Mary Ann Lupin
by doo152
Summary: Wrzesień, lata siedemdziesiąte, a konkretnie 1974. Meg Brown prowadzi nudne, rutynowe życie nastolatki na jednym z osiedli pod Londynem. Nie czuje się na miejscu, może to przez wieczne przeprowadzki i koczowniczy tryb życia rodziny. Wydaje się, że taką osobę trudno zadziwić, jednak to nic w porównaniu do tego, co niedługo się stanie.
1. Prolog

Prawa noga, lewa noga, prawa noga, lewa noga, pół prawej nogi przy akompaniamencie chwiania się, walka o życie, gleba, szyderczy śmiech jakichś dzieciaków.

Wstałam z chodnika, otrzepałam się z godnością i obrzuciłam niski murek niezbyt przychylnym spojrzeniem. Droga ze szkoły do domu pokonywana na takich murkach nie była może zbyt szybka, oraz czasem bywała bolesna. Pozwalała jednak na długie chwile samotności w tłumie. Poza tym można było nacieszyć się pogodą, wciąż słoneczną i przyjemną, pomimo wrześniowych chłodów.

Uliczki podlondyńskiego osiedla skąpane były w słabym, popołudniowym blasku. Niby wciąż ciepło, ale gdzieś tam czaił się chłodny, blady cień nadciągającej jesieni. Padał na tęskniące za wiosną drzewa i rząd takich samych domków, które właśnie mijałam. Urocze. Pomimo wszystko bardzo lubiłam to miasto, a nawet moje osiedle, pełne jednakowych domostw. Mieszkaliśmy tu dopiero rok, a jego jednostajność nie była dla mnie ani trochę nudna. Szczerze mówiąc cieszyłam się, że rodzice zdecydowali się zamieszkać gdzieś na nieco dłużej. Tak było lepiej – uwicie własnego gniazda gdzieś na przedmieściach Londynu zamiast szaleńczych przeprowadzek i tułania się po świecie, to tu, to tam. Kultywowali to przez dobre dwa lata, odkąd wyprowadziliśmy się z Liverpoolu. Dobrze, że się uspokoili i zmądrzeli.

Jednakże, na pewno byłoby mi tu milej z jakimś przyjacielem, albo przyjaciółką. Grupą przyjaciół też bym nie wzgardziła. No cóż, nie można mieć wszystkiego. Niektórzy ludzie głodują, niektórzy są alkoholikami, a jeszcze inni nie mają towarzystwa. Tak działa ten świat.

– Późno dziś wróciłaś, Meg. Obiad wciąż się gotuje.

Spojrzałam krótko na mamę, myjąc ręce w kuchennym zlewie. Była raczej zajęta, a czymś, co ją zaabsorbowało, okazały się paznokcie i różowy, dość ostentacyjny lakier. Piękne, długie blond włosy zakryły jej twarz. Westchnęłam na ten widok czymś pomiędzy zachwytem a rozpaczą. Zawsze, ale to zawsze zastanawiałam się, jak można być takim wybrykiem natury. Ojciec – blondyn, matka – blondynka, do tego jeszcze cud, miód, migdały w cukrze. A ja? No właśnie…

– Jak było w szkole? Jak tam sprawdzian z fizyki?

– Dobrze.

Po tym obszernym opisie udałam się do przedpokoju po torbę z podręcznikami. Po obserwowaniu mej pięknej rodzicielki dla kontrastu spojrzałam w lustro, zanim nie chwyciłam torby.

Trochę taki wymoczek. Wymoczek z piegami, które wlazły chyba wszędzie, a szczególnie rozkokosiły się na twarzy. Do tego duże, ciemnozielone oczy (lekko skośne, nieco jak elf). Tę część mojej twarzy akurat lubiłam. Usta jak owal, ułożone zwykle w ten sposób, że z pewnością nie groziły mi zmarszczki ze śmiechu.

No, i te włosy. Źródło tragedii życiowej. Wszelkich kataklizmów i głodu na świecie, a także niedawnego zalania Australii.

Zwykłe loczki, dość pokręcone, tyle że czarno-rude. Jeszcze raz: mama – blondynka, tata – blondyn, ja – czarno-ruda. Jak kot dachowiec. A jakie to cholerstwo uparte! Nawet przefarbować się nie da, bo na drugi dzień farba znika. Jak się można domyślić, w szkole nie dają mi zapomnieć o tym dziwnym ubarwieniu włosów. Nie tylko koledzy, ale i nauczyciele. Nie pomaga wystawianie mi złych ocen ze sprawowania, za posiadanie „wielce niestosownego ubarwienia owłosienia na głowie", a na interwencje matki reagują sformułowaniem: „uleganie fanaberiom". Naprawdę sądzą, że to farba, a w zasadzie dwie, i że tak naprawdę moje włosy są pewnie inne. No bo kto normalny urodziłby się z kłakami jak kilka uncji marchewki wrzucone do wiadra z węglem?

Westchnęłam i spojrzałam sobie samej w oczy. To ja, Mary Ann Brown, czternastolatka spod Londynu.

* * *

Witaj, Czytelniku :)

Powyższy prolog to dopiero początek bardzo długiej opowieści, którą piszę od dawna (i jeszcze nie skończyłam). Nie jest to kolejna opowieść o cudownej, wielbionej przez wszystkich bohaterce, ale o nieco osamotnionej dziewczynie, której życie ułożyło się dość nietypowo, nie zawsze tak, by ją uszczęśliwić.

Pierwsze rozdziały nieco odstają od późniejszych ze względu na to, że pisałam je bardzo dawno i byłam znacznie młodsza, postaram się je wrzucać tu jak najczęściej. Zawsze chętnie przeczytam komentarze zarówno te, które pomogą mi w udoskonaleniu opowieści, jak i wszelką aprobatę.

Miłej lektury ;)


	2. Wtorek, środa, czwartek, piątek…?

**TREŚĆ TEGO ROZDZIAŁU MOŻE ZOSTAĆ W KAŻDEJ CHWILI ZUPEŁNIE ZMIENIONA NA NOWĄ WERSJĘ**

Wtorek.  
Obudziły mnie promienie słoneczne padające na moją twarz. Z zachwytu podbiegłam do okna i wyjrzałam przez nie.  
Świat skąpany był w blasku słońca, które dopiero niedawno wyłoniło się zza horyzontu. Ucieszona z tej nagłej zmiany pogody (w końcu zaczyna się drugi tydzień września, a już deszcz zdążył do tej pory porządnie napadać), spakowałam podręczniki i zeszyty do torby.  
− Meg, śniadanie! − usłyszałam wrzask mamy. Od dziecka nazywała mnie w ten sposób, więc tak też się przedstawiałam obcym, co poskutkowało tym, że wszyscy tak na mnie wołali. − Schodź szybko, bo spóźnisz się do szkoły!  
− Już idę! − odkrzyknęłam i ubrałam się. Pięć minut później zbiegłam na dół.  
− Kochanie, nie grzeb się tak!  
− Mamo − westchnęłam ciężko. − Została mi jeszcze kupa czasu! Uspokój się!  
Kiedy wyszłam na schludną uliczkę, z dala od zatroskanego spojrzenia mamy, jęknęłam najgłośniej, jak umiałam. No nie, znowu ta beznadziejna szkoła! Mam nadzieję, że zadanie z fizyki zrobiłam prawidłowo. Ciekawe, jaki wynik wyszedł Sandrze… Parsknęłam, sama do siebie. Hmm, ciekawe czy ona W OGÓLE się za to zabrała, zapewne nie, jak ją znam.  
Puściłam się biegiem przez ulicę. Kocham biegać, a zwłaszcza do szkoły, co by umilić sobie ostatnie minuty przed spotkaniem oko w oko z jej piekielnymi czeluściami.  
Dobiegłam do terenów przyszkolnych. Tu i ówdzie stały nieformalne grupki uczniów czytających książki, opowiadających sobie kawały, rozwiązujących prace domowe…  
Niektórzy zaczęli gwizdać na mój widok i śmiać się w głos. Oczywiście przywykłam do takiej reakcji, podejrzewałam, że moje fikuśne włosy maczały w tym palce.  
Tak na poważnie to nie wiem, czemu mnie nie lubią. Może dlatego, że nie jestem zbyt towarzyska i nie ufam ludziom. Nie przejęłam się więc tą jawną oznaką pogardy i zawołałam głośno do samotnie idącej sylwetki, kierującej swe kroki w stronę wejścia na teren szkoły:  
− Hej, Sandra! SANDRA!  
Nie usłyszała. Ruszyłam więc w jej stronę żwawym krokiem i o mały włos nie wybuchnęłam śmiechem. Na szczęście się opanowałam, bo trochę głupio by wyglądało, jakbym śmiała się sama do siebie. Powodem mojej wesołości był sposób, w jakim Sandra ewidentnie kręciła tyłeczkiem, niczym jakaś żałosna parodia modelki.  
Wreszcie, udało mi się z nią zrównać, ale ona, jak to zwykle często robiła, nie raczyła nawet rzucić „cześć!". W tej chwili cała jej i tak już ograniczona uwaga skupiona była na jednym z tipsów.  
− Zrobiłaś zadanie z fizyki? − zapytałam, przeczuwając odpowiedź.  
− Nie, nie miałam czasu… − odparła takim tonem, jakby zadanie z fizyki było ostatnią sprawą, która mogła wydawać jej się interesująca.  
− O… A co robiłaś?  
− Byłam na randce z Mickiem. − Ożywiła się nagle. − Jest cudowny!  
− Hmm − odparłam, bo nic mądrzejszego nie przyszło mi do głowy.  
Przyjrzałam się mojej pseudo-przyjaciółce i uśmiechnęłam. Dwóch tak różnych od siebie dziewczyn nie było w całej szkole: moje dziwaczne włosy kontrastowały z jej modnie natapirowanymi, długimi do pasa blond-kosmykami. Podczas gdy ja miałam na sobie dzwony z agrafkami, ona nosiła bardzo krótką, różową mini. Moja ciemnozielona, sięgająca kolan torba kompletnie nie pasowała do jej różowo-białej, małej torebki w krzykliwe, duże kwiaty, w której zwykle nosiła tylko dwa zeszyty (w czym jeden wyłącznie na numery telefonów i daty imprez) i wypasioną kosmetyczkę. To samo było z moimi glanami i jej złotymi butami na koturnach. Sandra miała pięciocentymetrową tapetę. Jej wygląd raczej odstręczał, przynajmniej mnie (bo dam se głowę uciąć, że bynajmniej nie facetów), już chciałam ją spytać, czy idzie do szkoły czy do pracy (wiadomo jakiej…), ale w ostatnim momencie ugryzłam się w język, bo gdybym ją obraziła, miałabym przechlapane przez cały tydzień.  
Chłopcy gwizdali za nami (konkretnie to za Sandrą), a ja myślami już odpływałam w kierunku dzisiejszej lekcji WF-u.  
Na lekcjach nie wydarzyło się nic ciekawego, prócz tego, iż Sandrze jak zwykle upiekł się  
fakt braku pracy domowej. Ona zawsze ma fory u nauczycieli płci męskiej, to przez ten duży dekolt.  
Po przyjściu do domu wzięłam się za prace domowe, czyli za to, za co zwykle się biorę. Nie ma to jak urozmaicenie sobie życia odrabianiem lekcji, no nie? Żart.  
− Kochanie! − To mama wetknęła głowę przez moje drzwi. − Jakiś kolega do ciebie…  
I podała mi słuchawkę telefonu. Przytknęłam ją do ucha i usłyszałam zakatarzony głos Zane'a, mojego chorego kolegi z klasy.  
− Eee… Cześć, Meg! Jestem chory, możesz do mnie wpaść z lekcjami? Błagam!  
Gdybym miała do czynienia z jakimś dupkiem z klasy, warknęłabym po prostu „goń się, leszczu!" , ale to był biedny Zane. Kujonek, to fakt, ale zawsze szczery, miły, no i nigdy się nie śmiał z moich włosów, przynajmniej nie publicznie. Bo gdzieś tam na stronie może się podbrechtywać sam do siebie, nie mam nic przeciwko! Byle nie publicznie.  
− Och, okej… Pójdę do ciebie Zane, zaraz…  
Poleciałam do Zane'a z lekcjami i za pół godziny byłam już z powrotem. Dobrze, że się streścił!

Środa.  
Drogi pamiętniczku! Siedzę właśnie w łóżku, bo źle się czuję. Nie poszłam do szkoły (rewelacja!) i muszę się tu kisić. Rodzice pojechali do pracy, a ja już naprawdę nie mam co robić! Pozostaje mi jedynie coś naskrobać na twoich białych karteczkach, tak pięknie pachnących świeżym papierem… No dobra, trochę się rozkleiłam, ale ja po prostu kocham moje osobiste rzeczy! Tak dużo potrafią powiedzieć o człowieku, a jak on już umrze, pozostanie po nim tylko garstka wspomnień, kilka drobiażdżków i mała książeczka, przesiąknięta jego żywymi myślami… Ech, moje życie jest takie nudne… Może, tak dla rozrywki, opiszę dziwny sen, jaki dzisiaj mi się śnił? Otaczała mnie dziwna, czarna nicość. Widziałam oblicze kobiety, pięknej kobiety, ale nie kojarzę już wyglądu jej twarzy. Najwyraźniej widać było jasnoorzechowe oczy, pełne gorzkich łez… Wołała do mnie coś w stylu „Pa, pa, kochanie!" i sen się skończył, a ja zalana byłam łzami, pomimo że w ogóle mi nie było smutno, wręcz przeciwnie… Nie przejęłam się tym zbytnio, często bowiem miewam dziwne sny, po których budzę się cała mokra od łez czy potu.  
No, to kończę, bo już naprawdę nie mam co pisać. Chyba se jeszcze porysuję coś!

Czwartek.  
Dzisiaj czuję się o wiele lepiej! Jest siódma wieczorem, więc mama i tata są już w domu, na szczęście. Chyba jutro, niestety, idę do szkoły. A myślałam, że ta sielanka potrwa ciut dłużej, no!  
Dzwoniłam dziś do ludzi z klasy po lekcje i, tak dla porównania, na trzydzieści osób DWIE potrafiły mi powiedzieć coś więcej, niż tylko „Yyyy…?", albo „Myślisz, że ja coś z tego ględzenia pamiętam, dziecinko?". Doprawdy, stan edukacji naszej młodzieży zwala z nóg! Tak na marginesie, wśród tych szczęściarzy znalazła się Sandra. Może i nie mówiła o lekcjach, ale jednak coś. Zamiast tego, bardzo zgrabnie, z wyćwiczoną już w tej kwestii zwinnością, zaczęła nawijać o jej mrożącej krew w żyłach przygodzie z odpadającym tipsem, hłe, hłe. Drugą osobą był Zane. Tak à propos, to chyba przez niego jestem chora. Dobrze, że już jest zdrowy, bo nie miałabym od kogo lekcji wziąć!

Piątek.  
Obudziłam się rano zlana potem. Deszcz ciął w szyby.  
Miałam taki straszny sen… Po nim zwlekłam się z łóżka z jakimś nieprzyjemnym, niepokojącym przeczuciem. A oto, co mi się śniło: krążyłam po ciemnym korytarzu szukając wyjścia. Słyszałam ogłuszający, nieustanny huk. Coś mnie chyba goniło, bo czułam narastający strach. Doszłam wreszcie do jednego z wylotów korytarzy i tam, na ścianie, wisiały dwie postacie przybite nożami. Były martwe, miały rozszerzone ze strachu, czarne oczy bez białek.  
Naprawdę, bardzo się przestraszyłam i długo jeszcze, nawet po obudzeniu się, byłam przestraszona. Ale wróćmy do rzeczywistości…  
Dzisiaj poszłam już, ku mej własnej rozpaczy, do szkoły. Na lekcji matmy usłyszałam okropną wiadomość:  
− Ciszej! − wrzasnęła matematyczka, pani McGloy. − Pragnę ogłosić, iż za tydzień robię wam wszystkim, bez wyjątku, sprawdzian z wszystkich lat waszej nauki matematyki, o ile to można nazwać nauką, co się tyczy tych kilku ciężkich przypadków! Wymówek nie przyjmuję!  
Zmroziło mnie. Nie znosiłam matmy. I nic, co gorsza, nie umiem. Może warto poprosić o pomoc nauczycielkę? Jakieś korki, drobna rada…  
− Pani profesor? − zagadnęłam nieśmiało po dzwonku na przerwę. − Mam prośbę, czy mogłaby pani…  
− Nie, nie mogłabym. Nie mogę cię zwolnić ze sprawdzianu tylko dlatego, że nie było ciebie przez te dwa dni. A łapówki od twych rodziców nie chcę, słyszałam, że są bogaci…  
− Moi rodzice nie posunęliby się do czegoś takiego − wycedziłam, a ona uśmiechała się złośliwie. Jak ja jej nie znoszę! − A chciałam prosić o pomoc, tylko…  
− Pomoc? − Uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej, pełna pogardy. − Obawiam się, że ci takowej nie udzielę, musisz liczyć w tym przypadku wyłącznie na siebie, współczuję… Ten test jest bardzo ważny przy uwzględnianiu promocji do następnej klasy, a jak ktoś nie przyjdzie, to… Chyba nie otrzyma promocji, wiesz? − zaśpiewała słodko, a ja zgrzytnęłam zębami.  
Co ona se myśli, powiedziałam do siebie w drodze powrotnej ze szkoły. Robi to specjalnie, mści się na nas za wagarowanie w poprzedniej klasie… A ja przecież nic nie umiem i wątpię, żeby stan rzeczy się bardzo zmienił do następnego piątku. Wiedziałam, że ten sen nie przyniesie nic dobrego…  
W domu (nawet nie zdjęłam glanów) natychmiast wyciągnęłam z komórki stare zeszyty i podręczniki od matmy. Mam w końcu tylko tydzień, a to mało.  
− Co jest, kochanie? − zapytał tata, widząc jak taszczę to wszystko ze sobą.  
− Nic! – warknęłam.  
Kiedy złożyłam tę kupę na biurku, odetchnęłam spazmatycznie. Czas podkasać rękawy i do pracy!...  
Po trzech godzinach nauki byłam tak wykończona, że tylko zerknęłam na zegarek (była dopiero ósma wieczorem), położyłam głowę na ramionach i, w moim całym ubraniu i ciężkich butach, zapadłam w sen nie gasząc nawet lampki biurowej…


	3. Ucieczka w nieznane

**TREŚĆ TEGO ROZDZIAŁU MOŻE ZOSTAĆ W KAŻDEJ CHWILI ZUPEŁNIE ZMIENIONA NA NOWĄ WERSJĘ**

Obudziło mnie jakieś niejasne poczucie zagrożenia. Deszcz ciął z uporem maniaka w okno. Rozchyliłam zaspane powieki i uniosłam głowę znad blatu biurka.  
Spałam cały czas przy zapalonej lampce. Zerknęłam na zegarek – była druga w nocy. Zgasiłam światło i złożyłam ociężałą głowę z powrotem na skrzyżowanych ramionach. Chcę spać dalej… Hmm, deszcz nie pada… ale nie padał także, gdy się obudziłam, coś nie tak z moją głową… Dlaczego wydawało mi się, że padało? Co za głupie rozważania dręczą mój skołatany rozum… Matma źle wpływa na myślenie najwidoczniej…  
Zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie myślę racjonalnie, jak każdy, kto został wyrwany ze snu jakimiś głupimi mrzonkami urojonymi we własnej głowie. Postarałam się doprowadzić swój mózg do stanu używalności i znowu uderzyło mnie poczucie, że coś jest nie tak. Rozejrzałam się po ciemnym pokoju, zauważając wąskie pasmo światła na ścianie naprzeciwko drzwi. Wydobywało się ze szczeliny pod nimi. A to oznaczało, że rodzice nie spali.  
Zdziwiło mnie to: oni kładli się zazwyczaj nie później, niż o północy. Poczułam, że sen odszedł ode mnie na dobre i z ciekawości powoli pokuśtykałam do drzwi. Niestety moje kończyny były wciąż odrętwiałe po niewygodnej dla nich pozycji, w której spałam.  
W korytarzyku, przy którym znajdowały się portale do pokoju mojego i sypialni rodziców, rzeczywiście panowała jasność. Drzwi tej drugiej były uchylone, a z wnętrza ziała ciemność. A więc nie śpią, tylko dlaczego? Ruszyłam w kierunku schodów na parter. Wszędzie było pozapalane światło, a ja schodziłam, jak mogłam najciszej. Przeklęłam w duchu moje głupie przyzwyczajenie do nie ściągania butów po przyjściu do domu, bo ciężkie glany tupały tak głośno, jakby im zależało na zbędnym ambarasie. Kiedy przechodziłam obok kuchni, usłyszałam podniesiony głos taty:  
− …wiesz, że najważniejsze dla mnie jest dobro twoje i Meg. Gdyby to nie była poważna sprawa, za nic nie prosiłbym o coś takiego…  
− Ależ kochanie! − Głos mamy mówił, że jest zdenerwowana. − A co ze szkołą dziecka? I z naszymi posadami? Moimi znajomościami? Ogrodem? Chyba trochę przesadzasz…  
Przełknęłam ślinę. Czyżby znowu chcieli wyruszyć w to diabelskie tournée po całym świecie?  
− Słuchaj, Julio. Praca nie jest tak ważna jak życie, nieprawdaż?  
− Ale po co ta cała zbędna histeria, pytam się. Czyż nie określiliśmy jasno, że nie zgadzamy się? Chyba nasze zdanie troszkę się liczy, w końcu chodzi o naszą córkę…  
− Ale o co ci teraz chodzi?  
− No, wiesz. Ostatnim razem skończyło się na głupich listach i interwencji jakiegoś wariata. Myślisz, że tacy ludzie mogliby nas zabić? To niedorzeczne przecież!  
− Mówisz o tych zaproszeniach dla naszej córki do tego wariatkowa?  
Zmarszczyłam brwi. Listy? O mnie? Wariatkowo?  
− No tak, przecież pamiętasz, jak trudno było nam je ukryć przed bystrym wzrokiem Meggie.  
Chyba musiała zauważyć, że zachowujemy się dziwnie. W każdym razie twierdzę, że to był beznadziejny pomysł z uciekaniem z kraju, przecież i tak nas znaleźli! Teraz też tak będzie!  
− Obawiam się, kochanie, że mnie nie zrozumiałaś. Tamci to byli tylko… no wiesz… Nieszkodliwi wariaci…Teraz mamy do czynienia z kimś o wiele groźniejszym, kto poluje na nasze dziecko…  
W kuchni zapadła cisza, nasączona groźbą.  
− Skąd to wiesz, George? − zapytała mama przerażonym głosem.  
− Nie mówiłem ci o tym, ale po tych wszystkich listach i odwiedzinach załatwiłem Mary Ann cichą obstawę, która zawsze ma ją na oku. Profesjonalistów. Od kilku dni jest śledzona przez jakichś mężczyzn. Jeden z moich ludzi ich prześwietlił. Obaj figurują na listach Interpolu jako powiązani z wieloma rodzinami mafijnymi z całej Europy. Mają tajemnicze źródła dochodu. I spluwy pod pachami. Myślę, że chcą porwać Meg dla okupu. I niekoniecznie oddać nam ją żywą.  
− To co robimy? − zapytała słabo mama, po dłuższej chwili milczenia.  
− Uciekamy, i to migiem − mruknął tata. – Nawet teraz mogą stać pod domem – dodał i wyjrzał dyskretnie przez okno.  
Weszłam do kuchni z mieszanymi uczuciami. Byłam zła. Dlaczego przez tyle lat utrzymywali przede mną w tajemnicy przyczynę tego koczowniczego trybu życia?! Ale byłam także przerażona. I do tego w szoku: jak to się stało, że nie zauważyłam tej mojej „obstawy"? Obserwujący mnie ludzie, o których nie miałam pojęcia… Ileż to ciekawych rzeczy można się dowiedzieć jednej nocy, rzeczy, o których się nawet nie śniło…  
Rodzice odwrócili się zaskoczeni w moim kierunku. Musiałam mieć chyba bardzo groźną minę, bo twarz obojga wyrażała strach, jakby do kuchni weszło co najmniej pięciu ufoludków. Stanęłam naprzeciw okna, by widzieć obydwa oblicza, gdyż rodzice siedzieli do niego plecami.  
− Jakie listy do mnie przychodziły? − zapytałam groźnie.  
− Kochanie, to ty jeszcze nie śpisz? − zdziwiła się z zakłopotaniem mama.  
− Jakie listy do mnie przychodziły? − powtórzyłam wyraźniej.  
− Dziecko, teraz nie mamy czasu, zbierz swój najdrobniejszy i najdroższy dobytek do szkolnej torby i poczekaj na nas w…  
− Chcę wiedzieć!  
− Wytłumaczymy ci wszystko po drodze, proszę…  
Zapatrzyłam się w okno, ale nie ruszałam do pokoju.  
− Kiedy chcieliście mi opowiedzieć o powodach przeprowadzek? − spytałam cicho.  
− Mary Ann! − powiedział ostrzegawczo tata, ale ja brnęłam dalej.  
− Może i lubujesz się w sekretach, w końcu nigdy nie byłeś zbyt wylewny, ale mama…  
− Mary Ann! Jeśli natychmiast nie…  
− Ja tylko chcę… − przerwałam mu, ale… co?  
− Co się stało, Meggie?  
Rodzice podbiegli do mnie, najwyraźniej wystraszeni moim wyrazem twarzy, a ich wzrok powędrował w miejsce, gdzie ja wlepiałam oczy.  
Ulicę oświetlał blask lampy. Na tle światła doskonale można było dostrzec kilka ciemnych sylwetek, idących ramię w ramię, okrążających powoli ludzkim kręgiem nasz dom, bo udało im się dostać na teren naszego ogrodu. Musieli sforsować płot… Skradali się cicho, jakby chcieli nas zaskoczyć we śnie.  
− George! − wyksztusiła zduszonym głosem mama. − George, to oni! Przyszli po Meg! Na pewno po nią przyszli!  
Zaczęła się trząść ze strachu. Tata patrzył w okno z zaciętą miną, a potem…  
− Biegnij na górę, Mary Ann – mruknął. – Musisz się stąd wydostać.  
− Ale, tato! – zbuntowałam się. – Chodźcie ze mną!  
− Nie, Meg, oni przyszli tylko po ciebie. Znam tych ludzi, można się z nimi dogadać. Nam nic nie grozi. Uciekaj z domu, najlepiej przez okno, i wróć dopiero po kilku dniach…  
− Ale!...  
Tata przytulił mnie. Mama zrobiła to samo, opanowując histerię, która brała nad nią górę.  
− Kocham was – szepnęłam.  
− Pospiesz się − mruknął tata, a ja już popędziłam w stronę drzwi kuchni. Wypadłam na korytarz, a potem już gnałam po schodach. Dopadłam do mojego pokoju i w porę przypomniałam sobie o tym, że za oknami na piętrze jest krata.  
− Cholera − mruknęłam do siebie. Na dole rozległ się odgłos, który mógł przypominać jedynie hałaśliwe wyłamanie zamka od drzwi wejściowych.  
Rozejrzałam się po korytarzyku z rozpaczą. Mój wzrok padł na klapę w suficie, która, o ile się nie mylę, prowadziła na strych. Nigdy tam nie byłam. Warto zaryzykować.  
Poleciałam do mojego pokoju po krzesło i stojąc na nim otworzyłam klapę.  
Ktoś bezceremonialnie pakował się do domu, na dole było słychać hałasy…  
Chwyciłam oburącz krawędź podłogi na poddaszu i podciągnęłam się jakoś. Gdy już siedziałam bezpiecznie na strychu, zamknęłam klapę za sobą. Ogarnęła mnie prawie absolutna ciemność. Prawie, bo, tak jak miałam nadzieję, na końcu wąskiego, niskiego, pustego stryszku znajdowało się brudne okno, zawalone taką ilością pajęczyny, że ktoś chory na arachnofobię mógłby dostać palpitacji. Dobrze, że mnie to nie dotyczy, przeszło mi przez myśl i ruszyłam na czworaka w stronę okienka.  
Poprzedni właściciele musieli być tu całe wieki temu. Kurz fruwał chyba wszędzie, w każdym kąciku, a pajęczyny zwisały tu i ówdzie z sufitu niczym kurtyny. Na jednej nawet dostrzegłam kątem oka lokatora, pokaźnego kątnika, ale nie miałam czasu mu się przyjrzeć, bo na karku wisiała mi, no, może nie od razu śmierć, ale coś bardzo nieprzyjemnego. Dobrnęłam wreszcie do okiennicy i zaczęłam gorączkowo przedzierać się przez las pajęczyn i gniazd pająków. Zdumieni właściciele dewastowanych domów biegali po podłodze i po moich dłoniach, co było niezbyt przyjemne, więc starałam się strząsać ręce. Dobiłam się wreszcie do zamka, uchyliłam okienko i wyjrzałam na zimną noc.  
Wysokość trochę mnie przeraziła, z początku nie wiedziałam, jak mam opuścić dom, by się po drodze nie zabić, ale szybko zauważyłam rozwiązanie: gruba gałąź orzecha włoskiego sięgała na dach nad moją głową, gdybym tylko wstała, mogłabym ująć ją dłońmi i spróbować dojść do pnia, a potem już łatwo będzie.  
Wyciągnęłam ręce w górę, objęłam mocno gałąź i już szłam ku grubemu pniu, czując się jak jakaś gorsza wersja szympansa.  
Kiedy już doszłam do pnia, szybko zeszłam na dół. Udało się.  
Ruszyłam szybko ku ulicy, przeskakując powalony płot. Puściłam się pędem główną drogą, tą, którą zawsze chodziłam do szkoły. Nie miałam najmniejszej ochoty zostawiać tam rodziców, ale zaufałam całkowicie słowom taty o nieszkodliwości nieznajomych gości.  
Glany potwornie mi ciążyły, ale nie mogłam się zatrzymywać. Postanowiłam jednak nie kląć na moje głupie przyzwyczajenia, bo gdybym zdjęła buty po przyjściu ze szkoły, biegłabym teraz boso.  
Dopadłam do głównej ulicy na naszym osiedlu, czyli Winter Avenue, która rozwidlała się w dwie zupełnie różne strony. Pytanie tylko: biec w stronę miasta, czy w prawo, czyli na kraniec osiedla? Nigdy tam nie byłam, chociaż mieszkaliśmy tu już rok, ale słyszałam o polach uprawnych i ogromnych połaciach lasów, wśród których znajduje się kilka wsi. Wsie? Skoro mam się ukryć, to właśnie w takim miejscu…  
Podjęłam na nowo ucieczkę, biegnąc w nieznane.  
Po długim czasie dobiegłam do krańca osiedla i, pędząc dalej asfaltem (bo chodnik już się skończył), spostrzegłam zarys lasu, daleko, daleko przede mną. Nie usiłowałam nawet przerazić się w duchu, na tą odległość, bo zaczynało mi brakować tchu. Rząd latarni właśnie się skończył, pozwalając na to, bym biegła w ciemności.  
Wiatr muskał moją twarz, nogi odmawiały posłuszeństwa, oddech był coraz cięższy, ale nie przystawałam, pomagała mi buzująca we mnie adrenalina.  
Dotarłam wreszcie do lasu i ciągle pędziłam asfaltem, starając się nie zerkać na otaczającą mnie groźną i ciemną dzicz. Nie czułam strachu przed niczym innym, jak tylko przed tymi ludźmi. Po pięciu minutach doszłam do wniosku, że dobrze byłoby trochę zmylić trop, na wypadek, gdyby znudziło im się rozmawiać z moimi rodzicami i zorientowaliby się, że jestem poza domem…  
Wpadłam bez ostrzeżenia w gęsty las, z trudem slalomując pomiędzy drzewami. Tu pozwoliłam sobie na trochę wolniejszy trucht, by zaczerpnąć tchu.  
Biegłam tak długo, jak nie wiem co. Dopiero po upływie tego czasu przystanęłam, oddychając ciężko i opierając się o drzewo. Rozejrzałam się po lesie, w którym tkwiłam. Nagle zdałam sobie sprawę z mojego paskudnego położenia: byłam sama, w ciemnym lesie, o trzeciej nad ranem, nie wiedząc, gdzie się znajduję obecnie. Nie wspominając już o jakichś dzikich zwierzętach. Nagle poraziła mnie pewna myśl. Dzikie zwierzęta są groźne, to fakt, ale co z psychopatycznymi mordercami, gwałcicielami, czy członkami diabelskich sekt?  
Ruszyłam pędem przed siebie, niesiona nagłym strachem o własne życie, paniką, która przesączyła się przez grubą warstwę determinacji. W biegu czułam się bezpieczniej. Dobiegłam po pięciu minutach do skrzyżowania leśnych ścieżek i tam zgięłam się w pół, wspierając dłonie na kolanach i próbując złapać oddech i zebrać myśli. Zewsząd mogło coś na mnie wyskoczyć, dlatego postanowiłam szybko podjąć decyzję, dopóki jeszcze byłam przy zdrowych zmysłach.  
Kierunek w prawo odpada, idzie równolegle do asfaltu, który właśnie z takim trudem pokonałam, a więc w stronę osiedla. Ścieżka prowadząca za mną kończyła się zapewne przy asfalcie w lesie. Ścieżka naprzeciw niej też raczej się nie nadawała: zawalona była przewróconymi po ostatniej wichurze drzewami. Został mi tylko kierunek lewy, którym to natychmiast ruszyłam, nie mając już siły na bieg.  
Szłam już bardzo długo, chyba z dwadzieścia pięć minut, gdy uderzyła mnie straszna myśl: a jeśli ta ścieżka nie prowadzi w żadne konkretne miejsce? Jeśli jest ślepa?  
Jeżeli w ciągu godziny nie dotrę nigdzie, to prześpię się w lesie, pomyślałam. Ta perspektywa  
nie wydała mi się nawet taka straszna, po tym co przeszłam, zwłaszcza, że byłam coraz bardziej zmęczona, poziom adrenaliny opadał, nawet panika powoli odpuszczała…  
Doszłam po około czterdziestu minutach do kamienistej drogi, a las powoli przerzedzał się, ukazując wieś.  
Wszędzie panowała cisza, przerywana jedynie szczekaniem i wyciem jakiegoś psa. W żadnym oknie nie paliło się światło.  
Szłam wzdłuż wioski, mijając pogrążone w śnie domy. Może gdzieś sprzedadzą mi rano szklankę mleka, czy chleb, w końcu mam trochę kieszonkowego ze szkoły, wczoraj jakoś nie było mi po drodze, żeby kupić obiad w stołówce. Stołówka, szkoła, nudne życie w domu, to wszystko brzmiało tak nierealnie…  
Doszłam wreszcie do końca wioski, znużona i zmęczona. Zaczynał się tu kolejny las, z początku dosyć rzadki, potem już bardzo dziki. Ledwie widziałam w ciemności, a oczy zamykały mi się same. Nie ma rady, muszę gdzieś zanocować, by móc jutro wrócić do rodziców na nogach, a nie rzęsach, pomyślałam, ziewając i mając już kompletnie dość wszystkiego.  
Podeszłam do jednego z drzew i położyłam się na mokrej ściółce z żółtych, opadłych liści.  
Nie zważając na niewygody, dręczona potwornym bólem nóg i głowy, zasnęłam nieomalże natychmiast…


	4. Moment zwrotny w życiu

**TREŚĆ TEGO ROZDZIAŁU MOŻE ZOSTAĆ W KAŻDEJ CHWILI ZUPEŁNIE ZMIENIONA NA NOWĄ WERSJĘ**

Wilgoć, mokro…  
Obudził mnie liść, który upadł na moją twarz, niesiony nagłym porywem jesiennego wiatru. Ledwo otwierając oczy, uniosłam się na łokciu i prawie natychmiast poczułam potworny ból na całej prawej stronie mojego ciała, bo spałam akurat na tym boku. Gorsza była jednak wilgoć, która przeniknęła z mokrych liści na część ubrania i teraz tkwiła tam w postaci ciemnej plamy na dzwonach i czarnej kurtce, a tu i ówdzie podoklejały się zeschłe liście i inne elementy leśnego poszycia.  
Wstałam z cichym jękiem i zaczęłam się rozglądać. Zauważyłam, że drzewo pod którym spałam to młoda brzózka i że jest na tej polanie ich pełno, choć rosły w pewnej odległości od siebie. Niebo nad ich koronami miało szary, przygnębiający kolor, toczyły się po nim ołowiane, deszczowe chmury. Gdzieś spomiędzy ich pni i gałęzi majaczyła kamienna, wiejska droga, którą tu przyszłam. Powlekłam się w jej kierunku i po chwili stałam już na skraju wioski, która wyglądała naprawdę porządnie, więc ruszyłam wyłożoną kamieniami drogą, z zamiarem kupienia czegoś do jedzenia. Miałam cichą nadzieję, że nie wyglądam jak rasowy menel.  
Nagle spostrzegłam coś, czego na pewno nie widziałam w nocy: przystanek autobusowy.  
Zapomniałam kompletnie o jedzeniu, ruszyłam natomiast w stronę tabliczki z rozkładem jazdy. Na kartce widniała nazwa Shakespeare Settlement − tak nazywało się moje osiedle.  
A więc z tej wioski jest połączenie do mojego osiedla, to dobrze. Już się bałam, że będę musiała pokonywać trasę z dzisiejszej nocy jeszcze raz, co byłoby niewątpliwie trudne, bo kompletnie jej nie pamiętałam. Zerknęłam na zegarek, była za pięć dwunasta, a autobus do mojego osiedla odjeżdżał o dwunastej piętnaście. Stanęłam więc pod jednym z drzew, czekając i rozmyślając nad tym wszystkim.  
To, co się dzisiaj wydarzyło, przewróciło moje życie o kilka stopni. Rodzice będą musieli mi dużo wyjaśnić! Najpierw ukrywają przede mną jakieś listy, w dodatku zaadresowane do mnie, potem każą uciekać przed jakimiś wariatami… Już nie wspomnę o tych dziwnych przeprowadzkach z przeszłości. Wieczne sekrety, wciąż niewyjaśniane…  
Chwileczkę! Przecież tata powiedział do mnie, że z tymi ludźmi da się dogadać, ale dlaczego kazali mi uciekać? Tata pytał mamy, czy ważniejsza jest praca, czy życie, ale wtedy nie wiedział, że słucham…  
I nagle uformowała się w mojej głowie straszliwa myśl, burząca wszelki spokój. A może tata powiedział tak specjalnie, by mnie uchronić, choć wiedział, że jest w niebezpieczeństwie, a ja, jak ta głupia, poleciałam do lasu?  
Uderzyłam się w czoło, przerażona do ostatnich granic, i zaklęłam. Jak mogłam być taka głupia?! Jak mogłam wierzyć w to kłamstwo, dać się nabrać na taki kit? Przecież ci ludzie muszą być naprawdę niebezpieczni! Pozostało mi teraz jedynie czekać biernie na pojazd i mieć nadzieję, że rodzice sobie poradzili. Na myśl o ich śmierci przeszły mnie ciarki.  
Tymczasem na przystanku zaczęli się gromadzić ludzie. Niedaleko mnie stał jakiś łysy dziadziuś ze staroświecką siatką w ręku, trochę dalej dwie kobiety, jedna miała około czterdziestki, druga była gdzieś po sześćdziesiątce. Stała jeszcze tu starowinka z chustą na głowie. Wszyscy stali w pewnej odległości od siebie, prócz tych dwóch kobiet, które rozmawiały z przejęciem, a w ciszy, która tu panowała, słychać było każde słowo:  
− No i wtedy, no wiesz, powiedział mi, że nie spełniam warunków i tak dalej… Mam nadzieję, że nie wie jeszcze o tym dyplomie z sześćdziesiątego piątego, straciłabym moją ostatnią broń… No i co ty myślisz, Eleanor?  
− Hmm, myślę, że powinnaś rzucić ten etat, bo sobie zaszkodzisz, Marie… O, twój autobus!  
Podjechał pojazd, niestety, nie ten, na który czekałam. Pani pod sześćdziesiątkę i starowinka wsiadły do niego, a kilka osób wysiadło i natychmiast ruszyło w stronę wsi. Na przystanku zostałam tylko ja, dziadek ze staroświecką torbą i Eleanor. Zaległo milczenie, a staruszek po kilkunastu sekundach wyciągnął z siatki gazetę i zaczął czegoś szukać po kieszeniach, zapewne okularów.  
− O! − zagadnęła przyjaźnie kobieta o imieniu Eleanor. − Ma pan dzisiejszą gazetę?  
− Ano tak… − Dziadziuś uśmiechnął się, jakby był wdzięczny, że ktoś coś do niego nareszcie powiedział. − Może pani poczytać mi na głos? Okulary chyba zostawiłem w domu…  
− Oczywiście, dopiero co wracam z mojej pracy, jeszcze nie zdążyłam kupić, też chętnie zerknę…  
Podeszła do dziadka i wspólnie uchwycili zbiór szarego papieru, komentując poszczególne artykuły  
− Hmm, uważam, że podniesienie pensji pracownikom supermarketów to doskonały pomysł, a pan jak myśli? Nareszcie się zmotywują do konstruktywnego działania…  
− Droga pani, kto chodzi w dzisiejszych czasach do tych wielgachnych sklepów? Chyba tylko jakieś snoby…  
− Ma pan trochę racji, osobiście wolę małe, staroświeckie sklepiki… A co pan sądzi o tym sportowcu, Carterze? Mógł lepiej pobiec na tym maratonie, cud, że zajął to trzecie miejsce…  
− Przykro mi, droga pani, ale ja nie interesuję się sportem… Och, co za katastrofa, niech pani spojrzy…  
Oboje zawiesili wzrok na jakimś artykule, dziadek z mocno zmrużonymi oczami.  
− Och, co za tragedia… − mruknęła Eleanor. − Cała rodzina… To był wypadek, tak?  
− Wydaje się, że nie… − westchnął dziadek. – Tu jest napisane, że… eee… Policja twierdzi ponoć, że to było celowe podpalenie, ale nie wiadomo, kto to zrobił. Dobrze widzę?... Biedna rodzina, mieszkała na takim porządnym osiedlu, Shakespeare Settlement, tam się nigdy nie zdarzały takie wypadki…  
Eleanor zaczęła czytać artykuł na głos:  
− „Dom spłonął doszczętnie dopiero po czwartej rano, dokładna godzina podpalenia nie jest znana…". Dobrze, że ktoś tam się obudził i zawiadomił straż, bo mogłoby się skończyć na kilku domach, nie tylko jednym. I co, wygrzebali już truchła tych biednych ludzi?  
− Ponoć tak… A więc dziś w nocy, kiedy ja wylegiwałem się, ktoś tak potwornie cierpiał… Ironia losu… Stary człowiek żyje, młodzi odchodzą, oj tak…  
Posmutniałam. To okropne, kiedy ktoś niewinny umiera w tak straszliwy sposób. I gdzie tu sprawiedliwość?  
− Niech pani przeczyta mi ten podpis pod zdjęciem, za mały druk dla mnie…  
− „Pan Kinnley, najbliższy sąsiad, pokazuje ruiny domu".  
Zdrętwiałam. Kinnley mieszkał obok nas. Czyżby wspomnianą rodziną byli mieszkający w następnym domostwie Lovejoyowie? A może…  
− „Mówi naszym dziennikarzom: Bardzo ich lubiłem, byli moimi przyjaciółmi, chociaż mieszkali tu krótko, zapraszaliśmy się na grilla, pożyczaliśmy sobie wiele rzeczy… Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Brownowie i ich adoptowana córka już nigdy nie zjedzą ze mną pieczonej kiełbasy…. Odnalezione zostały jak do tej pory dwa ciała dorosłych ludzi, trzecie, należące do ich córki, bez większego powodzenia jest nadal poszukiwane. Policja podjęła już odpowiednie kroki w celu odnalezienia zabójców Brownów". Co za okropności wypisują w tych gazetach…  
Dziadek i Eleanor zajęli się dyskusją na ten temat, ale nie mogli wiedzieć, co dzieje się ze mną, jaki ciężar formuje się właśnie w moim wnętrzu, jak osuwam się w otchłań chłodnego niedowierzania, wisząc zaledwie na włosku nadziei, że to co usłyszałam to nieprawda… Tak, to nieprawda, w naszym domu był czujnik antypożarowy, straż przyjechałaby natychmiast…  
− Chwileczkę! − powiedziałam głośno, a tamci się odwrócili w moją stronę. − Przepraszam, że podsłuchałam rozmowę, ale słyszałam że na Shakespeare Settlement w każdym domu jest specjalny czujnik i gdyby wybuchł pożar, straż przyjechałaby natychmiast…  
− Jak panienka nie wierzy, może panienka sama zerknąć na zdjęcie tej ruiny, to nie może być sztuczne… − mruknął smutno dziadek, a ja podeszłam do trzymanej gazety. Na zdjęciu zobaczyłam dymiące, zwęglone ruiny ładnego domku, obok tkwił kikut czegoś, co kiedyś musiało być pięknym, dorodnym orzechem włoskim… Zauważyłam mój ukochany basen, szopkę na narzędzia taty, żółtą, spaloną trawę w miejscu, gdzie kiedyś mama zasadziła tak długo wyczekiwane wilce…  
Ten obrazek spowodował, że to wreszcie do mnie dotarło. Cały ciężar świata runął na mnie, zalewając falą nieznanej dotąd straszliwej głębi rozpaczy, chęci zemsty. Przed oczami zrobiło mi się czarno. Moi rodzice nie żyją, nie żyją… Jestem sierotą, to niemożliwe…  
Zaczęłam płakać, tak, jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd, nie zważając na towarzystwo, na nic. Ciszę rozdarł mój jęk rozpaczy, po policzkach popłynął strumyczek łez.  
− Spokojnie − zaczęła mnie pocieszać zakłopotana Eleanor.- Teraz na pewno są już w lepszym miejscu, wszyscy troje… Znałaś ich, dziecko?  
− Taaak! – załkałam.  
− Podjechał autobus, pani Eleanor, jest już dziesięć po − mruknął zmieszany dziadek.  
Nie do końca wiedząc, co robię, wsiadłam za nimi do autobusu, kupując szybko bilet na całą trasę i starając się ukryć łzy. Usiadłam na samym końcu, podkulając nogi pod brodę i wpatrując się w szybę, pokrytą teraz obficie kroplami deszczu…  
Zasnęłam, znużona wszystkim, co mi się przytrafiło, czując jedynie tępą pustkę.  
− Proszę się obudzić, to już koniec! − Ktoś mnie szturchał, otworzyłam oczy.  
Nade mną stał kierowca i z przerażeniem wpatrywał się w moją bladą twarz. Kiedy go minęłam, kierując kroki w stronę drzwi, mruknął coś o ciężkim problemie. Wysiadłam z autobusu, stwierdzając, że jestem na głównej ulicy jakiegoś gigantycznego miasta, a był nim Londyn. Rozpacz pulsowała we mnie, nie widziałam już sensu w tej głupiej wyprawie, byłam głodna, zmarznięta i niepewna jutra. Gdzie mam teraz się udać? Dokąd zmierzać? Co robią ludzie, którzy nie mają domu? Co robią sieroty w moim wieku, jeśli raptownie straciły rodziców? Powinnam zgłosić się na policję?  
Ruszyłam zatłoczoną, ruchliwą ulicą, nie bardzo wiedząc, gdzie idę. Szłam tak tą nieznaną trasą, nie widząc jej końca, wciąż przeżuwając na nowo tą samą rozpacz i trudne pytania. Wsiadłam do jakiegoś autobusu, znów kupując bilet do końca. Trasa miała ostatni przystanek gdzieś pod Londynem. Nie wiedziałam, czy dobrze robię, wydając ostatnie oszczędności na transport, ale bardzo chciałam dostać się na przedmieścia stolicy, tam na pewno będzie można coś zrobić, cokolwiek, może nawet poprosić o pomoc babcię, której zawsze się trochę bałam, mimo, że miała dobre serce…  
Zachodziło słońce, gdy wylądowałam na przedmieściach Londynu, na jakiejś wsi, która wyglądała, w przeciwieństwie do tej z rana, na bardzo zaniedbaną. Zerknęłam na zegarek, dochodziła szósta. Jak we śnie, koszmarze na jawie, przejechałam dziś dość dużo i padałam już z nóg, a dodatku nie miałam pieniędzy na jedzenie. Głód ssał mnie niemiłosiernie, ale to nie było tak straszne, jak poczucie straty rodziców.  
Co mam teraz robić?  
Usiadłam na zwalonym drzewku i zaczęłam się zastanawiać nad dalszym rozwojem drogi. Postanowiłam przespać noc w lesie, a potem może dojdę jakoś na pieszo do mojej babci, bo nie mam kasy na transport. Może to nie jest aż tak daleko. Ale co z jedzeniem i piciem?  
Łzy popłynęły po moim policzku, zanim zdążyłam je powstrzymać. Dlaczego ja? Dlaczego akurat po mnie przyszli? Dlaczego zależało im akurat na mojej rodzinie? Przez to, że mój ojciec był biznesmenem? Jakoś w to nie wierzyłam. Skoro chcieli mnie porwać i żądać okupu, to czemu podpalili nasz dom w jakimś chorym akcie okrucieństwa? A teraz mogę także narazić babcię! Może lepiej do niej nie iść?  
Tak bardzo kochałam moich rodziców… Kto się teraz mną zaopiekuje, gdybym zdecydowała się nie narażać babci? A może powinnam iść do domu dziecka i ktoś mnie zaadoptuje? Adopcja… Z początku nie wiedziałam, co mnie zatrzymało przy ty słowie. „Brownowie i ich adoptowana córka…".  
Kinnley chyba coś pomylił. Na pewno. Że niby ja byłam adoptowana? To niemożliwe, ale ciekawe, dlaczego tak powiedział… Był najlepszym przyjacielem moich rodziców, więc czemu gadał takie bzdury? Po co to zrobił?  
Przyjaciołom powierza się najskrytsze sekrety, wiedziałam o tym, chociaż nigdy ich chyba nie miałam. Gdyby był jakimś losowym sąsiadem, mógłby coś mylić, kręcić, ale był ich przyjacielem. Czyżby wiedział coś, czego ja nie wiedziałam? No, skoro rodzice nic mi nie mówili o tych listach, to mogli mi też nie powiedzieć o mojej adopcji… Ale to niemożliwe! Przecież ja nie pamiętam, żebym miała innych rodziców!  
Spróbowałam sięgnąć pamięcią do najwcześniejszego dzieciństwa. Nic. Nigdy nie pamiętałam nic z wczesnego dzieciństwa, co wydawało mi się zawsze dziwne, nienaturalne. Moje najwcześniejsze wspomnienie było związane z dostaniem rowerka na szóste urodziny.  
Wyciągnęłam portfel z lewej kieszeni spodni, przyglądając się trzem małym, legitymacyjnym zdjęciom wewnątrz. Na widok zdjęć moich rodziców wezbrała we mnie rozpacz i łzy, ale nie po nie sięgnęłam do portfela, lecz po to trzecie. Wyjęłam je i przyjrzałam się dokładnie.  
Miałam na nim cztery lata, było to moje najwcześniejsze zdjęcie, jakie posiadała moja rodzina. Ponieważ miałam na nim niemożliwie śmieszną, buńczuczną minę, lubiłam je nosić w portfelu i podśmiewywać się z niego w gorszych chwilach, skutecznie niwelowało smutek i zły humor. Mała, skrzywiona ja i te nielubiane kędzierzawe, rudo-czarne włoski… Czyżby było możliwe, że dał mi je ktoś obcy? Zawsze zastanawiałam się nad tą odmiennością…  
Wybuchnęłam niepohamowanym płaczem, portfel sfrunął na martwe liście.  
− Czy coś ci jest? − Usłyszałam ochrypły głos, gdzieś z naprzeciwka, i podniosłam głowę. Przede mną stał oparty o młode drzewko chłopak w jakichś łachmanach i przyglądał mi się z najwyższym zainteresowaniem.  
− Nie! – warknęłam. − Potrzebuję spokoju!  
− Hmm, wyglądasz raczej na zmęczoną, głodną i zziębniętą. Nie jesteś stąd…  
I wyciągnął jabłko, wytarł o spodnie i smakowicie odgryzł. Wytrzeszczyłam oczy na widok jabłka, czując się tak pierwotnie głodna, że i tym chłopakiem bym nie pogardziła.  
− Dokąd zmierzasz? − spytał po chwili namysłu.  
− A co cię to obchodzi?  
− Może naprawdę mógłbym ci pomóc? Wyglądasz na trzy ćwierci od śmierci, dziewczyno!  
Zlustrowałam go wzrokiem. Był w nieoczywisty sposób uroczy i ładny, miał brązowe włosy i oczy, połatane, lecz czyste ubranie, na oko tyle lat, co ja. Podszedł i usiadł obok mnie na drzewku. Łzy popłynęły po moim bladym policzku, ale z najwyższą godnością odsunęłam się od niego.  
− Powiedzmy, że nie mam już dachu nad głową − mruknęłam niechętnie, gdyż wwiercał się we mnie wzrokiem z ciekawością.  
− Ojej, to chyba niezbyt dobrze… Ale możesz pójść do mnie na jakiś czas! − ucieszył się chłopak. − Moi rodzice chętnie ci pomogą, a w domu jest dużo miejsca.  
− Ale ty… − Zmierzyłam wzrokiem jego łachmany, a on się zaśmiał, zauważając to:  
− Nie jestem taki znowu biedny, nie przejmuj się! Idziemy? Twoja decyzja!  
Zamyśliłam się. Do domu zaprasza mnie ewidentny biedak, z nie wiadomo jakimi zamiarami, ale ja jestem bardzo zdesperowana, oj tak… Już mi było wszystko jedno.  
− Okej – mruknęłam niechętnie i podniosłam się , a on zrobił to samo i ruszył w głąb lasu.  
− A nie do wioski? – spytałam z lekkim popłochem.  
−Mieszkam w lesie. – Odwrócił się przez ramię na chwilę.  
Nabrałam podejrzeń. Dobra, jakby co, to się obronię glanami…  
− Dlaczego tak bardzo chcesz mi pomóc? – zagadnęłam po chwili.  
− Bo widzę, że takiej pomocy potrzebujesz…  
Liście szurały pod naszymi butami, gdy zagłębialiśmy się w las.  
− Jak się nazywasz? – Gdy zadał to pytanie, poczułam, że już dawno powinno z którejś strony paść, ale jakoś tak nie wyszło… Dzisiaj wszystko było takie, że nie wychodziło.  
− Meg Brown, a…  
− Oto mój domek… − rzekł nagle, gdy zeszliśmy z kolejnej łagodnej skarpy…


	5. 180 stopni

Zmarszczyłam brwi. Dom chłopaka wyglądał tak bardzo nietypowo, niecodziennie.  
Łagodna skarpa, z której właśnie zeszliśmy, okalała sporą polankę. W dużych odstępach rosły tu cienkie, nagie drzewka, a ziemię pod naszymi stopami pokrywał gruby dywan złotych liści.  
Budynek, który przede mną stał, na pewno nie wyglądał nowocześnie, raczej jak jakiś bardzo stary, zapomniany dworek. Był dosyć szeroki, klockowaty. Taki duży graniastosłup, można by rzec. Wyglądał ponuro, zbudowany z czarnego kamienia, z poszarzałymi ze starości, drewnianymi drzwiami i rzędem gotyckich okien na parterze i jedynym piętrze (okna też były drewniane i szare). Dach pokrywał gdzieniegdzie mech, dachówki wyglądały na bardzo stare. Jedynym wyłomem w tej dziwnej, symetrycznej architekturze było to, że lewe skrzydło domu zakończone było kwadratową wieżą, której dach górował o wiele wyżej niż reszty domu, na moje oko to małe okienka tuż pod stropem wieży sięgałyby trzeciego piętra normalnego wieżowca. Z prawej strony domu ogrodzony szarymi, drewnianymi palami był ogródek. Nad tym prymitywnym ogrodzeniem górowała jakaś dziwna roślina, zapewne eksperymentalna krzyżówka.  
− Chcesz wejść? − usłyszałam głos chłopaka i, mimo woli, przytaknęłam. Ruszyliśmy więc w stronę drzwi.  
− Zapytam mamę, może znajdzie dla ciebie tymczasowy pokój, mamy sporo nieużywanych sypialń po przodkach…  
Zdrętwiałam. Co za makabra. Ten dom naprawdę jest taki stary. Cóż, może nie przywykłam do takiego standardu, ale lepsze to, niż ściółka w lesie po jesiennym, całodobowym deszczu.  
− Wiesz, eee… To nie będzie konieczne, kolego. Nie chcę sprawiać problemów, a twoi rodzice niekoniecznie muszą godzić się na moje odwiedziny… W końcu się nie znamy, więc może…  
− I mam teraz tak ci pozwolić wyjść i puścić cię wolno, ignorując fakt, że nie masz gdzie się podziać? – Chłopak z politowaniem zmarszczył czoło i nos. Umilkłam z braku argumentów.  
Weszliśmy do mrocznego hallu. Doznałam kolejnego przykrego odkrycia: mieszkańcy nie mieli prądu. W całym wąskim korytarzyku płonęło wesoło kilka niebieskich świeczek, umieszczonych w srebrnych kandelabrach. Nigdzie nie dostrzegłam włącznika czy żarówki. Widać dwudziesty wiek jeszcze tu nie zawitał…  
− Poczekaj tu, zaraz wrócę − mruknął mój towarzysz i ruszył w stronę drzwi na końcu korytarzyka. Skorzystałam ze sposobności i rozejrzałam się po tym hallu.  
Ściany pokrywała aksamitna, bardzo stara tapeta, wyszywana w drobniutkie wzorki, cała niebieska. Na podłodze panoszył się granatowy, wiekowy, ozdobny dywan. Na suficie dostrzegłam taką samą tapetę, jak na ścianie, zwisał z niego kunsztowny, srebrny świecznik, pokryty pajęczynami. Wszędzie, jak już wcześniej opisywałam, tkwiły kandelabry, a w ścianie, naprzeciwko której stałam, widniał rząd szarych, drewnianych drzwi, ze złotymi klamkami. Okna za mną zasłaniały ciężkie, zakurzone zasłony o podobnym wzorze do tego, jaki dostrzegłam na tapecie. Mimo tragicznej sytuacji, kołującego bólu po stracie rodziców i zagubienia poczułam się niezwykle, a uczucie to wypełniło przyjemnie moje skołatane nerwy, próbowało wprawić umysł w jakąś formę odpoczynku w rustykalnym fotelu na biegunach przy kominku po ciężkim, stresującym dniu w głośnej cywilizacji.  
Do hallu wszedł chłopak.  
− Mama przyniesie ci coś do jedzenia, a ja tym razem mogę cię oprowadzić po domu, jak chcesz…  
− Nie chciałabym sprawiać… − zaczęłam znowu, ale jedne z drzwi otworzyły się nagle. Do hallu wszedł jakiś facet z naręczem dziwacznych przedmiotów. Zmarszczyłam brwi, skołowana.  
− Ugh, synu, mógłbyś mi pomóc? To są te prototypy z Mini…  
Zobaczył mnie, połowa z jego rekwizytów upadła na dywan. Jego wzrok machinalnie z mojej twarzy przeniósł się na włosy, co mnie trochę zirytowało, ale już się przyzwyczaiłam.  
− Tato, to jest Meg, moja nowa koleżanka − powiedział z lekkim zakłopotaniem chłopak. − Ale nie ze szkoły − dodał po chwili i, jakby to było bardzo istotne, spojrzał na niego wymownie.  
Nie wiem, co kryło się za tą informacją, ale najwyraźniej mężczyzna załapał to coś, czego ja nie zrozumiałam.  
− Okej… − powiedział ostrożnie w odpowiedzi. − Może zaprowadzisz ją do swojego pokoju?  
− Chodź, Meg − mruknął mój kolega i ruszył w prawo, w kierunku drzwi. Weszliśmy do jakiegoś pomieszczenia. A mnie zamurowało. Pokój, w którym się znalazłam, był chyba najbardziej niezwykłym miejscem, w którym miałam okazję przebywać.  
Pierwszą rzeczą, jaka rzucała się w oczy były staroświeckie meble salonowe, stojące na środku wielkiego, kwadratowego pokoju. Każdy fotel, kanapa i krzesło obite były krwistoczerwonym aksamitem, stały w kręgu naokoło olbrzymiego, okrągłego, dębowego stołu. Pod misternie rzeźbionymi nogami mebli rozpościerał się rozległy, okrągły, czerwony dywan, nieokryta nim reszta podłogi, była wypolerowana, hebanowa. Na stole stał pokaźnych rozmiarów złoty kandelabr z czerwonymi świeczkami, leżały jakieś papiery. Pierwsze wrażenie, ale gdy się rozejrzałam, dostrzegłam to, czego nie widać było zbytnio w mdłym świetle świec.  
Pokój okrążały, bez najmniejszej szpary, półki z książkami. Półki, które kończyły się na wysokości pierwszego piętra zwykłego wieżowca. A więc znajdujemy się w owej wysokiej wieży? Ciężkie woluminy, setki, może tysiące ksiąg, nagromadzonych przez wieki. Doznałam szoku, przecież tych książek była naprawdę ogromna ilość! A ja myślałam, że ten chłopak to jakiś biedny analfabeta…  
Między blatami kończącymi półki a stropem było jeszcze co najmniej piętro przerwy. Ściany nad potężnymi regałami wyłożone były czerwonym aksamitem, sufit także, lecz na nim widniały wielkie, złote gwiazdy, wyszywane gęsto. W całej wieży nie było okien.  
Zaczęłam rozglądać się za nimi po ścianach, wysoko nad regałami, gdy coś dostrzegłam. W rogu tej olbrzymiej komnaty znajdowały się jakieś wąskie, kręte schody, prowadzące do klapy, gdzieś w kącie sufitu. Zaintrygowana, gdzie schody się kończą, zaczęłam wodzić po ich zarysie wzrokiem w dół i doznałam zdumiewającego odkrycia. Ostatnie stopnie prowadziły za jeden z regałów. Czyżby opowiastki o bajkowych i tajemniczych wieżach z ukrytymi za regałami drzwiami były prawdziwe?  
Chłopak podszedł do regału, za którym kończyły się schody, pogłaskał po grzbiecie jedną z książek, a regał natychmiast otworzył się, niczym jakieś olbrzymie wrota, ukazując dół schodów i aksamitną ścianę za nimi. Uniosłam brwi. Jak on to zrobił? Co się stało, że pod wpływem delikatnego dotknięcia, cały regał się odsunął? Jakie nowoczesne rozwiązania kryje dom, w którym nie ma nawet prądu?  
− Chodź, ale uważaj: te schody są naprawdę wąskie, dobrze, że jest tu ta żelazna barierka…  
Wspięliśmy się więc ku górze, a ja patrzyłam zafascynowana na bibliotekę pode mną.  
− I chodzisz tędy codziennie? − zapytałam, nieco wystraszona wysokością.  
− Tak, ale najgorsze jest chodzenie w nocy, do toalety. − Uśmiechnął się i puścił mi zawadiacko oko. Zapewne sobie ze mnie żartował.  
Chłopak nareszcie uchylił klapę w suficie i chwilę potem, stałam już w maleńkim, bardzo słabo oświetlonym pokoiku, całym obłożonym czarnym aksamitem, z zaledwie jedną świeczką, umieszczoną w świeczniku. Tu z całą pewnością nie było okien, za to naprzeciwko siebie w ścianie widniała dwójka drzwi. A więc są tu, nad biblioteką, tylko dwa pokoje?  
Chłopak podszedł do drzwi na lewo, przekręcił srebrną gałkę w kształcie liścia i gestem zaprosił mnie do wnętrza.  
Pokój był spory, staroświecko urządzony, jak zresztą cała reszta domu. Ściany i sufit pokrywała identyczna, szara, połyskliwa tkanina, wyszywana w motyw listków. Taka sama wykorzystana była do ciężkich zasłon w oknie, obicia fotela przy biurku, baldachimu nad łożem, poduszek i narzuty na nim. Dywan zakrywał całą podłogę, puszysty, ciemnoszary, opatrzony w obowiązkowe listki. Meble zrobiono z hebanu, były ciężkie, bardzo misternie rzeźbione w kaskady spływających liści, z sufitu zwisał piękny żyrandol z elementami z czarnego kryształu. Pokój był no… trudno mi to było określić, ale bardzo mi się podobał, a wyglądał jakoś znajomo…  
− Rozgość się − usłyszałam przyjazny głos obok i usiadłam na łóżku, natomiast mój towarzysz usiadł przy biurku. − Nic specjalnego, jesteśmy trochę biedni…  
− Biedni? – skrzywiłam się. − Przecież ten dom jest pełen drogich antyków, nie wciskaj mi kitu…  
− To tylko tak wygląda. − Uśmiechnął się, ale po jego twarzy przebiegł cień czegoś dziwnego. − To są rzeczy naszych przodków, mój praprapraprapradziadek, czy pewnie jeszcze więcej, zbudował ten dom ze trzy wieki temu, w sumie nic się tu nie zmieniło… To bardzo stary dom.  
− Jest taki… no nie wiem… Nie macie tu prądu!  
Chłopak zmieszał się.  
− Mieli nam założyć, ale…  
Ciągle czułam, że tu dzieje się coś dziwnego. Mieszkańcy domu są tacy skryci, inni, dziwaczni, sam budynek wygląda bardzo wiekowo… Moja intuicja podpowiadał mi, że coś tu jest nie halo…  
− Do jakiej szkoły chodzisz? – zapytałam, siląc się na przyjazny ton i chcąc zmienić temat, ale chłopak wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej zbitego z tropu.  
− Do… do takiej tam jednej…  
− Gdzie ona jest? Gdzieś w Londynie?  
− Na północy. W sensie, na północy Wysp, nie Londynu, rzecz jasna…  
− Jakieś miasto? Wieś? Kraina geograficzna? Jaskinia? Wiesz, „północ" to dość szerokie pojęcie…  
− Eee… Chyba powinienem sprawdzić, co u mamy…  
Wstał, mężnie wytrzymał moje zaskoczone, oburzone spojrzenie i na odchodnym rzucił, chyba tylko w celu usprawiedliwienia tak nagłego urwania tematu:  
− Teraz powinienem tam być, ale przyjechałem na tydzień, bo moja babcia umarła. Wracam tam dzisiaj w nocy.  
− Dobra, ale… − zaczęłam, lecz gdzieś z dołu rozległ się kobiecy krzyk:  
− Remus! Weź swoją koleżankę i zejdźcie na obiad, na pewno jest głodna.  
− Remus? – Ożywiłam się. − Co za dziwne imię… Założyciela Rzymu, ale kompletnie nie używane, prawda?  
Zmierzył mnie zagadkowym spojrzeniem, a ja uniosłam brwi ostrożnie. Czyżby nie znał słynnego mitu? Czy może chodziło o coś innego? Tak czy inaczej, nie ogarniałam.  
Zeszliśmy na dół do biblioteki i hallu, potem ruszyliśmy w stronę drzwi, za którymi Remus zniknął za pierwszym razem. Włożyłam ręce do kieszeni, ze stresu.  
Nie było dla mnie niespodzianką, że kuchnia też prezentowała się staroświecko. Nie dostrzegłam żadnych urządzeń elektrycznych, co mnie także nie zdziwiło. Przy stole siedzieli już rodzice Remusa, oboje uśmiechnięci. Kiedy mnie zobaczyli, na obu twarzach zastygł ten sam wyraz niedowierzania (na twarzy taty Remusa już nie tak duży), przenieśli wzrok na moje włosy. Norma.  
− To jest Meg Brown − przedstawił mnie Remus i oboje znów się rozpromienili.  
Mama Remusa była śliczną, uśmiechniętą kobietą. Miała marchewkowe loczki i piękne orzechowe oczy, kolorem identyczne z oczami jej syna. Ojciec miał czarne, proste włosy i zielone oczy, był przystojny i wysoki, ale zniszczony życiem. Kiedy tak się uśmiechali, zrobiło mi się przyjemnie ciepło.  
− Brown, powiadasz? – zagadnął do mnie ostrożnie ojciec kolegi, a ja kiwnęłam głową potakująco.  
− Usiądź, dziecko, zaraz podam zupę… Remus opowiadał mi, że znalazł cię zagubioną w lesie, biedactwo. – rzekła kobieta i wstała, a ja wyciągnęłam ręce z kieszeni. Moje zdjęcie, schowane luzem do kieszeni z powodu nieuwagi, sfrunęło delikatnie na ziemię pod jej stopy.  
− Podniosę… − zaofiarowała się, gdy rzuciłam się po moją zgubę. Jej wzrok na sekundę spoczął na moim zdjęciu.  
Przez chwilę myślałam, że dostała zawału. Uśmiech powolutku spełzł z jej twarzy, złapała się za serce i opadła na krzesło.  
− JOHN! – udało jej się wydusić.  
Ojciec Remusa podbiegł do niej, zerknął na zdjęcie, a potem na mnie. Był kompletnie skołowany, ale na jego twarzy pojawiło się też jakieś specyficzne zmęczenie.  
Zaległa paskudna cisza. Remus przeniósł na mnie wzrok, najwyraźniej nic nie rozumiejąc, tak jak ja.  
− Jesteś córką George'a i Julii Brown, prawda?- zapytał dziwnym, suchym głosem pan domu, ale było to bardziej stwierdzenie.  
Zatkało mnie. Skąd on to wie, u licha?!  
Nie odpowiedziałam, lecz jasne było, że nie muszę tego robić.  
Cisza.  
Przełknęłam głośno ślinę, zanim nie powiedział czegoś, co zadźwięczało mi w głowie niczym ciężki, mosiężny i bardzo donośny dzwon.  
− Cóż… Więc witaj w domu, córeczko…


	6. Kolejne rewelacje

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką odczuły moje zmysły po usłyszeniu tak absurdalnego stwierdzenia była reakcja Remusa. Odwrócił gwałtownie głowę w moją stronę, jego brwi zbiegły się w jedną krechę, a ja parsknęłam śmiechem z politowaniem.  
− Zabawne!…  
Tym razem tata Remusa zmarszczył brwi i spytał swym spokojnym tenorem:  
− Jesteś Mary Ann Brown, urodziłaś się dziesiątego marca roku sześćdziesiątego jako dziecko Julii i George'a Brownów, czyż nie?  
Z lekkim niepokojem przestąpiłam z nogi na nogę. Odczuwałam coś na podobieństwo wrzenia krwi pod skórą. Co tu się dzieje? Jakim cudem ten facet to wiedział?  
− Pan dużo o mnie wie – zauważyłam, nie kryjąc zdenerwowania.  
− Sądzę, że mnie przeceniasz – odparł z powagą. Matka Remusa łkała gdzieś u jego boku, przerywając tym krótkie chwile ciszy. – Cóż, rzeczywistość jednak była trochę inna…  
– Rzeczywistość? – Spojrzałam na niego bykiem, tak na wszelki wypadek.  
– Faktycznie, urodziłaś się wtedy, ale jako Mary Ann Lupin, jako nasza córka. I siostra bliźniaczka tego tutaj delikwenta…  
Wskazał na Remusa, którego oczy i otwór gębowy stopniowo powiększały rozmiary, by prześcignąć wiszące za nim ozdobne i antyczne talerze.  
– To słabo, bo pierwsze słyszę. – Uśmiechnęłam się drwiąco.  
– Nic dziwnego, skoro taka była umowa. Brownowie nie pisnęli słówkiem, myśmy ich o to poprosili. Zresztą, od początku chcieli cię mieć tylko dla siebie, wiedzieliśmy o tym.  
Otworzyłam usta, by się dalej kłócić, ale nie przyszedł mi do głowy żaden sensowny argument.  
To wydało mi się jakieś przewrotne. Najpierw pożar, utrata wszystkiego, potem domysły, czy aby na pewno rodzice byli moimi rodzicami, a teraz to. Randomowa rodzina, na którą przypadkowo natrafiłam w lesie sugeruje mi, że całe dotychczasowe życie to tylko iluzja…  
Mimo woli, zlustrowałam zszokowanego Remusa, jego zapłakaną i w ciężkim stanie matkę oraz ojca, tego spokojnego, pewnego swego człowieka, starającego się nie odnotowywać faktu, że dłonie lekko mu drżą. Najchętniej uznałabym ich za niespełna rozumu, ale słowa naszego sąsiada o tym, że jestem adoptowana skutecznie pozbawiły mnie rezonu… Czyżbym spotkała właśnie ludzi, których powinnam znać od poczęcia? Jest to w ogóle możliwe, żeby mówili prawdę? Czy kiedykolwiek ustanie lawina wydarzeń sypiąca się obecnie na moją głowę?  
− To na pewno jakaś pomyłka − powiedziałam z lekkim uśmiechem, starając się wyprzeć z umysłu coś impertynenckiego, co legitymowało się sformułowaniem "Niestety, prawda".  
− Dlaczego? − spytał ojciec Remusa łagodnie.  
− Nic nie rozumiem… Nic tu się nie trzyma kupy. Kilkadziesiąt godzin temu spalono mi dom… – Opanowałam drżenie głosu i kontynuowałam. – Straciłam wszystko, nie wspominając już o rodzinie… Przebyłam dziś pół Londynu i trafiłam, zupełnie losowo, do kompletnej dziury, bez urazy… To niemożliwe, abym natrafiła akurat na moich prawdziwych rodziców, kiedy szukałam schronu. Zbyt duży zbieg okoliczności. Mogłam zatrzymać się dziś w milionie pięciuset domach, ale akurat trafiłam tu. Ze statystycznego punktu widzenia…  
Umilkłam. Czułam się nie na miejscu, mądrując za pomocą matematyki, w której nigdy nie byłam dobra, ale jednocześnie prawie zatęskniłam za tym okropnym sprawdzianem, który miał odbyć się za tydzień.  
− Jak sama pewnie najlepiej wiesz, nie wszystko da się w życiu wytłumaczyć racjonalnie. – Tata Remusa uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
– Czary-mary? – zapytałam, unosząc brew z politowaniem. – Wiecie zdecydowanie za dużo, jak na obcych ludzi, fakt, ale żeby od razu rodzina…  
– Odkąd weszłaś z Remusem do hallu, rozpoznałem cię. Pomijając urodę, charakterystyczną dla genów twojej matki, nigdy nie widziałem osoby, która miałaby takie włosy.  
Prawie przetoczyłam wzrokiem po suficie z rezygnacją. Włosy zawsze były winne wszystkiemu. Definitywnie. Może się ogolić, coś?…  
− Skąd się panu wzięło, że pozna mnie pan po włosach? – odparowałam. – Mogłam sobie przefarbować, chociaż… takie dwukolorowe fryzury są niemodne… ale i tak mogłam! Poza tym, przecież nie mogliście widzieć moich włosów, kiedy miałam kilka tygodni i opuściłam podobno ten dom, bo zakładam, że wtedy…  
− Nie. Nie wtedy − odezwał się wilgotny głos. To matka Remusa, zalana łzami.  
Zaległa dziwna cisza, a każdy patrzył na mnie. Teraz zrozumiałam, dlaczego ta cisza w ogóle egzystuje. Oni czekają, aż zacznę zadawać niewygodne pytania, a do mojej głowy cisnęło się ich tak wiele…  
− Dlaczego mnie zostawiliście? − spytałam głucho.  
Cisza się przedłużyła, tymczasem ojciec Remusa przeniósł wzrok na syna. Miał zacięty, smutny wyraz twarzy. Remus przestał powiększać powierzchnię oblicza poprzez wytrzeszczanie oczu i wietrzenie buzi, zamiast tego, dla odmiany, wszystkie elementy składowe twarzy skupił blisko siebie na środku w czymś na kształt wściekłości i bolesnego zrozumienia. Matka Remusa była nieobecna, zapatrzona gdzieś w ciemniejący las za oknem.  
− Wiecie co? Po prostu już sobie pójdę, dobra? I tak nie wierzę, żebyście byli moimi prawdziwymi rodzicami… – zaczęłam, chcąc przerwać szybko tę dziwaczną sytuację. Rodzice czy nie rodzice… Zestresowałam się całym zajściem i chciałam jedynie wyjść, nieważne gdzie. Mój umysł przypominał bajzel w pokoju przeciętnego piętnastolatka. Nie lubiłam tego, zwłaszcza tej sterty brudnych, zaśmierdłych ciuchów gdzieś w lewym kącie mózgu. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co się w takiej kryje, jaki syf sprzed lat…  
− Nie wierzysz nam? − było to bardziej pytanie retoryczne.  
− Dajcie mi spokój… Albo przynajmniej dowód, skończmy tę szopkę już…− odpowiedziałam ze znużeniem, ale za chwilę zmarszczyłam brwi podejrzliwie, bowiem człowiek ruszył żwawo ku wyjściu. Okrążył mnie bez słowa i opuścił kuchnię. Zaległa dziwna cisza, przerywana pojedynczymi szlochami ukrytej za dłońmi kobiecej twarzy. Przełamałam gruby mur emocji i odczuć i wykorzystałam tę chwilę, by nieco niepewnie, ale niesiona ciekawością, zerknąć z ukosa na Remusa. On także wpatrywał się we mnie spod swojej miodowej grzywki z uwagą, jakby chciał mnie rozgryźć. Mimowolnie podniosłam kącik ust, a on zrobił dokładnie to samo, coś w jego oczach się zaświeciło. Obserwowaliśmy się niczym dwa odbicia w lustrze, po mojej skórze biegały ciarki. To było zdecydowanie najdziwniejsza sytuacja, jaka kiedykolwiek mi się przytrafiła. Jak to jest, mieć brata?…  
Za moimi plecami rozległy się kroki i do kuchni z powrotem wszedł pan domu. Podstawił mi pod nos jakieś papiery, jak się okazało, związane z oddaniem do adopcji dziecka.  
− A teraz?  
Data sprzed dziesięciu lat, czyli wtedy miałam cztery lata. Późno mnie oddali, najwidoczniej… Ale dlaczego akurat mnie, nie Remusa? No i powinnam w takim razie ich pamiętać. A przecież nic nie pamiętałam, nigdy, mimo usilnych prób…  
Wcisnął mi do odrętwiałej, zszokowanej ręki jakieś zdjęcie. Widniały na nim dwa urocze bobasy, chłopiec i dziewczynka, niewątpliwie rodzeństwo, przytulające się do siebie i bardzo szczęśliwe. Chłopiec miał jasnobrązowe włosy, a dziewczynka… no właśnie! To byłam ja.  
Z początku nie wiedziałam, czemu zdjęcie mnie zaniepokoiło, zaburzyło porządek świata. A potem wydałam zdumione sapnięcie:  
− To zdjęcie jest jakieś… Ono się rusza!  
Bibliotekę odsuwającą się pod dotykiem mogłam jeszcze zrozumieć, ale w głowie nie mieściło mi się, jak można stworzyć płaski niczym kartka ekran, na którym można oglądać zdjęcia, jak na ekranie telewizora. O takich technologiach nie słyszałam, a przecież byłoby o nich głośno. Pewnie mój mózg przypominał obecnie panie na siłowni w ulubionym programie telewizyjnym mojej mamy, ale ni w ząb tego nie mogłam pojąć. Brakowało jakiegoś puzzla, niewątpliwie.  
Tym razem to moja świeżo sklejona rodzina okazała zdziwienie, jakbym się z choinki urwała. Poczułam się nieco dziwnie – w końcu nie mieli prądu, Remus wmawiał mi, że są biedni, ale to mojego ojca, biznesmena, jakby nie patrzeć, nie byłoby stać na takie nowoczesne cacko do odtwarzania zdjęć. Zakładając, że byłoby na rynku.  
– Generalnie zdjęcia mają to do siebie, że się ruszają… – zaczął Remus powoli i było to pierwsze zdanie, jakie wypowiedział, a ton, jakiego użył zasugerował mi, iż już wćwicza się w okazywaniu typowej dla braci wyższości nad prymitywnymi umysłami sióstr.  
– Eee… nie? – Uniosłam z politowaniem brwi. Oszalał?…  
Kątem oka zanotowałam, że rodzice wymienili spojrzenia pełne zgrozy i niepokoju.  
– Wszystkie moje zdjęcia się ruszają.  
– No widzisz, moje nie są tak nadpobudliwe…  
– Chodzisz do Hogwartu, prawda? − spytał mnie ostrożnie ojciec.  
Przeniosłam wzrok z matki na ojca i z powrotem, czując kompletnie skołowanie.  
– Nie, nie chodzi… – zauważył Remus z nagłym niepokojem, unosząc się nieznacznie.  
− Jak to, to ty nic nie wiesz? − Tym razem to mama Remusa zapytała.  
− O czym mam wiedzieć niby? – Czułam, że kark zaraz odpadnie mi od nieustannego zmieniania obiektu, któremu się przypatrywałam. Szykowała się nowa sensacja stulecia?  
− Nie teraz, Reo − wtrącił ojciec spokojnie do swej żony. − Mary Ann, jesteś gotowa usłyszeć historię swej adopcji?  
Kiwnęłam głową powoli, chociaż bardzo chciałam usłyszeć, o co chodziło.  
− No więc tak – westchnął, przygotowując się do przeżycia wszystkiego na nowo. –Wszystko zaczęło się… No dobra, od początku. Urodziłaś się razem ze swoim bratem, Remusem, on był pierwszy, potem zaraz ty. Było to dla nas coś wspaniałego, szczególnie, że tak długo nie było pewne, czy wszystko z wami będzie w porządku. Ale było. Przez te cztery lata byliśmy najszczęśliwszą z rodzin, a kiedy mieliście czwarte urodziny, w drodze było następne dziecko… Mnie i Rei wydawało się niemożliwe, że po tylu latach udręki przyjdą wreszcie słoneczne dni radości. Planowaliśmy dużą rodzinę.  
Tu zrobił pauzę na jakieś smutne przemyślenia i mówił dalej, nieco chłodniejszym tonem:  
− Kiedy mieliście cztery lata, przytrafiło się nam coś straszliwego. Konkretnie Remusowi. Najzwyczajniej w świecie pogryzł go… no cóż, wilkołak…  
− Chyba wilk?… – zareagowałam szybko, otrząsając się z zasłuchania.  
− Widzisz… właśnie wilkołak. – Ojciec spojrzał na mnie z powagą świdrującymi oczyma.  
Nieco mnie przytkało. Nie. Pożar z rąk dziwnych ludzi, niedostrzegalna obstawa i obserwowanie przez tychże dziwnych ludzi, ucieczka przed śmiercią, strata wszystkiego i wszystkich, dowiedzenie się o adopcji i trafienie, zupełnie przypadkiem, na tę właściwą rodzinę, ale to… Nie.  
– Wilkołaki nie istnieją – wyraziłam powoli, wyraźnie swoje zdanie po głębokim wdechu i wydechu. – Gdybyśmy założyli, że istnieją, musielibyśmy założyć, że istnieją też wampiry, syreny, smoki, trolle, duchy… no i ogólnie czary…  
Remus i matka wymienili ukradkowe spojrzenia za plecami ojca, który z kolei uśmiechnął się do mnie słabo i uspokajająco odparł:  
− Spróbuj na chwilę nagiąć się do takiej rzeczywistości. Tylko na chwilę. No więc pogryzł go wilkołak. Oczywiście mowy nie było o większej ilości dzieci w naszym domu, Remus stanowił już wystarczająco dużo problemów i zagrożenia. Ledwo się utrzymywaliśmy przedtem, a co dopiero z wilkołakiem… Po wielu kłótniach, nieprzespanych nocach i naradach postanowiliśmy oddać cię do adopcji, głównie ze względu na twoje bezpieczeństwo. Nie trafiłaś do domu dziecka, dopilnowaliśmy z mamą, aby otrzymali cię opiekunowie z najwyższej półki, miałaś trafić prosto z naszych rąk pod ich pieczę. Oczywiście, zależało nam na niemagicznych opiekunach, ci z naszego świata byli nastawieni do naszej rodziny z wilkołakiem przynajmniej strachliwie… A co, jeśli i ty byłaś wilkołakiem? Ale, na szczęście, mugole nie mają takiego toku rozumowania, oczywiście…  
− Mugole?…  
− Akurat trafiło nam się pewne młode, bardzo nieszczęśliwe, bogate małżeństwo. Nieszczęśliwe, bo nie mogło mieć dzieci. Na marginesie, nie zastanawiało cię nigdy, dlaczego masz inny kolor włosów i oczu niż twoi rodzice, którzy, o ile pamiętam, byli blondynami? Wracając, Brownowie byli bardzo szczęśliwi, mogąc cię adoptować. Oczywiście, nic nie wiedzieli o magii. Obserwowaliśmy ich z rok, a potem zostałaś sama.  
Zaległa wyczekująca cisza. Nawet nie wiedziałam, na czym się skupić w następnej wypowiedzi: że są wariatami? Że to jest jakaś wymówka z księżyca? Spytać, dlaczego mnie zostawili? Może w ogóle mają zwidy i nie jestem ich córką? Może zapytać, czy to sen?  
− I to wszystko? – wydusiłam z siebie po chwili, tłumacząc sobie, że od powiedzenia czegoś muszę zacząć prostować ten splątany kołtun w mózgu.  
− Wszystko? – Ojciec uniósł brwi. – Nie… Twoja mama płakała za tobą bez przerwy przez trzy lata. Potem pozostał jej tylko niemy smutek. Ale przez pierwszych kilka miesięcy miała takie napady żałości, że urodziła martwego synka.  
Zamilkłam. A więc miałam jeszcze braciszka…  
Nastała pełna oczekiwania cisza. Nikt nie zorientował się, że w kuchni zaległ mrok, spowodowany zbliżającą się nocą. Przygryzłam wargi. Co robić? Przed nocą trzeba podjąć jakąś decyzję, czy ruszam do babci, czy coś… Wyglądało na to, że to faktycznie była moja rodzina, czy tego chciałam, czy nie. Było w nich jednak coś, co mnie przerażało i nie wiedziałam, co robić. Wyglądało na to, że wszyscy powariowali. Pięknie. Odzyskać rodzinę tylko po to, by dowiedzieć się, że zbiorowo upadli na głowę…  
Wszyscy obserwowali mnie wytrwale w idealnej ciszy i półmroku. Poczułam ciarki na plecach. Sama, cholera, zaraz oszaleję, jak tak dalej pójdzie…  
− Przecież magia nie istnieje… – zaczęłam ostrożnie.  
− Otóż mylisz się. Wiem, że ciężko jest ci w to uwierzyć, ale się mylisz – ozwał się cichy głos ojca. – Jesteśmy czarodziejami, Remus także. A ty jesteś czarodziejką.  
Parsknęłam śmiechem. W sumie. Mogłabym zaczarować kogoś, by pisał sprawdziany z matmy za mnie i wślizgiwać się, niewidzialna, do kina na film od szesnastu lat…  
− Przecież magia to pojęcie absurdalne! Jeszcze jakbyście mi dali dowód, ale takich dowodów nie ma…  
Ojciec wyciągnął zza pazuchy jakiś prosty lśniący patyk, machnął krótko, a przez otwarte okno wleciał kamień. Szok, jaki przeżyłam, był podwójny, bo ojciec zaraz zamienił ten sam kamień w… kociaczka, który miauknął cichutko. A potem z powrotem w kamień. Zaniemówiłam. Niestety, półmrok nie pozwolił mi dostrzec, żadnych sznurków i innych akcesoriów, które stosowali iluzjoniści.  
− Czy jesteś magiczna? – zagadnął do mnie spokojnie ojciec.  
− Nigdy nie robiłam abrakadabra różdżką, jeżeli o to pytasz… – Losie, jak to brzmi!  
− Słuchaj, Mary Ann, to bardzo ważne! – odezwała się nagle matka dość nerwowym, gwałtownym tonem. – Czy KIEDYKOLWIEK zdarzyło ci się coś dziwacznego, nieuzasadnionego konkretnym, racjonalnym argumentem?  
− Nie, chyba nie… Pomijając dzisiejszy dzień…  
− Jesteś zatem charłaczką? − zapytała ze strachem.  
− Czekaj, daj jej się zastanowić… Jesteś pewna, córeczko?  
Pomyślałam przez chwilę. Kiedyś potrąciłam stół z włączonym żelazkiem, a ono zaczęło na mnie spadać. Tak się wystraszyłam poparzeń, że nawet nie uciekałam. Ale żelazko wróciło spokojnie na swoje miejsce. To było co najmniej dziwne…  
− Tak, były takie rzeczy… – odparłam z pewnym oporem.  
− A dostałaś list z Hogwartu? − spytał Remus z jakąś dziwną gorączką.  
− Co? Jaki list?  
− Jak to! − oburzyła się matka. − To niemożliwe!  
− Chociaż nie… Chwila! − Coś sobie uświadomiłam. Przecież były jakieś listy! Przed tymi listami uciekali moi rodzice, rozmawiali o tym chwilę przed moją ucieczką. − Były listy, nawet sporo… − mruknęłam. − Ale ich nie przeczytałam. Skrzętnie ukrywali je przede mną moi rodzice. Za nic nie chcieli, abym tam trafiła… − Przetoczyła się w mojej pamięci ostatnia rozmowa moich ukochanych wychowawców.  
− No, skoro byli niemagiczni, nie dziwię się… Zapewne wydało im się to dziwne, a nawet niebezpieczne… Bo niby skąd mogli wiedzieć, co to Hogwart?  
Ogarnęło mnie nagłe wzruszenie. Moi przybrani rodzice tak bardzo mnie kochali, że chcieli mnie ustrzec przed każdym niebezpieczeństwem. Dużo musiało ich kosztować takie przenoszenie się z miejsca na miejsce. Ale na pewno bardzo się o mnie musieli bać.  
− Czy ja dobrze rozumiem? − ozwał się Remus, który, sądząc po tonie głosu, już chyba otrząsnął się z pierwszego szoku. Szybki jest! − Powinnaś chodzić teraz ze mną do Hogwartu już czwarty rok?  
− Tak, powinna! − powiedział ojciec, marszcząc czoło. − Szczególnie, że jest czarownicą! Nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak nie jest, ale się dowiem…  
Zaległa cisza, a ja wykorzystałam ją do spowolnienia moich myśli, które pędziły jak oszalałe. To wszystko było takie nierealne, a mój umysł wciąż nie umiał się jakoś w tym odnaleźć i wypierał to, co przed chwilą usłyszał. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że znalazłam rodzinę i jestem czarownicą, wbrew temu, że protestował.  
− Myślę, że zostaniesz już teraz z nami, dziecko – szepnęła delikatnie matka. – Tak powinno być zawsze, teraz już cię nie zostawimy! Chcesz zobaczyć swój pokój?  
Przytaknęłam. Oglądanie pokoju to z pewnością czynność łagodząca nerwy i dobra po ciężkich przejściach. Ruszyliśmy zatem w stronę pokoju Remusa, a ja czułam się wyjątkowo nieswojo. Gdy stanęliśmy w niewielkim korytarzyku (w tym, z którego wchodziło się do pokoju mojego brata), ojciec ruszył w stronę tych drugich drzwi, które srebrną klamkę miały w kształcie kwiatu róży.  
− Alohomora − mruknął ojciec, machając różdżką w stronę klamki i drzwi się otworzyły.  
Stanęliśmy w bardzo zakurzonym, opuszczonym pokoju. Wszystkie meble przykrywała gruba warstwa kurzu. Zauważyłam pewną prawidłowość: pokój Remusa był bliźniaczy, z tym, że u niego głównym motywem ozdobnym był liść, a u mnie róża. Jego meble zrobiono z hebanu, moje z kości słoniowej. U mnie wszystko było seledynowe, u niego szare. Tak więc pod moimi nogami rozpościerał się seledynowy dywan w różyczki, ściany i fotel obijała taka sama połyskliwa, seledynowa tkanina w róże, która występowała także jako zasłony, baldachim i narzuta na łóżku. Kolumienki łóżka były chyba najpiękniejsze: wyrzeźbiono na nich z wyjątkową dokładnością kaskady róż, delikatnie spływających na podłogę. Podobnie wyglądały nóżki biurka i fotela. Na środku stało jednak coś, co ogólnie do niczego nie pasowało: było ze zwykłego drewna. Podeszłam do ów mebla. Była to kołyska dziecięca. Zakurzona pościel w jakieś roześmiane kociaki, była rozrzucona, jakby ktoś wyjął dziecko z kołyski w pośpiechu. Albo był tak zaabsorbowany, że nie zwracał uwagi na to, co się wokół niego dzieje. Na brudnym dywanie leżała jakaś maskotka, także przykryta kurzem. Ogarnęła mnie jakaś dziwna nostalgia. Powinnam tu mieszkać. Od zawsze. Do tego pokoju zapewne nikt nie wchodził od dziesięciu lat, był zamknięty.  
− Mary Ann, jest już dziesiąta. Jesteś wykończona, idźmy spać. Dam ci piżamę, idź się umyć, a ja tu zrobię porządek. − Głos matki, który usłyszałam zza pleców, był wilgotny.  
− Remus, idziemy. Zaraz pogadasz z siostrą. − I ojciec wyszedł, ciągnąc opierającego się braciszka za sobą.  
Mama zaprowadziła mnie na dół do łazienki, całej na czarno, dała mi jakąś aksamitną, koronkową koszulę nocną i wyszła „robić porządek".  
Weszłam do staromodnej wanny i poczułam cudowne ciepło gorącej kąpieli z pianą. Wyciągnęłam się w naczyniu, czując narastający ból głowy. Nieco rozpraszał mnie fakt, że drzwi miały jedynie lichy haczyk do zamknięcia. Odruchy obronne nakazywały być spiętym i czujnym, ale ciało protestowało. Gdzieś pod kopułą toczyłam batalię; jedna strona krzyczała, że to niebezpieczni wariaci, którzy mnie torturują i zabiją, że te czary i pokrewieństwo to sprytnie ukartowane kłamstwo, że na pewno mają znajomości u Davida Copperfielda, który nauczył ich paru niecnych sztuczek i teraz bawią się moim kosztem. Ale druga strona mówiła, że to wszystko wygląda na prawdziwe i nie ma sensu doszukiwać się tu jakichś wrogości, zresztą, tak trochę było jej wszystko jedno… ta piana i ciepło…  
I czy to nie jest trochę tak, że ja podświadomie chcę, żeby tak było? Chcę uwierzyć, że istnieje inny, magiczny świat, z dala od nudnego osiedla i nudnego gimnazjum? Że mam gdzie się zatrzymać, mam rodzinę i nie muszę nocować w lesie?  
Gdy znowu wróciłam do pokoju, wszystko dosłownie lśniło. Naprawdę nie wiem, jak ona to zrobiła w pięć minut. Pewnie tymi czarami. Znikła także kołyska, na kominku wesoło płonął ogień, kandelabr został odarty z pajęczyn i świecił.  
− Piękny pokój, prawda? − zagadnęła mama. − Należał do mojej prababki. Ona wypromowała słynny eliksir piękności. Naprawdę kochała róże… Szkoda, że zmarła tak młodo…  
− Ile miała lat?  
− Około trzydziestu. Spadła z tych schodów nad biblioteką. Mój pradziadek i jego mała córeczka bardzo to przeżyli… szczególnie, że prababcia była brzemienna…  
− To straszne!  
− Straszne… Ale dość już tych opowieści, bo będziesz mieć koszmary. Śpij dobrze! Jutro, jak wrócę z ojcem z pracy, pogadamy o wszystkim.  
Wyszła po klaśnięciu w dłonie (kandelabr zgasł) i nieco skonsternowanym poklepaniu mnie po plecach, jakby jeszcze nie nauczyła się czułości wobec córki. Albo nie chciała mnie do niej zmuszać.  
Wskoczyłam do dużego, wysokiego łoża, czując się jak księżniczka. Przykryłam się kołdrą pod sam nos i z niepokojem, ale i zdziwieniem własną sytuacją, toczyłam oczami po stropie. Kandelabr odbijał światło padające z kominka, rozświetlające półmrok. Nagle naszedł mnie dziwny strach.  
− Co tam, siostra? − usłyszałam dziarski głos i o mało nie wskoczyłam na baldachim ze strachu.  
− To ty, Remus?! Walnąć cię?!  
Usiadłam gwałtownie na pościeli, mierząc gniewnym spojrzeniem brata, który właśnie zakradł się do mojego pokoju, chyba tylko w celu przerażenia mnie na śmierć. Stał przy drzwiach, a jego oczy błyszczały spod grzywki psotnie.  
− Sorry, nie gorączkuj się! Nie będę cię już straszyć.  
– Jasne, jasne, nie obiecuj…  
– Słuchaj, wiesz co cię ominęło?!  
Ignorując fakt, że jesteśmy rodzeństwem od zbyt niedawna, podszedł bliżej, aż do mojego łózka i usiadł grzecznie na krawędzi.  
– Hogwart to najfajniejsze miejsce na ziemi! – kontynuował z zapałem. – Nawet nie wiesz… I mam tam moich rewelacyjnych przyjaciół! Chciałbym, żebyś ich poznała, są super i w ogóle bombowi… w przypadku Jamesa dosłownie… Zaraz ci ich opiszę!  
Remus nawijał jak nakręcony, ale go nie słuchałam, zajęło mnie wyobrażenie, co by się stało, gdyby mój własny brat przyprawił mnie o zawał w dniu, gdy nareszcie moja rodzina i ja możemy być razem… Chyba nie mógłby siadać przez cały rok, tak by go zlali…  
− …no, i który ci się najbardziej podobał? – zakończył, patrząc na mnie i doszukując się akceptacji albo chociaż entuzjazmu.  
− Nie wiem, ten pierwszy − powiedziałam dla świętego spokoju, chociaż nie wiedziałam czy on ciągle gadał o swoich kumplach, czy już o czymś innym.  
− Syriusz? Ach, wiedziałem! – Wyszczerzył ząbki figlarnie (zauważyłam, że miał nieco dłuższe kły) i zarechotał. – Ale… porzuć nadzieję!  
− Nadzieję? Nie rozumiem…  
− Nie udawaj. Dobrze wiem, że rozumiesz.  
− Ach, niesamowite, aleś ty mądry.  
Mierzyliśmy się przez chwilę zawadiackimi spojrzeniami, uśmiechając przekornie.  
– Remus! Już czas! – dało się słyszeć gdzieś z dołu.  
− Zaraz wracam do Hogwartu siecią Fiuu, wyślę ci list… – rzucił spokojnie.  
Nie zdążyłam zapytać, co to jest, a on podszedł i mocno mnie przytulił. Poczułam się bardzo dziwnie, ale było to miłe, ciepłe uczucie. Nieco nieśmiało odwzajemniłam jego uścisk.  
Remus wyszedł i na odchodnym uśmiechnął się łagodnie, a ja z powrotem zanurkowałam pod kołdrę.  
To wszystko działo się dla mnie za szybko. Czułam, że nie łatwo przyzwyczaję się do zaufania tym ludziom. Była między nami jakaś bariera i pewnie długo jeszcze miała tam tkwić. No cóż, niektórych rzeczy się nie przeskoczy.  
Zaczęłam myśleć o tych, których uważałam za prawdziwych rodziców. Łzy skapywały na jedwabną poduszkę…


	7. Konfrontacja z magią

Obudził mnie miarowy stukot deszczu w szybę okna. Wrześniowe ciepło dawno należało już do przeszłości, za to w pokoju było piekielnie zimno. W kominku hulał wiatr.  
Z początku nie wiedziałam, co się dzieje; leżałam w aksamitnej pościeli, nie słyszałam żadnych odgłosów z ulicy, moje oczy utkwione były w wielgachnym żyrandolu, całym z czystego kryształu. Dopiero po chwili wróciła mi świadomość wczorajszego dnia. Wydawało mi się, że poranek pod drzewem, spanie w tej wilgoci to było życie zupełnie innej Mary Ann Brown… to znaczy Lupin. To niemożliwe, aby żywot jednej osoby zmienił się tak diametralnie w ciągu jednej doby!  
Po dłuższym zastanowieniu się dotarło do mnie, że była niedziela. Jeszcze tydzień temu planowaliśmy z rodzicami wypad do Londynu. Przeszedł mnie skurcz na myśl o przedwczorajszej panice związanej z testem z matmy. Gdyby się nic nie stało, dziś bym zapewne się kuła. Pomyślałam o Sandrze. Ciekawe, czy wie o tragedii z domem. Pewnie całe osiedle huczy od plotek. Może w mojej szkole jutro będzie wielki apel na mój temat… Aż parsknęłam, gdy wyobraziłam sobie symboliczną minutę ciszy na moją cześć! Pomyślałam, że raczej nikogo by to nie ruszyło, lecz, co dziwne, nie zrobiło mi się z tego powodu jakoś przykro. Ciekawe tylko, do jakiej szkoły teraz trafię?  
Usiadłam na łóżku i, swoim starym zwyczajem wrzasnęłam, ile sił w płucach:  
− Mamo!  
Nikt nie odpowiedział. Założyłam aksamitne balerinki, stojące przy łóżku i pokuśtykałam do drzwi. Ostatnie trzydzieści sześć godzin mojego życia dały o sobie znać: miałam zakwasy w każdym mięśniu.  
Zeszłam powoli na dół do biblioteki. „Ciekawe, która godzina?", przeszło mi przez myśl. Wszędzie panowała absolutna cisza, moje kroki odbijały się echem od ścian. Było w tym coś niepokojącego, przebywać samemu w dużym, starym, nieco upiornym dworku.  
Doszłam do kuchni, także opuszczonej. Dopiero teraz, z całą mocą, zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie jadłam nic od… no, w każdym razie ostatni posiłek spożyłam w poprzednim domu, lub raczej życiu. Wczoraj rodzice chcieli mnie, rzecz jasna, poczęstować kolacją, ale sprawy przybrały dość niespodziewany obrót, toteż zapomnieli, i nie tylko oni, o jedzeniu. Postanowiłam uciszyć hałasujący żołądek, więc pozaglądałam do szafek kuchennych i znalazłam trochę jedzenia. Żaden z produktów nie był opakowany w normalny sposób, nie dostrzegłam znajomych marek na opakowaniach. Do przechowywania używali papieru, glinianych naczyń, a jedzenie generalnie wyglądało na niskoprzetworzone, domowej roboty. Czyżby zdobywali je w jakiś magiczny sposób?  
− Ale gdzie mam ugotować mleko? − zapytałam sama siebie i wyciągnęłam skopek z mlekiem.  
Na blatach zrobionych z kamionki było tylko kilka niewielkich palenisk. Nie dostrzegłam kurków od gazu, a także nie mogłam znaleźć zapałek.  
− Prymitywność − mruknęłam, dość skołowana i naburmuszona. − Trudno, zimne też w cenie.  
Znalazłam kilka tostów i trochę zbożowych ciastek. Nie było to może królewskie śniadanie, ale dla mnie w tamtej chwili było najlepszym jedzeniem w życiu. Pochłaniałam je na stojąco jak przegłodzone prosię i zastanawiałam się, czym różnią się tosty, ciastka owsiane i świeże mleko od najwykwintniejszych dań z ekskluzywnych restauracji.  
Nagle zauważyłam coś na wyszorowanym stole kuchennym. To był list:

„Kochanie, ja i tata jesteśmy w pracy, wrócimy po południu.  
Bądź ostrożna. Nie dotykaj flaszek z dużego  
kuchennego regału; są w nich eliksiry, które mogłyby Cię  
skrzywdzić. Zupa z wczoraj jest w ostatniej szafce na prawo. Mama"

− Zapamiętam – mruknęłam, zignorowałam informację o zupie (w końcu byłam najedzona) i ruszyłam do pokoju, głowiąc się nad jakimś zajęciem. W pokoju ubrałam się w moje stare ubrania, teraz czyste i suche. Mama pewnie doprowadziła je do porządku czarami. To miło, że pamiętała.  
Podeszłam do okna i z zaciekawieniem wyjrzałam za nie. Szary świat wydawał mi się taki monotonny! Nie widziałam zbyt wiele poza lasem koron drzew i pokrytą mokrymi liśćmi ziemią, chociaż mój pokój był na wieży, dość wysoko.  
Westchnęłam z ukontentowaniem. Mimo ponurej atmosfery i lekkiego zagubienia w obecnej sytuacji, czułam się naprawdę przyzwoicie. Jedyne, co mnie uwierało, to niedawna śmierć moich rodziców. Chociaż w trybie natychmiastowym dostałam nowych, można by rzec, to jednak było to zbyt świeże, żeby zapomnieć o dziesięciu latach razem. Moim ukochanym wychowawcom zawdzięczałam wszystko, a nawet więcej.  
Łzy zaszczypały mnie w oczy, ale postanowiłam się nie smucić, dać radę. Przybicie, melancholia i zatracanie się w stracie rodziny to było najgorsze, czemu mogłam się poddać w samotności, siedząc w ponurym dworku podczas gdy jesienna, szara zasłona okryła las wkoło.  
Już ruszyłam ku drzwiom, bo wpadł mi do głowy pomysł, by coś poczytać we wielgachnej bibliotece dla zabicia smutku i czasu, gdy nagle usłyszałam hałas przy kominku.  
− Cześć, siostra!  
− Aaaach! − wrzasnęłam, bo na kominku płonął zielony ogień, a w płomieniach tkwiła… głowa Remusa.  
− Podejdź bliżej, nie będę się wydzierał przez cały pokój, niczym jakiś tam Potter − powiedział spokojnie.  
− Co… co ty tam robisz?! Jak to się dzieje?!  
− Nudziłem się i postanowiłem cię nastraszyć. Super zabawa. Podejdziesz w końcu?  
Wykonałam grzeczną prośbę braciszka, sztywna, niczym tyka, i uklękłam przy kominku.  
− Wystraszyłem cię? Przepraszam – uśmiechnął się czule, już normalniejąc. − To jest sieć Fiuu, rozmawiam z tobą przez kominek w Hogwarcie. Siecią Fiuu się także podróżuje. Czy wszystko gra? Nie nudzisz się? Rodzice są? Aua, James!  
− To ostatnie było do mnie? − zmarszczyłam brwi z ironią.  
Remus parsknął śmiechem i podjął przerwany wątek:  
− Nudzisz się? To ja ci radzę: zwiedź dom! Tu jest mnóstwo zakamarków, których nawet ja nie znam najlepiej, bo budynek jest naprawdę spory i ma zawiłą architekturę. Ja bym tak zrobił, gdybym się przeprowadził i zaczął nowe życie. Możesz też polatać po terenie, albo coś poczytać…  
− Właśnie miałam… − zaczęłam, ale na moich oczach z lewej strony głowy Remusa z płomieni wyłoniła się łepetyna jakiegoś chłopaka. „Łepetyna" to dobre określenie, najlepiej opisujące to coś, co wyłoniło się z płomieni, uzbrojone jedynie w lekko przekrzywione okulary i wyszczerz na całego.  
Zauważyłam, że chłopak miał wyjątkowo ładne oczy.  
− Się ma! Jesteś siostrą Lunatyka? – zagadnął jowialnie, nieco zbyt głośno.  
− Lunatyka? – powtórzyłam, zdziwiona, ale chłopak nie zareagował, bo Remus jęknął głośno, jakby mu ktoś nadepnął na dłoń.  
− No nie, Łapa, nie pchaj się tu!  
Po chwili po drugiej stronie głowy mojego brata pojawiła się twarz kolejnego zainteresowanego, z ciekawością rozglądającego się po pokoju. Był tak przystojny, że na moment mnie zamurowało. Nigdy nie widziałam kogoś takiego! Przeniosłam wzrok czym prędzej na Remusa, by się nie zdradzić tym chwilowym osłupieniem.  
− Powiedz mi coś… − zagadnęłam, odzyskując przytomność umysłu. − Ciągle mówiłeś, że jesteśmy biedni, ale ten dom jest urządzony z przepychem! Może nie nowoczesnym, lecz jednak…  
− Jeśli o to chodzi, to dziadek, tata mamy, przegrał prawie cały majątek w szachy. Resztę przepił. Pochodzimy ze starożytnych rodów czystej krwi, ale rodzice muszą pracować za marną kasę. No i autorytet spadł do zera. Ale domek z wyposażeniem został po pokoleniach! Jesteśmy tak naprawdę biedni, zubożali, ale używamy spuścizny przodków. Przynajmniej jakaś sprawiedliwość…  
− Nie macie teraz lekcji przypadkiem? − zapytałam podejrzliwie.  
− Nie. Przecież jest niedziela!  
Remus wyszczerzył zęby, a ja westchnęłam. Nie wiem czemu, ale zrobiło mi się przykro.  
− Specyficzne włosy.  
Otrząsnęłam się błyskawicznie, natychmiast sztywniejąc, i przeniosłam spojrzenie Cerbera na tego przystojnego chłopaka. Patrzył na mnie przenikliwie z lekkim uśmieszkiem i jakimś arystokratycznym chłodem. Ogarnęła mnie fala gniewu. Cały jego urok już prysł. Jak mógł tak powiedzieć!?  
− Luniaczku! – zagadnął z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem. − Czemu ty takich nie masz?  
− Bo mi się nie chciało. Peter, nie pchaj się, aua!  
− Glizdogon, co ty wyrabiasz?! − wrzasnął chłopak w okularach, a ten niesympatyczny jęknął:  
− Jesteś za gruby, nie wciśniesz się. Gdzie z tą ręką, Glizdek!  
− Wyglądacie kompletnie idiotycznie − rzekłam z mściwą satysfakcją.  
− Dobra, siostra, już spadamy. Pa, pa! Wyślę ci sowę!  
Remus cmoknął w powietrze na pożegnanie i głowa znikła. Jego kumpel z prawej strony posłał mi nonszalancki uśmieszek i także się wycofał.  
− Tak na pożegnanie ci powiem, że jestem James − zagadnął wesoło okularnik. − Ale możesz mi mówić Rogacz − dodał po chwili namysłu. − Auu! Nie, zaczekajcie, sam wyjdę!  
I znikł, podejrzewam, że został brutalnie wyciągnięty za co popadło.  
Wstałam z kolan i ruszyłam na podbój mojego domu. Najpierw wyszłam na dwór, wcześniej jednak założyłam jakąś pelerynę z kapturem, która wisiała przy drzwiach.  
Wszędzie było mokro, siąpiła mżaweczka. Okrążyłam dom, ruszając w stronę sadku. Przewiesiłam się przez obślizgły, sczerniały pal i przyglądałam roślinom. Były dziwne, na pewno magiczne. „Ciekawe, co to za okaz?", pomyślałam i dotknęłam bąbla na jednej z roślinek. Pękł, opryskując mi dłoń cuchnącą cieczą. Na skórze pojawiły mi się bąble. Strasznie bolało.  
− Aua! Przeklęty badyl! – jęknęłam ze łzami w oczach, delikatnie wytarłam resztę mazi o trawę.  
Wróciłam do domu, przewiązałam dłoń jakimś materiałem i znów wyszłam, tym razem okrążyłam z daleka sad, fukając na niego groźnie i ostrzegawczo pod nosem.  
Z tyłu domu rozciągał się rządek kilku mniejszych pomieszczeń. W jednym znalazłam kury, w innym krowy, a w jeszcze innym było mnóstwo starych rupieci. W ostatnim, najmniejszym, stały ze trzy miotły i kilka wiader. Chwyciłam pierwszą lepszą z brzegu miotłę, na rączce miała starty prawie już napis „Asteroida". Skoro czarownice latają na miotłach we wszystkich bajkach, nie wzięło się to znikąd. Wsiadłam ostrożnie, czując się wyjątkowo durnie, i odbiłam od podłoża.  
Tak się przeraziłam, że prawie zleciałam z powrotem na ziemię: miotła pofrunęła do góry z jakąś zawziętością i okrucieństwem osoby lubującej się w męczeniu innych. Przylgnęłam płasko do rączki, pomstując na własną głupotę i mając ochotę dokonać samouduszenia. Miotła skierowała rączkę ku podłożu, a ja skotłowałam się z niej jak wybitnie niezdarny worek kartofli, omijający łukiem lekcje baletu. Na szczęście nie byłam wysoko.  
− Nigdy więcej! Wracam!  
I ruszyłam do domu, ściskając opuchniętą dłoń z bąblami przy ciele.  
W kuchni odkryłam jakieś drzwi, prowadzące do nieznanej mi części domu.  
Zaglądałam do wszystkich pokoi, napotykanych po drodze. Większość stanowiły opuszczone sypialnie, łazienki, salony. Remus miał rację: dom był zawiły i dość duży na tyle, by odciąć się od reszty domowników na całe dnie.  
Napotkałam wreszcie na schody na jakieś piętro. Wiele z drzwi tam było zamkniętych, z wyjątkiem łazienki, jakiegoś gabinetu i jednej sypialni, całej na w kolorze brudnego złota i brązu. Rozejrzałam się po niej. Na biurku stało ruszające się zdjęcie dwóch bobasów, Remusa i mnie. Było też kilka osobistych akcentów wskazujących na to, iż pokój był używany. To na pewno sypialnia rodziców!  
Pomimo niechęci do grzebania w cudzym, zajrzałam do biurka, zafascynowana poznaniem rodziców nieco bliżej. Znalazłam kilka kawałków dziwnego papieru, butelki z atramentem, jakieś ptasie pióra i inne drobiazgi. Potem podeszłam do biblioteczki i wodziłam wzrokiem po tytułach na grzbietach książek. Kilka woluminów wyjęłam, przyglądając się zawartości. Był bardzo stare, ale dostrzegłam też kilka, które wyglądały na stosunkowo nowe. Grzbiet jednej z tych starszych mnie zafrapował – był kompletnie nieozdobiony, okryty czarnym płótnem, odstawał od reszty skromnością na siłę.  
Wyciągnęłam księgę i usłyszałam zgrzyt. Biblioteczka uchyliła się, niczym drzwi, ukazując wylot kamiennych schodów na górę.  
Zawahałam się, lecz po chwili ciekawość przeważyła nad lekkim strachem i niechęcią do odkrywania sekretów rodziców. Ruszyłam po zimnych, wąskich stopniach, prosto na górę.  
Znalazłam się nad sypialnią, w małej, kamiennej komnacie bez okien. W powietrzu unosił się kurz. W ścianie płonęło kilka świec, ale i tak panował tu półmrok. Przeszły mnie ciarki. Nie stało tu nic. Nic, prócz jakichś szpargałów w skrzyniach w kącie i drewnianego stołka na samym środku. Podeszłam tam.  
Na stołeczku stało jakieś kamienne naczynie, co więcej, wypełnione nieznaną substancją, o nie wiadomo jakim stanie skupienia. Ściągnęłam brwi w niemym zdumieniu. Co to może być?  
Dotychczasowe spotkania z magią utwierdziły mnie w przekonaniu, że nie wolno dotykać nieznanych substancji. I mioteł.  
Pochyliłam się nisko nad misą. Zobaczyłam jakiś pokój z góry. Schyliłam jeszcze niżej głowę, niefortunnie stykając nos z substancją. Poczułam, że osuwam się w jakiś dziwny wymiar. Po chwili stałam w… nieco inaczej wyglądającej kuchni, dwa piętra niżej. O co biega?!  
Podskoczyłam ze strachu. Przy stole siedziała ciężarna kobieta. To była moja biologiczna matka…  
− Mamo? Co się dzieje? – zapytałam ostrożnie, ale nie odparła. Dotknęłam jej ramienia, a moja dłoń przeniknęła przez nie. Zmarszczyłam brwi i zastanowiłam nad tym, co robić.  
Do kuchni wszedł nieogolony, niechlujnie ubrany człowiek. Ojciec. Niósł jakieś małe dziecko. Tym razem uniosłam brwi, doznając szoku, bowiem dotarło do mnie, że byłam to ja sama, we własnej, czteroletniej osobie. Zrozumiałam. W jakiś sposób było to wspomnienie mamy. Ale jak to możliwe?  
− Reo? – szepnął delikatnie i uspokajająco ojciec. − Przytul Mary Ann, zanim… no wiesz.  
− John! – jęknęła mama, wstrząsana spazmami. − Może się uda? Może sobie poradzimy?  
− Kochanie… Już to przerabialiśmy – westchnął tata i położył jej wolną rękę na ramieniu z bólem wypisanym na twarzy. – Remus jest wilkołakiem. Musimy, dla jej dobra, odsunąć ją od niego. Zresztą, Brownowie oczekują nas, podpisali papiery adopcyjne. Wszystko załatwione. Nie damy rady inaczej.  
− John, ja nie chcę… nie dam rady… − łamała się mama. Patrzyłam na nią ze smutkiem.  
− Mama! Gdzie Lemi? − zapytałam ja ze wspomnienia piskliwym głosikiem czterolatka.  
Mama przytuliła mnie mocno, łkając. Ojciec również to uczynił, po czym posadził mnie na stole.  
− Musimy rzucić na nią zaklęcie zapomnienia – szepnął. – Nie może nas pamiętać, nie może też szukać. Dla jej dobra, zapewnijmy jej spokój. Brownowie też nie chcą nic mówić. Tak będzie lepiej.  
Ojciec wycelował we mnie różdżką, mama zrobiła to samo, kompletnie się rozklejając. Poczułam dziwny skurcz, bo wiedziałam, co się zaraz stanie.  
− OBLIVATE! – krzyknął ojciec. Matka nie dała rady, odpadła przed rzuceniem inkantacji, zanosząc się szlochem, jej ręka z różdżką zwiędła i zawisła bezwładnie, różdżka upadła na ziemię i odtoczyła się gdzieś, nieistotna. Dziecko na stole zaczęło płakać…  
Wszystko się rozmazało, a po chwili upadłam na kamienną posadzkę w schowku nad sypialnią, niczym chwilę temu we wspomnieniu różdżka, wytrzeszczając w szoku oczy.

***

− Dotknęłaś czyrakobulwy, dziecko!  
Mama przemywała mi palce jakimś eliksirem, a tata chodził naokoło stołu w kuchni.  
− Jesteś już naszą córką, pełnoprawnie. Wszystko załatwiłem! Nawet nie musiałem się kontaktować z mugolskimi urzędami – pochwalił się z łagodnym uśmiechem.  
− Do jakiej szkoły mnie poślecie? − zapytałam z lękiem. W końcu taki los dziecka, uczyć się.  
− Szkoły? Najlepiej by było do Hogwartu, ale nie wiem, czy cię już teraz przyjmą, może być krucho. Wymienię słowo z Dumbledorem. Zobaczymy… – podrapał się po lekkim zaroście w zadumie.  
− A jak nie, to gdzie? – Skoro Remus leciał aż na północ do tego sławetnego Hogwartu, to wątpiłam, żeby w Londynie czarodzieje założyli stosowną placówkę. Coś czułam, że długo z rodzicami nie pobędę…  
− Nigdzie. Sami cię wykształcimy, szkoła nie jest obowiązkowa.  
− Ale super! Czarodzieje to jednak są mądrzy! – Wyszczerzyłam zęby.  
Rodzice zerknęli na siebie z powątpiewaniem. Chyba się nie zrozumieliśmy. Mieli pewnie inne zdanie.  
− Pozostaje jeszcze jedna kwestia… − zaczął tata powoli. – Kto zabił Brownów? Dlaczego przyszedł do was, by zaatakować waszą rodzinę?  
− Tata mówił, że chcieli mnie porwać dla okupu – mruknęłam niechętnie. – Ale czary-mary mnie ochronią?  
− Ech… Przypuszczalnie. Lepiej, żebyś tam nie jechała w najbliższym czasie. Tu jesteś bezpieczna.  
− Wiecie co? − zagadnęłam cicho i rozpromieniłam się. − Cieszę się, że tu jestem.  
Rodzice uśmiechnęli się z wdzięcznością.


	8. Nieoczekiwana podróż

W miękkiej ciszy mojej sypialni było coś bardzo uzależniającego. Lubiłam cały dom, ale najczęściej i najchętniej przebywałam właśnie w tym pokoju, w otoczeniu seledynowego aksamitu i róż z kości słoniowej.  
Trochę żałowałam, że mój pamiętnik, bądź co bądź założony niedawno, spalił się z całym domem. Czasem czułam potrzebę przelania w tej ciszy moich myśli, wspomnień na papier. Przeczytania jeszcze raz pierwszych zapisków, w których skarżyłam się na szkołę. I porównania.  
Co bym napisała w nim teraz…?  
Że mieszkam już miesiąc w moim prawowitym domu, ale wciąż nie mogę przyzwyczaić się do magii. Dosłownie wieję, gdzie pieprz rośnie, gdy w kuchni pojawia się nagle któryś z rodziców przy pomocy teleportacji. Nie mogę też zrozumieć mamy. Ona wszelkie obowiązki, nawet te najprostsze, wykonuje czarami! Nie wiem, czy potrafi zrobić cokolwiek z tych czynności, które zwykle robią mugolskie gospodynie. Muszę jej pomagać przy drobiu i krowach - to bardzo niewdzięczne zadanie. Ale jeszcze gorsze od zwierząt są te dziwne rośliny. Niektóre wymagają szczególnej opieki. Albo ostrożności!  
Do tego ciągle wydaje mi się, że wszystko, za co się wezmę, knocę. Jakoś tydzień temu przewróciłam CAŁY kredens, a co z tego wynika, stłukła się wszelka zastawa, jaką mamy. A to wszystko przez ten głupi widelec, który wleciał pod niego. Nie wiem, jak ja to zrobiłam, ale tak go stamtąd wydobywałam, że spowodowałam upadek mebla. A może ów mebel był ożywiony czarami, nie lubił mnie i czaił się na moją skromną osobę już jakiś czas, by znienacka zaatakować przy pierwszej lepszej okazji? W każdym razie ledwo uciekłam przed przewracającym się, stukilowym kredensem. Na szczęście mamy różdżki i rodzice mogli naprawić szkodę. Innym razem przewróciłam tacę z jakimś eliksirem w kilku flaszkach. No i była niezła jatka, eliksir… wywołał małe fajerwerki. Po wszystkim mama cuciła mnie chyba z godzinę, tak oberwałam, a włosy stały mi potem w słup jeszcze ze trzy dni.  
Zdaję mi się, że nigdy nie przyzwyczaję do magii moich odruchów, mózgu, myśli. Bardzo mi z tym ciężko. W końcu teraz muszę wszystko znów podporządkować w życiu na nowo, tym razem pod nowy system, którego nie do końca rozumiem. Czuję się, jakbym urodziła się dopiero miesiąc temu, no!  
Jeśli chodzi o mojego brata, to bardzo za nim tęsknię. Przysyła mi listy tak często, jak może, średnio co trzy dni. Raz długo nie pisał i było mi przykro − dopóki mama mi nie przypomniała, że Remus jest obecnie wilkołakiem i leży w bezpiecznym dla innych ludzi miejscu. Z tego co wiem, to rodzice wysyłali mu już trzy wyjce w tym roku. Wyjec to taki list, który rodzice wysyłają uczniom, gdy ci coś przeskrobią i to podobno okropna kara, bo treść takiego wyjca słyszy cała szkoła i jest obciach. Przynajmniej tyle z tego zrozumiałam. Z niego i tych jego kolegów muszą być niezłe rozrabiaki!  
Nie mogę pozbierać się tak do końca po utracie rodziców. Ciągle powstrzymuję się od myślenia o nich, łzy same cisną się do oczu za każdym razem, gdy o byłych opiekunach pomyślę, a bardzo boję się popaść w jakąś depresję, rezygnację z życia. Staram się odciąć od wszystkiego, co przydarzyło mi się do wypadku, nawet od nich, uporządkować wszystko od nowa, jakbym nigdy nie była Mary Ann Brown, ale nie udaje mi się to za dobrze. Chyba upłynęło zbyt mało czasu. Jest mi tak źle bez nich, do niedawna byli dla mnie wszystkim, jedynymi przyjaciółmi, rodziną, towarzyszami, poza nimi inni ludzie praktycznie nie istnieli. Czuję się osamotniona i nie mam z kim pogadać. Do moich prawdziwych rodziców nie przywykłam, mam pewne opory w kontakcie z nimi, a Remus jest daleko. I jeszcze to poczucie, że zginęli przeze mnie… Gdybym tak nie stała w tej kuchni i czekała na wyjaśnienia, gdybyśmy uciekali od razu, jak błagali… Właśnie ta świadomość to najgorsze tortury. Kocham obecnych rodziców, ale wiem, że nigdy nie zastąpią tych poprzednich, to chyba niemożliwe.  
Niedawno zdałam sobie sprawę z potęgi ludzkiej podświadomości. Rozpamiętywałam ostatnie dni w domu przed pożarem i przypomniał mi się sen. Ten z kobietą i jej orzechowymi oczami. Uświadomiłam sobie, że śnił mi się wielokrotnie i nabrałam podejrzeń, że to moja biologiczna mama, Rea Lupin. Przez wszystkie lata przebywała gdzieś na dnie umysłu, a raczej wspomnienie i tęsknota za nią. Dziwne, że to zaklęcie nie wymazało jednak całkowicie jej obrazu z pamięci. Zdumiewający jest również fakt, że normalnie nigdy bym jej sobie nie przypomniała, a jednak wystąpiła w moim śnie − czymś, nad czym człowiek nie panuje.  
Jeśli chodzi natomiast o ludzi, którzy spalili mi dom i rodzinę, to wątek się urwał. Do teraz nie wiem, czego chcieli i czy dalej coś mi grozi. Przyczyny ataku pozostały tajemnicą, ale czułam, że gdy tylko trochę podszkolę się w magii i dorosnę, sięgnę po rozwiązanie zagadki, nawet jeśli będzie to graniczyć z cudem. Dla uspokojenia sumienia i zrozumienia, dlaczego musiałam stracić wszystko i wszystkich.  
Moi rodzice już z miesiąc temu wpadli na całkiem niezły pomysł: dali mi wszystkie księgi Remusa z poprzednich lat nauki i kazali je przeczytać. Czułam się jakbym odrabiała jakąś horrendalną-giga-pracę-domową. Mimo wszystko, świat czarów jest bardzo ciekawy, czego dowiedziałam się w większości z tych podręczników. Mało zapamiętałam, ale rodzice udzielają mi codziennie lekcji: tata z historii magii, eliksirów, zielarstwa i wiedzy o magicznych zwierzętach, a mama zaklęć (używam jej różdżki), transmutacji i obrony przed czarną magią. Nauczyłam się już kilku przydatnych rzeczy, chociaż wciąż dostaję ciarek z podniecenia, kiedy przychodzi do czarowania. Tak ot, po prostu, jakby to było najnormalniejsze na świecie. Zamiast łazić przez pół pokoju po książkę albo sweter, machnąć różdżką, to same przylewitują. Wielce pomocne, chociaż nie takie proste.  
Kiedy rodzice są w pracy, nudzę się okropnie, ale znalazłam już sposób na nudę, mianowicie idę do biblioteki. Przeczytałam kilka niezłych ksiąg! Interesujące były takie lektury, jak ta traktująca o szlachetnych rodach czarodziejskich na przestrzeni wieków. Może nie była to wiedza, która miała wielki wpływ na moje życie, ale uświadomiła mi, jak w niektórych kręgach jest ważne pochodzenie. Część magicznego świata pielęgnowała swe korzenie i szlachectwo niczym rzadkie róże. Z książki wynikało, że arystokrackie środowisko było hermetyczne i generalnie wrogo nastawione do tych spoza ich grona. Na kilku magicznych, ruchomych ilustracjach przedstawiono drzewa genealogiczne najważniejszych rodów w świecie czarodziejów, tych najbardziej konserwatywnych i wiernych staroświeckim tradycjom i poglądom. Osoby na nich sprawiały wrażenie odpychających, nieprzyjemnych, ale może to moje uprzedzenie mi tak podpowiadało. Zdjęcie każdego arystokraty okraszono podpisem, a że księga była, rzecz jasna, zaczarowana, drzewa same się aktualizowały. Na jednej z ruchomych ilustracji drzewa genealogicznego niejakich Blacków odkryłam kogoś zdumiewająco podobnego do tego chłopaka, który jakiś czas temu, razem z moim bratem i Jamesem, napastował mnie we własnej sypialni, wystawiając impertynencko z płomieni głowę. Po tym odkryciu poczułam się specyficznie: fajne ma Remus znajomości, nie pogadasz… Potomek skwaszonych i nadętych szlachciców nie wydawał mi się dobrym materiałem na kumpla dla kogokolwiek poza nim samym.  
− Mary Ann! − usłyszałam pewnego jesiennego wieczoru głos ojca, gdy czytałam właśnie o wampirach.  
− Co?!  
− Zejdź na dół, mam ci coś do powiedzenia!  
Zeszłam posłusznie, by po chwili usiąść przy stole w kuchni.  
− Czy stało coś się złego? − zapytałam, zdziwiona, odsuwając sobie krzesło.  
− Wręcz przeciwnie. – Tata uśmiechnął się pogodnie. − Rozmawiałem dzisiaj z Dumbledorem.  
− No i? − zapytała mama, odrywając się od czynności kuchennych i nasłuchując z ciekawością.  
− Powiedział, że gdyby to od niego zależało, chodziłabyś do Hogwartu już od ponad trzech lat – Podrapał się po zaroście i zebrał myśli. – Podobno wysłali ci mnóstwo listów z zaproszeniem do nauki, a twoi rodzice się przerazili. Z tego, co mi mówił wynikało, że zmieniali kilkunastokrotnie miejsce zamieszkania, by wreszcie ludzie z Ministerstwa dali wam spokój. Oczywiście, przed czarodziejami nie jest tak łatwo uciec, toteż zawsze kończyło się to spotkaniem ze specjalnym urzędnikiem, który pomaga dzieciom mugoli dostać się do Hogwartu. Brownowie się uparli, żeby Ministerstwo zostawiło was i już nie gnębiło. Pewnie się zwyczajnie bali. Jako że edukacja magiczna nie jest obowiązkowa, w końcu urzędnicy musieli odpuścić. Szczególnie, że nic nie wiedzieli o tym, że pochodzisz z rodziny magicznej, a nie mugolskiej. Nie chciało im się pewnie zmuszać na siłę, jak napotkali na taki opór.  
− Wiem, nie dało się nie zauważyć, że się przeprowadzaliśmy… − rzekłam nieco kwaśno. – Rodzice zachowywali się wtedy bardzo dziwnie… Co jeszcze mówił dyrektor?  
− Wymieniliśmy swoje opinie na temat tego niedociągnięcia. Obaj jesteśmy zdania, że byłoby dla ciebie wielką stratą, gdybyś została w domu. No więc Dumbledore zaproponował, że może zrobić wyjątek i cię przyjmie warunkowo do czwartej klasy w tym roku, a zaległości spróbujesz nadrobić.  
− Co?! – jęknęłam piskliwie. − Mam chodzić do Hogwartu?! I ty myślisz, że potrafię nadrobić zaległości z TRZECH LAT NAUKI?!  
− Myślałem, że się ucieszysz… − mruknął tata ze zmieszaniem, skubiąc zarost. – Cóż, jeśli nie chcesz, nie będziemy cię pchać. Ale okres nauki w Hogwarcie to siedem najszczęśliwszych lat każdego czarodzieja. Będziesz potem tego żałować. Zobaczysz.  
− John, nie mów tak! – wtrąciła się mama, karcąc ojca. − Przecież ona by się nie wyrobiła!  
− Uważasz ja za tępą? My mieliśmy W ze wszystkich owutemów, Remus to najinteligentniejszy i najlepszy uczeń w szkole. A ona będzie nieszczęśliwa całe życie!  
− Kochanie, nie mierz innych swoją miarą. Nie twierdzę, że nasza córka jest tępa, ale trzeba być realistą, na Merlina! Tyle lat w jeden rok?! Nie wiem, czy ja dałabym radę…  
Wyobraziłam sobie moment, gdy Remus przyjeżdża na wakacje, a potem znowu go nie ma przez cały rok. On jest szczęśliwy, ma swoich narwanych kumpli, spędza szczęśliwie lata, a ja? Jaką miałabym pracę po edukacji domowej? Nie wspominając o znajomych… Smutna perspektywa.  
Tyle już zrobiłam, pomyślałam. Przeczytałam ciężarówkę książek o magii, codziennie się uczę i spędzam większość swojego życia w bibliotece, na nauce. Moje myśli oscylują obecnie wyłącznie wokół poznawania i uczenia się o nowej rzeczywistości. Owszem, z początku może być ciężko, ale potem jakoś będzie. Musiałabym się po prostu nastawić na ciężką i mozolną pracę. Wszyscy tak niezwykle sławią ten Hogwart, może rzeczywiście jest to super szkoła i nie warto się zastanawiać?  
− …w Beauxbatons mogliby ją przyjąć, tam jest wyższa stopa wiekowa! − usłyszałam głos mamy, gdy już wyrwałam się z zadumy.  
Tata skrzywił się i żachnął:  
− W Beauxbatons? Pod egidą Maxime? To już lepiej ją wykształcić samemu! Ta ich dyrektorka jest podobno takich rozmiarów… Sama wiesz przecież, Reo, że może być z pewnych przyczyn agresywna… Mary Ann, może wypowiedz się sama, gdzie wolisz się uczyć?  
Zaległa cisza, a tata wpatrywała się we mnie zachęcająco.  
− Ja chcę tam, gdzie Remus – stwierdziłam cicho, nie namyślając się więcej. Raz się żyje.  
Tata rozpromienił się i wyraźnie odetchnął z ulgą.  
− No widzisz, Reo? Mądre dziecko! I na pewno sobie poradzi!  
− Ależ John!… − próbowała ze strachem oponować mama.  
− Muszę jutro z tobą wybrać się na Pokątną. To dopiero miejsce, zobaczysz!  
Tak więc kolejnego dnia tata wsypał trochę srebrzystego proszku w płomienie kuchennego kominka, a one zabarwiły się na zielono. Zerknął na mnie, oczekując jakichś ochów i achów, po czym rzekł:  
− To jest…  
− …sieć Fiuu, wiem. – Przypomniałam sobie, jak Remus rozmawiał ze mną przez sieć Fiuu.  
− Dobra. Musisz wejść w płomienie i wypowiedzieć bardzo wyraźnie adres miejsca, do którego chcesz się udać. Przyciśnij łokcie do siebie, zamknij oczy i uważaj na to, którym rusztem masz wylecieć.  
− Eee… co?  
− Obserwuj mnie.  
Ojciec wszedł w zieloną ścianę ognia i powiedział głośno: „Ulica Pokątna", po czym zniknął.  
Mama podeszła do mnie.  
− Nie bój się, to nic strasznego. Musisz tylko wyraźnie wypowiedzieć adres!  
Weszłam z trwogą w zielone płomienie. Na szczęście, nie były gorące.  
− Ulica Pokątna! – wyartykułowałam z trudem.  
To było najdziwniejsze uczucie, jakiego kiedykolwiek doznałam. Czułam się jak w jakiejś pralce pełnej popiołu. Wreszcie wyleciałam na zimną posadzkę, nie bez ulgi.  
− No widzisz? Wszystko było dobrze!  
To tata stał nade mną, cały w popiele, tak jak ja. Wstałam, otrzepałam się trochę i ruszyłam za tatą, zastanawiając, czy wszyscy czarodzieje chodzący po tej ulicy Pokątnej będą tacy brudni i okopceni.  
Wyszliśmy z jakiegoś dziwacznego pubu na skwerek. Tam tata przytknął różdżkę po kolei do kilku cegieł, a one utworzyły w jakiś sposób wejście na najbardziej niezwykłą ulicę, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałam. Wstrzymałam oddech z wrażenia.  
Roiło się tu od ludzi w różnych szatach, tiary poruszały się miarowo niczym kostropate morze obok wystaw, które, jedna po drugiej, przyciągały mój zaintrygowany wzrok. Czego tu nie było!  
− Chodź, dziś rano wyciągnąłem już trochę pieniędzy z Gringotta, więc nie zobaczysz goblinów, ale następnym razem zabiorę cię ze sobą – obiecał tata.  
− Tam jest chyba księgarnia… − rzekłam, a głos wciąż mi drżał z podniecenia i euforii.  
Tata nieco się zmieszał, gdy to powiedziałam, po czym szepnął przepraszająco:  
− Przykro mi, nie mamy za dużo pieniędzy, a książki są drogie… Remus ma komplet, będziecie skazani na dzielenie się nimi… Musimy kupić to, czym nie możesz się dzielić…  
− Trudno. Jakoś damy radę! – Wyszczerzyłam zęby, chociaż po cichu liczyłam na wejście do księgarni i przejrzenie asortymentu w poszukiwaniu ciekawych pozycji, których nie było w naszej bibliotece. – A więc, kiedy macie zamiar wysłać mnie do tego ucieleśnienia czarodziejskich snów?  
− Dziś wieczorem. Dumbledore oznajmił mi, że już wszystko gotowe! Będzie ciężko, ale damy radę, nie?  
Przełknęłam ślinę, czując dziwny skurcz w brzuchu. To pewnie stres przed nową szkołą. Nie dałam po sobie poznać, że tata nieco mnie zaskoczył tym, że mam tam lecieć dziś, nie chciałam go martwić.  
Kupiliśmy kociołek, ingrediencje do eliksirów, kilka innych gadżetów, szaty, a na koniec poszliśmy do Ollivandera. Nareszcie własna różdżka, nie pożyczona!  
Najpierw wytwórca zmierzył rozpiętość ramion i kilka innych odległości.  
− Wreszcie do Hogwartu, co, panno Lupin? − zagadnął wesoło po tym, jak tata wytłumaczył cel wizyty. – Ale lepiej późno, niż wcale… Różdżka wybiera sama czarodzieja, miejmy nadzieję, że będziesz zadowolona ze swojej, bo różdżka jest wyjątkowo ważna. Oj tak.  
Musiałam chwytać bardzo dużo różdżek, a pan Ollivander ciągle nie był usatysfakcjonowany.  
Wreszcie jedna wywołała dziwne uczucie gorąca pod palcami. Z pewnością różdżka mamy tak nie umiała. Ogarnęła mnie czułość – ta różdżka cieszy się na mój widok! To w sumie miłe z jej strony.  
− No! – wytwórca także się ucieszył. − To całkiem niezła, szlachetna różdżka. Piętnaście cali. Drzewo różane. Włos z ogona jednorożca. Znakomita do rzucania zaklęć obronnych. Proszę o nią dbać!  
Ze wzrastającą czułością i euforią chwyciłam merdającą metaforycznym ogonkiem różdżkę i schowałam do podanego pudełeczka. Ojciec zapłacił za nią, a ja przyciskałam ukochany przedmiot do piersi i nie dałam sobie prędko wyperswadować, żeby schować ją do torby z pozostałymi zakupami.  
Na koniec tata i ja udaliśmy się do zwykłego sklepu z ubraniami w Londynie. Musieliśmy wcześniej zamienić część kasy na funty. Mimo spędzenia w mugolskim świecie dziesięciu bitych lat, a w tym czarodziejskim zaledwie kilku tygodni, poczułam się nieco obco wśród samochodów i wieżowców.  
W jednym ze sklepów wybrałam trochę ciuchów. Od niedawna modny był styl hippisów, ale mnie się specjalnie nie podobał, wolałam raczej rock. Tata trochę kwękał, że nie chcę żadnej spódnicy, co według niego było co najmniej dziwne.  
Potem taka sama sytuacja zdarzyła się w obuwniczym.  
− Powinnaś nosić buty na obcasach, jak każda szanująca się czarodziejka!  
− Tatku − zaczęłam z cierpliwością. – Widziałeś buty do szkolnej szaty? To mi wystarcza! Daj mi chociaż nieco luzu w tych chwilach, w których nie będę jej nosić…  
Pomimo skwaszonej miny ojca ominęłam półkę z obcasami, później półkę z modnymi koturnami, by wreszcie zdecydować się jedynie na wygodne baletki, jakieś tenisówki i rockowe buty z cholewkami.  
− Jestem padnięty! − Tata opadł na krzesło w kuchni po położeniu na dębowym stole całych zakupów. − Twoja córka nie lubi spódnic, nie chce obcasów. Co z niej za dziewczyna?  
Mama wytrzeszczyła oczy.  
− To nie tak, preferuję dzwony – burknęłam, mierząc ich niechętnie. – Nie chcę wyglądać jak Sandra…  
− Mary Ann, musisz wziąć to wszystko na górę, do pokoju. – Mama najwyraźniej nie miała potrzeby doszukiwać się informacji, kto to była Sandra. − Tam stoi kufer, zapakuj to wszystko ładnie i zejdź na obiad. Po obiedzie polecisz do nowej szkoły…  
Poszłam do mojej sypialni i pootwierałam wszystkie paczki po kolei. To było śmieszne uczucie, jakbym dostała mnóstwo prezentów z jakiejś ważnej okazji. Każdego z przedmiotów i ubrań musiałam dotknąć, obejrzeć bardzo dokładnie, zanim położyłam w idealnym porządku w kufrze. Poleciałam z entuzjazmem do łazienki, prawie po drodze się zabijając na schodach, zabrałam szczoteczkę, szczotkę do włosów i mydło. Na koniec, z pewną nostalgią, na stercie mugolskich ciuchów złożyłam moje stare ubranie, z boku wetknęłam glany. To były żywe wspomnienia wydarzeń ostatnich kilku tygodni, ale też jedyne rzeczy, z wyjątkiem portfela, jakie ostały mi się po poprzednim życiu.  
Wyjęłam szaty szkolne, położyłam na łóżku i zbiegłam na obiad. W jego trakcie śmialiśmy się i żartowaliśmy, rodzice trochę opowiadali mi o Hogwarcie, ale nie za dużo, by nie zepsuć niespodzianki. Nic nie wskazywało na to, by się martwili lub smucili rychłym pożegnaniem.  
Po posiłku wpadłam znowu do sypialni, by schować piżamę i ubrać się w szkolny mundurek. Jego elementy miały szary kolor, były wykonane bardzo precyzyjnie, z dobrych materiałów.  
Szata szkolna składała się z czarnej peleryny, tiary czarownicy, koszuli, bezrękawnika z wełny, krawatu, spódniczki, rajstop, czarnych butów na, niestety, lekkim obcasie, który skrzętnie pomógł mi prawie zwichnąć kostkę chwilę po tym, jak je założyłam. Siedziałam na skraju łóżka, rozmasowując sobie nogę i klnąc płynnie, a do pokoju weszła mama.  
− Masz wszystko? – zapytała, jak z automatu.  
− Tak, mamo! Te buty są idiotyczne, czuję się jak na szczudłach!  
− Nie przesadzasz trochę? Nie daliby wam za wysokich obcasów, żebyście się wszystkie pozabijały. Te są dość niskie… Naprawdę masz z tym aż taki problem?  
− Wiesz, mam zerowe doświadczenie, jeśli chodzi o nawet najniższy obcas – warknęłam. – Nigdy, przenigdy nie nosiłam butów na jakimkolwiek, nawet najbardziej bezpiecznym…  
− Przyzwyczaisz się, ja noszę o wiele wyższe, niż ty teraz. Masz wszystko?  
− Ten zwrot formułujesz już dziś dziesiąty raz. TAK, MAM WSZYSTKO!  
− Ładnie to tak się złościć? – Mama z dezaprobatą wsparła dłonie na biodrach.  
− Przepraszam… − mruknęłam pod nosem, pesząc się.  
− Dobra, John!  
Po chwili przyszedł tata, a mama rozpaliła w moim kominku.  
− Rozmawiałem przed chwilą z Dumbledorem – odezwał się do mnie ojciec. − Oczekuje cię w swoim gabinecie, sieć Fiuu została podłączona.  
Mama zaczęła płakać i objęła mnie. Po chwili się ogarnęła i już prawiła mi kazanie:  
− Pamiętaj, nie włócz się nocą po szkole, nie zaczepiaj starszych, w szczególności Ślizgonów, nie baw się z Irytkiem, nie daj się wkręcić w żadne zatargi twojego brata, nie łaź za nim, gdy stanie się wilkołakiem, nie słuchaj Jamesa Pottera i Syriusza Blacka, nie podchodź do Wierzby Bijącej, nie wchodź do lasu, ubieraj się ciepło, nie jedz podejrzanych świństw, które podetkną ci Huncwoci…  
− A kto to? – zdziwiłam się, skołowana przetwarzaniem informacji, które właśnie przewinęły się przez moją łepetynę.  
− Tak, kochanie, najlepiej nie wychodź poza obręb swojego dormitorium! Reo, ona ma już czternaście lat! A ty do niej mówisz, jakby była niedorozwinięta! − westchnął tata.  
− Właśnie, mamo, bez kazań, dobra?  
− Kochanie, wyślij nam list przez sowę, Remus ci wszystko wytłumaczy. Trzymaj się go, ale bez przesady, bo z niego też jest niezłe ziółko! No, chodź do taty!  
Ojciec uścisnął mnie mocno, a potem podał rączkę kufra i cisnął w płomienie trochę proszku Fiuu.  
− Wejdź i powiedz: „Hogwart. Gabinet dyrektora!".  
Wstąpiłam po raz drugi tego dnia w zielone płomienie, ciągnąc za sobą kufer. Obróciłam się ku moim rodzicom i uśmiechnęłam nerwowo. Odwzajemnili, mama przez łzy.  
− Hogwart. Gabinet dyrektora – wymówiłam z czymś, co było mieszanką niepokoju i uniesienia.  
I ruszyłam z oczekiwaniem na nowe życie w kolejną niezwykłą podróż, obserwując jedynie zielone światło, oświetlające moje zamknięte powieki…


	9. Dużo wrażeń

…Jeszcze chwila dzikiej podróży przez popielną zamieć…  
…I wypadłam z rusztu, mordką w przód, prosto na piękny dywan, który zaraz zrobił się szary od popiołu. Wyczułam pod palcami rękojeść kufra z całym moim dobytkiem i wstrzymałam oddech, czekając na wybuch gniewu dyrektora, już w myślach widząc nowoczesną uczelnię i wąsatego, łysawego grubasa w garniturze, pełniącego funkcję dyrektora. Reprymenda nie nastąpiła, w związku z dywanem, więc błyskawicznie wstałam, bardzo zaciekawiona, jak ta szkoła różni się od mojej dawnej budy. Ogarnęło mnie miłe zaskoczenie. Dlaczego? Gabinet dyrektora w niczym nie przypominał tego w starej szkole.  
Wystrój krzyczał, że mieszkają tu czarodzieje. Gotyk. Przez strzeliste, smukłe okna wpadała smuga jasnego, srebrzystego światła księżyca, który, na szczęście dla Remusa, był w jednej z faz, a nie w pełni. Na gołych, kamiennych ścianach wisiały ruszające się portrety jakichś mężczyzn. Pokój był okrągły, wysoki, bogato wystrojony. A przede mną stał niezwykły człowiek. Długa broda sięgała mu do kolan, ubrany był w przepyszną, bogatą szatę i tiarę. Nie potrafiłabym powiedzieć, ile lat miał, na pewno dużo, no i przy tym był wyjątkowo wysoki, jak na takiego staruszka. Sprawiał wrażenie niebanalnej osobowości, a gdy w oczach ukrytych za połówkami okularów zamigotały wesołe błyski, jeszcze bardziej utwierdziłam się w tym przekonaniu.  
Starzec odchrząknął teatralnie.  
– Przepraszam za dywan… – wymamrotałam, bo nic innego nie przyszło mi do głowy.  
– O, nic się nie stało! – rzekł pogodnie mężczyzna. - I tak był brudny, a odkąd dostałem na nim ataku niestrawności, jest wręcz hmm… No, panno Lupin! Witam, w końcu, w Hogwarcie! Jestem Albus Dumbledore, dyrektor. Na sam początek pragnę cię przeprosić za tę przykrą pomyłkę. Twój tata powiadomił mnie o tym, że nauczał cię materiału z poprzednich lat. Możesz wybrać, czy chcesz uczęszczać do pierwszej klasy, razem z jedenastolatkami, czy chodzić, tak jak powinnaś, do klasy czwartej, co, oczywiście, niesie ze sobą jakieś ryzyko. Ale, jak to powiadają mugole, dla chcącego nic trudnego, więc nie zniechęcaj się! Teraz wybór należy do ciebie.  
Dumbledore okrasił swoją wypowiedź zachęcającym uśmiechem. Zastanowiłam się. Nie wyobrażam sobie odrabiania czterech lat w jeden rok, to musiałoby być szalone, ale chodzenie do klasy z maluchami? Kończenie szkoły kilka lat po bracie? Ale siara… Może warto zaryzykować?  
– Chyba wolę iść do klasy czwartej…  
Dyrektor spojrzał na mnie uważnie znad okularów-połówek.  
– Tak właśnie myślałem… A więc pozostaje mi jedynie życzyć ci powodzenia. Jeżeli będziesz potrzebować pomocy mojej lub któregokolwiek z nauczycieli, proś o nią. Za jakiś czas będziesz musiała zdać mi relację z tego, jak sobie radzisz w formie egzaminu. Nie ma się czego bać! – dodał z błyskiem w oku, gdy zobaczył moją minę. – To tylko egzamin. Uwierz mi, tylko egzamin. Jeżeli postarasz się nadrobić zaległości, nie sprawi ci kłopotu. Z pewnością twój brat ci pomoże, w to nie wątpię. I oprowadzi cię lepiej po szkole, niż ktokolwiek inny, więc póki co trzymaj się go. Nawet ja gubię się czasem w tych murach…  
Podszedł szybko do kominka i rzucił szczyptę srebrzystego proszku w płomienie, które zmieniły odcień na zielony.  
– Minerwo, panna Lupin przybyła, możemy zaczynać!  
Kilka sekund później z kominka wyszła czarownica w średnim wieku. Miała chłodny, surowy wyraz twarzy, a ja poczułam nagle, że jestem wyjątkowo zagubiona.  
Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do mnie nagle. Odmiana była szokująca.  
– Panno Lupin, to jest profesor McGonagall. – Wskazał na kobietę. – Minerwo, chyba już rozpoczęła się kolacja. Zaprowadź tam pannę Lupin, ja jeszcze wpiszę ją na listę czwartoklasistów…  
– Albusie, czy dziewczyna sobie poradzi? – zapytała profesor McGonagall.  
Spojrzeli na mnie, kobieta z troską, Dumbledore przyjaźnie.  
– O, niewątpliwie. – dyrektor rozpromienił się. – No, panno Lupin, czas ruszać.  
– Proszę za mną.  
Kobieta ruszyła w stronę dębowych drzwi, a ja, chcąc, nie chcąc, powlokłam się za nią.  
– A mój bagaż, pani profesor? – zapytałam grzecznie, gdy schodziłyśmy ze schodów.  
– Zastaniesz go przy swoim łóżku po tym, jak zostaniesz przydzielona do jakiegoś domu – odparła nieco protekcjonalnym tonem. – Przy okazji, wiesz zapewne o czterech domach?  
– No tak, są cztery domy: Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin, i… nie pamiętam ostatniego…  
– Hufflepuff, panno Lupin. Zaczekaj tu na mnie, muszę coś odebrać od dyrektora.  
I popędziła z powrotem, zostawiając mnie na kamiennym korytarzu, oświetlonym jedynie pochodniami. Najwyraźniej o czymś zapomniała.  
Pod krzyżowo-żebrowym sklepieniem nie wisiał żaden żyrandol, w ścianie brakowało okien. Mrok rozświetlały te kamienne pochodnie. Zadrżałam, bo było nieco zimno. „Fajna atmosferka" pomyślałam, rozglądając się po średniowiecznych murach, a potem usłyszałam głosy. Podeszłam cichutko pod najbliższy róg korytarza, nieco niezgrabnie, starając się nie stukać obcasami.  
– Serio, to jest już przesada. Ciągle łazisz z tą szlamą… – wypowiedział męski, pogardliwy głos.  
– Nie nazywaj jej tak! – syknął inny wrogo. – Jest taką samą czarownicą, jak ty, czy ja!  
– Nie poniżaj się, Snape. Jesteśmy ze Slytherinu! Nawet nie wypada nam się przyjaźnić z innymi domami, a już na pewno nie ze szlamami z nich… Nic dziwnego, że te cztery szmaty z Gryffindoru tak ci lubią dokuczać, skoro sam im się podkładasz…  
Błysnęło. Usłyszałam łoskot, jakby coś ciężkiego uderzyło o posadzkę. Chwila ciszy…  
– Jesteś już martwy, Snape! – wysyczał ktoś przez mocno zaciśnięte zęby. – Kiedy odpowiedni ludzie przejmą władzę w kraju, role się odwrócą, a twoje poglądy staną się przyczyną twojej klęski!  
Podskoczyłam, bo zza węgła wypadł na mnie jakiś blond-przylizaniec o wyjątkowo niemiłej aparycji. Był starszy i na pewno różowy z wściekłości.  
– Z drogi! – warknął miło, popchnął mnie na ścianę i odszedł. Spiorunowałam jego plecy licząc na to, że sczeźnie na mych oczach.  
Za nim zza rogu korytarza wychylił się chudy chłopak. Miał czarne, długie, tłuste włosy. Podobnie jak ja, patrzył na plecy tamtego z wyraźną niechęcią. Trzymał różdżkę w pogotowiu. A potem mnie zobaczył. Wytrzeszczył oczy, a różdżka drgnęła niebezpiecznie. Przyszło mi do głowy jedno zasadnicze pytanie: czy nowi uczniowie też przechodzą tu jakiś chrzest bojowy?  
– Mnie nie trzeba nokautować – zawołałam nerwowo, tak na wszelki wypadek.  
Chłopak utkwił spojrzenie najpierw w moich włosach (jak zwykle), a potem jego wzrok powędrował na krawat. Zauważyłam, że mój jest szary, a jego w zielono-srebrne pasy.  
– Jesteś tą nową… Lupin! – wypowiedział powoli, mrużąc oczy niezbyt przyjaźnie.  
– Tak… a masz z tym jakiś problem? – zapytałam, siląc się na neutralny ton.  
– Same problemy – zadrwił i potraktował esencją nienawiści, którą nasączył posłane ku mnie spojrzenie, po czym wyminął szerokim łukiem i ruszył w stronę, gdzie udał się przylizaniec.  
– Świetnie. Poczet powitalny pierwsza klasa. – mruknęłam do siebie ponuro.  
– Panno Lupin, proszę za mną!  
Profesor McGonagall stała na środku korytarza, trzymając jakiś połatany łachman, zapewne powód jej chwilowego zniknięcia. Ruszyła w kierunku, w którym udali się moi „nowi koledzy", a ja za nią.  
Szłyśmy długo. Wiedziałam już, że Hogwart to najniezwyklejsze miejsce, jakie w życiu widziałam. Był to ogromny, niewiarygodnie zagmatwany zamek. Wszystko zdawało się tu być przesiąknięte magią, a ja nie wiedziałam, gdzie patrzeć i czy kiedykolwiek się w tym wszystkim połapię. Wreszcie, po kilkunastu minutach marszu stanęłyśmy przed olbrzymimi, zdobionymi drzwiami, zza których dochodził gwar głosów. Moja szyja domagała się masażu po wrażeniach, jakie jej fundowałam w trakcie wędrówki przez nową szkołę.  
McGonagall przerwała milczenie, cierpliwie mnie instruując:  
– Kiedy drzwi się otworzą, podejdę do stołu nauczycielskiego, a ty zrobisz dokładnie to samo. Nie rozpraszaj się, kieruj kroki prosto, nie denerwuj się, otrzep ubranie z sadzy, na litość Boską! – Tu trzepnęła mnie raz, niezbyt mocno, starym łachmanem dla porządku. – Usiądziesz na stołku, a ja nałożę ci na głowę Tiarę Przydziału, która wyznaczy ci twój dom. Zrozumiałaś?  
Miałam straszliwą ochotę zasalutować i krzyknąć „Yes, sir!", ale tylko kiwnęłam głową, a kobieta zmierzyła mnie spojrzeniem, w którym walczyły dwie siły: surowość i niepokój.  
Rozejrzałam się po otoczeniu, korzystając z chwili wolnej od kolejnych instrukcji. Sala, w której stałyśmy, miała olbrzymie rozmiary. Dostrzegłam jakieś małe drzwi, nieco dalej niepozorne, kamienne schody, po innej stronie marmurowe, szerokie… Jakiś ważny węzeł komunikacyjny?  
Otrzepałam się trochę z sadzy, poprawiłam fałdki szaty i stałam, wsłuchując się w przytłumiony gwar. Nagle poczułam coś dziwacznego. Stres! Naokoło splotu słonecznego pojawił się niemiły ucisk, ręce mi się spociły i zziębły, poczułam ból brzucha. Tam pewnie czyha mnóstwo ludzi o gapiących się oczach, twarzach, mózgach, palcach wskazujących oskarżycielsko i prześmiewczo… i tylko jeden Remus przyjazny! Uświadomiłam sobie z całą mocą, że mam czarno-rude włosy. To będzie dla gapiów szok, a potem pewnie niezła komedia…  
Już drgnęłam nerwowo w stronę schodów, gdy drzwi otworzyły się na oścież, ukazując tłumowi przy pięciu stołach profesor McGonagall i jakiegoś biednego wymoczka z rudo-czarnymi lokami.  
Spłoszenie zostało przygniecione przez wrażenie, jakie wywarła na mnie otwarta sala. Była długa, z morzem świec, unoszących się w powietrzu. Sufit wyglądał jak prawdziwe niebo. Nad każdym z czterech równolegle postawionych stołów wisiał kolorowy proporzec, piąty stół stał prostopadle do reszty, naprzeciw wejścia. Na honorowym miejscu dostrzegłam Dumbledore'a, a u stóp podwyższenia na którym stał stół dostrzegłam krzesełko. Zamarłam. Rozumiem, że mamy z McGonagall przeparadować, niczym modelki, przez całą długość sali… A ja już liczyłam w duchu na cichutką, niepozorną i niedostrzegalną ceremonię gdzieś w kącie!... Westchnęłam głośno i ruszyłam za panią profesor nieco chwiejnie. Nade mną lewitowało tysiące świec, a w sali panował miarowy rumor. Część ludzi gapiła się na nas, inni wymieniali na mój temat uwagi i komentowali, ale wiele osób w ogóle nie wyglądało na zainteresowanych. Nawet nie starałam się rozglądać za Remusem, ale czułam jego wzrok na sobie, tak samo, jak wzrok wszystkich ludzi świata. Uświadomiłam sobie z rozpaczą, że krawat dyndał mi…z tyłu pleców, ale nawet nie śmiałam go poprawiać. Nogi niebezpiecznie chwiały się w butach na lekkim obcasie, który dla mnie w tym momencie był wysokości Big Bena.  
Wreszcie, po nieprzyzwoicie długim czasie, usiadłam na krześle, a kobieta nałożyła mi na głowę łachman, który wreszcie dał się zidentyfikować jako tiara.  
Zaległa cisza, a potem…  
– Hmm – rozległ się cichutki głosik gdzieś przy moim uchu. – Dość trudny wybór, zważywszy na twój późny wiek przy przydzieleniu… Co z tobą zrobić? Twoja rodzina od lat trafia do Ravenclawu, więc to może być…  
„Chcę tam, gdzie Remus!" pomyślałam z rozpaczą. Nie chciałam się rozdzielać z bliźniakiem. Byłam pewna, że bliźniacy trafiają zawsze do tych samych domów i cieszyłam się na wspólne lekcje i wszystko inne, a tiara mi tu wyjeżdża z jakimś Ravenclawem…  
– Gryffindor? Jesteś pewna? – zamruczała tiara. – A może to przelotna zachcianka, by być blisko brata?  
„Chcę do Gryffindoru, do Remusa. Chcę wreszcie poznać własnego brata, po tylu latach."  
– Dobrze, skoro tego chcesz… Gryffindor to też nienajgorszy wybór… Niech będzie… GRYFFINDOR!  
Poczułam ulgę i kamień spadł mi z serca, a potem do moich uszu dotarły oklaski, krzyki i wiwaty. Kiedy zdjęto mi tiarę, zobaczyłam też mojego brata, jak uśmiecha się przy jednym ze stołów szeroko, z olbrzymią radością wypisaną na twarzy. Odwzajemniłam to, puszczając mu oko. Przyszywani rodzice mogli mi zastąpić prawdziwych, ale brat to zupełna nowość… Byłam pewna, że nigdy nie będę mówić o moim braciszku jak większość znajomych mi koleżanek: „Ten dupek! Znowu zepsuł mi rozmowę z Michaelem!".  
Ruszyłam ku stołowi przy ścianie z prawej strony. Zauważyłam, że nad nim wisi proporzec koloru czerwono-złotego, z wielkim lwem. Usiadłam nieśmiało na brzegu ławy, kontemplując jedynie złoty talerz, pucharek, sztućce. Z rozpaczą spostrzegłam, że naokoło siedzą same jedenastolatki, w dodatku wlepiające nierozumiejące spojrzenie na moje włosy. Udałam że tego nie widzę, nieco rumieniąc się z tego powodu, i przeniosłam wzrok na Dumbledore'a, który wstał i zaczął pogodnym tonem:  
– No, a więc dziś Gryffindor świętuje przyjęcie w swe szeregi nieco spóźnionej, ale zawsze, nowej uczennicy. Żywię jedynie nadzieję, że pomożecie jej tutaj się zadomowić, co już wcześniej powiedziałem. Jako ciekawostkę dodam, że ostatnie, warunkowe przyjęcie spóźnionego ucznia starszego niż ci, co zwykle przybywają do pierwszej klasy miało miejsce w 1907 roku. Ów uczeń trafił do Hufflepuffu i miał niecałe trzynaście lat… w związku z czym mam nadzieję, że Gryfoni nie rozniosą w euforii dziś wieczorem swego salonu tylko dlatego, że pobili rekord Puchonów.  
Mrugnął do nas dość łobuzersko, a chwilę później stoły dosłownie znikły pod nagłym pojawieniem się znikąd żarcia. Nie mogłam uwierzyć. To wszystko byłoby dla mnie kiedyś kategorycznie niemożliwe, a teraz…  
Uczniowie wrócili do swoich spraw i zajęli się jedzeniem, które nie wzbudziło w nich takiego szoku, jak we mnie. Wyglądało na to, że znalazłam się na zupełnie rutynowej, przeciętnej szkolnej kolacji.  
Nie byłam na tyle głodna, by rzucić się na jedzenie. Nałożyłam sobie tylko kilka strączków fasolki, tymczasem pierwszaki jadły wszystko, co napotkały na drodze.  
– Co ci się stało z włosami, hę? – zapytał jeden, wyjątkowo głupkowato wyglądający chłopiec.  
Przez chwilę przeszło mi przez myśl, że na pewno by mnie ukarali za znęcanie się nad dziećmi, gdybym cisnęła w niego fasolką, więc wolałam nie ryzykować.  
– Czy wiesz, co to jest pociąg? – zapytałam z chytrą miną.  
– No pewnie! – napuszył się pierwszak.  
– Wyobraź sobie, że pod niego wpadłam i odtąd noszę perukę, bo mi włosy skosił.  
Jakieś dziecko parsknęło w swój talerz, a chłopiec miał wyjątkowo skupioną minę. Uznałam, że rozumowanie o tym, czy pociąg może skosić włosy zajmie chłopca na długo, szybko więc dokończyłam fasolkę z zamiarem odejścia (gdziekolwiek, nieważne, że nie miałam pojęcia, co dalej, coś się wymyśli…) ale na stołach pojawiły się desery i uznałam, że skuszę się na coś słodkiego na uśmierzenie nerwów.  
Ludzie, czy to z mojego domu, czy innych, gapili się na mnie z zaintrygowaniem, nawet nie dbając o pozory. Prawdopodobnie byłam jedyną dokooptowaną uczennicą, jaką kiedykolwiek zobaczą, sądząc po tym, co mówił dyrektor, zdarzało się to raz na ruski rok.  
Kiedy wreszcie uczta dobiegła końca, cała masa ruszyła do drzwi. Remusa porwał tłum ludzi, choć widziałam, jak próbował się do mnie przepruć. Nieco mnie to zmartwiło.  
Przede mną, nagle, wyrósł z ziemi jakiś chłopak z mojego domu.  
– Hej, McGonagall kazała mi cię zaprowadzić do naszego salonu. – Uśmiechnął się dość nieśmiało. – Jestem Frank Longbottom, prefekt. Chodź ze mną, zaprowadzę cię. Aha, i staraj się zapamiętać drogę, jutro będziesz musiała dotrzeć do sal lekcyjnych.  
Po wyjątkowo długiej drodze, doszliśmy do portretu puszystej kobiety w różowej sukni.  
– To portret Grubej Damy – objaśnił Frank. – Co tydzień zmienia ona hasło do naszego salonu, który jest za jej obrazem. Nikomu z innego domu ani słowa o naszym haśle, pamiętaj! Będę podawał hasła na tablicy ogłoszeń, wisi ona w salonie. Nasze obecne hasło brzmi „Truskawkowy dżem".  
– O tak! – zagruchała kobieta na obrazie i otworzyła przejście do pięknego saloniku, w którym roiło się od ludzi, siedzących przy kominku na fotelach, stojących przy ścianach, odrabiających lekcje. Ogarnęło mnie przytulne, milusie uczucie.  
– Sypialnie dziewcząt są po prawej stronie. - Frank wskazał na jedno wylotów schodów. – Tam stoi już twój bagaż, tak sądzę. To cześć, Mary Ann! I powodzenia. Jak coś, pytaj, o co chcesz.  
Udałam się po schodach na górę, starając nie zwracać uwagi na ludzi gapiących się na mnie. Miałam nadzieję, że wzięli sobie do serca słowa Dumbledore'a i nie planują jakiejś ostrej biby z powodu nabycia świeżej krwi… Otworzyłam drzwi, na których wisiała drewniana tabliczka głosząca wszem i wobec, iż jest to sypialnia dziewcząt z czwartego roku. Zauważyłam tylko trzy łóżka z kolumienkami, purpurowymi kotarami, szafkami nocnymi. To wszystko wyglądało bardzo przytulnie i miło. Dwa łóżka był ewidentnie zajęte (rozrzucona pościel, rzeczy osobiste w pobliżu), ale przy jednym stał mój kufer. Podbiegłam do niego i otworzyłam, dla pewności. Nagle usłyszałam coś dziwnego, jakby syrenę alarmową. Wybiegłam z ciekawością z sypialni, starając się opanować wypieki podekscytowania, które wykwitły mi na twarzy po wstąpieniu do niej.  
Schody jeszcze chwilę były płaskie jak tafla, po czym powróciły do normalnego, schodowego stanu. Zmarszczyłam brwi i ostrożnie zeszłam nimi do salonu, modląc się, by nie zechciały znowu pobawić się w wyglądanie na zjeżdżalnię.  
– No, Luniaczku! Są na to inne sposoby, nie pamiętasz? – usłyszałam rozbawiony głos.  
Na dywanie u stóp schodów do naszej sypialni leżał rozpłaszczony Remus, minę miał skwaszoną. Trójka chłopaków, nieopodal, miała z niego wyraźny ubaw.  
– Ja tylko chciałem dostać się do mojej siostry! – powiedział wyniośle Remus, wstając z dywanu w najbardziej godny sposób, na jaki go było stać, a ja parsknęłam śmiechem, więc się odwrócił.  
– Meggie! – Rozłożył ręce na znak chęci przytulenia, a na twarzy gościł mu miły, łagodny uśmiech. – Tak się cieszę, że jesteś…  
– Remus! – Wpadłam mu w objęcia i przytulaliśmy się długo, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć, że możemy się wreszcie znać i mieć siebie nawzajem.  
– To kompletny zaskok, Dumbledore dopiero przy obiedzie nam powiedział, że przybędziesz! Ja nie mogę, tak się cieszę… Chłopaki, chodźcie!  
Tamci trzej ruszyli w naszą stronę. Kiedy byli blisko wyczułam jakieś męskie perfumy, niewątpliwie od któregoś z nich. Był to szlachetny, wyjątkowy, nieco oszałamiający zapach.  
– Oto moja siostra, Mary Ann… – zaczął Remus.  
– …lub, jak kto woli, Meg… – mruknęłam.  
– Właśnie. A to jest kolejno: Peter, James, Syriusz.  
– Hej! – odpowiedzieli chórkiem.  
Petera jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam. Był niski, pulchny, miał wodniste, małe oczka, spory, długi nos i jasne włosy. Nie miał zbyt ciekawej aparycji, ale pewnie był dobrym kumplem.  
Jamesa poznałam już w kominku. Szczerzył się do mnie, ukazując wszystkie zębiska. Był mojego wzrostu, miał okulary, kruczoczarne, potargane włosy, krzaczaste brwi i śliczne, świecące wesołymi błyskami orzechowe oczy. Wyglądał na człowieka, którego nie imają się problemy egzystencji.  
Syriusz był ewidentnie najprzystojniejszy, miał czarne włosy, trochę dłuższe, niż James, kilka kosmyków opadało mu na twarz. Poza tym był trochę wyższy ode mnie i posiadał szare oczy, ciemne brwi, białe zęby, które także wyszczerzył, chociaż nie tak malowniczo, jak przodujący w tym James. Zaniepokoił mnie trochę jego arystokratyczny chłód w oczach i nonszalancki uśmieszek.  
– A więc poznałam sławetnych ludzi, którzy wzbogacają kiesy wytwórców wyjców – powiedziałam, unosząc jedną brew drwiąco. – Remus, jutro zaczekaj na mnie w salonie, musisz mi pomóc dotrzeć na śniadanie. Dobranoc wszystkim!  
Ruszyłam na górę, zostawiając chłopaków przy schodach. W przylegającej do naszej sypialni łazience umyłam się i ubrałam w piżamę. Gdy ścieliłam łóżko, do dormitorium wkroczyła rudowłosa dziewczyna. Najpierw zatrzymała się, zaskoczona, ale szybko odzyskała równowagę i uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie.  
– Cześć, jesteś Mary Ann? – zagadnęła. – Lily. Lily Evans!  
Spojrzałam w jej piękne zielone oczy i odwzajemniłam uśmiech, czując się nieco niepewnie.  
– Tak właściwie, to możesz mi wołać Meg… – wypaliłam.  
Czułam się dziwnie, gdy dotarło do mnie, że sypialnię będę dzielić ze współlokatorkami. Do tej pory, całe życie, miałam własny pokój. Jak się zachowywać, gdy dzielisz swój teren z innymi? Jedyne, co mi przyszło do głowy to to, że trzeba unikać konfliktów. Taa, to brzmi mądrze…  
Pogadałyśmy odrobinę przed snem. Dowiedziałam się od Lily, że jest z rodziny mugoli, więc też miała problem z zaklimatyzowaniem się. Troszkę mi ulżyło.  
– Jutro czeka cię ważny dzień, może lepiej pójdź już spać, wyglądasz na zmęczoną – zauważyła.  
– Masz rację. Dobranoc, w takim razie.  
Wskoczyłam z ukontentowaniem do łóżka z czterema kolumienkami i wpatrzyłam się w drewniane belki przy suficie. Ciepło, ale takie wynikające z przeżyć i emocji, rozlewało się pod moją skórą, powodując miłe, przyjemne rozmyślania osoby, której przytrafiło się bardzo wiele sympatycznych rzeczy jednego dnia. Lily poszła się myć, gdy zaciągałam kotary.  
Ciekawe, co czeka mnie jutro?


	10. Huncwoty to kłopoty

Usiadłam gwałtownie na łóżku, jakbym całą noc czuwała i przygotowywała się do tego ruchu. Zza zasłon otaczających posłanie usłyszałam dwa damskie głosy, Czyli faktycznie, czas wstawać.  
– Auu! Skurcz! – jęknęłam mimowolnie i pomacałam łydkę, czując niemiłosierny, narastający ból  
– Cześć, Meg! – Lily uśmiechnęła się do mnie szeroko, odsłaniając zasłony mojego łóżka. Dormitorium zalewało skąpe, jesienne światło poranka, było też trochę zimno.  
– Nie znamy się jeszcze. Jestem Alicja Silverwand – rzekła jakaś życzliwie wyglądająca dziewczyna i uśmiechnęła się do mnie, ukazując słodkie dołeczki w policzkach.  
– Mary Ann, ale możesz mi mówić Meg – wyrecytowałam formułkę, okrasiłam ją wyszczerzonymi zębami i wygramoliłam się z łóżka. Udałam się do łazienki, by odbyć poranną toaletę i ubrać się w szkolną szatę.  
Zauważyłam dopiero teraz, że krawat z szarego zrobił się czerwono-złoty, a czarny płaszcz od szaty podszyty był czerwonym materiałem. Była też czerwono-złota naszywka z lwem i nazwą mojego domu. Poczułam się dziwnie dumna i miałam nadzieję, że nie przyniosę wstydu legendarnemu Gryffindorowi, ktokolwiek to był.  
Kiedy z powrotem weszłam do dormitorium, Alicji już nie było, a Lily stała przy drzwiach z oczekiwaniem wypisanym na twarzy.  
– Profesor McGonagall poprosiła mnie, abym zaprowadziła cię na dół. Chcesz iść ze mną? – zaofiarowała się, posyłając mi uprzejmy uśmiech.  
– Chętnie, ale umówiłam się z moim bratem na dole. Może pójdziesz z nami?  
Lily nieco się zmieszała, uśmiech spłynął powoli po jej twarzy.  
– Jak chcesz – odparła w końcu chłodno, ale wciąż uprzejmie. – Ja wolałabym z Huncwotami nie iść, więc… Do zobaczenia na śniadaniu!  
I wyszła z dormitorium, a ja ruszyłam za nią. Ciekawe, dlaczego nie chciała iść ze mną i z chłopakami? Odpowiedź nasunęła mi się dość szybko: Lily wyglądała na osobę ułożoną, delikatną, porządną i zorganizowaną, a z tego co wiem, kumple Remusa są całkowitym przeciwieństwem ułożonych, delikatnych, porządnych i zorganizowanych.  
Zeszłam na dół, oglądając na wszystkie strony, ale Remusa nigdzie nie było. Pff, typowe męskie zachowanie. Wydarłam się więc przez cały pokój w stronę burzy rudych włosów:  
– Lily, hej, LILY!  
Evans odwróciła się do mnie dosłownie krok przed portretem z pytającą miną. Doszłam do niej.  
– Remusa nie ma – wetchnęłam z niezadowoleniem. – Pewnie zaspał, burak jeden. Idziemy razem? Nie będę czekać na tego bubka.  
– Oczywiście! – rozpromieniła się Lily.  
Wyszłyśmy więc z pokoju wspólnego. Na korytarzach, w przeciwieństwie do wczorajszego wieczoru, był niezły tłum uczniów.  
– Pewnie nie możesz się doczekać lekcji, co? – zagadnęła Lily, gdy przedzierałyśmy się przez sporą grupę Gryfonów, czopujących jeden z węższych korytarzyków.  
– Wiesz, jeszcze się nad tym nie zastanawiałam. Ale jak teraz o tym pomyślę… No, to będzie nowość w moim życiu! Może nie taka zupełna, bo rodzice mnie już trochę uczyli, ale indywidualny tok a nauka w klasie to coś kompletnie innego, nie?  
– Jak to się stało, że nie przybyłaś do Hogwartu tak, jak reszta? – spytała moja towarzyszka nieco onieśmielonym tonem. – Pewnie ci było przykro, gdy twój brat poszedł… Nie ujawniłaś zdolności, czy jak?  
– Nie, ujawniłam, ale… – urwałam, zastanawiając się, czy Lily jest odpowiednim kandydatem do tego, by jej o wszystkim opowiedzieć. Uznałam, że na razie nie. – Po prostu. Rodzice nauczali mnie do tej pory…  
– Kiedy ja przybyłam do Hogwartu, nie mogłam się połapać w tym wszystkim… Ale po miesiącu można się przyzwyczaić. Zresztą, o Hogwarcie wiedziałam już wcześniej…  
– Skąd? Przecież jesteś z rodziny mugoli.  
– Tak, ale zanim dostałam list, mój przyjaciel opowiedział mi o tym wszystkim i zapewniał, że jestem czarownicą. On sam ma mamę czarodziejkę, ale jego ojciec jest mugolem…  
Doszłyśmy do Wielkiej Sali, a mój brzuch na jej widok wiernie zaburczał.  
– Gdzie siadamy? Nie chcę znowu siedzieć wśród pierwszaków – zagadnęłam, ignorując fakt, że sama jestem jednym z nich.  
– Usiądź na razie sama, dobrze? – odparła Lily, ciutkę zmieszana. – Zaraz podejdę, tylko mój przyjaciel, Sev, czegoś ode mnie chce…  
I odeszła w stronę obcego stołu. Nie poczułam się urażona tym, że ma inne zobowiązania towarzyskie i rzuciłam okiem na mój stół, szukając sensownego miejsca. Nagle dostrzegłam mojego brata i jego bandę, męczących śniadanie. Miał na mnie czekać, co jest?  
– Czy przypadkiem nie miałeś na kogoś czekać, hę? – zapytałam chłodno, pochylając się nad stołem naprzeciwko Remusa. Podniósł leniwie oczy znad książki i sięgnął po łyżkę. Mruknął w odpowiedzi nieco niezadowolonym tonem:  
– Do nich miej pretensję, nie do mnie, ja chciałem na ciebie poczekać, ale mnie zawlekli…  
– Kto cię zawlókł? Na pewno nie ja… – obruszył się Syriusz. Obracał w szczupłych palcach jakieś kolorowe coś. Więcej tego znajdowało się w kartonowym pudełku, opatrzonym napisem „Fasolki Wszystkich Smaków Bertiego Botta".  
– No tak – odgryzł się James, kokoszący się obok Remusa. – Tobie się nie chciało. Tobie się nigdy nie chce wykonywać żadnych prac fizycznych.  
– Ale jestem w drużynie, nie? Siadaj sobie, nie bronię ci…  
Wskazał mi łaskawym gestem wolne miejsce obok siebie, naprzeciw Remusa, i włożył do ust fasolkę ze średnio zainteresowaną miną.  
– Dzięki za pozwolenie – odburknęłam chłodno, siadając, a Syriusz skrzywił się i wypluł fasolkę, która wylądowała na talerzu jakiejś trzecioklasistki. Ona i jej towarzyszka rozejrzały się z obrzydzeniem, ale kiedy odkryły, że fasolka należała do Syriusza, rzuciły się na nią z piskiem.  
Syriusz udał, że tego nie zauważył i odwrócił z powrotem głowę w moją stronę. Jedna brew znikła w jego czarnych kosmykach, a twarz wyrażała znudzenie i frustrację. Podjęłam się rozmyślania nad tym, czy tylko gra takiego, czy w pełnym zakresie ma aparycję zmęczonego życiem księcia.  
– Mówiłaś coś? – zapytał z łaskawą uprzejmością, a ja zakaszlałam z irytacją w odpowiedzi, dusząc się nieco jego mocnymi, zniewalającymi perfumami.  
– Rety! – zawołał James i złapał się za głowę ruchem, który miał moc przewrócić stół. – Co one robią?! Czy nie wiedzą, że ślina Łapy jest jedną z najniebezpieczniejszych trucizn? No i ten odór…  
Peter zarechotał, a Remus uniósł pełną irytacji twarz znad miski i spojrzał na Jamesa.  
– Słuchaj, dziecko, ja jem – warknął. – Mógłbyś to uszanować i nie gadać o ślinie Syriusza?  
– Masz rację, to niestrawny temat…  
– Słuchajcie, ja się od was przesiadam – oświadczyłam z lekkim popłochem. – Jeśli tak wyglądają wasze inteligentne rozmowy…  
– Zwykle są jeszcze gorsze – wpadł mi w słowo Syriusz. – Trafiłaś na całkiem przyzwoitą…  
– Nie słuchaj go – mruknął Peter, posyłając Syriuszowi mściwe spojrzenie. – Lubi, jak się o nim gada. Jak sobie pójdziesz, pozbawisz go publiki…  
Syriusz wykrzywił twarz i ponownie wypluł fasolkę, krztusząc się. Obśliniona fasolka brzdęknęła o pusty, srebrny dzban po mleku, który wydał cichy, dźwięczny odgłos przypominający gong.  
Spojrzałam na niego z najwyższą odrazą, ale on, wciąż krztusząc się, rzekł:  
– No co? Smakowała tak, jak cuchnie mój skrzat domowy…  
– Jako i ty, szlachetny waćpanie, wonią tą jesteś przesiąknięty na wskroś! – zawołał James poważnym głosem, a Syriusz cisnął w niego garścią fasolek i dla pewności, że przekaz dotarł, zasadził kopa pod stołem.  
Zauważyłam, że Huncwoci, jak to nazwała ich Lily, są jakby zaspani. Wczoraj mieli tyle energii, a teraz? James jadł powoli śniadanie, Peter męczył się z podsumowaniem jakiegoś wypracowania, Remus czytał książkę, a Syriusz, chyba najbardziej znudzony z nich wszystkich, bawił się fasolkami.  
– Co jesteście tacy zaspani? – zapytałam podejrzliwie.  
– Zaspani? – powtórzył James i przeczesał włosy dłonią. – Nie… Drzemią we mnie nieprzebrane źródła energii! Ale uaktywniają się zwykle po drugiej lekcji…  
– A co z resztą?  
– U Remusa uaktywniają się najwcześniej, jeszcze przed lekcjami! U Petera, hmm… dopiero po obiedzie… A u Syriusza? Jakoś… w nocy! – James wyszczerzył zęby.  
– Tak, w nocy, kiedy inni próbują smacznie spać… – burknął nieco obrażony Peter.  
– Ha ha, bardzo śmieszne – skwitował te oskarżenia Syriusz.  
Remus podniósł oczy znad książki i spojrzał na niego tak, jak na pacjenta patrzy lekarz, który nie do końca rozumie diagnozę.  
– Co jesteś dzisiaj taki rozmemłany? – zapytał.  
– Jaki?! Nie, po prostu nie spałem za dobrze… Dzień dobry, profesor McGonagall! Piękny dziś dzionek!  
– Lizus… – mruknął niedosłyszalnie James, a ja zorientowałam się, że nade mną stoi McGonagall, która wczoraj prowadziła mnie na Ceremonię Przydziału.  
– Panno Lupin, oto plan lekcji… Dzień dobry panie Black, szlabanu nie cofnę, przykro mi…  
Profesor McGonagall podała mi pergamin z tabelą i poszła sobie. Syriusz zaklął pod nosem i złapał mój rozkład zajęć bezceremonialnie.  
– Hej! – zawołałam, oburzona.  
– Heh, masz taki sam rozkład tygodnia, jak my!  
– No! Przecież jesteśmy w jednej klasie, nie? – prychnęłam.  
Cała czwórka podniosła na mnie niedowierzający wzrok. Pierwszy ocknął się James:  
– Niezły żart. Najlepszy, jaki dziś słyszałem, włączając mój własny o goblinach w tawernie.  
– To nie żart – rzekłam, uśmiechając się z politowaniem.  
– No, to powodzenia! Możesz śmiało postawić łóżko w bibliotece… – stwierdził Peter.  
– Przepraszam, ale ktoś na mnie czeka – oznajmiłam, dostrzegając kątem oka Lily, czekającą na mnie w bezpiecznej odległości od Huncwotów. – Miło było spożyć z wami posiłek, ale już sobie idę…  
Wyrwałam oniemiałemu Blackowi plan z ręki i skierowałam się w stronę Lily, pozostawiając Huncwotów z minami, jakby byli świadkami inwazji UFO.  
Lily spojrzała na mnie ze współczuciem, gdy do niej dotarłam.  
– Co, musiałaś siedzieć z Potterem i tą całą pomyloną bandą? Jesteś cała?  
Parsknęłam śmiechem.  
– Który to Potter? – Nagle uświadomiłam sobie, że mój braciszek nie napisał w żadnym liście, jakie nazwiska mają jego kumple. Znałam tylko nazwisko Syriusza z tamtej księgi.  
– Ten najbardziej… – Lily nie znalazła chyba adekwatnego słowa, które mogłaby wypowiedzieć po „ten najbardziej", więc się poddała z westchnieniem. – Ech, w okularach…  
– James? – Skrzywiłam się. Akurat Jamesa polubiłam najbardziej. Wydawał się bardzo otwarty i miły. Nagle coś mi się przypomniało. Mama powiedziała przed moim wkroczeniem do kominka w domu: „Nie słuchaj Jamesa Pottera i Syriusza Blacka". Czyżby uważała ich za wariatów? Generalnie ludzie dziwnie reagowali na przyjaciół Remusa, jakby uznawali za profilaktyczne trzymanie się od nich w bezpiecznej odległości… ciekawe, czemu?  
– Nie James, tylko Potter! – burknęła Lily z nutą w głosie, jakiej bym się po niej nie spodziewała, a potem złagodniała. – Jaką masz pierwszą lekcję? Zaprowadzę cię pod salę…  
– Mam tam, gdzie ty – wyjaśniłam cierpliwie już po raz drugi dziś. – Jesteśmy w tej samej klasie!  
Lily z zatroskaną miną podeszła do mnie i położyła mi dłoń na czole, jakby sprawdzając, czy nie mam gorączki.  
– Co ty robisz? – zapytałam, unosząc brwi i czerwieniejąc. Nie lubiłam dotyku obcych ludzi, zwłaszcza dotyku, który następował raptownie, bez wcześniejszego uprzedzenia.  
Lily zmrużyła oczy z niedowierzaniem.  
– Naprawdę jesteś w tej samej klasie? No, bo to normalnie jest niemożliwe… Wiesz, ile miałabyś zaległości? A na pewno zrobią ci egzaminy z trzech lat… Powiedz, że jesteś w pierwszej!  
– Jestem w czwartej klasie – odparłam spokojnie, czując ulgę, że zabrała dłoń.  
– Nie wierzę. – Lily pokręciła głową z wyraźną troską i współczuciem.  
– Co mamy pierwsze? – Zerknęłam do tabeli, nie zwracając uwagi na Evans. – Hmm, eliksiry. Świetnie!  
Ruszyłam wolno w stronę schodów, a Lily popędziła za mną.  
– Wiesz, mogę ci pomóc – zaofiarowała się gorliwie. – Trochę posiedzimy w bibliotece, ale nadrobisz wszystko w kilka miesięcy! Może Severus ci także pomoże…  
Doszłyśmy do dormitorium po torby, a ja zastanawiałam się dlaczego ta ruda dziewczyna tak bardzo chce się mną opiekować. Może jest po prostu dobroduszna? Może w jakiś sposób czuje się za mnie odpowiedzialna?  
– Eliksiry są w lochach – tłumaczyła Lily, gdy schodziłyśmy kamiennymi, ponurymi schodami w dół, zagłębiając się w zimny półmrok. – Zawsze w zimie noszę rękawiczki, tu się nie da wytrzymać… I współczuję Severusowi, on ma tu dormitorium… Ślizgoni. Uważaj na nich.  
Pod kamiennymi drzwiami, daleko przed nami, zgromadziła się już grupka czternastolatków, i wyżej, w szatach z zielonymi akcentami. Najwyraźniej starsi rozmawiali z ludźmi z mojego roku. Dostrzegłam przylizańca, który wczoraj popchnął mnie na ścianę. Pod ścianą, z dala od „zielonej" grupki, stało kilku Gryfonów. Odniosłam wrażenie, że obie grupy nie darzą się sympatią. Było to aż nazbyt namacalne.  
– Eee, Lily? – zagadnęłam nieco niepewnie.  
– Hmm?  
– Dlaczego mam na nich uważać?  
Lily wstrzymała oddech na chwilę.  
– No cóż… Dla własnego dobra i bezpieczeństwa. Taak. Szczerze, to nas nie trawią. A raczej my ich. Ale tak naprawdę…  
Obie z Lily przystanęłyśmy w połowie korytarza. Od strony, od której przyszłyśmy, słychać było dziwne odgłosy, jakby nadciągało stado rozpędzonych mamutów.  
– Co, do…  
Po schodach, z których właśnie zeszłyśmy, zbiegało, na łeb na szyję, czworo rozszalałych chłopaków. Minęli nas ze śmiechem, torby powiewały za nimi, kilka książek trzymali, jakieś wypracowanie dzierżone przez jednego z nich postanowiło rozpocząć własny, pełen przygód żywot i pofrunęło, upuszczone gdzieś pod ścianę, kompletnie niezauważone przez autora. Wpadli do jakiejś sali.  
– Świetnie. Huncwoci! – mruknęła Lily ze znużeniem. – Zrobili zbędny wicher i nawet nie powiedzieli „przepraszam"!  
Po chwili po schodach zszedł jakiś dziwny człowiek, używając takich przekleństw, że zaczęłam wątpić w dobre przykłady w tej szkole.  
– Znowu ci kretyni, te…  
Tu zaklął siarczyście.  
– Ty! – warknął w stronę Lily. – Widziałaś ostatnio tych czterech … tych najgorszych…  
– Nie – odparła chłodno Lily.  
Uniosłam brwi. Jeździmy po Huncwotach, ale jak przychodzi co do czego, stajemy po ich stronie? Lily, jesteś niekonsekwentna…  
Człowiek odszedł, mrucząc pod nosem obelgi z intensywnością młota pneumatycznego.  
Otworzyłam usta, by spytać o cokolwiek, co by chociaż przybliżyło mi tożsamość tamtego pana, lecz Evans sama pośpieszyła z wyjaśnieniami:  
– Nic nie mów. Filch.  
– Filch?  
– Woźny. Jest nowy, ale okropny, naprawdę.  
– Woźny? Po co czarodziejom woźny, jak mają czary? Tworzymy miejsca pracy w celu resocjalizacji przestępców i niebezpiecznych typów? – sarknęłam, unosząc brew.  
Zza drzwi wychyliła się głowa rozbawionego Syriusza, patrolująca korytarz, w tym czasie portal prowadzący do klasy eliksirów otworzył się i stanął w nich jakiś brzuchaty, wąsaty pan, zbliżający się do emerytury. Wyglądał na dość miłego. Odezwał się grubym głosem:  
– Do klasy, uczniowie! Nie ociągać się, mamy dziś mnóstwo roboty.  
Starsi Ślizgoni zostali na korytarzu, a cała masa, razem z moją skromną osobą, weszła do komnaty.  
Ślizgoni trzymali się siebie, Gryfoni siebie. Huncwoci stanęli przy jednym stole, Lily z tym dziwnym, czarnowłosym chłopakiem, którego wczoraj widziałam na korytarzu, też ustawili się przy jednym ze stołów. Obok nich ulokowała się już Alicja, moja współlokatorka.  
– Mogę z tobą? – zapytałam ją, nie mając gdzie się podziać.  
– Jasne! – uśmiechnęła się, zasładzając atmosferę dołeczkami.  
Postawiłam kociołek na stole, wyłożyłam wagę i składniki, pergamin, atrament, pióro i książkę do eliksirów.  
– Jak się nazywa nauczyciel eliksirów? – spytałam półgębkiem Alicji.  
– Horacy Slughorn. Pseudonim Ślimak.  
– Aha. Jest ostry? – Niepewnie zlustrowałam sporych rozmiarów brzuchal za katedrą.  
– Nie! Jest bardzo miły i ogólnie… ludzki. Wyrozumiały. Ale ma tendencję do faworyzowania.  
Nagle odezwał się tubalny głos. To profesor Slughorn ozwał się zza biurka, uruchamiając imponującą przeponę:  
– Dziś uwarzymy sobie Eliksir Rozweselający. Na poprzedniej lekcji było trochę teorii na jego temat, teraz przejdziemy do praktyki. Oho! Byłbym zapomniał! – Uśmiechnął się w moją stronę. – Panno Lupin, jestem profesor Horacy Slughorn. Witam cię serdecznie! Mam nadzieję, że szybko nadrobisz zaległości. Jakbyś miała jakieś wątpliwości, proś o pomoc!  
Odchrząknął, aż wąsiska zatrzepotały, i zwrócił się do ogółu:  
– Kto mi powie, jaki jest główny składnik Eliksiru Rozweselającego?  
Lily zabrała głos prawie natychmiast, nawet nie podnosząc ręki:  
– Wszystkie są równie ważne.  
Slughorn uśmiechnął się z zachwytem.  
– Doskonale, Lily! Podchwytliwe pytanko! Pięć punktów dla Gryfonów. No, do roboty!  
Szybko zrozumiałam, że na kilka następnych miesięcy nie wystawię nosa za drzwi biblioteki.  
Eliksiry okazały się takie trudne! Nic nie rozumiałam, a Alicja musiała mi wciąż coś tłumaczyć. Mój eliksir pod koniec lekcji nie wyglądał wcale tragicznie, ale chyba tylko dzięki Alicji, bo sama bym się tam chyba skichała, a i tak nici by z tego wyszły. Albo jakiś glut.  
Na szczęście jakoś ta katastrofa minęła i Slughorn zawołał:  
– Na następną lekcję napiszcie esej na temat proporcji poszczególnych składników tego eliksiru. Dlaczego wszystkie są ważne? Uwzględnijcie ich działanie. Pół rolki wystarczy. – Klasa jęknęła, a ja z nią („jak ja to napiszę?!"), ale profesor powiedział – Ty, Mary Ann, oczywiście nie musisz. Do…  
To, co się potem stało, przeszło do historii mojego krótkiego życia jako wczesne stadium zawału. Przed oczyma dostrzegłam krótki, denerwujący ruch. Coś wpadło do kociołka Lily, by ułamek sekundy potem wybuchnąć z ogłuszającym hukiem i obryzgać nas wywarem (to znaczy mnie, Lily, Alicję i trochę tego chłopaka). Z kociołka wydobywał się gryzący dym, a Slughorn już do nas pędził, by sprawdzić, co się stało, ale ja tego nie widziałam. Opierałam się na ławce z tyłu i trzymałam kurczowo za serce, dysząc ciężko. Lily zamurowało. Stała, z otwartymi ustami, cała upaprana. Alicja usuwała ze stoickim spokojem wywar, a chłopak klął, na czym świat stoi i też czyścił szatę. Ślizgoni wyli z uciechy.  
Lily odwróciła powoli głowę w stronę Huncwotów (wszyscy ryczeli ze śmiechu, tylko James stał, jak zagipsowany) w oczach miała żądzę mordu.  
– Potter… – warknęła cicho i zrobiła się czerwona z wściekłości. Wyglądało na to, że to James rzucił czymś, a z tego, co mi podpowiadała intuicja, nie taki był jego cel ataku.  
Następnie Evans podeszła do chłopaków i… zaczęłam współczuć Jamesowi. Dziewczyna dopadła do niego, chwyciła oburącz jego szatę z przodu i zaczęła nim potrząsać, niczym szmacianą lalką, a on nawet się nie bronił, tak bardzo go to zatkało.  
– TY MATOLE, TY…! CHCESZ MNIE ZABIĆ?! MÓZG CIĘ OPUŚCIŁ, PALANCIE?!  
Wrzaski Lily odbijały się od kamiennych ścian, mieszając z rykiem Ślizgonów i Huncwotów. Nie wytrzymałam smrodu substancji, która pokrywała moją szatę. Wypadłam z komnaty na łeb, na szyję i ruszyłam szybko korytarzem w kierunku jakiegokolwiek zlewu. Dogonili mnie trzej Huncwoci.  
– Jesteś brudna, czekaj… – Syriusz, wciąż krztusząc się ze śmiechu, sięgnął po różdżkę, ale ja złapałam go za przegub.  
– Co?... – spytał, zdezorientowany.  
– Nie, dzięki. Remus mnie wyczyści. Jemu ufam – mruknęłam.  
Syriusz nachmurzył się, mrużąc oczy.  
– No wiesz! Ale jesteś niemiła!  
– Po prostu cenię własne życie.  
Remus wyciągnął różdżkę i wyczyścił mnie , nie protestując. Tymczasem z komnaty wyszła Lily. Była tak wkurzona, że nie podejrzewałam jej, tej subtelnej i pomocnej dziewczyny, o bywanie w takich stanach. Nawet jej włosy zdawały się elektryzować. Minęła nas, nie zaszczycając spojrzeniem. Niestety, była ciągle upaćkana eliksirem, nawet bardziej, niż przed chwilą ja, lecz wyglądało na to, że nie do końca to do niej dociera.  
– Dlaczego jej dokuczacie? – rzuciłam w powietrze, patrząc za oddalającą się Evans.  
Chłopcy nieco spoważnieli.  
– Nie dokuczamy – zaprotestował Peter. – Po prostu, James nie trafił w ten kociołek, co trzeba. Petarda miała trafić do Smarkerusa…  
– Masz na myśli tego jej kolegę?  
– No tak, to właśnie jest Smarkerus…  
– Nie zwróciłaś uwagi? – Syriusz parsknął mściwie. – Jego ksywa nie wzięła się znikąd…  
– Wybacz – odparłam chłodno. – Miałam nieco inne rozrywki na lekcji i nie obserwowałam jego twarzy w utęsknieniu za jakimiś smarkami, jak, przypuszczam, ty to robiłeś…  
Syriusza nieco przytkało. Chyba myślał, że posłusznie zarechoczę na jego żarcik o Smarkerusie.  
– Ale miał James pecha, nie chłopaki? Jak na złość – rzucił Remus i chyba wychwycił jakieś spięcie atmosfery, bo popchnął w stronę schodów Syriusza i Petera.  
Zostałam sama, ale do czasu. Z klasy eliksirów wypadł James, chyba jako ostatni z uczniów. Wyglądał, jakby nie do końca wiedział, gdzie jest. Oparł się o kamienną ścianę, obok mnie i westchnął ciężko, maltretując włosy dłonią.  
– Dlaczego? – zadał retoryczne pytanie w przestrzeń.  
Zerknęłam na niego ze współczuciem.  
– Hej, uszy do góry! – Szturchnęłam go w bok przyjacielsko. – Zdarza się. Lily się w końcu uspokoi.  
– Nie chciałem jej zepsuć całej pracy, w końcu jest Gryfonką, jedną z nas… – westchnął James ze zbolałą miną. – Chciałem tylko, żeby Smarkerus pożałował.  
– Czego pożałował?  
– Że jest. Ale nie Evans… Biedna! Zawsze pracuje jak mróweczka na tych eliksirach…  
Potter spojrzał na mnie ze zrezygnowaniem.  
– Wiesz, jak dotrzeć na wróżbiarstwo? – zapytał bez entuzjazmu.  
– Nie – przyznałam, zgodnie z prawdą.  
Chwycił mnie za przegub i pociągnął w stronę wyjścia z lochów.  
– Chodź – mruknął i poprowadził mnie w stronę schodów, prowadzących na górę.  
Szliśmy bez słowa, w dość grobowych nastrojach, dopóki James nie zatrzymał się przed srebrną klapą, prowadzącą na górę. Po srebrnej drabinie wspinało się kilku Puchonów. Na ten widok Potter klepnął się z całej siły w czoło.  
– Kretyn… Mamy teraz transmutację! Nie wróżbiarstwo! Ale jestem… Jesteśmy już spóźnieni! Mary Ann, lecimy, McGonagall nas oskalpuje…  
Popędził korytarzem, a ja za nim. Fajnie, spóźnię się do McGonagall już pierwszego dnia…  
Pięć minut później James wpadł ze mną do jakiejś klasy. Wszyscy siedzący odwrócili głowy w naszą stronę. Dostrzegłam Lily, wciąż nieco wytrąconą z równowagi. W tym momencie McGonagall podeszła do nas. Wiedziałam, że zaraz zrobi nam obciach przy całej klasie Gryfonów.  
– Czekam na wyjaśnienia – oznajmiła zwięźle, lecz chłodno.  
– To moja wina, pani profesor – wypaliłam, zanim Potter otworzył usta. – Zmyliłam go, pomyliło mi się, że mamy wróżbiarstwo.  
Wiedziałam, że McGonagall prędzej czy później dowie się o aferze na eliksirach. Nie chciałam jeszcze bardziej pogrążać Rogacza.  
Nauczycielka zmierzyła nas podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. Chyba nie do końca uwierzyła w ten kit, ale wreszcie stwierdziła:  
– Jeśli jeszcze raz coś takiego się zdarzy, odejmę Gryfonom punkty. Siadajcie.  
Ja i James usiedliśmy razem, ignorując natarczywe spojrzenia Huncwotów.  
Eliksiry wydawały się być trudne, ale to pesteczka przy transmutacji. Kompletnie nie kojarzyłam o czym McGonagall mówi. Czułam się, jakbym była opóźniona w rozwoju, za to frustracja miała się dobrze i rozwijała się w najlepsze. James próbował mi coś tłumaczyć szeptem, ale nie szło go zrozumieć, zwłaszcza, że musiałam słuchać naraz jego i McGonagall. Z ulgą przyjęłam dzwonek.  
Kolejna lekcja, historia magii, okazała się bardzo dziwna. Prowadził ją duch. Starałam się notować, co on mówi, ale przyuważyłam, że nieomal cała klasa śpi, co wprawiło mnie w zdumienie.  
– Jak ci idzie? – zagadnęła Lily, która właśnie mnie dogoniła, gdy szliśmy łagodny zboczem, prosto do cieplarni, by odbyć lekcję zielarstwa z Krukonami. Huncwoci pałętali się gdzieś z tyłu, więc wreszcie panna Evans wykorzystała swoją szansę porozmawiania ze mną.  
– Trochę nie łapię tego wszystkiego. To trudne. Trzeba mieć już pewien zasób wiedzy…  
Okrasiłam wypowiedź odpowiednim westchnięciem frustracji. Lily nic nie odparła, przyglądając mi się w zamyśleniu. Dotarłyśmy do tajemniczych, szklanych domków, w których rosły magiczne rośliny.  
Ja i Lily weszłyśmy do cieplarni. W moje nozdrza uderzył smród oparów roślinnych, zrobiło się też duszno, więc zaczęłam kasłać. Stanęłyśmy blisko stołu, przy którym stała dziarska nauczycielka zielarstwa, nieco przysadzista, ekscentrycznie ubrana, jak na czarownicę przystało. Zawołała:  
– Witam uczniowie! Witaj, panno Lupin! Jestem profesor Sprout. A oto rekwizyt naszej dzisiejszej lekcji.  
Schyliła się i spod biurka wyciągnęła sporą czyrakobulwę.  
– Abbot? – zwróciła się do jakiegoś chłopaka nieco szorstkim tonem. – Czym trzeba obłożyć czyrakobulwę, by nie zmarzła? Mówiliśmy o tym na poprzedniej lekcji.  
– Eee. – Chłopak zmarszczył czoło, wysilając organ myślący. – Łajnem smoka, pani profesor.  
– Nieprawda! – wypaliłam, zanim pomyślałam, a wszyscy odwrócili głowy w moją stronę. Na twarzach malowało się niekłamane zdumienie. Nieco się speszyłam i nieśmiało dodałam – Łajno smoka wysusza czyrakobulwę, jest zbyt żrące. Najlepsza jest zwykła ziemia. Chyba…  
Pani Sprout uśmiechnęła się.  
– Doskonale! Cieszę się, panno Lupin, że coś tam w głowie masz. Dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru!  
– Skąd to wiedziałaś? To materiał z klasy czwartej! – szepnęła Lily ze zdumieniem.  
– Przecież wiesz, że uczyłam się w domu. Po prostu, moja mama i ja zajmowałyśmy się czyrakobulwami i coś mi tam tłumaczyła… – odparłam kulawo.  
W kolejnej części lekcji przesadzaliśmy czyrakobulwy. Lily i ja pracowałyśmy z jakąś Puchonką o imieniu Kate.  
– Nie, ostrożniej… – mruknęła Lily, gdy Kate wyszarpywała czyrakobulwę z doniczki.  
– Co za… Nie chce wyjść… OJ!  
Czyrakobulwa strzeliła ropą, prosto w moją twarz.  
– AAAA! – jęknęłam, łapiąc się oburącz za rany. – Nienawidzę tych roślin!  
Strasznie szczypało, a ja nic nie widziałam. Czułam, jak pojawiają się bąble… Wytarłam trochę ropy, by widzieć cokolwiek, jednak policzki i powieki szybko puchły.  
– Ojej. Spokój! – usłyszałam Sprout. – Panno Lupin, do szpitala!  
– Ale gdzie on jest?  
Sprout wydała westchnięcie. Rzuciłam jej bezradne spojrzenie, ledwo widząc.  
– Black, zaprowadź Lupin do skrzydła szpitalnego – rozkazała.  
Syriusz ruszył żwawo do drzwi.  
– Albo nie. Black, zostajesz, chcę, żeby dotarła tam w jednym kawałku… Lupin, ty pójdziesz z siostrą, wiem, że się nią zaopiekujesz.  
Blackowi entuzjazm ewidentnie opadł, tymczasem Remus chwycił mnie pod ramię i pokierował w stronę zamku.  
– Ty to masz szczęście… – mruknął. – Już pierwszego dnia w lazarecie… Na szczęście, czyrakobulwy nie są niebezpieczne, więc pewnie jeszcze dziś wyjdziesz. Bez obaw, siostrzyczko!  
– Ojej! – usłyszałam kobiecy krzyk parę minut później, przez bąble nic już nie widząc. – Połóż się, zaraz cię opatrzę… Lupin, zmykaj…  
Zostałam ustawiona w pozycji horyzontalnej i syczałam z bólu, gdy tylko pielęgniarka przemywała bąble czymś wybitnie śmierdzącym i gryzącym. Trzeba w mojej głowie wpisać zielarstwo na listę niebezpieczeństw, czyhających w nowej szkole, definitywnie.  
– Teraz się zdrzemnij. Sen to najlepsze lekarstwo – rzekła pielęgniarka, gdy już skończyła się nade mną znęcać i zostawiła, cierpiącą gdzieś za zamkniętymi z przymusu oczami.


	11. Ja kontra nadęty arystokrata

– Połóż się spokojnie, nic ci nie będzie…  
– Nie! To boli, bardzo!  
– Zaraz się tym zajmę! Daj mi szansę!  
– Nie! Maaaamooo!  
– Ach, te dzieci…  
Rozbudziłam się z półsnu. Całą twarz oblepiał mi bandaż, więc nic nie widziałam, ale wyraźnie słyszałam wrzaski, porównywalnie brzmiące do odgłosów, jakie wydaje osoba, którą obdzierają ze skóry.  
Czułam na twarzy swędzenie, ale bąble zniknęły. Zdarłam bandaż jednym, zdecydowanym ruchem, w końcu ile można bawić się w mumię…  
Usiadłam na łóżku, rozglądając się z zaciekawieniem. Kilka godzin temu nie miałam specjalnej możliwości dostrzec, gdzie się znajduję i jak to miejsce wygląda, postanowiłam więc nadrobić braki w wiedzy o otoczeniu.  
Leżałam wciąż w szpitalu. Łóżka stały przy kamiennych ścianach, kilka zajmowali śpiący uczniowie. Gotyckie sklepienie majaczyło wysoko nad tym wszystkim, lecz, mimo to, było tu przytulnie. Przez wąskie, strzeliste okna zaglądał do komnaty świecący srebrną poświatą rogalik i gwiazdy.  
Na mojej etażerce stały jakieś eliksiry i drobiazgi, wyjęte z kieszeni szaty. Pochwyciłam łapczywie wazelinę, bo usta błagały o nawilżenie, zmęczone bandażem. Posmarowałam wargi solidną porcją, przypatrując się ze ściągniętymi brwiami jakiemuś pierwszakowi, rzucającemu się na łóżku obok. Wyglądał, jakby zaczynał mu się atak epilepsji. Powtarzał wciąż „Mamo!", a pielęgniarka już spieszyła po odpowiednie eliksiry. Wrzask był nie do wytrzymania, więc zatkałam uszy. Ech, nie ma to jak foch… Zastanawiało mnie tylko, czemu inni, którzy spali, nie powyskakiwali z łóżek z dzikim zawołaniem: „Co się stało, ludzie? Kogo tną?". Może tu często odbywają się takie cyrki, więc pielęgniarka dała każdemu coś na kamienny sen?  
Kobieta zniknęła za drzwiami, byłam pewna, że w ferworze nie zwróciła na mnie najmniejszej uwagi. Podeszłam do dziecka. Spostrzegłam, iż był to młody Gryfon, ten sam, którego wczoraj nabrałam, że wpadłam pod pociąg. Wyglądał na wyjątkowo niewyrośniętego, jak na jedenaście lat. I chyba był dość dziecinny, sądząc po zachowaniu.  
– A co ci się stało? – spytałam szeptem, łapiąc go za ramiona, by przestał zachowywać się, jak wesz na grzebieniu.  
Chłopczyk tak się zdziwił moim widokiem i reakcją, że zachłysnął się i spoczął. Patrzył na mnie wytrzeszczonymi oczyma, wzrok wlepiał w moje włosy, był nieco osłupiały. Dręczyła go cicha czkawka. Zrobiło się cicho.  
– Boli mnie noga… – pisnął i spazmatycznie wciągnął powietrze do płuc.  
– I naprawdę dlatego tak wrzeszczysz? Pokaż… – Delikatnie podwinęłam nogawkę jego spodni. Nie było śladu żadnej rany.  
– Przecież nic tu nie ma… – Zmarszczyłam brwi. – Czy wiesz, dlaczego cię boli? Co zrobiłeś?  
– Powiedzieli, że złamią mi nogę…  
– Kto? – Zaniepokoiłam się. O co chodzi?  
– Oni – odparł cichutko, wybitnie wysokim głosem.  
– Jacy oni? – zapytałam, nic nie rozumiejąc.  
– Ślizgoni! – Zaczął chlipać niebezpiecznie głośno.  
– Co?! – Wytrzeszczyłam oczy. A więc jest tak źle? Nasza nienawiść i rywalizacja jest tak wielka? Tak niezdrowa? – Ślizgoni cię zaatakowali?!  
– Taak! – Chłopiec zaczynał płakać coraz głośniej.  
– Cii! – uciszyłam go, rozglądając się niezbyt pewnie. – Opowiedz mi spokojnie o tym, a obiecuję, że się zrewanżujemy!  
Chłopczyk przestał płakać i wytrzeszczył gały najlepiej, jak umiał.  
– Naprawdę? – W jego oczach zamigotała nadzieja.  
– Oczywiście! – odparłam dziarsko.  
– Szedłem sobie, a tu podeszła do mnie paczka Ślizgonów. Wykręcili mi ręce i zaczęli się nade mną znęcać. Potem stwierdzili, że złamią mi nogę dla zabawy i chyba to zrobili. – Czknął na koniec.  
– Nie chcieli funtów? Nic?  
Chłopiec spojrzał na mnie ze zdziwieniem. Zrozumiałam swój błąd i poprawiłam się szybko:  
– To znaczy… Czy nie chcieli galeonów? Lub czegoś drogiego… ?  
– Nie!  
– Tak po prostu cię zaatakowali? Bez powodu? I nikomu nie doniosłeś?!  
– Nie, bo oni zagrozili, że połamią moją siostrzyczkę, jak tylko trafi do Hogwartu… Buuuuu!  
Rozpłakał się na dobre. Usłyszałam kroki, dałam więc susa do łóżka. Rozległ się głos:  
– Masz, nastawię ci kość, ale tu się prześpisz, nie będziesz wracał do dormitorium.  
Kiedy wreszcie pielęgniarka poszła sobie, usiadłam z powrotem na łóżku chłopca.  
– Obiecuję, że jeszcze zapłacą za to wszystko. – Byłam zła. Nie wiedziałam, jak dać nauczkę Ślizgonom, kiedy ledwo umiem wyjąć różdżkę z kieszeni, a co dopiero jej użyć, ale czułam, że nie można tego tak zostawić. – A ty musisz pójść do Dumbledore'a! Albo ja sama się tam udam…  
Chłopczyk miał tak cielęcą minę, że uśmiechnęłam się do niego mimowolnie.  
– Jejku! Kochana jesteś! – Niezgrabnie mnie przytulił, na tyle, ile mu pozwalała złamana kończyna i oderwał się ode mnie, lekko speszony swoim bezpośrednim zachowaniem.  
– No, a teraz śpij. Wszystko się poukłada.  
Chłopczyk złożył głowę na poduszce, posłał mi ostatni uśmiech, już spokojniejszy.  
Jak że czułam się już zupełnie zdrowa, bez zastanowienia ruszyłam do wyjścia, by opowiedzieć Lily o tym, jacy potrafią być Ślizgoni.  
Sama nie wiedziałam, czemu byłam dla tego chłopca taka miła. Może po prostu zrobiło mi się go żal? Wzbudzał litość, taki drobniutki i chlipiący.  
Korytarze oświetlał wąskimi pasmami światła księżyc, a ja wędrowałam nimi w absolutnej ciszy. Tylko odgłos stukania moich obcasów odbijał się echem od ścian. Szłam przed siebie w zamyśleniu nad Ślizgonami, gdy nagle przystanęłam. Gdzie może być Gruba Dama? Na pewno nigdy nie byłam w tej części zamku, nic nie wydawało mi się znajome. Stałam tak w bezruchu chyba wieczność, zastanawiając się, co robić. Nagle usłyszałam kroki. Uff, ktokolwiek to będzie, pewnie wskaże chociaż położenie Wielkiej Sali, dalej bym sobie może poradziła…  
Kroki ucichły raptownie, ale na korytarzu nikogo nie było. O co chodzi?  
– Kto tam? – zapytałam nieśmiało, czując ciarki na plecach.  
Cisza.  
– Wiem, że tu jesteś… – mruknęłam, siląc się na odwagę i hardość, zmrużyłam oczy. Moja czujność wyostrzyła się.  
Nagle usłyszałam (a może mi się wydawało?) bardzo niewyraźne szepty, ledwo słyszalne, nawet w tej absolutnej ciszy. Może to jakieś duchy?  
Zrobiłam krok naprzód, lekko zdenerwowana i niespokojna. Po prostu wiedziałam, że ktoś tu jest, czułam czyjąś obecność. Nie udało mi się jeszcze wyzwolić z mugolskiego strachu przed duchami i zjawami, czyhającymi w mrocznych korytarzach starych zamczysk, pomimo tego, iż w Hogwarcie te spektralne istoty były czymś zupełnie zwyczajnym i niegroźnym.  
Nagle wychwyciłam coś znajomego. Skupiłam wzrok na dywanie, kojarząc fakty.  
– Black – powiedziałam głośno i stanowczo. – Czuję twoje perfumy, może byś wyszedł, z łaski swej? Wiem, że tu jesteś…  
Cisza. A potem…  
Syriusz Black pojawił się znikąd na środku korytarza. Jego wargi rozciągnęły się w wesołym uśmiechu, a on sam ukłonił się teatralnie, przesadnie nisko.  
– Buon giorno, signorina! – rzekł beztrosko, gdy już się wyprostował.  
– Jesteś lingwistą? – zapytałam ze zdumieniem, unosząc brwi. On natomiast zmarszczył czoło, efekt mozolnej pracy mózgu, po czym znowu się rozpromienił jak głupek, jakby nie było tematu.  
– Też cię lubię! – zawołał wesoło, a ja pokręciłam głową z politowaniem.  
– Co tu robisz? – Podejrzliwie zmrużyłam oczy.  
– Nie twój babski interes!  
– Miły jesteś… – zauważyłam chłodno. – Rozumiem, że mój babski mózg, w twoim założeniu, nie pojąłby złożoności twych męskich poczynań, ale! Łaski bez…  
Syriusz zmrużył oczy, tracąc szczyptę rezonu.  
– Tajemnica… – powiedział powoli.  
– Pewnie mój babski móżdżek by od tego wybuchł – warknęłam. Denerwował mnie. Nie dlatego, że nie chciał zdradzać jakichś tam tajemnic, miał do tego prawo. Drażniła mnie nonszalancja i samozadowolenie, bijące od niego, od niedbałej postawy, którą przyjął, po ręce w kieszeniach. No i wydawał się emanować pogardą i cynicznością, odkąd tylko go poznałam, a tego bardzo nie lubiłam. Najbardziej nieprzyjemne typki w moich szkołach takie były.  
– Nie musisz przecież o wszystkim wiedzieć – mruknął. Jego twarz i głos także osnuł chłód.  
– Nawet nie mam ochoty – prychnęłam. – Nie interesują mnie twoje tajemnice.  
Chciałam już sobie iść, ale nagle, prosto na mnie, ze ściany wyleciał duch jakiejś kobiety. Przeleciał przeze mnie i znikł w ścianie. Cofnęłam się gwałtownie, bo uczucie było okropne, niczym zimny prysznic, potknęłam i niezgrabnie wpakowałam na zbroję. Łoskot był tak straszliwy, że mógłby postawić na nogi trzy przedszkola. Sparaliżowało mnie na moment.  
Kiedy otworzyłam oczy i odjęłam dłonie od uszu, hełm zataczał jeszcze ostatnie kręgi na podłodze. Zaległa absolutna, napięta cisza. Blacka zamurowało, szybko się jednak ocknął.  
– Brawo! – warknął, rozeźlony. – Ty to masz talent!  
– Zamknij się! – rzekłam ze złością.  
Wzrok Blacka z mojej twarzy przeniósł się na wylot korytarza za mną. Oczy mu się rozszerzyły, po czym bezceremonialnie chwycił mnie za ramię.  
– Co ty… ?  
Nie zdążyłam dokończyć zdania. Black pociągnął mnie ku sobie, obrócił plecami do siebie, jednym ramieniem oplatając moje ramiona i klatkę piersiową, dłoń drugiej ręki kładąc na moich ustach, by je zakneblować. Przylgnął do ściany plecami, potem syknął:  
– James, peleryna!  
Kompletnie nie wiedziałam, co się dzieje, ale zaraz poczułam dziwny ruch i… stałam, tak jak wcześniej, przygwożdżona do Blacka plecami, lecz obok tkwił James Potter. Nie wiadomo, skąd tam się wziął, a wszyscy znajdowaliśmy się pod półprzezroczystą tkaniną. Na korytarzu rozjaśniało się. Widocznie zmierzał ku nam ktoś niosący przedmiot, który był źródłem światła.  
Zza węgła wylazł Filch, w ręku miał latarnię. Rozglądał się bacznie, przystanął. Nagle uświadomiłam sobie całą groteskę owej sytuacji: ja i Black, przygwożdżeni do siebie, obok stoi James, przykryci jesteśmy jakąś firanką, Filch przed nami, panuje cisza, powaga. Ta absurdalna sytuacja może i byłaby lepsza, ale woźny i tak nas zaraz zauważy, a wtedy dowie się, że to my zdewastowaliśmy cenną zbroję. W końcu firanka to nienajlepszy kamuflaż. Filch podszedł do rozwalonego przez mnie źródła hałasu i przyjrzał się mu uważnie.  
– Irytek… – mruknął pod nosem złowieszczo, po czym odszedł, rozglądając się czujnie.  
Odczekaliśmy chwilę w bezdechu, by potem wypuścić oddech ulgi. James ściągnął z nas tkaninę, a Black mnie puścił, wycierając z obrzydzeniem dłoń o spodnie.  
– Co ty miałaś na ustach? – zapytał z najwyższą odrazą. – Jakiś klej?  
– To jest WAZELINA, imbecylu! – warknęłam, a Black zmrużył oczy, choć nie wiem, czy dlatego, że ni w ząb nie wiedział, co to jest wazelina, czy dlatego, że nazwałam go imbecylem.  
– Zmiatamy stąd – mruknął James, przerywając naszą przyjacielską konwersację, i założył ponownie pelerynę. – Chodźcie! – usłyszeliśmy jego głos.  
– Nie wejdę razem z nim pod jeden płaszcz – powiedziałam wyniośle, wskazując na Blacka.  
– Nie rób fochów! – zdenerwował się Black.  
– Nie mówiłam do ciebie! Nie rozmawiam z matołami!  
– Słuchaj, skoro tak, to cię tu zostawimy, a ty usiądziesz sobie i poczekasz, aż jakiś szarmancki dżentelmen cię stąd zabierze, na przykład Filch… – zironizował Black, robiąc się coraz bardziej czerwony ze złości.  
– Źle to o tobie świadczy, że zostawiłbyś zagubioną dziewczynę samą… I to, że Filch byłby większym dżentelmenem od ciebie – odgryzłam się złośliwie.  
Black zsiniał, ale nie wybuchnął.  
– Wiesz co? Żałuję, że wyszedłem specjalnie dla ciebie spod peleryny… – wycedził.  
– Ja też żałuję, że wyszedłeś! – warknęłam. – Więc żywię nadzieję, że czym prędzej wleziesz tam z powrotem, bo mdli mnie na twój widok!  
– Och, ale jesteś miła!  
– Dzięki, ale pragnę przypomnieć, że to ty zacząłeś!  
– Ja?! – Uderzył się dramatycznym ruchem w pierś. – Ja zacząłem?! Fajnie! Najlepiej na wszystkich wszystko pozwalać! No jasne! Odczep się, James! – warknął w lewo, widocznie tamten go pukał palcem w ramię.  
– Przestańcie! – usłyszeliśmy rozgorączkowany głos Rogacza. – Tu krąży Filch…  
– Mam to w nosie! – zawołałam ze złością. – Filch to nienajgorsze, co mnie tu spotkało!  
– Oczywiście, nie obchodzi cię, że przez ciebie możemy wszyscy dostać szlaban, bo ty tu jesteś najważniejsza, może każesz nam jeszcze przed tobą klękać, rozkapryszona księżniczko?! – krzyknął Black, dbając tym samym gorliwie o wyrób hałasu po dziesiątej wieczorem. Był bliski stracenia panowania nad sobą.  
– Hola, opanuj się nieco, bo ci krew pójdzie z nosa! – prychnęłam z wściekłością, zaciskając pięści. – Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi! Nie ja tu jestem rozkapryszoną, wiecznie nadętą księżniczką!  
– Nie?! – Zaśmiał się szaleńczo. – Ależ tak! Skoro tego nie widzisz, to masz problem!  
– Tak, mam, stoi przede mną i jest zakochanym w sobie debilem! – wycedziłam z pogardą.  
Black zacisnął szczęki i rozszerzył dziurki od nosa, wyglądając łudząco podobnie do przymierzającego się do ataku byka.  
– Tak? – spytał z drwiącym uśmieszkiem w końcu. – A ja na twoim miejscu bardziej martwiłbym się tym, co masz na głowie.  
Zapowietrzyło mnie, gdy to powiedział. Przegiął.  
Zamarliśmy w okropnej ciszy, w trakcie której mierzyłam go spojrzeniem z najwyższą odrazą, wciąż niedowierzając. Pod skórą pulsowała gotująca się krew. Black uderzył w najczulszy punkt, jakby z premedytacją, wiedząc, jak bardzo denerwują mnie moje czarno-rude włosy. Jak mógł?  
– James, przestań! – krzyknął nagle niedbale Black przez ramię i odwrócił się. Zamarł. Przeniosłam wzrok w to samo miejsce.  
– No, no. – Złośliwy uśmiech wykrzywiał wargi Filcha. – Waszą przyjacielską rozmowę słychać wszędzie. Przerwę wam to romantyczne spotkanie. Za mną.  
Ruszył korytarzem, a ja i Black za nim. Wszyscy milczeliśmy. Nie wiedziałam, jaką karę możemy otrzymać za rozwalenie tej zbroi. Może poskładanie jej na nowo? Pewnie oberwiemy punkty karne…  
Nagle usłyszałam niewyraźny szept Blacka:  
– Nie, Rogacz, idź do dormitorium…  
Po krótkim czasie stanęliśmy przed jakimiś drzwiami.  
– Do środka! – warknął ochryple woźny, zaganiając nas tam machnięciem ręki.  
W komnacie siedziała McGonagall. Na nasz widok wyprostowała się zdumiona i, na pewno, niezadowolona. Coś niemiło ściskało mnie w brzuchu.  
– Oni chodzili o tej godzinie po korytarzu! Zbili zbroję, robiąc łoskot! – Filch był wyraźnie w swoim żywiole.  
– Panie Filch, proszę nas zostawić – mruknęła nauczycielka i podeszła do nas. Miała surową minę.  
Gdy woźny zniknął za drzwiami, zabrała głos cierpkim tonem:  
– Czekam na wyjaśnienia.  
Ani ja, ani Black nie wypowiedzieliśmy nawet słowa, bo co można by McGonagall rzec?  
– Black, to nie twój pierwszy raz, kiedy włóczysz się o zakazanej porze po szkole! – warknęła pani profesor. – Straciłam już nadzieję, że jakikolwiek szlaban da ci do myślenia, ale że Lupin wciągnąłeś w szukanie guza po nocy, gdy jest to zabronione?  
Zaskoczyło mnie to.  
– To nie można chodzić w nocy po szkole? – wypaliłam.  
McGonagall i Black wytrzeszczyli na mnie oczy. Poczułam się głupio. To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego James i ten drugi mieli takie spięcia z powodu patrolu Filcha…  
– Oczywiście, że nie! – oburzyła się McGonagall. – Nie czytałaś regulaminu?  
– Nie czytałam, nie wiem, gdzie jest… – Było to kłamstwo. Frank powiedział mi, gdzie wisi regulamin, ale mnie ta informacja specjalnie nie zainteresowała, niestety…  
– A ty, Black, czemu nie śpisz? – zwróciła się ostro do Blacka.  
Konsekwentnie to przemilczał.  
– Minus trzydzieści punktów! – powiedziała ze złością w końcu McGonagall.  
Wytrzeszczyłam oczy z rozpaczą. Delikwent obok pozostał niewzruszony.  
– To za ciebie, Black. – Zmierzyła go przeciągłym, niechętnym spojrzeniem. – Panna Lupin nie czytała regulaminu. Tym razem daruję jej punkty, ale ona i ty macie szlaban! Tak, żeby zapamiętała, że regulaminy się czyta. Nie chcę, by to się powtórzyło! Marsz do łóżek!  
Wyszliśmy z jej gabinetu, kierując kroki do dormitorium i nie odzywając się do siebie.  
Szlaban… Wszystko przez tego kretyna. Czy dostanę wyjca? Co napiszę rodzicom w liście? W tej chwili nienawidziłam Blacka całym sercem.  
Położyłam się do łóżka, lecz przed uśnięciem skupiłam każde włókno mego ciała na nienawiści do Blacka. Nie do końca zdawałam sobie wcześniej sprawę, dlaczego mnie tak naprawdę denerwował, ale w tej konkretnej chwili wiedziałam jedno: był nieznośny, on i całe jego napuszone ego. Znów przed oczyma pojawiła mi się jego zakazana gęba. Żałowałam, że to nie jest naprawdę, dopadłabym wtedy do niego i chyba wydrapała gołymi rękoma te jego cyniczne, zadowolone z siebie oczy. Chociaż, może i dobrze, że nie stał przede mną w rzeczywistości, i tak miałam go po dziurki w nosie.  
Zaczęłam obgadywać Blacka sama ze sobą i ogarnęła mnie mściwa radocha. Po chwili usnęłam, trochę już spokojniejsza, żywiąc nadzieję, że jutro nie napatoczy mi się w pole widoczności…


	12. Zły chłopak?

Obudziłam się dość wcześnie: dziewczyny jeszcze spały, a za oknem było trochę ciemno.  
Wpatrywałam się w jedną z kolumienek mojego łóżka, próbując przypomnieć sobie, czemu mam taki paskudny humor. A potem nawiedziła mnie wizja wydarzeń z nocy. Black.  
Ogarnęła mnie gorycz. Dopiero teraz sobie przypomniałam, że mama przestrzegała mnie przed hasaniem nocą po szkole, ale wtedy była tak podniecona wizją Hogwartu, że puściłam to mimo uszu. Myślałam wówczas, że tylko tak sobie narzekała…  
Wstałam i podeszłam do okna, obserwując smętnie błonia, jezioro i dalekie góry z wysokości wieży. Na dworze padało, dął lodowaty wiatr. Westchnęłam. No tak, to już ponad połowa października, dni były coraz krótsze. Boże Narodzenie nadejdzie, zanim ktokolwiek się zorientuje.  
Usiadłam na małym, gotyckim okienku i rozejrzałam się po osnutych mgłą błoniach. Na wschodzie, w przerwie między dwoma deszczowymi chmurami niebo różowiało. Cisza napierała na moje uszy. Dziwna ta szkoła, ale o wiele lepsza niż te, do których dotychczas uczęszczałam.  
Stanęły mi przed oczami wydarzenia z ostatnich dwóch miesięcy. To takie dziwne, wakacje wydawały się tak odległe, a miały miejsce całkiem niedawno. Jakby było to życie kompletnie innej osoby. Oczy lekko zaszczypały, gdy przypomniałam sobie o Julii i George'u Brown.  
Otrząsnęłam się czym prędzej z nostalgicznych myśli i postanowiłam spakować na dziś. W tym celu zeskoczyłam z parapetu i podeszłam do komódki, sięgnąwszy po plan. Opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami, znowu zielarstwo, wróżbiarstwo, dwie godziny zaklęć… a co to?  
Zerknęłam na jedną z dzisiejszych przegródek: Starożytne runy/Mugoloznawstwo. Podział na grupy? Do której mam iść? Przestudiowałam plan w całości i znalazłam znowu, tym razem w poniedziałkowym rozkładzie, starożytne runy, ale bez mugoloznastwa obok. To samo było z mugoloznawstwem w piątek. W planie znajdowała się jeszcze jedna nieścisłość: Wróżbiarstwo/Numerologia. A dzisiaj przecież miałam samo wróżbiarstwo, bez numerologii…  
Chyba trzeba spytać Remusa, o co tu biega. Ubrałam się w szatę i już miałam wychodzić, gdy od strony łóżek dobiegł mnie zaspany stęk Lily:  
– O rany, Mary Ann już wstałaś? Poczekaj na mnie…  
Wedle rozkazu, stałam przy drzwiach czekając, aż Lily doprowadzi się do stanu używalności.  
– Odrobiłaś transmutację i zielarstwo? – zapytała mnie, gdy już była gotowa.  
Wytrzeszczyłam oczy.  
– A miałam? – odparłam pytaniem.  
Lily uśmiechnęła się do mnie z lekkim politowaniem.  
– Nie, ale lepiej pokazać, że nie wykorzystujesz tego, że masz tymczasowo wolne od wszelkich większych prac domowych. A kiedy skończy się taryfa ulgowa, to co? Nie pozbierasz się! Chodź do biblioteki, tam jeszcze nie byłaś, to super miejsce!  
– Ależ, Lily! – Przeraziła mnie perspektywa odrabiania lekcji o tej porze.  
– Cicho! Idziemy, pomogę ci! Pokażemy im, na co cię stać. I nie kręć mi tu noskiem!  
Szłyśmy do biblioteki, a na korytarzach panowała cisza.  
– Lily, wiesz, która godzina? Masz świadomość, co o tej porze robią NORMALNI uczniowie? – jęknęłam jej w ucho z rezygnacją.  
– Lenią się i będą mieli kłopoty! – odparła dziarsko.  
Zaczęłam skomleć, ale Lily wsparła ręce na biodrach i zmierzyła mnie taksującym spojrzeniem.  
– Ale z ciebie też jest leń! – parsknęła. – Następnym razem urządzę ci taką pobudkę, jakiej nawet Huncwoci nie potrafiliby zainicjować w swoich najbardziej finezyjnych projektach! O piątej rano!  
Tym argumentem skutecznie mnie zgasiła.  
Dotarłyśmy wreszcie do sławetnej biblioteki i musiałam stwierdzić, że, niestety, ta w naszym domu nie umywała się do szkolnej. Jakoś tak bledła przy tym, co zobaczyłam. Istne, wielopoziomowe i gigantyczne cudo! W moich szkołach zazwyczaj w pomieszczeniu niesłusznie nazywanym biblioteką stało dziesięć lichych regalików na krzyż, a tu? Dwa piętra ogromnych regałów, balkoniki, schody, drabiny, poziomy…  
Usiadłyśmy przy jednym ze stołów, a Lily udała się po książki. Z głębokim, rozpaczliwym westchnięciem cierpiętnicy wyciągnęłam z torby pióro i kałamarz, a następnie rolkę pergaminu.  
Kolejną rzeczą zupełnie odmienną do moich przyzwyczajeń ze szkoły było używanie pergaminu. Zamiast zeszytu – kilka rolek notatek. Bardzo fajnie, ale gdzie to wszystko trzymać? Już w zeszytach miałam bałagan, a teraz zwyczajnie nie mogłam pozbierać się z tym wszystkim i rolki mi się mieszały. Zdawało mi się, że inni uczniowie mieli z tym jakoś więcej doświadczenia i opatentowane triki, przez co liczyłam skrycie na to, że za jakiś czas się ogarnę.  
– No! – Lily położyła z hukiem kilka ciężkich książek na stole. – Do pracy! Najpierw zielarstwo, to nasza dzisiejsza lekcja!  
Od razu zanotowałam sobie w głowie postanowienie: nigdy więcej nie odrabiać lekcji z Lily Evans! Na pewno nie robiła tego celowo, ale wyzwalała coś takiego dziwnego, jakby uczucie, że przy niej jestem cofniętym do żłobka jednokomórkowcem. No i była bardzo dokładna i szczegółowa. Maglowała mnie wytrwale jeszcze z pół godziny, a we mnie narastał frustracyjny ryk.  
Gdy skończyłyśmy, Lily odetchnęła głęboko, jakby przeorała pole kartofli. Ja siedziałam cicho, stłamszona, jak kot wciśnięty do pudełka po zapałkach.  
– Dobra. Jest już za piętnaście ósma, mamy jeszcze czterdzieści pięć minut do lekcji. Siedź tu, a ja pójdę odłożyć księgi… – rzekła Evans, posyłając mi pocieszający uśmiech, wstała i znikła między regałami.  
– Cześć, siostra! - usłyszałam wesoły głos, po chwili do mojego stołu dosiedli się Remus i James.  
Uśmiechnęłam się do nich na powitanie.  
– Gdzie podzialiście Petera? – zapytałam, lustrując ich podejrzliwie.  
– Jeszcze śpi – wyjaśnił Remus. – Razem z Syriuszem.  
– Razem? No tak, mogłam się twego spodziewać…  
James parsknął śmiechem na tę uwagę.  
– Nie, to nie tak – westchnął Remus, kręcąc głową z politowaniem nade mną. – Po prostu, obaj jeszcze śpią.  
– Przepraszam, muszę oddać książkę… – mruknął niewinnie James, bardziej do siebie.  
Oddalił się, a Remus przeniósł na mnie wzrok i zagadnął:  
– Co masz taki uwierający wyraz twarzy?  
Zastanowiło mnie jego pytanie, lecz po chwili już znałam odpowiedź.  
– To przez tego twojego kumpla, jak on się tam wabi… Syriusz… – burknęłam.  
Remus zrobił nieco zaskoczoną minę.  
– No wiesz!... – wydusił z siebie wreszcie.  
James opadł ciężko na krzesło obok i zawiesił na mnie wzrok.  
– Jak tam? Pierwszy szlabanik, co? – Wyszczerzył paszczękę.  
– Spadaj – mruknęłam.  
– Jak możesz mnie tak ranić! Nie lubisz mnie już? – zakrzyknął dramatycznie.  
– Wiesz, gdybym cię nie lubiła, moja odpowiedź byłaby bardziej dosadna!  
James uśmiechnął się teatralnie uroczo. Wyglądał teraz bardzo ładnie.  
– Dzięki! W każdym razie: tak trzymaj, dziewczyno! Fajni ludzie mają szlabany! Tylko sztywniaki… Jak tam, Evans?  
Lily właśnie wyszła zza jednej z półek. Na widok chłopaków jej uśmiech spełzł z twarzy niczym ciecz. Okazała pewne zaniepokojenie, fuknęła raz przez nos enigmatycznie, odwróciła się na pięcie i poszła sobie. James patrzył chwilę jeszcze w to miejsce, po czym odwrócił się do nas, lekko przygaszony.  
– Myślicie, że wciąż rozpamiętuje ten jej nieszczęsny eliksir wszędzie tam, gdzie nie powinien być, tylko nie w kociołku? – zagadnął z lekkim popłochem.  
– Dziewczyny są bardzo pamiętliwe – oznajmiłam kwaśno.  
– Jakaś aluzja? – Remus uniósł brew.  
– Meg, bez spiny! – James wyszczerzył kły ponownie. – Nie miej za złe Łapie tego incydentu w nocy, ma trochę gorącą głowę…  
– Srutu tutu – burknęłam. – Nawet nie staraj się go bronić! Jest bucem i tyle.  
– Muszę ci szczerze powiedzieć, że wasza, hmm, rozmowa… z mojego punktu widzenia była co najmniej śmieszna… Albo raczej to, w którą stronę zmierzała. Jak się można pokłócić o nic?!  
– James, ty po prostu nie rozumiesz… – westchnęłam ciężko.  
– Ale mówię serio! Mnie jeszcze nigdy nie udało się pokłócić o nic, a próbowałem!  
Zmierzyłam Jamesa pełnym politowania wzrokiem.  
– Ej – mruknęłam, przerywając niewygodny wątek. – O co chodzi z tymi podziałami na grupy?  
Wyciągnęłam z torby plan i wskazałam na frapujące mnie pole.  
– No więc… – zaczął Remus rzeczowym tonem. – To są przedmioty dodatkowe. Możesz sobie wybrać, czy idziesz na starożytne runy, czy na mugoloznawstwo. To samo z wróżbiarstwem i numerologią. Nie musisz wybierać dwóch przedmiotów (na przykład, Peter chodzi tylko na wróżbiarstwo), ale musisz chodzić na minimum jeden z nich.  
– A jakby ktoś chciał na wszystkie?  
– Nie wiem, co wtedy… Po prostu, pójdziesz na tą lekcję, którą wybierzesz, zgłosisz się do profesora i wtedy na pewno zostaniesz zapisana na ten przedmiot. My musieliśmy wybierać pod koniec tamtego roku, których będziemy się uczyć.  
– To co mi radzicie? – zapytałam.  
– Zapisz się ze mną na wróżbiarstwo, tam jest niezła zlewka! – parsknął James.  
– Zlewka – powtórzyłam z politowaniem. – A z czego się tak zlewasz?  
James przybrał przymulony wyraz twarzy i zaczął przemawiać niskim, tępym, rozmarzonym głosem:  
– Moi najmilsi! Widzę niezwykłe wypadki, które wkrótce nawiedzą naszą rzeczywistość! Strzeżcie się: pełnia jest blisko…  
Remus zmarszczył czoło, łypiąc na kumpla, a James znieruchomiał, przetworzył informację i mocno przytulił wyrywającego się Remusa.  
– Przepraszam, Luniaczku! – wydarł mu się z uczuciem do ucha. – Nie chciałem palnąć głupoty! Ty wiesz, że cię kocham!  
– Tak, tak… – wystękał zmiażdżony Remus, a James go puścił. – Odczuwam to aż za dobrze…  
Zachichotałam, a Remus zwrócił się do mnie:  
– Nie słuchaj go. Wróżbiarstwo to strata czasu…  
– Wcale nie! – wpadł mu w słowo James. – To najśmieszniejsza godzina w tygodniu! I można pospać! I nadrobić zaległości w grach towarzyskich!  
– Ja chodzę na numerologię, to fascynująca rzecz! – ciągnął Remus, jakby nie dosłyszał. – A z tamtych dwóch wybrałem starożytne runy. To dopiero jest ciekawy przedmiot, takiego drugiego nie ma!  
– Dobra, pójdę na starożytne runy – mruknęłam po chwili namysłu. – A to drugie? Co jest lepsze?  
– Numerologia – powiedział Remus ze zdecydowaniem.  
– Wróżbiarstwo! – zawołał w tej samej chwili James.  
– No dobra. Pójdę na wróżbiarstwo – stwierdziłam.  
– No, świetny wybór! – ucieszył się James.  
– Trudno – mruknął naraz z Jamesem Remus. – Nie będę wnikał w twoje wybory…  
Wstałam.  
– Odprowadzicie mnie na śniadanie? – poprosiłam. – Nie znam drogi, a Lily zdezerterowała…  
– Nie ma sprawy! – zawołał wesoło James i wziął mnie pod rękę, robiąc przy tym śmieszną, wyniosłą minę. – Niech madame łaskawie raczy wziąć swoje rzeczy. Pański lokaj odprowadzi panią na posiłek.  
Parsknęłam i chwyciłam torbę. Ruszyliśmy wszyscy ku Wielkiej Sali. Nastrój Rogacza udzielił  
mi się i po chwili zaczęłam udawać wyniosłą damulkę:  
– Co z pana za lokaj, panie Potter? Za co panu płacę, prawdziwy lokaj powinien nosić rzeczy swojej pani!  
– Przepraszam najserdeczniej, już panią odciążam. Ta torba jest na wskroś ciężka…  
– Wyglądacie, jak para idiotów – parsknął mój bliźniak, idąc ramię w ramię z Rogaczem.  
– Idiotą to ty możesz sobie sam być! Nie obrażaj mojej lenniczki…  
Remus westchnął ciężko.  
– Po prostu stwierdzam to, bo ludzie się patrzą – rzucił, ale nie wyglądał na bardzo tym przejętego.  
– A niech się patrzą! – wrzasnął James na cały korytarz, skutecznie rozbudzając tych, którzy przysypiali w rzędzie pod ścianą w oczekiwaniu na pierwsze lekcje. – Fajni ludzie zwracają uwagę mas!  
– I znowu zadaję się z osobą o wydrążonej głowie… – mruknął Remus, ale i tak nieźle się przy nas ubawił.  
Dotarliśmy do Wielkiej Sali. Kiedy usiedliśmy, nad sufitem zaczęły krążyć… sowy.  
– Sowy! – zawołałam w zdumieniu. – Co one tu robią?  
– Przyleciały do krewnych – rzekł z powagą James, a kiedy posłałam mu zdumione spojrzenie, wyjaśnił – No co? Nie wiedziałaś, że Ślizgoni pochodzą w prostej linii od zwierząt?  
Mój brat i ja zaśmialiśmy się, a James po chwili zaczął mi tłumaczyć odwiedziny sów:  
– Przynoszą pocztę. Przylatują tu codziennie.  
– To dlaczego wczoraj ich nie było?  
– Były. Ale ty tak byłaś zajęta rozmową z fajnym Jamesem i jego świtą, że ich nie zauważyłaś! – powiedział Rogacz i wyszczerzył zębiska dla efektu. – A ja ci się nie dziwię. Widok Jamesa przyćmiewa wszystko inne… Hej Łapa, ŁAPSKO!  
Do Sali wszedł Peter, ale, niestety, nie sam.  
Wstałam szybko, żeby odejść, ale w miejscu, gdzie stał mój talerz, usiadła sowa z listem.  
– To do mnie? – zapytałam, popieląc jednocześnie naburmuszoną sowę wzrokiem.  
– Najwyraźniej tak. Otwórz! – poradził Remus.  
– A jak mnie ugryzie?  
Remus wytrzeszczył oczy i rzekł z przekąsem:  
– Pierwsze słyszę, żeby sowa miała zęby… Jak ty odbierałaś listy, które ci wysyłałem?  
– Rodzice odbierali je od sów. O nie – mruknęłam do siebie ostatnie zdanie, bo dosiedli się do nas Peter i Black.  
– Daj mi rękę – powiedział łagodnie James i wyciągnął swoją.  
– Co? A na co ci moja ręka? – zapytałam nerwowo.  
James zrobił wyczekujący wyraz twarzy, więc podałam mu dłoń. Delikatnie zbliżył nasze dłonie do listu. Sowa się nie ruszała, ale ja chyba zrobiłam się czerwona, bo poczułam się dziwnie.  
– No, a teraz odczep list. Jak udziabnie, to mnie. Osłaniam cię, nie bój się!  
Odwiązałam list od nóżki sowy, a James delikatnie oddalił nasze dłonie z listem od sowy, która odleciała.  
– No widzisz? Wszystko było okej, prawda? – zapytał wesoło, a ja kiwnęłam głową z lekkim speszeniem.  
– Żebyś nie był taki delikatny pojutrze, na meczu – mruknął Black.  
– Idę. Cześć, braciszku! Pa, James! Smacznego, Peter! – wstałam czym prędzej i skierowałam się do Lily, siedzącej samotnie na końcu stołu. Wymieniłyśmy uśmiechy na przywitanie.  
– Pojutrze jest jakiś mecz, o co biega? – zapytałam na wstępie.  
– Och, chodzi o quidditcha.  
– Że co proszę? – Byłam pewna, ze Lily się przejęzyczyła.  
– Quidditch. To gra czarodziejów, wytłumaczę ci…  
Tłumaczyła mi dobre pięć minut, a ja pewnie miałam minę trolla, którego uczą pierwszych liter.  
– No, a kiedy szukający złapie znicza, masz koniec gry. Kumasz? – zakończyła wypowiedź Lily.  
– Nie. Nic z tego nie rozumiem, ale pewnie wyjdzie w praniu…  
Lily westchnęła.  
– Pojutrze zobaczysz… Póki co, chodźmy na opiekę nad zwierzętami. A, przy okazji, McGonagall kazała ci to dać. – Wręczyła mi mały rulonik z pergaminu.  
Wyszłyśmy na tereny przyszkolne. Niebo przesłoniły ciemnoszare chmury, ale nie padało. Przeczytałam liścik od McGonagall, w którym było napisane, że szlaban mam w piątek, o szóstej wieczorem.  
– Czyli pojutrze – stwierdziła Lily, oddając mi liścik. – Zdradź mi, za co ten szlaban?  
Opowiedziałam jej wszystko dość ogólnikowo.  
– No, nie przejmuj się – Położyła mi dla otuchy dłoń na ramieniu. – Szlabany, słyszałam, potrafią być łagodne… Z tego, co tu pisze, będziesz patroszyła ropuchy, to nie tak źle…  
– Nie tak źle?! – zapytałam, zrozpaczona. – Boję się pytać, jakie są najgorsze szlabany. Może czyszczenie sklepienia Wielkiej Sali bez użycia magii?  
List sowi był od rodziców. Cała lista kazań, a o szlabanie nic nie było. Może jeszcze nie wiedzą?  
Na opiece zajmowaliśmy się gumochłonami, co było wyjątkowo nudne. Profesor Kettleburn był miły i ciekawie wszystko tłumaczył, ale same gumochłony po prostu praktycznie się nie poruszały. Bardziej interesująco zrobiło się dopiero pod koniec lekcji, gdy James i Black wysadzili jednego gumochłona, wkładając mu do otworu gębowego petardę. Wszyscy zostaliśmy spryskani pozostałościami po nim, a chłopcy dostali szlaban, tak dla odmiany.  
– No co? – usłyszałam Jamesa, po tym jak Kettleburn go obwrzeszczał, a teraz lamentował nad ciężką dolą zdezintegrowanego gumochłona. – Chciałem tylko go zmusić do ruchu, biedak, miał takie nudne życie…  
Po opiece mieliśmy zielarstwo, więc przerwę spędziłyśmy na błoniach. Lily pokazała mi jezioro, zamieszkałe przez różne szkaradzieństwa.  
Na zielarstwie pani Sprout pochwaliła nasze projekty.  
– Świetnie, Lupin – rzekła dziarsko. – Nie musiałaś tego robić, ale świetnie, naprawdę! Obie, ty i Evans, dostajecie dziesięć punktów.  
Nie powiedziałam jej, że to w sumie Lily zrobiła za mnie ten projekt.  
– Teraz jest wróżbiarstwo, lub, jeśli ktoś chodzi na numerologię, to wolna lekcja – oznajmiła Lily, gdy spieszyłyśmy do zamku, obmyć się z ziemi i różnych świństw.  
– Idziesz na wróżbiarstwo? – zapytałam.  
– Tak, ja chodzę na wszystkie dodatkowe przedmioty – odparła, a ja nie zdarzyłam jej spytać, jak to robi, bo podszedł do nas ten chłopak z tłustymi włosami.  
– Lily, chcę porozmawiać – rzucił dość cichym głosem, posyłając mi enigmatyczne spojrzenie. Lily przytaknęła, pomachała mi na pożegnanie i odeszli w swoją stronę.  
Stałam sama na korytarzu, kontemplując sens istnienia, dopóki ktoś nie złapał mnie w pół od tyłu i nie zaczął ciągnąć korytarzem, jakbym była krzesłem albo innym meblem.  
– Cześć, piękna! Idziemy na zlewkę, nie ociągamy się!  
– James, ale mnie wystraszyłeś! – zawołałam przez ramię zgodnie z prawdą.  
– Chodź, nie ma czasu do stracenia! – wysapał Rogacz i puścił mnie.  
Dobiegliśmy do klapy i drabiny, prowadzących do klasy wróżbiarstwa.  
– Gdzie zgubiłeś świtę? – zapytałam, wciąż nieco nadąsana tym potraktowaniem.  
– Remus poszedł na numerologię, a reszta… Chyba w klopie, nie wiem.  
Klasa wróżbiarstwa była naprawdę niezwykła. Wyglądała bardzo nastrojowo, ale była też duszna. Jak skrzyżowanie herbaciarni i starego strychu. Ja i James usiedliśmy na końcu, na podwyższeniu. Zamiast krzeseł były pufy.  
W końcu do sali zaczęły się schodzić grupki uczniów, Gryfonów i Ślizgonów. Peter i Black usiedli razem, niedaleko nas, a Lily usiadła z tamtym czarnowłosym chłopakiem. Patrzyła na mnie z lekkim niepokojem, po czym, przypuszczalnie, postanowiła interweniować i zajęła się skrobaniem liściku.  
Do sali weszła dziwna kobieta. Miała szeroką, nalaną twarz. Obwieszona była dziwną biżuterią, tonami amuletów. Była przysadzista, ubrana w kolorowe chusty i jedwabie, włosy upięła w luźny kok. Wyglądała, po prostu, jak rasowa, mugolska wróżka.  
Zaczęła przemawiać cichym, rozedrganym, ale za to groteskowo tubalnym głosem:  
– Moi najmilsi, dzisiaj zajmiemy się…  
Nie wytrzymałam i parsknęłam śmiechem. Po prostu James zaczął buczeć słowo w słowo z nią, bardzo dobrze naśladując jej akcent i sposób mówienia.  
– …Szklane kule znajdują się na waszych stołach. Oddajcie się wpływowym prądom atmosfery panującej w tym pokoju i odnajdźcie w nich przyszłość.  
Każdy wlepił otępiały wzrok w kule. Czułam się idiotycznie.  
– Widzisz coś? – zapytałam szeptem Rogacza.  
– Widzę, że nie pierze tych obrusów. Patrz, jakie uświnione… Fuuuj!  
Na naszym stoliku wylądowała kartka. Był to list. Otworzyłam.

„Co jest? Czemu siedzisz z Potterem?"

No tak, to Lily. Zmarszczyłam brwi, nie do końca rozumiejąc, czemu ma z tym taki problem. Niby wysadził jej wczoraj kociołek, ale bez przesady…

„Ty usiadłaś z przyjacielem. Ja także."

Odesłałam różdżką liścik.  
Kiedy wyszliśmy z sali, kierując się na zaklęcia, James parsknął:  
– Nawet nie ogarnęła, że doszedł do klasy ktoś nowy! Ale niezawodny jasnowidz, no nie?  
Trudno było się z nim nie zgodzić.  
– Muszę z tobą pogadać.  
Lily wyrosła dosłownie znikąd i odciągnęła mnie od Jamesa. Tamten wzruszył ramionami i poszedł szukać kumpli.  
– Mary Ann – zaczęła Lily z niezbyt tęgą, zmartwioną miną. – To super, że tak się odnalazłaś w nowej szkole, ale posłuchaj mnie… James Potter nie jest najlepszym towarzystwem. To palant!  
– Ja tak nie uważam… – Zmrużyłam oczy, czując chłód. – A co pozwala ci tak o nim myśleć?  
Lily przygryzła wargi, obserwując mnie uważnie i myśląc nad odpowiedzią. W końcu rzekła:  
– Po prostu martwię się o ciebie! Wiem, że przyjacielem Pottera jest twój bliźniak i w ogóle… Ale postaraj się zrozumieć: James nie jest dobrą osobą. Wkrótce się przekonasz, że to pusty, zadufany w sobie, impertynencki szczeniak!... No i możesz mieć przez niego same problemy!  
Uśmiechnęłam się zdziwieniem, nie rozumiejąc. Mruknęłam:  
– Odniosłam raczej wrażenie, że do Black taki jest…  
– Oni obaj, tylko Peter i Remus są inni. Czasem zastanawiam się, jak to się stało, że się kumplują…  
– Nie rozumiem, Lily, skąd ci się to wzięło… A może on ci się podoba? – zarechotałam.  
Reakcja Lily nie była taka, jakiej się spodziewałam. Sądziłam, że zbyje moje naigrawanie się prychnięciem, coś tam burknie, ale ona zesztywniała i posłała mi mocno urażone spojrzenie.  
– Potter jest zerem – oznajmiła lodowato. – Ostrzegałam cię.  
Odeszła, zostawiając mnie samą. Zabrzmiał dzwonek. Dlaczego tak to ją ruszyło?  
Jakiś czas stałam i zastanawiałam się, czemu Lily tak nie trawi Jamesa i skąd ma takie doświadczenia z nim jako wrednym, narcystycznym, złym do szpiku pustakiem. Dopiero po jakimś czasie zauważyłam ze zgrozą, że nie ma przy mnie nikogo. Jak ja znajdę klasę od zaklęć?  
Chcąc, nie chcąc, błądziłam trochę po zamku, aż wpadłam na McGonagall i zaprowadziła mnie do klasy. Usiadłam sama, bo wszystkie ławki były już zajęte.  
– Witam, panno Lupin, jestem profesor Flitwick – pisnął maleńki czarodziej przyjaźnie, gdy już opadłam na siedzenie. – Właśnie ćwiczymy zaklęcie przywołujące, otwórz podręcznik na siedemdziesiątej drugiej stronie…  
Lekcja zaklęć była bardzo przyjemna, a ja, o dziwo, dawałam sobie nieźle radę. Na drugiej godzinie cały mój dobry humor prysł – znowu przez Blacka.  
Otóż, Huncwoci nieźle dokazywali i w końcu nauczyciel trochę się zdenerwował:  
– Potter, do panny Lupin! Przesiadaj się! Albo nie, ty tu szczególnie rozrabiasz, wobec tego usiądziesz pod moją katedrą, a Black przesiądzie się do Lupin.  
Wytrzeszczyłam gały w niemej rozpaczy. Ja to mam szczęście!  
Gdy Black z miną idącego czyścić latrynę dla wojska przygotowywał się do przeniesienia, do klasy zajrzała profesor McGonagall.  
– Czy mogę porwać Evans na chwilę? – zapytała Flitwicka.  
Tymczasem Black usiadł obok mnie, a ja odsunęłam się od niego ostentacyjnie.  
– Witam, księżniczko! – zironizował z mściwym uśmieszkiem.  
– Spadaj, idioto! – odwarknęłam, niestety zbyt głośno.  
Cała klasa, łącznie z McGonagall (Flitwick na szczęście nie usłyszał, bo użerał się z Jamesem), odwróciła głowy w naszą stronę.  
– Co ty opowiadasz, Lupin? – zapytała McGonagall surowo. – Black nie jest żadnym idiotą!  
Black wyglądał na wniebowziętego. Chyba nie dowierzał własnym uszom. Odwrócił się do klasy, wskazywał na siebie i robił miny, jakby chciał powiedzieć: „Słyszeliście? Ona mówi o mnie! Powiedziała, że nie jestem idiotą!". Cała klasa zaczęła klaskać i gwizdać na cześć Blacka, a on uśmiechnął się z miną pewnego siebie chojraka i przybrał wyraz twarzy sugerujący coś w stylu: „No widzicie? Ma się ten potencjał! Nie jestem idiotą, to nowość!".  
– Przeproś, że go nazwałaś idiotą – zakomenderowała pani profesor.  
– Przepraszam, że jesteś idiotą – zwróciłam się do Blacka natychmiast.  
– Lupin!  
– No dobrze. Przepraszam, że nazwałam cię idiotą…  
McGonagall odwróciła się od nas, by nagadać coś znowu kokoszącemu się Jamesowi, a ja dokończyłam zdanie cicho tak, by tylko Black dosłyszał:  
– …bo lubię nazywać rzeczy po imieniu.  
Zmrużył oczy wrogo.  
Po zaklęciach, które jakoś przeżyłam, ja i Remus poszliśmy na runy. Remus miał rację, ten przedmiot był niezwykle interesujący. Poza tym, że bardzo mi się podobał, miałam małą zagwozdkę, bowiem Lily nie rozmawiała ze mną przez całą lekcję, ignorując moje natarczywe spojrzenie, a ja nie wiedziałam, co mam powiedzieć po lekcji, by ją udobruchać. Postanowiłam milczeć. Może sprawa rozejdzie się po kościach i jutro już nie będzie pamiętać, jak okrutnie z niej zażartowałam?  
– Astronomia – mruknęłam do siebie, gdy wyszliśmy z Remusem z klasy. – Brzmi ciekawie.  
– Dopiero wieczorem – podchwycił. – Wtedy, gdy widać gwiazdy, ale jest tyle chmur, pewnie znów będzie sama teoria. W poniedziałki mamy teorię, a dziś praktykę, ale nie zawsze niebo jest czyste, to jasne.  
Na nieszczęście, chmury były. Po tym wszystkim Remus zaoferował się pomóc mi w lekcjach. Trudno było mi się skupić, ale na pewno lepiej poszło, niż z Lily rano, jakby mój mózg się rozgrzał. Wciąż jednak kołatało mi się w głowie to, co Evans powiedziała o Jamesie rano. Dlaczego tak bardzo nim pogardzała? A może miała rację, znając go dłużej, i James naprawdę był złym chłopakiem?


	13. Snape i ja – symbioza

– Co to jest? – zapytał Remus, zerkając na trzymany przeze mnie formularz. Siedzieliśmy na śniadaniu w Wielkiej Sali, w której panował rutynowy rumor.  
– Rodzice przysłali mi wczoraj – odparłam. – To jakiś podpis, bym mogła odwiedzać…  
– Hogsmeade? – spytał ożywiony James. – To rewelacyjne miejsce! Będziesz zachwycona!  
– Tak, jak byśmy nie latali tam co… – zaczął Peter, ja poczułam jakiś krótki ruch pod stołem, a on zrobił minę, jakby go coś zabolało, natomiast zdanie dokończył za niego Remus z trochę zakłopotaną miną. – Co dwa miesiące. Tak.  
Spojrzałam na wszystkich trzech uważnie. Czyżby coś ukrywali?  
Gdy chłopcy zajęli się sobą, zerknęłam na Lily. Nie kontaktowałyśmy się od środy. Było mi przykro, że tak ją to zabolało, ale, z drugiej strony… Dlaczego tak bardzo ją to uraziło? Siedziała teraz na końcu stołu sama, a ja miałam wyrzuty sumienia.  
– Dziś jest jakiś mecz. Na której lekcji? – zapytałam, próbując odpędzić niemiłe myśli.  
– W-y-a-e i ę, e a w-a-a-t-e-y – wystękał James, bo miał paszczę zapchaną naleśnikami w takiej ilości, że dziwiłam się, iż nie wystają mu z uszu.  
– Nie mówi się z pełnymi ustami – z godnością zwrócił mu uwagę Remus, po czym wrócił do idealnego wyrównywania swojego bezrękawnika od szaty, bestialsko niszcząc każdą fałdkę.  
– Pedant – mruknęłam, a James przełknął zawartość swojej paszczy i powtórzył zdanie, które chciał mi przekazać:  
– Wydaje mi się, że na czwartej. Dokopiemy Ślizgonom, co? Ja i Łapa jesteśmy w drużynie!  
– A co robicie? –spytałam, nie mając pojęcia, co to za gra.  
– Jesteśmy ścigającymi.  
– Aha – mruknęłam, chociaż nic mi to nie powiedziało.  
– Pierwsze dziś jest… – Peter zerknął do planu. – Nigdy nie zapamiętam… Historia magii…  
– No, to zbierajta się! – zawołał James, zaganiając towarzystwo. – Ciekawe, gdzie jest Czarny…  
– Może jeszcze śpi? – zapytał Remus, marszcząc czoło w zastanowieniu.  
– Nie, wstawał, gdy wychodziłem – zaprzeczył Peter, zlizując keczup, który malowniczo rozlał na stole. Mój brat skrzywił się, chociaż pewnie dlatego, że obserwował Petera.  
– Może kogoś podrywa… – mruknęłam z drwiną i najwyższą niechęcią.  
James parsknął:  
– Ha! Syriusz i dziewczyna, a to dobre!  
– No tak, masz rację, nie ta orientacja…  
Zebrałam się w sobie po tej kąśliwej uwadze, po czym wstałam i podeszłam do Lily, mrucząc tylko „cześć" do każdego z Huncwotów. Wypaliłam na wstępie:  
– Lily, boczysz się na mnie wciąż za środę?  
Rudowłosa dziewczyna przeniosła na mnie wzrok znad talerza i zmierzyła specyficznym spojrzeniem, w którym prym wiodła troska, smutek i urażenie.  
– Ech – westchnęła jedynie i pokręciła lekko głową, jakby chciała dać mi do zrozumienia, że zachowuję się niepoprawnie.  
– Bo wiesz, ja tylko żartowałam…  
– Masz już elementy humoru tego Pottera – burknęła, ale widać było, że już jest w porządku. – Nie obraziłam się na ciebie, bo niby dlaczego? To nie o to chodzi… Masz tak czasem, że jakieś słowo, nawet wyrażone w żartach, na niby, cię smuci, uraża, sprawia, że chcesz uciec i zaszyć się w kącie?  
Wytrzeszczyłam oczy, bo brzmiało to poważnie.  
– Czemu go tak nienawidzisz? – zapytałam w końcu.  
– Nie, to nie tak… – Lily wyglądała teraz na zagubioną osobę. – Nie mogę powiedzieć, że go nienawidzę, to dość mocne słowa, nieprawdaż? Ja mam go dosyć, denerwuje mnie z wielu powodów. Sama myśl, że mogłabym z nim być, albo twój żart… Zresztą, Sev jest trochę samotny ostatnio, a to mój przyjaciel, postanowiłam się nim trochę zająć. Ostatnio przecież spędzam większość czasu z tobą. A dzisiaj jeszcze do tego ma szlaban, bo się stawiał McGonagall…  
– Gdzie? Może ze mną, nie będę samotna podczas mojego szlabanu…  
– Nie wiem. Może.  
– Dzielisz czas pomiędzy naszą dwójkę. Dlaczego jeszcze się nie znamy? – zapytałam po chwili.  
Lily trochę się zakłopotała.  
– On… – zaczęła, zbierając myśli w dyplomatyczną odpowiedź. – Cóż, raczej nie chce cię poznać.  
– Dlaczego? – Przeraziłam się. Wyglądało na to, że ten cały Severus jest uprzedzony, tylko czemu? Już od pierwszych chwil, od dnia mojego przybycia tu, był niesympatyczny.  
– On i twoi znajomi nie bardzo się lubią… – stwierdziła ostrożnie Lily. – Obawia się, że jesteś taka, jak oni, skoro jesteś siostrą jednego z nich… O, o wilku mowa… Muszę lecieć, pa!  
Szybko się zebrała, wciąż zafrasowana na twarzy, i poszła w kierunku czekającego nań czarnowłosego przyjaciela, stojącego przy drzwiach do Wielkiej Sali.  
Przygryzłam wargi. Zmartwiły mnie słowa Lily. Severus nie wyglądał na jowialnego króla parkietu, towarzystwa i prywatek, sprawiał wrażenie raczej typa spod ciemnej gwiazdy, ale Lily i on byli przyjaciółmi, skądś to się musiało wziąć… Postanowiłam, przy najbliższej okazji, zasugerować mu sympatię i przyjazne nastawienie. Przecież nie może tak być do końca świata, żebyśmy dzielili się Lily po połowie!  
– Cześć!  
Przede mną wyrósł tamten mały chłopiec ze szpitala. Wydawał się jeszcze mniejszy i dziecinny, niż ostatnio. Coś mi podpowiadało, że przyszedł upomnieć się o zemstę…  
– Witaj! – odparłam ostrożnie, po czym spytałam bez ogródek – Byłeś u Dumbledore'a?  
– Nie. – Wyraźnie się zasmucił. – Nie wiem, gdzie on jest…  
– James! – zwróciłam się do przechodzącego obok rozbujałym krokiem Rogacza. – Wiesz, gdzie jest gabinet dyrektora? Nie pamiętam drogi…  
– No pewnie! – Wyszczerzył zęby. – Bywam tam dniami i nocami!  
– Zaprowadzisz nas? Mamy jeszcze trochę czasu do dzwonka…  
– Nas? – Zmierzył wzrokiem mnie i chłopca. – To jest ciebie i tego brzdąca?  
– Uhum – odparłam, a „brzdąc" udał naburmuszonego.  
– Dobra! Za mną, drużyno!  
Wstałam, a James ruszył pierwszy w stronę wyjścia, za nim my.  
– Jejku, jesteś super… – westchnął z galopującą emfazą pierwszak. Ja i James wymieniliśmy wymowne spojrzenia, po czym Rogacz parsknął. Chłopczyk tego nie zauważył i dalej próbował podtrzymać konwersację. – Jak się nazywasz? Mary Ann Lupin, tak?  
– Nie, Gienia Kopyto – z powagą zabrał głos James, a chłopiec się zupełnie zdezorientował.  
– No dzięki, Leonorze Wozignoju! – wymyśliłam na poczekaniu i dałam mu prztyczka w ucho.  
– Jakie szlachetne! – napuszył się James, gdy już zrobił unik przed prztyczkiem. – Nazwę tak syna!  
– Biedne dziecko – sarknęłam i zwróciłam się do chłopca – A ty? Jak masz na imię?  
– Josh. Czyli Joseph. A nazwisko Gypswyck – odpowiedział zadyszany pierwszak.  
– No, jesteśmy na miejscu, nie znam hasła – objaśnił James, łypiąc wrogo na posąg chimery, przed którym się zatrzymaliśmy.  
Staliśmy tam chyba z pięć minut, zanim nie przyszedł Dumbledore. Okazał uprzejme zainteresowanie naszym czatowaniem na niego, ale nie wydawał się zaskoczony. Zaprosił nas do swojego gabinetu.  
– Panie profesorze, tego chłopca pobiła ostatnio grupa Ślizgonów – powiedziałam, popychając lekko Josha w stronę biurka.  
Chłopiec musiał opowiedzieć o wszystkim i opisać Ślizgonów, po czym Dumbledore zaproponował, żeby trzymał się od nich z dala, by nie zrobili mu tego ponownie.  
– Dziękuję, że z tym do mnie przyszliście – rzekł z lekkim, łagodnym smutkiem. – Zajmę się tymi biedakami. A pan, panie Potter? Chciał pan coś?  
– Nie, ja tylko jako bodyguard! – zakrzyknął dumnie Rogaś.  
– Rozumiem. – Coś zabłyszczało radośnie za okularami-połówkami. – No, zmykajcie! Macie właśnie lekcje!  
Wypadliśmy więc z gabinetu, Josh podziękował i popędził w swoją stronę, a ja i James ścigaliśmy się do sali od historii magii.  
Profesor nawet nie zauważył, gdy weszło dwóch spóźnionych uczniów.  
Tak, jak poprzednio, starałam się notować wykład, ale James, który ze mną siedział, popukał się w czoło, dając prosty, jednoznaczny przekaz, co o tym sądzi.  
– Nie notuj tego. Chodź, zagramy w wisielca!  
Resztę lekcji spędziliśmy na graniu w wisielca i inteligentną grę o nazwie „kropki", z której nic nie kumałam, ale i tak wygrywałam. Chociaż podejrzewam, że to dlatego, iż James wiedział o moim nieogarnięciu zasad gry i specjalnie tak robił, żeby przegrać.  
Kolejne dwie lekcje, transmutacja, nie były takie ciekawe, McGonagall przyjęła jednak moją prace, którą wczoraj zrobiłam z Remusem i nawet mnie łaskawie pochwaliła.  
Na czwartej i piątej miały być eliksiry, ale ja i Lily ruszyłyśmy stromym zboczem, by udać się na boisko, jak zresztą cała szkoła.  
– Jestem bardzo ciekawa, jak wyglądają gry czarodziejów – zagadnęłam Lily z entuzjazmem.  
– Quidditch jest całkiem w porządku… – odparła, uśmiechając się lekko.  
– Nie lubisz quidditcha? – spytałam, węsząc jakieś drugie dno.  
– Nie lubię sportu. Mój ojciec dużo go oglądał w telewizji, to takie nudy!... – Przewróciła oczami. – Ale quidditch, jak na sport, nie jest taki zły…  
– Skoro nawet tobie się podoba, to musi być cud miód! – Wyszczerzyłam zęby.  
Usiadłyśmy na wysokich, niesamowitych trybunach. Chciałam życzyć powodzenia Jamesowi, więc opuściłam Lily pod pretekstem pójścia do toalety.  
Jeden Krukon wskazał mi, gdzie są szatnie. Gdy tam szłam, czułam coś dziwnego… To przecież nic takiego, że chcę życzyć powodzenia przyjacielowi… prawda?  
Dostrzegłam ich z dala: czwórka Gryfonów zmierzała w kierunku szatni z błoni. James i Black nieśli miotły. Podeszłam do nich, uśmiechając się przyjacielsko. Byłam tak podekscytowana, że zapomniałam prawie o nieodzywaniu się do jednego z nich. Postanowiłam jednak to chwilowo zawiesić, dziś piękny dzień, no i interesujący mecz, a niech ma!...  
– Powodzenia – zwróciłam się więc nieco chłodno do Blacka, tłumiąc uśmiech, a on kiwnął głową. Nie miał obrażonej miny, co mnie nieco speszyło.  
– No, to powodzenia, chłopaki! – pisnął Peter i razem z Remusem zniknęli w tłumie.  
– Powodzenia, Rogaś! – Wspięłam się na palce i cmoknęłam Jamesa w policzek, po czym poleciałam do Lily, czerwieniąc się, pomimo tego, że jeszcze przed sekundą nie wydawało mi się to dziwne, by tak okazać przyjacielowi czułość i wsparcie.

***

Westchnęłam do talerza z twarożkiem.  
Był już wieczór, szlaban zbliżał się z każda minutą. Po kolacji pożegnałam Lily i ruszyłam do lochów tak, jak głosiła moja informacja od McGonagall.  
Wciąż krążył mi po głowie mecz. To było… coś rozbrajającego. Niesamowite widowisko. Sama się przed sobą dziwiłam, jak bardzo mi się podobał. Lubiłam sport, ale w quidditchu raczej nie było go zbyt wiele, przynajmniej na pewno nie tyle, ile w piłce nożnej czy koszykówce. No i z początku wydawał mi się skomplikowany, ale Lily wytłumaczyła mi przed meczem wszystko jeszcze raz, nieco mniej chaotycznie niż ostatnio, więc czułam się mądrzejsza o jedno piętro w mózgu. Wyjątkowo przyjemnym uczuciem okazało się oglądanie przyjaciół w boju, to jest Jamesa, ale i Black czasem przykuł moją uwagę. Ogólnie, bardzo podobała mi się rola ścigających. Sama pomyślałam o tym, że fajnie byłoby być w drużynie i przeżywać te wszystkie emocje. Może kiedyś się zgłoszę? A do tego, niczym wisienka na torcie, fakt wygranej ze Ślizgonami…  
Miałam jedynie nadzieję, że szlaban nie zepsuje mi słodkiego posmaku radości, wyniesionego z meczu.  
Weszłam do jednej z sal. Siedział tam Severus. Nie odezwał się do mnie, a ja usiadłam na jednym z dwóch pustych krzeseł przy tym samym stole. Leżały tu jakieś części żab, czy ropuch, licho wie.  
– Będziemy to obierali? – zapytałam uprzejmie, starając się przekazać mu przyjacielskie nastawienie.  
– Tak – syknął chłodno, nie patrząc na mnie, a do sali wszedł Black i Filch.  
– I żeby mi tu nie było żadnych rozmów! – warknął na dzień dobry woźny. – Bierzcie się do pracy, łobuzy!  
Wyszedł, a Black zajął miejsce obok nas. Przez chwilę panowała cisza, gdy każdy zaczął obdzierać swoje płazy. Niestety, Black w końcu zagaił rozmowę. Hmm, „rozmowę" to dobre, łagodne słowo.  
– Na gacie Merlina, Snape, co ty przeskrobałeś? Myślałem że ty, taki wypłochowaty pupilek…  
– Rany, Black, ty MYŚLAŁEŚ? Wreszcie nabyłeś jakiś wątpliwej jakości mózg? – zaatakował natychmiast Snape cichym, wrogim głosem.  
Syriusz spojrzał na swoje upaćkane dłonie i wycedził:  
– Mam ręce DOSYĆ czyste, nie chcę się upaprać twoją krwią…  
– Zdradź mi, co twoja rodzina ci zrobiła złego, że teraz obdzierasz ją ze skóry?  
Syriusz spojrzał na swoje żaby i jego złowieszczy śmiech odbił się od ścian. W końcu parsknął:  
– Słabe!... Wiesz co, Smarku, czasem mam wrażenie, że twój mózg jest mały i gładki jak fasolka wszystkich smaków!  
– Lepszy taki, niż żaden, jak w twoim przypadku, Black.  
Piorunowali się wzrokiem. Byłam pewna, że gdyby mieli różdżki, to, zamiast ropuch, poobdzierali by siebie nawzajem ze skóry w najbardziej bolesne sposoby. Ale teraz mogli się z pewnością sprać na dżem. Starając się nie myśleć o leniwie wypływającym na powierzchnię mojej świadomości dżemiku z Blacka, postanowiłam jakoś załagodzić sytuację:  
– Nie możecie się pogodzić? To nawet denerwujące, tak się kłócić…  
– Nie twój interes! – warknął Black. – Zajmij się swoimi płazami!  
– Och, ale jesteś miły dla wszystkich naokoło… Kogoś dziwi to, że znajdujesz się w stanie wojny z połową świata? –prychnęłam, zerkając na Severusa wymownie.  
– Jeżeli stawiasz się w jednej linii ze Smarkerusem, to chyba swoiste autozmasakrowanie…  
– Przestań traktować ludzi jak szmaty! Sam nie jesteś zbyt wartościowy! – zdenerwowałam się.  
Black zrobił dziwny ruch, jakby chciał wybuchnąć i jednocześnie rzucić we mnie obieranym płazem. W końcu jednak darował sobie ten manewr.  
– Mary Ann Lupin, bojowniczka o wolność, sprawiedliwość i pomoc uciśnionym – zadrwił z przekąsem, uderzając w prześmiewczy, przedrzeźniający ton, bo chyba agresję odstawił na potem.  
– Odwal się od niej wreszcie! – warknął nagle Snape. – Już dość, że przez ciebie ma szlaban!  
Nie zapytałam, skąd to wie, bo ten akt sojuszu mnie przytkał, a w tym samym momencie do sali wszedł Filch i kazał nam się zamknąć. Resztę szlabanu spędziliśmy w milczeniu i elektryzującej atmosferze, po czym wróciłam do Lily i opowiedziałam jej wszystko.


	14. Jesienna melancholia?

Na wstępie chciałam podziękować za pierwszy komentarz. Rozumiem uwagę do pierwszych rozdziałów, jest adekwatna do stanu rzeczywistego :D.

Skoro lubisz Snape'a, to, mam nadzieję, że ucieszy Cię wiadomość, iż będzie go coraz więcej ;)

* * *

W końcu nadszedł listopad, przynosząc krótkie, zimne, mgliste i melancholijne dni. Zaczęłam łapać się na różnych dziwnych rozmyślaniach. Zawsze ta pora roku przynosiła mi chandrę, teraz nie było inaczej. Tylko dlaczego tak bardzo lubiłam jesień? Może dlatego, że od zawsze byłam raczej typem samotnika i zazwyczaj odgradzałam się od ludzi mniej lub bardziej na czas tej pory roku. Kochałam spacerować samotnie, tylko ze sobą, po mokrych liściach i kontemplować ołowiane chmury, szybko płynące po niebie, ogarniała mnie wtedy jakaś przyjemna tęsknota.  
Ludzie potrafią ranić, nawet swoją obecnością, dlatego czasem lepiej jest być od nich jak najdalej. Ostatnio raniła mnie tak obecność pewnego Gryfona…  
… Piękne wrota. Stoję tuż, tuż, jeszcze krok, a dotknę mosiężnej klamki. Tylko czemu nie mogę zrobić tego kroku? Rozejrzałam się powoli, z jakimś trudem.  
Przez gęsto rosnące, soczyście zielone liście przebijał się złocisty blask, jego promień był jakby zamglony. Wszystko naokoło spowijała ta dziwna, złocista, gęsta mgła. Widziałam tylko mnóstwo jasnych liści, ową mgłę i złotą bramę, porośniętą bluszczem, którego kaskady spływały aż do ziemi. Mgła z każdą chwilą przybierała na sile. Ale ja nie chcę, ja MUSZĘ przejść przez tą bramę, za nią jest przecież…  
– Wstawaj, leniu!  
– Lily, co ci odwala? – wymamrotałam niezbyt przytomnym tonem.  
Lily z lubością i śmiechem wskoczyła na mnie i połaskotała w bok. Nie miałam tam łaskotek, ale każdego, nawet martwego trolla, obudziłby jakiś wrzeszczący mutant, który zaczyna po nim skakać.  
– Dziś jest sobota! Pierwszy wypad do Hogsmeade! Szybko! La la la!…  
Lily zaczęła wyć jakąś piosenkę i ruszyła piruetem do komódki po szczotkę do włosów.  
Wbiłam wzrok w baldachim. Miałam taki niezwykły sen. Tylko czemu go nie pamiętam? Ciągle w mojej świadomości, niczym echo, odbijała się jakaś dziwna tęsknota, ale nawet nie potrafiłam sobie przypomnieć, co mi się śniło. Intrygujące…  
– Aguamenti!  
CHLUST!  
– LILY! ZAMORDUJĘ CIĘ!  
Cała mokra wyskoczyłam z łóżka jak oparzona, a Lily śmiała się, chowając różdżkę, którą właśnie sprawiła mi lodowaty prysznic. Miała niebezpiecznie wyśmienity nastrój.  
– CHCESZ, ŻEBYM DOSTAŁA APOPLEKSJI?!  
– Trzeba cię było trochę rozbudzić. A teraz ubieraj się i zabieraj formularz i kasę na różne przyjemności! Ta bluzka nie, ta jest jakaś taka dziwna… O , to jest niezłe…  
Po chwili dopiero do mnie dotarło, co Lily robi.  
– Lily, co ty wyrabiasz?  
– Wybieram ci ciuchy – odparła niewinnie, unosząc brwi w zdumieniu, iż ośmieliłam się zwątpić w cudowność jej czynów.  
– Nie znoszę, gdy ktoś grzebie mi w rzeczach. W dodatku zrobiłaś mi bałagan! Sama wybiorę, co mam na siebie włożyć! Suń się...  
Delikatnie odciągnęłam ją od kufra i czym prędzej wybrałam jakieś ubrania. Jakoś nie miałam ochoty się specjalnie stroić.  
Wyruszyłyśmy razem na śniadanie do Wielkiej Sali. Po drodze nie było żadnych trudności (czytaj Huncwotów), więc po kilku minutach drogi Lily nakładała sobie kiełbaski, a ja wpatrywałam się tępo w tosty.  
– Nie jesz? – zapytała ze zdziwieniem.  
– Ostatnio nie mam apetytu… – rzuciłam niedbale.  
Lily jednak nie spodobało się takie wyjaśnienie i siłą łagodnej perswazji wmusiła we mnie jakieś losowe jedzenie, po czym ruszyłyśmy do wyjścia.  
Na dziedzińcu było zimno i ponuro, ale nie padał deszcz. Mój ukochany, czyli Filch, stał przy wyjściu i sprawdzał formularze.  
– O nie! Zapomniałam mojego formularza! – zawołałam, gdy go zobaczyłam.  
– Przypominałam ci o nim. Co z twoim mózgiem, Mary Ann? – parsknęła Lily.  
– Widzisz, nie budź mnie tak na drugi raz, bo to mu nie służy. – Popukałam się w głowę knykciami i popędziłam do dormitorium.  
Hogwart znałam już trochę, więc dopadłam do Grubej Damy, wydyszałam hasło i złapałam formularz. Stresując się tym, że Filch się znudzi sprawdzaniem formularzy i sobie pójdzie do swej nory, śpieszyłam się, jak tylko mogłam.  
Oparłam się o postument jakiegoś popiersia w drodze powrotnej, gdy już płuca prawie uschły z braku tlenu. Nagle…  
– Aua!  
Oberwałam mocno czymś w głowę. Rozejrzałam się dookoła, gotowa udusić sprawcę, albo pociąć formularzem. Zauważyłam tylko dziwnego, przezroczystego człowieczka, unoszącego się kilka cali nad ziemią. Wyglądał co najmniej śmiesznie, niczym jakiś pajac. Już miałam się parsknąć, gdy odeszła ode mnie ochota do śmiechu. Człowieczek ów przyłożył rurkę do warg i strzelił we mnie szklaną kulką.  
– Przestań! – krzyknęłam, skonsternowana i zezłoszczona.  
– A czemu? – zaskrzeczał złośliwie w odpowiedzi i strzelił trzema kulkami naraz.  
– Odczep się! – Nie wiedziałam kompletnie, co mam robić. Uciekać? Wezwać kogoś? Zabić gołymi rękami? – Czemu mnie atakujesz?! Chcesz oberwać?  
– Ojojoj, co za groźna dziewczynka! – zaśmiał się złośliwie. – Ciekawe, co zrobi, gdy…  
– Wadiwassi!  
Człowieczek z wrzaskiem odleciał, bo wszystkie jego wystrzelone dotychczas kulki podleciały do niego i zaczęły go okładać, gdzie popadnie.  
– Kocham tę sztuczkę, chyba już zawsze będę ją wypróbowywał na Irytku! – usłyszałam tryumfalny głos mojego bliźniaka i odwróciłam się w tamtą stronę.  
Korytarzem szli wszyscy Huncwoci, pod pachą Jamesa dyndał ten dziwaczny płaszcz, który widziałam tamtej nocy, gdy dostałam szlaban i kłóciłam się z Blackiem.  
– Zrobił ci coś? – zapytał Remus, a ja wzruszyłam ramionami.  
– Tylko zdenerwował. To był ten sławetny Irytek?  
– Tak. Niezłe z niego ziółko, ale i tak drugie w hierarchii szkolnych ziółek. – James wyszczerzył zęby.  
– Sugerujesz, że to wy zajmujecie szczyt na piedestale?… – sarknęłam, unoszcząc brew, a potem wskazałam kiwnięciem głowy w kierunku płaszcza. – Gdzie z tym idziecie?  
– Do Hogsmeade – odparł natychmiast Rogacz.  
Popatrzyłam podejrzliwie na wszystkich.  
– A po co wam ten płaszcz?  
– Wiesz, Remus lubi sobie poskakać z wieży najwyższego budynku ze spadochronem w wolnych chwilach – palnął James i zwrócił się do Blacka – Tak to się nazywa, tak?  
– A skąd ja ma wiedzieć? – żachnął się Black. – Czy ja jestem jakiś słownik?  
– Wiesz, jakby ci to powiedzieć…  
– Po prostu ty, Syriuszu, łazisz na to mugoloznastwo i mógłbyś coś z tych lekcji wynosić… – mruknął Remus, zerkając z lekkim politowaniem na kumpla.  
– Dobrze wiesz, że nie robię tego dla nauki, tylko chcę dokuczyć matce – burknął Black. – Zresztą… nie ma to jak motocykle…  
– No dobrze, ale po co wam ten płąszcz? – powtórzyłam, nieco zirytowana. Byłam ciekawa, czemu nas wtedy ochronił przed Filchem.  
– No więc… – zaczął James. – No dobra. Ufam ci. To peleryna-niewidka, a…  
Napotkał wzrokiem na zezłoszczoną twarz co niektórych kompanów. Widać, był to wielki sekret. James posłał Blackowi przepraszający garnitur zębisk i dokończył myśl:  
– …a reszty się domyśl! Buziaki!  
Huncwoci poszli w swoją stronę, zostawiając mnie pełną podejrzeń. Ciekawe, po co chowają się pod peleryną-niewidką podczas dozwolonego, oficjalnego wyjścia do Hogsmeade...  
Powlokłam się korytarzem za nimi i po kilku minutach stałam obok Lily.  
– Co tak długo? – zapytała. – Już się zmartwiłam, że się zgubiłaś...  
– Eee, tak było… – skłamałam szybko dla wygody.  
– Ważne, że się odnalazłaś. No to chodźmy…  
Po chwili już biegłyśmy zboczem ku bramie Hogwartu.  
Gdy nasze stopy stanęły na brukowanej uliczce, już wiedziałam, że jest to jedno z tych tajemniczych, wspaniałych miejsc, które odkrywałam w świecie magii. Ulica główna w Hogsmeade nie przypominała zatłoczonych ulic Londynu, ciasnych, zatęchłych uliczek Wenecji, czy uklepanych dróg w Kongo. Najbardziej kojarzyła mi się z ulicą Pokątną, brukowana, ale czysta. Budynki były starodawne, wiktoriańskie, nieco mroczne i tajemnicze. Stały tu stare, porośnięte bluszczem latarnie, zgaszone w dzień. Zabudowania stały przy sobie ciasno, odgradzane niekiedy poszarzałym ze starości płotkiem. Ściany budynków były z kamienia, drewniane okiennice poozdabiano. Kolorowe wystawy przyciągały wzrok przechodzących uczniów. Wiszące szyldy kołysały się na świszczącym, jesiennym wietrze, skrzypiąc. Egzystowała tu jakaś groteskowa radość: na jednej z wystaw tańczył kościotrup, inny sklep wydawał mi się straszliwie ponury, dopóki ktoś nie roześmiał się radośnie w ciemnym wnętrzu. Ulica pomimo ciemnych, ołowianych chmur pędzących szybko nad tym wszystkim, wydawała się pełna życia i przytulna. Ulica z innego świata…  
– Chodź, musimy wejść do Miodowego Królestwa! – Lily pociągnęła mnie za rękę z radością i weszłyśmy do zatłoczonego, bardzo kolorowego sklepu. Jadłam w mym czternastoletnim życiu mnóstwo różnych słodyczy. To, czego spróbowałam w Miodowym Królestwie, biło wszystko inne na głowę. Nawet Fasolki wszystkich smaków, które kiedyś kupił mi tata, nie były tak niezwykłe. Najbardziej smakowały mi cukrowe myszy, więc kupiłam całe pudełko i razem z Lily poszłyśmy w dalszą drogę.  
– Teraz zobaczysz Trzy Miotły. To super miejsce, napijesz się kremowego piwa, ono bardzo rozgrzewa… – wyliczała Lily z wypiekami na twarzy.  
– Piwa? Chyba się przesłyszałam, mam dopiero czternaście lat… – zdziwiłam się.  
– Nie, to piwo jest dozwolone, bo jest bardzo słabe… Podejrzewam, że w ogóle nie ma alkoholu… Ale jest pyszne!  
Weszłyśmy do głośnego pubu i usiadłyśmy przy stoliku. Było tu bardzo gorąco, tłum ledwo mieścił się w środku. Przypominało to starodawną tawernę.  
– Poczekaj, zamówię piwo…  
Lily podeszła do lady, a ja wbiłam wzrok w zaparowane okienko, uśmiechając się do siebie z jakiegoś powodu.  
– No no. Kogo my tu mamy…  
Obok mojego stolika stłoczyła się niewielka grupka Ślizgonów, w tym blond-przylizaniec. Patrzyli na mnie z wyraźnie nieprzyjaznymi zamiarami. spięłam się i rzuciłam nerwowe spojrzenie w stronę Lily. Nic nie zauważyła, wciąż stercząc przy ladzie.  
– Czy to nie ty doniosłaś na nas do dyrekcji? – zapytał cicho blondyn.  
– A dlaczego miałabym to niby robić? Czyżbyście coś przeskrobali? – odparłam wojowniczo, ale głos odmówił posłuszeństwa i zadrżał.  
– Ja tu zadaję pytania – wycedził blondyn ordynarnym tonem.  
– Nie masz dowodów – syknęłam chłodno. „Sprytni są" pomyślałam „Jest tu tyle ludzi, ze nikt nie zwróci na nas uwagi…". – Spadajcie. Bo kogoś zawołam.  
Uśmieszki wykrzywiły ich usta.  
– Nie sądzę – wyszeptał blondyn, po czym chwycił mnie mocno za nadgarstek i przygwoździł do stołu. Bolało, bo wykręcił mi rękę. Jego świta zasłaniała tą scenę przed innymi klientami pubu. Ja i blondyn mierzyliśmy się nienawistnymi spojrzeniami. Cała twarz rozgorzała mi z wściekłości, wstydu, stresu, nienawiści.  
– Ten głupi dzieciak dostał za swoje donosicielstwo – syknął blondyn mściwie. –Wyciągnęliśmy od niego właściwe informacje, bo taki tchórz, jak on, nie doniósłby sam. Bardzo nam to pomogło ciebie odnaleźć…  
– Josh nie jest tchórzem! Jest w Gryffindorze, domu odważnych. A wy, Ślizgoni, jesteście śmierdzącymi, tchórzliwymi gnojkami!  
Nacisk na mój nadgarstek się wzmocnił. Czułam, że ta sytuacja mnie przerasta.  
– Uważaj na słowa… – wycedził blondyn.  
– Puść mnie, kretynie! – powiedziałam ostrzegawczo, podnosząc głos, by sąsiedzi zainteresowali się nami. Blondyn puścił, a ja wstałam, by się z nimi zrównać. Nie czułam się najbezpieczniej, gdy nade mną stali.  
– Bądź pewny, że Dumbledore usłyszy o tym, co robicie Joshowi – wyszeptałam złowrogo, bo przez lekką warstwę dyskomfortu i strachu przebijała się coraz mocniej niekontrolowana wściekłość i poczucie niesprawiedliwości.  
Kilka stolików przyglądało nam się z napięciem. W pubie zrobiło się troszkę ciszej. Nawet Lily ruszyła ku nam, by przegonić moich rozmówców.  
Blondyn przysunął bliżej swą twarz i wycedził złośliwie:  
– Proszę bardzo. Jak chcesz stracić te tragiczne kudły z mojej ręki... Chętnie je podpalę, jeśli nadal będziesz fikać i nawet twój chłopak, Potter, cię nie uratuje.  
Parę osób parsknęło. Blondyn uśmiechał się tryumfalnie, widząc moją minę.  
Z początku zrobiło mi się okropnie przykro i to mnie trochę przytkało. Ale powoli, z siłą tsunami, uderzyła we mnie fala wściekłości. Gdyby to przytrafiło mi się innego dnia, tygodnia, po prostu zignorowałabym gościa i sobie poszła... Ale nie teraz, kiedy mój humor sam gdzieś się udał i nie raczył wrócić już od dawien dawna. W każdym razie, coś pękło.  
Wyciągnęłam różdżkę i wykrzyczałam pierwsze zaklęcie, jakie przyszło mi do głowy:  
– Aguamenti!  
Fala spienionej wody uderzyła w zdumionych Ślizgonów, zmiatając ich z nóg. Cała grupa runęła z wrzaskiem plecami do tyłu na pobliskie stoliki, przewalając wszystkie w czambuł, a klienci siedzący przy nich uciekli czym prędzej we wszystkie strony. Zatrzymałam dziki strumień, i wkurzona, jak rzadko kiedy, wypadłam z Trzech Mioteł.  
– Meg! Meggie! Zaczekaj!  
Lily biegła za mną kawałek, ale po chwili stanęła.  
Wpadłam do Hogwartu jak piorun kulisty. Po drodze trochę już ochłonęłam, jednak ludzie patrzyli na mnie, jakby się obawiali o własne życie i schodzili mi z drogi automatycznie.  
Nie przypominałam sobie, żebym kiedykolwiek była w takiej wściekłości. Nie chodziło tylko o Ślizgonów, chociaż oni z pewnością przechylili szalę. Powoli przez emocje przebijało się pytanie: co się właściwie dzieje? Dlaczego aż tak mnie rozzłościli?  
Biegłam tam, gdzie mnie nogi poniosły, nie zastanawiając się nad drogą...  
– Ha ha, Smarku, teraz przypominasz nietoperza jeszcze bardziej!  
Zatrzymałam się na rozwidleniu korytarzy, wpadając prosto na dziwaczną scenkę.  
Przy jednej ze ścian stało trzech Huncwotów: James i Peter ryczeli ze śmiechu, a Remus coś czytał, zerkając co jakiś czas z pewną niepewnością na to, co działo się na środku.  
Naprzeciw nich, przy drugiej ścianie stał Black, trzymając różdżkę i kierując jakąś bezwładną kukiełką, która okazała się być Snape'em. Snape robił młynki i inne dziwne wariacje w powietrzu, raz po raz uderzając w jedną ze ścian, lub w sklepienie. Jego różdżka leżała na ziemi…  
Cienka błonka hamująca złość poszła w drzazgi. Dopadłam do tamtego czarnowłosego idioty i z całej siły walnęłam go w twarz otwartą ręką. Blacka zagipsowało z szoku, a Sev upadł na ziemię i leżał tam, przyglądając mi się zaskoczony. Huncwoci zamarli, nie wiedząc, co robić.  
– Słuchaj, deklu – wycedziłam i złapałam go z przodu za szatę, przysuwając jego twarz do mojej. Nawet się nie wyrywał, tylko wytrzeszczał oczy, skonternowany. Chyba uznał, że lepiej siedzieć cicho. – Jeszcze raz zrobisz to Severusowi, to tak się policzymy, że cię będą musieli wykastrować. Zrozumiałeś, palancie?  
Black był w tak głębokim szoku, że nawet nie zareagował. Puściłam go, posłałam pogardliwe spojrzenie innym i szybko odwróciłam się na pięcie, po czym odeszłam do dormitorium.  
Żeby dać upust swojej wściekłości, kopnęłam kilka razy kufer i dwa razy łóżko i raz komodę, ale to nie pomogło. Gdy już się zmęczyłam, opadłam na łóżko.  
Od rana dokuczał mi ból brzucha i teraz uderzył z podwójną siłą. Zwinęłam się w kłębek, przyjmując kolejne fale skurczów, które jeszcze pogorszyły nastrój.  
Nie wytrzymałam w bezruchu, bo za bardzo skupiałam się na bólu miesiączkowym, i podeszłam do kalendarza. Była połowa listopada.  
Jak miło byłoby się komuś wyżalić... Na przykład rodzicom w liście. Spytać, czy też tak czasem się czując, że nawet najmniejsze wydarzenie powoduje u nich wylanie emocji.  
Lily długo nie wracała z Hogsmeade. Trochę ochłonęłam i napisałam długi list. Trafiłam bez trudu do sowiarni, bo bywałam tam często ostatnimi czasy.  
Wysłałam list i oparłam się o kamienną okiennicę, odprowadzając wzrokiem sowę.  
Dlaczego chce mi się płakać? Dlaczego? Przecież mam tu wszystko. Nawet w nauce sobie radzę! Więc o co chodzi? Może...  
Drzwi sowiarni otworzyły się i do kamiennego pomieszczenia wszedł James Potter.  
– Meggie? – zagadnął niepewnie, podchodząc bliżej. – Nie bój się, mnie się podobało to przedstawienie ze Snape'em, tylko Syriuszowi trochę mniej, ciekawe, dlaczego…  
Spojrzałam na niego wrogo, ale łzy same się wydostały, chociaż ich nie zapraszałam. Rogacz podbiegł do mnie i stanął naprzeciw, nie wiedząc, co robić.  
– Co się stało? – zapytał, siląc się na ciepły, uspakajający ton. – No już, wszystko będzie okej, Łapa cię nie zabije, przynajmniej na razie… Nie, wiem, jestem okropny…  
– Nie o to chodzi – oznajmiłam wyniośle, udając, że nie mam łez na policzkach. – Jestem zła i tyle. Mam powody... tak sądzę.  
Przerywającym się głosem opowiedziałam mu zdarzenie w Trzech Miotłach. Przyglądał mi się niepewnie i z zatroskaniem, by po chwili położyć swoją dłoń na moim ramieniu.  
– Będzie dobrze, zobaczysz – stwierdził hardym tonem. – Nie można się załamywać! Jutro spiorę ich wszystkich na kwaśne jabłko, jeżeli chcesz, albo podpalę spodnie Gwidona na jego szacownym zadzie. Ze Ślizgonami można robić tyle ciekawych rzeczy! To moje ulubione ruchome cele…  
Mimo paskudnego humoru parsknęłam, a James zamilkł i staliśmy tak w ciszy przez minutę, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.  
– No, muszę pędzić do moich towarzyszy niedoli – powiedział dziarskim tonem. – Może pójdziesz do biblioteki? Tam znajdziesz jakąś ciekawą książkę, rozerwiesz się trochę… Chodź… A, masz chusteczkę…  
– Nie potrzebuję twoich chusteczek. – Zmierzyłam go taksującym spojrzeniem. – To tylko kilka kropel.  
James wyczarował chustkę mimo to i poprowadził mnie do wyjścia.  
W bibliotece usadził mnie gdzieś na tyłach i rzucił:  
– Poczekaj tu, znajdę ci coś super…  
James nagle zatrzymał się w pół drogi, jakby coś analizując, po czym podjął wędrówkę w stronę regałów swym krokiem wesołka.  
Czekałam dość długo, zwijając się co jakiś czas z bólu promieniującego z podbrzusza, ale w końcu przyszedł Rogacz, niosąc jakąś zakurzoną książeczkę, więc udałam, że jest dobrze.  
– To jest NAPRAWDĘ świetna książka – szepnął, przyglądając mi się uważnie. – Zobaczysz. Tylko weź ją do pokoju i czytaj po trochu codziennie. Nie powinnaś przeczytać jej za jednym zamachem. Zresztą, sama skumasz...  
Patrzył na mnie bystro, po czym raptownie wywalił cały garnitur zębów.  
– No, to miłej lektury, Meggie!  
– Pa, Rogaś!  
Uśmiechnął się do mnie tajemniczo i odszedł, machając mi jeszcze na pożegnanie.  
Książka była bardzo stara i zapomniana, chyba niezbyt używana przez uczniów Hogwartu. Nawet nie mogłam odczytać tytułu. Zamiast tego musiałam zadowolić się prologiem:

„By stać się animagiem, potrzeba wielu, często bezowocnych treningów. Animag to czarodziej, który może zamienić się w wybrane przez siebie zwierzę, ale TYLKO wtedy, gdy opanuje tę sztukę do perfekcji. To niebezpieczna i zdradliwa dziedzina magii. Animagowie są bardzo czujnie monitorowani przez Ministerstwo, które obserwuje całą transformację. Obecnie…"

Przerwałam. Co za sztuka, umieć zamieniać się w zwierzę, niesamowite… Można by uciec od ludzi, w ogóle zrezygnować z człowieczeństwa, gdyby ktoś chciał…  
Do głowy zapukała pewna myśl: po co James chciał, bym czytała tą książkę? Dał mi do zrozumienia, żebym powoli, dokładnie czytała... To miała być taka aluzja do tego, bym została animagiem? Ale przecież miałabym na głowie całe Ministerstwo, ćwiczenia, a już tyle mam nauki, zresztą, gdyby to było takie proste, uczylibyśmy się tego tutaj...  
Znowu coś mi przyszło do głowy: James Potter nie wygląda na takiego, który by się tym przejmował.


	15. Różne konwersacje

Sevethilla - konflikty ze Ślizgonami zawsze spoko :P. Ten blondyn w pierwotnej wersji to był Lucek, ale dowiedziałam się, że Lucjusz był starszy, to musiałam jakoś zmienić zamysł. Co do zwierzęcia - nie, nie będzie duże :)

Za dwa dni, mam nadzieję, następny rozdział.

* * *

Pełną piersią wdychałam z ukontentowaniem czyste, zimowe powietrze. Naokoło nie było żywej duszy, tylko ja sama, sama z moimi myślami…  
Mróz nie dokuczał – owszem, było zimno, ale miałam glany, a czarny, szkolny płaszcz, sięgający do kostek stanowił niezły izolator.  
Usiadłam na gołej, kamiennej okiennicy, wspierając dłonie na lodowatym kamieniu. Gdzie byłam? Nawet ja sama nie wiedziałam. Nie mówiłam Lily o tym miejscu, które odkryłam w czasie jednego z moich samotnych spacerów. Przypuszczałam jednak, że i tak o nim wiedziała. Nigdy tu nikogo nie spotkałam, ale było raczej mało prawdopodobne, by miejsce miało rangę tajemnicy.  
Niewątpliwe były to niewielkie ruiny na malutkiej polance leśnej, w trochę niedostępnym miejscu. Z jakiegoś budynku ostała się tylko gruba, kamienna ściana z dwom dużymi otworami, pełniącymi niegdyś funkcję okien, osadzonymi dość nisko przy ziemi.  
Śnieg nie prószył. Mój wzrok skierowany był na wschód, gdzie na jasnobłękitnym, czystym, zimowym niebie malowała się różowo-złota smuga, zwiastująca nadchodzące słońce.  
Choć śnieg sięgał prawie do kolan, moje glany dyndały nad nim, ledwo dotykając podeszwami skrzącego się puchu. Usłyszałam jakiś hałas, mącący absolutną ciszę i spokój, ale nie, to tylko śnieg spadł z gałęzi…  
Potarłam zmarznięty policzek w zamyśleniu, a on zaszczypał w odpowiedzi. Wpatrzyłam się w czubki nagich, ciemnych drzew. Jaka tu cisza, można zebrać myśli. Opanować emocje.  
Coś się zbliżało. Rozejrzałam się badawczo, nikogo jednak nie było. Może mi się coś wydawało? Miałam uczucie, jakby coś lub ktoś mnie obserwowało. Spojrzałam machinalnie na drugą okiennice, na której, jak się okazało, coś siedziało. I w dodatku patrzyło centralnie na mnie. Z początku trochę się zaniepokoiłam, lecz to coś nie zareagowało w jakikolwiek niepokojący sposób. Był to pies. Niezbyt lubiłam psy, niestety.  
Co tu robił? Wszakże uczniom wolno było mieć raczej zwierzątka rodem z opowieści o bajkowych czarodziejach, ale psy do tego grona wstępu raczej nie miały…  
Potem mi się przypomniało, że Lily wspominała kiedyś o gajowym, jakimś Hagridzie, i jego psie, który ciągle oblizuje jej ręce, ilekroć próbuje z nim rozmawiać. Czyli zagadka rozwiązana.  
Zwierzę, bynajmniej, nie rzuciło się, by lizać mi dłonie. Przeniosło wzrok z mojej twarzy na wschód. Odwróciłam uwagę od psa i zauważyłam zamarzniętą wodę na ściance okiennicy.  
Przypomniałam sobie zaklęcie, którego uczył mnie tydzień temu Remus.  
– Aquaserpent!  
Skierowałam różdżkę na lód, a on odleciał od ściany i zaczął powoli wywijać się w różne pokręcone sposoby, niczym ruchomy sopel. Wyglądał fantastycznie, jakby ktoś zatrzymał wodę w locie. Patrząc na serpentyny plączącej się wody nie zauważyłam, że pies zeskoczył z okna i usiadł pod moim, wpatrując się w czary uważnie.  
– Wiesz co, piesku? – zapytałam, sama nie wiedząc, czemu rozmawiam z psem. – Ostatnio czuję się taka samotna! Mam przyjaciółkę, przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje, i w ogóle… Jednak dzieje się ze mną coś dziwnego. Może to urojenia, ale nie mam z kim porozmawiać. Cały czas kotłują się we mnie jakieś emocje, a ja nie umiem o tym z nikim pomówić, bo sama nie do końca wiem, co mi jest… Moi rodzice napisali, że to pewnie przez dojrzewanie… jak myślisz, hmm?  
Pies uniósł jedną brew i nadstawił uszu, przekręcając śmiesznie głowę.  
– Odkąd zginęli moi adopcyjni rodzice, czuję się odosobniona od całego świata. Nie radzę sobie z tą nagłą zmianą, to było takie gwałtowne… I w dodatku… ech, w dodatku chyba się zakochałam. I to raczej bez wzajemności. Co robić, gdy jest się zakochanym? Nigdy wcześniej nie byłam zakochana. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałam nikogo takiego. I tak pewnie nie będziemy razem, tak mi się wydaje, ten chłopak nie zwraca na mnie uwagi. I jak tu się z takich rzeczy zwierzyć komukolwiek? Czuję się taka zażenowana samą sobą… Chociaż ty mnie wysłuchasz, nie będę o tym z nikim innym rozprawiać. Fajnie byłoby mieć osobę, której można powierzyć wszystko…  
Łzy impertynencko pchały się do oczu. Nienawidziłam płakać. Pies podszedł odrobinę bliżej i zaczął ocierać łbem o moje kolano. Delikatnie pogłaskałam go w czubek głowy. Musiał być bardzo przyjacielsko nastawiony do człowieka, ten gajowy dobrze go wychował. Odwróciłam uwagę od niego, utkwiłam wzrok w murze i…  
– Och! – Zeskoczyłam z parapetu, wyganiając wzbierający smutek i melancholię. Mur, zielony bluszcz, złota furta…  
– Wiesz co? – zagadnęłam psa, łapiąc się kurczowo ożywienia, które przemknęło mi właśnie obok rozpaczy, byleby ją wyprzeć. – Przypomniał mi się taki jeden sen. Była tam taka złocista, gęsta mgła. Wszędzie rosły zielone drzewa, a ja stałam krok przed obrośniętym bluszczem murem. Tak, teraz wszystko pamiętam… I była tam złota furtka, a ja nie mogłam przez nią przejść! To dziwne, prawda? Czasem mam takie dziwaczne sny. Śni ci się coś czasem? Jeśli tak, to ciekawe, co…  
Pies przekrzywił głowę w bok. Wyglądał komicznie. Kiedy trochę ochłonęłam, usiadłam znów na parapecie i mruknęłam do niego:  
– Kiedy wreszcie nauczę się zmiany w zwierzę, będę mogła być wolna, tak, jak ty. Może i nie będę takim pełnoprawnym zwierzęciem, ale to prawie to samo… animagiem, wiesz? I wtedy może mi się przyśnią takie rzeczy, jakie śnią się tobie, gdy kiedyś, na przykład jako kot, zwinę się w kłębek przed kominkiem i zdrzemnę. Sama nawet nie wiem, po co ci to mówię, przecież ty i tak mnie nie rozumiesz… Ale jesteś bardzo sympatycznym psem!  
Pies musnął gorącym nosem moją dłoń, szczeknął raz, machając namiętnie ogonem i uciekł. Zostałam sama w tym cichym, sennym lesie. Grudzień przyszedł tego roku zbyt szybko, jak na mój rozum…

– DALEJ, KRUKONI!  
Tłuczek minął żółtego szukającego o cal, niebieski to wykorzystał i popędził w stronę złotej, maleńkiej piłeczki.  
– No nie, dawaj, DAWAJ, idioto! – pruł mi się w ucho Rogacz.  
– JAMES, OGŁUCHNĘ PRZEZ CIEBIE! ZDZIERAJ SWE BIEDNE GARDŁO GDZIE INDZIEJ! – wrzasnęłam, ale on mnie nie usłyszał. Obecnie najważniejszy był dla niego quidditch.  
– JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSST! – zawył, bo niebieski gracz dorwał wreszcie znicza, po czym potrząsnął Blackiem i wrzasnął z euforią. – Teraz będziemy mogli zdobyć puchar!  
– Szkoda, że Remus tego nie widzi… – mruknął Black, kompletnie ignorując fakt, że James robi z niego milkshake. Pewnie przywykł. – Musi sterczeć w tej głupiej wierzbie…  
Uciekłam od okropnego towarzystwa Huncwotów i znalazłam Lily.  
– No nareszcie! – zawołała, gdy przepychałyśmy się do wyjścia z trybun.  
– Wybacz, nie mogłam cię odnaleźć! Dlatego zostałam z Huncwotami na czas meczu…  
– Nieprawda! Machałam do ciebie przez pół godziny jak ta ostatnia głupia, a ludzie się dziwnie patrzyli.  
– Wolałaś spędzić mecz z Severusem, niż ze mną, bo gdyby było inaczej…  
Lily już nabrała powietrza, by coś powiedzieć, ale jej przerwałam:  
– Dobra, przepraszam. Wystarczy tych głupich sprzeczek. Jak tam mecz? Podobał się?  
– Jakiś wyrośnięty Puchon obok mnie ekscytował się tak strasznie, że wsadził mi do oka łokieć… – westchnęła. – Tak poza tym, to w porządku. Chociaż chyba wolałabym być teraz na spacerze.  
Parsknęłam, a Lily posłała mi pytające spojrzenie.  
– Jedziesz na święta do domu?  
– Tak, oczywiście! – Rozpogodziła się. – A ty?  
– No jasne! To przecież będzie pierwsze Boże Narodzenie z moją prawowitą rodziną!  
– Ale…co?  
Zatrzymałam się raptownie, przystopowana poczuciem nadciągających kłopotów, ludzie obchodzili mnie jak woda opływająca skałę. Zapędziłam się. Zapomniałam, że Lily o niczym nie wie!  
Patrzyła na mnie ze zdumieniem, nic nie rozumiejąc.  
– No dobra – westchnęłam, przysuwając się do niej bliżej w fali uczniów zmierzających do zamku. – Wszystko ci opowiem, chyba masz prawo wiedzieć…  
Opisałam dokładnie tę tragiczną noc, gdy to zginęły tak drogie mi osoby. Ucieczka, wędrówka przez Londyn, wpadnięcie na Remusa na skraju jakiejś wioski i, wreszcie, spotkanie z biologicznymi rodzicami… Nie było łatwo opowiedzieć tego Lily, gdy wszystko znowu przemknęło mi w pamięci, jakby działo się zaledwie wczoraj.  
– Dlaczego rodzice cię oddali? – zapytała współczująco Lily.  
– Bo… nie mieli kasy… – Lily nie wiedziała o likantropii Remusa, ale czułam się okropnie, że znowu ją okłamuję i ukrywam coś przed nią.  
– A wiesz, kto zabił twoich rodziców? – spytała w końcu szeptem niepewnie.  
– Nie, ale kiedyś się dowiem. – Przytaknęłam z zawziętością, bardziej dla podniesienia samej siebie na duchu. – Na pewno.  
Lily zatrzymała się nagle, byłyśmy już na korytarzu. Zerknęłam na nią pytająco, a ona… przytuliła mnie mocno.  
– Och, Meggie, to straszne! – rzekła ze smutkiem i współczuciem. – Nie wiedziałam o tym! Czemu mi nie mówiłaś?  
– Nie wiedziałam, czy mogę… Nigdy nie miałam przyjaciółki, zrozum, nie zawsze umiem się zachować…  
– Napisać ci instrukcję obsługi? – parsknęła, kręcąc głową z politowaniem, po czym znowu przyjrzała mi się ze smutkiem.  
Minęłyśmy bibliotekę.  
– Odrobimy eliksiry? – zaproponowała Lily, a ja spojrzałam na nią z popłochem.  
Moje jęki rozpaczy nic nie dały i chwilę później okupowałyśmy już jeden ze stolików w bibliotece.  
– Wiesz, to dziwne, ale tak tu szybko płynie czas… – wypowiedziałam z namysłem.  
– Wiem! Ledwo się obejrzysz, a już będziesz dorosła!  
– Nie wiem, czy chcę – parsknęłam, po czym nagle zaprotestowałam – Nie, źle napisałaś, Lily! Przecież kamień księżycowy nie występuje w okolicach Uralu! Pomyliło ci się z czymś innym!  
– Masz rację, zamyśliłam się nad twoją historią… – mruknęła ruda, poprawiając błąd. – Widzisz, poprawiłaś mnie! Zauważyłaś mój błąd! Robisz postępy!  
Uśmiechnęłam się niewyraźnie na ten swoisty komplement. Ostatnio tak ostro bujałam w obłokach, że zdumiał mnie fakt zorientowania się w fakcie, iż Lily w ogóle cokolwiek pisze.  
– No, chyba idę do dormitorium. Jestem już zmęczona, muszę się chociaż zdrzemnąć. Idziesz? – zapytała Lily, zgarniając księgi do torby.  
– Nie, idź sama… Zaraz do ciebie przyjdę, dobra? Może też się zdrzemnę…  
Gdy Lily zniknęła za regałem, od razu zabrałam się za moje ćwiczenia animagii. Pierwszy etap trwał w przybliżeniu rok i składał się ze skupienia nad wyglądem zwierzęcia, w którego chce się człowiek zamienić (ja najbardziej lubiłam koty, więc zdecydowałam się na to zwierzę). Problem w tym, że trzeba było wyczyścić umysł ze WSZYSTKICH myśli i emocji, a obecnie było to dla mnie wyjątkowo trudne. Do tej pory miałam z tym olbrzymie trudności i udało mi się to tylko dwa razy. Potem trzeba było z mechaniczną dokładnością wyobrażać sobie każdy aspekt wyglądu danego zwierzęcia. Oczywiście, kolor nie był zależny od czarodzieja, tylko od koloru jego włosów i karnacji. Będę rudo-czarnym kotem, cudnie…  
– Cześć, piękna!  
Do stołu dosiadł się Rogaś. Zerknęłam na niego potępiająco.  
– O co ci chodzi? – burknęłam, przeklinając w duchu jego przyjście, teraz to już za Chiny się nie skupię w najbliższym czasie. – Czemu tak na mnie wołasz?  
– Żebyś mnie pytała. Odrób ze mną Zlewkę Na Maksa! – poprosił słodziutkim głosikiem i spojrzał na mnie w taki sposób, że przyszło mi na myśl jakieś biedne, samotne, zabiedzone stworzonko.  
Kiwnęłam głowa na zgodę, odkładając na bok animagię, a James wykrzyknął w euforii:  
– Ty wiesz, że cię kocham!  
– Taa… – mruknęłam sardonicznie.  
Wyciągnęliśmy te głupie tabele na wróżbiarstwo i rozpoczęliśmy pracę.  
– Hmm, czy Malfoy wciąż ci dokucza? – zapytał powoli, nie odrywając wzroku od tabeli.  
– Malfoy?  
– Och, ten durny, lalusiowaty mydłek… Przylizany blondyn. Gwidon Malfoy.  
– Ach, ten gwiazdor… Nie, ale patrzy się na mnie tak, że gdyby wzrok zabijał, to bym trupem padła.  
– On tak do każdego. I nie tylko on, jego starszy brat, Lucjusz, jest podobno jeszcze gorszy. Ponoć non stop tak wygląda. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to dziecko Lucka będzie miało wiecznie ściągnięte brwi…  
Bardzo rozweseliła mnie ta wizja.  
– No nie! – załamał się James. – Wyszło ci, że kiedy umrzesz?  
– Poczekaj… – Obliczyłam do końca. – Ooo… Będę mieć sto dwadzieścia cztery lata…  
James uśmiał się jak nutria i zawołał:  
– Brawo, złoty wiek! A ja umrę, gdy będę mieć lat pięć. Fajnie, nie?  
– Hmm, no cóż… W sumie, psychicznie i mentalnie zatrzymałeś się na piątym roku życia, więc…  
James w odwecie rzucił się na mnie i zaczął łaskotać.  
– Nie mam łaskotek, dziecko – mruknęłam, wyginając brwi w pełen politowania łuk.  
– Straciłem ostatnią broń! – szepnął teatralnie Rogacz i wrócił na swe miejsce.  
Po kilku minutach żartów stwierdziłam, że już późno, więc zebrałam swoje rzeczy i już miałam iść, gdy James zagrodził mi drogę i zrobił przesadnie zawiedzioną minę.  
– A buzi na odchodne to co? – zapytał, zasmucony perspektywą, że o nim zapomniałam.  
– Oszalałeś?!  
James zrobił nabzdyczoną minę i zaplótł ramiona skrzyżnie na piersi.  
– W domu zawsze dawałem mamie buzi, żeby jej podziękować… I na dobranoc też. Tu nikt nie chce mnie całować na dobranoc. Remus mówi, żebym mu nie zawracał głowy, Peter udaje zdechłą mysz, a Syriusz mnie bije. Ale raz mnie nawet opluł. Nikt nie chce dawać tu buzi.  
– No dobra… – westchnęłam dla świętego spokoju, całkowicie przekonana, że wszystko gładko zmyślił.  
James cmoknął mnie w policzek i wyszczerzył zębiska.  
– Twój policzek kiedyś będzie sławny! He he!  
Poszedł sobie, a ja otrząsnęłam się ze zdrętwienia i poszłam w stronę łazienki, nieco zamotana we własne myśli. James mnie właśnie cmoknął, prawda?  
– Cześć, Mary Ann!  
To był Josh. Prawie go staranowałam.  
– Hej! Co masz taki dobry nastrój?  
Pochyliłam się nad nim. W końcu Joseph był wyjątkowo mały. Nawet jak na jedenastolatka. I bardzo dziecinny, przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało.  
– Profesor Dumbledore zapewnił mnie, że już Ślizgoni mi nie będą dokuczać! Jest super, nie? Wiesz, miesiąc temu znów mnie pobili, ty też miałaś kłopoty, ta Evans coś mówiła…  
– I co zrobił Dumbledore? – zainteresowałam się z trudem, wciąż myśląc nad tym, po co James właściwie chciał dać mi buzi w policzek.  
– Dał im szlabany… A McGonagall zagroziła, że jeśli jeszcze raz mnie zbiją, to będzie gorzej! To ponoć jej ostatnie słowo, tak mówiła…  
– To świetnie! – Wymusiłam uśmiech na twarzy. – Widzisz? Nie było tak strasznie!  
Zobaczyłam kątem oka jakiś ruch. Zerknęłam w tamtą stronę.  
O framugę jakichś drzwi opierał się nie kto inny, tylko Syriusz Black, we własnej, wysoko urodzonej osobie. Obserwował nas bystro. Było to spojrzenie przenikliwe, badawcze, jakieś… bardzo osobiste. O co mu chodzi?  
Zignorowałam go, przenosząc mój wzrok z powrotem na jedenastolatka.  
– Widzisz? – powtórzyłam. – A ty tak bardzo się bałeś! Dumbledore zawsze jest gotowy pomóc!  
Jesteśmy w końcu Gryfonami, nie?  
– Tak, a nie w tym głupim Slytherinie! – pisnął wojowniczo. – Dzięki, że mi pomogłaś! I przepraszam, że miałaś przeze mnie kłopoty.  
– Nie przejmuj się, poradzę sobie. Tak łatwo im się nie dam!  
Uśmiechnął się do mnie wesoło. Ciekawe, czy mój braciszek, który umarł, gdy miałam cztery lata, byłby w jego wieku i jak by wyglądał… Może przez takie myśli chciałam temu młodemu pomóc?  
– Pa! – krzyknął radośnie i pobiegł w swoją stronę, a ja wyprostowałam się, odwracając niepewnie głowę w kierunku niemego obserwatora. Black przez cały czas trwania mojej rozmowy z chłopcem wpatrywał się we mnie, a teraz podszedł bliżej. Miał dziwny, nieodgadniony wyraz twarzy, który mi się wcale nie podobał. Staliśmy naprzeciw siebie chyba z minutę, mierząc się uważnymi spojrzeniami. Black patrzył na mnie z góry, oczy lekko zmrużył od dołu, a kąciki jego ust uniosły się w nieznacznym uśmiechu. Nigdy nie byłam mocna w pojedynkach na spojrzenia, brakowało mi pewności siebie, przez co odpadłam jako pierwsza, odwracając wzrok w bok.  
Black parsknął nieznacznie, jakby tryumfując, po czym spytał:  
– Czy możemy chwilę porozmawiać?  
– Hmm – odparłam jedynie chłodno.  
– Ja… – zaczął, ale zaciął się na moment.  
Uniosłam brwi oczekująco.  
– Hmm, po prostu, przepraszam – stwierdził w końcu.  
Nieco mnie zatkało. Spojrzałam na jego twarz z niedowierzaniem.  
– Nie powinienem wtedy, tamtej nocy, mówić, że to nie twój interes. – Uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Jesteś siostrą mojego kumpla… Zresztą, to, co powiedziałem o twoich włosach… Chciałem ci jakoś dopiec, zranić, a nie wiedziałem, jak.  
– Dlaczego akurat moje włosy? Gdyby naprawdę nie były tragiczne, wcale byś tak nie powiedział – rzekłam z wyrzutem, czując prawie takie samo upokorzenie, jak tamtej nocy, gdy to powiedział.  
– Kiedyś rzuciłem Remusowi, że masz oryginalne włosy, które wyglądają naprawdę ciekawie, a on mi zdradził, że ich nie znosisz… Wiem, to był chwyt poniżej pasa, wykorzystanie twojej słabości, ale byłem wtedy absolutnie wściekły… Przepraszam jeszcze raz.  
I dobrze, przepraszaj, pomyślałam z mściwą satysfakcją. Ma za swoje! Ale… czy naprawdę to on zaczął? A może trochę przesadzam i jestem przewrażliwiona? Coś z tego, o czym mówił James, miało się na rzeczy: tamta kłótnia wzięła się z niczego. Chyba tylko z tego, że nastawiłam się od samego początku do Blacka negatywnie. Już od poznania go w kominku.  
– Słuchaj, Syriuszu – mruknęłam, przełykając dumę. Warto docenić jego gest z wyciągnięciem ręki. – To tak naprawdę była moja wina, nie powinnam się wtrącać w wasze sprawy…  
– Miałaś prawo…  
– Nie, posłuchaj! Bez sensu, że to ty mnie przepraszasz. Ja też cię przepraszam, serio.  
Blacka trochę to zatkało, ale uśmiechnął się szeroko po chwili. Był to chyba jego pierwszy szczery uśmiech, który odnotowałam. Wyglądał teraz nawet przyjacielsko.  
– Rozejm? – zapytałam i wyciągnęłam rękę do niego.  
– Zgoda!  
Chwycił ją i staliśmy tak jeszcze chwilkę, wymieniając podejrzliwe uśmieszki, po czym ruszyliśmy do salonu Gryffindoru ramię w ramię. Zapadła miła cisza.  
– A tak nawiasem mówiąc – zagadnął dość oficjalnym tonem, gdy już weszliśmy do salonu – twoje włosy są super. Branoc!  
Rzucił mi swój zwyczajowy, nonszalancki uśmieszek i poszedł spać.  
– Palant – mruknęłam do siebie, ale zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy powiedział tak na serio, czy tylko sobie drwił. Dopiero w tamtym momencie zdałam sobie sprawę, jaki to dziwny stan, rozmawiać z Blackiem. Od dwóch miesięcy stanowczo tego nie robiłam.

– Czy wszystko wzięłaś? – zagadnęłam.  
Lily spakowała swe ostatnie bibeloty do torby, po czym przytaknęła. Była podekscytowana i skakała po całym dormitorium jak pasikonik latem.  
– No, to świetnie! – zawołała. – Teraz zejdziemy na dół, a potem odwiozą nas do pociągu…  
– Ale ekstra! – Nie mogłam się doczekać spotkania z rodzicami, ale jakiś dziwny smutek ciążył na moim sercu, przysłaniając nieco miłe odczucia. – Kupiłaś wszystko na święta?  
– No pewnie! Nawet dla ciebie coś mam!  
– Tak? Eee, dzięki… – Ja nic nie miałam dla Lily, bo nic nie kupowałam, gdy byłyśmy w Hogsmeade. Za bardzo zajęta byłam użeraniem się z Malfoyem i jego świtą w Trzech Miotłach.  
– OK, chodźmy na dół. Pomożesz mi z kufrem? – sapnęła Lily i razem opuściłyśmy dormitorium na czas ferii bożonarodzeniowych…


	16. „Kotku…„

Dotarliśmy całą gromadą do stacji w Hogsmeade. Czekał tam na nas bardzo długi, czerwony parowóz.  
– Jedziemy do domu pociągiem? – zapytałam, zaskoczona.  
– Tak, tak jest co roku – odparła Lily. – A czym dotarłaś do szkoły, bo zapomniałam?  
– Siecią Fiuu… No tak, chyba byłyby niezłe korki w kominkach, gdyby uczniowie musieli nią podróżować do Hogwartu!  
– Dlatego mamy pociąg. Dobra, wsiadamy. Chodź, bo nam wszystko pozajmują!  
Znalazłyśmy szybko jakiś pusty przedział. Niedługo potem dał się słyszeć gwizdek, buchanie pary i staromodny pociąg podjął wyprawę. Tak dawno nie jechałam pociągiem, że aż mnie to zdumiało.  
Droga jawiła się jako długa, patrzyłam na oświetlone słońcem, białe wzgórza. Otaczała nas piękna, cicha zima. W przedziale też było cicho. Panowało milczenie, Lily zajęła się czytaniem czegoś.  
W ciągu całej podróży panował raczej spokój, tylko Rogacz z Syriuszem czasami przebiegali obok drzwi do naszego przedziału. Obaj wyszczerzali się do Lily uśmiechami radosnych idiotów, a Lily ignorowała to ostentacyjnymi spojrzeniami w sufit.  
– Severus nie jedzie z nami. Dlaczego? – spytałam, gdy zaczęło mnie to nurtować.  
– Nie, on… no, niezbyt lubi spędzać czas ze swym ojcem. Jego matka ledwo sobie radzi. Mieszkają w takiej zatęchłej dziurze, na okropnie nieprzyjemnej dzielnicy. Jego ojciec jest mugolem i ciągle tylko pije. Sev zostaje zazwyczaj w szkole na wszystkie święta. Zachowaj to dla siebie, dobra?  
Zanim zdołałam zareagować, z sąsiedniego przedziału rozległo się krótkie parsknięcie i chwilę potem wielkie BUM! W całym pociągu rozległy się zawodzenia i przekleństwa. Rozsunęłam drzwi i wyjrzałam na zewnątrz z zaintrygowaniem. Przez korytarz biegł już wpieniony prefekt, a na jego purpurowej twarzy malowniczo rozprysła się jakaś substancja podejrzanego pochodzenia. Z jego szeroko rozwartych ust wydostawały się raz po raz dwa słowa:  
– POOOOTERR! BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKKKK!  
Wpadł z impetem do sąsiedniego przedziału. Po chwili do naszych uszu doszły wrzaski i odgłosy, jakby ktoś trzepał dywan.  
– SZLAABAAAN! JAK WRÓCICIE DO SZKOŁY! OSOBIŚCIE DOPILNUJĘ, BY WAS UKARANO! A TERAZ OPANUJCIE SWOJE CHORE WYMYSŁY I SIEDŹCIE TU JAK TRUSIE! BEZ DYSKUSJI!  
Odczekałam, aż prefekt pogalopuje z powrotem do swej siedziby i weszłam do sąsiedniego przedziału okupowanego przez Huncwotów. James obmacywał swą głowę z nietęgą miną, Peter wygrzebywał się spod siedzenia, pod którym najwyraźniej się schował, a Syriusz kończył wyrażać się swym kwiecistym językiem pod adresem prefekta.  
– Co tam znowu wykombinowaliście? – spytałam ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.  
– My nie kombinujemy! – powiedział James z wyniosłą, świętoszkowatą miną.  
– Nie, tylko hmm… uwalniacie swe chore wymysły?  
James zignorował mnie i począł zbierać rozsypane fasolki z podłogi.  
Syriusz zachichotał, zwrócił się do mnie:  
– Wiesz, umieściliśmy pod wszystkimi przedziałami tak zwane fetorokulki. W każdym opakowaniu jest około sto fetorokulek. Gdy jedną z tych stu rozbijesz, wybuchają wszystkie pozostałe. Ale umieściliśmy także w pobliżu fetorokulek łajnobomby, a one wybuchają, gdy coś niedaleko nich się poruszy. Wystarczyło wyrzucić jedną fetorokulkę za okno, by poszły w drobny mak wszystkie pozostałe i spowodowały wybuch łajnobomb.  
– Ale ja i Lily nie otrzymałyśmy takiego zestawu, prawda? – zapytałam z lekkim niepokojem.  
– Nie, coś ty – mruknął James, wciąż lekko niezadowolony z reakcji prefekta na tak finezyjny dowcip. – Najbardziej oberwali Ślizgoni, każdy ich przedział otrzymał po trzy dawki…  
I zarechotał mściwie.  
– Hmm, dobrze, że tu nie ma Remusa… – zauważyłam powoli.  
– No co ty! – żachnął się Peter. – By się chłopaczysko rozerwał choć raz!  
– Rozerwał w sensie dosłownym? – parsknął James. – Szkoda, że nie możemy teraz przy nim być…  
– Dotrze do was jutro, tak? – zapytał mnie Syriusz, a ja kiwnęłam potakująco. – No! Przynajmniej ominęły go szlaban i pranie na odlew po twarzy i innych częściach ciała!  
– To nie nasza wina, że tak nam się rozwinęła półkula mózgowa, odpowiadająca za dowcipy! – burknął Rogacz.  
– Wiesz, James, jakby ci to powiedzieć w łagodny sposób… Nie można mieć rozwiniętego organu, którego się nie posiada – rzekłam z politowaniem.  
Huncwoci w odwecie rzucili się na mnie z dzikim wrzaskiem (nie ma to jak nadpobudliwość neandertala, no nie?), ale ja zdążyłam wypaść z ich przedziału i zamknąć drzwi przed ich nosami, przez co cała trójka skołtuniła się przed nimi w jednej plątaninie ludzkiej i legli w oszołomieniu na podłodze. Otworzyłam do połowy drzwi i wetknęłam głowę do środka, śmiejąc się mściwie nad poległymi. Żaden z Huncwotów się nie podnosił, nie mogli sobie poradzić, tak bardzo się zaplątali w swoje odnóża.  
– Coś ty powiedziała?! – zapytał Peter nagle i przestał próbować się wygrzebać spod kumpli.  
– Co?  
– Że uwalniamy swe chore wymyły?! Jak możesz!  
– O rany, Glizdek! – rzekł Syriusz rozbawionym tonem. – Ale ty masz szybki zapłon!  
Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać z Petera, a on, gdy tak leżał, wyglądał łudząco podobnie do jakiegoś nabzdyczonego dziecka. Gdy przestaliśmy nabijać się z „Glizdka", Łapa i Rogacz jednomyślnie rzucili się na niego i zaczęli go łaskotać, a Peter pruł się, jakby go zarzynano. Postanowiłam zostawić ich w tej osobistej chwili samych i wróciłam do Lily.  
Reszta podróży minęła spokojnie, nie licząc prefekta, który zaraz po moim odejściu przygalopował znowu, tym razem zarzucając chłopcom zakłócanie świętego spokoju.  
Wyszłam na zimny, londyński peron, taszcząc za sobą kufer. Obok mnie stanęła Lily, uśmiechnęłyśmy się do siebie porozumiewawczo. W końcu przebywanie tyle czasu w magicznym otoczeniu sprawiało, że człowiek się kompletnie odzwyczajał od czegoś takiego, jak perony w mieście.  
– Mary Ann!  
Rodzice już do mnie podbiegli i zaczęli obściskiwać. Przez ułamek sekundy poczułam do nich jakiś irracjonalny wstręt; jakby byli kimś obcym, lub po prostu rodzicami, ale takimi, którzy zrobili mi w życiu dużo krzywdy. Poczułam się trochę obco.  
– Kochanie! – szczebiotała mama. – Na pewno spodobają ci się świąteczne dekoracje! A swój pokój ozdobisz wedle własnych zachcianek!  
– Opowiadaj, dziecko, jak ci minęło to półrocze! – nadawał do drugiego ucha tata, a ja już nie wiedziałam, na kogo patrzeć.  
– Eee… – odpowiedziałam jedynie inteligentnie.  
– Dobra, Reo! – zakomenderował ojciec. – Dajmy jej odetchnąć! Pożegnaj się z przyjaciółmi. Poczekamy na ciebie pod tamtym filarem, dobra? Daj kufer!  
Rodzice odeszli z moim kufrem, a ja zbliżyłam się do Lily i uścisnęłyśmy się serdecznie.  
– Wesołych Świąt! – rzekła Lily. – Myślę, że będą cudowne!  
– Nawzajem! Pa, Lily!  
Lily odeszła do swoich rodziców, a do mnie, z kombinatorskimi uśmieszkami, podeszli Huncwoci.  
– Też chcecie się ze mną żegnać? – zapytałam z udawanym niesmakiem.  
– Przywykliśmy do występowania w czteroosobowym stadzie, ktoś musi zastępować Remusa, a, póki co, ty najlepiej nadajesz się, by reprezentować jego osobę! – James wyszczerzył zęby, a potem uściskał mnie i szepnął do ucha. – I nie zapomnij przez ferie o starym, skostniałym Jamesie, dobra?  
Chciałam mu już odpowiedzieć, że o nim wyjątkowo dużo będę myśleć, ale ugryzłam się w język.  
– Dobra – odszepnęłam, a on cmoknął mnie na pożegnanie niedbale w bok głowy i odszedł do rodziców. Byłam tak rozkojarzona, że nie zauważyłam, jak Peter potrząsnął moją dłonią dziarsko, wołając: „Wesołych Świąt!". Ocknęłam się dopiero, gdy Syriusz drgnął, by podejść bliżej, a powodem tego otrząśnięcia z transu było to, że coś małego prawie mnie znokautowało, bo rzuciło się ku mnie z wielkim entuzjazmem.  
– Miłych ferii, Mary Ann! – wykrzyknął Joseph gdzieś z dołu i potrząsnął mną z pasją.  
Syriusz stanął za nim i nad jego głową wyciągnął dłoń, po czym położył ją na moim ramieniu, mrużąc zwyczajowo oczy od dołu. Poczułam się bardzo durnie, w końcu mieliśmy tyle samo lat, a zachował się jakoś… po ojcowsku. W tym geście i spojrzeniu czaiło się coś dziwnego, zrozumienie i współczucie?  
Uśmiechając się swym chłodnym uśmieszkiem, mruknął:  
– Wesołych Świąt. I rozchmurz się troszkę, dobra?  
Czyżby było po mnie widać aż tak bardzo smutek? Starałam się go ukrywać, wypierać, ale, najwyraźniej, wiele to nie dało…  
– Spróbuję… – mruknęłam w odpowiedzi, uśmiechając się kwaśno.  
– Do zobaczenia… – zawahał się, po czym z lekkim trudem dodał – Kotku. Bez skojarzeń i drugiego dna, rzecz jasna.  
Uśmiechnął się, jakby mówił: „Jestem królem, klękajcie narody!" i odszedł. Stałam jeszcze przez chwilę w osłupieniu. Co to miało znaczyć? Black się do mnie dowala, czy co? Niezbyt mi się to podobało, ale życzyłam Joshowi miłych Świąt i podeszłam do rodziców, kompletnie zdezorientowana.  
– Co jesteś taka zaczerwieniona? – zapytała matka z troską. – Masz gorączkę?  
– Nie… – mruknęłam w odpowiedzi, a po mojej głowie odbijało się echo głosu Blacka: „Kotku".  
Ruszyłam z rodzicami ku wyjściu z peronu, czując coraz większe zdenerwowanie. Co za beznadziejny palant! Dlaczego tak powiedział?

***

– Kochanie, jak pięknie! – zachwyciła się mama, gdy nareszcie udekorowałam swój pokój całymi kurtynami srebrnych anielskich włosów. Prawdopodobnie była tak zachwycona, bo ten pokój miał dekoracje pierwszy raz od wielu, wielu lat. – Na pewno nie chcesz żadnych bombek? Same anielskie włosy?  
– Tak, mamo. Czy Remus przyjedzie dzisiaj?  
– Tak, powinien być lada moment. Dziś będziemy mieć pyszną kolację świąteczną! Indyk jest świeży, jeszcze nie zaczęłam go piec! Och, Remus!  
Bo oto Remus pojawił się w maleńkim korytarzyku, przedzielającym nasze pokoje, i zajrzał do mojego. Był mizerny, jakby przeszedł ciężką chorobę, wlókł za sobą kufer. Uśmiechnął się blado.  
– Hej, Meg! Cześć, mamo!  
Zeskoczyłam z drabiny po powieszeniu ostatniego anielskiego włosa i podeszłam do brata, by przytulić go mocno, gdy mama skończyła go miażdżyć w uścisku.  
– Rogaś przesyła pozdrowienia – powiedziałam Remusowi.  
– A reszta nie? – spytał z nutką podejrzliwości.  
– Peter też, ale Syriusz hmm… zresztą, zaraz ci opowiem, tylko mama… – mruknęłam cicho, bo mama krzątała się po jego pokoju, taszcząc za sobą kufer Remusa. Nie chciałam, by usłyszała.  
Gdy Luniaczek trochę odsapnął, zaczęliśmy dekorować tę część domu, w której egzystujemy. Właściwie nie namęczyliśmy się z tym zbytnio – mama już udekorowała znaczną część przed naszym przyjazdem. Dla nas zostawiła tylko korytarze i choinkę. Drzewko wyglądało pięknie, wisiało na nim mnóstwo śpiewających bombek, elfów, mieniących się łańcuchów.  
– Mamo – zwróciłam się po wszystkim do rodzicielki, gdy padliśmy zmęczeni po dekoracjach na sofę w saloniku. – Nie mam prezentu dla przyjaciółki, wymyślisz coś?  
– Hmm, gdyby tata wiedział, kupiłby ci coś w drodze powrotnej z pracy… – zmartwiła się mama. – Ale w tej sytuacji… Czy twoja przyjaciółka lubi wełniane rzeczy? Mogę jej coś machnąć na drutach w dosłownie kilka minut.  
– No nie wiem… Może rękawiczki? Takie z jednym palcem byłyby chyba niezłe…  
– No, to mogę jej zrobić szybciutko takie. A jaki kolor?  
– Hmm, nie wiem, jaki lubi… Ale najlepiej by chyba pasowały takie dwukolorowe, na przykład jakiś szlaczek z zielonej, takiej wiosennej, wełny i do tego czekoladowe tło… Nie, Remus?  
– Co, do Lily? – Remus chyba nieco się zestresował faktem, że pytają go o zdanie na temat dziewczyn. – Taa, zielony…  
– Nie ma sprawy, córeczko! – Mama już grzebała w dużym koszu z wełną, postawionym w rogu salonu. Zachodziłam w głowę, jak ona to zrobi, mając jednocześnie na głowie tyle spraw, ale od czego są czary, prawda?  
Ja i Remus poszliśmy na górę, konspiracyjnie wymykając się.  
– Jak ci minęła podróż? – spytał, gdy usiedliśmy na jego łóżku naprzeciw siebie skrzyżnie.  
– Hmm… Było zabawnie. Twoi kumple wysadzili pociąg. Były ofiary śmiertelnie.  
– Co?!  
– Nie… żartuję. Tylko obsadzili cały pociąg fetorokulkami i łajnobombami. Prefekt ich sprał, a potem trochę rozmawialiśmy.  
– O czym? – spytał Remus, gdy już opanował chichot.  
– W sumie… o ich nieistniejących mózgach. Co się tak uśmiechasz pod wąsem?  
Remus parsknął i spojrzał z jakąś tęsknotą w okno, za którym prószył śnieg.  
– Nie żałuj, że tam cię nie było – Poklepałam go po dłoni, by dodać otuchy. – Huncwoci bardzo za tobą tęsknili. Ale, przynajmniej, ominął cię łomot od wściekłego prefekta.  
Luniaczek otrząsnął się z zamyślenia i spytał:  
– Coś miałaś mi powiedzieć na temat Łapy?  
– Ano. – Otrząsnęłam się z łagodnego nastroju i przybrałam wojowniczy ton. – On jest jakiś dziwny! Powiedział do mnie „kotku!", czujesz? To mi się wcale nie podoba! Wiesz, gdyby to był James… albo nawet ty… to nie byłoby to aż takie dziwne. Ale z Blackiem nie mam prawie żadnego kontaktu, ledwo co przestaliśmy być pokłóceni, a tu takie coś. Nawet mi to do niego nie pasuje.  
Mój brat zamyślił się, wyraźnie zafrapowany.  
– Faktycznie, to do niego niepodobne… Może chciał ci coś dać do zrozumienia? Bo on nigdy nie powiedział tak do żadnej dziewczyny, choćby nie wiem, jakiej. Czasem tak gada do nas, ale w formie żartów, rzecz jasna. Syriusz i takie coś? Sam nie wiem…  
– Co mi radzisz?  
– Cóż, na twoim miejscu wcale bym się na niego jakoś specjalnie nie zacietrzewiał. Prawdopodobnie powiedział tak z jakiegoś konkretnego powodu, żeby coś ci przekazać. Sądzę, że niewiele ma to wspólnego z jakimiś emocjami. No, chyba, że chciał cię zirytować dla zabawy.  
– Pff… Czyli sugerujesz jakiś szyfr? – Uniosłam brwi w zdumieniu.  
– Sugeruję.  
– Na mózg mu padło? Jaki szyfr?  
W tym momencie weszła mama.  
– Kochanie, rękawiczki zrobiłam – oznajmiła z uśmiechem.  
– Co?! Tak szybko? – zawołałam w szoku.  
– Od czego są czary! – parsknął Remus.  
– No dobra, ale jak ja to do niej dostarczę? – zmartwiłam się.  
– Weź służbową sowę ojca. Remus pewnie też tak zrobi – doradziła mama, kładąc ładne, nowe rękawiczki na biurku.  
Toteż niedługo potem opakowałam schludnie prezent dla Lily i przywiązaliśmy go i inne drobne pakunki do nóżki sowy, siedzącej w gabinecie taty. Była nieco obrażona faktem, że robi za Świętego Mikołaja, sanie i stado reniferów jednocześnie.  
Kolacja świąteczna była przepyszna. Niestety, nie mogłam jeść tego, co zechciałam, mama wmusiła we mnie wszystko po kolei, nie było mowy o wybrzydzaniu.  
Gdy dom pogrążył się w śnie, wyjrzałam przez okno z jakimś spokojem. Noc była piękna, mroźna i gwiaździsta. Gwiazdy błyszczały, jakby parę skrzących płatków śniegu wróciło z powrotem na firmament i zawisło nieruchomo w przestworzach.  
…Krok, jeden krok. Mgła znów się nasila, ale furtka się otwarła! Nareszcie! Ale… tam jest tylko ten dziwny pies, którego widziałam w lesie…  
Zwierzę podbiegło do mnie, przewróciło i zaczęło lizać po twarzy. Niech przestanie, to obrzydliwe…  
Powracała mi świadomość, ale coś NAPRAWDĘ lizało mnie po twarzy.  
– Przestań! To okropne!  
Otworzyłam oczy w stresie i przed moją twarzą zobaczyłam jakiś mały pyszczek.  
Szybko usiadłam na łóżku. Zauważyłam niewielki stosik prezentów obok kominka. A to, co mnie obudziło, okazało się być najprawdziwszym kotkiem. Czarnym, jak smoła. Miał tylko białe „skarpetki" i koniec ogonka.  
Krzyknęłam cicho ze zdumienia. Kociątko przewiązane było białą, aksamitną wstążką, na której dyndała karteczka „Dla Mary Ann od rodziców". Obecnie siedziało na tyłku na moim podołku, obrażone za tak impertynenckie traktowanie w postaci strącenia go z mojej twarzy. Uśmiechnęłam się, odsunęłam delikatnie kociaka i wstałam, by rozsunąć zasłony. Podeszłam do prezentów z zaintrygowaniem, zerkając co jakiś czas kontrolnie na kotka na łóżku. Prezentów było niewiele, a ja zazwyczaj miałam góry podarków, moi przybrani rodzice byli przecież zamożni. Ale jakoś wcale mi nie przeszkadzało, że było ich tak mało. Cóż, bardziej doskwierał mi brak moich byłych opiekunów, niż ich prezentów.  
Ciekawe, co dostają czarodzieje…  
Odwiązałam pierwszy z brzegu. Były to perfumy. A pachniały niesamowicie.  
– Niezwykłe te zapachy czarodziejów… – mruknęłam do siebie z ukontentowaniem. - Mama też ładnie pachnie. I Black także.  
Karteczka przy moim nowym, magicznym zapachu wyglądała tak: „Dla najbardziej najbardziejszej dziewczyny w szkole, Meggie, od starego, skostniałego Jamesa!". A więc o mnie pamiętał!  
Westchnęłam. Zrobiło mi się bardzo miło (pomijając nieprzyjemną myśl, że ja mu nic nie dałam). Dlaczego dostałam od niego taki prezent? Czy byłam na tyle istotna, że mi to wysłał?  
Odrzuciłam bolesne, słodkie, żenujące, nieprzyjemne, tęskne, miłe rozmyślania o Jamesie i za wszelką cenę skupiłam uwagę na podarkach. Trzeci prezent był od rodziców. Okazało się, że w środku są dwie srebrne miseczki dla kota. Potem odpakowałam ładny koszyk z białej wikliny, wykładany zielonym pluszem. No, kotek będzie miał gdzie spać.  
Czwarty prezent był od Remusa: pudło czekoladowych żab. Od Lily dostałam pierścionek z różą z oksydowanego srebra. Był naprawdę piękny. Rodzice dali mi jeszcze książkę o quidditchu, a pod nią znalazłam kopertę od Blacka.  
Była tam zdobiona kartka świąteczna z ruchomym Mikołajem, który wpada w zaspę.

„Mam nadzieję, ze Ci się spodoba prezent, kotku. Życzę ci bardzo wesołych Świąt i dobrego rozpoczęcia Nowego Roku.  
P.S.: Jeśli nie chcesz, bym Cię tak nazywał, to oczywiście nie wahaj się mi tego powiedzieć w jakiś delikatny sposób, kotku.  
Pozdrawiam!  
Syriusz Łapa Black."

Westchnęłam, z niezadowoleniem kręcąc głową.  
Do listu dołączył wisiorek w kształcie prężącego się kota. Oczy co rusz zmieniały kolor, były z jakiegoś magicznego kryształu, a cały kot był z czegoś przypominającego platynę.  
Kot nagle ożył, ziewnął, przeciągnął się i zwinął w kłębek. Był nawet słodki.  
Zostawiłam wisiorek na podłodze delikatnie, żeby nie obudzić śpiącego kota i popędziłam z listem do Remusa.  
– Patrz! Co za dziwny człowiek! – wyrzuciłam z siebie, zerkając z niesmakiem na kartkę od Blacka.  
Remus aktualnie siedział na podłodze i oglądał klatkę z sową, którą dostał, przypuszczam, że od rodziców. Po przeczytaniu dostarczonej przeze mnie kartki parsknął śmiechem.  
– To faktycznie dziwne… – stwierdził po jakimś czasie, marszcząc brwi nad kartką.  
– To wszystko? – oburzyłam się, po czym odwróciłam się na pięcie i wróciłam do pokoju, by posprzątać, bo uznałam, że więcej Remusa nie ma co męczyć dziwnymi wymysłami jego kumpla.  
Założyłam pierścionek od Lily, ale z wisiorkiem Blacka miałam dylemat. Wreszcie postanowiłam, że na razie nie będę go nosić, dopóki nie policzę się z jego dawcą, i położyłam miauczącego żałośnie kotka na toaletce.  
Kiedy zjedliśmy świąteczne śniadanie, ja i Remus wyszliśmy na zewnątrz, by odbyć bitwę na śnieżki. Przynajmniej przez chwilę różne przykre rzeczy nie zaprzątały mojej głowy.

***

Dni ferii mijały szybko. Ostatniego wieczora przyszedł do Remusa list od Blacka.  
– Wiesz… – mruknął po tym, jak wszedł do mojego pokoju i usiadł przy biurku. – Zapytałem go w moim ostatnim liście, czemu tak cię nazywa, a on odpisał, że to sprawa między nim, a tobą.  
– Co? – zdenerwowałam się.  
Remus wzruszył ramionami, a potem został wezwany przez ojca w trybie pilnym na dół. Gdy wyszedł, zebrałam całe moje skupienie, by poćwiczyć animagię, jak co wieczór. Na razie szło mi to niezwykle słabo, ale pocieszałam się myślą, że jestem dopiero początkująca i ostatnio bardzo rozproszona. No i, kurczę, nie każdy urodził się od razu Merlinem!  
Kot… Kotku, też mi coś! Black jest jakiś nienormalny, to musi być to, skoro tak się na to uwziął. Nazywanie mnie kotkiem…  
I nagle coś kliknęło w mojej głowie. Nie nazywał mnie tak wcześniej, na początku… Ale ja wtedy nie ćwiczyłam zamiany w kota. Czy to ma jakieś powiązanie? Może Black w jakiś sposób wie, że jestem początkującym animagiem? Może, jakimś cudem, znalazł tę książeczkę lub James mu powiedział, co jest bardziej prawdopodobne…  
Coś mi mówiło, że on o tym naprawdę wiedział i dawał mi do zrozumienia, że to jest „nasz mały, wspólny sekret". A jeśli tak, to nie chciałby napisać o tym Remusowi. Remus przecież nie wiedział o moich zuchwałych planach. Gdyby wiedział, już dawno by to jakoś skomentował.  
Poćwiczyłam trochę animagię i położyłam się spać. Przedtem jednak założyłam na szyję śpiącego, platynowego kotka.

***

– Ładny! Takie bidzi-bidzi trochę – stwierdził James prostodusznie.  
Ja i Huncwoci staliśmy w Pokoju Wspólnym. Huncwoci oglądali mojego nowego zwierzaka, który obecnie łypał na nich w skupieniu i miał chyba dość ambiwalentny pogląd na otaczającą rzeczywistość.  
– Ile ma miesięcy? – spytał Rogacz.  
– Nie mam pojęcia, nie znam się – mruknęłam. – Jest bardzo mały, prawda?  
– A jak go nazwałaś? – zapytał Peter, ze średnim zainteresowaniem podtykając kotu palec do powąchania.  
– Jeszcze nie wymyśliłam mu imienia. Jak myślicie, jakie imię do niego pasuje?  
– Kuba Rozpruwacz – podsunął natychmiast Syriusz, a kotek spojrzał na niego niewinnie.  
Łypnęłam na niego spode łba z politowaniem.  
– Nie możesz go nazwać hmm… Kretyn? – zasugerował James.  
– No wiesz, Rogaś! – zaśmiał się Czarny. – Nie szastaj swoim drugim imieniem na prawo i lewo!  
James udał obrażonego grubiaństwem Łapy i odszedł w swoją stronę z nosem na kwintę. Peter popędził za nim, niemiłosiernie się z niego nabijając, a Remus, po chwili zastanowienia, pobiegł za Peterem, krytykując go i krzycząc do Jamesa różne rzeczy w stylu: „Ej, James, nie bądź babą!".  
Zapadła cisza, którą przerwał Black:  
– Mam nadzieję, że spodobał ci się prezent ode mnie?  
Milczałam, obserwując go wymownym spojrzeniem.  
– Nie? – Uniósł brwi.  
– Muszę z tobą porozmawiać – odparłam. – Chodźmy tu, z boku…  
– Dzięki! Ładnie mnie tak nazywać? – parsknął.  
Dopiero po chwili do mnie dotarło, o co mu chodziło. Tym sposobem pozbawił mnie powagi mimo tego, że zbierałam ją całe ferie na ten moment.  
Stanęliśmy w jednym z cichych kątów pokoju, a ja szybko pozbierałam się do kupy i zaatakowałam z biegu:  
– Czemu nazywasz mnie kotkiem? To jakiś żart?  
Syriusza trochę zamurowało to pytanie.  
– Bo… hmm, no… Po prostu… nie domyślasz się?  
Zerknęłam na niego podejrzliwie i zapytałam powoli, szeptem:  
– Czy ty odkryłeś, że robię coś… nie do końca zgodnego z regulaminem?  
Syriusz milczał jakiś czas.  
– To miała być taka aluzja? – kontynuowałam. – Bo wiesz, co ćwiczę, tak? Chciałeś mi przekazać szyfrem, że o tym wiesz?  
Kiwnął głową.  
– Ćwiczysz animagię – wyszeptał. – Tak, o to chodziło.  
– Skąd wiesz? – spytałam po chwili milczenia, patrząc na niego uważnie.  
Tym razem Syriusz ewidentnie się zmieszał. Przełknął głośno ślinę.  
– Ja… domyśliłem się – wymamrotał w końcu.  
– Jak? – drążyłam dalej.  
Wpatrzył się w platynowego kotka. Czułam, że kotek spaceruje mi po obojczyku i ociera się o szyję, wyrażając swoje uczucia.  
– Czytałem kiedyś jakąś książkę i poznałem po twoim zachowaniu.  
Patrzyłam hardo w jego twarz, ale on uparcie utkwił wzrok w wisiorku. Jakim zachowaniu? Po minucie ciszy odpuściłam jednak, choć nic mi się tu nie kleiło.  
– Dobra, muszę iść… – mruknęłam niechętnie. – Ale na przyszłość: nie nazywaj mnie już kotkiem, bo mnie to wkurza. Zrozumiałam przekaz, wystarczy.  
Syriusz wyraźnie odetchnął, a nawet powrócił jego zwyczajowy, arogancki uśmieszek.  
– Jak sobie życzysz, kotku!  
– BLACK!  
– Pa, pa, kotku!  
I odszedł, dumny ze swego denerwującego charakteru.

***

Szłam korytarzem. Na zewnątrz było ciemno, a ja przechadzałam się z własnymi myślami po opustoszałej szkole.  
Niedługo luty. Jeszcze tylko półtora tygodnia…  
Ktoś złapał mnie z tyłu za ramiona i zakneblował usta. Pomyślałam, że to James albo Lily chcą mnie nastraszyć, ewentualnie Syriusz lub Peter, ale jakiś głos wysyczał mi do ucha:  
– Tylko się nie rzucaj, bo oberwiesz…  
Usłyszałam złośliwe chichoty i silne ramiona wepchnęły mnie do męskiej toalety. Wreszcie ręce obróciły mnie brutalnie tak, że stanęłam twarzą w twarz z… grupką Ślizgonów.  
– Co to ma znaczyć? – warknęłam, w połowie wściekła, w połowie przestraszona.  
– Witamy! – wycedził Gwidon Malfoy, a inni wyszczerzyli się w paskudnych uśmiechach. – Pamiętasz nas?  
– Trudno byłoby zapomnieć największych idiotów w szkole… – mruknęłam chłodno, zaczęłam się bać, lecz, mimo tego, postanowiłam trzymać gardę wysoko. – Auu!  
Czyjeś ręce wykręciły mi mocno ramię. Ślizgoni zaczęli się śmiać.  
– Trochę inaczej zaraz zatańczysz, złotko! – zachichotał Malfoy i cała grupka, razem ze mną, ruszyła w stronę kabin. Jeden ze Ślizgonów otworzył na oścież drzwi ostatniej kabiny, a Ślizgon, który mnie trzymał, zaczął mnie do niej wpychać. „Chcą mi wsadzić głowę do muszli", pomyślałam z przerażeniem i zaparłam się stopami o nóżki obudowy kabiny, czując narastające wymioty i chęci walki o ucieczkę za wszelką cenę. Ślizgon napierał na mnie, tamci zaczęli się śmiać jeszcze głośniej, a ja już nie mogłam utrzymać mojej blokady i wiedziałam, że dystans pomiędzy mną i sedesem wkrótce zmaleje. Kolacja niebezpiecznie podjechała do gardła na tę myśl.  
Nagle do toalety z impetem wpadło dwóch chłopaków. Cała wataha Ślizgonów, oraz ja, spojrzeliśmy w tamtą stronę.  
Chłopcy celowali w siebie różdżkami, obserwując tylko swoje wykrzywione nienawiścią twarze. Jeden z nich rozbroił tego drugiego zaklęciem sekundę później. Różdżka upadła gdzieś pod jedną z umywalek, podczas gdy jej właściciel obserwował rywala z wściekłością i zaciśniętymi pięściami.  
Jeden ze Ślizgonów za mną parsknął bezwiednie szyderczym śmiechem. Na ten dźwięk naraz się odwrócili w naszą stronę i zmarszczyli brwi symultanicznie.  
– Hej! – zawołali w tym samym momencie na nasz widok. Na twarzy pierwszego malowało się przerażenie i odraza, na obliczu drugiego: nienawiść i furia.  
– Co wy jej robicie, przepraszam bardzo?! – zapytał ten drugi, czyli Syriusz Black. – Chcecie oberwać po waszych ślizgońskich mordach?!  
– Puśćcie ją – wycedził pierwszy, czyli Severus Snape groźnym, cichym głosem, a różdżkę wycelował w naszą grupkę.  
Ślizgoni roześmiali się jak jeden mąż.  
– Co jest, Snape? – zapytał jeden z nich. – Jeszcze wczoraj byłeś normalny, co ci się stało? Może chcesz się dołączyć do zabawy?  
– Puść ją, Goyle! – powtórzył dobitnie Severus, mrużąc czarne oczy wrogo.  
– Nie! – usłyszałam tępy stęk za moimi plecami.  
– Levicorpus! – Goyle zawył, puścił mnie, natomiast ja upadłam pod nogi moich zielonych kumpli. Przewróciłam się szybko na plecy i zanotowałam, że Goyle zwisa do góry nogami i strasznie się pruje. Reszta Ślizgonów powyciągała różdżki, Snape już miotał różne zaklęcia, a Syriusz, rozbrojony sekundę temu przez Severusa, pochylił głowę (skojarzył mi się groteskowo z bykiem, szykującym się do ataku) i rzucił się z bojowym okrzykiem, prosto w Ślizgonów, skacząc w ich gromadę na główkę. Połowę ścięło z nóg, gdy w nich uderzył rozpędzony ludzki taran. Gdy już znaleźli się wszyscy, z Syriuszem, na podłodze, ten zaczął wszystkich okładać, czym i gdzie popadło.  
Niektórzy uciekli z łazienki z wielkim wrzaskiem i lękiem, głównie wywołanym paskudnymi w skutkach zaklęciami Snape'a, a tymi, którzy jeszcze stawiali opór, zajął się Sev. Resztę, tę z podłogi, można było porównać do spranych batem i pałką nieszczęśników, którzy, jak tylko wyczuli, że Syriusz i Severus są zajęci kimś innym, pouciekali, o ile mieli czym uciekać.  
Syriusz podniósł mnie z podłogi, mruknął coś do siebie niezrozumiale pod wąsem, po czym wyskoczył z łazienki w szalonym amoku, podejrzewam, by wytłuc niedobitki, lub wezwać jakieś siły wyższe. Schwycił jeszcze tylko różdżkę i podjął pościg.  
Na placu boju pozostał tylko jeden nieprzytomny Ślizgon, oraz ja i Snape.  
– Dzięki! – zwróciłam się z ulgą do Severusa.  
– Ty też mi kiedyś pomogłaś – mruknął, zezując na swoje buty.  
– No, bo ja cię lubię i nie chcę, żebyś myślał, że bycie siostrą Remusa Lupina tu coś zmieni. Nie jestem jedną z Huncwotów.  
Zaległa dziwna cisza.  
Severus uśmiechnął się po chwili tajemniczo, po raz pierwszy, odkąd go poznałam.  
– Wiesz co? – zagadnął swym cichym głosem. – Lily ostatnio poświęca ci tak dużo czasu, że możemy spotykać się w trójkę, no nie? Cześć.  
Wyszedł, ignorując kolegę na ziemi i zostawiając mnie trochę skołowaną tym wszystkim.  
Gdy opuściłam łazienkę, usłyszałam gdzieś nad głową, na piętrze wyżej, dziki ryk Syriusza i jakiś trzask. Pokręciłam głową i parsknęłam do siebie na wspomnienie Łapy rozbijającego swym rozpędzonym ciałem zbitą grupkę Ślizgonów. On to dopiero jest walnięty! Ciekawe, jak rozwiązuje domowe konflikty…  
Chwyciłam w dłoń platynowego kotka, który, zwinięty w kłębek, mruczał błogo.


	17. Walentynki! Oszołomiasty Black i tłumofo

Sevethilla - imię dla kota cudowne :D I baardzo ślizgońskie!

Jakbyś mogła, wypominaj mi te literówki - zwykle sprawdzam rozdział, ale czasem zmęczenie daje we znaki ;)

Miłego czytania!

* * *

17\. Walentynki! Oszołomiasty Black i tłumofobik Snape

James Potter uniósł ciemną brew w geście niedowierzania.  
– Przepraszam, ale nie dosłyszałem – stwierdził, zdziwiony. – Masz w marcu egzamin ze wszystkich przedmiotów, z wszystkich lat? To jakiś żart?  
– Nie inaczej.  
Siedziałam przy jednym z okrągłych, ciemnych stolików, niedaleko paleniska. James rozejrzał się ze średnim zainteresowaniem po salonie Gryfonów i znów zawiesił na mnie swój wzrok.  
– Słuchaj… – Po chwili wahania usiadł na wolnym miejscu, naprzeciw mnie. – Trzeba było mi to powiedzieć, pomógłbym ci, w końcu się przyjaźnimy…  
– Chyba nie jest mi potrzebna pomoc, dzięki – mruknęłam, wygrzebując notatki z historii magii spod stosu pozostałych. Jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby wciągać w tę tragedię innych nieszczęsnych.  
– Na pewno?  
– Tak, ale dzięki, że o mnie pomyślałeś. – Uśmiechnęłam się, a on to odwzajemnił. Kotek na szyi miauknął żałośnie. Rogacz spojrzał na mój wisiorek, po czym spytał:  
– Łapa ci to dał?  
– Owszem – odparłam sztywno, wracając do szukania notatek, a James uśmiechnął się tajemniczo i odszedł. Na to dziwne zachowanie uniosłam brwi i zawiesiłam wykonywaną czynność.  
Schyliłam się po chwili i wyciągnęłam z torby dwie walentynki.  
Nigdy dotychczas nie obchodziłam walentynek. W moim gimnazjum obchodziły go wyłącznie jakieś pary, a reszta niemiłosiernie się z tego nabijała. Czasem rodzice szli do restauracji ze sobą. Nawet mnie coś czasami skapnęło, na przykład pudełko czekoladek w kształcie serduszek od moich przybranych rodzicieli w imię rodzicielskiej miłości. Generalnie jednak nigdy to święto mnie specjalnie nie interesowało. A już na pewno nie wysyłanie miłosnych liścików.  
Teraz nie było inaczej. Żadna z nich nie była romantyczną, słodziutką karteczką. Pierwszą robiłam wspólnie z Lily, była dla Remusa. Pomyślałam sobie, że jakoś go muszę pocieszyć, bo ostatnio wyglądał na niezbyt zadowolonego z życia, i przypomnieć o siostrzanej miłości.  
Drugą zrobiłam sama, była dla Jamesa. Oczywiście, jej forma była przyjacielska. Nie miałam zamiaru go uświadamiać, że go wyjątkowo lubię, ale nie zaszkodziło umilić mu miłym, sympatycznym słowem tego dnia.  
Pokój powoli opustoszał zupełnie. Siedziałam teraz sama. Po półgodzinnym siedzeniu przy notatkach z materiału do egzaminu od McGonagall postanowiłam się przejść. Była już chyba jedenasta w nocy, ale jakoś mi to nie przeszkadzało. Wyszłam z salonu Gryffindoru i udałam się w stronę Izby Pamięci. Tam zawsze czułam się swobodnie.  
Gdy już przekroczyłam jej próg, spojrzałam na pierwszą od wejścia szybę. Moja twarz odbiła się w niej na swój własny, pokręcony sposób, ale już wiedziałam, że nie jestem sama. Zauważyłam w odbiciu zarys jakiejś postaci na tle okna. Na parapecie najzwyczajniej siedział sobie Severus Snape.  
Spojrzałam na niego, on na mnie, a cisza zdawała się napierać na moje uszy. Żadne z nas nie spieszyło się do wypowiedzenia choćby słowa. Nie wiedziałam, czy to ja mam zaczynać rozmowę, więc czekałam biernie na jakąkolwiek reakcję mojego towarzysza.  
Wreszcie Snape wydobył z siebie głos, jak zwykle brzmiący nieco drwiąco:  
– Co? Lubisz tu przychodzić?  
Zastanowiłam się przez chwilę, obserwując oczekiwanie na jego dziwnej twarzy.  
– Zależy, z której strony spojrzeć – odparłam.  
Uniósł brwi.  
– Z której strony ty patrzysz, w takim razie?  
Zawahałam się, dziwiąc się samej sobie, że utrzymuję tę dziwną, nietypową rozmowę, i odpowiedziałam:  
– Z najbardziej osobistej.  
Przekrzywił lekko głowę w bok, przyglądając mi się zagadkowo.  
– A ty? – spytałam po chwili milczenia. – Czemu tu przychodzisz?  
– Hmm – mruknął i zamyślił się. – To trudne pytanie…  
– A jaka jest odpowiedź? – zapytałam powoli.  
Severus ociągał się trochę, zanim szepnął:  
– Jak najbardziej osobista. – Uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.  
Tym razem to ja przyjrzałam mu się badawczo.  
– Jesteś bardzo dziwnym chłopakiem – stwierdziłam. Ciemne brwi Snape'a znikły w czuprynie tłustych włosów. – Najpierw mnie unikasz, potem bronisz, później znów unikasz…  
Snape zaśmiał się krótko i nieco drwiąco.  
– Ale Lily przecież bardzo cię lubi – kontynuowałam, niezrażona. – Kiedy mnie uratowałeś w toalecie… Tak, jakbyś nie był obojętny, Snape.  
– Bo nie jestem – odparł, krzywiąc wąskie wargi w zagadkowym uśmiechu.  
Zamilkłam. Postanowiłam być cierpliwa, ale szczerze denerwowała mnie ta cała enigmatyczność jego wszystkich wypowiedzi.  
– A ty? – spytał w końcu cicho. – Broniłaś mnie, pomimo tego, że nie okazywałem ci sympatii. Nie rozumiem. Może mi wyjaśnisz?  
Jego pytanie zmusiło mnie do zastanowienia.  
– Nie wiem – odpowiedziałam flegmatycznie. – Hmm…  
Snape nagle zeskoczył z parapetu i podszedł bliżej.  
– Słyszysz? – syknął z napięciem.  
Na korytarzu rozległy się kroki. Zamarliśmy, nasłuchując. Kroki ucichły zaledwie kilka stóp od drzwi do Izby.  
– Irytku – usłyszeliśmy charkot Filcha. – Zabiję cię za tamtą zbroję…  
Poczułam, jak zziębły mi palce. Filch! Czy on zawsze musi się napatoczyć?  
– Szybko! – syknął Severus, chwycił mnie za przegub i pociągnął za sobą. Podbiegliśmy na palcach do drewnianej, wyjątkowo szerokiej komody, stojącej w rogu Izby. Sev otworzył szybko drzwi. W komodzie nie było prawie w ogóle miejsca, wszystko zajmowały drewniane półki ze złotymi nagrodami. Pod ostatnią półką, przy ziemi, było pusto.  
– Właź! – szepnął, schylając się, by sprawdzić, czy rzeczywiście nic tam nie ma.  
– Co?! – spytałam z niedowierzaniem, ale nie było czasu na fumy – z każdą sekundą w komnacie robiło się jaśniej, bo Filch kluczył już między licznymi półkami. Szybko położyłam się na podłodze i wczołgałam pod ostatnią półkę. Przycisnęłam się do ściany komody, żeby Snape też mógł wejść. Gdy już to uczynił, zamknął drzwi z najwyższą ostrożnością i ogarnęła nas idealna, duszna ciemność. Przez szparę między drzwiami zobaczyliśmy smugę światła, pochodzącą od latarni Filcha.  
Czułam się, niczym w trumnie. Komoda była na tyle długa, by rozprostować swobodnie nogi, ale z dwóch stron czułam okropny nacisk. Ciasno byłoby tam jednej osobie, a co dopiero dwóm.  
Spróbowałam odwrócić się w stronę ściany komody, ale bezskutecznie. Było zbyt ciasno na jakiekolwiek manewry. Poczułam się bardzo niekomfortowo. Ściśnięcie obok Severusa było okropne, w końcu ten chłopak był mi praktycznie obcy, tak więc czułam wobec niego tylko wstręt.  
– Poszedł? – szepnęłam, chcąc przytłumić narastającą niechęć.  
– Nie – mruknął cicho Severus. – Krąży.  
Postanowiłam tkwić w bezruchu, żeby nie zdradzić naszego miejsca pobytu, ale długie końcówki włosów Snape'a łaskotały mnie w twarz. „Zaraz kichnę!", pomyślałam z rozpaczą i spróbowałam sięgnąć dłonią, by powstrzymać kichnięcie, ale nie potrafiłam zmieścić ręki między mną, a Sevem. Kichnęłam głośno i malowniczo, Severus przełknął głośno ślinę, zaklął, a pod naszą komodę już zasuwał Filch. Otworzyły się drzwi, a moje serce stanęło na moment.  
– Mam cię! – warknął znienacka woźny. Ja i Sev czekaliśmy w milczeniu na „za mną" Filcha, ale nic nie powiedział. Zrozumiałam. On wcale nas nie zauważył. Powiedział tak pewnie odruchowo.  
– Szata osunęła mi się chyba na buty Filcha! – syknął prawie niedosłyszalnie zrozpaczony Sev, a ja zamarłam.  
Lecz Filch nic nie zauważył. Zamknął z powrotem komodę i oddalił się, burcząc coś do siebie o kichających, magicznych komodach.  
– Mało brakło – mruknął Snape.  
Po półgodzinnym leżeniu jak śledź dostałam nagłego ataku klaustrofobii, a Snape wyłaził ze skóry, by mnie uspokoić. Niestety, nie mogliśmy się uwolnić, bo Filch uparł się, by krążyć po Izbie Pamięci. Być może ulubioną rozrywką Irytka było rzucanie kryształowymi pucharami-nagrodami o okna? W każdym razie Severus usnął, choć pod koniec uspakajania mnie zachowywał się jak jeden kłębek nerwów. Ja nie mogłam oddychać głęboko, co było przyczyną bezsenności. Poza tym, zdrętwiałam już tak, że zaczęłam zastanawiać się, czy cała lewa część ciała nie jest purpurowa od zatrzymanego krwiobiegu. Wreszcie osunęłam się w płytki, niespokojny sen.

Otworzyłam, wydawałoby się pięć minut potem, oczy, ale ogarniała mnie wciąż lepka ciemność. Poczułam na policzku i czubku nosa coś miękkiego, wełniastego-to podczas snu moja głowa spoczęła na swetrze Snape'a. Poczułam się trochę głupio i przylgnęłam do tylnej ściany komody, by szybko zdjąć głowę ze swetra Severusa, ale natychmiast poczułam okrutny ból w karku. Severus najwyraźniej odczuł, że jakiś ciężar ustąpił z jego ramienia, toteż rozbudził się. Najwyraźniej zapomniał o naszym położeniu, bo machinalnie podniósł się do góry, walnął bokiem głowy w dolną półkę i jęknął, klnąc.  
– Nigdy więcej! – warknął w końcu i naparł ciałem na drzwi komody.  
– Co jest? – wychrypiałam.  
– Nie otworzę! – syknął z popłochem. – Filch musiał zatrzasnąć moją szatę i drzwi się zacięły!  
– Spróbuj jeszcze raz! – poprosiłam, przerażona perspektywą pozostania w komodzie chociaż minutę dłużej.  
Snape pchnął jeszcze raz, po czym wypadł z łoskotem na posadzkę. Wstał i odetchnął z ulgą.  
Wygramoliłam się i wyskoczyłam z radością z tej okropnej trumny. Westchnęłam pełną piersią.  
– Powietrze! – westchnęłam ze szczęściem i całe moje ciało poczuło wreszcie luz.  
– No! Przestanę narzekać na moje domowe posłanie…  
Wyszliśmy tajemnym przejściem z Izby Pamięci na zalany słońcem korytarz na czwartym piętrze, kompletnie wymiętoszeni, i automatycznie, bez słowa zeszliśmy po schodach w kierunku parteru.  
– Severus? Meg?  
To była Lily. Wpadliśmy na nią w okolicach sali wejściowej. Była nieco zaskoczona.  
Opowiedzieliśmy jej wszystko w skrócie.  
– Jej, a ja zastanawiałam się, czemu nie było cię w dormitorium! – Lily zakryła usta dłonią z przerażeniem. – To wszystko musiało być okropne!  
– Bo było – burknął Severus.  
– Pewnie jesteście głodni, co? – zagadnęła Lily.  
– Okropnie! – odparłam. – Gdyby dzisiaj nie była sobota, tylko normalny dzień szkoły, to bym chyba nie wyrobiła…  
Lily zgarnęła trochę grzanek z Wielkiej Sali, po czym wszyscy troje usiedliśmy na marmurowych schodach, wcinając śniadanie. Smakowało cudownie, mimo faktu, że było to tylko kilka grzanek.  
– A dzisiaj są… – zaczęła Lily z wesołością w głosie, a Severus jęknął. – …Walentynki! I hmm… romantyczny wypad do Hogsmeade!  
– Jaki romantyczny wypad? – spytałam z zaskoczeniem. – Idziesz z kimś?  
– Nie, ale pójdę z wami, no nie? – Lily z rozmarzeniem splotła dłonie razem. – To niezwykły dzień! Pełen miłości i szaleństwa! Każdy ma uczucia, a ten dzień jest po to, by je wrazić! Zakochani mogą być ze sobą i nikt nie będzie się śmiał, to takie romantyczne! I wszędzie są serduszka…  
Sev skomentował to swoim gburowatym tonem:  
– Taa… Sranie w banie…  
– Severusie! – zawołała z oburzeniem Lily. – Z takim podejściem będziesz zawsze sam! A tak poza tym, to mówiłam ci, że nie lubię, jak ktoś przy mnie mówi brzydkie wyrazy! Wiesz o tym!  
Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem i po chwili o czymś sobie przypomniałam.  
– Poczekajcie tu – mruknęłam i popędziłam do dormitorium, zostawiając Lily i Severusa, którzy sprzeczali się o coś zawzięcie. Chwyciłam walentynki, które wczoraj zostawiłam w torbie i wrzuciłam do wielkiej, tandetnej skrzynki na walentynki, która co pewien czas wykrzykiwała: „Walentynki, walentynki! Dla chłopczyka, dla dziewczynki!", speszyłam się kilka razy, zażenowałam w duchu wyglądem i zachowaniem skrzynki, po czym wróciłam do Lily i Seva.  
– To co robimy? – spytałam, gdy nareszcie się z nimi zrównałam.  
– Do Hogsmeade! – zakomenderowała Lily, ale Severus jęknął:  
– Nie teraz! Tam są tłumy… i dużo różu…  
– Boisz się tłumów? – spytała Lily z drwiną, a Snape się najeżył.  
– To fakt, tłumy nie są zbyt miłe! – mruknęłam, Lily spojrzała na mnie z wyrzutem.  
W tej chwili minęła mnie spora sowa, upuszczając karteczkę u stóp Lily.  
– Sowa? – spytałam, zaskoczona. – O tej porze?  
– One roznoszą te głupie kartki… – burknął Severus.  
– Walentynka? – zdziwiła się Evans. – Dla mnie?  
Podniosła liścik, przeczytała go, po czym zrobiła się czerwona. Zgniotła karteczkę jednym, zgrabnym ruchem, wyciągnęła różdżkę i mruknęła „Evanesco!". Kartka rozsypała się w popiół.  
Ja i Severus unieśliśmy ze zdumieniem brwi.  
– I ty coś mówiłaś o okazywaniu uczuć? – spytałam sarkastycznie, a Lily rzuciła mi jadowite spojrzenie.  
– No co? – spytała, lekko się rumieniąc. – To miło, że ktoś o mnie pomyślał, ale nie jestem zainteresowana randkowaniem ze starszymi Puchonami…  
Zanim zdążyłam parsknąć, znokautowała mnie jakaś narwana sowa.  
– Auu!  
Sowa chwilę potem odleciała. U moich stóp leżały aż trzy kartki. Trzy kartki?!  
– Tłumy fanów? – spytał z drwiną Sev, a Lily, najwyraźniej wytrącona z równowagi tamtą walentynką, burknęła:  
– Masz jakąś obsesję na punkcie tłumów, czy co?  
Severus zrobił skwaszoną minę, a ja otworzyłam pierwszą kopertkę. Po pierwszym wersie już wiedziałam, co za ciężki palant mi ją przysłał.

„Drogi Kotku!  
Jako przedłużenie naszego rozejmu, przysyłam Ci tę oto kartkę walentynkową, Abyś wiedziała, że nie jesteś mi obojętna. Taka przyjacielska sugestia.  
Syriusz Łapa Black"

– Hmm… – westchnęłam ze znużeniem. – Ciężki przypadek, oj tak… Mówisz do takiego normalnie, a on nic. Nie wiem, może on nie kuma, jak się do niego mówi…  
– Kto? – spytał Sev.  
– Oczywiście, Syriusz. Tyle razy mu mówiłam, żeby nie zwracał się do mnie w taki sposób…  
Groch o ścianę…  
Kręcąc głową nad tępotą Syriusza, otworzyłam drugi liścik.

„Droga Mary Ann (tylko żeby nie było, że coś)!  
Ta kartka, nie jest zbyt bogata w zbędne ozdoby, wiem. Wystarczy tylko jedno, proste słowo: kocham!  
Twój kochający BRACISZEK!  
P.S.: Remus Lupin, jakbyś się dłużej zastanawiała"

Uśmiechnęłam się na myśl o Remusie. Miałam szczęście, że to on był moim bratem. Wiedziałam, że relacja brat-siostra może być bardzo nieprzyjemna. Cieszyłam się, że byłam dla niego na tyle ważna, że nie miał problemu z wysłaniem takiej kartki.  
Otworzyłam wreszcie ostatnią karteczkę.

„Księżniczko Moich Snów (ale szajs, co nie?)!  
Jesteś wyjątkową dziewczyną i naprawdę Cię lubię.  
P.S.: I nie przejmuj się egzaminem, zawsze zostanie dziarska praca gajowego! Ja to umiem pocieszać, no nie?  
Stary, skostniały James Rogacz Potter, Kawaler Na Zamku Hogwart, Główny Huncwot, Posiadacz Największej Liczby Orderów W Zawodach Na Najbardziej Malowniczego Pawia, Król Gryfońskich Szukających, Najbardziej Wzięty Gryfon, etc.…  
P.P.S.: Chcesz autograf?"

Parsknęłam w rękaw. Hmm, ciekawe, czy z tym pawiem to był tylko żart? Znając Jamesa, nie.  
Wreszcie, po godzinnej namowie, Sev przezwyciężył tłumofobię i mogliśmy spokojnie stanąć w ogonku do Filcha. Nieco niesympatycznie czułam się z faktem, że nie myłam się od parunastu godzin i nie zmieniałam ubrania, ale postanowiłam sobie nie zawracać tym głowy. Najwyraźniej Severus wyszedł z takiego samego założenia, bo także nie miał z tym problemu. Chociaż coś podpowiadało mi, że ten tłustowłosy chłopak był generalnie jakiś niedomyty.  
– Hmm, mam złe skojarzenia z tym człekiem, a ty? – mruknęłam do Severusa, a on kiwnął, obserwując Filcha spode łba.  
Niedaleko, w pewnej odległości od normalnych ludzi, stała sobie grupka Huncwotów. Postanowiłam podejść do nich, by podziękować za walentynki.  
– Hej! – zaczepiłam ich i mruknęłam do Remusa – Dzięki za walentynkę. Była bardzo miła!  
Remus uśmiechnął się wymownie.  
– Ja też ci dziękuję za kartkę. Poczekaj, bo tu jest straszny rumor…  
Bo oto James wskoczył Syriuszowi na barana i zaczął piać jak kogut, a Łapa zataczał się pod jego ciężarem.  
Podeszłam do Syriusza, spojrzałam w górę na Jamesa i powiedziałam stanowczo:  
– Nie.  
– Co: „nie"? – spytał zaskoczony James.  
– Nie, nie chcę autografu – stwierdziłam.  
James potrzebował piętnastu sekund intensywnego myślenia, by skojarzyć oba fakty.  
– Aaaa… – zareagował w końcu flegmatycznie. – A szkoda, kiedyś będę sławny, a wtedy ty, właśnie ty, będziesz płakać w poduszkę, ale nie, to nie, łaski bez! A tak w ogóle, to dzięk… AAAAA!  
On i Syriusz runęli na kamienie, którymi wyłożono dziedziniec.  
– Weź ten drugorzędny dżins z mojej szlacheckiej twarzy, dziecinko! – jęknął Black, odgarnął nogawkę spodni Rogacza, po czym błyskawicznie wstał i otrzepał się z godnością.  
– No, nie dziwię się, że stoicie tak daleko od normalnych, zdrowych na umyśle ludzi – mruknęłam z ironią. – Kwarantanna, no nie?  
Syriusz zrobił obrażoną minę, ale nagle coś sobie przypomniał.  
– A mnie podziękować, to nie łaska? – spytał mnie. – Jak ci się podobała walentynka, kotku?  
– Hmm, zależy, z której strony spojrzeć, myszko – powiedziałam filuternie, już dawno postanawiając sobie, że trzeba odpłacić Blackowi pięknym za nadobne: nazywać go w obciachowy sposób przy kumplach. – Na przykład z tyłu, to białe pole: całkiem niezły kawałek pergaminu, można by na nim coś zanotować… Praktyczna rzecz!  
Syriusz złapał się za głowę i zaczął biadolić teatralnie:  
– A ja nad tym siedziałem cały tydzień, głowiąc się i głowiąc…  
– No tak, rzeczywiście – mruknęłam z sarkazmem. – Wymagało to wyjątkowo natężonej pracy mózgu…  
Syriusz wyprostował się z godnością.  
– Taka obraza rycerskiego honoru nie może pozostać bez reakcji. Wyzywam cię na pojedynek!  
Uniosłam brwi w szczególny sposób.  
– To chyba znaczyło: „Ale niedorobiony czubek!", no nie? – spytał teatralnym szeptem James, ale Łapa już stanął w pozycji bojowej, wyciągając przed siebie ręce.  
– Jak chcesz, cukiereczku!- stwierdziłam, chwyciłam go za dłonie i zaczęliśmy się mocować z zaciętymi minami. Remus, Peter i James kibicowali mi, a ja i Syriusz naciskaliśmy na swoje dłonie, mierząc się spojrzeniami z kombinatorskimi uśmieszkami.  
– Tak łatwo ze mną nie wygrasz! – parsknęłam, ale on obrał inną taktykę: raptownie objął mnie jednym ramieniem w pasie, druga ręką przerzucił przez swoją głowę moje ramię i podniósł mnie. Ani się obejrzałam, a już zwisałam głową do góry, przerzucona przez jego bark jak kawał mięcha.  
Syriusz zaśmiał się tryumfalnie, a ja już widziałam na sobie żądne krwi spojrzenia lasek w promieniu dziesięciu stóp.  
– Postaw mnie na ziemię, oszołomie! – zawołałam z przerażeniem, ale jednocześnie krztusiłam się ze śmiechu. – Matole jeden!  
– A gdzie się podziało „Cukiereczku"? – parsknął Syriusz.  
– Aaa! – krzyknęłam ze strachu, bo Łapa zachwiał się podejrzanie, ale po chwili stwierdziłam, że po prostu ruszył się z miejsca. Począł chodzić w kółko i śpiewać jakiś podniosły hymn. Objął mnie ramieniem w moim zgięciu nóg i zawołał z dumą:  
– Mój łup wojenny!  
– Chciałbyś! – krzyknęłam i zasunęłam mu potężny cios w plecy pięścią. Platynowy kotek dyndał przed moimi oczyma, mrucząc głośno. – Syriusz, to już nie jest zabawne!  
Czułam się niczym baleron, przewieszona przez czyjeś ramię. Nagle Black zachwiał się i… runął, jak długi, na ten bok, na którym, niestety, spoczywałam ja.  
Podniósł się bez słowa po chwili, gdy już pokapował się, że leży, po czym chwycił mnie. Gdy już wstałam, z jego pomocą, dźgnęłam go palcem w pierś oskarżycielsko.  
– Nigdy więcej tego nie rób! – zawołałam. – Przy tobie człowiek obawia się każdego gwałtowniejszego ruchu!  
Syriusz uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.  
– Przyznaj, podobało ci się!  
– Nie, wcale nie! – zaprzeczyłam z oburzeniem.  
– Oj, tak!  
– Nie! Nie wmawiaj mi bzdur!  
– A ja jednak twierdzę, że… – zawahał się, po czym dokończył – zapasy to coś, co zawsze już będziesz lubić, kotku!  
– Mylisz się, myszko!  
Odwróciłam się na pięcie i odeszłam do obserwujących tę scenę Lily i Seva. Severus wyglądał, jakby mu się zrobiło wręcz niedobrze.  
Pokręciłam głową z politowaniem, by skwitować to, co przed chwilą oglądali.  
– Mam nadzieję że nie będziesz mieć mi tego za złe – mruknął Sev – gdy ci powiem, że moja różdżka i upadek tego idioty miały ze sobą coś wspólnego?  
– Och – mruknęłam. – Dzięki, Sev, nie wiem, czy by mnie puścił. On zawsze robi to, co chce.  
– No, to chodźmy wreszcie! – zawołała Lily i razem ruszyliśmy do kolorowego, wesołego Hogsmeade, by przeżyć w nim pełne atrakcji walentynkowe popołudnie.


	18. Zbyt młody jelonek

Nadszedł nareszcie marzec, śnieg trochę opadł, za to znów rozpadał się deszcz. W zamku było nadal zimno, ale nieco mniej.  
Na początku miesiąca Gryfoni rozegrali mecz z Krukonami. Wygrana padła po stronie naszych, a to oznaczało, że mieliśmy w tym roku dużą szansę na Puchar Quidditcha.  
– Ale odkąd w naszej drużynie jest Rogacz, to zawsze zdobywamy Puchar! – zauważył Peter, gdy wracałam z nimi z meczu, a James podniecał się swą optymistyczną aurą, którą roztacza nad drużyną.  
– No jasne! – parsknął Syriusz, zmiatając jakiś paproch z rączki swej miotły. – Ale ja zawsze byłem przekonany, że to nie twoja wyimaginowana aura, tylko raczej hmm… twoja… twarz, jeśli można tak nazwać tą bezkształtną masę… odstrasza swym wyglądem wroga…  
James obraził się ciężko na Łapę za to ostentacyjne podważenie jego urody i nie odzywał się do niego całe pięć sekund.  
Tymczasem nadeszły ferie wielkanocne, wcześniej, niż zazwyczaj, bo na początku marca. Wszyscy uczniowie, którzy mieli na to ochotę, udali się do domów, reszta pozostała w Hogwarcie.  
Ja jechałam do domu w specyficznym nastroju. Dopadła mnie jakaś dziwaczna tęsknota za Jamesem. Nie potrafiłam myśleć o czymkolwiek i kimkolwiek innym. Czarnowłosy okularnik gościł w moich myślach częściej, niż ktokolwiek inny. Byłam ciekawa, czy zawsze tak wygląda zakochanie. Czy naprawdę nie można się jakoś pozbyć tej tęsknoty, wwiercającej się w każde włókienko skóry?  
Mimo tego niezbyt przyjemnego stanu rzeczy, miło było powitać po raz kolejny przytulny dom. Westchnęłam z jakąś ulgą, gdy tylko przekroczyłam próg dworku Lupinów z tatą i Remusem.  
– Tato? – zagadnął mój brat.  
– Słucham cię, synu.  
– Czemu właściwie mamy nie było z tobą na peronie?  
– Miała ważne sprawy… – rzekł wymijająco ojciec.  
Poszliśmy wszyscy razem do kuchni, ale przed drzwiami tata zagrodził nam wejście.  
– Poczekajcie tu, zaraz was zawołamy… – Zrobił tajemniczą minę, po czym wśliznął się do kuchni. Wymieniliśmy z Remusem zaskoczone spojrzenia.  
– Dzieci! Chodźcie! – rozległo się po chwili. Otworzyłam drzwi pomieszczenia.  
– Wszystkiego najlepszego!  
Gdy tylko przekroczyliśmy próg pomieszczenia, obsypały nas góry czarnego konfetti, a za stołem stali rodzice, uśmiechając się do nas. Na stole spoczywał tort.  
– Zupełnie zapomniałam! – krzyknęłam, łapiąc się za głowę. – Przecież dziś mamy urodziny!  
– Ja pamiętałem – mruknął Remus za moimi plecami.  
– To czemu nic mi nie mówiłeś?! Kompletnie wyleciało mi z głowy…  
– Nie masz ostatnio jakichś problemów z pamięcią? – spytał Remus z szczyptą podejrzliwości w głosie. – Mniejsza… Postanowiłem złożyć ci życzenia, gdy dostaniemy tort. A, Syriusz przesyła życzenia urodzinowe. Powiedział, cytuję: „Uśmiechaj się częściej, kotku".  
– Aha – skomentowałam krótko. – A James?  
– On? – Remus zmarszczył czoło. – On… Nic nie mówił… Chyba nawet nie pamięta o twoich urodzinach.  
– On się chyba urwał z choinki! – zaśmiałam się, ale poczułam też drobne ukłucie żalu. – Przecież jesteśmy bliźniakami! Black chyba składał ci życzenia dla mnie przy nim?  
– Nie, James wyskoczył wtedy do toalety… ale mniejsza…  
– Czy możecie już zdmuchiwać te świeczki?  
Zapomnieliśmy o rodzicach, którzy stali za stołem i czekali na nas z wytrzeszczonymi oczyma.  
Zerknęliśmy na siebie, uśmiechając się porozumiewawczo, po czym wzięliśmy porządny wdech i zdmuchnęliśmy po piętnaście świeczek, każde na swojej części tortu. Remus dmuchnął jakoś niemrawo, bo zgasła tylko jedna.  
Ciasto okazało się być naprawdę przepyszne. Niezwykle przyjemnie było siedzieć sobie i zajadać się tortem w gronie rodziny. Nawet to, że rodzice (bardzo skrępowanymi głosami) oświadczyli, iż nie mieli pieniędzy na prezenty, nie popsuło mi humoru. Co tam jakieś prezenty, skoro obok siedzi ukochany brat podczas pierwszych wspólnych urodzin.

Kiedy ferie już dobiegły końca, wszyscy uczniowie, napchani czekoladowymi jajkami i smakołykami, wypoczęci i zrelaksowani, powrócili na dworzec King's Cross.  
– Wiesz, co mi ostatnio napisał Łapa? – spytał Remus w drodze na peron 9 i ¾.  
Pokręcił głową, zdusił w sobie chichot.  
– No, co ci napisał najbardziej niekonwencjonalny z was? – mruknęłam znudzonym tonem.  
– Że dostał ostatnio kartkę wielkanocną od Rogacza, a w niej James napisał mu, że palnął straszną gafę… Otóż, nie złożył ci życzeń. Skapnął się dopiero, gdy wysyłał mu list. Do Jamesa musiało dotrzeć, że jesteśmy bliźniętami, więc logiczne jest, że mamy urodziny jednego dnia… On to ma mózg przewrócony na lewą stronę!  
– Tak, James to artysta! – powiedziałam z ironią. – A kiedy on ma urodziny?  
– Jest od nas młodszy o siedemnaście dni…  
– No popatrz! – Uniosłam brwi. – Jest między wami taka mała różnica wieku, a jednak jaka dysproporcja umysłowa! Co najmniej kilkunastoletnia…  
Remus zaśmiał się.  
– Bez przesady… Ale wiesz, pozory mylą. W sumie, Syriusz jest najstarszy…  
– …ale, czasem, jakby był najmłodszy! – weszłam mu zgrabnie w słowo.  
– LUNIACZEK!  
Remusa zaatakowało dwóch uczniów, czyli Peter i Black.  
– Gdzie zgubiliście czwartą odnogę? – spytałam cynicznie, gdy już puścili mojego brata.  
– A, tam idzie… – Glizduś machnął ręką gdzieś na prawo lekceważącym ruchem.  
W naszą stronę zmierzał James. Niósł bukiet czegoś, co wyglądało jak potargane, oszołomione, różowe niezapominajki. Nawet ładne. Klęknął przede mną i uniósł wysoko bukiet, jakby mi się oświadczał. Był poważny.  
– Mary Ann – powiedział niskim, męskim głosem. Peter nabawił się niekontrolowanego parskania, Remus ukrył twarz w dłoniach, wzdychając głośno ze znudzeniem kolejnym Jamesowym wybrykiem. Blacka nie widziałam, był poza zasięgiem mego wzroku. – Przepraszam cię najmocniej za to, co ci wyrządziłem. Nie powinienem zapominać o twych urodzinach, ale wiesz, gdzie ja mam rozum, a jak cię widzę, to już go kompletnie tracę… Taki ze mnie palant! Ten bukiet to rekompensata za niezłożone życzenia…  
Kątem oka zobaczyłam zmierzającego w naszą stronę Seva. Przystanął i dostał ZTK, czyli Zespołu Twarzy Karpia. Wyglądał idiotycznie z opuszczoną szczeną.  
– Czy te kwiatki są… bezpieczne? – zapytałam Jamesa i dźgnęłam niepewnie palcem jeden z nich, a wszyscy Huncwoci parsknęli głośno śmiechem, a nawet James się uśmiechnął.  
– Tak bezpieczne, jak ja! – zawołał z entuzjazmem.  
– No, to trzeba zamawiać trumnę – mruknęłam, ale wzięłam ostrożnie kwiatki do ręki. Nic mi nie zrobiły, co uznałam za dobry prognostyk.  
James wstał z kolan i uśmiechnął się do mnie porozumiewawczo. Pożegnałam się z rodzicami i podeszłam do Severusa.  
– Ale… – wykrztusił Ślizgon na powitanie. – On ci się nie oświadczał?  
– Nie! – zaśmiałam się, nieco pąsowiejąc. – No co ty!  
– Bo mi niedobrze…  
Złapał się za brzuch w związku z tym, po czym wskoczyliśmy do pociągu, by wyruszyć z powrotem do Hogwartu, uprzednio znajdując Lily gdzieś na korytarzu.  
W szkole nie zmieniło się nic po marcowych feriach wielkanocnych. Nauki było tyle, że tylko chyba Huncwoci traktowali to wszystko z dystansem i wciąż wszystko ich bawiło.  
Oczywiście ja w tym ciężkim dla mnie okresie niezbyt miałam czas na jakiekolwiek rozmowy czy żarty. Zbliżał się bowiem mój egzamin. Wieczór przed nim było mi tak niedobrze, że siedziałam w gotowości w łazience chyba z godzinę. Ale nie zwymiotowałam. Za to zmuszona byłam wrócić na dół, do salonu, gdzie Lily już przygotowywała dla mnie powtórzeniowe ćwiczenia.  
– Naprawdę sobie radzisz! – pocieszyła mnie, gdy zaczarowałam ostatni guzik w zielony spinacz do papieru.  
– Taa… – mruknęłam. – Wcale nie czuję się komfortowo…  
– Ależ… Nawet nie dostaniesz oceny! To tylko taki sprawdzian. Będą wyrozumiali! Chcą jedynie wiedzieć, jak sobie radzisz!  
– Beznadziejnie sobie radzę!  
– Nieprawda. – Lily położyła mi dłoń na ramieniu dla dodania otuchy. – Jesteś Lupin czy Goyle? Nie nastawiaj się tak negatywnie, bo ci się rzeczywiście nic nie uda. A teraz idziemy spać: jutro masz być wyspana!  
Kolejnego dnia myślałam, że dół mojego brzucha to jeden wielki wrzód, tak mnie wszystko bolało ze stresu. Alicja życzyła mi powodzenia i przytuliła mnie, by dodać mi otuchy.  
Jak tylko przekroczyłyśmy z Lily próg dormitorium i zeszłyśmy ze schodów (czułam, że mam zieloną twarz), podbiegli do nas Huncwoci.  
– Oddychaj! – doradził Syriusz łaskawie.  
– Egzaminy wcale nie są takie złe! – pocieszał mnie brat. – Trzeba się po prostu skupić!  
– Ale kiedyś ktoś nie zdał, no nie? – spytał James beztrosko.  
– James! – krzyknęła reszta Huncwotów, a Peter dodał:  
– Nie zniechęcaj się, gdy coś ci nie wyjdzie! Musisz zachować spokój i nie tracić głowy! Ja mam z tym problem od lat, gdy coś mi nie wyjdzie, to już jest efekt domina… Wyluzuj! Nie bądź, jak ja!  
– A jak zobaczysz biały tunel, to nie idź w stronę światła… – mruknął Łapa, a potem dodał. - I nabierz trochę kolorów, kotku, bo nawet Krwawy Baron wygląda na bardziej żywego przy tobie! Zresztą, egzaminy to bułka z masłem, ja się nigdy nie uczę, a zawsze mam najwyższe oceny! A patrz, jaki ze mnie idiota!  
Okrasił to adekwatnie idiotyczną miną. Uśmiechnęłam się do nich słabo.  
– Chodźmy już – Lily pociągnęła mnie za rękaw, po czym ruszyłyśmy do gabinetu McGonagall. – No, właź!  
Przyjaciółka popchnęła mnie lekko, gdy już stanęłyśmy pod drzwiami zagłady, za którymi czekali żądni krwi egzaminatorzy.  
Już nie zielona, ale wręcz szara, weszłam do gabinetu.

– No! Opowiadaj!  
– Uff…  
Po czterdziestu pięciu minutach nareszcie wyszłam z gabinetu na galaretowatych nogach i stanęłam przed zatroskaną i wyczekującą Lily. Poczułam niewypowiedzianą ulgę, gdy tylko ją zobaczyłam.  
– I co? – dopytywała się ze zniecierpliwieniem.  
– Nic. – Wzruszyłam ramionami. – Było okej. Pomyliłam się w dwóch zaklęciach, ale komisja była życzliwa.  
– Kto w niej był?  
– McGonagall, Slughorn, Flitwick, Sprout i Flint – wyliczyłam, zdumiona, że w ogóle ogarnęłam, kto tam ze mną przebywał.  
– Czyli klasyka, najważniejsze przedmioty – zauważyła Lily. – Wszyscy oni są w porządku. Flint tylko czasem ma zły humor.  
– Obrona przed czarną magią poszła mi nieźle, więc się cieszył.  
– Dali ci jakąś ocenę?  
– Nie, powiedzieli tylko, że to wszystko, jest dobrze i że już mam sobie iść… O, idą Huncwoci!  
– No, to pa! – Lily uśmiechnęła się do mnie z ulgą, że to wszystko się tak skończyło, po czym odeszła. Ja natomiast przybrałam załamany wyraz twarzy.  
– I co? – spytał z napięciem Peter.  
Ukryłam twarz w dłoniach i popłakałam się na zawołanie, co w ostatnich czasach przychodziło mi jak po maśle.  
– Nie zdałaś?! – zawołał ze strachem Remus, ale ja nie odpowiedziałam.  
– Czekaj no! – warknął Łapa. – Pogadam z nimi! To nie fair! Gdzie oni są?!  
– Zaraz, idę z tobą! – zawołał mężnie Rogacz. – Nie będą tak tobą pomiatać! Co ci powiedzieli?  
Próbowali wydusić ze mnie informacje przez parę chwil, ale stwierdziłam, że nie mogę dłużej ukrywać prawdy, bo Syriusz wpadł z awanturą do gabinetu McGonagall.  
– Powiedzieli mi… – wychlipałam. – Powiedzieli, że… muszę męczyć się z wami jeszcze przez całe trzy lata!  
Zanim do trzech Huncwotów dotarły te słowa w pełni, Syriusz wypadł z gabinetu, rzucił mi zezłoszczone spojrzenie i odszedł.  
Huncwoci natomiast zaczęli się śmiać, ale byli też zaskoczeni, że udało mi się ich nabrać.  
– Ale nas wkręciłaś! – zarechotał James. – Biedny Łapa!  
– Wpadł do tego gabinetu w pełnym poświęceniu! – krztusił się ze śmiechu Peter gdzieś z tyłu. – Pewnie otrzymał szlaban za nieodpowiednie zachowanie! Już widzę, jak pruje się na nauczycieli!  
– Ale jutro już jest, niestety, poniedziałek! – mruknął James, wracając do zwykłych tematów rozmów. – Mam nadzieję, że odrobiliście esej na eliksiry, bo nie mam zamiaru sterczeć przy was i czekać, aż go napiszecie.  
Peter złapał się za głowę.  
– Nie odrobiłem eliksirów! Dzięki za przypomnienie! – zawołał.  
– Mogę ci pomóc, ja już swój zrobiłem – zaproponował Remus. – A ty, James, co będziesz robił?  
– Hmm, na pewno nie będę z wami, nie lubię odrabiać lekcji z Remusem, to frustrujące. Zresztą, już to napisałem. – James podrapał się intensywnie po łepetynie.  
– A ty, Meg? – spytał Peter. – Pewnie spędzisz resztę niedzieli z Lily, prawda?  
– Nie wiem. – wzruszyłam ramionami. – Chciałam się przejść, a ona na pewno coś odrabia…  
– No, to mam zajęcie! – ucieszył się James. – Przejdę się z tobą!  
– No dobra – mruknęłam obojętnie, ale w duchu ucieszyłam się, jak nie wiem co.  
– W takim razie, pa, pa! – rzekł Lunatyk, po czym obaj z Peterem się oddalili.  
– Wiesz… – James mrugnął do mnie zawadiacko. – Mam pelerynę-niewidkę, możemy pod nią wejść. To niezła zabawa, dokuczanie wszystkim napotkanym po drodze Ślizgonom!  
Parsknęłam śmiechem, a James wyciągnął z torby płaszcz, po czym narzucił go na mnie i na siebie.  
Po drodze do lasu każdy Ślizgon dostał od Rogacza Confundusem prosto w twarz. Ja natomiast dodawałam do tego Zaklęcie Galaretowatych Nóżek. Efekt był rozbrajająco śmieszny. Ślizgoni chwiali się, a jak któremu udało się dojść jakoś do drzwi, to obijali się o futryny.  
– A, macie, psubraty! – zawołał mężnie Rogaś, gdy już dobrnęliśmy do wyjścia. Na błoniach zdjęliśmy pelerynę i zaczęliśmy się ganiać, jakbyśmy wyszli z zajęć na boisko w pierwszej klasie szkoły podstawowej. Efekt był taki, że dostaliśmy głupawki i skończyliśmy na trawniku, zwijając się z głupawego śmiechu.  
Kiedy już się trochę opanowałam, powiedziałam:  
– Zaprowadzę cię do takiego fajnego, ustronnego miejsca! Chodź!  
Skierowałam kroki do mojej ulubionej niszy – ruin, a Rogaś szedł za mną z zaintrygowaniem.  
Z gęstego lasu po krótkim czasie wyjrzała zniszczona ściana, a James rzekł:  
– Znam to miejsce!  
A potem nagle zawołał:  
– O, Łapsko!  
Syriusz Black siedział sobie na jednej z okiennic, zapatrzony w przestrzeń, którą aktualnie widział tylko on. Myślałam, że nas nie zauważył, ale on po chwili leniwie odwrócił głowę w naszą stronę. Kotek na mojej szyi zamruczał cichutko.  
– Romantyczny spacerek? – parsknął Black. Miał jakiś dziwny, nieodgadniony wyraz twarzy.  
James podszedł do niego, a ja, chcąc, nie chcąc, zrobiłam to samo, po czym usiadłam na drugiej okiennicy. James zaczął się wygłupiać i wszedł pod pelerynę.  
– Uuu! – wychrypiał znikąd. – Jestem Krwawy Baron i pożeram Ślizgonów, ku uciesze ogółu!  
Ja i Łapa parsknęliśmy. Nagle Syriusz wygiął się do tyłu i wyciągnął przed siebie ramiona, jakby się przed czymś bronił.  
– James, nie! – warknął. – Nie mam nastroju do żartów.  
– Pożeram Ślizgonów, uaaa! – rozległ się natarczywy głos Rogacza. – Pożrę ciebie, Ślizgonie!  
– Nie jestem Ślizgonem, dziecko! – odszczeknął Syriusz.  
– Ale miałeś nim być! – powiedział swoim normalnym tonem James, a w jego głosie można było wyczuć nutkę zawodu.  
Syriusz najeżył się, jakby Rogacz ciężko go obraził.  
– To nie ma sensu, w okolicy nie ma żadnych obiadków! – naburmuszył się niewidzialny James. – To kogo mam jeść?  
– Siebie, może – burknął Łapa. – Ale to grozi zatruciem i śmiercią w konwulsjach.  
– Miałeś być Ślizgonem? – spytałam Syriusza, zaskoczona.  
– Taa… – mruknął i odwrócił ode mnie głowę. A potem wstał i zaczął krążyć pod ścianą, jakby czymś zafrasowany.  
– Auu! Patrz, gdzie chodzisz! – warknął z roztargnieniem w eter, widocznie wpadł na Jamesa. Chciałam go jakoś pocieszyć, bo mi było go żal.  
– Tiara miała problem, gdzie mnie umieścić – zauważyłam tonem, który w moim mniemaniu miał dodać otuchy. – Poprosiłam ją o Gryffindor, ale pewnie i Slytherin poważnie rozważała.  
Nagle jakaś niewidzialna siła prawie całkowicie mnie znokautowała.  
– Aaa! James, kretynie! – krzyknęłam ze złością.  
– Ciebie zjem, UAA! Miałaś być Ślizgonką! – zawołał szalonym, wrzaskliwym głosem Rogaś.  
– My tu prowadzimy z cukiereczkiem ważne, życiowe rozmowy, dziecko wojny! – prychnęłam. –Nie przeszkadzaj!  
Syriusz uśmiechnął się pod nosem, a nacisk na mnie znikł. Zaraz potem wyparował Łapa.  
– Czy mógłbyś zdjąć ze mnie ten brudny płaszcz neandertala, dziecko wojny? – usłyszałam spokojny, ale okraszony złośliwością głos niewidzialnego Syriusza.  
– Oczywiście, cukiereczku! – zachichotał James, po czym usłyszałam jakąś szarpaninę, a potem dziki wrzask Jamesa. Rogaś wyskoczył, jak oparzony, spod peleryny, a wyglądał, jakby zaatakował go jakiś drapieżnik.  
– On mnie ugryzł w ucho! – zakrzyknął ze zgrozą.  
Syriusz zdjął płaszcz zamaszystym ruchem i wskazał oskarżycielsko na Jamesa, mówiąc:  
– Nieprawda! Sam się ugryzł, a teraz zwala na mnie!  
Parsknęłam krótko śmiechem.  
– Sam się ugryzł? – Uniosłam brew z politowaniem. – W ucho?  
– No, może być i w ucho, nie wiem, w co on tam się gryzie… – mruknął zniecierpliwiony Syriusz i rzucił pelerynę Jamesowi.  
Pokręciłam głową.  
– Zarobiłeś szlaban? – spytałam w końcu.  
– Nie, ale McGonagall odjęła mi punkty za zakłócanie spokoju nauczycielom i nieuzasadnione pretensje – odparł z wyższością Syriusz.  
– Przepraszam, że tak cię wpakowałam.  
Usta Syriusza wygięły się w uśmiechu.  
– Powinienem się domyślić, że sobie żartujesz, w końcu nawet niezbyt intensywne przebywanie z Huncwotami zazwyczaj kończy się właśnie czymś takim.  
– No tak. Czekam, aż zaniknie mi organ myślący – zadrwiłam.  
Syriusz rozejrzał się po tych słowach.  
– À propos, gdzie jest Rogaś? – spytał.  
– Może sobie poszedł – Wzruszyłam ramionami, zaskoczona tym, że tego nie zauważyłam.  
– To my też chodźmy, robi się zimno.  
Skierowaliśmy powoli swe kroki ku szkole.  
– Założę się… – zaczął Syriusz, ale w tej chwili, krok przed nami, rozległ się znikąd okropny wrzask, mącący ciszę.  
Syriusz i ja dostaliśmy zbiorowego zawału, wpadliśmy na siebie z wrzaskiem, upadliśmy i stoczyliśmy się w plątaninie nóg i odnóży z powrotem do lasu.  
Na skarpie pojawił się znikąd Rogaś, zamiatając płaszczem, i dusił się ze śmiechu.  
– …że czyha na nas za pierwszym lepszym drzewem… – dokończył znudzonym głosem Syriusz, po czym wstaliśmy.  
– Żebyście widzieli wasze miny! – śmiał się James, a ja postanowiłam mu wsypać piasku do pucharu z sokiem przy pierwszej okazji.

– Jaki dziś dzień? – spytałam Remusa, gdy siedzieliśmy w dwójkę nad wypracowaniem ze starożytnych runów.  
– Ósmy kwietnia… – mruknął mój brat, kończąc się podpisywać na dole eseju.  
– Ej, czy to nie James stoi pod schodami do waszego dormitorium i macha do ciebie? – zapytałam, a Remus odwrócił się w tamta stronę.  
– Czego? – zawołał przez cały salon.  
– Chodź szybko! – odkrzyknął James i popędził z powrotem na górę.  
– Idziesz ze mną? – spytał Remus, uśmiechając się łagodnie.  
– A mogę? – odparłam pytaniem.  
– No jasne! – Remus uśmiechnął się. – Tylko uważaj, trzeba będzie się przepruć przez hmm… lekki bałagan…  
Weszliśmy zatem na górę. Od razu stwierdziłam, że w naszej sypialni panuje wręcz chorobliwie higieniczny porządek, bo u chłopców trudno się było choć poruszać.  
– Witamy w naszych skromnych progach, kotku! – usłyszałam, gdzieś zza sterty ubrań głos Syriusza.  
Zauważyłam, że naokoło łóżka mojego brata panuje porządek, ale reszta korzystała z tego, że nie pilnują ich rodzice.  
– Czego ode mnie chcieliście? – spytał Remus, a James wyskoczył, nie wiedzieć czemu, spod łóżka, niosąc w ręku jakiś podejrzany przyrząd.  
– Patrz, to jest ta bomba! Podłożymy ją jutro do kociołka Malfoya? – podekscytował się na powitanie.  
– Ale Malfoy jest w siódmej klasie, a ty, jełopku, w czwartej. Ciekawe, jak to zrobisz, że wejdziesz na jego lekcje? – wyraził powątpiewającym tonem mój brat.  
James ryknął rubasznym śmiechem i zakrzyknął:  
– Od czego ma się łepetynę?  
Wszyscy, całą piątką, skupiliśmy się przy trzymanej przez Jamesa bombie.  
– Z czego ona jest? – spytałam.  
– Z różniastych rzeczy… A jak zrobię tak, to…  
James pociągnął za jakiś kolorowy sznureczek.  
BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!  
Bez żadnej władzy nad ciałem wpadłam na Petera i razem, z całej pary, przygrzaliśmy w ścianę, osuwając się po niej. Remus zgrabnie wylądował na jednym z baldachimów. Syriuszowi tak odwinęło, że przekoziołkował w sekundę przez trzy łóżka, przed czwartym legł na podłodze, w ciężkim szoku. James nadal utrzymywał się na nogach (jak on to zrobił?!), zataczał się, trzymając za głowę oburącz, i jęczał.  
Ja i Peter, drżąc, wstaliśmy z ziemi, Remus wdzięcznie zeskoczył z baldachimu, a Syriusz wstał z podłogi, trzymając się za potylicę i klął siarczyście. James osunął się na kolana po chwili.  
– Pięknie! – warknął Syriusz i zwrócił twarz w kierunku Petera. – Ty idioto! To CZARNY kabelek miał być od wybuchu, a nie kolorowy!  
Peter mimowolnie się skulił. James zaczął czegoś szukać na podłodze.  
– Gdzie jest mój mózg? – pytał sam siebie.  
– Nie da się znaleźć czegoś tak małego, skarbie – mruknęłam do Jamesa z przekąsem, a Remus i Peter parsknęli. Syriusz się nie śmiał, był nieźle wkurzony.  
– Zdaje mi się, ze zniknął mi mózg… – mruknął Rogacz, po czym wstał i spojrzał na mnie. Ryknął śmiechem.  
– A niech mnie! – Nie mógł wydusić z siebie nic więcej, a chłopcy zerknęli w moją stronę. Peter już po chwili dołączył do Jamesa i obaj zataczali się gdzieś z tyłu, nie mogąc opanować wesołości. Natomiast oczy Remusa i Syriusza wyglądały jak cztery talerze obiadowe. Byli poważni.  
– Meggie, to się da naprawić… – zaczął z przerażeniem Remus, a Syriusz gorliwie pokiwał głową. Zmarszczyłam brwi. O co im chodzi?  
Podeszłam do jedynego w pokoju lustra, przy łóżku Remusa. Zamarłam. Byłam… łysa. ŁYSA, JAK KOLANO!  
Nawet się nie popłakałam. Ten widok tak mnie zszokował, że nie mogłam nic powiedzieć, tylko odwróciłam się z powrotem w kierunku chłopaków.  
Na ten widok Jamesa i Petera zatkał niekontrolowany śmiech. Kąciki ust Syriusza też zadrgały, ale dzielnie utrzymywał powagę, chyba tylko z lojalności do mnie. Remus w ogóle się nie śmiał.  
– Jutro ci odrosną, zobaczysz… – zaczął pocieszającym tonem.  
– A jak nie? – spytałam z powagą. – Ech, wy i te wasze pomysły…  
Ruszyłam szybko do drzwi, zastanawiając się, jak u licha przejdę do mojego dormitorium, bez zwracania na siebie uwagi.  
– Meg, poczekaj! – usłyszałam jeszcze Remusa, ale już zamknęłam drzwi ich sypialni. Zdjęłam szatę i narzuciłam ją na głowę. Szybko, bez wzbudzania sensacji, przemknęłam do dormitorium.  
Szybko wskoczyłam do łóżka, nakrywając głowę kołdrą, bo nie było mowy o odrabianiu lekcji na dole. Nagle, zza ściany, usłyszałam wybuch takiego śmiechu, że aż szyby zadrżały.  
Lily, na szczęście, nie przychodziła, więc mogłam spokojnie pójść spać, bez zbędnych wyjaśnień. Męczyła mnie tylko okropna myśl, że jutro też będę łysa.  
Następnego dnia odetchnęłam z ulgą, pierwszy raz w życiu ciesząc się na widok mojej czarno-rudej burzy loków. Zeszłam do salonu, czując niewysłowioną ulgę.  
– Widzisz? – ucieszył się Remus, gdy mnie dostrzegł. – Odrosły ci przez noc!  
– No! – Uśmiechnęłam się. – Z czego się tak wczoraj śmialiście?  
– Z Jamesa! – zarechotał mój brat.  
– A co on znów odwalił?  
– Okazało się, że całą głowę z tyłu ma łysą! To był dopiero widok! Przebił nawet ciebie!  
Parsknęłam mimowolnie na wizję Jamesa z połówką ogolonej głowy.

– NIE POZWÓL, BY POKONAŁ CIĘ ŚLIZGON! – wrzeszczał Rogaś, ale Puchon nie mógł usłyszeć – tłuczek trafił go prosto w brzuch i spadł, biedaczyna, na trawę. Zieloną i świeżutką, gdyż była połowa kwietnia.  
Ślizgoni wygrali z Puchonami, a Huncwoci przez cały dzień wyglądali, jakby ktoś bliski im umarł.  
Tymczasem, znów zza chmur wyszedł księżyc w całej swej okazałości, a Remus ponownie zniknął.  
Którejś nocy z powodu tego światła nie mogłam usnąć, więc podeszłam do okna, by przyjrzeć się pogrążonym w ciemności błoniom. Niebo było gwiaździste, a tereny osnute delikatną, srebrzystą mgłą, oświetlaną blaskiem księżyca. Tak to wszystko pięknie, tajemniczo wyglądało…  
Zarzuciłam na siebie szatę, założyłam buty z cholewami i wyszłam na palcach z dormitorium, wcześniej jednak wtykając różdżkę do kieszeni szaty, bo wciąż miałam na sobie nocną koszulę.  
Zamek zdawał się być przesiąknięty ciszą i blaskiem księżyca. Doszłam bez żadnych kłopotów do drzwi wejściowych.  
Była jedna z pierwszych ciepłych nocy tego roku. Rozpoczęłam mój spacer do lasu. Błonia i okalający je las wyglądały strasznie, oświetlone tym białym światłem. Niebo było czarne, niczym najczarniejsza głębia. A na nim, jak rozsypane na aksamicie diamenty, lśniły wspaniałe, intrygujące gwiazdy. Zimny podmuch nocnego powietrza zmierzwił mi włosy i delikatnie musnął moją twarz.  
Między drzewami dostrzegłam migoczące, tajemnicze światełka. Podbiegłam w tamto miejsce, zaciekawiona tym zjawiskiem.  
Znalazłam się na leśnej polanie. W powietrzu unosił się jakiś bajeczny, świecący kurz, a na skraju polany, naprzeciw mnie, stał najprawdziwszy młody jelonek.  
Nie chciałam go spłoszyć, więc zamarłam w bezruchu, ciekawa, co zrobi. Lecz zwierzątko podeszło do mnie bez żadnych oporów.  
– Piękny jesteś… – mruknęłam do jelonka, ale na wszelki wypadek nie głaskałam go.  
Jeleń skulił się i zamienił w… Jamesa Pottera.  
– Wiem! – odparł i parsknął śmiechem. Zaniemówiłam. – Jeśli przeczytałaś książkę, którą ci wręczyłem jesienią, to powinnaś zgadnąć, że jestem animagiem, co nie?  
Wyszczerzył zęby po tej wypowiedzi i odszedł na sam środek polany. Usiadł na trawie.  
– Chodź, Meggie! – Poklepał miejsce obok siebie z zamiarem zachęcenia mnie.  
Podeszłam do niego i usiadłam skrzyżnie naprzeciwko niego.  
Panowało milczenie, ale nie potrzebowaliśmy go łamać. James wpatrywał się we mnie, a ja wpatrywałam się w niego. Był teraz bardzo poważny, spokojny.  
– Jesteś animagiem, czy nie? – spytał po dłuższej chwili umownej ciszy.  
– Chyba tak. – Wzruszyłam ramionami. – Ćwiczę zamianę w kota…  
Znów zapadło milczenie.  
– Rogaś? – spytałam, a James uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. – Co jest teraz z Remusem?  
James ociągał się trochę z odpowiedzią.  
– Jest w miejscu, gdzie nikomu nie zagraża… – wreszcie mruknął zagadkowo, a ja wyczułam w jego głosie smutek.  
Zamilkliśmy na dłużej. Położyłam się na mokrej trawie i wpatrzyłam w rozgwieżdżone niebo. Było bardzo spokojnie, bezpiecznie.  
– O czym myślisz? – spytał James cicho.  
– O gwiazdach… – odparłam po chwili zastanowienia. – Są takie ładne. Dużo ich. Ciekawe, co kryją…  
– Patrz! Pokażę ci coś fajnego. Może to nie gwiazdka z nieba, ale też ładne.  
Powróciłam do siadu skrzyżnego. James wyciągnął różdżkę, wykręcił nią młynka i wyczarował ów świecący pył, delikatnie unoszący się w powietrzu, jakby zatrzymano czas.  
– Ech! – westchnęłam z zachwytem. – To wygląda wprost, no nie wiem… A umiesz tak?  
Wyciągnęłam swoją różdżkę, machnęłam nią, mrucząc: „Aquaserpent". Rosa z pobliskich liści zebrała się w jednego, długiego, wodnego węża. Zaczęłam układać wodę w różne wymyślne serpentyny, a James uśmiechnął się z podziwem.  
– Ale na pewno nie umiesz tego… – rzekł po chwili z kombinatorskim uśmieszkiem.  
Zamknął na chwilę oczy, szepnął pod nosem: „Expecto Patronum!", a z jego różdżki wystrzelił srebrzysty, widmowy jeleń, który pomknął w las, oświetlając pnie nieziemskim blaskiem.  
– Jak ty to zrobiłeś? – spytałam z podziwem.  
– To bardzo trudna, zaawansowana magia, której nauczył mnie dziadek, zanim umarł – mruknął w odpowiedzi James. – To patronus, strzeże cię przed mrokiem i dementorami.  
– Dementorami? – Zmarszczyłam brwi, nie rozumiejąc.  
– To najgorsze stwory, jakie istnieją – szepnął James z jakąś dziwną zawziętością. – Wszędzie, gdzie przejdą, człowiek czuje się nieszczęśliwy, bo wysysają dobre wspomnienia i nadzieję. A kiedy złożą swój pocałunek, wysysają duszę i człowiek jest rośliną.  
– Eee… Co?  
– No… Nie umrze, dopóki nie zatrzyma się jego serce, no nie? Ale jest jak warzywo…  
– To okrutne! – Wzdrygnęłam się i rozejrzałam z trwogą, czy nie ma tu jakiegoś dementora.  
James zaśmiał się ponuro.  
– Nic ci nie grozi. Oni strzegą Azkabanu.  
– Azkabanu? – zdziwiłam się.  
– No, więzienia dla czarodziejów.  
– Więzienia? Ależ… Przecież oni są okropni! Jak można skazywać, nawet przestępców, na takie męki? – zawołałam, wstrząśnięta.  
– Bo do Azkabanu idą najokrutniejsi ludzie – mruknął cicho Rogacz. – Nie jacyś zwykli przestępcy.  
Zamyśliłam się. Azkaban… Nawet nazwa tego miejsca wywoływała we mnie niemiłe przeczucia.  
– I jest tylko jeden sposób na ich pokonanie? – zapytałam.  
Rogacz kiwnął potakująco.  
– Mogę cię nauczyć. Chcesz? – zaproponował.  
– Tak.  
– No więc, musisz pomyśleć o czymś wyjątkowo szczęśliwym, radosnym. Niech to uczucie cię przepełnia, wyobraź sobie, co czułaś, doświadczając go, lub co mogłabyś czuć, gdyby się wydarzyło… Trochę wyobraźni, odcięcia od tego, co teraz zaprząta twoją głowę, i gotowe!  
Zamknęłam oczy, oddychając głęboko i głowiąc się nad zadaniem.  
– Niestety, nic sobie nie przypominam… – westchnęłam.  
– No to może pomyślisz o swoim marzeniu?  
„Ja i James jesteśmy razem", pomyślałam. Wyobraziłam sobie, co bym czuła w takiej sytuacji.  
– A zaklęcie brzmi: „Expecto Patronum!" – pouczył mnie James.  
– Expecto Patronum! – wypowiedziałam drżącym głosem.  
Nic się nie stało. Ogarnęła mnie frustracja.  
– No, to pierwszy raz! – pocieszył mnie Rogacz. – Pamiętaj, to bardzo trudne, nie zniechęcaj się! Ja sam ćwiczyłem to w zeszłym roku nawet parę godzin dziennie.  
– Chyba już pójdę – mruknęłam po chwili milczenia. – Chce mi się spać…  
– A po co spać w tym niewygodnym łóżku! – żachnął się James. – Nie możesz się tu położyć?  
Parsknęłam śmiechem z niedowierzaniem, ale Rogacz już zwinął się w kłębek.  
– Kładź się, dziecinko! – rozkazał, a ja po przeprowadzeniu kilku kalkulacji położyłam się koło niego i zapadliśmy w sen, leżąc pod gwiaździstym niebem.

– Coś taka rozmarzona? – zapytała z uśmiechem Lily przy śniadaniu.  
– A… nic, tak sobie rozmyślam… – Odwzajemniłam uśmiech radośnie.  
Gdy próbowała ze mnie cokolwiek wyciągnąć, ja milczałam. W końcu poszłyśmy na eliksiry, ale Lily i Sev bacznie mi się przyglądali.  
– Może pójdziemy odrobić zielarstwo? – mruknęła do nas Lily, gdy wyszliśmy z ostatniej w tym dniu lekcji.  
Tak więc usiedliśmy sobie wygodnie w bibliotece.  
– Dusiciel Paciorkowaty występuje w Toskanii, no nie? – zapytała Lily, zaglądając przez ramię Seva do księgi w tym samym momencie, w którym Remus wyjrzał zza półki.  
– Mary Ann? – zagadnął.  
Wstałam od stolika i podeszłam do Remusa. Mocno się uściskaliśmy, wszakże nie widzieliśmy się przez parę dni, w związku z pełnią.  
– Jak się czujesz? – zapytałam z troską.  
– Ujdzie w tłoku. Chciałem się z tobą tak widzieć. Spytać, jak ci minęły te dni…  
– Jakoś przeżyłam – zachichotałam. – Wiedziałeś, że James jest animagiem?  
Remus kiwnął głową, zdziwiony, że o to pytam.  
– Skąd o tym wiesz? – zagadnął, marszcząc brwi podejrzliwie.  
– Jakoś tak wyszło, że poszłam dziś w nocy na spacer… – Zrobiłam krótką pauzę, wspominając niesamowitą scenerię i miłą konwersację z Jamesem. – Spotkaliśmy się na polance, w lesie. On zamienił się w jelenia.  
Remus przyjrzał mi się podejrzliwie.  
– Wiesz, że powinienem być na ciebie zły za szwendanie się nocą poza dormitorium, zwłaszcza, że wylądowałaś w Zakazanym Lesie? – burknął.  
– Nie bądź już taki do przodu, bo zostaniesz prefektem! – prychnęłam z pogardą. – Miałam ochotę na spacer, to poszłam. A on tam siedział. W Zakazanym Lesie.  
Mój brat uniósł brew wymownie.  
– No co? – ofuknęłam go. – Nie mogłam się oprzeć, gdy księżyc tak kusząco świecił… A jeszcze James opryskał całą polanę jakimś świecącym pyłem, to już w ogóle…  
Remus parsknął śmiechem.  
– Sceneria jak z jakiegoś romansu! – Pokręcił głową pobłażliwie. – Tylko nie zakochuj się w nim, zgoda?  
Przeszedł mnie lekki dreszcz na te słowa.  
– Czemu? – wyrwało mi się, zanim zdążyłam przemyśleć lepiej swoją reakcję.  
– Bo wiesz, James to taki dzieciak… – Remus zniżył głos, żebym tylko ja mogła to słyszeć. – Lubię go, oczywiście! Ale to dzieciak, serio. Podejrzewam, że dojrzeje najpóźniej z nas wszystkich. Interesuje go tylko quidditch, rywalizacja szkolna, nasza przyjaźń, psoty i słodycze. Zapewniam cię, że jeszcze długo będzie tak miał. Zresztą… czasem nie podoba mi się, że z taką łatwością dokucza Snape'owi…  
Zrobiło mi się jakoś ciężko. To, co mówił Remus, brzmiało bardzo kategorycznie. Niby zdawałam sobie z tego sprawę, ale gdzieś tliła się ta iskierka nadziei, że skoro James mnie tak lubi, to też wejdę do grona jego hobby. A teraz ta iskierka zgasła.  
– W każdym razie, Rogacz pewnie będzie dzieciakiem dobrych parę lat… – skonkludował Remus. – Jest pierwszym w kolejce do stwierdzenia, że nie chce dorosnąć. Gdybyś z nim była, nie byłabyś szczęśliwa. Nic to dla ciebie nie znaczy, prawda? Bo wyglądasz blado…  
– Nie, no oczywiście… – mruknęłam niezbyt przytomnie. – Idę do toalety…  
Wyszłam z biblioteki i jak lunatyk powlokłam się w jakimś nieokreślonym kierunku.  
Dotarłam do sowiarni i przycupnęłam pod jednym z okien. Było niesamowicie zimno, ale to do mnie nie do końca docierało.  
Remus miał rację. James był ledwo piętnastoletnim dzieciakiem, bardzo niedojrzałym i rozpieszczonym. Owszem, był też miły, ujmujący, przyjacielski i odważny, ale nie umniejszało to jego dzieciakowatości. Ale przecież uczucia się nie wybiera. James może i był dzieciakiem, lecz nigdy dotąd żaden chłopak nie zachowywał się tak wobec mnie. Dopóki nie poszłam do Hogwartu, otaczający mnie koledzy byli albo chamscy, albo kompletnie mnie ignorowali, albo zachowywali się jak rozgotowane, pozbawione woli kluski. James nie przejawiał żadnej z tych postaw względem mnie. Trudno było go nie lubić, nie zachłysnąć się jego lekkością, swoistym ciepłem, lojalnością i emanującą chęcią zaprzyjaźnienia się i skoczenia w ogień za druhem.  
To wszystko przez to, że był wobec mnie taki otwarty. Że tak łatwo mnie oswoił, nie zastanawiając się nad konsekwencjami. A może to moje serce było głupie, naiwnie interpretując to otwarte, jowialne zachowanie jako coś więcej?  
Nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Przeklęłam się po raz kolejny w duchu za niepanowanie nad emocjami i oddanie głosu łzom i żalowi. Próbowałam sobie wytłumaczyć, że nie wolno mi płakać przez takie błahostki, ale jakoś uczucia nie chciały słuchać. Niechciane łzy z uporem spływały w dół po policzkach.  
Usłyszałam jakiś ruch i ktoś ukląkł przy mnie.  
– Mary Ann, co się stało?  
Rozpoznałam współczujący głos Syriusza. Kotek zamruczał, gdy Łapa położył dłoń na moim ramieniu.  
Nie odpowiedziałam, udając, że go nie słyszałam.  
– Czy ktoś cię skrzywdził? – zapytał. – Możesz mi powiedzieć, jeżeli to sekret, będę milczał jak grób!  
– Nie mogę – mruknęłam cicho. – Zresztą, co cię to obchodzi. Nikogo nic nie obchodzi. Nie jestem nikomu potrzebna. Tobie tym bardziej.  
– Jesteś potrzebna! Twoi rodzice cię potrzebują, Lily cię potrzebuje, Smar… to znaczy Severus także, Remus, on cię wyjątkowo potrzebuje. Ja cię potrzebuję, Peter, James…  
Na słowo „James" nie wytrzymałam i skuliłam się, łkając. Syriusz próbował mnie nieco nieporadnie przytulić dla dodania otuchy, ale ja lekko go odepchnęłam.  
– Nie chcę, byś mnie przytulał – burknęłam.  
– Czemu? – zdziwił się.  
– Bo ci zasmarkam koszulę.  
Syriusz parsknął.  
– Eee tam! Jej i tak nic nie pomoże!  
Uśmiechnęłam się przez łzy mimowolnie, wściekła na siebie. Obiecałam sobie, że kiedyś nauczę się panować nad emocjami i już nigdy nie zapłaczę przez kogoś.  
– Patrz, rozśmieszę cię! – ucieszył się Łapa. – Zrobię specjalnie dla ciebie zeza rozbieżno-dośrodkowego.  
– Jakiego? – zdziwiłam się i spojrzałam na Syriusza, kompletnie zapominając o złości na siebie.  
– Rozbieżno-dośrodkowego. Jednym okiem zrobię rozbieżnego zeza, drugim zeza do środka. Patrz!  
I spojrzał w bok.  
Roześmiałam się przez łzy, a Syriusz mi zawtórował.  
– No tak. – Uśmiechnęłam się. – Tylko ty mogłeś wpaść na coś takiego, myszko!  
Ale zaraz posmutniałam znów.  
– Pewnie wyglądam teraz jak czerwony pijak – mruknęłam pod nosem.  
– Co ty gadasz! – ofuknął mnie Syriusz. – Wyczaruję ci chusteczki i wrócisz do normalności!  
Gdy już wytarłam nos i oczy, Syriusz podniósł się i podał mi rękę, bym uczyniła to samo.  
– Rozchmurz się! – rozkazał mi, uśmiechnął się lekko i zmrużył oczy, jak to on, tylko od dołu. – Wiem, co zrobić, byś choć na trochę zapomniała o problemach! Pójdziemy na błonia, a ja opowiem ci o moim dzieciństwie, domu i rodzinie. Tam dopiero jest jatka! Akurat jest zachód, o tej godzinie nie powinno być tłoczno na zewnątrz! Chodź!  
Syriusz i ja udaliśmy się więc na spacer po błoniach, osnutych delikatnym, złocistym blaskiem kryjącego się za horyzontem słońca.


	19. Najlepszy dzień życia Severusa

Sevethilla - cieszę się, że poprzedni rozdział i Huncwoci przypadli Ci do gustu. I że rozbawiłam Twojego brata ^^ Ale czy Syriusz i Meg się zejdą?...

Następny rozdział będzie nieco lżejszy. Miłego czytania!

* * *

Syriusz zaśmiał się przenikliwie.  
– Czyli uważasz, że mam w sobie coś ze szlachty? – spytał.  
Oplotłam ramieniem pień dębu. Obserwowałam falującą miarowo taflę jeziora. Na chwilę ten widok przesłonił mi mój towarzysz, stając naprzeciw. Zastanowiłam się nad jego pytaniem i odparłam powoli:  
– No, masz w coś takiego w spojrzeniu, przecież ci mówiłam…  
Zapatrzyłam się na chmury ponad jego ramieniem. Niebo było żółto-niebieskie, muśnięte delikatnymi różowo-złotymi smugami. Tak piękne i tak dalekie…  
Nie patrzyłam w oczy Łapy, on jednak sam wkrótce zareagował:  
– Bo widzisz… Pochodzę z bogatego, starożytnego domu Blacków… Cieszymy się niezłą sławą… Wielcy Blackowie, panowie ogłupiałych, ciemnych mugoli i mas…  
Było coś w tonie jego głosu, co kazało mi utkwić wzrok w jego spuszczonym w dół spojrzeniu.  
– Coś taki cyniczny? – zainteresowałam się, mrużąc oczy podejrzliwie.  
Syriusz przeniósł wzrok ze swych butów na mnie.  
– Cyniczny? – Uniósł brwi wymownie i wygiął wargi w drwiącym uśmieszku. – Ja? Nie… Po prostu zachwycam się moją rodzinką…  
– Nie lubisz jej – stwierdziłam, obserwując go bacznie.  
Syriusz zaśmiał się smutno.  
– Hmm… Lubię. Na odległość, rzecz jasna… Im większą, tym lepiej…  
Uśmiechnęłam się do niego ze współczuciem.  
– Masz rodzeństwo? – zagadnęłam po chwili milczenia.  
– Teoretycznie – odparł zdawkowo, po czym dodał – Regulus, mój brat. Jest o dwa lata niżej, w Slytherinie…  
– Ty też miałeś tam być, no nie? – spytałam ostrożnie.  
Syriusz nie odpowiedział, za to ponownie spuścił wzrok, tym razem na cały czas mruczącego kotka. Próbował chyba zebrać myśli.  
– Zrozum… – powiedział powoli, by starannie dobrać słowa. – Wstajesz rano, w łożu, niczym król. Baldachim, śniadanie do łóżka, takie klimaciki. I do tego skrzat. Skrzat, przynoszący ci wszystko. Jakiekolwiek kiwnięcie palcem jest dla niego rozkazem. Każdy starożytny puchar opatrzony jest dumnym herbem Blacków. W całym domu znajdujesz podejrzane przedmioty czarnomagiczne, nieszkodliwe dla mnie, bo przecież jestem boskim Blackiem. A mój popier… wybacz… NIENORMALNY brat wiesza nasze nieskazitelne, ślizgońskie drzewo genealogiczne nad łóżkiem. Ja to bym tego świństwa przez rękawiczki nie ruszył. Po domu chodzisz niczym książę, nie śmiejesz się głośno, nie biegasz. Jakbyś kij połknęła…  
Położyłam mu dłoń na ramieniu. W jego głosie narastała gorycz, a on ciągnął dalej:  
– Na wystawne obiady przychodzą wytworne odłamy naszego drzewa, wraz z bachorami. Moje kuzynki widuję w każdą niedzielę. Ze wszystkich są niezłe lale z kijem w gardle, no, może poza Andromedą. Ona jedyna jest naprawdę w porządku. Teraz Andromeda już nie jest zapraszana, bo została wydziedziczona. Popełniła niewybaczalny czyn, wyszła za mugolaka, ho ho!... cóż za zuchwałość z jej strony… A Narcyza… a o Belli to nie wspomnę. Moim skromnym zdaniem, to ona jest w sumie fiźnięta, ale nikt tego nie przyjmuje do ograniczonej świadomości.  
Zamilkł, by pohamować potok emocji.  
– Syriuszu… – Przyjrzałam mu się współczująco.  
Wlepił we mnie świdrujące spojrzenie, chyba niezbyt zadowolony z tego, że wywołuje współczucie.  
– Ale dość o mnie! – parsknął drwiąco. – Nie chcę, żebyś na mnie tak patrzyła. Przyszliśmy tu, by cię pocieszyć, byś mogła mi opowiedzieć trochę o sobie…  
Uśmiechnęłam się blado.  
– Może i nie układa ci się z rodziną, ale za to masz Huncwotów…  
… I opowiedziałam Syriuszowi historię swojego życia. Zwierzyłam mu się ze wszystkiego: z samotności wśród mugoli w szkole, bólu po stracie moich przybranych rodziców, poczucia obcości w świecie czarodziejów, z myślenia o sobie jako o zbędnym dodatku, który niczym satelita pozostaje w pobliżu układów Lily-Severus oraz James-Remus-Syriusz-Peter. Wysłuchał wszystkiego, a ja przyjmowałam jego cierpliwość z rosnącym zaskoczeniem. Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z prawdziwym Syriuszem?  
Gdy skończyłam, Łapa miał zmarszczone brwi. Chyba się przejął.  
– Mary Ann, jak możesz czuć się samotna? Otaczają cię przyjaciele, masz kochających rodziców, Luniaczka. O takiego Sma… Severusa, na przykład, dbacie tylko wy dwie!  
Czułam się winna, że mnie to rozbawiło.  
– … No i nie musisz się obawiać czarnomagicznego klopa, gdy idziesz w nocy za potrzebą…  
Mimo najlepszych starań Syriusza smutek mnie nie opuszczał. Dobrze nam się rozmawiało, ale ja nie mogłam odgonić myśli, że na jego miejscu mógłby być James. Że może wtedy postanowiłby wreszcie spoważnieć i zająć się problemem mojej samotności. Takie rozważania stawiały mnie na najlepszej drodze do rozklejenia się przy Łapie.  
– Naprawdę nie widzisz, ile dostałaś od losu? Masz grono uwielbiających cię przyjaciół, rodziców przeszczęśliwych, że wasza rodzina zjednoczyła się po latach, brata, który chodzi dumny jak paw, odkąd się pojawiłaś… Czego jeszcze chcieć?  
Nie odpowiedziałam.  
Syriusz zmarszczył brwi. Raczej nie do końca zrozumiał, o co mi chodziło. Ale nie wiedział przecież najważniejszego: że samotność dokuczała mi, odkąd poczułam coś więcej do Jamesa.  
Niestety, widmo niezrozumienia, które wkradło się do naszej rozmowy, jeszcze bardziej mi uzmysłowiło, jak bardzo jestem osamotniona, więc straciłam nieco panowanie nad słowami i emocjami.  
– … zawsze byłam sama. Chciałabym mieć serce z kamienia i się nigdy nie zakochać! Co z tego, że ja coś do kogoś czuję, skoro to się nigdy nie liczyło?  
Zamilkłam i zamknęłam oczy, opanowując się za wszelką cenę. Bardzo nie chciałam robić scen, ani Syriuszowi, ani przy Syriuszu. Bałam się, że nie pohamuję emocji.  
By odwrócić uwagę od wzbierających i wydostających się na wolność łez, osunęłam się na trawę do pozycji siedzącej i podkuliłam kolana pod brodę. Syriusz usiadł obok i objął mnie niewprawnie, byle tylko zrobić cokolwiek, gładził uspokajająco niepewnym ruchem moje loki. Chyba się już zgubił w tym zawiłym pocieszaniu kobiecej tragedii życiowej, ale nawet nieźle szło mu uspokajanie mnie. A może potrzebowałam po prostu jakiegokolwiek towarzystwa? Gdyby siedział obok mnie Malfoy, Slughorn czy Tiara Przydziału, pewnie byłby ten sam efekt.  
– Wszystko będzie dobrze! – szepnął. – Zobaczysz. Za kilka tygodni już nie będziesz o tym pamiętać.  
Nie pomogło.  
– Człowiek, który wie, po co żyje, przetrwa najgorsze warunki – dodał filozoficznie. – Przemyśl to!  
– Nie chce mi się filozofować – burknęłam głucho w dłonie, w których ukrywałam twarz.  
– Wybacz – westchnął. – Ja lubię filozofować. Robię to całymi dniami w domu, bo tylko to jakoś powstrzymuje mnie od wariactwa. Zero ciepła, radości, rodziny, robienia czegoś ciekawego… Wiesz, ja nawet nie widuję własnego ojca! Ciągle załatwia własne sprawy i głowi się, jak tu powiększyć rodzinny majątek. Gdyby nie wspólne kolacje, to miałbym podstawy, by przypuszczać, że nie mam ojca. Moja matka mogłaby mieć mnie ze swym skrzatem, a sądząc po mej subtelnej mordzie, to bardzo prawdopodobne…  
Wydałam z siebie lekkie parsknięcie przez łzy.  
– Waćpanna wybaczy! – podjął ponownie Łapa. – Pójdę za potrzebą.  
Oderwał się ode mnie i znikł za drzewem. Cisza, która mnie otoczyła, i chłód w samotnym miejscu, które przed chwilą ogrzewało pocieszające ramię Syriusza, były upiornie brutalne.  
Kilka chwil później poczułam na policzku gorący oddech. Odjęłam dłoń od twarzy z lekkim strachem.  
Obok mnie stał jakiś pies, merdający ogonem. Usiadł przy mnie.  
– Znam cię skądś… – mruknęłam, marszcząc brwi.  
No tak! To ten sam pies, którego widziałam w tych okolicach zimą. Pies gajowego.  
– Co tam u twojego pana? – zagadnęłam do niego przyjaźnie.  
Pies szczeknął radośnie, po czym oparł łeb o mój bark. Merdał ogonem i chyba chciał się bawić. Mimowolnie przytuliłam się do niego, zatopiłam dłoń w jego aksamitnej, czarnej sierści. Przyniosło to kojące fale ciepła, które spłynęły z moich palców po całym ciele.  
– Wiesz co, piesku? – spytałam. – Syriusz jest w porządku. Kiedy ostatnio z tobą rozmawiałam, to byłam z nim pokłócona. Teraz jest inaczej. Potrafi pocieszyć. Chyba da się go lubić. Ciekawe, co by mi doradził, gdyby dowiedział się, że jestem zakochana w jego najlepszym kumplu…  
Pies podniósł łeb.  
– … ale mu tego nie powiem. Nikomu na tyle nie ufam, a już na pewno nie jemu.  
Piesek pisnął cicho.  
– James Potter… – szepnęłam w zamyśleniu do siebie. – Nigdy nie byłam zakochana. O ile tak okropnie wygląda zakochanie. Ale nie chcę tego zmieniać. Nie zależy mi na innych chłopcach.  
Pies zaskamlał i oderwał się ode mnie, jak na komendę, po czym pogalopował w kierunku chatki gajowego, prawdopodobnie na kolację.  
Po pewnym czasie się opanowałam, wchodząc w stan obojętności wobec wszelkich spraw. Został tylko tępy, pulsujący ból głowy.  
Czekałam na bardzo rozgarniętego Łapę chyba z pół godziny, siedząc na chłodnej trawie. Nie przyszedł.  
– Dżentelmen! – syknęłam w końcu do siebie i ruszyłam do zamku, bo zrobiło się ciemno.  
W Wielkiej Sali wpadłam na Severusa który wstał już od stołu po kolacji.  
– O rany… – syknął cicho, chwycił mnie pod ramię i szybko wyprowadził z Sali do jakiejś opustoszałej klasy. – Ktoś cię skrzywdził? Jesteś cała zapłakana.  
– Nie, dzięki za troskę – mruknęłam niechętnie. – Masz chustkę?  
Gdy już doprowadziłam się do ładu, wyszliśmy z klasy. Jak na zawołanie, wpadliśmy za rogiem na trochę nierozgarniętego Syriusza.  
– Gdzie ty byłeś? – zapytałam, nie zważając na to, że atmosfera natychmiast się zagęściła. – Czekałam na ciebie tyle czasu… W rezultacie musiałam rozmawiać z jakimś psem!  
– Psem? – spytał zdezorientowany Syriusz, prawie zupełnie ignorując wściekłe spojrzenie Severusa. – Jakim psem?  
– Nieważne. Psem gajowego… – mruknęłam ze znużeniem.  
Chwyciłam Severusa z tyłu za szatę i poszliśmy na górę do biblioteki, by odciążyć Syriusza od jego towarzystwa, i odwrotnie.

Nadszedł kwiecisty maj. Zrobiło się ciepło, ale niestety każdy musiał wkuwać do egzaminów. Było ciężko. Jednak typowe szkolne problemy były niczym przy bólu związanym z nieodwzajemnionym uczuciem.  
Starałam się nie rozmawiać z Jamesem, unikałam Huncwotów. Zadawałam się tylko z Lily i Severusem. Łatwo nam się razem uczyło. Czułam, że nadajemy na tych samych falach. Miałam wreszcie prawdziwych przyjaciół, jednakże więź, która łączyła Lily i Severusa od lat, była zbyt potężna i pierwotna, bym nie czuła się czasem jak piąte koło u wozu.  
Na początku miesiąca organizowali wypad do Hogsmeade. Wybrałam się tam z Sevem, a Rogacz naśmiewał się ze mnie bezczelnie, co też skrzętnie ignorowałam. Lily, niestety, nie mogła z nami iść, dopadła ją wyjątkowo paskudna grypa.  
Ten okres był dla mnie niezwykle ciężki. Czasem płakałam, gdy nikt nie widział. Dotychczas nie byłam osobą, która często płacze, nienawidziłam płakać. Nie cierpiałam zatkanego nosa, opuchniętych oczu i całego szumu, gdy ktoś to zauważył. Albo obojętności. W ogóle, płakanie było słabe. Wszystko mi podpowiadało, że lepiej tego nie robić i oszczędzić sobie problemów.  
Egzaminy rozpoczęły się z końcem maja.  
– Nie muszę tego czytać! – ziewnął Syriusz przy kolacji, gdy inni głowili się nad zapamiętaniem tych wszystkich formułek. Naraził się tym na potępiające spojrzenia najbliżej siedzących Gryfonów.  
– Masz rację! – zaśmiał się James. – W razie czego twój ojciec i tak da egzaminatorom w łapę, byś przeszedł do klasy piątej! Także luzik!  
Wszyscy Huncwoci, prócz Łapy, parsknęli śmiechem.  
Na drugi dzień był egzamin z historii magii. Nie był zbyt trudny, przynajmniej dla mnie i Remusa, bo my, w przeciwieństwie do całej reszty, słuchaliśmy Binnsa. A przynajmniej się staraliśmy.  
Egzaminy trwały z tydzień. Był to okropny czas, ale odnalazłam w tym szansę na krótkotrwałe zapomnienie o Jamesie. Mogłam się przynajmniej na czymś skupić, zająć czas, zamiast rozmyślać w nieskończoność nad różnymi nieprzyjemnymi sprawami.  
Na początku czerwca rozegrał się ostatni mecz quidditcha. Ślizgoni przeciw Krukonom. Wygrali Ślizgoni, co spowodowało, że otrzymaliśmy Puchar Quidditcha.  
Radości Gryfonów nie było końca, niestety, do mnie nie docierała. Owszem, cieszyłam się, ale wszelkie odczucia były jakby przydymione.  
– Ja to jestem maskotką szczęścia tej drużyny! – śmiał się Rogacz, gdy wracaliśmy z boiska do dormitorium. Wcale nie chciałam z nimi wracać, ale mnie osaczyli, a ja już przed meczem zgubiłam Severusa i Lily.  
Wpadłam do mojej sypialni i rzuciłam się na łóżko bezwładnie. Nie miałam jakoś ochoty świętować końca egzaminów i wygranej Gryfonów.  
Zaczęłam się mimowolnie zastanawiać nad tym, co ostatnio powiedział Syriusz. Człowiek, który wie, po co żyje, przetrwa najgorsze warunki.  
Podeszłam do okna i moją twarz oświetlił strumień złocistego, popołudniowego, czerwcowego słońca. Takiego słońca, które obiecuje spotkanie z wakacjami tuż za rogiem.  
Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie z nadzieją. Syriusz miał rację.  
Do dormitorium weszła Lily.  
– Nie byłaś na meczu? – zdziwiła się. – Szukaliśmy cię z Sevem chyba wszędzie.  
– Byłam. Zaanektowali mnie Huncwoci, niestety… – westchnęłam.  
– Mary Ann, czy coś się stało? – Lily podeszła do mnie z bardzo zatroskaną miną. – Widzę, że jest nie tak, jak powinno być. Możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć. Naprawdę.  
Milczałam i wyobraziłam sobie minę Lily, gdybym jej powiedziała, że podoba mi się James Potter.  
– Poradzę sobie, serio. – Uśmiechnęłam się blado. – Nie martw się! Wiesz, zostawiłam u Remusa książkę…  
I wyszłam, zostawiając Lily ze zdezorientowaną miną.  
Weszłam do sypialni chłopców bez problemów, ale nie po to, by wziąć wyimaginowaną książkę. Chciałam pogadać z Remusem. Wiedziałam, że jeżeli komuś mogę się zwierzyć, to tylko jemu. Na pewno wysłucha i coś mi doradzi.  
Chłopców jednak nie było. Ciekawe, gdzie się podziali?  
Wpadłam na pomysł, by zostawić Remusowi krótki liścik z prośbą o spotkanie. W tym celu zanurkowałam w bajzlu w poszukiwaniu niezbędnych do tej czynności przedmiotów. Znalazłam pióro i atrament, ale nie mogłam wyszperać w tym dantejskim bałaganie żadnych kartek. Po bezskutecznym szukaniu znalazłam wreszcie na toaletce Petera jakiś kawałek pergaminu. Bardzo dziwny kawałek…  
Był od góry do dołu zamalowany w jakieś szkice i plany. Na samej górze, w rogu, napis głosił, iż jest to Mapa Huncwotów.  
Prychnęłam. Mapa Huncwotów, też coś!  
Przyjrzałam się tej mapie dokładniej. Z moich ust wyrwał się zduszony okrzyk. Pokazywała jakiś ogromny budynek, poruszały się po nim kropeczki z imieniem i nazwiskiem przy każdej. Co to za miejsce?  
Wodziłam zafascynowanym wzrokiem po powierzchni kartki. Nagle dostrzegłam kropeczkę z napisem „Mary Ann Lupin" w jakimś pokoju. Była to więc mapa Hogwartu.  
Lily stała na jakimś korytarzu z Sevem, a na błoniach dostrzegłam poszukiwanego przeze mnie braciszka, razem z trzema pozostałymi straceńcami. Jak oni zdobyli tę mapę?  
Poleciałam natychmiast na błonia, dzierżąc fascynującą mapę.  
Już z daleka zauważyłam trzech Huncwotów, siedzących pod drzewem. Któregoś brakowało.  
Gdy podeszłam bliżej, zauważyłam, że trójeczka chłopców bawi się z jakimś kudłatym, czarnym psem. Pies stawał na dwóch nogach i starał się złapać w zęby małego ptaszka, wyczarowanego przez Rogacza.  
– Dalej, Wąchaczu, wiemy, że ci się uda! – śmiali się wszyscy w trójkę. Ludzie, zwabieni upałem, porozkładali się nad jeziorkiem i na trawce. Nikt, prócz Huncwotów, nie zwracał uwagi na czarne zwierzę.  
Zauważyłam, że brakuje Syriusza. Pewnie odrabiał swój milionowy z kolei szlaban…  
– Hej! – zawołałam na powitanie, a wszyscy Huncwoci, łącznie z psem, odwrócili się w moją stronę. Nagle stwierdziłam, że poznaję czworonoga: był to sławetny pies gajowego.  
– Gdzie Łapa? – spytałam, rozglądając się. – Przed chwilą tu był…  
– Skąd wiesz? – spytał zdziwiony Peter.  
Podniosłam mapę tryumfalnie.  
– Dzięki tej pomocnej mapce… – odparłam tajemniczo.  
– Skąd wiesz o tym, że to mapa? – zdumiał się nieźle Remus, a ja uśmiechnęłam się zagadkowo.  
– Glizdogon! – fuknął James ze złością. – Czemu nie zamknąłeś i nie zabezpieczyłeś naszej cudownej mapy, gdy już przestałeś jej używać?!  
– Przepraszam! – pisnął Peter. – Zapomniałem!  
– Niedługo zapomnisz, kiedy używać sedesu z takim zbałaganionym mózgiem… – burknął obrażonym tonem Rogaś. – Mapa wpadła w ręce Meggie, to nic, ale co by było, gdyby przejęli ją nasi wrogowie i wykorzystali przeciw nam?! Wzięli do niewoli, obdarli ze skóry i zgwałcili, a z wydzielin zrobili kremy nawilżające?  
– James, nie ponosi cię trochę wyobraźnia? – spytał znużony Remus.  
James już nabrał powietrza w płuca, ale nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Zaległa cisza, a ja przyjrzałam się kartce.  
– Tu, na przykład, krąży Filch… – objaśniłam z uciechą. – Tu widzę Lily i Seva, jak spacerują… A tu my! Stoję niedaleko dębu i widzę waszą czwórkę. Jak wy…  
Zatrzymałam wzrok na pięciu kropkach z imionami i nazwiskami.  
– Ta mapa chyba jest jakaś lewa – stwierdziłam.  
Huncwoci, niczym jeden mąż, zmarszczyli brwi.  
– Lewa? Nie, ona jest nieskazitelna! Niczym boski ja! – ucieszył się Rogacz, przeczesując czuprynę teatralnym ruchem i szczerząc zęby.  
– Pokazuje, że jest wasz komplet, ale przecież nie ma Syriusza… – rzekłam powoli.  
Remus i James zmieszali się, ale Peter odparł żarliwie:  
– Ta mapa nigdy nie kłamie, prawda, Syriuszu? – zwrócił się do psa.  
Zwierzę warknęło i kłapnęło na niego ostrzegawczo pyskiem.  
I nagle uderzyła w moją głowę straszliwa, burząca spokój myśl. Zmroziło mnie ze strachu.  
Rogacz jest jeleniem. Remus jest Lunatykiem, czyli wilkołakiem. Łapa…  
A jeśli Syriusz to animag? Przecież wyżalałam mu się tak bez żadnych hamulców i… powiedziałam mu o Jamesie. Powiedziałam najlepszemu kumplowi Jamesa o tym, że się w Jamesie zakochałam.  
Nie wierzyłam, żeby Syriusz mu tego nie powiedział.  
Mapa sfrunęła pod moje nogi. Rzuciłam psu pogardliwe, nienawistne spojrzenie i odwróciłam się na pięcie.  
– Mary Ann, czekaj!  
Black pędził ku mnie, a po chwili poczułam, że schwycił mnie za ramię. Wyrwałam mu rękę.  
– Czekaj, wyjaśnię ci… – zaczął, rozgorączkowany.  
– Zamknij się! – krzyknęłam i ściszyłam głos do nabrzmiałego od emocji szeptu. – Gdybyś chociaż dał mi jakiś znak, że to ty… Nigdy nie chciałam ci wyjawić nawet ułamka tego, co usłyszałeś, wiesz? Ale ty najwyraźniej lubisz podsłuchiwać! Podle wykorzystałeś sytuację! Pewnie się nieźle ubawiłeś, co? Kiedy wykorzystasz przeciwko mnie moje słabe strony?  
– Wcale się nie ubawiłem! – warknął ze złością Syriusz. – Chciałem ci pomóc…  
Zaśmiałam się szaleńczym śmiechem, w którym nie było radości.  
– Ty, pomóc? Taki egoista?! Zapatrzony w siebie kretyn?!  
Niektórzy poodwracali głowy w naszą stronę, zaintrygowani nową rozróbą. Syriusz spąsowiał ze zdenerwowania, ale nic nie powiedział.  
– To wyjaśnia, dlaczego wiedziałeś o tym, że zamieniam się w kota! – warknęłam.  
– Tak się składa… – zaczął ze złością, ale mu przerwałam, nie mogąc opanować wściekłości:  
– Nie obchodzą mnie twoje kulawe wyjaśnienia! Jesteś największym kretynem, jakiego spotkałam!  
– Opanuj trochę swoje fochy, dziecinko! – warknął. – Nie zrobiłem ci aż takiej krzywdy, żebyś mnie teraz tak obrażała i wyzywała od kretynów, zupełnie bez powodu!  
– Bez powodu?! Jesteś zerem, Black! ŻAŁOSNYM PODSŁUCHIWACZEM!  
Każde włókienko mojego ciała pulsowało wściekłością. I nienawiścią. I upokorzeniem. Wiedziałam, że już nigdy nie będę mogła spojrzeć Jamesowi w oczy.  
Black był już nawet nie pąsowy, ale krwiście czerwony ze złości.  
– Mogłabyś przestać drzeć twarz i wreszcie posłuchać, co do ciebie mówię?! – zawołał ze złością, nie bacząc na to, że wzbudzamy zainteresowanie.  
– Nie będę marnować czasu na rozmowy z debilem! Nie masz kompletnie rozumu, ani wyczucia. Twój mózg jest rozmiaru ziarnka piasku, gdy spuchnie! Nie mam ochoty z tobą gadać! ZEJDŹ MI Z DROGI, BLACK!  
Teraz już prawie wszyscy, którzy usłyszeli wrzaski, odwrócili się i obserwowali naszą kłótnię. Huncwoci siedzieli niczym trusie pod drzewem, przerażeni zaistniałą sytuacją.  
– No tak! Nie jestem zaskoczony! – powiedział z wściekłością Black. – Zamiast wysłuchać ludzi, to lepiej ich obrażać bez większego powodu! To takie uprzejme!  
– No właśnie, LUDZI! – krzyknęłam. – A TERAZ ZEJDŹ MI Z DROGI, PÓKI NIE WYCIĄGNĘŁAM RÓŻDŻKI!  
– A co mi nią zrobisz? – zadrwił jadowicie. – Dziabniesz mnie w oko? Po zaledwie roku jako takiej nauki? Różdżka w twoich rękach, no tak, boję się!  
Rozległy się tu i ówdzie parsknięcia. Zrobiłam się czerwona ze złości i upokorzenia.  
– Black, nie przeginaj! Już ci powiedziałam: wykastrują cię, gdy się nie pohamujesz. Chociaż… – Uśmiechnęłam się zjadliwie. – Chyba nie mieliby czego usuwać…  
Dotarła do mnie salwa śmiechu od strony grupy Ślizgonów zgromadzonych nieopodal. Black zrobił się prawie fioletowy, oczy zabłyszczały groźnie i zazgrzytał zębami. Wyciągnął różdżkę i zacisnął na niej dłoń.  
Odgięłam się do tyłu i zaśmiałam wariacko.  
– Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, imbecylu! – prychnęłam. – Niby co mi zrobisz? Twój mózg ma poczucie humoru, skoro podsuwa ci takie beznadziejne pomysły… W ogóle nie podejrzewałam, że istnieje. A jednak daje o sobie znać. Czasami…  
Black zacisnął pięść na kępce włosów na głowie, jakby bardzo się przed czymś powstrzymywał i modlił się o niezwariowanie.  
– A tak w ogóle, to on tam się nie zgubił, gdzieś w tym twoim wielkim łbie? – kontynuowałam, odnajdując wyjątkową przyjemność w drwieniu z niego bez żadnych hamulców. – Przecież ma taką przestrzeń… Nieograniczoną wręcz…  
Kolejna salwa śmiechu. Ślizgoni bawili się najlepiej, ale i wśród pozostałych domów nie brakowało rozbawionych, zwłaszcza w męskim gronie. Kilka dziuniek chyba się oburzyło.  
Black uniósł różdżkę, celując we mnie, a ja zrobiłam minę w stylu „Rany, ale palant!".  
– No dalej, zaatakuj mnie! – wrzasnęłam. – To takie w twoim stylu, wyżywać się na płci pięknej! Pewnie torturowanie niewinnych Gryfonek to u was rodzinna tradycja!  
– ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!  
– BO CO?!  
Black nie odpowiedział od razu, za to wlepiał we mnie intensywnie nienawistny wzrok, jakby coś mentalnie przeżuwał. W końcu zmrużył oczy. Tak od dołu.  
– Bo inaczej wszyscy dowiedzą się, że zakoch…  
Nie dokończył. A przynajmniej nikt tego nie usłyszał. Poruszał za to ustami, z których nie mógł wydobyć się żaden dźwięk. Zupełnie jak zaczarowany… Odwróciłam się.  
Za mną stał Remus z wyciągniętą różdżką. Wyglądał jak groźny posąg, cały spięty, z marsowo zmarszczonymi brwiami. Oprócz tego w jego minie było coś, co wywoływało napływ współczucia. Rozdarcie.  
Byłam mu wdzięczna.  
Zerwałam z szyi wisiorek, rozcinając sobie boleśnie skórę. Spojrzałam na zdezorientowanego Blacka i rzuciłam mu tę jego błyskotkę pod nogi. Zupełnie jak ochłap psu. Black spojrzał na kotka, a ten miauknął żałośnie.  
– MASZ! – zawyłam. – Zabieraj ten swój parszywy wisiorek i więcej się do mnie nie odzywaj!  
Między nim i mną coś pękło na zawsze.  
Ruszyłam szybko do zamku, omijając dyszącego ciężko Blacka szerokim łukiem.  
Po pięciu minutach wpadłam do Izby Pamięci. Byłam zła, jak nigdy. Nawet wtedy, gdy wróciłam z Hogsmeade w listopadzie, nie byłam tak wściekła. Zalewała mnie wściekłość, jakiej nie znałam.  
– Mary Ann?  
To był Severus. Najwyraźniej za mną szedł, aż od błoni.  
– To było genialne… – Miał wniebowzięty wyraz twarzy. – Najlepszy dzień mojego życia… Oglądać zmieszanie Blacka z błotem i widzieć, że on nie może się bronić czarami…  
Uśmiechnęłam się blado. Severus podszedł i usiadł obok mnie na parapecie.  
– O co poszło? – spytał cicho.  
Nie odpowiedziałam.  
– Wiesz… – mruknął. – Nie mówiłem ci tego, ale kiedyś, przez niego, prawie spotkałaby mnie tragedia. Gdyby nie… Potter… który zreflektował się w ostatnim momencie i wyciągnął mnie z tego.  
– James cię uratował? – zdziwiłam się gwałtownie.  
– Mnie? – Severus zaśmiał się gorzko. – Chyba siebie. Gdyby mi się coś stało, to oni by za to odpowiedzieli. Black to śmieć. Sama widzisz.  
Uśmiechnęłam się do niego.  
– Wiesz co, Sev? Jesteś naprawdę w porządku.  
Położyłam dłoń na jego ramieniu, a on odwzajemnił uśmiech nieco koślawo.  
– Nie warto wylewać żółci przez tych idiotów – szepnął uspakajająco. – Oni wszystkich ranią, wszystkimi gardzą i pomiatają. Nie musisz się z nimi zadawać. Daj sobie spokój.  
– Masz rację – westchnęłam. – Może i reszta jest okej, ale ciężko trafić na moment, gdy Black nie przebywa w ich gronie. Chyba przestanę z nimi rozmawiać…


	20. James kocha sporty ekstremalne - szczegó

Witaj, Klarry. Jeżeli znajdę czas, zajrzę :)

Ten rozdział pisałam z lekkim przymrużeniem oka ;)

* * *

20\. James kocha sporty ekstremalne – szczególnie gonitwy za pędzącym pociągiem

Nadszedł wreszcie dzień wyczekiwany przez niektórych, ale przez większość przeklinany.  
Zgromadziliśmy się przy wozach.  
– Masz wszystko? – zapytała Lily. – Ja zawsze mam wrażenie, że czegoś zapomniałam…  
Wpakowaliśmy się we trójkę do wozu. Severus był nieco przybity. Wyglądał za okno tęsknie w kierunku wież i potężnych murów szkoły.  
Trzymałam w objęciach koszyk z moim kotkiem, głowiąc się nad imieniem dla niego. Po tylu miesiącach stwierdziłam, że najlepiej będzie nazwać go jakoś głupio. Na przykład Fruzio. Albo Fąfel.  
Ciszę przerywał tylko uprzejmy, delikatny głos Lily. Severus odmrukiwał coś czasem, wyraźnie zasępiony, a ja wpatrywałam się w piękne pagórki. Wreszcie dojechaliśmy do stacji Hogsmeade.  
Wsiedliśmy w trójkę do jednego przedziału. Słyszałam, jak Huncwoci kotłowali się niedaleko na korytarzu, wrzeszcząc coś niezrozumiale w języku ludzi wybitnie pierwotnych.  
Po drodze mało rozmawiałam z moimi towarzyszami. Patrzyłam na nieustannie zmieniający się obraz za oknem. Kupiłam trochę magicznych słodyczy i zajadałam się nimi, podczas, gdy Lily starała się jakoś rozerwać i rozluźnić Severusa.  
– Meggie, czy mogłabyś na chwilę przyjść do nas? – spytał Remus, który wszedł do naszego przedziału po wcześniejszym grzecznym zapukaniu. Atmosfera zagęściła się. Sev spojrzał spode łba na Remusa, ale on się nie speszył, tylko gestem przywołał mnie do siebie.  
Poszliśmy więc korytarzem, w stronę lokomotywy, gdzie mieścił się przedział Remusa i reszty. W środku kotwasili się pozostali Huncwoci. Peter skakał przy oknie z głową wystawioną na pęd i darł się z jakiegoś sobie tylko znanego powodu. Black szeptał coś do Rogacza. Obaj spojrzeli na mnie, gdy weszłam, Rogaś uprzejmie, Black pogardliwie.  
– Czego? – zwróciłam się do Remusa. – Chciałeś czegoś ode mnie?  
– Hmm, w sumie to James coś chciał… – mruknął Remus, wskazując ruchem brody na kumpla.  
James wyszczerzył zębiska na zachętę.  
– Odwróć się na chwilę, skarbie! – rozkazał mi z obowiązkowym parsknięciem śmiechem. Wykonałam jego polecenie ze strachem o własną skórę. Po Jamesie można było się spodziewać różnych pomysłów.  
Po pewnym czasie Remus wykrzyknął:  
– Co wy… Na mózg wam padło?!  
Odwróciłam się natychmiast, z trwogą.  
Blacka nie było w przedziale, za to na tle pięknego, angielskiego krajobrazu mignęła mi... syra Jamesa. Rozdziawiłam buzię w szoku.  
Oni są naprawdę postrzeleni. Weszli na dach pociągu…  
Fragment nogi Jamesa zniknął z pola widzenia, a ja podleciałam do otwartego okna, wymijając oniemiałych Remusa i Petera. Nawet nie zdążyłam porządnie wyjrzeć, a już pochwyciły mnie jakieś ręce i podciągnęły do góry. Zatkało mnie ze strachu, gdy moje nogi rozpaczliwie zamachały na tle przesuwających się szybko krajobrazów, a sekundę później siedziałam już na dachu wagonu, który nie pędził może bardzo szybko, ale na tyle, bym mogła się zastanawiać, czy już poszły mi zwieracze, czy zrobią to dopiero za kilka następnych sekund.  
– James, ty idioto! – jęknęłam i przywarłam płasko do powierzchni dachu. A może byłam tak przerażona, że nie umiałam zdefiniować, czy zwieracze wciąż funkcjonują, czy już nie?  
Przede mną stali Black i Rogacz. Jak oni wytrzymywali?!  
– Rozluźnij się, maleńka! – wrzasnął dziko rozradowany James. – Tańczymy taniec Hula!  
I zaczął tańczyć zadziwiająco podobnie do kobiet z Hawajów, falując rękoma i biodrami. Black zrobił minę w stylu: „Huncwoctwo czyni wariatem" i położył się na dachu, zakładając ręce za głowę, jakby drzemał. Był kompletnie rozluźniony.  
– Zasłaniasz mi słońce, czopku! – zawołał do Jamesa, przekrzykując hałas, jaki robił pociąg.  
– Złazić na dół, pozbawione mózgu pierwotniaki! – usłyszałam wrzask Remusa.  
– Remus, ratuuj! – krzyknęłam, przerażona i zupełnie sztywna.  
– Ja też tam chcę! – usłyszeliśmy jęk Petera.  
– Nie, Glizduś, to nie dla dzieci! – odkrzyknął nonszalancko Black, nie przestając symulować opalania się.  
W tym czasie James wyprostował się i rozłożył ręce, zamykając oczy.  
– JESTEM KRÓLEM ŚWI… !  
Reszta jego wrzasku zamieniła się w zdumiony ryk, gdy w ostatniej chwili uniknął zderzenia własnego czerepu ze sklepieniem krótkiego tunelu, do którego wjeżdżał pociąg.  
Black ryknął niekontrolowanym śmiechem, a James z otumanionym wyrazem twarzy i zezem oszołomienia runął na dach pociągu w pozycji horyzontalnej. Jakimś cudem nie zleciał.  
Zaczęłam się już przyzwyczajać do pędu i nawet kucnęłam niepewnie, gdy z jednego z okien wyjrzała sina twarz jakiegoś ślizgońskiego prefekta.  
– ZŁAZIĆ MI, WY DWAJ, ALE JUŻ! NIE MACIE MÓZGÓW?! CZEKAJCIE, JUŻ JA WAM DAM GRASOWANIE PO DACHU…  
Jakimś cudem mnie nie zauważył.  
Prefekt wykonał ruch, jakby wybierał się na dach. Black i Potter wydali z siebie krótki kwik przerażenia, powpadali na siebie po chaotycznej pracy mózgu, po czym James złapał mnie za nadgarstek. Dostałam zawału, bowiem poratowali się dziką ucieczką w stronę końca pociągu. Syriusz skakał przez wszystkie napotkane przerwy między wagonami z dzikim wrzaskiem radochy. James chyba też nosił się z takim zamiarem, ale ja w ostatniej chwili zaparłam się obiema nogami. W konfrontacji z dziurą do przeskoczenia w pełnym pędzie lub rozjuszonym prefektem Slytherinu, krztuszącym się pianą z wściekłości, wybrałam prefekta.  
– JAMES! – zawyłam. – ZABIJĘ CIĘ! BOJĘ SIĘ, IDIOTO! ZARAZ SPADNIEMY!  
– Zabijaj mnie potem, na razie depczą nam po piętach! – odwrzasnął Rogacz, po czym wykonał skok.  
Modląc się, żeby chociaż moje ciało po wpadnięciu pod stalowe koła wyglądało jako tako estetycznie, poszłam za przykładem Jamesa, nie wierząc, że to robię. No i niezbyt byłoby miło, gdybym wykoleiła pociąg i uczniowie spóźniliby się do domu na obiad.  
Dobiegliśmy na sam koniec pociągu. Prefektowi najwidoczniej zabrakło ikry, żeby za nami podążyć.  
– No, to pozbyliśmy się natręta! – Rogaś wyszczerzył paszczękę. – Schodzę!  
I wskoczył do ostatniego przedziału.  
Usłyszeliśmy dziki wrzask, potem filuterne „Uuu!" Rogasia. Z przedziału dotarła do nas symfonia bluzgów, pisków, krzyków i ogólnie pożogi, po czym James z trudem i najwyższym pośpiechem wskoczył z powrotem na dach z trochę otumanionym wyrazem twarzy. Za nim przez okno beztrosko wyleciał czarny but na koturnie, a po chwili namysłu – jeszcze stanik. Oba przedmioty wylądowały gdzieś w kępie wszędobylskich wrzosów.  
Black rzucił mu pytające spojrzenie.  
– No co? – wybełkotał tępo tonem zdumiewająco podobnym do cofniętego w rozwoju orka po amputacji mózgu zadowolony z siebie James. – Tam były laski, które przebierały się ze szkolnych szat… Chyba je trochę zestresowałem.  
Black nieco się spłoszył i zarumienił, ale dzielnie pokręcił głową z politowaniem, udając niewzruszonego.  
– Imprezka! – wrzasnął raptownie podniecony James i zaczął tańczyć jakieś disco. – Oh, yeah! Come on, baby!  
Jego kumpel ukrył ze wstydu twarz w dłoniach. Zaraz potem ja i on uchyliliśmy się przed dość nisko zawieszonym prętem, na którym ktoś umieścił jakiś znak dla maszynisty. James też wykonał manewr chroniący jego łeb przed trzepnięciem o pręt, ale zachwiał się i runął w dół za ostatnim wagonem.  
– JAMES! – wrzasnęłam przerażona do ostatnich granic.  
Black zareagował błyskawicznie i rzucił w Jamesa jakimś czarem, przez co ten upadł na głowę na tory i odbił się jak piłka do góry, po czym w skrajnym oszołomieniu stanął na nogach.  
– Czy mi się wydaje, czy usłyszałem zdumiewająco pusty odgłos? - zaśmiał się Black do oddalającego się Jamesa.  
Ja i najmniej przeze mnie lubiany Huncwot położyliśmy się na krawędzi. James chyba zreflektował, co jest grane, bo podskoczył jak oparzony i zaczął szybciutko popylać za naszym pociągiem, przebierając nogami w najwyższym skupieniu.  
– No, może trochę szybciej, bo nie zdążysz na ten pociąg! – wrzasnął do niego Syriusz, a James zaczął się śmiać z zaistniałej sytuacji. Niestety, świeżo upieczony sprinter wciąż się oddalał.  
– Kocham spędzać czas w nietypowy, oryginalny sposób! – odpowiedział rykiem.  
Miał taki wyraz twarzy, że nie dałam rady utrzymać powagi. Wyglądał komicznie, z tymi pomykającymi szybko nóżkami, czerwoną, skupioną miną, nie mogłam się powstrzymać:  
– Rogacz, wyglądasz, jakbyś próbował pokonać roczne zatwardzenie! – wrzasnęłam do niego z rozbawieniem, a Jamesa zgięło w pół ze śmiechu, przez co zatrzymał się i błyskawicznie zniknął za zakrętem.  
Black leniwie, bez pośpiechu wyciągnął różdżkę, po czym machnął nią i rzekł:  
– Accio.  
James wyłonił się zza zakrętu, lecąc, jakby został wystrzelony z procy, by po chwili stanąć na dachu pociągu, dysząc ciężko i śmiejąc się do rozpuku.  
– Wracajmy może, co? – zaproponowałam.  
Mieliśmy problem ze znalezieniem przedziału. Wywiązała się z tego istna batalia.  
– Mówię wam, to na pewno wasz przedział! - krzyknęłam, przywierając płasko do dachu w wyznaczonym miejscu.  
– A założymy się? – zawołał James w odpowiedzi, swobodnie stojąc nad innym oknem.  
– Dobra, robicie to na własne ryzyko! Skoro to wasz przedział, to ja idę do swojego…  
Odliczyłam odpowiednią odległość i nie bez trudu wskoczyłam, tak jak myślałam, prawidłowo do tego przedziału, w którym miałam rzeczy.  
Lily wydała histeryczny pisk, gdy zauważyła, że wskakuję przez okno.  
– Co ty tam robiłaś?! – przeraziła się, a Severusa zatkało.  
– Dłuższa historia! – wydyszałam, po czym parsknęłam, nie wierząc, że właśnie paradowałam po dachu ekspresu Hogwart-Londyn.  
Na korytarzu rozległ się raptownie dziki ryk furii. Kilka chwil ciszy…  
Do naszego przedziału przez otwarte okno z dachu wpadł z szaleńczym wrzaskiem Black, potem, z jeszcze większym wyciem James, a na końcu ten sam prefekt, który miał kłopoty z nimi, gdy wysadzili w pociągu łajnobomby i fetorokulki w ferie. Prefekt wydawał ów dziki ryk furii, goniąc z pełnym poświęceniem i pasją godną piastowanego urzędu tamtą dwójkę kombinatorów, którzy prawie pogubili po drodze nogi ze strachu przed rozjuszonym prefektem. W końcu nie każdy prefekt w swej wściekłości jest gotów wpakować się na dach, byle tylko wlepić szlaban. Lub zabić.  
Cała trójka wyleciała z przedziału i popędziła gdzieś w kotłowaninie.  
Sev zrobił zdziwioną minę.  
– Prefekt? Na dachu? – Uniósł w niedowierzaniu brwi. – Chyba mnie przegrzało…  
Gdy makabryczny ryk ustał i uznałam, że prefekt nie stanowi już zagrożenia dla losowych pasażerów, poszłam do przedziału chłopców.  
Remus i Peter niemiłosiernie chichotali, obserwując stłamszonych oszołomów, skupionych dziwnie blisko siebie, jakby przeszli jakąś ciężką traumę.  
– Jak ten prefekt znalazł się na dachu? – spytałam bez ogródek.  
Black wzdrygnął się na to widocznie koszmarne wspomnienie, ale James zachichotał i odparł:  
– No więc… Miałaś rację. To nie był nasz przedział, w którym wylądowaliśmy. Siedział tam ten prefekt… Ale najgorsze było, że nie zauważyliśmy go. I Syriuszek wylądował tyłkiem na jego kolanach…  
Remus i Peter wybuchnęli jeszcze większym śmiechem, a Black spalił cegłę. Mimo wszystko, parsknął śmiechem i stwierdził tonem, w którym słabo wymieszał luz z niepewnością:  
– No co? Fajnie było…  
– Zaległa cisza, potrzebna prefektowi, by skumał, że właśnie dwóch uczniów było na dachu – kontynuował swą opowieść James. – A Syriusz, znacie go… Siedząc dalej na jego kolanach, wyszczerzył się do niego w nieskazitelnym uśmiechu i zawołał: „Siema!". Wtedy prefekt się otrząsnął i dostał jakiegoś szału bojowego! Ledwo zwialiśmy na dach, taka tam się zrobiła pożoga… Tłukł się po przedziale na ślepo w szewskiej pasji, nie mieliśmy wyjścia, to był odruch… Ale nie przewidzieliśmy, że ten prefekt jest bardziej ekstremalny, niż ten ślizgoński… W każdy razie, jak zwał, tak zwał, poleciał za nami na dach, matoł jeden. No, i wpadliśmy do pierwszego lepszego przedziału, bo dostaliśmy zbiorowego stresa. Przecież kolo nad sobą nie panował, mógłby trwale uszkodzić nasze urokliwe buzie, waląc pięściami na odlew!  
– No, jakby walił pięściami na odlew, to raczej by wam te buzie wreszcie wyprostował… – mruknęłam, a Peter i Remus ryknęli śmiechem. – A teraz wrócę do siebie. Na drugi raz ostrzeżcie, gdy macie zamiar uchodzić z życiem przed wściekłością prefekta do naszego przedziału.  
Severus i Lily rozmawiali o czymś, a gdy weszłam, usłyszałam strzępek rozmowy:  
– Ten Potter ma niepoukładane w głowie! Dostałam zawału przez niego! Tak wpadać przez okno… Już nie wspomnę, że mógł sobie coś zrobić. Kompletny brak wyobraźni. Przedszkole, ech.  
Podróż po kilku godzinach dobiegła końca. Jakimś cudem ją przeżyłam.  
– Pa, pa, Meggie! – James zmiażdżył mnie w czułym uścisku, udając płaczącego. – Pisz do mnie liściki, bo nie wyrobię…  
– Co, tak cię wszyscy ignorują? – zakpiłam, a James cmoknął mnie w policzek, po czym szepnął:  
– Ćwicz animagię i patronusa!  
– Będę ćwiczyć… – odparłam szeptem, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy, by pochłaniać ich orzechową głębię. Długo miałam jej nie doświadczać.  
– No, to miłych wakacji! – Peter uścisnął mi przyjacielsko dłoń. – Mam nadzieję, że wytrzymasz z Remusem całe dwa miesiące!  
Zaśmiałam się.  
– Och! – Remus melodramatycznie przytknął wierzch dłoni do jednej ze skroni. – Do widzenia, Mary Ann! Chodź tu do mnie, to cię przytulę na pożegnanie!  
James i Peter parsknęli, po czym oni i Black udali się do swoich rodzin.  
– Pa, Meg! – Lily przytuliła się do mnie. – Będziesz pisać, dobrze? Bo ja nie mam sowy…  
– Będę. I wytrzymaj jakoś z Petunią, dobra?  
Lily oddaliła się, rzucając mi ostatni, miły uśmiech.  
– No, to na razie! – Sev podszedł, ponuro wyginając wargi w czymś, co miało przypominać uśmiech. – Czekają mnie ciężkie wakacje, ale każde takie były…  
Spojrzałam na niego ze współczuciem. Coś drgnęło w moim sercu, gdy patrzyłam w jego czarne oczy. Biedny Severus…  
Przywitałam się z rodzinką i w czwórkę udaliśmy się na mugolski peron. Ciekawe, co przyniosą wakacje?


	21. Dwie niespodzianki

– MEEEEG! ŚNIADANIEEEE!  
Zerwałam się niczym oparzona i wyskoczyłam z łoża, trzymając się za serce. Po drodze zaliczyłam glebę, następując na długą, jedwabną koszulę nocną. Za sobą usłyszałam mściwe rechotanie Remusa.  
Tkwiłam w tej pozycji z zadkiem wypiętym w górę jeszcze jakiś czas, po czym podniosłam się z podłogi powolnym, zblazowanym ruchem. Remus stał u węzgłowia mojego łóżka z rękami założonymi do tyłu i śmiał się pod wąsem.  
– Bardzo zabawne! – warknęłam.  
– Bardzo! – zachichotał w odpowiedzi. – To był wyborny pomysł, wrzasnąć ci prosto do ucha! Szkoda, że nie widziałaś swojej zestresowanej miny. Kiedyś tak wyglądał James, gdy po zjedzeniu dziesięciu czekoladowych żab i dwóch opakowań fasolek Peter wcisnął mu jakieś zabawne, czarodziejskie batony, które miały mieć smak cytrynowy, a były z woszczyny… Nigdy nie zapomnę, jak gnał do kibla, prawie się rozsypał po drodze. Chociaż, z drugiej strony, nie jestem pewien, czy powodem jego pośpiechu były te batony… Chyba wcześniej Syriusz oświecił go beztrosko, że Peter niechcący obsikał jego…  
– Dobra, wystarczy! – przerwałam mu, bojąc się, że na dobre obrzydzi mi jedzenie. – To, co wy wyrabiacie, zakrawa na jakąś chorą… wynaturzoną…  
– Bez reprymend, siostrzyczko – mruknął Remus. – Jest śniadanie.  
– Usłyszałam, aż za dobrze! – burknęłam. – W tym domu można dostać jakiegoś zawału, lub innej nerwicy. Boję się pytać, jak pobudka wygląda u Rogacza…  
Zeszliśmy do kuchni na skromne, wiejskie śniadanko. Ostatnio nabrałam apetytu, co było dość dziwne.  
– Dziś czeka cię niespodzianka! – zagadnął mnie Remus, ale nie wiedziałam, czy mówił to ironicznie, czy naprawdę czekało mnie coś przyjemnego.  
Przez otwarte okno wleciały dwie sowy.  
– Do kogo? – spytała mama, przyzwyczajona do widoku sów wlatujących codziennie w porze śniadania.  
– Jeden jest do mnie – odparłam, chwytając w locie zieloną kopertę. – Od Lily!

Droga Meg!  
Jak Ci mijają wakacje? Ja z rodzicami i Petunią polecieliśmy do Brazylii na dwa tygodnie do znajomych, ale w połowie lipca już wróciliśmy. Mówię Ci, jak tam jest gorąco! Chociaż pewnie Ty o tym wiesz, w końcu gdzie Ciebie nie było! Nie wyrabiałam… Ale o tym później, gdy się zobaczymy. Czy mogłybyśmy się spotkać jakoś w połowie sierpnia? Jeśli możesz, to gdzie? Mam Ci do powiedzenia tak dużo…  
Mnóstwo całusków od stęsknionej Lily!  
PS: Odpisz szybko!

Bardzo chciałam zobaczyć się z Lily. Odkąd przyjechałam do domu, poczułam się wyjątkowo dobrze. Dwór Lupinów działał na mnie kojąco, ale nie tylko on, bo słońce i odetchnięcie od obowiązków także. Wakacje trwały już od jakichś dwóch tygodni, a w domu wyczułam to, czego tak bardzo mi brakowało w szkole: to, że jestem komuś potrzebna. Z dala od roześmianej gęby Jamesa mogłam przemyśleć to wszystko w racjonalny sposób i doszłam do pewnej dziwnej konkluzji, ale o tym zaraz.  
– No tak, po przeczytaniu listu Łapy człowiek wspina się na intelektualne wyżyny słownictwa… – mruknął do mnie Remus, zwijając list tak, by mama nie odkryła, że Black to nie jest grzeczny, ułożony rycerz z szlacheckiego rodu. – A chłopak jest taki inteligentny… Zawsze ma W ze wszystkich egzaminów, a nawet się nie uczy…  
Zignorowałam to. Do Blacka nie odezwałam się od naszej pamiętnej kłótni. Między nami istniała zimna wojna i ignorowanie drugiej strony. I niech tak pozostanie jak najdłużej.  
Po umyciu zębów udałam się na górę, do pokoju. Zamknęłam za sobą pieczołowicie drzwi, opadłam na łóżko i powoli opanowywałam emocje.  
Był to pierwszy element ćwiczenia animagii. Trzeba było mieć czysty umysł, by się odpowiednio mocno skupić. W szkole miałam z tym problem, obecnie szło mi zdecydowanie lepiej.  
Po kilkudziesięciu minutach rozpracowywania wyglądu kota, w którego będę się zamieniać, postanowiłam trochę odprężyć umysł i rozciągnęłam się na łóżku we wszystkie strony, niczym rozgwiazda na seledynowym, aksamitnym dnie. Leżenie w takiej pozycji pomagało się zrelaksować.  
Powoli myśli zmieniły się w gęstą, zawiesistą maź i błędnie krążyły gdzieś w mojej głowie leniwie, niczym intelektualny budyń.  
Było mi trochę przykro, że nie mogę ćwiczyć patronusa tak, jak mi polecił James, ale poza szkołą nie wolno było używać różdżek. James musiał o tym zapomnieć na peronie, co z jego ogarnięciem wydało mi się wielce prawdopodobne. Zresztą, patronus nie szedł mi nigdy zbyt dobrze. Nie posiadałam dobrego, silnego wspomnienia, a może po prostu nie umiałam nim zagrać na własnych emocjach? Jak zwał, tak zwał, nie szło mi to. A myśl o byciu z Jamesem jakoś mi nie pomogła.  
Ostatnio ta myśl była jeszcze słabsza. Rogacz w moim umyśle się przekształcił. Jakoś… zmalał. Znormalniał. Spowszedniał.  
Problem dotychczas był gdzieś w mojej głowie. I tak jakby się rozwiązał.  
Jakoś kilka dni po przyjeździe do domu przysiadłam nad kartką papieru i napisałam dla samej siebie zalety i wady Jamesa. Czułam silną potrzebę jakiegoś analitycznego rozpracowania uczucia zakochania, w którym stawiałam dopiero pierwsze kroki. Chciałam zrozumieć mechanizmy i spróbować to jakoś usunąć, bo bardzo bolało. Coś z tym zrobić, żeby sobie poszło.  
Z kartki papieru machał do mnie James, a właściwie jego zalety i wady, które jakoś prezentowały i określały jego osobę. Chłopak wesoły, odważny, przyjacielski i szalony, a do tego nieco rozpuszczony przedszkolak o gwałtownych, nieprzewidywalnych zachowaniach i ruchach.  
Po przyjrzeniu się temu z dystansu James nie jawił się jako niepowtarzalne uosobienie mych snów o księciu z bajki, odważnym, odpowiedzialnym, dającym poczucie bezpieczeństwa i dojrzałym.  
Rozmowa, która nawiązała się któregoś wieczora przy kolacji, nie pomogła.  
– …i ciągle ją śledzi… Chyba nigdy się nie odważy do niej zagadać, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że coś w niej jest takiego, co mu się bardzo podoba… – Remus opowiadał o różnych perypetiach swych przyjaciół, obecnie opisując, że z nich wszystkich tylko Peter ma kogoś na oku. Dziewczynę imieniem Alison, która, co najlepsze, była od niego wyższa o głowę i miała budowę sferyczną.  
Rodzice wyglądali na trochę zażenowanych tematem, jednak chwilę potem zaczęli z rozmarzonymi minami opisywać, jak to było z nimi.  
– …Byliśmy w sobie zakochani po uszy! – westchnęła mama. – Przyjaźniliśmy się bardzo długo, z pięć lat, zanim odkryliśmy, że łączy nas coś więcej. Jeszcze w szkole zaczęliśmy ze sobą chodzić, jakoś pod koniec szóstej klasy. Nikogo nie kochałam bardziej od Johna… A te nasze spacery po błoniach…  
Ja i Remus wymieniliśmy mściwe uśmieszki porozumienia  
– Ale nie zawsze było różowo – mruknął tata. – W sumie, różowo było tylko na początku. Zgodnie z odwieczną tradycją wszystkich szlacheckich rodów, w pewnym wieku głowy rodów zawiązują magiczne przymierze poprzez małżeństwo swoich dzieci. Oboje jesteśmy ze szlacheckich rodów, ale Rea ma bardzo czystokrwiste pochodzenie. No więc, wasi dziadkowie, a jej rodzice, postanowili ją wydać za starszego od niej o kilkanaście lat Abraxasa Malfoya…  
– Żartujesz! – przeraziłam się, a Remus wytrzeszczył oczy i przestał na chwilę smarować masłem kromkę chleba.  
– To było okropne! – przyznała mama. – A do tego John nie otrzymał spadku, bo wszystko zagarnął jego brat. No, i nie miał pracy. Rodzice za nic nie chcieli zmienić zdania, ale my bardzo się kochaliśmy i nie wyobrażaliśmy sobie życia bez siebie…  
– No więc, na kilka godzin przed uroczystymi zaręczynami, wasza mama uciekła przez okno swej sypialni. Przyszła do mnie, ale nie miała gdzie spać. Nie chciałem, żeby jej było niewygodnie, a nie miałem w moim zastraszająco ciasnym mieszkanku nawet jednoosobowego łóżka, więc spałem na podłodze. Ale jej nie mogłem pozwolić na takie niewygody. Zawędrowaliśmy pieszo aż do domu brata Rei, waszego wuja, czyli tutaj. Biedak, był ciężko chory, a mieszkał sam w tym oto miejscu, odziedziczonym po ich rodzicach. On zawsze był przeciwny zmuszaniu Rei do małżeństwa z Abraxasem, udzielił nam więc schronu… Nasz potajemny ślub był najskromniejszy na świecie, ale przecież byliśmy razem, to się liczyło najbardziej. Razem dużo przeszliśmy. Mimo tego nasza rodzina wciąż jest razem. Dbamy o siebie. Tak się rozróżnia prawdziwą miłość od zwykłego, pustego pożądania. Czy Peter pożąda tylko tej dziewczyny, czy naprawdę ją kocha?  
Remus potrzebował kilku sekund, by zorientować się, że ojciec go o coś zapytał. Otrząsnął się z lekkiego transu.  
– Zależy od punktu widzenia… – odparł niepewnie.  
– Chwila, ja tego wciąż nie rozróżniam – rzekłam, zainteresowana żywo tematem. – Czyli?  
– Miłość jest wtedy, gdy gotów jesteś umrzeć za daną osobę – podjęła mama, nalewając tacie kakao do kubka. – W parze z miłością często idzie cierpienie, tęsknota, pewne wyrzeczenia. Takiej osobie musisz się całkowicie oddać, jesteście ukochanymi i przyjaciółmi jednocześnie. Poświęcasz się dla dobra tej osoby, chcesz dla niej jak najlepszych rzeczy, często własnym kosztem…  
Remus spuścił lekko wzrok, a ja w tym wyczułam pewną gorycz, która nim owładnęła.  
– Pożądanie idzie w parze z miłością, ale w trochę innym wymiarze. Gdy jest samo pożądanie, to nie jest zbyt dobrze. Wtedy nie patrzysz na dobro kogoś, kogo kochasz. Chcesz być blisko niego w trochę inny sposób, niż wtedy, gdy darzysz go miłością. W przypadku prawdziwej miłości wystarczy ci jedynie jego obecność, rytm bicia serca. Gdy kogoś tylko pożądasz, to wtedy oczekujesz. Chcesz brać, nie myślisz o kimś, tylko o sobie. To egoistyczne.  
– Ale nie zawsze, no nie? – podjęłam wątek. – Niekiedy chciałbyś otrzymać po prostu całusa…  
– … Ale nie wszystkim to wystarcza – westchnął tata. – No, dzieciaki, dosyć tych ważnych, życiowych tematów, jest już dość późno…  
Gdy już położyłam się spać, zaczęłam wałkować definicje, które usłyszałam przy stole. Można by powiedzieć, że przyjaźnimy się z Jamesem, ale chyba nie można tego nazwać miłością. Dlaczego? Sama nie wiedziałam, ale to co czułam do Jamesa, to chyba nie to.  
Westchnęłam z jakimś dziwacznym spokojem i słodką tęsknotą. Zalały mnie przyjemne rozmyślania na różne romantyczne tematy. Ciekawe, jaki będzie Ten Jedyny? Będzie moim mężem? Nigdy się nie zastanawiałam nad takimi rzeczami, ale po całej te rozmowie naszło mnie właśnie, by rozmyślać o kimś, kto kiedyś poprosi mnie o rękę. To musi być takie romantyczne… Może on teraz nawet myśli o mnie, choć, oczywiście, nie ma zielonego pojęcia, kim jestem. Poczułam, że już dażę go uczuciem i nie mogę się doczekać, aż pojawi się w moim życiu.  
Z drugiej strony zadrżałam na myśl o tych biednych kobietach, które wychodzą za kogoś z przymusu. Biedna mama, prawie wylądowała w takim małżeństwie, bez miłości.  
Ogarnęła mnie jakaś dziwna trwoga, ale natychmiast ustąpiła, tak szybko, jak się pojawiła. Nie, to nonsens, rodzice nigdy by do tego nie dopuścili, nie wydadzą mnie za kogoś pokroju Malfoya, pozwolą wybrać…  
Tak więc wróćmy do leżenia niczym rozgwiazda na aksamitnym dnie. Gdy tak wyciągałam się na moim łóżku we wszystkie strony, do mojego pokoju zawitał Remus.  
– Co robisz? – spytał z niewinną minką.  
– Ćwiczę animagię – palnęłam obojętnie.  
– Eee. Co?  
– Z pomocą twojego fiźniętego kumpla. On mi to podsunął.  
Remus jeszcze jakiś czas wytrzeszczał oczy i przyglądał mi się podejrzliwie. Po chwili, sądząc po minie, najwyraźniej uznał, że nad tą informacją trzeba jedynie przejść do porządku dziennego, inaczej się jej nie pokona.  
– A Peter? On mi nie mówił, czy jest animagiem… – podjęłam.  
– Bo na razie nie jest. Dopiero próbuje. Przyszedłem do ciebie, bo jeszcze nie byłaś nad rzeką, a dziś jest taki upał…  
– Rzeka?! – ucieszyłam się. – Tu jest rzeka?  
Remus rozpromienił się.  
– Ale… nie mam kostiumu… – Entuzjazm nieco mi opadł.  
– Dziewczyny! – parsknął Remus z politowaniem. – Kto by się przejmował takimi drobiazgami?  
– Naga przy tobie nie będę pływać! – burknęłam uparcie, splatając ramiona na piersi.  
– Ja też wolałbym nie narażać się na takie traumatyczne przeżycie i wypalenie oczu…  
Gdy już wyszedł zza półki, gdzie zapędziły go ciskane przeze mnie poduszki i protestujący wrzaskliwie Fąfel, wyszczerzył się do mnie uśmiechem cwaniaka i stwierdził:  
– Ja tam pływam zawsze w spodniach, a czasem w gatkach. Nie rozpuścisz się, uwierz mi.  
– Dobra… Może i masz rację. Ale to trochę dziwne dla mnie, pływać bez kostiumu. Idziemy!  
–To chodź! – Machnął na mnie poganiająco, jakbym była jakimś drobiem.  
– Poczekaj, muszę odpisać Lily…  
Naskrobałam tylko na kawałku pergaminu: „Spotkamy się na Pokątnej piętnastego. Przyjedziemy do mnie. Pasi? Całusy, Meg", chwyciłam bez pytania sowę Remusa i wysłałam liścik.  
W korytarzyku natknęłam się na mamę.  
– Och, kochanie, dziś jest tak gorąco! Przypomniało mi się, że wiosną zrobiłam ci sukienkę na takie dni, jak ten! – zaszczebiotała automatycznie.  
– Sukienkę? – Skrzywiłam się mimowolnie.  
– Tak, masz, przymierz. Właśnie ci ją niosłam…  
Weszłam do pokoju i założyłam ubranie. „Hmm, nie jest aż taka tragiczna…", przeszło mi przez myśl. Sukienka była na zakończonych węzełkami ramiączkach. Sięgała nad kolana. Uszyta z delikatnego, przewiewnego materiału, tłoczonego w czarno-zieloną kratkę. Przewiązana była cienką, zieloną wstążką, sięgającą z boku do połowy łydek. Jej prostota była ujmująca, jednak czułam się dziwnie.  
Zawiązałam loki w kucyk i wyszłam do czekającego na mnie Remusa.  
– Łał, nareszcie wyglądasz, jak dziewczyna! – zauważył z radosnym sarkazmem.  
– Dzięki, ty niestety, jeszcze nie doszedłeś do momentu, w którym nareszcie będę mogła ci powiedzieć coś podobnego – odgryzłam się.  
Remus udał obrażonego i wyszliśmy z domu do pięknego, słonecznego lasu.  
Niebo tego dnia miało niesamowity, ciemny odcień lazuru. W dalekich połaciach zagajnika koncertowały ptaki, a obok nas rozległo się brzęczenie jakiegoś owada. Po prostu beztroski, upalny dzień lata…  
Ja i mój brat podreptaliśmy ścieżką w głąb lasu. Szliśmy około dziesięciu minut w zacienionym labiryncie pni. Przez korony wysokich drzew na ziemię padały złociste smugi światła słonecznego.  
Wreszcie, gdzieś na prawo rozległ się cichy plusk. Ogarnęła mnie powoli euforia, niczym rzeka wlewając się do umysłu. Szykował się niezwykle przyjemny dzień.  
Skręciliśmy w głębszy las, dochodząc na brzeg czystej, średnio szerokiej rzeki. Wysokie trawy szumiały na lekkim wietrze, a na tafli wody tańczyły wesoło błyski.  
– Jejciu… Jest głęboka? – zapytałam, zachwycona.  
Remus przekrzywił głowę, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią.  
– To zależy. W tym miejscu sięgałaby ci do mostka.  
– A dalej? – zapytałam, patrząc tęsknie na miejsce, gdzie woda znikała za zakrętem.  
– Dalej nigdy nie byłem. Tam jest niebezpiecznie.  
– Niebezpiecznie? - spytałam, unosząc brew. – Skąd wiesz?  
– Tak mi się wydaje. Rodzice mi mówili, że pod żadnym pozorem nie mogę tam się zapuszczać. Tylko to miejsce jest dla nas dozwolone. Pewnie jest tam głęboko.  
– No tak, a ty ich zakazów zawsze słuchasz, no nie? – mruknęłam z sarkazmem.  
– To, co wyrabiam w szkole z chłopakami grozi szlabanem. Jeśli bym teraz nie posłuchał, mogłoby się to dla mnie skończyć kalectwem lub śmiercią. To kompletnie co innego.  
Kiwnęłam głową, by przyznać mu rację.  
Remus podskoczył dziarsko, promieniejąc jakąś dziecięcą radością.  
– No, to teraz do wody! – krzyknął.  
Błyskawicznie zerwał z torsu koszulkę, cisnął ją na ziemię i w swoich wytartych dżinsach wskoczył z dzikim wrzaskiem do wody, zwijając się w kulkę w powietrzu.  
– Remus, ale z ciebie opanowany kujon! – zaśmiałam się, gdy mokre, brązowe włosy przebiły powierzchnię.  
Remus kilkanaście sekund potem zawył dziko i wyskoczył z wody, niczym z ognia. Stanął przy najbliższym drzewie i trząsł się.  
– Lód! – zdołał tylko wykrztusić.  
– Masz chyba opóźnioną reakcję – zaśmiałam się z niego. Wyglądał komicznie.  
– Sama tam wejdź! – prychnął wyniośle, drżąc. – Chciałbym cię zobaczyć, jak trzęsiesz się gdzieś na czubku sosny!  
Ruszyłam pewnie ku czystej wodzie, nie zdradzając żadnych oznak strachu, ale wiedziałam, że zaraz pobiję rekordowy czas wbiegania w trwodze na drzewo.  
Zdjęłam rzymianki i wkroczyłam bosymi stopami w orzeźwiającą toń. Zmroziło mnie do szpiku kości, ale nie chciałam dać braciszkowi tej satysfakcji, więc przełknęłam ból i poczęłam brodzić w lesie traw, tam, gdzie woda sięgała zaledwie do łydek. Rozgarniałam delikatnie kolejne źdźbła, powoli przyzwyczajając się do zimna. Wiatr muskał mnie w twarz, grał w trawach. Był cudny dzień…  
– Meg, ja idę do domu, na chwilę – usłyszałam głos Remusa.  
Zapuszczałam się dalej w trawy, ciągle brodząc na płyciźnie. Na brzeżku rosły drobne, niebieskawe kwiaty. Bezwiednie zaczęłam je zrywać, wpatrując się w równoległy brzeg. Poczęłam pleść wianek.  
Remus nie wracał kilkanaście minut. Biłam się sama ze sobą, czy mam wkroczyć głębiej. W tych trawach było w sumie całkiem przyjemnie. Powoli osadziłam wianek na moich skroniach niczym diadem.  
– Meggie! Oddychaj, przybywamy! – usłyszałam znajomy głos oszołoma i zdrętwiałam.  
To był taki cudny dzień. Był.  
Ruszyłam w drogę powrotną. Na piaszczystym brzegu, na którym zaledwie kilkanaście minut temu stałam z Remusem znajdowały się trzy osoby, których kompletne się nie spodziewałam, plus mój brat.  
– To jest ta niespodzianka! – ucieszył się Remus, wskazując na kumpli.  
– Taa… – mruknęłam z udawaną radością.  
– Luniaczku, jak mogłeś zostawić swą uroczą siostrzyczkę na pastwę losu?! – zakrzyknął z mocą James. – Przecież byśmy spytali twoich rodziców, gdzie jesteś.  
– Myślisz, że jestem jakąś niepozbieraną lalą i sama sobie nie poradzę? – zapytałam z pogardą.  
Black chrząknął ostentacyjnie co zapewne miało oznaczać, że tak, taka właśnie jestem. Nie pozostałam mu dłużna.  
– W sumie Remus miała rację, że po was poszedł – powiedziałam głośno z mściwością. – Niektórzy z was nie potrafią formułować zdań, jak ludzie. Wolą się komunikować w języku trolli, co oczywiście w przypadku tej osoby jest całkowicie wytłumaczalne.  
Wszyscy, prócz Petera, w mig złapali aluzję, dotyczącą chrząknięcia Blacka. Zmroził mnie nienawistnym spojrzeniem i już rozchylił usta, by też mi dopiec, ale Remus szybko dostrzegł niebezpieczeństwo i wtrącił lekko zdenerwowanym głosem:  
– Chłopaki, ścigamy się do wody? – I wbiegł z galopu do rzeki. Wszyscy zdjęli buty.  
James szybko ściągnął koszulkę, gnając w stronę przejrzystej toni, Peter rzucił się do wody, tak, jak stał, a Black leniwie rozpiął swoją czarną koszulę, nie zdejmując jej. Po chwili zmienił chyba zdanie i, zamiast dołączyć do przyjaciół, począł przechadzać się z wyniosłą miną po czystym piasku, zakładając ręce z tyłu. Reszta wrzeszczała dziko w wodzie, nawołując Blacka, ale on ich ignorował, kontemplując jedną, jedyną chmurę, która wolno toczyła się po niebie. Bezwiednie zawiesiłam na nim wzrok, zapominając na chwilę, że jest wstrętnym kretynem. Jego oblicze było łagodne, niewinne wręcz, ale w szarych, zmrużonych lekko od dołu oczach czaił się bunt.  
Otrząsnęłam się i spojrzałam na szalejącego Jamesa. Czarne włosy miał zupełnie mokre, ale niczym się nie przejmował. Był wyjątkowo ładny, nawet, jak wyglądał niczym zmokła kura.  
– Meggie, chodź! Jest wyczep! – wrzasnął nagle.  
– Wyczep? – Uniosłam brwi. – Hmm, James, co za słowo… Sam je wymyśliłeś?  
– No, nie filozuj już, tylko wskakuj! Wybacz! – urwał, gdy otwierałam już usta, by mu coś powiedzieć – Nie filozofuj! Nie: „nie filozuj".  
Odwróciłam wzrok, kręcąc głową pobłażliwie. Machinalnie spojrzałam na Blacka i uświadomiłam sobie, że wpatrywał się we mnie. W jego spojrzeniu było tyle dziwnych, niezbyt przyjemnych emocji, że odetchnęłam z ulgą, gdy prawie natychmiast odwrócił wzrok. Patrzyłam na niego podejrzliwie kilkanaście sekund, a on uparcie wpatrywał się w kumpli, po czym za chwilę znów zerknął w moją stronę. Po raz drugi natychmiast odwrócił wzrok ode mnie, uśmiechając się pod nosem dziwnie.  
Ściągnęłam brwi ze złością. Nie wiedziałam, o co mu mogło chodzić, ale, najwyraźniej chciał mi zrobić na złość.  
Coś mocno szarpnęło mnie w pasie.  
– Ach!  
Zorientowałam się, że to były czyjeś ramiona. Ktoś ze mną wpakował się pod wodę. Otworzyłam ze strachu oczy. Przed moją twarzą, zaledwie cal, znajdowała się roześmiana gęba Jamesa. Szybko przebiłam głową taflę wody.  
James śmiał się wniebogłosy, gdy też się wynurzył.  
– To było typowe dla ciebie! – powiedziałam z zimną ironią, wyrzynając mokrą kitkę.  
– No co? – parsknął. – Na następny ogień pójdzie Łapa!  
Black odsunął się w bezpieczną od Jamesa strefę i usiadł pod jednym z drzew, ściągając koszulę, by zarzucić ją sobie na głowę. Spod materiału dało się słyszeć ciężkie westchnięcie frustracji.  
Reszta Huncwotów wymieniła tak przerażająco mściwe, porozumiewawcze uśmieszki, że na moment miałam ochotę ostrzec Blacka, by nie tracił ich z oczu. Ale oni, w idealnej ciszy już zbliżyli się do biedaka, który ich nie widział. James złapał na milczące „trzy, cztery!" za obie nogi, Remus za jedno ramię, a Peter za drugie i rozhuśtali go mocno. Zanim Black zorientował się, że już nie spoczywa na bezpiecznym mchu, leżał na dnie. Przez chwilę nie wynurzał się, po czym jego głowa przebiła taflę. Był tak wkurzony, że Huncwoci przez moment wykonali zgodny odruch brania nóg za pas.  
Jego koszula płynęła wolno z prądem rzeki, w końcu zatrzymując się na mnie. Przez chwilę miałam dylemat, czy ją zignorować ze względu na to, czyja była, czy zatrzymać. Chwyciłam ją, by nie odpłynęła dalej, podejmując decyzję. W końcu to nie jej wina, że jej pan jest imbecylem.  
Słońce zaszło. Zerknęłam na niebo. W ciągu tych kilku minut pojawiły się chmury, które jednak nie zasłoniły nawet w czwartej części błękitnego nieba. Black zdusił w sobie dziki ruch furii, a ja ruszyłam ku plaży, wlokąc za sobą jego koszulę.  
Nagle, gdy przeprawiałam się przez największą głębię, usłyszałam gdzieś na lewo straszliwy hałas. Automatycznie spojrzałam w tamtą stronę, wrośnięta z trwogi w dno rzeki. Tylko Black cokolwiek zauważył, bo reszta wciąż dusiła się ze śmiechu na plaży.  
– Uważaj! – krzyknął z przerażeniem.

Oczy. Czarne jak noc, puste. Był w nich jakiś żal. Ogarnęło mnie niewiarygodne współczucie.  
A potem się ocknęłam.  
– Auu… – syknęłam.  
Usiadłam na łożu, rozglądając się nieprzytomnie.  
Znajdowałam się w moim pokoju. Poczułam, że głowę przewiązano mi gryzącym bandażem, tak samo nogę.  
Na fotelu przy moim biurku siedział Black, na łóżku spoczywał Remus, a mama stała nade mną. Peter i James wspólnie okupywali pufę od mojej toaletki. Peter z niej właśnie zleciał.  
– Meg! – zakrzyknął od razu James, a mnie natychmiast rozbolała głowa. – Dostałem przez ciebie prawie zawału!  
– Co… co się stało? – wymamrotałam słabo.  
– Jakieś martwe drzewo rosnące przy brzegu się na ciebie osunęło – wytłumaczył Remus. – I przygniotło tak, że nie mogłaś wypłynąć. Przynajmniej tak uważamy, bo długo cię nie było. Syriusz skoczył od razu po ciebie.  
Coś dziwnego osunęło się do mojego żołądka. Black? Myślałam, że wyratował mnie James, lub Remus… Peter by chyba nie dał rady, jest za niski, ale Black?  
To w sumie miłe. Co nie zmienia faktu, że jest skończonym idiotą. Hmm, no, może dzielnym skończonym idiotą…  
Mama uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie i rzekła:  
– Jesteś wielkim rozrabiaką, Syriuszu, wiem o tym, ale dla mnie jesteś także bohaterem. Wiem, że to wielkie, patetyczne słowo, ale taka jest prawda. Słyszałam, że nie umiesz pływać. Nasza rodzina będzie ci za to wdzięczna do końca życia!  
– No! – ucieszył się Rogacz. – Szkoda, że nie widziałeś siebie w akcji!  
Wszyscy przenieśli na niego pełne uwielbienia i wdzięczność twarze. On tylko mruknął coś niezrozumiale pod nosem, wpatrując się nadal w mój dywan.  
Zasępiłam się. To ci dopiero niespodzianka… Czyżbym zawdzięczała życie Blackowi? Niezbyt mnie to cieszyło, w końcu go nienawidziłam… No, bez przesady, może tylko nie znosiłam.


	22. Wycieczka

Dni wakacji mijały szybciej, niż mogłoby mi się wydawać. Kiedyś tak bardzo bałam się końca laby, będąc w zwykłej szkole, ale teraz? Zaczynałam już tęsknić za Hogwartem.  
Ja i Remus spędzaliśmy całe dnie na zewnątrz, razem się uczyliśmy (tak, jak mówił James – nauka z Remusem to jeden, długi ciąg kompleksów), czytaliśmy wspólnie mnóstwo książek, leżąc na kocyku w lesie pomiędzy oświetlonymi złocistym blaskiem pniami. Korespondowałam z Lily, Severusem, z Jamesem, a nawet trochę z Peterem. Na początku sierpnia także trochę się opalałam, ale zaprzestałam tego po tym, jak mój stuknięty braciszek wylał mi znienacka na twarz trochę oleju do smażenia, utrzymując, że w ten sposób się szybciej opalę. W końcu niezbyt mu było na rękę to, że leżę całymi przedpołudniami plackiem nad rzeką. Kwękał, że on chce ze mną się bawić i spędzać czas, i że ni w ząb nie kuma, co dziewczyny widzą w tym niszczeniu skóry.  
– Fąfel, ty leniwy kocie, złaź z mojego ramienia! Próbuję napisać list! I przez ciebie, oczywiście, musiałam zrobić kleksa!  
Siedziałam właśnie nad listem do Jamesa, gdy moje cyniczne kocisko położyło się na dłoni, która akurat pisała. Fąfel zmrużył swoje morskie, migdałkowe gały, po czym ziewnął, wystawiając języczek i legł plackiem na moim ramieniu, patrząc na mnie wyzywająco, komunikując: „I co mi zrobisz?".  
– Wiesz! – prychnęłam. – Czasem mam wrażenie, że ty robisz to specjalnie…  
– Hmm… Gadasz do kota? – usłyszałam głos z tyłu. – Bidulka, wreszcie dopadła ją jakaś choroba od przebywania z wariatami…  
– Remus! – Odwróciłam się do mojego brata. – Lepiej pożycz mi swoją sowę, zamiast pleść te bzdury…  
– Wystarczy zwykłe proszę… – burknął boleśnie. – W ogóle mnie nie kochasz, złotko… Tylko ciągle… – zaczął skrzeczeć wysokim głosikiem – … "Remus! Pożycz mi swoją sowę! Remus! Co z tą sową?!".  
Podskoczyłam do niego i rzuciłam mu się na szyję z rozpędu, całym ciężarem. Tego się nie spodziewał, więc zwaliliśmy się oboje na ziemię.  
– Jasne, że cię kocham, moje słoneczko jedyne! Nie bocz się już! – zawołałam słodziutkim głosem i zaczęłam obcałowywać jego twarz, a Remus pruł się przy tym i wymachiwał wszystkimi kończynami, ale śmiał się, chociaż nieumiejętnie próbował to ukryć.  
– Przestań, Meggie! Już mi wystarczy! – jęknął ze śmiechem i zaczął mnie łaskotać w akcie obrony. Nie miałam łaskotek, ale mnie sprowokował do wygłupów, więc po chwili kotwasiliśmy się i gnietliśmy na podłodze w jakimś rodzaju batalii.  
– Uuu… Co tu się wyrabia…  
Przestaliśmy się śmiać jak opętani i spojrzeliśmy w górę. Nad nami stał James i Black. James chytrze rechotał z uciechy, a Black miał zmrużone oczy i kamienną twarz, jednakże lekko podwinął kąciki ust.  
– Hej! – Zaprzestałam okładać Remusa i zerwałam się na równe nogi. Wskazałam na Jamesa oskarżycielsko, ignorując istnienie Blacka. – Ciebie nie powinno tu być! Skąd się wziąłeś?!  
– No tak! – Remus także wstał i klepnął się w czoło. – Ale ze mnie kretyn… Dziś jest piętnasty! Mieliście do mnie przyjechać! A… gdzie Glizduś? Zgubił was, czy co?  
– Taa, jasne… Zgubił, ale chyba mózg… – mruknął z politowaniem Black.  
– Nie, po prostu nie mógł przybyć… – spoważniał Rogaś. – Matka dała mu szlaban.  
– Tak, ale mimo wszystko mózg też zgubił – stwierdził Black, jakby to przesądzało sprawę i jakby był to ich główny temat rozmowy w drodze tutaj.  
Zaczęłam się zastanawiać, co takiego zrobił mu Peter, ale nagle do mnie dotarło, że mam wyruszyć po Lily.  
– No, to lecę… – ogłosiłam. – Nie chcę, by po moim powrocie mój pokój wyglądał, jak po przejściu stada słoni, tyranozaura i trąby powietrznej. Przenieście się więc do Remusa i tam dewastujcie sobie w spokoju… I proszę nie wiązać pęku kapsli od kremowego piwa na ogonie Fąfla!  
Huncwoci wymienili uśmieszki, jakby właśnie to mieli zamiar zrobić.  
Rozpaliłam kominek, wsypałam szczyptę proszku Fiuu w płomienie, po czym wkroczyłam w nie, mrucząc: "Dziurawy Kocioł". Chwilę potem byłam już na miejscu.  
– Meg!  
Lily, stojąca pod jakąś ścianą, skoczyła ku mnie i padłyśmy sobie w objęcia.  
– To co, lecimy do mnie? – spytałam i z powrotem musiałam podróżować siecią Fiuu.  
Wypadłyśmy na mój zielony dywan. Lily wstała i otrzepała się, rozglądając na wszystkie strony.  
– Łał… – wyrwało jej się westchnięcie. – Cały pokój w różach z kości słoniowej… Wygląda kompletnie nierealnie. A mówiłaś, że nie macie na podręczniki!  
– Bo nie mamy – przyznałam zgodnie z prawdą.  
Oprowadziłam Lily po całym domu („Matko, jaka biblioteka!") i okolicy. Gdy już przyszłyśmy ze spaceru, wróciłyśmy do mnie.  
Usiadłyśmy na łóżku i zaczęłyśmy rozmawiać, głównie o wakacjach. Lily przyznała, że przygoda nad rzeką była bardzo niebezpieczna, gdy opowiedziałam o ostatnim wypadku.  
– I pomyśleć! – podjęła po krótkim milczeniu. – Tak się pokłóciłaś z Syriuszem w czerwcu… Jednak stwierdzam, że jest w porządku, skoro tak postąpił.  
– Wiesz, po tym, jak prawie się utopiłam, chciałabym jakoś, hmm…  
– Co?  
– Tak dawno nie żyłam typowym mugolskim życiem. Gdy siedziałam po wypadku w łóżku, miałam masę czasu, by sobie przypomnieć wszystko. Czasem tęsknie za tymi klimatami. No wiesz: idziesz ulicą, widzisz samochody, hippisów ze swoimi afro… Różni ludzie, różne subkultury. To wszystko takie pomieszane, pokręcone. Ale jednak. Poza tym, myślałam ostatnio o tym, czy nie mogłabym odwiedzić mojej dzielnicy, ale nie wiem, co na to rodzice.  
– Chcesz? Możemy tam skoczyć! – podsunęła Lily. – W tej chwili! Spytamy tylko twoich rodziców i już!  
– No dobra!  
Poleciałyśmy szybko na dół, do gabinetu taty. Grzecznie zapukałam.  
– Tato! – zawołałam na wydechu, gdy już otworzyłam drzwi.  
– Co jest, córeczko? – zapytał, odrywając wzrok od "Proroka".  
– Czy mogłabym w tej chwili pojechać z Lily do mojego dawnego domu?  
Twarz ojca wydłużyła się.  
– No dobrze… – mruknął po chwili zastanowienia. – Chyba nic ci tam już nie grozi, w końcu ci ludzie nie czekali tam prawie rok na ciebie, aż wreszcie wrócisz do domu. Ale nie puszczę was samych. Remus z wami pojedzie…  
– Ale on się nie zgodzi! – Przeraziła mnie perspektywa posiadania na karku Huncwotów.  
– Och, zgodzi się, zgodzi… – Ojciec niecerpliwie machnął ręką. – Bo jak nie…  
– Dobra, to idziemy go zagonić do roli ochroniarza… – burknęłam i udałyśmy się na górę.  
Stanęłyśmy pod drzwiami jego sypialni. Zza portalu dochodziły odgłosy porównywalne z tymi, które mogą rozbrzmiewać na korytarzach psychiatryka. Lily zesztywniała momentalnie, zerkając na mnie z lekkim popłochem.  
– Jaskinia lwa, uwaga… – mruknęłam do niej i powoli przekręciłam gałkę w kształcie liścia. Weszłyśmy z duszą na ramieniu.  
Po pokoju miotał się James, biegając w kółko i atakując z okropnym, ogłuszającym wrzaskiem dwa meble: łóżko, na którego baldachimie leżał Black, sikając ze śmiechu, oraz komodę, na której siedział Remus i wpatrywał się z napięciem w gwałtowne ruchy psychola na dole.  
– Nigdy nas nie dorwiesz z taką strategią! – zawołał do Jamesa. – Meggie! I… och, hej, Lily!  
James, przez dosłownie ułamek sekundy przeszedł tak diametralną metamorfozę, że Black odgiął się do tyłu i zarżał jeszcze bardziej, prawie zlatując z baldachimu.  
– Hej, Evans! – powiedział James głębokim, męskim głosem, przeczesując włosy na potylicy, wyglądając przy tym jak wariat. To było tak komiczne, że po prostu nie wytrzymałam i zgięłam się ze śmiechu, a Black mi zawtórował. Przez chwilę nawet śmialiśmy się do siebie. Lily zesztywniała.  
Remus parsknął i zeskoczył z komody.  
– Braciszku! – oznajmiłam, gdy już się uspokoiliśmy. – Pragnę cię oświecić, że nie będziesz mógł siadać przez tydzień, tak cię zleją, jeżeli nie pojedziesz ze mną i Lily w roli bodyguarda do mojej dzielnicy, którą zamieszkiwałam w zeszłym życiu, w tej chwili. Taka jest wola czcigodnego ojca naszego…  
Remus westchnął ciężko.  
– Ale ja mam gości! Nie zostawię ich samych…  
– Och Luniaczku! – wrzasnął James piskliwie, udając wzruszenie. – Nie chcesz nas zostawić samych na pastwę losu, jakie to słodkie!…  
– Miałem na myśli, że nie chcę ich zostawić samych w tym pokoju, bo mi go rozniosą w trzy strony świata…  
James przestał robić z siebie durnia i udał obrażonego. Nagle podskoczył wesoło.  
– Ja też chcę jechać! – zawołał z pasją. – Będę bodyguardem Evans…  
Lily wytrzeszczyła oczy.  
Black zeskoczył zgrabnie z baldachimu.  
– To co? Jedziemy? – ucieszył się.  
Westchnęłam ciężko. Huncwoci. Huncwoci i mugole. Pięknie.  
Chcąc, nie chcąc, poszliśmy razem na przystanek autobusu, który mógłby zawieźć nas do Londynu.  
– Nie mamy biletów – zmartwiłam się.  
– Ale ja mam trochę mugolskich pieniędzy… – mruknęła niemrawo Lily. Widać było ewidentnie, że Huncwoci ją speszyli i nie czuła się komfortowo.  
– Świetnie! – ucieszył się Rogacz. – Evans jak zwykle niezawodna.  
Lily skuliła się jakoś w sobie.  
Autobus przyjechał, a my wsiedliśmy do niego, siadając na fotelach naprzeciw siebie.  
Black musiał stać, by nas widzieć, bo nie było dla niego miejsca. Kupiłam bilety.  
– Jedziemy, jedziemy! – cieszył się nieprzyzwoicie James, gdy pojazd ruszył do Londynu. Objął biednego Remusa i dalej się cieszył. Black pokręcił z politowaniem głową.  
Przyjrzałam się każdemu z osobna. Remus był sztywny, jakby kij połknął. Jazda wyraźnie mu nie służyła, bo wyglądał jak wampir. James podskakiwał z uciechy i komentował wszystko co widział tak wrzaskliwie, że ludzie się oglądali. Black wpatrzył się w okno ze zblazowaną miną, ale w jego oczach zauważyłam niepokój i czujność. Zapewne nie ufał autobusowi. Lily była sztywna, ale bynajmniej, nie z powodu pojazdu, lecz towarzystwa. Gdy nareszcie wysiedliśmy, James wydał z siebie przeciągłe westchnięcie, takie: "Ooooooo...". Obejrzał się tęsknie za autobusem, który odjechał w swą stronę.  
Staliśmy w centrum Londynu.  
Lily trzymała się mnie, Remus był bardzo nieswój, Jamesa fascynowało wszystko naokoło, co tylko się ruszało, a Black był wyraźnie znudzony, dopóki nie minął nas motocykl.  
– Motocykl! – jęknął z podziwem, patrząc jak ten głupi na znikający z pola widzenia wehikuł. – Prawdziwy! Nie jakieś obrazki… Ja nie mogę, ale wypas…  
Zajęło mi dużo czasu, by przypomnieć sobie całą trasę. Dojeżdżaliśmy kilkoma pojazdami do miejsca, z którego mieliśmy bezpośrednie połączenie do mojego osiedla domków.  
Chyba nie muszę wspominać, jak zachowywali się Huncwoci. Poniżej normy. Remus był jeszcze w miarę grzeczny, ale Syriusz i James odwalali cyrki, jakby urwali się z zoo, zaczepiając ludzi, wywrzaskując różne nielogiczne rzeczy w eter, wspinając się po znakach drogowych, skacząc po kubłach na śmieci, gadając z mijanymi hydrantami… Ludzie się gapili, w każdym razie.  
– Ej, bo robimy siarę! – skapnął się z chichotem Black po długim czasie.  
Wreszcie dotarliśmy do mojego dawnego domu.  
– Matko… – wyrwało mi się.  
Ziemia była całkowicie zagrabiona. Stało parę maszyn, które zapewne miały tu postawić nowy dom. Wszystko to wyglądało tak brutalnie oschle, obojętnie.  
Coś zaszczypało mnie w oczy. Łzy.  
Huncwoci (czytaj: James) przestali zachowywać się, jakby wyszli z buszu i zamilkli. Zrozumieli powagę sytuacji.  
Wpatrywałam się w to miejsce bardzo długo. Wydawało mi się, jakby to życie, które tu przeżyłam, było jakimś krótkim filmikiem, zaledwie mignięciem. Teraz jest coś innego. Inna rzeczywistość.  
Jaka tu cisza i spokój. Nikt by nie pomyślał.  
Ciekawe, czy ich torturowali? Jeśli nawet tak, teraz panowało tu milczenie i chłodny spokój.  
Zacisnęłam pięści. Łza goryczy spłynęła po moim policzku, ale stwierdziłam, że więcej nie ma zamiaru się pojawić. Coś zakłuło mnie w serce. Na twarzy poczułam dziwne uczucie gorąca. Tak nie powinno być, to nie oni powinni umrzeć. Czy był w tym jakiś sens?  
Panowała nieomalże absolutna cisza. Ten rodzaj ciszy, która panować tu miał jeszcze długo.  
Ostatni raz spojrzałam na to miejsce, bo wiedziałam, że już tu nie wrócę. Nigdy. Ruszyłam więc wolnym krokiem w drogę powrotną, nie oglądając się na resztę. Moją twarz oślepił pomarańczowy blask zachodzącego słońca. Czułam się uwolniona z jakiegoś olbrzymiego ciężaru.  
Kilka minut potem dogoniła mnie reszta, która dotychczas trzymała się z tyłu, by zostawić mnie w spokoju. Panowało umowne milczenie.  
Gdy znaleźliśmy się na głównej ulicy Londynu, James spróbował odgonić grobową atmosferę.  
– Hej! – zauważył ze złością. – Dlaczego tu jest tyle par, trzymających się za rękę?! Ja też tak chcę! Chodź, Meggie!  
Złapał mnie za rękę, ale się wyrwałam, kręcąc głową ze śmiechem. Śmiech był teraz potrzebny.  
– Nie chcesz być moją dziewczyną? – zakrzyknął teatralnie. – No, Remus mnie nie porzuci, on wie… Chodź, Luniaczku, skarbie! – dodał piskliwym głosem i złapał przerażonego Remusa za rękę w identyczny sposób, jak mijający nas ludzie. James ruszył szybko, by nas wyprzedzić, ciągnął przy tym biednego Lunatyka, i kręcił tyłeczkiem.  
– Patrzcie, mam chłopaka! – zapiał wysoko do jakiejś mijającej nas pary. – Mam chłopaka, ale czad!  
– Ale z ciebie lanser, James! – zaśmiałam się.  
– Jestem głodna – westchnęła Lily, która przez całą drogę siedziała jak trusia i kuliła przy mnie.  
– Chodźcie, wejdziemy gdzieś – zaproponowałam. – Masz jeszcze kasę, no nie?  
Lily przytaknęła.  
– Oddam ci, jak wrócimy do domu, dobra? – spytałam, czując się nieco głupio, że Lily postawi nam jedzenie.  
– Nie ma sprawy, nie spinam się. – Uśmiechnęła się ciepło. – W końcu to ja zaproponowałam tę… rozrywkę… jeśli można to tak nazwać.  
Wstąpiliśmy więc do pierwszego lepszego pubu.  
Nie było tam nikogo, prócz jakiejś pary, która całowała się tak namiętnie, jakby dosłownie pochłaniała się nawzajem.  
– No, skarbeńku! – zapiał James do czerwonego jak piwonia Remusa, gdy tylko to zobaczył. – Teraz my!…  
Zbliżył swą twarz na niebezpieczną odległość do twarzy Lunatyka, układając usta w dzióbek. Remus położył dłoń na klacie Jamesa, chcąc go zablokować.  
– Usiądźmy – powiedziałam przez ramię do purpurowego od powstrzymywanego śmiechu Syriusza, bo Lily poszła sprawdzić, co możemy kupić.  
Gdy nareszcie usiedliśmy, James uparł się, by siedzieć obok zatrwożonego Remusa, bo chciał go trzymać za rękę. Gdy próbowałam wstawić mu reprymendę, wrzasnął piskliwie:  
– To mój chłopak! Zazdrosna jesteś, bo mam takiego spoko kolo tylko dla siebie, co?  
Syriusz w tym momencie nie wytrzymał i posmarkał się ze śmiechu.  
Lily zamówiła dla nas po porcji frytek z rybą (Syriusz: "Co to za paskudztwo?!". James: "Mogę cię nakarmić, skarbie?!").  
Gdy już skonsumowaliśmy ten prosty posiłek, wstaliśmy by ruszyć dalej. Przy wejściu machinalnie spojrzałam na liżącą się parkę. Żołądek podjechał mi do gardła. To była Sandra…  
– MEG! – wrzasnęła piskliwie, gdy tylko mnie zobaczyła. – TY ŻYJESZ!  
Wszyscy na mnie spojrzeli, zupełnie zdezorientowani.  
– Eee… Tak. Można tak to ująć – wykrztusiłam jedynie.  
Sandra zerwała się i rzuciła mi na szyję, prawie zabijając się na swych koturnach. Było w tym geście coś sztucznego, jak cała ona.  
– O MATKO, JAK TO SIĘ STAŁO?!  
– W zasadzie to długa historia – mruknęłam.  
– W szkole wszyscy myślą, że nie żyjesz. Tak podała nam dyrka rok temu na jakimś nudnym apelu…  
Wzrok Sandry powędrował po twarzach moich kompanów, jakby dopiero teraz ich zauważyła. Wyczułam, że grzecznie byłoby ich przedstawić.  
– A, to moja przyjaciółka, Lily – ozwałam się i wskazałam na Evans.  
Sandra obdarzyła nieśmiało uśmiechniętą Lily krótkim zerknięciem mało zainteresowanej. Otaksowała ją szybko od stóp do głów, jak to robiła od lat, gdy oceniała z pogardą wygląd innych dziewczyn i porównywała ze swoim.  
– To mój kumpel, James.  
– Siemka! – James wyszczerzył się przyjacielsko, a Sandra zlustrowała go, wyraźnie zadowolona.  
– To mój brat, Remus. Rodzony! Odnalazłam go po pożarze.  
Sandra nie przejęła się tym zbytnio, że znalazłam brata, odbiło się od niej to rykoszetem. Zerknęła na zmęczonego, cherlawego Remusa z mniejszym zainteresowaniem, niż na Rogacza.  
– A to jest Black… to znaczy Syriusz.  
Źrenice jej się rozszerzyły, gdy spojrzała na Syriusza.  
– Hej! – Uśmiechnęła się do niego filuternie, zapominając o swoim chłopaku. Pewnie pomyślała: "Hmm, nowa zdobycz". Ale Syriusz kompletnie się nią nie zainteresował, zmusił jedynie do krzywego, zimnego uśmiechu swoje wargi. Ów grymas mógł być jeszcze wyrazem obrzydzenia, bo Syriusz lustrował sklejone błyszczykiem usta Sandry.  
– Jestem Sandra! – powiedziała głupkowato i wyszczerzyła się jeszcze bardziej. – Najmodniejsza dzieczyna, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałeś, ciasteczko.  
Wszyscy patrzyli na uprzejmie uśmiechniętego Syriusza, ciekawi jego reakcji. Siedzący chłopak Sandry kompletnie się nami nie przejmował, jakbyśmy byli powietrzem, zajął się pochłanianiem porcji frytek swej dziewczyny.  
Sandra zachwiała się lekko na siedmiomilowej koturnie, a ja poznałam sztuczkę, jaką miała zamiar uwodzić Syriusza. Stosowała ją przy mnie tysiące razy. Delikatnie, subtelnie udała, że się przewraca i z cichym :"Och!" osunęła się na Blacka, obmacując uzbrojonymi w tipsy palcami jego tors. Wszyscy obserwowaliśmy to zajście, a Black grzecznie przytrzymał Sandrę, pomógł jej utrzymać równowagę, przywrócił do pozycji pionowej, po czym spojrzał na mnie ponad ramieniem dziewczyny, bo stałam za nią.  
– Wiesz co, Mary Ann? – spytał pogodnym głosem. – Porobiło ci się więcej brązowych piegów na całej twarzy od słońca. Wyglądasz teraz po prostu odjazdowo.  
Wszyscy, jak na komendę odwrócili się w moją stronę, a ja speszyłam się. Po co on to powiedział?  
James zerknął na Syriusza, który wpatrywał się we mnie bystro, a jego oczy się śmiały. Lily patrzyła na reakcję Sandry z zainteresowaniem, Remus spuścił głowę i zaczął powstrzymywać się całą siłą woli do parsknięcia, a Sandrę po prostu zatkało.  
– Chodźcie stąd! – zagadnął Syriusz, rozbijając pełną napięcia chwilę. – Znudziło mi się już to wszystko.  
I w najbardziej zblazowany sposób, na jaki go było stać, wyszedł z pubu, a my, po chwili, popędziliśmy za nim, zostawiając upokorzoną Sandrę, której pierwszy raz w życiu ktoś dał kosza.  
Uśmiechnęłam się do niej jeszcze na odchodnym przepraszająco, ale zmierzyła mnie jedynie niesympatycznym spojrzeniem. Teraz byłam już jej przeciwnikiem. Dopóki pełniłam rolę dokooptowanej do niej osoby, nieistotnego dodatku, na którego nikt nie chciał spojrzeć, byłam jej „przyjaciółką". Aż do teraz.


	23. Lily bawi się w psychologa

Na początku był Syriusz…  
Nie no, żartuję. Po prostu, szedł kilka jardów przed nami swym sprężystym, niedbałym chodem, z dłońmi głęboko w kieszeniach. Nie odwracał się w naszą stronę i nikt nie miał pojęcia, czy jest obrażony, wesoły, znudzony, czy jeszcze jakoś inaczej. Zwyczajnie się do nas nie przyznawał – bo, bądźmy szczerzy – kto o normalnie skonstruowanym mózgu mógłby się przyznawać do Jamesa?  
Zaraz za nim, to jest w optymalnej odległości kilkudziesięciu kroków szłam ja z Lily, a daleko za nami (całe szczęście) kotwasili się Remus i James. James molestował Remusa, dostarczając ulicy niezłego ubawu po pachy, ale ja i Lily nie zwracałyśmy na to uwagi, bo wciąż siedziałyśmy w tym, co się wydarzyło przed chwilą w pubie.  
– Może mu przeszło? – mruknęła cicho moja przyjaciółka, obserwując czarne plecy Blacka. – No wiesz, ja go nie znam zbyt dobrze… Na pewno nie tak dobrze, jak ty…  
– Ja go znam, uważasz? – żachnęłam się. – Oczywiście, że nie! Wiesz, jak ja i on się nie trawimy? No przecież wiesz!  
– Tak, ale rozmawiałaś z nim trochę, kilka razy. A ja go znam tylko tak naprawdę z widzenia…  
– Może i masz rację… – Zamyśliłam się. – Wiesz? Dziwny jest. Najpierw go objeżdżam przy całej szkole, nie odzywamy się do siebie, zdaje się, że już tak będzie na wieki… A tu masz, skubaniec nagle wyskakuje z takim tekstem. Ja to bym się śmiertelnie na kogoś obraziła, jakby mnie tak ośmieszono na oczach szkoły, a on jednak… Intrygujące… Jest naprawdę trudny do zrozumienia. Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że mnie irytuje, oj, jak bardzo!  
– No tak… – szepnęła Lily, nie odrywając oczu od Blacka. – Jak myślisz, co nim kierowało, że tak powiedział?  
– Prawdopodobnie wcale tak nie uważa – odparłam po chwili namysłu. – Bardzo możliwe, że chciał tylko dopiec Sandrze, dać jej do zrozumienia, że interesują go chłopcy…  
Lily zaśmiała się głośno i pokręciła głową.  
– Oj, Mary Ann! Ty to jak się do kogoś zrazisz, to musisz się w tym zatracać. Nie uprzedzaj się do Blacka, w końcu uratował ci życie, a teraz po raz pierwszy sprawił, że Sandra poczuła się od ciebie gorsza, a z tego, co mi o niej opowiadałaś, to zawsze ty byłaś gorsza…  
Zorientowałam się, że Lily ma rację. Tak zazdrościłam Sandrze tej „lepszości", a Syriusz dał jej do zrozumienia coś innego, niż wszyscy przed nim. Zawsze byłam ignorowana przez ogół, będąc jej koleżanką. Syriusz był pierwszą osobą, która pokazała Sandrze, że staroświecki guzik go obchodzi jej trendy wygląd, za to skomplementował piegi – niezbyt modną cechę wyglądu.  
W mojej głowie zatliła się iskierka wdzięczności, natychmiast zgaszona czymś, co od samego początku tak bardzo tępiło Blacka w moich oczach.  
– Daj spokój! – żachnęłam się. – On tak powiedział tylko dlatego, żeby dać jej do zrozumienia, że nie interesują go modne dziewczyny. Chciał ją ośmieszyć, perfidnie pokazując, że nawet piegi są ładniejsze, niż jej całe starania o bycie modną. Wiesz dobrze, że zrobił to, bo jest cynicznym, znęcającym się nad innymi…  
– Powoli, Meg, przecież przesadzasz! Może faktycznie chciał jej tylko dopiec… To możliwe – kontynuowała Lily. – Tylko następne pytanie: czemu nie powiedział tego do mnie? Też mam piegi. Był na ciebie obrażony, ale zwrócił się do ciebie. Wytłumaczysz to zachowanie?  
Zapowietrzyłam się z wrażenia, ale przez chwilę nie przyszła mi do głowy żadna riposta.  
– Nie wiem… – mruknęłam w końcu. – Po prostu, Sandra znała mnie, może Black uważa, że kiedyś rywalizowałyśmy, czy coś… Gdyby to powiedział do ciebie, nie wywarłoby to na Sandrze takiej druzgocącej klęski.  
Lily spojrzała na mnie sceptycznie.  
– Może… – rzekła niezbyt przekonująco. – Ale dlaczego?  
– Co: dlaczego?  
– Dla mnie to wciąż jest niezrozumiałe… nielogiczne… Czemu tak do ciebie powiedział? Czemu nie do mnie? Przecież się nie znosicie! Mógł zrobić cokolwiek, ale powiedział ci komplement… Co za dziwny przypadek!  
Przytaknęłam powoli, obserwując czarną koszulę Blacka.  
Nagle za nami ozwał się wrzask Remusa, jakiego się po nim chyba nikt nie spodziewał:  
– JAMES, MIKROCEFALMIE! ODCZEP SIĘ ODE MNIE I NIE RÓB WIOCHY, BO CI TAK ODWINĘ, ŻE ZDECHNIESZ W POWIETRZU Z GŁODU!  
Ja i Lily odwróciłyśmy się, zupełnie zszokowane. James stanął, jak wryty, patrząc na mojego brata, jakby ten obraził go tak bardzo, że wręcz niewybaczalnie. Szepnął grobowym głosem:  
– Zrywam z tobą. Nasz związek nie miał sensu. I nie błagaj mnie teraz na kolanach, i tak do ciebie nie wrócę. Idę do mojego dziubaska…  
Szybko nas wyminął, by podręczyć Syriusza. Widocznie chciał go złapać za rękę, ale Black, gdy tylko się zrównali, szybko objął go pod ramię, jak przyjaciel przyjaciela i uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko, dając do zrozumienia, że jakiekolwiek inne manewry poza przyjacielską konwersacją skończą się dla Jamesa słupkiem parkingowym w zadku.  
– Chodź tu, Rogaś, mój stary KUMPLU, chodź tu… – zawołał z teatralnym rozrzewnieniem Black. Widocznie chciał uczynić wszystko, by James nie zrobił z niego pośmiewiska.  
James ryknął swym zaraźliwym śmiechem i zawołał:  
– Już nie chodzę z chłopcami! Teraz mam na własność moją osobistą psiapsiółę!  
I ruszyli żwawo przed siebie, zataczając się jak pijani i śpiewając w głos jakąś dewiancką, czarodziejską piosenkę.  
Remus zachichotał gdzieś z tyłu, ale nie zrównał się z nami, widać chciał wreszcie mieć trochę spokoju.  
– Ale… – zaczęła Lily, nie dając za wygraną. – Chyba nie myślisz, że… albo nie, to jest głupia teza.  
– Jaka teza? – zainteresowałam się.  
– Może powiedział tak, bo mu się podobasz?  
Zaśmiałam się z tego idiotycznego pomysłu w głos.  
– No co? – spytała Lily rozdrażnionym głosem. – Rozważam każdą możliwość… To też mogłoby go motywować, no nie? Jakieś głębsze uczucia.  
– Nie, raczej się we mnie nie zakochał… – Spoważniałam. – Gdyby tak było naprawdę, to zachowywałby się inaczej. Nie tylko dzisiaj, w ogóle… Zresztą, widzisz, Black jest chyba odporny na uroki niewieście. On i James siedzą mentalnie jeszcze w żłobku, jak zauważyłaś.  
– Chyba masz rację, ta możliwość raczej odpada… A więc co? Myślę, że najbardziej prawdopodobne jest to, co mówiłaś, on chciał dopiec Sandrze, a ty ją znałaś to, wszystko, cała jego motywacja…  
– Taa, masz rację – szepnęłam. – Zostawmy to tak, jak jest i już nie wałkujmy, nie ma co wałkować…  
– Owszem, jest. – Lily uśmiechnęła się. – Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja na twoim miejscu byłabym dla niego ciut milsza. Nie ze względu tylko na dzisiaj. On ci uratował życie, narażając własne. To tak, jakby już spłacił dług za to, co ci zrobił, cokolwiek to było, bo nie wiem, o co się tak pokłóciliście…  
– Nieważne. – Machnęłam niedbale ręką. – Lily, ja nie mogę być dla niego milsza, bo to palant i go nie lubię. Ale owszem, zyskał w moich oczach przez to zdarzenie w lipcu. Może nieco zmienię zachowanie i zacznę go ignorować, zamiast ciskać w niego epitetami.  
– Jak możesz? Przecież on cię…  
– Ale zastanów się, ty chyba też byś to zrobiła, nawet gdyby topił się twój największy wróg, no nie? Tacy już jesteśmy my, Gryfoni.  
Ta konkluzja zbiła Lily z tropu. W tym czasie mogłam to sobie przemyśleć. Oczywiście, to co powiedziałam Lily, było nieco podkoloryzowane. Dla Syriusza już dawno postanowiłam być milsza, ale nie chciałam się do tego przyznawać z jakiegoś irracjonalnego powodu.  
Gdy dotarliśmy po długiej drodze do domu, było już ciemno. Wszyscy stanęliśmy przed kominkiem, na którym płonął zielony ogień.  
– ŻEGNAJ, SKARBIE! – wrzasnął James i zdusił mnie w uścisku. – Oni nie chcą ze mną chodzić… Zostaniesz moją dziewczyną, prawda?  
Trudno było zrozumieć intencje Jamesa, gdy to powiedział (jak i wiele innych rzeczy, które robił i mówił…), ale ponad jego ramieniem zobaczyłam Syriusza. Zerknął na mnie bystro, z jakimś tryumfem. Nagle przypomniało mi się, że on o wszystkim wie. Zmroziłam go spojrzeniem wściekłej szyszymory.  
– Nie ma chodzenia bez miłości! – powiedziałam wesoło do Jamesa, a ten jęknął teatralnie. Ja i James oderwaliśmy się od siebie, a on podszedł do Remusa, który wykonał podświadomy, niekontrolowany odruch wstecz. Chyba długo nie zapomni swojej jednodniowej sympatii…  
Ale James uściskał go jak kumpla, bez jakichś zbędnych przedstawień. Lily wyściskała mnie serdecznie, uśmiechnęła się do Remusa i wkroczyła w płomienie, nie czekając ani chwili. Przyszła kolej na Blacka, który już zdążył uściskać Remusa, po czym kiwnął sztywno głową w moją stronę. Za chwilę obaj, on i James, zniknęli w zielonych ścianach ognia. Wpatrywałam się chwilę w miejsce, gdzie zniknął James i przyszło mi do głowy, że jednak żartował.  
Ja i Remus ruszyliśmy wolno w stronę kuchni.  
– I ta Sandra naprawdę się kiedyś z tobą przyjaźniła? – spytał po chwili milczenia niedowierzającym głosem Remus, po czym lekko się wzdrygnął na samo wspomnienie.  
– Jakoś tak wyszło… – odparłam, pociągając za klamkę w drzwiach do kuchni. – Ale czemu Syriusz ją tak potraktował, to nie wiem.  
– Mnie nie pytaj. – Remus uśmiechnął się, gdy gestem przepuścił mnie pierwszą. – Zgubiłem się w meandrach jego postępowania.

***

Gdy wakacje dobiegły końca, zaczęły do mnie powracać duchy z przeszłości. Znowu, tym razem tylko w mojej głowie, przeżywałam ostatnie wakacje z rodzicami, potem ich utratę, całą metamorfozę w czarodzieja, zauroczenie w Jamesie… Ten rok tak szybko minął.  
Wydawałoby się, że jeszcze wczoraj chodziłam po słonecznych uliczkach na obrzeżach Londynu, spacerując samotnie wśród armii domków. Zaledwie rok temu szukałam samej siebie gdzieś pomiędzy zrujnowaną fabryką, stojącą na skraju osiedla, a ciemnymi zaułkami stolicy, ilekroć tam trafiłam. Zupełnie, jakbym nosiła w sobie wspomnienia kompletnie innej dziewczyny, innej istoty ludzkiej.  
Niedługo przed wyruszeniem do szkoły na piąty rok nauki w Hogwarcie dostaliśmy listy. Oczywiście mój brat stał się prefektem, co było do przewidzenia. Ja, na szczęście, nie. To bym miała roboty! Rodzice byli tacy dumni, i ja też. W końcu to Remus Lupin, wyjątkowo inteligentny i pracowity chłopak, należało mu się, no nie?  
– Wstawaj! Szkoła czeka!  
Remus wpadł do mojego pokoju i zaczął po mnie skakać.  
– Opanuj się… – wymamrotałam głucho.  
– SZKOŁA! – wydarł mi się prosto do ucha, aż lekko ogłuchłam. Biedne dziecko, nie ma innych rozrywek, tylko dręczyć swą znękaną siostrę. – Coś nie w serek?  
– Zejdź ze mnie, okrutna bestio… – burknęłam. – Tak, dużo nie w serek…  
– Co? Nie chce ci się do szkoły, co? A ja się cieszę.  
– No tak. Tak się nie możesz doczekać lekcji? Już widzę ciebie czatującego w namiocie pod klasą…  
– No wiesz! – oburzył się Remus. – Tak obrażać twojego brata? A ja ci przysługę odwaliłem, bo cię nie budzę tak, jak nauczył nas budzić James.  
– O, matko… – jęknęłam na samą myśl. – Wyjaśnij mi ten fenomen, braciszku. Skąd czerpiesz tyle energii rano? Jak to się dzieje, że masz siłę i ochotę po mnie skakać, a ja jestem ledwo żywa?  
Remus sapnął coś przez nos w odpowiedzi. Chyba z założenia miało być to prychnięcie pogardy, ale mu nie wyszło. Wstałam więc i oboje udaliśmy się na śniadanie.  
Po wielu ciężkich przejściach („Jedz to, bo w szkole zapewne się głodzisz!", „Czy aby na pewno zapakowałeś czyste majtki, Remusie?!") udało nam się trafić na peron 9 i ¾.  
Pod jednym z filarów dostrzegłam kogoś czarnowłosego i niezbyt wesołego. Zostawiłam rodziców i Remusa za sobą, i podeszłam do wypatrzonej osoby.  
– Hej! – Uśmiechnęłam się ciepło.  
– Cześć – odparł Severus Snape chłodno.  
Staliśmy tak chwilę, nie wiedząc, co dalej. Wyczułam jakąś niezręczność. Powinnam uściskać Severusa, czy jak? Miałam na to niesamowitą ochotę, lecz coś mnie powstrzymywało.  
– Gdzie Lily? – spytałam, by powiedzieć cokolwiek.  
– Nie wiem, dopiero co przybyłem…  
Spojrzałam głębiej w jego czarne, błyszczące oczy. Odbijało się w nich coś dziwacznego. W ogóle cała twarz nosiła znamiona czegoś chorego. Czemu miałam takie wrażenie?  
Wsiedliśmy zatem do pociągu, by znaleźć sobie jakieś miejsce. Lily nigdzie nie było.  
Wyskoczyłam, by pożegnać się czule z rodzicami. Widziałam, że byli smutni, bo znowu dom miał opustoszeć. Czułam się winna, patrząc na ich smutne twarze, że ja odczuwałam głównie radość z powrotu do szkoły, nie cierpienie w związku z rozstaniem.  
Dano znak do odjazdu, więc wskoczyłam do środka i machałam rodzicom, póki nie straciłam ich z oczu. Po tym wróciłam do Severusa, czując rozpierającą, ciepłą euforię.  
– A, no tak… – mruknął Sev niespodziewanie po pięciu minutach podróży we dwójkę. – Przecież Lily jest prefektem.  
– Żartujesz! – zdziwiłam się. – Czemu nic mi nie napisała?  
– Nie wiem… – Severus zasępił się. Miał bardzo osobliwy humor. – Wygląda na to, że podróż spędzimy we dwoje…  
Znów zamilkł. Co mu jest, u licha?  
Zamknęłam drzwi do naszego przedziału, bo z korytarza dochodziły odgłosy mówiące: „Koniec świętego spokoju i wszystkich mu pokrewnych zjawisk". Wiadomo, Huncwoci! Wrzask, który zidentyfikowałam jako Jamesowski mówił mi, że któryś z tych inteligentów właśnie wyrywa drugiemu włosy. Chyba z głowy.  
Usiadłam obok Seva.  
– Co ci jest? – spytałam łagodnie, czując potrzebę pomocy przyjacielowi. – Widzę na twojej twarzy jakieś dziwne emocje…  
Severus patrzył na mnie w milczeniu dość długo, najwyraźniej coś przeżuwając. A potem… łza spłynęła po jego policzku. Zmarszczyłam brwi.  
Zamrugał szybko, jakby udając, że nic się nie stało.  
– Sev! – jęknęłam, przerażona i chwyciłam jego dłoń. – Co ci się stało? Możemy to naprawić! Jestem pewna, że da się coś z tym zrobić!  
Severus skrzywił się, wzdychając ciężko przez haczykowaty nos.  
– Nie możemy – syknął cicho. – Mam kłopoty.  
– A co takiego się stało?  
Czułam do niego niesamowite współczucie. Nie pamiętałam, by jakikolwiek chłopak się przy mnie kiedyś rozkleił. A Severus był przecież twardy. Musiało stać się coś naprawdę złego…  
Odczekał chwilę, by wziąć głębszy oddech.  
– Mama mi umarła – powiedział ze spokojem, lekko wstydliwym tonem. – To wszystko już ją przytłoczyło. Przede wszystkim ojciec… On ciągle pije. Ciągle. To bezwartościowy mugol, zakochany w alkoholu. Bił mnie i moją matkę. Starałem się być jak najczęściej poza domem, włóczyłem się, przez co moja matka była sama, zawsze zdana na jego trzeźwość, lub jej brak. Żałuję, że nie pomagałem jej jakoś przetrwać tego piekła. Powinienem wziąć to na siebie, nie uciekać. Ale ona już nie żyje. Teraz jestem z nim sam…  
W tym momencie się załamał i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.  
Zapadła niemiła cisza. Nie wiedziałam, co robić. Mówić coś? Wykonać jakiś gest?  
Zrobiłam jedyną rzecz, którą mogłam: przytuliłam Severusa z pewnym oporem, nie będąc pewna, jak na to zareaguje. Ale mnie zadziwił. Nie wiedziałam czemu, ale mocno odwzajemnił uścisk i po chwili siedzieliśmy w ciszy, mocno do siebie przytuleni. To była jedna z najdziwniejszych sytuacji z kategorii „Mary Ann a relacje z rówieśnikami" w moim życiu.  
– Proszę, proszę, co tu się wyrabia…  
Jak oparzeni odwróciliśmy się w stronę drzwi przedziału…


	24. Koniec

Stanęłam oko w oko z intruzem.  
– Czego?! – warknęłam wrogo.  
Szare, zimne oczy Blacka zwęziły się w podejrzliwe szparki.  
– Czegoś konkretnego… – szepnął zza jego pleców Peter, ale go zignorowaliśmy.  
– Co ty z nim robiłaś? – spytał z obrzydzeniem James.  
– Nic, co mogłoby cię obchodzić! – zdenerwowałam się. No co, to już przyjaciela nie można przytulać?  
– Wynoście się stąd! – usłyszałam z prawej strony warknięcie Seva. Wszyscy czterej Huncwoci spojrzeli na niego, tylko na twarzy mojego brata nie malowało się bezgraniczne obrzydzenie.  
– Nie rozkazuj nam, robaku – wysyczał pogardliwie Black. – Nie twój poziom.  
Severus wstał, a ja powstrzymałam go od rzucenia się na Czarnego. Sama spojrzałam na niego z najwyższą odrazą.  
– Jeszcze raz coś takiego do niego powiesz, Black… – zaczęłam ostrzegawczo.  
– To co? – parsknął śmiechem, który absolutnie nie był wesoły. – Pytamy raz jeszcze: co robiliście?  
– Odpowiem pytaniem! – odparłam chłodno. – A co wam do tego?  
Syriusz zmarszczył czoło i nos. Przypominał teraz wściekłego psa.  
– Odpowiedź nie była adekwatna do pytania! – rzekł upartym tonem. – W naszych mózgach po prostu nie mieści się fakt, jak można choćby DOTKNĄĆ Smarka, więc… Więc jesteśmy lekko zdziwieni, jak to zniosłaś…  
Ręka Seva błyskawicznie powędrowała ku niestereotypowej twarzy Syriusza, formując się w pięść. W ostatnim momencie złapałam go za nadgarstek.  
– Chcesz mieć kłopoty przez idiotę? – szepnęłam przez prawe ramię do Seva.  
– Nooo… – Black zagwizdał z drwiną. – Teraz nadgarstek… Kiedy za rączki?  
Myślałam, że mu odwinę, głupi buc.  
– Przynajmniej jego rękę mogłabym trzymać, z twoją byłoby już gorzej – warknęłam. – Musiałabym chyba po tym czyścić w specjalnych środkach odkażających…  
Black spojrzał na mnie z wściekłością. Sev znów usiadł, oddychając ciężko przez haczykowaty nos i wpatrując się wrogo w Huncwotów. James cmoknął z rezygnacją.  
– My tylko chcieliśmy, abyś przyszła i coś dla nas zrobiła… – powiedział błagalnie po chwili. Chyba bardzo bał się kłótni między nami, ale niestety, pokłóciliśmy się po raz kolejny, wbrew jego oczekiwaniom.  
– Czego chcieliście? – burknęłam.  
– No, chodź. Powiemy ci w przedziale…  
Spojrzałam na Severusa, ale on tylko obrócił głowę w stronę okna i utkwił spojrzenie w jakimś punkcie na horyzoncie. Uznałam, że wyraził tym samym życzenie samotności, więc węstchnąwszy minęłam rozjuszonego Blacka i udałam się za Jamesem. Gdy już znaleźliśmy się w piątkę w tym nieszczęśliwym, bo huncwockim, przedziale, James odwrócił się w moją stronę. Chyba chciał udawać, że atmosfera nie jest lekko zepsuta, w każdym razie zdobył się na sztuczny wyszczerz.  
– Zaczęliśmy się kłócić i bić, kto ma naj… najładniejsze włosy… – pisnął kulawo James, jednocześnie starając się chyba brzmieć jak najbardziej męsko.  
– Najładniejsze włosy? – Skrzywiłam się mimowolnie. – Gdzie?  
James zaśmiał się nerwowo, a po nim cała reszta. Nawet Black musiał ukryć lekki uśmieszek.  
– No i Peter zaproponował, żebyś była jurorką, ale taką wiesz, szczerą. I bądź obiektywna.  
Skrzywiłam się sceptycznie.  
– Dobra… – westchnęłam dla świętego spokoju i usiadłam, by przyjrzeć się ich włosom.  
Decyzja dość szybko uformowała mi się w mózgu, lecz i tak siedziałam w skupieniu dość długo i kontemplowałam cztery puste (no, może z wyjątkiem Remusowego) łby, by moja odpowiedź była jak najbardziej zgodna z prawdą. To było bardzo dziwne, tak siedzieć w prawie całkowitym milczeniu tylko dlatego, że Huncwoci pobili się o taką głupotę.  
James zaczął się już niecierpliwić.  
– No, szybciej! Bo już mnie tyłek boli…  
– Nie każę ci siedzieć! – burknęłam. – Sam mnie tu sprowadzasz z jakichś głupich, próżnych pobudek, a teraz na mnie jeszcze narzekasz. Jak chcecie, to możecie chodzić po przedziale i po korytarzu, nie bronię wam.  
Wszyscy czterej skorzystali z tego z chęcią. Kręcili się bez ładu i składu po okolicach przedziału.  
Osunęłam się w drzemkę. Niewyspanie i brutalna pobudka przez Remusa z rana ułatwiły mi zaśnięcie na siedząco, a dumanie nad owłosieniem chłopaków tylko mnie przymuliło, co dało właśnie taki efekt.  
Śnili mi się Huncwoci, bo ich zduszone okrzyki docierały do mnie przez sen. Gdy się ocknęłam, za oknem robiło się ciemno, a ktoś troskliwy okrył mnie swoją peleryną od szaty szkolnej.  
Peter mruknął coś o toalecie i wyszedł. Remus zaczął grzebać w kufrze, skąd wyjął koszulę i krawat do szkolnych szat, bez krępacji ściągnął sweter i t-shirt, po czym założył ową szarą, szkolną koszulę, zapinając guziki.  
– Co ty robisz? – zdziwił się Black, który stanął w otwartych drzwiach przedziału, opierając się nonszalancko o futrynę.  
– Przebieram się w szkolne szaty – oświadczył wyniośle Remus, pozostawiając dwa ostatnie guziki pod szyją niezapięte. Założył krawat, nie wiążąc go, i zaczął szukać bezrękawnika. Wyglądał kompletnie… nieremusowo, w tej rozchełstanej koszuli i niedbale zawiązanej czerwono-żółtej pętli, zarzuconej gdzieś na barku.  
– Ty zmutowany maniaku! – zaśmiał się James, który siedział na miejscu przy drzwiach i grzebał w swoim kufrze. – Przecież jeszcze z połowa drogi! Śpieszy ci się gdzieś?  
– Zapomniałeś, że Remus to fanatyk szkoły? – parsknął Syriusz.  
– Dobra, ja idę! – oświadczyłam, przeciągnęłam się i wstałam, by ruszyć do wyjścia. Black mnie jednak nie przepuścił, a jeszcze bardziej zagrodził swym cielskiem wyjście.  
– Zapomniałaś? – zapytał z chytrą minką. – Przecież miałaś nas oceniać! Daliśmy ci się wyspać i nie budziliśmy cię, ale teraz…  
Coś zamruczało. Zmarszczyłam brwi. Znajomy dźwięk?  
Machinalnie spojrzałam na jego czarny sweter, pod którym coś się ruszało. Czyżby Syriusz nosił tego platynowego kotka, którego w niezbyt miłych okolicznościach mu zwróciłam? Nie dał go jakiejś dziewczynie albo komukolwiek innemu?  
– Nosisz ten wisiorek. Ten, co był kiedyś mój… – Zmarszczyłam brwi i spojrzałam w jego zimne oczy z niekłamanym zdumieniem.  
– A, ten…  
Black odchylił czarny golf, który opatulał jego szyję, po czym wyciągnął srebrny łańcuch, razem z platynowym kotkiem. Wzięłam do ręki wisiorek, który mruczał błogo. Przyjrzałam mu się dokładnie. Zawsze mnie fascynował, gdyż zachowywał się kompletnie po swojemu. Jak miałam zły humor, on potrafił mruczeć, jak rozpierała mnie wesołość, kotek czasem miauczał, bo było mu źle. Zauważyłam tylko jedną prawidłowość: zawsze był aktywny w towarzystwie Syriusza. Być może pamiętał swego pierwotnego pana?  
– Skaleczyłam się nim, gdy go zrywałam – mruknęłam do siebie.  
– Taa… W jednym miejscu na łańcuchu wciąż są ślady – stwierdził Black.  
Pochyliliśmy ponownie głowy, by przyjrzeć się trzymanemu przeze mnie kotkowi.  
ŁUP!  
To się stało w ułamku sekundy. Pociągiem tak gwałtownie szarpnęło, że ja i Syriusz wpadliśmy na siebie. Najgorsze, że zarobiliśmy niezłe zderzenie czołowe i nosowe.  
– Auu!  
Wpadliśmy w plątaninie na wciąż siedzącego Jamesa, a Remus przewrócił się na ziemię.  
– Co jest, do jasnej…  
James zaklął, zrzucił z siebie Syriusza, a mnie elegancko przytrzymał, bym mogła wstać, czego nie uczyniłam, bo pociąg wciąż ostro hamował, więc wszyscy przypłaszczyliśmy się do siedzenia, no, może z wyjątkiem Remusa, który wylądował pod nim. Z całego pociągu dały się słyszeć krzyki zdziwienia i zaskoczenia. Gdy pociąg już zupełnie się zatrzymał, każdy podniósł się z niewygodnej pozycji, w której przed chwilą spoczywaliśmy.  
– Co im odbiło?! – jęknął zbulwersowany do ostatnich granic Syriusz, zbierając Remusa z podłogi, a James pomógł mi wstać z jego kolan.  
Pociąg nie ruszał w dalszą drogę.  
– Kurczę – zaczęłam powoli. – To mi się wcale nie podoba…  
– I słusznie! – rzucił Black.  
– Idę spytać konduktora, co tu się święci… – warknął James i po chwili go nie było.  
Wyjrzałam za drzwi przedziału tak, jak wielu innych pasażerów. Na korytarzu robiło się nieco tłoczno. Wszyscy byli naprawdę podenerwowani i zszokowani zaistniałą sytuacją. Widać, pociąg do Hogwartu jeszcze się nigdy nie zatrzymał…  
Usłyszałam za sobą zgrzyt otwieranego okna: to Syriusz wyglądał na coraz ciemniejszy świat. Przyglądał się z napięciem pierwszym wagonom pociągu. Remus zaczął nerwowo miąć w dłoniach bezrękawnik, którego nie zdążył założyć.  
– Co tu się dzieje? – spytał sam siebie cicho. Na jego odkrytej szyi i kawałku piersi zalśniły kropelki potu.  
Nagle Syriusz odskoczył od okna i rzucił się ku mnie z przerażeniem i zgrozą wypisaną na twarzy. Objął mnie bezceremonialnie jednym ramieniem, drugą ręką złapał Remusa z przodu za koszulę i począł ciągnąć nas w stronę drzwi.  
– Co jest? – zapytałam, zdezorientowana do ostatnich granic.  
– Zmywamy się stąd – mruknął pełnym napięcia głosem. – Jak najdalej od lokomotywy.  
– Ale… – zaczęłam.  
– Bez żadnego ale! – warknął.  
Wypadliśmy na korytarz i Syriusz ruszył w kierunku przeciwnym do lokomotywy, przeciskając się przez tłum niczym krajzega, a my, chcąc nie chcąc, za nim.  
Przebyliśmy spory szmat drogi przez wszystkie dalsze wagony, aż dotarliśmy do miejsca, gdzie jeszcze nigdy nie byłam: do ostatnich trzech wagonów.  
– Zamknięte! – jęknął Remus, gdy tylko spróbował otworzyć drzwi.  
– Alohomora – mruknął Black, celując różdżką w zamknięcie. Weszliśmy do środka.  
W wagonie piętrzyły się stosy drewnianych skrzyń. Nie zwracając na nie uwagi, Syriusz podleciał do drzwi na końcu. Te nie były zamknięte. Tak więc, chwilę potem znaleźliśmy się w kolejnym wagonie, a później w ostatnim. W obu były całe masy skrzyń. Black zawalił wejście jedną z nich za pomocą różdżki, po czym podleciał do okna, by wyjrzeć na zewnątrz. Ja i Remus, który chyba kompletnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że ma rozpiętą czwartą część koszuli i krawat na plecach, spojrzeliśmy na siebie w ciszy wymownie. Żadnemu z nas się nie podobało to wszystko.  
– Syriuszu? – zagadnęłam z niepokojem, a Remus aż podskoczył, gdy usłyszał, że tak łagodnie wymówiłam imię jego kumpla. Że w ogóle je wymówiłam.  
Black okręcił się w miejscu, by na mnie spojrzeć, wyraz twarzy miał znudzony, jedną brew uniesioną do góry, ale jego oczy nie kłamały: coś go porządnie musiało przestraszyć.  
– Co to było? Czemu tu jesteśmy? Uciekamy przed czymś? – spytałam.  
Syriusz zaczął wykręcać się od odpowiedzi, a żeby zyskać na czasie, wyjrzał ponownie na zewnątrz. O czym on tak myślał?  
Skądś ozwały się wrzaski przerażenia. W naszym wagonie panowała niezdrowa cisza. Ja i Remus ponownie, bardzo powoli, odwróciliśmy głowy w swoją stronę. Na jego twarzy można było odczytać: „Nie wiem, jak ty, ale ja mam naprawdę niepokojące przeczucia". Remus przełknął głośno ślinę.  
BUM! BUM! BUM!  
Pociągiem raptownie szarpnęło, pogasło światło. Zatoczyłam się na Remusa i oboje upadliśmy na ziemię, po czym pojechaliśmy po niej kawałek.  
– Moja różdżka! Cholera!  
Różdżka Blacka minęła nas, jadąc po ziemi ochoczo, po czym wpadła w szparę między dwiema olbrzymimi skrzyniami. Wstaliśmy.  
– Upuściłem różdżkę! – warknął Syriusz i podbiegł do skrzyń. Spróbowaliśmy przesunąć je razem z nim, ale na próżno: skrzynie były megaciężkie. Żadne z nas nie miało różdżki, by przywołać zgubę Czarnego.  
– To koniec! Nie mamy się czym bronić! – załamał się Syriusz. – Już nie mówiąc o wyjściu z tej kabały…  
– Bronić? – powtórzył ostrożnie Remus. – Przed czym?  
Syriusz zignorował go, pewnie dlatego, że pociągiem szarpnęło po raz kolejny, tym razem tak silnie, iż jedna ze skrzyń na samym czubku sporej wieży osunęła się, runęła na ziemię i potoczyła z rozpędem w naszą stronę.  
– Uwaga! – wrzasnął Remus.  
Ja i on odskoczyliśmy na ziemię, unikając zmiażdżenia. Syriusz przywarł do drugiej ściany. Skrzynia walnęła z całej pary w inne skrzynie, rozsypując się na kawałki i obsypując swe najbliższe otoczenie szkłem. Podeszliśmy do pozostałości po skrzyni, by zobaczyć, gdzie się podział Syriusz.  
Na podłodze walały się jakieś…  
– Gumochłony – mruknęłam. – Marynowane gumochłony w słoikach. Nic dziwnego, że wszystko się potłukło.  
Pociągiem lekko szarpnęło. Utrzymaliśmy się z trudem na nogach. Wtem usłyszeliśmy jęk.  
– Syriusz? – zawołał ze zgrozą Remus.  
Znaleźliśmy go pod drzazgami skrzyni, która właśnie się rozsypała.  
– Co ci jest? – przeraziłam się.  
– Nic! – burknął, ale trzymał się za ramię.  
– Pokaż… – Remus delikatnie odciągnął jego rękę, po czym wyciągnął ze swetra olbrzymi kawał zakrwawionego szkła.  
Wytrzeszczyliśmy oczy w strachu.  
– Zdejmuj sweter! – rozkazał natychmiast mój brat.  
– Daj spokój, Remusie! – prychnął Syriusz. – Tu się dzieją ważniejsze rzeczy, niż jakieś skaleczenie! Dam radę, nie zajmujmy się teraz głupotami…  
– Nie gadaj! – I Remus siłą ściągnął mu sweter przez głowę. Na białej koszuli Blacka, w miejscu, gdzie utkwiło szkło, pojawiała się brunatna plama.  
– A ja myślałem, że mam błękitną, arystokratyczną krew! – zaśmiał się cynicznie Syriusz. Widać na siłę starał się zachować jakiś humor.  
Rozpięliśmy jego koszulę, by zobaczyć ranę. Na jego ramieniu tkwiło paskudne rozcięcie.  
– Remus, to bardzo ważne! – powiedział Black. – Podejdź do okna i obserwuj. Musimy wiedzieć, co się dzieje. Zrób to, bardzo cię proszę.  
– Nie! Teraz się zajmuję tobą.  
– Ta sytuacja jest beznadziejna! – warknął Black. – Jeśli ty tego nie zrobisz, to sam pójdę!  
Remus westchnął ciężko, po czym podszedł do okna.  
– Trzeba czymś zatamować krwawienie. I przede wszystkim wyjąć ci resztkę szkła – stwierdziłam, starając się opanować drżenie głosu.  
Syriusz spojrzał na mnie z obawą.  
– Nie bój się, nie będzie bolało…  
Jak najbardziej delikatnie umiałam, wyciągnęłam mu z ramienia odłamek szkła. Rozcięta skóra i morze krwi z jakiegoś powodu sprawiły, że poczułam się słabo.  
– Nie ma czym zatamować krwi! – jęknęłam. – Przydałby się jakiś materiał…  
– Odpruj kawałek z mojej koszuli – zaproponował Syriusz spokojnie. – Albo ja to…  
– Nie! Ty leż spokojnie, tak, jak teraz. Sama to zrobię. Na pewno chcesz, bym ci pruła koszulę?  
– Naprawi się…  
Odprułam więc spory pasek, po czym mocno ścisnęłam ranę i związałam. Syriusz ani razu się nawet nie skrzywił. Gdy już udało nam się zatamować krew, pomogłam mu włożyć sweter i podnieśliśmy się. Black bez zbędnych ceregieli podszedł do Remusa.  
– Co widzisz? – spytał z napięciem.  
– Nic, właściwie… – Remus wzruszył ramionami. – Nic się nie porusza, ciemno, słychać wrzaski. Jakoś spokojniej jest. Tylko tafla wody faluje na wietrze…  
– Tafla wody? – podchwycił nerwowo Black. – Gdzie ty tu masz wodę?  
– Pod nami. Jesteśmy przecież na moście, nie zauważyłeś?  
– O nie… – jęknął Black, na jego twarzy malowało się skrajne przerażenie. – O nie… To bardzo, bardzo niebezpieczne położenie…  
Ja i Remus wymieniliśmy zdziwione spojrzenia.  
– Ci ludzie… – zaczął z trudem. – Ci, co stoją za tym wszystkim…  
– Jacy ludzie? – spytaliśmy jednocześnie. Szarpnęło nami lekko.  
– Oni nie cofną się przed niczym – rzekł Syriusz, gdy już odzyskał równowagę.  
– Co masz na myśli? Czemu nas zaatakowali? – Remus zmarszczył brwi.  
Czarny tylko pokręcił głową na znak, że nie ma zamiaru odpowiadać na pytania Lunatyka. Wymieniliśmy we trójkę zatrwożone spojrzenia.  
W tym samym momencie pociągiem tak zarzuciło, jak jeszcze nigdy. Chyba uniósł się na kilka cali nad torami. Powpadaliśmy na siebie i przywarliśmy do podłogi. Kilka skrzyń spadło i porozbijało się.  
Pociąg bardzo, bardzo powoli ruszył, zgrzytając ciężko.  
– O!- ucieszył się Remus, a ja uniosłam głowę z ramienia Syriusza, na którym wylądowałam, i spojrzałam na niego. Miał białą twarz i mocno wytrzeszczone oczy.  
– Co jest? – szepnęłam do niego, ale ten tylko podniósł się, podbiegł do okna i wyjrzał przez nie.  
Tymczasem z pociągu dochodził wrzaski większe, niż do tej pory. Wrzaski bezgranicznego przerażenia.  
– Co się dzieje, przecież ruszamy! – zdziwił się Remus i podniósł mnie.  
Black ukrył twarz w dłoniach, chyba w geście załamania. Podbiegliśmy do niego i też wyjrzeliśmy przez okno. Zmroziło mnie ze strachu.  
Na środku mostu ktoś spowodował powstanie ogromnej dziury, dokładnie w tym miejscu, gdzie stała dotychczas lokomotywa i pierwszy wagon. Obecnie oba obiekty wisiały, przodem w dół, lada chwila mogąc runąć w odmęty wody. Ale ich siła ciągnęła za sobą całą resztę pociągu, który powoli toczył się w stronę dziury.  
– Utoniemy! – szepnął Remus, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to wszystko. – Wpadniemy za całym pociągiem do wody…  
– O, Boże… – wykrztusiłam jedynie.  
Staliśmy jak figury woskowe, bez ruchu. Pociąg z wolna przyspieszał. Remus podbiegł do drzwi i spróbował odsunąć skrzynię, Black chciał mu pomóc, a ja wpatrywałam się zszokowana w drugi wagon, który dołączył do konwoju zwisających. Wrzaski były potworne, pełne przerażenia.  
Podeszłam z wolna do chłopców, bo już nic mi nie pozostało. Byłam w takim szoku, że po prostu nie potrafiłam wrzeszczeć, bać się, płakać, zrobić czegokolwiek konstruktywnego…  
W tym samym momencie, w którym chłopcom udało się usunąć skrzynię, rozległ się ogłuszający wybuch i nasz wagon podskoczył, po czym wszystko zaczęło się przesuwać na koniec, a my przewróciliśmy się i zjechaliśmy na przeciwległą do tej z drzwiami ścianę, razem ze wszystkimi skrzyniami. Dzięki Bogu, żadna nas nie przymiażdżyła. Ktoś zapewne zrobił dziurę pod naszym wagonem, skoro wylądowaliśmy na ścianie ze wszystkimi skrzyniami.  
– W każdej chwili nasz wagon lub więcej oderwie się i koniec! – wydyszał Remus. – Koniec z nami.  
Każde z nas wiedziało, że to prawda. Przytuliliśmy się w trójkę do siebie, siedząc na jednej ze skrzyń i zastanawiając się nad całym życiem, nad najbliższymi, również tymi w pociągu.  
Kolejny, przeraźliwy zgrzyt. Nasz wagon począł balansować, to w jedną, to w drugą stronę. Rozległ się ogłuszający trzask, a potem runęliśmy w dół, ku głębokim odmętom rzeki pod nami. Ku tragicznej, nieodwracalnej śmierci…


	25. Cień na horyzoncie

To koniec…  
Wtuliłam się w ramię Remusa, zaciskając mocno oczy i czekając na ostateczny ból i wieczną ciszę. Przynajmniej miałam umrzeć u jego boku, a była to osoba najważniejsza dla mnie na świecie, więc czego chcieć więcej?…  
Coś gwałtownie szarpnęło naszym wagonem. Odczuliśmy, że zatrzymał swój pęd w kierunku nieuniknionej śmierci. Czyżbyśmy o coś zahaczyli?  
Wagon unosił się w nieważkości, a Syriusz odważył się ostrożnie wstać ze skrzyni, na której bocznej ścianie siedzieliśmy w ciasno zbitej gromadce i podszedł do okna.  
– Hmm… – skomentował zwięźle, a my, chwiejąc się na własnych nogach, pomogliśmy sobie nawzajem wstać i również wyjrzeliśmy na zewnątrz.  
Dwa wagony, w tym nasz, które oderwały się od reszty pociągu, rzeczywiście unosiły się w powietrzu, zastygłe w bezruchu.  
– Co się dzieje? – szepnął Remus, ale nad naszymi głowami rozgorzała prawdziwa walka, przez co kompletnie go zignorowaliśmy.  
Takiego popisu magii jeszcze nie widziałam. Nad nami latało mnóstwo czarodziejów na miotłach. Błyski zaklęć, krzyki, rozświetlone kolorami niebo, świsty, wrzaski…  
– Kto to? – zapytałam Syriusza, a iskierka nadziei zapłonęła gdzieś we mnie. Może nie umrzemy…  
Wpatrywaliśmy się w to całe przedstawienie ze zdumieniem. Niektóre postacie znikły z pola widzenia, a walka ustawała, aż na dobre zgasły wszystkie zaklęcia.  
Usłyszeliśmy przeciągły zgrzyt, potem wrzaski i dwa pierwsze wagony pociągu uniosły się w powietrze, po czym spoczęły bezpiecznie na torach za dziurą. To samo stało się za chwilę z naszym wagonem. Zostaliśmy w trójkę brutalnie zrzuceni na podłogę, skrzynie spadły ze ściany, niektóre uszkodzone, a inne wciąż całe. Katastrofa się zakończyła.  
– Żyjemy! – wydusił z siebie Remus z niedowierzaniem.  
Syriusz zaczął wykonywać jakiś rewelacyjny taniec bioderkami, ja i Remus padliśmy sobie w objęcia, ściskając się do utraty tchu, śmiejąc się do siebie i całując w policzki. Syriusz i Remus przykleili się do siebie, wrzeszcząc, jak kibice u szczytu patriotyzmu. Syriusz poczochrał brązowe włosy Luniaczka, tamten krzyknął i dał mu klapsa. Nabijałam się z nich, zataczając z uciechy i euforii. Remus uwolnił się od Łapy i zaczął obracać się wokół własnej osi. Tamten doskoczył do mnie i mnie podniósł. Ale nie zaczęłam go objeżdżać: w końcu to była wyjątkowa chwila.  
Gdy już wszyscy skończyliśmy się drzeć i nie bez trudu udało nam się odszukać różdżkę Syriusza, wyszliśmy z wagonu towarowego.  
Na korytarzu panował inny nastrój: ludzie byli naprawdę przerażeni i zbulwersowani. Cóż, widać, że nie otarli się o śmierć, jak my. W każdym razie nie spadali z wagonem w toń z wysoka.  
– No, a teraz znajdźmy mojego palanta… – mruknął z ulgą Syriusz. – Ciekawe, jak on to przeżył. Albo Glizduś, w kiblu…  
Parsknął do swoich myśli.  
– Taa… – zaśmiał się Remus. – Stał nad tym klozetem, gdy tak szarpnęło… Ha!  
Spojrzałam wymownie w sufit. Miałam jedynie nadzieję, że reszcie nic się nie stało.  
Udało nam się dotrzeć do naszych przedziałów. Seva nie było w środku. Ogarnęły mnie obawy. Gdzie on się podział? I teraz szukaj go w tym tłoku i rozgardiaszu…  
Nie miałam nic konstruktywnego do roboty, więc powlokłam się za chłopcami. Remus musiał na polecenie sił wyższych ruszyć do boju i zrobić porządek z masami („Spokojnie, nie pchać się, nie ma strachu, zagrożenie minęło… Hej, z szacunkiem do prefekta, idioto!").  
W przedziale Huncwotów siedział James, obok jakaś kobieta. Myła mu oko fioletowym, cuchnącym roztworem. Wyglądał niezbyt dobrze.  
– Co jest? – zaniepokoił się Syriusz.  
– Wdałem się w bójkę z jednym z tych… No, i mi przyłożył czymś w rodzaju Sectumsempry Smarka, prosto w oko… Auu!  
Bardzo mi go było żal. Ta rana wyglądała poważnie!  
– Ja też byłem kontuzjowany – udało mi się wyczytać z ruchu warg Syriusza; nie był na tyle głupi, by wypowiadać to na głos przy tej uzdrowicielce. James uniósł brew, bo także zrozumiał.  
– W każdym razie, była niezła bójka – stwierdził w końcu.  
– Dobrze, chłopcze – powiedziała nagle kobieta. – Mam jeszcze innych potrzebujących. Wszystko będzie dobrze z twoim okiem, ale trzeba je smarować dalej. Zostawiam ci ten roztwór… Czy mógłby ktoś z was zaopiekować się kolegą? Eliksir powinien się zrobić bezbarwny na jego skórze, wtedy trzeba przestać…  
Wzięłam od niej miseczkę, usiadłam obok Jamesa i zanurzyłam trzymany przez nią wcześniej wacik w niezbyt przyjemnej cieczy. Ostrożnie naniosłam ją na jego napuchnięta powiekę i zaczęłam rozsmarowywać fioletowe smugi.  
– Tylko się nie ruszaj! – ostrzegłam i, słysząc, że kobieta wyszła, westchnęłam teatralnie.  
Tymczasem do przedziału wpadł Peter. Był wciąż przerażony.  
– Prawie się tam zlałem, tak się przeraziłem! – wypiszczał. – Szarpało mną w tej kabinie… Mówię wam, to był najgorszy dzień mojego życia!  
W ogóle nie zwrócił uwagi na Jamesa, który uśmiechnął się do mnie z satysfakcją.  
– Mmm, to bardzo miłe… – powiedział z nutką zadziornej błogości w głosie. – Nie przestawaj…  
– Jak ci zaraz odwinę, to nie będzie już tak przyjemnie! – odparłam ostrzegawczo. Przeszła mi ochota na dalsze smarowanie tego niepoprawnego oszołoma.  
– Gadaj, se gadaj, słonko! – zawołał. – Ja i tak wiem, że nie mogłabyś mnie skrzywdzić!  
Zrobiło mi się jakoś cieplej na sercu. Cała ta sytuacja, tłok na korytarzu, krzyki, James siedzący przede mną z rozharatanym okiem… Mogłam tego nie zobaczyć, mogłam być już martwa. Dlatego wcale nie miałam zamiaru marudzić z byle powodu.  
– No! – zawołał dziarsko James. – Wszyscy przynajmniej przeżyliśmy, ale tak w ogóle, to gdzie byłeś, Czarny? Myślałem, że świra dostanę, no… Tak się o ciebie martwiłem.  
– Ja też! – przyznał z powagą Łapa.  
– Martwiłeś się o mnie! Och, słodki jesteś! – wzruszył się James.  
– Nie – mruknął kąśliwie Syriusz. – Ja też martwiłem się o SIEBIE.  
– Egocentryk… – burknęłam, a James ułożył brodę w podkówkę.  
– Kiedy ruszamy? Umieram z głodu! – zawołał, zapominając błyskawicznie o Syriuszu i jego ripoście.  
– Ja także! – zajęczał Peter. – W klopie, podczas tych szarpnięć, wszystko zwróciłem na podłogę, cały lunch… Mam kompletnie pusty żołądek!  
– No wiesz, jak będziesz bardzo zdesperowany, zawsze tam możesz wrócić i wygrzebać, co lepsze… – skomentował niewinnie Syriusz. Gdy do wszystkich dotarł sens tych słów, wydaliśmy zgodny jęk obrzydzenia: „Syriuszu!". Nawet Jamesa, który w swoich momentach desperacji potrafił zrobić wszystko i jeszcze więcej, odrzuciła perspektywa wygrzebywania z własnych wymiocin lepiej zachowanych resztek jedzenia.  
Do przedziału wpadł Remy.  
– O rany, ja składam wymówienie! – jęknął, padając na siedzenie. – Wiecie, jak trudno sterować tą masą?! Takie tłumoki… Nic nie skłoni ich do udania się grzecznie w kierunku swoich przedziałów…  
– Puść taką plotę: Goyle tak się przestraszył ataku na pociąg, że postanowił dokonać defekacji na środku korytarza. Poskutkuje – stwierdził niewinnie James.  
Spojrzałam na niego z obrzydzeniem.  
– No co? – James wywalił malowniczo gały, widząc mój wzrok. – Gdybym coś takiego usłyszał, to bym wiał, że własny tyłek bym dogonił.  
Chłopcy zaczęli przerzucać się kolejnymi pomysłami odstraszenia uczniów od pierwszego wagonu, co wkrótce zaowocowało dosyć pokaźnym rankingiem.  
– Gdybyśmy tylko mieli tutaj do dyspozycji tego gościa od motocykla… – westchnął Łapa.  
Rogaś zagwizdał.  
– Nooo… On na pewno zrobiłby wrażenie!  
Syriusz chyba zauważył moje nieskalane zrozumieniem oblicze, bo trochę się napuszył i zaczął snuć opowieść:  
– To był taki świetny motocykl, moje marzenie. Tamten facet wszedł do jakiegoś londyńskiego pubu. Wcześniej zaparkował przed nim tym arcydziełem, a ja skorzystałem z okazji i hop! na maszynę… Pomyślałem, że tylko grzecznie posiedzę, nic się nikomu nie stanie, motocykl nie umrze od tego…  
– Nie rozumiem, a czemu ten gość był taki przerażający? – spytałam.  
– No wiesz, cały w skórach, tatuaże… A wyglądał, jakby mógł zmiażdżyć pojemnik na śmieci jedną pięścią! Napchany do granic wytrzymałości… A ja przecież taki drobniutki…  
– Tacy mięśniacy są najgorsi! – Skrzywiłam się na samą myśl.  
– Aż taki drobniutki to nie jesteś! – parsknął James. – Lepiej spójrz na Lunia i nie narzekaj więcej!  
– No! Boisz się takiego mijać na ulicy! – przytaknął Czarny, ignorując Jamesa. – W każdym razie, skapnął się, co się święci. Wypadł z tego pubu z rozdartą mordą i do mnie! Aż mi włosy na plecach dęba stanęły, taki mnie wziął cykor. W ostatnim momencie zreflektowałem się, jak to mugolskie cudeńko działa i udało mi się odpalić. A ucieczka tymi uliczkami… To było ekscytujące na maksa! Szczególnie, jak cię gonią pałe… pole… no, w każdym razie służby porządkowe.  
–No, nieładnie, ty kryminalisto! – parsknął Remus. – Mogłeś sobie coś zrobić!  
– W zasadzie nie rozumiem… – Zmarszczyłam brwi. – Naprawdę potomek Blacków musi uciekać się do kradzieży? Przecież mógłbyś sobie taki sprawić sam…  
– Nie rozumiesz – bruknął Łapa. – Zestresowałem się, jak tak wyskoczył na mnie znienacka. Od razu pomyślałem, że pożyczę to cudeńko. Nie miałem zamiaru tak na zawsze go pozbawiać takiej maszyny. No cóż, wyszło, jak wyszło. Ale, mówię wam, jakby mnie dopadł, to byście mnie musieli wytrząsać z czyjejś walizki…  
W tym momencie pociąg z wolna ruszył. Huncwoci doskoczyli do okna, nawet kontuzjowany Rogacz.  
– Hurra, jedziemy! – wykrzyknęli wszyscy z radością.  
– Tory naprawione, pociąg połączony, wszystko wraca do normy! – westchnął z ulgą Remus.  
Roztwór na oku Jamesa z wolna stał się przezroczysty. Odłożyłam miseczkę na siedzenie.  
– No, to idę do siebie, zobaczyć co tam u Seva i Fąfla…  
Wyszłam, próbując przepruć się przez tłumy ludzi, którzy wciąż kręcili się po korytarzach.  
W przedziale siedział Sev i, jak gdyby nigdy nic, wpatrywał się w okno.  
– Cześć, jak to przeżyłeś? – zapytałam na wejściu.  
– Było ciężko. – Uśmiechnął się do mnie krzywo, jakby go coś bolało. – Poszedłem od razu do prefektów, by ostrzec Lily, ale jej tam nie było. Potem się okazało, że wszyscy prefekci ukryli się w toalecie, tej w pierwszym wagonie.  
Zmroziło mnie na myśl o tym, co Lily przeżywała, gdy pierwszy wagon zawisł nad wodą…  
– Nic jej nie jest? – zapytałam z troską.  
– Nie, otrząsa się z szoku… W każdym razie, utknąłem w krytycznym momencie w korku na korytarzu. Widziałem, jak jeden z nich zaatakował Pottera. Było też kilka osób, które dostały w twarz za podskakiwanie. To była prawdziwa bitwa…  
Westchnęłam, wpatrując się w czarny świat za oknem. Pociąg pędził pełną parą, co za ulga…  
Uwolniłam z koszyka nękanego spazmami kota, który od razu wczepił się w siedzenie fotela całą swą kocią miłością. Ta rozróba go dużo kosztowała. Już widziałam oczami wyobraźni, jak obija się o wewnętrzne ścianki koszyka, wrzeszcząc traumatycznie…  
Nagle, ni stąd, ni zowąd, nasz przedział minął Flitwick w towarzystwie jakiegoś nieznanego mi nauczyciela z Hogwartu.  
– Patrz… – Wskazałam na nich i szturchnęłam Severusa.  
– No! – przytaknął z powagą. – Kilkoro nauczycieli zostało powiadomionych o ataku na pociąg. Z tego, co słyszałem, to chyba prefekt Ravenclawu był na tyle ogarnięty, że zdążył wysłać sowę z listem do Dumbledore'a, donosząc mu o niepokojących wydarzeniach, zanim nie rozpętało się to piekło. No, i kogoś przysłał, małą ekipę najlepszych…  
Reszta podróży minęła spokojnie. Aż trudno było mi uwierzyć w to wszystko. Najważniejsze, że wszyscy żyliśmy. Tylko… dlaczego, kto, co?  
– Pirszoroczni! – usłyszałam głos Hagrida, tego gajowego, gdy już wszyscy wysiedli.  
Znajdowaliśmy się, oczywiście, w Hogsmeade. Ja, pakując się do wozu wraz z Sevem i Lily (z którą dopiero teraz miałam okazję się przywitać), miałam doskonały humor. Bo przeżyłam, wciąż kwitła we mnie ta euforia. Ale byłam chyba w mniejszości. Ludzie mieli naprawdę ponure, znękane i zaniepokojone oblicza. Także mnie wkrótce udzielił się ten destruktywny nastrój. Byłam uspokojona, owszem, ale… W głębi, gdzieś w najmroczniejszych zakamarkach mojej świadomości miałam nieustanne przeczucie, że to nie koniec. Tak naprawdę to nikt nie wiedział, kto nas zaatakował. Kto miałby motyw? Czyżby moja radość była przedwczesna? Miałam bardzo złe przeczucia, gdy tylko udało nam się stanąć pod wielkimi drzwiami wejściowymi. Uff, Hogwart, nareszcie…  
Cała masa wlała się do holu, słychać było morze rozmów. To mi się wcale nie podobało, brzmiało, jak rój rozdrażnionym pszczół.  
Weszliśmy do wspaniale udekorowanej Wielkiej Sali.  
– No, to smacznego! – pożegnałyśmy Severusa i razem z Lily ulokowałyśmy się gdzieś w środkowej części stołu Gryfonów. Kiszki grały mi marsza, ale nie narzekałam.  
– Teraz będzie Ceremonia Przydziału – oświeciła mnie Lily nieco nieobecnym tonem.  
Ale tym razem wszystko bardzo się rozciągnęło: trzeba było uspokoić wszystkich pierwszaków, zaprowadzić pewien porządek i ład, który w chwili przydzielania pewnie zazwyczaj panował. Dumbledore raz wpadał, to znowu wylatywał z Sali, gdyż miał kupę roboty, a jego twarz nie wróżyła niczego dobrego i potwierdziła moje obawy. Był bardzo zatroskany, a to oznaczało, że nie jest dobrze.  
Siedzieliśmy wszyscy przy stołach i rozmawialiśmy, więc był nieustanny rumor. Jednak w tym hałasie próżno szukać śmiechów, żartów…  
– Witajcie, po raz kolejny! – wypowiedział wreszcie długo wyczekiwane słowa dyrektor. – Cieszy mnie, że wszyscy ocaleliście, bo sytuacja była naprawdę poważna, z tego co mi zrelacjonował nasz kochany profesor Flitwick.  
Sądzę, że jestem wam winien parę słów, jednak nie w mojej mocy wyjaśniać wam dzisiejsze wydarzenie. Jest pewna rzecz, o której powinniście dziś usłyszeć z moich ust, gdyż jest sprawą priorytetową. Proszę was, abyście byli tacy weseli, jak dawniej, tak samo beztroscy… Jednak nie zapominajcie o tym, że poza szkołą czekają na was naprawdę różne sytuacje. Mówię tu o takich zwyczajnych, jak powiedzmy, pojedynek w Świńskim Łbie… Ale również o prawdziwych zagrożeniach.  
Nie chcę was straszyć widmem przyszłości. Dzisiejsze wydarzenie miało dla mnie charakter przestrogi. I my wszyscy powinniśmy wysnuć taki wniosek. Bezpodstawny atak na pociąg z dziećmi nie jest zjawiskiem, obok którego przejdziemy obojętnie. Proszę was zatem, abyście przyłożyli się do nauki obrony przed czarną magią. To zwykła prośba, którą kieruję do was przez zwykłą troskę o wasze zdrowie, czy nawet życie. Mówię to, jako wasz wieloletni opiekun. Ta sytuacja zakończyła się w miarę szczęśliwie, jednak każdy dobrze wie, że to nie ostatnia taka sytuacja.  
Zamilkł. Panowała idealna cisza.  
– Oto wasz nowy nauczyciel obrony… – Wskazał w kierunku stołu nauczycieli. – Dziś także brał udział w bitwie o wasze życie. Przyjmijcie go zatem ciepło… Patrick, wstań proszę…  
Nowy wstał z krzesła. Był dość drobny, szczupły i miał czarne, długie włosy, zawiązane z tyłu w kucyka, oraz wąsy i bródkę. Na pewno miał niewiele lat, na oko około trzydziestki. Wyglądał odjazdowo w czarnej, mrocznej szacie podróżnej i w ogóle był bardzo przystojny.  
Dziewczyna siedząca obok mnie wydała jęk uwielbienia. Zaśmiałam się sama do siebie pod nosem. Rozległy się oklaski, nauczyciel usiadł, uśmiechając się ciepło do wszystkich. Wyglądał w porządku. A może jednak to podstępna żmija? Nigdy nic nie wiadomo, no nie?  
– Pan Wilder na pewno przypadnie wam do gustu… Tak więc, rozpoczynamy Ceremonię.  
Do Wielkiej Sali weszło mnóstwo jedenastoletnich dzieciaków, razem z McGonagall, która niosła stołek i Tiarę. Hmm, a więc ominął mnie przydział w tak licznej grupie… Ciekawe, jakby to wyglądało z mojego punktu widzenia, gdybym stała tam, obok mojego brata wtedy, gdy miałam jedenaście lat, w siedemdziesiątym pierwszym, a nie dopiero rok temu. Byłabym wtedy taka mała, jak te wszystkie dzieci i pewnie jeszcze bardziej przestraszona…  
Ceremonia trwała długo, zważywszy na fakt, że byłam głodna. Tiara jeszcze na początku musiała śpiewać swą pieśń. Było to dość dziwne dziełko, ale trudno było mi się na nim skupić, skoro mój żołądek był jak czarna dziura.  
Na szczęście, nic nie trwa wiecznie. No, może nie do końca na szczęście, ale w tym przypadku na pewno: wkrótce zajadałam się doskonałą pieczenią polaną sosem żurawinowym i równie wyśmienitymi kotletami z ziemniaków, moim ulubionym daniem. Było mnóstwo innych rewelacyjnych potraw, które zapełniały brzuchy ucztujących ludzi, którzy po pewnym czasie zostali uraczeni deserami, ciastkami, lodami, puddingami. Jednego byłam pewna, dla takich chwil uwielbiałam być głodna w Hogwarcie.  
Dziwaczny humor znikł wraz z obiadem, ale atmosfera nie była najlepsza. Wszystkich poruszyła wypowiedź Dumbledore'a do tego stopnia, że gdy James gdzieś z końca stołu wydał z siebie głośny na całą salę wariacki odgłos (zapewne miał to być śmiech), kilka osób spojrzało na niego, jakby im pół rodziny wybił.  
Gdy wreszcie się najedliśmy, mogliśmy spokojnie ruszyć na górę. Moja przyjaciółka została wyręczona przez Remusa, który zajął się samotnie zagonieniem pierwszorocznych przed portret Grubej Damy, tak więc pogrążyłyśmy się w rozmowie, wychodząc wspólnie z Wielkiej Sali. Mnie i Lily udało się jeszcze zaczepić Seva, zanim kompletnie się rozdzieliliśmy. Wiadomo, on mieszka w tych cuchnących lochach.  
– Ślizgoni niezbyt się tym wszystkim przejęli, ale byli wystraszeni – zrelacjonował cichym głosem Severus, gdy skupiliśmy się razem w trójkę blisko siebie.  
– Czyli jak w końcu: przerazili się, ale nie przejęli? – zapytała zaskoczona Lily, nie rozumiejąc.  
– Byli przerażeni, ale bardziej możliwością utraty życia, nagłym atakiem, a gdy zagrożenie minęło… No cóż, nie podniecali się tak tym wszystkim, jak na przykład Puchoni, owszem, gadali o tym, ale ich naprawdę obchodzi tylko to, że przeżyli. Mówi się… – Zniżył ton głosu o oktawę, tak, by wścibscy nie usłyszeli. – …że wśród agresorów był Lucjusz Malfoy, wiecie? No, to dobranoc…  
Odszedł, a ja i Lily wymieniłyśmy zdumione spojrzenia.  
– Starszy brat Gwidona Malfoya? Co tam robił? – spytałam, wspinając się po schodach ramię w ramię z Lily.  
– Nie mam pojęcia, ale skoro on tam był, to na pewno nie wróży nic dobrego… – Moja przyjaciółka zamyśliła się. – Lucjusz Malfoy to nie nasze pokolenie, opuścił szkołę jakiś czas temu, jak tu dotarłam na pierwszy rok, on był w ostatniej klasie. Na mój rozum nie powinien atakować pociągu z uczniami szkoły, której jest absolwentem… Zwłaszcza, że Ślizgoni też tam byli. Ale mnie nie pytaj, nie mam mentalności Malfoya.  
– Nie wiem już, co o tym sądzić…  
Doszłyśmy do portretu Grubej Damy, Remus podał pierwszorocznym hasło, więc mogłyśmy wejść.  
– Dziękuję ci, Remusie. Następnym razem na pewno cię wyręczę w obowiązkach prefekta, obiecuję! – zaśmiała się Lily z wdzięcznością, gdy już ostatni pierwszak przelazł przez dziurę pod portretem i Remus mógł skupić się na czymś innym. Odwzajemnił uśmiech Lily porozumiewawczo.  
Udało nam się dotrzeć do naszej sypialni przed tłumem rozochoconych Gryfonów.  
– Nareszcie, łóżeczko! – Lily opadła na łóżko, jakby miała na karku z dziewięćdziesiąt lat, czy coś koło tego. – Jak miło cię widzieć… Tęskniłeś?  
– Twoje każdorazowe witanie się z łóżkiem mnie fascynuje – zarechotałam, szukając piżamy w kufrze.  
– No co? – burknęła Lily głucho, zatapiając buzię w obejmowanej poduszce. – Stanowczo za dużo w nim przebywam… Ale co ja na to poradzę? Kocham spać. A jak nie śpię, to sobie drzemię. A jak nie drzemię, to marzę. To cudowne uczucie, marzyć.  
– Wierzę ci na słowo – parsknęłam. – Ja tam nie umiem marzyć zbyt dużo.  
– MARY ANN! – rozległ się bardzo wysoki wrzask.  
Wytrzeszczyłam oczy.  
– Co to było? – spytałam zdumionym głosem.  
– Chyba któryś z naszych zawodowych pajaców drze sobie gardło… – mruknęła Lily i powróciła do krainy wyobraźni, zakopując się głębiej w pachnącą pościel.  
Zeszłam na dół.  
– Czego? – zapytałam Remusa, który stał u podnóży schodów razem ze swymi normalnymi inaczej kumplami. – To ty wydałeś ten anielski świergot?  
– Nie, to był James…  
Rogaś wypiął dumnie pierś, zachłystując się mocą swych płuc.  
– No cóż, gratuluję, taki odgłos mógł wydać chyba tylko kastrat – zadrwiłam.  
Reszta parsknęła śmiechem, a James wyraźnie oklapł w sobie.  
– Dobra, do rzeczy. Jak się czujesz? Jak tam Evans? – spytał Rogacz po chwili milczenia.  
– Jakoś… – Wzruszyłam ramionami. – Lily żyje i ma się dobrze, chyba nieźle to zniosła. Mnie też już lepiej, ale wciąż czuję się zafrapowana i nie daje mi spokoju cała ta sytuacja… Wiecie, że podobno w gronie agresorów był Lucjusz Malfoy?  
Chłopcy popatrzyli po sobie wymownie, a Syriusz uniósł jedną brew i mruknął:  
– Jakoś mnie to nie dziwi… Ech, widziałem go ostatnio w nieco innych okolicznościach, o ironio…  
– Czyli… ?  
– Na ślubie jego z moją kuzynką, Cyzią. Miał miejsce w te wakacje. Cóż, może nudzi mu się w domu z żoną, że takie cyrki odwala. W sumie, Cyzia zbyt interesująca nie jest… – parsknął mściwie pod nosem Syriusz. – No, ale przynajmniej żyjemy. Ja nie chcę kiedyś trzymać z nimi, moją matkę chyba popiep… przepraszam, przy damie nie wypada… no, nikt mnie nie zmusi do tego.  
Zmarszczyłam brwi, nie rozumiejąc ni słowa. O czym on tym razem mówił?  
Czarny zauważył moje pytające spojrzenie.  
– No, bo widzisz… – zaczął ostrożnie. – Jakbyś się nie domyśliła, to moja rodzina trzyma z tymi ludźmi, którzy nas dzisiaj zaatakowali.  
– To ty wiesz, kto to był? – zdumiałam się.  
– Syriusz przypuszcza… – zaczął Glizdogon.  
– Nie, Glizdek, ja to wiem – przerwał mu stanowczo Łapa. – To wszystko. Bo kto by inny mógł, poza nimi? I na pewno nie chcę wpaść w ich kręgi. Ale moja mama tego chce, a jakże! Dla niej byłby to zaszczyt, jakbym służył Voldemortowi…  
– Komu? – zainteresowałam się natychmiast.  
– Voldemortowi. On bardzo chce, aby świat składał się wyłącznie z czarodziejów czystej krwi. Ma wielu zwolenników, a najbardziej zaangażowani w służbę dla niego, śmierciożercy, zaatakowali nas dzisiaj… Jak już mówiłem, tylko oni mieliby powód. Wiesz, pewnie chcieli postraszyć dyrektora.  
Zszokowało mnie to, co powiedział. Przede wszystkim to, że o tym wszystkim wiedział.  
– Skąd ty to wszystko wiesz? – szepnęłam, obserwując go z niepokojem.  
– Dedukcja, słonko – mruknął. – Czysta dedukcja. Przesiąkłem tymi klimatami. Czystość krwi, walka o dominację, to gdzieś rośnie, wzbiera. Dość mało osób tego doświadcza, póki co. Chyba tylko ci, co siedzą w podobnych klimatach co ja całe życie. No, i na pewno większość nauczycieli, włącznie z dyrkiem. Wiesz, Voldemort nie jest na razie zbyt sławny i popularny, wie o nim i o jego działalności wąska grupa wtajemniczonych. Robi się o nim coraz głośniej zaledwie od paru lat, o czym nie wiesz, bo jesteś w tym świecie ledwo rok, i to w bezpiecznej, hermetycznej strefie zamkniętej. Kilka lat temu były już jakieś bitwy i zamieszki, ataki. Od tamtej pory sprawa nieco ucichła, ale pewnie nie na długo, Voldemort ma wielu zwolenników. Większość jest pod wrażeniem tego, do czego doszedł, popiera go. Pozostali mogą jedynie obserwować takie akcje, jak ta dzisiaj i zastanawiać się, co się u licha dzieje…  
Na zakończenie wam powiem, że nie ma przecież w świecie czarodziejów specjalnie dużo antagonizów, nie? Jedynymi kręgami, z których emanuje jakaś wrogość na całą resztę społeczeństwa są ci czystokrwiści, ci o konserwatywnych poglądach przekazywanych z pokolenia na pokolenie. I to ci i Voldemort są w jednej lidze. Chyba teraz już nikt nie ma wątpliwości na temat tego, kto miałby czelność atakować pociąg pełen niewinnych uczniaków w czasach względnego spokoju… Póki co, idę się przekimać, póki jeszcze żyję… – zakończył cynicznie.  
Pożegnali się ze mną i poszli wszyscy na górę, by jeszcze trochę się powyżywać, tym razem na Bogu ducha winnych łóżkach. Ja także udałam się do dormitorium, wstrząśnięta tym wszystkim dogłębnie.  
Gdy już się umyłam i położyłam (wcześniej musiałam się przywitać wylewnie z Alicją), pogrążyłam się w niezbyt wesołych rozmyślaniach nad tym wszystkim. Czy naprawdę coś nam zagrażało? Jeszcze rano w życiu bym nie pomyślała… Zawsze byłam przekonana, że świat czarodziejów, w którym do tej pory żyłam, był względnie bezpieczny. Względnie, no bo przecież zawsze coś mogło człowiekowi grozić, ale nie pomyślałabym, że to mogło być aż tak groźne. Po tym, co dzisiaj przeszłam, już nie mogłam z czystym sumieniem powiedzieć, że moje życie to sielanka.  
Ten cały Voldemort… Syriusz mówił, że to niezbyt sławny czarodziej i najwyraźniej twórca jakichś rewolucjonistycznych poglądów. Niczym uśpiony smok, ale każdy wiedział, że w pewnym momencie ten smok może się obudzić i podnieść łeb.


	26. Znowu Hogwart

Gdy rano wkroczyłam z Lily do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie, skojarzyło mi się to z wejściem do ula. Cała szkoła wciąż żyła wczorajszym wydarzeniem. Usiadłyśmy, nieco rozkojarzone tym całym ambarasem. Sufit nad naszymi głowami wcale nie polepszył mi dziwacznego poczucia, że coś wisi nad nami, gdyż był ciemnoszary.  
Westchnęłam ciężko. Puściłam mimo uszu dziki ryk Jamesa gdzieś z lewej, ignorując skonsternowany wzrok Lily. Wsypałam sobie do miski z mlekiem trochę płatków i zaczęłam jeść. Cóż, nie tak wyobrażałam sobie powrót do Hogwartu, ale i tak wszystko powoli wróci do normy, oby…  
– Oto plany… – McGonagall podała mi zwinięty w rulon kawałek pergaminu, a ja niechcący wpakowałam sobie rękaw długiej szaty do mleka z płatkami. Klnąc zawzięcie, próbowałam jakoś wyżąć rękaw, ale na próżno, tylko pomoczyłam dłoń. Lily zauważyła, że raczej nie zerknę co mamy pierwsze, więc sama to zrobiła.  
– Hmm, wróżbiarstwo. Ze Ślizgonami…  
– Świetnie! – warknęłam pod nosem.  
Jakby tego było mało, w moim śniadaniu wylądował właśnie zwinięty w rurkę „Prorok Codzienny". Lily natychmiast pochwyciła gazetę i rozwinęła, omijając fakt, że papier jest mokry od mleka. Zrezygnowałam z moich płatków, w których tego ranka wylądowało kilka naszpikowanych bakteriami przedmiotów i zabrałam się za tost, odczuwając nieprzyjemny dotyk wilgotnego rękawa.  
– Patrz… – Lily podała mi gazetę, a ja spojrzałam od razu na pierwszą stronę. Rozdziawiłam buzię i wytrzeszczyłam oczy.  
– Hmm, z tą twarzą mogłabyś występować w programie radiowym „Trolle górskie też chcą tolerancji", słonko…  
Odchyliłam głowę do tyłu.  
– Nie bądź taki do przodu, Black i spójrz czasem w lustro, to cię może trochę sprowadzi na ziemię… Zresztą, nie musisz się chwalić, że słuchasz programów, które cię bardziej dowartościowują, sprawiają, że czujesz się lepiej uplasowany i potrzebny społeczeństwu… Czego chciałeś?  
Syriusz nie przejął się zbytnio kąśliwą uwagą na swój temat, za to zaczął konsekwentnie jeździć jednym butem po posadzce.  
– Twój brat wysłał mnie do ciebie, byś nie zapomniała, że macie podręczniki na spółę, więc masz na niego czekać w bibliotece z lekcjami, bo po zajęciach planuje odrabianie pracy domowej, tak dla odmiany…  
– Powiedz mu, żeby się wypchał – mruknęłam krótko, a Black uniósł brew i kiwnął z uznaniem głową, po czym odszedł sprężystym krokiem w stronę swych ziomków, przyciągając spojrzenie połowy stołu Gryfonów (tej żeńskiej).  
Wróciłam do gazety. Tytuł na pierwszej stronie głosił: „Niespodziewany atak na ekspres Londyn-Hogwart."  
Zabrałam się do czytania, gdy tylko odnalazłam właściwą stronę.  
No cóż, artykuł nie oddawał w pełni tego, co działo się w pociągu, ale to oczywiste – przecież nie było tam dziennikarzy. Znajdował się tu króciutki opis zdarzenia, opinie sławnych osób (w tym samego ministra) i kilka sugestii. Zatrzymałam się na dłużej przy takich zwrotach, jak: „Nieznani sprawcy…", „Nie potrafimy zlokalizować i zdefiniować, kto mógł być agresorem", „Zaklęcia bardzo niebezpieczne, czarnomagiczne". Czy oni nie wiedzieli, że to mogli być ci ludzie, o których mówił Syriusz? Czy mógł się mylić?  
Moją uwagę przykuła wypowiedź Dumbledore'a: „Być może to było wyłącznie ostrzeżenie, a sprawcy wcale nie chcieli zabić, ale wyłącznie przestraszyć. Zaznaczyć, że wciąż gdzieś tam są i czekają na odpowiedni moment, by dać o sobie ponownie znać, ale tym razem nie będzie to straszenie niewinnych uczniów…".  
– Chodź, Sev już tam prawie usnął przy tych drzwiach… – Lily wyrwała mnie z pełnego zatrwożenia transu. Dokończyłam więc śniadanie, dopiłam do końca sok dyniowy i razem z przyjaciółką udałyśmy się w stronę czarnowłosego Ślizgona.  
– Hej, to co, idziemy? – powiedziałam na powitanie.  
– Taa… – mruknął pod nosem Severus, rozglądając się ponuro po otoczeniu.  
Wdrapaliśmy się więc na sam szczyt wieży, gdzie odbywały się zajęcia. Cudnie było przejść znowu cały Hogwart, stęskniłam się za nim…  
Stanęliśmy razem pod klapą w suficie, z której zaraz miała zjechać mosiężna drabinka, prowadząca do nietuzinkowej klasy Trelawney. Lily westchnęła głucho.  
– Nie chce mi się znowu słuchać tej Trelawney, wróżbiarstwo jest naprawdę nie dla mnie… – mruknęła. – Zawsze odpływam w swój świat. Zresztą… nie jest, według was, trochę przerażająca?  
– No co ty, Evans, przecież Kasandra jest taka… sexy!  
To był, rzecz jasna, Rogaś, który razem z pozostałą bandą szedł krok za nami. Syriusz, który do tej pory miał wyraz twarzy pasujący do określenia: „jestem tak zblazowany, że już się bardziej nie da", wykrzywił buźkę z odrazy i rzucił:  
– No co ty, ona ma chyba z osiemdziesiąt lat… Utopiłbyś się w jej zmarszczkach…  
– No właśnie! Stara, ale jara, młody! – zawołał James z mocą.  
– Wiesz, kogo ona mi przypomina z twarzy? Buldoga! – parsknął Lunatyk.  
– Ha, dobre! – szczeknął Syriusz.  
– Dziwne skojarzenia. – James zmarszczył brwi. – Gdy ją po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem, pomyślałem: „No nie! Bardziej podobna do Łapy, niż on sam do siebie! No ni różnicy nie znajdziesz!".  
Klepnął Syriusza w plecy z całej pary, a tamten mu odwinął, Rogaś kopnął go w czułe miejsce i rozgorzała walka, oczywiście na niby.  
– Ja też chcę! Też chcę się lać! – wrzeszczał dziko Peter, podskakując w miejscu z podniecenia.  
– Co najwyżej się zlać! – zawył Black, gdy tylko zaczerpnął odrobiny tchu. Peter przestał skakać, wziął potężny rozpęd i zwalił się całym cielskiem na kumpli. Obaj stęknęli z bólu, Remus stał nad nimi z surową miną, groził im palcem i coś mówił, ale nikt go nie słuchał. Ludzie stali naokoło i kibicowali, a ja, Sev i Lily wycofaliśmy się z tego kotła pod ścianę.  
– Kiedy wreszcie wydorośleją? – westchnęła Lily ze znużeniem. – Ten Potter…  
Kątem oka zobaczyłam, że Sev się wyprostował. Uniosłam brew ze zdziwieniem. Tymczasem bohaterscy rycerze wstali z podłogi, ogłaszając wszem i wobec, że walka dobiegła końca. Tłum powoli się rozchodził, a klapa otworzyła się, po czym mosiężna drabinka subtelnie zjechała na dół.  
– Ożeż, ty…  
Ktoś zawył, a potem zarzucił takim bluzgiem, że połowa korytarza odwróciła rozbawiony wzrok. Okazało się że drabinka wyrżnęła w Syriuszowy, głuchy czerep. Zataczał się teraz na środku, trzymając za głowę i klął tak płynnie, że aż mnie zatkało, iż znał takie sformułowania. A James obok niego dosłownie leżał na ścianie ze śmiechu i sikał.  
– Dobra, starczy tego ubawu, ale się uśmiałem, boki zlewać! – warknął Łapa do Jamesa, kończąc swój kulturalny monolog, po czym wdrapaliśmy się na górę całą klasą. Usiadłam tradycyjnie z Jamesem, bo Lily i Sev zawsze siedzieli razem na wróżbiarstwie.  
– Dzień dobry, drodzy uczniowie! – usłyszeliśmy skrzek Kasandry, która kiedyś, z tego co słyszałam, była rzeczywiście jasnowidzącą, ale obecnie jej mózg przypominał zapewne szwajcarski ser. – Jak zapewne już wiecie, w tym roku czekają was sumy, a jeśli chodzi o mój przedmiot, to naprawdę są wyjątkowo trudne. Nie da się nauczyć tak subtelnej sztuki, jaką jest…  
Rogaś jeszcze dusił się ze śmiechu, dopóki mu się nie znudziło i dmuchanie mi w ucho pochłonęło całkowicie jego uwagę.  
– James, urządzę ci pranie twarzy, jeśli się nie uspokoisz… – zagroziłam mu znudzonym tonem, gdy już się zrobiło to naprawdę denerwujące. James zrobił minę bezdomnego psa, na którego ktoś nakrzyczał za to, że oddycha, po czym uśmiechnął się szczerze i położył brodę na moim ramieniu, wtulając twarz w moje loki i szyję.  
– Skąd ta czułość? – zapytałam, odczuwając niezręczność.  
– Bo cię lubię… – ozwał się mocno znudzony głos, tłumiony moimi włosami. Rogacz nie odezwał się więcej i do końca lekcji pozostał w takiej pozycji. Kiedy wreszcie skończyła się Zlewka Na Maksa, cała klasa Gryfonów udała się na zajęcia obrony przed czarną magią z wielkim entuzjazmem.  
– Ciekawe, jaki będzie ten nowy nauczyciel! – wyszeptała do mojego ucha Alicja, a ja przytaknęłam, podpisując się tym samym pod jej zafrapowaniem.  
Weszliśmy do sali i każdy porozsiadał się tam, gdzie chciał. Ostatnio, w zeszłym roku uczył nas Flint, staruszek, który przybył tu tylko na rok, więc wszyscy byli ciekawi, jak duża zmiana się szykowała. Ja i Lily usiadłyśmy razem, w trzeciej ławce i z napięciem kontemplowałyśmy drzwi, przez które miał za chwilę wejść nasz przyszły oprawca, lub przyjaciel.  
– Witajcie – usłyszeliśmy gdzieś na prawo stłumiony, spokojny tenor.  
Pana Wildera nikt wcześniej nie zauważył, bowiem wygrzebywał coś spod katedry. Wyprostował się, omiótł spojrzeniem całą klasę, siedzącą, jak na jeżu i uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
– Mam nadzieję, że nie jestem aż taki przerażający, bo, wnioskując po minach co po niektórych, pomyślałbym, iż się mnie boicie, czy coś…  
Klasa trochę rozluźniła się po jego słowach. Nauczyciel sprawdził listę obecności, dokładnie przyglądając się każdemu z nas, a potem machnął czarną różdżką w stronę tablicy.  
– Standardowe Umiejętności Magiczne, czyli SUM-y. Czekają was w tym roku. Liczę, że przyłożycie się do nauki, bo obrona przed czarną magią jest istotna. Nawet bardzo. I nie mówię tu tylko o dobrze zdanych egzaminach, czy drodze do osiągnięcia upragnionej pracy. Mówię o waszym bezpieczeństwie. Tu możecie co najwyżej otrzymać szlaban za złe zachowanie, ale poza szkołą… tak, tam jest już nieco inaczej…  
Lekki skurcz przebiegł przez jego młodą twarz. Rozejrzałam się. Lily i Alicja wpatrywały się w niego z uwielbieniem, które całkowicie pochłaniało ich uwagę. Wilder zdawał się tego nie widzieć i kontynuował dalej:  
– Dlatego w tym roku przypomnimy sobie bardzo krótko materiał z ostatnich czterech lat, a potem cały nasz czas pochłoną zaklęcia obronne. Będziemy je ćwiczyć do perfekcji, chcę, abyście byli przygotowani na hmm… No, nie chcę was straszyć, ale przecież sami wczoraj widzieliście, co się działo…  
– Panie profesorze? – Alicja podniosła rękę.  
– Panna… – Wilder zerknął do listy i zanim zdążyła odpowiedzieć, mruknął. – Silverwand, tak? Słucham?  
– Czy wie pan, kto nas zaatakował? – szepnęła nieśmiało, zaskoczona jego dobrą pamięcią.  
Wilder zmierzył ją przeciągłym spojrzeniem, jakby się zastanawiał, a ona spuściła wzrok.  
– Hmm, opinie są różne… – odparł wymijająco, skubiąc ciemny zarost. – Panuje powszechnie przyjmowana opinia, że to byli zwolennicy Grindelwalda, by zemścić się na Dumbledorze… Znacie tę historię?  
Pokręciliśmy wszyscy głowami, na znak, że nie.  
– No cóż… Jest to grupa ludzi, która stara się realizować jego założenia.  
– A pan się z tym zgadza? – zapytał niespodziewanie James.  
– Nie będę podważał opinii publicznej w tej kwestii, panie Potter – odparł z lekkim uśmiechem, po raz kolejny wywołując podziw, że od razu Jamesa zapamiętał. – Ale moim skromnym zdaniem, to jest to kłamstwo. Grindelwald przecież nie żyje, a jego ludzi jest garstka i wciąż się wykruszają. Nie, uważam, że ktoś inny za tym wszystkim stoi…  
Zamilkł na chwilę, po czym podjął nowy temat:  
– Podstawowe zaklęcie obronne, zaklęcie Expelliarmus. Kto wie, do czego służy?  
Uniosło się kilka rąk.  
– Proszę, panie Lupin?  
– Zaklęcie rozbrajające, rzecz jasna!  
– Oczywiście, pięć punktów dla was, Gryfoni. Przećwiczmy je sobie, dobra? O, jak widzę, jest was siedmioro, czyli nieparzyście… Panno Silverwand, poćwiczysz ze mną…  
Lekcja była naprawdę przyjemna. Udało mi się rozbroić kilka razy Lily, a raz zrobiłam kawał Jamesowi i rozbroiłam go od tyłu. Nawet Wilder się śmiał z jego zdezorientowanej miny.  
– Ale super kolo! – westchnął James, gdy już wszyscy wyszli na przerwę.  
– No! – przytaknął Remus. – Nareszcie ktoś normalny…  
Na wypadek, gdyby chłopakom coś strzeliło na dekiel, ja z Lily i Alicją szybciutko uciekłyśmy z potencjalnego pola rażenia Huncwotów. Udałyśmy się na transmutację w trzyosobowym gronie.  
Oczywiście, McGonagall zaczęła od straszenia nas sumami, dopóki nie wszedł jakiś uczeń i nie zapowiedział, że jest gdzieś potrzebna.  
– Przeczytajcie rozdział pierwszy ze strony piątej, zaraz wrócę. I nie urządzajcie bitwy na stoły.  
Spojrzała wymownie na Huncwotów.  
– My? – oburzył się Syriusz. – My nigdy nie urządzaliśmy bitwy na stoły!  
– Ale ten pomysł jest godny rozważenia! – James wyszczerzył zębiska.  
McGonagall uniosła do góry oczy i wyszła za uczniem.  
Ślizgoni, z którymi mamy transmutację, zajęli się czytaniem, lub rozmowami. Co innego Gryfoni. James natychmiast wskoczył na swój pulpit i zaczął udawać tancerkę z klubu. Peter się śmiał, Remus pruł twarz, że James depcze po jego notatkach, a Syriusz wlazł także na stół obok Rogasia i zaczął udawać rockandrollowca. Wywijał głową na wszystkie strony, niszcząc sobie fryz i wytrącając swe cenne, rzadkie IQ. Udawał też, że gra na gitarze elektrycznej, skakał i coś śpiewał. James wskoczył mu na plecy jednym, zgrabnym susem i zaczął udawać, iż jedzie na koniu. Syriusz roześmiał się, ale zaraz stracił równowagę i runął jak długi, przewracając dwa stoły.  
Ja i Remus podnieśliśmy się naraz, zatrwożeni.  
– Nic wam nie jest? – spytaliśmy jednomyślnie, ale James i Syriusz po prostu leżeli na podłodze i umierali ze śmiechu.  
– James, widziałam, tak rypnąłeś w ten stół głową… – Podeszłam do niego z troską.  
– Nie martw się! – wykrztusił, chyba niezbyt ogarnięty w tym, co działo się naokoło niego. – Mój głowa już niejedno widziała… Było gorzej, jak Łapsko na niej usiadł.  
I wybuchnęli śmiechem na to wspomnienie, tarzając się po podłodze i narażając na zbulwersowane spojrzenia Ślizgonów.  
Gdy chłopcy się uspokoili, podnieśli stoły, pozbierali notatki i usiedli. Zrobiło się w miarę cicho.  
– Hej, Evans! – James nagle odwrócił się do nas. – Co u ciebie?  
Lily to pytanie kompletnie zbiło z pantałyku. Zazwyczaj nie rozmawiała z Jamesem, a już na pewno nie odpowiadała na takie pytania. Znała go tylko z widzenia.  
– Odwal się, Potter.  
To był Severus.  
Zrobiło się cicho. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w zaciekawieniu na rozwój sytuacji.  
– Coś ty do mnie powiedział? – spytał James, wytrącony z równowagi tą nagłą agresją, jaką napotkał podczas próby zagadania do koleżanki. – Myślisz, że możesz mi rozkazywać, Smarku?  
– Chłopcy, przestańcie… – zaczęłam ze strachem, ale oni mnie zignorowali.  
– Odczep się od Lily, ona nie chce z tobą rozmawiać! Nie waż się jej zaczepiać, bo będziesz miał ze mną do czynienia – syknął Severus.  
James i Syriusz roześmieli się w głos, Peter im zawtórował, ale Remus udawał, że nic nie widzi.  
– Smarkerusie, co nam zrobisz, obsmarkasz nas?! – zaśmiał się Syriusz złośliwie.  
– No, boję się! Smarki Snape'a! Ale przynajmniej zasłoniłyby mi widok jego urokliwej buźki! – zakrzyknął James pogardliwie.  
Severus wyciągnął różdżkę.  
– Zrób coś! – szepnęłam błagalnie do Remusa. – Postaw im szlabany, lub coś…  
Remus spojrzał na mnie tak, jakbym mu oznajmiła, że mam zamiar wejść do własnego ucha. Lily zatem przejęła inicjatywę.  
– Oberwiecie szlabanem! – zagroziła Huncwotom, ale oni powyciągali już swoje różdżki i bez żadnego ostrzeżenia zaczęli miotać Sevem po całej komnacie.  
– Przestańcie! – krzyknęłyśmy naraz z Lily, gdy Severus wylądował z łoskotem na jednym ze stołów Ślizgonów.  
– Potter, uspokój się! – wrzasnęłam, co go trochę otrzeźwiło i spojrzał na mnie ze zdumieniem.  
Wyciągnęłam własną różdżkę i wycelowałam nią w Huncwotów. Wytrzeszczyli oczy.  
– No co ty, wolisz bronić bezużytecznego Smarka, niż nas? – warknął Black.  
– Black, nie przeginaj, dobra? – wycedziłam. – Zostawcie go!  
Już otwierali usta, by coś odpowiedzieć, gdy do klasy weszła McGonagall.  
– Co tu się dzieje?! – Omiotła spojrzeniem rozrzucone notatki, nas z różdżkami i Seva, słaniającego się z bólu na którymś ze stołów.  
– Potter i Black zaatakowali Snape'a, psze pani! – odparł jakiś Ślizgon.  
– Szlaban! – warknęła natychmiast McGonagall, a Huncwoci jęknęli. – Zostawić was samych na kilka minut!…  
Lekcja transmutacji nie była taka przyjemna, jak poprzednia. Gdy nareszcie mogliśmy usiąść przy stole w bibliotece, miałam już dość.  
– Sumy… wszyscy nas straszą tymi cholernymi sumami… Może najpierw odwalimy transmutację, co? – burknął Severus, obserwując z niechęcią swą zabandażowaną dłoń, efekt wylądowania na stole.  
– Może i jest dużo pracy… – zagadnęła optymistycznie Lily po kilkunastu minutach. – Ale jesteśmy w Hogwarcie, znów. Czy to nie cudowne? Tęskniłam za tym miejscem!  
– Taa, ja też – przyznał Sev. – Mówię wam, to było straszne, tak siedzieć w tym domu, gdy obok twój ojciec chla, ile może, a nawet jeszcze więcej…  
Położyłam mu dłoń na ramieniu, patrząc ze współczuciem na jego twarz. Przeniósł wzrok ze swojej ręki na moją twarz. Coś drgnęło w moim sercu, nie wiedzieć czemu. Wpatrywałam się w jego oczy z troską, czując się dość dziwnie.  
– Mary Ann? – usłyszałam za plecami. To był Remus. – Chodź na chwilę do mojego stołu, dobra? I weź transmutację, bo widzę, że odrobiłaś. Notatki też…  
Wstałam i udałam się za Remusem do jego stolika. Usiadłam naprzeciw braciszka, a on zajął się swym esejem.  
– Czego chciałeś? – zapytałam, podając mu moje wypracowanie.  
– Porównać nasze prace, czy niczego nie pominąłem…  
– Czemu nie zareagowałeś, gdy twoi kumple znęcali się nad Sevem? – spytałam ostro.  
– Bo nas lubi!  
Odwróciłam wzrok. Nade mną stał Rogaś.  
– Co robisz, Luniaczku? – zagadnął James.  
– Drzwi do lasu… – mruknął znudzony Remus. – Po co pytasz? Odrabiam prace domowe, no nie? Przecież widać…  
– Przepraszam, skarbie, ale ślepy jestem czasem… Jakie ponure notatki! – James ożywił się nagle i chwycił rolkę pergaminu, od stóp, do głów zapisaną moim malutkim, drobnym pismem. – Piszesz czarnym atramentem? Jakie to smutne! Patrz na moje!  
Wyciągnął z torby pogniecioną rolkę i rozwinął.  
– Kolorowe literki, rysuneczki, szlaczki… No, może są poważne braki, heh… Ale moje notatki po prostu żyją własnym życiem! Ta rolka mówi do mnie: „Przeczytaj mnie, James! Przeczytaj mnie!", a ja do niej: „Mam cię w dupie, mam cię w dupie!".  
Posmarkałam się i przy okazji swoją pracę domową na wizję Jamesa gadającego do własnych notatek.  
James usiadł obok mnie i położył wygodnie nogi dokładnie tam, gdzie leżał esej Remusa. Oczywiście, zaraz oberwał kałamarzem, prosto między oczy. Zrezygnowałam z ich towarzystwa i wróciłam do moich przyjaciół, wsłuchując się we wrzaski Remusa i błagalne wycie Jamesa:  
– Już nie będę! Nie będę!


	27. Między drzewami w Zakazanym Lesie

– Ha ha!  
Otworzyłam oczy na oścież.  
Poczułam pot na czole. Mój sen był taki… dziwaczny. Teraz jednak bardziej interesowało mnie podejrzane źródło śmiechu, który mnie z niego wyrwał.  
Moje zmysły powoli zaczęły pracować. Było absolutnie ciemno. Któraż to może być godzina? Usiadłam na łóżku. Alicja i Lily smacznie chrapały, ale ja wciąż słyszałam śmiechy. Cóż, schizofrenia, tak bywa…  
Wstałam, narzuciłam na siebie szkolną pelerynę, włożyłam wysokie buty z cholewami, po czym zeszłam cichutko na dół, cały czas się krzywiąc, gdyż moje nogi nie przyzwyczaiły się jeszcze do ruchu, zastałe od snu, z którego niedawno się wyrwałam.  
Śmiech, jak przypuszczałam, dochodził z klatki schodowej chłopaków. Co za przedszkolaki, nocy nie wykorzystują do regeneracji sił. A jutro będą mieli oczy jak halogeny, czy coś tam…  
Gdy weszłam do ich pokoju, nie od razu pokapowałam się, o co biega. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że James, który akurat w tym samym momencie przywalił z impetem w ścianę obok mnie (zapewne popchnięty przyjacielsko), wyjątkowo szybko, jak na jego móżdżek, zorientował się, że weszłam i rzucił się ku mnie z radosnym rykiem. Skutecznie więc zasłonił mi resztę straceńców.  
– James, udusisz ją! – zwrócił mu uwagę Remus.  
Po chwili znów, jak gdyby nigdy nic, chłopcy podjęli przerwaną bitwę na poduszki.  
– Meg, dołącz się! – wrzasnął stłumionym głosem Peter, bo Syriusz właśnie zapędził go pod łóżko. Nie wiedzieć czemu, lecz posłuchałam jego rady i po chwili waliłam poduszką jak ta ostatnia głupia w głowę mojego braciszka, a ten pruł się:  
– Wcale mnie to nie boli, wcale mnie to nie boli, lalala!  
– Wiem, że cię nie boli, idioto, bardzo dobrze! – odwrzasnęłam mu, a on mnie bardzo mocno przytulił do swojej koszuli nocnej i oboje padliśmy plackiem na ziemię, dysząc po batalii. Trwaliśmy w takiej pozycji jeszcze jakiś czas, dopóki tamci się nie wyszaleli i nie osunęli z jękiem na swe łóżka. James zauważył, że ja i Remus nie jesteśmy nimi zainteresowani, po czym bez słowa podszedł do nas, położył obok i przytulił się do mnie z drugiej strony.  
– Ja nie chcę dorosnąć, wiesz? – usłyszałam jego szept w moim lewym uchu.  
– Czemu? – spytałam na głos. – Przecież dorośli też mają fajnie…  
– Ale to nie to samo. Tu jest mi tak dobrze, nie wiadomo, co czeka mnie za murami szkoły – westchnął i podszedł do okna, wyglądając na chłodną noc. W końcu była już połowa września, ten czas szybko leciał.  
– Dostałaś ostatnio list od rodziców? – spytał Remus po dłuższej chwili milczenia.  
– Nie, ostatnio nie. Ostatnim razem, gdy mi przysłali list, to było… Hmm, w każdym razie jakoś kilka dni po przyjeździe tu, wiesz, ten artykuł ich sparaliżował… Atak na pociąg, na nas.  
– No, nie dziwię się. Czytasz w gazecie, że twoje dziecko uszło ledwo z życiem. Brr! – Remus wzdrygnął się.  
– Wiecie co? – zagadnął James po dłuższej chwili milczenia, która zapanowała w dormitorium. – Ten Wilder jest dziwny, nie? Taki spokojny i opanowany… A teraz idzie do Zakazanego Lasu, patrzcie!  
Ja i Remus natychmiast podbiegliśmy do okna na tę informację. Rzeczywiście, wysoka sylwetka Patricka Wildera, opatulona w pelerynę, właśnie przecinała błonia, kierując swe pospieszne kroki w stronę Lasu.  
– Co on robi? – spytał Lunatyk. – Po co tam idzie?  
– Ej, wy, może go pośledzimy? – podniecił się nagle James. – Chodzić do lasu i to w środku nocy…  
– Musi mieć ważny powód i ja chętnie dowiedziałbym się, jaki – mruknął Remus i uśmiechnął się tajemniczo, a ja przytaknęłam głową na tę sugestię. James doskoczył do kufra, wyciągnął wymiętoszoną pelerynę-niewidkę, po czym zarzucił ją na nas.  
– Ktoś jeszcze idzie? – spytał.  
Syriusz udał głuchoniemego i wskoczył do łóżka, a Peter pokręcił głową, że nie.  
– No dobra, bez łaski, bobaski – mruknął Rogaś i po jego słowach wyszliśmy na zewnątrz.  
Korytarze były kompletnie puste i ciemne. W pewnym momencie minęliśmy Filcha, ale, rzecz jasna, nie zwrócił na nas uwagi. Udało nam się dobrnąć do drzwi wejściowych i wyszliśmy na ciemną noc.  
Mgła była niesamowita, gęsta niczym chmury. Mimo peleryny i butów poczułam, że zmarznę niemiłosiernie. Ani James, ani Remus się nie odzywali, więc panowało niezwykłe, umowne milczenie.  
Gdy już wreszcie dobrnęliśmy do lasu, James zdjął pelerynę i mogliśmy wejść głębiej w zarośla.  
Las wyglądał naprawdę magicznie, miedzy drzewami unosiła się gęsta mgła, oświetlana bardzo słabym światłem księżycowego rogalika. Koron w ogóle nie było widać, tak było ciemno. Ginęły gdzieś w mroku ponad naszymi głowami.  
Ruszyliśmy przed siebie, nieustannie rozglądając się na boki. Gdzieś na prawo rozległo się jakieś dziwne wycie, zarośla przy mojej nodze poruszyły się gwałtownie. Ze strachu odskoczyłam i nadepnęłam na stopę Jamesa, ale ten tylko pogładził mnie po dłoni, mrucząc:  
– Spokojnie, Meggie.  
Las zdawał się ciągnąć bez końca. Włosy jeżyły mi się na karku, a Wildera jak nie było, tak nie było.  
– Słuchajcie, gdzie on jest? – szepnęłam. – To nie było zbyt roztropne, teraz go nie znajdziemy! Jak w ogóle mogliśmy się łudzić, że go dogonimy!  
Remus zacisnął usta, powstrzymując swą osobę od komentarza. Za to pochylił się, obserwując uważnie ziemię.  
– Szedł chyba tędy, tu są ślady… Zresztą, póki co ścieżka się nie rozwidliła, nie miał powodu, by iść inną drogą. Chyba się nią kierował. Mam nadzieję, że zorientujemy się, kiedy przestał.  
Podążyliśmy zatem smukłymi śladami butów Wildera, zagłębiając się coraz bardziej w dziki las.  
Śledzenie jego śladów szło nam świetnie, dopóki nie dotarliśmy do bardzo dzikiego obszaru lasu. Znajdowało się tam rozwidlenie ścieżek, niestety, obydwie porośnięte były runem leśnym. Nijak rozróżnić, czy ktoś tędy szedł.  
– I co teraz? – spytał James. – Którędy mógł pójść?  
– Ja myślę, że skręcił w prawo – zasugerował Remus. – Ta lewa ścieżka jest chyba zbyt dzika…  
– Ale to nie znaczy, że się nią nie udał, no nie? – zaprzeczyłam. – Dzika czy nie, nie wiemy przecież, dokąd zmierzał! To nie ma nic do rzeczy! Raczej nie patrzył na dzikość ścieżki, sugerował się kierunkiem, to dość oczywiste…  
– No nie wiem… – zaoponował Remus. – Po co miałby iść w najgorszy gąszcz?  
– Może miał coś ważnego, hę?  
– Ej, nie sprzeczajcie się. Co TO jest?  
James stał samotnie pod jednym z drzew i wpatrywał się tępo w poszycie lasu. Podeszliśmy do niego ze zdziwieniem.  
Na mchu rozlana była jakaś dziwaczna, szarawa substancja. Wszyscy ukucnęliśmy nad nią, przyglądając się z zaintrygowaniem.  
– Nie dotykaj – powiedział ostro Remus, gdyż Rogaś pochylił się niebezpiecznie nisko.  
– Serio? – spytał tamten z sarkazmem.  
– Co to może być? – rzuciłam w przestrzeń.  
Substancja nie przypominała mi niczego, co dotychczas widziałam. Dymiło się z niej nieomalże niezauważalnie, zapach oparów był ostry, przywodził na myśl amoniak. Na powierzchni lśniła ledwo dostrzegana, dziwaczna powłoczka w kolorach tęczy. Mech naokoło miał żółtawy odcień, co pewnie oznaczało, że substancja była żrąca.  
– Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem – zachłysnął się Remus.  
– Patrzcie, jest też na korze! – zawołał James. – Ciekawe…  
Gdy już otrząsnęliśmy się z dziwacznego transu, postanowiliśmy zadecydować, co dalej robić.  
– Dobra, mam pomysł – mruknął James. – Ty, Meg, chcesz iść w lewo, Remus w prawo. Ja pójdę z Meg, bo chyba nie puścimy niewiasty samej, co nie?  
Remus skrzywił się, lecz musiał przyznać mu rację.  
– Ale uważajcie, co? – Remus wskazał na plamę. – Nie wiemy, co ją zostawiło…  
Ja i James wymieniliśmy spojrzenia. Rozległ się dziki krzyk jakiegoś ptaka.  
– Jakby co, to wyślesz patronusa, dobra? – polecił James. – Jakby się coś stało, ale tylko wtedy, a jak zauważysz Wildera, to go śledź sam, mógłby zauważyć patronusa…  
Rozdzieliliśmy się zatem. Bardzo bałam się o Remusa, ale czułam, że poradziłby sobie lepiej w pojedynkę ode mnie.  
– Jak myślisz, co to była za substancja? – szepnęłam do Jamesa, jednocześnie przywierając ze strachem do jego ramienia, wytrzeszczając oczy w ciemnościach gdy usłyszałam podejrzany szelest i wyciągnęłam różdżkę.  
– Może krew? – mruknął spokojnie, lecz jakoś słabo.  
– Krew? – jęknęłam. Żrąca, ostro pachnąca krew z dziwnymi właściwościami… Niezbyt sympatycznie to wyglądało.  
W lewo, prawo, lewo… zaczynałam już tracić orientację. I coraz bardziej imałam się przekonania, że to nie ma sensu.  
– James, wracajmy, tylko się zgubimy… I tak już nie wiem, którędy mamy iść…  
Chłopak przystanął i zerknął na mnie, marszcząc brwi.  
– Może i masz rację… Chyba i tak go nie znajdziemy w tym buszu… Trzeba go kiedy indziej capnąć… tylko jak o tym powiemy Remusowi?  
– Hmm, nie wiem, wracajmy. Chociaż…  
– Masz może pomysł na drogę powrotną? – spytał z lekką paniką w głosie.  
– A co? Nie pamiętasz? Nie szkodzi, może coś wymyślimy…  
Tak więc obróciliśmy się w miejscu i już miałam się zastanawiać nad drogą, gdy nagle z zarośli wypadło coś olbrzymiego, prosto na nas.  
– AAAAA! – pisnął przenikliwie James.  
Ale był to wyłącznie patronus, uff!  
– Remus ma kłopoty – mruknął po dłuższym czasie James. Zjeżyły mi się włosy na karku.  
Patronus w kształcie wilka pomknął tam, skąd nadbiegł, a my w jednej wielkiej plątaninie nóg i odnóży pognaliśmy za nim, ładując się z całym impetem w kłujące zarośla. Nie dbałam o ból. Mojego brata spotkało coś złego, to się liczyło najbardziej…  
Wtem patronus rozpłynął się.  
– Co jest?! – warknęłam ze strachem.  
– Widocznie nie mógł już nim kierować… stracił może władzę nad różdżką.  
Te słowa tylko dolały oliwy do ognia. Zmroził mnie strach.  
– I co teraz? – jęknęłam.  
– Nie wiem – szepnął James. Na jego czole zalśnił pot. – Po prostu nie wiem…  
– Rozdzielmy się! – Byłam tak zdesperowana, że złapałam się pierwszego pomysłu, jaki wpadł mi do głowy.  
– Dobra…  
– Ja popędzę prosto, a ty rób, co uznasz za słuszne. Nie pozwolę, by coś się stało Remusowi.  
Tak więc pobiegłam przed siebie, nie zważając na poczynania Jamesa. Wiedziałam, że nie było to najmądrzejsze, ale nic mądrzejszego nie przychodziło mi do głowy, a trzeba było coś zrobić z faktem, że Remus znajdował się w tarapatach.  
Pędziłam, ile sił w płucach, dopóki nie dobiegłam na środek jakiejś dziwacznej ścieżyny. Co teraz? Dokąd? Żywo przed oczami stanęły mi wydarzenia sprzed roku…  
Rozglądałam się, dysząc ciężko. Jakby tego było mało, za moimi plecami rozległ się rozdzierający wrzask przerażenia.  
– James…  
Nie wiedziałam, w którą stronę mam się udać, co mam robić. Ogarnęła mnie kompletna paranoja.  
Nagle poczułam czyjąś obecność. Coś mnie obserwowało.  
Przywarłam do drzewa, rozglądając się we wszystkich dostępnych kierunkach, próbując opanować stanowczo zbyt głośny oddech. Po plecach spływały mi z wolna krople potu.  
Nagle gdzieś na prawo usłyszałam szelest. Na ziemi powoli kształtował się cień czegoś, co chyba się zbliżało. Nie wytrzymałam dłużej, nerwy mi puściły, rzuciłam się do ucieczki.  
Coś mnie goni, pomyślałam w jakiś dziwny, prymitywny sposób.  
– Impedimenta!  
Nagle… jakby cały świat stracił tempo. Lub prawo ciążenia. Próbowałam podnieść nogę, ale szło mi to zastraszająco wolno. Co jest, no?…  
Gdy zaklęcie przechodziło powoli, podszedł do mnie ktoś, kto mnie gonił. Wilder…  
Zatrzymał działanie spowalniacza i spytał zdumiony:  
– A co ty tutaj robisz o tej porze, Mary Ann?  
Nie mogłam przecież odpowiedzieć, że go śledziliśmy, więc przełknęłam ślinę, po czym zawołałam:  
– James! I Remus! Mają kłopoty!  
– Co? – zdziwił się Wilder. Na jego zabójczo przystojną twarz wkradł się niepokój. Przeczesał szczupłymi palcami swe długie, czarne włosy. – Oni też tu są?  
Kiwnęłam głową potakująco z rozpaczą.  
– Jak to… Dobra, nieważne. Gdzie ich widziałaś? I co się stało?  
Nie mogłam patrzeć w jego oczy, były zbyt przenikliwe, rozpraszały mnie. Miałam wrażenie, że mnie o coś podejrzewał.  
Na szczęście nie musiałam dłużej tego znosić, bo na ścieżce rozległy się kroki, co kompletnie odwróciło jego uwagę. Wyciągnął czarną różdżkę i kazał mi stanąć za sobą jednym gestem.  
Na naszej drodze stanęli… McGonagall, Dumbledore, James i Remus, ci ostatni ze skruszonymi minami.  
Brwi McGonagall zbiegły się w jedną krechę.  
– A co to ma znaczyć?! – zgrzytnęła. – Kolejny Gryfon? No nie, mnożą się jak króliki! Co wy sobie w ogóle myślicie, co?! Że wolno wam tak latać w nocy po lesie? Mylicie się! Kara was nie ominie! Potter!  
– Tak? – spytał niewinnie James, unosząc opuszczoną głowę.  
– Gdzie twoja druga połówka?  
James udał uprzejmie zainteresowanego:  
– Słucham?  
– Black, gdzie jest Black, nie bądź głupi bardziej, niż jesteś! I Pettigrew! Gdzie oni są?!  
– W łóżku… łóżkach… – poprawił się natychmiast.  
– Nie kłam mi tu, pacanie! – fuknęła. Była wściekła.  
James udał niewiniątko i skulił się w sobie jeszcze bardziej. Odnosiłam wrażenie, że pomimo lekkiego strachu przed karą i nauczycielami, nieźle go to wszystko w środku bawiło.  
– Lupin? Co ty na to? – zapytał łagodnie Dumbledore, ale widać było, że jest niezadowolony.  
– James mówi prawdę, panie profesorze.  
– No cóż, to był spory wybryk. Jaka kara, Minerwo? – spytał znużony dyrektor.  
– Jeszcze się zastanowię, ale na pewno szlaban. Nie wierzę, jak mogliście... Po co tu poszliście?! Czekam na wyjaśnienia!  
Nikt się nie odezwał.  
– Dobrze. Wracamy do zamku!  
Przez prawie całą drogę nikt się nie odezwał. McGonagall i Dumbledore szli obok siebie, z przodu, ja z chłopcami w jednym szeregu w środku, a Wilder z tyłu.  
– I po co wystrzeliłeś tego patronusa?! – warknęłam. Byłam strasznie zła. Szlaban!  
– Bo mnie przestraszyli! Wiesz, jak brzmi głos McGonagall, zaszła mnie od tyłu z zapytaniem: „CO TO MA ZNACZYĆ?!". Prawie popuściłem, tak mnie to przestraszyło! To był zwykły obronny odruch! – próbował się tłumaczyć Remus.  
– I nie zareagowali na patronusa?  
– Trochę ich zszokowało, ale tylko przez chwilę, byli bardzo źli.  
– No, jak mnie McGonagall znalazła, to aż wrzasnąłem, tak mną to wstrząsnęło – szepnął James.  
Zamilkliśmy. Nie należało opuszczać dormitorium. Stało się! Miałam mój drugi szlaban, znów przez Huncwotów. I do tego śledzenie Wildera byłe jedną, wielką klapą.  
Nastrój spadł mi momentalnie.

***

Westchnęłam, bawiąc się krawatem od szaty.  
Zamek górował nad wszelkimi innymi szczytami naokoło. Wyglądał pięknie, ale ja nie potrafiłam się nim w tamtej chwili cieszyć. Nie lubiłam ostatnio przebywać w środku. Wieczne spędzanie czasu wewnątrz murów, niczym w jakimś koszmarnym, mentalnym więzieniu.  
Od śmierci rodziców minął już rok. Czyżbym przyzwyczaiła się do życia w obecnej sytuacji? Wątpiłam w to szczerze. Oczywiście, teoretycznie tak. Ale nie do końca…  
W moim życiu było już dużo poprzestawiane, nigdzie nie zagrzałam miejsca i nie sądziłam, bym miała to kiedykolwiek zrobić. Tylko ta tęsknota za mamą i tatą… Gdyby żyli, co by teraz powiedzieli? Nie miałam pojęcia, ale nie było już to istotne.  
Ciekawe, co wymyśli McGonagall jako karę za naszą wycieczkę do lasu? Na razie uświadomiła nam, że szlaban odrobimy na początku października, nie teraz. Sev i Lily oczywiście mnie okrzyczeli za szwendanie się po nocy z Jamesem i Remusem. No, może nie dosłownie, ale zasugerowali, że sama sobie jestem winna za zadawanie się cymbałami pokroju Jamesa Pottera. Nie ma to jak przyjaciele, na których możesz liczyć, no nie?  
Poczęłam wiercić się na okiennicy. Polanę z ruinami, na której się znajdowałam, wypełniała kojąca cisza. Do czasu…  
– Co tam, tęsknisz?  
Czyjś męski głos wykoleił pociąg moich wspomnień i rozważań.  
To był Syriusz. Uśmiechnął się do mnie ze zrozumieniem i usiadł obok na okiennicy. Spojrzałam na niego i zmarszczyłam brwi.  
– Tęsknię? – spytałam.  
– No, tak myślę. Nie będę dochodził, za czym. Ale tak mi się wydaje.  
Zaległa cisza.  
– Nie wiem. Za czymś nieustannie tęsknię. Nie potrafię wytłumaczyć. A ty? Też tak masz?  
Syriusz zlustrował mnie wzrokiem, po czym przeniósł go na horyzont.  
– Owszem – uciął zagadkowo. – Czasem też tak sobie tęsknię.  
Jego profil oświetlały łagodne promienie różu. Zachodziło słońce.  
– Czemu tu przychodzisz? – zagadnął.  
Wzruszyłam ramionami.  
– Nie mam pojęcia. A ty?  
– Bo to miejsce jest niesamowite. Jedyne takie na ziemi.  
– Wolałbyś być tu sam, czyż nie? Przyszedłeś tu dla samotności, ale ja tu siedzę i ci popsułam szyki – stwierdziłam spokojnie.  
Parsknął śmiechem.  
– Co ty wygadujesz! Oczywiście, że nie, rozumiem, jeśli ktoś czuje coś podobnego tutaj i przychodzi po samotność. Nie mam prawa cię stąd wyganiać. A może to ja popsułem ci szyki?  
Usłyszałam dopiero teraz cichusieńkie mruczenie spod koszuli Łapy. Dobrze wiedziałam, co to.  
Zaległa długa cisza. Nie przeszkadzało mi to, choć zazwyczaj te długie, żenujące przerwy w rozmowach były dla mnie niezwykle krępujące.  
– A co zrobiłeś z motorem? Tym, którego ukradłeś tamtemu pakerowi?– podjęłam nagle.  
Syriusz otrząsnął się z zadumy, po czym parsknął.  
– Przy jednym z zakrętów nie zdążyłem wyrobić i wpadłem na nim w cały mur kubłów na śmieci.  
Zaśmiałam się w głos, a on mi zawtórował.  
– Pucowałem się po tym zdarzeniu chyba z tydzień… – mruknął w zadumie, drapiąc się po podbródku. – Na szczęście, przywalony stertą śmieci i żelastwa, nie zostałem złapany i wsadzony do paki, o matko… Drugi raz już bym chyba tego nie przeszedł.  
– Drugi raz? Byłeś kiedyś w areszcie? – zdziwiłam się.  
– Tak – przyznał. – Z mugolskimi znajomymi. Za pisanie po ścianach.  
– Co? – Zaśmiałam się. – Zadajesz się z mugolami w twoim miejscu zamieszkania?  
– No tak. Wiesz, nie znoszę siedzieć w domu z moją rodzinką, to się wałęsam po całej okolicy. Kiedyś, gdy byłem młodszy i akurat po awanturze w domu, to skopałem kosz na śmieci w parku, rozwalając go… Ledwie umknąłem glinom na dach jakiejś fabryki… W każdym razie, jakaś zbuntowana grupa chłopaków, nosząca skórę i dziwaczne fryzury zauważyła mnie kiedyś i do mnie zagadała. W sumie to nazywają się moimi kumplami, he he. Jak się nazywa taka grupa? Taka zbuntowana, z irokezami na łbach…  
– To zapewne punkowcy.  
– Pewnie i tak. Ale ja do nich nie należę. To subkultura mugoli. Jestem z innej bajki. Nie czułem się nigdy dobrze w towarzystwie gości, którzy są zbuntowani dla samego zbuntowania. Przed czym się tu buntować, jak nie wychowali się w tak pokręconym domu jak ja, z taką matką, ojcem, bratem i pokraką, robiącą za niańkę? Nieważne… W każdym razie, powracając do naszego poprzedniego tematu, motor się rozwalił, niestety…  
– Jak jest w areszcie? – zapytałam, gdy Łapa już otrząsnął się z zamyślenia.  
– Strasznie. Biją, krzyczą na ciebie… Wiesz, to był dziecięcy areszt, więc sobie pozwalali…  
Wyciągnął kotka zza koszuli i bezwiednie zaczął się nim bawić.  
– Czemu on mruczy? – spytałam.  
Odpowiedział mi tylko tajemniczym uśmiechem. Stwierdziłam, że nie uzyskam odpowiedzi, więc zapytałam:  
– Czemu mi go dałeś? Słyszałam, że nie lubisz dziewczyn.  
Syriusz zaśmiał się.  
– Lubię… Albo i nie? Nie wiem, są zbyt… krzykalskie.  
– Jakie? – parsknęłam.  
– Krzykalskie…  
Uniosłam brwi. Co za człowiek!  
– Chyba nigdy się nie ożenię, nie planuję tego! – zaśmiał się.  
– Nie chcesz mieć żony? I dzieci? – Uniosłam brwi.  
– Dzieci bym chciał mieć… Ale powiedzmy szczerze, taki chłopak jak ja… pasuję ci na troskliwego ojca?  
– Chyba tak – powiedziałam w imię przekory. Uniósł jedną brew, jak to miał w zwyczaju. Obserwowałam przez chwilę kota w jego szczupłych palcach. Zauważył to.  
– Wiesz co, Mary Ann? Dałem ci tego kota, a ty mi go zwróciłaś w niezbyt sympatyczny sposób… A może jednak go chcesz?  
Zastanowiłam się, po czym uśmiechnęłam się szeroko i wyciągnęłam rękę w jego kierunku.  
– Chcę, no pewnie!  
Usta Syriusza także rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu, zdjął łańcuszek, po czym zeskoczył z okiennicy i podszedł, ignorując moją wyciągniętą dłoń. Założył mi go na szyję. Uśmiechaliśmy się do siebie jakiś czas, potem spytał lekko niepewnie:  
– Ale już go nie zwrócisz?  
– Jak mnie wkurzysz…  
Parsknął śmiechem i pokręcił głową z rezygnacją, po czym udaliśmy się na kolację.  
– Och, stadion Quidditcha – jęknął Łapa, gdy na horyzoncie słońce oświetliło bramki. – Nie mogę się doczekać treningów. Zaczną się na początku października, wraz z naborem nowicjuszy do drużyny…  
– Hmm – skomentowałam. Jeszcze nikt nie wiedział, a już na pewno nie on, że miałam zamiar się zgłosić już niedługo jako ścigający. Ale to był sekret.


	28. Zimna jesień

W zamku robiło się coraz zimniej, na zewnątrz nieustannie lał deszcz, czasem w obecności śniegu, który jednak szybko topniał. Lekcje na zewnątrz to była autentyczna katorga. Zielarstwo jeszcze można było znieść; odbywało się ono w zaparowanych cieplarniach i, choć opary dziwacznych roślin nie należały do przyjemnych, przynajmniej człowiek nie szczękał zębami. Gorzej było z opieką nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Kettleburn był chyba uodporniony całkowicie na niską temperaturę, ale tylko on. My po prostu nie mogliśmy wytrzymać.  
– Pokazałby nam salamandry, czy coś… – narzekał Syriusz, opatulając się cieplej szkolnym płaszczem. – Przynajmniej byśmy się rozgrzali…  
Niestety, wrzesień tego roku należał do jednych z najzimniejszych, jakie pamiętałam. A miało być gorzej, gdyż zbliżał się październik. A wraz z październikiem nasz szlaban.  
– Nie martw się! – wystękał przez nos Sev, gdy odwiedziłam go w lazarecie, gdzie leżał z powodu silnego przeziębienia dróg moczowych. – To tylko szlaban. Wiesz co ja przechodzę, gdy idę do toalety?…  
Zmienił pozycję na łóżku krzywiąc się z bólu.  
– Ciesz się, że nie atakują naszego zamku, to by dopiero było…  
– A więc wreszcie nauczyłeś się znajdować jaśniejszy punkt, Sev! – parsknęłam. – Ale masz rację. Tylko tyle roboty… W tym roku sumy…  
– Taa… – mruknął ponuro mój przyjaciel, wykrzywiając wargi.  
Niestety, sytuacja przedstawiała się gorzej. Jakby mało było nieznośnego mrozu, McGonagall oznajmiła mi, Jamesowi i Remusowi któregoś pięknego dzionka, że szlaban mamy gdzie? Rzecz jasna, na zewnątrz.  
– NIEEEEEEEE! AAARRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHH! – tak mniej więcej wyglądała reakcja Jamesa, na to co usłyszał.  
Lecz niestety: ja, Remus i Rogaś pewnej przeraźliwie zimnej nocy wyszliśmy z zamku w towarzystwie Filcha i udaliśmy się do chatki gajowego, by odbyć szlaban.  
– O nie! – jęknął James cicho tak, by wolny nie usłyszał. – Teraz, gdy będziemy z Hagridem sam na sam, to on mnie stłucze z zemsty na kwaśne jabłuszko. Wiesz, za tamte…  
Nie za bardzo wiedziałam, o co mu chodziło, w każdym razie Remus mruknął:  
– Nie zrobi tego, nie jest taki. Chyba…  
Dobrnęliśmy do chatki, mając nadzieję, że nam nie poodpadają kończyny z zimna, nie zdziwiłabym się jednak, znajdując nogę Jamesa kolejnego dnia, leżącą sobie, jak gdyby nigdy nic na trawie, czy coś w tym stylu.  
Remus zapukał do Hagrida, a ja poczułam uścisk w podbrzuszu. To był stres. Jaki będzie potężny gajowy?  
Nieczęsto go widywałam, ale wiedziałam, że był bardzo wielki. To, co zobaczyłam, gdy drzwi uchyliły się nagle, trochę mnie uspokoiło, gdyż Hagrid był ubrany w różowy, koronkowy fartuch, a przy jego posturze to wyglądało bardzo zabawnie.  
– No, rodzeństwo Lupin i Potter. Włazić do środka. Cholibka, to mi się zwaliło tej nocy… – burknął, lecz ja dostrzegłam w jego ledwo widocznych zza kurtyny owłosienia oczkach łagodność, a może nawet i zakłopotanie, czy rodzaj troski.  
– Siema, Hagridzie! Jak leci? – zaczął od razu James, szczerząc zęby na wszelki wypadek.  
– Jakoś… – zagrzmiał olbrzym. – No, to do roboty, mamy jej ździebko…  
W izbie byłam pierwszy raz. Z powodu stresu nie rozglądałam się za bardzo, skupiłam uwagę na trzymaniu dłoni Remusa. Udało mi się tylko zakodować, że było tu przyjemnie ciepło i przytulnie, na kominku płonął ogień. Usiedliśmy przy stole, a Hagrid począł krzątać się przy palenisku.  
– Herbatki?… – usłyszeliśmy jego tubalny głos.  
Ścięło mnie z nóg, gdy to usłyszałam i przez moment zapomniałam, jak się nazywam z tego wszystkiego.  
– Tak, poprosimy – odparł za nas Remus.  
Przez chwilę nie działo się nic, do moich uszu dochodził jedynie trzask płonącego ognia oraz odgłos upuszczanego przykrywadełka do czajnika.  
– Co będziemy dziś robić? – zapytał James, udając wielce zainteresowanego tematem.  
– Obierać nasiona bety czerwonej – rozległo się zza pleców olbrzyma.  
– Hagridzie, tak w ogóle, to jest Meg, siostra Remusa i moja najlepsza…  
– Tak, wiem. Jestem Hagrid, wszyscy mi tak mówią.  
Odwrócił się do mnie i uśmiechnął.  
– Mam nadzieję że twój braciszek nie przysparza ci takich problemów w domu?  
– Nie, tylko towarzysze braciszka… – odparłam, starając się by nie zabrzmiało to tak strasznie, jak w rzeczywistości wyglądało.  
– No tak, Remus to grzeczne chłopaczysko, prawie wcale nie muszę go ganiać, gdy cuś przeskrobie. Ale reszta to niezłe oszołomy… Wejdzie mi taki na grządkę z dynią, z bliżej niewiadomych przyczyn…  
James udał skruszonego, a my pochyliliśmy się nad nasionkami bety. Były małe i oślizgłe.  
– No dobra, to bierzmy się do roboty, herbatka już się robi… – Gajowy zatarł gigantyczne dłonie.  
Zaczęliśmy obierać nasiona, co oczywiście okazało się bardzo żmudną i nudną pracą, ale przynajmniej w ciekawym gronie. Hagrid okazał się kimś zupełnie innym niż mogłabym się spodziewać. Sprawiał wrażenie przede wszystkim bardzo dobrego człowieka i naprawdę go polubiłam.  
– W tym lesie jest tyle do zrobienia – grzmiał dziarsko. – Co jakiś czas przytrafiają mi się naprawdę ciekawe wypadki. Cholibka, zwierzęta czasem są lepszym towarzyszem, niż ludzie, oj taak…  
– Ciekawe wypadki? – zagadnął Remus. – Jakiego rodzaju?  
– Na przykład dziwne substancje na mchu? – spytałam niewinnie, gdyż przypomniał mi się nasz spacerek po lesie.  
– Właśnie, ostatnio znajduję coś dziwacznego – podjął z niepokojem zapytany. – Nigdy czegoś takiego… za długi jęzor…  
– Hagridzie! – krzyknął z oburzeniem James. – Jak możesz! Najpierw robisz nam smaczek…  
Jego foch przerwało głośne mruczenie, spod mojej koszuli. Mruczał kotek od Łapy.  
Remus i James wymienili pełne rozbawienia spojrzenia i wybuchnęli szyderczym śmiechem.  
– Co? – spytałam ze zdziwieniem.  
James uśmiechnął się kołtuńsko, a Remus pokręcił głową, że mi nie powie. Trudno, dupki.  
– Hagridzie, jak myślisz? – zagadnęłam, postanawiając nie gadać z takimi niedojrzałymi bachorami. – Dlaczego nauczyciele poszli do lasu jednej i tej samej nocy?  
Hagrid nabrał wody w usta w bardzo widoczny sposób.  
– Być może mieli jakieś spotkanie… – mruknął sceptycznie Remus.  
– Tak, zlot fanatyków Śmierdzących Kalesonów! No, nie dziwię się, że w lesie, gdy nikt nie patrzy! – zawołał z nagłym entuzjazmem James.  
– Śmierdzące Kalesony? – Zmarszczyłam brwi ze zdezorientowaniem. – A co to?  
– Kapela magiczna, do której słuchania nikt się nie przyznaje, z zasady… – odpowiedział znużonym tonem Remus. – Ha ha, bardzo śmieszne, James.  
– Och, wiem, że tego słuchasz, uraziłem twą dumę! – Remus w odwecie cisnął w niego obierkami nasionek.  
– Po co tam poszli? – rzuciłam w przestrzeń. To pytanie wciąż wwiercało mi się w mózg. Hagrid udawał, że nie posiada organów słyszących i nadal z uporem maniaka obierał swą porcję nasion.  
– Być może chcieli uniknąć szpiegowania, podsłuchów? – próbował Remus.  
– Wiem! – zawołał James tonem człowieka, którego olśniło. – Postanowili zrobić zbiorową ku…  
– Dobra, dosyć twoich pomysłów, dziecinko! – przerwałam szybko, węsząc jakieś chore wymysły. – Myślę, że ich spotkanie miało związek z tym napadem na pociąg…  
– Koniec, wystarczy! – huknął nagle gajowy. – Nie węszcie, to nie do was należy! Narobicie sobie, cholibka, kłopotów!  
Umilkliśmy zatem, lecz ja wciąż nie mogłam zdzierżyć milczenia. Po co tam poszli? I co oznaczała dziwaczna plama na mchu? Dlaczego Hagrid coś ukrywa? No cóż, być może nigdy się nie dowiemy… Nie wszystko da się wytłumaczyć na tym świecie. Nie było jednak wątpliwości, że odkąd zauważyłam te dwa dziwaczne zjawiska, nie potrafiłam ich wytrząsnąć z pamięci.

***

Na szczęście, Prorok Codzienny nie donosił o jakichkolwiek katastrofach. Widać, dziwni sprawcy zaszyli się gdzieś, a szkoła i Anglia zapomniały o przerażającym napadzie sprzed miesiąca. Ale nie ja. Wciąż nie dawało mi spokoju dziwne poczucie zagrożenia. Dzień za dniem, każdy mógł przynieść coś potwornego. No i któryś w końcu przyniósł, ale nie potworność tego rodzaju, lecz zupełnie inną…  
– Proszę o ciszę! – rozległo się podczas sennego śniadania pierwszej październikowej soboty.  
Głos Dumbledore'a wyrwał mnie z planowania sobie wolnego czasu na naukę poszczególnych przedmiotów.  
– Mam do ogłoszenia dwie sprawy. Po pierwsze, zbliża się sezon Quidditcha, a co za tym idzie, mecz. Są wolne miejsca w drużynach. Zapisy przyjmują kapitanowie. A teraz sprawa numer dwa…  
Dumbledore odchrząknął, gdyż jego słowa wywołały falę entuzjazmu. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie. Były dwa wolne miejsca, z tego co słyszałam, a ja chciałam być ścigającą. Przynajmniej spróbować, kto wie, nie było nic do stracenia, a można zyskać świetną zabawę…  
– Chociaż do Bożego Narodzenia zostało mnóstwo czasu, jednak sami wiecie, jak czas lubi pędzić przed siebie. Tradycją Hogwartu jest organizowana co pięć lat nieco większa uroczystość z tego powodu. Wypada ona w tym roku…  
Spojrzałam na twarz podnieconej Alicji, podekscytowanej Lily, przerażonego panicznie Seva, wystraszonych i nieszczęśliwych Huncwotów, niezbyt rozumiejąc, czemu słowa Dumbledore'a wywołały tak skrajnie różne emocje.  
Dyrektor kontynuował, uśmiechając się pogodnie znad okularów-połówek:  
– Niektórzy z was pamiętają tę sprzed pięciu lat, a ja także jej nie zapomnę, oj nie… To na długo utkwiło w mojej świadomości…  
Potoczył rozbawionym spojrzeniem gdzieś po płaszczyźnie wspomnień, a Łapa otrząsnął się z sennej tępoty i zachichotał do ucha Jamesa:  
– Pamiętasz? Wsypaliśmy mu wtedy do majtek proszku wywołującego czyraki…  
Pokręciłam głową z politowaniem, a James zaśmiał się wesoło i odparł z rozrzewnieniem:  
– Dobre czasy, nasze dowcipy były wtedy tak… niewinne.  
– …w związku z czym w przeddzień ferii odbędzie się bal bożonarodzeniowy! – zakończył swą wypowiedź Dumbledore.  
Wywołało to burzę emocji. Po twarzach niektórych widać było, że bardzo zepsuto im ten dzień, ale ogół, zwłaszcza żeński, zareagował entuzjastycznie.  
– Bal, słyszałaś?  
– Ta suknia w Hogsmeade, wiesz która…  
– No, zaprosi cię…  
– Tak, ale odlot…  
Na mnie nie wywarło to wyjątkowego wrażenia. Informacji było wciąż za mało, toteż, zaciekawiona, słuchałam dalej.  
– Oczywiście, obowiązuje zawsze strój odświętny – podjął dyrektor, wciąż uśmiechając się z błyskami w oczach. – Strój taki można nabyć w Hogsmeade, ale zdarzało się i tak, że rodziny przysyłały wam taki strój. Jednak przypomnę tym, którzy o tym nie wiedzą, że każdy na bal przychodzi z partnerem do tańca.  
Teraz się dopiero zaczął pisk i jęk. Zamurowało mnie. No nie, katastrofa! A jak zaprosi mnie jakiś Goyle?! Co za przypał! Kto wpadł na tak idiotyczny pomysł?  
Po śniadaniu wszyscy Gryfoni i cała reszta Hogwartczyków udała się w swoją stronę, gdzie kto chciał. Atmosfera wibrowała od emocji, zupełnie skrajnych.  
– Co za pomysły! – narzekałam przy Lily i Severusie. – W życiu mnie nikt nie zaprosi, skończę z jakimś półidiotą…  
– No co ty! – prychnął Severus, sam skrajnie zirytowany. – Jesteś przecież… no… w każdym razie, nie powinnaś narzekać. Pasztetem nie jesteś.  
Nieco się speszyłam po jego słowach. Z jakiegoś powodu zrobiło mi się niezręcznie i miło.  
– Zresztą… – zaczęła Lily, posiadając najlepszy humor z nas wszystkich. – Masz do wyboru spośród czterech Huncwotów.  
– Jasne! – burknęłam. – Remus to mój brat, Syriusz pewnie zaprosi Jamesa, James siebie samego. A Peter? Jest dla mnie za niski!  
– Liczy się wnętrze – powiedział sarkastycznie Sev.  
Dobrnęliśmy do biblioteki, udało nam się odrobić straszliwie ciężką pracę z transmutacji, równie trudną pracę z zaklęć i dość proste zadanie z obrony.  
– Słuchajcie, tak wracając do tematu, czy nauczyciel może zaprosić ucznia? – spytała Lily nieco nieśmiało, a jej twarz doskonale dostosowała się kolorem do włosów.  
– Wątpię, żeby Wilderowi zachciało się pląsów w odświętnej szacie – parsknął Severus szyderczo, a Lily zakopała się ze wstydu po uszy w swych notatkach, udając, że nie istnieje.

***

Jeśli nawet myśli o balu odciągnęły moją skołataną łepetynę od rozmyślań o niebezpieczeństwach za murami szkoły, to trwało to wyjątkowo krótko.  
W pierwszym tygodniu października udało mi się złapać kapitan naszej drużyny, Dorcas i zapytać, jak się dostać do drużyny.  
– Przyjdź na sprawdzian, odbędzie się w piątek – Uśmiechnęła się jednocześnie dziarsko i dumnie, odrzucając do tyłu teatralnym gestem burzę pięknych, kruczych pukli.  
Do piątku pozostały dwa dni, lecz natychmiast zaczęłam odczuwać stres związany z eliminacjami. Dobrze wiedziałam, że nie byłam najlepszym kierowcą miotły. Miałam z nimi dotychczas raczej słabe doświadczenia, ale chęć przynależności do wspaniałej drużyny Gryfonów była zbyt kusząca, by tak po prostu z tego zrezygnować, bez spróbowania.  
Nadszedł wreszcie wyczekiwany dzień. Wstałam w piątek, odczuwając ból w brzuchu i ubrałam się w szkolne szaty. Najbardziej bałam się ośmieszenia i to ono najbardziej mnie absorbowało, gdy rozmyślałam o dzisiejszych eliminacjach, schodząc na dół na śniadanie, zapominając nawet o Lily.  
Trudno było mi cokolwiek przełknąć. Czemu tak się denerwowałam? Może po prostu za bardzo mi zależało?  
Miałam spocone, lodowate dłonie, ale udało mi się nimi wymanerwrować i odczytałam list od rodziców, chowając list od nich do Remusa (akurat była pełnia).  
Przez czas trwania lekcji nie potrafiłam się skupić na niczym innym, tylko na quidditchu. Bałam się szyderstw ze strony Huncwotów. A co, jak mnie poniżą na oczach wszystkich w jakikolwiek sposób? Może i nie byli tacy, ale czasem miałam wrażenie, że im odbijało. No, może nie czasem, cały czas.  
Po lekcjach Lily, jako jedyna wiedząca o moich zamiarach, zaciągnęła mnie na błonia, bo bardzo się opierałam, czepiając się dłońmi każdej kamiennej futryny.  
– Teraz nie możesz rezygnować! – stwierdziła. – Przecież lubisz quidditch! Nic nie stracisz, najwyżej cię nie wybiorą…  
– Nie, tylko zrobię z siebie pośmiewisko na oczach całej szkoły! – zaskowyczałam, ale Lily była nieugięta.  
Po wielu bataliach stawiłam się na boisku, a właściwie zostałam na nie zawleczona. Stało tam mnóstwo Gryfonów, tak samo zdeterminowanych, jak ja.  
Lily mruknęła do mnie z milusim uśmieszkiem:  
– Siadam na trybunach, tchórzu!  
– Dobra! – usłyszałam władczy głos Dorcas. – Wiecie, jak obchodzić się z miotłami, więc dosiądźcie ich. To pierwsze zadanie. Komu nie uda się za pierwszym razem, odpada.  
Przerażona, wyciągnęłam rękę nad leżącą miotłą i skupiłam się na myśli, że nie jest to tylko zwykły kijek.  
– Do mnie!  
Miotła natychmiast usłuchała, ale zrobiła to z pewnym oporem, jakby się zastanawiała, wredna krowa. Z dumą i poczuciem tryumfu nad złośliwą miotłą przerzuciłam przez nią nogę, lecz byłam nieliczną szczęściarą. Połowie moich konkurentów się nie udało. Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Może nie będzie tak źle.  
Tymczasem na boisku zbierała się reszta drużyny. Zauważyłam Syriusza i Jamesa, oni jednak mnie nie widzieli.  
– Dobra, ci co odpadli muszą sobie pójść, robi się rozgardiasz! – krzyknęła Dorcas, próbując zaprowadzić porządek. – Teraz zróbcie kilka rundek naokoło boiska… Nie, do was mówię, ci co zostali, no!  
Była chyba podenerwowana. Ja i cała grupa Gryfonów wystrzeliliśmy w górę na starych, rozklekotanych miotłach. Niektórzy pospadali, inni powpadali na siebie. Ja starałam się trzymać nisko na miotle, byle dalej od tłumów, co na pewno mi pomogło. Konkurenci znów się powykruszali, zostali tylko nieliczni. Zaczęliśmy więc okrążać boisko, co jeszcze bardziej zredukowało liczbę chętnych. Gdy rundki się zakończyły, przed Dorcas wylądowały tylko cztery osoby, w tym ja.  
– Dobrze – mruknęła cicho, po czym wrzasnęła – reszta, WYNOCHA!  
– Hej, MEGGIE!  
– O nie… – jęknęłam do siebie, zasłaniając ze wstydu włosami twarz.  
– Potter, wiemy, że połowa Hogwartu to krewni i znajomi królika, ale opanuj się, bo ich rozpraszasz! – warknęła ostro Dorcas przez ramię. – Dobra, pozostali nieliczni, cztery osoby… Kto się zgłasza na pozycję pałkarza?  
Dwie osoby wyraził chęć zostania pałkarzem, Dorcas postanowiła ich pierwszych sprawdzić, więc ja i Kathleen, moja rywalka, wmieszałyśmy się w drużynę. Od razu poczułam czyjś szept w uchu:  
– A więc chcesz być ścigającą?  
To był Syriusz.  
– Hej, wiedziałem, że jesteś laska z jajami! – zawołał entuzjastycznie James do drugiego ucha i przytulił mnie mocno.  
– Auu! Bo trafię do szpitala, nie do drużyny… – stęknęłam.  
– Ja prędzej… – mruknął z rezygnacją Syriusz. – Ten bal mnie dobił, zwariowałem, hehe.  
– Dlaczego?  
– Nie wiem, kogo zaprosić, nie wiem czy w ogóle chcę kogokolwiek zapraszać. Nigdy nie znajdę niewiasty, która by mi odpowiadała… Załamię się i pójdę z Jamesem! Albo z Luniaczkiem, z Petem bym wyglądał jak pedofil.  
– A ty, James? – zagadnęłam uprzejmie. – Kogo zaprosisz?  
– Może… Evans-piękną-niczym-blask-jutrzenki? – zarechotał drwiąco Syriusz.  
– Evans? – skrzywił się James, udając obrzydzenie.  
Sprawdzian pałkarzy dobiegł końca.  
– Eee, Conroy, masz problem z utrzymaniem pałki… Zostaje więc Steinmann… – ogłosiła Dorcas władczym głosem. – Mamy pałkarza, teraz wystarczy tylko znaleźć ścigającego… Dziewczyny?  
Ja i Kathleen podeszłyśmy do Dorcas niepewnie.  
– Zagramy sobie mecz. Mamy czterech ścigających… Syriuszu, ty pozostaniesz Gryfonem, ja będę przeciwnikiem. Gotowi? No, to wypuszczam piłki.  
Tego momentu bałam się najbardziej. Z całą drużyną znalazłam się za chwilę w powietrzu. Fajnie by było, gdyby tak już pozostało…  
– Start!– kobiecy głos Dorcas rozdarł lodowate powietrze. Kafel natychmiast wylądował w łapskach Syriusza, a cała drużyna przelała się na koniec boiska, na którym umieszczono bramki.  
Gdy tylko znaleźliśmy się dosyć blisko bramek, Syriusz rzucił mi kafla, którego złapałam z lekkim zdumieniem koniuszkami palców, gdyż łatwiej byłoby mu rzucić do Kathleen. Zamachnęłam się, próbując wbić gola. Obrońca złapał piłkę.  
Mecz znów się rozegrał, a skończył na podobnej sytuacji. Właściwie ja i Syriusz podawaliśmy sobie nieustannie kafla, a Dorcas i Kath, pomimo, że była w naszej drużynie, walczyły o jego zdobycie. Mecz był trudny, nie udało mi się wbić ani jednego gola, natomiast Kath, gdy tylko otrzymywała ode mnie piłkę, starała się coś wbić. Udało to jej się aż dwukrotnie.  
Gdy wylądowaliśmy, wiedziałam już, że to ona zostanie wzięta do drużyny. Było mi bardzo przykro. Poczułam do Syriusza falę wdzięczności, że chociaż podając mi kafla i ignorując Kath pokazał, że stanowiliśmy całkiem zgraną drużynę, jednakże doskonale zdawałam sobie sprawę, że to wbijanie goli było najistotniejsze. Jednak miło, że tak bardzo walczył o to, bym to ja zakwalifikowała się do drużyny.  
– Obie byłyście dość dobre – rzekła Dorcas, gdy już stanęliśmy na murawie. – Kath w strzelaniu goli, Mary Ann była niezwykle zgrana z drugim ścigającym. Lecz, niestety, może zostać tylko jedna.  
Wstrzymaliśmy oddech. Dorcas zmierzyła nas wzrokiem.  
– Kathleen…


	29. Czarne, smutne oczy

James oniemiał i otworzył usta, by się kłócić w razie potrzeby. Syriusz mruknął pod nosem przekleństwo zapożyczone z jego bogatego słownictwa. Żołądek opadł mi na samo dno brzucha.  
No trudno, stało się. Nie znalazłam się w drużynie. A tak daleko zaszłam! Cóż, trzeba umieć przegrywać, postanowiłam zatem przyjąć to z godnością. Jednak mimo tego poczułam żółć w gardle. To niesprawiedliwe!  
Kathleen wyprostowała się z dumą.  
– Kathleen… – podjęła na nowo Dorcas. – Byłaś niezła w strzelaniu goli. Przydałaby nam się taka osoba, lecz mi zależy na zgraniu drużyny. Jesteśmy jednością. Mary Ann i Syriusz bardzo dobrze ze sobą współpracowali, czasem miałam wrażenie, że porozumiewają się telepatycznie. Taka osoba jest nam niezbędna. Więc… Mary Ann, to ty będziesz w drużynie.  
Dotarło to do mnie dopiero po pięciu sekundach.  
Kathleen oklapła, westchnęła, po czym uśmiechnęła się do mnie przyjaźnie i rzekła:  
– Trudno. Miło było porywalizować. Powodzenia!  
– HURAAA! – James, gdy tylko znikła za węgłem szatni, podleciał do mnie, podniósł z ziemi i okręcił się ze mną wokół własnej osi.  
– James! – krzyknęłam ze śmiechem. Jeszcze wciąż do mnie nie docierało, co się wydarzyło w rzeczywistości.  
– Ale będzie odlotowo z tobą na treningach! – zawołał w euforii Rogaś. – Będziemy robić kawały wszystkim naokoło, nawet sobie nawzajem!  
– Potter… – Dorcas pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą. – W tym roku ci się to nie uda, wycisnę z was ostatnie poty, musimy zdobyć Puchar.  
– Jasne – mruknął pod nosem James. – Co roku to samo… Słówka na wiatr… – po czym dodał głośniej – mnie nie trzeba trenować, ja już jestem doskonały!  
Syriusz zaśmiał się krótko i uniósł ostentacyjnie brew do góry.  
– Nie rechocz, czopie! – warknął obrażony James. – W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, mnie nie potrzebne wyciskanie ostatnich potów.  
– Masz rację, i bez tego od ciebie capi – parsknął Łapa.  
James zrobił teatralnie minę obrażonej ciężko księżniczki i odwrócił się plecami do Syriusza.  
– Na drugi raz nie pożyczę ci majtek, gdy będziesz w potrzebie… – mruknął piskliwym głosikiem.  
Cała drużyna ryknęła zgodnym śmiechem. Syriusz spalił cegłę i natychmiast zripostował:  
– Jakich majtek?! Nigdy od ciebie nie pożyczałem! Mam własną bieliznę!  
– Uchu… – odparł James, tym razem niskim głosem.  
– No tak! Chyba zauważyłeś, no nie?!  
– Aż zbyt wyraźnie, rozrzucasz ją gdzie popadnie, właśnie ostatnio się zorientowałem, że wycieram się nie ręcznikiem, tylko jedną z twoich podkoszulek…  
Syriusza zatkało.  
– Tak się składa, że twoje kalesony… – zaczął ze złością.  
– Długo macie zamiar prowadzić tę żałosną parodię sprzeczki?! – fuknęła nań Dorcas. – Stulić twarze!  
Chłopcy usłużnie wykonali kulturalną prośbę naszej kapitan.  
– Więc tak. Treningi odbywają się w każdy weekend. Pierwszy mecz rozegramy pod koniec października. Ze Ślizgonami. Jakieś pytania?  
Nikt nie odpowiedział.  
– Dobra. – Dorcas westchnęła ciężko. – Steinmann, Lupin, witamy was w drużynie. Możecie już się rozejść.  
Wszyscy zgodnie udaliśmy się do składzika na miotły. Wszyscy, prócz Syriusza i Jamesa, którzy mieli własne miotły. Stali, wspierając się na nich i kłócili się zawzięcie, kto jest właścicielem różowej podkoszulki znalezionej ostatnio pod sedesem.  
– A może to Remus? – zapytałam z niewielkim zainteresowaniem. – Chyba widziałam u niego coś takiego…  
Spojrzeli po sobie i parsknęli śmiechem.  
– Remus? – Łapa skrzywił się. – No co ty, to on ją znalazł.  
– Może specjalnie podłożył, żeby nie było na niego? – zaproponował James.  
Usłyszeliśmy za sobą ostentacyjne chrząknięcie. Natychmiast się odwróciłam.  
– Hej… Czekałam na ciebie. Wracamy? – Lily stała niedaleko i obserwowała mnie uważnie otwartymi szeroko oczyma, jednocześnie ignorując dzielnie chłopców i wyglądając nieco nieśmiało z zaplecionymi z tyłu rękoma.  
– Evans! Jak promiennie dziś wyglądasz! – James zaczął, jak zwykle zresztą, rżnąć pacana.  
Lily zmierzyła go przeciągłym, nieco spłoszonym spojrzeniem, jakby się zastanawiała: „gdzie ty masz mózg, koleś".  
– Niczym jutrzenka, co nigdy nie gaśnie… – dodał teatralnie okularnik, a ja i Syriusz wymieniliśmy za jego plecami rozbawione spojrzenia. – Robię się sentymentalny, chlip!  
Lily nie czekała, aż nabiorę powietrza do płuc, postanowiła się ratować ucieczką. Chwyciła mnie za przegub i pociągnęła w stronę zamku.  
Dwaj kretyni, zataczając się, niczym pijani, ruszyli za nami. Śpiewali coś, czego nie mogłyśmy zrozumieć, na szczęście.  
– No… – Lily zbierała chwilę myśli, bo hałasy za nami były nieco absorbujące. – Ale gratuluję! Na pewno się cieszysz, nie? Co prawda, dla mnie nie jest to jakoś wyjątkowo pasjonujące, ten quidditch… ale co kto lubi.  
Przemilczałam to, myśląc wciąż o tym, co przed chwilą się działo. Czy to był dobry pomysł, by startować na tak odpowiedzialne stanowisko? Niby przeszłam test, ale nie wbiłam żadnego gola. A co, jeśli będę ciężarem dla drużyny? Może lepiej jednak zrezygnować?...  
Huncwoci parę razy nas zaczepiali. Wrzeszczeli do Lily, by poszła z nimi na bal, najlepiej we trójkę. Ona jednak ignorowała ich dzielnie, nie zdradzając nawet, iż dosłyszała choćby słowo.  
– No, nareszcie weekend – podjęłam z ulgą, gdy przekroczyłyśmy próg zamku.  
– No! – westchnęła Lily. – Wreszcie się wyśpię… Odrobiłaś już esej na temat buntu charłaków z 1891?  
Westchnęłam.  
– Chyba sama podniosę bunt – burknęłam. – Nie mam najmniejszej ochoty, by to pisać…  
– Ja też. Może jutro, co? Chodź, zgłodniałam i zmarzłam na tym stadionie, ciekawe, co na kolację…  
– Hej, Evans!  
Odwróciłyśmy się, jak na komendę. W sali wejściowej stali już Huncwoci, zdążyli się doczołgać do zamku mimo mocno zygzakowatego i zbaczającego z wyznaczonej trasy sposobu poruszania się po nawierzchni.  
– Ale mówię poważnie – podjął James, uspakajając się. – Pójdź ze mną na bal, nie żartuję.  
Lily zmarszczyła brwi. Sęk w tym, że chyba Jamesowi nie uwierzyła.  
– Ustaliliśmy, że byłoby super, gdybyś poszła ze mną na bal, a Meggie, na przykład, z Syriuszem…  
– Co?! Ja niczego nie ustalałem! – zaprzeczył gwałtownie Łapa.  
James dał mu kiepsko ukrytego kuksańca w bok.  
– Potter, chcę pójść z CHŁOPAKIEM na bal, a nie w roli przedszkolanki… – oświadczyła dobitnie Lily i nie czekając na mnie, wpadła jak burza do Wielkiej Sali, spalając cegłę.  
Tą uwagą dotknęła Jamesa do żywego. Na jego twarzy pojawiło się niedowierzanie.  
Stwierdziłam nagle, że nigdy nie widziałam Jamesa czymś tak mocno poruszonego, jak tym wydarzeniem.  
Rezygnując z kolacji, powlokłam się do łóżka, pozostawiając chłopców w sali wejściowej. Kilkanaście minut później rozciągnęłam zmęczone ciało na miękkiej pościeli, rozmyślając nad wszystkim, nad czym tylko rozmyśla się w takich chwilach jak ta.  
Jeszcze rok temu ta sytuacja bardzo by mnie zabolała. James, na którym mi do niedawna bardzo zależało, prosi Lily na bal i wyraźnie źle znosi odtrącenie… Obecnie mogłam odnotować jedynie współczucie, że tak go potraktowała. Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Zakochanie to beznadziejny stan, nigdy więcej…  
Prawie całkowicie zapomniałam o sukcesie zdobycia pozycji ścigającego. Wyobraziłam sobie stres związany z wyjściem na boisko w dniu meczu i zrobiło mi się niedobrze.  
W sumie to niepotrzebnie się w to pakowałam.

***

Dni października mijały nam na nauce do sumów. Przynajmniej naszej trójce, reszta tak się nie przejmowała. Zbliżał się mecz quidditcha, a treningi okazały się niezapomnianym przeżyciem, oczywiście z przyczyny Huncwotów. Same w sobie były niezłą zabawą, a za ich sprawą stały się dla mnie relaksem i odpoczynkiem od nauki i codziennych problemów. Grałam coraz lepiej, nawet kilka goli wbiłam, ale nie za dużo, obrońca dobrze się sprawował.  
Prawie kompletnie zapomniałam o dziwnym, nienazwanym lęku, który towarzyszył mi od początku roku, o spotkaniu nauczycieli w lesie, o dziwacznej substancji. Moje życie zwykłej, szkolnej uczennicy na dobre się rozpędziło, nie miałam głowy do rozmyślania nad niewytłumaczalnymi zjawiskami. Zresztą, wyglądało na to, że sprawa ucichła.  
Lily natomiast wpadła w dziwaczny nastrój. Prawie z nikim nie rozmawiała. Wyobcowała się całkowicie. Do późna włóczyła się samotnie po błoniach i dziedzińcach, zamknięta we własnym świecie. Severus i ja także straciliśmy regularny kontakt. Ja prawie całkowicie zatraciłam się w nauce, jak nigdy. Towarzyszyli mi równie zdeterminowani Remus i Pet, który dosłownie oszalał na punkcie sumów. Severusa widywałam albo samego, albo z kumplami ze Slytherinu.  
Syriusz i James natomiast zmienili taktykę działania: latali po Hogwarcie i podrywali panienki. Oczywiście z czystej desperacji.  
– Dla mnie też by jakąś zdobyli, nie mam z kim pójść na bal! – jęczał Peter pod nosem.  
– No coś ty, pewnie się tylko zgrywają, przynajmniej Syriusz – mruknął Remus znad książki o eliksirach. – Przecież on chce się wywinąć, nie ma zamiaru nikogo zapraszać. Ostatnio mi powiedział, że ma ten bal tam, gdzie słońce nie dochodzi, czy jakoś tak…  
– O czym wy w ogóle gadacie, do balu zostały dwa miesiące! – zdenerwowałam się. – Jeszcze się nawet zapraszać nie zaczęli, tylko jacyś zdesperowani maniacy. I pary.  
– Racja, skupmy się na nauce!  
Nadszedł wreszcie dzień przed moim debiutanckim meczem ze Ślizgonami. Nie mogłam spać, co jest chyba zrozumiałe, więc postanowiłam się przejść. Na szczęście było dość wcześnie, około dziewiątej. Piątoklasistom można było łazić po szkole do dziesiątej.  
Korytarze całkowicie opustoszały. Było tak zimno, że oddech zamieniał się w parę.  
Musiałam usiąść na jednym z kamiennych parapetów, tak mnie bolał brzuch ze zdenerwowania. Co to będzie się działo jutro…  
Naprzeciw mnie, na innym kamiennym parapecie dostrzegłam ciemny kształt. Widać nie byłam sama.  
To był Severus.  
Usiadłam obok niego, zastanawiając się, dlaczego był sam.  
– Jak się czujesz? – spytałam bez ogródek, chociaż jego twarz doskonale pasowała do określenia: „Źle".  
Spojrzał na mnie czarnym, pustym spojrzeniem. Widać było ewidentnie, że coś jest nie tak.  
– Czułaś się kiedyś, jakbyś gniła od wewnątrz? Jakby twoja głowa była twoim grobem? – spytał cicho.  
Zamrugałam oczami, wstrząśnięta jego słowami.  
– Co powoduje, że się tak czujesz? – spytałam z troską. – To brzmi poważnie…  
– Jej brak to powoduje. Zapomniałem, jakie to uczucie, być tak samotnym. Aż do teraz – szepnął.  
Zmarszczyłam brwi, zastanawiając się, o co mu chodziło, lub raczej o kogo.  
– Severusie… Chodzi o Lily? – zagadnęłam szeptem ostrożnie.  
Ostatnio się wyobcowała. To by pasowało do tego, że kogoś Severusowi brakuje.  
Severus nic nie odparł, opuścił nieznacznie głowę. Jego tłuste włosy zasłoniły twarz, więc nie widziałam, jaką przybrał minę. Po milczeniu poznałam, że nie myliłam się.  
– Wiesz… – zaczęłam, by go pocieszyć. – Nie wiedziałam, że tak ważne jest dla ciebie jej towarzystwo… Dla pocieszenia powiem ci, że ze mną też się nie zadaje. Pewnie potrzebuje trochę przestrzeni, czasu. Znasz ją, czasem ucieka we własny świat, w samotność.  
– Tak, ale…  
Zawahał się.  
– Ale? – zapytałam. Chyba chciał mi coś powiedzieć.  
– Jest coś, o czym nikomu nie mówiłem do tej pory. Ale powiem tobie, bo ci ufam. Przyrzeknij mi jedynie, że za żadne skarby nie powiesz tego Lily.  
Kiwnęłam głową. Poczułam się w jakiś sposób wyróżniona.  
– Ja… Ja zawsze, odkąd ją znam… nawet zanim poszliśmy do Hogwartu… Ja byłem w niej zakochany.  
Żołądek podskoczył mi do gardła. Severus kochał Lily?!  
Nigdy w życiu nie podejrzewałabym Severusa o głębsze uczucia do Lily. Wiedziałam, że zawsze byli sobie bliscy. Nigdy dla nikogo nie znaczył tyle, co dla niej. Owszem, teraz przyjaźnił się jeszcze ze mną, ale znaliśmy się stosunkowo krótko, to Lily Evans od zawsze była tą najważniejszą i jedyną. Jedyną osobą, która dawała jakiś blask czarnemu życiu Severusa, była źródłem miękkości i ciepła, ukojeniem w tej całej kanciastości, chropowatości i zimnie jego egzystencji. Tylko co, jeśli ta jedyna go odtrąci?…  
Coś sprawiło, że poczułam się jeszcze gorzej.  
– Porozmawiam z Lily, żeby przestała się od wszystkich odcinać – mruknęłam, nie wiedząc, skąd to tragiczne uczucie. – Może potrzebowała trochę samotności… ale dość już tego.  
Czarne oczy Severusa nie wyrażały kompletnie nic.  
– Jestem żałosny – szepnął.  
– Co ty wygadujesz?! – Miałam paskudny humor, wszystko było nie tak.  
– Jak takie zero może się zakochać, co? Jak takie nic może chcieć być szczęśliwym… Nie, szczęście jest dla wesołych, pięknych ludzi…  
– Sev, przestań, bo się rozpłaczę! – naprawdę byłam tego bliska. – Lily przecież cię bardzo lubi! Nie przyjaźni się z żadnym chłopakiem, tylko z tobą. Czemu miałaby w jakiś sposób ciebie odrzucić? Mogłaby odrzucić, nie wiem, na przykład Jamesa, bo jest nachalny i gwałtowny. Ale nie ciebie. Ciebie nigdy by nie odrzuciła. I kto ci nagadał, że jesteś zerem? To, że Huncwoci cię atakują… Ich jest czwórka, ty jesteś jeden. To oni są zerami, nie ty.  
Wcale tak nie myślałam, szczególnie o Remusie, ale musiałam go jakoś pocieszyć.  
Severus westchnął ciężko.  
– Cóż, powinnaś iść do łóżka, jutro masz mecz – szepnął ponuro. – Ja też tak zrobię. Nie przejmuj się mną. Jakoś dam radę. Ale dzięki za wszystko. Jesteś prawdziwą przyjaciółką.  
Wykrzywił wargi w grymasie, który zapewne miał być czymś pomiędzy pocieszeniem i okazaniem wdzięczności. Położyłam mu rękę na ramieniu, by dodać mu otuchy.  
Odeszliśmy w stronę swoich dormitoriów. Dawno nie czułam się tak fatalnie.  
Opadłam bezwładnie na poduszki. Ogarnęło mnie poczucie dojmującej beznadziei. Do tego dokładał się strach przed meczem i bolesne współczucie cierpiącemu przyjacielowi.  
Nie wiedziałam, jak pomóc Severusowi, a widok jego czarnych, pustych oczu majaczył w mojej głowie nawet, gdy zamknęłam powieki. Dlaczego czułam się tak tragicznie?…  
Obudziłam się nagle, jakby mnie piorun trzasnął.  
– Mary Ann, dziś jest mecz, obudź się!  
To Alicja i Lily stały nade mną. W dormitorium panowała jasność dnia.  
– Musisz iść i coś zjeść, by mieć siłę!  
Ból brzucha zwiększył się dwójnasób, gdy dotarło do niego, co się święci. Zwinęłam się na łóżku, próbując przeczekać niespodziewany atak bólu.  
– Nie jestem głodna, nie chcę… – jęknęłam.  
Alicja wybiegła szybko z dormitorium z jakiejś przyczyny, a Lily zaprowadziła mnie do łazienki. Tam kazała mi się uczesać i umyć twarz.  
Gdy wyszłyśmy, zagadnęłam, jakby to było najważniejsze:  
– Rozmawiałam z Severusem. Tęskni za tobą.  
– A mimo to wciąż zadaje się ze Ślizgonami – szepnęła Lily, sadzając mnie na łóżku.  
– Ale mu stokroć bardziej zależy na twym towarzystwie! – fuknęłam. – Zadaje się z nimi, bo musi.  
– Dobra, dobra. Nie teraz. Teraz najważniejsze jest to… No, nareszcie.  
Alicja wróciła, niosąc górę tostów.  
– To dla ciebie – wysapała, bardzo z siebie zadowolona.  
Obie były nieźle podekscytowane i rozgorączkowane. Zjadłam dwa tosty, bo więcej nie mogłam przełknąć.  
– Wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz. – Lily poklepała mnie po plecach dla otuchy. – No, chodźmy na stadion.  
Moje nogi były jak z galarety. Ubrałam się i we trójkę wyszłyśmy z dormitorium.  
– Dziewczyny? Muszę tam iść?! – jęknęłam cierpiętniczo.  
Popłynęła kakofonia różnych dźwięków, oraz wodospad reprymend, pocieszeń i kazań.  
– Cześć, żyjesz?  
To był Severus.  
– Chodź, Sev. Prowadzimy Mary Ann na stadion. Dołącz się! – zaproponowała Lily miłym, acz chyba z lekką przesadą, tonem. Pewnie zrobiło jej się głupio za to wszystko, że go tak zostawiła.  
Wszyscy mijani Ślizgoni gwizdali szyderczo w moją stronę. A ja czułam, jakby cała krew z mojej twarzy odpłynęła.  
Na dworze lało niemiłosiernie.  
– Pięknie – wymamrotałam i zmarkotniałam. – Gorzej być nie może…  
Zarzuciliśmy kaptury i pobiegliśmy w stronę stadionu. Ciężkie, ołowiane chmury toczyły się szybko na niebie. Zdawały się nie mieć końca.  
Moje towarzystwo poszło na trybuny. Wszystko co robiłam, wydawało mi się niczym ciąg bezsensownych przedsięwzięć, mój mózg pracował prawie jak jakiś zaprogramowany robot, który nie czuł nic, prócz motywacji, by wykonać jedno po drugim polecenie dane z góry.  
Najpierw składzik i miotła. Potem szatnia. Czerwono-złote szaty do quidditcha wisiały na moim haku. Przebrałam się, nie bardzo wiedząc, co robię. Niesamowite, że moja skóra, każde włókienko, wyczuwało dotyk sto razy silniej niż zwykle. To bardzo drażniło.  
Gdy już założyłam suche szaty, całą drużyną zgromadziliśmy się przy wyjściu. Trzymałam się blisko chłopaków, do meczu pozostało jeszcze kilka nieznośnych minut.  
– Boisz się? – spytał mnie Syriusz, bezbłędnie odczytując, co oznacza biały odcień mojej twarzy. – Nie ma czego. To jest rewelacyjne, zobaczysz.  
– Noo! – przytaknął James. – Nie przejmuj się, Dorcas złapie znicza szybciutko, nie będziesz się męczyć zbyt długo. Zawsze tak robi dla nowych biedaków na pierwszym meczu.  
– Ona to ma cykora, na niej spoczywa los meczu! – pocieszył mnie Łapa. – A my? Jesteśmy we trójkę, więc nam raźniej.  
– Zresztą, bardzo dobrze ci szło na treningach.  
– Poza tym, czekanie jest zawsze najgorsze.  
– Nie umiem wbijać goli – mruknęłam cicho ze wstydem. – Mam z tym problem.  
– Oj, umiesz, tylko jeszcze o tym nie wiesz! – odparł Łapa, szczerząc zęby.  
– No, drużyno, wychodzimy. Bez nerwów, Ślizgoni to mydłki, jesteśmy najlepsi!  
Dziarski głos Dorcas wyrwał mnie z obojętnego otępienia. Bardzo mnie irytowało, że ręce mi się spociły, będąc jednocześnie lodowatymi. I brzuch mnie strasznie bolał. Rączka miotły była mokra.  
– Dobra, wychodzimy teraz. Bez przepychania, raz, raz!  
Wyszliśmy na okropnie zabłocony, mokry stadion. Powitały nas ryki i ogłuszający wrzask. A więc tak się czuje ktoś wychodzący na scenę czy stadion…  
Stres osiągnął już takie apogeum, że go nie czułam. Nie czułam właściwie nic.  
Dorcas i jakiś kolosalny Ślizgon uścisnęli sobie ręce i czternaście osób uniosło się na miotłach do góry w nieustających strugach deszczu. Syriusz spojrzał na mnie ciepło, dodając otuchy, a z ruchu jego warg odczytałam:  
– Nie martw się, to tylko mecz! Nie to, co bal!  
Do moich uszu dochodził głos komentatora, ale mózg już nie przetwarzał danych. Czułam się tak paskudnie, że zaczęłam żałować decyzji zgłoszenia się na ścigającego. Mokre loki, które przylgnęły do mojej twarzy łaskotały mnie, lecz ja nawet nie odważyłam się unieść ręki, by podrapać policzek. Czułam, że trzęsłaby się niemożliwie.  
Rozległ się gwizdek, kafel, mój jedyny cel, znalazł się w grze. Nie myślałam, wykonywałam polecenia.  
– Kafel w rękach Gryfonów, przejmuje go Potter, podaje do Blacka…  
Syriusz rzucił mi kafla, którego złapałam z lekkim oszołomieniem. Stres gdzieś zniknął, pozostawiając jedynie motywacje do działania. Polecieliśmy w stronę bramek Ślizgonów, podając sobie z Syriuszem na zmianę kafla. Doskonale mi się z nim współpracowało, był szybki jak moje myśli.  
– Kafel w ręku Blacka, ten go podaje do Lupin, nowego nabytku drużyny Gryffindoru. Och, ścigający Ślizgonów był o cal od kafla, niestety, nie udało mu się go przejąć. Zbliżają się, i… GOL! BLACK ZDOBYWA DZIESIĘĆ PUNKTÓW DLA GRYFFINDORU!  
Komentatora zagłuszył wrzask kibiców.  
Syriusz przybił piątkę z mijanym Jamesem. Dostrzegłam Dorcas, która krążyła wysoko nad stadionem w poszukiwaniu znicza. Nie wyobrażałam sobie, żeby mogła go wypatrzyć w tym deszczu.  
Ślizgoni przejęli kafla. Cała wataha ścigających przelała się w stronę bramek Gryfonów. Ogarnął mnie po raz pierwszy od wystartowania paniczny strach, że nasz obrońca nie złapie kafla i gol Syriusza pójdzie na marne. Jednak moje obawy okazały się przesadzone. Ślizgoni nie wbili gola.  
Po jakimś czasie szala zwycięstwa przesunęła się na stronę Ślizgonów: James wbił dwa gole, ale Ślizgoni aż pięć.  
– Oto szukający Gryfonów dostrzegł znicza! Już pędzi w jego stronę… Ale Black nie da za wygraną! Już siedzi na ogonie Pottera!  
Przez chwilę nie wiedziałam o czym mówi komentator, lecz zorientowałam się, że chodziło o brata Łapy, Regulusa. Musiał być szukającym Ślizgonów.  
Chwyciłam podanego przez Jamesa kafla. Nie mogłam się rozpraszać osobistym pojedynkiem Regulusa i Dorcas.  
Poleciałam w stronę bramek Ślizgonów. Obrońca już stanął mi na drodze, lecz ja w ostatnim momencie przed strzałem wykonałam mylący ruch, jakbym kierowała kafla do prawej obręczy.  
Obrońca już tam był, a ja wykorzystałam moment i wbiłam kafla do lewej bramki, nie mogąc uwierzyć, jakie to było banalne.  
– LUPIN WBIŁA GOLA DLA GRYFONÓW! I… KONIEC MECZU! MEADOWES ZŁAPAŁA ZNICZA! STO PIĘĆDZIESIĄT PUNKTÓW DLA GRYFONÓW! GRYFFINDOR ZWYCIĘŻA!  
Uff, pomyślałam w jakiś pierwotny sposób, już po wszystkim. Nasza drużyna skotłowała się w jedną wielką plątaninę i tak opadliśmy na śliską trawę.  
– Brawo, Dorcas! Ty zawsze zwyciężasz! – wrzeszczał w euforii James.  
Wszyscy zaczęliśmy się przytulać i cieszyć z wygranej, a ja poczułam dumę, że udało mi się wbić jednego gola.  
– Mary Ann, Lukas, spisaliście się dobrze, jak na pierwszy mecz! – powiedziała do nas Dorcas w ogólnym ferworze. – Widziałam, jak uratowałeś Jamesa przed tłuczkiem, gdy wbijał drugiego gola. A ty zdobyłaś dziesięć punktów. Następnym razem będzie pięćdziesiąt! Bardzo się cieszę, że nasz wysiłek nie poszedł na marne.  
Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Już po wszystkim…

***

Lily na nowo zechciała łaskawie z nami rozmawiać, więc wszystko wróciło do normy. Nie musiałam się nieustannie trzymać Petera i Remusa.  
Nadszedł lodowaty i wietrzny listopad. W zamku było tak zimno, że nawet nie da się opisać. Coś potwornego. Dlatego miałam wątpliwości, czy iść na pierwszy w tym roku wypad do Hogsmeade, jednak Lily przypomniała mi, że jeśli nie chcę wejść na salę balową w dzwonach i glanach, to muszę kupić strój.  
Rzecz jasna, nie miałam prawie wcale kasy, stan pieniędzy mojej rodziny pozostawał wiele do życzenia. Remusowi rodzice przysłali wiekową, starą szatę po pradziadku, więc miał spokój. James prawie się posikał, gdy ją zobaczył („Koronki! Remusik będzie miał koronki!"). Na szczęście nie była taka tragiczna, a obciachowe elementy po prostu usunęli czarami. W gruncie rzeczy wyglądał teraz bardzo stylowo. Ja miałam większe zmartwienie. Gdzie teraz znaleźć ładną, tanią suknię?  
Dostałam od mamy niewiele galeonów, ale rodzice nie mogli sobie pozwolić na wysłanie więcej.  
Stanęłyśmy w długaśnym ogonku do Filcha, gdy nadszedł dzień wypadu do wioski. Prószył pierwszy śnieg, pozostawiając cieniutką warstewkę na ziemi, którą natychmiast zadeptywały tłumy. Do Hogsmeade poszło tym razem więcej osób, niż zwykle.  
– Gdzie jest Sev? – spytała Lily, rozglądając się na wszystkie strony niepewnie.  
– Nie wiem, chyba jeszcze je śniadanie. Zaraz dołączy, nie martw się… On też musi sobie sprawić szatę, ojciec mu nie przyśle… Ale zaraz. Skoro on mu nie przysłał pieniędzy, to kto?  
– Nikt – odparła. – Przysłali mu określoną przez niego kwotę z Gringotta. Ze skrytki po mamie.  
Zauważyłam Huncwotów. Remus także mnie zauważył i kiwnął w moją stronę, bym podeszła.  
– Ciekawe, czego on chce? – rzuciłam w powietrze i podeszłam do chłopaków.  
Każdego z nich, prócz Remusa, rozpierała nieprzerwana energia. Peter, w swoich rozciągniętych jasnych dżinsach i długim, burym płaszczu oraz James w eleganckich sztruksach i ciemnozielonym, grubym golfie ganiali się naokoło mojego braciszka. Remus był jak zwykle obszarpany i zaniedbany. Zbliżała się pełnia, co było widoczne. Syriusz za to był odziany od stóp do głów z skórzane ubranie buntownika. Podrygiwał lekko w rytm śpiewanego, rockandrollowego kawałka:  
– „…Get your kicks on Route 66!"  
– Ty nosisz… skórę? – spytałam, zdumiona.  
Zamilkł na chwilę i uśmiechnął się nonszalancko w odpowiedzi.  
– Czego chciałeś? – zwróciłam się do Remusa.  
– Czy masz pieniądze rodziców? – spytał z troską.  
– No. Tak jakby, coś mi przysłali, ale niewiele – dodałam zmartwionym głosem.  
– Nie wiem, czy za „niewiele" znajdziesz cokolwiek godnego uwagi w Hogsmeade…  
– Musisz zdać się na własną kreatywną stronę i coś uszyć… – zaproponował James, a potem ryknął śmiechem. Najwidoczniej wizja mnie, szyjącej sobie cierpliwie ubiór bardzo go rozbawiła.  
– To jest pomysł… Kiedyś szyłam sobie sama rzeczy. Teraz mi się to może przydać. – stwierdziłam.  
– „…Oklahoma City looks so, so pretty!" – zawył mi do ucha Łapa, a Rogacz z drugiej strony ryknął kawałek jakiejś czarodziejskiej piosenki, ale w przeciwieństwie do popisów Syriusza, można było to bardziej nazwać jeleniem na rykowisku, nomen omen.  
– Dobra, zwiewam stąd – burknęłam, czując, że wszystko naokoło przyprawia mnie o ból głowy. – Dzięki za troskę, braciszku…  
Z ulgą stanęłam znów u boku Lily i Seva, którzy na mnie czekali.  
W wiosce tego dnia roiło się od ludzi, bo ci, którzy nie posiadali szaty wyjściowej mieli pierwszą i ostatnią szansę by kupić sobie ciuszek na własną rękę. W przeciwnym razie czekała ich wątpliwa przyjemność otrzymania paczki od rodziców.  
Severus jeszcze nigdy nie był tak nieszczęśliwy i obolały. Jęczał, że zakupy odzieżowe są najgorszą katorgą, jaką wymyśliła ludzkość. Kupił sobie dość tanią, skromną szatę w jego ukochanym, czarnym kolorze. Wyglądał jak nietoperz.  
Lily i ja długo nie mogłyśmy zdecydować. W końcu moja przyjaciółka kupiła śliczną sukienkę w jasnobłękitnym kolorze. Była zwiewna i prosta, niczym sukienka leśnej driady. Lily wyglądała w niej niesamowicie ładnie i ubranie pasowało na nią, jak ulał.  
Dla mnie nie było zbyt dużego wyboru. Postanowiłam przerobić jakąś prostą, tanią sukienkę, więc nie patrzyłam wyjątkowo krytycznym okiem na wygląd, lecz bardziej na cenę. W końcu udało nam się wypatrzeć jedną taką w sklepie z używanymi szatami. Była dość tania. W kolorze wiosennej zieleni, ze stylowego, prostego, lnianego materiału. Leżała wręcz idealnie, a nawet była zbyt obcisła. Zwykła, prosta sukienka z odkrytymi ramionami i rękawami za łokcie.  
Sprzedawczyni machnęła różdżką, zawijając zakup w brązowy papier, tym czasem ja odwróciłam się do przyjaciół.  
– Dostanę tu gdzieś jakieś materiały, no nie? – zagadnęłam niepewnie.  
– Pewnie! – zawołał Severus z udawaną radością, okazując w ten sposób, co myśli o następnym sklepie. Był bardzo podminowany i w każdej chwili mógł wybuchnąć. To przypominało układanie domku z talii eksplodujących kart, gdy za tobą stoi James i nie wiadomo w którym momencie przyrżnie ci z całej pary w plecy, wrzeszcząc: „A kuku!". Nie wiedziałam już, co mówić, by go jeszcze bardziej nie rozjuszyć.  
Udało nam się znaleźć sklep z materiałami, butami i tiarami, gdzie nawiasem mówiąc, czaili się również Huncwoci. Szybko (przy Huncwotach to oczywiste) wybrałam zwiewny, półprzezroczysty materiał w zielonym kolorze i ciemnozieloną siatkę, wyszywaną w róże.  
– Dobra, zmykamy, zaraz sklep zmieni się w pożogę… – mruknęłam zapobiegawczo, szybko dokonałam transakcji i wypadłam ze sklepu, pchając przed sobą mruczącą coś pod wąsem Lily i wściekłego na wszystko co się rusza Severusa.  
Najgorzej było z butami. Ja szybko znalazłam zielone pantofle bez obcasów, lecz Lily nic, ale to nic nie odpowiadało. Severus stał jedynie przy drzwiach i wyglądał, jakby go przepuścili przez magiel.  
– Kosmetyki kupię na własny koszt… – zadecydowała Lily nieco nieprzytomnym głosem. Ja i Sev byliśmy niesamowicie zmęczeni, więc nawet nie weszliśmy do magicznej apteki, lecz jedynie usiedliśmy na bruku, a Sev w akcie desperacji się nawet położył.  
– Nigdy więcej… – wycedził jedynie. – Nigdy więcej zakupów. I kobiet. I zakupów z kobietami. I kobiet z zakupami. I Hogsmeade. Nie wrócę tu, na gacie Merlina, w całym moim cholernym życiu.


	30. Bo do tańca trzeba dwojga…

Mróz szczypał mnie w policzki. Sowiarnia należała do moich ulubionych miejsc w Hogwarcie i właśnie w niej się obecnie znajdowałam. Obserwowałam brązowego puchacza, którego właśnie wysłałam z listem do rodziców, i siedziałam na kamiennym parapecie, wcześniej sprawdziwszy dokładnie, czy nie jest brudny. W końcu to sowiarnia.  
Było przeraźliwie zimno, ale mnie to nie dziwiło. Listopad dokazywał w tym roku, zresztą jak cała jesień.  
Miałam niezwykle dziwny humor. Ogarnęła mnie nostalgia, gdy spojrzałam na wschód, tam, gdzie horyzont powinien się zaróżowić, ale tego nie robił. Wszystko zasłaniały ołowiane chmury. Błonia zakryła bardzo gęsta, szkocka mgła. Wyglądały z tej wysokości, jakby tonęły we mleku.  
Oddychałam swobodnie, głęboko, zastanawiając się nad dziwaczną tęsknotą, która ogarnęła moje serce.  
Podkuliłam pod siebie nogi, obejmując kolana ramionami i naciągnęłam czapkę głębiej na uszy. Zaczęłam bawić się machinalnie jednym z frędzli szalika, wiążąc go na różne wymyślne sposoby. Choć sowiarnia była jedną z wież Hogwartu, to jednak zawsze ubierałam się cieplej przychodząc tu.  
– Bu! – usłyszałam w uchu cichy, irytujący głosik.  
Zachłysnęłam się własną śliną i podskoczyłam na równe nogi.  
– Ty pusty pacanie, chcesz, żebym wypadła za okno?! – jęknęłam, trzymając się kurczowo ściany. Black stał przy oknie i szczerzył białe kły w szyderczym zacieszu.  
Westchnęłam z irytacją, a on zaczął mnie naśladować. Stanął w identyczny sposób i zrobił minę nabzdyczonego dziecka. Jeju, mam nadzieję, że nie tak wyglądam, gdy się wkurzę!  
– No dalej, jeszcze jakieś wrzuty? – spytał. – Ale mi się udał żart, co?  
– Ha, ha, bardzo – warknęłam.  
– No już tak się nie bocz, chciałem cię tylko rozerwać, siedzisz taka smutna… James by się śmiał. – Puścił mi oko. Chyba myślał, że się jeszcze nie odkochałam.  
– Tak, tylko że James się śmieje do wszystkiego, nawet, gdy obserwuje siebie w lustrze…  
– Czego chcesz, musimy być wyrozumiali. Całkiem zabawny widok, taka pocieszna morda…  
Uniosłam brwi.  
– Jak ci idzie animagia? – zagadnął.  
– Jakoś… – odparłam chłodnym, zdawkowym tonem.  
Zmierzył mnie przeciągłym spojrzeniem, uśmiechnął się tajemniczo i pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem.  
– Kobiety. Palniesz jakieś głupstwo, a one potrafią się śmiertelnie obrazić.  
Zwinął usta w dzióbek i pisnął z wyższością:  
– Jakoś…  
Z trudem opanowałam parsknięcie i ruszyłam w stronę drzwi. Syriusz doskoczył do mnie, zagradzając wyjście swą drogocenną osobą.  
– Przepuść mnie, co ty se…  
– Nie odchodź!  
Posłał mi błagalne spojrzenie wygłodzonego, zmarzniętego zwierzątka, któremu ktoś powiedział, że świąt w tym roku nie będzie. Westchnęłam ciężko, zamykając oczy ze zniecierpliwienia.  
– Posłuchaj, zmęczyła mnie już…  
Poczułam coś denerwującego. Otworzyłam oczy, żałując, że je w ogóle zamykałam. Syriusz stał już przy oknie rechocąc, jak opętany. Trzymał moją czapkę.  
Najpierw poczułam przemożną chęć wepchnięcia go przy najbliższej okazji do klasy z fankami, lecz potem stwierdziłam, że w sumie nie chce mi się z nim użerać. Niech się podnieca głupią czapką, ile wlezie.  
Udałam jednak absolutnie oburzoną i ruszyłam w stronę wyjścia.  
Z twarzy Syriusza zniknął tryumf.  
– Mary Ann! Czekaj, nie obrażaj się!  
Lecz ja już byłam na schodach. Dogonił mnie i zaczął wymachiwać dziko czapką przed mym nosem, niczym przynętą.  
– Przepraszam, że cię uraziłem, masz, oddaję ci czapunię…  
– Sam jesteś czapunia. Idę na śniadanie, spadaj.  
Zatrzymał się, zmieszany.  
– To co mam zrobić? – zawołał za mną.  
– Teraz to już za późno, trzeba było wcześniej użyć mózgu… – Odwróciłam się przez ramię i zmierzyłam go powątpiewającym spojrzeniem.  
– Wiem, wiem co zrobię! Zrekompensuję ci to jakoś i zaproszę na bal! – stwierdził z chytrą minką.  
– Co?  
Zaśmiałam się w głos, nie zatrzymując się jednak. Dogonił mnie.  
– Mówię poważnie, chcesz iść ze mną na bal? – Uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo.  
Pokręciłam głową. Bardzo mnie ubawił.  
– Nie bądź śmieszny! Ten żart, przyznaję, był dobry.  
Zmarszczył brwi i przystanął.  
– Ale to nie jest żart, mówię serio.  
Zatrzymałam się i odwróciłam, wspierając ręce na biodrach i uśmiechając z politowaniem.  
– Oj, Syriuszu, Syriuszu!…  
Miał poważny wyraz twarzy, nieco urażony.  
– Wiesz, ile dziewczyn dałoby się zabić za to pytanie z moich ust? – spróbował z nieco przymuszonym żartobliwym zabarwieniem, przybierając wyraz twarzy, jakby reklamował atrakcyjny towar.  
Uniosłam brwi.  
– Może rzucisz je którejś, wytłuką się i będzie spokój… – podsunęłam i wzruszyłam obojętnie ramionami.  
– Ale ja je zadaję tobie!  
Zacisnęłam usta. Głupio by było mówić, że nie miałam najmniejszej ochoty iść z nim na bal. Syriusz prawidłowo odczytał moje milczenie i ściągnął brwi.  
– Czekasz, aż cię zaprosi James, tak? – szczeknął.  
– Wiesz… – warknęłam, wkurzona. – Świat się nie kończy na Jamesie, zrozum to wreszcie!  
Odwróciłam się i szybko odeszłam, zostawiając go jedynie w towarzystwie mojej czapki.  
Niestety, choć do balu pozostał miesiąc, ludzie potrafili mówić jedynie o nim. Ja sama popadłam w lekkie przerażenie. Jeśli nikt mnie nie zaprosi?! Może trzeba było zgodzić się na Syriusza…  
– Nie myśl teraz o tym… – mruknęła Lily, odcinając różdżką rękaw mojej sukni. Ona, ja i Alicja siedziałyśmy w dormitorium, pracując nad kreacją dla mnie. Dobrze, że Hagrid pożyczył nam trochę akcesoriów krawieckich.  
Odcięłyśmy rękawy, pozostawiając tylko okalające ramiona pętelki, podtrzymujące stanik. Z siatki zrobiłyśmy nowe rękawy, tej samej długości co stare. Potem Alicja wpadła na niezły pomysł. Z przodu stanika, od pachy do pachy, doczepiła zwężający się pas z koronkowej siatki, który biegł ku górze, by opleść szyję swego rodzaju wysokim kołnierzem. Z tyłu na szyi zrobiłyśmy zapięcie.  
– Masz odkryte plecy i ramiona, fajnie to wygląda – ucieszyła się pomysłodawczyni.  
Z resztek lnianego materiału pozostałego po odciętych ramionach (musiałyśmy najpierw nieco zwiększyć ich objętość magią, by starczyło materiału) zrobiłyśmy bardzo mocno rozszerzające się rękawy, które następnie doszyłyśmy tam, gdzie kończyły się te z siatki, czyli przy łokciu. Na końcu Lily rozcięła je wzdłuż moich przedramion, aż do granicy z koronkową siatką.  
– Pięknie, ale… – Alicja zlustrowała mnie uważnie. – Spódnica zbyt prosta, brak ozdób…  
Lily machnęła kilka razy różdżką i zrobiła kilka rozcięć w kształcie trójkątów rozszerzających się aż do samego dołu. Niektóre wycięcia sięgały aż do połowy ud, inne zaledwie do kolan, co wnosiło szczyptę chaosu do spokojnej dotychczas kreacji. Zwiewną tkaninę uformowałyśmy w marszczenia i powszywałyśmy w miejsca po trójkątach. Na końcu udało nam się uformować z niej róże i przyszyć na wierzchołkach każdego rozcięcia. Róże z materiału otaczały moje uda na różnych wysokościach. Ostatnią różę Alicja przytwierdziła na środku stanika. Suknia była gotowa.  
– Ale super! – ucieszyła się Lily pomimo zmęczenia. – I te fałdy tak ładnie wypływają z tych przerw…  
– A mnie się najbardziej podobają rękawy… – szepnęłam. – Specyficzna sukienka, ale przynajmniej, hmm… oryginalna…  
– Też mogłabym przerobić suknię, może bardziej bym się spodobała Frankowi… – westchnęła do siebie Alicja.  
– Jakiemu Frankowi?  
Dziewczyna zarumieniła się.  
– Frankowi Longbottomowi… Zaprosił mnie!  
Wpatrywałyśmy się w jej szczęśliwą twarz, a potem coś nam strzeliło i rzuciłyśmy się na siebie, piszcząc, śmiejąc się i tańcząc.  
Dobry nastrój miałam bardzo długo, utrzymywał się mimo wszystko parę godzin.  
– Cześć – ponury głos Seva wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia.  
Staliśmy w bibliotece. Ja wypatrywałam jakiejś ciekawej książki i wpadłam na niego przy jednym z regałów.  
– Co za euforia! – parsknęłam, a on uśmiechnął się blado.  
– Gdzie Lily?  
– Nie wiem… Co ty tak tu sam jesteś, co?  
– Uczyłem się. Mam dość. – Gorzki grymas przeszedł przez jego twarz.  
– No, no, tylko bez takich… – mruknęłam ostrzegawczo.  
– No co? Kończy się listopad, zbliża się ten cholerny bal…  
– Nie cieszysz się? – spytałam. – Trochę rozrywki zamiast wkuwania do sumów też się przyda…  
– Nawet nie mam z kim iść… Widzisz mnie, zapraszającego jakąkolwiek dziewczynę?  
– A Lily?  
– Lily już z kimś chyba idzie – burknął kwaśno.  
– Skąd wiesz? – zdziwiłam się.  
– Bo zachowuje się tak pewnie siebie, spokojnie, wcale nie panikuje. To musi być to…  
– Nie byłabym na twoim miejscu taka pewna – mruknęłam. – Te argumenty do mnie nie przemawiają. Lily nic mi nie mówiła, więc możliwe, że wciąż jest wolna… Czemu jej nie zaprosisz?  
– Dziwisz się? – szepnął.  
– Tak.  
– Lily nie zaproszę. I wskaż mi taką, która mogłaby ze mną iść, zamiast niej…  
– Na przykład, ja bym mogła…  
Poczułam, że się zarumieniłam. Severus zrobił zaskoczoną minę, a potem uśmiechnął się lekko.  
– Ale ja nie umiem tańczyć… – mruknął kulawo.  
Wzruszyłam ramionami i odwzajemniłam uśmiech.  
– A nie chciałaś iść z kimś bardziej czaderskim? Z Blackiem? Potterem?  
– Black już mnie zapraszał… – Przewróciłam oczyma.  
– I co? Wolisz obciachowego mnie od Blacka? – zdumiał się szczerze.  
Uśmiechnęłam się jeszcze szerzej. Sev zrobił zaskoczoną minę, po czym mruknął:  
– No dobra, jak chcesz, to możemy wybrać się razem…  
Zaśmiałam się, nie wiedzieć czemu, bardzo szczęśliwa. Po prostu rozpierało mnie szczęście. Sev posłał mi szczery, radosny uśmiech, który tak rzadko gościł na jego twarzy, po czym wycofał się do swego stolika. Ja ruszyłam do sąsiedniego działu, by znaleźć coś ciekawego.  
A więc miałam iść na bal z Severusem. Rany, co za ulga! Miałam partnera i to w dodatku Severusa! Czułam sympatię do wszystkich naokoło. Dawno nie miałam tak wyśmienitego humoru.  
– Siema, lachon!  
To był James. Wychylił się zza półki, przy której stałam.  
– Spadaj! – odparłam, ale i tak ucieszyłam się w duchu na widok poczciwej gęby Jamesa.  
Rogaś napuszył się, po czym ukłonił teatralnie nisko.  
– Och, przepraszam, jeśli uraziłem waćpannę, nadobna dziewico.  
– Cóż, tego ostatniego nie jesteśmy pewni, no nie? – usłyszałam irytujący tenor Blacka, który zmierzał w naszą stronę. Już miałam mu zgryźliwie odpowiedzieć, że on na pewno nie będzie tym, który to sprawdzi, gdy ten, napotykając mój zniesmaczony wzrok, odwrócił się na pięcie, skręcając do innego działu.  
– A jemu co znowu? – spytałam, wciąż patrząc podejrzliwie w miejsce, gdzie zniknął.  
James wzruszył ramionami.  
– Przechodzi jedną ze swoich faz… Chodź do nas, usiądziesz sobie.  
Ja i Rogaś poszliśmy zatem do stolika obsadzonego Huncwotami.  
– Hej, skarbie! – przywitał mnie Remus z radością.  
– Co robicie? – Zerknęłam mu przez ramię.  
– Odwalamy eliksiry… – jęknął Peter, drugi z dwóch siedzących przy stoliku.  
Ja i James rozsiedliśmy się. Remus pisał coś ze stoickim spokojem, natomiast Peter wyglądał na ogólnie zdekoncentrowanego.  
– Co jest? – spytałam.  
– Pet szuka panienki… – szepnął teatralnie James, po czym wrzasnął na całą bibliotekę – laski wszelkiej maści i rozmiarów! Uwaga, uwaga, Peter Pettigrew szuka kobitki! Ustawiać się w ogonku!  
– Przestań! – jęknął Peter, obgryzając paznokcie.  
– I co? Zaprosiliście już kogoś? – zapytałam.  
– Pójdziesz ze mną na bal, Meg? – palnął Peter.  
– Eee, ale mnie już ktoś zaprosił… – wyjaśniłam szybko.  
Peter zaklął.  
– Co?! Już?! – Rogaś wytrzeszczył gały. – Kto?  
Ale pokręciłam głową, bo dosiadł się do nas Syriusz, trzymając książkę pod pachą.  
– Ja staram się o Evans, ciekawe, czy mi się uda… – mruknął James.  
– Dlaczego akurat o Lily? Jest jakiś konkretny powód? – spytałam, zaskoczona tą determinacją.  
– No co? – prychnął James tonem, jakby to było oczywiste. – Opiera się, głupia dziołszka. Widziałaś przecież, że mnie odrzuciła. Nie odrzuca się tak po prostu zalotów Jamesa Pottera! Rzuciła mi tym samym wyzwanie… zresztą, jest całkiem ładna…  
– Pamiętasz bal w pierwszej klasie? – spytał nagle Remus. – To była katastrofa, dobrze, że nie musiałem na niego iść…  
– Pamiętam tylko czerwoną twarz McGonagall gdy całą salę podminowaliśmy łajnobombami. – mruknął Pet, na samą myśl robiąc się blady.  
– Dobre czasy… – westchnął James. – Remusie, szkoda, że była pełnia. Żałuj!  
– Teraz też może będzie… – burknął z nadzieją w głosie mój brat.  
– Wtedy mieliśmy po jedenaście lat, niewinne przedszkole.  
– Rzeczywiście niewinne… – mruknęłam z ironią. – Łajnobomby, proszek czyrakowy w majtkach dyra…  
Z sąsiedniego stołu dobiegł nas głośny chichot. Siedziały tam jakieś dwie Krukonki w naszym wieku. Patrząc na nie żywo przed oczyma uformował mi się obraz Sandry.  
Przy naszym stole zapanowała cisza i wszyscy machinalnie na nie spojrzeli, z wyjątkiem Syriusza, którego pochłonęła lektura, a poza tym siedział do nich tyłem jako jedyny.  
– Zauważyłam – odezwała się jedna na tyle głośno, by wszyscy usłyszeli – że noszę największy stanik w całej klasie! Syriusz Black na pewno mnie zaprosi, on pewnie lubi dojrzałe!  
Wybuchnęliśmy niepohamowanym śmiechem, natomiast Syriusz uniósł wzrok znad książki, spiekł raka, wytrzeszczył oczy z przerażenia i rozdziawił buzię, jakby komunikował „Ratunku!". Zaraz po tym powiedział do Jamesa na cały regulator nieco zdenerwowanym tonem:  
– Powiadam ci, przyjacielu, taniec z obfitą dziewczyną musi być katorgą. To działa jak rykoszet: ledwo podejdziesz na stopę i już się odbijasz…  
Ryknęliśmy śmiechem, gdy dziewczyna przestała się idiotycznie szczerzyć i poczęła gorączkowo wyciągać ze stanika papier toaletowy, hipokrytka.  
– Mam dość tego balu! – warknął Syriusz.  
– Ja też – przyznał Pet.  
Pomyślałam, że trochę przesadzają, przynajmniej Syriusz. On by bardzo łatwo jakąś znalazł. Przy takiej urodzie i popularności? Banał…

***

Na początku grudnia Krukoni i Puchoni rozegrali drugi w tym roku mecz.  
– A my i tak zdobędziemy Puchar! – chełpił się James, gdy po meczu staliśmy niedaleko wejścia na stadion i czekaliśmy na resztę.  
– Nie bądź taki pewien… – burknął Łapa. – Ten bal przyprawi mnie o zgon, więc jeden gracz mniej.  
– Spoko, w końcu znajdziesz jakąś dziuńkę…  
Remus i Peter zapodziali się gdzieś w tłumie, więc musiałam trzymać się Rogasia i Łapy. To samo z Lily i Sevem, nigdzie ich nie było.  
– Gdzie oni są? – niecierpliwił się James. – Pójdę ich poszukać…  
Porwał go tłum, a ja zostałam sama z Czarnym. Zapadła niezręczna cisza.  
– Głowa do góry! Czemu musisz tak panikować? – spytałam nagle. – Zaproś którąś, każda się w zasadzie…  
– Nie, nie każda. Ty się nie zgodziłaś – warknął.  
– Ja to ja.  
– Ale czemu? Coś ci we mnie nie odpowiada? Byłbym grzeczny…  
– Przestań naciskać. Jak nie chcę, to chyba mam powód, no nie?  
Spojrzał na mnie bykiem. W jego oczach czaiło się tyle negatywnych emocji, jakaś dziwna złość i oburzenie, że przez moment wystraszyłam się, że mógłby mnie zmusić siłą. W końcu był bardzo porywczy. Stwierdziłam nagle, że wcale go nie lubię.  
Na szczęście, dotarli do nas Remus i Peter.  
– A gdzie Rogacz? – spytali naraz.  
– Poszedł was szukać, przepraszam…  
Bo oto dostrzegłam Lily i Seva, więc zaczęłam się do nich przedzierać.  
W szkole wybuchła panika tych, którzy jeszcze nie mieli z kim iść. Ja byłam spokojna, miałam Severusa. Dopiero w drugim tygodniu grudnia zostałam gwałtownie ściągnięta na ziemię.  
– O, właśnie cię szukałem…  
To Severus wpadł na mnie, gdy pędziłam ciemnym korytarzem na historię magii.  
– Mam bardzo ważną sprawę…  
– Teraz?  
– Tak. Jak najszybciej. I z góry cię przepraszam.  
Uniosłam brew, przeczuwając niezbyt pozytywne wieści.  
– Otóż Lily właśnie pięć minut temu zaproponowała mi, żebym z nią poszedł na bal…  
– To ona nie wie, że idziemy razem? – zdziwiłam się.  
– Najwyraźniej. – Spojrzał na mnie wymownie. Do mojego mózgu wkradło się podejrzenie.  
– I co? Wolałbyś iść z nią, mam rozumieć? – mruknęłam beznamiętnie.  
– Nie to, że wolałbym, ale wiesz, co do niej czuję…  
Coś osunęło mi się w żołądku. Świetnie. Ktoś, kto był moim przyjacielem (a może nawet kimś więcej…) właśnie został mi sprzątnięty sprzed nosa. Jednak nie miałam wyjścia. W tej sytuacji nie było sensu trzymać go przy sobie na siłę, gdy zaledwie nieco ponad miesiąc temu żalił mi się, że ją kocha.  
– Dobra, idź z nią… – Było mi wszystko jedno.  
– Czyli się zgadzasz? – upewnił się. – Ja chętnie bym z tobą poszedł, ale… wiesz…  
– Dobra, no to pa…  
Ruszyłam na historię magii, czując się tak paskudnie, jak dawno się już nie czułam.  
– Co to za mina?  
Rogacz, siedzący przede mną i Remusem, z którym zawsze siedziałam na historii magii, odwrócił się do nas.  
– Właśnie się dowiedziałam, że nie mam z kim iść na bal, bo ta osoba woli Lily… – burknęłam niechętnie.  
– Co?! To nie idziesz z tym tajemniczym menem?  
– Nie, bo on idzie z Lily…  
– Czyli Evans już zajęta – westchnął James. – Bezpowrotnie.  
Kiwnęłam głową w odpowiedzi. James pokręcił łepetyną i rzucił:  
– Ciężkie jest życie ucznia przed balem… Pet nie ma laski, Remus chyba też…  
– A ty? I Syriusz?  
Wyszczerzył zębiska.  
– A może już mam?  
Uniosłam brwi.  
– Możesz się wyrażać w mniej enigmatyczny sposób? – spytałam ze zniecierpliwieniem.  
– Czy pójdziesz ze mną na bal? – wypalił niespodziewanie.  
Zaśmiałam się. Binns jak zwykle nie zareagował.  
– Nie, teraz się nie wygłupiam. No, nie daj się prosić! – James spojrzał na mnie błagalnie.  
W sumie, pomyślałam. Jamesa wyjątkowo lubiłam, a i nie zanosiło się na to, że znajdę kogoś lepszego. Jak groziło mi skończenie z Syriuszem lub jakimś Goylem… Zresztą, to nie obciach, pójść z Jamesem Potterem na bal. Jest popularny i całkiem przystojny.  
– No dobra, pójdę z tobą… Ale nie zmieniaj zdania na dzień przed, dobra?  
– W życiu, słonko, lepszej laski nie znajdę!  
– Dzięki! – parsknęłam. No, przynajmniej to.  
– Hura, mam lachona! – ucieszył się James. – Jako drugi.  
– A Syriusz był pierwszy, tak?  
– Taa… – James zachichotał.  
– A jednak znalazł swoją potworę? Która to, jakaś z jego fanek, co nie?  
– I tu się mylisz, dzidzia! Z tego co mi mówił, to przyuważył taką jedną Krukonkę z klasy wyżej. Nie należała do jego fanklubu, wręcz przeciwnie. Sporo go kosztowało usłyszenie pozytywnej odpowiedzi, z początku nie chciała o tym słyszeć. A wcześniej starał się o Dorcas, ale ona miała już z kimś iść i też nie chciała o tym słyszeć.  
– Syriusz ma chyba tendencję do wybierania dziewczyn, które nie chcą o tym słyszeć… – mruknęłam, myśląc o sobie.  
– Taa, lubi sobie utrudniać życie…  
James posłał mi dwuznaczny uśmieszek i odwrócił się w stronę katedry.  
– A ty, Remus? Masz kogoś na oku? – zwróciłam się do brata.  
Luniaczek posłał mi zakłopotane spojrzenie.  
– Właściwie to zaprosiłem kogoś w październiku…  
A to sprytna bestia! I nic mi nie powiedział?  
– Kojarzysz taką dziewczynę, jest w Hufflepuffie, rok niżej niż my, jedna z rodzeństwa Bonesów. Rose.  
– Chyba kojarzę. I co, nie mówiłeś swym chorym kumplom?  
– Nie, bo mnie wyśmieją – szepnął niechętnie.  
– Co wy na to, żeby Peta chajtnąć z kimś z pierwszej klasy? – spytał James, ponownie się do nas odwracając.  
Nadszedł wreszcie Dzień Sądu. Wyczuwało się ekscytujące oczekiwanie.  
– Jutro jedziemy do domu… – westchnęła tęsknie Lily, gdy siedzieliśmy w trójkę na schodach w sali wejściowej, zajadając się piernikami na miodzie.  
– Mów za siebie… – burknął Severus, odrywając z mściwą satysfakcją głowę skrzatowi z piernika.  
– Głowa do góry, dziś bal! – zawołałam.  
– Hura… – mruknął Sev, wgryzając się w tors skrzata.  
Lily natomiast była nieźle podekscytowana, zresztą, nie tylko ona. Nagle zaczęły się rzucać w oczy grupki roześmianych dziewcząt, rozprawiających wciąż o chłopakach.  
Po południu Filch i prefekci zostali zagonieni do przygotowania Wielkiej Sali, toteż zostałam sama z Severusem, który prawie dostał drgawek.  
– Nie umiem tańczyć, to bezsens…  
– Przestań, bo mnie wpędzisz w jakąś nerwicę! Wiesz co? Idę się przygotować, mam dość.  
– Co?! Już?! Zostało przecież…  
– …jeszcze cztery godziny. To mało. Nie chcę robić wszystkiego na ostatnią chwilę.  
Uciekłam więc na górę, zostawiając kłębka nerwów sam na sam.  
Alicja była już w dormitorium, gdy weszłam. Ubrana w prostą, lśniącą sukienkę.  
– Nie mogłam się powstrzymać! – pisnęła, a ja parsknęłam.  
Weszłam do łazienki by umyć siebie i włosy. Gdy już to zrobiłam, wcisnęłam się w moją fantazyjną sukienkę.  
Wyszłam i spostrzegłam, że Lily też już przyszła. Obecnie czyściła sukienkę z drobnych farfocli, które do niej przylgnęły.  
Ja i Alicja rozsiadłyśmy się na jej łóżku, sprawdzając, jaką zawartość kryją w sobie kolorowe fiolki i puzderka z apteki, które Lily kupiła ostatnio. Były tu cienie i barwne pomadki do ust, oczywiście z magicznie przedłużoną trwałością.  
Gdy Lily poszła do toalety, ja i Alicja zaczęłyśmy sobie podkręcać nawzajem rzęsy różdżkami. Była z tym kupa śmiechu, a już prawdziwej głupawki dostałyśmy, gdy jedna rzęsa Alicji urosła na długość przedramienia.  
Wkrótce Lily do nas dołączyła i zabrałyśmy się za fryzury. Alicji upięłyśmy grzeczny gładki kok, tuż przy karku. Twarz Lily okalała burza rudych loków. Moich sprężynek nie dało się w żaden sposób ujarzmić, toteż Lily w końcu upięła mi na czubku artystyczny kok, z radością uwalniając swą kreatywność. Kilka sprężynek wymsknęło się spod niego, lecz Alicja stwierdziła, że tak wygląda odjazdowo. Przyszedł czas na makijaż.  
– Gdybym mogła w jakiś sposób zakryć te piegi… – mruknęłam.  
– Piegi są super! – zawołała piegowata Lily, bardzo pobudzona i rozentuzjazmowana.  
Alicji makijaż był ciepły i subtelny. Lily oczy pomalowałyśmy na pastelowy błękit, a usta pociągnęłyśmy przezroczystą wazeliną. Moje oczy dziewczyny pomalowały na oliwkową zieleń, a wargi potraktowały bardzo jasnym, lecz intensywnym beżem.  
Założyłam moje balerinki i opryskałam szyję różanymi perfumami.  
– Kurczę… Nie wiedziałam, że moja twarz może… tak wyglądać… – powiedziałam, gdy przejrzałam się w lustrze. Nigdy wcześniej się nie malowałam, z wyjątkiem robienia kresek na jakieś pojedyncze imprezy, na które zapraszała mnie Sandra. To był istny szok, zobaczyć twarz tak odmienioną przez makijaż. – Wyglądam inaczej, tak kobieco… Ile do balu?  
– Około godziny! – odparła Alicja.  
Resztę czasu spędziłyśmy na dyskusjach i śmiesznych hipotezach dotyczących uroczystości. Dowiedziałyśmy się od Alicji, że Frank, chociaż był starszy, bardzo jej się podobał. Lily też była zadowolona z Severusa, w końcu to ona go tak jakby zaprosiła. Moim kosztem. Nie byłam pewna, czy w ogóle o tym wiedziała.  
– A ty, Mary Ann? Z kim idziesz?  
– Z Jamesem Potterem.  
Lily wywaliła gały na wierzch.  
– Wiedziałam, że wylądujesz z którymś z nich, bidulka… – mruknęła w końcu ze współczuciem.  
Gdy już zbierałyśmy się do wyjścia, raz jeszcze rzuciłyśmy się na siebie z piskiem.  
W salonie roiło się od ludzi w różnokolorowych kreacjach. Trochę oczopląs. Powymijałyśmy wszystkich, kierując się do sali wejściowej, na samym dole. Tam tłumy były jeszcze większe. Prawie natychmiast jednak znalazłyśmy Franka.  
– Hej! – przywitał nas wesoło. – Wiecie, że będziemy wchodzić parami, w ogonku?  
– Trzeba będzie zrobić jakiś megaogonek – stwierdziłam, obserwując pierwsze pary, które ustawiły się przy wejściu do Wielkiej Sali.  
– Pierwsze pary wejdą po prostu do Wielkiej Sali, by ustąpić miejsca reszcie. Idziemy, Alicjo? – spytał, a ona kiwnęła głową, zaróżowiona od emocji. Odeszli, by zasilić szeregi par przy drzwiach. Zaraz potem przyszedł Sev. Po raz kolejny skojarzył mi się z nietoperzem.  
– Wyglądacie ładnie – bąknął, wcale na nas nie patrząc. – Lily, przepraszam, że z tobą idę…  
– Co ty gadasz! – parsknęła Lily, kręcąc głową z politowaniem. – Chodź, staniemy w kolejce. Chcę zobaczyć te piękne ozdoby w Wielkiej Sali, które dziś rozwieszaliśmy z Filchem. Pa, Mary Ann, przeżyj jakoś ten wieczór, by się nie rozsypać.  
Puściłam mimo uszu aluzję o moim partnerze i pomachałam im na pożegnanie. Zaczęłam rozglądać się za Huncwotami. W końcu dostrzegłam skubańców, stali na prawo od schodów w towarzystwie jakiejś dziewczyny z blond włosami i różową suknią à la Barbie.  
Podeszłam do nich, czując się niczym królewna w bajkowej sukni. Wytrzeszczyli gały.  
– Co? – parsknęłam. – Zatkało ruskie kakao?  
– To ty? – zachłysnął się Remus. – Jak ty to zrobiłaś, że wyglądasz tak…  
– Wyglądasz jakoś… – zaczął Peter, ale zdusił w sobie dalszy ciąg.  
– Wyglądasz najładniej! – dokończył James z entuzjazmem. – Ale mam fajną lalę!  
– Sam jesteś lala! – odgryzłam mu się. Rozbawiły mnie ich miny.  
– A to jest Melanie… – przedstawił dziewczynę Pet. Kojarzyłam, że była Gryfonką.  
– Z której klasy jesteś?  
– Z drugiej… – odparł piskliwie i posłała Glizdkowi zalęknione spojrzenie. Za jego plecami Syriusz i James zdusili w sobie wybuch śmiechu. W tym samym momencie podeszła do nas jakaś dziewczyna.  
– Cześć! – przywitała się.  
Miała na sobie śliczną białą sukienkę o prostym kroju, która ją bardzo wysmuklała. Trudno byłoby ją nazwać stereotypową pięknością. Przypominała mi elfa, którego kiedyś widziałam na obrazie. Miała migdałowe szare oczy i czarne pukle grubych włosów.  
– To jest Joanne – przedstawił Syriusz dziewczynę.  
– Wiemy! – zareagował zblazowanym tonem James.  
– Gdzie jest Rose? – zniecierpliwił się Lunatyk.  
– A co? Tęsknimy? – zarechotał perfidnie Rogaś.  
– Wypchaj się, jeszcze przed chwilą sam jęczałeś: „Gdzie jest moja Meggie?!".  
– Naprawdę? – zdumiałam się. – Och, to słodkie…  
– Ja jestem słodki! – ucieszył się James. – Niczym ciasteczko… Hej, Luniaczku, idzie twa białogłowa…  
W naszą stronę zmierzała już Rose Bones. Swoje piękne rudoblond włosy związała w warkocz. Ubrana była w fioletowo-różową sukienkę. Na jej okrągłej twarzy rozlał się uśmiech, który zapewne (tak przypuszczałam) przyciągnął Remusa. Przypominała odrobinkę mamę.  
– Ale czad, ona ma dołeczki! – zapiał w dzikiej ekstazie James. – Ale jazda!  
Zaraz zarobił kopniaka w łydkę od Remusa.  
– Hej! – przywitała się ciepło. – To co, idziemy?  
Wszyscy straceńcy, jak jeden mąż powiedzieli: „Madame?" (ciekawe, ile to ćwiczyli?), po czym złapałyśmy ich pod ramię, by ustawić się w ogonku…


	31. Bal

Dziękuję, AlterSoli, za komentarz. Cieszę się, że Ci się podoba i wywołuje uśmiech :)

* * *

Drzwi Wielkiej Sali rozwarły się z hukiem. Najbliżej stojące pary zaczęły wchodzić do środka gęsiego, na czele z Prefektem Naczelnym, który miał pierwszeństwo. Nasza czwórka stała prawie na zupełnym końcu, toteż długo trwało, zanim choć cal ruszyliśmy do przodu, rzecz jasna w żółwim tempie. Ja i James staliśmy po Syriuszu i Joanne, za nami byli Remus i Rose, a na samym końcu Pet z drugoklasistką Melanie, która co jakiś czas rzucała mu zalęknione spojrzenie spłoszonego kurczaczka.  
James niesamowicie się ekscytował.  
– Zaraz wchodzimy, będziemy tańczyć… Sorry, Meggie, ale ja nie umiem tańczyć, będę udawał…  
– Nie maru…! – fuknęłam, ale urwałam w połowie, gdyż Joanne zarzuciła do tyłu swymi pięknymi czarnymi puklami, które przykleiły mi się do twarzy. James parsknął, twierdząc, że wyglądam, jakbym miała brodę. Puściłam to mimo uszu, ciesząc się w duchu, że jednak szłam z nim, a nie z jakimś obleśnym Ślizgonem czy coś. Odwróciłam się do tyłu, ciekawa min innych za nami. Rose rozglądała się z zaintrygowaniem naokoło. Remus wyglądał rozbrajająco śmiesznie. Stał sztywny, niczym słup soli, przewracał na wszystkie strony oczyma, cały blady i przerażony perspektywą tańczenia z dziewczyną. Peter w ogóle nie przejmował się Melanie, całkowicie pochłonęło go nerwowe obgryzanie paznokci. Przed nami Syriusz i Joanne natomiast zerkali co jakiś czas na siebie, rzucając sobie nawzajem przekorne uśmieszki.  
James po pewnym czasie nieco spoważniał i począł czynić wyniosłe uwagi na temat stroju innych. Na szczęście niezbyt długo mnie tym zanudzał; ruszyliśmy w stronę wejścia.  
Wielka Sala wyglądała rozbrajająco. Cała udekorowana została na zielono i czerwono, stoły zniknęły, na podwyższeniu, na którym zwykle stał stół dla nauczycieli ulokowała się jakaś czarodziejska kapela, majstrująca przy swych instrumentach. Ze stropu spadał na tłumy uczniów zaczarowany śnieg.  
Pary, które już weszły ustawiły się naprzeciw siebie po obu stronach wejścia, tworząc tunel dla tych, które dopiero wkraczały w długaśnym ogonku. Poczułam, że z radosnego podniecenia spociła mi się ręka, ale nie mogłam jej wytrzeć, bo jak wszyscy trzymałam dłoń swego partnera. James natomiast zaczął się wydzierać:  
– Uwaga, masy, przybywa Najseksowniejszy Uczeń Hogwartu! Oto… Syriusz Black! Rozdaje autografy i buziaki!  
Syriusz odwrócił się do niego, wyraz twarzy mówił: „Zabiję cię, przypale!", ale zaraz mu przeszło i obaj parsknęli śmiechem. Zdawali się nie zauważać, że dziewczyny, które mijaliśmy, piszczały na widok Syriusza. Wątpiłam jednak, by usłyszały przynajmniej urywek reklamy zafundowanej przez Rogasia. Spostrzegłam też nienawiść, gdy zerkały na Joanne. Była obecnie najbardziej znienawidzoną osobą na sali. Mogłabym być na jej miejscu, gdybym tylko zgodziła się pójść z Czarnym. Black rozglądał się na wszystkie strony z chłodną, szlachecką wyższością, a ja poczułam nagle falę wstrętu do niego. Pewnie go nie interesowało, ile złamał już serc swoją obojętnością, podły narcyz. W tej chwili silnie, jak nigdy dotąd, poczułam ulgę i wdzięczność, że szłam na bal z Jamesem.  
Dobrnęliśmy wreszcie do końca, zasilając szeregi tunelu dla nadchodzących par. Oczywiście uczniów w Hogwarcie było tak wielu, że tunel zakręcał kilkakrotnie na bok. Gdy już wszyscy weszli, z małej salki przy ogromnej choince wytoczyło się grono pedagogiczne, całe w odświętnych szatach.  
Dumbledore stanął na podwyższeniu, niedaleko muzyków i zabrał głos:  
– Witam was na kolejnym balu z okazji Bożego Narodzenia! Wiem, jak bardzo wszyscy chcieliby, by się już rozpoczął, więc nie będę zanudzać głupimi, zbędnymi przemowami. No, to zaczynajmy!  
Kapela zaczęła grać jakiegoś wesołego walca, James złapał mnie jedną ręką w pół, a drugą chwycił moją dłoń.  
– Zechce pani zaszczycić mnie powabnym tańcem? – spytał przez mocno ściągnięte usta. Roześmiałam się nerwowo, on mi zawtórował i wpadliśmy w prawdziwą głupawkę.  
Z początku nie mogłam znieść, że czyjaś twarz miała być tak blisko mojej, ale wkrótce przestało to być krępujące.  
– Patrz, patrz na Luniaczka! – wykrztusił James. Remus tańczył najsztywniej, jak się dało, zezując przy tym na swoje nogi. Był po prostu przerażony. Natomiast Rose uśmiechała się do niego zachęcająco, a raz mruknęła: „Rozluźnij się Remusie, nie gryzę!", co wyczytaliśmy z ruchu jej warg. Bąknął coś niezrozumiale pod wąsem w odpowiedzi. Potem ja i James poszukaliśmy wzrokiem Petera. Tańczył z Melanie gdzieś na prawo od pary dwóch olbrzymich Ślizgonów. Peter ruszał się, jakby go coś bolało, ale ogólnie rzecz biorąc, nie było tragicznie. Miał tylko wybitnie obojętny wyraz twarzy. W tym momencie straciłam kontakt wzrokowy z nim i jego wybranką, bo mój cudowny partner przechylił mnie znienacka przez ramię.  
– Aaaa! – krzyknęłam cicho i złapałam Rogasia kurczowo za szyję, mając wrażenie, iż zaraz tak mnie odchyli do tyłu, że stracę równowagę. Przed twarzą mignęła mi na chwilę roześmiana twarz Jamesa, wołającego:  
– Spokojnie, przecież cię trzymam!  
– Nie rób tego więcej! – wydyszałam, gdy już postawił mnie w pionowej pozycji na nogach, a on zaśmiał się szyderczo, komunikując, że właściwie to nie przeszkadzał mu mój zakaz. Powróciliśmy do tańczenia walca. Na szczęście James potrafił tańczyć, pomimo zapewnień, że tak nie jest. Z tego co widziałam, wiele dziewczyn miało problem z partnerami. Wypatrzyłam Lily, której Severus ciągle przydeptywał pantofelki. Mimo to poczułam ukłucie zazdrości.  
Syriusz i Joanne tańczyli niedaleko. Dziewczyna patrzyła wyzywająco w jego oczy, a on uśmiechał się do niej lekko. Uśmiech jednak nie obejmował oczu, które pozostały zimne.  
Gdy już ostatnie akordy walca umilkły, James wypuścił mnie wreszcie ze swego męskiego uścisku, trzymał mnie jednak wciąż za rękę, jakbyśmy byli parą. Pod ścianą zaczęły pojawiać się obite czerwoną tkaniną ławy, na których porozsiadały się pojedyncze pary, grupki przyjaciół oraz samotnicy, którym pomysł balu ani trochę nie przypadł do gustu. Reszta została na nogach. Muzyka, która teraz rozbrzmiała w całej Sali była bardzo żywiołowa, trochę rockandrollowa. James nie dał mi odetchnąć i musieliśmy zatańczyć również i ten kawałek.  
– Pić! – wysapał James, niczym jakiś przedszkolak, gdy już skończyliśmy i wywiesił język na zewnątrz. – Zaraz wracam! Przynieść ci coś do chlania?  
– Picia, James…  
– Dobra, picia, niech ci tam będzie…  
– Jakbyś mógł…  
James zniknął w tłumie, a ja dostrzegłam Seva i Lily, siedzących na jednej z ław.  
– Hej, mogę? – spytałam, gdy do nich podeszłam i wskazałam na wolne miejsce obok Severusa.  
– No jasne! Jeszcze pytasz? – zawołała z oburzeniem moja przyjaciółka, usiadłam więc obok jej partnera, który miał wyjątkowo nieszczęśliwą minę.  
– Co jest? – zagadnęłam go niepewnie.  
– Nie umiem tańczyć – burknął, a ja i Lily wymieniłyśmy bezradne spojrzenia. Nie było sensu go pocieszać, i tak by nie posłuchał.  
– Coś taka zaróżowiona od tańca? – próbowała zmienić temat Lily. – Potter przegania cię przez suchy las, co nie?  
– Nie, bez przesady. James dobrze tańczy, to wszystko. – Severus załamał się jeszcze bardziej, co kompletnie zbiło mnie z pantałyku. Lily nadal próbowała odwrócić temat, ale z coraz gorszym skutkiem:  
– Ja i Sev nie tańczyliśmy tej ostatniej piosenki, walc nas dostatecznie wycieńczył… O rany, zmieńmy temat! Pięknie tu, nie? Jak w jakimś innym, bajkowym świecie…  
– Meg, masz, poncz dla ciebie…  
James przyszedł do nas, trzymając w ręku kieliszek z napojem dla siebie i dla mnie. Jego oczy zwęziły się podejrzliwie, gdy dostrzegł Lily z Sevem. Severus zmierzył go pełnym nienawiści spojrzeniem, a ja wyczułam niebezpieczeństwo, toteż szybko chwyciłam Jamesa pod ramię i odprowadziłam na dostateczną odległość.  
– Dzięki za poncz! – powiedziałam, gdy tylko otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć. Chwilę potem wzruszył ramionami, okazując udawaną obojętność. – Może pójdziemy do twoich kumpli? Severus ma dzisiaj tak zły humor, że lepiej do niego nie podchodzić.  
Poszliśmy więc do jednej z ław, przy której siedzieli Huncwoci, Rose i Joanne.  
– A gdzie Melanie? – spytałam.  
– Poszła do toalety – odparł Glizdogon, wzruszając ramionami. Chyba niewiele go to obchodziło. Miętosił skraj swej wyblakłej, używanej szaty, rozglądając się za czymś. Obok rozwalił się nonszalancko Syriusz, obserwując salę z wątpliwym zainteresowaniem. Ziewał co jakiś czas i mierzwił ze znudzeniem swe czarne włosy. Wyglądał naprawdę dobrze w szacie najlepszego gatunku. Miała niesamowity, głęboki kolor nocnego nieba. Joanne siedziała po jego lewej stronie, założywszy nogę na nogę i zajmowała zdumiewająco mało miejsca w porównaniu do rozpartego Łapy. Miejsce następne zajmowała Rose, mimo wszystko bardzo szczęśliwa, całkowicie pochłonięta rozmową z wyjątkowo ożywionym Remusem. Mój braciszek miał na sobie, jak już kiedyś wspominałam, przedpotopową szatę po pradziadku, z której jednak usunęli obciachowe elementy, więc wyglądał bardzo dobrze, tylko trochę mizernie, jak to Remus. James z głośnym jękiem uwalił się na miejsce obok Lunatyka. Miał podobną szatę do Syriusza, jednak bardziej prostą, nie tak ekstrawagancką.  
– No, Meggie, na kolanka! – zawołał ze sprytnym uśmieszkiem Rogaś, klepiąc się w uda. Pet parsknął.  
– Chciałbyś! – usiadłam obok niego, ignorując natarczywe spojrzenie, a on udał, że się obraził.  
Dostrzegłam w tłumie kilka znajomych, między innymi szczęśliwych Franka Longbottoma i Alicję Silverwand. No, przynajmniej oni cieszyli się z balu. Zauważyłam też Dorcas. Tańczyła z barczystym kapitanem drużyny Krukonów. Na parkiet wrócili Severus i Lily, widocznie jakoś go przekonała, żeby z nią tańczył. Huncwoci powymieniali uśmieszki, wydali zgodne, chóralne chrząknięcie: „Przepraszamy na chwilę!", po czym wszyscy w czwórkę się gdzieś zmyli.  
– Jestem Rose Bones. A wy? Wiem, że jesteś siostrą Remusa, no nie? – zagadnęła Rose, gdy już poszli.  
– Tak, mam na imię Mary Ann – odparłam z uprzejmym uśmiechem.  
– A ja jestem Jo – przedstawiła się ostatnia rozmówczyni.  
Zostałyśmy zatem w trójkę i mogłyśmy chwilę porozmawiać. Joanne zrzuciła swój wyniosły styl zachowania i okazała się inną osobą, niż wcześniej wskazywało jej zachowanie. Razem pośmiałyśmy się z naszych partnerów, w końcu to niekończąca się komedia.  
– A gdzie ta dziewczynka? – zainteresowała się Rose. – Melanie?  
– Pewnie zwiała! – parsknęłam. – Biedny Peter!  
Dziewczyny zachichotały. Tymczasem wrócili Huncwoci. Od strony podwyższenia popłynęły skoczne nuty kolejnego rockandrollowego kawałka.  
– Teraz ja tańczę z Meg! – zawołał niewiarygodnie ożywiony Peter i, zanim James zareagował w jakikolwiek sposób, doskoczył do mnie i już zaczęliśmy tańczyć, co mnie dość zaskoczyło. James zrobił minę człowieka, którego ktoś niespodziewanie chlasnął w twarz, po czym wrzasnął w odwecie:  
– Dobra! To ja tańczę z Jo!  
Chwycił dziewczynę w pół, wymachując oszołomioną na wszystkie strony. Remus szybciutko zajął swoją partnerkę, żeby Syriusz mu jej nie odbił. Natomiast on rozchylił usta, po czym ze zrezygnowaniem opadł na ławę, splatając ręce na piersi.  
Widać było, że mój braciszek wreszcie się trochę rozluźnił. Nawet Pet nie tańczył wcale źle. Zastanawiało mnie jednak, co go ugryzło, zwykle nie był tak ożywiony. Wyglądał, jakby dostał gorączki.  
Następny kawałek był powolny i melancholijny. James odbił Remusowi Rose, a mój braciszek postanowił odbić mnie Peterowi. Mogłam potańczyć nareszcie z kimś spokojnym i kontrolującym swe odruchy. Zresztą, dobrze, że nie musiałam przetańczyć go z Jamesem, który robił niestworzone rzeczy z biedną Rose.  
Chłopcy w końcu po kilku kawałkach zaprowadzili nas do jednej z mis z ponczem, odganiając przestraszone pierwszaki. Zaczęli się o coś kłócić między sobą, niczym przekupki na targu w Hogsmeade, natomiast ja, Rose i Jo skupiłyśmy się we własnym towarzystwie. Melanie nie przyszła.  
– Mówię wam, to była komedia, gdy Remus podejmował próby zaproszenia mnie na ten bal! – zaśmiała się Rose. – Za każdym razem próbował do mnie zagadać, ale mu nie wychodziło. W końcu zaimprowizował wypadek. Udał, że na mnie wpadł na skrzyżowaniu dwóch półek w bibliotece. To było takie ewidentne!  
– A ty, Jo? – spytałam.  
Jo zaśmiała się perliście i odparła:  
– Syriusz poprosił mnie, pewien, że się zgodzę. Wkurzył się, gdy mu odmówiłam i powiedziałam, że musi lekko bardziej się postarać. Przysyłał mi śmieszne liściki, ale gdy przysłał mi bukiet róż, wtedy się zgodziłam, dla świętego spokoju… A jak było z tobą?  
– Nie tak nadzwyczajnie. Po prostu, James zaprosił mnie, gdy dowiedział się, że nie idę z tym, z kim miałam iść. – Przemilczałam fragment o tym, że to Syriusz pierwszy mnie zapraszał.  
– Jeju, Glizduś, ale z ciebie żłopacz! – usłyszałyśmy śmiech Syriusza zza pleców Jo.  
– To już piąty kieliszek, opanuj się nieco! – wykrzyknął James. – Jeszcze się upijesz… mimo tego, że to bezalkoholowy poncz.  
Wymienili z Łapą uśmieszki porozumienia i już wiedziałam, że coś kombinują.  
– No co! Pić mi się chce… – warknął Pet i zdjął pelerynę. Miał silne wypieki na twarzy.  
– No tak, a ty wyjątkowo dużo przetańczyłeś! – zauważył sarkastycznie Syriusz.  
– Możliwe. Po prostu, gorąco jest…  
Syriusz i James także zdjęli peleryny. Każdy miał pod spodem spodnie i kamizelkę do kompletu, oraz koszulę, James zwykłą, czarną, a Syriusz białą, z rozszerzonymi rękawami.  
– O rany, jak późno! Już dziesiąta! – złapał się za głowę Remus. – Szybko zleciało!  
Do naszych uszu doleciały smętne odgłosy kolejnej wolnej piosenki. Zaczęliśmy więc znowu tańczyć, wszyscy, z wyjątkiem Petera, który dorwał się nagle do dzbanka z sokiem pomarańczowym.  
– Co on tak dużo pije? – spytałam Jamesa podczas tańca. Coś mi się wydawało, że maczali w tym palce. James wzruszył ramionami, udając niewiniątko.  
– Jeszcze nie tańczyłam z Remusem! – zauważyła Jo, gdy zaczęli grać kolejną wolną, romantyczną piosenkę. Luniaczek uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi i oddalili się razem, by zatańczyć.  
– To ja zajmę laskę Remusa pod jego nieobecność! – ucieszył się James i chwycił Rose, by z nią potańczyć.  
– Nie ma sprawy! – warknęłam w powietrze. Ja i Syriusz zerknęliśmy na siebie, wzruszyliśmy ramionami i też zaczęliśmy tańczyć.  
Po raz pierwszy poczułam, że krępuje mnie osoba, z którą tańczę. Zawsze wiedziałam, że spojrzenie Syriusza nieprzyjemnie świdruje, ale że aż tak? Bałam się odwracać wzrok, żeby nie myślał, że się przestraszyłam, ale nie potrafiłam znieść jego wyniosłego spojrzenia. Syriusz, podobnie jak James, dobrze tańczył, ale nie tak energicznie. Poruszał się jak arystokrata, widać w domu go uczyli tańca. Mimo to wcale mi się nie podobała sytuacja, w której się znalazłam. Na nieszczęście ta piosenka się tak wlokła! Wszystko jednak ma swój koniec, nawet takie nieprzyjemne momenty, toteż wkrótce dołączyła do nas reszta i razem udaliśmy się na pobliskie patio, by nieco ochłonąć.  
Hogwart miał kilka dziedzińców, mniejszych i większych. Usiedliśmy w szóstkę (Peta nie mogliśmy w żaden sposób znaleźć) na jednym z kamiennych parapetów. Naprzeciw dostrzegliśmy zarys jakiejś pary, która także najwyraźniej odpoczywała na dziedzińcu.  
Prawie w ogóle nie czuliśmy chłodu grudnia, który panował na zewnątrz. Rose była zmęczona, toteż zdrzemnęła się na ramieniu Remusa, który momentalnie zesztywniał, ale siedział grzecznie, by jej nie budzić. James westchnął ostentacyjnie i położył się na parapecie, składając głowę na moim podołku.  
– Nie za wygodnie ci? – spytałam z ironią.  
– Nie – brzmiała zwięzła odpowiedź.  
– James, spadówka.  
– Nie – określił się krótko.  
– James! Czy mógłbyś być łaskaw i zabrać swą świętą głowę z moich ud?  
Pokręcił głową. Próbowałam więc podnieść jego głowę, bez skutku. Dałam za wygraną, nie mając siły na użeranie się z tym bachorem.  
Panowała przyjemna dla ucha cisza, zbawcza po tak głośnej imprezie, odbywającej się niedaleko. Tylko Rogacz rozmawiał półgłosem z Łapą, bawiącym się pięknymi włosami Jo. Reszta w ogóle się nie odzywała. Mój wzrok padł na parę naprzeciw.  
To byli Sev i Lily. Spacerowali po dziedzińcu, rozmawiając szeptem. Nie widzieli nas. Poczułam, że ogarnęło mnie straszliwe poczucie goryczy, utraty czegoś, co było zaledwie o krok, w zasięgu ręki. Najgorsze było jednak to, że w żaden sposób nie mogłam się tego pozbyć. Nie miałam pojęcia, skąd wzięło się we mnie tyle nieprzyjemnych emocji, gdy patrzyłam na Severusa i Lily. Przecież mogą rozmawiać, chodzić razem… Dlaczego więc zalewała mnie żółć, gdy tylko to obserwowałam?  
– Patrzcie, Smarkerus z Evans… – zauważył Łapa.  
James, jak na komendę, poderwał się na równe nogi.  
– Gdzie! – sapnął.  
– No tu, ślepolcu, spacerują przed nami! – prychnął zniecierpliwiony Syriusz.  
Na twarzy Rogacza wykwitło niedowierzanie.  
– Chyba mogą pogadać… – zauważył Remus. – Skoro poszli razem…  
– Oni poszli razem na ten bal?! – wychrypiał James.  
– No tak, przecież widziałeś, że tańczą razem…  
– Myślałem, że po prostu, tak sobie tańczą… To ona wolała iść ze Smarkiem?! Nie ze mną?!  
– Nie mów tego przy Mary Ann! – zwrócił mu roztropnie uwagę Syriusz. – Przecież to nie jest dla niej miłe.  
Ale Jamesa najwyraźniej guzik obchodziło, co jest dla mnie miłe, a co nie. Ruszył na nich, niczym wściekły baran. Z rozkoszą bym mu pomogła, ale przecież trzeba zachować twarz pokerzysty.  
– Co ty tu robisz?! Z nim?! – dotarło do naszych uszu.  
Lily zrobiła oburzoną minę i prychnęła:  
– Przepraszam bardzo, Potter, ale chyba mamy prawo porozmawiać?  
– Chcesz gadać z Wycierusem?!  
Tego dla Seva było już za wiele. Rzucił się z gołymi pięściami na zaskoczonego Jamesa, zwalając go z nóg. Zaczęli się tłuc na oślep.  
– Nie bój się Rogaś, mój mężny druhu, dopomogę ci! – krzyknął zapalczywie Syriusz. – Walka!  
Z rozpędu wylądował w plątaninie nóg i odnóży Jamesa i Severusa. Lily stała nad nimi i pruła się piskliwie, ile sił w płucach:  
– Przestańcie, przestańcie! Severus, OPANUJ SIĘ!  
Rose ocknęła się, a ja i Jo podbiegłyśmy do bijących się, by ich rozdzielić.  
– Szlaban! SZLABAN! – krzyczała spanikowana Lily, aż zrobiła się sina na twarzy. – DLA WSZYSTKICH!  
Dorwałam Severusa i odciągnęłam go od Huncwotów.  
– Puść mnie… – wycedził Sev. – Zabiję go…  
Z drugiej strony Jo starała się zatrzymać Jamesa przed rozpruciem Severusa. Syriusz wstał, dysząc ciężko. A potem roześmiał się. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego w zdumieniu.  
– Fajne gatki, Smarku. Wycierasz o nie nochal?  
Każdy zerknął na Seva, któremu rzeczywiście spadły spodnie. Puściłam go, by je podciągnął. Szybko to uczynił, cały czerwony, ale wykorzystał moją naiwność. Błyskawicznie wykonał ruch w kierunku Syriusza. Zanim zdążyłam go złapać, rozharatał policzek Łapie.  
Tamten przestał się śmiać. Rozchylił usta w niemym zdziwieniu, że ktokolwiek śmiał tknąć jego arystokratyczne lico i powoli dotknął rany, z której sączyła się krew, parująca na zimnie, niczym nasze oddechy. Jego twarz przybrała straszliwy, apokaliptyczny wyraz. Potem dorwał Seva za fraki.  
– Nie, Syriuszu, PRZESTAŃ! – przeraziłam się. Doskoczyłam do niego, odciągając od Severusa, który nie zdążył zareagować na niespodziewany atak, więc teraz wił się na ziemi po okrutnym ciosie, zadanym w brzuch. Próbowałam powstrzymać Łapę, ale nie potrafiłam sobie z nim poradzić, był straszliwie silny. Nagle u mojego boku pojawił się znikąd Remus, który także chwycił Czarnego. Razem udało nam się go znokautować. Lily klęczała przy Sevie, Jo wciąż przytrzymywała Jamesa. Nadbiegła także Rose, prowadząc McGonagall.  
– Co tu się znowu dzieje? – jęknęła ze znużeniem pani profesor. – No tak, Potter i Black! Mogło to być do przewidzenia, jeszcze dziś nic nie nabroiliście. Co tu się działo?  
– Potter sprowokował Severusa do bójki. Black też się bił – odparła natychmiast przerażona Lily.  
McGonagall uleczyła drobne ranki Severusa i Syriusza, wszystkim trzem wlepiła szlaban i odeszła, mrucząc coś o ciężkich przypadkach. Sev i Lily oddalili się razem, zbulwersowani zaszłą sytuacją, James był tak wściekły, że po prostu sobie poszedł, zostawiając przyjaciół i mnie. Popędziłam jednak za nim, by go jakoś pocieszyć, lecz już go nie dogoniłam. Wróciłam zrezygnowana na patio, by znaleźć resztę. Syriusz i Jo gdzieś wsiąkli razem, a Rose była bardzo śpiąca. Remus obiecał, że ją odprowadzi do salonu Puchonów. Zeszliśmy zatem w trójkę z powrotem do Wielkiej Sali. Usiadłam na jednej z ław, obserwując szczęśliwych ludzi. Humor popsuł mi się bardzo.  
Gdzie Peter? Pomyślałam, że może z nim chociaż potańczę, skoro jego partnerka uciekła. Wyszłam więc, by go poszukać. Zaraz go znalazłam, ale nie tak, jak oczekiwałam. Prowadziła go rozjuszona do ostatnich granic McGonagall, a wyglądał niezbyt przytomnie.  
– …No już naprawdę! Szlaban, Pettigrew! Nie tego spodziewałam się po was, Gryfoni! Kto by pomyślał, że może taki jeden z drugim stanąć pod ścianą w Wielkiej Sali i ją, jak gdyby nigdy nic, obsikać, bulwersując ludzi!…  
Wytrzeszczyłam gały, podobnie, jak Remus, który właśnie nadszedł.  
– Hej, wracasz? – spytał, zrezygnowany.  
– A ty?  
– Możemy razem potańczyć. Nie mam po co wracać do dormitorium, nie chcę się narażać na obecność Jamesa w jednym pomieszczeniu.  
– No, to chodźmy, potańczymy, braciszku. Powiedz mi… czemu James się tak zdenerwował na fakt, że Severus i Lily poszli razem na bal? – zagadnęłam, gdy już zaczęliśmy tańczyć.  
– Ech, czy ja wiem… – westchnął Remus. – James miał ambicje iść z Lily na bal, bo się opierała, chciał zdobyć trudną zdobycz. A fakt, że wolała pogardzanego przez niego Snape'a pewnie go zabolał…  
Resztę wieczoru spędziłam w towarzystwie Remusa, tańcząc z nim niemal nieustannie. Dobry humor wrócił mi nieco. Przynajmniej zostaliśmy do końca. Syriusz i Jo się już nie pojawili, to samo Lily i Severus.  
Wracaliśmy do dormitorium razem z Alicją i Frankiem, którzy bawili się doskonale. Chłopcy odprowadzili nas pod same schody do żeńskich sypialni. Gdy weszłyśmy do naszej, zauważyłam, że nie było Lily.  
Bardzo bolały mnie łydki i byłam niesamowicie zmęczona, toteż szybko się umyłam, zmywając cały, męczący makijaż z twarzy i chowając suknię z balerinkami głęboko do kufra. Z radością rzuciłam się na ciepłe łóżko, myśląc o całym balu i o rodzicach, z którymi miałam się jutro spotkać.  
– Frank jest taki cudowny! – westchnęła Alicja, gdy już zgasiłyśmy światło. – Cmoknął mnie w policzek! Możesz to sobie wyobrazić, Meggie?! Jestem absolutnie zakochana!  
Uśmiechnęłam się w mroku do poduszki.  
– Mam nadzieję, że będziecie razem… – szepnęłam, zamykając oczy i czekając na sen, którego tak potrzebowałam.  
Było koło pierwszej, gdy do dormitorium weszła Lily. A ja zasnęłam zastanawiając się, gdzie się tak długo podziewała.


	32. Huncwoci sami w domu

Obudziło mnie dotkliwe zimno i ból brzucha, zapewne związany z wczorajszym daniem świątecznym, zupą z ostryg. Obrzydlistwo! Mama nie chciała mnie słuchać, gdy jej mówiłam, że nie znoszę zupy z ostryg. Niezbyt mnie obchodziło, że to tradycyjne danie, skoro zawsze po nim bolał mnie brzuch.

Usiadłam na łóżku, Fąfel zsunął się z mojej piersi, na której spał. Przez myśl przeszło mi, że odkąd go dostałam rok temu, bardzo urósł. I się rozleniwił.

Na kominku nie płonął już ogień, za oknem prószył bardzo gęsty śnieg. Nietypowe w Anglii. Odwróciłam wzrok od w połowie zasłoniętego okna i jeszcze raz zerknęłam na kominek. Niezbyt zachęcająco wyglądał, taka okopcona czarna dziura. Nawiedziły mnie dziwne, nieprzyjemne ciarki i odwróciłam wzrok, by się nie dołować. Moje oczy omiotły niewielki stosik paczek przy biurku. Nie wiedziałam dlaczego, ale wcale nie poczułam entuzjazmu na ich widok. Kiedyś było inaczej. Przypomniało mi się, jak dostałam gitarę. Albo te niezliczone winyle, które spłonęły wraz z moim poprzednim życiem… Zbierałam je, miałam pokaźną kolekcję. Jaka była radość, gdy otrzymywałam takie rzeczy! Ale teraz byłam pewna, że nie dostanę żadnej płyty.

Westchnęłam i podeszłam do okna, by odsłonić zasłony. Dzień był jasny, za oknem prawie całkowicie biało. Śnieg przykrył nawet liczne, nagie gałązki drzew, rosnących gęsto przed naszym dworkiem. Bezwiednie zaczęłam obskubywać paznokciem wiekową, złuszczoną farbę z okiennicy. Myślałam o tym wszystkim, co działo się naokoło mnie. O Lily i Sevie. Co by było, gdyby byli razem? Zapewne ja byłabym sama, bez przyjaciół… Ale to normalka, przyzwyczaiłam się. Bardziej szkoda tego, że Sev nie mógłby być ze mną…

Parsknęłam do siebie z obrzydzeniem. Co za bzdury! Dobra, dość tego, Severus Snape to twój przyjaciel, nikt więcej, nikt więcej…

Pokręciłam głową z politowaniem i podeszłam niespiesznie do prezentów. Gdy byłam zajęta ich rozpakowywaniem, do mojego pokoju wpadł szanowny kolega braciszek.

– O rany… – wysapał. – Patrz, co mi zrobiła mama…!

Pokazał okropny, zielono-pomarańczowy sweter, w dodatku z fioletowymi pomponikami u szyi i przy rękawach. Roześmiałam się szczerze, widząc go oczami wyobraźni w tym wdzianku.

– Nie przejmuj się, w końcu szkoła przestanie się z ciebie śmiać! – parsknęłam, a Remus ściągnął usta, oburzony samym faktem, że śmiałam choć pomyśleć, iż mógłby włożyć coś tak niegodnego na swój szlachetny kark.

– A tak na marginesie, wiesz, co mi James napisał na świątecznej kartce?

– Nie. Jeden ze swoich nieśmiesznych dowcipów?

– Nie, tym razem co innego. Zaprosił mnie do siebie na sylwestra. Oczywiście, nie wpuści mnie bez pewnego, jak to sam określił, zastawu…

– Zastawu?

– Tak, chodziło mu o ciebie, rzecz jasna, też masz tam być. Wyraził taką chęć. Będzie też Syriusz i Peter.

Popatrzyłam z politowaniem na Remusa. Już wiedziałam, jak to będzie wyglądać. Biedni rodzice Rogasia, nieświadomi, że tracą dom, niefortunnie go opuszczą na czas trwania naszego spotkania…

– Nie wiem, czy chcę się ładować do tego leja…

– Jakiego leja, przecież James mieszka w normalnym domu, tam nie ma żadnego leja…

– Do czasu.

– Dobra, wiem, co myślisz. Że rozpirzymy dom, zgadza się? Tylko że to jest dom Jamesa, chyba byłby nienormalny, chcąc go wysadzić…

– Odnoszę właśnie niepokojące wrażenie, że on nie jest normalny.

– Nie, on jest tylko nieco… nadpobudliwy…

– Tylko?

– Przejdzie mu! – żachnął się Remus. – Wyrośnie z tego. Może wydorośleje, gdy znajdzie sobie dziewczynę, albo jak się ożeni i będzie musiał wziąć na siebie pewną odpowiedzialność.

– Ciekawe, jakim zdrowo kopniętym człowiekiem będzie jego dziecko! – zaśmiałam się. – Mając takiego tatusia nie można mieć normalnie skonstruowanego umysłu… Ale przecież za to kochamy Jamesa, nieprawdaż?

Remus kiwnął głową z uśmieszkiem, usiadł obok mnie i zaczęliśmy się opychać czekoladą od Glizdka.

– Wiesz co? – zagadnął, opierając podbródek na moim ramieniu i sięgając po następny kawałek czekolady.

– Hmm?

– Wiesz, czemu Severusowi spadły wtedy spodnie? Wtedy, na balu, gdy się bili… Pamiętasz?

– Tak, oczywiście.

– To była robota chłopaków. To jest Syriusza i Jamesa. Wetknęli mu coś za spodnie, gdy nie patrzył… I to wybuchło.

– A co dokładnie mu wetknęli?

– Nie wiem, ale zadziałało.

Zdusiłam w sobie odpowiedź.

– Coś się stało? – spytał, gdy milczałam.

– Nie powinniście tak się nad nim znęcać – szepnęłam z niechęcią.

– Ja się nie znęcam – odparł sprytnie.

– Ale jesteś prefektem! Mógłbyś zareagować.

– I co miałbym im zrobić? To moi kumple, przecież nie wlepię im szlabanu i tak ciągle je dostają…

– Wiesz, być może Dumbledore specjalnie dał ci ten przywilej, byś czasem z niego skorzystał i trochę ich pohamował. Skoro teraz tak się zachowują, to co będzie po szkole?

Remus westchnął.

– Nie wiem. Po prostu nie wiem. Ale chłopaki z natury są dobrzy… Tylko nie przepadają za Severusem, może zbyt brutalnie to okazują, wiem o tym. Ale są dobrzy. Na pewno nie są z sortu tych ludzi, którzy atakowali nasz pociąg we wrześniu. Po prostu jeszcze nie dorośli…

Zaległa nieprzyjemna cisza, a przed moimi oczami znowu pojawiło się wspomnienie napaści na pociąg. Wzdrygnęłam się.

– Remus?

– Słucham cię?

– Pamiętasz napad na pociąg? – szepnęłam.

– Nie zapomnę go do końca życia – westchnął.

– Ministerstwo do tego nie dopuści, by była wojna, prawda?

– A niby czemu nie? – spytał spokojnie Remus, wzbudzając we mnie jeszcze większy niepokój. – Wszystko jest możliwe. Dziś żyjemy normalnie, ale jutro może być krucho.

– Ale po co komu wojna? Teraz jest dobrze, nie? – spytałam niewinnie.

– Nie dla wszystkich… – westchnął Remus.

Zamilkłam. Zgasił mnie swoim argumentem.

– Wydaje mi się niemożliwe, że można żyć w nieustannym strachu i pod czyjąś presją – mruknęłam. – Czytałam sporo o wojnie mugoli z lat czterdziestych, gdy jeszcze chodziłam do zwykłej szkoły. Remus, boję się…

– Często wydaje nam się, że mamy czary i one rozwiązują wszystkie nasze problemy. Ale to kompletna bzdura. Co więcej, to właśnie czary są i będą główną przyczyną konfliktów w naszym magicznym świecie – westchnął ze smutkiem i znużeniem. – Często służą one do bardzo złych celów. Ale najgorsze…

– Objadacie się czekoladą?! Jeszcze nie było śniadania! Tak na pusty żołądek?!

Ja i Remus podskoczyliśmy na równe nogi. Nie kto inny, ale nasza własna matka zakradła się do nas od tyłu i przyprawiła nieomal o zatrzymanie pracy serca.

– Na śniadanie! W te pędy, bez marudzenia! I załóżcie jakieś szlafroki czy swetry na te piżamy, w domu jest zimno. Remusik, załóż sweterek od mamusi! – zapiała na koniec swej wypowiedzi pół żartem, pół serio, a Remus posłał mi spłoszone spojrzenie. Mama siłą wtłoczyła na niego przez głowę swe barwne, szokujące dzieło, a spod grubej wełny usłyszałam coś pomiędzy stłumionym jękiem, a charkotem:

– Mamo, mam już piętnaście lat!

W zasadzie w trakcie trwania ferii nie wydarzyło się nic godnego uwagi. Śnieg był wyjątkowo gęsty, poziomem dotarł nieomalże do okien na parterze. Dobrze, że rodzice podróżowali do pracy siecią Fiuu. Prorok nie przynosił żadnych godnych uwagi wiadomości, a ja i Remus cały czas spędzaliśmy ze sobą, czytając książki w rodzinnej bibliotece, grając w szachy czarodziejów, które dostałam od Jamesa (lecz nie udało mi się wygrać z bratem ani razu), oraz budując głębokie tunele w śniegu. Stworzyliśmy dość rozbudowane królestwo śnieżne. W każdym razie doskonale się bawiliśmy w swoim towarzystwie, a ja nieco odpoczęłam psychicznie.

Nawiedzały mnie obawy dotyczące sylwestra u Jamesa. Jak przywiążą jakiemuś biednemu kotu z ulicy magiczną petardę do ogona? Czy coś w tym stylu… Chociaż to i tak byłoby dość łagodne jak na nich.

W każdym razie czułam się nieco zagrożona, gdy przygotowywałam się w łazience do wyjścia. Oczywiście, nie miałam zamiaru się jakoś wyjątkowo pacykować, standardowo zrobiłam kreski i popryskałam się różaną wodą, to wszystko.

Dobrze, że nie muszę wychodzić na dwór, na tę zawieję, przeszło mi przez myśl, gdy wyjrzałam za okno. Wiedziałam, że u Jamesa na pewno wyjdziemy, ale w mieście nie było pewnie takich zasp, jak u nas przed domem. Proszek Fiuu to jednak dobry wynalazek.

Mimo niepokoju związanego z czekającą mnie imprezą byłam dość zafrapowana. Jak czarodzieje obchodzą sylwestra? Czy będą fajerwerki i jakiś alkohol? No i wreszcie: jaki będzie rok 1976?

Założyłam moją ulubioną koszulę w zielono-czarną kratkę i nowe, ciemne dzwony. No i oczywiście glany.

– Meggie, czy musisz odwalać salon piękności? Chciałbym już lecieć… – usłyszałam zniecierpliwiony jęk Remusa zza drzwi łazienki.

– A po co się tak spieszysz na ten Armagedon? Spoko, już idę.

Wyszłam z łazienki i razem udaliśmy się do jednego z naszych licznych kominków, gdzie stali już rodzice. Po ich minach doskonale znać było, że nie do końca ich to zachwycało. Chyba woleliby, żebyśmy spędzili z nimi to małe święto.

– No, to bawcie się dobrze… – mruknął niechętnie tata, a mama westchnęła.

– Mam nadzieję, że wszystko będzie dobrze… – zmartwiła się. – John, a jak ją trafi jakaś petarda? To jeszcze dziecko!

– Mamo! Remus ma tyle samo lat! – zaprotestowałam gwałtownie.

– Pilnuj jej! Pilnuj jej, synku, jak oka w głowie.

– Tak, dobrze – rzekł machinalnie Remus, chyba tylko dla świętego spokoju. – Ze mną nie zginie…

Rodzice wytrzeszczyli oczy, najwyraźniej przerażeni jego beznamiętną uwagą.

– Dobra, no to lecimy!

Remus wziął nieco proszku Fiuu, rzucił w płomienie i w nie wkroczył. Powiedział:

– Potters' Manor!

Zielone płomienie wchłonęły go i znikł.

– Potters' Manor? – spytałam, marszcząc brwi.

– Tak, tak się nazywa dom jego przyjaciela, z tego co wiem… Ach, te arystokratyczne rody i ich nazwy willi – skomentował tata z uśmiechem.

– James jest arystokratą? – W sumie to mogłam się tego spodziewać, bo był bogaty. Może mi kiedyś o tym wspomniał?

Weszłam zatem do kominka, wcześniej wrzucając nieco proszku, i wypowiedziałam wyraźnie nazwę. Zaraz pochłonęły mnie zielone, roztańczone płomienie i zaczęłam wirować wokół własnej osi. Nie przepadałam za tym sposobem podróży, ale trzeba jakoś przecież się poruszać po tym świecie, no nie?

Wypadłam na ciepłą, dębową podłogę, przed czyimś kominkiem. Obok stał Remus, otrzepując sweter z popiołu. Natychmiast mnie podniósł, a ja mogłam zaczerpnąć nieco tchu, by rozejrzeć się po pomieszczeniu.

Od razu zrozumiałam, co miał na myśli Remus dawno, dawno temu, chwilę po naszym poznaniu, gdy mówił, że dom jest zaniedbany. Mimo bogatego wystroju wydał mi się nagle stary, zakurzony i szary, niczym kamienny nagrobek na jakimś przedpotopowym cmentarzu. W domu Jamesa było o wiele cieplej i nie tylko dotyczyło to temperatury. Wystrój, choć podobny nieco do naszego, był jakiś… przyjemny i miły. Wszędzie widziałam dąb. Dębowa była podłoga, meble, boazeria. Aksamitna tapeta miała wesoły, pomidorowy kolor, żyrandol połyskiwał złotem, podobnie jak kandelabry przy ścianach. Nie zaskoczyły mnie portrety z poruszającymi się postaciami przodków, w moim domu były takie same, nie mówiąc już o ich setkach w Hogwarcie. Na gzymsie kominka dostrzegłam jakieś pamiątki rodzinne, światło płomieni rzucało przytulny blask na cały pokój.

Przed moją twarzą błysnął nagle cały garnitur zębów.

– MEG!

James chwycił mnie w objęcia i prawie nas wpakował z powrotem do kominka.

– A więc jednak przybyłaś! Bałem się, że wcale nie będziesz chciała…

– Cóż, ja właściwie…

Ale James mnie nie słuchał, szczebiotał, jak nakręcony:

– Rodziców nie ma, mamy wolną całą chałupę! Ja i Syriusz przygotowywaliśmy jakieś żarcie, ale nam nie wyszło, nawet kot nie tknął, mimo naszych licznych motywujących go działań. Kiedyś chyba wyjdzie zza tamtego regału, musi tylko trochę się otrząsnąć z szoku…

Wymieniłam z Remusem zalęknione spojrzenie. Ciekawe, czy mnie też mieli doprowadzić dziś do takiego stanu i położenia…

– Petera jeszcze nie ma, ale Łapsko nocował u mnie, więc mieliśmy mnóstwo czasu. I mamy petardy! Leżą w salonie, odpalimy je po północy! Postanowiliśmy coś kupić w sklepie, ale był zamknięty, więc poszliśmy do mugolskiego. Ale niestety, sprzedawczyni wrzasnęła i zwiała, nie wiem czemu, ale ona zawsze na mnie tak reaguje. Smutno mi.

Parsknęliśmy z Remusem zgodnie i weszliśmy za Jamesem do jakiegoś pokoju, przylegającego do tego z kominkiem.

Dom Jamesa był ogromny i naprawdę piękny. Przede wszystkim zadbany i nie tak ciemny jak mój. Przeszliśmy szereg korytarzy i salonów, by wreszcie dotrzeć na górę, do jego sypialni. Różniła się ona nieco od reszty domu. Wystrój łączył dwa style: ten starodawny z odrobiną nowoczesności. Na ścianie wisiały osobiste akcenty, takie jak zdjęcia, zarówno przyjaciół, jak i rodziny, flagi drużyn quidditcha i pusta rama obrazu bez mieszkańca. Zapewne gdzieś się wybrał.

Na łóżku leżał Syriusz, wpatrzony w sufit. Poderwał się natychmiast, gdy zajarzył, że ktoś wszedł do pokoju. Jego usta rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu. On i Remus natychmiast rzucili się sobie w objęcia, James z rykiem dzikiego bawoła rzucił się na nich i zwalili się w trójkę na łóżko, które aż jęknęło od niespodziewanego ataku. Głupio się czułam, stojąc tak na środku pokoju i obserwując przewalających się po całej powierzchni materaca chłopaków. Nawiedziło mnie pytanie. Czemu ja nie cieszyłam się nigdy aż tak z czyjejś obecności?

– Meggie, przyłącz się! – usłyszałam stłumiony zgrzyt Jamesa, na którego paszczęce spoczywał teraz brzuch Lunatyka i noga Syriusza. Bardzo zachęcające, rzeczywiście…

Przez moment miałam jednak ochotę go posłuchać, ale stłumiłam w sobie chęć wzięcia rozpędu, karcąc się w duszy. Pokręciłam za to głową, okazując najwyższą pogardę co do ich niezrozumiałego dla osób trzecich sposobu witania się. Najwyraźniej w tej sferze byli jeszcze w erze mamutów.

– Pet przyleciał! – wrzasnął nagle James, bo usłyszeliśmy głośny hałas na dole.

– Chyba raczej się wkotłował – skomentował Syriusz, gdy James wypadł, by pełnić rolę konduktu powitalnego. – Wy nie przybyliście z takim rumorem…

Chwilę potem wszedł Peter w towarzystwie Jamesa. Wyglądał, jakby nie do końca wszystko do niego docierało i był cały okopcony. Zaczęli się wszyscy ze sobą witać, a ja stałam z boku, coraz bardziej żałując, że wybrałam się na to męskie spotkanie.

– To co robimy? – zapytał Syriusz, gdy już się nacieszyli sobą nawzajem.

– Gramy w Eksplodującego Durnia! – krzyknął z entuzjazmem Remus.

– Puszczamy petardy! – wrzasnął Peter jednocześnie z Remusem.

– Straszymy Martina! – zawył najgłośniej James. Oj, to będzie długa noc…

– Mam lepszy pomysł… – Syriusz uśmiechnął się tak paskudnie, że miałam ochotę wracać do domu natychmiast. – Jak się miewa twój sąsiad spod dwunastki?

James odwzajemnił szyderczy uśmiech.

– Pan Shoot? Doskonale, póki co…

– To co? Co robimy w jego kierunku? – zainteresował się żywo Peter.

– Nie chcecie chyba… zrobić mu krzywdy… – przeraziłam się.

Chłopcy spojrzeli na mnie, jakby dopiero teraz spostrzegli, że tu jestem. A potem roześmiali się.

– No co ty, to gorszy dupek, niż sklonowany panicz Lucjusz Malfoy! – żachnął się Syriusz.

Spojrzałam na nich niechętnie. Wcale mi się to nie podobało, ale cóż robić!

– Dobra, dziś koniec roku, zawieśmy choć na kilka godzin przyjemność płynącą z wyżywania się na podłych mendach! – zasugerował dyplomatycznie Remus, widząc moją trwogę.

Reszta wyraźnie oklapła, ale posłuchali grzecznie Remusa.

– Masz coś do żarcia? Głodnym jest! – zawołał wyniośle Syriusz.

– Pet, chcesz soku? – spytał z uśmieszkiem James i obaj z Łapą ryknęli śmiechem. Peter nachmurzył się.

– Nie, dzięki. Nic od was już nie wezmę, co się nadaje do picia – burknął. – Do jedzenia też nie.

Zmarszczyłam brwi, a James i Syriusz, wciąż lejąc ze śmiechu, wyszli, by coś zjeść.

– O co chodziło? – spytałam.

– Przed balem dosypali mi czegoś do soku! W każdym razie nieustannie strasznie chciało mi się pić, więc wypiłem na balu bardzo dużo.

– Zauważyłam. Żłopałeś, ile wlezie!

– No! Ale najgorsze jest co innego. Ten proszek miał podobno takie działanie, że się upiłem, chociaż te napoje nie były z alkoholem.

– Tak to właśnie wyglądało – stwierdziłam. – Nie mogłam uwierzyć, gdy zobaczyłam cię z McGonagall!

– Tak. Dostałem szlaban, bo obsikałem ścianę w Wielkiej Sali! Tyle, że tego nie pamiętam! – jęknął Peter wyjątkowo pokrzywdzonym głosem.

Remus za plecami Peta zdławił wybuch śmiechu.

Usiedliśmy na łóżku, opowiadając sobie świąteczne anegdotki i przeżycia. Długo tak siedzieliśmy we względnym spokoju, ale Syriusza i Jamesa nie było.

– Ile zostało do północy? – spytałam.

– Dwie godziny – odparł bez entuzjazmu Peter. – Co oni tam robią? Przymarzło ich w tej spiżarce?

– Może zejdźmy, by sprawdzić? – zaproponował Remus.

– Może nie? – zaproponowałam niechętnie.

Mimo wszystko zeszliśmy na dół.

W domu było ciemno i głucho.

– James! – wrzasnął Remus. Zero reakcji.

– Chodźmy do spiżarki – zaproponował Peter.

Zeszliśmy jedną kondygnację schodów niżej, pod poziom parteru. Korytarz wiodący do spiżarki był przerażający, przypominał lochy w Hogwarcie. Najgorsze jednak, że nie słyszeliśmy Jamesa i Syriusza, co w ich przypadku było nienormalne.

– Na pewno gdzieś się zaczaili i wypadną na nas z apokaliptycznym wrzaskiem – mruknął Remus, a mnie to jeszcze bardziej przeraziło. Gdyby na nas wyskoczyli, w tej idealnej ciszy, z tym wrzaskiem, jaki zwykle inicjują, to by mnie już mogli nazajutrz grzebać.

Dotarliśmy wreszcie do bardzo solidnych drzwi spiżarni, na końcu długiego, ciemnego korytarza. Panował nienaturalny chłód. Remus naparł na drzwi, ale się nie otworzyły. Ponowił próbę. Ustąpiły wreszcie, z wielkim trudem, jakby coś wewnątrz uniemożliwiało ich otwarcie.

Na zewnątrz do korytarza dostał się straszliwie zimny powiew chłodu. Remus wyciągnął różdżkę i wszedł mężnie do środka. Ja i Peter usłyszeliśmy jego zdumiony wrzask, a potem coś upadło na podłogę…

– Remus… – wydyszałam i wkroczyłam za nim, także wyjmując różdżkę. Potknęłam się o jego ciało i upadłam na coś bardzo twardego i przeraźliwie zimnego. Szybko poderwałam się na nogi, nie bacząc na ból w łokciu, ale pośliznęłam się natychmiast, tym razem lądując na zadku. Obok mnie do siebie dochodził Remus, a gdzieś z głębi spiżarki usłyszeliśmy świst i głośny wrzask Jamesa:

– Jupiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Rozejrzałam się.

– No nie…

Całą podłogę ogromnego pomieszczenia, jakim była spiżarka, pokrywała gruba skorupa gładkiego lodu. Ze wszystkich odkręconych kranów przy ścianie wypływał obfity strumień, a właściwie kolumna lodu. Z sufitu zwieszały się podobne. Na ciężkich meblach osiadł szron, a przed nami Syriusz i James wykonywali najrozmaitsze piruety, trzymając się za ręce.

– Co… co wyście zrobili?! – zachłysnął się zszokowany Remus.

– Magiczne Zamrażaki! Mój tato zainstalował je w święta, postanowiłem je wypróbować, jako że żywo mnie interesują… – powiedział zdawkowo James.

– Wystarczyło odkręcić wszystkie krany w pomieszczeniu i je włączyć! – dodał Syriusz. – Też mam takie w domu, ale nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że mogą być źródłem…

– ... takiej radości! – wpadł mu w słowo Rogaś, wpadając także przy okazji na wielką ławę, stojącą pośrodku.

Trzeba było przyznać, że spiżarka wyglądała imponująco. Niebieskie płomienie, oświecające słabym światłem pomieszczenie dodawały magii lodowym kolumnom.

Udało mi się doczołgać do ławy i wspiąć się na nią. Nie miałam ochoty się w to mieszać. Biedni rodzice Jamesa… Dziwiłam im się, że zaryzykowali zostawienie go samego z Syriuszem.

Natomiast Remus i Peter nie poszli w moje ślady, skądże znowu! Za chwilę cała czwóreczka ślizgała się w euforii i uciesze, niczym opóźnione przedszkolaczki, obijając się o meble, lodowe kolumny i o siebie nawzajem.

– Patrz, Meggie, jadę na jednej stopie! – wrzasnął James w skupieniu, podniósł nogę i… władował się w olbrzymi kosz z kartoflami.

– Brawo…

Syriusza najszybciej znudziło to nieustanne ślizganie i przysiadł się do mnie na ławie. Czułam się jak rozbitek, siedząc na niej pośrodku oceanu z lodu. Ciekawe, ile to James będzie musiał za karę sprzątać. A jaki dostanie wycisk. Chyba mu tyłek się zniekształci na stałe.

– I co? Znudziła ci się zabawa? – zagadnęłam Czarnego. Rzucił mi mało zainteresowane spojrzenie. Reszta nawet się nie zorientowała, że odłączył się od stada.

– Fajnie wyglądają te oświetlone kolumny, nieprawdaż? – rzucił sztywno.

– No… – przyznałam. – Coś mi przypominają…

Nagle mnie olśniło. Takie „szklane" kolczyki miała Jo na balu. Wyglądały, jak wydłużone łzy.

– Jo miała na balu kolczyki jak z lodu, no nie? – zagadnęłam.

Syriusz zmarszczył brwi, nie patrząc na mnie.

– Może… – skomentował. Widoczna na jego długiej, chudej szyi grdyka podleciała do góry. Usłyszałam, jak głośno przełknął ślinę.

– Co u niej? – zainteresowałam się.

– Ma się dobrze. – Syriusz spuścił wzrok. Miałam wrażenie, że nie chce ze mną z jakiegoś powodu rozmawiać. Dopiero teraz do mnie dotarło nagle, że nie przesłał mi nic na święta. Nie to, żebym tego oczekiwała! W końcu ja też mu nic nie wysłałam. Jednak rok temu dostałam od niego wisiorek. Czyżby się o coś znów obraził?

– Czy coś się stało? Uraziłam cię czymś?

Syriusz milczał.

– Nie, no skąd! – powiedział wreszcie z aż nazbyt widocznym sarkazmem i uśmiechnął się dziwnie.

Westchnęłam.

Nagle rozległ się okropny hałas tłuczonej porcelany. Peter wparował z całym impetem w jeden z kredensów. Tym razem poważnie. Zrzucił całą, elegancką zastawę filiżanek.

Reszta podjechała do niego.

– Nic ci nie jest, Glizdku? – zapytał zatroskany Remus.

– Aua! – jęczał Peter, trzymając się za ramię. – Ale zarobiłem siniaka!

– Leć na górę, do salonu, tam jest kredens z eliksirami. Posmaruj sobie wyciągiem ze szczuroszczeta – zaproponował James, patrząc nieco zrezygnowanym okiem na płaską kupę skorup, pozostałych po filiżankach.

– A do którego salonu?

– Do tego najbardziej reprezentatywnego, dokładnie nad nami…

Peter doczołgał się do otwartych drzwi spiżarki. Remus pokręcił głową.

– Naprawi się… – mruknął z nadzieją James, wciąż lustrując porcelanę. – Tylko niech starzy wrócą…

W milczeniu obserwowaliśmy straty, gdy niespodziewanie wrócił Glizduś, trzymając się wciąż za ramię. Minę miał nietęgą.

– James, nie chcę cię niepokoić, ale chodź, coś zobacz…

Polecieliśmy szybko za Peterem na górę do salonu. James zaklął, gdy tylko przekroczyliśmy próg.

Niestety, zabawa w lodowisko skończyła się źle dla najbardziej prestiżowego pokoju w domu Rogacza. Całą podłogę pokryła cienka warstwa szronu, panował nieprzyjemny, nienaturalny chłód. Szron osiadł na wszystkim.

– To co robimy? Musimy się pozbyć tego lodu! Zanim nie wrócą twoi starzy… – mruknął Syriusz.

– Może go jakoś stopimy, czy coś… – zasugerował Peter. – Tylko jak? Nie wolno nam używać czarów…

– Mam! – krzyknął nagle James w przypływie geniuszu. – Rozpalmy ognisko!

Remus wytrzeszczył oczy.

– Gdzie ty masz zamiar rozpalić to ognisko? Chyba nie tu, na środku salonu! – przeraził się.

– A gdzie? Masz lepszy pomysł? Tylko ciepłem możemy rozgrzać salon, no nie?

Chwycili więc jakieś stare egzemplarze „Proroka", kilka suchych szczapek z sąsiedniego pokoju, leżących przy gzymsie kominka. James uformował z nich kupkę, Syriusz podłożył gazety pod spód.

– Dobra, ma ktoś coś do rozniecenia iskry? – spytał James.

– Masz – mruknął Syriusz, podając przyjacielowi pudełko zwykłych mugolskich zapałek.

James wziął od niego niepewnie przedmiot, po czym otworzył i wyjął jedną zapałkę, trzymając za zieloną główkę. Przyjrzał się drewnianej nóżce zapałki, a na jego twarzy pojawiła się mieszanka tęsknoty za ogarnianiem rzeczywistości i bezradności. Po chwili wstrzymał oddech i pewnym siebie, pełnym patosu gestem podetknął drewniane zakończenie zapałki pod szczapki, czekając w napięciu na wybuch, ogień, jakąś akcję i nie wiadomo, co jeszcze. Peter z zaniepokojeniem podrapał się po łepetynie gdzieś za nim.

Syriusz jęknął, przejechał dłonią po twarzy w wiele mówiącym geście, po czym ze zniecierpliwieniem wyrwał napiętemu Jamesowi zapałki z dłoni.

– W moim małym móżdżku nie mieści się, jak macie zamiar roztopić lód przy pomocy takiego małego ogienka… – zauważyłam.

– Wiesz, jak ci nie pasi, to podpalimy kredens, będzie się lepiej palił – burknął Syriusz, zapalając jedną z zapałek i dotykając nią papieru, tym razem prawidłową stroną. Na powierzchni jednej z gazet zatlił się co prawda delikatny żar, lecz natychmiast zgasł, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie dymek. Syriusz spróbował jeszcze raz, z lekkim zniecierpliwieniem.

– Nie uda wam się – westchnął Remus. – Za zimno tu…

– Nieprawda, trzeba tylko pomóc ogniowi się rozpalić mocniej… Może powachlujemy czymś te płomyczki, by tak nie gasły? – spytał James.

– Masz tu jakąś tkaninę, materiał, cokolwiek… – mruknął Syriusz, nie odrywając wzroku od czynności rozpalania ognia.

– A może zasłonami? – zaproponował Peter, gdy spostrzegł delikatne, jedwabne krótkie zasłony, zasłaniające ulicę.

– Nie wystarczy podmuchać? – zdziwiłam się, ale James już odpinał gustowny materiał od karniszy.

– Ładne, nie? – spytał, widząc mój zaniepokojony wzrok. – Mama uszyła je dopiero tydzień temu.

James począł wachlować złożoną na dwie części zasłoną ledwo tlący się płomień. Obserwowałam go z rosnącą rezygnacją. Nie widziałam w tym całym cyrku sensu, ale ognisko powoli zaczęło się rozpalać coraz bardziej.

Syriusz z tryumfem wypisanym na twarzy wstał z kolan, zachwiał się na śliskiej podłodze, oparł całym ciężarem o Jamesa, który poleciał z zasłoną do przodu. Brzeżek materiału spoczął na płonących gazetach. Zasłona w okamgnieniu stanęła w ogniu.

James ryknął z zaskoczenia i upuścił ją na ziemię. Podniósł się wielki płomień, a James pruł twarz:

– ZGAŚCIE TO! ZGAŚCIE, DO CHOLERY!

Syriusz w akcie skrajnej desperacji rzucił się w stronę kredensu z eliksirami. Wyjął pierwsze dwie najbardziej pękate karafki i dalej lać na zasłony, by zagasić pożar.

BUM!

Odrzuciło nas do tyłu i coś zasłoniło pole widzenia. Podniosłam się z czyjegoś cielska, chyba Petera.

Cały salon obryzgał ocean jakichś dwóch substancji, okropnie gęstych i śmierdzących siarką. My też byliśmy spryskani.

– O rany, nic nie widzę! – jęknął Peter, ocierając twarz z eliksiru.

– No, to był wyjątkowo inteligentny manewr! – warknęłam na Blacka. – Lać nieznane substancje do ognia! Bardzo roztropnie!

Rzucił mi nienawistne spojrzenie.

Ściany były kompletnie obryzgane. Poniszczone obrazy i zasłony. O tej, co płonęła, nie wspomnę, bo właściwie, to już jej nie było. Meble także wyglądały źle, a z sufitu odpadały raz po raz kawały tynku. Chyba wina wybuchu.

– O nie, tynk odpada! – jęknął James. – Co teraz zrobimy?! Musimy to posprzątać, ale nic nie poradzimy, że mi się sufit wali!

– Może jakoś to zatamujemy? – spytał Remus. – Możemy też czymś załatać dziury…

– Ale czym? Jakąś substancją? – zaproponował Peter.

– Mam idealny pomysł! – zawołał znowu James. – Poprzyklejamy kawałki, które poodpadały!

– Ale one się pokruszyły… – zauważyłam.

– To poprzyklejamy te, które się jako tako ostały… Tylko czym? – zmartwił się Peter.

– Możemy zrobić lepik z mąki… – zasugerował James wolno. Ja i Remus wymieniliśmy spojrzenia sceptyków. Phi, też mi koncept!

– Dobra! – rzucił zdesperowanym, drżącym szeptem Syriusz. – Ja polecę po mąkę do spiżarki, a ty Rogaś przygotuj jakieś naczynie z wodą…

I wyszedł. James rozejrzał się wolno po obryzganym pomieszczeniu. Jego wzrok spoczął na bardzo ozdobnej wazie, spoczywającej w jednym z kredensów. Wyjął ją i wyszedł, by nabrać wody. Wrócił prawie równo z Syriuszem, który był cały biały.

– No co? – burknął, widząc nasz pytający wzrok. – Wyjmując słój z mąką, potrąciłem drugi… Oba spadły i się stłukły, jeden na mojej głowie, drugi na nodze… Udało mi się jednak zgarnąć nieco mąki.

– Potłukłeś oba słoje? – spytał z udawanym spokojem James. – Nasz cały zapas mąki na dwa miesiące… Ale to nic, w porównaniu z tym, co mogliby mi zrobić rodzice, gdybym wrócili do takiego sajgonu...

Syriusz i James zamieszali mąkę z wodą w wiekowej misie, Łapa wspiął się na pokryty galaretowatą zawiesiną stół i począł przyklejać byle jak te mniej bezkształtne kawałki tynku. Oczywiście, kawały, które próbował przyklejać, natychmiast się odklejały, zjeżdżając wolno ku podłodze na białym glucie, niektóre, lżejsze, zastygały w połowie drogi w bezruchu.

– Nie sięgnę tak daleko… – stęknął Syriusz, próbując załatać dziurę przy ciężkim, mosiężnym żyrandolu. Wychylił się nieco bardziej, najdalej, jak potrafił. Przez chwilę myślałam już, że uda mu się dosięgnąć. Obserwowaliśmy, niczym w zwolnionym tempie, jak Syriusz traci równowagę na maziowatym stole, potyka się o bezcenną wazę i rozpaczliwie wymachuje rękoma jak wiatrak, by nie upaść, wiesza się na jednym z ramion żyrandola, dyndając w powietrzu. Misa, rzecz jasna, nie mogła się niczego złapać, toteż wylądowała na podłodze i rozbiła w drobny mak, rozlewając gęsty kleik na już i tak uświnionej podłodze. James jęknął traumatycznie.

Rozległo się głośne CHRUP! i olbrzymi, mosiężny żyrandol oderwał się od stropu, lądując razem z pasażerem i ogłuszającym trzaskiem na podłodze. Syriusz nie mógł wstać, był w ciężkim szoku i prawdopodobnie początkowym stadium zawału.

Podbiegliśmy do niego, by pomóc mu wstać.

– O rany, posprzątajmy ten chlew – jęknął z przerażeniem James, gdy Łapa się pozbierał mentalnie.

– Może najpierw usuniemy stąd ten żyrandol? – zaproponował zrezygnowany Remus. – Będzie nam łatwiej usunąć to paskudztwo z podłogi…

W czwórkę złapali żyrandol, by go podnieść. Za nic nie mogli.

– Co jest?! – zirytował się Syriusz. – Chyba nie może być aż taki ciężki…

Ponowili próbę, z całej siły próbując podnieść go choćby o cal do góry. Rozległo się nieprzyjemne chrupnięcie i żyrandol się podniósł. Chłopcy mogliby skierować się z nim na bok. Jak się okazało jednak, ostro zakończony, gruby szpic zdobiący w centralnym punkcie żyrandol wbił się w dębową podłogę, przebijając ją prawie na wylot. Pozostała dziura w podłożu, w którą, standardowo, wdepnął Peter. Coś nieprzyjemnie trzasnęło, Glizdek się zapadł, a noga ugrzęzła mu aż po kostkę, nie mógł jej za nic wyciągnąć. Był na dobre uziemiony. Stał tylko, jak słup soli i jęczał nad swoim trudnym żywotem.

– Czekaj, zaraz cię wyciągniemy… -mruknął James i wyleciał z pokoju w tempie, jakby miał biegunkę. Zaraz wrócił, trzymając przed sobą siekierę.

Peter wywalił gały z orbit.

– SIEKIERA?! Chcesz mi odrąbać nogę?!

– Czemu nie? – sarknął Łapa, a James podszedł do zatrwożonego Glizdka.

– Nie w moją nogę, cymbale! – zapiał ochryple poszkodowany, ale James, by tamten czuł się bardziej komfortowo, odszedł od niego na większą odległość i zaczął z uporem maniaka rąbać okrągły otwór naokoło Peta w podłodze własnego salonu. Syriusz aż rozdziawił usta z szoku.

– To się nazywa poświęcenie… – wydał z siebie wreszcie.

– James… – zaczął Remus ze strachem po jakimś czasie.

– Nie teraz, jestem zajęty… – wysapał Rogaś.

– Nie chcę ci przerywać… Ale gdy wyrąbiesz tę dziurę do końca…

James nie słuchał i właśnie skończył swe szczytne dzieło. Natychmiast potem rozległ się przeraźliwy trzask, Peter zawył. On, jego uwięziona noga, oraz wyrąbany naokoło niego krąg znikli w okamgnieniu z pola widzenia. Oczywiście, wpadł do pokoju pod nami, czyli spiżarki. W podłodze salonu ziała okrągła, ciemna dziura.

Zaległa cisza. James zrobił zamach i rąbnął się z całej siły w czoło otwartą dłonią.

– Matoł!… – warknął.

– …to Peter spadnie… – dokończył Remus w idealnym milczeniu. Ja i Syriusz wymieniliśmy wymowne spojrzenia.

Stanęliśmy w czwórkę na krawędzi otworu.

– Peter? Glizdogon? – zawołał Syriusz.

Usłyszeliśmy jakieś oburzone fuknięcie z dołu.

– Jak się czujesz? – spytał James.

– Nie, no wprost świetnie! I tak komfortowo! – warknął z sarkazmem i złością jakiś głos z wnętrza. Niestety, było ciemno na dole.

– Wstań i spróbuj wrócić do salonu! – krzyknął Remus – Możesz?

– Taa… Już do was idę… Noga mi się wydostała, ale trochę krwawi naokoło kostki…

Usłyszeliśmy jego kroki pod nami. W pewnym momencie raptownie się urwały.

– Pet? – zawołał James.

– Pewnie już jest na korytarzu… – mruknął Syriusz.

– Na pewno? A może mu się coś stało? – zapytał zatroskany Remus. – Gdyby tylko było jaśniej… Mogłeś nie strącać tego żyrandola!

Syriusz rzucił mu obrażone spojrzenie sprofanowanego, mało widoczne w panującym półmroku.

– Macie coś, by poświecić? – spytał mój brat.

– Na kominku są świeczki, czekaj… – mruknął James.

Słyszeliśmy, jak James rozbija się po salonie po omacku. Chwilę potem jakoś udało mu się powrócić ze świeczką, a Remus pomógł mu ją rozpalić.

– O rany, jaki jestem wyczerpany i nic mi się nie chce… – jęknął zblazowany Syriusz, leniwie usuwając z włosów mąkę i maź.

Natychmiast jednak miał okazję, by odzyskać szybkość w ruchach. Knot świeczki zajął się ogniem aż nazbyt żywo. James wytrzeszczył widoczne w płomieniach przerażone do ostatnich granic oczy, gdy odkrył, że trzyma w dłoniach zapaloną czarodziejską petardę z coraz mniejszym lontem.

Zakwiczał i bezmyślnie podał ją Remusowi nerwowym ruchem. Remus wydał z siebie nieartykułowany odgłos i podrzucił ją machinalnie w powietrze. Petardę złapał James i, inicjując jakiś niesubtelny wrzask, rzucił ją z powrotem do Remusa. Przerzucali ją do siebie jeszcze kilka razy, co trwało chyba łącznie ze trzy sekundy. W końcu petardę otrzymał przez przypadek Syriusz i, nie namyślając się zbyt długo, wrzucił ją w odruchu obronnym do spiżarki przez dziurę w podłodze, dokładnie pod nami.

– O kurwa – skomentował beznamiętnie.

Jak jeden mąż rzuciliśmy się do drzwi salonu, wypadając w jednej masie na korytarz i zamykając za sobą portal. Cisza trwała zaledwie przez sekundę. A potem…

Takiego łomotu jeszcze nie zdarzyło mi się słyszeć w całym moim piętnastoletnim żywocie. Huk, świsty, wybuchy były nie do zniesienia. Starałam się nie myśleć, jak wyglądał salon, a na wierzch mojej świadomości wypłynął radośnie fakt, że w salonie znajdował się nasz cały zapas czarodziejskich petard, które, sądząc po dźwiękach, ochoczo przyłączyły się do pożogi.

Gdy wreszcie odgłosy rozwalanego domu ustały, żadne z nas nie miało odwagi się podnieść. Pierwszy po jakimś czasie wstał Remus, oddychając ciężko. Zaraz potem podnieśliśmy się ja i Syriusz, a na końcu James z miną, jakby właściwie było mu już wszystko jedno, co się dzieje.

Remus, spojrzawszy na Jamesa, przełknął ślinę, wolno podszedł do drzwi i uchylił je ostrożnie. Aż jęknął. Drzwi natomiast, gdy tylko starał się je uchylić szerzej, oderwały się z zawiasów i spadły gdzieś w próżnię, jaką obecnie był najbardziej reprezentatywny salon rodziny Potter. Podeszliśmy, by zajrzeć do środka.

– O rany! A myśmy chcieli tylko rozgrzać pokój! – załamał się uwalany w mące i eliksirach Syriusz.

W tym problem, że podłogi już nie było. Widok był nie do opisania. Salon, spiżarka i pokój nad salonem stanowiły jedno, wysokie pomieszczenie, bez rozgraniczenia piętrowego. Co więcej, w suficie tamtego pokoju ziała dziura, przez którą padał do środka gęsty śnieg.

Ściany były ogołocone ze wszystkiego, począwszy od obrazów, skończywszy w większej części na tapetach i boazerii. Szczególnie salon ucierpiał pod tym względem. Mebli w ogóle nie było. Tylko kilka bezkształtnych brył, leżących na wciąż oblodzonej podłodze spiżarni. Zasłony dogorywały jeszcze przy wybitych oknach, w jednym miejscu w ścianie powstała ogromna dziura na wylot do innego pokoju. Podejrzewałam, że to drzwi z futryną wysadziło.

Zaległa okropna cisza. Obserwowaliśmy osmalone szczątki pokoju, a z drugiej strony, naprzeciw nas, Peter otworzył zwisające smętnie drzwi, które zaraz się oderwały od futryny.

– Ooo… – udało mu się tylko wykrztusić, bo z rozpędu o mały włos nie spadł z powrotem do spiżarki.

– No cóż… – skomentował łamiącym się głosem James. – Ten pokój od zawsze aż się prosił o remont!

– No to mu, bracie, zgotowałeś taki remont, że chyba same ściany będziecie musieli wymieniać – mruknął Remus.

Na zegarze w przedpokoju wybiła, jak gdyby nigdy nic, dwunasta.

– Hura! – mruknął Syriusz. – Życzę wam wszystkim tu zgromadzonym, żebyście nigdy nie pozwolili zostać waszym dzieciom samym w domu na sylwestra!

– A ja życzę Jamesowi… mmm, by go porwało UFO, czy coś w tym stylu, tak chyba będzie dla niego najbezpieczniej… – sapnęłam.

– Nawet nie wiem, czy chcę wiedzieć, co to jest UFO... Ale wciąż pewnie milsze, niż moi rodzice. Cóż, życzę wam chłopaki – jęknął łamiącym się głosem Rogaś – byście dostawali mniej wyjców. A tobie, Mary Ann, życzę faceta, którego będziesz mogła bić ile wlezie, a on ci nie odda…

Tym optymistycznym akcentem zakończyliśmy oczekiwanie na Nowy Rok. Peter dotarł do nas jakoś, spędziliśmy pół godziny na czyszczeniu się i leczeniu ran. Potem James roztropnie wysłał nas do domów siecią Fiuu, bo jak sam określił, nie chciał, byśmy widzieli, jak jego krew obryzguje ściany. Nawet nie chciał słyszeć, gdy Syriusz zaproponował mu pomoc w sprzątaniu.

– Nie, to nie ma sensu. Syzyfowa praca, poddaję się. Miło było was poznać – stęknął na pożegnanie, a my zwialiśmy czym prędzej.

Byłam tak zmęczona, że w domu już nie miałam ochoty nawet opowiadać rodzicom o tym wszystkim.

– Jak było? – spytał tata, wyglądając z kuchni, gdy wróciliśmy.

– Bombowo… – mruknął Remus smętnie i czym prędzej zniknął za drzwiami do biblioteki, a ja podążyłam za nim, ignorując zdezorientowanego tatę.

Szybko położyłam się do łóżka, by odzyskać zachwianą dziś równowagę psychiczną. Uff, dobrze, że mój brat nazywał się Remus Lupin, nie James Potter…


	33. W lustrze

Reszta ferii minęła nam spokojnie. Żeby nie dołować Jamesa, ani ja, ani Remus nie pisaliśmy do niego pytań w stylu: „salon odremontowany?", „rodzice poznali swój dom?", „tyłek masz koloru sinozielonego czy czerwonego z żółtymi akcentami?". Szybko mogliśmy wracać do Hogwartu, na szczęście, bo dom bardzo mnie przygnębiał. Miał w sobie wiele magicznej melancholii i ponurości. Ciągle na korytarzach słychać było, jak wiatr gwiżdże, wszystko miało stary, nostalgiczny wygląd, przywodzący na myśl zamglone pola wrzosów w listopadzie o tej godzinie dnia, gdy zaczyna się robić modro na zewnątrz. Miałam nadzieję, że w przyszłości nie będę tu musiała mieszkać... Ten dom wprawiał mnie w poczucie, że własny cień mnie goni. To było okropne. Poza tym miałam już dość rodziców. Ciągle zapominali, że mam już piętnaście lat. Pewnie to przez to, że byliśmy rodziną właściwie od półtora roku, wcześniej nie mieli okazji mnie traktować jak opóźnionego w rozwoju niemowlaka, to teraz nadrabiali stracone lata. Do tego nieustannie mnie męczyli, bym wzięła się za naukę do sumów, chociaż zostało do nich jeszcze mnóstwo czasu. Ale oni uważali, że skoro dotarłam do Hogwartu z kilkuletnim opóźnieniem, to powinnam zakuwać w dwójnasób. Mimo, iż zaległości w zasadzie już nadrobiłam.

Ekspres do Hogwartu był zapchany nawet bardziej niż zwykle. W końcu ostatnia „przygoda" z pociągiem nieomal zakończyła się dla wielu tragiczną śmiercią. Najwyraźniej nic tak nie zbliża ludzi, jak wizja rychłej i trwałej rozłąki wskutek katastrofy kolejowej.

Mimo tego ponurego widma, zasnuwającego pokój jutra czarnymi, skostniałymi palcami, wszyscy byli we wspaniałych wręcz humorach. Gawędzili o świętach, nadziejach na nowy rok, a także o kompletnych idiotyzmach. Remus szybko został upolowany przez resztę paczki, ale ja za nic nie mogłam znaleźć Lily. W końcu wypatrzyłam ją w którymś z licznych przedziałów, z zadumą kontemplującą widoki.

– Hej! – Uśmiechnęła się blado na mój widok. Uściskałyśmy się. Nie wiedzieć czemu, wyglądała bardzo nieprzytomnie, jakby myślami była mile stąd.

– Coś nie tak? – zapytałam.

– Nie, wszystko jest naprawdę dobrze… – brzmiała wymijająca odpowiedź.

Zasępiłam się. Coś było nie tak, wyraźnie.

– No dobra, skoro tak…

Usiadłyśmy naprzeciw siebie, milcząc. Lily wyraźnie nie miała ochoty się odzywać, co nie było w jej przypadku normalne. Chociaż za gadułę nie uchodziła, kompletne milczenie po dość długiej rozłące wyglądało podejrzanie. Zaczęło mi brakować Severusa. W zasadzie to brakowało mi go przez całe ferie. Bywało to nieznośne, wręcz bolesne.

– Idę się przejść, zaraz wracam… – mruknęłam, nie mogąc znieść dziwnego napięcia.

Bezwiednie udałam się do toalety na końcu wagonu, nie bardzo wiedząc, co innego ze sobą zrobić. Na korytarzu krążyli prefekci, przybyli też jacyś czarodzieje z Ministerstwa Magii. Patrolowali pociąg, szepcząc coś do siebie. Zapewne Dumbledore ich tu przysłał, być może obawiał się podobnej sytuacji, co we wrześniu. Usłyszałam urywek rozmowy:

– … no, nie wiem, stary, przecież nie ma powodu, by tu sterczeć. Dyrektor, jak zwykle zresztą…

– Czy ja wiem, Mike? Po to są przecież aurorzy…

Aurorzy? Ciekawe, kto to, pomyślałam.

Weszłam do toalety. Od razu zauważyłam, iż ktoś uchylił okno, a do niewielkiego pomieszczenia wpadało dużo lodowatego powietrza. Zaraz je zamknęłam, wzdrygając się z zimna i potarłam ramiona, by pozbyć się gęsiej skórki. Przejrzałam się w brudnym małym lusterku na ścianie. Za sobą usłyszałam szczęk zamka i skrzypienie uchylanych drzwi. Odwróciłam się dyskretnie.

Do łazienki weszła jakaś dziewczyna, której w życiu nie widziałam. Weszła do jednej z dwóch maleńkich kabin, nie zaszczycając mnie nawet przelotnym spojrzeniem. Nie chciało mi się wracać do nieobecnej umysłowo Lily, więc usiadłam grzecznie na minimalnym, obskurnym parapecie, wdychając ostre styczniowe powietrze, sączące się przez niewielkie szparki w białej drewnianej framudze. Tu i ówdzie wydrapane na niej były wyznania miłosne, inicjały, daty, sentencje… Kilkanaście razy dostrzegłam serduszko z literami SB, albo zwrotami w stylu: „Kocham SB!". O rany… Biorąc pod uwagę skalę popularności Syriusza w szkole, pewnie wielu zastanawiało się nad jego orientacją.

W toalecie panowała nienaturalna cisza. Nawet już zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy dziewczyna nie utopiła się w muszli. Siedząc tak przyłapałam się na tym, że sama zaczęłam pisać bezwiednie inicjały paznokciem. SS.

Nagle w moje nozdrza uderzył okropny smród. Jak zapach rozkładającego się mięsa. A także amoniaku. Zeskoczyłam z parapetu, w oszołomieniu obserwując kabinę, w której od dłuższego czasu siedziała nieznajoma. Zmarszczyłam brwi, a smród powoli malał. Wzruszyłam ramionami sama do siebie stwierdzając, że pewnie dziewczyna waży jakiś zakazany eliksir, dlatego tak cicho się zachowuje. No cóż, to nie był mój interes.

Postanowiłam opuścić małą toaletę na wszelki wypadek, gdyby kolejna fala smrodu ją zalała. Przed wyjściem jednak odruchowo podeszłam do zlewu, by obmyć ręce. Miałam dzięki temu okazję z rezygnacją przyjrzeć się w lustrze mojej bladej twarzy i dziwnie przygaszonemu spojrzeniu. Za mną rozległ się szczęk zamka, a ja odwróciłam się ukradkiem. Dziewczyna ze stoickim spokojem ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Znowu zerknęłam w lustro, zaabsorbowana w danej chwili bardziej moimi beznadziejnymi włosami, aniżeli obcą.

Nieznajoma wyszła, zostałam nareszcie sama. Smród toalecie już nie groził, ale i tak ruszyłam w stronę wyjścia, nie mając w toalecie nic więcej do zrobienia.

Przystanęłam raptownie, dokładnie analizując to, co przed chwilą miało miejsce.

– Nie… – szepnęłam do siebie powoli, marszcząc brwi.

Szybko wyskoczyłam z łazienki. Dziewczyny nigdzie nie było. Puściłam się więc pędem, by odnaleźć Huncwotów, Lily wydała mi się obecnie kiepską osobą do dzielenia się takimi rewelacjami.

Wpadłam do ich przedziału w chwili, gdy próbowali siłą wepchnąć Peta do jednej z walizek. Czyjeś ciuchy walały się po podłodze, a z opróżnionego kufra raz po raz dobiegały fuknięcia stłamszonego Glizdka. Przestali się głośno cieszyć, gdy zobaczyli moja minę. Może i dobry moment wybrałam, bo, sądząc po ruchach Jamesa, ten właśnie miał zamiar wepchnąć Petera do walizki za pomocą skakania po nim.

– Coś się stało? – spytał zaskoczony James, rezygnując ze skoku.

– Właśnie widziałam coś dziwnego! – wysapałam. – Chodźcie szybko!

Polecieliśmy zatem do toalety. Chłopcy, nic sobie z tego nie robiąc, że toaleta była dla dziewczyn, wpakowali się do niej bezceremonialnie.

– Patrz! Patrz w swoje odbicie – rzuciłam do Jamesa i ustawiłam go frontem do lustra, po czym przeszłam za nim. Reszta chłopców wlepiała we mnie dziwne spojrzenia. – Co widzisz, Jim?

James wpatrywał się zaskoczony w lustro, jakby widział się pierwszy raz. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się i krzyknął piskliwie ze strachu. A potem dodał:

– A nie, to tylko moja twarz…

– James! – prychnęłam. – Proszę, nie żartuj sobie, tylko gadaj, co zobaczyłeś!

– A czemu pytasz? – zdziwił się. – Moją śliczną buzię…

– To wszystko? A z tyłu biała plama nicości? – zadrwiłam. – Egocentryk…

– No, nie no… Białe kafelki…

– I?

– Nie wiem, klamkę od jednej z kabin, ciebie, jak przechodzisz, świeczkę na ścianie…

– Właśnie! – ucieszyłam się tryumfalnie.

– Co? Świeczkę na ścianie? – zdziwił się i spojrzał na mnie z popłochem, nic nie rozumiejąc. Reszta chłopaków wymieniła podobne spojrzenia.

– Nie! – wytłumaczyłam. – Widziałeś mnie, jak przechodziłam za tobą, no nie?

– I co w tym niezwykłego? – zdumiał się.

– Wszystko. Przed chwilą stałam w dokładnie tym samym miejscu, co ty. Za mną przeszła dziewczyna, która nie miała odbicia.

Zanim sens dotarł do móżdżków reszty Huncwotów, Syriusz parsknął pogardliwym śmiechem.

– Co cię tak cieszy? – zdziwiłam się.

Nie odparł, ale popatrzył na mnie z politowaniem, wciąż się niesympatycznie uśmiechając.

– Nie wierzysz mi – stwierdziłam.

– Oczywiście, że wierzę – mruknął sardonicznie. – Ja sam też czasem lubię sobie poznikać, takie urozmaicenie…

Wsparłam ręce na biodrach. Remus już otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale James go uprzedził:

– Tylko się znów nie kłóćcie, błagam… ! – zajęczał, składając ręce jak do modlitwy.

– Przepraszam bardzo, sugerujesz mi kłamstwo lub zwidy? – spytałam wolno i nieprzyjaźnie, mrużąc oczy.

– Nie – odparł z aroganckim, sarkastycznym uśmieszkiem.

– Cieszę się – warknęłam. – Aha, jak lubisz znikać, to znikaj stąd, będzie lepiej dla ogółu! A mnie będzie mniej mdlić.

Syriusz wykrzywił się z pogardą. W jego oczach dostrzegłam to, co zwykle tam było, czyli wyższość i niechęć.

– Syriusz tylko zasugerował, że mogłaś jej po prostu nie zauważyć… – próbował ratować sytuację Remus.

– Nie, on tak nie sugerował. Nie próbuj go usprawiedliwiać, szuka powodu do kłótni ze mną już bardzo długo, wszyscy dobrze wiemy, jak to uwielbia! – warknęłam – Nie moja wina, że jest zbyt dumny, by przyznać…

– Och, czy możesz się zamknąć?! Nie chce mi się tego słuchać!… – jęknął ze znużeniem Black.

– To nie słuchaj, nikt cię nie prosił! – odcięłam mu się.

Posłał mi mordercze spojrzenie i szczeknął:

– To, że masz jakieś cholerne urojenia i rozdwojenie jaźni, to…

– Co mam?! Powtórz, co powiedziałeś!

– Każdy ci to powie, dziecino!

Zaśmiałam się sztucznie, patrząc w sufit z bezsilnością.

– Nie, Black, przymknij się, nie mam ochoty ciebie nawet słuchać! – rzuciłam.

– Nie uciszaj mnie! – warknął groźnie.

– Słyszałeś, co ci powiedziałam?! Albo zamykasz twarz, albo wynoś się!

– NIE UCISZAJ MNIE!

– WYNOCHA! – Wskazałam teatralnym gestem na drzwi toalety. – To miejsce dla cywilizowanych ludzi, nie dla ciebie!

Black wściekły jak rozjuszony byk ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

– ZJEŻDŻAJ MI Z DROGI! – ryknął na mnie, bo stałam dokładnie między nim a drzwiami. Tego było już za wiele. Zamachnęłam się, by strzelić go prosto w twarz, ale Black był szybszy. Złapał w porę mój nadgarstek, ściskając go mocno. Poczułam, jak krew stanęła mi w żyłach. Szarpnęłam ręką, ale nie puścił, wciąż zaciskając coraz mocniej i piorunując mnie najbardziej nienawistnym spojrzeniem, jakie u niego kiedykolwiek wystąpiło.

– Syriuszu! – oburzył się Remus, a James ruszył w naszą stronę. Black opamiętał się, puścił mnie i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami. Poczęłam rozcierać nadgarstek, miejsce, które obecnie pulsowało dziwnym bólem. Czułam się specyficznie. W oczach Syriusza nigdy nie było takiej nienawiści, a przecież ta kłótnia nie należała do tych mocniejszych. Nawet wtedy, w czerwcu, nie był tak rozjuszony. Co go ugryzło?

– Co go ugryzło? – wypowiedziałam na głos. Huncwoci popatrzyli na mnie w milczeniu, a Remus wybiegł za Blackiem. Peter pokręcił głową, a James spuścił zrezygnowany wzrok i westchnął.

– A co to? – spytał po chwili.

Na szarych kafelkach przy jednej z kabin dymiła się jakaś szarawa substancja, wydzielająca ostry zapach.

– Nie wygląda na coś miłego… – mruknął z zastanowieniem Peter, gdy pochylaliśmy się z obrzydzeniem nad plamą.

– Widzieliśmy to! – krzyknęłam, gdy mnie olśniło. – W lesie, pamiętasz, Rogaś?

James skinął głową i otworzył ostrożnie kabinę. Substancja pokrywała w niewielkiej ilości sedes i podłogę przed nim.

Dziwne, najpierw Zakazany Las, potem toaleta w pociągu… Zmarszczyłam brwi. Bardzo podejrzane…

Ruszyliśmy z Jamesem i Peterem na poszukiwania dziewczyny. Szukaliśmy po różnych wagonach i przedziałach, ale nieznajoma ulotniła się jak kamfora.

– Pewnie jej nie poznałaś… – tłumaczył mi James, gdy już wracaliśmy do siebie. – Na pewno gdzieś siedziała, wśród tych rozchichotanych dziewuch… Przeoczyliśmy ją.

– Nie, Rogaś, jej tu nie ma…

– Nonsens! – obruszył się Peter. – Nie mogła wyparować.

– Myślcie, co chcecie – westchnęłam. – Sądzę, że nie ma jej już w pociągu.

W Hogwarcie nie zmieniło się nic, rzecz jasna. Severus przeżył Święta zupełnie sam (jeśli nie liczyć kilku mrocznych kumpli…). Był zachwycony tym, że chociaż my, to jest ja i Lily, przysłałyśmy mu jakieś prezenty.

Nauczyciele bardzo nas przyciskali. W końcu zbliżały się SUM-y. Ale tylko Remus i Peter (i Lily) byli w stanie kuć maniakalnie już teraz, w połowie stycznia. A ja na dodatek musiałam trenować quidditcha, bo czekał nas mecz z Puchonami. James był optymistą.

– Spoko, na pewno wygramy! Dorcas miałaby nie złapać znicza i zawieść swych ziomków?!

– Tak, James, wiem, już mi to mówisz dzisiaj dziesiąty raz…

Zamilkliśmy. Siedzieliśmy w przyjemnej ciszy na moich ulubionych murach w lesie. James zaczął pstrykać w sople lodu na pobliskiej gałęzi, by poodpadały.

– Chciałbyś być w przyszłości ścigającym? – zagadnęłam.

– Nie… – James skrzywił się. – Chcemy zostać aurorami…

– Chcemy?

– Tak, ja i Łapa. On jest szczególnie zdeterminowany… Chce zrobić na złość rodzicom, ha!

– Typowe… – mruknęłam. – Tak jakby nie robił wszystkim na złość non stop. Zaczynam podejrzewać, że to jakieś jego hobby lub cel życiowy, uprzykrzanie innym egzystencji.

– Musisz go zrozumieć, Meggie. Jest rozgoryczony po tym, jak go potraktowałaś przed balem, no przecież!

– Co? – żachnęłam się. Taki powód w życiu nie przyszedłby mi do głowy! – No coś ty, bez przesady! Skoro mnie tak nie znosi, to chyba mu aż tak bardzo na tym nie zależało, żeby pójść akurat ze mną. Chyba że po prostu Black nie lubi, jak mu się odmawia i sugeruje, że nie jest ozłoconym pępkiem świata. To faktycznie mogło go rozjuszyć, wzgardzenie jego czcigodną, nobliwą osobą. Zresztą, poszedł ze sto razy ładniejszą dziewczyną!

James pokręcił głową przecząco.

– Są różne gusta. Jak dla mnie Jo jest brzydsza od ciebie – odparł.

– Nie zgadzam się z tobą. Joanne ma taką oryginalną urodę!

– Ty też masz! – prychnął. – Poza tym miałaś chyba najładniejszą sukienkę ze wszystkich dziewczyn! Byłem dumny, że ze mną poszłaś.

– Ale mnie zostawiłeś – zauważyłam zjadliwie.

– To nie była twoja wina – uciął burkliwie.

Zaległa niesympatyczna cisza. Pomyślałam, że trzeba ją szybko przerwać, by nie rozpamiętywać balu.

– Kim są aurorzy? – spytałam.

– To czarodzieje łapiący tych złych czarnoksiężników.

– Coś jak policjanci?

– Słucham? – James zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc.

– No… ochrona? Służby porządkowe, tak?

– Taa, można to tak nazwać… Ale połączona ze szpiegowaniem i w ogóle… Jak chcesz być aurorem, musisz być najlepsza i najinteligentniejsza. To praca dla elity.

Kiwnęłam głową na znak, że rozumiem. To pewnie niesamowite, być takim aurorem…

Mecz z Puchonami rozegraliśmy w trzecim tygodniu bardzo pracowitego stycznia. Pogoda była fatalna, myślałam, że zamarznę. Śnieg gęsto prószył, zasłaniając widoczność.

– Drużyna Gryffindoru wychodzi na boisko! Dziś nie mamy zbyt dobrej widoczności, naszym zawodnikom nie będzie łatwo! – usłyszeliśmy głos komentatora.

Wszyscy wzlecieliśmy, zaczęła się gra.

– Kafel przejmuje kapitan Puchonów, podaje do Jonesa, już ruszają w stronę bramek Gryfonów! Iiiii… Nie! Gryfoni odbili kafla, Black podaje do Pottera, ten z powrotem do Blacka…

Syriusz ostentacyjnie mnie ignorował. Dorcas, która patrolowała wszystko z góry, wyglądała na wściekłą. Widząc, co wyrabiał jeden z jej ścigających, nie mogła pewnie skupić się na szukaniu znicza.

– Co robisz, Black! – krzyknęła z wysoka. – Współpracuj!

Zignorował ją. Oddał kafla Jamesowi, ten rzucił go do mnie z przepraszającą miną. Podleciałam z furią do bramek Puchonów, przecinając zimne, ostre powietrze. Rzuciłam kaflem w jedną z pętli…

– GOOOOOOOOLL! DLA GRYFONÓW! LUPIN WBIJA GOLA!

Zatrzymałam się na chwilę, by rzucić Blackowi pogardliwe spojrzenie. Odwzajemnił je.

– UWAŻAJ! – krzyknął James, ale było już za późno. Syriusz tak bardzo skupił się na zrobieniu wściekłej miny, że nie zauważył tłuczka, który zdzielił go prosto w głowę. Nieprzytomny balansował jeszcze przez chwilę w pozycji siedzącej, po czym osunął się z miotły i zleciał na dół niczym bezwładna kukiełka, której ktoś przeciął sznurki. Do moich uszu dobiegł pisk rozhisteryzowanych dziewczyn.

Puchoni bardzo wykorzystali tę stratę. Było ich więcej i zdobyli sporą przewagę. Mimo tego, że ja i James wbiliśmy po trzy gole, oni mieli już sto punktów. A Dorcas wciąż nie widziała znicza.

W końcu go dostrzegła, na całe szczęście. Ostatecznie zdobyliśmy 210 punktów, ledwo wygrywając z Puchonami.

Syriusza wzięli do skrzydła szpitalnego, gdzie siedział trochę czasu. Nie miałam wyrzutów sumienia, że w pewnym sensie z mojego powodu tam się znalazł. Za nic Huncwoci nie zmusili mnie, bym do niego zajrzała, chociaż wielokrotnie próbowali.

– Nie będę go przepraszać, gdy to on jest dumnym arystokratą! – warknęłam, kiedy chłopcy gonili za mną korytarzem pewnego słonecznego, styczniowego popołudnia. Właśnie sami szli do kumpla i koniecznie chcieli mnie tam z sobą zaciągnąć.

– Ależ Meg! – obruszył się Remus. – Co ty wygadujesz!

– No właśnie! Też jesteś arystokratką!

– James, nie wydurniaj się, przecież wiesz, o co mi biega! – żachnęłam się, celując nosem w sufit. – Poza tym…

Głos uwiązł mi w gardle, bo właśnie wpadłam na kogoś, kto napatoczył mi się pod nogi.

– Uważaj, jak łazisz!… – zaskrzeczała ta osoba. Przyjrzałam się jej. Przede mną stała…


	34. W poszukiwaniu brata

… jakaś dziwna dziewczyna z burzą czarnych, lśniących pukli. Rozdziawiłam usta z szoku. Jak można być tak bezczelnym i chamskim? A ja myślałam, że Syriusz Black był ewenementem…

W urodzie kobiety było coś oszałamiającego, ale wzrok miała jakiś przymulony, znudzony i zblazowany, jakby myślała, że jest ponad tym całym plebsem z Hogwartu. Natychmiast do głowy przyszedł mi Black. Nie wyglądała na uczennicę, była z pewnością dużo starsza. Może to jakaś nieznana mi nauczycielka?…

– I czego się gapisz, ty gryfońska wywłoko?! – zgrzytnęła piskliwie.

No cóż, raczej nie.

– Przepraszam, nie dosłyszałam ostatniego! – warknęłam ironicznie, zaplatając na piersiach ręce.

– Może ci przeczyścić uszka, laleczko? – syknęła i zaśmiała się pogardliwie, wyciągając z zanadrza czarną różdżkę. Jej koniec wycelowała we mnie, czym totalnie zbiła mnie z tropu. Uniosłam z konsternacją brwi, nie wiedząc jak zareagować. Huncwoci stali za mną, zszokowani zaistniałą sytuacją, aż wreszcie któryś z nich przypomniał sobie, że umie mówić:

– Co ty wyrabiasz, zwariowałaś do reszty?! – To był Rogacz.

– Potter, nie wtrącaj się, bo ci…

– Co ty tu robisz?! – odezwał się głos pełen najwyższej odrazy i nienawiści.

Za nami stał Black, który chyba właśnie wyszedł ze szpitala. Lustrował naszego wroga z obrzydzeniem.

– Ach, witaj, drogi kuzynie! – mruknęła nieprzyjaźnie nieznajoma. – Tyle czasu się nie widzieliśmy… Uczcijmy nasze cudne spotkanie! Proponuję dla rozrywki poznęcać się wspólnie nad tą ociemniałą dziewuszką… Nie? A może wolisz sam to zrobić?

Wybuchnęła okropnym, wariackim śmiechem, jeżącym włosy na karku.

– Powinno się ciebie zamknąć z dala od normalnych ludzi… – pokręcił chłodno głową Syriusz, ignorując zaczepkę.

– Razem z tobą, mój kochany kuzynie! – brzmiała rozbawiona odpowiedź. – Razem z tobą! Ty się z nas wszystkich najbardziej nadajesz na leczenie! Zadając się z parszywymi gnojkami i zdrajcami uwłaczasz…

– Powtórz to! – uciął krótko, rozwścieczony.

Dziewczyna znowu wybuchnęła śmiechem, w ogóle nieśmiesznym, chyba że dla niej samej. Gdzieś w pobliskim korytarzu rozległ się odgłos trzaskających drzwi, głos rozmawiającego z kimś Dumbledore'a i kroki kilku par nóg. Kobieta schowała więc różdżkę i odeszła, zamiatając połami swej czarnej, bogatej peleryny, najwyraźniej nie mając ochoty na tłumaczenie się dyrektorowi, czemu celowała we mnie różdżką. Na odchodnym posłała mi jeszcze bardzo szczególne i mrożące krew w żyłach przeciągłe spojrzenie. Wzdrygnęłam się dyskretnie.

Zaległa cisza, wszelkie odgłosy kroków ucichły.

– Kto… co to było? – spytałam, odwracając się do chłopaków i Blacka, którzy stali za mną z zamyślonymi minami.

– Moja kuzynka… – warknął Black. Na szyi wykwitły mu czerwone plamy wściekłości. – Bellatriks Black… Tylko, u licha, co robiła w Hogwarcie?

– Może złożyła podanie o bycie nauczycielem? – spytał Peter, drapiąc się po głowie.

– Cóż, bardziej podejrzewałbym ją o złożenie podania na stanowisko nadwornego kata w biurze Filcha… – mruknął ponuro James.

Syriusz nie odparł, wciąż obserwując nieufnie róg korytarza, za którym zniknęła kobieta.

Zamyśliłam się. Bellatriks Black… A więc to była ta jego nienormalna kuzynka, o której wspominał mi kiedyś na spacerze! Zrozumiałam nareszcie, czemu tak bardzo źle się czuł z powodu faktu bycia Blackiem. Gdyby moja rodzina taka była, to poruszałabym się po szkole z papierową torbą na głowie. Zrobiło mi się żal Syriusza, gdy tylko pomyślałam o tym, że jego kuzynka była do niego tak podobna, że w pewnym sensie nie mógł się wyprzeć genów i odciąć od nich, jakkolwiek by próbował. Był skazany na przynależenie do sortu ludzi pokroju Bellatriks, nawet jeśli wcale tego nie chciał.

Zakończył się styczeń, kolejny miesiąc przybliżył nas do sumów. Niektórzy zaczynali histeryzować (Peter…), inni uczyli się już tak długo, że sumy nie były w stanie ich przestraszyć (Remus…). Ja chyba należałam tak w połowie do obu grup. W końcu od sumów wiele zależało, nie można było ich lekceważyć.

W lutym niewiele się zmieniło, jeśli chodzi o szkolne sprawy. Mieliśmy tak dużo nauki, że zawalaliśmy noce, śniegu przybyło. W zamku, a szczególnie na lekcjach u Slughorna, oddech zmieniał się w parę.

Huncwoci znów dokazywali (w pierwszym tygodniu wszystkie miotły w składziku pozamieniali w jeżozwierze, ciekawe, dlaczego akurat przed treningiem Ślizgonów…). Remus musiał udać się na kwarantannę podczas pełni, zostawiając skamlącego Glizdka samego z nauką, James wzdychał coraz częściej ku Lily, robiąc się przy tym poważniejszy i bardziej pyszny, a Black i ja ponownie posprzeczaliśmy się. Poszło o porcję naleśników, a skończyło na wycieczkach osobistych i dramatycznie wygłaszanych opiniach o sobie nawzajem. Nie rozumiałam, jak działał jego ograniczony móżdżek. Powinien już się dawno zorientować, że był najmniej przeze mnie lubianym Huncwotem, od samego początku wzbudzał we mnie bardzo ambiwalentne uczucia. Czemu zatem tak bardzo przejął się faktem, iż nie zgodziłam się iść z nim na bal? Czyżby aż tak bardzo go to ubodło?

Nadeszły w końcu walentynki, najmniej istotne święto w całym roku. Ale dla takich par jak Alicja i Frank było idealne.

Alicja Silverwand i Frank Longbottom zaczęli ze sobą chodzić w ferie, co wzbudziło nieco sensacji, ale dla mnie i Lily nie było to niespodzianką. Cieszyłyśmy się szczęściem Alicji, a w naszym dormitorium zrobił się nieco romantyczniejszy nastrój. Zdarzały się wieczory, gdy w trójkę leżałyśmy na jakimś łóżku i marzyłyśmy wspólnie o wielkiej, szczęśliwej miłości. Alicja opowiadała nam, jak to jest być zakochanym z wzajemnością, Lily snuła romantyczne wizje swej przyszłości z Tym Jedynym, a ja milczałam, przysłuchując się temu wszystkiemu z lekkim uśmiechem i zastanawiając się, co tak naprawdę sądzić o związkach i miłości.

James jakby posmętniał na czas walentynek.

– Ech! – westchnął Peter, robiąc megakleksa na swym eseju z eliksirów, który próbował pisać ze mną i Jamesem w bibliotece. – W zeszłym roku walentynki były w sobotę, a teraz są w niedzielę… Za rok będą w poniedziałek! Będzie śmiesznie.

– O nie! – jęknął James. – Jeżeli nadal będziemy na wróżbiarstwie i będzie ono w poniedziałek… o nie!

– Czemu? – zapytałam i zmarszczyłam brwi. – To źle?

– Wiesz… – James otrząsnął się nieco w letargu w który popadł i zachichotał. – Starsze klasy, mające lekcje z Kasandrą w dzień walentynek, mogą… – potoczył zaćpanym spojrzeniem po obecnych – doświadczyć jej niesamowitej mocy jasnowidzenia…

Uniosłam brew.

– Po prostu – pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem Pet, ścierając inteligentnie rękawem atrament z pergaminu. – Ona słynie z tego, że jej rytuałem walentynkowym jest przepowiadanie uczniom, jak się dobiorą w pary… Zwykle to się sprawdza.

– Co ty gadasz?! – parsknął James i przyłożył dłonią we własne czoło. – Z jakiej racji niby? Zgadza się tylko dlatego, że ona przepowiada wspólne życie parom, które już ze sobą są! Cała filozofia!

Peter rozdziawił usta, powalony tą zaskakującą teorią, a tym razem ja podjęłam:

– Dobra, zmieńmy temat. Chciałabym się od was dowiedzieć, gdzie znajduje się Remus, gdy jest wilkołakiem.

James i Peter popatrzyli po sobie, zmieszani.

– No, nie wiem, czy możemy ci powiedzieć… – mruknął James.

– Dlaczego niby? – burknęłam.

– Bo… Remus nam zakazał. Boi się, że będziesz chciała go jakoś odwiedzić… – pisnął Peter.

– Na głowę upadł?! – żachnęłam się. – Co za człowiek…

– Wiesz, jakbyś była animagiem… – rzucił wolno James.

– Prawie nim jestem! – zawołałam. – Wciąż się uczę, co prawda! Ale już niedługo!

– Nie, dopóki nim nie zostaniesz, nic ci nie powiemy! – stwierdził James z zawziętością. Tupnęłam tylko nogą i obrażona odeszłam od nich, by powściekać się samotnie w toalecie przy bibliotece.

Następnego dnia weszłam do Wielkiej Sali na walentynkowe śniadanie w towarzystwie Lily. Pod sklepieniem krążyły już sowy, rozdające pocztę oraz walentynkowe kartki i upominki. Przypomniało mi się, że rok temu dostałam kartki od Remusa, Jamesa i Blacka. Ciekawe, czy w tym roku też mi coś przysłali?

Niedługo potem otrzymałyśmy to, co niosły nam sowy. Ja dostałam kartkę od Remusa i Jamesa, a Lily od Jamesa i od jakiegoś speszonego anonima. Poczułam się bardzo dziwnie, gdy przeczytałam kartki Lily. Obydwie wyznawały uczucie, a moje były tylko przyjacielskie…

W sali wejściowej natknęłyśmy się na Severusa. Jak zwykle wyglądał, jakby przepraszał, że żyje.

– Idziecie ze mną do Hogsmeade? – spytałam, obserwując pary wychodzące na mróz lutego.

– Ja nie, właśnie biegnę pouczyć się na sumy z zaklęć – mruknęła Lily i popędziła na górę. Zrobiła to dlatego, że z Sali wyszli właśnie Huncwoci w liczbie trzech. Minęli mnie, krzycząc: „Cześć!", ale ostentacyjnie ich zignorowałam, w końcu się na nich boczyłam za to, że byli nadętymi pacanami i nie chcieli mi powiedzieć, gdzie przebywał obecnie Remus.

Severus to zauważył i ściągnął krzaczaste brwi.

– Co jest? – spytał, gdy Huncwoci nas minęli, obdarzając go wrednymi spojrzeniami spode łba.

– A nic… Obraziłam się na nich, bo mi czegoś nie chcą powiedzieć… – odparłam wymijająco.

– A czego?

– Czy jest tu jakieś miejsce, gdzie można by ukryć ucznia na kilka dni? – wypaliłam. Uznałam, że było to odpowiednio ostrożne pytanie, chociaż musiało brzmieć dość dziwnie.

Severus spojrzał na mnie dziwnie świdrującym spojrzeniem. Poczułam, że na policzki wstąpiły mi rumieńce. Nie lubiłam tego spojrzenia. Zawsze się czerwieniłam, gdy tak patrzył, do tego miałam wrażenie, jakby czytał mi w myślach.

– Masz na myśli twojego brata, tak? – szepnął.

Zatkało mnie.

– Co masz na myśli? – spytałam ostrożnie, czując, że żołądek podjechał mi do gardła.

– Wiem, CZYM jest twój brat – odparł prawie niedosłyszalnie.

Cofnęłam się o krok, rozdziawiając usta w szoku. Severus przyglądał mi się ponuro.

– Skąd wiesz, że Remus jest wilkołakiem? – wyszeptałam po chwili.

– Właściwie ci o tym kiedyś mówiłem… Jak Black postanowił sobie ze mnie zażartować i kazał mi iść do tej całej wierzby… Zobaczyłem tam Lupina jako wilkołaka. Potter mnie wyciągnął z opresji, więc Lupin nic mi nie zrobił…

– Co? – Zamrugałam oczami szybko i dodałam niewinnie – W pobliżu jakiejś wierzby?

Severus natychmiast zorientował się, w co pogrywałam. Zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową.

– Ooo, nie! – mruknął. – Nie powiem ci tego, to mogłoby być dla ciebie bardzo niebezpieczne. Skoro brat ci nie powiedział, gdzie się znajduje, to ja przecież tego nie zrobię…

I szybko uciekł w obawie przed moimi fochami. Obserwowałam jego plecy z rosnącą rezygnacją. Czemu wszyscy oprócz mnie mogli wiedzieć, gdzie znajdował się mój własny, rodzony brat?!

Wściekła na cały świat udałam się po formularz do dormitorium, a następnie ustawiłam się w kolejce do Filcha.

W Hogsmeade nie miałam zamiaru wiele robić, potrzebowałam się po prostu przejść i przemyśleć parę spraw. Ruszyłam samotnie wśród szczęśliwych grup ludzi, wpychając ręce głęboko do kieszeni płaszcza. Wszystko mnie irytowało. Czemu nikt mi nie ufał? Czy oni wszyscy naprawdę myśleli, że miałam zamiar poleźć tam od razu jak ślepe dziecko, by mnie własny brat pogryzł? No już naprawdę… Zależało mi na zwyczajnej, krótkiej informacji, gdzie się obecnie znajdował, nie planowałam go odwiedzać. Najbardziej mnie denerwował fakt, że nikt nie chciał zaufać mojemu zdrowemu rozsądkowi i wszyscy decydowali za mnie, czy powinnam się dowiedzieć, czy też nie.

Uliczki Hogsmeade przyprawiły mnie o nieco lepszy nastrój. Trudno było martwić się czymkolwiek, gdy mijało się wielokolorowe wystawy udekorowane gigantyczną ilością serduszek, ludzi w amoku zakupów i gdy do uszu dochodził dziki śmiech i gwar zwykłego, wesołego dnia.

Mimo okropnego zimna nikt nie wydawał się marznąć. Spacerowałam sobie po brukowanej ulicy, obserwując wszystko naokoło. Nie martwiłam się sumami, które zwykle zaprzątały większość mojej uwagi. Przystanęłam bezwiednie przy sklepie z artykułami związanymi z quidditchem i przyglądałam się tęsknie jednej z mioteł wyścigowych. Gdy już mi się znudziły oględziny, ruszyłam z wolna dalej. Nie uczyniłam jednak dwóch kroków, gdy poczułam na nadgarstku mocny uścisk dłoni.

– Hej!…

Obróciłam się gwałtownie. Przede mną stał zaaferowany czymś Black i ściskał mnie za nadgarstek, dopóki nie posłałam mu miażdżącego spojrzenia. Wyglądał na poruszonego.

– Cześć! – wymamrotał nonszalancko. – Musisz mi pomóc…

– Niczego nie muszę! – oświadczyłam sucho.

Brwi Blacka zbiegły się w jedną krechę. Natychmiast się spiął i otrząsnął z dziwnego poruszenia.

– Słuchaj! – warknął. – Jak mam się zachowywać, żebyś przestała na mnie ciągle kręcić nosem? Odkąd się znamy, wciąż ci coś jakoś tak nie pasuje…

– Zastanówmy się, czemu… – mruknęłam niewinnie, unosząc wzrok gdzieś w kierunku szarych chmur.

– To moja wina, że się do mnie uprzedziłaś? – warknął.

– A czyja, moja? – odparłam chłodno, chociaż byłam pewna, że Blacka pytanie było retoryczne.

Piorunowaliśmy się spojrzeniem w milczeniu.

– Chciałem po prostu wiedzieć, czy nie widziałaś reszty… – Black pierwszy odpuścił i wzruszył ramionami obojętnie, udając, że niewiele go ta kwestia obchodziła.

– A po co ci oni? Jestem na nich obrażona, nie obchodzą mnie. – Założyłam ręce na piersi.

– Dlaczego? – zagadnął niewinnie i udał znów obojętnego, odrzucając do tyłu czarne kosmyki z czoła nonszalancko.

– Bo nie chcieli mi powiedzieć, gdzie teraz jest Remus. Czy to aż taki sekret? – wybuchnęłam. – Ale ciebie nie będę nawet próbować pytać, lubisz mi robić na złość, więc się nie łudzę…

Już się odwracałam, by sobie odejść, gdy Black złapał mnie mocno za nadgarstek. Westchnęłam głośno, obracając się wolno i próbując oswobodzić rękę.

– Poczekaj… – mruknął. Widać było, że chciał koniecznie znaleźć kumpli, bo miał łagodny, zatroskany wyraz twarzy. Chyba postanowił uzbroić się w cierpliwość i ignorować moje fochy.

– Czemu ty zawsze musisz mnie łapać za coś? – zirytowałam się, na co chłopak natychmiast mnie puścił i zamrugał szybko speszonymi oczyma, nieco zaskoczony.

– Jeżeli bardzo chcesz wiedzieć, gdzie jest Remus, mogę ci pokazać… – mruknął i wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się tajemniczo i mściwie, durny pacan.

– Wiesz, jeżeli czekasz, aż cię poproszę, to zapomnij! – prychnęłam.

Black spojrzał na mnie spode łba i zrobił minę urażonego arystokraty.

– Wcale na to nie czekam! – szczeknął. – Prowadzisz dziwną politykę, dziewczyno. Jestem jedną z nielicznych osób która ma informację, którą chcesz zdobyć. I wychodzi na to, że tylko ja jestem skłonny się nią z tobą podzielić. Ale ty, zamiast normalnie mnie o to spytać, traktujesz mnie jak szmatę używaną do wycierania ślizgońskiego kibla! To chcesz to wiedzieć, czy nie?!

Nie można było się z nim nie zgodzić, jednak sama myśl o przeproszeniu Blacka ciężko przechodziła przez mózg, nie wspominając o tym, jak ciężko przechodziłaby przez gardło. Westchnęłam ostentacyjnie, by zyskać na czasie i zapatrzyłam się bezwiednie w miniplakat na szybie jednej z wystaw („Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu! Już w tym roku, 5 lipca! Nie przegap okazji i już teraz leć po bilety!"). Zignorowałam Blacka i nie zareagowałam.

Black zaklął, warknął: „Dobra…", odwrócił się bardzo gwałtownie i odszedł zamaszystym krokiem. Długo wpatrywałam się w tył jego czarnej, skórzanej kurtki, wciąż splatając ręce na piersiach. Westchnęłam do siebie po chwili i zmarkotniałam. W końcu Black ma rację: niewiele osób naprawdę o Remusie wiedziało, a on, jako jedyny, byłby skłonny uchylić rąbka tajemnicy. Ale przez moje zachowanie straciłam tą okazję. Trzeba będzie jednak go przeprosić i udobruchać…

– Bleee! – wykrzywiłam się głośno do siebie, wytykając język na zimne, lutowe powietrze.

Biłam się sama ze sobą (co w moim przypadku często się zdarzało), czy naprawić błąd, czy też nie. W końcu postanowiłam, że w niektórych przypadkach cel uświęca środki, a to był na pewno jeden z nich.

Na lekcji zaklęć naskrobałam na kawałku pergaminu liścik:

„Syriuszu, bardzo cię przepraszam, że tak się zachowałam i zignorowałam. To nie było zbyt fair."

Treść owa miała charakter sondy. Pragnęłam zaobserwować, jak zareaguje, dopiero potem zacząć go o cokolwiek prosić, ewentualnie.

Oczywiście, nie obyło się bez straszliwej batalii o liścik, który w locie złapał James i koniecznie chciał wiedzieć, jaka była jego treść. Tłukli się trochę, ale na szczęście Flitwick niczego nie zauważył, właśnie użerał się z jednym uczniem, który zaczął z jakiegoś powodu wymiotować.

Black przeczytał, rzucił mi urażone spojrzenie, dopisał coś pod spodem i liścik podfrunął do mnie z powrotem.

„Słusznie. Istny groch o ścianę"

Było to podszyte właściwą Syriuszowi cynicznością. To raczej dobry znak.

„Czy mógłbyś mi zatem pokazać, gdzie jest teraz Remus? Ale teraz, bo pełnia niedługo się kończy."

Black długo łaskotał się w brodę koniuszkiem pióra, przyglądając mi się z uwagą, zanim nie napisał flegmatycznie kilku małych literek.

„Okej. Ale w nocy. I tylko ci pokażę miejsce, nie będziemy tam wchodzić."

Żołądek podskoczył mi do gardła. O nie, sama z Blackiem w nocy… Cóż za przerażająca perspektywa!

„A może lepiej mi po prostu powiesz?"

„A gdzie tu zabawa?"

Westchnęłam z rezygnacją. Niestety, trzeba tańczyć, jak Black zagra.

„No dobra. Dziś w nocy?"

„Tak. Spotkamy się o północy w Pokoju Wspólnym. Ale nie zaśpij, nie mam ochoty gramolić się do waszej sypialni."

„I tak by ci się to nie udało, mądralo!"

No więc, stało się. Trudno, przynajmniej miałam dowiedzieć się, gdzie przebywał Remus… Tak więc około północy zeszłam na palcach do salonu. Ale Blacka nigdzie nie było.

Usiadłam sobie zatem wygodnie na jednej z sof przed wygasającym paleniskiem. Czekałam na Blacka kilkanaście minut, złorzecząc na niego pod nosem. Leniwy hedonista! Albo podły chytrus! Albo zaspał, albo mnie nabrał i teraz ma ubaw z mojej naiwności.

Pół do drugiej ktoś skotłował się ze schodów, a był to mój „ulubiony" kolega.

– Sorry! – rzucił nonszalancko. Wezbrała we mnie złość.

– Wiesz, jeszcze chwila, a postanowiłam nie uraczyć cię ani jednym mym słowem do końca życia! – powiedziałam z niewinnym chłodem, splatając ręce na piersi.

Black westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem.

– Znowu zaczynasz? – jęknął.

– Ja?! Spóźniłeś się półtorej godziny na umówione spotkanie i jeszcze masz jakiś problem?!

– Przepraszam! – warknął w odpowiedzi. – Przecież już cię przepraszałem!

– Bardzo! – zgrzytnęłam. – Rzeczywiście!

Zaległa nieprzyjemna cisza. Ja i Black patrzyliśmy na siebie z pogardą i obojętnością. Próbowałam zahamować wściekłość, ochotę ziewania, oraz myśli, które same pchały mi się do głowy: czemu ja i on nie mogliśmy się od pewnego czasu w ogóle porozumieć?

– Idziemy w końcu, czy nie? – rzucił beznamiętnie.

– Idziemy… – odparłam. Za późno, by się wycofać.

Zarzucił na nas pelerynę-niewidkę, gwizdniętą Jamesowi, i razem uchyliliśmy portret zaskoczonej Grubej Damy.

– Kto to? – spytała, ale nie uzyskała odpowiedzi.

Korytarze zalane były blaskiem księżyca w pełni, ale miejscami panowała ciemność, że oko wykol, a to z powodu braku okien i wygasłych pochodni. Czułam się okropnie niekomfortowo idąc tuż, tuż obok Blacka, ale nic nie mogłam na to poradzić. Jego powalające perfumy blokowały moje drogi oddechowe, a przecież nie mogłam kaszlnąć.

– Trzeba było wziąć coś do oświetlania drogi… – burknęłam w ciemności.

– Trzeba było – zripostował Black. – Zamiast się kłócić. I zwalać wszystko na mnie.

– Nic na ciebie nie zwalałam! – zawołałam cicho ze złością.

– No, w sumie masz rację… Nie, TYM RAZEM nie…

– O co ci znowu chodzi?!

Zatrzymaliśmy się naprzeciw siebie na szczycie schodów w sali wejściowej, mierząc zezłoszczonymi spojrzeniami pod peleryną.

– Czy mógłbyś nie denerwować mnie przy każdej lepszej okazji?! Jakiś ty kłótliwy, o rany!

– Ja?! Popatrz lepiej na siebie, to ty ciągle kręcisz noskiem!

– Niczym nie kręcę! – syknęłam głośniej. – Najwyżej zaraz malowniczo zakręcę moją pięścią, by cię zdzielić w ten twój napuszony łeb!

– Uważaj, jak się do mnie zwracasz, dziewczyno! – warknął, coraz bardziej czerwony na twarzy. Nasze wściekłe twarze zastygły od siebie o zaledwie pięć cali.

– A co, uważasz się za kogoś lepszego, tak?! Po prostu mi powiedz, kiedy masz napad swego arystokratycznego humorku, to nie będę się z tobą umawiała! Szkoda mi na ciebie czasu! Mam innych ludzi, z którymi mogę się zadawać!

– Na przykład cudownego Smarkerusa, no nie? – mruknął ironicznie.

– Tak, owszem, jest o niebo lepszym towarzyszem, niż ty, Black! – burknęłam z wyższością.

– Ale nie łudź się, on lubi Evans, a nie ciebie! – parsknął drwiąco.

Zaśmiał się tryumfalnie, gdy zobaczył w bladym świetle księżyca moją zszokowaną twarz. Wezbrała we mnie zimna furia i ochota zamordowania go w najbardziej wymyślne sposoby. Zamachnęłam się, ale on odparł atak, chwytając mnie tradycyjnie za przegub. Spróbowałam uderzyć go lewą ręką, z tym samym skutkiem. Szarpnęłam się do tyłu w celu wyrwania mu moich nadgarstków, ale bezskutecznie, a w półmroku dostrzegłam na jego twarzy mściwą satysfakcję. Kopnęłam go zatem w brzuch kolanem. Black jęknął z bólu i zgiął się w pół, ciągnąc za moje nadgarstki. Walczyliśmy jeszcze chwilę w milczeniu pod peleryną, która zsunęła się nam z głów. Szarpałam za moje ręce w swoją stronę, on z zaciętą miną ciągnął mnie ku sobie, by mnie znokautować. W końcu natarłam na niego, popychając go, Black potknął się o brzeg peleryny, zachwiał i runął jak długi ze schodów, pociągając mnie za sobą.

Stoczyliśmy się razem z szerokich, marmurowych schodów, robiąc niezły harmider. Peleryna ciasno nas oplotła, a mnie zatkało z bólu.

Gdy wreszcie legliśmy na sobie w plątaninie nóg, rąk i peleryny, poczułam, że z ust ciekła mi krew, a ciało boleśnie dawało się we znaki. Już miałam zamiar huknąć na Blacka, żeby ze mnie zszedł, jeśli chce dalej żyć, gdy usłyszeliśmy szybkie kroki. W korytarzu na szczycie schodów po drugiej stronie zrobiło się jakby jaśniej…

Black zareagował błyskawicznie i nakrył nas szczelnie peleryną, tak, jak leżeliśmy. Zastygliśmy w bezruchu.

Przyczłapał Filch. Długo węszył w powietrzu, oglądał salę i charcząc coś do siebie. Modliłam się, by nie próbował wchodzić na schody, przy których leżeliśmy: potknąłby się o nas z kretesem. Do tego dostawałam już świra od leżenia pod Blackiem. Jakby sama ta sytuacja była niewystarczająco okropna i niekomfortowa, jego włosy właziły mi do nosa, prowokując do kichnięcia.

Na szczęście Filch się zlitował i zaniechał poszukiwań. Odszedł, by dalej śledzić własny cień gdzieś w jednej z przybocznych komnat.

Ja i Black wstaliśmy, z całą mocą zdając sobie sprawę ze swej głupoty i ograniczoności. Spojrzeliśmy na siebie przepraszająco, bez słowa uścisnęliśmy sobie ręce na zgodę i pozbieraliśmy pelerynę, po czym ruszyliśmy wolno ku drzwiom. Byliśmy w połowie drogi, gdy Syriusz przystanął i zatrzymał mnie.

– Co?…

– Czujesz? – szepnął z napięciem, węsząc w powietrzu. Pociągnęłam nosem.

Powietrze w sali wejściowej zrobiło się mocniejsze, przypominało mi ostry zapach amoniaku…

– Pod pelerynę! – syknęłam.

Smród przybrał na sile. Obserwowaliśmy salę z napięciem, ale nic się nie wydarzyło. Wydawało mi się tylko, jakby jakieś ciche kroki zmąciły idealną ciszę lutowej nocy. Powoli jednak powietrze oczyszczało się.

– Co to było? – Skrzywiłam się, bo Syriusz niespodziewanie szepnął mi prosto do ucha:

– Nie mam zielonego pojęcia…

Rozejrzeliśmy się.

– Patrz… – wymamrotał i podszedł do jednego z pierwszych schodków. Rozlano na nim szarawą substancję, dymiącą srebrzyście w blasku księżyca.

– Tam jest następna! – krzyknął zduszonym głosem Syriusz, wbiegając kilka schodków wyżej.

Plamy, gęsto usiane na marmurowych schodach, biegły w jakimś kierunku. Ja i Syriusz popędziliśmy na palcach, śledząc dziwne ślady.

Korytarz, kondygnacja schodów, w lewo, znów korytarz, trzy schodki, skrzyżowanie, znów w lewo, znów schody… Dość dobrze widoczna w nocnym oświetleniu substancja znaczyła naszą spontaniczną trasę. Ciekawe, ile jeszcze?

– Tu trop się urywa… – szepnął zaskoczony Syriusz. Miał rację.

Zorientowaliśmy się, że zawiódł nas do ślepego korytarza, a kończył się przed drzwiami jednej z nieużywanych sal, gdzieś na piątym piętrze. Rozejrzeliśmy się, ale nie dostrzegliśmy więcej substancji, niż na ziemi, gdzie niespodziewanie urwał się jej szlak.

– Widziałaś już kiedyś coś równie dziwnego? – spytał Syriusz, przyglądając mi się z uwagą.

– Tak, w Zakazanym Lesie, gdy śledziliśmy Wildera, to jest ja, James i Remus. I potem, w pociągowej toalecie, wtedy, gdy mi nie uwierzyłeś, że widziałam dziewczynę bez odbicia w lustrze.

Zmierzył mnie uważnym spojrzeniem. Dumał nad czymś usilnie.

Nagle jego oczy rozszerzyły się i doskoczył do mnie. Miał zacięty wyraz twarzy, patrzył z napięciem w wylot korytarza.

– Stań za mną, Mary Ann…! – rzucił.

– Czemu? – spytałam, kompletnie zdezorientowana.

I wtedy to poczułam: wzbierający na sile zapach amoniaku, coraz więcej i więcej, aż do zakrztuszenia. To coś się zbliżało, a my byliśmy w ślepym korytarzu…

Black wyciągnął różdżkę, celując w ciemny wylot korytarza. Zaraz potem…


	35. Mgła

Zawijasy mlecznobiałego, eterycznego dymu płynęły wolno po podłożu, skłębiając się w coraz to wyraźniejsze kształty. Dym gęstniał i sunął niewinnie ku naszym stopom, przybierając na ilości. W końcu lekka mgła wypełniała prawie cały korytarz. Straszliwie śmierdziało amoniakiem i czymś jeszcze gorszym.

Zaczęliśmy kasłać. Było trudno widzieć cokolwiek w gęstniejącej chmurze, w której się znajdowaliśmy, oczy łzawiły od świństw unoszących się w powietrzu.

– Dość! – usłyszałam stłumiony przez szatę charkot Syriusza, bo trzymał ją przy ustach. – Wiejemy stąd!

Schwycił mnie za dłoń i pociągnął w kierunku jądra chmury. Ruszyliśmy zatem na oślep w idealnie białej mgle, trzymając się za ręce, by nie pogubić jedno drugiego, instynktownie kierując kroki ku wyjściu. Syriusz próbował chyba wyczarować bańkę powietrza naokoło, ale nic z tego. Mgła była najwyraźniej zaczarowana.

Doszliśmy do drzwi, przez które można było wejść na korytarz. Zwykle były otwarte na oścież, a na pewno tak było, gdy tu weszliśmy. Tym razem jednak Łapa, oślepiony mgłą, wyrżnął czołem w dębowe deski.

– Cholera! – fuknął spod szaty, masując czoło ze złością. – Kto zamknął te drzwi?!

Pchnęłam wolną dłonią portal. Był zamknięty na amen.

– Alohomora! – wystękał Syriusz. Nie pomogło.

Mgła była teraz tak gęsta, że ledwo widzieliśmy siebie nawzajem, a w końcu staliśmy przytuleni do siebie.

– Syriuszu, to koniec! – wyrzęziłam z trudem i rozpaczą. – Przepraszam za wszystko!

– Nie, to nie koniec! Musimy coś zrobić, nie poddawać się… – wykrztusił, bo przez deficyt powietrza mówiło się nam okropne trudno.

Dym wypełniał każdy cal sześcienny korytarza. Nie było miejsca, do którego śmiertelne opary by nie dotarły. Kasłałam nieustannie, w pustych płucach narastał potworny ból, gdy próbowały się bezskutecznie napełnić…

– Dumbledore!... – wyrzęził resztkami sił Łapa, łapiąc się rozpaczliwie futryny. – Tu jest… jego gabinet!

I rozkasłał się na dobre, osuwając się po drzwiach. Podniosłam go z trudem. Otumaniony mózg przypomniał sobie, że dwa razy byłam w gabinecie dyrektora. I to rzeczywiście było tu, na końcu korytarza…

Podtrzymując siebie nawzajem ruszyliśmy wolno i na ślepo ku parze gargulców, a przynajmniej miejscu, gdzie powinny się znajdować. To było okropne, jak niekończący się koszmar. Nogi uginały się pod nami, mięśnie pozbawione tlenu odmawiały posłuszeństwa. W głowie kręciło się wszystko, przytomność raz znikała, raz się pojawiała…

Syriusz przewrócił się na twarz, ciągnąc mnie za sobą.

– Syriuszu… – jęknęłam, kaszląc, po czym pisnęłam po raz drugi, bo nie mogłam więcej z siebie wydobyć – Syriuszu, nie…

Nie odezwał się. Może już nie żył.

Postanowiłam dobrnąć do końca. Próbowałam wstać, ale nie odzyskałam raz utraconej równowagi. Czołgając się więc nisko przy ziemi, podjęłam na nowo próbę ratunku.

– Hasło? – spytał posąg , jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Wyrzęziłam jedynie:

– Wpuść mnie, proszę… Umieram…

– Jakie hasło? – brzmiała odpowiedź. Śmierć z winy gargulca, który okazał się biurokratą wydawała mi się tak tragicznie śmieszna…

Może to przez przedśmiertne halucynacje niedotlenionego mózgu, ale w moim polu widzenia zmaterializowała się sylwetka przypominająca człowieka. Było w niej coś upiornego, odpychającego. Skupiłam resztki siebie na tym czymś. Było jak przerażający cień we mgle, długie, czarne, kostropate, wynaturzone.

Pociemniało mi przed oczyma, docierało do mnie coraz mniej. Potwór ruszył ku Syriuszowi, wydając ogłuszające, niskie dźwięki, dudniące nieprzyjemnie w głowie. Wydawało mi się tylko, że wszystko rozjaśnił błysk zaklęcia. A potem wszystko się rozpłynęło…

– Nie, panie dyrektorze, jeszcze się nie obudzili… Dam znać, gdyby coś…

Usiadłam na łóżku z trudem i rozejrzałam się, kompletnie zdezorientowana. Znajdowałam się w skrzydle szpitalnym. Nieopodal mojego łóżka stali Dumbledore i pielęgniarka. Oboje drgnęli i podeszli do mnie, gdy tylko zauważyli moje ocknięcie.

– Panno Lupin, jak się czujesz? – spytał dyrektor i usiadł na skraju mego posłania. Przygryzłam wargi, przytłoczona ostatnimi wydarzeniami.

Pomieszczenie wypełniało delikatne słońce lutowego przedpołudnia.

– Syriusz? – spytałam bez ładu i składu po dłuższej chwili milczenia.

– Pan Black? Wyliże się. No, to zostawiam was samych, ale tylko PIĘĆ MINUT! Dziewczyna musi oszczędzać płuca! – zaskrzeczała pielęgniarka i oddaliła się pospiesznie.

– Co to było? – spytałam słabo. Wciąż jeszcze czułam, że płuca nie odzyskały zwykłej sprawności. – To, co nas zaatakowało?

Dumbledore zawahał się.

– Coś na tyle niebezpiecznego, że wylądowaliście tutaj – odparł enigmatycznie, po czym dodał – muszę cię o coś prosić, a konkretnie o opisanie całej sytuacji. Jak do tego doszło? Jak żeście się tam znaleźli?

– Ja i Syriusz wyszliśmy razem… – zaczęłam ostrożnie i zaczerwieniłam się.

– Panno Lupin – zaczął rzeczowo dyrektor, ale w jego oczach dostrzegłam psotne błyski. – O ile wiem, szkolne korytarze w nocy nie są najlepszym miejscem na romantyczne schadzki z sympatią, głównie przez wzgląd na stan zdrowia naszego kochanego pana Filcha… Ale ja wiem, niedawno były walentynki i…

– Nie, to nie tak! On obiecał mi pokazać, gdzie jest Remus. Uparł się akurat na wycieczkę w nocy! – zawołałam dość gwałtownie i rozpaczliwie.

– Rozumiem… – mruknął znacząco. Ciekawe, czy w ogóle przeszło mu przez myśl, by nas ukarać?

– Po drodze napotkaliśmy na dziwne ślady jakiejś szarawej substancji, która znaczyła schody, więc postanowiliśmy za nimi pobiec, by sprawdzić, dokąd się kierują…

– Ku mojemu gabinetowi! – dodał dyrektor tonem, jakby go to ubawiło.

– Zabrnęliśmy do ślepego korytarza i TO nas tam zamknęło, materializując się w jakichś trujących oparach…

– Hmm – skomentował Dumbledore flegmatycznie.

– Co więcej, nie spotkałam się z tym pierwszy raz! – dodałam zapalczywie. – Widziałam taką substancję raz w Zakazanym Lesie, na mchu… A drugi raz na początku stycznia, gdy wracaliśmy z ferii. Jakaś dziewczyna weszła do toalety w pociągu, a gdy stamtąd wyszła, to znalazłam mnóstwo tej substancji na ściankach kabiny i na podłodze. A sama dziewczyna nie miała odbicia w lustrze!

– Która to dziewczyna? – zainteresował się Dumbledore, marszcząc brwi.

– Nie wiem, nigdy jej tu nie widziałam… – mruknęłam ponuro.

Dyrektor namyślał się przez chwilę, obserwując mnie znad okularów-połówek.

– I chociaż ślady prowadziły do mojego gabinetu, gdy tylko przyszedłem, by was ratować, zjawa zniknęła – mruknął w zamyśleniu, chyba bardziej do siebie.

– Panie profesorze, co to mogło być? – zapytałam nieśmiało.

Dumbledore ociągał się chwilę z odpowiedzią.

– To, czego wczoraj byłaś świadkiem, to bardzo zaawansowana czarna magia – mruknął powoli. – Dalszego ciągu nie jestem pewien, toteż nic więcej na razie ode mnie nie usłyszysz. Więcej nie potrzebujesz, żeby na siebie wyjątkowo uważać.

– A czy… – wtrąciłam.

– Słucham, panno Lupin? – odparł uprzejmie.

– Czy za tym stoi może ten czarnoksiężnik? Voldemort?

Dumbledore zawahał się po raz kolejny.

– Cóż, zapewne jest to możliwe… A nawet całkiem prawdopodobne. Jednak nie jest to istotna kwestia. Istotniejsza jest ostrożność. Ostrzegłem już resztę szkoły przy śniadaniu. Ty także musisz podwoić czujność.

Po tym optymistycznym akcencie pielęgniarka wywaliła dyrektora za drzwi na haczykowaty nos.

Syriusz obudził się po południu. Nie pozwolono nam jeszcze wychodzić („Wasze biedne, skołatane płuca! Nie zgadzam się! Potrzebujecie regeneracji! Poza szpitalem jest za ostre powietrze!"), więc zabijaliśmy czas rzucając do siebie nawzajem poduszki, bawiąc się czarami i odrabiając lekcje. Oczywiście, tego ostatniego Łapa nie mógł ścierpieć („Możemy robić milion innych rzeczy, a ty akurat chcesz się uczyć?"). Odwiedzali nas też znajomi, czyli Lily, Severus (od razu robiło się gęściej…), oraz Huncwoci, na których pielęgniarka nałożyła dwa razy krótszy limit przebywania z chorymi.

Szybko jednak przyszliśmy do zdrowia i mogliśmy wyjść ze szpitala.

W szkole panowała ponura atmosfera. Wszyscy chodzili w zbitych grupkach, śmiertelnie przerażeni tym, co im powiedział Dumbledore na apelu. Po siódmej mieliśmy zakaz wychodzenia poza teren dormitoriów. Najgorsze było jednak to, że nikt tak w zasadzie nie wiedział, czego się bać. Wiadomo było jedynie, że w szkole panuje coś niebezpiecznego i nieuchwytnego, charakteryzującego się specyficznym zapachem.

Chyba ze strachu przed czarną magią w szkole zaczęto coraz częściej poruszać kwestię Voldemorta. Nagle na powierzchnię wypłynął cały strach, jaki ogarniał czarodziejskie społeczeństwo. Ja nie czytałam dotychczas zbyt często gazet, więc do tej pory nie docierało do mnie specjalnie, jak świat wyglądał poza szkołą. Jedynymi informacjami z zewnątrz były listy od rodziców, ale one nigdy nie zawierały niepokojących informacji. Jednak wszyscy bali się tego, co mogłoby być, gdyby Voldemort przejął władzę. Na razie to nam chyba nie groziło, chociaż…

Podobno w szkole też miał kilku „swoich", rzecz jasna, wśród Ślizgonów. Wiedziałam o tym od Severusa, gdyż było to jego jedyne towarzystwo poza nami. Smuciło mnie jedynie, że ostatnio spędzał z nimi więcej czasu, niż z nami.

Nastroju nie polepszył nawet mecz quidditcha, który Ślizgoni rozegrali z Puchonami na początku marca. Wygrał Hufflepuff, co oznaczało, że zwiększyła się szansa na Puchar.

Tymczasem nieuchronnie zbliżały się SUM-y, a także wybór specjalizacji i przyszłości. W każdym dormitorium pojawiły się ulotki i plany osobistych spotkań z opiekunami, którzy mieli doradzać. Ja już wiedziałam, że chciałam zostać aurorem. Rodzice mnie od tego odwodzili, twierdząc, że to nieprzydatny zawód i bez przyszłości, do tego niebezpieczny. Nie chciałoby mi się słuchać ich gadaniny na żywo i cieszyłam się, że te wszystkie głupoty powypisywali w liście, ale już martwiłam się, że prawdopodobnie podczas najbliższego pobytu w domu nie dadzą mi zapomnieć o ich zdaniu na ten temat.

– Ja już wiem, że będę aurorem, nie ma głupich! – zawołał James, odrzucając ulotkę o treserze widłaków i mierzwiąc swe bujne owłosienie na główce. Ostatnio miał taki denerwujący odruch coraz częściej.

– Owszem, są głupi, jeden nawet siedzi przede mną – parsknął Łapa, zerkając na przyjaciela i robiąc z jednej z ulotek papierową łódkę. Łódź popłynęła w powietrzu, gdy ją zaczarował.

– Co powiesz na to, Łapo? – spytał James. – „Odnawianie czarodziejskich zabytków. Potrzebne runy, zaklęcia, transmutacja i odrobina kreatywności!".

– Phi, to nie dla mnie! – prychnął z wyższością Syriusz. – Jestem na to za mądry!

– Masz rację, jakby cię tak umieścić na takim rusztowaniu, twoja ciężka, mądra głowa przeważyłaby całą konstrukcję!

Remus, Peter i ja parsknęliśmy, a Łapa rzucił zmiętą ulotką w twarz Jamesa, próbując wcelować w otwartą jamę ustną.

Ja, Lily i Alicja wybrałyśmy dość szybko ścieżkę kariery. Chciałyśmy zostać aurorami i ratować ludzi przed niebezpieczeństwem. Huncwoci też tak zamierzyli, oprócz Petera, który chyba się bał, a Remus stwierdził, że jeszcze zobaczy. Podejrzewałam jednak, że ze względu na likantropię będzie miał problemy ze znalezieniem jakiejkolwiek pracy… Severus natomiast stwierdził, że może będzie robił coś z eliksirami, ale chyba nie powiedział mi prawdy.

– Może będę pracował w magicznej aptece… Albo w jakimś sklepie z zakazanymi substancjami – stwierdził wymijająco.

Tak więc we wtorek, zgodnie z rozwieszonym planem, udałam się do gabinetu McGonagall, by porozmawiać z nią o mojej przyszłości.

– Witam, panno Lupin! – przywitała mnie z uśmiechem. – Siadaj.

Wykonałam polecenie.

– I co? Jakie masz plany na przyszłość? – spytała, lustrując mnie zza okularów.

– Hmm, chcę być aurorem… – stwierdziłam nieśmiało.

– Aurorem? – spytała. – Wiedz, że do tego potrzebujesz najwyższych ocen. To minimum pięć owutemów. Powinnaś doskonale zdać zatem co najmniej pięć sumów, w tym z transmutacji… Nie przyjmę na szósty rok nikogo, kto nie zda suma z mojego przedmiotu na niżej, niż „powyżej oczekiwań". Miej to na uwadze.

Syknęłam mimowolnie. Transmutacja była zdecydowanie moją piętą achillesową.

– Poza tym powinnaś otrzymać P z zaklęć – kontynuowała pani profesor. – Chyba nie będzie to dla ciebie zbyt trudne, prawda?

Kiwnęłam potakująco.

– Kolejnym sumem jest obrona przed czarną magią. To najpotrzebniejsza umiejętność. Musisz sobie poradzić z tym przedmiotem, ale pan Wilder stwierdził, że dasz radę… Poza tym potrzebujesz suma z eliksirów. Profesor Slughorn przyjmuje uczniów od „powyżej oczekiwań" w górę. Słyszałam, że idzie ci z eliksirów całkiem dobrze, to chyba też nie będzie problem… Poza tym potrzebujesz jeszcze jednego dowolnego suma na co najmniej P. Może to być na przykład zielarstwo albo runy, które też są przydatne. Prócz tego po szkole czeka cię dodatkowe szkolenie i zajęcia… To ciężka i żmudna droga, musisz być doskonałym czarodziejem, by zostać przyjęta. No, to mniej więcej wszystko. Największy problem będzie z transmutacją. Przyłóż się do niej. Będzie ci bardzo potrzebna, panno Lupin!

– Do widzenia. I dziękuję. – Wstałam, już planując uczyć się transmutacji dwa razy więcej.

– Panno Lupin?

– Tak? – Odwróciłam się przed drzwiami, z zaskoczeniem stwierdzając, że McGonagall mierzyła mnie najbardziej ludzkim spojrzeniem, jakie u niej kiedykolwiek zanotowałam.

– Po co chcesz być aurorem? – spytała o wiele łagodniejszym tonem, niż mogłabym przypuszczać.

– No… żeby walczyć… – bąknęłam niepewnie. – Coś zrobić…

– Walczyć? – Brwi McGonagall utworzyły dwa enigmatyczne łuki. – Walczyć można na wiele sposobów. Niekoniecznie tak drastycznych.

Przypatrywałam jej się w zadumie, przygryzając wargi i próbując zrozumieć sens tych słów.

– Przemyśl jeszcze swoją decyzję – powiedziała w końcu dość cicho znużonym tonem.

Uznałam to za koniec rozmowy i wyszłam zdezorientowana z gabinetu, a w drzwiach minął mnie Remus, szczerząc zęby.

Jakiś czas później tłumieni grozą uczniowie z ulgą spakowali się, by móc wrócić na święta do rodziny. Tym razem nikt nie został w szkole. Nawet Severus, którego na święta zaprosiła Lily. Z tej okazji próbowałam sobie wmówić, że to dobrze dla Severusa, by spędził wreszcie jakieś święta w rodzinnej atmosferze. Jednak coś wewnątrz mnie uruchamiało niechcianą, dziwną, niezdrową zazdrość i obawę przed sytuacją, w której Lily i Severus wróciliby z ferii jako para.

Podczas ferii nie działo się nic niezwykłego. Poza szkołą czuło się ulgę i spokój. Nie trzeba było obserwować z obawą każdego skrawka powietrza, czy przypadkiem nie materializuje się tam eteryczny dym… Szczególnie ja byłam przeczulona na tym punkcie. Po tamtym traumatycznym wydarzeniu sprzed miesiąca miałam uraz nawet do dymu z kominka.

Na dworze czuło się wiosnę, zimie zostało już niewiele dni. Na drzewkach przed domem pojawiły się jasnozielone pączki, przez nieboskłon przylatywały ptaki, inaczej pachniało powietrze, a ja z Remusem mieliśmy niezły ubaw, gdy rodzice pochowali nam po całym domu i okolicach czekoladowe jajka. Remus, który narzekał ile wlezie, że niczego nie znajdzie, bo on ma zawsze pecha, znalazł czterdzieści jajek. A ja resztę, czyli dziesięć… No cóż, podzieliliśmy łup na pół.

Ostatniego dnia ferii przy śniadaniu ładna sowa z listem zaatakowała nasze zamknięte okno.

– To do ciebie, synu! – powiedział spokojnie tata, odwiązując list. Sowa usiadła na parapecie, najwyraźniej czekając cierpliwie na odpowiedź.

– To od Łapy – mruknął Remus i usiadł przy stole, aby przeczytać treść wiadomości. – Ach, ten Syriusz! I jego kwieciste słownictwo…

Zasłonił przezornie część listu, by mama nie dostrzegła co poniektórych wyrazów. Najwyraźniej Remus chciał, by tkwiła w przekonaniu, że Łapa to niewinne i grzeczne książątko…

– O! – ucieszył się i pobiegł do swego pokoju, by odpisać.

Po śniadaniu poszłam poćwiczyć animagię, a także powtórzyć część materiału z transmutacji na sumy. Niestety, z zakazem czarowania poza szkołą nie mogłam ćwiczyć patronusa, a szkoda, gdyż od jakiegoś czasu udawało mi się wyczarować niewielką, srebrzystą mgiełkę. Zawsze coś, ale był to niewystarczający patronus.

Potem próbowałam pobawić się trochę z Fąflem, ale nie był zbyt zainteresowany i wolał się pogrzać na plamie marcowego słońca, rozciągniętej na zielonym dywanie. Pouczyłam się więc eliksirów do sumów, ale mi przerwano.

– Lecę. Do Łapy – oświecił mnie mój braciszek, wchodząc bez pukania do pokoju.

– Super. Miłych wrażeń – skomentowałam zdawkowo i zachichotałam mściwie.

– Ależ Meg! Ty przecież lecisz ze mną! – zawołał Remus, jakby nie podlegało to dyskusji.

Spojrzałam na niego, unosząc brew.

– Pogrzało cię? – spytałam ze znudzeniem.

– To nie mnie, tylko Syriusza! On zaprosił również i ciebie!

– Zaprosił? Na co? Ma urodziny, czy coś…

– Nie! – Remus pokręcił głową ze zniecierpliwieniem. – Urodziny ma w listopadzie, zapomniałaś?

– No tak… Jak mogłam zapomnieć tak przełomowej dla ludzkości daty…

– Ha ha – mruknął. – Po prostu, postanowił nas zaprosić, byśmy go odwiedzili.

– Ale nie będzie rozwalania salonu? – spytałam przezornie.

– Nie!

– Nie. Tylko rozwalenie dwóch salonów. I sypialni – burknęłam pod nosem.

– Dobra, tylko bez takich. Lepiej ubierz się po ludzku, nie tak, jak zwykle, i lecimy! Szkoda czasu!

I wyszedł. Ubierz się po ludzku, też coś! Odszczeka to… Wskoczyłam więc w moje ukochane dżinsy-dzwony, glany i gruby sweter z golfem.

Podróż siecią Fiuu jak zwykle była niezapomniana. W chwilę potem leżałam już na Remusie, który nie zdążył się pozbierać w porę z podłogi.

– Uff… Już po wszystkim... – Wstałam, rozglądając się na wszystkie strony.

W przeciwieństwie do domu Jamesa, gdzie wszystko wyglądało na królewskie i musiało błyszczeć i wyglądać na co najmniej piekielnie drogie, siedziba miała coś z lochów. Była stara i droga, to fakt, ale jakaś taka ponura i wyblakła. Grubo ciosane kamienie w ścianie, ciężkie, ciemne meble… I to oświetlenie, jak w katakumbach.

– Nie patrz, nie ma na co… – mruknął zmieszany Syriusz, stojący nieopodal i widzący mój wzrok. Poszliśmy więc na górę, do jednego z salonów. W pomieszczeniu nie było nikogo, nie licząc małego, zaledwie dwuletniego dziecka, bawiącego się w najlepsze na dywanie. Ja i Remus spojrzeliśmy na Syriusza pytająco. Nie wiedziałam, że miał młodsze rodzeństwo.

– Czy to… – zaczął Remus, a Syriusz parsknął:

– Nie martw się, to nie moje!

Zaśmialiśmy się na tę sugestię.

– Nie o to mi chodziło! – zaśmiał się Remus. – To nie jest twoje rodzeństwo!

– Nie, dziecko kuzynki… – mruknął, wpychając ręce do kieszeni.

Zmierzył wzrokiem malucha, który skorzystał ze sposobności chodzenia i nim się obejrzeliśmy, podleciał do szafki, by wyjąć jakiś niebezpieczny nóż.

– Nimfadora! Nie wolno! – krzyknął Syriusz i podleciał do małej dziewczynki. Zauważyła to w porę, wybuchnęła jakimś wrzaskliwym okrzykiem uciechy i wymknęła mu się w ostatniej chwili. Syriusz potknął się o nogę stołu i legł, jak długi, na podłodze. Dłuższy czas się nie podnosił, wydając jęki frustracji i mrucząc coś o szkodliwości posiadania bachorów. Tym razem mała podtuptała do mnie i Remusa, przyglądając nam się od dołu z najwyższym zainteresowaniem. Łapa zaczaił się z tyłu bezszelestnie, po czym capnął ją wpół, podnosząc do góry i syknął:

– Mam cię, ty zatracony potworze!

Nimfadora wrzasnęła zirytowana, wykrzywiając buzię w grymasie, po czym poczęła okładać twarz Syriusza otwartymi dłońmi. Jej włosy zrobiły się błękitne…

– Co to?! – spytałam, zszokowana.

– Ona… jest metamorfomagiem, mftmm… – wykrztusił Łapa, bo dziecko właśnie przywaliło mu z całej pary prosto w usta. – Ma niebieskie włosy, jak się wkurza… A fe! Nie wolno bić Popo, Popo nie chce!

Ze znudzeniem złapał długimi palcami obie piąstki dziewczynki.

– Popo? – parsknął Remus. – To twoja nowa ksywka, Łapko?

– Tja… – burknął w odpowiedzi Czarny. – I zamiast rechotać, lepiej ją potrzymaj, zdaje się, że James przybył…

Z ulgą i mściwością wręczył wiercącą się i rzucającą Nimfadorę Remusowi, któremu drwiący uśmieszek natychmiast spełzł z twarzy, ustępując miejsca przerażeniu.

– Syriusz, nie! Wracaj! – jęknął, po czym próbował oddać mi dziewczynkę, ale ja odsunęłam się ze śmiechem.

– Nie, nie płacz, lalalala! – zawołał, rozgorączkowany.

Począł podrzucać Nimfadorę do góry o kilka cali, a minę miał tak sparaliżowaną, że groziło mi posikanie się ze śmiechu.

Gdy przestał, Nimfadorę całkowicie pochłonęło analizowanie jego twarzy. Jej włosy powoli nabrały koloru gumy balonowej, a ona pociągnęła go za nos, zanosząc się śmiechem i gaworząc coś do siebie. Remus też się uśmiechnął. Potem zaczęła bawić się kołnierzem jego koszuli, a to ją tak zajęło, że chłopcy zdążyli już przyjść.

– O matko, Remus, jesteś genialny! – szepnął Syriusz z uznaniem. – Tak cicho to jeszcze nie była…

– I patrz! – ucieszył się James. – Ma różowe włosy, jak wtedy, gdy się cieszy! Jest absolutnie szczęśliwa z tym kołnierzem Remusa w paszczy... To co robimy?

– Wynosimy się do miasta! – zadecydował Syriusz. – W domu jest tylko Andromeda, która postanowiła nas odwiedzić. Reszta wybrała się na wystawny obiad do Malfoyów. – Skrzywił się. – Mam nadzieję, że ich tam czymś podtrują…

– Jak możesz! – oburzył się James. – Taką przemiłą rodzinkę!

Gdy udało nam się wreszcie uśpić Nimfadorę, mogliśmy wyjść.

– A gdzie Peter? – spytałam z zaskoczeniem. – Nie czekamy na niego?

– Nie mógł przybyć, matka dała mu szlaban na wychodzenie z domu… – mruknął Syriusz. – Chyba profilaktycznie przed jego sumami.

Przed wycieczką wymieniliśmy w czarodziejskim kantorze na Pokątnej trochę galeonów na funty.

Syriusz mieszkał w Londynie, w dzielnicy mugolskiej, co było dziwne zważywszy na poglądy jego rodziny. A sam Londyn tętnił życiem. Mijały nas piętrowe czerwone autobusy, fordy i mercedesy oraz motocykle, za którymi tęsknie obracał głowę Czarny. Zafrasowani ludzie z naręczami zakupów spieszyli w swoją stronę, popędzani brakiem czasu. Niektórzy wpadali z pośpiechem do czerwonych budek telefonicznych, inni do sklepów…

Rozbijały nas grupki młodzieży, rodzin, a nawet raz staranowali nas wiecznie uśmiechnięci hippisi.

– Sklep muzyczny! – wysapałam, gdy zobaczyłam kolorowy szyld przy jednej z ulic.

– To co? – spytał ostrożnie Remus.

– Winyle… Cała góra winyli! I adaptery na winyle…

Wpadłam jak zaczarowana do pomieszczenia, a za mną zmieszani chłopcy.

Muzyka. Muzyka, instrumenty, płyty, sprzęt, radia, gramofony, kasety… Jedynego, czego nie mogłam znieść w magicznym świecie, to brak muzyki, której słuchałam przed pojawieniem się w tymże świecie. Owszem, było radio, a w nim jakieś przeboje, ale mnie osobiście nie porywały.

– O rany, mają tu Beatlesów! – pisnęłam. – I jest Slade… T-Rex, umieram!

Huncwoci patrzyli na mnie, jakby mi już totalnie odbiło.

– Nie możesz czegoś sobie kupić? – spytał James takim tonem, jakby nie wiedział, po co. Ze średnim zainteresowaniem dokonał oględzin jakiejś kasety.

– Ale nie mam sprzętu… – westchnęłam. – Po co mi płyta winylowa, gdy nie mogę jej odtwarzać? Chyba jej nie oprawię w ramki i nie powieszę na ścianie…

– Hmm, może kiedyś dostaniesz… – mruknął Syriusz i wzruszył ramionami. – Zacznij od zbierania płyt i kup sobie jakąś! Przecież te gramofony… tak to się nazywa, dobrze pamiętam?... Działają na korbkę… – Przyjrzał się jednemu z nich. – Nie na prąd. Kiedyś może uzbierasz i będziesz mogła odtwarzać swoją muzykę nawet w naszym świecie.

– Nie mam kasy! – stwierdziłam ze zrezygnowaniem. – Dobra, nieważne. Idziemy?

Chłopcy popatrzyli po sobie.

– A jaką płytę lubiłaś? – spytał Syriusz bez zainteresowania, wciąż lustrując adapter.

– Na przykład tę… – I chwyciłam płytę, którą dostałam kiedyś jako pierwszą w kolekcji, czyli „A Hard Day's Night" Beatlesów.

Syriusz wziął ode mnie winyl, przyjrzał mu się uważnie, po czym podszedł do lady i po prostu ją kupił. Ja, James i Remus wymieniliśmy zaskoczone spojrzenia.

Wyszliśmy ze sklepu.

– Ile ci jestem winna? – spytałam, wciąż nie wierząc i przyciskając do piersi płaski kwadrat, w którym tkwiła moja kochana płytka.

– Nic… – odburknął Syriusz. – Nie chcę od ciebie kasy.

– Ale… – zaczęłam.

– Mary Ann, uspokój się! To był prezent! – żachnął się.

– Z jakiej okazji? – spytałam z zaskoczeniem.

– Bez okazji. Prezent bez okazji.

– Dzięki… – szepnęłam z uciechą, ale też kompletnie zszokowana.

– Chociaż byś mu buzi dała… – szepnął teatralnie James zza pleców Łapy.

– James! – warknął Syriusz.

– No co, on ma rację! – stwierdził z chytrą miną Remus. – I nie mów mi, że to by cię nie ucieszyło!

– Ucieszyłoby mnie danie ci fangę w nos! – szczeknął Czarny, czerwieniąc się.

– Oj, zamknij się, Popo! – zachichotał Remus, co wszyscy skwitowali ryknięciem śmiechu na widok rozeźlonej miny Syriusza.

– To co robimy? – spytałam, gdy udało mi się opanować atak śmiechu.

– Jakieś pomysły? – zagadnął Remus.

– Może pójdziemy do jakiegoś pobliskiego pubu? – zaproponował James i wzruszył ramionami.

– Żebyście z Syriuszem wdali się w jakąś bójkę z miejscowymi? O nie! – zawołałam.

– To ja już nie wiem, co możemy robić innego w mugolskim świecie! – jęknął James.

– Wiesz, mamy ze sobą dwóch znawców – zauważył Remus. – Czarodziejkę, wychowaną przez mugoli, oraz ucznia mugoloznastwa. Na pewno coś wymyślą!

– Pewnie! Jest cała masa rzeczy w mugolskim świecie! Przecież mugole też muszą się jakoś bawić, no nie? – dodałam, a potem zwróciłam się do Łapy – Syriuszu, ty znasz Londyn. Gdzie moglibyśmy pójść? Ale nie jakieś sklepy, czy coś tego rodzaju… Pomyśl, może przyjdzie ci do głowy coś oryginalnego…

Syriusz przygryzł wargi, dumając usilnie.

– Jest takie miejsce, w olbrzymim parku niedaleko. Widziałem to wczoraj. Ten park jest tak duży i dziki, że postanowili zbudować coś takiego… hmm, zapomniałem nazwy… W każdym razie stoją tam wysokie słupy z linami i na nich jeżdżą dwuosobowe ławki… Podobno za przejechanie takiej trasy coś trzeba zapłacić, ale słyszałem, że to jest całkiem fajne… Siadasz na takiej ławce z kimś i jedziesz wysoko nad parkiem. Spotkałaś się już z czymś takim?

– Tak, byłam na tym kiedyś, to się nazywa wyciąg krzesełkowy…

– No właśnie. Czego to mugole nie wymyślą, żeby sobie polatać! – Zaśmiał się pod wąsem. – Słuchajcie, mamy pomysł!

I wytłumaczył reszcie, co musiał, więc po chwili ruszyliśmy we wskazanym przez Syriusza kierunku. Doszliśmy do parku po jakichś piętnastu minutach i kupiliśmy bilety.

– No i? – spytał James, gdy przeszliśmy przez barierkę i stanęliśmy niedaleko mężczyzny pilnującego, czy wszystko dobrze z tymi, którzy wsiadali (bo krzesła się nie zatrzymywały, trzeba było wsiąść na nie w trakcie ich jazdy). – To kto pierwszy? I z kim?

Nikt nie kwapił się do jazdy z Jamesem w obawie, że ten na trasie urwie krzesło.

– Chodź, Meggie! – Rogaś począł ciągnąć mnie za rękę. – Chodź, nie wykręcaj się!

– Ale… – Spojrzałam z rozpaczą na Remusa i Syriusza, ale ci tylko posłali mi drwiące uśmieszki.

Wskoczyliśmy zatem na jedno z jadących krzeseł.

– Jupiiii! – wrzasnął na dzień dobry James, prosto do mojego lewego ucha, gdy tylko znaleźliśmy się kilka stóp nad ziemią. Zapowiadał się długi odcinek trasy…

Za nami na kolejną ławkę wgramoliło się pozostałe pięćdziesiąt procent Huncwotów.

– Ale jazda! – zawył James, skutecznie skupiając na sobie uwagę jadących z naprzeciwka delikwentów. Ukryłam twarz w dłoniach. Co za wstyd!

– Wyluzuj, dziewczę me drogie! – zaśmiał się Rogaś, a gdy nie zareagowałam, zawołał – już będę grzeczny, no dobra! Masz kwiatek…

Po czym parsknął i zerwał dla mnie jakieś zielsko z gałęzi mijanego drzewa.

– James, pacanie, nie chcę tego! – Wygięłam się w prawo, bo od lewej strony chłopak próbował mi wetknąć znalezisko do ucha.

– Ach, wzgardzasz unikatowym darem?! – zawył z udawaną rozpaczą. – No nie, nie pozbieram się…

Rzucił zielskiem od niechcenia w prawo, gdzie zgrabnie wylądowało na głowie pasażera mijanego przez nas krzesła.

James wygłupiał się nieustannie, jakby już mu kompletnie odbiło. Nie przytrafiało się mu się to ostatnio zbyt często, zachowywał się tak w czwartej klasie, ale od pewnego czasu spoważniał. Jednak tym razem, na moje nieszczęście, coś z dawnego Jamesa wróciło i rzucało się obok mnie na krześle niczym wesz na grzebieniu, wykręcając się na wszystkie możliwe strony i sposoby.

Wreszcie skończył się pierwszy z czterech odcinków trasy wyciągu, a ja zsiadłam z zagrożonego krzesła. Niestety, na kolejny odcinek James znowu próbował mnie zaciągnąć.

– No chodź! Ja tak lubię cię wkurzać!...

– Nie, James, teraz pojedziesz z innym nieszczęśnikiem! – warknęłam. – ACH!

Bo oto Rogaś zgrabnie przerzucił sobie moją osobę przez ramię, jak to kiedyś uczynił Syriusz i, jak gdyby nigdy nic, podszedł do wyznaczonego na wsiadanie miejsca.

Tym razem James nie zachowywał się tak dziko. Zaraził mnie swym skrajnie euforycznym humorem i oto oboje śmialiśmy się ze wszystkiego: z mijanych mugoli, drzew, z siebie samych…

– Hej, ŁAPA! ŁAPSKO! – wrzasnął James, gdy odwróciliśmy się do Remusa i Syriusza, jadących za nami i rozprawiających o czymś w najlepsze.

– Czego?! – odwrzasnął Syriusz.

– Szkoda, że was tu nie ma z nami! Zostaliśmy brutalnie rozdzieleni! – wrzasnął Rogacz, dramatycznie wyciągając dłoń ku Syriuszowi.

– No! Szkoda że ciebie tu też nie ma, opowiedziałem właśnie Remusowi pewną historyjkę…

– Jaką?! – zaciekawił się żywo James.

– Potem ci powiem…

– Ale ja chcę TERAZ! – jęknął rozpaczliwie Rogaś.

– Jesteś przecież za daleko! – odkrzyknął Syriusz i okrasił swą wypowiedź szyderczym śmiechem.

– Do czasu! – odwrzasnął obrażony zachowaniem Łapy, po czym… wspiął się po metalowej rurze, na której wisiało nasze krzesło i uczepił się lin dłońmi.

– JAMES! – wrzasnęłam z przerażeniem. – O matko, on się zabije!

Delikwent, jak gdyby była to tak zwyczajna rzecz jak pranie skarpetek, przespacerował grzecznie po linach w stronę krzesła z kolegami, którzy ryczeli ze śmiechu. To znaczy Syriusz, bo Remus był nieco zielony ze strachu. James zgrabnie zjechał po metalowej części, lądując brutalnie tyłkiem na głowie słaniającego się ze śmiechu Łapy. Zaczęli się tam w trójkę kotwasić („Zejdź ze mnie, czopie!", „James, weź ten palec z mojego oka!", „A gdzie z tą stopą?!"). Ludzie dziwnie milkli, gdy tylko mijali nieszczęsne krzesło. Oczywiście, nikt z założycieli wyciągu zapewne nie przypuszczał, iż odwiedzi go w przyszłości tak niezwykłe indywiduum jak James, któremu zachce się nagle zmienić w trakcie jazdy miejsce pobytu, toteż ławki nie były przystosowane dla tak dużej ilości pasażerów naraz. Liny niebezpiecznie ugięły się pod niespodziewanym ciężarem. Widząc to, krzyknęłam:

– James, skoro ci tak odwala, to już chociaż siedź grzecznie na tyłku, bo urwiesz to krzesło i będzie z was zapewne marmolada!

– Nie spinaj się, dzidzia! – wrzasnął mężnie i odwinął niechcący Remusowi prosto w twarz. – Zaraz do ciebie wracam, bo widzę, że nie możesz znieść, gdy nie ma przy tobie jakiegoś heroicznego, odważnego mięśniaka, który cię uratuje od ewentualnych agresorów!

Uniosłam brew. Od kiedy to James jest mięśniakiem?

Rogacz znowu wspiął się na liny i wrócił na swoje miejsce, zdążając w ostatnim momencie przed słupem.

Dojechaliśmy do końca drugiego odcinka, więc trzeba było wracać.

– Ja już z tobą nie jadę! – zaprzeczyłam, patrząc na Jamesa. – Pomęcz teraz kogoś innego!

I schowałam się za Łapą, sugerując tym samym, by Rogaś jego pomęczył. Ale James pociągnął ze sobą nie tego, co trzeba, czyli nieco skwaszonego Remusa. Ja i Syriusz wsiedliśmy na trasę za nimi.

Był to zdecydowanie najspokojniejszy odcinek, jaki dotychczas przejechałam. Co prawda, z początku było nawet za cicho i nieco niezręcznie, ale potem nawiązaliśmy nić rozmowy. Stresował mnie nieco nasz dorobek w kwestii sprzeczek, lecz tym razem obyło się bez nich.

Syriusz opowiadał mi dużo o jego rodzinie, dzieciństwie, Hogwarcie, tym sprzed mojego pojawienia się w nim, a także kilka śmiesznych anegdotek, które pamiętał. Gadało mi się z nim dobrze, co było dla mnie zaskakujące. Ja sama opowiedziałam mu mnóstwo o życiu, gdy jeszcze byłam mugolką, a było co opowiadać. Tyle razy się przeprowadzaliśmy, poznałam tak wielu dziwnych ludzi, miałam wiele wspomnień. O tym życiu nie pamiętałam na co dzień, dziwnie było je tak wywlec na wierzch.

Podczas, gdy zza oparcia krzesełka za którym jechaliśmy dochodziły różne okropne krzyki, ja mogłam spokojnie siedzieć i z kimś wreszcie normalnie porozmawiać.

– A pojedziecie z Remusem na Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu? – spytał z zapałem Syriusz.

– Nie wiem… Pewnie to będzie droga impreza, no nie? – zmartwiłam się. – Tak bardzo chciałabym tam być!

– Mój ojciec jest bardzo ważną szychą w Ministerstwie Magii, zapewne dadzą mu darmowe bilety w najlepszych lożach! – powiedział Syriusz takim tonem, jakby sądził, iż bogaci ojcowie mogą się czasem na coś przydać. – Ja i James na pewno pojedziemy.

– A gdzie będą te Mistrzostwa?

– Jeszcze nie wiadomo. Na razie szukają jakiegoś olbrzymiego obiektu na pustkowiu, żeby wszystko zorganizować – mruknął. – Słyszałem, że w Szkocji. Ale to może być przecież tylko plotka, no nie? Załatwię tobie, Luniakowi i Glizdkowi bilety, nie ma innej opcji!

Uśmiechnęłam się lekko.

– Miło byłoby zabrać Lily, ona nigdy na czymś takim nie była, jest mugolką – rzekłam, myśląc też, że trzeba wziąć kogoś, kto byłby swoistą opozycją rozkokoszonych Huncwotów.

– Możemy zabrać Evans, jak chcesz. Mojemu tacie nie musimy mówić, że jest mugolką, wmówimy mu, że jest siostrą Glizdogona…

Parsknęliśmy na tę wizję, a Łapa dodał:

– O ile ona oczywiście zgodzi się pojechać gdzieś z Rogaczem…

Na tej bystrej uwadze skończyliśmy przedostatni odcinek trasy. Słońce chyliło się już ku zachodowi.

– Chodź, jeszcze z tobą nie jechałem, Łapo, stary druhu! – zawołał James i obaj z Syriuszem wsiedli na jedno z krzeseł. Miałam dziwne wrażenie, że nosili się z zamiarem urwania go na trasie.

Ja i Remus wsiedliśmy za nimi. Przekazałam mu wiadomości o mistrzostwach, które przyjął z entuzjazmem, po czym oparłam głowę na jego ramieniu, wsłuchując się w marcowe odgłosy wieczora…

Było bardzo przyjemnie, choć zrobiło się chłodno. Tak, jak myślałam: Syriusz i James prawie urwali ławkę, próbując jakoś ją rozhuśtać i darli się przy tym wniebogłosy. Już teraz współczułam ich przyszłym żonom i dzieciom, zwłaszcza podczas wzajemnych odwiedzin na herbatkach.

Remus i ja nie rozmawialiśmy, nie potrzebowaliśmy tego. Regenerowaliśmy siły w milczeniu (w końcu oboje mieliśmy za sobą przejażdżkę z Jamesem, co wiele tłumaczy).

Zrobiło się już modro, gdy wróciliśmy przez Londyn do domu Syriusza. Jego rodziny jeszcze nie było, na całe szczęście. Ja i Remus wróciliśmy spokojnie do domu przez kominek, po czym spakowaliśmy się szybko, by móc pojechać następnego dnia rano do szkoły. No, przynajmniej nie skończyło się tym razem na wybuchu w dzielnicy Syriusza, który zmiótłby wszystkie domy w promieniu dwóch mil…

Nadszedł kwiecień. Kułam maniakalnie do SUM-ów, szczególnie transmutacji. Wiedziałam, że fakt pójścia do szkoły cztery lata później wcale nie był sprzyjający, wręcz przeciwnie.

W szkole działy się dziwne rzeczy, mącące spokój mieszkańców Hogwartu i sprawiające, że wszystko wydawało mi się w nim obce. Przede wszystkim, po powrocie z ferii dowiedzieliśmy się pocztą pantoflową o niezbyt miłym fakcie. Otóż nauczyciel astronomii został w czasie ferii zaatakowany i ledwo uszedł z życiem. Agresorem było, rzecz jasna, tajemnicze zjawisko. Ludzie zaczęli panicznie bać się pustych, zamkniętych przestrzeni i późnego wychodzenia poza teren dormitoriów, zwłaszcza samotnego, przez co szkoła z dnia na dzień opustoszała i stała się ponurym, cichym miejscem.

– Na pewno coś wymyślą! – pocieszał mnie James pewnego popołudnia. – Hogwart był przecież zawsze tak bezpiecznym miejscem…

– No nie wiem… – mruknął Remus. – Kilkadziesiąt lat temu miało tu miejsce bardzo niebezpieczne wydarzenie. Podobno nawet jakaś dziewczyna zginęła… Czytałem o tym w zaktualizowanej wersji „Dziejów Hogwartu".

– A o czym tyś nie czytał! – Syriusz ziewnął przeciągle, przeczesując palcami włosy i wertując jedną z książek o zaklęciach. Odchylił się niebezpiecznie do tyłu na drewnianym stołku, marszcząc brwi, po czym westchnął i opadł z hukiem przednimi nogami na wiekowe kafelki. – Super. Zostawiłem tę arcynudną książkę na temat zaklęć manualnych gdzieś na górze, w wyrze…

– Ja mogę po nią iść… – mruknęłam mimochodem znad notatek na temat zamiany jeżozwierza w fotel. – I tak muszę jeszcze obudzić Lily i spytać, czy nie ma więcej tych bzdur gdzieś w notatkach…

Wstałam i wyszłam z biblioteki, w której uczyłam się z Huncwotami. Tak ściślej ujmując, to z Remusem, pozostała radosna dwójka dołączyła do nas nieco później. Peter ponoć spał.

Korytarze świeciły pustkami, w końcu była już dziewiąta wieczorem. Szłam, a w głowie huczało mi od jeżozwierzy, foteli, skomplikowanych formułek, a gdzieś tam o ścianki obijała się książka Syriusza w wyrze. Po drodze wstąpiłam jeszcze do toalety, by przemyć zmęczoną twarz. Gdy wyszłam z powrotem na pusty, mroczny korytarz, wtedy to poczułam. Otworzyłam szeroko oczy, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co się dzieje i raptownie przystanęłam, bo nogi wrosły w ziemię. Panowała absolutna cisza, nawet w moim otępiałym mózgu. Do nozdrzy dochodził coraz ostrzejszy zapach. Zapach amoniaku.

Struchlałam. Ze strony, z której przyszłam, do korytarza dostawał się bardzo gęsty dym, totalnie odgradzając mi drogę. Co robić?!

Rzuciłam się do ucieczki w przeciwnym kierunku. Dym tak szybko przybierał na ilości, że momentalnie się w nim znalazłam, mimo szybkiego przemieszczania się jak najdalej.

W końcu wypadłam na jeden z korytarzy niedaleko gabinetu dyrektora. Czułam na spoconych plecach dotyk niebezpieczeństwa, za sobą słyszałam bardzo niskie dudnienie. Źródło tych przerażających dźwięków było w tej ścianie bardzo gęstej mgły, tuż za mną…

Trzeba dotrzeć do dyrektora. Wysilić resztki siły woli, by dobiec do drzwi na końcu długiego, prostego korytarza, którym uciekałam. Za nimi jest przecież tamten korytarz z gargulcami na końcu, tam jest ratunek.

Mgła dotarła już do portalu oddzielającego korytarze. Byłam w połowie drogi, gdy dębowe drzwi powoli zaczęły się zamykać, by uniemożliwić mi dotarcie do celu…


	36. Koniec przyjaźni?

– Impedimenta! – zawyłam, celując w drzwi wyciągniętą różdżką. Nic, zamykały się dalej, a ja z przejęcia wygrzmociłam się na twarz. Sięgnęłam czubeczkami palców po różdżkę, która wtoczyła się w nisko sunącą przy podłodze mgłę i, wciąż leżąc, krzyknęłam w stronę marmurowej płaskorzeźby nad drzwiami:

– Relashio!

Szczątki kamienia rozprysły się na wszystkie strony, a jeden utknął między futryną a skrzydłem drzwi, blokując ostateczne zamknięcie.

Zerwałam się na równe nogi i, odzyskując równowagę w biegu, dopadłam do portalu i w ostatniej chwili uchyliłam go szerzej na tyle, by przecisnąć się do korytarza z gabinetem Dumbledore'a. Co będzie, jeśli gargulec mnie nie wpuści?

Ale w korytarzu wpadłam prosto na samego dyrektora.

– O, panna… – zaczął pogodnie.

– Panie profesorze! – wysapałam. – Coś mnie goni…

– Co? – Spoważniał.

Wystarczyło jedno wymowne spojrzenie, by rzucił:

– Stań za mną.

Dostosowałam się do jego rozkazu bez piśnięcia, wciąż dysząc ciężko po ucieczce. Powoli mgła wpełzała do korytarza, rozlegały się dudniące infradźwięki.

Dumbledore wyczarował wokół nas jakąś złocistą poświatę. Mgła omijała ją szerokim łukiem, na całe szczęście. Czaiłam się za błękitnymi połami płaszcza dyrektora, mimo strachu czując się wyjątkowo bezpiecznie.

W końcu przed nami w korytarzu zmaterializowało się to… Czarny, upiorny, strzelisty cień, wykrzywiony pod dziwnym kątem.

Nagle rozległo się niskie, zniekształcone buczenie, a dopiero po chwili zorientowałam się, że niosło konkretne słowo:

– DUMBLEDORE!

Jego okropny, wyjątkowo niski głos zadudnił mi okropnie w czaszce, wywołując wrażenie, jakby mózg zaczął się obijać o jej wewnętrzne ścianki. W każdym włóknie mojego ciała słyszałam ten przenikliwy dźwięk.

– JUŻ ZA PÓŹNO, STARCZE! TWÓJ KONIEC JEST BLISKI!

– To się jeszcze okaże! – odparł spokojnie, ale z zawzięciem Dumbledore. Z jego osoby emanowała nieprzeciętna siła.

Cień wyciągnął coś w rodzaju dłoni przed siebie. Całe galony dobrze mi znanej szarawej substancji oblały otaczającą nas złocistą kulę pełniącą rolę ochrony. Zrobiło się przez moment idealnie ciemno. Dumbledore machnął dłonią i żrący płyn spłynął z kuli niczym z kaczki i wsiąkł w posadzkę, wypalając czarne plamy.

W ramach riposty dyrektor machnął w stronę potwora dłonią, przecinając go na pół jakimś promieniem, co nic nie dało, gdyż paskuda zlała się znów w jedno.

– HA HA HA! – rozległo się, przypłaszczając mój mózg. Zatknęłam uszy i nadal wyglądałam zza rękawa Dumbledore'a.

W odwecie stwór wydał z siebie ohydne wycie, najwyraźniej chcąc nas znokautować. Zatykałam uszy z wszystkich możliwych sił, ale dudnienie wdzierało się przemocą, było w mojej głowie.

– Aaaach! – jęknęłam, osuwając się na podłogę i ściskając głowę w dłoniach. Dyrektor wyczarował wokół nas dodatkową osłonę, bańkę powietrza. Dźwięk wciąż dochodził do naszych uszu, jednak był sto razy bardziej znośny. Panowała napierająca na uszy cisza. Czułam się, jakbym znajdowała się pod wodą.

Zaklęcie Dumbledore'a przebiło przezroczystą bańkę i ugodziło w cień, który ryknął, chyba nie spodziewając się nagłego ataku. Wymierzył w nas sporą ilość oparów podobnych do mleka, które owiały osłony. Za nimi zrobiło się raptownie cicho, nic nie widziałam.

Mgła powoli rozwiewała się w ciszy…

– ZE MNĄ NIE WYGRASZ, STARCZE! TO JESZCZE NIE KONIEC, ZAPAMIĘTAJ!

Rozległ się trzask otwieranego okna, mgła powoli ulatniała się. Zaległa cisza…

Po drugiej stronie drzwi, które się za mną zamknęły gdy biegłam do gabinetu, rozległ się zbiorowy wrzask:

– REDUCTIO!

Drzwi wyleciały futryny, czemu towarzyszył ogłuszający tumult. Na korytarz wpadło kilku nauczycieli.

– Co się stało, Albusie?! – krzyknęła przerażona McGonagall. – Słyszeliśmy… Panna Lupin?!

Dumbledore usunął osłony i, niby nonszalancko, oparł się o gargulca. Potem podszedł do okna.

– Poleciał do Zakazanego Lasu… – mruknął do siebie.

– Kto? – spytał Horacy Slughorn, nieco zdezorientowany.

– Niebezpieczny efekt działań naszego drogiego Toma – westchnął cicho dyrektor, jakby do siebie.

Zmarszczyłam brwi. Jaki Tom?

– Czyli za tym wszystkim stoi… Sami-Wiecie-Kto?! – szepnęła McGonagall.

Dumbledore skinął wolno. Czułam się jak głupia, nie rozumiałam ni ździebka z tego, co mówili.

– Z tego, co wiemy z pewnych źródeł… – zaczął, zerkając na mnie znad okularów – to Voldemort wysłał do Hogwartu w tym roku, tuż pod moim nosem, pewne niebezpieczeństwo. Wiem, że czarnomagiczny twór przebywał w Zakazanym Lesie. Prawdopodobnie Voldemort wymyślił z pomocą czarnej magii agresywną istotę. Pewnie był to prototyp, dość nieszkodliwy. Po feriach dostarczył swojemu nowemu pupilkowi do Zakazanego Lasu jakiś rodzaj pożywki czy nowego materiału formotwórczego, trudno stwierdzić. Użył do tego ciała… ciała dziewczyny, którą ucharakteryzowano na uczennicę. Może było to już martwe ciało?

Poczułam, że zbiera mi się na wymioty, gdy usłyszałam tę rewelację.

– W każdym razie, w ciele ukrył jakiś rodzaj wzmocnienia dla stworzenia. Panna Lupin odkryła anomalię w postaci braku odbicia w lustrze tej uczennicy. Mogło to jedynie oznaczać, że miała do czynienia z obiektem, przy którymś ktoś grzebał z pomocą czarnej magii. Potem stworzenie poczuło się na tyle silne, że zaczęło siać grozę w szkole. Nie mam jedynie zielonego pojęcia, czemu Voldemort nasyła na mnie takie dziwne eksperymenty. Czyżby spodziewał się, że to coś miało mnie zabić? A może miało za zadanie zastraszyć. Nie twierdzę jednak, że nie jest niebezpieczny. Pamiętacie, co mówiłem wam we wrześniu?

Posłał nauczycielom wymowne spojrzenie. Zaległa pełna napięcia cisza, jakieś mroczne widmo zawisło nad zgromadzonymi.

– Ten potwór tu wróci? – spytał Flitwick, otrząsając się z szoku.

– Wątpię, uszkodziłem go, sądząc po ucieczce. Ale to nie koniec z Voldemortem, a dopiero początek… Proponuję, byście weszli do mojego gabinetu, omówimy pewne sprawy…

– Odprowadzę pannę Lupin do dormitorium – stwierdziła stanowczo McGonagall i chwyciła mnie delikatnie za ramię. – Wszystko w porządku, Lupin?

– Tak, pani profesor.

Udałyśmy się więc korytarzem do salonu Gryfonów. Byłam bardzo zmęczona i głowa mnie bolała. Już na śmierć zapomniałam o książce dla Syriusza, po którą w końcu przecież poszłam. Wspięłam się na górę, do sypialni.

– Coś się stało? – spytała Alicja, gdy weszłam. – Zapachniało amoniakiem…

Opowiedziałam jej wszystko.

– O matko… – Zakryła dłonią usta. – Dobrze, że był tam Dumbledore…

– No! Wiesz, chyba się położę, to było bardzo wyczerpujące doświadczenie… Widzę, że Lily już śpi, to dobrze. Nie potrafiłabym powtórzyć wszystkiego od nowa…

Umyłam się zatem bardzo dokładnie i osunęłam w ciepły sen. Uff, jak dobrze czuć tę ulgę, że już po wszystkim. Przynajmniej na razie…

W szkole ponownie zapanował względny spokój. Ludzie nie obawiali się już nieokreślonego niebezpieczeństwa, lecz nie do końca chyba czuli się bezpiecznie.

Tymczasem my, czyli ja, Severus i Lily, harowaliśmy dniami i nocami. Zniesiono zakaz przebywania o późnych porach poza dormitorium, więc mogliśmy przesiadywać razem w bibliotece do nocy.

Ja skupiałam się głównie na eliksirach, których nie byłam do końca pewna, i na transmutacji, będącej moim słabym punktem. Wiedziałam, że reszta powinna jakoś pójść.

– Hmm, chyba oleję opiekę – mruknęłam zaspanym głosem któregoś wieczora. – Nie potrzebuję tego.

– No, ja też nie – podchwyciła Lily, wciąż wyjątkowo ożywiona. – Albo to całe wróżbiarstwo…

– Ja się nie uczę tego, czego nie potrzebuje – stwierdził krótko Severus. Hmm, może i miał rację?

Ale oni i tak mieli lżej, niż ja. Pomijając kwestię zaległości, czekał mnie jeszcze jeden mecz w tym roku, w połowie kwietnia, z Ravenclawem. Wiele trenowaliśmy, w końcu był to ostatni mecz z Dorcas Meadowes w roli kapitana i ostatni mecz Gryfonów przed końcem roku.

– A oto i… DRUŻYNA GRYFONÓW! – usłyszeliśmy magicznie zwielokrotniony głos komentatora, gdy wkroczyliśmy na stadion, czemu towarzyszył niewiarygodny tumult.

Gdy czternastu graczy znalazło się nareszcie w powietrzu, rozpoczęliśmy grę.

James i Syriusz podawali sobie naprzemiennie kafla, co wkrótce zaowocowało golem na naszym koncie. Kątem oka dostrzegłam Dorcas, która krążyła nad nami i szukała złotej, uskrzydlonej piłeczki. Na twarzy zastygło skupienie, a purpurowa peleryna powiewała za nią na kwietniowym, popołudniowym wietrze, wyjątkowo silnym tego dnia.

Wkrótce nasza drużyna zdobyła przewagę trzech goli.

– Potter podaje do Blacka, ten upuszcza kafla, którego przejmują Krukoni. Kapitan drużyny Dowell już pędzi ku bramkom Gryfonów i… GOOOOOL!

Syriusz zaklął pod wąsem. Kafel znów wszedł do gry.

– Piłka w posiadaniu Krukonów, lecz oto Black przejął ją. Podaje do Lupin, ta znów do Blacka… Już pędzą w stronę pętli Krukonów…

Przytuliłam mocno kafla do piersi i pędziłam niedaleko Syriusza, gotowego przejąć w odpowiednim momencie piłkę. Już całkiem blisko…

– UWAŻAJ! – krzyknął nagle Czarny.

Poczułam nagle, iż coś ugodziło w mój prawy bok z całej pary. Zachłysnęłam się, bo zabrakło mi powietrza.

Ześlizgnęłam się z miotły. Uda jeszcze przez moment ściskały rączkę, lecz wkrótce puściły i runęłam w dół na trawiasty stadion, gdzie ległam na wznak, wciąż ściskając kafla. Wyczułam okropne zamroczenie i posmak krwi w ustach, gdy potylicą uderzyłam w podłoże. Z nosa i ust ciekła mi krew, a żebra z prawej strony bolały nieznośnie. Piłka leżała niewinnie obok. Głowa pękała mi od straszliwego bólu.

Dopiero wtedy usłyszałam krzyki i hałasy. Drużyna i sędzia wylądowali obok mnie, gromadząc się wokół.

– Trzeba ją zanieść do szpitala. A wy macie grać dalej!

– Nic mi nie będzie! – warknęłam. O nie, znowu szpital...

Uniosłam się nieco, masując tył głowy, by przestała boleć. Poczułam na ręku coś lepkiego, była to krew.

Drużyna wydała zduszone okrzyki, a nauczyciel latania pochylił się, by sprawdzić moją głowę.

– Hmm, pęknięta czaszka – mruknął, a wszyscy wydali z siebie zgodny szmer przerażenia. – Czekaj…

Dał mi jakiś eliksir. Wypiłam go, po czym ból powoli zaczął ustępować, a ja straciłam przytomność.

Ocknęłam się dopiero w skrzydle szpitalnym. Słońce, chylące się ku zachodowi, oświetlało przytulne pomieszczenie. Nie ruszałam się, wchłaniając nosem miły zapach, jaki wlatywał przez uchyloną okiennicę. Poczułam, iż na głowie zawiązano mi bandaż, a także coś sztywnego unieruchamiało mnie w pasie.

Po jakimś czasie do komnaty weszła cała drużyna, wciąż w szatach, a także Remus i Lily. Zauważyłam, że w drużynie brakowało Syriusza.

– Wygraliśmy?! – przeraziłam się na dzień dobry.

– Tak! – rozpromieniła się Dorcas.

– Jak zwykle, dzięki Dorcas! - zaśpiewał James.

– Jak się czujesz? – spytał Luke Steinmann, nasz pałkarz.

– Jakoś. Trochę uziemiona.

Zachichotali. Widocznie musiałam śmiesznie wyglądać w tych bandażach.

– Nic mi nie będzie – mruknęłam.

– Na pewno! – zawołała pogodnie Lily. – Będę się tu z tobą uczyć.

– O nie! – jęknęłam cicho, a pielęgniarka kazała moim gościom spadać. Został tylko Remus.

– A co jest z Syriuszem? – spytałam.

Remus zrobił niezbyt radosną minę.

– Hmm, obraził się o coś i odszedł…

– Obraził? – zdziwiłam się. – O co? Chyba nie na mnie, znowuż?

– Chyba pokłócili się z Jamesem. Nie wiem, co było przyczyną, ale słyszałem trochę… Coś o braku dojrzałości Rogacza i tak dalej…

– O to się pokłócili? – spytałam z zaskoczeniem.

– Nie. Syriusz mu to zarzucił w trakcie kłótni.

– Ech, James i Syriusz chyba nieczęsto się kłócą, nie?

– Nie pamiętam, żeby kiedykolwiek to zrobili – odparł Remus powoli.

W skrzydle szpitalnym siedziałam około tygodnia. Czasem ktoś mnie odwiedził, ale przeważnie wszyscy ślęczeli nad książkami. Ja również uczyłam się w skrzydle szpitalnym z moimi gośćmi.

Podobno w dwóch ostatnich tygodniach kwietnia nauczyciele nie zadawali już nam żadnych prac domowych, jedynie z nami powtarzali materiał z ostatnich lat, tak przynajmniej twierdziła Lily.

– Straszą nas tylko nieustannie – żaliła mi się pod koniec pobytu w szpitalu. – A mnie już głowa boli od tych wszystkich formułek, inkantacji i tak dalej… Przydałaby się porządna drzemka. A, zmieniając temat, wiesz, co dziś do mnie przyszło z ranną pocztą?

Wyciągnęła jakiś pogięty kawałek pergaminu i rozprostowała w dłoniach.

– Jakiś kawał… List miłosny.

Odebrałam od niej zwitek i przeczytałam.

– A jeśli to autentyk? – spytałam, oddając wyznanie Lily.

– Wątpię. No bo kto mógłby wysłać taki list? No, może z wyjątkiem tego Pottera…

– A może to on?

Lily skrzywiła się i pokręciła przecząco głową.

– Podpisałby się… Znasz go. A zresztą, nie miał dziś czasu rano na cokolwiek… Bił się z Blackiem w Wielkiej Sali…

Zastanowiło mnie to. Ciekawe, o co Syriusz i James tak się pokłócili?

– Może napisał to wieczorem? – zasugerowałam. – Poprzedniego dnia?

– Nie wiem, jakoś nie chce mi się w to wierzyć – mruknęła Lily.

– A co na to Severus? – spytałam. Przyszło mi do głowy, że mógł to być on.

– Nic – szepnęła jakby smutno. – On ze mną ostatnio coraz rzadziej rozmawia… Wiesz, ci jego koledzy śmierciożercy…

Gdy wyszłam ze szpitala, powaliła mnie na kolana dziwaczna atmosfera, panująca przed egzaminami. Wszyscy uczniowie, prócz piąto- i siódmoklasistów, udali się na błonia, by cieszyć się słońcem. Pozostali kisili się w gorących murach.

W końcu nadszedł sądny dzień, a raczej niedzielny wieczór przed nim. Nie mogłam wprost uwierzyć, że po tylu tygodniach napięcia, po tak długim okresie strachu, wzmożonej pracy i oczekiwania wreszcie przyszły SUM-y.

Nikt nie mógł jeść kolacji, wszyscy kuli zaklęcia, jakby myśleli, że jeszcze czegoś się nauczą. Wszędzie walały się notatki ze wszystkich lat nauki, a my zerkaliśmy płochliwie w stronę stołu nauczycieli, gdzie siedzieli przybyli z Ministerstwa egzaminatorzy. Tylko Syriusz i James byli wyluzowani, w dodatku chyba się pogodzili. Słyszałam, że znów dokuczali gdzieś razem Severusowi, więc chyba wszystko wróciło do normalności.

Remus siedział i ze stoickim spokojem powtarzał ostatnie definicje, Peter chyba już sikał ze strachu, przesiadując nieomal w swojej torbie, by wysilić mózg przy kilku formułkach zaklęć. Lily wodziła nieprzytomnym wzrokiem po gwiaździstym stropie, będąc jedną z nielicznych osób, po których w ogóle nie było widać faktu jutrzejszego egzaminu, ale ja czułam się okropnie. Miałam ochotę utopić się w pobliskim dzbanku soku dyniowego. Podbrzusze ściskało mnie boleśnie i było mi niedobrze.

– Wiesz… – wydukałam do przyjaciółki. – Chyba idę do toalety… Idziesz ze mną? Powymiotujemy sobie zdrowo…

– Ładny dziś strop, te gwiazdy… – mruknęła z roztargnieniem w odpowiedzi.

– Jak się czujesz, Meggie? – usłyszałam cichy krzyk Rogacza, siedzącego kilka miejsc dalej.

– Dziwnie – odparłam lakonicznie.

– Głowa do góry! – Wyszczerzył zęby. – To nie jest takie halo, jak wszyscy głoszą…

– Od tego zależy moja przyszłość! – jęknęłam płaczliwie.

– E tam… I bez sumów się żyje… – Wzruszył ramionami.

– Ale z sumami też nie zaszkodzi… – burknęłam pod wąsem.

– Jest sposób. Udaj na sali, że cię dopadł atak jakiejś rzadkiej choroby tropikalnej… Wiesz, upadasz, krzyczysz w paroksyzmie, przewracasz stoły, robiąc ogólną histerię…

– To mnie wyproszą – stwierdziłam po namyśle.

– Nie mogą. Muszą się kisić z twoimi zarazkami – odparł i zarechotał mściwie.

– No dobra, to chyba nic nie da? – mruknęłam i uniosłam brew.

– Nie, nie da! – Wyszczerzył zęby. – Ale przynajmniej masz alibi, dlaczego nic nie napisałaś. Teraz to już nie mogą zwalić na to, że twój mózg jest objętościowo podobny do jednej dziesiątej mózgu trolla…

Syriusz zerknął znacząco na Glizdka i parsknął.

– Co? – obruszył się Peter, myśląc że Syriusz naśmiewa się z jego wysiłków, bo nie dosłyszał konkluzji Jamesa.

– Nic, Glizduś, nic, kochanie! – pokręcił głową ze śmiechem Łapa i pogłaskał po główce naburmuszonego kumpla.

Na drugi dzień nie czułam już nic. Ani strachu, czy stresu, czy jakiegokolwiek uczucia. Niczym pusta skorupa. To był znak, że sparaliżowało mnie i było mi już w zasadzie wszystko jedno, co się stanie. Czułam jedynie mobilizację.

Po nader skromnym śniadaniu (jedzenie z trudem przechodziło przez przełyk) wszyscy zdając OWUTEM-y i SUM-y zgromadzili się w sali wejściowej. Wywoływano najpierw zdających sumy.

Wielka Sala wyglądała nieco inaczej: brakowało stołów, zastąpiły je małe stoliczki, niczym ławki zwrócone ku stołowi nauczycielskiemu. Wszyscy znaleźli własne miejsca, a McGonagall przewróciła olbrzymią klepsydrę, mówiąc:

– Zaczynajcie.

To było prostsze, niż myślałam. Zaklęcia zwykle szły mi całkiem dobrze, więc bez problemu opisałam procesy, inkantacje, przebiegi czarów. Gdy wreszcie skończyłam, łeb mi pękał, ale czułam, że napisałam wszystko, co mogłam.

– To było łatwe, no nie? – spytała znękana Lily. – Ostatnie może mi poszło źle, ale pozostałe…

Nie gadałyśmy dużo, zbliżał się popołudniowy egzamin z praktyki zaklęć. Bałam się praktyki, ale była też dla mnie całkiem ciekawym wyzwaniem.

Wywoływano nas grupkami do Wielkiej Sali. Weszłam tam razem z Remusem i dwoma Krukonami.

Opanowałam strach i udało mi się wykonać wszystkie potrzebne polecenia za pierwszym razem. Co prawda, mój kieliszek do jajka raczej się toczył, a nie tańczył, ale egzaminator był tak stary, że chyba nieco niedowidział i nic nie powiedział.

Gdy już wyszłyśmy z tej rzezi z Lily, to udałyśmy się od razu do salonu, by powtórzyć do suma z transmutacji, który miał mieć miejsce nazajutrz. Tego bałam się najmocniej.

Kolejnego dnia stresowałam się dwa razy bardziej, niż w całym moim życiu kiedykolwiek.

Na pisemnym poszło mi nieco gorzej, niż na teorii zaklęć, a egzamin z praktyki był po prostu straszliwy. Pomyliło mi się kilka definicji ze strachu, ale szybko ponaprawiałam błędy. Ostatecznie nie poszło mi tak fatalnie, ale nie miałam pojęcia, co mogłabym dostać.

W środę zdawaliśmy egzamin z zielarstwa. Nie przejmowałam się nim zbytnio, bo zielarstwo nie było mi potrzebne, więc podeszłam do niego bardzo swobodnie. Następnego dnia mieliśmy suma z obrony przed czarną magią. Tego też się bałam, jeszcze nie do końca czując się w tej dziedzinie dobrze.

Usiadłam jak na jeżu przy jednym ze stolików i przez następne kilkadziesiąt minut skupiałam się wyłącznie na opisywaniu działania zaklęcia straszącego bogina, wymienianiu i charakteryzowaniu Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych, wytycznych na wypadek spotkania druzgotka oraz innych tego typu rzeczach.

Co prawda nie był to zbyt trudny test, ale kilka rzeczy sprawiło mi problem. Chciało mi się śmiać, gdy przeczytałam jedno z pytań o rozpoznawaniu wilkołaka. Zerknęłam ukradkiem na Remusa, ale ten zajęty był absolutnie swoim testem, więc powróciłam do swego, by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń komisji.

– Ale się rozpisałam o tym zwodniku, mam nadzieję, że wszystko tam zamieściłam… – mruczała do siebie Lily, jak zwykle maglując wszystko od początku.

Udałyśmy się prosto na błonia, nad jezioro. Od tylu dni nie miałyśmy okazji wychodzić! Co prawda jutro czekały nas jeszcze starożytne runy, ale to nie jawiło się jako tak wyczerpujące i trudne jak transmutacja, czy obrona przed czarną magią.

Lily zdjęła buty i włożyła zmęczone nogi do jeszcze zimnego w maju jeziora. Postąpiłam tak samo, chichocząc. Uff, co za ulga, tak się ochłodzić po duszeniu w szkole i w stresie od samego rana…

– Dziś jeszcze czeka nas ta idiotyczna praktyka – mruknęłam niedbale.

– Taa… – westchnęła Lily, a potem roześmiała się. – Ale niedługo wakacje, czujesz ten klimat, Mary Ann?

– Jeszcze nie. – Uśmiechnęłam się wesoło. – Nawet nie mam czasu w to uwierzyć…

– A ja już czuję to w zapachu, który niesie powietrze. I w zielonych gałęziach drzew… – Lily zamknęła oczy i wyciągnęła się na trawie, a potem mruknęła, jakby chciała się usprawiedliwić przed samą sobą tą chwilą słabości i zapomnienia – zaraz pouczymy się zaklęć na praktykę, jeszcze chwilka…

Wpatrywałam się w moją przyjaciółkę, gdy promienie południowego, majowego słońca grały na jej rudych lokach, rozsypanych na trawie naokoło twarzy, i wpadło mi do głowy, że Severus i James mieli rację, zakochując się w Lily. Była naprawdę piękna, ale nie tylko w kwestii urody, lecz wnętrza. Rozsiewała wokół to piękno marzycielki i optymistki. Do tego była mądra i miała w sobie coś bardzo ciepłego. Nieco zabolało mnie uświadomienie sobie, jak jasnym punktem była w mrocznym życiu Severusa. Nic dziwnego, że to właśnie jej pragnął, jedynego światła…

Oderwałam od niej wzrok i potoczyłam nim po zgromadzonych na błoniach uczniach. Tu i ówdzie rozbrzmiewały śmiechy i jakieś krzyki. Nie interesowało mnie to zbytnio i ległam na trawie obok Lily, zamykając oczy i rozkoszując się chwilą wytchnienia.

Krzyki, oklaski i wybuchy śmiechu stawały się coraz bardziej natarczywe.

– Co się tam dzieje… – usłyszałam znużony pomruk Lily i poczułam, że unosi się na łokciach, by zerknąć. – No nie, tego już za wiele!…

Poderwała się na równe nogi.

– ZOSTAWCIE GO!

Uniosłam się na łokciach. Lily wpatrywała się z odrazą i wściekłością w stronę Jamesa i Syriusza, stojących nieopodal dębu. Za nimi na ziemi leżał Severus, któremu wypływały z ust bańki mydlane.

– Co jest, Evans? – zapytał James nagle dziwnie głębokim głosem.

– Zostawcie go. Co on wam zrobił?

– No wiesz… – James zawahał się teatralnie. – To raczej kwestia tego, że on istnieje… jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli…

Uczniowie obserwujący tę scenę ryknęli śmiechem. Tylko Remus udawał, że tego nie widział. Wstałam. Wezbrał we mnie gniew, ale to Lily zareagowała:

– Wydaje ci się, że jesteś bardzo zabawny, tak? – spytała z pogardą. – A jesteś tylko zarozumiałym, znęcającym się nad słabszymi szmatławcem, Potter. Zostawcie go w spokoju.

– Zostawię, jak się ze mną umówisz, Evans – sprytnie zripostował James. – No… nie daj się prosić… Umów się ze mną, a już nigdy więcej nie podniosę różdżki na biednego Smarka.

– Nie umówiłabym się z tobą nawet wtedy, gdybym musiała wybierać między tobą a wielkim pająkiem!

Ja i Syriusz wymieniliśmy wymowne spojrzenia, a on westchnął, odwracając się flegmatycznie do zabawki, jaką w tamtym momencie był Severus.

– Nie masz dzisiaj szczęścia, Rogaczu. OJ! – Drgnął, zaskoczony, bowiem Severus dostał się do swej różdżki i powiedział:

– Sectumsempra!

Z policzka Jamesa trysnął czerwony strumień krwi, ten odwrócił się, machnął różdżką, a Severus zawisł do góry nogami w powietrzu. Cała zapięta szkolna szata zsunęła mu się z ciała. Widocznie dzisiaj było my na tyle gorąco, że nie założył szkolnych spodni. Zamiast tego wszyscy uczniowie mieli okazję przyjrzeć się jego starym, szarym majtkom.

Tłum ryknął śmiechem, rozległy się tu i ówdzie oklaski i gwizdy. Lily parsknęła cichutko pod nosem, może z nerwów, ale się nie roześmiała. Natomiast mnie zatkała wściekłość.

– Puść go! – rozkazała Lily.

– Na rozkaz! – zawołał James, gdy tylko przestał ryczeć ze śmiechu.

Severus upadł na ziemię, poderwał się, poprawiając szatę i natychmiast zaatakował. Ale Syriusz był szybszy:

– Petrificus totalus – rzucił niedbale i Sev znowu leżał na ziemi, sztywny, niczym płyta nagrobna. Lily zaklęła cicho pod nosem i wrzasnęła:

– ZOSTAWCIE GO W SPOKOJU!

Wyjęła różdżkę. Black i James chyba zauważyli powagę sytuacji. Na pewno nie chcieli walczyć z Lily o Severusa.

– Ech, Evans, nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym ci zrobił krzywdę… – rzekł ostrożnie James.

– To cofnij swoje zaklęcie! – rozkazała dobitnym tonem.

James westchnął zrezygnowany i odczarował Seva.

– Bardzo proszę – zwrócił się ponownie do Lily, a Severus za nim powoli gramolił się z ziemi. – Masz szczęście, że Evans tu była, Smarkerusie.

– Nie potrzebuje pomocy tej małej, brudnej szlamy!

Co?…

Szybko zerknęłam na Lily. Jej twarz nie wyrażała zaskoczenia, ale zaczęła szybko mrugać oczyma, nie wierząc własnym uszom. Dostrzegłam leciutki rumieniec emocji.

– Świetnie – rzekła w końcu. – W przyszłości nie będę sobie tobą zawracać głowy. I na twoim miejscu wyprałabym gacie, Smarkerusie.

Najgorsze, co mogła powiedzieć.

– Przeproś ją! – To wściekły James celował różdżką w stronę Severusa.

– Nie zmuszaj go, żeby mnie przepraszał! – krzyknęła ze złością Lily. Była bliska płaczu. – Jesteś taki sam, jak on…

– Co? Ja NIGDY bym cię nie nazwał… sama wiesz, jak!

Ale Lily puściły już hamulce:

– Targasz sobie włosy, żeby wyglądać tak, jakbyś dopiero co zsiadł ze swojej miotły, popisujesz się tym głupim zniczem, chodzisz po korytarzach i miotasz zaklęcia na każdego, kto cię uraził, żeby pokazać, co potrafisz. Dziwię się, że twoja miotła może w ogóle wystartować z tobą i z twoim wielkim, napuszonym łbem. MDLI mnie na twój widok.

Odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła, zostawiając mnie, oraz zrezygnowanego i dotkniętego Jamesa. Miałam wrażenie, że usłyszałam szloch.

– Evans! Hej, EVANS!

Nic to nie dało. Zrobił więc obojętną minę i rzucił w przestrzeń:

– Co jej się stało?

Syriusz ocknął się z letargu i uniósł brew.

– Czytając między wierszami, powiedziałbym, że chyba uważa cię za osobę nieco próżną – mruknął.

– Świetnie. Znakomicie… – warknął James, a żeby dać upust wściekłości, wylewitował Seva z powrotem do góry nogami. Ruszyłam szybko ku nim, by położyć temu kres.

– Kto chce zobaczyć, jak ściągam majtki Smarkerusowi? – spytał obojętnie.

Podbiegłam do Huncwotów i mruknęłam:

– Liberacorpus.

Severus był z powrotem na trawie.

– Idź i ją przeproś, no przecież… – syknęłam do niego, a potem zwróciłam się do Jamesa – Rogacz, jesteś osioł.

James zrobił nadętą minę.

– Nie rób tego nigdy więcej, jeśli chcesz mieć we mnie przyjaciela! – zagroziłam mu. – Tym bardziej powinieneś się powstrzymać ze względu na Lily! Dlaczego znowu go zaatakowaliście?!

– Bo nam się nudziło! – warknął James wojowniczo. – To wystarczający powód.

– Macie sumy, halo! Mogliście się pouczyć, popytać nawzajem, powtórzyć przed…

– A po co? – żachnął się Syriusz. – To nudy i nie potrzebujemy tego z Rogaczem…

– Nie wciskaj mi kitów! – warknęłam groźnie na Blacka, a ten aż się skulił w sobie. – Uważacie się za herosów, ale jesteście zerami!

Black zmarszczył brwi i łypnął na mnie z góry.

– Tylko znowu nie zaczynaj! – szczeknął ostrzegawczo.

– Wcale nie mam zamiaru! – zawołałam ze złością i odwróciłam się na pięcie, by dogonić Severusa. Coś czułam, że trzeba będzie długo godzić jego i Lily…

Nie mogłam go nigdzie znaleźć, więc ruszyłam zrezygnowana do dormitorium, by przygotować się do praktyki z obrony przed czarną magią. Tam spotkałam Severusa, sterczał pod portretem Grubej Damy z bardzo niewyraźną miną.

– Zawołasz Lily? – miauknął żałośnie na powitanie.

– Dobra, jak ją znajdę… Ale wątpię, żeby zechciała tu przychodzić do ciebie… – odparłam smutno i, zupełnie wbrew sobie, poczułam w środku jakąś niesamowitą i ohydną radość i satysfakcję.

– Powiedz jej, że jeśli do mnie nie zejdzie, to… to mam zamiar tu koczować… Muszę z nią porozmawiać, wyznać jej wszystko… Ja naprawdę nie chciałem, wyrwało mi się…

– Nie tłumacz się mnie, ale Lily. – Położyłam swoją dłoń na jego ramieniu, dodając mu otuchy. – Postaram się z nią jakoś pogadać. Póki co, mamy egzamin z obrony… Miłej nauki…

I weszłam do salonu Gryffindoru, czując na plecach jego zrozpaczony wzrok.

W rozdziale został wykorzystany fragment książki "Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa" J. K. Rowling w tłumaczeniu A. Polkowskiego.


	37. Perypetie miłosne Lily

– Co?!…

Świat stoi na głowie.

– Ty… Ty jesteś z Syriuszem?!

Lily popatrzyła na mnie niewinnie, szeroko otwierając oczy, w których gdzieś tam tliła się mieszanka niepewności, wyrzutu i wstydu.

Parsknęłam. Nie. Oni w ogóle do siebie nie pasują, to jakaś pomyłka.

– Bujasz, Lily! – zawołałam, szarpiąc ją za rękę. – Nie żartuj sobie ze mnie.

– Dlaczego? Nie mogę się umawiać z Syriuszem? – spytała, wciąż grając niewiniątko.

– Może mówimy o dwóch różnych Syriuszach… Na pewno chodzi ci o Blacka?

– A ilu tu mamy Syriuszów? – żachnęła się. – To on mi wysłał list miłosny!

– Co?! – Odgięłam się do tyłu i zaśmiałam w głos. – Przecież on nie mógł, to do niego…

– No wtedy, gdy leżałaś w szpitalu, gdy miałaś pękniętą czaszkę… Pamiętasz?

– Aż za dobrze… Czyli to jednak nie był kawał…

– Nie.

Zaległa cisza.

– Nie patrz tak na mnie! – fuknęła raptownie. – I przestań wietrzyć jamę ustną, bo wyglądasz jak troll.

Zamknęłam machinalnie buzię, zdając sobie sprawę, że była od pewnego czasu otwarta.

– Lily, jak to się w ogóle stało? – wypaliłam po chwili, wciąż nie ogarniając.

– Normalnie. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Spontanicznie. Siedzieliśmy sobie w salonie, tak się złożyło, że sami, bo wszyscy już poszli spać. I jakoś tak zaczęliśmy rozmawiać. Długo to trwało, chyba ze trzy godziny. Byłam bardzo poruszona, to było po tym, wiesz, z Sev… ze Snapem. Musiałam się wygadać i nie chciało mi się spać. No i Syriusz tam siedział. Tak nam się miło rozmawiało, że spytał, czy nie moglibyśmy się od dziś spotykać częściej. Odebrałam to jako propozycję chodzenia. Z początku się trochę speszyłam, tak raptownie o to spytał… Ale pomyślałam, że czemu nie? To może być miłe i ciekawe doświadczenie.

– Miłe i ciekawe doświadczenie? – prychnęłam kąśliwie. – Świetnie… Całowaliście się już?

– Nie, no co ty… – Lily spąsowiała. – Na to jeszcze za wcześnie… Na razie sobie tylko tak chodzimy razem i rozmawiamy…

– Mało romantyczne – stwierdziłam brutalnie.

– No… niby tak… – bąknęła w odpowiedzi ze zmieszaną miną.

Pokręciłam głową z dezaprobatą.

– Co? Czemu tak dziwnie reagujesz? – spytała Lily wojowniczo. – Mamy się ślinić w każdym kącie szkoły?

– Nie o to chodzi… – burknęłam. – Lily, dlaczego się tak łatwo zgodziłaś?

– A czemu nie? Przeszkadza ci to?

– Nie, ale… Nie poznaję ciebie. – Uniosła brew, a mnie po głowie obijał się widok miny Jamesa, po dowiedzeniu się, że Syriusz chodzi z jego miłością. – Kogo ty chcesz ukarać? Jamesa? A może… Severusa?

Lily zmierzyła mnie potępiającym spojrzeniem.

– Z Severusem nie mam już nic wspólnego.

Po tych słowach wstała, pozbierała manatki do kupy i odeszła bez słowa. Zostałam sama w bibliotece i wbiłam nieświadomie wzrok w esej na temat pazurów gryfa w jakimś eliksirze.

Coś takiego… Lily plus Syriusz równa się Pomyłka Stulecia. Jak mogła się na coś takiego zgodzić? Przecież Łapa na pewno się zgrywał…

A może nie?

A co z Jamesem? Jak Czarny mógł go tak zdradzić? Coś mi tu wyraźnie nie pasowało… No i biedny Severus, Lily i on nie rozmawiali już od kilku dni. Miałam jedynie nadzieję, że nie będę musiała dzielić mojego czasu na dwa wrogie obozy…

– Syriuszu! – krzyknęłam na cały korytarz, gdy dostrzegłam plecy Czarnego wśród tłumu uczniów. Nie dosłyszał, ale cały tabun dziewczyn przede mną obrócił się, jak na komendę. Gdy mnie dostrzegły, od razu zmierzyły mnie nienawistnym spojrzeniem, jako że byłam tą wybraną, która miała okazję z nim rozmawiać od czasu do czasu. W końcu mój brat się z nim przyjaźnił.

Syriusza porwał tłum, szybko znikł mi z oczu. Nie było sensu pchać się w to morze, więc postanowiłam wrócić do biblioteki, by pouczyć się znowu do jutrzejszego suma z eliksirów.

Usiadłam ponownie przy stole i skupiłam się na zapamiętywaniu znaczenia temperatury, ale ktoś się do mnie dosiadł. Był to Severus. Od czwartku jego mina była tak żałosna i nieszczęśliwa, że zrobiło mi się go naprawdę żal.

– Hej… – mruknął bezbarwnie.

Zmierzyłam go długim, współczującym wzrokiem.

– I co? Lily się nie odzywa? – spytałam, chociaż znałam odpowiedź.

Pokręcił głową przecząco.

– Nie martw się! – rzuciłam. – To Lily! Kiedyś musi jej przejść, przecież nie jest pamiętliwa. To dobra dziewczyna. Zobaczysz, sprawa rozejdzie się po kościach po sumach, ona jest teraz trochę przemęczona i rozdrażniona…

Uśmiechnął się blado w odpowiedzi. Pouczyliśmy się eliksirów, z którymi oboje radziliśmy sobie całkiem nieźle. Wolałam nie mówić mu o Lily i Syriuszu na wypadek, gdyby jeszcze o tym nie wiedział.

Kolejnego dnia zdawaliśmy najpierw teorię, potem praktykę, czyli warzenie eliksirów. Poczułam się cudownie wolna, gdy postawiłam moją fiolkę na stole komisji. Teraz pozostały mi tylko cztery dni sumów, które miały nie być mi właściwie potrzebne.

Próbowałam złapać Syriusza po wyjściu w celu dowiedzenia się, o co właściwie chodzi, ale szedł z Lily i rozmawiali w najlepsze, więc nie chciałam się pchać z buciorami w ich prywatność. Pozostało mi jedynie wlec się za nimi z narastającą irytacją, ale dotarło do mnie z zaskoczeniem, że nie trzymali się za ręce. Specyficzna para.

W trakcie tych kilku dni kolejno zdawaliśmy opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami (poszła mi tak sobie), astronomię (tu już było zdecydowanie lepiej), wróżbiarstwo (myślałam, że będzie gorzej) i historię magii, którą sobie trochę odpuściłam. W ogóle jakoś to wszystko potraktowałam lżej i chyba przesadziłam z wyluzowaniem. Ale tak trudno było się skupić, szczególnie w środę po sumie z wróżbiarstwa i astronomii. Nie miałam najmniejszej ochoty siadać do historii, ale musiałam. No cóż, na ostatniej prostej jest zawsze najgorzej.

– Uff! – wydyszał pod nosem Pet, gdy wytoczyliśmy się z Wielkiej Sali po sumie z historii magii. – Już koniec z sumami…

– Ja mam jutro numerologię – mruknął Remus.

– Nie denerwuj mnie – warknęłam. – Na samą myśl, że mogłabym coś jeszcze zdawać, robi mi się niedobrze!

Nigdzie nie mogłam dostrzec Severusa, więc dołączyłam do połowy Huncwotów. Jamesa nie było. W ogóle ostatnio jakoś nie rzucał się w oczy, a on zawsze baaardzo wystawał z tłumu.

– Gdzie zgubiliście Rogasia? – zapytałam.

– Nie wiem, gdzieś się tam pałęta… – rzucił obojętnie Glizdogon, a Remus dodał z troską:

– Zapewne zaszył się w naszym dormitorium czy coś… Ostatnio bardzo często zostaje sam…

Westchnęłam współczująco.

– A Syriusz? Pewnie przesiaduje gdzieś z Lily, hipokryta – rzuciłam z mocno wyczuwaną pogardą.

Remus i Peter wymienili wymowne spojrzenia.

– Zapewne on i Lily… – mruknęłam z obrzydzeniem.

– Co? – spytał trochę za szybko i zbyt gwałtownie Remus.

– Nic… Siedzą sami w jakiejś klasie i no nie wiem… się całują, czy coś…

Remus zaśmiał się.

– No co ty! To nie jest taka typowa para… Widziałaś, żeby trzymali się za rączki? No, ale ja i tak tego nie rozumiem. Ich zbyt wiele dzieli. Chyba nikt się tego nie spodziewał. Wiesz, co mi się wydaje? Że coś tu nie gra. Lily nigdy nie lubiła Jamesa i Syriusza, dlaczego więc zgodziła się z nim być?

– Podobno fajnie im się rozmawia – prychnęłam.

– Tak sądzisz? – Remus zrobił sceptyczną minę. – No cóż, możliwe… Wciąż jednak nie rozumiem Syriusza. Nigdy nie miał dziewczyny, żadna mu się nie podobała. Szczerze mówiąc, ciężko mi wyobrazić sobie, że prosi Lily o zostanie jego dziewczyną, tak nagle. Może to po prostu znów jakiś jego wygłup lub eksperyment? Nie chciał się przyznać. A Lily przydałby się chyba ktoś mniej, hmm…

Nie potrafił swej myśli ubrać w słowa, więc przemilczał zakończenie.

Sumy dobiegły końca, ale Lily i Severus nie zamienili ze sobą ani jednego słowa. Zmuszona byłam latać od jednego do drugiego. Na szczęście nie musiałam spędzać z Lily dużo czasu, gdyż często znikała gdzieś z Syriuszem, przez co czułam się opuszczona przez najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Chyba podobnie czuł się James. Niestety, nie miałam okazji z nim pomówić, zniknął z tłumu jak kamfora. Sprytnie się gdzieś zaszywał i przebywał sam.

Pod koniec maja, gdy wszystkie egzaminy zostały już pozdawane, uczniowie udali się do Hogsmeade, ostatni raz w tym roku.

– No więc nie odzywa się do mnie.

Ja i Severus szliśmy razem w stronę wioski. Było tak cudownie na zewnątrz, świeciło słońce, wszystko kwitło, unosił się zapach wolności i zbliżających się wakacji. A ja odganiałam od siebie nieustannie szczęśliwą myśl, która mnie niezwykle irytowała: teraz Lily nie stała między mną i Severusem…

– Opowiedz mi o Voldemorcie – poprosiłam, by zmienić temat.

Severus nastroszył się.

– Nie ma co opowiadać – burknął.

– Ale ty przyjaźnisz się z jego zwolennikami.

– Tak. No cóż, jestem w Slytherinie, muszę być z nimi w dobrych kontaktach. Zresztą, przywiązałem się do nich przez tyle lat.

– Ale nie musisz! Przecież masz nas, zrezygnuj z ich towarzystwa! – poprosiłam.

– Nadal uważasz, że można mówić o NAS? – zadrwił Severus.

– No dobra, masz mnie… Przecież cię nie zostawię samego. Odseparuj się, Sev, oni nie są w porządku.

Zerknął na mnie z ukosa.

– Są do mnie podobni. Takie wyrzutki.

– Severusie! – jęknęłam błagalnie. – O czym ty mówisz? Przecież ty jesteś inny! Masz dobre serce i w ogóle… Jesteś taki…

Speszyłam się. Spojrzał na mnie badawczo. Żeby tylko się nie wydało, trzeba uważać na emocje…

Weszliśmy do pubu i zamówiliśmy kremowe piwo, po czym rozsiedliśmy się przy jednym ze stolików.

– To co chciałabyś wiedzieć o Voldemorcie? – szepnął pytająco Severus.

– Czy on rzeczywiście jest taki groźny?

– Ma niesamowite zdolności i wiedzę czarnoksiężnika. – Wykrzywił twarz. – Ale sam niczego by nie zdziałał, ma nieustannie powiększające się grono zwolenników… Cała masa moich ślizgońskich kumpli marzy już o tym, żeby zakończyć edukację i przyłączyć się do niego po szkole. Będzie miał niezłą gwardię.

Utkwiłam tępo wzrok w mojej butelce.

– A ty? – spytałam szeptem po chwili, spoglądając niepewnie na przyjaciela.

Severus wlepił we mnie parę świecących, czarnych oczu. Nie odpowiedział.

– Widziałeś go kiedyś? – zagadnęłam.

Przygryzł wargi, po czym odparł lakonicznie:

– Na żywo nigdy.

Zaległa cisza.

– Czemu nie chcesz się odłączyć od zwolenników Voldemorta? Jeszcze cię wciągną w swe szeregi – zmartwiłam się.

Severus zawahał się i śmiesznie kiwnął głową w bok.

– Lepiej z nimi trzymać, tak profilaktycznie – odparł.

Zmrużyłam podejrzliwie oczy.

– Ale ty chyba nie chcesz zostać jednym z nich? – spytałam ostrożnie, bojąc się jego reakcji.

Spuścił wzrok na swoje piwo i wypił kilka łyków. Nie udzielił mi odpowiedzi, co uznałam za negatywny znak.

– Severus! Nie rób tego! Oni ci każą zabijać niewinnych ludzi! – zawołałam przerażonym półgłosem i skóra mi ścierpła.

Severus przeniósł zakłopotane spojrzenie na drzwi, po czym zmarszczył gniewnie krzaczaste brwi. Też tam zerknęłam.

Do środka wlazła Para Tygodnia i usiadła przy jednym ze stolików. Nawet nas nie zauważyli. Syriusz udał się do baru, by coś zamówić, a ja wprost czułam spięcie mięśni na całym Severusie.

– A co oni robią razem? – zgrzytnął ostro.

– Eee… Lily chodzi z Syriuszem… – bąknęłam, decydując się jednak powiedzieć mu prawdę.

Ciarki mnie przeszły, gdy uchwyciłam reakcję Severusa. Był tak wściekły, przerażony, nieszczęśliwy, skołowany i zszokowany zarazem, że się aż zachłysnęłam piwem. Ścisnął butelkę mocno. Rozpadła się w jego dłoni, oblewając go resztką płynu i mieszając się z krwią ze zranionych szkłem palców. Syknął jadowicie, wstał i wypadł z pubu jak nietoperz z turbodopalaczem z zadzie.

Chcąc nie chcąc, flegmatycznie udałam się za nim po tym, jak skończyłam piwo. Na zewnątrz było tak jasno, że z początku zamknęłam oczy i przystanęłam. Potem udałam się do bardziej ustronnego miejsca, czyli między drzewa pobliskiego zagajnika, który chyba łączył się z Zakazanym Lasem.

Usiadłam pod jednym z drzew, zastanawiając się nad wszystkim. Czułam się samotna. Prawie jak rok temu na jesień, gdy Lily i ja się nie przyjaźniłyśmy zbyt silnie. Teraz zostawiła mnie dla Syriusza, swego chłopaka. Dobrze, że przynajmniej się nie miętosili publicznie, to byłoby żenujące…

Najbardziej szkoda mi było chyba Jamesa. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel! Poczułam do Syriusza silną antypatię.

– O! Patrzcie, patrzcie, kogo widzą me oczy! Niewinne Gryfoniątko na odludziu! – usłyszałam nieco skrzekliwy, niski głos.

Uchyliłam powieki i dostrzegłam sylwetkę Bellatriks Black, stojącą nieopodal. Jej usta wygięły się w ohydnym uśmiechu, a oczy, podobne z wyrazu do Syriuszowych, błyszczały dziko. Celowała we mnie różdżką. Zanim zdążyłam się zorientować, co to oznacza, Black krzyknęła:

– Locomotor mortis!

Zaklęcie skleiło mi nogi, a ja czułam się jak robak. Próbując utrzymać równowagę, przewróciłam się na bok i stoczyłam nieco z łagodnej skarpy. Najbardziej upokarzający był jednak śmiech Bellatriks, która już podnosiła różdżkę, by dalej się mną bawić. Błyskawicznie sięgnęłam do kieszeni i rzuciłam, celując różaną różdżką w przeciwniczkę:

– Impedimenta!

Ruchy Bellatriks spowolniły się ze sto razy, a ja w tym czasie mruknęłam:

– Finite.

Nogawki jasnych dzwonów były odseparowane. Bellatriks odzyskiwała sprawność, ja w tym czasie gramoliłam się z ziemi. Ledwo to uczyniłam, usłyszałam jej wściekły pisk:

– Reductio!

Czerwony strumień zaklęcia rozwalającego pomknął ku mnie. W ostatnim momencie rzuciłam się na ziemię w bok, a omszały głaz za mną rozłupał się z hukiem na mnóstwo mniejszych kamieni. Kilka uderzyło mnie w plecy, ramiona i nogi, a jeden z nich niebezpiecznie świsnął tuż przy moim uchu.

– Relashio! – krzyknęłam rozpaczliwie w jej stronę zza drzewa.

Tego się nie spodziewała. Wrzasnęła krótko i odrzuciło ją kilka kroków dalej. Wstałam wolno, cała obolała, myśląc, że to już koniec. Ale się myliłam.

– Aculeus!

Fioletowy promień pomknął w moją stronę zza jakiegoś kasztanowca i ugodził prosto w przedramię.

– Auu! – Mocno je ścisnęłam, oczy zaszły łzami bólu. Zaklęcie żądlące pozostawiło czerwony ślad i obrzęk na ręku.

– Petrificus totalus! – jęknęłam w jej stronę, ale z powodu zamroczenia bólem nie wycelowałam zbyt dobrze, toteż trafiłam w drzewo obok.

– Masz zeza? – zaśmiała się ohydnie. – Oświetlę ci nieco widok!

Po czym krzyknęła piskliwie:

– Incentio!

Płomień ognia, pochłaniając po drodze pnie drzew, popędził w moją stronę…

– Aguamenti!

Strumień wody zderzył się w locie z jej buchającym ogniem. Huk wypełnił powietrze. Dwa żywioły walczyły jeszcze trochę, produkując całe masy pary, potem woda całkowicie zalała płomień. Zza gęstej pary widziałam Bellatriks tyle, co gwiazdy na niebie. Zaległa cisza…

Jakieś złowrogie zaklęcie śmignęło w moją stronę, przedzierając się przez kurtynę pary. Trafiło mnie w brzuch i krzyknęłam, osuwając się na kolana. Straszliwie zapiekło, a na kraciastej koszuli wykwitły purpurowe plamy krwi… Namacałam potężne rozcięcie przez prawie całą talię. Widocznie Black musiała użyć Sectumsempry.

Para rozwiała się, a ja rzuciłam w stronę Bellatriks:

– Expelliarmus! – Natychmiast je odbiła.

– Incarcerus!

Liny oplotły ciasno mój tułów. Poczułam narastającą panikę, a Black zbliżała się z okrutną miną…

„Levicorpus", wrzasnęłam rozpaczliwie w myślach, celując z trudem w jej stronę. Przekonana o mojej nieszkodliwości Bellatriks wydała zduszony krzyk i poderwało ją do góry nogami. Przekręciłam różdżkę do góry, by móc przeciąć liny.

– Diffindo – mruknęłam.

Ledwo opadł ostatni splot, gdy usłyszałam dziki wrzask:

– Eicerus!

Nie spodziewałam się, że Bellatriks będzie w stanie wykonać jakikolwiek ruch. Widocznie zaklęcie, które mi się „pomyślało", było zdecydowanie słabsze, niż takie wypowiedzone na głos. Jakaś potworna siła, której nie mogłam się przeciwstawić, poderwała mnie do góry i rzuciła o pień kilka łokci nad ziemią. Zaraz potem oderwałam się od niego i łupnęłam w kolejne drzewo. Kątem oka widziałam, jak Black wymachuje różdżką z zadowoloną miną, miotając mną o wszystkie pobliskie powierzchnie. „Tego samego czaru użyli kiedyś Huncwoci na Severusie", przemknęło mi przez głowę. Moje ciało bezwładnie obijało się o wszytko naokoło, a ja czułam potworny ból i smak krwi w ustach. Szaleńczy śmiech Black mącił ciszę. Bawiła się doskonale…

– Drętwota!

Śmiech ustał, bezwład ciała również. Zatrzymałam się na wysokości pierwszego piętra i runęłam w dół. Usłyszałam tupot nóg.

– Meg!

Dostrzegłam nad sobą dwie przerażone twarze. Syriusz i Lily.

– Wszystko gra? – spytała Lily.

Usiadłam obolała na ściółce, krztusząc się krwią.

– Idziemy do szpitala – zadecydował Syriusz.

– Nie – zaprzeczyłam stanowczo. Tylko nie szpital, znowu! – Nic mi nie jest.

– Co ty! Możesz mieć jakiś wylew.

– Nie… ja tylko trochę się poturbowałam…

– A co to jest?

Wskazał na moje przedramię, które wciąż piekło. Tkwiły na nim bąble, efekt zaklęcia żądlącego.

– Nic… – burknęłam.

– Polecę po jakiegoś nauczyciela, nie ujdzie jej to płazem! – zawołała Lily i pobiegła do wioski.

– Co wyście robiły? – spytał Syriusz, lustrując sztywną Bellatriks leżącą nieopodal.

– Walczyłyśmy – odparłam wymijająco.

– Po coś marnowała na nią czas? – zdziwił się z niesmakiem.

– Nie wiem. Spytaj swojej kuzynki, to ona zaczęła.

– Dobrze, że przechodziliśmy obok… – westchnął.

– Na romantycznym spacerku – rzuciłam mściwie.

Syriusz zerknął na mnie spode łba.

– Szukałam cię – mruknęłam obojętnie.

– Czemu? – Posłał mi pytające spojrzenie.

– Musimy chyba pogadać!

Pytający wzrok zmienił się w zaintrygowanie.

– Dlaczego chodzisz z Lily? – wypaliłam, chyba nieco pretensjonalnie.

Zmarszczył czoło, po czym mruknął sarkastycznie:

– Zazdrosna jesteś?

– Tak, o Lily! – prychnęłam. – Po prostu, pytam. List miłosny jest do ciebie niepodobny. Zresztą, ciebie nigdy do niej nie ciągnęło.

– Może to się zmieniło?

– Rany, nie oszukujmy się! – zawołałam. – Syriuszu, dlaczego to zrobiłeś Jamesowi? Powiedz, bo mi to wszystko nie daje spokoju!

Syriusz zawahał się, a potem odparł:

– Anonimowy list miłosny to był w sumie żart, a przynajmniej miał taki w założeniu być. James kiedyś go napisał. Nie chciał go wysyłać, chyba się trochę speszył, to go wyręczyłem… Chciałem dobrze, ale Rogacz nie zrozumiał dowcipu i się wściekł jak łoś… Cóż, potem go przeprosiłem i było już dobrze.

– Lily mówiła, że to ty wysłałeś jej list – zauważyłam podejrzliwie.

– James bardzo źle znosił fakt, że Lily przeczytała jego list. Był trochę żenujący, fakt, obiach… Ona coraz bardziej się utwierdzała w przekonaniu, że to on jej to wysłał. Wierz mi, nie była tym zachwycona, odnosiła się do Jamesa z politowaniem, więc wkręciłem ją, że to ja. Nie chciałem mu robić siary, za to zrobiłem siarę sobie.

– Cóż za bohaterski czyn, godny opiewania w pieśniach na przestrzeni pokoleń – zadrwiłam.

Syriusz spojrzał na mnie ambiwalentnie, ale chyba zrezygnował z riposty.

– No dobra, a potem? Jak to się w ogóle mogło stać, że wy jesteście razem? – podjęłam na nowo.

– Tak jakoś wyszło. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Rozmawialiśmy sobie, było fajnie. Generalnie Lily to bardzo sympatyczna dziewczyna, chociaż przyznaję, że dotychczas mnie nieco irytowała. Ale poznałem ją bliżej i zmieniłem zdanie. Tak szczerze? Przyszło mi do głowy, żeby poprosić ją o chodzenie i nieco podpuścić, żeby polubiła Jamesa… Wiesz, wnikanie w szeregi wrogów i robienie rozróby, czy coś w tym stylu… Chcę ją przekonać do Jima.

– Super, ale James z rozpaczy wpadł w dół chyba aż do Australii, drogi Syriuszu! – zauważyłam z politowaniem. – Raczej nie taki był twój zamiar… Nie powiedziałeś mu o swym genialnym planie zawczasu, zanim nie nabawił się wścieklizny?

– No nie… – Syriusz nieco się zmieszał. – Ale i tak by się nie dało, z początku próbował mnie zabić, gdy miałem nieszczęście na niego wdepnąć na korytarzu…

– Nie dziwię się…

– Przynajmniej wykonał kilka świadczących o tym działań, zdradzających jego intencje. Ledwo się stamtąd odczołgałem.

– Może lepiej, żebyś z Lily zerwał? James to bardziej doceni, niż bawienie się w takie akrobacje z wnikaniem w szeregi wroga… Auu, moje plecy… – syknęłam nagle, bo rany dawały o sobie znać.

– Czekaj, daj zobaczyć…

– Nie, już idzie Slughorn ze swoją pupilką. Zresztą, co by powiedziała twoja dziewczyna widząc, że obmacujesz plecy jakiejś niewiasty? – rzuciłam złośliwie.

Zanim Syriusz wykombinował stosowną ripostę, już przybyli tamci. Zostałam dostarczona do skrzydła szpitalnego przez nieco urażonego Czarnego, a Bellatriks zajął się jej były opiekun. Swoją drogą byłam ciekawa, co absolwentka Slytherinu robiła o tej porze w Hogsmeade. Ostatnio zdecydowanie za bardzo kręciła się przy szkole. Tylko po co?

Tak zakończył się ostatni, napięty tydzień szkoły. Wszyscy mieli już luz i tylko obijali się na zewnątrz nad jeziorem. Nie mogłam uwierzyć w to, że dobiegł końca drugi już rok w Hogwarcie. Jeszcze drugie tyle.

Te wakacje zapowiadały się ciekawie, bo mieliśmy brać udział w Mistrzostwach Świata w Quidditchu. Zarówno James jak i Syriusz dostali od ojców po dwa bilety dla przyjaciół.

Na początku czerwca rozegrano ostatni mecz. Ravenclaw przeciw Slytherinowi. Wygrali Krukoni, co oznaczało, że Gryfoni zdobyli Puchar. Było dobre zakończenie dla Dorcas, która odchodziła ze szkoły i tym samym kończyła z nami współpracę jako kapitan.

– Bardzo się cieszę, że tam będziemy! To dopiero będzie mecz! – szczebiotałam radośnie do Lily.

– Ty wiesz, że jadę tam tylko dla ciebie? – odparła z konsternacją, wyjmując nogi z wody. – Przecież wiesz, że mam alergię na Pottera.

– O rany, ale Mistrzostwa są raz na sześć lat! – zawołałam. – To jedyna taka okazja! Następne będą dopiero w osiemdziesiątym drugim, skąd wiesz, że będziesz mogła na nich być?

– Masz rację! – parsknęła Lily. – Pewnie będę siedzieć w ciepłej chatce i zajmować się mężem i dziećmi. Gotować, sprzątać, zero rozrywek…

– No właśnie! Ciesz się chwilą, Lily! Poza tym, będzie z nami twój chłopak, na którego z kolei ja mam alergię… Co prawda, nieco mniejszą. Ale może być tak romantycznie! – Trąciłam ją w bok, unosząc wymownie brewki w górę i w dół i szczerząc ząbki psotnie.

– Mój były chłopak – poprawiła mnie cierpliwie.

– Ach! – zawołałam teatralnie. – Wiedziałam, że tego długo nie pociągniecie! Czyli Syriusz jest już wolny? Niech rozwiesi tę informację w całej szkole, fanki zdejmą czarne wstążki z włosów i inne symbole żałoby…

– Aleś ty cyniczna! – Lily pokręciła głową z rozbawieniem, wstała z trawy i ruszyła w stronę zamku, a ja za nią.

– A ja już myślałam, że będziecie razem wychowywać gromadkę dzieciaczków! – powiedziałam z radosną ironią.

– Myliłaś się! Ale wydaje mi się, że ci ulżyło, co? – Uniosła mściwie brew.

– Ja przecież jestem jego Fanką Numer Jeden! – parsknęłam.

Droczyłyśmy się jeszcze jakiś czas, dopóki nie dostrzegłam samotnej figurki, stojącej prawie w wodzie.

– Lily, pójdziesz na obiad sama? – rzuciłam.

W odpowiedzi kiwnęła głową. Popędziłam zatem w obranym kierunku.

Severus Snape stał po kostki na płyciźnie i wlepiał wzrok w dalekie góry.

– Hej… Co tak stoisz samotnie? – spytałam z troską na dzień dobry.

Nie odparł, przeniósł na mnie czarny wzrok. Podeszłam bliżej i położyłam mu dłoń na ramieniu.

– Chyba tak właśnie wygląda życie bez sensu – stwierdził beznamiętnie.

– Może Lily zmięknie przez wakacje? – zastanowiłam się. – Przecież mieszkacie blisko. Staraj się, przepraszaj ją, udowadniaj, że to była pomyłka…

– Nie, to nic nie da. Rozmawiałem z nią pod portretem Grubej Damy, ona nie chce mnie znać. Od pewnego czasu już to narastało, zwłaszcza, że zajmowałem się bardziej kumplami śmierciożercami, niż nią. Wiesz, oni nieustannie używają takich słów jak „szlama", obsłuchałem się z tym i mi się wyrwało… Nie chciałem jej tak nazwać, nie myślę o niej tak…

– Powiem jej o tym, obiecuję. Musimy coś zrobić, by Lily to wszystko zrozumiała. Ona nie może tak niszczyć waszej przyjaźni! – mówiłam, jednocześnie czując, że mogłabym się nawet zgodzić na to, by byli razem, byleby Severus był szczęśliwy.

Spojrzał na mnie z wdzięcznością i objął mnie delikatnie w pasie jedną ręką, by to okazać. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego smutno.

– Chodźmy do szkoły, jestem trochę głodny… Muszę się najeść, w wakacje nie będzie tak dobrze.

Po tych złowieszczych słowach ruszyliśmy w milczeniu w kierunku zamku skąpanego w złotym blasku popłudniowego słońca.


	38. Skutki nadmiernej ciekawskości

– WSTAWAJ! LECIMY DO NOWEJ ZELANDII!

Ryk rozentuzjazmowanego Remusa rozwiał ostatecznie mój sen, w którym płynęłam i podgryzały mnie krokodyle.

Wydałam zaspane fuknięcie. Jakoś wcale mi się nie chciało. Wolałam tak leżeć i spać w nieskończoność…

Remus wypadł z pokoju, a ja zebrałam swe poobijane odnóża z łóżka. Zerknęłam na obecnie spoczywający na biurku zegarek, który dostałam na dwunaste urodziny. Dopiero czwarta nad ranem?! Co za nieludzka pora…

Z niezbyt dużą przytomnością wciągnęłam na siebie moje jasne dzwony, biało-zieloną, luźną koszulę z płótna i tenisówki.

Mierzwiąc czarno-rude loczki porozsypywane na głowie i ramionach, wyszłam z pokoju i zeszłam po schodach za regał do biblioteki, omal po drodze nie zaliczając gleby.

W kuchni już siedział Remus i mama w szlafroku, z potarganymi, marchewkowymi falami na głowie. Wyglądała nieco nieprzytomnie.

Remus pochłaniał naleśniki i był zaskakująco rześki. Przeżułam moją porcję powoli.

– Lily powinna być lada chwila! – stwierdził mój brat jakoś zbyt krzykliwie. W każdym razie coś nieprzyjemnie zdrętwiało w moim mózgu.

– A gdzie wyleci? – zachrypiałam z trudem, trąc zaspane oczy.

– Chyba w głównym salonie.

Po śniadaniu pożegnaliśmy się z mamą, która wróciła do łóżka i usiedliśmy w salonie. Zwinęłam się w kłębek na jednym z foteli i próbowałam usnąć. Miękki sen powoli przychodził…

Jednak nie dane mi było usnąć, bo oto rozległ się łoskot i z kominka wypadła ruda postać.

– Hej! – przywitała nieco osowiałego Remusa.

– To co? Lecimy do Jamesa? – zakomenderował i zerwał się na równe nogi.

Wgramoliłam się do kominka pierwsza i już po chwili leżałam na dywanie przed paleniskiem Potterów, a nade mną pochylała się roześmiana twarz Rogacza. Pomógł mi wstać, zaraz po mnie na dywan wyleciała Lily, a po niej Remus.

Na jednym z foteli siedział Peter i spał w najlepsze.

– Naradzamy się, jak rozparcelować bilety – oznajmił Rogaś naszej trójce.

– Właśnie widzę… – mruknęłam i wskazałam na Peta.

James podszedł wolno do potencjalnej ofiary i bezceremonialnie zawył w jej ucho:

– DO BRONI, RODACY!

Peter podskoczył o kilka cali.

– Siadajcie!… Dwie osoby są ze mną i z moim tatą, a dwie z Syriuszem i jego tatą. Właśnie się kłóciliśmy z Glizdkiem.

– A w czym problem? – spytał Remus.

– Z ojcem Syriusza może być nieco… No wiecie, mój tato jest super! – zakończył dziarsko.

– Czyli będziemy rozdzieleni? – zdziwiła się Lily.

– Tak, ale nie non stop. Będziemy się odwiedzać. I na trybunach siedzimy obok siebie. Ale teraz dwójka z was musi lecieć do Łapki i z nim podróżować. To kto ma ochotę?

Cisza.

– Przewidziałem to! – zawołał James. – Dlatego przygotowałem losy…

– Spora przytomność umysłu – pochwaliłam. – Wiesz, że Lily nie powinna tam lecieć? Ojciec Syriusza ma fioła na punkcie czystej krwi.

Lily spojrzała na mnie z przerażeniem.

– To co? – James udał trochę zmartwionego, ale w oczach dostrzegłam błysk tryumfu. – Evans zostaje ze mną?

– Ale z Meg – szybko wtrąciła.

– A nie powinniśmy podzielić dziewczyn? Tak byłoby ciekawie… – zaproponował Remus. Pewnie chciał być ze mną.

– A może zostanę jednak z Lily? – zasugerowałam. Niezbyt mi się podobała perspektywa spania z Syriuszem pod jednym dachem. Groziło to oczywiście kłótnią. A tym bardziej nie chciałam być tam z jego wymuskanym ojcem.

– Losujemy! – zadecydował James, bo koniecznie chciał wykorzystać swoje losy. – Wyrzucam Evans…

I z mściwą satysfakcją podarł ją na pół.

Lily posłała mi nieszczęśliwą miną, gdy zgromadziłam się razem z chłopami wokół cylindra, w którym grzebał już Rogaś. Po chwili wyciągnął kawałek pergaminu.

– Teraz losujemy, kto poleci do Łapy, a będzie to…

Rozwinął i przeczytał:

– Meggie. No cóż, tak widocznie miało być.

Ja i Lily wymieniłyśmy zawiedzione spojrzenia.

– A teraz losuję osobę, która zostanie tu! A będzie to…

Włożył rękę do cylindra.

– Uwaga… werble, tam tararam tam tam…

Wyciągnął w pełnej napięcia ciszy i przeczytał:

– Luniaczek. Czyli Glizduś i Meggie lecą do Łapki.

Tym razem wymieniłam smutne spojrzenia z Remusem. Chcąc nie chcąc weszłam do kominka i powiedziałam:

– Grimmauld Place 12.

Wyleciałam odpowiednim rusztem, tym razem na kamienną posadzkę w kuchni Syriusza.

Ten siedział przy stole i męczył owsiankę, ale tak go przestraszyłam, że się zachłysnął i prawie wciągnął łyżkę do środka.

– O rany, to już…?

Wstałam szybko, by nie ugodziło we mnie cielsko Peta, który zresztą zaraz wypadł za mną.

– A więc jesteście gotowi? – spytał Syriusz.

– Tak – stwierdził Glizdogon. – Już się podzieliliśmy.

– Dobra, chodźcie.

Poszliśmy do salonu, tak, jak w ferie wielkanocne. Tam już siedział pan Black ze swoim młodszym synem Regulusem.

Ojciec Łapy był podobny do niego, chociaż nie tak przystojny. I miał krótkie włosy. Lecz chłód na twarzy i wyniosłość była ta sama.

– To jest Mary Ann Lupin oraz Peter Pettigrew – odezwał się sztywno Syriusz.

Oczy jego ojca zwęziły się.

– Lupin? To z tego podupadłego rodu szlacheckiego? – zapytał niby mimochodem.

– Tak – odparłam, przełykając ślinę.

Lustrował mnie jeszcze uważnie przez chwilę, po czym podniósł się z kanapy, a za nim młody Black.

– Będziemy podróżować z rodziną mojego szwagra… – oznajmił.

Syriusz poruszył się niespokojnie.

– …oraz z zacną rodziną Malfoy.

Tym razem ja podskoczyłam dziwnie. Po tym bez słowa udaliśmy się na zewnątrz.

– Złapcie się siebie nawzajem, dokonam teleportacji łącznej.

Wykonaliśmy polecenie, a ojciec Syriusza obrócił się w miejscu.

To było bardzo dziwne uczucie. Jakby wepchnęli mnie do gumowej rury bez możliwości oddychania. Znaleźliśmy się w jakimś dziwnym miejscu, mianowicie na leśnej polanie.

– Gdzie my jesteśmy? – szepnęłam w skołowaniu do Syriusza, ale nie raczył odpowiedzieć. Stała przed nami grupka ludzi w liczbie trzech osób. Dostrzegłam grubo starszą od nas Bellatriks. A więc to była ta rodzina szwagra…

Dorośli wymienili między sobą grzecznościowe zwroty, ale dziewczyna nie raczyła podejść. Obserwowała mnie jedynie bardzo nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem, ale Syriusz, stojący obok mnie, nie pozostawał jej dłużny.

– Twój starszy syn wygląda bardzo obiecująco, Orionie – zwróciła się do pana Black kobieta.

– Cóż, Druello, jeszcze żeby zadawał się z odpowiednimi ludźmi… – wycedził ojciec Syriusza i zmierzył go krytycznym spojrzeniem od góry do dołu.

Tymczasem Bellatriks usiłowała zmiażdżyć mnie spojrzeniem, ale ja wlepiłam wzrok w trampki.

– A to kto? – usłyszałam.

– Przyjaciele syna, Peter Pettigrew i Mary Ann Lupin…

– Naprawdę? Lupin? Cóż, żal takiej rodziny… – skwitowała kobieta, obserwując mnie z lekką pogardą zmieszaną z zawodem, po czym zwróciła się do męża. – A gdzie Malfoyowie?

Jak na komendę pojawiło się trzech mężczyzn i kobieta. Jeden był ewidentnie najstarszy, pozostałych dwóch było pewnie jego synami, zwłaszcza, że wśród nich znajdował się Gwidon Malfoy. Tym drugim musiał być Lucjusz. A ostatnią osobą…

– To Narcyza. Siostra Belli i moja czcigodna kuzynka, żona Lucjusza – szepnął mi do ucha Syriusz, widząc mój pytający wzrok.

– Ładna – mruknęłam. – Taka szlachetna uroda… Tylko mina…

– Właśnie – odburknął niechętnie.

– A więc ruszajmy! – zadecydował pan Black. – Jest już Abraxas z rodziną.

Abraxas? Niedoszły mąż mojej mamy… Zmroziło mnie, gdy to sobie uświadomiłam.

Wszyscy dorośli poczęli rozmawiać ze sobą, Bellatriks trzymała się ich blisko, tak samo Regulus i Gwidon. Natomiast Lucjusz i Narcyza szli trochę przed nimi, rozmawiając półgłosem. Ja i chłopcy szliśmy na samym końcu. Peter wlókł się bez życia w milczeniu, jakby zupełnie obok tego wszystkiego, pogrążony w rozmyślaniach. Natomiast Syriusz, widząc moją minę, złapał mnie za rękę, pragnąc dodać otuchy i uśmiechnął się.

– Nie przejmuj się! Nie będziemy z nimi cały czas! Rozchmurz się Mary Ann, są Mistrzostwa!

Odparłam mu bladym uśmiechem.

Po jakichś trzech godzinach drogi, kiedy to Syriusz i Peter naradzali się, jakby tu przypalić spodnie Rega na zadku (co było ich ulubionym sposobem spędzania wolnego czasu, przynajmniej dopóki mieli pod ręką jakiegoś Ślizgona), doszliśmy do niewielkiego pagórka.

– Jesteśmy w komplecie. To chyba wszyscy? – spytał Abraxas Malfoy wyniosłym tonem.

Dorośli wyrazili zdanie, iż owszem.

– W takim razie trzeba poszukać świstoklika – zadecydowała Druella Black.

– Świstoklik? – szepnęłam z przerażeniem, a Syriusz kiwnął głową potakująco.

– Takie coś starego, co leży… – pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem. – Może być puszka, but… Jakiś śmieć. I nie podnoś tego! Chodź, pomogę ci szukać.

„Dziwne", przeszło mi przez myśl, gdy obszukiwaliśmy pobliską kępkę traw.

W końcu świstoklik odnalazł Regulus, a okazało się, że była to butelka po tanim winie.

– Teraz musimy jej dotknąć – instruował mnie Łapa półgębkiem.

Każdy dotknął w jakimś miejscu butelki. Ścisnęłam się pomiędzy Syriuszem i Peterem, robiąc wszystko, by nie musieć znajdować się w sąsiedztwie kogokolwiek innego. Po jakiejś minucie stania w okręgu (co musiało wyglądać nader komicznie) przedmiot rozjarzył się błękitnym blaskiem, po czym niespodziewanie wchłonął naszą grupę w jakąś dziwną przestrzeń. Moja ręka przywarła płasko do rozgrzanego, ciemnozielonego szkła, włosy Łapy, którego głowa stykała się z moją głową, łaskotały mnie w policzek…

Wylądowaliśmy twardo na trawie. Szybko usiadłam, by się rozejrzeć.

Dorośli chyba często podróżowali świstoklikiem, bo stali na nogach. Tak samo ich dzieci, jedynie ja i Peter leżeliśmy.

– No, a oto Nowa Zelandia – stwierdził niskim głosem Abraxas Malfoy.

Stwierdziłam, że było tu o wiele zimniej, niż obecnie w Anglii. Wstrząsnęły mną potężne dreszcze i nagle zorientowałam się, że jako jedyna nie posiadałam nic cieplejszego na sobie.

Równina, na której staliśmy, była niesamowita. Miękka trawa, błękitne niebo… Na horyzoncie rysowały się pasma gór, ośnieżonych na samym czubku.

Dorośli, rozmawiając ze sobą beztrosko, ruszyli w kierunku przez siebie wyznaczonym, a my podążyliśmy za nimi. Zęby szczękały mi od rześkiego, na pewno nie letniego powietrza.

Nagle naszym oczom ukazał się tak szokujący widok, że aż dech zaparło. Bowiem doszliśmy na skraj monstrualnych rozmiarów depresji, a w niej… Na początku myślałam, że to jakieś ogromne mrowisko, ale to byli ludzie. Tysiące ludzi, poruszających się po swoich utartych szlakach, wymijających namioty, które porozstawiali. Doprawdy, widok z góry był niesamowity.

Znowu dokonaliśmy teleportacji, by po chwili znaleźć się na dole. Gdy tylko wkroczyliśmy do obozu, podszedł do nas czarodziej w czerwonej pelerynie.

– Państwo Black z córką, jak miło państwa widzieć… – Ukłonił się nisko, a Blackowie popatrzyli nań z wyższością.

– Zapisuję… Dalej mamy państwa Malfoy oraz pana Black z grupą młodzieży. Doskonale, to wszyscy! Zapraszam do…

Zerknął na jakąś okropnie długą listę.

– Sektor H, dla ważnych osobistości. Tam mogą państwo rozłożyć swe rzeczy i odpocząć przed widowiskiem. Jak tylko…

– Dobrze, jestem już zmęczona! – warknęła kwaśno pani Black i szybko ruszyła w odpowiednią stronę, potrącając niechcący człowieka. Wszyscy poszliśmy za nią.

Tłok był niesamowity. Namioty stały jeden przy drugim, a właściciele kotwasili się w ich pobliżu.

– No nie, na takie widowiska powinni jeździć jedynie cywilizowani ludzie! – jęknęła pani Black, odpychając na bok jakąś kobietę.

Nieznośny, jednocześnie radosny hałas i zamęt w pełni uświadomiły mi, że były wakacje, że szykowała się wspaniała zabawa i widowisko. Oglądałam z zaintrygowaniem namioty. Niektóre były zwykłe, ale inne ewidentnie nosiły oznaki, że dany właściciel był za którąś z drużyn.

– A tak właściwie to kto z kim gra? – spytałam chłopaków, czując lekki wstyd, że tego nie wiedziałam.

– Rumunia z Grecją. Patrz…

Syriusz chwycił mnie za łokieć, bym się zatrzymała. Wskazał na jeden z namiotów. Był cały niebieski w czerwone napisy po rumuńsku.

– To strefa kibiców rumuńskiej drużyny. Podejrzewam, że zaraz wdepniemy w tę drugą strefę. Mam nadzieję, że się nie pozabijają nawzajem…

Wytrzeszczyłam oczy.

– No co? – spytał i wzruszył ramionami. – W siedemdziesiątym roku, gdy miałem dziesięć lat, tak właśnie było. Jakieś straszliwe zamieszki, szarpanina, ofiary śmiertelne…

– A kto z kim grał? – spytałam.

– Niemcy z Polską – mruknął i wydał drwiące parsknięcie.

Ruszyliśmy przed siebie i po chwili znaleźliśmy się w strefie kibiców Grecji. Ich namioty płonęły niczym pochodnie, ale byłam pewna, że to tylko czary. Ogień miał inną barwę, był niebiesko-biały.

– A konkretnie Zachodnie Niemcy – kontynuował Syriusz. – Tamten mecz był rewelacyjny, Wroński złapał znicza, bo wykonał swój sławetny Zwód… Leipzig zarył w murawę.

Ale go nie słuchałam.

– Gdzie są dorośli? – spytałam nagle, gdyż spostrzegłam, że wszyscy znajomi wsiąkli w tłum, jak kamfora. Ja i Syriusz staliśmy całkowicie sami między płonącymi namiotami.

– No to fajnie – stwierdził, po czym parsknął zupełnie nieśmiesznym śmiechem.

– To co teraz robimy? – spytałam go ze strachem.

– Jak to co? Idziemy dalej! – Wzruszył ramionami. – W końcu ich znajdziemy…

Podszedł do jakiejś ciemnoskórej kobiety i spytał:

– Czy wie może pani, gdzie jest sektor H?

Wymamrotała coś w obcym języku i szybko się oddaliła. Syriusz jeszcze wlepiał w nią dziwne spojrzenie, po czym usiadł na jakimś pieńku, widocznie niczyim. Wsparł łokcie na udach i ukrył częściowo twarz w dłoniach, wydając raz po raz westchnięcie. Przysiadłam się do niego, bo zrobił mi miejsce na połowie pieńka, i poklepałam go po ramieniu.

– Nie martw się. Dowiemy się, gdzie ten sektor jest. Musimy tylko znaleźć informację, co TO jest za sektor.

Wskazałam na ziemię, po czym dodałam:

– Popatrz na to z innej strony. Możemy sami pochodzić po tym miejscu, nie mamy towarzystwa w postaci twej rodziny.

Zorientowałam się, że zabrzmiało to niezbyt miło, więc speszyłam się i chciałam naprawić gafę. Jednak Syriusz parsknął i spojrzał na mnie przez ramię z rozbawieniem. Chyba się nie obraził.

– No, masz rację. Całkiem fajnie, że tak…

– Przepraszam, mówisz angielski? – usłyszałam nade mną. Zerknęłam w górę.

Stał tam jakiś chłopak. Miał ciemną karnację i meszek pod nosem oraz szeroki uśmiech. Ukucnął przede mną.

– Eee… – wyrwało mi się uczenie.

– Masz super włos, wiesz? – powiedział dość wysokim głosem. Zerkał na mnie z dzikim zaintrygowaniem. Syriusz poruszył się dziwnie obok mnie.

– Tak? – spytałam nerwowo i machinalnie przejechałam dłonią po marchewkowo-czarnych loczkach.

– Jak imię?

– Mary Ann… – wykrztusiłam.

– A ja jestem Christian. – Wyszczerzył całe niekompletne uzębienie.

– Aha – odparłam, bo nic mądrzejszego nie przyszło mi do głowy. – A skąd jesteś?

– Z Włoch jestem. I mam dziewięćdziesiąt lat. A ty?

– Świr… – usłyszałam pomruk Syriusza, zanim nie spytałam ze zdziwieniem:

– Dziewięćdziesiąt?

– Och, przepraszam cię. Dziewiętnaście.

Zaśmiał się nieco zniewieściałym śmiechem. Wlepiał we mnie cielęce spojrzenie, a ja skuliłam się blisko lewego boku Syriusza, którego właściciel wydał mi się nagle bardzo sympatyczny i swojski. Słyszałam już, jak Łapa wyłamuje sobie palce z donośnym trzaskiem, tymczasem Christian brnął dalej:

– A który sektor jest mieszkasz? Odwiedzę ty?

– Ona nie życzy sobie… – warknął Czarny, ale nie skończył.

– ŁAPA!

Oto przed nami stali Remus, Lily, James i oczywiście jego tata.

– Romantyczny spacerek? – parsknął James.

– Witajcie, Syriuszu i Mary Ann! – przywitał nas pan Potter ciepło. – A gdzie reszta?

– Zgubiliśmy się – powiedziałam z ulgą, mogąc wreszcie skupić się na nich, a nie na natrętnym obcokrajowcu. Szybko wstaliśmy z pieńka i poszliśmy razem w stronę sektora H.

– Do widzenia, Mariann! – usłyszałam za sobą krzyk Christiana.

– Wkurzający dupek! – warknął Syriusz do mnie.

– Chciał być miły… – zauważyłam i wzruszyłam ramionami.

– Miły?! – zawołał piskliwie Syriusz. – Tak rwać dziewoję bezwstydnie, ja bym się tam nie dał na twoim miejscu…

– A co miałam mu powiedzieć? Fuknąć, żeby zjeżdżał?

– Na przykład!

James przyglądał się tej wymianie zdań z widoczną uciechą, a Lily i Remus pytająco.

– Dobra, zostawmy temat Christiana – zakomenderowałam i, żeby Syriusz się już nie boczył, zaproponowałam – może opowiesz mi o tym Wzwodzie Jakmutam… Wrońskiego…

– Mary Ann… ZWODZIE Wrońskiego… – poprosił cierpliwie Syriusz i z jakiegoś powodu się zaczerwienił, pewnie z zażenowania, że nie wiedziałam tak elementarnych rzeczy o quidditchu. Z niechętną, obrażoną miną zmienił temat, za chwilę jednak odzyskał humor.

Doszliśmy wreszcie do sektora H. Pan Potter miejsce na namiot miał prawie na drugim końcu, więc ja i Syriusz udaliśmy się na poszukiwanie namiotu Blacków. Trzeba było przecież ratować Petera z opresji, prawda?

W końcu dostrzegliśmy jakiś niesamowity, ciemnofioletowy pałac, a ja miałam nieodparte wrażenie, że właśnie to był nasz namiot.

– To tu – mruknął z zażenowaniem Syriusz, potwierdzając te przypuszczenia. Weszliśmy do środka.

Pałac wewnątrz był o wiele większy, niż z zewnątrz. Wszystko dosłownie raziło w oczy. To dziwne, że Blackowie nawet w namiocie musieli mieć jak królowie.

Podszedł do nas ojciec Syriusza, za nim powiewała czarna peleryna. Miał nieco zatroskaną minę, ale starał się to ukryć.

– Gdzie byłeś? – spytał na dzień dobry.

– Zgubiliśmy się – wyjaśnił ojcu Łapa.

– Dobrze, że jesteście z powrotem. Nie chciałbym, by stało się coś złego tobie, albo twoim przyjaciołom.

Zmierzył mnie nieco chłodnym spojrzeniem.

– Cóż… – zwrócił się do mnie. – Mamy tu dwa piętra. Czy nie przeszkadza ci spanie z kolegami?

– Raczej nie… – odparłam niepewnie.

– Może damy ci jedno piętro, a nasza czwórka będzie spać na drugim?

– Nie, ja, Mary Ann i Peter możemy spać razem! – szybko wtrącił Łapa. – Prawda?

Zerknął na mnie niepewnie.

– No pewnie! – Kiwnęłam głową potakująco na potwierdzenie swych słów.

Ojciec Syriusza odszedł, a ja i Czarny poszliśmy na piętro. Tu było również bardzo bogato. Syriusz padł na jedną z pryczy i wydał z siebie odgłos totalnego zmęczenia, coś pomiędzy westchnięciem a krzykiem. Położyłam się na pryczy obok, a towarzysz zaczął mi opowiadać różne rzeczy na temat quidditcha. Widać, że go to pasjonowało.

– …naprawdę, to będzie niesamowity mecz! Dwie najlepsze drużyny na świecie! Meczyki w szkole mogą się schować! Tu zawodnicy są tak szybcy, że niekiedy ich nie widzisz! Mają najnowsze miotły… I każdy kraj przywozi swe maskotki, czyli charakterystyczne stworzenia. Ciekawe, co przywiozą Grecy… Słyszałem, że gryfy. A Rumunia zapewne ma smoki.

– Smoki? – Wytrzeszczyłam oczy. Smoki na stadionie?

– Taak. Wyszkolone smoki. W Rumunii jest ich największa kolonia na świecie. Zapewne przywiozą ciemnozielonego Długoroga Rumuńskiego.

Wlepił oczy w sufit i założył dłonie za głowę.

– Założyłem się z Jamesem, że wygrają Rumuni. On twierdzi, że Grecy, uwielbia ich szukającego Dalopulosa… Mnie się podoba Jovanescu, rumuński ścigający, wbija multum goli.

– O co się założyliście?

Syriusz parsknął.

– Ten, kto przegra, musi pocałować Glizdka – wyjaśnił.

– Że co? – Bo oto przyszedł Peter i spojrzał z popłochem na kumpla.

– Nic, skarbie! – zawołał Syriusz i przymknął jedno oko, a drugim łypał na Glizdogona. – Byłeś u reszty?

– Tak. Mają fajny namiot, zresztą, ten także jest wypasiony. Tamten jest z herbem Gryffindora i ma takie kolory. Chyba cała rodzina jest bardzo gryfońska.

– I co robią?

– Lily grała z Remusem w szachy, ale obecnie zastąpił go James, jak wychodziłem. Remus skulił się w jakimś kącie i coś pisał.

– Pisał? – Syriusz się ożywił. – Co? Chyba nie pracę domową!

– Pamiętnik. Tak mi powiedział – odparł Peter.

Łapa odgiął się na łóżku i ryknął rubasznym śmiechem.

– Remusik pisuje pamiętniczki! Ale jaja… Ty, Glizdogon, może mu…

Nie dokończył, zerknął na mnie znacząco.

– Jak chcecie mu go odebrać i przeczytać, to go w porę ostrzegę! – stwierdziłam. – To na razie!

Szybko ruszyłam do drzwi, ale Syriusz złapał mnie wpół i odciągnął z dzikim rechotem.

– A gdzie waćpanna się wybiera?! W życiu cię tam nie puścimy! Zapomnij! To będzie pasjonująca lektura! – zaśmiał się.

– Nie! – pisnęłam, jednocześnie zwijając się ze śmiechu i próbując wyrwać się z żelaznego uścisku Czarnego.

– Glizduś, pomóż mi! – zawołał Syriusz, ale ten nie wyraził entuzjazmu.

– Puszczaj, wariacie! – Zacisnęłam palce na jego skórzanej kurtce, próbując się od niego oderwać. Gdy to nie wyszło, połaskotałam go w brzuch. Zwinął się, a ja w tym czasie wypadłam z pokoju, potem zbiegłam po schodach. Ledwo to zrobiłam, Czarny dobiegł do schodów i zjechał na sam dół po poręczy, wrzeszcząc dziko z uciechy.

Ja jednak już byłam przy wyjściu i wybiegłam na dwór. Kluczyłam między namiotami, szukając właściwego i czując, że Syriusz jest tuż tuż za mną.

Jeden ze wspaniałych namiotów w naszej strefie dla VIP-ów był bardzo progryfoński. Wpadłam do niego. Na szczęście, Remus wciąż trzymał ciemnozieloną książeczkę w dłoniach, siedząc pod ścianą na zgrabnej kozetce.

– Remus, oni chcą… – Ale w tym momencie Czarny wleciał jak burza do środka i staranował mnie. Przewróciliśmy się razem na ciemnoczerwony dywan, a ja nie mogłam wydobyć tchu, szczególnie, że zaczęliśmy się w milczeniu szamotać. Nikt nic nie powiedział, jedynie Lily wytrzeszczała oczy, gdy na nas patrzyła. Potem spytała, jak gdyby nigdy nic:

– Remusie, idziesz na spacer?

Mój brat uśmiechnął się i bez słowa odłożył dziennik na stół, po czym wyszli razem z namiotu, przekraczając nas obojętnie.

– Łap to, James, łap! – stęknął Syriusz.

– Co? – zdziwił się Rogacz, nie do końca przytomnie.

– Pamiętnik Luniaczka, dziecinko!

– To? – James wskazał na dziennik i ruszył ku niemu flegmatycznie.

– NIE! – wrzasnęłam spod cielska Łapy. – James, ostrzegam, nie dotykaj tego!

Znowu połaskotałam Syriusza i wykorzystując chwilowe osłabienie sił przeciwnika, odepchnęłam go i podleciałam do książeczki, zanim doszedł do niej Rogacz.

Chłopcy stanęli po dwóch stronach stołu za którym stałam, przyciskając sekrety Remusa do piersi.

– Bądź grzeczna i oddaj nam ten dziennik – poprosił chytrze Syriusz.

– Teraz to już go nie odbierzemy! – jęknął James, który najwyraźniej zrozumiał wartość przedmiotu.

– Bo masz za wolny zapłon, dziecko! – krzyknął Syriusz i pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą. – Na trzy, cztery, Rogaś…

Zbliżali się powoli.

– Trzy, cztery!

Zaatakowali z dwóch stron. Dałam nura pod stół głową naprzód w ostatnim momencie, a oni zarobili mocne zderzenie czołowe. Na ten widok wszedł tata Jamesa i jakiś koleś.

Szybko wygramoliłam się spod stołu, ale chłopcy jeszcze nie zajarzyli, co się dzieje. W każdym razie nie podnieśli się z ziemi, lecz wciąż na niej siedzieli i masowali sobie czoła.

– Wiesz, to bardzo wielkie wyrzeczenie z jego strony. W końcu bilety są dość drogie… Ale jak musi wracać… Co ty na to, Henry? – spytał ojciec Jamesa.

– Taak. No cóż, trzeba będzie mu skombinować świstoklika. Gdzie to jest? – odparł facet.

– Jedna z greckich wysepek, bodajże Augón. Biedny Alexandrós… nie zobaczy tego meczu, a tak na niego czekał…

– No cóż, żona ważniejsza. Zajmie się pan świstoklikiem dla niego, panie Potter?

– Oczywiście. Jeśli będzie chciał transport, niech przyjdzie do mnie za kilkadziesiąt minut… Teraz muszę jeszcze dowiedzieć się o paru sprawach, które umknęły mej uwadze…

Po czym wyszedł zaaferowany z namiotu, a za nim jego gość. Minęli w drzwiach Remusa, Petera i Lily.

– Chodźcie szybko, kogoś zobaczycie! – zawołali jednocześnie, ucieszeni.

James i Syriusz wyszli za nimi, a ja, choć niechętnie, rzuciłam dziennik na kanapę.

Wyszliśmy z sektora H i szliśmy kawałek wśród nieco ubogich, zwyczajnych namiotów. Przed jednym z nich siedział… Patrick Wilder, nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią we własnej osobie. Nalewał właśnie do kilku filiżanek herbaty. Uśmiechnął się do nas, gestem zapraszając, byśmy usiedli.

– Dzień dobry, herbaty? – spytał. Długie, czarne włosy związał w kucyk, ubrany był w czarną, zgrabną szatę. Wyglądał nieco niechlujnie, szczególnie, że miał rozchełstaną koszulę i był jak zwykle nieogolony. Jednak to nie odbierało mu osobistego uroku tajemniczego włóczęgi, wręcz przeciwnie, był przystojny, jak zwykle.

– Pan przyjechał sam na Mistrzostwa? – dziwił się James.

– Tak. Jestem zupełnie sam na tym świecie, nie mam rodziny. Ale mnie to nie przeszkadza, bynajmniej! – dodał, widząc nasze miny i roześmiał się. – Lubię samotność.

Zapadła cisza, wszyscyśmy się w niego wpatrywali. Natknąć się na nauczyciela poza szkołą było bardzo dziwnie.

– Ach, nie zapytałem was… Jak wam poszły SUM-y? Szczególnie byłbym rad, jakbyście mi opowiedzieli o przedmiocie, którego was nauczałem. – Uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

– Nauczał nas pan? – zdziwił się James. – W czasie przeszłym? To już pana nie będzie?

– Nie, panie Potter – westchnął. – Mam bardzo ważną misję poza granicami Anglii.

– Gdzie? – spytała Lily.

– Niestety, tego nie mogę powiedzieć. Bardzo miło mi się was uczyło. – Uśmiechnął się na potwierdzenie tych słów. – Nie wracam do Hogwartu, przede mną bardzo ważne zadanie… Zajmie mi co najmniej kilkanaście lat… Nie wiem, czy przeżyję, więc chciałem wam podziękować za ten rok.

– Pan nie może zginąć, jest pan za młody! Ile ma pan lat? – dopytywał się James.

Wilder się zaśmiał.

– A na ile wyglądam? No cóż, jestem niewiele od was starszy.

– Pan ma dziewiętnaście lat! – stwierdził James.

– Nieprawda, bo dwadzieścia pięć! – krzyknął Remus.

– A ja myślę, że dwadzieścia jeden! – zawołał Peter.

Wilder uśmiechał się, a potem nieco spoważniał.

– Pan Lupin był najbliżej, bo mam dwadzieścia cztery. Tylko osiem lat różnicy.

Zachichotałam w duchu, bo mnie zawsze Wilder przypominał trzydziestolatka. Może to przez jego dojrzałą twarz?

– Pan wygląda jeszcze tak młodo, nie może pan zginąć! – powiedziałam.

– Panno Lupin, śmierć może przyjść każdego dnia, często prędzej dotyka młodego, niż starego – odparł Wilder. – Więc dlaczego miałaby mnie oszczędzić?

– Pan nie zginie. Nie. Zna pan za dużo zaklęć, by być w niebezpieczeństwie – uparł się James.

– A komu w takim razie pan przepisze cały swój majątek i nieruchomości? – zainteresował się Peter. – Skoro pan nikogo nie ma… To naprawdę straszne, tak nikogo nie mieć…

Usta mężczyzny wygięły się w uśmiechu.

– Panie Pettigrew, ten namiot, jego zawartość, kilka sztuk ubrań, książek, różdżka i niewielkie konto w Gringotcie to wszystko, co posiadam. Nie jestem bogaty, nocuję sobie w namiocie, przenosząc się z miejsca na miejsce…

– Co?! – zdziwił się Syriusz. – Ty, Rogaś, to jest pomysł!

– Owszem, to bardzo wygodne – przyznał Wilder. – No cóż, miło było mi was gościć, ale niestety muszę jeszcze znaleźć pewnego osobnika…

– Do widzenia! – rozległ się zgodny pomruk, a ja dodałam:

– Powodzenia!

Oddaliliśmy się od namiotu Patricka Wildera, prawdopodobnie zerkając na niego ostatni raz. Ja jednak miałam niejasne przeczucie, że kilka razy nasze drogi się skrzyżują…

– Hej, Mariann!

Przed nami wyrósł znikąd Christian, szczerząc ubytki we wdzięcznym uśmiechu durszlaka.

– Ech, witaj, Christian! – wyrwało mi się bez entuzjazmu.

– Ty szła się ze mną na spacer? Pogoda piękna! Opowiedz mnie o swojej kraju. Idź!

Chwycił mnie za rękę i począł ciągnąć ku sobie. Potem objął mnie w pasie. Czułam się okropnie.

Na szczęście zauważył to James.

– Gdzie odchodzisz z Mariann? – spytał wojowniczo.

Włoch zmierzył go przeciągłym spojrzeniem.

– Na spacerowanie! – odparł chłodno.

– A… – James przewrócił oczami, myśląc nad dalszym ciągiem. – A pytałeś o pozwolenie jej ee… chłopaka? On jest groźny i bardzo agresywny… Ja bym się bał.

Nie wiedzieć czemu, Christian uznał, że to Syriusz był moim chłopakiem, bo zerknął na niego nieco płochliwie. Może dlatego, że razem siedzieliśmy na tamtym pieńku? A może, ponieważ Syriusz miał zaciśnięte pięści i szczęki, które drgały w niekontrolowany sposób. Naprawdę go nie trawił.

– Mogę się przejść z nią? – spytał grzecznie Włoch.

James dał Łapie sójkę w bok, a Syriusz lekko się wzdrygnął.

– Jasne, że nie możesz! Zostaw moją dziewczynę w spokoju! – warknął, chyba postanawiając grać swoją rolę. Po chwili splótł ręce na piersiach i burknął urażonym tonem – nie będę się z nikim nią dzielił!

Zdjął skórzaną kurtkę i podkasał rękawy białego golfa, który miał pod spodem. Stanął w pozycji gotowej do walki.

– Ja nie wieł, żeś ty zajęta. No cóż, szczęściarz… – Christianowi ewidentnie opadł humor i zerknął na Syriusza spode łba. – Do widzenia! Żegnaj, Mariann!

– No wiecie! – prychnęłam, gdy odszedł. – Tak go oszukiwać!

– Przynajmniej się odczepił! – mruknął Czarny.

Spacerowaliśmy jeszcze kilkadziesiąt minut po różnych sektorach, natykając się na znajome twarze ze szkoły.

– Za siedem godzin mamy mecz! – cieszył się Rogaś, zerkając na zegarek. – O szóstej. Cóż za cudna godzina spełnionych marzeń!

– Chyba zaraz uwiecznię tę chwilę w mym dzienniku – stwierdził radośnie Remus, a ja uchwyciłam spojrzenie, jakie powędrowało od Jamesa do Syriusza. Widocznie zapomnieli o pamiętniku.

– Ekhem, ja już chyba wrócę do namiotu… – powiedział powoli Rogaś.

– Ja również, jestem nieco głodny… – stwierdził Syriusz, obaj zaczęli się cofać wolno.

– A ja umieram z głodu! – wykrzyknęłam i rzuciłam się pędem ku sektorowi H. Za mną pędzili chłopcy, przeskakując i przewracając ludziom garnki z wodą, które stały przed namiotami.

Dopadłam do namiotu Potterów niemalże ramię w ramię z Huncwotami. Szybko rozejrzeli się za książeczką, po czym zauważyli ją leżącą na środku stołu. Wszyscyśmy się ku niej rzucili w plątaninie nóg i odnóży i złapaliśmy ją w jednym momencie. Każdy ciągnął w swoją stronę z najwyższym wysiłkiem. Wydała mi się o wiele cieńsza, niż przedtem, mogłaby się łatwo rozwalić.

– Puszczaj! – wydyszał James do mnie.

– To ty puszczaj!

Na tę scenę weszli Remus, Peter i Lily. Wszyscy wytrzeszczyli gały. Remus błyskawicznie zorientował się, co jest grane, wrzasnął gniewne „Hej!" i rzucił się ku nam.

– Peter, pomóż! – krzyknął błagalnie, a Glizduś, jak na komendę, podbiegł, by chwycić dziennik. Teraz aż pięć osób ciągnęło za książeczkę z różnych stron.

Nagle Lily krzyknęła ostrzegawczo:

– Puśćcie to! To nie jest dziennik Remusa!

Podbiegła do niego, schwyciła go w pasie i poczęła odciągać od kręgu wtajemniczonych.

– A czyj!? – wysapał z trudem Syriusz. Machinalnie zerknęłam na kanapę, nie wypuszczając książeczki z rąk. Dziennik Remusa leżał niewinnie obok poduszki. Co?…

– To jest…! – krzyknęła Lily, ale nie zdążyła dokończyć, bowiem książka rozjarzyła się niebieskim światłem, wciągając wszystkich nas w inną przestrzeń…

Po chwili wylądowaliśmy. Ale gdzie?


	39. Gaik oliwny i to, co za nim

Dziękuję za komentarz, Angela! Bardzo mi miło, że Ci się podoba! :)

* * *

– No, i gdzie my jesteśmy?

Wszyscy pozbieraliśmy się z dziwnego, kamienistego podłoża.

– Pięknie! – warknął Syriusz. – Po prostu świetnie…

Przed nami rozpościerał się jakiś skromny gaik niziutkich, śmiesznych drzew.

– Co to? – spytał James.

– To gaj oliwny… – mruknęłam, przyglądając się z bliska jednej z gałązek.– A takie rosną na południu Europy.

Ruszyłam pomiędzy drzewa, rozglądając się w szoku. Po chwili spostrzegłam, że gaj kończył się klifem skalnym. Podeszłam zaciekawiona i zerknęłam w dół.

Niezwykle lazurowy odcień wody i białe skały wystające z morza utwierdziły mnie w przekonaniu, że wylądowaliśmy gdzieś w okolicy Morza Śródziemnego.

– Nie zbliżaj się tam! Bo spadniesz!– przeraził się James, podbiegł i złapał mnie z tyłu za fraki.

– Dobrze, mamo – mruknęłam.

– No i jak teraz wrócimy? – miauknęła Lily. – Ma ktoś różdżkę?

Pokręciliśmy głowami przecząco. Panowała cisza, jakby ktoś umarł.

Syriusz wydał z siebie jakiś apokaliptyczny odgłos, po czym usiadł na jednym z chropowatych kamieni i chwycił głowę w dłonie.

– Cholera! – warknął. – A co z Mistrzostwami?! Tak na nie czekałem!

– A co z nami, raczej bym zapytała… – mruknęła Lily, w czasie, gdy Syriusz oddawał się całkowicie rozpaczy nad utraconym widowiskiem. Rzucał pikantnymi kolokwializmami, finezyjnie je ze sobą łącząc. Po krótkiej chwili James dołączył do niego, jednak, w przeciwieństwie do kumpla, postanowił uczcić tę tragedię minutą ciszy. Peter natomiast nabrał powietrza w płuca i rozwarł paszczęki wydając przeciągłe, ochrypłe „BUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!", a z oczu wytrysnęła mu fontanna. Nie przestając wyć, klapnął pod drzewkiem ciężko. Remus pokręcił głową, nie wiedząc, co robić. Był absolutnie zagubiony, nie mogąc pomóc sobie czarami.

– Dobra, nie załamujmy się! Może jakaś narada? – zaproponował, starając się zachować chłodną kalkulację.

Syriusz ryknął wariackim śmiechem:

– Nie, nie załamujmy się! Czekało się na ten mecz sześć lat pustego żywota, ale nie, Remusik mówi, że nie ma potrzeby, by się załamywać! – zakończył grubym głosem, z którego ewidentnie lał się sarkazm.

Remus już otwierał usta, by mu dopiec, lecz Lily powstrzymała go ruchem ręki i pokręciła głową, że lepiej Czarnego nie drażnić. Zamiast tego usiadła obok i położyła dłoń na ramieniu Łapy, by dodać mu otuchy.

James niespodziewanie wstał, ryknął potężnie i, wciąż wydając ten odgłos, podszedł do pierwszego z brzegu drzewka oliwnego. Począł walić czołem w jego cienki pień i wciąż ogłuszająco się pruł. Kilka oliwek spadło na ziemię, a dwie czy trzy pacnęły Peta w głowę. Wykonał ruch, jakby odganiał się od muchy i wrócił do wycia.

Odeszłam od nich w kierunku klifu. Hmm, zapewne tamta książeczka to był świstoklik. Miałam nadzieję, że dorośli zorientują się, że nie ma świstoklika i nas, połączą oba fakty…

Znów stanęłam na krawędzi lądu. Wciągnęłam w płuca morskie powietrze i ruszyłam w prawo wzdłuż brzegu czymś, co kiedyś mogło być uczęszczaną ścieżką. W miarę jak oddalałam się od Huncwotów, żałobny wrzask Jamesa ustępował miejsca szumowi delikatnego zefirka i śpiewowi ptaków, które mgliście kojarzyłam, pewnie jeszcze z czasów, gdy podróżowałam z rodzicami jako Meg Brown. Drzewka się skończyły, teraz nie widziałam nic poza skąpą roślinnością, skałami i głazami, pomiędzy którymi zdawała się prowadzić zarośnięta ścieżynka. Bez różdżki czułam się jak bez ręki.

A jak tu jest niebezpiecznie? Teraz, w blasku słońca, nie wydało mi się to problemem, ale jak będzie w nocy?

Starałam się tym nie frasować i zachować spokój. Skoro tu przyleciał świstoklik, to oznaczało, że ten koleś, Alexandrós, musiał mieszkać nieopodal. To by znaczyło, że wszystko w porządku, że zaraz znajdziemy cywilizację. Ale nawet, jeśli to była prawda, to czy umielibyśmy się z nimi dogadać?

Usiadłam na jakiejś skale i próbowałam opanować narastające obawy. To niedorzeczne: my, na jakiejś wyspie, z dala od świata…

Przecież muszą nas znaleźć. Muszą.

Żar lał się z nieba, ale był to obecnie najmniejszy problem. Czułam jednak, że wkrótce zmienię zdanie, gdy pragnienie da o sobie znać.

Usłyszałam kroki. Mimowolnie zadrżałam. Zza gęstwiny wyszedł Remus.

– Mary Ann – mruknął. – Chodź, nic tu po nas, musimy coś wymyślić.

Wziął mnie pod rękę i pociągnął w stronę, z której przyszłam.

Na kilku kamieniach porozkładała się reszta mych towarzyszy niedoli. Peter pozostał pod drzewem i ocierał nagim przedramieniem łzy i opuchnięte oczy. Wyglądał jak dziecko w piaskownicy, któremu despotyczny rówieśnik wyrwał grabki.

– …co chcesz, a ja i tak uważam, że to kanał – warczał Syriusz.

– Wiem, ale nie można tak się po prostu załamywać. Jesteśmy przecież czarodziejami! – stwierdziła rezolutnie Lily. – Ludzie nie z takich opresji wychodzili, i to bez czarów!

– No tak, ale nie wiem, czy zauważyłaś, lecz żadne z nas nie posiada różdżki. Chyba to dosyć istotny szczegół, lecz przecież mogę się mylić – sarknął Łapa.

Lily posłała mu ponure spojrzenie, gdyż nie wynalazła odpowiedniego kontrargumentu dla tej riposty.

– Ale po co nam różdżka? Przecież i tak nie możemy używać czarów! – chlipnął Peter.

Syriusza przetrzepywała w obecnej chwili taka furia, że nie wytrzymał:

– Pettigrew, jakiś ty durny, nie wyrobię! I myślisz, że grzecznie posłucham?!

– Przecież możemy używać czarów w kryzysowych sytuacjach, a TO jest jedna z kryzysowych sytuacji – zauważył James.

– Ale po co tu czary? – spytał Glizdek jękliwie.

– No nie wiem, żeby sobie motylka dla rozrywki wyczarować! – burknął zgryźliwie Syriusz.

– Nie o to mi chodziło… Z czarami czy bez, nie wydostaniemy się stąd. Co wyczarujesz. Statek? Portal do domu?

– A jak nas coś zaatakuje? Nie czujesz się zagrożony, Pet? – wtrąciłam.

James uniósł brwi i żachnął się:

– W takim miejscu? Tu nie ma żadnego niebezpieczeństwa.

– No tak, a ty to miejsce znasz, jak własną kieszeń – rzuciłam i uśmiechnęłam się z politowaniem.

– Meg ma rację – stwierdził Remus. – Przecież z każdego krzaka może nas coś obserwować.

Peter rozejrzał się natychmiast trwożnie, a James zawołał porywczo:

– A co cię tu zaatakuje? Rozwścieczony gumochłon? Daj spokój, Remusie!

– Pomijając fakt zagrożenia, potrzebujemy czarów, by, no, nie wiem… Ogrzać się, zdobyć pożywienie…

– Skoro w epoce kamienia łupanego sobie radzili, to my także sobie… – stwierdził James i wzruszył ramionami, lecz Syriusz mu przerwał ze złością:

– Wiemy, iż twa osoba zatrzymała się w rozwoju aktualnie na takim poziomie odbierania zewnętrznego świata, jednak nie wszyscy są dostosowani do łażenia po drzewach w poszukiwaniu żarcia, jak robili to twoi umiłowani przodkowie!

Jamesowi bardzo nie spodobała się ta sugestywna uwaga, ale na Łapę obecnie wszystko działało, jak płachta na byka.

– Taki z ciebie kozak? – wrzasnął James, wymachując pięścią. – Chcesz w nochal?!

– Nie przeginaj, panie, nie przeginaj, bo ci mogę spuścić łomot! – zripostował Syriusz, wstając, by przygotować się do bitwy.

– Bij się mężnie!…

– Solówa!…

James, by rozjuszyć przeciwnika, zaczął wydawać wojenne odgłosy i podskakiwać w miejscu jak bokser. Syriusz jakiś czas stał spokojnie, uniósł brwi ze zdziwieniem pomieszanym z konsternacją i politowaniem, po czym najzwyczajniej w świecie zamachnął się i wyrżnął celnie pięścią, prosto w nos Jamesa. Zamroczony Rogaś usiadł ze zdziwienia na kamienistym podłożu i wytrzeszczył oczy. Potem wolno pomacał powierzchnię swego świętego noska.

Zgrzytnął zębami i wstał, by oddać.

– Natychmiast się opanujcie, wy niepoprawne… – Remus stanął na celowniku, by ich rozdzielić i CHRUP! oberwał w zęby od rozpędzonego Jamesa.

Syriusz ryknął niekontrolowanym śmiechem zza Luniaczka, a James, zakrywając usta, obskakiwał Remusa, by go przeprosić i dowiedzieć się, czy bardzo bolało.

– Nie, nie bolało, tłuku! – warknął Remus, obmacując uzębienie. – Chyba straciłem jednego…

Przełknął krew.

– Szczerbaty Remusik! – zarechotał z uciechy Łapa, po czym zrobił unik przed nagłym zamachem Remusa.

– Zaraz to ty będziesz doszczętnie szczerbaty, matole!

– Przestańcie! – krzyknęła przerażona Lily. – Musimy znaleźć szybko jakieś schronienie, zanim nadejdzie noc, a nie tracić czas na bzdury!

Remus posłał jej oburzone wręcz spojrzenie, gdyż Lily śmiała ciężko obrazić jego uzębienie.

– Chyba nic mi nie jest – burknął. – Tylko krwawię…

Na nikim nie wywarło to oczekiwanego wrażenia, więc zacietrzewił się jeszcze bardziej.

– Dobra, może rozejrzymy się trochę? – zaproponowałam, by rozluźnić zbyt napiętą atmosferę.

– A jak się zgubimy? – pisnął przerażony Peter.

Zapadła cisza.

– Hmm, może będziemy czymś zaznaczać drogę… – mruknął Czarny, drapiąc się po głowie.

– Strzałkami na ziemi! – ucieszyła się Lily. – Jak w tej zabawie… Jeśli nie będzie można wyryć, to się ułoży kamyczki.

Wszyscy chętnie przystali na tę propozycję i stwierdziliśmy, że trzeba się podzielić, by łatwiej znaleźć schron.

– Na trzy grupy! – zadecydowała Lily, bardzo ożywiona. – Syriusz, Remus i… James… pójdą wszyscy osobno, żeby nie było jatki.

Żaden nie miał ochoty się kłócić.

– Zrobimy tak: ja pójdę z Remusem, Mary Ann z Jamesem, a Syriusz z Peterem. Koniec kropka – ostrzegła na zakończenie, oczekując buntu.

Nikt jednak nie podniósł krzyku, toteż Lily ciągnęła dalej:

– Za jakiś czas musimy tu wrócić z powrotem, niezależnie od faktu, czy uda nam się cokolwiek znaleźć, czy też nie. Chodzi o to, by reszta się nie martwiła i by nie oddalać się zbytnio.

Zadecydowaliśmy, że Remus i Lily pójdą wzdłuż wybrzeża ścieżką, którą się niedawno przeszłam. Syriusz i Peter weszli w dziki gąszcz, kierując się w przeciwną stronę, a ja z Rogaczem ruszyliśmy w głąb niezbadanego lądu.

– Matko! – wyrzuciłam z siebie. – Bardzo denerwuję się o innych. Bez różdżki czuję się okropnie bezbronna…

James objął mnie mocno ramieniem.

– Nie bój się, jak znajdzie się chętny do ataku, ryknę na niego, żeby sobie poszedł.

Uśmiechnęłam się blado i poczęłam wodzić wzrokiem po zdającym się nie mieć końca rzędzie koślawych drzewek, rosnących równo po naszych obu stronach. Nagle pomiędzy nimi ujrzałam coś na kształt zarośniętej rachityczną roślinnością skalnej ściany. Z bliska okazała się przeszkodą nie do sforsowania, więc ruszyliśmy wzdłuż niej, rozglądając się bacznie na wszystkie możliwe strony.

W jednym miejscu ściana była nieco niższa. James rzucił okiem na to, co znajdowało się za nią, po czym zamarł.

– Patrz…

Podeszłam bliżej i stając na palcach, z trudem wyjrzałam zza skały.

Niewielki placyk, ozdobiony tylko gdzieniegdzie poschniętymi badylami, otaczały wysokie naturalne mury podobne do tego, przy którym stałam. Do jednego z nich przytulony był obiekt zainteresowania Rogacza.

Ja i James jednomyślnie wgramoliliśmy się na skalną przeszkodę, by za chwilę zeskoczyć po drugiej stronie i bardzo ostrożnie, z duszą na ramieniu, zbliżyć się do tego czegoś.

Była to skromna chatynka. Dach miała dziurawy, co najwyżej jedno pomieszczenie, bardzo niewielkie. Cała z resztą zbudowana została ze skleconych byle jak desek. Małe, kwadratowe okienka zasłonięto od wewnątrz wypłowiałym materiałem, tak samo drzwi. Dobudowano do niej jakąś rozwalającą się przybudówkę. Nieopodal walały się różne drewniane przedmioty czy szmaty, nadając widokowi rudery żałosny charakter nędzy.

– Halo?! – zakrzyknął James. Nie było odpowiedzi. Zbliżył się mężnie.

– James! – przeraziłam się szeptem. – Nie podchodź! A jak tam coś czyha na ciebie?!

– Co może czyhać na takie niewiniątko, jak ja!

– Och! Wyobraź sobie, że mnóstwo okropności. A jak tam siedzi jakiś psychol, który tylko czeka, by kogoś zjeść?! Czy ta chata wygląda ci na taką, co ma uczciwego, szczęśliwego właściciela z grupką wesołych dzieciaczków i zażywną żoną?

– Ale się nie dowiemy, dopóki tam nie zajrzymy!

Po czym doskoczył do dziury, jaką były drzwi, i odsłonił delikatnie wnętrze.

– Halo! – krzyknął wgłąb pomieszczenia. – Co za smród!

Nadal panowała przerażająca cisza. Czułam się obserwowana, ciarki biegały po całym moim ciele. Na próżno wykręcałam się na wszystkie strony, by złowić nieprzyjazny wzrok, lecz nikogo poza nami nie było, teoretycznie…

James, ku mojemu przerażeniu, wkroczył do środka.

– Meggie, chodź! Nie rozdzielajmy się.

Ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką miałam ochotę, było wkroczenie do środka. Jednak zrobiłam to, pozbywając się przynajmniej poczucia, że byłam na celowniku.

Wewnątrz panował okropny zapach rozkładu i zgnilizny. Na środku stał byle jak zbudowany stół oraz dwa krzesła, w tym jedno wywrócone. Klepisko, jakim była podłoga, okryto matą z łyka, pod dwiema naprzeciwległymi ścianami stały niziutkie skrzynie, obydwie zbudowane z drewna, okryte zaś siennikami i owczym runem. Na ścianie naprzeciw nas wisiało kilka glinianych naczyń, między nogami stołu przebiegł skorpion. Było tu niezwykle skromnie i brudno, kurz fruwał w powietrzu. Oczywiste wydało mi się, że jesteśmy pierwszymi gośćmi od bardzo długiego czasu…

James wyminął mnie i wyszedł. Szybko udałam się za nim, bo widok tego wnętrza napawał mnie jakimś nieopisanym strachem. Gdy już wyszłam na popołudniowe słońce, Rogacz wyłonił się ze środka przybudówki.

– Pieniek i kilka szczapek – wyjaśnił, zanim zdążyłam cokolwiek z siebie wydobyć.

Lustrowaliśmy jeszcze chwilę ruderę.

– I co o tym myślisz?

James nie odpowiedział od razu, główkując nad tym wszystkim. W końcu począł czyścić szkła okularów, by zyskać na czasie.

– Cóż… Wygląda na opuszczony od dawna… tylko dlaczego? Właściciele nawet nie zabrali swego skromnego dobytku…

– Wcale się nie dziwię.

– A może mieszkał tu jeden człowiek i wiesz, pewnego dnia po prostu zmarł.

Zatrzęsło mną, gdy wyobraziłam sobie, że moglibyśmy go znaleźć gdzieś pod łóżkiem, czy w przybudówce…

– Czy ty też masz ciarki? – spytałam z trudem, bo wciąż wstrząsało mną potężnie.

– Mam wrażenie, że jestem tu intruzem, że naruszyłem teren… – mruknął w odpowiedzi.

– Ja też… Może lepiej wracajmy…

– A jak będziemy musieli tu przyjść? – spytał w miarę spokojnie.

Zmarszczyłam brwi.

– No, jak tamci nic nie znajdą… To chyba najlepsza kryjówka i schron… Gorzej, jak się właścicielowi odwidzi i zachce mu się tu wrócić…

– Nawet nie wypowiadaj tego na głos! – Trochę strwożyła mnie ta perspektywa. Spać tu?!

– Nie bój się, my tu od teraz rządzimy! Zrobimy z tego prawdziwą rezydencję, dzidzia!

Zmierzyłam uważnym wzrokiem Jamesa, potem sypiącą się ruderę, potem znów Jamesa.

Parsknął śmiechem.

– Dobra, wiem, bez przesady. Ale na pewno coś tu ładnego odwalimy!

– Tja…

Zawróciliśmy do głównej bazy przy brzegu. Nie było to daleko, na szczęście, bo zapomnieliśmy o strzałeczkach.

Reszty nie było, więc skuliliśmy się przy sobie, obserwując wystające z morza pojedyncze głazy i coraz niżej zawieszone słońce.

Nagle doszły nas dziwne odgłosy z krzaków. Po chwili wygramolili się z nich Pet i Syriusz. Mieli zrezygnowane miny i pokręcili głowami zgodnie.

– Nic. Sam las i skały – burknął Peter.

Po kilkunastu minutach względnego spokoju (nie obyło się bez luźno rzucanych bluzgów i innych oznak frustracji) dotarli do nas także Lily i Remus.

– Nad morzem jest grota – objaśniła Lily. – Ale oboje z Remusem doszliśmy do wniosku, że jest do chrzanu, gdyż podczas przypływu będzie ją zalewać…

– Cóż, ja i Meggie znaleźliśmy skromną chatkę. Możemy tam czasowo się zainstalować.

Wszyscy wlepili w niego oczy, ja z przerażeniem.

– Nie… – wydyszałam. – To miejsce jest paraliżujące.

– Och, a masz lepszy pomysł na dach nad głową?! – zniecierpliwił się James.

– Tak!

– Jaki? Nakrycie ciała listkiem oliwnym?

– Nie! Ta grota jest dobra…

– Ale będą przypływy… – zaczął Remus.

Wstałam.

– Wszyscy zachowujecie się, jakbyśmy tu już mieli pozostać na zawsze! – krzyknęłam z rozpaczą.

– Przecież musimy myśleć o przyszłości! – zdumiała się Lily. – Choćby o dzisiejszej nocy!

– Nie widzę tu przyszłości! – odparłam z goryczą i rozpłakałam się z tego wszystkiego. Za nic nie chciałam wracać do chaty.

James podszedł i przytulił mnie mocno.

– Coś wymyślimy! Jak szybko tam pójdziemy, to jeszcze zdążymy się jakoś urządzić, obejrzeć zakamarek po zakamarku… Na pewno docenisz domek, gdy będzie burza. Mary Ann, nie płacz!

– Ja chcę do domu, do Epping… – wykrztusiłam.

Nie było rady. Wszyscy ruszyli w stronę ponurego zabudowania, a James wciąż mnie przytulał, by dodać otuchy.

Po dokonaniu generalnych oględzin wywaliliśmy na zewnątrz wszystkie szpargały, jakie stały w środku, czyli łóżka, stół i dwa taboreciki, oraz dywan, by się nieco przewietrzyły.

We wnętrzu został tylko Peter, oglądając je. Wkrótce do naszych uszu dobiegł jego tryumfalny okrzyk.

– Patrzcie! – Wyskoczył do nas z wnętrza trzymając dwa długie patyki…

– Różdżki! – wydaliśmy zgodny wrzask.

Wszystkim momentalnie poprawił się humor. Teraz, gdy mieliśmy różdżki, mogliśmy się bronić przed intruzami. Nikogo nawet nie zastanowiło, czemu właściciele je tu zostawili. Najważniejsze było, że tu leżały i czekały spokojnie na utrudzonych biedaków, w tym przypadku nas.

Gdy porządek został zrobiony, wszyscy poczuli nagle z całą mocą, że ostatni płyn, jaki mieliśmy w ustach to herbatka Wildera.

– Pić! Szybko, dawać naczynia! – zarządził James.

Obmyliśmy cztery gliniane miski, bo więcej nie było, Remus szepnął do każdej z nich:

– Aguamenti!

Syriusz i James pozwolili napić się reszcie pierwszej, potem oni pożyczyli od nas naczynia, gdy już zaspokoiliśmy pragnienie.

Na dworze ściemniło się już prawie całkowicie, ale nie mieliśmy odwagi, by wyjść po jedzenie, toteż co chwila rozlegało się w izbie czyjeś burczenie brzucha. Zły humor powrócił.

Siedzieliśmy razem na podłodze w milczeniu.

– Och, jaki jestem głodny! – warknął Syriusz, wpatrując się ze złością w koniec różdżki, która oświetlała wnętrze.

– Hej, Czarny, spróbuj przywołać jakieś żarcie! Albo je wyczaruj! – zgrzytnął James, bliski stracenia panowania nad sobą. Nie znosił być głodny, bo nigdy prawie to się mu nie zdarzało.

Lily nabrała z oburzenia powietrza w usta, nie wierząc, że James był taki ciemny.

– Przecież jedzenie jest jednym z wyjątków od… – zaczęła, lecz reszta jej wykładu zamieniła się w zirytowany, zduszony wrzask, gdy James bezczelnie zakrył jej usta własną dłonią.

Toczyliśmy jeszcze batalię o to, kto ma spać na łóżkach, a kto na podłodze. Chłopcy zgodzili się szybko ustąpić nam, dziewczynom, jednak Peter dostał spazmów oświadczając, że nic go nie zmusi do kotwaszenia się na klepisku, bo on MUSI być wyspany. W końcu jednak zmuszony był zaakceptować rzeczywistość po tym, jak Syriusz zagroził mu, że spędzi tę noc na zewnątrz w roli zwierzęcia obronnego.

Chciałyśmy się z Lily choć trochę umyć wodą z różdżki, lecz tamte brudasy stwierdziły, że nigdzie nie wyjdziemy, bo już jest ciemno.

– Jak chcecie się myć, to w środku – oznajmił Syriusz, zagradzając nam drogę na zewnątrz, a oczy zabłyszczały mu przebiegle.

– Przy was?!

– Nie macie chyba wyboru – stwierdził smutno, po czym paskudny, szelmowski uśmieszek wykrzywił jego wargi.

– No dalej, dziewuszki! Nie krępować się! – ożywił się James. – Sami swoi!

Chyba oczywiste, że zaniechałyśmy swych planów i oblepione dziennym brudem położyłyśmy się na dwóch łóżkach. Zgasła różdżka, zaległa cisza. Co jakiś czas jednak któryś z Huncwotów wydawał fuknięcie komunikujące niezadowolenie z zajmowanej pozycji. Przez cały czas wydawało mi się, że coś dziwnie chrupało w przybudówce.

To była okropna, pełna strachu noc.

– UWAŻAJ!

Syriusz wydał z siebie okrzyk tryumfu, zawisł oburącz na jednej z gałęzi, huśtając się w tę i nazad. Przysunął z kopa kilku figom, które z cichym odgłosem uderzyły o ziemię.

Podszedł do pnia i zgrabnie zsunął się na dół, do mnie.

– Że też muszę chodzić po te owoce z tobą… – Pokręciłam głową, zbierając z podłoża Syriuszową zdobycz.

Zarechotał z uciechy.

– Sama byś spróbowała, to niezła rozrywka.

– Ależ co ty gadasz! Przecież, ilekroć chcę to zrobić, ty rzucasz się, że koniecznie musisz wleźć na drzewo, by pokopać owoce. Jakby ci coś zrobiły…

Syriusz westchnął.

– Kiedy to moja jedyna rozrywka, włażenie na drzewa. Ale obiecuję, że kiedyś ci odstąpię przywalanie owocom z kopa. – Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

Oparłam się bokiem o figowca, zawieszając wzrok na lazurowym niebie.

– Zaczynam się zastanawiać, kiedy nas znajdą… – westchnęłam.

Syriusz oparł się o ten sam pień i wlepił we mnie uważne spojrzenie.

– Może nas nie szukają. W moim przypadku to z pewnością realne.

– Przesadzasz!

– Nie, na serio! Tatuś obejrzał sobie meczyk i…

Jęknął z bólem. Kwestia nieobejrzanego, wyczekiwanego meczu bolała go najbardziej.

– Nie przejmuj się. – Położyłam dłoń na jego barku. – Wybierzemy się wszyscy razem na następny mecz, za sześć lat. Weźmiemy mężów, żony, dzieciaki, o ile będą na świecie… Będzie wesoło!

Posłał mi spojrzenie pełne wyrzutu.

– To dopiero w osiemdziesiątym drugim! Do tej pory z tęsknoty wywrócę się na lewą stronę…

– To na mecz pójdziesz wywrócony, trudno się mówi.

Syriusz parsknął nerwowo i przebiegł palcami po głowie.

– Siedzimy tu już trzeci dzień i nie widać końca tego wszystkiego! Gdybyśmy mogli stworzyć świstoklika! To nawet nie problem, że on jest nielegalny. Tylko, że nikt nie wie, jak go się robi…

Zawiesił zbolały wzrok gdzieś na moich lokach, oświetlonych porannym słońcem. Zaległa cisza, wpatrywałam się w listki jakiegoś krzewu, poruszane delikatnym powiewem, rozpraszającym upał.

– Mary Ann? – zagadnął po minucie nieśmiało.

– Hmm? – mruknęłam, odwracając leniwie wzrok w jego stronę. Miał zafrasowane spojrzenie.

– Chcę cię spytać o coś bardzo ważnego…

Przekrzywiłam głowę pytająco.

Syriusz zbierał się kilka chwil w sobie, biegając wzrokiem po mojej twarzy, by wydukać wreszcie:

– Czy…

Ale jego wypowiedź coś zagłuszyło. Był to bardzo przeciągły, przeraźliwy krzyk.

Wymieniliśmy pełne obawy spojrzenia, sielankowy nastój prysł. Oboje jednomyślnie rzuciliśmy się ku naszemu „domowi", gdzie prawdopodobnie przesiadywała reszta. Biegłam tak, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu, przeskakując niskie krzewy i kamienie, mijając przeszkody…

BUM!

Za jedną ze skał wpadliśmy prosto na dwa dziwne obiekty i razem zaliczyliśmy glebę, łubudu.

– Hej!

To byli James i Peter. Ten ostatni przeżywał straszliwe katusze, jęcząc zbolałym głosem i trzymając w czułych objęciach własną stopę.

– Czemu na nas wpadliście? – warknął Rogacz.

– Zaraz, to WYŚCIE na nas wpadli! – obruszył się Syriusz.

– Nie, mój drogi! Nie, mój drogi! – zawrzeszczał James. – Nie ma tak dobrze!

– Owszem, jest! Moglibyście bardziej uważać na drugi raz?! Tak grzmotnąć w człowieka!

– Licz się… – zaczął James, ale łupnęłam go w głowę, grzmiąc:

– ZAMKNĄĆ SIĘ, DO CHOLERY! Co to był za wrzask?!

Wszyscy wstaliśmy, rozglądając się pilnie.

– Wy też to słyszeliście? – spytał zaskoczony James.

– No ba! – prychnął Syriusz.

– Gdzie Lily i Remus? – zapytałam ostro.

Wszyscy pobladli.

– Remus gdzieś poszedł, a Lily… – James szybko oblizał wargi. – Chyba zbierała brzoskwinie w tym gaju kilka minut drogi stąd…

Popędziliśmy całą czwórką do brzoskwiniowego gaju. Panowała tu nieprzyjemna cisza.

– Lily?! – krzyknęłam. Nie było odpowiedzi.

– LILY?! – wrzasnął James i zaczął biegać w tę i z powrotem między drzewami, niczym zagubione dziecko tracące matkę z oczu.

Rozbiegliśmy się po całym gaju wszyscy z wyjątkiem Petera, unieruchomionego ze strachu na środku. Odgarniałam kolejne gałęzie, by poszukać jakiegokolwiek znaku, że przed chwilą był tu ktoś jeszcze. W jednym miejscu, pod drzewkiem, leżało całe naręcze świeżo narwanych brzoskwiń, kilka brutalnie zmiażdżonych…

Straszliwe ciarki przebiegły po moich plecach. Szybko rozejrzałam się, by dostrzec oczy, które mnie obserwowały. Nadsłuchiwałam czujnie, ale żaden odgłos nie zmącił dziwacznej ciszy.

Rozległ się odgłos kroków. Mimowolnie sięgnęłam za pazuchę, ale nie miałam przy sobie różdżki. Zza jednego z drzew wyłonił się jednak Syriusz, twarz miał spokojną, niemalże zdziwioną.

– Jej tu nie ma – stwierdził łagodnie, kręcąc głową w skołowaniu.

Z drugiej strony wypadł na nas James, cały rozgorączkowany. Dopadł do Syriusza i jął nim potrząsać, znerwicowany.

– GDZIE ONA JEST?!

Ale Syriusz nie znał przecież odpowiedzi.

Trzy godziny później wszyscy zebrali się w chatce. Panowała cisza. Tylko coś skrobało o ściankę przybudówki. Remus i Peter siedzieli przy stole na taborecikach. Remus miał bardzo bladą, kamienną i napiętą twarz, Peter łkał cichutko. Za nimi na łóżku leżał Syriusz z grobową miną wlepiający zamyślony wzrok w sufit. Naprzeciw, na drugim posłaniu siedział Rogaś, ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Obejmowałam go, zajmując miejsce obok. To musiało być dla niego straszne. Zresztą, dla mnie też było, łzy spływały po moich policzkach. Lily… Co ją spotkało? Żyła? Co zobaczyła? Krzyk, który wydała sygnalizował, iż było to coś straszliwego…

– Nie było po niej śladu? – spytał wilgotnym tonem Remus po długiej ciszy. Pokręciłam głową przecząco i spytałam:

– A ty, widziałeś cokolwiek podejrzanego?

Remus mruknął, nie patrząc na mnie:

– Spacerowałem po pobliskiej plaży. I nic. Nawet nie słyszałem krzyku. Jakbyście mi nie powiedzieli, że zniknęła, to w ogóle bym nie wiedział…

Znowu zaległa cisza, tym razem krótkotrwała. Przerwał ją Syriusz:

– Który to już dzień tu siedzimy? Dopiero trzeci, czy czwarty. A już coś się musiało stać. Boję się spytać, co dalej.

– Nie no, musimy ją przecież znaleźć! – zadecydował Remus, jakby ktokolwiek sprzeciwiał się jego woli.

– Teraz? – jęknął z przerażeniem Peter.

James uniósł wolno głowę znad dłoni i spojrzał na niego w szczególny sposób. Peter zbladł.

– Ty tchórzu… – wycedził. Ja i Remus wymieniliśmy pełne obawy spojrzenia.

– Ja, tchórzem?! – zapiszczał Pet. – Chcesz wychodzić na zewnątrz, gdy tam grasuje coś bardzo niebezpiecznego?!

– Owszem.

I wstał, by wyjść. Syriusz szybko ruszył z nim, Remus także.

– Ja też idę… – zaczęłam, ale Syriusz zatrzymał mnie.

– Nie. Pójdziemy tylko my w trójkę, nie możemy się rozdzielać. Nie zostawimy Glizdogona samego. Mary Ann, zostajesz.

Zmarszczyłam brwi, by się kłócić.

– Remusie, zostań z nimi – poprosił James, po czym zmierzył krytycznym wzrokiem Petera od stóp do głów. – Nie zostawiałbym Meg z tym tchórzem.

Pet zamknął się w sobie.

Tak więc Syriusz i James wyszli, by poszukać Lily. Nasza trójka pochowała się po kątach izdebki, nie puszczając pary z ust, bo nie było po co.

Jednakże chłopcy wrócili po pewnym czasie i byli zupełnie sami. Na zewnątrz zrobiło się zupełnie ciemno, nadeszła noc, przeraźliwie samotna i straszna.

Następnego dnia grobowy nastrój wciąż panował. Rankiem, po zjedzeniu śniadania (kilku owoców) zadecydowaliśmy, że gruntownie przeszukamy obszar naszego zamieszkania. Nie wiedziałam, czy był w tym jakiś sens. Lily mogła już od wczoraj nie żyć. Nie wolno jednak nam było tracić nadziei.

Ja z Jamesem i Glizdogonem ruszyliśmy w dalsze, niezbadane tereny. Remus i Syriusz postanowili przetrząsnąć gaj brzoskwiniowy i okolice.

– Prócz nas wyspa ma jeszcze jakiegoś mieszkańca – ozwał się James, gdy przedzieraliśmy się przez gąszcz między wyrosłymi z ziemi skałami. Co mógł, to przecinał zaklęciem, żebyśmy mogli łatwiej się posuwać naprzód.

Mimo upału znajdowaliśmy się w absolutnym cieniu. Las nas otaczający był wyjątkowo gęsty. Między liśćmi czasem sączyły się słoneczne promienie, oświetlając nam drogę.

– Przecież nie mogła zapaść się pod ziemię! – zawołałam po kilkunastu minutach. – Nawet, jak nie żyje, musi tu gdzieś być jej ciało.

Zorientowałam się, że zabrzmiało to niezbyt estetycznie, szczególnie, że James zmierzył mnie przeciągłym spojrzeniem, więc postanowiłam zamilknąć.

Peter rozglądał się nerwowo, zerkając na wszystkie możliwe i niemożliwe strony. Był bardzo zdruzgotany faktem, iż kazaliśmy mu szukać z nami. Nie pomogła nawet świadomość, iż wyspał się na pryczy Lily.

– Patrzcie, potok…

Znajdowaliśmy się przy wysokiej, wielkiej skale. Przy niej usypane były mniejsze odłamki, z których wypływała woda.

Peter, jako że był wykończony, podleciał od razu do potoku, by zaczerpnąć nieco wody. Ukląkł przy strumieniu i zaczął się ochlapywać, by ochłodzić obolałe ciało. James do niego dołączył, a ja poczęłam przyglądać się odosobnionemu miejscu.

Wapienna skała wydawała się bardzo stara. Obrósł drobną, nadmorską roślinnością, nosił na sobie znaki czasu.

Szłam wolno przy ścianie, szorując po niej dłonią. Każdy większy odłam skalny mnie teraz interesował, w końcu mogła tu być gdzieś grota, a w niej nieznane zło z naszą Lily…

Po chwili podszedł do mnie Rogaś.

– Ona żyje – szepnął.

– Ale gdzie jest? – zadałam retoryczne pytanie. – James?

– Żyje… – powtórzył do siebie, dłubiąc w jakimś skalnym zagłębieniu.

Przyglądałam się tępo jego dłoni, która z coraz to większą zawziętością skrobała w wapieniu.

– Koniecznie trzeba ją znaleźć, dzieje się coś nienormalnego… – zakończył ponuro.

Odjęłam jego dłoń od skały, bo dźwięk skrobania szczerze mnie irytował.

– Patrz… – Wskazałam, wytrzeszczając oczy.

Dłubane przed chwilą przez Jamesa rysy naskalne nie wyglądały zbyt naturalnie. Rzuciłam na nie okiem. Sprawiały wrażenie naskrobanych przez człowieka, a przedstawiały rysunki i liczne napisy.

– Co to za język? – zapytałam Jamesa, jeżdżąc palcem po jednym z wyrazów.

– Nie wiem. Ale nie w naszym alfabecie. Patrz, jakie krwawe…

Rysunki przedstawiały różnych ludzi, idących rzędem, a także samotnych. Na kilku z nich pojawiał się jednak dziwny, niezidentyfikowany kształt. Szkice były niestety niewyraźne i zbyt stare, by cokolwiek z tego zrozumieć.

– Krwawe? – spytałam, nie rozumiejąc.

– No tu, na przykład…

Leżało tu, całkiem niedaleko kształtu, jakieś bezgłowe ciało. Takich scen było więcej.

Do naszych uszu dobiegł wrzask Peta:

– Czy możemy już wracać?! Zgłodniałem!

– Ten to myśli brzuchem, a nie głową… – mruknęłam.

James westchnął ciężko.

– Skoro nasz bobasek zgłodniał, to wróć z nim do domu. Nie ma głupich, ja idę dalej…

– Ależ, James…

– Nie! Słuchaj, weźcie różdżkę i idźcie…

Odtrąciłam jego dłoń delikatnie.

– Ty ją weź. Ja i Pet sobie poradzimy.

– Ale…

– Bez dyskusji. Jak idziesz, to tylko z nią, Rogaś…

James cmoknął mnie w policzek na pożegnane, po czym oddalił się, by zniknąć za najbliższym głazem. Wzdrygnęłam się, myśląc o nim i mój wzrok spoczął jeszcze raz na zmutowanym tworze naszkicowanym na skale.

Szybko dołączyłam do Peta, by nie stać tam sama, po czym udaliśmy się ku domowi.

– Jak myślisz, czy kiedykolwiek nas tu znajdą? Jest jakiś sposób? – szepnął.

– Chyba. Na pewno nas szukają, tylko czy skutecznie… – mruknęłam. Ale się narobiło. Lily mogła już nie żyć. Co powiedzą jej rodzice?

Przedzieraliśmy się w milczeniu przez rośliny, a we mnie narastały jakieś dziwaczne lęki i obawy. Odkąd znikła Lily, wciąż miałam wrażenie, że coś nas obserwuje. W zasadzie miałam tak odkąd znaleźliśmy chatę. Na wyspie panowała taka niezdrowa cisza…

– Patrz, owoce! – ucieszył się Glizdek, gdy wyszliśmy na polankę. Podbiegł do jednego z krzewów i zaczął się obżerać.

– Nie traćmy czasu, w domu mamy takie same, Pet… – Stanęłam obok, potrząsając lekko jego ramieniem. Ale bez skutku.

– Peter! – naciskałam. – Nie możemy zostać tu dłużej, to bardzo niebezpieczne!

Chłopak wychrumkał coś pod nosem i jął dalej pakować owoce do twarzy, by zaspokoić apetyt.

Westchnęłam ostentacyjnie, unosząc wzrok ku górze. W tym samym momencie już wiedziałam, że coś się święci.

– Peter! – szepnęłam zduszonym głosem, potrząsając nim. – Peter!

Obrócił się trwożnie i zawiesił wzrok na tym, na czym zawieszałam ja już od kilkunastu sekund.

Na środku polany stała najprawdziwsza grecka chimera. Wyglądała straszliwie. Od razu, jak na złość, nasunął mi się werset z książki o czarodziejskich zwierzętach: „Bardzo niebezpieczna… Tylko jeden przypadek pokonania…".

Chimera zmarszczyła lwi nos, wciąż nieruchomo wpatrując się w nas, jakby dziwiła się widokowi ludzi. Machinalnie sięgnęłam po różdżkę i aż gorąco zrobiło mi się na myśl, że jej nie miałam…

– Nie ruszaj się… – syknęłam do sparaliżowanego Petera.

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – zawył i rzucił się do ucieczki w pobliskie krzaki. Jego wrzask jeszcze długo mącił ciszę, ale w końcu zanikł. A ja dalej stałam twarzą w twarz z chimerą. Z początku chciałam powielić zachowanie Peta, jednak nogi jakby wrosły mi w ziemię.

Chimera ryknęła porządnie i ruszyła w moją stronę, tupiąc kozimi odnóżami. Zapewne szykowała się do śmiercionośnego skoku.

– Nie… – szepnęłam i wpadłam w zarośla za mną na oślep. Zabrakło mi tchu, ale słyszałam potwora, który popędził za mną, z pewnością szybszy, niż ja.

Wymijałam coraz to więcej pni, wpadałam bez zastanowienia w krzaki, dysząc ciężko i chwilami straszliwie piszcząc, w mojej głowie istniał tylko zapis: uciec, uciec, uciec. Umysł sparaliżował jakiś pierwotny strach o własne życie.

Dopadłam na skraj wysokiego klifu, gdzie rosły w dużych odstępach pinie. Zwróciłam się przodem do potwora, z najwyższym trudem łapiąc oddech. Przyszedł koniec…

Mogłam skoczyć z klifu prosto na skały i się rozbić, albo zostać pożarta przez chimerę. Co wybrać?

– RATUUUNKUUU! – pisnęłam najgłośniej, jak to było możliwe.

Potwór zakołysał smoczym ogonem ze zdenerwowania, w jaki wprawił go wysoki hałas i zdzielił nim pień pinii, będącej w polu rażenia. Rozległ się suchy trzask i drzewo runęło w dół, sypiąc naokoło pnia drzazgami.

Gdzieś na prawo dostrzegłam nieznaczny ruch.

– MARY ANN!

To byli Syriusz i Remus. Nawet im nie odpowiedziałam, odjęło mi mowę.

Chimera już gotowała się do skoku na mnie.

– NIE! – wrzasnął Remus, podbiegł do stwora i oburącz chwycił go za ogon, ciągnąc w swoją stronę. – ZOSTAW MOJĄ SIOSTRĘ!

– REMUS! – wrzasnęliśmy z Syriuszem. To była najgłupsza rzecz, jaką mógł teraz zrobić. Chimera bowiem obróciła się do niego, ryknęła i machnęła ogonem, a Remus został zwalony z nóg. Następnie odwróciła się do niego i rozwarła straszliwą paszczę, by ugryźć go w bok. Remus machinalnie skulił się na ściółce i osłonił ramionami, w których chimera zatopiła kły, po czym z wściekłością poczęła rozszarpywać jego ciało pazurami. Zaczęłam płakać.

Remus wydawał makabryczne wrzaski. Osunęłam się na kolana, niezdolna do jakichkolwiek manewrów.

Syriusz zachował jednak zimną krew.

– SECTUMSEMPRA! – zawył.

Z boku chimery trysnęła czerwona posoka. Wrzasnęła i podbiegła do Syriusza, zostawiając bezwładne ciało Remusa.

– Impedimenta! – Jednak chybił. Chimera zbliżała się z każdym ułamkiem sekundy, toteż Syriusz rzucił się do ucieczki. On, a za nim stwór, zniknęli pomiędzy głazami, którymi usiany był szczyt klifu.

Podczołgałam się do zakrwawionego Remusa, łkając. Miał białe, lekko uchylone usta, półprzymknięte powieki, pod którymi gałki ruszały się wolno to tu, to tam. Jego ubranie było w strzępkach, całe zakrwawione, a wokół niego rosła kałuża krwi. Jakby mój Remus wyszedł spod ręki rzeźnika.

Ale przynajmniej oddychał, przynajmniej żył. Tylko jak długo?…

Z zarośli wypadł James. Jego oczy przybrały rozmiary talerzy obiadowych.

– Remus?! – krzyknął, przerażony. – Czy on…?

– On żyje – szepnęłam. – Dawaj różdżkę.

James bez ceregieli ją mi wręczył.

– Ferula. Och, to nie da zbyt wiele…

Co prawda krwawienie nieco ustało, ale nie wyglądało na to, że rany zadane przez chimerę uda mi się ot, tak, zasklepić różdżką.

– Zostań z nim, James.

Wstałam chwiejnie i udałam się tropem Syriusza, bo w głowie narastała mi obawa, że mogło być już po nim… W sumie, na pewno było po nim…

Szłam wzdłuż wybrzeża, celując różdżką przed siebie, na wypadek gdyby chimerze zechciało się dokończyć obiadek.

W bardziej skalistym miejscu, na samym skraju klifu, dostrzegłam coś dziwacznego, mianowicie leżącego na wznak pod jedną z niziutkich, rzadkich tu pinii Syriusza. Był okrwawiony.

– Syriuszu! – krzyknęłam rozpaczliwie i uklękłam przy nim. Oddychał ciężko, zapatrzony w błękit nieba nad nim. – Co ci jest? Żyjesz?

– Nie wiem… – szepnął rozedrganym głosem, po czym zaniósł się wariackim śmiechem.

– Gdzie chimera?

– W morzu…

– Co?

– Zwaliła mnie z nóg i poharatała… Ale nic mi nie jest. Czekaj, muszę odpocząć…

Odczekałam chwilkę, a on wyrównywał oddech i pracę serca. Po kilku minutach ozwał się:

– Więc wykołowałem ją w pewnym momencie i, okrążając skałę, stanąłem pod tym niskim drzewkiem. Ona skoczyła na mnie, a ja podskoczyłem do góry, chwyciłem się gałęzi i podkuliłem nogi. Stwór niczego się nie spodziewał i runął z klifu za mną… Jeszcze jej pomogłem, kopnięciem w zadek.

Głęboko odetchnął i wydał z siebie dumne fuknięcie, bardzo z siebie był zadowolony. Nie mogłam mimo wszystko wyjść z podziwu dla niego.

– Dobra… Wracamy, trzeba się zająć Luniaczkiem… – Pozbierał z trudem swe odnóża i razem ruszyliśmy w drogę powrotną. Syriusz nieco kuśtykał.

Jamesa i Remusa nie było na miejscu wydarzeń. Po Remusie została jedynie poorana, zakrwawiona ściółka. Wyszliśmy więc z założenia, że James przetransportował go do domku.

Tak też w istocie było. Blady, nieprzytomny, wykrwawiony Remus spoczywał na dawnej pryczy Lily, jeszcze bardziej cherlawy, niż zazwyczaj. James, nie wiedząc, co robić, obmywał mu rany wodą z różdżki. Odtrąciłam go lekko i ściągnęłam z Remusa resztki poszarpanego ubrania.

– Rozbierzcie się z koszul – zakomenderowałam.

Syriusz uniósł brew w swoim stylu, ale, zważywszy na okoliczności, milczał. Zastosował się jednak do polecenia, tak samo James.

Odcięłam różdżką rękawy mojej ukochanej płóciennej koszuli i czarami połączyłam je z koszulami chłopaków. Kilka machnięć różdżką i przed nami leżała podłużna płachta. Skupiłam się mocniej i spróbowałam przetransmutować ją w jałowy opatrunek. Po chwili na łóżku spoczywał kilkumetrowy zwój białego materiału. Tak stworzonym bandażem spróbowałam opatrzyć Remusa.

James i Syriusz stali nad nami i wpatrywali się ponuro w przyjaciela.

– Jak to się stało, że tam się znalazłaś? – odezwał się Syriusz po tym, jak okryłam brata owczym runem, by nie tracił ciepła.

– Uciekłam przed tym potworem z takiej jeden polany… Razem z Peterem zatrzymaliśmy się na niej na chwilę…

– Zaraz! – krzyknął ostro James. – A gdzie on jest?!

Wymieniliśmy nieco przestraszone spojrzenia. Tyle się działo, że o nim zapomnieliśmy. James zaraz po niego wyszedł, a nam pozostało jedynie czekać przy Remusie i mieć nadzieję, że Pet nie padł ofiarą jakiegoś stwora…

– A jak to właśnie chimera zaatakowała Lily? – spytałam Syriusza, nie odrywając wzroku od Remusa.

Pokręcił sceptycznie głową.

– Przecież nie znaleźliśmy ciała. Ale… mogła stamtąd uciec gdzieś daleko, stwór dopadł ją tam, skonsumował…

– Przestań! – jęknęłam płaczliwie.

– Ciekawe, kto będzie następny… Lily, Remus, może Peter… – mruczał złowrogo, przemywając rany na przedramieniu wodą z różdżki.

Niestety, James nie przybył cały dzień, a potem noc. Na jednym z posłań leżał opatulony runem Remus, bez żadnego znaku życia poza oddychaniem. Na drugim, w straszliwym ścisku, spaliśmy my. Nie było to zbyt komfortowe i miłe, lecz tak bardzo się bałam, że nie chciałam leżeć sama gdzieś w okropnym, ciemnym kącie izby. A Syriusz też miał rany, więc niedobrze by było, gdyby spał na ziemi.

– Jestem! I mam zgubę!

Taki wrzask zmącił ciszę wczesnym rankiem.

James i Peter wkroczyli do chatynki. Peter wciąż cały się trząsł.

– O rany… – fuknął zaspany Syriusz i usłyszałam, że usiadł na łóżku obok mnie. – Gdzieżeś się włóczył?!

– Siedział skulony w grocie – rzucił beztrosko James. – Jak się czuje Remus?

Luniaczek przez noc nie zmienił się zbytnio, tylko twarz lśniła mu od potu, a usta pobladły jeszcze bardziej. Położyłam mu dłoń na czole.

– Ma gorączkę, walczy…

Łzy zapiekły mnie w oczy. Gdyby nie on, dawno byłoby po mnie. A teraz leżał tu i nawet nie mogłam mu podziękować za uratowanie życia. Być może nigdy nie będzie tej okazji.

Przez następne dwa dni nie odstępowałam Remusa na krok. Pilnowałam, czy jego rany się nie jątrzą, próbowałam zbić gorączkę mokrą szmatką położoną na jego czole, poiłam go wodą z różdżki. W przerwach po prostu siedziałam na taborecie obok posłania, nie puszczając dłoni mojego ukochanego brata.

Tymczasem wciąż było z nim gorzej. Stracił przytomność do reszty, wyglądał jak w śpiączce. Był biały niczym trup. Zmęczone serce niemrawo biło w jego uśpionej piersi i zdawało się, że z każdą godziną ten rytm cichnie.

– Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to umrze z głodu… – obawiał się Syriusz.

– Czy nic już nie możemy zrobić? – szepnęłam błagalnie. – Jakiś wywar z dyptamu, czy coś…

– Może znajdziemy. – James zerwał się na równe nogi. – Chodź, Pet. Pet?

Peter, który większość tych dwóch dni spędził na siedzeniu w kącie i żerowaniu na naszych zapasach, wzdrygnął się.

– Nigdzie nie idę. Tam coś na mnie czyha.

– Ile razy ci mam powtarzać, ciemniaku, że Syriusz zabił chimerę! Czy to tak trudno ogarnąć rozumem?! – zagrzmiał zirytowany Rogaś. – Ożeż ty, jakiś ty trudny we współżyciu społecznym…

– Nie trudny, ale przerażony!

– Dobra! – przerwał mu James. – Idę sam! Wypchaj się!

I rzeczywiście poszedł. Zdążyłam tylko wyłapać kątem oka wściekłe spojrzenie Łapy, który przy mnie siedział i który posłał je właśnie Petowi, lecz po chwili jego oblicze złagodniało, gdy przeniósł je na Remusa.

– Jeju, mam nadzieję, że naszego wspólnego wyjazdu na Mistrzostwa nie przypłaci życiem…

Uśmiechnęłam się blado do Syriusza. Jakby to któryś z nich był na jego miejscu… Ale nie, musiało się przytrafić akurat najsłabszemu Remusowi. Co będzie, jak przyjdzie pełnia? Czy przemieni się? A może go to zabije? Dobrze, że chociaż zatamowaliśmy krwotok zaklęciem i zaimprowizowaliśmy opatrunek. Wciąż jednak nie opuszczała mnie obawa, że wda się zakażenie.

Takie rozważania nieustannie zalewały mój umysł. Zwalił nam się na głowy problem nie lada. A przy tym trzeba było znaleźć Lily, za długo tkwiła gdzieś bez pomocy, sama i opuszczona, w niebezpieczeństwie. Ale jak tu ją ratować, jak opuścić chatkę, kiedy w każdym momencie Remus mógł… nie, nawet nie chciałam o tym myśleć.

James przyleciał po jakimś czasie. Tak jak przypuszczałam, nic nie przyniósł. Syriusz westchnął ze znużeniem i troską:

– No nic, zostaje nam tylko nadzieja, że oczyszczona rana go nie zabije i Remus się ocknie ze snu…

– …niczym ta zaczarowana księżniczka z bajki po pocałunku czarodzieja… – mruknął James. Nie wiedziałam, czy porównanie Remusa do księżniczki było żartem, czy czułością. Chyba to drugie, bo na żarty nikomu się nie zbierało. Nie w obecnej sytuacji.

Następnego dnia, czyli jakoś tydzień po przylocie do tego sielankowego miejsca, postanowiliśmy odnowić poszukiwania.

– Trzeba znaleźć Lily. Nie możemy jej zostawić. Ale musimy iść wszyscy… Tylko co zrobimy z Remusem? – głowił się James.

– Może jakieś czary… Na pewno są czary ochronne! – uparłam się.

– Czarny coś wymyśli, on ma naprawdę w tym czerepie więcej, niż wygląda, żeby miał! – James walnął go z całej pary w plecy i oberwał w odwecie.

– Cóż… – podjął Łapa, brutalnie ignorując pięść Jamesa, która regularnie godziła w jego szlachecki tył głowy. – Jest kilka zaklęć, Zaklęcie Niewykrywalności, Ochrony, Kameleona…

– Umiesz je rzucić? – zwróciłam się do niego.

– Tak – uciął krótko i zdecydowanym ruchem odwinął Jamesowi.

– No, to zbierajta się! – zadecydowałam i wszyscy wstali, Pet z pewną niechęcią.

Wyszliśmy na zewnątrz, a Syriusz rzucił kilka czarów na domek.

– No, teraz to go nikt prócz nas nie znajdzie!

– Tylko żeby mu się tam w środku nie zechciało umierać…

Zabrzmiało to tak dziwacznie, że nikt nic nie rzekł, tylko spuściliśmy wzrok na ziemię.

Ruszyliśmy zatem w niebezpieczne, niezbadane tereny wyspy. Panowała cisza, nikomu nie chciało się rozmawiać. Miałam wrażenie, że te poszukiwania są totalnie bezsensowne, ale łapałam się czegokolwiek, by nie siedzieć w domku z założonymi rękoma.

– Dobra. Teraz musimy ruszyć w przeciwnych kierunkach… – zadecydowałam, gdy stanęliśmy w ostatnio przeszukiwanym miejscu. – Podzielimy się na grupki…

– To ja chcę z Syriuszem… – pisnął Peter.

– A dlaczego? – zmarszczył brwi Łapa.

– Bo ty jesteś silnym, umięśnionym herosem, który swymi kamiennymi mułami i własną piersią ocali takie wątłe niewiasty jak Pet! – zarechotał James.

Nawet Peter się roześmiał.

– Nie, ale na serio. Jak się dzielimy? – zadałam pytanie. – Peter ma rację, nie powinnam z nim być, ostatnim razem nie skończyło się to zbyt fortunnie.

– Bo nie mieliście różdżki – zauważył James.

– Wiem. Ale jak przyjdzie co do czego, to nie mam zamiaru się rozdzielać z towarzyszem. Bo potem się szukamy po wyspie kilka dni…

– Co masz na myśli?

– No… Ostatnim razem zostałam sama, nie?

Syriusz i James patrzyli na mnie wyczekująco, marszcząc czoła.

– No bo Peter zwiał – wyjaśniłam i nagle wydało mi się to bardzo wstydliwe.

– CO?! – zareagował ostro Syriusz.

Spojrzałam na niego z zaskoczeniem.

– Zwiałeś?! – ryknął na Petera, który skulił się w sobie. – Zostawiłeś ją na pastwę CHIMERY?!

Oniemiał, lustrując go wściekłym, pogardliwym spojrzeniem.

– Zrobiłbyś to samo! – pisnął w samoobronie Peter.

– JA?! JAK ŚMIESZ!… JA NIGDY BYM JEJ NIE ZOSTAWIŁ W TAKIEJ SYTUACJI SAMEJ! NIKOGO BYM NIE ZOSTAWIŁ!

Przerwał, dysząc ciężko. James po prostu osłupiał.

– Co miałem zrobić, ona by mnie rozdarła, ją też by rozdarła… Myślałem, że pobiegnie ze mną… – próbował dalej Peter skamlącym tonem.

– TY NIE MYŚLAŁEŚ, PETER! JEŚLI W OGÓLE, TO O SWOJEJ WŁASNEJ SKÓRZE! A TERAZ CHCESZ JESZCZE ZE MNĄ IŚĆ, BYM CIĘ MÓGŁ OSŁONIĆ WŁASNYM ŻYCIEM. TAK?

Zapadła bardzo nieprzyjemna, przykra cisza.

– To co? – podjął zrezygnowanym głosem James. – Może lepiej ja pójdę z Meg, na pewno nie zwieję.

Zaakcentował ostatnie sformułowanie, patrząc z pogardą na Petera.

– Nie ma mowy. Ja z nim nie idę – zaparł się Syriusz, zaplatając ręce na piersi. Peter pisnął mimo woli.

– Syriuszu! – zniecierpliwiłam się. – Przecież nic się nie stało…

– Ale mogło się stać!

– Ty tu jesteś najlepszy, a Peter… nie obraź się Pet… najsłabszy. Musimy równomiernie to rozłożyć.

– Mam to gdzieś! – warknął. – Idę z tobą, dziewczyno, albo SAM!

Wskazał na Peta.

– On strzelał różne fochy przez cały tydzień, teraz ja sobie strzelę!

James westchnął.

– To co? Ja idę z Meg, a Syriusz sam…

– A Pet? – zapytałam.

– Niech wraca. Przynajmniej się przyda Remusowi – burknął Syriusz, rozszerzając nozdrza. – Chociaż… może się przestraszyć i uciec, gdyby Remus się obudził…

– Mam wracać? Sam?! – przeraził się Peter.

– Nikt ci nie zorganizuje konduktu, tchórzu! – zagrzmiał Syriusz.

– Ale ja się zgubię! Nie pamiętam drogi! Syriuszu…

– No i nadszedł ten zaszczytny moment w życiu, gdy po raz pierwszy użyjesz mózgu – odparł zjadliwie Łapa. – Musisz sobie przypomnieć, nie mamy czasu prowadzać cię za rączkę…

– Syriuszu, błagam! – jęknął, składając ręce jak do modlitwy.

Ale mina Czarnego pozostała nieugięta i okrutna.

– To niezbyt bezpieczne… – zauważył James.

– Trudno. Nie dbam o to.

– Ale to twój przyjaciel! – krzyknęłam.

– Trzeba płacić za błędy! A ty… – Zmierzył Petera okropnie jadowitym wzrokiem. – … ty stąd idź. Uciekaj! Na nic nam się nie przydasz, dzieciaku. Jak zwykle.

Ostatni raz przeszył go sztyletami z oczu i wszedł w gęstwinę. Chcąc nie chcąc, musieliśmy uczynić podobnie.

– James! – pisnął na odchodnym Pet. – Nie zostawiaj mnie!

– Syriusz miał rację, Pet – mruknął, ale niezbyt pewnie. – O rany! Ciesz się, że na tym tylko się skończyło! Myślałem, że Łapa w swej ognistej furii cię zabije, he, he. Idź do domu, może Remus czegoś potrzebuje, może się obudził…

Razem weszliśmy w gęstwinę, zostawiając sparaliżowanego strachem Petera.

– Nie podoba mi się to… – szepnęłam.

– Mnie też – odparł powoli James. – Ale Syriusz ma rację. Parszywy gnojek. Mogłaś zginąć!

– Och, a on na pewno odstraszyłby chimerę! Dobrze, że uciekł. Gdybyśmy razem to zrobili, to by jedno nie nadążało za drugim.

– Może i racja. Ale liczy się czyn. Fakt, że ciebie zostawił. Myślisz, że ktokolwiek z nas by to zrobił?

– Nie – przyznałam zgodnie z prawdą.

– No właśnie, nawet jakby tam stanął ten Voldemort…

Mimo wszystko nie podobała mi się wizja Petera, błądzącego w wysokich, suchych trawach, wołającego o pomoc, bo znalazł się na skrajnie drugim końcu wyspy…

Nie uszliśmy jednak kilku kroków, gdy między zaroślami poruszyło się coś dziwnie.

– Słyszałaś? – zaniepokoił się James.

– Bardzo wyraźnie! – odparłam ostro.

– Coś jakby trzepot skrzydeł…

W chwilę potem rozległ się bardzo blisko głos osoby skrajnie nieprzytomnej z przerażenia:

– Nie, proszę… Zostaw mnieeeee… RATUNKU! NIEEEEEEEEEE!

Wrzask zawisł w powietrzu. A potem cisza.

Zagipsowało mnie ze strachu.

– Peter… – wymamrotał James i ruszył nieprzytomnie w kierunku, z którego przyszliśmy. Powoli ocknęłam się i szybko tam pobiegłam.

James stał sam na polance, na której się rozdzieliliśmy.

– PETER! – krzyknął. – PEEEETER!

Panowała absolutna cisza. Nawet wiatr zdawał się nie wiać.

Z krzaków nieopodal wypadł Syriusz.

– Słyszałem coś. Co się stało?

Błyskawicznie pojął, co się stało. Wszyscy patrzyliśmy na siebie w tym milczącym kręgu, nikt nie odważył się odezwać.


	40. Podróż wgłąb

Dziękuję za komentarz, Angela! Bardzo mi miło ^^

* * *

W chatce zaległ ponury nastrój. Każdy z nas zastanawiał się, kto może być następny.

Syriusz siedział przy stole opierając głowę na ręce, totalnie załamany. James chodził po całej izdebce w tę i nazad. A ja, standardowo, siedziałam przy Remusie. Panowała cisza. Tylko w przybudówce coś trzeszczało i skrzypiało.

– No dobra, i co teraz zrobimy? – mruknął James po kilku godzinach.

– Nie wiem. Po prostu nie wiem – stwierdziłam bezradnie.

– Syriuszu? – zapytał przyjaciela, jednak ten jęknął jedynie:

– Po jaką cholerę ja go tam zostawiałem. Po co?

– Też się nad tym zastanawiam – odparł chłodno James.

Syriusz przeniósł na niego uważne, nieco nieobecne spojrzenie.

– Ty mnie obwiniasz – stwierdził spokojnie.

– No wiesz… W sumie mogłeś go tam nie zostawiać…

– A wy mogliście go wziąć ze sobą…

– Nie rozśmieszaj mnie! – zaśmiał się James z pogardą. – To nie ja jestem uparty, jak…

– Jak co? – zawarczał porywczo Syriusz. – No, dalej!

Jednak James nic nie powiedział, jedynie mierzył go zezłoszczonym spojrzeniem z góry. Po chwili spytał z wyrzutem:

– Musiałeś postawić na swoim, prawda? Taką już masz naturę…

Syriusz wstał z krzesła w sekundę.

– Poczekaj. – Złapałam go z przodu za ramiona. – Syriuszu, nie kłóćcie się, sytuacja jest paskudna. To niczyja wina…

– Nie oszukuj sama siebie! – usłyszałam zza pleców wrzask Jamesa. – Doskonale wiesz, czyja to wina! Tylko nie chcesz urazić świętej krowy, no nie?!

– James! – warknęłam, przytrzymując Łapę, który nagle się szarpnął w jego stronę. – James, jak możesz! Na pewno tak nie myślisz!

– Owszem, myślę tak! Wypowiadam na głos, to co myślę! – dodał zjadliwym tonem, czyniąc aluzyjną uwagę na mój temat.

– Dobrze więc! – zezłościłam się. – Załatwcie to po męsku, jeśli myślicie, że to sprawi, iż Peter i Lily wrócą. Ale nie w pomieszczeniu, nie chcę, by krew i mięso opryskały Remusa. Na zewnątrz!

I wskazałam drzwi, sygnalizując: „Wynocha!". Żaden się nie ruszył.

Za to ruszył się Remus.

– Mmm…

Wszyscy natychmiast zapomnieli o kłótni i podbiegli do niego.

Uchylił swe brązowe oczy, błyszczące od gorączki.

– Znów się chlają?… – spytał bardzo cichym szeptem.

Wszyscy aż się roześmiali z powodu tego, że jego głos znów się rozległ w tym domku.

– Remusie! – spytał czule Syriusz. – Potrzeba ci czegoś?

– Pić mi się chce…

Gdy już udało mi się go napoić, uchylił oczy nieco szerzej.

– Coś cię boli? Jak się czujesz?

– Boli mnie bok. I głowa. I wszystko…

Cmoknęłam go w policzek. Bardzo mnie ucieszyło jego ocknięcie.

– Nie widzę Petera… – zauważył.

Wymieniliśmy wymowne spojrzenia.

– Bo Petera nie ma. On… zniknął, jak Lily – wyjaśniłam.

Remus widocznie się tym przejął, przybierając napiętą, zaniepokojoną minę.

– Kiedy?

– Dzisiaj… Przed kilkoma godzinami. Ale będziemy go jeszcze szukać.

Istotnie, tak było. Jedna osoba zostawała z bardzo słabym Luniaczkiem w domu, a dwie szły szukać. Przez dwa dni obeszliśmy spory obszar, jednak nic nie można było znaleźć.

– Jakby zapadli się pod ziemię! – narzekał Syriusz podczas śniadania, niecałe dwa tygodnie po przybyciu na wyspę. – Przecież muszą gdzieś być! Nawet, jak ich coś zeżarło…

Napotkał na nieprzychylne spojrzenia, więc się zamknął i dalej konsumował.

– Znowu wyruszamy po śniadaniu? – westchnęłam.

– Najpierw trzeba nazbierać owoców na obiad. Już mam ich dość, porządnego mięsa nie ma… Jestem ciągle głodny! – burknął James.

– To ja pozbieram – zaofiarowałam się. – Obiecuję, że nie odejdę zbyt daleko.

– Dobra, to my w tym czasie przejdziemy pobliską plażę. Nie zajmie nam to dużo czasu.

Tak więc po śniadaniu chłopcy poszli na plażę, a ja udałam się w kierunku drzewek brzoskwiniowych rosnących w pobliżu.

Za każdym zerwanym owocem odgarniałam gałęzie, by dostać się do tych ukrytych między liśćmi. Taka powolna praca bardzo mi odpowiadała, mogłam skupić myśli.

Jesteśmy tu już prawie dwa tygodnie, myślałam. Dlaczego nikt nas nie szuka? Co z namiarem? Czasem miałam wrażenie, że to jakiś inny wymiar, sen…

Otarłam boleśnie rękę o jedną z gałęzi. To wyrwało mnie nieco z letargu, odgarnęłam ją i dalej szukałam.

Nie przedstawiało się to zbyt sympatycznie. Dopóki nie znajdziemy Lily i Petera, nie ma co marzyć o powrocie. Gdyby byli tu dorośli, pewnie wiedzieliby, co robić. Naszym największym obecnie zmartwieniem było nie to, kiedy i jak stąd się wydostaniemy, ale czy się w ogóle wydostaniemy. W jednym kawałku.

Natrafiłam dłonią na jakiś czarną, zakrzywioną, gładką gałąź. Nawet mnie to zdziwiło, ale nie przywiązywałam do niego dużej wagi.

Poczułam dziwny, nieprzyjemny odór. Nabrałam podejrzeń i machinalnie się rozejrzałam. Nic. Musiało mi się wydawać…

Gałąź drgnęła pod moją dłonią nienaturalnie.

– Co jest… – mruknęłam ze zdziwieniem.

Dostrzegłam przed moją twarzą inną gałąź, podobną do trzymanej, jednak zakrzywioną nie od dołu, lecz od góry. Wyglądały jak dwa półksiężyce, krzyżowały się. Ciekawe, co to za roślina lub drzewo…

– Hmm… – Pojechałam wzrokiem po ich powierzchni, by dostrzec, z czego wyrastają.

Dwie długie na pięćdziesiąt cali czarne gałęzie w kształcie księżyca rosły tuż przy sobie. Wyrastały z czegoś dziwacznego, jakiejś czarnej, pomarszczonej kuli, nieco większej, niż ludzka głowa.

Wyglądała jak zgniła śliwka.

– O cholera… – wyrwało mi się. Z przerażenia.

Kula miała oczy. Czerwone, złowrogie paciorki. Oniemiała zlustrowałam resztę przytwierdzoną do głowy.

Wzrost wysokiego mężczyzny. Cały czarny, miał bardzo chude, widmowe ciało, trzy pary ramion zakończonych szponiastymi dłońmi, na końcu każdej dostrzegłam bardzo długie i ostre jak sztylety pazury. Z tyłu na wietrze łopotały czarne, nietoperze skrzydła. Lecz najgorszy był ten gigantyczny dziób. Wyglądał jak dwa skrzyżowane sierpy i wyglądało na to, że był tak samo ostry.

Stwór zasyczał przenikliwie. Odzyskiwałam powoli mowę, poczęłam się cofać, a po chwili wydałam z siebie najgłośniejszy z możliwych wrzasków i rzuciłam się do ucieczki.

Za mną rozległ się straszliwy skrzek oraz łopot skrzydeł. Rzuciłam się instynktownie na ziemię i zasłoniłam głowę w tym samym momencie, w którym stwór przeleciał nade mną rozczapierzając szpony. Po chwili zawrócił, szybując nisko przy ziemi, skrzydła przypominały czarne, upiorne żagle.

Zerwałam się i rzuciłam do ucieczki. Tak bardzo nie bałam się nawet chimery. Ten stwór mnie przerażał dziesięć razy bardziej.

– SYRIUUUUUUUUSZUUUU! JAAAAAMEEEEEES!

Słyszałam, że to coś mnie dogania. Po chwili poczułam osty ból po obu stronach boków, a stopy zamiast po ziemi, poczęły mielić w powietrzu – zmora złapała mnie szponami u nóg.

Na ten moment wpadli chłopcy.

– Meg! – wrzasnął piskliwie James. Błyskawicznie uczepił się moich nóg. Stwór nieco zniżył lot z powodu nagłego dodatku wagi.

Syriusz krzyknął, cały biały ze strachu:

– Sectumsempra!

Stwór zaskrzeczał ohydnie i zwaliliśmy się w trójkę na ziemię. Jego czarna krew oblała moje ramię.

Bestia wzbiła się w powietrze, po czym zniknęła za drzewami.

– Auu…

Bo oto krew wypaliła dziurę w mojej koszuli i zraniła ramię.

– Ożeż ty w mordę… – wydusił z siebie James, dysząc ciężko. – O rany…

Zerknęłam na Syriusza. Stał jak słup soli, wypatrując stwora na niebie. Ale ten nie powrócił.

Ja i James pozbieraliśmy się z ziemi (ja z trudem, bo potwór zranił mnie pazurami w boki) i popędziliśmy w trójkę do domu.

– Teraz przynajmniej wiemy, jak wygląda agresor… – mruknął Syriusz, gdy usiedli przy stole, a ja przemywałam sobie rany, leżąc na łóżku.

– Bardzo dużo nam to dało, nie ma co! – warknął z sarkazmem roztrzęsiony James. – Teraz wiem, jak wygląda ten, który porwał Lily. I Peta.

– Nie zaczynaj pretensji… – mruknął Czarny.

– Nie zaczynam! – warknął. – I wiecie co? Teraz rozumiem jak ważne jest, by NATYCHMIAST go znaleźć. Nie wiem, co zrobicie z tym faktem, ale ja mam dość. Żegnam!

– Gdzie idziesz?! – przeraził się Remus.

– Odnaleźć ją…

I zniknął za drzwiami.

– Zatrzymaj go! – krzyknęłam do Syriusza, a ten zerwał się i pobiegł za Jamesem.

– O rany… – mruknął Remus. – „Odnaleźć ją"…

Pokręcił głową wymownie.

Niestety, Syriusz wrócił parę minut później, twarz miał zdenerwowaną i bladą.

– Wsiąkł. Nigdzie go nie ma. On naprawdę poszedł po nich…

Zakryłam dłońmi twarz i rozpłakałam się. Emocje wzięły górę, skumulowane przez te wszystkie dni.

– Boże, przecież on zginie. To diabelstwo go zabije…

Usłyszałam westchnięcie Syriusza i uderzenie pięści w stół.

– Wszystko się rozwaliło. Wszystko. Nie ma już dla nas nadziei… – kontynuowałam.

– Wydostanę nas stąd. To niedorzeczne, byśmy tu pomarli, tak po prostu z przypadku… Musimy coś wymyślić. Nie można tak się poddawać – warknął Łapa.

– Już nic się nie da. Nic. Nawet jak to coś wytropisz, to wątpię, by ci się udało to pokonać. Nie wyglądało na zwyczajne zwierzę…

Syriusz usiadł obok i wlepił we mnie błyszczące, szare oczy.

– Mary Ann – rzekł. – Nie możesz tak mówić. Gorzej będzie ze znalezieniem tego stwora, ale musimy im pomóc. Chyba nie chcesz ich z nim zostawić, nie?

– Pewnie już dawno nie żyją. Lily została porwana już dwa tygodnie temu. Myślisz, że wciąż trzyma ją w spiżarni?! I czeka, aż utyje?

– Nie możemy z góry zakładać, że nie żyją. Chociaż spróbujmy! – uparł się.

– Jak? – jęknęłam płaczliwie. – Już próbowaliśmy. Każdego dnia próbujemy… I nic… I jeszcze James odszedł i zabrał jedną różdżkę… Zostanie zjedzony…

Znowu zaczęłam płakać.

– Teraz nam się uda! Mamy jeszcze jedną różdżkę! Musimy spróbować!

– A co z Remusem? Zostawisz go tu?

– Zabezpieczają nas czary. Nic mu nie będzie. Czuje się coraz lepiej, prawda Remus?

– Uhu – rozległo się wielce entuzjastyczne burknięcie.

– No widzisz? – parsknął Łapa nieco wymuszonym śmiechem. – Trochę optymizmu, dziewczyno!

Jednak optymizm nie pomógł nam ani trochę w poszukiwaniach, które prowadziliśmy przez następne dwa dni. Praktycznie nie było nas w domu. Oczywiście nie trzeba nadmieniać, że James nie powrócił. Ale nas to nie zdziwiło. Na temat potwora nic nie znaleźliśmy, żadnych poszlak, śladów obecności. Czasem tylko rozlegało się na wyspie jakieś dziwaczne, donośne skrzeczenie, ale wydawało się tak odległe, że nie sposób było zorientować się, skąd dochodzi.

– Może powinniśmy sporządzić mapę? – zapytał Syriusz trzeciego dnia od odejścia Jamesa. – Pomogłoby to nam w wyborze, miejsc, których nie przetrząsaliśmy.

– A nie pomyśleliście, że skoro to fruwa, to ma kryjówkę gdzieś wysoko? – zauważył Remus.

Syriusz uderzył całą powierzchnią dłoni w czoło i przejechał nią w dół po całej twarzy.

– O niebiosa, czyżby trzeba było przechodzić całą wyspę jeszcze raz?!

– To tylko sugestia. Nie muszę mieć racji, no nie?

– Ale pewnie, jak zwykle zresztą, masz… – westchnął Łapa.

– Dobrze, że nie musimy szukać pod ziemią… Albo pod wodą – mruknęłam. – Zawsze jakiś plus.

– Hura – burknął Łapa. – Cieszmy się.

– Jakbyś mógł z nami szukać, Remusie… – westchnęłam. – Trzymalibyśmy się wszyscy razem. Nie martwiłabym się tak.

– Chyba teraz jest lepiej – stwierdził Luniek. – Przynajmniej jest wam łatwiej, nie? W końcu jestem niepełnosprawny. Kilka godzin temu, jak się kręciliście w przybudówce, to wolałem nie…

– Gdzie? – zapytaliśmy naraz.

– No w tej małej szopce, co stoi przy tym domku. Chodziliście tam dziś. Słyszałem was.

– Cały dzień szwendaliśmy się po wschodnim wybrzeżu – zdumiałam się. – A do szopki nie wchodziłam nigdy. Wchodziłeś do szopki, Syriuszu?

Pokręcił głową przecząco.

– James powiedział mi, że tam jest jedynie pieniek i szczapki – stwierdził. – Nie było sensu tam włazić.

– No właśnie. Jakim cudem nas słyszałeś?

Remusowi wydłużyła się twarz.

– Jestem absolutnie pewny, że słyszałem wyraźne hałasy. Nie wołałem was, bo nie chciałem was rozpraszać…

Zmierzył nas przeciągłym spojrzeniem, po czym szybko stwierdził:

– Nie wydawało mi się!

Syriusz rzucił mi wymowne spojrzenie i wyszedł. Chwila ciszy.

– Mary Ann? – krzyknął.

Pobiegłam do szopki. Była jeszcze bardziej licha, niż chatynka. Na środku stał potężny pieniek, znaczony licznymi uderzeniami siekiery, przy nim leżały dosłownie cztery szczapki. Na ścianach nic nie wisiało.

Syriusz i ja wymieniliśmy długie spojrzenia.

– Po co ktoś tu miałby włazić? – zapytał.

– Bardziej zastanawiałabym się nad jego tożsamością, niż celem wizyty… – odparłam.

– Jeżeli to był mieszkaniec, to czemu nie wszedł do środka? – głowił się Syriusz. – Czemu już tu nie mieszka? Po co mu coś z szopki?

– Nie wiem…

Wiadomość, że ktoś nachodził naszą szopkę z pewnością wywarła na nas wrażenie. Przeczesaliśmy ją dokładnie w poszukiwaniu jakichś skrytek – bez skutku.

Żadne z nas nie potrafiło wywnioskować, po co ów ktoś tu przyszedł. A tym bardziej, kto to mógł być.

Wkrótce ogarnęła nas galopująca frustracja. Nasuwające się wciąż pytania nie mające odpowiedzi, bezskuteczne poszukiwania… Każde z nas zrobiło się okropnie nerwowe, a najbardziej już Syriusz. Warczał o byle co i na byle kogo. Remus nic się nie odzywał, leżał jedynie i wpatrywał się całymi godzinami w sufit. Obaj stracili apetyt i stali się mrukliwi.

Starałam się jak najrzadziej siedzieć z nimi w chatce, lecz nie mogłam przecież odchodzić zbyt daleko, toteż zaszywałam się nieopodal, zbierając owoce. Ewentualnie siedziałam pod głazem i pilnowałam całymi godzinami przybudówki. Czasem dochodziły do mnie krzyki i odgłosy kłótni. Na jedną z nich wkroczyłam szesnastego dnia od przybycia tu.

– Ale czego ty w ogóle ode mnie chcesz?! – krzyczał z żalem Remus. Syriusz stał na środku z wściekłą miną.

– Niczego nie chcę od ciebie! Przecież niczego nie sugerowałem!

– To dlaczego, na gacie Merlina, się tu wyżywasz?! Nie wmawiaj mi, że to nie było aluzyjne!

– A gdzie mam się wyżywać?!

– Na zewnątrz!

– Oczywiście, zapomniałem o świętym Remusie, któremu dokucza główka i MUSI mieć spokój!

– Masz coś do mojej głowy?!

– Zaraz ci…

– CISZA!

Obaj jednocześnie przenieśli na mnie zaskoczony wzrok.

– Nie wtrącaj się! – warknął natychmiast Syriusz.

– Nie mów tak do niej! – krzyknął Remus.

– Remus, nie denerwuj się, nie warto… – zauważyłam chłodno. – Chciałam, żebyście się przymknęli, słyszy was cała wyspa…

– I co z tego?! – krzyknął Syriusz. – Mam to gdzieś!

– Wiemy, że masz zawsze wszystko gdzieś, ale nie musisz tego tak wylewnie okazywać. Pohamowałbyś się czasem – mruknęłam.

Syriusz w swym wybuchowym charakterze wydał zblazowany, wściekły ryk, po czym zaatakował:

– Nie jesteś moją matką! Nie praw mi kazań!

– To nie są kazania, Black, a jak masz problem ze zdefiniowaniem i odróżnieniem kazania od zwykłej uwagi, to już twój zakichany interes!

Black zaklął, wściekły na cały świat.

– Po co tu w ogóle przychodziłaś?! Żeby się na mnie, oczywiście, powyżywać, no nie?! Znudziło ci się udawanie, że robisz coś konstruktywnego?!

– Kto tu się na kim wyżywa, Panie Cierpiętniku?! Jesteś chamski i przewrażliwiony! Cały czas to TY chodzisz z nosem na kwintę! Tylko TY warczysz na wszystko co żyje i nie żyje! Tylko TY nie znosisz tego jakoś po ludzku, tylko niczym zblazowane książątko! W sumie, to nie jestem zdziwiona, bo ty JESTEŚ zblazowanym książątkiem!

– Jeszcze jakieś uwagi do mnie?! – wrzasnął, wymachując niebezpiecznie rękoma na wszystkie strony. – Proszę bardzo! Możesz do woli nadawać, a ja tu z uśmiechem posłucham wszystkich wrzut!

– Ty? Z uśmiechem?! Cud by się stał! – Odgięłam się do tyłu i wrzasnęłam nieśmiesznym śmiechem.

– Jakbyś nie zauważyła, to nie mam powodu, by się szczerzyć do byle czego i byle kogo!

– Pewnie, że zauważyłam! Korzystasz z tego przywileju ile wlezie! I czasem mógłbyś choć okazać, że cię TROSZKĘ interesuje, byśmy jakoś to przeżyli, a nie na okrągło tylko żerować na cudzym pragmatyzmie!

– JA?! Kiedy ostatnio was wykorzystywałem?! Robię tu równie dużo, jak… inni… – Nie chciał wymówić „Ty".

– Super! – stwierdziłam złośliwie. – Tyle, że nie zauważyłam.

Nie było to do końca prawdą, bo Black pracował tyle, ile ja. Uwaga miała wywołać w nim motywację do pokazania mi, że się myliłam. Myślałam, że Syriusz rzuci się do jakiejś roboty w celu zrobienia mi na złość, ale osiągnęłam raczej mierny efekt.

Black, cały siny ze złości, odgiął nogę do tyłu i swoim ciężkim, okutym butem z całej pary, celnie wymierzył kopa jednemu z taborecików. Krzesełko przekoziołkowało kilka razy, po czym przyparowało w ścianę, tracąc w locie nogę. Cała chatka zadrżała.

– CHOLERA! MAM TEGO DOŚĆ! – wrzasnął.

– Wyobraź sobie, że ja też. Wychodzę stąd! – warknęłam.

– Hura! Będę korzystał, póki mogę!

Odwróciłam się teatralnie na pięcie i wybiegłam z domku, nie panując ze złości nad własnymi ruchami. Nogi niosły mnie przed siebie. Po chwili zorientowałam się, iż wyprowadziły mnie na plażę.

Usiadłam na niskim kamieniu, opanowując się nieco.

Nie spodziewałam się, że tak to się skończy. Ale jeśli chodziło o mnie i o Blacka, to się często tak kończyło…

Dawno się z nim nie kłóciłam. Chyba ostatnio w lutym. Bardzo mnie to przejęło. Nie powinniśmy stawać po dwóch różnych stronach obozu w takim położeniu, a jednak stanęliśmy. Wiedziałam, że nie powinnam tak ostro i ironicznie reagować.

Siedziałam dość długo na małym kamieniu, obserwując słońce nad horyzontem. Wszystko było nie tak. My siedzimy w chatce, a nasza trójka przyjaciół gdzieś leżała, może nawet nie żyli…

Teoretycznie powinniśmy ich szukać. Tyle, że zrobiliśmy już chyba wszystko. Mogli być jedynie pod ziemią lub pod wodą, o ile w ogóle.

– Mary Ann? – usłyszałam nieśmiały głos.

To był Black. Zerknęłam na niego niechętnie.

– Przepraszam – mruknął, nie patrząc na mnie. – To moja wina, za bardzo się denerwuję…

– Dobra, zapomnijmy, to była też moja wina… – wymamrotałam dla świętego spokoju i odwróciłam wzrok na horyzont.

– Wciąż się na mnie boczysz – stwierdził.

– Nie, już nie…

Dosiadł się do mnie i siedzieliśmy w milczeniu przez kilkadziesiąt minut, dopóki słońce nie zawisło wyjątkowo nisko nad linią horyzontu.

– Gdzie oni mogą być? – zapytałam w zamyśleniu po raz setny chyba.

Odpowiedziało mi milczenie.

– Byliśmy już wszędzie… – kontynuowałam.

– Może nie? Może jest coś, o czym nie wiemy…

– Ale co? – zirytowałam się. – Chyba mogą być tylko pod ziemią… A poza tym, co tu robi ten były mieszkaniec naszej chatki? Po co mu było przychodzić do szopki? Nie ma tam nic ciekawego! Dlaczego my go nigdy nie słyszeliśmy i nie widzieliśmy?

– Może nie chciał nam wchodzić w drogę? Może ma tam ukrytego coś ważnego? – zastanawiał się Syriusz.

– Taa, rzeczywiście! Przecież tam spoczywają nieprzebrane bogactwa! – sarknęłam.

– Och, może je zakopał i teraz szuka… Może są pod pieńkiem…

– Nie wiem. Mam wrażenie, że koleś nas unika…

– Może… – zamyślił się Syriusz i zapadło milczenie trwające kilka sekund.

Nagle Syriusz zerwał się. Miał rozgorączkowane oblicze.

– Co jest? – spytałam.

Począł chodzić w kółko, ogarnięty euforią.

– Powiedz mi jedno – poprosił z niepokojem. – Czemu nasze zaklęcia kamuflujące nie działają?

– Nie? – zdziwiłam się.

– O rany… Przecież ktoś nam się nieustannie ładuje do szopki, no! WIDZI JĄ!

Zmarszczyłam brwi i mruknęłam:

– Nie irytuj się… Wygląda na to, że niedokładnie je rzuciłeś.

– Nie! – prawie krzyknął. – Wiem, że są prawidłowe! No więc?

Pokręciłam głową na znak, że nie wiem.

– Ponieważ one działają na ludzi. I większość zwierząt. Chyba, że jakieś zwierze jest czarnomagiczne i widzi przez takie osłony mimo wszystko…

Zawiesił głos, bym mogła zastanowić się nad jego słowami. Coś kliknęło w moim mózgu i ciarki przeszły moje plecy.

– Ty sugerujesz, że…

– Ten stwór włazi nam do przybudówki! – zawołał, zaskoczony. – Tyle, że nie wiem, po co.

– Już ci mówiłam, że tam nic nie ma – szepnęłam, przerażona faktem, że ta zmora przebywała tak blisko nas.

– Taa… – burknął z rezygnacją. – Mówiłaś, że…

Jego oczy bardzo powoli wyszły z orbit, by z powrotem do nich wrócić, jednakże inicjując zwyczajowe dla Syriusza mrużenie ich od dołu. Nawet się lekko uśmiechnął. Wyglądał, jak dzieciak, który ze stoickim spokojem zdaje sobie sprawę, że „mój plan wysadzenia połówki szkoły jest genialny…". Trochę przerażał mnie w tamtym momencie.

– Już wiem… – wydusił z siebie z lekkim zdziwieniem, jakby było to dziecinnie proste, by dostrzec rozwiązanie. – Już wiem! Remus mi…

Nagle z wolna jednak jego twarz przybrała przerażony, sparaliżowany wyraz. Jednomyślnie ze mną zresztą.

– Remus… – szepnęliśmy naraz i rzuciliśmy się ku domowi.

Po kilku chwilach wpadliśmy do domku. Syriusz syknął jakieś przekleństwo i runął jak długi, wywracając się o jedną z nóg stołu, leżącą przed wejściem. Bo cały stół leżał wywrócony gdzieś nieopodal.

W moich oczach zaszkliły się łzy. Taboreciki leżały kompletnie rozwalone, nie wspominając o stole. Skorupy misek walały się na podłodze, dywan się podarł…

Na łóżku Remusa spoczywała jedynie zbełtana pościel.

– REMUS?! – krzyknęłam, a łzy potoczyły się po mojej twarzy obficie. Wyleciałam na zewnątrz, na środek placyku i wrzasnęłam, ile sił w płucach:

– TY DIABLE! ZWRÓĆ MI MOJEGO BRATA!

Cisza. Tylko echo odbijało się jeszcze chwilę w powietrzu.

Osunęłam się na kolana, łkając.

– Weź mnie, zamiast niego… – błagałam, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach.

Potworny ból brzucha pozbawił mnie tchu. Położyłam się na ziemi i zwinęłam w kłębek, czekając na śmierć. Jeżeli Remus miał umrzeć, ja także chciałam umierać. Nikt nie mógłby mi go zastąpić, nigdy. Bez niego nic nie miało sensu.

Syriusz przyszedł, w oczach miał łzy. Już po chwili przytulałam się do niego i płakałam ile mogłam. Nigdy tak się nie czułam. Nigdy. Nawet, jak zginęli mi rodzice.

– Zabij mnie! – poprosiłam przez łzy. – Remus nie żyje…

– Żyje, nie mów tak! Uratujemy go! Teraz już wiem, jak!

– Nikogo tak nie kocham, jak jego. Jeżeli on nie żyje…

Nie mogłam mówić dalej. Syriusz zaprowadził mnie do chatki i postarał się zrobić jedyną różdżką porządek.

Gdy już się uspokoiłam, na dworze było zupełnie ciemno. W chatce panowała cisza.

– I co? – zapytałam wilgotnym tonem Syriusza, który siedział na posłaniu naprzeciw i ukrywał twarz w dłoniach. Rozczapierzył dwa palce i jedno oko błysnęło do mnie spomiędzy nich.

– Wiesz, jak tam się dostać, prawda?

Kiwnął głową, zdecydowany, by działać.

Poszliśmy zatem do przybudówki. Syriusz podszedł do pnia i spróbował go ruszyć bezskutecznie z miejsca.

– I co? – spytałam.

– Patrz…

Na bokach pnia dostrzegłam podobne rysunki, jakie widziałam na skale tego pamiętnego dnia, którego zaatakowała mnie chimera.

Spojrzał na mnie w stylu „A nie mówiłem?".

– Ale nie chce się ruszyć… – zauważyłam.

Syriusz uważnie zlustrował powierzchnię pnia, po czym rozgorączkowany wybiegł. Po chwili wrócił z ostrym kamieniem. Począł rąbać nim tam, gdzie zwykle kładzie się szczapki.

Rozległ się jakiś podziemny zgrzyt, po czym pień odjechał w bok, ukazując pionowy wylot jakiegoś oświetlonego czerwienią kamiennego szybu. Wyglądał, jak okrągły komin.

– Skąd wiedziałeś? – zapytałam z podziwem, gdy kucnęliśmy na jego krawędzi.

– Po primo, wyobraziłem sobie, że jestem ostrodziobym stworem. Musi mieć jakiś sposób tajnego otwierania. Po secundo, na pniu nie ma jedynie bruzd po siekierze. Są także dziwne, stożkowe wgłębienia.

– Jesteś genialny…

Zerknął na mnie z lekkim uśmiechem, jego twarz podświetliło od dołu czerwone światło panujące na dole.

– A jak się domyśliłeś, że to tu?

– Coś tu nieustannie skrobało, a że tkwi tu jedynie ten pieniek, to nie było zbyt trudne, by powiązać go z tym wszystkim…

Szybem dolatywały do nas dziwaczne, dudniące odgłosy. Przeszły mnie ciarki.

– Kto by pomyślał… – Pokręciłam głową i dalej kucaliśmy, nie robiąc żadnych manewrów. – Pod naszym nosem…

– Nie wiem, jak ty, ale ja teraz nie mam wcale ochoty tam złazić! – parsknął.

– Ja też nie… – przyznałam.

– Dobra, czas nagli…

Oparł stopy w jakichś wgłębieniach i począł złazić w dół. Obserwowałam z góry jego czarną głowę, dopóki nie uniósł twarzy do góry.

– Schodzisz teraz, czy ja mam najpierw… ?

– Schodź, schodź… Poczekam… Chyba byś nie chciał mną oberwać, jakby mi się omsknęła noga, nie? Tylko jak już zejdziesz, to daj mi znać…

– Jakby co, to cię złapię… – zarechotał i wznowił wędrówkę w dół.

W końcu czerwień całkowicie go wchłonęła. Przechodziły po mnie ciarki, gdy zdałam sobie sprawę, że stwora może nie być tam, na dole, tylko gdzieś na wyspie. I zaraz wróci, wejdzie do szopki… A Syriusz, daleko stąd, ma jedyną różdżkę… Wolałam nie wskakiwać na łeb na szyję do szybu.

Usłyszałam z dołu stłumiony krzyk:

– Dobra!…

Z duszą na ramieniu i trzęsącymi się rękoma wlazłam do komina i zaczęłam szukać wgłębień.

W szybie panowała nieprzyjemnie wysoka temperatura. Skały były zwietrzałe i kruche a ja wciąż miałam wrażenie, że stwór patrzy na mnie z góry przez malejące, okrągłe okienko na świat.

Podróż w dół trwała wyjątkowo długo, zbyt długo. W końcu trzęsące się kończyny oderwały się od skały, a ja zeskoczyłam ze ściany kilka cali nad ziemią. Napięte mięśnie nóg puściły, co zaowocowało stratą równowagi. Na szczęście Syriusz złapał mnie mocno wpół i zamarliśmy, nadsłuchując.

Przed nami rozpościerał się wylot kamiennego korytarza o niskim stropie. Jego końca nie można było dostrzec, ginął w czerwieni. Dochodziły stamtąd dziwaczne odgłosy od czasu do czasu. Coś jakby uderzenia młota. A może echo tak to zniekształcało?

Syriusz puścił mnie, wymieniliśmy wymowne spojrzenia, uśmiechnął się, by dodać mi otuchy, po czym z wolna ruszyliśmy korytarzem, trzymając się blisko ściany.

Straszliwie się bałam, zerkając nieustannie nerwowo przez ramię. Korytarz zdawał się nie mieć końca, nasze kroki odbijały się dudniącym echem od kamiennych ścian. Chwilami modliłam się, żeby rzeczywiście nie miał końca…

Syriusz, jakby czytając w moich myślach, mruknął zachęcająco:

– Ej! Jeszcze nie takie przygody cię czekają…

Wreszcie stanęliśmy u wylotu korytarza. Naszym oczom ukazała się bardzo wysoka, wielka… no właśnie, co? Grota, jaskinia… Jej strop ginął w czerni, panowała wysoka temperatura, pochodzenia której nie mogliśmy w żaden sposób zrozumieć. Syriusz zmarszczył brwi.

Na drugim końcu majaczył topornie wyciosany portal. Wolno udaliśmy się w tamtym kierunku, uważnie nadsłuchując. Prócz dziwnych dźwięków, odbijających się echem od ścian, nie zarejestrowałam niczego podejrzanego. Panował niezwykły spokój i cisza. Ale to jeszcze bardziej napełniało mnie paraliżującym strachem. Pomyślałam, że jeżeli coś nagle wyskoczy zza węgła, to dostanę zawału. Jednakże nic się nie działo, jaskinia wciąż wpędzała mnie w chory spokój i poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

Przeszliśmy przez kamienny łuk. Na lewo biegły strome, wyciosane schody w dół, a za nimi zakręt w lewo, ginący za ścianą. Ogarnęła mnie paranoja. W poprzedniej jaskini chociaż była przestrzeń, a tu? Ciasne korytarze…

Zagłębialiśmy się coraz bardziej w kompleks korytarzy i zawiłości, nie wydając pary z ust. Obracałam głowę na prawo i lewo, ale nic się nie działo. Lustrowałam dziwaczne, zamurowane wnęki. Ciekawe, co w nich zamurowano?

– Dziwne, nie? – szepnęłam do Syriusza. – Prawda? Syriusz… ?

Spostrzegłam, że nie było go ze mną. Z przerażeniem rzuciłam okiem naokoło, ale zaraz wydałam westchnięcie ulgi: po prostu, Syriusz zatrzymał się kilka kroków za mną i zaglądał przez jakieś drzwi. Podeszłam do niego. Żołądek podjechał mi pod samo gardło.

W komnacie o wyjątkowo małych rozmiarach leżały kości: małe, duże, długie i krótkie, zwierzęce i… ludzkie.

Wolno weszliśmy do środka. Myślałam, że zwymiotuję.

– Czy myślisz, że to mogą być… ich kości? – spytał słabo Syriusz.

Nie odparłam, bo nawet nie chciałam dopuścić takiej opcji do świadomości.

– Dobra, wracajmy… – szepnął.

W miarę spokojnie wyszliśmy.

Rozległ się klekot i jedna z czaszek, kopnięta niechcący butem Syriusza, wytoczyła się na korytarz. Brzmiało to zdecydowanie za głośno.

– Cicho! – skarciłam go. – Bo…

Straszny łoskot zagłuszył dalszą część. Na naszych oczach zamurowane dotąd nisze doczekały się wielkiego otwarcia. W chmurze pyłu, która napełniła momentalnie korytarz zaczęłam dostrzegać poskręcane ręce, nogi i twarze… tyle że bez gałek ocznych i z wyschniętą na wiór, obkurczoną skórą.

Widok zbliżającej się z wolna armii martwych ciał na pewno nie był krzepiący.

– Matko, Syriuszu… – wydusiłam i przywarłam do niego. – Zrób coś… błagam!

„Gdybym tylko miała różdżkę", przeszło mi przez myśl.

Łapa powalił najbliższego zaklęciem Relashio, jednak stwór wstał i z wolna ruszył ku nam, wyciągając ręce do przodu i powłócząc nogami. Tu i ówdzie rozlegało się warczenie i jakiś niski, dudniący bulgot. Syriusz oniemiał. Ku nam tłoczyły się nowe stwory, nie było drogi ucieczki…

Wyrwałam mu różdżkę i, myśląc, że to jedyny sposób, krzyknęłam:

– Incentio Maxima!

Potężny, huczący płomień, długi, jak smoczy ogień, uderzył w mur stworów. Kilka od razu stanęło w płomieniach niczym żywe pochodnie, niektóre padły od ognia, dogorywając na ziemi. Wolno ruszyłam do przodu, by ogień strawił wszystko, co się rusza, poza Syriuszem i mną. Wkrótce u naszych stóp słał się dywan z poskręcanych, zwęglonych ciał. W powietrzu unosił się obrzydliwy smród smażonego mięsa. W korytarzu już nic się nie ruszało, za wyjątkiem krematoryjnego dymu i migoczącego żaru.

– Genialnie! – szepnął Syriusz. – Tylko żeby huk nie zwabił jakichś sił wyższych…

Przykucnęliśmy w ciemnym kącie ślepej uliczki, by czekać na odzew. W tym czasie ponuro lustrowaliśmy nieruchome ciała. Miałam takie nieprzyjemne przeczucie, że zaraz się podniosą.

– Dobra, chyba teren czysty… – mruknął Łapa po pewnym czasie.

Teraz to dopiero był stres! Przechodzenie nad ciałami i wyobrażanie sobie, że któraś ręka zaraz zaciśnie się kurczowo na twej kostce u nogi nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych przeżyć. Jednak dotarliśmy do punktu wyjścia po pewnym czasie, tym razem starając się iść wyjątkowo dyskretnie.

Udaliśmy się w inną stronę i po pewnym czasie dotarliśmy do kolejnego pomieszczenia, o czarnym stropie i gigantycznych rozmiarach. Było całe z gładkiego kamienia, naprzeciw nas majaczył ołtarz ofiarny. A wysoko nad nami…

– Co to? – szepnął zaskoczony Syriusz.

Zobaczyliśmy ledwo dostrzegalne w mroku panującym przy sklepieniu zarysy dziwacznych, podłużnych obiektów. Były czarne i wyglądały jak śpiące nietoperze.

– To te stwory… One śpią… – wykrztusiłam z siebie ze strachem.

Syriusz z najwyższą ostrożnością stanął pod nimi i uniósł głowę do góry, wyglądając, jak małe dziecko obserwujące ze zdziwieniem samolot.

– To nie stwory – stwierdził po chwili. – To kokony.

– Kokony?! – Zemdliło mnie na samą myśl, co mogłoby w nich być. Takie aż nazbyt ciche, czające się gdzieś w mrokach ziemi, zastygłe w bezruchu…

Było ich chyba cztery. Przynajmniej tyle naliczyłam.

Syriusz bez zastanowienia uniósł wymownie różdżkę, by strzelić w najbliższy kokon jakimś czarem. Gwałtownie złapałam go za nadgarstek.

– Co jest? – spytał, marszcząc brwi.

– Dlaczego celujesz w to różdżką?

– No bo… Nie wiem, powinniśmy chyba to zabić…

– A jak to jakieś paskudztwo, które tylko rozjuszysz? – jęknęłam.

Syriusz przygryzł wargi, przenosząc spojrzenie ze mnie na kokony.

– Przesadzasz. Powinniśmy przynajmniej je strącić… – Wzruszył ramionami.

– Po co?

– Ech, nie zaszkodzi sprawdzić, co w nich jest… – mruknął Łapa.

– Zaraz, chcesz grzebać w tych ohydnych, maziowatych kokonach?!

– Jeżeli jest tam coś wrogiego, to zaburzymy jego dojrzewanie. To chyba dobrze, nie?

– A jeśli jednak coś na ciebie wyskoczy ze środka?! Co może zrobić? – przeraziłam się.

– Powie: „Bu!" – zniecierpliwił się Syriusz. – Strąćmy, nie zaszkodzi. Mamy różdżki, a to coś jest niedojrzałe jeszcze… Inaczej by się wykluło.

Popatrzyliśmy w górę w milczeniu. Uspokoiłam się nieco.

– Strąćmy to, denerwują mnie już – mruknął Syriusz, ponownie unosząc różdżkę. Złapałam go za przegub. Spojrzał na mnie pytająco.

– Tam może być coś kruchego! Pomyślałam sobie… a jak to jest człowiek? Albo… nasi przyjaciele?

Syriusz wybałuszył oczy, po czym przeniósł zdumione spojrzenie w kierunku stropu i czarnych, milczących kokonów.

– Nasi przyjaciele? – skrzywił się sceptycznie. – W kokonach? Dlaczego?

– A dlaczego nie?

– Ech, w sumie… Nic mnie już tu nie zdziwi. Tak czy siak, sprawdźmy. Co proponujesz? – spytał z napięciem, wciąż lustrując uważnie obiekty.

– Wspiąć się do nich. I bez zrzucania można sprawdzić, co jest w środku. Tylko jak my się tam dostaniemy? – westchnęłam do siebie, nie spuszczając wzroku z kokonów. Syriusz lustrował różne powierzchnie pomieszczenia, a w jego głowie okrytej czarnym włosiem formował się plan.

– Jakby ktoś wlazł na tamtą półkę… – szepnął i wskazał palcem wysoko położoną skalną wnękę. – A może jednak je zrzucić? Wejście na tamtą półkę nie wydaje się proste, a mógłbym strącony kokon złapać…

– Co ty. To może być tak ciężkie, że zrobi z ciebie placek.

Westchnął.

– Już nie wiem, co robić.

Zaległa cisza.

– A da się magią utkać jakąś… No nie wiem, pajęczynę?

Syriusz wzruszył ramionami, lecz po chwili plasnął się w czoło dłonią.

– My głupi!… Czary!

Parsknęłam na to i pokręciłam głową.

– Gimnastykujemy mózg, a wystarczy… Wingardium Leviosa!

Syriusz machnął różdżką w stronę najbliższego kokonu. Ten zmienił położenie, jakby w kierunku Syriusza ciągnęła go niewidzialna lina, ale pozostał przytwierdzony do stropu.

– Spróbuj jeszcze raz.

Syriusz ze zniecierpliwieniem zaczarował kokon ponownie. Efekt był taki, że tajemniczy obiekt jedynie zatańczył pod sufitem, lecz oderwać się najwidoczniej nie zamierzał.

– Dlaczego to nie działa? – warknął Syriusz i zaklął siarczyście.

– No nic – westchnęłam. – Pozostaje nam wrócić do planu z włażeniem na górę i sprawdzaniem zawartości kokonów bez zdejmowania ich.

– Świetnie.

– Dobra, włażę – mruknęłam, a za pasek wetknęłam różdżkę. – Tylko jak?

Nie miałam zielonego pojęcia, jak dostać się na górę.

– Chyba musisz porobić wgłębienia w ścianie. A może ja tam wejdę? – spytał Syriusz.

Bez słowa ruszyłam ku ścianie.

– Reductio – mruknęłam.

Powstało niewielkie wgłębienie, resztka skały upadła z delikatnym hałasem na ziemię. Poczęłam się wspinać, gdy wydrążyłam w skale kolejne trzy.

Sukcesywnie robiłam wgłębienia na ręce i nogi. Była to żmudna, długa robota. Miałam wrażenie, że półka wcale się nie przybliża. Starałam się nie patrzeć w dół, tylko wlepiałam oczy w odpadające fragmenty ściany.

Wreszcie, a zdawało się, że upłynęła wieczność, ległam plackiem na półce opanowując drżenie kończyn. Wychyliłam się zza krawędzi, by spojrzeć na ł we mnie milczący wzrok, co chwila rozglądając się naokoło nieco nerwowo.

Zorientowałam się nagle, że kokony są o wiele dalej, niż się wydawało. Ledwo mogłam dosięgnąć choćby do pierwszego z nich, ale tylko czubeczkami palców.

– A ja już myślałem, że spadniesz na ryjek! – usłyszałam z dołu, ale puściłam uwagę mimo uszu.

– Syriuszu, nie sięgnę!

– Spróbuj!

– Spadnę… Poczekaj! Incarcerus…

Wyczarowałam liny, które opadły przed moimi stopami na skalną półkę. Przymocowałam porządnie jeden koniec liny do skalnej wypustki za mną, przewiązałam się w pasie drugim końcem.

– Co ty robisz? – zakrzyknął z dołu Syriusz.

– Asekuruję się.

Stanęłam niebezpiecznie blisko krawędzi i wyciągnęłam maksymalnie ramiona w kierunku kokonu.

– MARY ANN?! – usłyszałam zaniepokojony krzyk z dołu. Zerknęłam za krawędź i aż jęknęłam.

W jaskini zaroiło się od obślizgłych, jadowicie żółtych stworów wielkości człowieka. Wyglądały, jak ludzie obdarci ze skóry. Szli wolno ku Syriuszowi, było ich chyba z dwudziestu, lub więcej. Wydawały okropne, chrapliwe, bulgoczące krzyki. „To musi być jakiś produkt nekromancji!", przeszło mi przez myśl. Poprzednio zmumifikowane ciała wyłażące z wnęk, teraz żółtawe, animowane zwłoki, obdarte ze skóry…

– SYRIUSZU! RÓŻDŻKA! – wrzasnęłam. – ŁAP!

Wystawił ręce do góry, a ja cisnęłam ku niemu broń. Złapał ją bezbłędnie w jedną dłoń i miotnął ogniem prosto między oczy najbliższego. Uśmiechnęłam się i wpatrywałam z napięciem w jego samotną walkę.

– MARY ANN! – krzyknął. – Relashio! Och… UWAŻAJ!

– Co?!

Nie zrozumiałam go, dopóki nie poczułam podmuchu wiatru z prawej. Obejrzałam się, rejestrując jakiś syk.

Obok mnie na półce stał uskrzydlony stwór. Nie zważając na pożogę na dole, zbliżał się do mnie. Poderwałam się na równe nogi. Cholera!…

Zanim ktokolwiek (nie wyłączając mnie samej) cokolwiek pomyślał lub uczynił, ja wzięłam rozpęd i skoczyłam ku kokonowi, rozpaczliwie się go łapiąc i wspinając po nim wyżej, by nie spaść. W kompletnym szoku i zupełnej obojętności względem zawartości kokonu oplotłam go mocno ramionami i nogami. Stwór rozwinął skrzydła, wrzasnął przeraźliwie i podleciał do mnie, atakując pazurami długimi na kilkanaście cali. Kopnęłam go z całej pary, odleciał na chwilę wrzeszcząc, a potem ponowił atak na kokon, tym razem od drugiej strony i to z taką mocą, że nas rozhuśtało. Rozległo się głośne CHRUP! i kokon oderwał się od sklepienia…

Runęłam z nim ku kamiennej podłodze, lecz poczułam ostre szarpnięcie w pasie i zorientowałam się, że przecież przepasałam się liną kilka chwil temu.

Dyndałam z ciążącym okrutnie kokonem w objęciach w połowie drogi na glebę i to jeszcze do góry nogami, więc wcale nie uśmiechała mi się walką z bestią. Lecz jej chyba tak, bo zaatakowała mnie, łopocząc wściekle nietoperzymi skrzydłami. Kokon zaczął się rozpadać, wyciekał z niego cuchnący, żółtawy płyn… Myślałam, że zwymiotuję. W pewnym momencie z poszarpanego kokonu wysunęło się coś obślizgłego i pacnęło mnie w twarz, smarując cieczą. Była to bezwładna, blada, opuchnięta ręka…

Zakręciło mi się w głowie, a żółć podjechała do gardła. Przerażona tym, co zamierzałam zrobić i wciąż kopiąc stwora, rozprułam część kokonu. W środku, jak podejrzewałam, była głowa.

W tym momencie kokon zupełnie się rozwalił i runął w dół. Ale mnie wystarczyła sekunda, by wiedzieć, kto to był. Ze złością odwinęłam celnego, zdrowego kopa stworowi, prosto w oko. Poczułam, że wypłynęło. W istocie, stwór wrzasnął z potwornego bólu, zaczął zataczać kręgi ku ziemi.

Odwinęłam głowę, by spojrzeć w dół i wlepiłam wzrok w kokon i Remusa, leżącego w jego szczątkach. Oby żył…

Stwór chyba szykował się do kontrataku, ignorując Syriusza zmagającego się z armią ożywionych ciał. Do głowy przyszedł mi pewien pomysł.

Z najwyższym trudem, wspięłam się na górę po linie, po czym przedostałam się na drugi kokon. Stwór już wzbił się w powietrze.

Rozprułam czarną materię i otarłam twarz trzęsącymi się ze strachu i wysiłku rękoma. Nie, to Peter… Odrzucił mnie jego widok. Wyglądał dwa razy gorzej niż Remus. Był pomarszczony i jakby zjełczały. Starając się nie wyobrażać sobie Lily, przeskoczyłam na drugi kokon. Poczułam okropny ból w nodze…

– Auu!

W oczach zaszkliły mi się łzy, bo oto potworny dziób rozharatał moją nogę. Próbowałam ją wyszarpnąć, skutek był jeszcze gorszy. Zamachnęłam się drugą i kopnęłam go w szyję. Puścił, chyba się krztusząc. Ja straciłam nieco równowagę i osunęłam się po kokonie w dół, krzywiąc z bólu twarz. Rozszarpałam kolejny kokon na wysokości piersi. Bingo, to James, poznałam jego sweter. Szybko, tracąc uścisk i zsuwając się w dół, poczęłam przeszukiwać jego kieszeń, kątem oka widząc zbliżający się czarny, uskrzydlony pocisk. Namacałam drewno i huknęłam sekundę później:

– Confundus!

Potwór oberwał między oczy, wpadł z całym impetem na Petera, po czym obaj spadli, powalając kilka żółtych ciał pod sobą.

Zaczęłam gramolić się wyżej, wsłuchując się w bojowe wrzaski Syriusza. Kokon jednak był już dostatecznie rozwalony, toteż chwilę potem poczułam lekkie szarpnięcie w dół, a w następnej chwili ja i James runęliśmy, lądując na animowanych ciałach i rozkwaszając je. Uniosłam się z krwawej mazi, zmieszanej z żółtą cieczą z kokonu Jamesa. Obdartych ze skóry potworów zostało tylko trzy sztuki, reszta leżała na ziemi, w znacznej części zwęglona lub poszatkowana, zapewne Sectumsemprą. Unosił się swąd spalenizny. A Czarny, cały zakrwawiony, spocony i naprawdę czarny, walczył mężnie z małą grupką. Remus i Peter leżeli wśród pozostałości po kokonach, a stwór… no właśnie, stwór zniknął.

– Syriuszu… – wyszeptałam, bo wydało mi się bardzo istotne, by mu to powiedzieć. Zamiast tego położyłam głowę na piersi Jamesa, na którym leżałam. Jego serce biło, bardzo wolno… nie można dopuścić, by Lily kisiła się tam na górze dłużej…

Odkaszlnęłam krwią i spróbowałam się podnieść. Noga odmówiła mi posłuszeństwa, więc ległam znów na ziemi.

Syriusz powalił ostatniego z przeciwników, dysząc ciężko, po czym, w idealnej ciszy z wolna ruszył ku mnie.

– Mary…

Ale nie dane mu było skończyć. Z góry rozległ się świst, z boku coś śmignęło, Syriusz zniknął. Stwór wyniósł go wysoko pod sklepienie jaskini i zrzucił z wysoka. Czarny legł w oszołomieniu przy ołtarzu i nie ruszał się.

– NIE! – krzyknęłam. – REDUCTIO!

Zaklęcie chybiło, krusząc wysoko jedną z kamiennych ścian. Jeden potężny odłam skalny zniszczył ołtarz ofiarny.

Syriusz wstał i złapał się stołu. Stwór zbliżał się ku niemu powoli. Próbowałam na leżąco wycelować w niego czymś, ale ręka tak mi się trzęsła, że nie trafiłabym.

Syriusz nagle dostrzegł coś, co leżało na drugim końcu ofiarnego stołu, w akcie przypływu energii wskoczył na niego, kopnął okutym butem stwora w czaszkę, po czym chwycił przedmiot. Dostrzegłam, że błysnęło jakby ostrze.

Stwór, wyjąc z bólu, rzucił się na niego, lecz Syriusz zamachnął się i ciął na odlew. Trafił w krtań. Rozległo się okropne rzężenie. Łapa wrzasnął i ponowił atak, by pogłębić ranę. Po czterech ciosach potwór upadł na ziemię, dziób zaklekotał o kamienną podłogę. Ocean czarnej krwi oblał Syriusza, wyżerając dziury w ubraniu i ciele. Jęknął z bólu i osunął się na stół. Czarna krew, dymiąc jeszcze, zalewała posadzkę.

Panowała absolutna cisza.

Leżeliśmy w bezruchu chyba z pięć minut.

– Ferula – mruknęłam na swoją nogę. Obwiązała się bandażem. Z trudem wstałam i podeszłam do Syriusza. Leżał z zamkniętymi oczami, dysząc ciężko, a w ręce ściskał kurczowo rytualny nóż, długi na kilka cali. Z ust ciekła mu krew.

Ogarnęła mnie nagle wielka ulga. Pokonaliśmy stwora! Ale… to może nie koniec. Może bestia była jedynie sługą czegoś straszliwszego, potężniejszego? Może przylecą zaraz następne czarne upiory? Kto przeprowadzał tu praktyki nekromanckie, animował zmarłych i obdzierał ludzi ze skóry? Nagle wyspa wydała mi się jedynie dachem dla zamieszkujących podziemne czeluście demonów i stworzeń…

– Syriuszu, musimy stąd uciekać! – szepnęłam.

Wstał, trzymając się za ramię.

– Jeden z tych żółtych mnie ukąsił – wytłumaczył. Podeszliśmy jednomyślnie do Petera, który leżał najbliżej.

– Żyje? – spytał.

Przyjrzałam się Glizdkowi. Nieznacznie poruszała mu się pierś.

– Taa… Podejrzewam, że Remus także żyje. Ale co z Lily?

Zerknęliśmy na kokon u góry. Syriusz zaczął wspinać się po ścianie z mozołem, a ja klęknęłam przy Remusie. Szybko wyjęłam go z kokonu i otarłam go z cuchnącej cieczy najlepiej, jak umiałam. Zakasłał.

– Co… jest…?

Rozchylił powieki, a mnie zalała nieopisana radość.

– Meggie… – mruknął jakby z ulgą. – Gdzie jest to…

– Nie żyje. Syriusz go zabił.

Remus podniósł się i zachwiał.

– Nie czuję nóg – stwierdził.

Tymczasem ze stropu spłynęłam lina, po której zjeżdżał Syriusz z Lily przewieszoną przez ramię. Remus zachwiał się znowu i runął na mnie. Przytrzymałam go mimo problemów z nogą.

– Oż w mordę… – skomentował krótko wygląd Lily, gdy odzyskał równowagę. W istocie, było to trafne podsumowanie. Lily była bardzo wychudzona i zapadła w sobie, ale jednocześnie opuchnięta. Włosy zlepiły się w jedną bryłę, ciało sflaczało, do tego zrobiło się jakby rozmiękłe, co wyglądało dość osobliwie. Z nabrzmiałych ust wypływała ciurkiem czarna ciecz.

Syriusz ze zrozpaczoną miną położył ucho na jej piersi.

– Jej serce bije tak wolno, że prawie nie jestem w stanie go wyłapać…

– Musimy szybko stąd uciekać, póki jeszcze możemy! – Rozejrzałam się trwożnie. Było zbyt cicho.

Wśród krwawej paćki udało nam się wygrzebać różdżkę, a za jej pomocą przywołaliśmy drugą, porzuconą samotnie gdzieś przy ścianie.

– Dobrze, że chociaż nasza trójka jest przytomna! – ucieszył się Remus. – Łatwiej ich weźmiemy.

– Z czego dwoje z nas ma problemy z chodzeniem. Pocieszające – burknął Syriusz.

– To co robimy? – spytałam.

– Chłopaków na nosze! – zadecydował Remus. – Już od dawna wiedziałem, że prędzej, czy później na nich wylądują…

– A jak różdżka nam będzie potrzebna? Spróbujmy ich obudzić. Chociaż jednego…

Ale okazało się to zbędne, bo oto rozległ się jęk, mogący należeć wyłącznie do Jamesa:

– Nie mam ciała! Matko, to nie sen, mam samą głowę!

Podbiegłam doń i podniosłam go. Natychmiast się ugiął i upadł, jakby był z gumy.

– Tylko mi nie mów, że trzeba cię będzie nieść! – warknęłam, udając złość. Popatrzył na mnie cielęcym wzrokiem.

Syriusz chwycił Lily, ja przytrzymałam Jamesa, a Remus wyczarował nosze dla Petera. Drugą różdżkę miał Syriusz.

– Dobra, a teraz szybko, do wyjścia – mruknął. – W zgranej grupie, razem.

– Właśnie, trzymajmy się kupy, bo kupy nikt nie tknie – skomentował James, starając się rozluźnić atmosferę.

Łatwo powiedzieć, gorzej zrobić. Wędrówka korytarzem okazała się wyjątkowo żmudna. Syriusz, niosący Lily na rękach, szedł z przodu w jakimś konkretnym tempie. A reszta? Za nim kuśtykałam ja, trzymając w objęciach jeszcze mniej sprawnego Jamesa, który straszliwie mi ciążył. Za nami telepał się na zwiotczałych nóżkach Remus, lewitujący nieprzytomnego Peta na noszach.

Syriusz, zniecierpliwiony naszym ultraszybkim tempem, odwrócił się do nas i parsknął:

– He he. Stado kalek!

– Nie bądź taki mądry! – prychnął James, urażony nazwaniem go kaleką. Tak się zatracił w obrażeniu, że wyrżnął w ścianę. – Uch… Ty też byś poruszał się jak emeryt, gdybyś tyle czasu kisił się niczym ogórek w mazi.

Za nami rozległo się dziwne echo, coś jakby dudnienie w odległych partiach korytarzy. Wszyscy zatrzymali się, wstrzymując oddech i nadsłuchując. Na twarzach zalśnił pot, wymienialiśmy przerażone spojrzenia. Nic… a potem długi ryk i odgłos miarowych, dudniących uderzeń. Brzmiały dziwnie regularnie, coraz głośniej…

– Coś się zbliża – wysapał Syriusz. – Chodu!

Najszybciej, jak mogliśmy, ruszyliśmy do przodu. Tak trudno było mi iść, noga bardzo dokuczała. Odgłos wydawał się dźwięczeć wszędzie, obijał się o ściany, coraz bliżej i bliżej…

Wielką ulgę poczuliśmy, gdy stanęliśmy przy wylocie na powierzchnię.

– Najpierw może trzeba wnieść Lily, nie? – mruknął z lekką paniką w głosie Syriusz. Perspektywa tego, że jest jedynym zdolnym wspiąć się samodzielnie napawała go chyba paranoją.

– Tak, najpierw Lily… Nie, Remusie? Remus?!

Teraz dopiero zorientowaliśmy się, że Remusa i Petera z nami nie było.

– Musieli zatrzymać się po drodze… – stwierdził Syriusz aż nadzwyczaj spokojnym głosem.

Serce stanęło mi na chwilę. I co teraz?! Mamy po nich wracać… Prosto w objęcia nieznanego zła…

Znowu długi, niski ryk.

– Wespnij się z Lily, ja pójdę po nich – powiedziałam i położyłam grzecznie Jamesa pod ścianą. Był blady na twarzy. Syriusz jak najszybciej wziął się do roboty. Musiał jeszcze zdążyć wrócić po Jamesa i po nas.

Zostawiłam wspinającego się Czarnego z Lily na plecach, oraz przerażonego Jamesa, leżącego bezbronnie pod ścianą, po czym ruszyłam szybko, kuśtykając.

Trzeba się śpieszyć. Nie wiadomo, kiedy ich zgubiliśmy.

Korytarz w lewo, w prawo, znów w lewo… A dudnienie rozbrzmiewało coraz bliżej, podobne do uderzeń w jakiś gigantyczny bęben…

– Remus! – krzyknęłam, bo oto dostrzegłam go, skręcającego się w wysiłkach i próbach podniesienia się z ziemi. Widocznie musiał się przewrócić z pośpiechu. Peter leżał na swych noszach nieopodal, nieświadomy niczego.

– Meggie! – sapnął Remus. – Już myślałem, że po nas…

– Dlaczego nie krzyczałeś za nami?!

– Krzyczałem, tylko dudnienie chyba zagłuszyło…

– Nieważne. Uciekajmy stąd.

Szybko go podniosłam i pomogłam mu iść, lewitując jednocześnie Petera. Ruszyliśmy z powrotem, a ja modliłam się o to, by przypomnieć sobie drogę powrotną. Odgłos kroków towarzyszył nam bez przerwy, dudniąc w naszych umysłach. Czasem cichły, jakby właściciel węszył, w którą stronę udał się jego cel…

Dobrnęliśmy do Syriusza po pewnym czasie, gdy dudnienie było wyjątkowo głośne. Rozlegały się też niedaleko dziwne fuknięcia i niskie warczenie.

– Szybko! – Syriusz podbiegł do nas. – Wylewituję Petera do góry.

Patrzyliśmy z Remusem, jak Peter znika w górze, lecąc pionowym szybem ku wolności.

– Dobra, teraz Remus! – zadecydowałam, obracając się nerwowo.

– Nie, najpierw ona! – uparł się Lunatyk.

– Ja nigdzie nie idę. Moje ostatnie słowo.

Syriusz westchnął i pomógł Remusowi we wspinaczce.

To było straszliwe. Siedziałam przerażona do ostatnich granic pod ścianą, wsłuchując się w odgłosy, zdawać by się mogło zza węgła. A Syriusz i Remus mozolnie wspinali się ku górze.

Czekanie było okropne. Gorsze, niż gorsze.

Jednakże Syriusz zeskoczył wkrótce i podbiegł do mnie.

– Szybko, nie ma czasu do…

Ale jego wypowiedź zagłuszył potężny ryk. Na tle czerwonej łuny panującej w korytarzu zamajaczył monstrualny, czarny kształt…

– SZYBKO!

Bez wahania wziął mnie na barana i podszedł do szybu.

– Tylko się trzymaj mnie mocno!

– Nie utrzymasz mnie!

– Zakład?! – warknął i rozpoczął wędrówkę ku górze.

Od ścian szybu odbijał się echem straszliwy odgłos, wydawany przez nieokreślone zwierzę na dole. A my wolno przemieszczaliśmy się ku powierzchni. Bałam się zerkać w dół.

Syriusz dobrnął wreszcie do szopki. Jak dziwnie było ją zobaczyć! Jakbyśmy opuścili ją zaledwie dwie minuty temu…

Puściłam Syriusza i ległam plackiem na podłodze, podobnie jak leżała reszta. Jedynie Łapa stał na nogach, bo zamierzał zablokować tunel. Gdy już to uczynił, zaległa cisza, mącona westchnięciami ulgi.

Nagle zatrzęsła się ziemia. Jej powierzchnia poczęła pękać…

– W NOGI! – wrzasnął Remus.

Szybko się pozbierali ci, co mieli czym i pospiesznie opuściliśmy szopkę, lewitując Petera i taszcząc bezwładną Lily. James, rzecz jasna nie mógł iść o własnych siłach, więc mu pomagałam.

– Musimy się oddalić. Czym prędzej! – krzyknęłam, przekrzykując wrzawę towarzyszącą pękaniu ziemi. Potężny, niewyobrażalnie głośny ryk rozdarł ciemność.

Nawet nie zauważyliśmy, kiedy dotarliśmy do miejsca, w którym się pojawiliśmy po raz pierwszy: do gaiku oliwnego.

Rozlegały się tu i ówdzie ciche tąpnięcia oliwek o podłoże, gdyż cała wyspa się trzęsła.

– MUSIMY OPUŚCIĆ WYSPĘ! – krzyknął z paniką Syriusz. Zatrzymaliśmy się.

– Nie ma stąd ucieczki, przecież wiesz! – odwrzasnął doń Remus.

– Myślałem o… stworzeniu świstoklika… – rzekł Syriusz i przygryzł wargi.

– CO?! Przecież nie wiesz, jak! To niebezpieczne!

– Znam inkantację! – Syriusz ściszył nagle głos. – Widziałem, jak ojciec to robił. Ale nie wiem, co dalej…

– Może pomyśl o miejscu, do którego chcesz transport – zasugerował James. – Jak w teleportacji! O rany, czy to…

Zboczem pagórka płynęła rozgrzana, gęsta, płonąca substancja…

– Ożeż, Syriuszu, pospiesz się! – poprosiłam. – Nic gorszego nas i tak nie spotka, najwyżej nie zadziała!

– Dobra, ale gdzie ten dziennik?! – krzyknął, rozglądając się rozgorączkowany. – Został przecież tutaj!

– Widzę go! – wrzasnął James. – Tam! Idź tam! Nie, nie w tę mańkę, Syriuszu!

– Och, żenada… – burknął poszukujący bezskutecznie dziennika Syriusz. – Accio dziennik!

Rozgotowana skała nieuchronnie zbliżała się ku nam, paląc po drodze wszystko. Skupiliśmy swe siły w kręgu.

– O Boże, to przecież może nas rozszczepić… – westchnęłam z przerażeniem.

– Przenieść na Grenlandię… – podsunął James.

– Osadzić na szczycie Uralu… Rozwalić na milion kawałeczków…

– Wysłać w niebyt. I tym podobne.

– Taa. A prócz tego ma moc wysłania nas do domu… – mruknął Syriusz, kładąc dziennik na ziemi. – Do rodziny… Ile zła w głupiej książce…

Zainicjowaliśmy ciszę, Syriusz odetchnął i zamknął oczy, skupiając się. Od lawy zrobił się niemiłosierny upał, wszystko oświetlało mętne, czerwone światło. Na czoło Syriusza wystąpiły krople potu…

– Portus – wyrzucił spokojnie z siebie po chwili milczenia. Dziennik rozjarzył się błękitnym światłem. Spojrzeliśmy po sobie w ciszy. Remus wziął Petera pod pachę. Syriusz objął Lily. James poruszył się niespokojnie, ale udawał ślepego. Obawa wisiała w powietrzu.

– Trzy cztery… TERAZ!

Naraz dotknęliśmy świstoklika. Serce waliło mi w piersi. Ufałam zdolnościom Syriusza, ale niebezpieczeństwo było na tyle duże, by się obawiać tego, co dalej.

Mknęliśmy obok siebie. Znikła czerwona poświata, potwory, noc.

Rąbnęłam z całej pary o drewnianą podłogę. Do nosa doleciał przyjemny zapach pieczystego.

– AAACH!

Nie otwierałam oczu. To takie sympatyczne, leżeć na ciepłej podłodze…

– Dorea?! – rozległ się nowy głos. Powalający zapach jedzenia podrażnił mój żołądek i zdałam sobie sprawę z całą mocą, że nie jadłam od rana. I że w zasadzie całe te tygodnie głodowałam. Hmm, schrupałabym teraz rogalika… Albo…

Do moich uszu doszły odgłosy krzątania się. Usiadłam na łóżku, obok siedział Remus. Koło kominka kucała postać w czarnej sukience.

– Nie za zimno, Remusie? – Odgarnęła pojedyncze marchewkowe sprężynki, które wymsknęły się z koka. Mama wstała i przyjrzała mu się z troską. Naraz zobaczyła, że oprzytomniałam.

– Och, moje dziecko! – krzyknęła i zbliżyła się szybko.

– Gdzie jesteśmy? – spytałam.

– W naszej sypialni. Niedawno z ojcem was tu przynieśliśmy. Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale pojawiliście się raptownie w salonie Potterów.

– Uff, udało się… – odetchnęłam.

– Mamo, czemu nas nie szukaliście? – zapytał nagle Remus.

– Szukaliśmy – rzekła cicho mama. – My, rodzice Jamesa, rodzina Black pół Ministerstwa postawiła na nogi… Ale bez skutku…

– Ale przecież ojciec Jamesa wiedział, dokąd był świstoklik!

– Wzięto to pod uwagę. Niestety, z tego co mi opowiadał John, obszukano wysepkę Augón wielokrotnie, lecz was nie znaleźli. To by oznaczało, że świstoklik, który was tam wysłał, był wykonany błędnie. Panu Potterowi musiało się pomylić. Najłatwiej zrobić świstoklik myśląc o danym miejscu, a jeśli tam cię nigdy nie było, to trzeba znać współrzędne geograficzne. Najwyraźniej coś pokręcił.

– Namiar, a co z nim? – spytałam. – Sądziliśmy, że Ministerstwo wykryje, że używamy nielegalnie czarów poza szkołą…

– Z tego co mi wiadomo, nie sięga aż tak daleko poza Anglię – odparła mama. – A na pewno bym się nie spodziewała, żeby obejmował jakieś dzikie wysepki na Morzu Egejskim. Ale dość już, odpocznijcie. Ważne, że już po wszystkim i jesteście znowu z nami.

Wymieniłam z Remusem spokojne spojrzenia. Każde z nas wiedziało, co czuło drugie. Cóż za miły moment, po traumatycznych wydarzeniach i kilku dniach napięcia tak po prostu siedzieć spokojnie w łóżku obok ukochanego rodzeństwa, najedzonym, rozgrzanym i bezpiecznym.

Do pokoju wpadł tata. Dostrzegł, że się obudziłam i pocałował mnie w czoło.

– Właśnie rozmawiałem z Charlusem – wysapał po chwili do mamy.

– I? – Mama uniosła brwi.

– Ta biedna dziewczynka została osadzona w Mungu. Jej mugolscy rodzice zostali o tym poinformowani i Potterowie się nimi zajmą.

– Och, a Peter? – spytał Luniek.

– Zdaje się, że go docucili… W każdym razie wezwano matkę, bo zaczął płakać…

– Czyli nic mu nie jest – westchnął Remus.

– Która godzina? – spytałam szeptem brata.

– Chyba coś koło czwartej rano. Z trzy godziny temu podobno zmaterializowaliśmy się w salonie Potterów.

– A co z Syriuszem? – spytałam tatę.

– Pan Black zabrał go zaraz po tym, jak Charlus nas powiadomił. Ja wziąłem wtedy także was. Chyba ma się dobrze, nie wiem, rozmawiałem tylko z Charlusem przez kominek.

Poczułam falę ulgi. Znów byliśmy u siebie, w domu, w Epping, w Anglii… To cud, że świstoklik Syriusza nie nawalił.

– Który dziś dzień? – zapytałam.

– Dwudziesty trzeci lipca – mruknął tata, ale mama poprawiła go:

– Dwudziesty czwarty, John.

– Ach, racja…

– Byliśmy tam… trzy tygodnie… – wymamrotałam i wytrzeszczyłam oczy.

Tata wyszedł, a mama wyciągnęła z jednej z szuflad koperty.

– W międzyczasie przyszło to… – wręczyła nam listy, cała rozpromieniona.

Szybko rozpakowałam, a Remus zrobił podobnie. Serce mi stanęło, gdy zdałam sobie sprawę, co trzymałam.

WYNIKI EGZAMINU

POZIOM STANDARDOWYCH UMIEJĘTNOŚCI

MAGICZNYCH

 _Oceny pozytywne_ : wybitny (W), powyżej oczekiwań (P), zadowalający (Z)

 _Oceny negatywne:_ nędzny (N), okropny (O), troll (T)

 _MARY ANN REA LUPIN OTRZYMAŁA_ :

Astronomia P

Opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami Z

Zaklęcia W

Obrona przed czarną magią P

Wróżbiarstwo Z

Zielarstwo P

Historia magii Z

Eliksiry W

Transmutacja P

Starożytne runy P

Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie, czując euforię. Wiedziałam, że eliksiry i zaklęcia poszły mi dobrze. Trochę zlekceważyłam opiekę, ale kit z tym. P z transmutacji… Kariera czekała!

– I jak tam, nieuku, u ciebie? – zaśmiałam się do Remusa.

– Jest git… – Wręczył mi list ze skromną minką. Od góry do dołu same „W". Ze wszystkiego.

– Macie piękne wyniki! – Mama rozpromieniła się, gdy przejrzała listy.

Naraz zrobiło mi się dziwnie. Takie chwilowe oderwanie od przeżytych wydarzeń, sumy. Poczułam nagle, że chciałabym wrócić do szkoły. Jednocześnie znów w myślach widziałam skrzypiącą przybudówkę. Wzdrygnęłam się.

– Remus! Tak się cieszę, że żyję! Musimy to oblać! – parsknęłam i wyszczerzyłam się.

– Noo! Spraszamy naszych ziomów? – zapytał ze śmiechem.

– Co? – Ryknęłam śmiechem, manifestując odczuwaną radość z poczucia, że przeżyłam. – Skąd żeż znasz takie słowa? Ty?!

– Zgadnij… Ale, przecież Lily jest chora! – Posmutniał.

– To co, zaprosimy ZIOMÓW, a ją odwiedzimy w Mungu. Ale tylko we dwoje.

– Ej, zostawisz ich tu samych? – Zerknął na mnie z niedowierzaniem.

– No! W twoim pokoju. – Uśmiechnęłam się słodko.

– Nie ma głupich! Nie chcę potem przeczesywać pobliskich pół w poszukiwaniu żyrandola!

– A ja nie…

W tym momencie wszedł tata, bardzo czymś poruszony.

– Coś nie tak? – spytała milcząca od dłuższego czasu mama, która spoczywała na fotelu przy kominku i czuwała przy nas.

– Hmm, pan Black przed chwilą się ze mną kontaktował… – Przygryzł wargi.

– Czemu?

– Ten ich syn, Syriusz… Nie ma go. Zniknął. A z okna zwisa prześcieradło…


	41. Pan Castor B

Dziękuję za komentarze ^^ Zawsze motywują! Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział się spodoba!

Angela - mam na razie napisane 108 rozdziałów, będzie ich wszystkich łącznie około 120 :)

* * *

– Dlaczego uciekłeś?!  
To były moje pierwsze słowa skierowane do Syriusza, gdy ja i Remus wpadliśmy na niego i Jamesa na peronie.  
– Też cię witam… – odburknął ironicznie. – I nie krzycz tak na cały regulator.  
– Nie krzyczę! Zadałam zwyczajne pytanie!  
Syriusz rozejrzał się i dał znak Jamesowi, żeby odejść od rodziny.  
– No więc? – spytał Remus, gdy wszyscy znaleźliśmy się nieco dalej.  
– Och, miałem dość! – rzucił niedbale Syriusz. – Moja rodzina po naszym powrocie przebrała miarę. Nawet nie chcę wam tego relacjonować...  
– I nie wrócisz już do nich? – zdumiałam się.  
– Nie – brzmiała zbuntowana odpowiedź.  
– I co się z tobą teraz stanie? Wylądujesz na ulicy?  
– Nie, uciekłem do Jamesa. Nie było problemu, jego rodzice są zachwyceni.  
– Naprawdę! – James gorliwie przytaknął. – Dostałem brata!  
I przywalił Łapie z całej pary w plecy. Podejrzewałam, że ten zachwyt można porównać do tego, jaki by okazali, gdyby dostali zoo w prezencie. Albo zakład dla dzieci z umysłowymi anomaliami.  
– Co ci się stało w rękę? – spytałam Syriusza, gdyż całą miał w gipsie.  
– Ech, nieco mi zmartwiała… Tamten żółty umarlak, co mnie ugryzł… Wdało się zakażenie i w ogóle ukąszenie było jadowite, także spędziłem trochę czasu w Mungu.  
– Szkoda… – Remus pokręcił głową ze smutkiem. – Nie mogliśmy was zaprosić wszystkich. Ciebie nie było, mnie… Meggie nie mogła zaprosić Lily…  
– Co, miałeś pełnię? – spytał Łapa.  
– Chłystku! Pozwól no tu do mnie! – rozległ się chrapliwy, gderliwy krzyk.  
Przy państwie Potter na czymś w rodzaju wózka inwalidzkiego siedział zasuszony staruszek.  
– O nie… Chodźcie ze mną, on nie gryzie… – James kiwnął na nas.  
– Zacznijmy od tego, że nie ma czym! – parsknął Łapa.  
Wszyscy zbliżyli się do rodziny Jamesa.  
– Chciałeś czegoś, dzidku? – zapytał James.  
– Cuuo?!  
– Chciałeś czegoś?!  
Dziadek przyłożył do ucha nieco powykręcaną i stłamszoną trąbkę.  
– CUUO?!  
– CHCIAŁEŚ CZEGOŚ?! – ryknął do trąbki Rogaś.  
– Nie wrzeszcz tak! Masz mnie za głuchego?! Doprawdy, ta dzisiejsza młodzież… Chłystku, posłuchaj rady starego, rozkładającego się nad grobem dziada…  
– Rozkładającego się nad grobem? – szepnęłam do Syriusza, a ten zamaskował parsknięcie.  
– … Zachowuj się cnotliwie i wdało. Zapamiętaj me słowa, kajtku. Cnotliwie i wdało! Onegdaj to rzecz stała inaczej, drogie dziatki, oj, tak tak…  
– Dobrze, dzidku, zapamiętam te słowa mądrości.  
Starzec zmarszczył się i przytknął do ucha dłoń zwiniętą w rulon.  
– Czego chcesz?!  
– DOBRZE, DZIDKU!  
– Wziąłeś czosnek w kapsułkach?  
Jamesowi stężała twarz.  
– DZIDKU, ZADAM CI ELEMENTARNE PYTANIE!  
– Jakie, chłystku?  
– WYJAŚNIJ MI ZASTOSOWANIE CZOSNKU W KAPSUŁKACH PODCZAS DZIESIĘCIOMIESIĘCZNEGO POBYTU W SZKOLE!  
Tym razem to „dzidkowi" stężała twarz.  
– Jak to?! A wampiry? A odporność na choroby? A prostata? Na wszystko czosnek jest dobry, a szczególnie na zatwardzenie!  
Jamesowi ręce opadły.  
– DZIDKU, MAM TYLE LAT, ŻE CHYBA MOGĘ SAM OCENIĆ NIEZBĘDNOŚĆ CZOSNKU W KAPSUŁKACH!  
– No i co teraz będzie?  
– Zapewniam cię, że nie umrę z powodu braku czosnku w kapsułkach…  
– Co ty tam piździsz pod smarkaczem?!  
– NIE UMRĘ Z BRAKU CZOSNKU!  
– Że co?! Jaką trumnę z baraków?! Moja trumna jest na cmentarzu, jeżeli o to ci chodzi… Tylko odważ mi się znowu ją wymalować w kwiatki i różowe misie!  
– To były zajączki! – jęknął James.  
– Toboły z mączki?! To dziecko jest nienormalne. Synu!  
Pan Potter schylił się ku ojcu.  
– Czy ty wiesz, że z tym chłystkiem jest coś nie do końca, jak trzeba? Chyba jest cofnięty…  
– Tak, tato – zgodził się dla świętego spokoju pan Potter.  
– Gada, co mu do łba przyjdzie…  
– No, synku, już czas ci w drogę! – stwierdziła pani Potter. Przytulili się wszyscy, łącznie z Syriuszem, a dzidek zawołał ochoczo:  
– I pamiętaj, chłystku! Na nic zaloty, gdy masz mokre galoty!  
James zakrył twarz i odbiegł kawałek, by nikt nie śmiał go łączyć z jego rodziną. Nasza trójka, rycząc ze śmiechu, udała się za nim.  
– Szybko! Ja ich nie znam!  
Wpadł jak burza do pociągu. W środku była cała masa uczniaków, niektórzy wciąż nosili niebiesko-białe rozetki.  
– Wszyscy świętują zwycięstwo Grecji… – westchnął Syriusz.  
– A wy przypadkiem nie mieliście jakiegoś zakładu? – spytałam.  
– Właśnie! – zakrzyknął James, nagle bardzo ożywiony.  
Wpakowali się do przedziału, a ja ruszyłam samotnie na poszukiwanie Severusa. Znalazłam go niedługo potem. Niestety, nie samego. Siedział w towarzystwie kumpli. Wolałam tam nie wchodzić, ale przyglądałam mu się zza szyby. Przez wakacje urósł i spoważniał jeszcze bardziej.  
Wróciłam z ponurym nastrojem do chłopaków.  
– Nie! – krzyczał Peter, gdy wkroczyłam. – Nie zgadzałem się wystąpić w roli nagrody!  
– Cóż, pełnisz bardziej funkcję kary… – zauważył ponuro Syriusz.  
– To zależy od punktu widzenia, Łapo! – zarechotał mściwie James. – Glizduś, daj mu buzi!  
– Nie!  
– A nie może przegrany cmoknąć wygranego? – zdziwiłam się beznamiętnie. – Nie wplątujcie biednego Peta w wasze inteligentne zabawy.  
Zatkała ich na moment ta zgrabna uwaga, a potem Syriusz posłał kumplowi obleśny uśmiech w stylu: „Chodź tu, dzidzia, nic ci nie zrobię…".  
– Na głowę żeś upadł?! – przeraził się James, widząc to. – Zarazisz mnie jakąś chorobą weneryczną! Nawet nie staraj się mnie całować!  
Syriusz ułożył usta w dzióbek i błyskawicznie cmoknął go w policzek, po czym zaczął wycierać usta i język we własną skórzaną kurtkę, wydając odgłosy obrzydzenia.  
– AAAAA! ZARAZA! SKAZIŁ MNIE JAKIMŚ ŚWIŃSTWEM! KRYĆ SIĘ WSZYSCY! – zawył James, wytrzeszczając dziko oczy.  
Wytknął głowę za okno, by rozwiać śmiertelne zarazki od Łapy. Gdy tylko ich się pozbył, począł skakać po całym przedziale niczym małpa, a później ukląkł przy mnie:  
– MEEEEGGIE! – zawył wysokim głosem. – WYYYYYJDŹ ZA MNIEEEEEEEE!  
– James, ty rozwydrzony bachorze! Normalny jesteś? – warknęłam, wciąż cierpiąc na niezbyt dobry humor.  
– NIE!  
– Widzę…  
– Dziecko, widziałaś, z jakiego domu pochodzę?! Dziś właśnie miałaś małą demonstrację tego, co przeżywam codziennie! To chyba rozwiewa wszelkie twe wątpliwości!  
Odgiął się do tyłu i ryknął wariackim śmiechem szaleńca.

– Te, niuniek, podaj mi ketchup!  
James usłużnie podsunął Syriuszowi sos, o który tak grzecznie poprosił.  
– Oto plany…  
McGonagall rozdawała właśnie kartki dla szóstoklasistów. Pozaznaczałam przedmioty, które będą mi potrzebne: obronę, zaklęcia, eliksiry, transmutację i runy.  
– A po co ci wróżbiarstwo? – spytałam Jamesa ze zdziwieniem, gdy ten je zaznaczył.  
– Żeby się zlewać – odparł bez ogródek.  
– Piękno prostoty… – skomentował Syriusz, także zaznaczając wróżbiarstwo.  
– Idź z nami, piękna!  
– Nie, szkoda mi czasu. Nie chcę pisać z tego owutema.  
– Nie musisz. Owutemy wybieramy w siódmej klasie.  
– Aha. No dobra… A właśnie, jak wam poszły sumy?  
James jął wyliczać na palcach:  
– Wybitny z zaklęć, obrony, transmutacji i runów, Powyżej oczekiwań z astronomii, opieki, zielarstwa, historii magii, eliksirów… I Zadowalający ze Zlewki.  
Syriusz odrzucił niedbale włosy z czoła i mruknął:  
– W z astronomii, zaklęć, obrony, transmutacji i mugoloznastwa. P z opieki, zielarstwa, historii, eliksirów. I Z z wróżbiarstwa.  
– Całkiem nieźle! – pochwaliłam.  
– Co dziś mamy… Czwartek…  
James zerknął na plan.  
– Cóż, niezbyt ciekawy plan. Najpierw godzina transmutacji, potem zaklęcia, a na koniec dwie godziny obrony…  
– Przecież nauczyciel od obrony jeszcze nie przybył! Tak powiedział Dumbledore wczoraj na uczcie! – zauważył Syriusz. – Te, typie, może się wyrwiemy z tych dwóch ostatnich godzin? Mam pewien plan na rozkręcenie tej imprezy…  
Popatrzyli na mnie ostrożnie.  
– Ja nic nie mówię, nie jestem Remusem! – stwierdziłam.  
– Właśnie, gdzie Remus? I Pet? Czy oni… W MORDĘ!  
Bo oto oberwał małą paczką prosto w ryjek. Sowa szybko odleciała na wszelki wypadek, ale przyleciała następna, z paczką do mnie. Przede mną leżał „Prorok" i list od rodziców. Rozwinęłam gazetę.  
„Kolejne tajemnicze zniknięcie mugola", głosił tytuł na pierwszej stronie.  
– Czyżby to były moje wymarzone fasolki wszystkich smaków od mamusi?! – zapiał James.  
Rozwinął przesyłkę, po czym twarz mu poszarzała. Wydał jęk rozpaczy i byle jak, szybko zawinął z powrotem.  
– Co? – zdziwił się Syriusz. – Dostałeś kwachy?  
– Nie… Czosnek w kapsułkach od dzidka…  
Syriusz ryknął śmiechem, spadając z ławy. Gdy już przyszedł do siebie, zawołał:  
– Mam dla niego odpowiednie zastosowanie, kajtku!  
– Sam jesteś kajtek! Kajtek bez majtek… – mruknął rozeźlony James.  
Syriusz przyrżnął w jego twarz, James oddał mu, wkładając niechcący pięść w jego usta i rozgorzała batalia.  
– Chodź… – usłyszałam w uchu.  
To był Severus. Szybko wstałam i udałam się za nim, dopóki Huncwoci zajęci byli bitką.  
– Jeszcze nie witaliśmy się w tym roku. – Uśmiechnął się blado i ruszyliśmy wzdłuż stołów, ignorując wrzask McGonagall rozlegający się za naszymi plecami („Black! Potter! Skończone pawiany!").  
– Tak. Jak ci minęły wakacje?  
– Na włóczęgach… Gdzie Lily?  
– W Mungu…  
I pokrótce opisałam mu, co miało miejsce w lipcu. Gdy skończyłam, wciąż miał rozdziawioną buzię.  
– Aż trudno w to wszystko uwierzyć… – wymamrotał.  
– No! Mogło się skończyć naprawdę tragicznie. Wolę jednak tego już nie rozpamiętywać. Idziesz na transmutację?  
– Nie, mam wolne. Muszę jeszcze pogadać z kumplami…  
– Sev… – zaczęłam smutno, ale on tylko mi pomachał i oddalił się szybko.  
Lekcje w szóstej klasie od tych z poprzednich lat różniły się tylko tym, że kiedyś mieliśmy podział na domy na zajęciach. Teraz ze wszystkich domów przyszli wszyscy ci, którzy zdali.  
Jako że Lily nie było, nie miałam z kim siedzieć na transmutacji. Na zaklęcia było nieco inaczej: zawsze siedziałam na nich z Peterem, więc i teraz tak było.  
W końcu zostały nam jedynie dwie godziny obrony.  
– To co, zwiewamy? – mruknął James do kumpli, gdy staliśmy pod klasą.  
– Nie uważasz, James, że gdyby obrony nie było, toby nam powiedzieli? – zauważył Remus.  
– Oj, tam… Na pewno mamy obronę, ale z kimś innym. A nam się nie chce już tu siedzieć… – odparł z wyższością. – Poza tym, biedny Syriuszek nie może pisać…  
– Biedaczek… – skomentowałam z sarkazmem.  
Syriusz zrobił nieszczęśliwą minę i spuścił skromnie głowę.  
– Proszę państwa, oto jest Syriusz – szepnął dramatycznym, poważnym głosem Rogaś. – Od piątego roku życia cierpi na stwardnienie rozsiane, uwiąd starczy, zanik mózgu oraz jego wypływanie uszami. Chłopiec nie może pisać i zdrowo się rozwijać. Ślijcie galeony do Gringotta. Pomóżcie mu, Syriusz też chce być normalny!  
Łapa wywinął zdrową pięścią, ale chybił celu.  
– Hahaha! I do tego nie może się tłuc! – zarechotał James.  
– Cholerny gips! Mam go dość! – warknął Syriusz, podszedł do ściany i… rozłupał o nią gips na pół. Zdjął jego dwa kawały i wrzucił do pobliskiej, antycznej wazy. Potem rzucił się ku Jamesowi, zmuszając go do dzikiej, desperackiej ucieczki. Obaj znikli za rogiem, Remus i Pet popędzili za nimi.  
– Aha… – wydusiłam z siebie po chwili.  
Rozległ się dzwonek i weszliśmy do sali. Panował rumor, żaden nauczyciel nie przychodził na zastępstwo. Siedziałam sama, jako że Syriusz, mój towarzysz ławkowy na obronie, pewnie prał Jamesa gdzieś tam w czeluściach szkoły na kwaśny, czarnowłosy dżem.  
Zajęta byłam rysowaniem na skrawku pergaminu różnych śmiesznych rzeczy i rozmyślaniem nad wszystkimi bzdurami, które przychodzą człowiekowi w takim momencie do głowy. Miałam specyficzny humor.  
– To bardzo twórcze, ale obawiam się, że niezbyt pasuje do moich lekcji…  
Powoli uniosłam głowę. Nade mną stał jakiś obcy człowiek. W klasie panowała cisza.  
– Eh… – udało mi się jedynie wydukać.  
Człowiek podszedł do katedry, którą przed nim zajmował Flint, a potem Wilder. Obrócił się ku klasie. Miał zimny wyraz twarzy, czarne, długie włosy i bogatą szatę. Był wysoki.  
– Nie spodziewajcie się, że na mojej lekcji będziecie sobie rysować. Tu mamy pracować! To nie przelewki! Zrobię z was prawdziwych czarodziejów…  
Alicja uniosła rękę. Kiwnął na znak, że przyzwala jej się odezwać.  
– Dlaczego profesor Dumbledore nie przedstawił pana dzisiaj na śniadaniu?  
– Gdybyś była nieco bardziej inteligentna, zauważyłabyś, że go nie ma. Poleciał do Londynu w ważnych sprawach. Dziś zastępuję go ja… i profesor McGonagall.  
Wymówił to z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem.  
– No dobra, dosyć tych pogaduszek. Sprawdzam listę… Black?!  
Cisza.  
– A więc to tak… – szepnął z taką lubością i mściwością, że aż mi się zrobiło żal Syriusza. – Brak chłopaczka… Gdy go znajdę, odechce mu się lekceważyć moje lekcje…  
Sprawdził listę do końca, po czym mruknął.  
– Tych czterech delikwentów… Proszę ich uprzedzić, że sobie nagrabili, oj tak!  
Przełknęłam ślinę.  
Człowiek niespodziewanie wstał.  
– Pozwólcie, że się przedstawię. – Uśmiechnął się, prawie dobrotliwie. – Na imię mam Castor. Castor Black.  
Black?! Biedny Syriusz…  
Rozłożył ręce. Zauważyłam, że domalował na liście obecności atramentem czaszki przy Huncwotach.  
– A więc do roboty… NOTT! WSTAWAJ!  
– T-tak?  
– Powiesz mi co nieco o pewnym frapującym mnie zagadnieniu…  
Zestresowałam się w trybie natychmiastowym. W Hogwarcie nigdy nauczyciele nie odpytywali przy tablicy, chyba że się któremuś straszliwie zalazło za skórę. Tak więc całą pierwszą lekcję siedziałam jak na jeżu. Uczniowie dukali coś pod nosem, a ja czułam, że niedługo moja kolej.  
– NIE! ŹLE, SIADAJ! SZLABAN!  
Tak wyglądała lekcja w znacznej mierze.  
Jeszcze chyba nigdy nie ucieszył mnie tak dzwonek na przerwę. Od razu obiecałam sobie ostre kucie obrony w bibliotece kilka godzin dziennie. Inni chyba byli bardziej zdeterminowali, bo natychmiast poczęli okupywać ścianę, kuląc się przy niej w grzecznym rządku z notatkami w roztrzęsionych dłoniach.  
– Dobra… Kto tam nam został… – mruknął do siebie mściwie profesor, gdy zasiedliśmy znów w ławkach.  
Po piętnastominutowy przepytywaniu Severusa (szło mu naprawdę dobrze, w końcu z obrony miał W), Black mruknął:  
– No, to poprosimy pannę Lupin…  
Wstałam i zachwiałam się na własnych nogach. Myślałam, że zemdleję, zrobiło mi się słabo. Wolno pokonałam dystans między mną a katedrą, stając przed nią.  
– Powiedz mi coś...  
Ale urwał, bowiem zauważyłam coś bardzo osobliwego za jego plecami, więc wytrzeszczyłam oczy.  
– Co!? – nacisnął na mnie profesor i obrócił się.  
Po tablicy, na której napisał swe nazwisko, piął się z zatrważającą szybkością jakiś bluszcz. Szybko obrósł całą tablicę, od stóp do głów.  
Wtem zrobiło się prawie ciemno.  
– Co, do… ?  
Okna z zewnątrz porastał powojnik, coraz bardziej blokując dostęp światła do klasy. Zauważyłam w półmroku, że bluszcz porastający tablicę pochodził z korytarza…  
Pan Black podbiegł do drzwi i wysadził je zaklęciem.  
– Zostańcie tu! – I wypadł z klasy. Nikt go nie posłuchał.  
Na korytarzu… była dżungla. Wszystkie rodzaje roślin, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałam, porastały ściany, zwisały z sufitu, rosnąc wciąż i rosnąc… Panowała duchota i zielonawe światło. Czułam się, jak w gigantycznej cieplarni.  
– Oho… – mruknęłam do siebie, bo oto kokos zleciał i roztrzaskał się na korzeniach u moich stóp.  
– Ciekawe, czyja to robota! – szepnęła z przejęciem Alicja za moimi plecami.  
– Ja już doskonale wiem, czyja to robota! – odparłam i rzuciłam się korytarzem – albo raczej tunelem – w jakimś sensownym kierunku.  
Drogę zagradzały mi liany, które musiałam odgarniać. Ze wszystkich klas wychodzili ludzie, robiło się tłoczno. Niektóre drzwi tak zarosły, że nie można było wydostać się z sal. Nagle usłyszałam gdzieś nieopodal odgłos, który doskonale uplasowałby się w ścieżce dźwiękowej czarno-białego filmu „Tarzan", którego oglądałam we wczesnym dzieciństwie.  
Pobiegłam do Wielkiej Sali.  
– ALE ODLOT!  
James właśnie szybował na jeden z lian, zwisających z magicznego sufitu.  
– ŁUUHUUUU! – I przyrżnął w drzewo.  
– Czyście zwariowali?! – Złapałam się za głowę. – Postradaliście mózgi?!  
Cała czwóreczka wkrótce skotłowała się przy mnie.  
– Pięknie, prawda?! – zapytał Syriusz.  
– Uroczo… – burknęłam.  
– Może już to usuniemy? – zaproponował Peter, oglądając się nerwowo.  
– Co ty, chory?! – zawołał James. – Prawdziwy boom ma dopiero nastąpić…  
Po czym nacisnął przycisk na jakimś urządzeniu.  
Szkołą lekko zatrzęsło.  
– Co to było?! – przeraziłam się i skuliłam przy Remusie.  
– Prawdziwie diabelska pożoga… – ucieszył się mściwie James. – Chyba się zbliża, radzę, byśmy wspięli się na liany…  
Wkrótce usiedliśmy na splątanych wysoko lianach.  
– A teraz patrz… Będzie się działo.  
Odgłos nadciągającego kataklizmu wypełnił wkrótce moje uszy. Wkrótce do Sali wlało się chyba morze…  
– Wszystkie krany w szkole obsadziliśmy łajnobombami! – ucieszył się James.  
– Super, ale jak to teraz zatrzymacie?! – przekrzyczałam huk na dole.  
Jamesowi wydłużyła się twarz.  
– O tym nie pomyślałem…  
Popatrzyłam na wzbierającą pod nami wodę. Musiało tam być głęboko…  
– I co teraz?!  
– Chyba każdy umie pływać? – zapytał w miarę spokojnie James.  
– Ja nie – zauważył Remus.  
– Ja też! – pisnął Peter.  
– Ja także niezbyt… – mruknął niemrawo Syriusz.  
– Może Zaklęcia Bąblogłowy? – zasugerował Remus.  
– No to szybciej! – zakrzyknął Pet, bo woda sięgała nam już do czubków dyndających palców u nóg.  
Remus zaczarował wszystkich, po czym wskoczyliśmy razem do wody, by uciec z Wielkiej Sali.  
Pod wodą było wprost komicznie. Wszystko wyglądało zwyczajnie, pomijając, że wszędzie rosły rośliny. Wolno podpłynęliśmy do wyjścia, a potem po schodach w górę. Tak dziwacznego uczucia, jak szybowanie ponad schodami, jeszcze nie miałam. Wkrótce wyszliśmy na powierzchnię, lecz woda wciąż wzbierała, mocząc rośliny. Nie czułam, żebym była w Hogwarcie, lecz zalanej morzem dżungli.  
– No i co teraz?! – przeraził się Remus. – Chyba nas zabiją… A trudno…  
Pobiegliśmy na górę po zakorzenionych i mokrych schodach i wpadliśmy prosto na McGonagall z profesorem Blackiem. Syriusz oniemiał.  
– W-wuj Castor?  
– Syriuszu… No no no… Co masz w kieszeni! – warknął z zimną furią pan Black.  
Syriusz wyjął z zawstydzoną miną paczkę Ziaren Natychmiastowej Dziczy. Twarz McGonagall zbielała.  
– Teraz ty, Potter…  
James wyciągnął natomiast detonator.  
– Już tu nie mieszkacie… – zarządził bezlitośnie profesor.  
– Wolałabym o tym sama zadecydować – rzekła chłodno McGonagall. – Cała piątka ma szlaban. Półroczny.  
– Co?!  
– Nie!  
– Jak to, za takie ładne kwiatki?!  
– Ależ, pani profesor! Mary Ann nie ma z tym nic wspólnego!  
– To prawda, Lupin? – spytała profesor McGonagall, ignorując Jamesa i jego kwiatki.  
Przytaknęłam.  
– Dobrze więc. Jutro zgłosicie się do mnie, wasza czwórka. Omówimy warunki szlabanu…  
– Pani profesor – wtrącił Black. – Wolałbym sam zająć się Syriuszem. Znam metody naszej rodziny, które mogą mu wybić takie wybryki z jego gorącej głowy…  
McGonagall zerknęła na niego z popłochem.  
– Proszę… – Uśmiechnął się przymilnie.  
– Nie… – wymamrotał Syriusz, na twarzy malowało się skrajne przerażenie. – Pani profesor, nie…  
– Cisza! Black, pójdziesz do swego wuja na szlaban! Ciesz się, że chodzisz jeszcze do tej szkoły! Ciesz się, że cię nie zabiłam! A teraz marsz do dormitorium, wszyscy!

– Ech! – westchnęłam. – Owutemiacy, do pracy!  
Z huncwockim, bardzo dla wszystkich zabawnym dowcipem nauczyciele poradzili sobie w godzinę. Co prawda Filch był absolutnie wściekły i załamany tym, że miał to wszystko sprzątać. Irytek, który schował mu mopa, wcale nie pomógł woźnemu.  
Szkoła została wysprzątana, więc mogliśmy wrócić do normalnych czynności, jak odrabianie pracy domowej.  
Złożyłam właśnie niezwykle ciężką księgę od eliksirów na ławie.  
– To jaki jest ten temat eseju, Severusie? Sev?...  
Severusa to najwyraźniej mało obchodziło. Pochłonęła go książka „Eliksiry dla zaawansowanych". Zmarszczył czoło, wczytując się uporczywie w jakiś fragment.  
– Co?... – Ocknął się, gdy go szturchnęłam.  
– Nic! Po prostu, chciałabym odrobić eliksiry! Czy mógłbyś nie fascynować się dziko tym podręcznikiem? – zniecierpliwiłam się.  
– Ależ on jest niezwykle… enigmatyczny… – burknął nieprzytomnie i skreślił piórem jakieś zdanie.  
– Możliwe. Zamiast mazać po książkach, może zechciałbyś mi pomóc z zastosowaniem Eliksiru Przysięgi?  
– Taa…  
Znaleźliśmy odpowiednią stronę w olbrzymiej księdze.  
– No, to czytaj na głos… – westchnął i zamknął oczy, by lepiej się skupić.  
– „Eliksir Przysięgi to niezwykle mocny specyfik. A to ze względu na wyjątkowo trudną do zdobycia ingrediencję: pióra feniksa, których właściciele słyną z wierności. Eliksir trzeba uwarzyć bla bla…".  
– Dobra, pomiń to.  
– Eee. Mam. „…jednak doskonale przydaje się nie tylko do zmuszania innych, by nie wyjawili sekretu. To także eliksir powszechnie wykorzystywany w zakładach, sporcie oraz ceremonii potocznie nazywanej TCŚCK…". Hmm, co to jest?  
– TCŚCK? – spytał Severus. – Tradycyjne Czarodziejskie Śluby Czystej Krwi…  
– Brzmi makabrycznie… – Wzdrygnęłam się.  
– Bo takie jest – mruknął.  
– Co to jest? Te śluby?  
– Jak sama nazwa wskazuje: ślub.  
– Ślub?!  
– Taa… Zgodnie z tradycją tak zwanych arystokratycznych rodzin czystej krwi, rodzice muszą wydać dziecko za kogoś o bardzo wysokim statusie społecznym. Czyli ktoś musi być godny.  
– Ta osoba nie wybiera małżonka? – spytałam.  
– Nie. Wybierają rodzice, wysyłając propozycję do równych sobie… Cała ta impreza właśnie tak się zwie. Istnieje cały zbiór różnych zagadnień na temat tego cyrku… W końcu to tradycja…  
Parsknął nieśmiesznie.  
– Jakich zagadnień?  
– Dokładnie to nie wiem… Nie grozi mi to. Określenie, jaki kolor mają państwo młodzi nosić w dzień ślubu. Zawsze pół roku przed ślubem odbywają się bardzo uroczyste zaręczyny. No, wszystko odbywa się zgodnie z jakimiś określonymi normami, standardami… Wiesz, ma swoje sztywne zasady. Nie wiem, musisz spytać jakiegoś szlachcica, oni na pewno to wiedzą, rodzice ich już uświadomili, co ich czeka.  
Znów zarechotał mściwie.  
– Każdy czarodziej czystej krwi ze szlacheckiego rodu tak się żeni czy wychodzi za mąż… No, ale wróćmy do eseju, bo mi się spać chce…  
Ziewnął potężnie i podrapał się w głowę.  
– Dobra, trzeba poszukać tej książki… „Najsilniejsze eliksiry". Tam na pewno coś znajdziemy o zastosowaniu.  
Wstałam, by pójść po wspomniane dzieło. Zostawiwszy Severusa samego z lekturą podręcznika od eliksirów zagłębiłam się w pachnące pergaminem i drewnem działy szkolnej biblioteki. Powiew zimnego, wrześniowego wiatru od strony okna zarzucił kilkoma luźno latającymi kartkami. Niektóre zatrzymały się na moich stopach. Musiały zostać zdmuchnięte ze stolika. Popatrzyłam na nie. Były to lekko zrolowane eseje. Na wszystkich widniało to same imię, napisane małymi, czarnymi literkami: Syriusz Black. Właściciel musiał być niedaleko…  
– O, hej!  
Wpadłam prosto na Łapę, zaczytanego w jednej z ksiąg i beztrosko traktującego fakt fruwania jego esejów po całej bibliotece.  
Oderwał wzrok od lektury i uśmiechnął się ciepło. Oparłam się o bibliotekę obok niego.  
– Wiesz, nie chcę cię dołować, ale twoja praca domowa fruwa sobie po całej bibliotece.  
– Jak lubi… – Wzruszył ramionami z niefrasobliwym, lekko nieobecnym uśmiechem.  
Po chwili ciszy westchnął i zamknął książkę, po czym włożył ją na miejsce.  
– Co ci jest? – zdumiałam się.  
– A ma mi coś być? – odparł pytaniem.  
– Mam wrażenie, że masz zbyt… dobry humor.  
Syriusz zaśmiał się w głos.  
– Cóż, muszę odpocząć psychicznie przed szlabanem… Zaczynam go za kilkanaście dni…  
– Boisz się Blacka? – zapytałam cicho.  
Zerknął na mnie pytająco i uważnie zza czarnych pasm włosów, zasłaniających oczy.  
– Tak szczerze, to…  
Przerwał, szukając odpowiedniego słowa.  
– Wiesz, on jest trochę… nieprzewidywalny w swych czynach. Kiedyś obciął nożem ze złości głowę skrzatowi mojej babki, bo przyniósł mu bułeczki z czekoladą, a nie z marmoladą. Został wtrącony do Azkabanu za bestialskie morderstwo mugola. Ale go, kretyni, wykupili.  
– Dlaczego zatem Dumbledore go zatrudnił?! – przeraziłam się. – Przecież on cię żywcem zje!  
– Chyba był jedynym kandydatem… Zresztą, jest świetny w obronie, bo sam doskonale zna czarną magię.  
– Syriuszu! – Pokręciłam głową. – Ty nie możesz tam iść! Przecież nie dożyjesz końca szlabanu! Ten człowiek jest zupełnie nienormalny! Powinni go trzymać pod kluczem, to psychopata!  
– Widać, że szanujesz moją rodzinkę! – parsknął. – Ale masz rację. Tak, nie dożyję. A na pewno nie będę miał czym wrócić na noc do dormitorium… Trudno się mówi. Zapewne mamuśka wysłała go tu, by się zemścić za ucieczkę…  
Przyjrzał mi się z rozbawieniem. Wyjątkowo go polubiłam przez te trzy tygodnie, które razem przeszliśmy, walcząc o życie bliskich i swoje nawzajem. Gdyby nie on, nie przetrwalibyśmy. Dotarło do mnie, że Syriusz był inny, niż zawsze sądziłam.  
– Bardzo bym nie chciała, żeby ci się coś stało – szepnęłam, zmartwiona.  
Zlustrował mnie nieco zaskoczonym spojrzeniem.  
– Jak ręka? – zmieniłam temat.  
– Jakoś… Już mi nie dokucza tak bardzo. A, wiesz, co powiedział mi tato Jamesa? Że nas szukali na wyspie Augón. Ale okazało się potem, że świstoklik był nie tam, gdzie trzeba… Wylądowaliśmy na malutkiej, nienazwanej wysepce niedaleko. Dlatego nas nie mogli znaleźć. Wyspa Augón ma oczywiście mieszkańców…  
– Tak, też o tym słyszałam – mruknęłam. – Ciekawe tylko, czemu było tam tyle potworów?  
– Jamesowi udało się znaleźć o tym informację. Sądząc po tym, że były to dziwne, czarnomagiczne stwory, wśród których część była kiedyś ciałami zmarłych, domyślamy się, że zamieszkiwał tam jakiś nekromanta. Musiał kiedyś mieszkać w tej chatynce, a kompleks jaskiń pod nią wykorzystywał do hodowli wszelkiego rodzaju świństwa, jak te umarlaki czy czarne, skrzydlate potwory. W jednej z książek w bibliotece jest napisane, że nekromancja była kiedyś w tamtym rejonie bardzo popularna, a że zakazano jej, nekromanta musiał ukryć się samotnie na niezamieszkałej wyspie...  
– Ciekawe, co się z nim stało?  
– Może stracił kontrolę nad swym dziełem i coś go zeżarło? Auu!  
Przyjrzałam się Syriuszowi uważnie.  
– Na pewno z ręką wszystko gra? Może pójdziesz do lazaretu?  
– Nie, już przeszło – mruknął. – Ech, lipiec na długo zapadł mi w pamięć…  
Złapał się za przedramię bezwiednie.  
– Mnie też. Ciekawe, kiedy powróci Lily…  
A Lily powróciła w połowie października. Całkiem już ozdrowiała i nabrała kolorów, jednakże była smutna. Pewnego wietrznego dnia razem udałyśmy się na mój ostatni trening przed pierwszym w tym roku meczem.  
– Wiesz, naczytałam się „Proroka" w Mungu – wyznała mi tego dnia, gdy przybyła, odprowadzając mnie na boisko. – I to jest chore. Ludzie znikają i nikt na to nic nie poradził. Mary Ann, coś się święci. Nie podoba mi się to…  
– Masz rację. – Posmutniałam i zadałam retoryczne pytanie – nic nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak jest?  
– Nie wiem, ale zaczęło się coś dziwnego…  
Zadął potężny wiatr, zamiatając liśćmi z Zakazanego Lasu. Ciemnoszare chmury zasłaniały widok i przypominały, że wakacje i słońce już nie wróci. Ten melancholijny widok uczynił naszą rozmowę jeszcze bardziej ponurą i jakby groźną. Lily przytuliła się do mnie w biegu.  
– Ja nie chcę żyć w strachu – szepnęła, wzdrygając się.  
– No co ty, Lily! Przecież jesteśmy silni, wszyscy! Nikt na to nie pozwoli, żeby jakakolwiek presja wkradła się do tego świata! Będzie dobrze…  
Ale sama niezbyt w to wierzyłam. Doskonale wiedziałam, że nie było dobrze.  
– Drużyno! – ryknął poważnym głosem James, nasz nowy kapitan, biorąc się pod boki. – Powiem jedno: musimy dokopać tym kozakom ze Slytherinu!  
– Szczególnie, że ich agresywność zrobiła się odwrotnie proporcjonalna do czasu, jaki nam pozostał do meczu – zauważył chłodno Syriusz.  
– Dokładnie! Pokażemy im, z kim skubańcy mają do czynienia! – wrzasnął, niczym w wojsku. – To nie przelewki! TO GRYFONI!  
Musieliśmy wcześniej skończyć, by super-mega-bohaterowie Ślizgoni mogli wejść na boisko. Po całkiem udanym treningu wszyscy się rozeszli, szczebiocząc z optymizmem. Mnie jednak on się nie udzielił. Na zewnątrz było ciemno i smutno.  
– Idź sama, znajdę cię w zamku… – mruknęłam do Lily, po czym samotnie udałam się na przechadzkę po zasnutych liśćmi i październikową mgłą błoniach.  
Dziwnie się czułam. Nawet nie wiedziałam, czemu tak nagle i z jakiego powodu. Łzy spłynęły po policzkach, gdy pomyślałam o Severusie. Bardzo mnie zranił swą deklaracją. Bo złożył ją, spotykając się ze śmierciożercami. Zapewne wkrótce zniszczą w nim dobro, które tak skrzętnie ukrywał. Tylko dlaczego wybrał ich? Czy nie mógłby odwrócić się od nich? Nie mógłby zostać ze mną? Przecież nie chodziło o jakieś głębsze uczucia, tylko o jego życie.  
– Nie ruszaj się, cizia!  
Poczułam, ze ktoś złapał mnie z tyłu za włosy i popchnął na ziemię.  
Klęcząc, uniosłam głowę. W mroku dostrzegłam kilku ludzi stojących nade mną.  
– Mmm, to ta gryfońska ślicznotka! – zarechotał Rosier.  
– Mmm, to ten ślizgoński debil – odparłam zadziornie.  
Rosier kopnął mnie w twarz, a jego kumple ryknęli śmiechem.  
– Bardzo śmieszne. – Potoczyłam drwiącym spojrzeniem po kręgu, łykając krew. – Boki zlewać…  
– Dla nas bardzo. Od dawna nie klęczało przed nami żadne gryfońskie ścierwo.  
– Nie istnieje coś takiego, jak gryfońskie ścierwo! – warknęłam. – Ludzie to nie ścierwa.  
– Wszyscy są ścierwami! – odrzekł agresywnym tonem.  
– Ech, widać, że szanujecie swój dom i siebie nawzajem… – Znów zarobiłam kopa.  
– Wiesz co, ciziu, twoja obecność na meczu wydaje się być zbędna…  
Wycelował we mnie różdżką, zaraz potem fioletowe światło rozjaśniło mrok październikowego wieczoru…


	42. W kociej skórze

Angela - Moje opowiadanie jest bardzo długie :P

Czy połączę Syriusza i Meg? Zobaczymy ;)

* * *

Obudził mnie tępy, pulsujący ból całego ciała. Powoli odzyskiwałam świadomość. W każdym budzącym się z odrętwienia mięśniu czułam nieznośne, bolesne wręcz mrowienie.

Nade mną majaczył kolebkowy sufit lazaretu. Co się stało?…

Uniosłam się lekko na posłaniu. Kręgosłup ostro mnie zakłuł, jakbym bardzo długo leżała w niewygodnej pozycji. Lędźwiowego odcinka w ogóle nie mogłam podnieść, nawet ciut wyżej. Jakby nie istniał.

Leżałam jeszcze trochę, wpatrując się w ciemniejące niebo października w oknie naprzeciw i

wsłuchując się w ciszę.

– Och, panno Lupin! – Pielęgniarka podbiegła do mnie, gdy tylko zorientowała się, że żyję. – Poppy, lekarstwa!

Nowa, dość młoda i przestraszona asystentka, podeszła do mnie z tacą pełną dymiących flaszek. Zerknęła na mnie z troską.

– No, już naprawdę… Wypij to, Lupin!

Obrzydliwe eliksiry w liczbie siedmiu wywołały u mnie mdłości.

– Który dziś dzień? – spytałam, orientując się, że jedną ręką mogę ruszać, ale drugą już nie.

– Jest dwudziesty ósmy października… – mruknęła po zastanowieniu pielęgniarka.

– Co…?!

– Tak, panno Lupin – oznajmiła cierpko. – Dość długo u nas leżysz. Z dwa dni na pewno tu jeszcze zostaniesz. Wszystkie kości ci usunęło! Przeklęte szkolne pojedynki…

Wytrzeszczyłam oczy. Spałam… ponad dwa tygodnie.

– A… A jaki był wynik meczu? – spytałam ostrożnie, jakby to było najważniejsze na świecie.

– Coś mi się kojarzy, że wygrał Hufflepuff.

– Ale myśmy grali ze Slytherinem!

– Ano może… – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Tak czy owak, ofiar było tyle samo, co zwykle.

I odeszła, mrucząc coś z niezadowoleniem. Wbiłam wzrok w sufit. Ominął mnie mecz… Nie wiedziałam, czy kogokolwiek wzięli na moje miejsce, ale kogoś musieli. Nawet nie miałam okazji zobaczyć, jak spisało się dwóch nowych członków drużyny.

ŁUP!

– PRZEPRASZAM! TE RUSKIE DRZWI!

Słodki świergot Jamesowego głosiku wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia.

– Potter! To nie obora! – warknęła Poppy Pomfrey.

– Przepraszam, panno Poppy! Całuję rączki…

Jakaś szarpanina.

– Zgłupiałeś?!

– Już dawno… Ale przylazłem, jak zwykle, do Meggie!

– Dobra. Co za impertynent…

James nieuchronnie zbliżał się do mnie swym rozbujanym krokiem, a ja szybko postanowiłam udawać, że śpię. Myślałam, że James odwali zaraz jakiś numer w stylu: „zobaczymy, czy się obudzi, gdy włożymy jej do nosa tę muchę z podłogi…", ale nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Usiadł przy mnie bezszelestnie, ujął mnie za rękę, wzdychając raz po raz. Uchyliłam przekornie jedną powiekę.

– Meggie!… – Zaśmiał się radośnie, po czym chwycił mnie w pasie i mocno przytulił.

– Auu! – Objęłam go sprawną ręką. Druga leżała bezwładnie wzdłuż prawego boku.

– I jak się czujesz?

– W zasadzie to nic nie czuję.

Odkleił się ode mnie i usiadł na łóżku.

– Przychodziłem tu niemalże co wieczór! – oznajmił z dumą. – I nie tylko ja.

– Jak meczyk?

Rogaś spoważniał nieco.

– Hmm… Ślizgoni wcale nie są tacy rozlaźli, jak sądziłem… Był remis, momentalnie wbili nam mnóstwo goli, musiałem przerwać tę szopkę i kazałem szybko Philipowi łapać znicza. Nie doceniłem ich. Mają jakichś świeżaków i to właśnie oni tak dają czadu. Ten nowy ścigający, Lestrange… Jest rok wyżej, niż my. To ich as w rękawie i tajna broń.

– A jak nasi rekruci?

– Ten knypek, Philip… Co prawda wyglądał, jakby go prąd kopnął, tak wytrzeszczał oczy ze strachu. Ale jest bardzo szybki i zwinny, co i tak nie dało nam zbyt wiele… Na twoim miejscu obsadziłem tamtą dziewczynę, co z tobą rywalizowała rok temu… Ale, doprawdy, była beznadziejna.

Zrobił zbolałą minę.

– Nie przejmuj się. – Ujęłam go za dłoń, by dodać mu otuchy.

– Musimy bardzo się postarać… A jak nie, to zawsze zostaje wyeliminowanie zawadzającego, jak zrobili to z tobą…

– Że co?

– No… Rosier pozbawił cię szkieletu czarną magią. Dumbledore się wściekł i wywalili go z wielkim hukiem, czujesz?

– O rany… Ale cyrk.

– A tamten tylko się ucieszył i podobno jest już z Voldemortem. Tak słyszałem… Ślizgoni chcieli też capnąć Philipa, ale im tak łatwo nie poszło… – Uśmiechnął się mściwie. – Nie docenili go… Jeden z nich trafił tu z zaawansowanie pogryzioną ręką – zarechotał. – Oczywiście żartowałem, nie można ich eliminować, to nieczysta gra… A Ślizgoni oberwali od nas, Huncwotów, tak na płaszczyźnie osobistej… Jeszcze raz cię tkną…

Tak więc pierwszy w tym roku mecz przeszedł mi koło nosa.

W szpitalu, w którym leżałam jeszcze cztery dni, odwiedzali mnie znajomi. James, jak zwykle, był bardzo entuzjastycznie nastawiony do otoczenia, Remus bardzo zmizerniał i miał białą cerę od przebytej ostatnio przemiany. Syriusz natomiast dziwnie się poruszał, jakby coś go bolało i ciągle się krzywił. Peter był nieco sfrustrowany faktem zdania jedynie czterech sumów, więc nie tryskał raczej optymizmem. Severus zrobił się wyjątkowo mrukliwy, a Lily natomiast od wakacji stała się poważniejsza i jakby przygaszona.

Gdy w końcu kości odrosły mi zupełnie, postanowiłam udać się do dormitorium.

Było prawie zupełnie pusto, za oknami słońce dawno zaszło za horyzont. Pod koniec października zawsze o tej godzinie panowała już ciemność.

W dormitorium nie było nikogo, usiadłam więc na łóżku, nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić. Normalnie tak, jakby wszyscy z Hogwartu wyemigrowali, taka była cisza…

Rozległo się donośne miauknięcie. To Fąfel wskoczył na moje łóżko i rozwalił się obok mnie, udając traktor. Pogłaskałam jego lśniące futro, a mruczenie wzmogło się.

– Chciałabym być tobą, by móc pójść tam, gdzie nikt nie może… – mruknęłam do niego, a potem na chwilę zamarłam. – W sumie… czemu by nie spróbować? Dawno tego nie ćwiczyłam… Dobra, Fąfel, przygotuj się na jazdę bez trzymanki pazurami.

Uruchomiłam oczy wyobraźni, a potem mruknęłam w myśli „Animago!" i poczułam dreszczyk emocji.

Dreszczyk przemienił się w swędzenie i łaskotanie. Włosy na przedramionach zjeżyły się i przyciemniły, palce poczęły się kurczyć i grubieć, a loki gwałtownie cofać w stronę cebulek włosów. Świat robił się większy, zamazany. Poczułam parcie w okolicach kości ogonowej: coś mi tam najwyraźniej rosło. Uszy śmiesznie pojechały w górę po całej głowie, nogi dziwnie powyginały, poczułam, że garbię się i spadam z łóżka.

Skuliłam się na podłodze, bo stwierdziłam, iż z jakiegoś powodu dopadł mnie strach.

Świat wyglądał groteskowo widziany z perspektywy „pod łóżkiem i przy ziemi". Strzyknęłam wąsami, bo mnie śmiesznie załaskotały.

Całe dormitorium było ciemne i jakby spłaszczone. Stwierdziłam, że przycupnięcie pod łóżkiem i obserwowanie podrzędnych kulek kurzu walających się pod nosem nie jest wcale, ale to wcale ciekawe, toteż majestatycznie wynurzyłam się z mroku.

Och nie! Moja łapka się zabrudziła! Muszę natychmiast coś z tym zrobić…

Usilnie i czule szorowałam się włochatym językiem, dopóki nie osiągnęłam satysfakcjonującego efektu.

Nagle zauważyłam parę ślepi, wystających nad poziom posłania za mną. No tak, Fąfel mnie usłyszał i teraz obserwuje.

Hmm… Swoją drogą, to niezłe z niego ciacho…

Zeskoczył do mnie i powąchał mój nosek. Potem zaczął donośnie mruczeć i lizać mnie po i uchu, sygnalizując: „Kocham cię!". Fuknęłam więc na niego, by spadał. Co za palant! Tak wyrywać kociaka! Niech najpierw dowiedzie, że jest godnym mnie samcem, a nie od razu tak z grubej rury.

Prychnęłam gniewnie, postawiłam ogon na sztorc i wyszłam z sypialni z nosem wycelowanym w sufit. Po schodach puściłam się biegiem. Cudownie! Pokonywać Hogwart, jeszcze większy niż poprzednio, zgrabnymi susami. I do tego bez zmęczenia!

Mijałam co jakiś niezbyt interesujące obiekty, obserwujące z zainteresowaniem harce rudo-czarnego kota.

W pełnym biegu wskoczyłam na balustradę schodów w sali wejściowej. Czułam się doskonale. Och, jakie to sympatyczne uczucie być takim zgrabnym, sprawnym, pięknym kotem, jak ja…

Zamruczałam na samą myśl o sobie. Tak, niewątpliwie jestem warta uwagi.

Zeskoczyłam na sam dół, a potem do lochów. Znajdę salon Ślizgonów i wpakuję im się tam! Ale jestem sprytna, ha! Powinszować.

Za zakrętem wpadłam prosto w grupkę pierwszoklasistek.

– Jaki ciu–ciu! – zapiały w uwielbieniu. Cóż, doskonale, że zdają sobie z tego sprawę.

Jednak po chwili moja cenna osoba była dosłownie rozszarpywana przez ręce wielbicielek. Niech przestaną, bo mnie uszkodzą! Co za brak szacunku!

Miauknęłam żałośnie w proteście, lecz po chwili spoczywałam w objęciach jednej z nich i cała kawalkada ruszyła zgodnie w głąb lochów, niosąc mnie jak bóstwo. Nie podoba mi się to zwisanie szacownym zadkiem w dół, no! Czuję się taka bezbronna!

Nagle do moich uszu dobiegł z odległych partii zamku krzyk.

Korowód nic nie usłyszał, produkując zbędny hałas i wrzask. Doprawdy, ludzie są dziwni. Głuche to, czy co?!

Jednym zgrabnym susem wyrwałam się z objęć i szybko pobiegłam w tamtą stronę. Za mną rozległo się donośne, pełne rozczarowania: „Ooo…!".

Znów krzyk. To całkiem niedaleko…

Wpadłam do kompleksu rzadko używanych komnat. Przeskoczyłam pięć schodków i jeszcze kilka.

Z jednej z zapomnianych sal wypadła jakaś nieistotna osoba. Minęła mnie, obdarzając zdumionym spojrzeniem, po czym odeszła. Wślizgnęłam się przez uchylone drzwi tam, skąd przybyła.

W salce panował bardzo znajomy zapach, który nagle wydał mi się obrzydliwy. W kącie ktoś stał. Miał donośny, ciężki oddech. Wlepiłam w nią czujny wzrok. Ciekawe, co zrobi…

Człowiek zawiesił na mnie zdziwiony wzrok. O rany, przecież to…

Schowałam się w kącie, pod biurkiem i pomyślałam bardzo intensywnie o prawdziwej tożsamości.

Ręce szybko urosły, nogi wyprostowały się, a szyja wydłużyła. Oczy, uszy i nos bardzo mnie bolały. No i nie było już futerka, tylko ubranie.

Już gramoliłam się spod biurka, gdy do komnaty wleciał Castor Black, zmuszając mnie tym samym do powrotu pod nie.

– Już wróciłem! – oznajmił z jakimś niezdrowym entuzjazmem. – Dokończymy…

– Widać, że się spieszyłeś… – odparł Syriusz ze znużeniem, opierając się nonszalancko o kamienny filar. Stał przodem do niego, obejmując go. Ręce w nadgarstkach więziły czarne kajdanki, więc nie mógł uciec. Nie miał na sobie nic od pasa w górę. Jego naturalnie śniada cera nabrała niezdrowego, zielonkawego koloru od oświetlenia w komnacie.

– Och, Syriuszu, to dla mnie swego rodzaju rozrywka w te nudne, jesienne wieczory… – Uśmiechnął się okropnie.

Syriusz rzucił mu zbuntowane spojrzenie zza filaru.

– Kiedyś pożałujesz… – wycedził, obserwując go z pogardą.

– Do tego czasu pobawię się jeszcze… Jak będziesz grzeczny, to może wypuszczę cię wcześniej, kto wie?

Kiwnął różdżką w dół.

Zawieszony w powietrzu bat, którego wcześniej nie dostrzegłam, smagnął z syczącym świstem nagie plecy. Syriusz zacisnął mocno zęby.

Drugie uderzenie. Do zaciśniętych zębów doszły oczy i pięści.

Trzecie. Łapa mimowolnie jęknął.

Czwarte. Wtulił głowę między ramiona. To straszne…

Po piątym bat ustał.

– To było chyba już z pięćdziesiąte, starczy na dziś – powiedział starszy Black, przyglądając się bezlitośnie słaniającemu się prawie z bólu Syriuszowi. – Jeszcze dwadzieścia uderzeń i pójdziesz… Dziś byłeś względnie grzeczny.

– Nie… – wydyszał Łapa. Różdżka znów kiwnęła w jego stronę.

Kajdanki wykonały nagły rzut do przodu, co zaowocowało silnym rzuceniem Syriusza o kamienny filar. Syknął z bólu, po czym znów wyrżnął w kamień. Zaczął się krztusić i słaniać. Trzy uderzenia potem wyglądał już, jakby był na skraju przytomności…

– Stop!

Castor Black rozejrzał się z zaskoczeniem. Stałam przed biurkiem, obserwując go z przerażeniem i obrzydzeniem.

– Co pan robi?! – przeraziłam się.

Syriusz osunął się po filarze na klęczki. Dyszał ciężko, oparł głowę o kamień, zamykając oczy. Po chwili otworzył je i wpatrzył się we mnie.

– Panna Lupin?! Co tu robisz?! – warknął profesor.

– To moja sprawa! – zawołałam z trudno ukrywanym przerażeniem. – Proszę puścić Syriusza, bo dowie się o tym dyrektor.

Black ryknął wariackim śmiechem.

– Bardzo mnie tym wystraszyłaś! Doprawdy, komedia! Myślisz, że dyrektor ukaże mnie wydaleniem?! On wierzy ślepo, że się nawrócę czy coś…! Będzie mi jeszcze wdzięczny, że ujarzmię tych czterech wandali! Szkółka na tym skorzysta, dziewczynko. Ktoś musi się nimi wreszcie zająć. Jestem do tego zobowiązany, prawda Syriuszu?

Zmierzył go mściwym wzrokiem.

– Proszę puścić Syriusza… – powiedziałam nieco bardziej błagalnym tonem, widząc, że rzeczywiście go to nie ruszyło. – Proszę… on…

Popatrzyłam ze współczuciem na Łapę. Było mi go bardzo żal.

Castor Black mierzył mnie uważnym spojrzeniem. A potem uśmiechnął się okropnie.

– Lupin, masz szlaban.

– Co?!

– Pstro. Właśnie to, co słyszałaś. Masz szlaban za pyskówkę i nachodzenie spracowanego pedagoga. Ale nie będzie wyglądał tak, jak szlaban twego lubego, tylko…

– To nie jest MÓJ LUBY!

– CISZA, JA TERAZ MÓWIĘ! – zagrzmiał. – Wymyślę ci odpowiednio hmm… „pokorne" zadanie… Zmykaj stąd. Black, zmęczyłeś mnie już, jesteś wolny. Przepracowuję się…

Ledwo zamknęły się za nami drzwi, Syriusz jęknął:

– I na co ci to było?!

– Wystarczy tylko „dziękuję"… – burknęłam.

– Niepotrzebnie tam się pchałaś… – warknął, zarzucając sweter na szanowną główkę. – Teraz masz szlaban.

– Uwielbiam ludzi, to takie wdzięczne istoty! – zawołałam z irytacją, unosząc oczy wymownie ku górze, po czym szybko oddaliłam się w stronę wyjścia z lochów. Syriusz dogonił mnie parę kroków przed klatką schodową na parter, złapał z przodu za ramiona i zmierzył zezłoszczonym spojrzeniem, krzywiąc się z bólu.

– Słuchaj! – warknął. – To co się teraz dzieje… To wojna. MOJA wojna z wujem. I muszę sam sobie poradzić. Zapewne rozumiesz…

– Niewdzięcznik… – burknęłam, obrażona.

– Dziękuję. – Cmoknął mnie mocno w czoło i odszedł, wciąż wzburzony. Pozostałam zupełnie sama na środku korytarza, wlepiając tępo wzrok w miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą lśniły oczy Syriusza.

– No to nie żyjesz. Zamów już dziś jakąś trumnę…

Siedziałam z Jamesem i Peterem przy stoliku w Trzech Miotłach.

– Nawet znam taką jedną firmę pogrzebową – zagadnął beztrosko James. – Nazywa się „Hawajski Wypoczynek"…

Uniosłam brwi.

– Powaga! Mój dzidek korzysta z niej od wieków! – Wyszczerzył pogodnie zęby okularnik i upił piwa. Podniosłam wymownie wzrok ku stropowi.

– TE! ROSMERTA, JESZCZE PIWA CHCĘ! – ryknął Rogaś.

Na szczęście nie dosłyszała.

– Grunt to kultura… – mruknęłam. James wlepił we mnie beznamiętne spojrzenie.

– Coś tak przycichł? – spytał Pet przyjaciela.

– Czekaj – rzucił ten. – Mój mózg musi przetworzyć podane mu informacje. Myśli…

Zajęło to piętnaście sekund, by Jamesa olśniło:

– AHA! W sensie, że to niegrzeczne było, taa?!

– No, tak jakby…

– MADAME ROSMERTO! – zawył, i to dosłownie, aż cały pub zamarł.

James wstał, wszedł za ladę, po czym zniknął pod nią.

– Potter! Co ty wyprawiasz?! – przeraziła się barmanka, madame Rosmerta. Rozległo się mokre, mlaszczące cmoknięcie.

– NIGDY WIĘCEJ NIE BĘDĘ JUŻ TAKI! – Kolejne „CMOK!".

– Ależ… Nie musisz obcałowywać moich butów…

James zerwał się na równe nogi. Nieskazitelnie biały garnitur, jaki nosił, doskonale było widać w mroku pubu. Wyjął kępkę zielska z jakiegoś dzbanka przy ladzie i wręczył Rosmercie.

– To na przeprosiny…

Po czym z pokornie spuszczoną główką wrócił do stolika. Sparaliżowana Rosmerta stała z rozdziawioną buzią, butelką piwa w jednej ręce i ociekającym wodą zielskiem w drugiej.

W pubie znów zrobiło się gwarno.

Podeszłam do lady, by przeprosić ją za ten cyrk.

– Och, ten Potter… – mruknęła Rosmerta, kryjąc uśmieszek.

– Taak. Jest bardzo… labilny? – stwierdziłam, unosząc brew i patrząc drwiąco w kierunku Jima.

– Ale jaki zabawny! Będzie mi go brakować za dwa lata…

Uśmiechnęłam się w odpowiedzi.

Nagły, mocny podmuch listopadowego wiatru z hukiem rozwarł drzwi. Pół pubu ucichło, dopóki ktoś ich nie zamknął. Kilka listków wleciało i zginęło pod stopami klientów.

Przeszły mnie ciarki, mocniej zacisnęłam dłonie na krawędzi lady.

– Idzie burza jakaś – stwierdziła Rosmerta.

– Och, ten listopad… – pokręcił głową chłopak siedzący obok mnie, na oko nieco młodszy. – Co za pogoda… To przez nią ten ponury nastrój.

– Nie tylko pogodę trzeba o to winić – stwierdziłam.

– Racja. Jestem Wiktor – Uśmiechnął się do mnie.

– Mary Ann.

– A z jakiego domu?

– Z Gryffindoru. A ty?

Zawahał się przez moment.

– Slytherin.

– Naprawdę? – zdumiałam się. – Nie kojarzę cię. Jesteś wyjątkowo… kontaktowy, jak na Ślizgona.

– Ech, mam kumpli w innych domach, więc… – Wzruszył ramionami. – Ile masz lat? Bo ja trzynaście.

Ale zanim zdążyłam odpowiedzieć „Szesnaście", z prawej dał się słyszeć anielski świergot: „MEEEGIEEE!", przypominający krowę na pastwisku.

– To ja już lecę. Pa, Wiktor!

I odeszłam do Jamesa.

– Czego?!

– Zbieramy się. – Rogaś szturchnął Petera i dziarsko zawołał. – No, Peter! Już, eins, zwei!

Pet zarzucił na siebie swój szary, nieśmiertelny płaszcz i wyszliśmy na wietrzną ulicę.

– Patrzcie… – szepnęłam i podbiegłam do wystawy naprzeciw. Wewnątrz sklepu stali Remus i Syriusz. Szybko weszliśmy do środka, jak się okazało, magicznej apteki.

– I jest pani pewna, że to zmniejszy ból? – spytał Remus, jak zwykle skromnie ubrany w dżins.

– Tak, kochanie. Pij to po posiłku przez tydzień. Głowa przestanie boleć – odparła zielarka.

Syriusz w tym czasie slalomował między półkami i przyglądał się specyfikom z wielce chytrą miną. Szelki od spodni dyndały sobie luźno przy udach. Przez ramię przewiesił skórzaną, czarną kurtkę.

– Łapa! – James i Peter podeszli do niego.

– Te, Malibu! – parsknął Syriusz na widok Jamesa, lustrując jego biały garnitur.

– Wypchaj się, człeku, kostką brukową, jak nie umiesz docenić estetycznego stroju dżentelmena! – udał obrażonego James. – I lepiej nałóż te dyndające szelki, bo wyglądasz jak pajac.

Syriusz zarechotał i wycofał się pomiędzy półki.

– Wypasiony strój, Jim – mruknęłam mimochodem. – Wyglądasz zacnie i nie przejmuj się.

Mój wzrok padł na specyficzną fiolkę.

– O, a to jest nowość, moja droga! – zagadnęła wesoło zielarka. – Ten eliksir to szampon. Można mieć włosy, jakie się tylko zechce! Długie, krótkie, postawione, rude, zielone…

– Naprawdę? – ożywiłam się i dotknęłam mych czarno-rudych loków.

– Za jedyne piętnaście sykli! – przytaknęła.

– Nie kupuj tego! – syknął „Malibu". – Moja mama próbowała magicznego szamponu. I wyrósł jej na głowie sfinks egipski z piramidami, w dodatku do góry nogami!

– To jak? – spytała sprzedawczyni, nie słysząc.

– Wezmę jedną fiolkę… – mruknęłam, ignorując przestrogę.

– A jakie chcesz mieć włosy, kochanie?

Zastanowiłam się.

– Mogą być takie, jakie są. Byleby były tylko czarne.

Zielarka szepnęła coś do eliksiru, ten rozjaśnił się światłem, po czym wręczyła mi go.

Po udanych zakupach wyszliśmy z apteki. Chłopaki w liczbie trzech szybko gdzieś wyparowali, zostałam sama z Remusem. Objął mnie w pasie, po czym ruszyliśmy wolno główną drogą Hogsmeade.

– Jak tam? – spytał.

– Jakoś. Zrobiło się tak… dziwnie, nieprawdaż?

Zerknęłam na w połowie oderwany plakat na jednej ze ścian mijanego budynku. Zniknął kolejny czarodziej…

– Zauważyłem, że Severus trzyma się ciągle tylko Ślizgonów… – mruknął mój braciszek i zmarszczył brwi.

– Taa… A Lily wyjątkowo zaprzyjaźniła się z Alicją, zatem jestem sama. Mam tylko was...

– Cześć, Hagridzie!

Bo oto stanął przed nami olbrzymi gajowy. Jego oczy rozjarzyły się względną radością, lecz nie do końca.

– Ech, witaj Remusie i ty, Mary Ann!…

– Co masz taką zatroskaną minę? – spytałam.

– Szukam jakiegoś solidnego środka na tego niesfornego wampira.

– Wampira?! – krzyknęliśmy naraz.

– Ano – burknął. – Cholibka, taki jeden zadomowił się ostatnio w Lesie i zabija, co popadnie…

Remus zerknął na mnie z popłochem.

– Nie wolno wam wchodzić do Lasu, oszołomy! – zagrzmiał Hagrid, a potem począł skubać brodę, wyraźnie zafrasowany. – Czosnek by się chyba przydał, bo ja wim… Trzymajta się, dzieciaki!

Pogłaskał nas po głowach gigantyczną dłonią, doprowadzając do uduszenia nieomalże, po czym odszedł. Ruszyliśmy dalej, martwiąc się wampirem i setką innych przykrych spraw.

– POTTER! Możesz mi wyjaśnić, co to jest?!

Naraz odwróciliśmy głowy w lewo. W jednej z mniejszych uliczek stało trzech Huncwotów i McGonagall. Na ścianie budynku raziło w oczy świeżo wymalowane graffiti.

James zerknął niewinnie na swoje krowiaste „POTTER KOCHA LILY EVANS" ze stadem serduszek naokoło.

– Gratuluję. Możesz być z siebie dumny– rzekła lodowatym tonem profesor.

– Dziękuję. Wiedziałem, że się pani spodoba… – wymamrotał z pokorą, po czym ujął swe białe spodnie w dwa palce po obu stronach i wdzięcznie dygnął z miną skromniachy.

– Zwariowałeś?! Co ty mi tu za farmazony wygadujesz?!

– Słyszałeś panią profesor?! Zlizuj to! – fuknął nań Syriusz, po czym posłał McGonagall przymilny wyszczerz.

– A ty, Black, nie bądź taki znów do przodu! – warknęła, a Syriuszowi spełzł uśmiech z twarzy. – Macie szlaban! Obydwaj!

– Ja też, pani profesor?! – pisnął Peter.

– PETTIGREW, TY WODOGŁOWY IMBECYLU! CZEGO NIE ROZUMIESZ W SŁOWIE „OBYDWAJ"?! SPRZĄTAĆ MI TO!

I szybko oddaliła się.

– Głupi babsztyl! – fuknął Syriusz i począł zmazywać swe szczytne dzieło, mamrocząc coś do siebie pod wąsem. Zerknęłam na napis:

„ŚWIECĄC PRZYKŁADEM POPRAWIASZ BILANS ENERGETYCZNY KRAJU".


	43. Cień

„Panno Lupin!

Proszę udać się 17 listopada do lazaretu. Tam, codziennie, od godziny 6 wieczorem odbywać się będzie panny szlaban. Pielęgniarka sama określi, jak jej się przydasz. Castor Nigellus Black"

– Mus to mus – westchnęłam do siebie, chowając do kieszeni dzwonów wiadomość od Blacka. W sumie, to dobrze, że tak się skończyło. Mógłby mnie przecież wpakować za karę do czegoś na wzór krajalnicy do szynki…

Pokonałam ostatnie stopnie schodów, by znaleźć się przed wylotem jasno oświetlonego korytarza do skrzydła szpitalnego. Panowała względna cisza, o tej godzinie przesiadywano zazwyczaj w bibliotece lub pokoju wspólnym. Mieszkańcy niektórych portretów smacznie chrapali.

Wkrótce przekroczyłam próg szpitala i podeszłam do Pomfrey, która dawała jakiemuś drugoklasiście coś do picia.

– O, jesteś, Lupin… – Rozejrzała się. – Twoim zadaniem jest opiekować się panem Goyle'em, leży na samym końcu po lewej...

I wskazała mi jego miejsce pobytu. Zamarłam.

Wolno podeszłam do obiektu moich zmartwień. Gregory Goyle leżał w bezruchu, szczelnie okryty po same pachy. Muskularne łapska osiłka spoczywały przy jego bokach, a na twarzy o grubych rysach nie było widać żadnych emocji. Może dlatego, że pogrążony był w głębokim śnie.

– Jest nieprzytomny od kilku dni, niedługo powinien się ocknąć – mruknęła do mnie pielęgniarka, gdy podeszła. – Jakby się obudził, daj mu ten eliksir. Musisz kontrolować, czy oddycha. Jeżeli przestanie, nasmaruj mu płuca tym…

Wskazała na etażerkę przy łóżku, gdzie spoczywała sporych rozmiarów butla i mały flakonik z eliksirem.

– Co mam zrobić?! – zachłysnęłam się. – Nasmarować płuca?! Jak?

– Normalnie, na zewnątrz, rękoma! – zniecierpliwiła się i odeszła do dziewczyny, która bredziła coś pod nosem o tym, że widziała wampira z Lasu. Na odchodnym pielęgniarka zawołała:

– Za godzinę kończysz dyżur i cię puszczam wolno!

Podrapałam się po głowie i usiadłam przy prawym boku napakowanego Ślizgona. Wyglądało na to, że będę wpatrywać się w niego przez następną godzinę. Git.

Zauważyłam, że po czole Goyle'a spływały krople potu, lądując w jego krótkich, ciemnych włosach, które przystrzygł na czubku tak, by głowa wyglądała jak spłaszczona. Hmm, ciekawe, co mu się stało? I dlaczego może przestać oddychać?

Postanowiłam skorzystać z okazji i przyjrzeć się bliżej wrogowi. Jego twarz niewątpliwie była średniej urody, choć bez przesady, mogło być gorzej. Przypomniało mi się nagle, jak w czwartej klasie, w styczniu, zaatakowali mnie Ślizgoni i wepchnęli do toalety. To on mnie wtedy przytrzymywał. Niezbyt sympatyczne przeżycie.

Zerknęłam na niego i zalała mnie odraza i nienawiść. Dupek. Przez niego musiałam tu siedzieć, a on nawet mi nie podziękuje! Niech korzysta z tego, że teraz śpi, potem będzie musiał powrócić do realiów życia i znów będzie tym członkiem społeczności szkolnej, który nikogo nie obchodzi. Równie dobrze mogłoby go nie być, nikt go nie potrzebował, nikt nie zorientowałby się, że czegoś brakuje. Dobrze mu tak! Zapewne nie ma także odwiedzających. Nie zdziwiłoby mnie to.

Wpatrywałam się w niego z zaciętą miną, a on wciąż niewinnie, spokojnie oddychał, nieświadomy moich gniewnych myśli. W pewnym momencie powoli zaczął robić się czerwony. Parsknęłam do siebie z mściwością, wyglądał, jak świeża mielonka wołowa.

Z wolna zmieniał kolor na sinofioletowy. Wyglądało to całkiem interesująco. Przynajmniej coś się działo.

Wytrzeszczyłam oczy, zaskoczona tym, że dopiero teraz się zorientowałam, CO się działo.

– Pani Pomfrey! – Ale pielęgniarka wyparowała. – Pomocy!

Z ust Goyle'a poczęła wypływać piana. Bez namysłu chwyciłam butlę, wylałam krem na dłoń, odkryłam osiłka do pasa i rozsmarowałam maść w miejscu, gdzie powinny być płuca. Bleee, owłosiona klata Goyle'a…

– Oddychaj, palancie… – wydyszałam z przerażeniem.

Z wolna jego szeroka pierś zaczęła unosić się w górę i w dół. Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Było blisko…

„Cóż, tłuku, jesteś mi coś winien", przeszło mi przez myśl. Przyjrzałam mu się uważnie, zastanawiając się, czy w przyszłości ma zamiar znowu się dusić.

Opadłam z powrotem na łóżko, wpatrując się w niedoszłego denata.

– Jak tam? – spytała Pomfrey, gdy piętnaście minut potem przyszła.

– Jakoś. Raz zaczął się dusić, ale teraz już wszystko gra…

– Biedaczek. Cały czas ktoś musi przy nim czuwać, żeby nie wyzionął ducha. Nikt nawet o niego nie pytał, nikt się nie zainteresował…

Pokręciła głową i odeszła. Zerknęłam na niewinnie leżącego Ślizgona. Wyglądał jak dziecko pogrążone we śnie, w swym własnym świecie.

Zrobiło mi się go żal.

– Powoli odmierzajcie składniki, eliksir wtedy nie wybuchnie. Panie Potter, NIE! Co pan wyprawia?! Proszę natychmiast przestać robić to tej biednej dżdżownicy!

Slughorn i jego wielgachny brzuch zniknął z mojego pola widzenia, gdy ten rzucił się ku trzem Huncwotom.

– Podasz mi nóż? – spytała Alicja, która zawsze stała ze mną przy jednym stoliku na eliksirach. Podałam jej narzędzie przez lewe ramię i skupiłam wzrok na krojeniu grzybów do wywaru drugim nożem.

– Siostra! – rozległ się syk z prawej. Zerknęłam tam dyskretnie.

Remus, bledszy niż zwykle (zbliżała się pełnia), wlepiał we mnie pełne oczekiwania spojrzenie. Jego prawy policzek oświetlił nagle jadowicie niebieski blask, bo oto, nie wiedzieć czemu, eliksir Syriusza zaczął emitować jasne, neonowe światło, rzucając poświatę na jego zszokowaną do ostatnich granic twarz.

Slughorn wytrzeszczył gały, po czym roześmiał się i pogroził paluchem Syriuszowi z rozbawieniem.

– No no, panie Black! Jeszcze chwila, a stworzy pan coś w rodzaju mugolskiej żaretki… żorawki…

– Żarówki… – mruknął Syriusz nieco błagalnie, a wielgachne wąsy profesora zatrzepotały.

– Ano, właśnie. Ho, ho, ho! – to ostatnie wykrzyknienie wydobył z siebie w taki sposób, że myślałam, iż zaraz w podobny sposób doda: „Merry Christmas!".

Gdy Slughorn zajął się Lily, siedzącą na końcu, Remus mógł znowu do mnie zawołać.

– Czy ten twój szlaban jest przeprowadzany we w miarę humanitarny sposób? – zapytał.

– Taa. Nie przejmuj się tak, Remusie…

– Co robisz?

– Coś taki ciekaw? A Syriusz? Wciąż ma szlaban, jakby był zdrajcą narodowym?

Remus popatrzył na Syriusza, który w skupieniu usilnie szorował ręką po włosach, bo jego fluorescencyjny twór, najwyraźniej obdarzony własną inteligencją, wskoczył mu w pewnym momencie na głowę i nie chciał złazić.

– Nie, jego nowym zadaniem jest mycie podłogi pod drzwiami w sali wejściowej. Czasem narzeka, że wolałby ten pierwszy szlaban. Wiesz, teraz spadł śnieg i wszyscy wnoszą błoto.

Rozległ się dzwonek i wszyscy rzucili się ku wyjściu z lochów.

– A co ty robisz? – Remus dogonił mnie w kolejce do wyjścia.

– Opiekuję się Gregorym Goyle'em. Szczytny akt miłosierdzia…

Remus wydał z siebie jakiś odgłos pomiędzy okrzykiem uciechy, a okazaniem obrzydzenia.

– Nie jest źle. Jest nieprzytomny. A mi jest trochę go żal.

– Tobie? – zdziwił się. – On na stówę był wśród tych, którzy zaatakowali cię w październiku.

– Wiem… Ale postanowiłam być dla niego miła. Wiesz, gdy kimś musisz się opiekować, to łączy cię z nim taka swoista więź, że…

W tym momencie z sali obok wybiegła jakaś dziewczyna i wpadła prosto na nas, a konkretnie na Remusa.

– Och, przepraszam cię, Remusie! – Posłała mu przepraszający, miły uśmiech. – Czy mógłbyś to dać Syriuszowi? Prosił mnie o to już dawno…

I szybko odeszła. Poznałam ją. Była to Joanne, która w zeszłym roku była partnerką Syriusza na balu.

Remus posłał jej niezbyt przychylne spojrzenie, a potem zerknął na nią z jakimś dziwnym, zawstydzonym smutkiem.

– Pismo o motocyklach? – zdziwiłam się, zerkając na przedmiot.

– Taa… Syriusz przymierza się do kupna jednego…

Ostatnia lekcja tego piątku, obrona z Castorem, przeszła szybko, lecz w wielkim stresie.

– WSTAWAJ, BLACK!

Syriusz, siedzący ze mną, przewrócił wymownie oczami i podniósł się z wolna, po czym wyprostował się mimowolnie, jakby był w wojsku.

– Cóżem znów uczynił? – zapytał ze znużeniem.

Black zmrużył oczy w podobny sposób, jak jego krewniak i nic nie odpowiedział.

– Siedzisz w ławce i wyglądasz podejrzanie… – mruknął zjadliwie po chwili.

Syriusz wydął policzki i wargi drwiąco.

– Siadaj i wyglądaj normalnie! – warknął Black, a Syriusz wykonał rozkaz, po czym odchylił się na dwóch tylnych nogach swego krzesła. Castor zauważył to i podszedł do niego zamaszystym krokiem, na co tamten machinalnie zerwał się z miejsca.

– CO JA CI MÓWIŁEM, BARANIE?! – wrzasnął na Syriusza, opryskując go śliną, a ten, nie do końca świadomie, wygiął się do tyłu w pałąk. – NIE HUŚTAJ SIĘ NA TYM KRZEŚLE, BO ŁEB ROZWALISZ I BĘDĘ MIAŁ PAPIERKOWĄ ROBOTĘ!

Gdy Black zawrócił ku katedrze, Syriusz dyskretnie otarł twarz rękawem, co doprowadziło Jamesa do utraty kontroli nad powagą.

– A TY, POTTER, Z CZEGO SIĘ CIESZYSZ?! – Przechodząc obok Jamesa, zdzielił go w głowę od tyłu, aż Rogaś wyrżnął nosem w blat ławki.

Po wszystkim udałam się do szpitala, jak co wieczór. Goyle, niezmiennie leżał na swym łóżku, pogrążony w śnie.

– Wiesz, co masz robić – mruknęła Pomfrey, stawiając flaszkę na szafce nocnej Ślizgona.

– Wiem – burknęłam bardzo niechętnie.

– Co to za ton, Lupin? – spytała cierpko. – Ja tak muszę cały czas! Wiesz, jak mi pomaga to, że nie muszę go pilnować i doglądać chociaż przez godzinę dziennie, gdy ty tu jesteś?

Tak więc znów rozpoczęłam czuwanie. Nużyło mnie kontemplowanie nieruchomego Goyle'a, ale cóż robić. Wyglądał nawet słodko, jak tak leżał niewinnie.

Jedna z jego powiek drgnęła gwałtownie. Hmm, pewnie śniło mu się coś ciekawego.

Ale Goyle otworzył oczy i wlepił we mnie nieobecne, zaskoczone spojrzenie.

– Musisz to wypić… – Niechętnie podałam mu do ust flaszkę z eliksirem. Pił ostrożnie, unosząc na mnie zdziwione spojrzenie.

– Wielkie Nieba, nareszcie, Goyle! – Pomfrey podbiegła do nas. – Spałeś już tak długo, że rozważałam przeniesienie cię do Munga…

– Co ona tu robi? – zapytał, marszcząc brwi i wskazując na mnie.

– Panna Lupin opiekuje się tobą – wyjaśniła pielęgniarka.

– Ona?! Nie chcę jej! Niech ktoś inny…

– Świetnie! – warknęłam i wstałam. Wezbrała we mnie wściekłość, rzuciłam mu nienawistne spojrzenie, po czym wypadłam z lazaretu, nie zważając na to, że miałam wciąż szlaban.

– Co za niewdzięczność! – warczałam do siebie pod nosem. – Nigdy więcej nie podejdę do tego idioty! Jutro na szlabanie zajmę się czymś innym, a nie NIM. Nie ma mowy! Ja tu pilnuję, czy on jeszcze dycha, czy już nie, a tu proszę! Szlag mnie jasny trafi!

Grudzień przyniósł roztopy i nieco wyższą temperaturę, a także drugi mecz quidditcha. Tym razem miały grać Ravenclaw i Hufflepuff.

– Coś czuję, że to Ślizgoni w tym roku zdobędą Puchar… – skarżył się James, gdy stanęliśmy na trybunach.

– Coś ty, mamy genialnego kapitana i szukającego, trójkę sprawnych ścigających, wypasionych pałkarzy, kumatego obrońcę… – Syriusz pociągnął nosem, obserwując parę, która wyleciała z jego ust po tych słowach.

– Jestem genialny?! Bóg zapłać w dzieciach! – ucieszył się James.

– Może poczekamy z tym chociażby do zakończenia przeze mnie edukacji… – burknął Łapa.

Stałam obok Jamesa, Syriusza i Petera, obserwując stojącą nieopodal Lily z jakąś dziwaczną tęsknotą. Dawno z nią nie rozmawiałam. Spędzała ostatnio dużo czasu z Alicją. Czyżby się o coś obraziła?

Przeczesywałam wzrokiem publikę, ale nigdzie nie mogłam dostrzec Severusa. Niestety, przede mną stanęła grupka gryfońskich piątoklasistów, śmiejąc się i wesoło rozmawiając ze sobą.

– Niech to, przez nich nic nie będę widzieć!… – zaklęłam pod nosem.

– Meggie, na barana! – zadecydował James.

– Nie!

– Co, nie ufasz mi? – zasmucił się.

– Nie, po prostu chcę żyć… – westchnęłam.

– Jak nic nie widzisz, Meg, to może mogę ci jakoś pomóc… – Nasz pałkarz, Lukas Steinmann, jeden z tych rozwrzeszczanych piątoklasistów, obrócił się nagle ku mnie i posłał uśmiech olśniewających zębów.

– No nie wiem, Luke… – James wsparł ręce na biodrach i zmierzył go taksującym spojrzeniem. – U mnie na barkach byłoby jej zdecydowanie wygodniej.

– Na pewno. Zważywszy, że on jest barczystym pałkarzem, a ty drobnym ścigającym… – burknął Peter.

– Cicho, tam w dole! – zripostował James.

– Chodź, wciśniesz się! – I Luke pociągnął mnie za rękaw, po czym postawił przed sobą.

– A OTO ONI! DRUŻYNA KRUKONÓW! – rozległo się nagle. Rozbrzmiały wiwaty.

– Wszystko widzisz? – Wzdrygnęłam się, bo Luke szepnął mi znienacka do lewego ucha.

– Taak, eee… Wszystko gra, Luke. Naprawdę.

Zerknęłam przez prawe ramię z niekłamaną odwagą w jego lśniące oczy. Zawahał się.

– Zawsze mogę cię podnieść na barki.

– Nie, stąd mam idealny widok…

Nie czułam się zbyt komfortowo, przyklejona do Luke'a przez cały mecz. Ale w tym tłumie nie mogłam nawet zrobić manewru, by powrócić do Huncwotów.

– Doskonale, Gryfoni i Ślizgoni prowadzą łeb w łeb! – cieszył się James, gdy już szliśmy ku zamkowi. Zadął zimny wiatr, pozbawiając go na sekundę tchu, po czym trajkotał już dalej. – Teraz musimy tylko rozkwasić resztę!

– Dobry był ten dzisiejszy mecz… – westchnął Syriusz, wpychając ręce głęboko do kieszeni kurtki.

– Mów za siebie – burknęłam.

James zachichotał z uciechą.

– Pierwszy romantyczny meczyk w życiu panny Lupin!

Zamachnęłam się na niego, ale umknął przed ciosem, wpadając z boku na Petera, czym go zbulwersował.

– Nie wiem, co go ugryzło… – podjęłam, marszcząc brwi. – Przecież nigdy ze mną dotąd nawet nie rozmawiał!

– Nieprawda, raz cię zaczepił o coś… – zauważył James. – W szatni.

– Taa… Ale nawet wtedy go nie zauważyłam i sobie poszłam. Byłam czymś bardzo zaabsorbowana. Myślałam, że się obrazi za tak ewidentne ignorowanie. Zresztą, tak nagle by się obudził?…

– Nagle? – prychnął Syriusz. – Ty chyba nie widziałaś, jak wlepia w ciebie wzrok na każdym treningu. Już od października. Przyuważyłem go.

– Co?

– No tak. Nieustannie ciebie obserwuje. Nie spostrzegłaś? – I uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

Wytrzeszczyłam oczy, zaskoczona tą uwaga.

Rozległ się świst, trzepot, skrzek i dziki ryk Jamesa:

– CO TO MA ZNACZYĆ!

Wszyscy parsknęliśmy śmiechem, bo czymś, co go prawie powaliło, była mała, szara sówka, która kokosiła się właśnie na jego bujnej czuprynie, ćwierkając dziko. Syriusz, wciąż rechocząc, odwiązał liścik i przeczytał nagłówek.

– To do ciebie, Mary Ann.

„Panno Lupin!

Pan Goyle jest bardzo zażenowany swym zachowaniem i prosi, byś wróciła do niego i pomogła mu się leczyć. Byłby wdzięczny i przeprasza za swą obcesowość. Poppy Pomfrey"

– Pięknie! – warknęłam. – Mowy nie ma!

– Co tam? – spytał Syriusz i zajrzał mi przez ramię, ignorując wyczyny James zajętego całkowicie próbami pozbycia się niepożądanej lokatorki jego główki. Innymi słowy, biegał naokoło niskiego krzaczka z dość dużą prędkością.

– Mógłby sam napisać przeprosiny! – oburzyłam się.

– Co ty. Za dużo od niego wymagasz. Przecież on nie umie pisać! – parsknął Łapa.

– WEEEEŹCIE TO ZE MNIE! W MORDĘ JEŻA! – zawył niespodziewanie James i, wrzeszcząc dziko, rzucił się do ucieczki w stronę zamku. Za nim leniwie poszybowała sówka.

– Może powinnaś mu pomóc? Tak ładnie cię prosi… – zasugerował Peter.

– Sama nie wiem. Może to jakiś podstęp Pomfrey…

Wszyscy obserwowaliśmy linię horyzontu na tle szarego nieba. James, znajdujący się akurat w naszym widoku, wziął dziki rozpęd, schylił głowę, jak byk atakujący rogami, i z sówką na głowie oraz dzikim rykiem ruszył prosto na drzewo. Ptak w ostatnim momencie ewakuował się i odleciał gdzieś, podczas gdy Rogaś wyrżnął z głuchym "UMPF!" w gruby pień, odbił się od niego i zaliczył glebę z zaskoczenia.

– Ta sowa była nienormalna! – James podbiegł do nas chwiejnym krokiem już bez towarzystwa. Miał lekkiego zeza z powodu oszołomienia. Przejechał ręką po czuprynie i powąchał dłoń z obrzydzeniem. – I w dodatku chyba śmiała dokonać defekacji na mojej idealnej, świętej, nieskazitelnej główce! Co za impertynencja!

– Cóż, chyba dała do zrozumienia, jaka czynność podświadomie ściśle łączy się z pojęciem „Głowa Jamesa Pottera"! – parsknął Syriusz. – A teraz już się nie bocz! Idziemy odprowadzić niewiastę do szpitala. Wampir nie śpi…

– Ciebie bym tam raczej zaprowadził, doskonale się uplasujesz wśród chorych jednostek – odciął się Rogaś, ale grzecznie udali się ze mną obaj na mój szlaban.

Z niechęcią wypisaną na twarzy podeszłam do Goyle'a. Przyglądał mi się przepraszająco.

– Bardzo to było niegrzeczne z mojej strony – mruknął głucho i z pokorą. Nieco zbiło mnie z tropu, że w ogóle może sklecać zdania.

– Owszem – odburknęłam obrażona.

– Pielęgniarka mi powiedziała, co robiłaś. Dzięki.

– Eee, proszę. – Wpatrywałam się w niego z niekłamanym zdumieniem. On powiedział „Dzięki"?! Chyba mu się mózg zniekształcił od tej choroby.

– Tu, Lupin. Masz w misce owsiankę, pan Goyle nie może ruszać rękoma, więc musisz mu pomóc. – Pielęgniarka położyła tacę na moich kolanach.

CO?! No chyba ze schodów spadła. Ja mam karmić Goyle'a?! Prędzej Dumbledore odwali tęczowego irokeza na głowie.

Goyle posłusznie rozdziawił buzię, powodując u mnie niekontrolowany ruch wstecz.

– Nie gryzę przecież! – parsknął. Jaki bystry jest! Niewiarygodne.

Nabrałam na łyżkę kleistej zupy i ostrożnie umieściłam w jego buzi. Za jakie grzechy?! Dobra, spokój… Mogło być gorzej, Black mógłby kazać mi czyścić nocniki.

Gdy nareszcie skończyło się karmienie wyrośniętego bobasa, zostało mi jedynie piętnaście minut szlabanu. Jadł niezwykle wolno.

– Dziś był mecz, nie? – zagadnął, gdy pomogłam mu na nowo położyć się w łóżku na plecach.

Kiwnęłam głową.

– I jak?

– Krukoni zwyciężyli różnicą stu siedemdziesięciu punktów – odparłam sztywno.

Goyle zapatrzył się gdzieś wysoko.

– Miałem być pałkarzem – rzekł po chwili namysłu tępym głosem.

– Hmm – mruknęłam, bo nic nie przyszło mi do głowy.

– Masz fajnie. Jesteś w drużynie.

– To oznacza mniej czasu – odparłam nieco chłodno.

– Nie szkodzi. Masz więcej radochy.

Uśmiechnął się do mnie krzywo.

Rozmawialiśmy jeszcze trochę. Potem, na szczęście, mogłam uciekać.

Podobnie wyglądał każdy grudniowy wieczór, dopóki Goyle nie raczył wyjść ze skrzydła szpitalnego, a mój szlaban tym samym się skończył.

Ostatniego dnia kary przyczołgałam się do dormitorium. Było po siódmej wieczorem. W salonie panował przyjemny rumor, ale ja nie zatrzymywałam się ani na chwilę i udałam się prosto do sypialni.

Jak to dobrze, że mogę wreszcie złożyć spracowaną głowę na tej miękkiej, czerwone podusi, tak ładnie pachnącej, pomyślałam, kładąc się i dziękując w duchu pościeli, że jest.

Niestety, nie dane było mi długo spać. Śniły mi się różne męczące rzeczy, między innymi twarz Lukasa: jego olśniewające zęby, włosy o barwie roztopionej smoły, świecące, ciemne oczy i olbrzymi, żydowski nochal.

Wlepiłam wzrok w czerwony baldachim nade mną. Srebrne pasmo księżyca w pełni padało na niego malowniczo. W dormitorium było niezwykle jasno. W promieniach światła satelity wirował kurz, nadając komnacie bajkowy wygląd.

W sumie nie dziwiłam się, że wampiry wolą noc. Jest niezwykła, naprawdę…

Podeszłam z wolna do okna i uchyliłam je, by wpatrzeć się w osnute światłem błonia. Gdzieś tam, daleko, za lasem czai się Voldemort. Czy śpi? Może knuje, jak nam wszystkim zaszkodzić?

Albo ten wampir…

Nagle wpadło mi coś do głowy, gdy wpatrywałam się w oświetloną srebrnym blaskiem chmurę, doskonale widoczną na bladym, nocnym niebie. Podeszłam do szafki nocnej po różaną różdżkę.

– Accio Mapa Huncwotów!

Chwilę potem przez okno wleciał kawałek pergaminu.

Dobrze, że chłopaki pałętają się gdzieś z Remusem, pomyślałam. Na pewno się nie obrażą, że pożyczyłam tę mapę…

– Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego… – szepnęłam z podnieceniem. Dziewczyny spały w najlepsze a ja obserwowałam z wolna ujawniającą się mapę Hogwartu.

„Lumos", pomyślałam, a koniec różdżki zalśnił delikatnym światłem. Ciekawe, czy mogłabym zobaczyć tego wampira. Co byłoby napisane przy jego kropce?

Długo szukałam wzrokiem, czy jakakolwiek kropka (no, może poza tą Filchową) ma czelność się poruszać. Nic.

W końcu to dostrzegłam: kropeczkę sunącą powoli po błoniach, tuż na skraju Lasu. A imię i nazwisko? Lily Evans…

Lily?! O matko, co ona robi na zewnątrz o tej godzinie?!

Kropeczka szła wolno, czasem przystając, to tu, to tam. Obserwowałam ją tępo, dopóki coś innego nie przykuło mojej uwagi: prosto na nią pędziły aż cztery punkty, a ona, najwyraźniej tego nieświadoma, wciąż tkwiła w miejscu…

Rzuciłam mapę w kąt, wskoczyłam w buty i z różdżką wypadłam z dormitorium niczym burza. Nic mnie nie obchodziło. Lily była w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie – za chwilę miała napatoczyć się na Huncwotów, na Remusa…

Filcha nie spotkałam, na szczęście. Wybiegłam na zimną, grudniową noc. Na szczęście trawę pokrywał twardy szron, a nie śnieg po kolana. Biegłam tak szybko, że w płucach czułam już coś na kształt setek kryształków lodu.

W końcu ich dostrzegłam: Lily, totalnie oszołomiona i nieprzytomna, wpatrywała się w psa, wilkołaka i jelenia (oraz niewidocznego z daleka szczura), zmierzających w jej stronę. Grupka raptownie się zatrzymała, gdy tylko spostrzegła dziewczynę. O, nie…

Rozległo się narastające warczenie, a ja zrozumiałam, że żaden z chłopaków się nie przemieni, by usunąć ją z drogi: wszystko by się wydało, no a Remus mógłby pogryźć i jego. A na pewno mieli obecnie niezły dylemat, więc nie zanosiło się, że szybko zareagują.

Dopadłam więc do Lily, która nawet się jeszcze nie ruszyła, i szarpnęłam za koronkowy rękaw koszuli nocnej.

– Lily, chodź, UCIEKAJ! – Bez skutku.

Syriusz szczeknął do mnie ostrzegawczo, a Remus, wciąż warcząc, zbliżał się na ugiętych łapach, gotów do skoku. Zamarłam. To koniec.

Syriusz zagrodził drogę Remusowi, warcząc głucho. James podbiegł do nas w biegu przemieniając się z powrotem.

– Zwariowałeś?! – szepnęłam piskliwie, słysząc w uszach podwójne warczenie.

– Evans! Ona… lunatykuje – stwierdził ze zdziwieniem, ciągnąc ją ku sobie.

Syriusz i Remus zaczęli walczyć. Okropny hałas oraz metody pobudkowe Jamesa sprawiły, że Lily ocknęła się.

– Co?… Co się dzieje?– szepnęła ospale, przeczesując włosy palcami.

To było straszne. Syriusz i Remus obficie krwawili, kąsając się wzajemnie przy kakofonii okropnych odgłosów, a Peter gdzieś uciekł…

Nagle rozległo się skamlenie i Remus, wyjątkowo mocno ugryziony przez Syriusza, poratował się ucieczką prosto w Zakazany Las.

Peter (który pojawił się znowu, gdy tylko niebezpieczeństwo minęło) i Syriusz zamienili się w ludzi. Glizdogon piszczał ze strachu skulony na oszronionej trawie, a Syriusz zataczał się, trzymając kurczowo broczące posoką ramię.

Zaległa cisza, wszyscy się w siebie wzajemnie wpatrywali. I nagle to do mnie dotarło. Remus pobiegł do Zakazanego Lasu. A tam jest…

– Wampir! – jęknęłam.

Mój brat był w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie. Zawahałam się jeszcze trochę, po czym puściłam się biegiem za Remusem.

– MARY ANN! – usłyszałam za plecami. – Wariatko…!

Obejrzałam się za siebie. To Syriusz pędził, by mnie zatrzymać. Pomyślałam, że mnie nie dogoni.

Myliłam się. Skubaniec, przemienił się w biegu w psa i już był całkiem niedaleko.

Całą siłą przestraszonej woli skupiłam się na kocie i pomyślałam zaklęcie. I oto upadłam na cztery łapy, biegnąc szybciej, niż mogłabym marzyć i zostawiając Czarnego daleko za sobą.

Wpadłam w prawdziwą gęstwinę, nie bojąc się niczego. Pędziłam, jak nigdy dotąd, po korzeniach pod oświetlonymi drzewami, skacząc z omszałych skarp, odbijając się łapkami od pni, wykonując dalekie skoki, przeganiając własne myśli…

Wreszcie wpadłam do głębokiego jaru, który okolony był koronami drzew i ich wystających, poskręcanych na różne sposoby korzeniami. Po Remusie ani śladu, ale przed sobą dostrzegłam jakiś obiekt. Ktoś przede mną stał… i to był Wiktor, chłopak poznany jakiś czas temu przy barze u Rosmerty. Trzymał się kurczowo za nogę.

Zmieniłam się więc w siebie.

– Wiktor? – zagadnęłam.

– Och, to ty… – powiedział, zaskoczony.

– Co tu robisz tak późno w nocy?! W samym środku Lasu?

– Zgubiłem się – mruknął. – W dodatku coś mi się stało z nogą…

Zawiesił głos, ewidentnie czekając na moją pomoc.

– Może ci jakoś… Tu gdzieś jest wampir.

– Możesz mnie podtrzymać? – zapytał gwałtownie.

Pokonałam te kilkanaście kroków, które nas dzieliły i objęłam go w pasie, a on zarzucił mi ramię na szyję.

– To idziemy… – mruknęłam.

– Mary Ann!

To był Syriusz. Stał na szczycie skarpy. Jego sylwetka rysowała się imponująco na tle księżyca.

– Patrz! – zawołałam. – Wiktor ma problemy z nogą, pomożesz?

Ale Syriusz tylko zmarszczył podejrzliwie brwi. A potem warknął:

– Puszczaj ją w tej chwili!

Wytrzeszczyłam oczy. Co on gada…?

– Syriuszu, o co ci chodzi? – zdziwiłam się ze złością. – Dlaczego tak się zachowujesz?Tu jest wilkołak i wampir! Zgłupiałeś do reszty?! Musisz pomóc i zmywamy się!

– Być może – wycedził, sięgając po różdżkę – ale ludzie ZAZWYCZAJ posiadają coś takiego, jak cień!…

Zerknęłam machinalnie na jasno oświetlone podszycie leśne. Mój cień kładł się na ziemi za moimi plecami. Ale Wiktor…

Zdałam sobie sprawę ze wszystkiego. Zmroziło mnie. Stałam ramię w ramię z trzymającym mnie mocno wampirem, który, tak, teraz to czułam, to ON mnie kurczowo trzymał, nie ja jego.

Syriusz obszukiwał siebie samego gorączkowo, a tymczasem Wiktor roześmiał się i lekko urósł. Jego twarz wydłużyła się, zrobiła kanciasta i upiornie blada. Przeistaczał się z nastolatka w dorosłego, wysokiego mężczyznę. Byłam sztywna, autentycznie sztywna. Dopiero, gdy rozchylił wargi, a jego oddech owiał moją szyję, odwróciłam głowę do Czarnego i poprosiłam szeptem, sparaliżowana strachem, przez który nie mogłam nawet się ruszyć:

– Syriuszu, ratuj…

Syriusz zaniechał szukania różdżki i z gołymi rękoma rzucił się desperacko ku wampirowi. Ledwie zeskoczył ze skarpy, poczułam bardzo ostry punktowy ból z lewej strony szyi, a krew całymi litrami ulatnia się w niebyt. Zrobiło mi się zimno, z mózgu odpłynął tlen, a wzrok zrobił się nieostry. Rozchyliłam zsiniałe usta, chrapliwie chwytając ostatnie porcje powietrza. Ciało wykonywało jeszcze mimowolne szarpnięcia, żałosne próby przeciwstawienia się zaistniałej sytuacji, ale zamroczony umysł już się poddał.

Zanim wszystko znikło, usłyszałam, jak Syriusz krzyczy długie, rozmazane w mojej głowie:

– NIEEEEEE!

A potem się skończyło… Osunęłam się w próżnię z ociekającą własną, świeżą krwią szyją…

 _Diano…! Diano…!_


	44. …

_Już jestem ;p_

 _Teraz z pewnością będą rozdziały częściej._

* * *

 _Księżyc rzucał swój srebrzysty blask, nieomalże oślepiająco biały, prosto na iskrzący śnieg. Sypki puch wyglądał jak setki diamentów, porozrzucanych po ziemi z powodu czyjejś nieuwagi. Biała warstwa spoczywała na każdej najmniejszej gałęzi. Co jakiś czas rozlegał się delikatny szelest, gdy tu i ówdzie śnieg zsuwał się dyskretnie z drzewa._

 _Na niebie czarnym jak aksamit widać było wszystkie gwiazdy północnego nieba; Droga Mleczna, bardzo wyrazista, wyglądała jak smuga nonszalancko rzuconej garści srebrnego kruszcu. Na północnym horyzoncie majaczyły delikatne muśnięcia zielonkawej zorzy. Księżyc, zawieszony po drugiej stronie nieba, wyglądał bardzo blado przy tym wszystkim, zdawał się niewyobrażalnie maleńki._

 _Nieco dalej, tam, gdzie kończył się wysoki las poskręcanych ponuro drzew, zaczynał się młody zagajnik niskich iglaków. Wszystkie pokryte były niemalże całkowicie diamentowym śniegiem i wyglądały jak armia niskich, garbatych stworów, zamarłych na zawsze w trakcie ruchu._

 _Najdelikatniejszy podmuch wiatru nie poruszał ani jedną iglastą gałązką. Każde drzewko pogrążone było we śnie. Wszystko wydawało się wieczne…_

 _Nagły ruch strącił lawinę śniegu z jednego z drzewek. Coś bardzo szybko przemierzało niski lasek. Po chwili przystanęło, łapiąc oddech, by odpocząć po dzikiej ucieczce. Wyczuło szybko, że napastnik nie poddał się i jest coraz bliżej. Z cichym skowytem ruszyło w dalszą ucieczkę. Wystarczy wpaść w ten las, tam na pewno zgubi trop mordercy._

 _Stwór kluczył między drzewami, oświetlonymi z południa przez księżyc, z północy delikatnym blaskiem zielonej zorzy. Jego łapy zostawiały niezbity dowód spontanicznej trasy na śniegu._

 _Czuł, że wróg jest zbyt blisko, praktycznie za pierwszym z brzegu drzewem. Nie da się go wykiwać czy zgubić, już za późno…_

 _Istota raptownie zatrzymała się. Przed nią majaczył ciemny, nieruchomy kształt. Zrobiła szybki odwrót przez prawy bark. Nie zdążyła jednak dobiec do najbliższego drzewa, gdy coś dosłownie zwaliło ją z nóg. A potem był już tylko ból i mocne, cichnące z wolna uderzenia przerażonego serca._

 _Nieznajomy uniósł się i popatrzył z góry na swego śmiertelnego wroga. Parująca krew skapnęła na śnieg, topiąc go i żłobiąc w nim czerwone wgłębienie._

 _–_ _Jonaszu, to niezbyt roztropnie. Nagrabisz sobie tymi polowaniami._

 _Wysoki mężczyzna, zawieszony swobodnie w powietrzu, nagle zeskoczył na ziemię. Przypatrywał się stygnącemu ciału z odrazą._

 _–_ _Poza tym krew wilkołaków jest gorzka, bracie – dodał po chwili z powagą._

 _–_ _Doskonale wiesz, że nie zabijam ich dla pożywienia! – prychnął Jonasz. – To rasa, którą trzeba eliminować._

 _–_ _Wilkołaki tak łatwo nie zapominają urazy. Jeżeli cię wytropią, to z pewnością zgotują ci niesamowite cierpienia._

 _–_ _Nie boję się tych kudłatych psów! – warknął łowca z wyższością. – Tak łatwo nie można mnie dorwać i wiesz o tym doskonale, Florianie._

 _Ruszył wolno w stronę, z której przybył. Jego rozmówca poszybował za nim._

 _–_ _Śledziłeś mnie! – rzucił po chwili Jonasz._

 _–_ _Tak, trochę. Wiesz, że matka nie lubi, jak znikasz na parę dni. Jej zdaniem jesteś taki sam jak ojciec._

 _–_ _Jestem dorosły. Mogłaby się uspokoić wreszcie._

 _Po tych słowach twarz Jonasza zmienił szyderczy, władczy uśmiech._

 _–_ _Przecież wiesz, bracie, że to moja ulubiona rozrywka. Matka nie powinna mi w niej przeszkadzać – położył nacisk na sformułowanie „nie powinna"._

 _Florian zerknął nań z ukosa._

 _–_ _Czasem mnie przerażasz._

 _–_ _Ciebie? – Jonasz zaśmiał się szyderczo. – Pomyśleć, że ktokolwiek mógłby przestraszyć wampira… Chodź, braciszku, jak pobiegniemy, to dotrzemy do domu w pięć minut…_

 _Obaj rzucili się w stronę domu_ _biegnąc w tempie zawstydzającym nawet mistrzów świata w sprincie_ _. Gdyby jakiś nieszczęśnik zaplątał się w te rejony i miał możliwość obserwować ich bieg, z pewnością upierałby się, że widział tylko jakieś niewyraźne smugi przemykające pomiędzy drzewami._

 _Dopadli do wiekowych ruin okrągłej wieży na niewielkiej polance. Rozwalające się, zwietrzałe kamienie, które kiedyś musiały tworzyć solidny mur, leżały porozrzucane i przykryte śniegiem. Ściana zachodnia była najwyższa i najlepiej zachowana, po północnej, która była w nieco gorszym stanie, piął się martwy bluszcz. Wschodniej, przed którą stali bracia, praktycznie nie było, z południowej też niewiele zostało. Jednak w wieży były aż cztery dobrze zachowane pokoje. Reszta, na wyższych poziomach, albo już dawno nie istniała, albo nie miała sufitu czy którejść ze ścian. Resztki świetności strażnicy widać było po czerwonej draperii w jej północnej części tam, gdzie kiedyś musiało być pierwsze piętro. Materiał, niegdyś niezwykle piękny, zwisał smętnie, kołysany delikatnym powiewem, noszący znamiona czasu. Zdawał się śpiewać jakąś smętną pieśń o przemijaniu. Na sąsiedniej ścianie, naprzeciw draperii zachowały się resztki czerwonej boazerii, zaledwie pięć listewek. Na podłodze pierwszego piętra, niczym na straży, stała jakaś osoba._

 _Dwóch wysokich mężczyzn przekroczyło próg i znaleźli się w najmniejszym pomieszczeniu, niewielkim przedpokoju. Choć świece płonące w zaśniedziałych kandelabrach dawały niezwykle mętne światło, Jonasz zmrużył oczy ze wstrętem, po czym popatrzył na nogawki swoich spodni w kant. Natychmiast wyschły._

 _–_ _Czy myślisz, że to matka stoi na dachu? – zapytał Florian, gdy uczynił to samo._

 _–_ _Być może to Marina – mruknął Jonasz, przeczesując długimi, białymi palcami gęstą czuprynę_ _czarną niczym antracyt._ _Niewiele go to, szczerze mówiąc, obchodziło._

 _–_ _Co noc, zawsze to samo…_

 _Weszli obaj do pokoju na lewo. Mieściła się tu spora, jak na rozmiary pomieszczenia, biblioteka. Cały pokój utrzymany był w czerwono-brązowych odcieniach._

 _Jonasz opadł na jedną z pluszowych, czerwonych puf, a Florian rozwalił się na kanapie. Zerknął na flaszkę bursztynowego płynu, która po chwili sama doń podleciała, a za nią kieliszek z grubo ciosanego kryształu. Sam Florian, po wypiciu sporego haustu napoju, założył ręce za głowę, pokrytą stojącymi na sztorc włosami koloru miodu, i wlepił w brata swe oszołomione spojrzenie._

 _Zawsze, odkąd stał się nieśmiertelnym, miał oczy i włosy jakby go piorun trzasnął._

 _–_ _1976, no, prawie '77 – mruknął czarnowłosy wampir, zanim jego brat zadał pytanie. Odpowiedział mu śmiech._

 _–_ _Nie lubię, jak czytasz w moich myślach. Nie ufasz mi, czyż nie? – uśmiechnął się Florian._

 _–_ _Nikomu nie ufam, zauważ._

 _–_ _Dziękuję, że chociaż odparłeś na pytanie o rok, jaki mamy. Czyż niedługo nie minie dwusetna rocznica naszej przemiany?_

 _–_ _Być może – brzmiała chłodna odpowiedź. Jonasza najwyraźniej drażniły rozmowy z bratem._

 _–_ _Już dwieście lat kiszę się w tym miejscu, nie mogę umrzeć ni się zestarzeć… Wieczny dziewiętnastolatek! – parsknął z goryczą Florian, wlepiając niewidzący wzrok w sufit. – Wieczny samotnik…_

 _–_ _O czym ty bredzisz? – zaśmiał się Jonasz. – Tak jest zdecydowanie lepiej!_

 _Wpatrzył się w swoje blade, długie palce_

 _–_ _J_ _estem nieśmiertelny. Niewiarygodnie szybki. Niewiarygodnie niebezpieczny…_ _–_ _szepnął, a oczy zabłyszczały mu dziką gorączką._

 _Florian przyjrzał mu się z uwagą, a gdzieś na twarzy błąkało się politowanie._

 _–_ _Ej, braciszku, to nie miejsce dla ciebie. Nie ma tu prawie żadnej zwierzyny, poza wilkołakami. Jeżeli chcesz ludzkiej krwi, nie znajdziesz jej tutaj – mruknął w końcu._

 _–_ _Właśnie dlatego zmierzam na południe. Ale matka wciąż wścieka się na mnie o te wędrówki. Czegóż ona chce?! To północna Norwegia, muszę zmierzać na południe, jeżeli chcę dotrzeć do cywilizacji… Kiedyś odejdę i będę polować na ludzi._

 _–_ _Jak chcesz. Dla mnie to ohydne. – Florian zmarszczył brwi, po czym dodał szeptem – Przeklinam dzień, w którym stałem się tym czymś…_

 _Jonasz uśmiechnął się drwiąco. Florian nie potrafił znieść w tej chwili jego obecności, obecności tej krwawej bestii, która wyśmiewała jego delikatność i odrazę do wampiryzmu. Uniósł się z kanapy i wylewitował leniwie na plecach z pokoju tam,_ _gdzie jeszcze nie był tej nocy: do serca wieży. Było to już trzecie z czterech pomieszczeń, przez które przeszedł._

 _Znajdowały się tu kręte stopnie, wystające ze ściany, z których i tak nigdy nie korzystał. Podleciał prosto ku niewielkiemu portalowi, prowadzącemu na niegdysiejsze pierwsze piętro. Przeraźliwe zimno norweskiej nocy uderzyło w jego policzki, lecz nic nie poczuł, jak zwykle zresztą. Wolno, wciąż unosząc się kilka cali nad podłożem, poszybował w pionowej postawie do stojącej na dachu kobiety. Wpatrywała się z uporem w południowe niebo._

 _–_ _Nie ma go jeszcze. Miał powrócić dwa dni temu… – szepnęła kobieta. Kasztanowe włosy przechodzące w heban, poskręcane w łagodne fale na końcach owiewały jej ramiona._

 _–_ _Matko, jestem pewien, że wszystko w porządku. Nieraz szmat czasu go nie było, spóźnił się raz rok, pamiętasz?_

 _Jej srebrne oczy spoczęły na bladej, oszołomionej twarzy najmłodszego dziecka._

 _Florian pomyślał, że jest piękna. Zawsze nazywał ją „Panią Zimą", gdy tylko był młodszy. Miała białą cerę i piękne rysy, nawet jak na czterdziestoczteroletnią kobietę. Myślał, że to może i dobrze, że została pogryziona. Jej twarz już na zawsze pozostanie zakonserwowana i chroniona przed zdradzieckim upływem czasu…_

 _–_ _Florianie… – szepnęła kobieta i musnęła bladą ręką policzek syna. Razem wpatrzyli się w południowy horyzont i księżyc, zawieszony nad nim. Zadął potężny wiatr, nadeszła śnieżyca i lodowa zamieć._

 _Tymczasem Jonasz przeszedł przez niewielki przedpokój, po czym wszedł do jadalni. Był to zdecydowanie największy z pokojów, zajmował prawie połowę wieży. Miał kształt półksiężyca, jego ściany były gładkie, brunatne, a na środku stał dębowy, wyszorowany stół i kilka miękkich, obitych pluszem foteli. Na blacie ktoś postawił złoty świecznik z sześcioma świecami. Jonasz zakrył dłonią ich blask i rozejrzał się._

 _W ścianach tkwiły pionowe, głębokie i długie wnęki, jak gdyby półki, każda zasłonięta grubą, czerwoną zasłoną. Doskonale wiedział, że znajdowały się w nich dębowe trumny. Łącznie w całej jadalni było ich pięć._

 _–_ _Marina? – zapytał na tyle głośno, by przekrzyczeć świsty wiatru dobiegające z zewnątrz._

 _–_ _Taa?– rozległ się kobiecy głos i z jednej wnęki wyłoniła się jego właścicielka, na oko dwudziestoparoletnia. Miała włosy takie, jak jej matka i była do niej niezwykle podobna. – Musisz zawsze przeszkadzać mi w regeneracji?_

 _–_ _Regeneruj się w dzień – warknął Jonasz w odpowiedzi._

 _–_ _Nie mam co robić teraz, nudzi mi się. Poza tym, tylko ty masz tak zaawansowaną fotofobię, że nie możesz funkcjonować nawet w bladym świetle słonecznym. Ja nie muszę tu sterczeć w dzień._

 _–_ _Nie bądź taka znów zgryźliwa – mruknął. – Chciałem się przekonać, czy to ty sterczysz znów na tym dachu, czy nasza matka…_

 _–_ _Oczywiście, że ona. – Marina podeszła wolnym krokiem do jednego z foteli i opadła na niego, po czym westchnęła. – Dłuży mi się to czekanie na ojca._

 _–_ _Poradzimy sobie i bez niego – warknął ciemnowłosy wampir._

 _–_ _Czy ty coś sugerujesz? – spytała wyniośle, bawiąc się rozwidlonym rękawem sukni._

 _–_ _Mam pewne przeczucia, ale to nie teraz… I nie waż mi się czytać w myślach! Chcę chociaż myśli zachować dla siebie!_

 _–_ _Dobrze, nie irytuj się, bo coś spalisz._

 _W tym momencie do pomieszczenia wszedł Florian._

 _–_ _Czy matka łaskawie raczy zejść z dachu w tym stuleciu? – zapytał Jonasz ze znużeniem._

 _–_ _Jesteś okrutny… – mruknęła Marina._

 _–_ _Tak, zaraz zejdzie, byśmy mogli posilić się przed świtem – objaśnił Florian, po czym opadł na fotel niedaleko siostry._

 _Na zewnątrz rozpętała się prawdziwa burza śnieżna. Kobieta, stojąca na straży postanowiła zejść, by móc pobyć choć trochę z drogimi jej osobami. Śnieg niczym sypkie diamenty owiał jej smukłą postać stojącą na wieży, wicher poderwał jej delikatne loki do góry. Ruszyła w kierunku zejścia na sam dół._

 _Diano…! Diano…!_

 _Co…?_

 _Diano…!_

 _–_ _No co ty. Jeżeli wyruszysz, to gdzie schowasz się na czas trwania dnia? – Florian przeczesał włosy, jeszcze bardziej stawiając je do góry. – Przecież ty, Jonaszu, nie wytrzymałbyś w dzień nawet minuty._

 _–_ _Wynajdę jakąś norę w lesie, czy coś – warknął czarnowłosy. – Zjem mieszkańców i już._

 _–_ _Taa, jasne – zadrwił jego brat wampir. – Już widzę ciebie, tak wyniosłego i wciśniętego z wściekłością do jakiejś norki dla królików._

 _Marina zawtórowała Florianowi, gdy ten roześmiał się perliście. Ciemne brwi Jonasza zbiegły się w jedną krechę ze złości._

 _W tym momencie drzwi jadalni rozwarły się z hukiem. Włosy matki rozrzucone w nieładzie, jej zaróżowiona twarz, rozgorączkowane spojrzenie i potworny grymas wściekłości i bólu sprawiły, że cała trójka skuliła się w sobie._

 _–_ _Zginął… – wycedziła, raniąc ze złości własne wargi długimi kłami. Krew pociekła po brodzie. Po czym wrzasnęła, zawyła, targana piekielną furią._

 _TRZASK! Jedna z trumien wyleciała z hukiem z wnęki i rąbnęła o ścianę naprzeciw. Stół, przy którym siedziało rodzeństwo podleciał do góry, wyrżnął w sufit i począł zataczać dzikie kręgi pod stropem. Krzesło, na którym siedziała Marina, podjechało pod samą ścianę i uderzyło o nią z łoskotem. Wampirzyca nie zaprotestowała, opanowana paraliżującym szokiem._

 _–_ _NIE ŻYJE! ON NIE ŻYJE! – matka poderwała się do góry, sama ze złości wyczyniając różne akrobacje na ścianach, suficie, krzesłach, nie mogąc zapanować nad własnym ciałem._

 _Florian złapał się za szyję i począł się krztusić…_

I właśnie w tym momencie zaczęłam odzyskiwać przytomność…


	45. Punkt północ

Odrętwiałe palce poczęły wyczuwać jakąś tkaninę.

Było mi nienaturalnie zimno.

Powoli odczuwałam, że oddycham. Każdy nerw budził się z absolutnego odrętwienia, to samo z mięśniami. Serce bardzo wolno pompowało krew, miałam problemy z oddychaniem.

Mózg powoli przetwarzał informacje. Czułam, że leżę. W czymś ciasnym i podłużnym. Do moich otępiałych uszu dochodził z bardzo daleka tylko trzask płonącego ognia.

Coś się poruszyło z lewej. Odważyłam się uchylić powieki.

Wpatrywałam się w kamienny strop jakiejś komnaty. Był to chyba gabinet Dumbledore'a, bo zauważyłam purpurowe draperie na łukach. Jednak dokładniejszy widok zasłaniały jakby niewysokie, drewniane ścianki po obu moich stronach.

Spróbowałam się podnieść. Kręgosłup odmówił posłuszeństwa całkowicie. Ponowiłam próbę, pomagając sobie skostniałymi palcami, które zacisnęłam na drewnianych ściankach. Podciągnęłam się do góry i usiadłam.

Rzeczywiście, znajdowałam się obecnie w gabinecie dyrektora. A spoczywałam w…

– Mary Ann! – bez wątpienia ktoś krzyknął i zrobiło się zbiegowisko naokoło mnie.

– Dlaczego leżę w trumnie? – spytałam słabo po chwili, lustrując zebranych w otępieniu.

Rozejrzałam się naokoło. Twarze wydały mi się znajome. Był tu Remus, Syriusz, James, Lily, Peter, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Slughorn, pielęgniarka…

– Matko, dziecko drogie! – przeraziła się ta ostatnia. – Jaka ty jesteś biała! Jak śnieg!

– Jak się czujesz? – spytał wilgotnym tonem Remus.

– Dziwnie – mruknęłam, czując, że w ustach mam nieprzyjemny, metaliczny smak. I to piekielne zimno… – Zamarzam…

– Horacy – Dumbledore wskazał gdzieś za siebie, a Ślimak zniknął z pola widzenia.

– Co mi się stało? – szepnęłam, oglądając trupioblade dłonie, położone bezwładnie na okrywającym mnie grubym, czarnym aksamicie, co jeszcze bardziej podkreślało ich koloryt.

– Ugryzł cię wampir. W Zakazanym Lesie – odparł Syriusz po chwili milczenia. – Z tydzień temu.

Zmroziło mnie jeszcze bardziej. Ponad ramieniem zgromadzonych dostrzegłam grubą rękę Slughorna z jakimś bursztynowym płynem w kryształowym kuflu.

– Wypij. To Ognista Whisky – rozkazał z zaniepokojeniem grubym głosem.

Łyknęłam parę łyków. Była rzeczywiście rozgrzewająca. Wzdrygnęłam się.

– Czy to oznacza, że jestem… wampirem? – spytałam z przerażeniem.

Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie ze zmieszanymi, niepewnymi minami. Po chwili Dumbledore odparł powoli:

– Wampirowi, który cię ugryzł, nie dane było wyssać twojej krwi do końca. Pozbawił cię zaledwie części. Pan Black na całe szczęście przerwał mu w trakcie tej czynności. Gdyby dobiegła ona końca, to na pewno byś umarła albo stałabyś się wampirem.

– Jak mu przerwałeś? Teraz coś pamiętam, byłeś nieuzbrojony… – zwróciłam się do Syriusza, czując jednocześnie ulgę i wdzięczność.

– Zdzieliłem go w łeb! – burknął i pokręcił głową z obrzydzeniem. – Leżał gdzieś na ściółce, a potem, jak go rano szukaliśmy, to był sam proszek na jego miejscu.

– Więc dlaczego tak dziwnie się czuję?

– To normalne – mruknął dyrektor.

– Wiele cię kurowałam, może to od tych eliksirów… – podsunęła niepewnie pielęgniarka.

– Czy pamiętasz cokolwiek, co działo się po ugryzieniu? – ozwała się McGonagall. – Czy nic? Ciemno?

– Raczej to drugie – mruknęłam po chwili zastanowienia. – Nic nie pamiętam, odkąd wampir mnie ugryzł…

– Czy… czy to będzie miało jakiś wpływ na jej funkcjonowanie? – zapytała Lily nieśmiało.

– O, z pewnością – odparł Dumbledore. – Mogą pojawić się jakieś skutki uboczne. Wie pani, panno Evans, wampiry wstrzykują do ciała pewne substancje, gdy wysysają krew. Poza tym są nieśmiertelne, mają wiele wspomnień, zdarzały się przypadki, że wspomnienia przechodziły na niedoszłą ofiarę. O innych incydentach wspominać bym nie chciał. No cóż, zobaczymy. Być może nie będzie żadnych komplikacji. Z całą pewnością pannie Lupin przyda się w najbliższym czasie obserwacja. I wsparcie.

– Czy… czy możemy ją wyjąć z tej trumny? – spytał zbolałym głosem James.

– Oczywiście – powiedział poważnie Dumbledore, ale oczy mu się śmiały.

– No, panowie! Pomóżmy damie! – mruknął Syriusz i czterej Huncwoci wyciągnęli mnie z trumny (myślałam, że mnie rozerwą na pół, bo każdy ciągnął za inną kończynę).

Stanęłam niepewnie i natychmiast ugięły się pode mną nogi. Złapałam się Petera, który był najbliżej, i Syriusza, który wciąż mnie podtrzymywał.

– Właściwie po co ta trumna? – rzuciłam pytanie w przestrzeń. – To dość makabryczne…

– Na wszelki wypadek. Gdybyś przeobraziła się w wampira poza trumną, natychmiast rozsypałabyś się w proch. To niestety jeden z warunków rytuału przeobrażenia. To raczej naturalne, panno Lupin, że bezpieczniej było cię do niej włożyć i pozwolić, byś stała się wampirem niż zaryzykować twoją śmierć. Myślę jednak, że nie będzie już potrzebna. Możesz spać w łóżku, ale powinnaś spędzić tę noc pod fachową opieką uzdrowiciela. Tak więc proszę, byście zaprowadzili ją do skrzydła szpitalnego – zwrócił się do Huncwotów i Lily dyrektor.

– Tak jest! – odpowiedzieli chórem.

Chyba bardzo wzięli to sobie do serca. Jeszcze wciąż nie mogłam chodzić, tak więc nieśli mnie na zmianę: raz James, raz Syriusz, raz Remus i w końcu Lily z Peterem, który był za słaby, by mnie udźwignąć sam.

Gdy już znalazłam się w szpitalu, pielęgniarka, mimo głośnych protestów, gróźb i zamieszek, wygoniła dziatwę za drzwi. Zostałam sama.

„Co za dziwne poczucie odrętwienia", myślałam, zakładając piżamę. Trudno było mi posługiwać się rękoma.

– Ale jestem blada… – szepnęłam, lustrują nie do końca sprawne nogi.

A co to?

Na jednym z bioder dostrzegłam dziwną, ciemną plamkę w kształcie półksiężyca. Wzruszyłam ramionami, choć byłam pewna, że nie było jej tam wcześniej. Zapadłam w głęboki, ciepły sen, gdy tylko złożyłam swe ciało na łóżku.

Następnego dnia, po okropnej, lodowatej nocy, zeszłam na niesprawnych jeszcze nogach na śniadanie. Ostatnie, jak się okazało, przed wyjazdem do domów na święta bożonarodzeniowe.

– Nic nie straciłaś w tym tygodniu, nie martw się. Nauczyciele glińdzili jak zwykle. – James właśnie wylał połowę butelki ketchupu na suchy chleb, pomagając sobie entuzjastycznymi ruchami.

– Czuję się, jakbym spała pięć minut… – mruknęłam, marszcząc nos i nakładając sobie sporą porcję jajecznicy z cebulą. – Co to za smród?

– Ja nic nie czuję… – mruknął James i zmarszczył brwi.

– Nie dziwota, bo to od ciebie tak capie! – parsknął Syriusz, maczając swój tost w górze ketchupu na talerzu Rogasia. – Daj trochę tej kupy pomidorów.

– Ej! To moja kupa! – zbulwersował się właściciel, zasłaniając dłońmi ketchup i przy okazji wsadzając w niego obydwie ręce i rękaw ciemnozielonego golfa.

– Twoja kupa? – Syriusz uniósł brwi. – Dziwne… Moje zwykle wyglądają nieco inaczej, ale cóż…

Peter zakrztusił się w tym momencie trzymanym w buzi jedzeniem, po czym wydał dziwny charkot. Remus zmierzył Syriusza zezłoszczonym spojrzeniem i burknął:

– Ty to jak coś powiesz… Jak sowa na parapet. O jaki smród ci chodziło, Meg?

– Nie wiem. Chyba za dużo tu perfum naraz. Udusić się można tym gryzącym smrodem…

Syriusz zmrużył oczy podejrzliwie.

– Pewnie, że tak. To on się tak wypacykował, by go było czuć na kilometr – oświadczył Rogaś i zerknął na Syriusza z ukosa. – Lubi otumaniać przeciwnika z daleka.

– Mary Ann chyba chodziło o mieszankę zapachów – burknął Czarny w obronie.

Od zapachów rozbolała mnie głowa. Mało tego, głośne rozmowy, śmiechy, ryki Huncwotów, dopełniały tego uczucia ogólnego bólu i cierpienia. Zatkałam ostentacyjnie uszy.

James uniósł brwi.

– No co?! – krzyknęłam. – Niech się uciszą!

W głuchej ciszy, jaka panowała w mojej głowie po zatkaniu uszu mogłam jedynie patrzeć na ludzi, wyłączyłam się z rozmowy. Obserwowałam ze średnim zainteresowaniem Rogasia, wsadzającego twarz Syriusza w kupę ketchupu, zastanawiając się, czy otrzymam u pielęgniarki przed wyjazdem jakiś eliksir na ból głowy.

Wkrótce powozy odwiozły nas na stację. W pociągu czułam już, że zmierzam ku rodzicom, by znowu spędzić z nimi piękne, miłe święta Bożego Narodzenia.

Ja, Lily, oraz Alicja usiadłyśmy w jednym przedziale. Przez długi czas przyglądałam się niezwykłym, ośnieżonym pagórkom, okrytym śniegiem lasom i jeziorom, na których powierzchni lśnił lód. Śnieg spadł dopiero wczoraj, a już zabielił świat jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki.

– Meg? – zagadnęła Lily szeptem po kilku godzinach monotonnej podróży. Zerknęłam na Alicję. Spała. Sądząc po użyciu szeptu, Lily na to właśnie czekała.

– Mam do ciebie pewne niedyskretne pytanie… – mruknęła i skrzywiła się z konsternacją.

– Jakie?

– Huncwoci są… animagami, zgadza się? Syriusz jest psem, Potter jeleniem, a Pettigrew szczurem.

Ostrożnie przytaknęłam, oceniając w głowie, że zaprzeczanie nie ma sensu.

– Widziałaś.

– Tak… – odparła powoli. – Wtedy, w nocy. Przemieniali się na moich oczach. Zresztą, ty też…

Uniosła brwi.

– Czemu jesteś animagiem? – spytała po chwili.

– James mi to podsunął.

– Ale to niezgodne z prawem – szepnęła z zaniepokojeniem. – A jak grozi ci jakaś kara?

– Nikt się nie dowie. Chyba, że ty komuś powiesz – odparłam i zerknęłam na nią wymownie.

– Coś ty! Jest jednak coś, co mnie bardziej martwi… Zastanawiałam się nad Remusem. Nie było go wśród was…

Zesztywniałam momentalnie.

– Ale było tamto zwierzę. – Spuściła wzrok. – Już wiem, dlaczego twój brat znika na czas pełni…

Po tych słowach wpatrzyła się we mnie z trwogą. Przyglądałam jej się chłodno.

– Myślisz, że to cokolwiek zmienia? – spytałam cierpko. – Kocham go, bardzo. Nieważne, kim jest. Proszę cię, nie traktuj go odmiennie. Nie zasługuje na potępienie.

– To jasne – przytaknęła, wciąż nie kryjąc zatroskania. – Bardzo go lubię. I czuję się winna, że go widziałam i odkryłam jego tajemnicę. Chociaż wiem, że nie powinnam tak się czuć, nie lunatykowałam specjalnie… Ale dlaczego on stał się wilkołakiem?

– Niejaki Greyback, czy jakoś tak, pogryzł go, gdy mieliśmy cztery lata. Zemścił się na moim ojcu za coś. Dlatego rodzice mnie oddali, bo w ich mniemaniu mój brat stał się potworem, zagrażał mi – odparłam gorzko.

W moich oczach zaszkliły się łzy. Nawet ja nie wiedziałam, czy bardziej złości czy smutku. Lily położyła mi na kolanie dłoń, by dodać mi otuchy. Reszta podróży minęła w nieprzyjemnym, ciężkim milczeniu.

Na peronie stali rodzice, uśmiechnięci od ucha do ucha. Ja i Remus rzuciliśmy im się na szyję.

– No, dzieci, pożegnajcie się ze swymi przyjaciółmi – mruknął tata. – Ja i mama idziemy na mugolski King's Cross.

– Pa pa, Meg! – Lily przytuliła mnie mocno. – Wesołych, rodzinnych Świąt!

– Nawzajem. I nie kłóć się z siostrą i rodzicami zbytnio…

– Wiesz, że nigdy tego nie robię!

Huncwoci zbili się w jedną masę, odstawiając jakiś rytuał pożegnalny, w który wchodziło udawanie gdakania kurczaka, tupanie i jednoczesne obracanie się w miejscu przy wymachiwaniu rękoma w górze, niczym tancerki z Indii, oraz ruch bioder w ustaloną stronę, jak Beatlesi na koncertach, rozszerzając przy tym dziurki od nosa. Coś w tym rodzaju.

– Hej, Sylwestra odprawiam teraz ja! – zawołał Syriusz. – Pozbędę się starych z domu i wszyscy walą do mnie, kapewu?!

– Yes, sir! – zakrzyknął James.

– Ale może nie siedźmy w domu, to zbyt niebezpieczne… – zaproponował Remus. – Dla domu, rzecz jasna…

Mnie również przewinął się przed oczyma Sylwester z tamtego roku, gdy salon rodziny Potter odszedł w niebyt.

– Coś wykombinujemy! – wyszczerzył się Syriusz. – Od czego ma się mózg!

– No właśnie, najpierw trzeba go mieć… – odpaliłam złośliwie.

– Hej, chwileczkę! – zawołał James. – Przecież ty mieszkasz u mnie, fąflu!

Syriusz roześmiał się.

– Ja już myślałem, że się i do jutra nie zorientujesz!

 _Wiktorze!… Gdzie jesteś teraz?!… Wiktor?!…_

Raptownie otworzyłam oczy. Mój wzrok padł na zielony baldachim.

W pokoju było jasno, na zewnątrz rozpoczął się od mroźnego poranka kolejny dzień. Przeczesałam palcami włosy i podeszłam z wolna do prezentów, czując huk w głowie. Niemiłosiernie mnie bolała.

– Uch! – warknęłam i podbiegłam do okna, zasłaniając je zielonymi zasłonami. Zrobiło się przyjemniej, mniej agresywnie.

Uklękłam przy prezentach.

Pierwszy był od Jamesa: srebrna bransoletka. Całkiem ładna. Od razu założyłam ją na nadgarstek.

Od Lily dostałam pięknie oprawioną trylogię Tolkiena. Westchnęłam z nostalgią, uświadamiając sobie, że nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz czytałam „Władcę Pierścieni".

Potem znalazłam dwie kartki świąteczne: od Seva i Petera. Starałam się nie myśleć o fakcie, że Severus nie zadbał o spotkanie ze mną po tym, jak zostałam ugryziona. Od rodziców dostałam nowy kociołek do eliksirów (typowe…) oraz nieco za dużą koszulę we fioletową kratkę. Bardzo mi się spodobała.

Remus kupił mi książkę z magicznymi żartami. Pod jego prezentem spoczywała kartka. Były to życzenia świąteczne od niejakiego pana S. Zdumiałam się. Ciekawe, kto to.

Ostatni pakunek był całkiem spory. Otworzyłam go z zaintrygowaniem.

W środku spoczywał nowiutki, wspaniały gramofon. Rozdziawiłam usta. No nie!

Miał korbkę, i dobrze, bo prądu w domu czarodziejów przecieżnie uświadczysz.

„Teraz będziesz mogła do woli słuchać muzyki. Radzę Ci zacząć kolekcjonować płyty.

Syriusz Łapa"

Oniemiałam i zerknęłam na do tej pory bezużyteczną płytę Beatlesów, którą Syriusz kupił mi w piątej klasie. Stała niewinnie na gzymsie kominka, zbierając kurz.

– Śniadanie! – rozległo się z dołu.

Szybko się ubrałam i zeszłam do kuchni.

– Kochanie! – zachwyciła się mama, ze zdumienia zatrzymując rękę trzymającą łopatkę z jajecznicą przed talerzem Remusa. – Jak ślicznie wyglądasz!

– A więc James nie miał racji… – mruknął mój brat, przyglądając mi się z ukosa. Miałam wrażenie, że patrzy na mnie wrogo, szybko jednak odrzuciłam tą dziwaczną myśl.

– Że co? – Zmarszczyłam brwi i spojrzałam na nich jak na stepujące gumochłony.

– Idź lepiej do lustra, bo chyba nie kumasz tematu – rzucił Remus.

Szybko udałam się do najbliższej łazienki i stanęłam przed swym odbiciem. Nie poznałam się.

– Super… – wyrwało mi się.

Moje włosy miały piękny, jednolity odcień. Były hebanowe z ciemnowiśniowym połyskiem. Każda sprężynka miała czarny kolor. Szampon tej kobiety z Hogsmeade najwyraźniej podziałał. I nie wyrosło mi na głowie nic budzącego grozę! Cóż za ulga…

Bardzo z siebie zadowolona wróciłam na śniadanie, zasłaniając przedtem kuchenne okna różowymi zasłonami w kratkę.

– Co ty robisz, dziecko? – zdziwiła się mama.

– Denerwuje mnie ten świecący śnieg. Razi w oczy.

– Co ty znowu wymyślasz! Wczoraj był taki sam, a nic nie mówiłaś! A ja teraz nie widzę zbyt dobrze w tym półmroku…

Przysunęła mi na talerz spory omlet. Jego zapach uderzył z całą mocą w moje nozdrza. Z jakiegoś powodu nie spodobał mi się. Skosztowałam, głodna, jak wilk.

– Mamo! – krzyknęłam z oburzeniem.

– Co znowu?

– Tu jest CEBULA! Jak mogłaś!

Mama rozdziawiła buzię.

– To zjedz ją. Czy to taki problem? – mruknęła po chwili. – Nie przypominam sobie, żebyś nie lubiła tego warzywa…

– NIE CIERPIĘ cebuli! Jest obrzydliwa! Nie jem tego.

Odsunęłam od siebie śmierdzący cebulą omlet.

Mama stała przy kuchni i przyglądała mi się z rozdziawioną buzią.

– Po prostu to zjedz – burknęła, chyba nieco urażona. – Nie rób dramatów, proszę cię.

– Powiedziałam już, nie będę tego jadła!

– Jedz, nie dostaniesz nic innego do obiadu, moja droga.

– Trudno!

– Masz to natychmiast zjeść! Nie po to sterczę w kuchni, by potem ktoś oznajmiał łaskawie, że on czegoś nie będzie jadł!

– Nie zjem!

– MARY ANN! Czy wy zawsze musicie sprawiać jakieś problemy?! Ten nie będzie jadł tego, tamta tamtego… Mam wam przygotować specjalną kartę dań?!

– Doskonały pomysł! – ożywił się Remus. – To ja chcę łososia w morelach!

Najwyraźniej jego żarcik nie spodobał się mamie, bo tak na niego spojrzała, że prawie położył po sobie uszy, dosłownie.

– Masz natychmiast bez dyskusji to zjeść – oznajmiła mama w końcu, jej ton głosu nie znosił sprzeciwu.

Rąbnęłam widelcem o stół, wstałam i uciekłam do swojego pokoju.

– WRACAJ TU NATYCHMIAST! – rozległo się za mną.

W pokoju nakręciłam gramofon i z głośnika popłynęło żywiołowe „Rock'n'roll music". Wskoczyłam na łóżko i poczęłam po nim skakać, nie za wysoko, by nie wyrżnąć w baldachim moją czarnowłosą głową.

Miałam specyficzny humor. Chciało mi się tańczyć, skakać, śmiać się z sytuacji z nieszczęsnym omletem i złością matki, ale jednocześnie zalałabym się chętnie łzami. Zastanawiałam się też, dlaczego w zasadzie tak arogancko wybuchłam. Teraz, przy głośnej muzyce, skakaniu, rozpierającej energii i wyobrażaniu sobie zezłoszonej mamy w kuchni na dole, cały incydent wydał mi się to dość żałosny.

Za niedługo rok '77 – ten, w którym mieliśmy stać się dorośli. Wciąż nie do końca mogłam w to uwierzyć. Lata w Hogwarcie pędziły szybko. Ciekawe, co przyniesie to dorosłe życie. Jaką pracę, jaki dom, jakiego mężczyznę… Zapewne moim mężem będzie ktoś z Hogwartu. Kto? Jeszcze nie wiemy, on i ja.

Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie na tę myśl. Jakbym mogła być z Severusem… tylko czy on byłby szczęśliwy?

Tymczasem przede mną pozostało jeszcze kilka dni do nowego, intrygującego roku.

– Pojedziemy do Syriusza i Jamesa już dziś – szepnął Remus przy śniadaniu, gdy mama zajęta była podpalaniem pod patelnią.

– Czemu tak wcześnie? Sylwester jest dopiero w jutrzejszą noc! – zdziwiłam się.

– Taki ma plan Łapa. Chciałby, byśmy u nich nocowali.

– Jesteś pewien, że chcieliby, bym tam z wami była?

– Masz mnie za głuchego? Rozkaz był klarowny: zabieram moją zadziorną siostrzyczkę ze sobą.

– A Peter? Też będzie tam nocować?

– Nie. – Remus skubnął trochę swojej kanapki. – Peterowi matka nie pozwala nocować poza domem. To się często zdarza. Poza tym Syriusz jest nieco przeziębiony, w jej mniemaniu stwarza zagrożenie.

– Ech… Ta noc nie będzie łatwa dla pozostałych domowników…

– Zwariowałaś?! Przezornie wynieśli się już wczoraj… Sylwestra spędzą u rodziny w Jersey.

A więc po śniadaniu spakowałam swe rzeczy do torby szkolnej, podobnie zrobił Remus. By czas mi się nie dłużył, nastawiłam po raz pięćdziesiąty chyba płytę Beatlesów i usiadłam skrzyżnie na łóżku, zaczytana w „Drużynie Pierścienia". Dość ciężko czytało się w półmroku, który panował po zaciągnięciu zasłon, ale cóż zrobić.

Z korytarza dała się słyszeć dziwaczna, ostra wymiana zdań. Po chwili do mojego pokoju wpadł Remus. Uniosłam wzrok znad książki.

– Mam dość! – jęknął. – Mama nie chce mnie puścić do Potterów na noc!

– Co? – zdziwiłam się.

– No tak! Ponieważ uważa, że nie wyglądam najlepiej i na pewno się zaziębię, i w ogóle oj oj oj… Chce mnie dzisiaj przetrzymać na siłę w łóżku o eliksirze pieprzowym!

Jęknął ze zbolałą miną i opadł na łóżko za mną. Jego głos, który już kończył mutację, znowu zabrzmiał:

– Będę mógł dotrzeć tam jutro rano. Poradzicie sobie beze mnie chyba, nie?

– Co? – Odwróciłam się do niego z niedowierzaniem. – Mam się tam udać sama?!

– No, a masz wybór? Przecież cię nie zjedzą tam…

Odgarnął z oczu swe jasne włosy, kręcące się lekko w fale i wlepił wzrok w baldachim.

Po obiedzie (musiałam po kryjomu wygrzebywać cuchnący czosnek z sałatki) szybko złapałam torbę i stanęłam przed kominkiem. Zanim jednak wykonałam jakiś manewr, do salonu przez palenisko wkotłował się tata, centralnie na mnie zresztą.

Gdy już wstaliśmy, powiedział do mnie:

– Nie radziłbym ci kominkiem, Mary Ann. Znowu zniknął czarodziej, gdzieś w Billericay, więc jest straszny rozgardiasz. Sieć Fiuu może zostać zawieszona w każdej chwili, jestem jednym z ostatnich pasażerów. Prawdopodobnie wszyscy w Ministerstwie rzucą się, by go szukać, dantejski bałagan. Chodźmy, teleportuję cię przed dom Potterów.

– Teleportujesz? – zmartwiłam się. Nie lubiłam tego zbytnio.

Wyszliśmy więc przed dom na ośnieżony świat, złapałam go za ramię, a on obrócił się w miejscu i po raz kolejny w życiu poczułam, jakby przepchnęli mnie przez rurę.

Po chwili spora willa Potterów majaczyła przed nami. Zmrużyłam oczy.

– Co jest? – zdziwił się tata.

– Światło mnie razi…

– Przecież robi się już szaro! – Tata zerknął na mnie z konsternacją. – Dumbledore wspominał w liście o jakichś skutkach ubocznych tego ugryzienia, może dlatego światło ci tak dokucza… Chyba, że to znowu jakieś twoje nastoletnie wymysły…

Weszłam z nim na schody przed dużymi, bogatymi drzwiami frontowymi, rezygnując z komentarza na temat moich, jak to określił, nastoletnich wymysłów. Kolumny z brązowego marmuru podtrzymywały dach ganku na którym się znajdowaliśmy.

Rodziciel zakołatał do drzwi kołatką w kształcie głowy gryfa.

Za drzwiami rozległy się pospieszne kroki i stanął w nich Syriusz. Wyglądał na nieco zaabsorbowanego. Przepasany był popapranym, różowym fartuchem w miśki. Kotek na mojej piersi zaczął donośnie mruczeć.

– Dzień dobry, panie Lupin. – Ukłonił się grzecznie, po czym puścił mi oko. Miałam nieodparte wrażenie, że czegoś oczekuje od mojego taty.

Ojciec skłonił się w jego stronę, zmierzył go od stóp do głów, po czym obrócił się ku mnie.

– Pamiętaj… – zaczął, ale mu przerwałam:

– Dobra, spoko. Bawcie się dobrze!

I szybko wślizgnęłam się do środka. Gdy byłam pewna, że tata się oddalił, odetchnęłam z ulgą.

W przedpokoju panował mrok. Ledwo dostrzegałam Syriusza.

– No, to chodźmy stąd – mruknął. – Mam pewne bojowe zadanie w kuchni…

Razem przeszliśmy przez bogato zdobiony korytarz, by udać się do wspomnianego miejsca.

W schludnej, czystej kuchni bez lodówki (nie zdziwiło mnie to) i innych przyrządów mugolskiego świata stało krzesełko z dzieckiem, które namiętnie grzebało w misce z kaszką.

Uniosłam brwi, gdy Syriusz wyszczerzył się do mnie przesadnie.

– Cóż… Czy jest coś, o czym nie wiem? – mruknęłam.

– Nie, ja nie dzieciaty! – parsknął. – To przecież Nimfadora! Nie poznajesz? Córka mojej kuzynki!

– Rzeczywiście… A skąd ona się tu wzięła?

– Andromeda odwiedziła mnie niedawno – odparł Syriusz i podrapał się w głowę. – Wybrała się gdzieś z Tedem, więc stwierdziła, że to ja najlepiej nadaję się na niańkę…

Nimfadora ryknęła w niebogłosy. Syriusz oklapł w sobie.

– Nie płacz, Dora! – Chwycił ją i począł podrzucać pod sam sufit.

– Ne cem tego jeść więcej! – burknęła, gdy skończył ją absorbować.

– Ale to dobre jest! Będziesz duża i silna! – zawołał w euforii.

– Ne cem być duza. I jak jesteś taki mondly, to sam to zjedz!

Syriusz przestał się uśmiechać jak debil.

– Dobrze. Pokażę ci, jakie to jest pyszne.

Wziął do buzi jedną łyżkę paćki, po czym zrobił się lekko zielony. Łzy stanęły mu w oczach, z wielkim trudem przełknął jedzenie.

– Widzisz?! Mniam! – wycharczał w końcu. Chciał chyba coś jeszcze dodać, ale zaniósł się okropnym kaszlem.

– Możesz ją potrzymać? – Szybko podał mi dziewczynkę, po czym wypadł z kuchni.

Dziecko wpatrywało się we mnie z dzikim zainteresowaniem.

– Kim jesteś? – zapytała lekko rozkazującym głosem.

– Mam na imię Mary Ann. A ty? Jakie masz imię?

– Wiem, ale ne powem!

Uniosłam brwi.

– Eee tam. Pewnie nie wiesz i tylko udajesz – mruknęłam z chytrą minką.

– Nie plawda! – zawołała. – Wiem, ale ci ne powem.

– Dlaczego?

– Bo to seklet.

– Sekret… – chrząknęłam. – Jeśli nie chcesz mi go zdradzić, to ja nie zdradzę ci mojego sekretu. A on jest meganajwiększym w świecie sekretem!

Nimfadora rozdziawiła buzię.

– Powiedz! – poprosiła.

– Nie.

– Powiedz, powiedz!

W tym momencie przyszedł Syriusz. Otarł usta rękawem i westchnął ciężko.

– Chodźmy do sypialni. Już się z pewnością najadła tego gów… oj, przepraszam, tej materii.

Razem udaliśmy się na górę po dębowych kręconych schodach. Nimfadora siedziała na barana u Syriusza.

– Syli! – zagadnęła. – Ona ne ce mi zdladzić jej sekletu!

– Bywa i tak – mruknął i przekroczył próg sypialni, w której spoczywało łóżeczko dla dziecka. Włożył do niego Nimfadorę, przykrył pieczołowicie kołderką, po czym kiwnął na mnie, żebyśmy się zmywali.

– SYLI! – rozległo się, gdy już podeszliśmy do drzwi.

Syriusz zatrzymał się i posłał jej zmęczone spojrzenie.

– Pocytaj… – poprosiła pokornie.

– No dobra. Co?

– Bajkę…

Usiadłam sobie z boku i przyglądałam się Syriuszowi, jak pochylony nad łóżeczkiem czyta czarodziejską bajkę. Jego miękki, spokojny, głęboki głos śmiesznie brzmiał, gdy niósł taką bajeczną treść, jednakże doskonale do niej jednocześnie pasował.

Gdy Nimfadora usnęła, wyszliśmy do salonu, by usiąść na czerwonej kanapie.

– Herbaty? Kawy? Czegoś jeszcze innego? – spytał Syriusz nieco zmęczonym głosem. – Może być Ognista Whisky, nikt się nie zorientuje…

– Dobra, dawaj whisky! – zadecydowałam, a Łapa parsknął, po czym podszedł do ciężkiego kredensu, by poszperać w kryształowych czarkach.

– Fajne włosy – rzucił przez prawe ramię do mnie. – Co prawda, wolałem cię w czarno-rudych…

– Jesteś chyba pierwszą osobą, która to mówi – parsknęłam, przeczesując włosy palcami.

– Bo inni się nie znają – odparł, wzruszając ramionami, po czym podał mi pełny whisky kielich i opadł na kanapę obok mnie. – Zdrowie Potterów, którzy są w Jersey.

– A James? – zapytałam. – Gdzie?

– Jak to gdzie? Z nimi. Też bym pojechał, ale nie za dobrze się czuję, więc…

– Co? – zmartwiłam się. – Czyli na Sylwestrze go nie będzie?

– Na Sylwestra przyleci siecią Fiuu. Nie wypadało mu tak po prostu nie pojechać do rodziny. Ale Sylwestra spędzi z nami. Co to?

Przekrzywił głowę, obserwując mój nadgarstek.

– To jest bransoletka od Jamesa. – Pomachałam mu srebrem przed oczyma.

– Nie, mam na myśli, co masz pod nią, na ręku… Zdejmowałaś ją, odkąd założyłaś?

– Nie…

Szybko rozpięłam z jego pomocą bransoletkę. Cała skóra była czerwona od bąbli i opuchnięta. Uniosłam brwi. Czułam od pewnego czasu, że mnie dziwnie swędzi nadgarstek, ale żeby pod bransoletką porobiło się coś takiego?

– Wyglądasz, jakbyś miała alergię! – zdziwił się Syriusz.

– Na srebro? – skrzywiłam się. – Nigdy nie miałam alergii na srebro.

Wpatrzył się we mnie, marszcząc brwi i dumając nad czymś.

– Nie podoba mi się to… – stwierdził, a potem przewrócił oczyma. – Dora beczy…

Szybko popędziliśmy na górę. Nimfadora skręcała się na posłaniu i ryczała wniebogłosy.

– Ciii, nie płacz! – poprosił Syriusz, składając ręce, jak do modlitwy. Nie poskutkowało.

– Doruś! – zagadnął nagle przesadnie wesoło Czarny. – Patrz tu!

Wsadził dwa palce wskazujące sobie do ust, po czym rozciągnął je do granic wytrzymałości, wystawił język i zaczął wydawać odgłosy podobne do „BLELELE-LOOO-LELELE-LOO!". Nimfadora przestała płakać i zmierzyła go takim spojrzeniem, że natychmiast przestał.

– Cem do mamy. Bzusek mnie boli… – wykrztusiła.

– Mamusia wróci! – szepnął z czułością Syriusz, po czym popędził po lekarstwo.

Gdy już wrócił, okazało się, że Nimfadora za Chiny Ludowe nie weźmie do ust takiej paćki.

– Patrz, Dora! – zagadnęłam, po czym odstawiłam taniec pijanego pawiana. Nimfadora rozdziawiła buzię z zaintrygowaniem, w tym czasie Syriusz sprytnie wcisnął jej łyżkę lekarstwa do otwartej paszczy. Z trudem przełknęła.

– Teraz musimy ją zmęczyć… – szepnął do mnie, po czym wrzasnął dziarsko – BAWIMY SIĘ!

Nimfadora zaczęła się śmiać, po czym krzyknęła „BELEK!", klapnęła Syriusza w nogę i poczęła pomykać na nóżkach, by uciec.

– Zaraz cię złapię! – zaśmiał się Łapa i w skupieniu, bardzo wolno pobiegł w jej stronę, praktycznie się nie poruszając, by mogła uciec daleko.

– Ne złapies! Biegam najsybciej!

Ganiali się w ten sposób naokoło mnie, śmiejąc się do rozpuku. Na mojej twarzy pojawił się mimowolny uśmieszek na ich widok. Nimfadora roześmiana dziko, Syriusz bardzo z siebie zadowolony, ale jednocześnie niezwykle szczęśliwy. Wyglądali, jak tatuś z córeczką.

Skutek ich gonitwy był taki, iż Łapa wpadł na mnie w biegu i zaliczyliśmy z hukiem glebę. Nimfadora natychmiast wykorzystała chwilowe osłabienie sił wroga, toteż wlazła na niego i poczęła nań skakać.

– Nieee! – wykrztusił. – Złaź ze mnie, małpiszonie! Zamęczy mnie ten bachor, no…

Dorze wkrótce znudziło się robienie z Syriusza trampoliny do skoków wzwyż, więc wcisnęła się między nas, bo wciąż oboje leżeliśmy obok siebie na plecach. Oparła główkę (różową, nawiasem mówiąc) na piersi krewniaka, zamykając oczka.

– Śpij, Doruś… – mruknął, przyglądając jej się czule. Poczęła układać głowę w możliwie najdogodniejszej pozycji, po czym szeroko ziewnęła. Syriusz pogładził ją po policzku palcem.

Przyglądałam im się chwilę, co było z jakiegoś powodu bardzo przyjemne. Obróciłam głowę w prawo, by zawiesić wzrok na rozgwieżdżonym niebie, stwierdzając, że nie chce mi się złazić na dół, by wypakować mydło i piżamę, by poddawać się całemu rytuałowi kąpieli. Leżeć tak na tym włochatym, miękkim dywanie jest zdecydowanie przyjemniej.

– Syli, bajka… – poprosiła szeptem Dora.

Syriusz zamyślił się chwilę, po czym zaczął spokojnie opowiadać.

 _Florian wlepił oczy w swego najlepszego przyjaciela._

– _Wiesz, że cię kocham. Jesteś jedyny, który mnie rozumie…_

 _Olbrzymie szczypce zaklekotały. Florian uśmiechnął się z czułością._

 _Zaczął mimowolnie bawić się sznurówkami swych wysokich butów, obserwując swego wielookiego przyjaciela._

 _Dzień był całkiem jasny, w związku z czym Florian nie czuł się zbyt dobrze. Głowa bolała go niemiłosiernie, na szyi wykwitły purpurowe plamy alergika._

„ _Ech, wolę ten ból i oświetlony las niż tamtą cholerną, zatęchłą wieżę, w której czas zatrzymał się dwieście lat temu!", przeszło mu przez myśl. „Ojciec ma dobrze – odszedł z tego dziwacznego świata. Też bym tak chciał…"._

 _Brazylijska akromantula, nazwana Henrykiem, zaklekotała ponownie ku swemu panu._

 _Pieniek, na którym siedział nie był chyba zbyt wygodny. Zakręciło mu się w głowie, wnętrzności skręciły się w mdłościach. Też coś… Nie wymiotował, odkąd w 1772 jakiś czarny niewolnik zatruł go jedzeniem w jednej z amerykańskich restauracji._

– _Nie chciałem przenosić się do Norwegii, wiesz, Henryku? Tu jest tak zimno i ciemno… Ale o to chodziło moim rodzicom, gdy pogryzł nas tamten potępiony człowiek…_

– _Znów gadasz do tego pająka?_

 _Znikąd pojawiła się kobieca sylwetka jego siostry. Ona jako jedyna w rodzinie mogła znosić światło słoneczne bez szczególnych skutków ubocznych._

– _Zaraz zażartuję, że prawie przyprawiłaś mnie o zawał… – prychnął z sarkazmem Florian._

 _Marina uśmiechnęła się drwiąco._

– _Chciałbym prosić o chwilę prywatności…_

– _Znów wypłakujesz oczy? – zadrwiła i uniosła ciemne brwi. – Że nie możesz mieć żony i dzieci? Że jesteś sam? Nie wystarczy ci nasze towarzystwo?_

– _Ty nic nie rozumiesz… Byłem zakochany, gdy to się zaczęło…_

– _W tamtym czarnuchu?!_

 _Florian wstał powoli, zgrzytając zębami._

– _To, że była niewolnicą piekarza, nie oznacza, że była zwierzęciem!_

– _W te czy we w te… Teraz jest już dla ciebie zwierzęciem. Ach, byłabym zapomniała! To było w osiemnastym wieku… Powinnam użyć czasu przeszłego, prawda?_

 _Zaśmiała się pogardliwie. Florian jeszcze bardziej zsiniał._

– _Kiedyś będzie inaczej – wycedził._

– _Tak. Zbliża się ktoś, kto nareszcie zrobi z tym wszystkim porządek! – I uśmiechnęła się groźnie. – Nadchodzi._

Niech zgaszą to przeklęte światło!…

Usiadłam na dywanie, odgarniając ciemnokasztanowe sprężynki. Za oknem było bezwstydnie jasno, Syriusz i Nimfadora spali obok mnie, ciasno zwinięci w kłębek. Dora miała uchylone usta. Syriusza tak spokojnego i bezbronnego jeszcze nie zdarzyło mi się zobaczyć.

Wstałam i udałam się do łazienki. Nogi dziwacznie mi pulsowały. Co jest?…

W bardzo jasnym świetle świec moja twarz w lustrze wydała się twarzą topielca. Miałam nienaturalnie białą cerę. Prawdopodobnie przez makabryczne oświetlenie. Przemyłam buzię, krzywiąc się. Znów poczułam ten pulsujący ból głowy.

Obserwowałam opartą na zlewie rękę i lekko opuchnięty nadgarstek. Odkąd zdjęłam bransoletkę, zniknęły przynajmniej bąble.

Po zabraniu torby z salonu mogłam umyć się i przebrać. Gorąca woda jeszcze bardziej wzmogła migrenę.

Szare dżinsy-dzwony, fioletowa koszula od rodziców, włosy w kucyk. Wreszcie lekko rozchwianym krokiem opuściłam toaletę, podwijając rękawy do łokci.

Z jednego z pokoi przy długim, ciemnym korytarzu wynurzył się Syriusz, przybrawszy swój zwyczajowy wyszczerz.

– To twój pokój? – spytałam, dostrzegając za jego plecami kartkę na drzwiach z krowiastym, dającym po oczach napisem „SYRIUSZ". Łapa schował uzębienie za wargi i kiwnął z przesadną powagą kilka razy.

– Mogę zajrzeć?

Błyskawicznie zagrodził mi drogę i szybko zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. Uniosłam brwi.

– Aha… Jak rozumiem, wewnątrz w powietrzu unoszą się nieznane szczepy bakterii?

– Coś w tym guście… Chodź na śniadanie. Musimy jeszcze wyprowadzić dziecko na spacer, zanim przybędzie następne…

Zostawił mnie samą pod drzwiami. Wlepiłam wzrok w kartkę. Było tu jeszcze nabazgrane „Urodzony, by być wolnym", a pod „SYRIUSZ" widniało małe „Leszcz", napisane charakterystycznym pismem Rogasia.

Westchnęłam wymownie i zeszłam do kuchni. Syriusz zamarł.

– Co jest? – zmrużyłam oczy. – Zaciągniesz zasłony?

– Co ci się stało? Jesteś tak biała, jakbyś od kilku dni nie żyła…

Wyciągnęłam przed siebie przedramiona. W jasnym świetle wyglądały identycznie, jak w ciemnej łazience. Zamurowało mnie.

– Co… co się dzieje?! – zadałam retoryczne pytanie łamiącym się głosem. Zakręciło mi się w głowie i oparłam się na kuchennym krześle. Syriusz podszedł do mnie i objął mnie ramieniem, by dodać otuchy.

– To na pewno dlatego, że noc spędziłaś na podłodze. Może jesteś niedotleniona? Nie martw się, Mary Ann, zaraz pójdziemy na spacer! Głowa do góry!

Wystarczy, że zjedliśmy śniadanie, a Syriusz natychmiast z niemałym wysiłkiem wcisnął Nimfadorę do zwykłego, mugolskiego wózka i wyszliśmy na ulicę.

Była to jakaś bogata, zaciszna dzielnica Londynu.

– Niedługo się stąd przeprowadzają – rzucił Syriusz, w skupieniu pchając przed sobą wózek. Minęła nas jakaś zbulwersowana, starsza kobieta.

– Gdzie?

– Wracają do korzeni, do Doliny Godryka. Stamtąd pochodzą Potterowie. James chciałby zamieszkać tam kiedyś ze swoją żoną.

Kobieta fuknęła coś pod nosem i pospiesznie się oddaliła. Wymieniliśmy zaskoczone spojrzenia.

– Dolina Godryka? – spytałam z zainteresowaniem. – Brzmi jak imię Gryffindora…

– Bo to od niego. To jedyna, poza Hogsmeade, wioska w Anglii zamieszkana jedynie przez czarodziejów – wytłumaczył.

Zamyśliłam się.

– Zastanawiałam się, gdzie chciałabym mieszkać po szkole…

– I?

– Jeszcze nie wiem – rzekłam i wzruszyłam ramionami. – Miałam już tyle domów…

Minęła nas kolejna zbulwersowana babcia.

– O co im chodzi? – szepnęłam, bo miejsce było bardzo ciche, wytłumione przez śnieg.

– Może myślą, że jesteś narkomanką – parsknął. – Z takim odcieniem skóry… A może nie są zachwycone faktem, że dwoje tak młodych ludzi ma dziecko?

Zerknęliśmy na siebie wymownie, po czym ryknęliśmy śmiechem.

– Też masz pomysły! – pokręciłam głową. Syriusz wyszczerzył się z przesadą.

Dobrnęliśmy z wózkiem do pobliskiego placu zabaw. Kilkoro dzieci biegało po śniegu z uciechą, niektóre, co młodsze wywalały się na paszcze, podnosząc wrzask nie z tej ziemi, alarmując w większości rozhisteryzowane mamusie, że dzieje im się straszliwa krzywda.

Usiedliśmy na przykrytej śniegiem ławce, Syriusz ustawił wózek przed sobą i jeździł nim machinalnie w tę i nazad, obserwując uważnie rodziny mugoli.

Niektórzy świetnie się bawili, tu i ówdzie stał bałwan, słychać było jednakże płacz, a jakaś wściekła matka, prowadząca energicznie dziecko za rękę, warczała doń:

– I co? Oczywiście, po raz setny zeżarłeś marchewkę z cudzego bałwana!

Syriusz zamaskował parsknięcie i zerknął na mnie z ukosa.

– Co się tak krzywisz?

– Razi mnie śnieg! – burknęłam. – I ogólnie, tu jest zbyt jasno.

Łapa zmarszczył czoło. Po pewnym czasie wstał, z wolna ruszył do przodu, a potem… błyskawicznie uformował kulkę ze śniegu i cisnął prosto w moją twarz. Usłyszałam jego szyderczy śmiech.

– O żeż ty… Ale ci się oberwie!

Rycząc ze śmiechu jak debil, rzucił się do ucieczki, a ja ruszyłam za nim. Cisnęłam w niego śniegiem, ale trafiłam w drzewo, za którym się schował.

– Ty to jednak masz cela… – zadrwił.

– Śmiej się, śmiej! – zawołałam. – Zaraz się okaże, czy słusznie…

– Taa, uchum!

I rzucił się do dalszej ucieczki. Zmusiłam obolałe nogi do wysiłku. Poczęły bardzo szybko przebierać po śniegu, mimo bólu. Nie jest tak źle! Myślałam, że będzie wolniej. Dużo wolniej…

Syriusz w ciągu sekundy przybliżył się na wyciągnięcie ręki, a w ułamku następnej wpadłam na niego w pełnym biegu i wylądowaliśmy w zaspie.

– Hej! Przecież byłaś przy tamtych huśtawkach! – zawołał ze zdziwieniem, gdy już się pozbierałam z jego cielska. – Jak ty to zrobiłaś?!

Zaśmiałam się, choć sama byłam nie lada zaskoczona. Syriusz wlepiał we mnie zafrapowane spojrzenie.

Wstaliśmy i szybko odnaleźliśmy wózek z Dorą, po czym wolno ruszyliśmy do domu, wprawiając w zdziwienie mijanych ludzi. Wciąż próbowałam zrozumieć, jak to sięstało, że tak szybko do niego dobiegłam.

– Hej, hej! – ryk dzikiego bawoła przerwał ciszę. Naprzeciw nas zamajaczył znajomy kształt.

James, gdy już nas osiągnął, parsknął, po czym z chytrym uśmieszkiem zagadnął:

– Przeszkadzam państwu Black w spacerowaniu z dzieckiem?

– Weź ty już lepiej nie powalaj nas swym galopującym intelektem… – pokręcił głową Syriusz.

– Powaga. Wyglądacie właśnie tak! – ucieszył się. – Ludzie też was tak odbierają, sądząc po ich minach.

– No co ty nie powiesz…

– No, ale ciesz się, że to Meggie, a nie Peter…

Ryknął rubasznym śmiechem, ale Syriusz nie zawtórował mu. Był bardzo zamyślony i posępny.

– I jak? – zapytał James, gdy już opadł nonszalancko na fotel w salonie. Syriusz usiadł na drugim, ja położyłam się na kanapie, próbując opanować ból głowy. – Wszystko gra? Kiedy przybędą panowie?

– Zasłońcie te okna… – poprosiłam, ignorując Jamesa. Syriusz natychmiast to uczynił wprawiając Rogasia w zdumienie. Jednak James nie skomentował tego.

– Przybędą nieco później. Pójdziemy do Londynu, zgoda? – powiedział Syriusz, grzebiąc w kredensie w poszukiwaniu whisky.

– Meggie, co on ci zrobił z włosami? Wiedziałem, że zostawienie cię z nim nie wróży nic dobrego! – zagadnął Rogacz.

– Dlaczego myślisz, że to Syriusz? – szepnęłam.

– On jest do wszystkiego zdolny… Nawet nie wiesz, jak wyglądały plecy Petera po pewnej nocy w drugiej klasie. Wyrósł mu chyba na nich jakiś mikroklimat puszczy amazońskiej… A propos, jak spędziliście noc? Udała się?

Syriusz przerwał grzebanie, z wolna odwrócił się ku Jamesowi, posyłając mu gaszące spojrzenie.

– Nie to miałem na myśli, Łapuś… – zarechotał. – Czy wszystko było w porządku?

– W najlepszym… – burknął Czarny, wyciągając trunek. – Spaliśmy na podłodze w gościnnym.

James posłał mi nieco spłoszone spojrzenie.

– Masz, wypij to. Chodźmy, Rogaś.

Syriusz podał mi Ognistą Whisky, po czym obaj z Jamesem wycofali się z mrocznego salonu, zanurzonego w cieniu.

– Meggie, wstawaj! Czas ruszać! Za niecałą godzinę pożegnamy stary rok!

Dosłownie pięć minut potem poczułam, że ktoś mną potrząsa. Ból głowy powrócił.

– Co, już…?

Nade mną stał mój uśmiechnięty braciszek. Z trudem uniosłam się z miękkiej sofy.

– Hej, ty w ogóle oddychasz? – zmrużył oczy.

– Staram się – odburknęłam. Miałam szczerze dość mojej podejrzanej bladości.

– Już, zbierać zadki w troki! – zawołał James, wpadając entuzjastycznie do salonu i łapiąc w locie potrąconą przezeń doniczkę. – Wyłazimy.

W korytarzu wpadliśmy na Petera i Syriusza. Peter wiązał swe sznurówki w kokardki, natomiast Syriusz zajęty był wiązaniem w podobny sposób długich włosów Peta. Glizdek po pewnym czasie skapnął się, że coś zagraża jego kucykowi, toteż odwinął Łapie fangę w nos.

– Hej, hej, HEJ! Panowie! Rozejm! – James rozdzielił walczących. – Jak można tak kończyć rok?! Wstydźcie się, a fe!

Pet i Syriusz unieśli brwi w konsternacji, a Remus parsknął.

Na zewnątrz słychać już było samotne świsty i wybuchy fajerwerków.

– Juhuuu! – ryknął na dzień dobry James, sygnalizując otoczeniu swą obecność, po czym ruszyliśmy ciemną drogą ku Londynowi.

W domach zapalone było światło, ludzie wychodzili do ogrodów, by przygotować zakupione petardy do wystrzelenia.

– Mugole są dziwni, nie? – zagadnął wesoło James. – Cieszą się nie wiadomo z czego… A te ich petardy są upośledzone jakieś.

– No! – podjął Syriusz. – Jakby im pokazać nasze, to by chyba osiwieli z uciechy…

Znaczące spojrzenie powędrowało od Syriusza do Jamesa i z powrotem.

– Tylko spróbujcie teraz wybrać się na Pokątną po fajerwerki! – obruszył się Remus.

– Masz rację… – westchnął Łapa, ale zaraz rozjaśniła mu się twarz. – Ale nie zaszkodzi skoczyć po mugolskie i je trochę przerobić po naszemu…

– Zaraz! Nie wolno nam używać czarów!

– Nie smędź, Remusie. Na wyspie nic nam nie zrobili! Raz się żyje, potem tylko straszy… Nie jesteśmy już dziećmi!

– A propos! – ocknęłam się. – A co z Dorą? Zostawiłeś ją w domu, mistrzu?!

– Nie – rzucił przez ramie nonszalancko Syriusz. – Dromeda ją zabrała, jak spałaś… Jimmy, ścigamy się do marketu?

Rogaś wydał z siebie dźwięk zapewne oznaczając aprobatę, po czym oboje rzucili się główną ulicą. Nad nami niebo rozjaśniło się – pierwszy fajerwerk wystrzelił.

Ja, Remus i Peter wkrótce dotarliśmy pod sklep sieci Sainsbury, gdzie reszta naszych towarzyszy kotwasiła się w śniegu.

– Sklep jeszcze otwarty? – zdziwiłam się.

Zielone światło padło na nas z góry. Po niebie rozsypały się zielone gwiazdy. Stanęliśmy wszyscy pod napisem „Sainsbury's", który oświetlały kolorowe petardy.

– Ładujemy się tam? – zapytał Syriusz.

– Sprawdźmy, czy w ogóle posiadają coś takiego, jak fajerwerki… – mruknął James, po czym obaj z Łapą wsunęli się do jasnego środka.

– Niech się pospieszą… – Pet zerknął na zegarek. – Za pięć północ.

Powietrze wypełniał zapach spalenizny, zewsząd w niebo wysyłane były kolorowe sztuczne ognie. Na horyzoncie nad stolicą rozpętała się prawdziwa wojna pomiędzy petardami. Widok był doprawdy imponujący.

James i Syriusz wypadli ze sklepu.

– Nic nie mają ci mugole… Wszystko wykupione, głupole – westchnął James, zerkając na zegarek i wrzasnął w ekstazie – jeszcze dwadzieścia sekund!

Huncwoci zbili się w ciasną grupkę. Złoto-czerwony deszcz rozjaśnił czarne niebo.

– Osiem… siedem… sześć… – poczęli mruczeć.

Ktoś nieopodal wystrzelił następną petardę.

– Trzy… dwa… jeden…!

W tym momencie na niebie rozsypał się kolejny piękny złoty deszcz, niebieska rozeta i zielona czaszka z wężem wystającym z ust.

Zaczęliśmy wrzeszczeć „NOWY ROOOOOOOOOOOK!" i tym podobne. Ogarnęła mnie euforia – nowy rozdział został otwarty.

Zielony blask czaszki oświetlał w dalszym ciągu nasze twarze. Zerknęłam na chłopaków: Remus uśmiechał się do siebie delikatnie, James cieszył twarz na całego, wietrząc całą posiadaną jamę ustną, Peter podobnie, lecz bardziej subtelnie i nie tak entuzjastycznie. Jedynie Syriusz wpatrywał się w obiekt na niebie, a na jego buzię wkradało się powoli podejrzenie, dominując radość, aż w końcu zupełnie ją zgasiło. Posłałam mu pytające spojrzenie.

– Czego ci mugole nie wymyślą! – zaśmiewał się James.

– Hej, wejdźmy może do sklepu, co? – zaproponował Syriusz ostrożnie.

– Tu jest genialnie! Po co tam iść? Chcesz oglądać papier toaletowy?!

– James! Wejdźmy, tak będzie lepiej!

– O czym ty gadasz?!

– Co, Łapo? – zainteresował się Remus.

Zza pobliskiego budynku wyłoniła się grupa ludzi w pelerynach. Przystanęli raptownie, widocznie nas obserwując.

Syriusz syknął, po czym zaległa napięta cisza.

Zgodnie wykonali charakterystyczny ruch.

Rzuciliśmy się ku wejściu do sklepu, zanim zdążyli wyciągnąć różdżki. Wpadliśmy do środka, Syriusz w locie złapał koszyk, by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń.

– Oddalmy się czym prędzej od wejścia – zaproponował James, klucząc pomiędzy nielicznymi klientami. Pracownicy podejrzliwie obserwowali naszą piątkę. – Potem coś wymyślimy…

Wkrótce stanęliśmy na skrajnym końcu sklepu i udawaliśmy wielce zainteresowanych puszkami z groszkiem konserwowym. Panował zaskakujący spokój i nastrój zwyczajnych, flegmatycznych zakupów.

Syriusz z lekkim zniecierpliwieniem zerkał co jakiś czas za siebie, Remus rzucał mi zaniepokojone spojrzenie, Peter cały się trząsł.

We mnie kotłowało się wszystko: myśli, emocje. Kto to, u licha był?! Czemu chcieli nam zrobić krzywdę? I skąd Syriusz wiedział, że coś się święci?…

– Chyba sobie poszli… – zasugerował nieśmiało Rogacz.

– Nie byłbym tego taki pewien – szepnął Syriusz.

Od strony kasy rozległ się wysoki, kobiecy krzyk, do niego dołączyły następne. Potem wiele głosów, dźwięk rozwalanego regału, tłuczonego szkła, świst zaklęć…

Zaległa głucha cisza…

TRZASK!

W sklepie wybuchły wszystkie lampy, jedna po drugiej, nurzając wnętrze w idealnej ciemności.

Nikt nie ważył się ruszyć. Zaległa miażdżąca cisza.

– Idą tu – szepnęłam.

– Skąd wiesz? – zdziwił się Syriusz.

– Nie słyszycie ich? – zdumiałam się, ale nikt nie odpowiedział. Ogarniał nas paraliż. Żadne nie posiadało różdżki.

– Tędy – szepnął niedostrzegalnie nieomal Łapa.

Na paluszkach ruszyliśmy przejściem prostopadłym do półek. Każde z nas wstrzymywało oddech, napięcie było namacalne.

W półmroku niewiele można było zobaczyć. Wciąż słyszałam kroki – napastnicy zbliżali się.

Delikatne światło rozbłysło za nami: widocznie któryś używał zaklęcia Lumos.

– Spokojnie… – mruknął Remus, ale każdy nieco przyspieszył.

Skręciliśmy w prawo i posuwaliśmy się wzdłuż półek z chrupkami. Od powstrzymywania oddechu zdrętwiały mi płuca.

– Sprawdzę tu – rozległo się za nami raptownie.

Peter pisnął, puściły mu nerwy. Rzucił się w desperacji do przodu i wpadł na Syriusza. Obaj władowali się w stojące niedaleko metalowe wiadro z mopem i wodą. Hałas był nie z tej ziemi.

– TAM SĄ! DRĘTWOTA!

Czerwony strumień pomknął ku chłopakom.

– PADNIJ! – Syriusz rzucił się na Petera i uniknęli trafienia. Zaklęcie ugodziło w półkę za nimi. Potężny regał zachwiał się niebezpiecznie i z wolna runął na naszą piątkę.

– W NOGI!

Ja, Remus i James szybko rzuciliśmy się w dalszą drogę, by uniknąć zmiażdżenia. Za nami rozległ się potężny huk, gdy półka grzmotnęła o swoją sąsiadkę, która z kolei osunęła się na następną. Oszołomieni, wpatrywaliśmy się w to gigantyczne domino, ledwie widoczne w półmroku. Przed nami jednak zamajaczył jakiś ruch.

– CHODU! – ryknął James, po czym pociągnął mnie ku sobie i razem ruszyliśmy za siebie.

Zaklęcia ciskane ku nam rozwalały mijane produkty, oświetlały na krótko sklep, żłobiły w kafelkach wgłębienia. Rozlegały się zgrzyty osuwających się regałów.

Wypadliśmy z przekąsek i skręciliśmy gwałtownie w lewo, główną alejką, czując na karkach śmierć.

– Tutaj… – syknął Remus, skręcając niespodziewanie w lewo. Przywarliśmy do ściany ze słoikami konfitur i przetworów. Cała grupa napastników minęła nas, nawet nie zaszczycając spojrzeniem działu z dżemami.

– Gdzie Syriusz i Peter? – szepnął z przerażeniem James. – Myślałem, że się gramolili spod tej półki za nami!

Wymieniliśmy pełne obawy spojrzenia.


	46. Podejrzane zmiany

–MAM WAS!

Ku nam pomknął z prawej zielony strumień. Zrobiliśmy gwałtowny unik w bok, zaklęcie roztrzaskało w drobny mak każdy najmniejszy słoik. Rozległ się ogłuszający hałas, wróg osłonił twarz przed wodospadem szkła, które rozprysło się na wszelkie możliwe strony. Wykorzystaliśmy moment jego nieuwagi i prawie na klęczkach zwialiśmy w lewo, wzdłuż pólek z konfiturami. Co jakiś czas jakiś słoik za nami eksplodował, gdy trafiło go zaklęcie.

– Szybciej! – jęknął James. – Musimy odnaleźć chłopaków!

Chwyciłam w biegu parę butli coli z mijanej półki i rzuciłam za siebie. Po odgłosie poznałam, że jedna się stłukła. Druga natomiast wpadła pod nogi napastnika, który wywrócił się o nią z impetem.

Jego różdżka, która wciąż oświetlała wnętrze zaklęciem światła, zatoczyła malowniczy łuk w powietrzu. Niezawodny gracz quidditcha, James, chwycił ją w dwa palce, wydając okrzyk tryumfu.

Zatrzymaliśmy się przed ladami z mięsem. Za jedną z nich kulił się Pet, Syriusz natomiast biegał po niej i ciskał we wrogów różnymi częściami zwierząt, które udało mu się po drodze capnąć.

– Hej! Wara od moich kumpli! – warknął James i posłał jakieś zaklęcie w stronę jednego z czarodziejów. Trafił w lodówkę z wędlinami, która rozwaliła się efektownie, obrzucając pobliskie otoczenie swymi szczątkami. Następny czar skutecznie powalił pierwotny cel.

– HA! – zawył Syriusz z uciechy.

Zielony promień wysłany z prawej o cal minął moje biodro i trafił w gigantyczną beczkę z arbuzami, która natychmiast rozeszła się w szwach. Wielkie, zielone owoce runęły ku mnie, Remusowi i Jamesowi, który tego nie zauważył, toteż chwilę później spoczywał zaskoczony na ziemi pod ladami z mięsem.

Czarnoksiężnik rzucił się ku bezbronnemu Rogasiowi, który zamarł.

– Łapy precz, kretynie! – ryknął Syriusz, zeskoczył z lady, po czym, po chwili zastanowienia zdzielił go w łeb trzymanym od samego początku pobytu w sklepie metalowym koszykiem.

Gdy wróg leżał powalony na ziemi, całą piątką rzuciliśmy się główną aleją ku wyjściu. Już tak niedaleko…

Zaklęcie wystrzelone za nami pomknęło ku naprzeciwległej półce, a ona runęła prosto na nas.

– W BOK! – ryknął James.

– UWAGA! – wrzasnął Pet.

Poczułam, jak ktoś z lewej popchnął mnie i razem przetoczyliśmy się w prawo. Chwilę potem o podłogę, tam, gdzie przed sekundą staliśmy, grzmotnął potężny regał z alkoholem. Harmider tłuczonego szkła i odgłos uderzenia o kafelki ogłuszył mnie na kilka chwil.

Pozbierałam się z podłoża, obok leżał Remus.

– Nic ci nie jest? – spytał. – O nie…

Bo oto na końcu jednej z alejek dostrzegł biegnących ku nam dwóch czarnoksiężników.

– Do magazynu!

Naraz dopadliśmy do drzwi na końcu alejki, w której leżeliśmy, po czym władowaliśmy się do środka, w ostatnim momencie zamykając za sobą drzwi.

– Zabarykaduj tym! – zawołałam, wskazując na skrzynię. Z najwyższym wysiłkiem przesunęliśmy ładunek tak, by zasłonił wejście, po czym skryliśmy się we wnętrzu ponurego, ciemnego magazynu.

Stosy skrzyń nieco nas dezorientowały co do kierunku poruszania się. Remus złapał mnie za rękę i razem w milczeniu wkroczyliśmy głębiej w labirynt.

Od strony wejścia rozległ się huk, odłamki skrzyni uderzyły o inne.

– Są tu… – szepnął Remus, po czym lekko wychylił się zza węgła, by dostrzec przeciwnika.

– Włazimy? – wymamrotałam, wskazując na nieco niższą skrzynkę.

– Z ust mi to wyjęłaś… – szepnął flegmatycznie, po czym bezszelestnie wspięliśmy się po skrzynkach na sam szczyt i przykucnęliśmy, by obserwować zdarzenie z góry.

Wolno poruszający się między ścianami ze skrzyń obiekt obserwował wszystko z najwyższą czujnością. Przystanął dokładnie pod nami. Remus poruszył się niespokojnie, jego kolano chrupnęło nagle.

Mężczyzna z wolna począł unosić głowę ku górze.

– ZWIEWAMY! – krzyknęłam, po czym błyskawicznie zerwałam się na równe nogi i kopnęłam glanem z całej pary niewielką skrzynkę stojącą obok. Pakunek zleciał i rąbnął wroga w głowę. Remus uderzył w następną, która powieliła zachowanie poprzedniczki.

Rzuciliśmy się do ucieczki w prawo, skacząc po skrzyniach w najwyższym pośpiechu, a niektóre z nich, naruszone naszym szybkim i gwałtownym biegiem, obsuwały się na dół, robiąc nieziemski hałas.

– REMUS, SZYBCIEJ! – jęknęłam, czując, że tracę grunt pod nogami. Ale niewiele to dało, wkrótce oboje zwaliliśmy się z kretesem na ziemię razem z pakunkiem, na którym się znajdowaliśmy.

– Auu! – jęknął Remus, gdyż skrzynia zmiażdżyła mu nogę. Następna uderzyła mnie w głowę kantem. Zaszumiało mi w uszach, poczułam krew spływającą po skroni.

Do rozwalonego magazynu wpadły dwie postaci i z wolna, nieuchronnie się ku nam zbliżały.

– Nie… – szepnął Remus, próbując wydostać nogę. Ja straciłam na chwilę świadomość i ległam w bezruchu na zakurzonej posadzce. Wszystko dwoiło mi się przed oczyma.

– Remus? Mary Ann? – z ulgą stwierdziłam, że szept ten należy do Syriusza. – Gdzie James?

– Był z wami – jęknął przez zaciśnięte zęby Remus. Syriusz i Peter pomogli mu wydostać się czym prędzej spod skrzyni, a potem czyjeś ramiona uniosły mnie do góry.

– Został w środku… – szepnął Syriusz z przerażeniem.

– Tu jest wyjście! – zauważył Peter, wskazując na drzwi. – Nim wydostaniemy się na zewnątrz!

– Najpierw znajdźmy Jamesa!

– Może ktoś po niego wróci? Remus jest przecież ranny, nie wejdziemy tam wszyscy!

– Dobra! – wymamrotałam. – Wyjdźmy, potem po niego wrócę. Najpierw oddalmy się z Remusem.

– Sama? Żartujesz? Nie dasz sobie rady! – żachnął się Syriusz.

– Nawet nie wiesz, jak ostatnio szybko umiem biegać, jeśli tylko zechcę – szepnęłam, starając się brzmieć hardo.

– Cóż, zdążyłem się przekonać o tym, gdy wpadłaś na mnie w parku…

Wyszliśmy na zimną, styczniową już noc. Przed nami rozpościerała się ulica, wiodąca prosto do centrum Londynu.

– Pięć minut drogi stąd pieszo zaczyna się zatłoczone centrum – objaśnił Syriusz. – W tłumie łatwo zgubić ofiarę… To jest ulica Holywell Row, jak nią pobiegniemy, wkrótce dotrzemy do Moorgate, tam śmierciożercy nas nigdy nie znajdą.

– Ruszajcie! – poprosiłam. – Poradzimy sobie z Jamesem.

– Jesteś pewna, że to dobry pomysł? – Syriusz popatrzył na mnie z ukosa. – Naprawdę mogę tam z tobą iść, będzie bezpieczniej…

– Bezpieczniej będzie dla rannego Remusa, jeśli odprowadzisz go stąd najdalej, jak się da.

Zawróciłam do sklepu, nie czekając na reakcję Czarnego. Nie miałam najmniejszej ochoty wchodzić do ciemnego pomieszczenia, gdzie czają się śmierciożercy. Tak naprawdę wcale nie jest powiedziane, że znajdę Jamesa, on może siedzi gdzieś w kącie, ukryty, i nigdy się nie ujawni. A ja nie mam różdżki. Bóg jeden wie, ilu ich tam się na mnie czai… Znaleźć go i zwiewać w te pędy, używając tych nowych, tajemniczych zdolności, taki jest plan.

Przekroczyłam próg głównym wejściem. Przy rozwalonych ladach leżały martwe ciała ekspedientek i jeden klient. Ten widok porządnie mną wstrząsnął. Z duszą na ramieniu ruszyłam główną alejką, zasłaną śladami walki.

Z prawej wypadł na mnie jeden ze śmierciożerców. Roześmiał się w głos okrutnym śmiechem.

– A masz!

Podniosłam z ziemi roztrzęsionymi rękoma puszkę z żarciem dla kota i cisnęłam prosto w jego roześmianą gębę. Puszka zdzieliła go w rozwartą szczękę. Druga spowodowała, że stracił przytomność. Głupkowaty śmiech ustał.

– Meggie! – usłyszałam słaby głosik.

James leżał niedaleko roztrzaskanego regału z alkoholem.

– Coś mi się stało z ręką… – podniosłam Jamesa z trudem, wyczuwając jednocześnie, że ktoś się zbliża.

– Wiejemy – mruknęłam w tym samym momencie, gdy zza węgła wypadło dwóch śmierciożerców.

Dopadliśmy do drzwi. Zaklęcie za nami wysadziło je, rozpryskując szkło na śnieg.

– Moorgate… – mruknęłam. – Trzymaj mnie mocno za rękę, Rogaś…

Zaczęliśmy biec jak najszybciej w stronę centrum. Całą siłę woli skupiłam na tym, że chcę uciec. Daleko. MUSZĘ uciec… A jeśli to nie podziała?

Nagle wszystko naokoło zrobiło się jakby nieco bardziej zamazane. W sekundę przebiegłam kilkadziesiąt jardów, James ze mną, uczepiony moje ręki.

– MEGGIE! – ryknął, jakby zdziwiony.

– Siedź cicho! – odwrzasnęłam w euforii, z trudem zmuszając własny tułów do nadążania za przebierającymi ultraszybko nogami.

Dwie minuty potem wmieszaliśmy się w tłum świętujących Nowy Rok mieszkańców Londynu.

– Gdzie reszta? – zaniepokoiłam się. – Syriusz miał rację. Śmirciożercy nas nie znajdą, my siebie także nie…

– Na pewno sobie poradzili! – pocieszył mnie James. – My też sobie poradzimy! Musimy się tylko gdzieś przechować przez resztę nocy…

Wymijaliśmy niespotykane tłumy ludzi, trzymając się kurczowo za ręce, by się nie pogubić.

– Masz jakąś kasę? – zagadnął spokojnie okularnik.

– Nie… Miałeś zamiar gdzieś przenocować?

– Taa, to byłoby chyba najlepsze rozwiązanie… Radziłbym nie wracać do mnie, gdy po okolicy kręcą się takie menele… – zakończył z odrazą.

– Nie podoba mi się, że śmierciożercy tak zaczynają się panoszyć… – szepnęłam.

Mijał nas nieświadomy niczego, radosny, lekko podchmielony tłum. Nie mający zielonego pojęcia, jakie niebezpieczeństwo czyhało nieopodal.

James z czujnością dyskretnie się rozglądał, jego ręka w skórzanej rękawiczce ściskała o wiele mocniej moją, niż wynikałoby to z sytuacji.

Radość tłumu i różnorakie hałasy zdawały się być groteskowo śmieszne. Najpierw widziałam śmierć niewinnych ludzi. Teraz ktoś śmieje mi się w twarz, bo zobaczył fajerwerk.

Dwie łzy spłynęły po moim nosie. James otoczył mnie swym lewym ramieniem. Odwzajemniłam gest.

– Spędźmy noc w jednym z budynków, co? Jestem tak zmęczony, że jest mi już wszystko jedno… – mruknął.

Weszliśmy do jednego z licznych budynków mieszkalnych przy ulicy, po czym skuliliśmy się razem blisko siebie w kącie zatęchłego korytarza.

 _Księżyc wpuszczał blade światło przez otwarte okno. Przesuwało się z wolna po małym, drewnianym łóżku. Pościel była wełniana, w niebiesko-czerwoną kratkę._

 _Mała piąstka zacisnęła się na poduszce. Bardzo jasne, prawie białe loczki porozsypywały się na pościeli naokoło główki pogrążonego we śnie ośmioletniego dziecka. Niedaleko leżał filcowy misiek, ręcznie zrobiony przez troskliwą mamę. Jedno oczko z czerwonego guzika już dawno odpadło, ale miś był wciąż najukochańszą zabawką chłopca._

 _Pod oknem spoczywały dwa drewniane wagony i lokomotywa, dalej, metalowe pudełko po herbacie, gdzie chłopczyk trzymał kilku ołowianych żołnierzyków. Potem mały stos książek, które uwielbiał oglądać i czytać. Na końcu leżała lalka z drewna, słomy i trocin, należąca w przeszłości do jego siostry. Nigdy się nią nie bawił. Wszystko pogrążone było w idealnej ciszy, sen obejmował nawet żołnierzyków w pudełku._

 _Światło księżyca przysłonił cień. Coś, co wskoczyło na parapet i poruszało się prawie bezszelestnie, wślizgnęło się do pokoju i zbliżyło ku dziecku._

 _Świetnie, pomyślał Jonasz i oblizał wargi. Wiedziałem, gdzie się udać. Ranemsletta jest pełne smacznej, młodej krwi, dokładnie takiej, jaka smakuje mi najbardziej._

 _Pochylił się nad drobnym, bezbronnym ciałkiem._

 _–_ _Mamo?... – zapytało dziecko, zanim nie krzyknęło piskliwie, szamocząc się w objęciach śmierci._

„ZRUJNOWANO SKLEP SIECI SAINSBURY'S" a dalej „Kim byli tajemniczy sprawcy?".

Czyli gazety już wiedzą.

Przyglądałam się pierwszej stronie lokalnej gazety. Głosiła, że zginęło w sklepie aż osiem osób. Westchnęłam, odkładając brukowca na półkę.

Salonik prasowy, w którym stałam z Jamesem, nie był zbyt zatłoczony. Poza nami stał tu jeszcze jakiś potężny facet oraz drobna staruszka.

James zajrzał mi przez ramię i obdarzył ciepłym uśmiechem otuchy.

– Wiesz, że ci się wyprostowały zupełnie włosy przez tę noc? – zagadnął. – To pewnie od pogody…

– Trudno – pociągnęłam nosem, dając mu do zrozumienia, że proste włosy to obecnie najmniej istotna sprawa.

– Nie wiem jak ciebie, ale mnie bolą wszystkie kości po tej nocy! – parsknął szeptem.

Uśmiechnęłam się smutno w odpowiedzi.

– Nie martw się. Oni już na pewno są szczęśliwi. – Wskazał podbródkiem na gazetę. – W lepszym świecie, wolnym od zmartwień i śmierciożerców.

– A co, jeżeli zostawili tych, którzy ich kochali? – zapytałam ponuro. – To właśnie ich najbardziej mi szkoda…

James nie odnalazł stosownej riposty. By nie dostrzegł, że na mój policzek przypałętała się jakaś niechciana łza, odeszłam nieco w bok.

BUCH! Wyryłam prosto w wielgachny brzuch tamtego obszernego mężczyzny.

– Przepraszam – bąknęłam.

– MARY ANN! – rozległ się tubalny okrzyk. Uniosłam głowę ku górze i oniemiałam.

– O ja… – udało mi się tylko wykrztusić.

– Mia bella ragazza! – zawołał entuzjastycznie człowiek. – Co za niespodzianka! Żyjesz? Myślałem, że nie…

Chwycił mnie w swój kleszczowy uścisk. A potem ryknął takim śmiechem, że pół sklepu się zatrzęsło.

– Wujek Giuseppe… – szepnęłam, zszokowana.

– Naturalmente! – zakrzyknął.

Nie widziałam go z siedem lat! Teraz musiał mieć prawie pięćdziesiątkę. Garnitur opięty był na potężnym brzuszysku, czarne włosy nosił zapięte w kitkę. Cóż, wujek był dokładnie taki, jakiego go zapamiętałam.

– Nie poznałem cię od razu. Tui capelii… Są inne! Hebanowe i proste! A miałaś takie piękne loczki, ragazza! I coś taka blada? I trista? Rozchmurz się nieco, prego!

– Eee… Dobrze – wydukałam. – Wujku, co tu robisz?

– Och, moja praca. Czasem muszę wyjechać. Bella Italia! Zawsze tęsknie!

Znowu ryknął śmiechem. Uniosłam brwi, nieco zażenowana.

– Wracając do ciebie! Znajomi powiedzieli, że nie żyjesz! Że cała rodzina nie żyje! Povera Julia! Tak ją kochałem!

Kiwnęłam potakująco, starając się nie wchodzić głębiej w rozmyślania na temat mojej adopcyjnej rodziny.

– Chyba muszę już spadać… – Zerknął na zegarek. – Che ore sono?… Ach, już dziesiąta za dwie! Cóż, Mary Ann, za chwilę mam ważną rozmowę… Odwiedź nas w wakacje, d'accordo?

– Dobrze. – uśmiechnęłam się. – Do wakacji jeszcze trochę…

– Szybko zleci! Prego, to nasz adres! Nie zgub go! Wyślesz nam una lettera z odpowiedzią!

Wakacje spędzasz w tym roku w Italii!

Jeszcze raz zmiażdżył mnie w czułym uścisku, po czym wytoczył się na zewnątrz. Zrobiło się dziwnie cicho.

– Ło matko! – skomentował James. – A kto to był?

– Mąż przyrodniej siostry mamy. Tej mugolskiej. Miały jednego ojca. Mój przyszywany dziadek miał romans z Włoszką i z nią wyjechał do jej kraju, pozostawiając mamę z babcią. Moja mama i Anastasia, bo tak nazywało się nieślubne dziecko, miały tyle samo lat. I dlatego bardzo się lubiły, mimo dziwnej sytuacji w rodzinie. Traktowały się jak najlepsze przyjaciółki. Bywałam u nich z mamą na wakacjach, gdy byłam młodsza. Zawsze ojciec wujka Giuseppe, Luciano, traktował mnie jak najukochańszą wnuczkę i pieszczoszkę, mimo, że nie byliśmy spokrewnieni.

James pokręcił głową. Byłam absolutnie pewna, że nie zrozumiał ni w ząb. Wyglądał, jakby w skupieniu usilnie liczył na palcach jakieś niezwykle trudne zadanie z matematyki.

– I dużo krzyczał – skonkludował wreszcie, po kilku sekundach.

Parsknęłam.

– Wynosimy się stąd, co? – zaproponowałam.

– Szukamy ich? Może siedzą u mnie… – podjął. – Głodny jestem.

– Ja też…

Na zewnątrz czuć było zapach świeżych bułeczek z pobliskiej piekarni. Żołądek skręcił mi się boleśnie.

– Mmm, mam niekontrolowany ślinotok… – westchnął James tęsknie. – Nie mamy pieniędzy…

Przykleił nos do szyby piekarni.

– Przydałaby się peleryna-niewidka…

Przyjrzałam się bułeczkom i z całą mocą zapragnęłam zjeść jedną z nich.

– Nie dla psa kiełbasa, nie? – mruknął James, odwracając się ku mnie. – Meggie?

Rozejrzał się.

– Meggie? – krzyknął, jakby mnie szukał.

– Przecież stoję obok, ślepolcu! – zaśmiałam się.

James podskoczył jak oparzony, raptownie rozejrzał się. Był nie lada zszokowany.

– Meggie! Gdzie jesteś?! Słyszę cię, ale nie widzę!

– James, masz omamy z głodu?! Stoję tuż obok!

Pomachałam mu rękoma przed twarzą.

– Gdzie?

Zerknęłam na wystawę z wolna i dostrzegłam, że moja osoba nie odbija się w szybie. Co…?

– Ty… Ty naprawdę mnie nie widzisz? – szepnęłam ze strachem.

– Bóg mi świadkiem! – zawołał z zapałem. – Coś ty zrobiła?!

– Nic! Stałam sobie niewinnie! – odparłam, zerkając na bruk, na którym nie spoczywały moje stopy, mimo, że powinny. – Mam iść po te bułeczki? A jak się zrobię widzialna na środku sklepu?

– Nie, lepiej nie… Nie będziemy kraść. Dojdziemy do domu o własnych siłach! Ekhem, czy mogłabyś się z łaski swej zmaterializować? Czuję się jak debil, gdy gadam do powietrza…

– Nie umiem tak na zawołanie! Czekaj, spróbuję się skupić…

Nic to nie dało. Ogarnął mnie paraliżujący strach, że już na zawsze tak pozostanie.

– James, ratuj! – pisnęłam i potrzasnęłam nim.

– Tylko jak? – Podrapał się po łepetynie dość hałaśliwie. – Czekaj, wracajmy. W domu na pewno coś się wymyśli… Pobiegniesz tak szybko, jak wczoraj? Dotrzemy tam w pięć minut!

Mój megaszybki sprint był dziś jeszcze dziwaczniejszy, niż wczoraj. Miałam wrażenie, że jestem parą oczu, szybującą nad ziemią.

– No, nareszcie! – Syriusz rzucił się ku kumplowi w hallu. – Gdzie jest Mary Ann?

– Tu! – pisnęłam żałośnie.

– O rany… – wyszeptał Syriusz, gdy już do niego to dotarło. – No to mamy problem…

Dotarliśmy do salonu, gdzie siedzieli Remy i Peter.

– Tylko mi nie mów, że zgubiłeś moją siostrę! – Remus wstał, twarz mu stężała.

– Jeśli chodzi o zasięg wzrokowy, to przyznaję, że tak… – odparł James, pokornie spuszczając głowę.

– Jestem tu, Remusie! – szybko wtrąciłam. – Trochę chyba straciłam na ostrości…

Zaległa cisza. A potem wybuchnęłam śmiechem. Huncwoci zerknęli po sobie, a potem, jeden po drugim, zawtórowali mi, pokrótce tarzaliśmy się wszyscy na podłodze ze śmiechu.

Przytuliłam się do Remusa, a w sercu narósł mi dziwny smutek. Wszyscy zbiliśmy się w ciasny kłębek.

– Specyficzne uczucie! – parsknął Luniaczek. – Powietrze mnie obejmuje!

– Nie łam się, Meggie! My i tak cię wszyscy kochamy! – zakrzyknął James.

Mój kotek na szyi zamiauczał żałośnie. Westchnęłam.

– Mam nadzieję, że dojdę do siebie – mruknęłam.

– Być może czujesz się niedowartościowana – objaśnił James i odchrząknął, jak profesor, pragnący wyrazić swą niewiarygodną tezę. – Odrzucona przez społeczeństwo…

– Przymknij się, mądralo – rzuciłam niedbale.

Syriusz zmarszczył brwi, myśląc nad czymś głęboko.

 _–_ _Czeka go śmierć – wycedziła przez mocno zaciśnięte zęby Diana._

 _–_ _Matko, o kim ty mówisz? – Marina podeszła do rodzicielki, która krążyła przy stole. Florian zmierzył ją przeciągłym spojrzeniem, spoczywając na jednym z foteli._

 _–_ _Doskonale wiem, kto zabił Wiktora. Zobaczyłam to w bardzo realnym śnie i od tej pory nie daje mi to spokoju. Musimy coś zrobić, moje dzieci. Pomścić waszego ojca._

 _Roześmiała się złowrogo._

 _–_ _Nie możemy wyruszyć, by go zabić, dopóki Jonasz nie powróci z polowania! – zauważyła Marina. – Wiesz, jak mogłoby się dla niego skończyć pałętanie się gdzieś w dzień…_

 _–_ _Tak, on może umrzeć – przytaknął Florian._

 _–_ _Muszę pomścić zabójcę mojego męża! – zasyczała Diana, w jej oczach czaił się pulsujący żar złamanego serca._

 _Przyjrzała się dzieciom, a potem rzekła z przesadną, ironiczną słodyczą:_

 _–_ _Morderca nosi imię prosto z nieboskłonu… Psia Gwiazda!_

 _Florian, nieco przestraszony, zmierzył wzrokiem blade, zaciskające się bezwiednie pięści jego matki. Poczuł lekkie ukłucie współczucia i grozy. Znając Dianę, wspomniany wyżej mężczyzna długo nie pożyje._

– Meggie, wstawaj! Za dziesięć minut jest mecz!

Głos Lily wyrwał mnie z bardzo głębokiego snu. Tak głębokiego, że praktycznie musiałam przypomnieć sobie, kim jestem.

– Meggie, szybko! Błagam!

– Już… Śnili mi się jacyś ludzie, Lily… Bałam się…

– Nie czas teraz na sny, kochana. Musimy cię ubrać, zaspałaś. Nie martw się, mnie się to zdarza przynajmniej dziesięć razy w tygodniu!

Potworny ból głowy i światłowstręt uderzyły mnie z całą mocą. Zrobiło mi się aż niedobrze. Zacisnęłam mocno język między zębami, żeby nie krzyknąć.

– AUU!

Lily, krzątająca się przy moim kufrze z ubraniami, obróciła się z pytającą miną.

– Nic… Ugryzłam się, to wszystko… – wymamrotałam.

Wolno rozczesywałam moje ciemne, prawie proste włosy, ziewając przeciągle.

– Hej, Meg! Kontaktujesz? Zaraz masz mecz z Puchonami!

– Hura…

Przyspieszyłam jednak ruchy i szybko zeszłyśmy na dół.

– No chyba żartujesz! – oburzyła się Lily, gdy wypadłyśmy na styczniowy, mroźny poranek i przemierzałyśmy błonia. – Masz natychmiast wracać i coś zjeść!

– Nie ma czasu… – wysapałam. – Lily, przepraszam, ale pobiegnę, tak będzie szybciej…

Puściłam się moim super szybkim biegiem i dziesięć sekund potem stałam już w szatni i zdejmowałam koszulkę. Byłam obecnie jedyną dziewczyną w drużynie, toteż całą szatnię damską miałam dla siebie.

Chwilę potem dotarłam do mojej drużyny.

– Już jestem! – usprawiedliwiłam się przed Jamesem. – Wystarczyło pobiec…

– Hmm, chyba korzystasz ile wlezie z twego nowego daru! – uśmiechnął się. – Tylko proszę cię, nie rób się niewidzialna… Wpędzisz mnie w nerwicę.

Wyszczerzyłam zęby.

– Sen przywraca normalność. W tym przypadku również – odparłam.

James zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy.

– Co jest? – spytałam i uniosłam brwi.

– Miałaś jakiś inny uśmiech… – mruknął. – Syriuszu!

– No? – fuknął znudzonym tonem Łapa, opierając się na rączce od miotły.

– Coś mi tu nie pasi, a tobie?

Syriusz przyjrzał się krótko moim zębom, marszcząc czoło.

– Kły ci się wydłużyły – stwierdził chwilę potem.

– Chyba masz rację. Skaleczyłam się o nie dziś rano – odparłam, oblizując dłuższe kły.

Huncwotom brwi powędrowały wysoko po czołach. Obok Syriusza stanął Luke.

– I jak? – zagadnął, wyszczerzając się. – Ładnie ci w tych włosach.

– Naprawdę? – rozpromieniłam się.

– A mnie się wydaje, że czarno-rude loki były hmm… Jedyne w swoim rodzaju! – dorzucił swoje trzy grosze Syriusz. Zanim jednak Luke zareagował, James wygonił dziatwę na stadion.

– Kupą, mości panowie… i nadobna niewiasto. – Skłonił głowę ku mnie.

Ja, Syriusz i James ustawiliśmy się na pozycjach ścigających, Philip–szukającego, Jack i Luke przyczaili się z tyłu, by chronić nas przed tłuczkami, Caradoc poleciał ku bramkom, które bronił. Mecz się rozpoczął.

Ściskało mnie z głodu, odgłos meczu był sto razy głośniejszy, niż zwykle. Do tego doszedł niemiłosierny ból zranionego języka i głowy, bo świeciło słońce. Dobrze, że jest tylko szron, śnieg mógłby nieźle razić. Postanowiłam skupić wszystkie swe siły na meczu.

W ciągu dziesięciu pierwszych minut Gryfoni zdobyli przewagę czterech goli. Puchonom chyba się to nie spodobało, bo zaostrzyli taktykę.

Tłuczek, wysłany przez jednego z ich pałkarzy posłał Syriusza na ziemię, mimo jego desperackiej ucieczki. Łapa mógł tylko leżeć na twardej ziemi i obserwować wszystko z dołu.

Cała wataha Puchonów ruszyła ku bramkom, by wbić gola. Teraz mieli jednego przeciwnika mniej, łatwiej będzie im zdobyć punkt. Poczułam, że muszę im w tym przeszkodzić.

Przynaglałam miotłę, żeby się pospieszyła. Ale wiedziałam, że przeciwnicy są zbyt daleko. Dogonić ich na tym gracie? Nie, niemożliwe…

ŁUP! Tłuczek od jakiegoś Puchona przyładował prosto w moją miotłę. Poczułam, że rozpada mi się pod nogami. Żołądek podjechał niebezpiecznie do gardła. Trzeba lecieć dalej, to tylko drobny wypadek, nic więcej… Wychyliłam się bardziej do przodu, zupełnie prostując nogi i mknęłam poziomo, niczym strzała. Wyciągnęłam ręce przed siebie, by chwycić kafla.

Przez widownię przetoczył się okrzyk przerażenia, zaskoczenia, szoku. Minęłam Luke'a, dostrzegając jego totalnie zdezorientowaną twarz. Leciało mi się jednak tak lekko, że nie do końca mnie to obchodziło, dotarcie do ścigających Hufflepuffu było wciąż priorytetem.

W locie złapałam kafla, którego przekazywał jeden ścigający do tego obok i natychmiast zawróciłam. Tłum wrzeszczał, jak nigdy.

Dobra, teraz do bramek Puchonów.

Z wrażenia omal nie wypuściłam kafla. Zorientowałam się, że coś jest nie tak. Serce mi zamarło.

Wisiałam w powietrzu. Tak po prostu, bez miotły. Trzydzieści stóp nad ziemią.

Zatrzymałam się na chwilę, kompletnie ogłupiała, i żołądek ponownie podjechał mi do gardła. Każdy, nie wyłączając mnie samej, był w ciężkim szoku. Wszystkie oczy graczy i widzów zwrócone były w moją stronę. Wszystkie, poza jednym Philipem, który wykorzystał ogólny zamęt i rozgardiasz i pikował po znicza. Chwilę potem go złapał, ale na nikim nie wywarło to żadnego efektu. Dopiero po kilkunastu sekundach rozległ się nieśmiały gwizdek.

Wszyscy poszybowali ku podłożu, ja także postarałam się jakoś wrócić na ziemię. Nie było z tym większych problemów.

– Oni oszukują! – wrzasnął kapitan Puchonów, gdy obydwie drużyny znalazły się poza stadionem. – Faszerują się jakimiś specyfikami, a potem pomykają bez miotły!

– Co za bzdura! Lupin! – McGonagall zmierzyłam mnie uważnym spojrzeniem. – Łykałaś coś podejrzanego?

– Nie! – oburzyłam się. – Nie wiem, co się stało! Chyba powinnam spaść…

– Chyba powinnaś… – stwierdziła powoli, wciąż taksując mnie wzrokiem.

– Mówię pani, oni oszukują! Powinno się unieważnić mecz! – pienił się kapitan.

– Bo przegrałeś, taa?! – zdenerwował się James, wymachując ku niemu pięściami. – Nie moja wina, że w mojej drużynie są takie orły! Pani profesor! – zwrócił się ku McGonagall – to nie wina Mary Ann! Ona…

Zerknął na mnie uważnie, po czym szepnął coś na ucho nauczycielce. Zmierzyła go zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem.

– To prawda, Lupin? Coś ci ostatnio… dolega? – spytała.

Kiwnęłam głową powoli, stwierdzając w duchu, że „dolega" to dość dobre określenie.

– Cóż, mecz wygrali Gryfoni! – objaśniła po chwili, jakby to przesądzało sprawę. Puchon zaklął. – Panna Lupin przecież nie zrezygnowała z miotły na czas trwania całego meczu, to stało się dopiero pod koniec. Ale na drugi raz panuj nad eee… sobą, Lupin… Nie chcę takich przedstawień następnym razem.

– Cóż, widać, że cię nie docenialiśmy! – uśmiechnął się Luke, gdy już Puchoni sobie poszli.

– Ten lot był genialny! – przyznał Syriusz, leżący nieopodal na noszach. – Oniemiałem.

– Hehe, Meggie umie fruwać! – James wyszczerzył się. – Zatrudnimy cię w roli amorka ze skrzydełkami, który będzie rozdawał walentynki!

Drużyna ryknęła śmiechem na tą wizję. Wsparłam ręce na biodrach i pokręciłam głową.

– No co, powaga! Czternastego lutego już całkiem niedługo!

 _Świece rzucały słaby blask na stół, zastawiony do obiadu. Na samym szczycie siedziała matka, z jej prawej strony córka, z lewej młodszy syn. Najstarszy siedział naprzeciw, na drugim szczycie._

 _–_ _Udam się tam sama, jeżeli nie chcecie ze mną – stwierdziła matka, obracając bezwiednie złotą obrączkę na palcu._

 _–_ _Niezbyt dobrze reagujesz na słońce… – zauważył z troską Florian, z wolna konsumując surowy, krwisty filet wilczy._

 _–_ _Nie dbam o to. Ukryję się gdzieś w lesie, lub pod wodą, jak będę mogła…_

 _–_ _Ja wyruszę z tobą – syknął Jonasz. – Ranemsletta nie zaspokoiło mojego głodu na ludzką krew._

 _–_ _Zabijecie się po drodze… – westchnęła Marina._

 _–_ _Nie, siostrzyczko. Nic nie zaspokoi mego głodu krwi, nawet niebezpieczne promienie tego ohydnego słońca!_

 _Ugryzł kawał mięsa i skrzywił się._

 _–_ _To obrzydliwe!_

 _–_ _Jedz, jak ci dają i nie marudź! – skarcił go Florian. – To jedyne, co mamy._

 _–_ _Ech, ludzka krew jest taka słodka i pyszna… – westchnął z rozmarzeniem, przypominając sobie ostatnie łowy. – Nawet nie wiesz, braciszku. Nie wiesz, bo jesteś zbyt miękki, by kiedykolwiek spróbować takich rarytasów._

 _Florian zesztywniał i odłożył widelec._

 _–_ _Coś cię boli, kochanie? – spytała matka. Zignorował ją._

 _–_ _Szczególnie krew dzieci… – kontynuował Jonasz. – Uwielbiam krew małych dzieci… Takie bezbronne, nieświadome niczego, nieporadne istotki. Ich krzyk…_

 _–_ _DOŚĆ!_

 _Florian wstał, na jego twarzy malował się gniew._

 _–_ _Zabijałeś dzieci?! Niewinne dzieci?!_

 _Jonasz z wolna uniósł się i wpatrywał w brata z drwiną._

 _–_ _Krew dzieci jest jak słodki deser po sutym obiedzie – odparł po chwili, uśmiechając się wyzywająco._

 _–_ _Chłopcy… – ostrzegła matka._

 _–_ _Nie masz serca?! – krzyknął Florian. – Ty…_

 _–_ _Florianie, spokój!_

 _–_ _NIE! Niech mnie wysłucha! Czy wiesz, co ty robisz?! Zabijając dzieci zabijasz przez to ich rodziców, nie fizycznie, oni żyją dalej, rozdarci potwornym bólem!_

 _–_ _Jakie to wzruszające… – Jonasz uniósł brwi. – I patetyczne. Zawsze byłeś dobry w bezsensownej paplaninie, Florianie._

 _–_ _To mogłyby być twoje dzieci, wiesz o tym?! Wyobraź to sobie, potworze!_

 _–_ _Cisza! – krzyknęła matka. – Już zjeść nie można w spokoju…_

 _–_ _Siadaj, zdechlaku – mruknął Jonasz i sam to uczynił. – Zamknij swoją delikatną, dziewczęcą buzię i po prostu usiądź. Nic nie wiesz._

 _Florian zbladł._

 _Stół poderwał się i rąbnął o ścianę, całe jedzenie i świece wylądowały na podłodze._

 _–_ _POWTÓRZ TO!_

 _–_ _Florianie! – krzyknęła Marina z oburzeniem._

 _Wszystkie zasłony we wnękach stanęły w płomieniach._

 _–_ _Panuj nad sobą i swoją psychokinezą… – warknął Jonasz._

 _Florian rzucił się na brata, tamten odskoczył na ścianę, atakując od tyłu._

 _Matka rzuciła się ku dzieciom, w zamian obrywając talerzem, który potłukł się, żłobiąc w jej policzku cienką ranę, niczym od noża. Polała się krew, wrzaski kobiet i okrzyki mężczyzn zagłuszyły niezdrową ciszę samotnej wieży._

Delikatnie zsunęłam się z posłania i natychmiast zerknęłam na kalendarz. Poniedziałek, czternastego lutego. Jęknęłam.

Dziś szałowe wyjście do Hogsmeade… Ale najpierw trzeba swoje odsiedzieć na eliksirach, runach i wróżbiarstwie. Dobrze, że chociaż ostatnią astronomię odwołali.

Zeszłam na śniadanie sama, gdyż Lily i Alicji już nie było.

Wielka Sala nie była specjalnie „oserduszkowana" i „okwiatkowana", poza różowym sercem z kwiatów na drzwiach. Na miejscu usiadłam z Huncwotami, co jakiś czas zerkając na stół Ślizgonów, gdzie spoczywał Severus, pisząc coś w skupieniu. Westchnęłam do siebie.

Za mną jeden z Huncwotów wydał podobnie żałosny odgłos. Odwróciłam się doń. Wszyscy byli przybici.

– Co jest? – zagadnęłam, oblizując automatycznie ostre kły.

– Zabrali nam Mapę Huncwotów! – jęknął James. – W nocy.

– Kto wam zabrał? – zmartwiłam się.

– Filch! – brzmiała zbolała odpowiedź.

Zaległa symboliczna minuta ciszy. Gdy już echa tragedii przebrzmiały, mruknęłam:

– Może ją jeszcze odzyskacie! Przecież jesteście Huncwotami!

– Huncwotami bez Mapy Huncwotów! Też mi Huncwoci! – miauknął James i wszyscy zgodnym chórkiem jęknęli, by zamanifestować bezgraniczną rozpacz.

– Co to za typowe, babskie zachowanie? – skarciłam ich. – Hej, chłopy! Co wam?!

– Stadne biadolenie pomaga… – westchnął Syriusz.

– To był nasz wynalazek! Przypłaciliśmy jego stworzenie trudem, potem i łzami! I milionem szlabanów! Nikt tak nie zna Hogwartu tak, jak my! A ten kapciowaty dinozaur ośmielił się tykać nasz skarb swymi brudnymi, ciemnymi łapami! – zakończył dramatycznie rozedrganym głosem James. – Panowie, niniejszym ogłaszam otwarcie Narodowego Dnia Żałoby!

Odpowiedziały mu pochrząkiwania aprobaty.

– Ta nazwa jest idiotyczna! – obruszył się nagle Łapa.

– A masz coś lepszego, by wyrazić to, co czujemy wewnątrz serca?

– Zaraz ci pokażę, co czuję wewnątrz serca… – burknął Syriusz, po czym wydał z siebie masakryczny, rozdzierający ryk. – To właśnie czuję!

– Aha, czyli nazwiemy to Dniem AAAAAAA…! – tu Rogaś wiernie powielił odgłos wydany przez Syriusza, skupiając na sobie skutecznie część otoczenia.

– Dobra. Remus, powtórz.

– Cicho siedź, łosiu – brzmiała odpowiedź mojego brata na propozycję.

– Wedle rozkazu, Peter?

Peter zaczerwienił się od wstrzymanego powietrza.

– Uwaga uwaga, proszę państwa, oto solo życia Petera… – szepnął teatralnie James.

– Dzień AAAAAA…! – wydobył z siebie Pet.

– NIE! – żachnął się Syriusz. – Źle! To miał być Dzień AAAAAAA…!

– No właśnie mówię, Dzień AAAAAAA…!

– Potter, Black, Pettigrew, do reszty już was odmóżdżyło?! – Castor Black stanął nad Huncwotami. – Może mi powiecie z łaski swojej, co to za neandertalskie dźwięki wydajecie z siebie?!

– My tylko ustalamy coś! – oburzył się James.

– Hmm, macie nieco specyficzny sposób komunikacji międzygrupowej… – Black zmrużył oczy. – Wolałbym, abyście jednak nie raczyli otoczenia swoimi głośnymi rozmowami…

I odszedł, mrucząc coś o Świętym Mungu.

W tym momencie sowa upuściła przed moim talerzem plik walentynek. Zamarłam. Wyglądało na to, że nigdy wcześniej tyle ich nie dostałam. Ciekawe, od kogo te wszystkie liściki?

– Kto ci zrobił tę rysę na policzku, tak na marginesie? – zagadnął James. Przejechałam bezwiednie ręką po twarzy i wyczułam cienką rankę. Zdziwiło mnie to nieco, ale postanowiłam zająć się najpierw zapoznaniem z treścią walentynek.

Pierwsza była od Jamesa.

„Me serce tęsknota dziobie

Ma słodka Mary Ann

Gdy tylko myślę o Tobie

Z tęsknoty wrzody mam.

Najprzystojniejszy James Potter w świecie"

– Myślałem nad tym od stycznia! – przyznał z dumą, kiedy zorientował się, że czytam liścik od niego.

– „Najprzystojniejszy James Potter w świecie"? – zdumiałam się.

– Co?! Miało być „James Potter, najprzystojniejszy w świecie"! Black, to twoja sprawka! – wrzasnął i wymierzył ucieszonemu Łapie cios w ucho. – Coś ty tam nabazgrolił!?

– Urocze! – parsknęłam i otworzyłam następną. Rozpoznałam pismo Remusa.

„Jesteś najukochańszą dziewczyną w świecie. Buzi od braciszka."

Uśmiechnęłam się z rozczuleniem i wymieniłam z Remusem porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Następna była nieco grubsza, niż inne. Gdy tylko ją uchyliłam, usłyszałam znajome nuty:

„ _Oh yeah, I'll tell you something,_

 _I think you'll understand._

 _When I'll say that something_

 _I want to hold your hand,_

 _I want to hold your hand,_

 _I want to hold your hand._

 _Oh please, say to me_

 _You'll let me be your man_

 _And please, say to me_

 _You'll let me hold your hand._

 _Now let me hold your hand,_

 _I want to hold your hand._ "

– Śpiewająca walentynka! – zaśmiałam się. – I do tego Beatlesów! To od ciebie, Łapo!

Łapa posłał mi bardzo z siebie zadowolony uśmieszek i jakby się zaczerwienił.

Następna podpisana była znajomym już S. Jej treść była krótka: „Jesteś wyjątkowa". Intrygujące… Ciekawe, kto to? Pewnie Luke Steinmann. Jego nazwisko jest na S.

Otwarłam ostatnią walentynkę.

„Jest pewna dziewczyna, którą bardzo lubię… Spotkamy się dziś w Hogsmeade? Możemy spędzić razem to święto. Luke."

Przełknęłam ślinę, zamierając. Luke zaprosił mnie na randkę?

– Co tam? Od kogo? – Szybko zakryłam liścik, by wścibski okularnik nie zobaczył zbyt wiele.

– Nieważne… – burknęłam i szybko oddaliłam się na eliksiry.

Randka. Jak to w ogóle brzmi? Ja i randki?! Nigdy na żadnej nie byłam, a na słowo „randka" zawsze coś niebezpiecznie drętwiało mi w mózgu, a po chwili zalewało mnie kompletne poczucie zażenowania. Ale wtopa, co za obciach. Co się w zasadzie robi na randkach, jak się zachowywać?

Zaczerwieniłam się paskudnie, gdy mój nieznośny umysł podsunął mi odpowiedź: „całuje się i różne takie" oraz wizję mnie samej, śliniącej się w jakiejś ciemnej alejce z Lukasem. Fuj. Och, gdzie te piękne czasy, kiedy nikomu nie przeszło przez myśl, by mnie zapraszać na randki?

Coś mnie jednak zastanowiło. Tajemniczym S nie mógł być Luke Steinmann, przecież wysłałby mi w tym wypadku dwie kartki.

Na eliksirach za Chiny Ludowe nie mogłam się skupić. Ciągle chodziło mi po głowie, jaką decyzję podjąć. To samo miało miejsce na runach: Severus szturchał mnie nieustannie, ale trudno było mi notować cokolwiek.

– Coś taka rozkojarzona? – szepnął.

– I kto to mówi! – rzuciłam przez ramię, wciąż się czerwieniąc jak piecyk. – Nie ja notuję dziwne formułki na marginesach książki od eliksirów.

Jedyni Huncwoci na runach, czyli James i Remus, odwrócili się do mnie. Siedzieli przed nami.

– Co ci jest, dzidzia? – zmartwił się James. – Wyglądasz, jakby ci coś dolegało!

– Bo dolega… Luke. Zaprosił mnie na randkę… – wypaliłam, zanim nie ugryzłam się w język.

– CO?! – wrzasnęli naraz James, Remus i Severus.

– To niezwykłe, naprawdę, ale czy możecie uważać, chłopcy?! – warknął nauczyciel.

– Chcesz z nim iść? – szepnął chwilę potem James, gdy już przeprosili.

– Nie wiem… Chyba nie…

– To powiedz mu to! Proste, jak konstrukcja cepa!

– No właśnie tak nie do końca… – speszyłam się.

– Aha! – stwierdził z zapałem Rogacz. – Nie chcesz zmarnować okazji! On jest przystojny i w ogóle super!

– Jak możesz tak mówić! – oburzyłam się. – Jakbyś mnie nie znał! Zwyczajnie mi głupio… Co mam robić?

– Zaraz wróżka Kasandra przyszłość ci powie! – zarechotał. – Następne jest wróżbiarstwo…

Zgodnie z tym co powiedział, pół godziny potem ja, Syriusz i James wspinaliśmy się na wieżę niezmordowanej Kasandry.

– Dziwne, że po prostu mu nie powiesz, żeby spadał… – mruknął Syriusz. – Ja bym tak zrobił…

– No raczej! – zawołał James. – Jakby tobie zaproponował randkę, to byłoby to co najmniej dziwne…

– Wiesz, co mam na myśli! – Minęła nas grupka rozchichotanych dziewcząt, rzucająca Łapie wymowne spojrzenia. Syriusz zaklął coś pod wąsem. – Już mnie ta lekcja doprowadza powoli do niekontrolowanych tików… Wątroba mi skacze. W górę i w dół…

– Ciekawe, kogo tym razem wyswata – mruknął cicho James, po czym wspiął się po złotej drabince.

– Aż się boję wylądować powiedzmy z siostrą Goyle'a – stęknął Syriusz i ruszył za kumplem.

Klasa wyglądała tak, jak zawsze. Mimo lutego było tu niezwykle duszno.

Usiadłam tradycyjnie z Jamesem. Przez chwilę słychać było jedynie rumor wielu rozmów prowadzonych jednocześnie, lecz wkrótce wszyscy zamilkli, bowiem do klasy wkroczyła Kasandra Trelawney. Wyglądała jakby nieco młodziej, lecz bynajmniej nie fizycznie, w tej sferze była wciąż zasuszonym grzybem znalezionym w grobowcu sprzed tysiącleci.

– Witajcie, zgłębiająca tajniki niezwykłej sztuki młodzieży! Dziś możecie skorzystać z niewymownej łaski, jaką daje wam przebywanie ze mną, bowiem, przez wzgląd na dzisiejsze święto…

Syriusz, siedzący obok Jamesa sam, mruknął teatralnie:

– Przygotuj się psychicznie, Rogaś. Zaraz się dowiesz, że będziesz żoną Smarkerusa.

James wybuchnął niekontrolowanym chichotem, a Łapa go skarcił:

– Nie rechocz, jak zmokły chomik, dziecinko. Zaraz ci zasunie karę…

– Ona?! – parsknął głośno. Kasandra nie dosłyszała.

– Taa… Wywróży przyszłość z jakimś… barmanem Dziurawego Kotła. Albo goblinem z Gringotta.

– W sumie to ostatnie mnie bardzo rajcuje – parsknął James, ale zamknął paszczękę.

– Taak… Widzę to bardzo dokładnie… – Kasandrze najwyraźniej nie przeszkadzały śmiechy-chichy dochodzące od naszych dwóch stolików, bo wciąż drążyła swoje z uporem maniaka. – Ta para będzie razem bardzo długo… Przekażcie im, iż to wiem… Narcyza Black z Lucjuszem Malfoyem…

– Co za bzdet! – warknął Łapa na głos. – Oni są już małżeństwem! Wielkie mi odkrycie…

Pokręcił głową nad głupotą ludzkości.

– Kolejna, już czwarta para to… Alicja Silverwand z Frankiem Longbottomem. Oni także wytrwają razem, na tyle długo, na ile im pozwolą ich losy…

Zastanowiłam się, co mogłyby oznaczać te słowa. „Na ile pozwolą ich losy…".

– No tak, a ona absolutnie nie wiedziała, że oni od roku są już razem… – sarknął coraz bardziej rozsierdzony Łapa, wciąż nie siląc się na szept.

– I mamy jeszcze kogoś… Ty, dziecko! – zwróciła się do jakiejś Ślizgonki, która natychmiast zdrętwiała. – Twoja przyszłość jest bardzo mglista, twój narzeczony będzie kimś niezwykłym… Lecz nie jest pisane ci być z nim, to, co was rozdzieli, jest zbyt silne. Lecz wasza miłość będzie trwać i trwać… A chłopiec ten jest tu, w tej sali…

Poczęła miotać się, by odnaleźć drugą połówkę tamtej dziewczyny. Nawiasem mówiąc, ta bardzo pilnie ją obserwowała, jej twarz wydłużyła się z napięcia. Chyba bardzo musiała wierzyć Kasandrze, a jeśli nawet chciałaby to ukryć, to jej totalnie nie wychodziło.

Pokręciłam głową. I ona w to wierzy?

– TY! – krzyknęła wreszcie tryumfalnie Kasandra, aż cała klasa podskoczyła. Chrząknęłam ostentacyjnie. Celowała rozedrganym od emocji paluchem prosto w jakiegoś Ślizgona. Był absolutnie zmieszany i skonsternowany. – Ty będziesz tym wybrankiem, ale nie doczekacie szczęśliwego zakończenia tego uczucia… Rodzice każą twej miłości życia wyjść za kogoś innego… Trudno, popatrzmy dalej…

Swatana para właśnie wysłała w swoją stronę niepozorne spojrzenie, natychmiast się odwracając i czerwieniąc. Chyba nie byli sobą nawzajem wielce zainteresowani.

– Oni też są razem? – szepnęłam w stronę Jamesa, chichocząc złośliwie, ale ten tylko zaprzeczył ruchem głowy, bowiem Kasandra stała dokładnie przed nami…

– Drogi chłopcze… – patrzyła na Syriusza, który natychmiast zrobił się sinofioletowy. – To uczucie, które łączyć cię będzie z twą żoną jest niezwykłe. Razem wiele przejdziecie, ale wasza miłość, choć nieszczęśliwa, to bardzo mocna więź. A to wszystko…

Grdyka Czarnego podleciała pod górę po jego długiej szyi. Nie skomentował.

Nie mogłam już słuchać tych totalnych bzdur, więc westchnęłam ostentacyjnie. Łapa stwierdził już dawno, że się nigdy nie ożeni, ale najwyraźniej Wszechwiedząca Kasandra wiedziała lepiej…

Ciekawe, co powie o mnie. Nie miałam zamiaru przywiązywać wagi do jej idiotycznych, pełnych patosu „przepowiedni", mając świadomość, że wszystko i tak będzie zależeć ode mnie, nie od niej.

Potarłam bezwiednie rankę na policzku. Zorientowałam się dopiero dziś rano, że ją posiadam. Ciekawe tylko od czego? Chyba Irytek nie zrobił mi jej w nocy, gdy spałam? Wyglądała, jakby zrobiona została nożem, czy czymś takim. Przypomniał mi się ten pamiętny dzień suma z obrony, gdy James zarobił właśnie taką ranę od Seva, wyglądała identycznie. Tylko, że to było od Sectumsempry, a nie przypominałam sobie, żeby ktokolwiek ostatnio miotnął we mnie to zaklęcie. Zaczęłam się niepokoić, kiedy ni w ząb nie mogłam sobie przypomnieć, skąd ranka pojawiła się na moim policzku.

– Meg! – poczułam, że James mnie trąca w lewy bok.

– Co? – spytałam, a mój głos zabrzmiał dziwnie donośnie. Cała klasa milczała.

Uniosłam głowę znad ubogich notatek na rolce pergaminu. James zerknął przed siebie. Też tam popatrzyłam.

Kasandra stała przede mną z wyrazem tryumfu wypisanym na twarzy.

– Ty! – wypowiedziała tylko w absolutnej ciszy.

– Przepraszam? – spytałam, bo nie do końca zrozumiałam i skarciłam w duchu za ten moment wyłączenia świadomości. O nie, najwyraźniej skończyła dołować Syriusza, teraz przeszła do mnie…

– To ty! – zawołała.

– Co: ja? – spytałam niewinnie.

– Och! – zniecierpliwiła się staruszka. – To o tobie przed chwilą mówiłam!

– Aha… – mruknęłam i chrząknęłam. – A co?

Rozległy się pogardliwe parsknięcia Ślizgonów.

– To ty będziesz tą kobietą, którą przed chwilą opisywałam! Ty i twój przyszły mąż tak bardzo dużo przetrzymacie… Niesamowite, jaka będzie wasza miłość!

Ślizgoni ryknęli śmiechem.

Jaki mąż, do stu gumochłonów? Przeszły mnie ciarki.

– Hehe, Syriuszu, ale wtopa! – usłyszałam ciche parsknięcie Jamesa, którego brewki jeździły w górę i w dół, w górę i w dół po czole. Zasunął mu sójkę w bok, rechocząc z uciechy.

Zerknęłam na Czarnego. Wpatrywał się we mnie oniemiały, usta miał lekko rozchylone. Twarz była koloru włosów Lily. W oczach dostrzegłam coś takiego, jakby mówił: „Przepraszam za tę szopkę…". I wtedy nawiedziły mnie podejrzenia. Skojarzyłam oba fakty.

Wytrzeszczyłam powoli oczy, dolna warga zjechała mi z wolna bezwiednie w dół. Ślizgoni ryknęli jeszcze bardziej. Ja i Łapa wymieniliśmy zakłopotane spojrzenia.

Rogacz wydał z siebie przeciągłe „Uuu…" i nie omieszkał bestialsko się z nas ponabijać:

– Ale ja zaklepuję wasze pierwsze dziecko! Jestem jego ojcem chrzestnym, rozumiemy się?

– James! – prychnęłam z oburzeniem, czerwieniąc się prawie tak samo, jak Czarny. – Powiedz mu coś!…– zwróciłam się błagalnie do Syriusza.

– …„mężu"! – zarechotał Rogacz, a Ślizgonów to jeszcze bardziej uhahało.

Syriusz już otrząsnął się z szoku, po czym, chyba nie wiedząc co zrobić, posłał mi przesadny wyszczerz.

– Co tam? – spytał przez Rogasia, najwyraźniej bardzo z siebie zadowolony.

– Och, jesteście beznadziejni! – warknęłam. – Obaj!

– Chyba mogę przejść dalej? – zaskrzeczała nauczycielka, o której wszyscy zapomnieli. – Czy to taki powód do radości? Miłość, to miłość, moi drodzy…

Ja i Syriusz spaliliśmy cegły i zanurzyliśmy się w notatkach.

– Nie ma się z czego śmiać! Następna para…

James rechotał, jak opętany – dopóki Kasandra nie stanęła przed nim.

– …to niesamowite uczucie! Mój drogi, twej wybranki nie ma w tej sali, ale jest w twych myślach!

– N-naprawdę? – wydukał sztywno, co bardzo ucieszyło naszą dwójkę.

– Niesamowita miłość, choć krótka, będzie piękna! Ta dziewczyna, Evans… Chodziła tu w zeszłym roku! Teraz jej nie ma…

James przełknął głośno ślinę i zachichotał nerwowo. Tymczasem Ślizgoni wyli jeszcze bardziej z uciechy. Każdy wiedział o tym, że James Potter buja się w Lily Evans.

– Ty, mój drogi chłopcze… – I nauczycielka zajęła się jakimś innym potworkiem ze Slytherinu. – Tak, panie Crabbe! Twoje małżeństwo z Bellatriks Black przetrwa próbę czasu. Jeszcze nie wiecie, jak bardzo się kochacie!

– A więc Bella będzie z Crabbem? – zarechotał sarkastycznie Syriusz do kumpla. – Chyba tym razem nikt nie poinformował Kasandry, że Bella jest z Debilusem. To znaczy Rudolfusem.

Ale James go nie słuchał, za to powoli odzyskiwał kolory na buzi…

– SŁYSZAŁEŚ? BĘDĘ Z EVANS! ALE JAZDA! – James wyżywał się właśnie na jednym z rękawów szaty Syriusza podczas opuszczania sali.

– Ach, i ty w to wierzysz? – Sceptycznie pokręciłam głową, gdy wychodziliśmy na przerwę. – Przecież każdy wie o tym, że się w niej zakochałeś! To nie było zbyt trudne, by przepowiedzieć ci z nią przyszłość!

– Och, przecież ona zawsze ma rację! – zirytował się nagle.

– Chyba się przesłyszałam! Jeszcze rok temu sam mówiłeś, że to dlatego, że ona przepowiada przyszłość tym, co ze sobą są…

– Nie wierzysz w jej dar? – zaatakował James. – Nawet ona widzi, jak bardzo do siebie pasujemy!

– Nie, nie wierzę! – warknęłam.

– A co? Nie chcemy być już z Syriuszkiem? – zaśpiewał słodko James.

– Chcesz w zęby?! – zdenerwowałam się.

Ale James tylko wydał z siebie jakiś mściwy odgłos, takie krótkie, tryumfalne „Hehe!". Był w znakomitym humorze.

Syriusz natomiast w ogóle się nie odzywał. Ogólnie wyglądał, jakby coś go bolało.

– Hej, EVANS! – wyśpiewał James niebiańsko (a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało) w stronę rudej osóbki, która stała oparta o ścianę w sali wejściowej i podziwiała płatki śniegu, sypiące się z nieba. Uniosła nieznacznie brwi, gdy nas dostrzegła.

– Amor złotoskrzydły podpowiedział mi, że czeka cię świetlana przyszłość ze mną! – Ukłonił się przed nią nisko. – Pójdź w ramiona miłości!...

Rozłożył szeroko ręce i ruszył na Lily, prawdopodobnie w celu zmiażdżenia jej w gorącym, pełnym uczucia uścisku.

PLASK! Zarobił siarczysty policzek, a Lily, czerwona jak piwonia, zwiała czym prędzej z widoku wszelkiej istoty ludzkiej.

– Ona to mnie jednak kocha! – rozmarzył się Rogaś, trzymając mocno swój policzek w czułym uścisku. – Dała do zrozumienia, że mnie widzi…

– Hmm, jeżeli po ślubie też tak będziesz traktowany, to… – zauważył znudzony Łapa.

– To co? Każdy jej dotyk jest niczym balsam! – zapiał James, zdecydowanie za głośno.

– Chyba nie chcesz być non stop prany wałkiem przez łeb?!

– Co…? Może być i wałkiem… Wolę jednak siadać na cieście, by je rozpłaszczyć… – wymamrotał James, niezbyt zorientowany w temacie i ruszył otumaniony śladami Lily, jakby była jakimś magnesem. Syriusz i ja wymieniliśmy rozbawione, wymowne spojrzenia.

– Hejka! – Peter wpadł na nas znienacka. – Idziecie do wioski?

– Pewnie, że idą!– zawołał Remus, doganiają Glizdka. – I co, Meggie? Decydujesz się na spędzenie tego popołudnia z Lukasem?

– Właściwie to… – wystękałam nieskładnie.

– Powinnaś pójść ze swoim przyszłym mężusiem, on na bank się ucieszy! – wyszczerzył się skądś Rogaś, który już chyba otrzeźwiał nieco.

– Ha ha! – skwitowałam ze złością.

Ruszyliśmy zatem błoniami, by wkrótce stanąć na brukowanej, groteskowej uliczce czarodziejskiego Hogsmeade. Śnieg lutego pokrywał dachy domostw i budynków. Mijało nas całe mnóstwo par. Poczułam się trochę zażenowana.

Przed Trzema Miotłami stała grupka piątoklasistów z Gryffindoru, między nimi Luke. Żołądek podjechał mi pod samo gardło i wtopiłam się w sztuczny tłum, jaki inicjowali Huncwoci.

– Hej, jeszcze się zastanawiasz?! – zawołał James, widząc moje próby zniknięcia. – Przecież obok stoi wybranek twego serca, jak możesz myśleć o walentynkach z tym Żydem?

– James, uspokój się! – warknęłam. – To, że Kasandra, która cierpi na amnezję i inne nieznane schorzenia mózgu, nagadała nam takich bzdur o naszej przyszłości, nie znaczy, że muszą się spełnić! Wybór chyba należy do nas, nie mylę się?

– Och, Meggie, daj spokój! Jestem pewien, że miała rację!

– Taki jesteś o tym przekonany?! – zaśmiałam się, zupełnie nieśmiesznie. – Nie powinieneś wysuwać zbyt pochopnych wniosków! Zaraz ci pokażę, jak bardzo się mylisz!

Odeszłam od Huncwotów, prosto do Steinmanna.

– To gdzie idziemy? – zapytałam bez ogródek.

Podziałało, jak kosa na żyto. Jednak chwilę potem Steinmann już odzyskiwał swój biały uśmiech i radosne spojrzenie.

– A gdzie chciałabyś? W Trzech Miotłach jest niezły tłok… W taki mróz przydałoby się jednak coś gorącego, nieprawdaż?

Kiwnęłam, czując, że pocą mi się dłonie.

– Ale niedaleko jest pijalnia czekolady, mam rację? – zapytał i zaśmiał się w naprawdę irytujący sposób.

Powstrzymałam się od kolokwialnego „Nie, debilu" i mruknęłam jedynie:

– Dobra, to chodźmy, Luke…

Oddaliliśmy się razem od jego kumpli. Rzuciłam przez ramię tryumfalne spojrzenie oniemiałym Huncwotom. Wyglądali, jak ławica karpi.

– Już myślałem, że nie będziesz chciała się ze mną umówić! – Zerknął na mnie z ukosa. W ostatnim momencie ugryzłam się w język, żeby nie powiedzieć mu, iż rzeczywiście miałam duże wątpliwości. Zamiast tego uśmiechnęłam się tajemniczo.

– Widać, to twój szczęśliwy dzień – mruknęłam bez entuzjazmu.

– Jeszcze jak! – Znów obnażył wszystkie swe białe zęby. Przyglądałam się jego żydowskiemu profilowi uważnie. – Normalnie powinienem siedzieć i zakuwać do sumów. Ale mi się nie chce…

Wkroczyliśmy do pijalni czekolady i zajęliśmy stolik. Siedziało tu kilka par, oraz grupki przyjaciół, rozprawiających o całej gamie różnych spraw, plotkując beztrosko.

– A jak tobie poszły sumy? – zagadnął.

– Tak, jak sobie wymarzyłam – odparłam enigmatycznie.

Zmierzył mnie przeciągłym spojrzeniem.

– Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się zdać zaklęcia. To mój słaby punkt. Marzy mi się praca w Departamencie Magicznych Gier i Sportów… A ty? Kim pragniesz zostać?

– Hmm. – Potoczyłam wzrokiem po ciemnoczekoladowym stropie i postanowiłam się trochę zabawić. Skoro już mszczę się na Jamesie za wygadywanie bzdur, to niech chociaż to będzie zabawne, nie męczące. – Chcę walczyć.

Uniósł brwi, nie bardzo rozumiejąc.

– Z kim?

– Z tymi, którzy niszczą – odparłam z powagą.

– Aha… – zgodził się ostrożnie, lekki uśmieszek przemknął przez jego twarz. By zyskać na czasie, upiłam nieco mojej miętowej, białej czekolady. – Cóż, jeżeli z taką utalentowaną czarownicą będą mieli do czynienia…

Posłał mi olśniewający wyszczerz, a ja powstrzymałam się od odpowiedzenia mu wyjątkowo wątpiącym wzrokiem. Nigdy nie miałam się za utalentowaną, za to doskonale wiedziałam, że Lukas próbuje mnie złapać na lep, jakim są komplementy. Prawdopodobnie nie miał zielonego pojęcia, czy posiadałam jakikolwiek talent.

– Co masz na myśli? – zapytałam jednak tonem mało zainteresowanej.

– Wiesz, jeszcze nie spotkałem nikogo, kto umiałby latać tak po prostu…

– To nie wszystko – stwierdziłam, zanim nie ugryzłam się w język.

– Masz jakieś inne ukryte zdolności? – uniósł brew, słabo ukrywając zaintrygowanie.

– Mnóstwo innych… – wzruszyłam ramionami i znów upiłam nieco czekolady. Nieźle mnie bawiło takie bajerowanie Luke'a. W końcu dobry bajer nie jest zły, a już na pewno pomocny w tak nieprzyjemniej sytuacji, jak randka z Lukasem Steinmannem.

– Pokażesz mi? – szepnął zachęcająco.

– Może kiedyś… – uśmiechnęłam się tajemniczo. Odwzajemnił to, nieźle z siebie zadowolony. Imbecyl, pomyślałam.

Hmm, gdzie jest cukier? Zerknęłam na brązową cukierniczkę w kształcie wuzetki. Zanim zdążyłam jednak wykonać ruch ręką w jej stronę, cukierniczka najspokojniej w świecie podleciała i lekko opadła obok kielicha z białą czekoladą. Zamarłam.

– O rany! – wyrzucił z siebie Luke, wytrzeszczając oczy. – Jak ty to zrobiłaś?! Bez różdżki?

– Ekhem… – Zamrugałam szybko, próbując odzyskać tajemniczość i opanowanie za wszelką cenę. – Taak, no ba! To jedna z tych zdolności, o których mówiłam. Mam ich trochę w zanadrzu…

Zerknęłam na stojący na stole bukiecik róż w dzbanku: wylewitował w powietrze i osiadł między nami. Specjalnie tak zrobiłam, by chociaż jedno błyszczące oko nie prześwietlało mnie jak rentgen.

– Niesamowite! Jesteś cudowna! – usłyszałam zza kwiatków. Pff, taa…

Odgarnął dłonią bukiet, uśmiechając się do mnie olśniewająco. Natychmiast ukryłam twarz za własnym pucharem z miętową czekoladą, udając, że wzorek na jego ściance jest wielce interesujący.

– Hej, Meggie! – zagadnął zachęcająco. – Nie bądź taka skryta, no…

– Prosiłabym cię o przysługę! – odparłam, czerwieniąc się z zażenowania jeszcze bardziej.

– Zamieniam się w słuch!

– Nie nazywaj mnie tak. To imię przysługuje mi jedynie z ust Jamesa i Remusa.

Luke nieco oklapł w sobie.

– Czyli tym najbliższym – dodałam po chwili milczenia.

– Mógłbym jakoś znaleźć się w ich gronie? – Po tych słowach uniósł brew zalotnie.

Całą siłą woli powstrzymałam się w tym momencie, by nie uciekać czym prędzej z pijalni czekolady. A już na pewno z trudem przyszło mi złapanie w porę ręki, gdy ta drgnęła konwulsyjnie, nosząc się z zamiarem dania mu prosto w olśniewające zęby.

Jego pytanie kompletnie mnie przytkało, ale za to na moim czole ekspedientka z pewnością mogłaby podgrzać gorącą czekoladę dla klientów.

– Eh, spróbuję. Jesteś taka tajemnicza… – dodał Lukas, kiedy nie odpowiadałam dłuższą chwilę.

Posłał mi płomienne spojrzenie, na co ja spuściłam oczy.

I w co ja się wpakowałam? Trudno, zachowajmy twarz pokerzysty…

Podskoczyłam, jak oparzona. Powodem tego był fakt, że na moją głowę spadła mała koperta. List do mnie.

„Jak to mówią, pozory mylą. Chciałbym, abyś się o tym niedługo przekonała. Twój S"


	47. Tajemniczy S to

_Florian zmierzwił swe miodowe włosy._

 _–_ _Wyruszacie w końcu, czy nie? – zapytał brata, pogrążonego w lekturze. Biblioteka dostarczała im ich ulubionych i praktycznie jedynych rozrywek._

 _–_ _Wiesz, że najpierw musimy wezwać pewną osobę…_

 _Jonasz uniósł głowę znad książki, gdy wypowiedział tę kwestię i przyjrzał się uważnie bratu._

 _Jedna brew Floriana pojechała do góry po czole._

 _–_ _Matka mówiła, że ojciec zaraził kogoś wampiryzmem, tam, na Wyspach Brytyjskich._

 _Florian zesztywniał._

 _–_ _Biedaczek… – mruknął po chwili. – Ale po co? Zostawmy go w spokoju._

 _–_ _Coś nie do końca się udało. To nie jest pełnoprawny wampir, ale matka mówi, że dzieli z nią sny. Dzięki temu wiedziała, kto zabił ojca. Ta osoba i tak należy do naszego świata – warknął czarnowłosy chłopak. – Musimy ją tu przyjąć, trzymać się razem._

 _–_ _Ale dlaczego?_

 _Florian wyczuł, że jego siostra zbliża się nieuchronnie i czyta w jego myślach._

 _Naraz otworzyły się drzwi._

 _–_ _Ponieważ ma teraz znamię naszej rodziny, praktycznie do niej należy. Ojciec bezwiednie ją nim naznaczył. Chociaż nie do końca, bo zamiana nie dokonała się jeszcze w pełni. Musimy coś zrobić, by ta istota stała się jednym z nas – rzekła Marina. – By nam pomogła zemścić się na Psiej Gwieździe._

 _–_ _A jeśli nie będzie chciała? – zdziwił się najmłodszy wampir._

 _–_ _Nie wiem, czy będzie miała jakikolwiek wybór – szepnęła Marina._

 _–_ _Dzieci, już czas. – Diana weszła do biblioteki. – Idziemy ją przywołać. Może pomoże nam zabić naszego wroga. Im nas więcej, tym lepiej._

 _Jonasz przewrócił oczyma._

 _–_ _Kondukt powitalny, phi! To nie dla mnie… Idę coś upolować…_

 _Sekundę potem już go nie było._

 _–_ _Chodźmy, Florianie, Marino. – Kobieta kiwnęła na swoje dzieci i razem udali się do jadalni, do jednej z trumien._

 _–_ _Pojawi się w trumnie, hę? – zagadnął z obrzydzeniem Florian._

 _–_ _Coś ci się nie podoba w trumnach? – spytała jego siostra kpiąco._

 _–_ _Ktokolwiek chociaż wie, jak ją przywołać?_

 _–_ _Nie przeszkadzaj!_

 _Florian westchnął, ale zamilkł. Kto wie, pomyślał, przenosząc wzrok na dno trumny. Może ta istota nie będzie taka zła. Może się zaprzyjaźnimy. Może nie będę już taki samotny…_

Nad stadionem unosił się krzyk setek gardeł. Świsty, wrzaski pełne wrażenia i napięcia napełniały moje uszy, mimo, że stałam nieopodal chatki Hagrida – całkiem daleko od boiska. Już przywykłam do wyostrzonego słuchu i węchu, innych zmysłów, oraz dziwnych zmian, wzmożony hałas nie zrobił na mnie więc żadnego wrażenia.

Marzec w tym roku szybko nadszedł. Tak naprawdę trudno było uwierzyć, że już jest. Czas przeciekał mi w szóstej klasie niczym piasek przez palce.

Od dwóch dni ja i Remus byliśmy pełnoletni, czego kompletnie nie odczułam. Rodzice nie mogli przysłać nam zbyt wiele, ale dostaliśmy po drobnym upominku od przyjaciół i trochę kasy.

Bezwiednie wyciągnęłam kartkę z kieszeni peleryny: był to niewielki liścik, który dostałam przedwczoraj. Autorem był niejaki pan S. Zżerała mnie dzika ciekawość, kim on tak w rzeczywistości jest. Dawno pozbyłam się myśli, że mógłby być to Lukas, to było zbyt subtelne, jak na niego. Bo osoba sprawiała wrażenie wrażliwiej, a nie, jak on, okazującej swe uczucie z delikatnością godną człowieka jaskiniowego.

Jak miło przytulić się w samotności do drzewa. I nikt nie przeszkadza. Wszyscy poszli na ten mecz Slytherin kontra Hufflepuff. Super, błogosławiona cisza…

Obserwowałam wierzbę, o którą się opierałam. Na gałązkach pojawiały się pierwsze wiosenne pączki. Śnieg dawno już stopniał, trawa powoli odradzała się do życia. Słychać było co jakiś czas nieśmiały świergot ptaka. Jasne niebo zwiastowało letnie upały, mimo, że wydawały się one niezwykle odległe. Zostały jeszcze niecałe trzy tygodnie, a wiosna wróci.

Usłyszałam czyjeś kroki. Kto fatyguje się tu teraz? Jeżeli ktoś zmierza do mnie, to tylko Peter – on jeden wiedział, gdzie poszłam.

Zza drzewa wysunął się powoli nie kto inny, ale…

– Hej, szukałem cię! – Luke posłał mi niepewny uśmiech.

– A to czemu? – zainteresowałam się, w duchu przyrzekając, że uduszę przy pierwszej lepszej okazji Petera za szastanie informacjami na prawo i lewo.

– Nie dostrzegłem, byś stała na trybunach. Czemu tak się odcinasz od ludzi?

– Ech, nie sądzę, że chciałabym ci zdradzać moje sekrety – odparłam, nieco poirytowana faktem, że można być takim natrętnym. Nie miałam najmniejszej ochoty być dla Lukasa uprzejma.

– Rozumiem – mruknął i zmrużył oczy. – Nie proszę cię o to. Myślałem, że może coś ci się stało…

– Póki co żyję. A teraz, jeśli mogę cię o to prosić…

Głos uwiązł mi w gardle i nie dokończyłam, po prostu wyminęłam go, nie zaszczycając nawet chłodnym spojrzeniem. Utkwiłam za to wzrok w wieżach Hogwartu modląc się, żeby dał mi spokój.

– Mary Ann, czekaj! – warknął i złapał mnie za ramię. Obróciłam się gwałtownie, gasząc go spojrzeniem, dopóki nie puścił. Przybliżył się nieco, świdrując mnie wzrokiem. Nie cofnęłam się, choć wzięła mnie na to ochota.

– Nie bądź taka oschła i zimna! – poprosił nieco rozkazującym tonem. Uniosłam brwi.

– Wolałabym, abyś mi nie mówił, co mam robić, a czego nie – mruknęłam.

– Źle mnie zrozumiałaś. Nie o to mi chodzi! – warknął. – Nie podoba mi się po prostu, że… Że dla mnie jesteś taka, a dla innych…

– No? – podchwyciłam. – Co chciałeś mi powiedzieć? Co masz na myśli?

Zastanawiał się chwilę.

– Mnie tak traktujesz, a… a Potter, na przykład… albo Black.

– Zastanówmy się… – rzekłam ironicznie. – Dlaczego traktuję inaczej Jamesa i Syriusza… Naprawdę, nie mam pojęcia!

– Oni wcale nie są lepsi ode mnie w niczym! – zirytował się. – Traktowałbym cię dobrze…

– O czym ty w ogóle mówisz?! Co kryje się za tym „traktowałbym"?

Wwiercił we mnie swe ciemne, błyszczące oczy.

– Czy wiesz, że odcień twoich tęczówek jest inny? – zdziwił się nagle, zbliżając twarz do moich oczu.

– Co? – zapytałam, zdezorientowana.

– Poważnie, mają srebrny kolor. Kiedyś były zielone.

– Zwariowałeś?! – parsknęłam. – Jak oczy mogą być srebrne?!

– Mogą najwyraźniej, bo twoje takie są. – Wpatrzył się w moje tęczówki intensywnie.

 _Ona… jest… taka… taka… jest… taka…_

– Przepraszam, mówiłeś coś? – zapytałam, zaskoczona. Luke uniósł brwi. – Słyszałam, jak ktoś coś o kimś mówił… – urwałam, zdając sobie sprawę, jak to dziwnie zabrzmiało.

– Nie, nie wydaje mi się… – mruknął i chrząknął. – Pozwól mi jeszcze chwilę przyjrzeć się twym oczom, może się przewidziałem…

 _Teraz cię mam…_

Jego twarz rosła z każdą najmniejszą chwilą. Wydało mi się to wręcz dziwne, obce, nierealne…

Gdy jego nos delikatnie dotknął mojego, gwałtownie odskoczyłam. Wpatrywałam się w niego czując, jak na białych policzkach wykwitają gorące, malinowe plamy.

– Dam ci życiową radę – wykrztusiłam chłodno, kompletnie wytrącona z równowagi. – Następnym razem z kolejną dziewczyną zacznij inaczej.

Poczułam, że stało się to, co chciałam: zrobiłam się niewidzialna. Lukas rozejrzał się, przerażony.

– Mary Ann?! – wrzasnął, nieco rozpaczliwie. Nie dbałam o to: pobiegłam prosto do szkoły.

Jako, że nauczyłam się już stawać widzialna gdy chcę, w sali wejściowej szybko to zrobiłam. Akurat napatoczyła się grupka Ślizgonów. Nie wytrzymałam.

– Severusie! – jęknęłam głośno przez łzy. Wszyscy zerknęli na mnie. Nie dbając o pozory, podbiegłam ku najlepszemu przyjacielowi i zarzuciłam mu ręce na szyję. Z niewiadomych przyczyn było mi źle, bardzo źle. Bałam się jednego: że mnie odtrąci, wyśmieje, uda, że mnie nie zna.

Ale Severus zrobił coś, co tylko jeszcze bardziej wzmogło moje uczucie: objął mnie bardzo mocno, dodając otuchy. Poczułam falę ciepła ku niemu, jaka wylewała się z mojego serca galonami.

Ślizgoni wlepiali w nas skonsternowane, zbite z tropu spojrzenia. Niektórzy uśmiechali się nieco złośliwie, ale niewiele mogli zrobić, w końcu Severus był ich kumplem.

– Ktoś cię skrzywdził? – szepnął przyjaciel w moje ucho. Jego pytanie nasączone było groźbą.

Nie odparłam. Obrzydzenie do Lukasa wypełniło mnie do cna.

– Nic, dopadł mnie nagły żal… – skłamałam cicho i mocniej się do niego przytuliłam. Poza Remusem i Jamesem tylko z nim czułam się w pełni swobodnie. Chociaż przy Syriuszu też ostatnio.

Wszyscy uczniowie Hogwartu weszli przez drzwi frontowe; mecz się zakończył. Sądząc po minach większości, wygrali Ślizgoni, niezawodna, niepokonana drużyna tego roku. Trzech Huncwotów, czyli James, Peter i Syriusz, posłali mi zaskoczone spojrzenia, gdy dostrzegli mnie w tak nietypowej sytuacji. Syriusz kiwnął na mnie dyskretnie, by nikt nie zauważył.

Puściłam Severusa, szepcząc „Dziękuję", po czym podeszłam do Łapy. Ten gestem wskazał reszcie, że nie są mu potrzebni do szczęścia, toteż James i Pet odeszli do dormitorium.

– Hej, chciałbym porozmawiać o… Och, znowu coś ci się stało? – Zerknął na moje srebrne oczy.

– Najwyraźniej.

 _Szkoda… Zielone były przecudne._

– Dziękuję – uśmiechnęłam się. Humor skoczył mi diametralnie po przytuleniu się do kochanej, bliskiej mi osoby. Syriusz utkwił we mnie zaskoczone, pytające spojrzenie.

– Że moje zielone oczy ci się podobały. Wiesz, chyba umiem czytać w myślach… – to obojętne stwierdzenie nawet mnie tak mocno nie zszokowało. Mało co mnie dziwiło.

Syriuszowi z wolna stężała twarz.

– Błagam, wyłącz to, dobrze? Przynajmniej wtedy, gdy ze mną rozmawiasz. Nie będę mógł się skupić mając poczucie, że ktoś grzebie mi w mózgu. Proszę… – Posłał mi nieco przerażone, błagalne spojrzenie.

– Dobra, jeżeli nie chcesz… – Wzruszyłam ramionami, nieźle ubawiona jego trwogą. Spojrzał na mnie nieufnie. – Widocznie masz myśli, których nie chciałbyś nikomu pokazać…

Parsknęłam złośliwie. Syriusz podjął przerwany wątek, udając głuchoniemego:

– No więc ekhym… Wracając do sprawy, co jakiś czas pojawiają się u ciebie dziwaczne zdolności oraz zmiany w wyglądzie. Zapisałem je sobie, bo od pewnego czasu badam twój ciężki przypadek…

– Dzięki! – parsknęłam i pokręciłam głową z politowaniem. – Jakiego niewiarygodnego odkrycia dokonał pan Black?

Syriusz pogrzebał w kieszeni i wyciągnął zmiętą karteczkę:

– Wygląd – jął wyliczać. – Proste, czarne włosy…

– To akurat od szamponu – zaprotestowałam.

– A chciałaś, żeby były proste? – zripostował. Nie odpowiedziałam.

– Dalej… Nieustanna bladość, kły ostre i długie, teraz masz jeszcze inne oczy…

– I księżyc na biodrze – zauważyłam. – Takie znamię. Noszę je, odkąd ugryzł mnie wampir.

Syriusz uniósł brwi.

– No właśnie. A teraz najważniejsze: zdolności i cechy. Szybkie bieganie, niewidzialność, latanie, czytanie w myślach, przemieszczanie przedmiotów, wstręt do czosnku i cebuli, do srebra i słońca oraz megaostre zmysły. Nie zastanawia cię to?

– Nie, wcale – mruknęłam z sarkazmem.

– Bo mnie bardzo. Jakbyś zamieniała się w inną osobę. Albo inaczej: jesteś zupełnie, jak wampir. Albo jedno i drugie. Tyle, że nie pragniesz krwi. Na razie… – dodał ostrożnie.

– Przecież Dumbledore obiecał, że nie będę wampirem! – przeraziłam się.

– Tak. Ale mówił o skutkach ubocznych… – Syriusz spuścił głowę, zerkając bezwiednie na swoją kartkę. – Mówił, że wampiry są nieśmiertelne. Że mają mnóstwo wspomnień i często przelewają je w swoje ofiary. Wiesz. Twoja podświadomość może wyczyniać różne rzeczy. Być może o niektórych nawet nie masz pojęcia…

Posłał mi znaczące spojrzenie.

– Co sugerujesz? – zapytałam z najwyższą ostrożnością. Jego słowa mnie przeraziły. Bo nie zrozumiałam z nich tyle, ile bym chciała. Brzmiały, jak groźnego.

– Czytałem dużo na ten temat… jak nigdy, he he!... No nic, w każdym razie, był taki jeden przypadek, że wampir zlał się w jedno ciało ze swą ofiarą. Innym razem, w trakcie wysysania wampirzyca została zabita. W ofiarę przelała myśli i wspomnienia o jedynym synu, automatycznie. I ten mężczyzna łączył się myślami z tym jej synem. Słynny przypadek z osiemnastego wieku… Nic nie rozumiesz?

Zamilkł, obserwując mnie uważnie. Nic nie odpowiedziałam, rozmyślając nad jego słowami.

 _Czy jej to nie rusza?!... Jest w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie…_

– Tak, wiem – rzuciłam niecierpliwie.

– Mary Ann! – oburzył się. – Już z tobą nie rozmawiam. Miałaś panować nad tym!

– Och, no tak… Przepraszam cię!

– Dobra, spadam. Zanim usłyszysz więcej, niż bym chciał…

Posłał mi krzywy uśmiech i zmył się tak szybko, jak tylko mógł. Hmm, nie brzmiało to wszystko zbyt wesoło…

O moją głowę pacnęła zmięta kulka pergaminu. Rozejrzałam się uważnie, lecz nikogo nie było. Być może to robota Irytka?

Podniosłam znalezisko i rozwinęłam.

„Mary Ann!

Rzadko spotykam takie osoby jak Ty. Wierz mi. Chciałbym jeszcze spotkać Cię na żywo, byś wiedziała, kim jestem naprawdę. Przyjdź pod dział o runach w bibliotece, w piątek przed śniadaniem.

Twój S".

 _–_ _Dziś na pewno się uda! – ucieszyła się Marina._

 _–_ _Tak. Upłynął określony czas – odparł Florian, z ciekawością przyglądając się trumnie_.

Piątek przed śniadaniem… Póki co, trzeba się zwlec z łóżka.

Obudziłam się z zamkniętymi oczyma. Ból głowy był nieznośny, gorszy niż zwykle. I do tego ta senność…

– Mary Ann! Zaraz zaczynamy lekcje – głos Lily zadźwięczał nieprzyjemnie, chociaż wypowiedziała to bardzo spokojnie i niezbyt głośno.

– Nigdzie nie idę… – ledwo wymamrotałam.

– Ależ idziesz – Lily postawiła mnie na nogi. Oczy same mi się kleiły.

– Spałaś w ogóle tej nocy? – zapytała Alicja. Kiwnęłam potakująco. – Dziwne…

Z trudem dobrnęłam na sam dół. Droga tam zajęła mi dziesięć minut więcej niż zazwyczaj, przy średnim tempie pośpiechu.

W bibliotece około ósmej nie było nikogo, poza zdesperowanymi jednostkami. Wpadłam do toalety niedaleko królestwa książek, by przemyć twarz. W lustrze dostrzegłam odbicie własnej buzi. Odcień skóry był potworny, jak zielona świeczka, ale nie to było najgorsze. Najbardziej interesowało mnie obecnie utrzymanie w miarę pionowej postawy przed tym zlewem.

Udało mi się nieco oszukać senność strumieniem lodowatej wody, którym ochlapałam twarz. Oczy nieco się rozszerzyły.

Z powrotem ruszyłam ku bibliotece. Teraz poczułam nagły zryw własnego serca. Mimo wszystko ciekawość walczyła z całkowitym otępieniem. Zdenerwowanie wkradło się do mózgu. Tym S może być każdy…

Powoli podkradłam się pod jedną z półek, przyglądając się uważnie działowi z runami. Nikogo tam nie było poza jakimś uczniakiem, szperającym wśród książek z zapałem.

Dopadło mnie rozczarowanie. Może ten S wcale nie miał sympatycznych zamiarów? A jeśli zrobił to jakiś dziwny Ślizgon, by z kumplami ponabijać się ze mnie? Być może stoją gdzieś razem i mnie obserwują, mając ubaw po pachy z głupiej, naiwnej Mary Ann Lupin, która posłusznie przyleciała do biblioteki?

Podeszłam pewnie do półki i jeździłam wzrokiem po woluminach, by znaleźć wyimaginowaną książkę. Najlepiej będzie udawać, że jakaś książka mnie tu zainteresowała, nie głupi anonim. Westchnęłam mimowolnie.

– Czegoś szukasz? Może mógłbym ci pomóc? – zaoferował się szperający w książkach uczeń.

– Nie, dzięki, Gregor… – rzuciłam przez ramię, nieco zaskoczona nagłym zewem rycerskości, jakim popisał się przed chwilą Goyle. Zerknął na mnie z ukosa.

– Lubisz runy, prawda? – zagadnął.

– Owszem… – Rozejrzałam się naokoło niecierpliwie, czy S nie idzie mnie ratować z opresji.

– Ja też. – Zerknęłam na niego z ciekawością. Tryumfalny uśmiech rozlał się na jego niezbyt pięknej, z pozoru tępawej twarzy. On i runy? – Wiedziałem, które miejsce najlepiej nada się na spotkanie…

Zamarłam i wydałam zduszony okrzyk. Wlepiłam w niego przerażone spojrzenie. Uśmiechnął się smutno i nieco przepraszająco.

– Taa… To ja jestem tym S.

– Ty jesteś… – dalej głos uwiązł mi w gardle. Pięknie. Nic, tylko się zabić.

– Hmm… S jak Slytherin… – dodał, najwyraźniej nie wiedząc, co dalej powiedzieć. Zaległa przykra cisza.

– Dlaczego do mnie pisałeś? – Spuściłam wzrok na jego naszywkę z wężem. Taak, Goyle jest zdecydowanie za wysoki, by wpatrywać się w niego zbyt długo…

Zastanowił się chwilę.

– Bo ty jesteś inna. Sympatia, jaką okazałaś mi w szpitalu…

Naraz rozległ się dzwonek. Odetchnęłam z ulgą.

– Ech, te durne lekcje… Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać. Możemy spotkać się tu po lekcjach? Może mielibyśmy więcej czasu…

– Eee, dobra… – mruknęłam bez zastanowienia i szybko uciekłam.

Świat się wali. O co im wszystkim chodzi? Najpierw ten idiota Steinmann, teraz Goyle… Co ich ugryzło? Czym się wyróżniam od innych? A może niczym, może po prostu inne dziewczyny też mają takie problemy? Weźmy na przykład Lily i jej fanatycznego, zdesperowanego wielbiciela… No, ale jest monumentalna różnica pomiędzy, powiedzmy, Lukasem a Jamesem, pod względem zarówno kręgosłupa moralnego, jak i stopnia pofałdowania mózgu. Oj tak, na Steinmanna byłam wściekła.

Dobrnęłam do klasy transmutacji, pod którą czekała na mnie Lily.

– No i co? Widzę, że wciąż ledwo odbierasz świat zewnętrzny – zmartwiła się. Ziewnęłam szeroko w odpowiedzi. – Ciekawe, od czego to…

Obok nas stanęli Huncwoci.

– I jak? – James aż skakał z podniecenia. – Poznałaś tego oszałamiająco przystojnego, niewiarygodnie męskiego pożeracza serc niewieścich?!

Parsknęłam. Jego wersja skrajnie różniła się od rzeczywistości.

– Taa… To Gregor Goyle. – I zaczerwieniłam się.

Huncwoci wypuścili powietrze z ust po tych słowach.

– Łee! – Syriusz parsknął i odrzucił włosy do tyłu. – Masz na myśli tego Ślizgona z mordą niczym traktor? To brakujące ogniwo pomiędzy małpą a człowiekiem?!

– Widzisz, Syriuszku?! – ucieszył się Rogaś. – Odnalazłeś wreszcie rodzinę!

Zaraz zarobił kopa.

– I jak było? Romantycznie? – cieszył się bezczelnie Remus. Posłałam mu pełne politowania spojrzenie.

– Zwariowałeś?! Chciałam stamtąd zwiewać czym prędzej!

– Trzeba było – zauważyła Lily. – Może powinnaś mu powiedzieć, że nie interesuje cię znajomość z nim…

– Nie umiem być niegrzeczna dla tych, co mi nie podpadli, Lily.

– Trzeba było mnie tam wezwać, wyrwałbym cię z opresji! – zawołał bohatersko Rogaś. – Dowaliłbym mu!

– Taa… – Syriusz parsknął. – Miałbyś chyba sinusoidę zamiast twarzy.

– Lepsza sinusoida niż to, co ma teraz! – wydusił z siebie z trudem Remus i obaj z Syriuszem rozpoczęli kakofonię parsknięć. James ryczał ze śmiechu, jak opętany. Nawet Lily lekko się uśmiechnęła. Tylko Peter stał bez żadnej reakcji, najwyraźniej nie rozumiejąc, cóż to znaczy.

Wleźliśmy do klasy za McGonagall.

– Evans! – usłyszałam za sobą szept Jamesa, gdy już opanował dziki atak śmiechu. – A co to jest to sinuo-coś-tam?...

Lekcje były masakryczne. Nie potrafiłam się skupić. Nie dość, że Goyle obijał mi się o ścianki głowy, to jeszcze praktycznie usypiałam. Na dwóch transmutacjach czas dłużył się w nieskończoność. Kilka razy Lily zmuszona była mnie poszturchiwać, bo osuwałam się na blat ławki. Niestety, na dwóch następnych lekcjach, czyli eliksirach, nie mogłam siedzieć, lecz stałam. Tym razem to na Alicję spadła niewdzięczna rola osobistego budzika. Najgorzej jednak było potem, ostatnią bowiem lekcją była obrona. Musiałam się bardzo pilnować, by nie zarobić szlabanu za zbyt częste mruganie powiekami.

– I jak dzień? – Goyle usiadł naprzeciw w bibliotece. Jego niski głos, nieco tępy z brzmienia dziwnie mnie rozdrażnił.

– W miarę – odparłam zdawkowo, czując się niezwykle niekomfortowo.

– Wyglądasz na senną. Wszystko gra?

Z szokiem odkryłam pod nieco zachrypniętą warstwą jego głosu troskę i zaniepokojenie.

– Tak, mam ostatnio pewne problemy z samopoczuciem…

Urwałam, obserwując Syriusza, który przemknął za jego plecami. Widocznie szukał jakiejś książki, ale miałam nieodparte wrażenie, że został wysłany przez siły wyższe swego gangu na szpiegowanie. Zezłościło mnie to.

– Może dlatego, że ugryzł cię wampir. – Zerknęłam na niego z zaskoczeniem. – Tak, wiem. Wszyscy to wiedzą. Wiesz, powinnaś iść i się wyspać.

– Taa… Chyba tak zrobię. Eee, dzięki, Gregor… – I podniosłam się z wolna.

Naraz zakręciło mi się w głowie. Kurczowo złapałam krawędź krzesła, po czym bezzwłocznie oddaliłam się, czując na sobie zaniepokojony wzrok Goyle'a.

– Nic mi nie jest… – szepnęłam do siebie na pocieszenie. Ból głowy był nie do zniesienia, nigdy tak mnie nie bolała. Miałam wrażenie, że coś rozrywa od wewnątrz moją czaszkę, coś próbuje się wydostać.

– O, hej, siostra! – Remus zagadnął mnie, niosąc naręcze jakichś książek. Zmarszczył brwi. – Coś ci dolega jeszcze bardziej? Jesteś nawet nie blada, ale trupiozielona…

Warknęłam doń w odpowiedzi. Cofnął się, zaskoczony.

– Zjeżdżaj, wilkołaku...

Wyminęłam go i z trudem utrzymując pionową postawę ciała ruszyłam dalej. Miałam wrażenie, że ziemia ucieka mi spod stóp.

– Mary Ann! – Remus gdzieś tam ocknął się za mną. Zignorowałam go, zastanawiając się nad celem i przyczyną mojej odzywki. Szłam przed siebie, jak we śnie, bardzo męczącym śnie. Można by powiedzieć, iż był to koszmar.

Przede mną długa droga do dormitorium.

Trzy kroki naprzód. Nogi zaczęły mi się trząść, kolana z trudem utrzymywały ciężar, jaki na nich spoczywał. Cztery następne. W brzuchu powstał lej, próżnia, miejsce, gdzie szła cała energia i wyparowywała. Bolało. Mimowolnie zgięłam się lekko wpół.

Po dwóch krokach dalej desperacko złapałam się mijanej kamiennej okiennicy. Mózg zdawał się ściśnięty niczym pięść, spowodował zamroczenie przed oczyma. Straciłam przez chwilę rozeznanie, gdzie góra, a gdzie dół. Przed oczami rozbłysły wszystkie gwiazdy, ale uczucie powoli mijało.

Łomoczące serce wyrównywało rytm, żołądek rozkurczał się. Tylko wciąż nie mogłam się ruszyć z miejsca. Wlepiłam wzrok w dłonie, zaciśnięte boleśnie na rzeźbionej okiennicy. Zrobiły się szare, na skórze wykwitły jakieś dziwne, fioletowe plamy. Ciekawe, od czego to.

Poczułam niewyobrażalne zimno, wędrujące od rąk, by rozejść się po całym ciele. A więc jednak coś niedobrego dalej się działo…

– Meggie, nie umieraj! Przybywam!

Wrzask Jamesa gdzieś po prawo sprawił, że prawie ogłuchłam. Sekundę potem James i Remus przystanęli obok.

– Co ci się dzieje?! – wrzeszczał Rogaś.

– Nic, nic mi nie jest. James, już wszystko gra – szepnęłam. Głowa nagle przestała dawać o sobie znać bólem, odzyskiwałam czucie. Tylko nogi mi się trzęsły i to absurdalne zimno…

– CO TY MI ZA KITY WCISKASZ, DZIEWCZYNO?! STOISZ LEDWO NA TYCH SWOICH ODNÓŻACH, TRZYMASZ SIĘ OKNA… TO JEST NORMALNE?! – Podrapał się po łepetynie. – No, chyba żeś se golnęła z gwinta…

– James, mózg postradałeś, przecież to Meggie! – oburzył się Remus. – A nie Syriusz!

– Powiedz coś! Co tylko chcesz! – poprosił James. – Chcesz pączka? Ptysia? Bezę? Homara z anchois?! Wszystko razem?! Zrobię wszystko, tylko wróć! – zawrzeszczał dramatycznie, machając dziko rękoma na wszystkie strony. Remus westchnął.

– Chcę spać…

– SPAĆ?! JUŻ, NATYCHMIAST, ZAŁATWIONE, ROBI SIĘ! – Poczułam, że James podniósł mnie na rękach i ruszył ku naszemu dormitorium. Remus pomykał za nim. W moim otępiałym umyśle pojawiła się niejasna potrzeba powiedzenia mu czegoś ważnego.

– Jest bardzo blada! – zauważył z troską mój brat, ignorując natarczywe spojrzenia gapiów.

– Od niewyspania – zasugerował James. – No, teraz się wyleżysz. Nie ma bata. Koniec. Masz szlaban na bezproduktywne szlajanie się po szkole. I umawianie na randki z jakimiś pasztetami – burknął na koniec.

– Remus! – jęknęłam natarczywie. – Remus, przepraszam za tego wilkołaka…

– Nie masz za co. Ja zawsze ci wybaczę.

– Nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło…

– To zrozumiałe – mruknął, obserwując nieprzytomnie mijane jednostki uczniowskie. Wszyscy odwracali się, słychać było zaintrygowane szemranie.

Dobrnęliśmy, zdawać się mogło, po kilku sekundach do dormitorium. Film począł mi się urywać i odczuwałam ulgę na myśl o słodkim, głębokim śnie, po którym odzyskam sprawność.

James złożył mnie na łóżku Remusa (czyli tym najmniej uświnionym i najbardziej sterylnym), po czym obaj usiedli w jego nogach. Powoli zamykały mi się powieki, odpływałam.

– STOP! NIE!

Ktoś wpadł do dormitorium i doskoczył do mnie, potrząsając mną. Poznałam po głosie, iż był to Peter.

– Co…? – zapytałam, nieprzytomna prawie.

– Co ty robisz?! Ona musi się przespać, ledwo kontaktuje! – obruszył się gdzieś tam James.

– Syriusz już tu idzie… – wyjąkał, jakby to wyjaśniało jego zachowanie. Jednak powieki przymknęły mi się mimowolnie i już zapadałam w sen.

– NIE POZWÓLCIE JEJ USNĄĆ! – grzmot Syriusza skutecznie mi przerwał. Podbiegł do mnie i chwycił mocno w ramiona.

– Mary Ann, słuchaj! NIE WOLNO ci spać! Słyszysz mnie?! Nie możesz usnąć! Wstawaj i nie wiem… Pobiegaj sobie w kółko. Albo włóż głowę pod lodowatą wodę.

– W marcu?! – przeraził się Remus, ale nikt go nie słuchał.

– Nie… umiem – wyszeptałam, ale rozchyliłam powieki.

– MUSISZ! To jest niebezpieczne! – Potrząsnął mną, jak kukłą.

– Co? – zdziwił się Lunatyk. Syriusz rzucił mu od niechcenia średniej grubości wolumin, który aż do teraz trzymał pod pachą.

– AUU! – Remus oberwał prosto w skroń. Krew polała się. Cała ta szarpanina wydała mi się zbędna, nie z tego świata. Remus wrzeszczał coś do Syriusza i odwrotnie, ale było to nieistotne. Aksamitny, czarny sen otworzył przede mną swe wrota.


	48. Polowanie na Psią Gwiazdę

Zimno.

Głowa dawała o sobie znać tępym bólem. Miałam wrażenie, że leżę w powietrzu, w próżni, idealnej ciemności, która mnie otaczała.

– To ona?

– Tak, najwyraźniej.

– Wygląda tak niewinnie…

– Przypomina nas!

– Weź już się nie wygłupiaj… Nie przypomina. I nie powinniśmy jej tu ściągać bez pytania.

– A ty znowu swoje…

Rozchyliłam powoli powieki. Nie widziałam prawie nic, było ciemno. Chwilę potem ukazał się zamazany obraz, zamajaczyły jakieś kolorowe plamy.

– Otwiera oczy! Ciekawe, czy nas widzi…

– Remus? – szepnęłam machinalnie.

– Coś mówi… Cii! Nie przeszkadzajcie, dzieci!

Obraz wyostrzył się. Usiadłam, jak się okazało, w trumnie. Mój przymulony wzrok padł na twarz najbliżej: był to jakiś chłopak o jasnych, postawionych na sztorc włosach i oszołomionym spojrzeniu. Dalej stała kobieta, grubo starsza od niego. Była piękna, mimo, że twarz znaczyły zmarszczki. Na końcu dostrzegłam jej wierną, młodszą kopię. Wydało mi się dziwnie niejasne, że już ich kiedyś widziałam.

– Matko, ona jest zupełnie, jak ty! Te same oczy i włosy… – zawołała dziewczyna.

– Nie jest, jak matka. Ma kompletnie inną twarz – burknął chłopak.

– Jak się czujesz? – zapytała kobieta z troską w głosie.

– Dziwnie – szepnęłam, kryjąc twarz w roztrzęsionych dłoniach.

Pozwolili mi odetchnąć. Po wzięciu głębszego oddechu zakręciło mi się w głowie.

– Jak masz na imię? – zapytał chłopak po chwili z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem.

– Eee… – wydukałam, czując, że pamięć ciurkiem wypływa mi uszami na zewnątrz. Jednak chwilę potem stwierdziłam z żalem – nie wiem!

Moi towarzysze spojrzeli po sobie wymownie.

– Pomyśl, na pewno sobie przypomnisz! – zachęciła mnie młoda dziewczyna.

– Nie, już mi uciekło!

– To na pewno jedno z tych imion: Lucy, Grace, Elisabeth…

– Susan… – dorzucił chłopak.

– No, może Susan! – przytaknęła dziewczyna. – Mary, Agnes…

– Deborah…

– Mary! – olśniło mnie. – To imię brzmi dziwnie znajomo…

Znowu wymienili spojrzenia, chłopak poruszył się dziwacznie, a potem starsza kobieta uśmiechnęła się nieco krzywo, jakby męczył ją wyjątkowo silny skurcz.

– Więc, Mary… Witaj w naszym domu! – Po czym nieco teatralnie rozłożyła ręce w geście, jak gdyby chciała mi pokazać coś ciekawego na ścianach.

– Pomóc ci? – Chłopak podał mi rękę i chwilę potem stałam obok niego na nogach. Rozejrzałam się z oszołomieniem.

– Gdzie ja jestem? – wyrwało mi się.

– W pewnej starej wieży, w Norwegii – wyjaśniła kobieta. – Nie tak daleko od twojego domu, nieprawdaż?

– Mojego domu? – wymamrotałam. – A wy wiecie, gdzie on jest? Bo ja tak nie do końca…

– Gdzieś na Wyspach Brytyjskich.

– Aha… – mruknęłam z niekłamanym zaskoczeniem.

Zachwiałam się lekko na niesprawnych nogach.

– Lecimy! – ucieszyła się nagle z jakąś wrogością najstarsza kobieta.

– Matko, przecież ona musi wypocząć – mruknął półgębkiem chłopak.

Kobieta popatrzyła na niego ze zdziwieniem, potem na mnie, a na końcu wydała warknięcie pełne frustracji.

– No dobrze!… Ale za trzy dni ruszamy! Do tej pory…

Namyśliła się, urywając w połowie, po czym szybko odeszła, zamiatając połami pięknej, starodawnej sukni. Młodsza dziewczyna westchnęła z zawodem i wyszła z pokoju, po posłaniu mi nieco zawiedzionego spojrzenia.

W pomieszczeniu zaległo milczenie. Młodzieniec wpatrywał się we mnie badawczo, ja nie pozostawałam mu dłużna i też lustrowałam z uwagą jego twarz.

– I naprawdę nic nie pamiętasz? – podjął po chwili chłopak, gdy cisza zrobiła się już nieznośna. Oparłam się plecami o trumnę, by mną tak nie chwiało. Kiwnęłam w odpowiedzi potakująco.

– Zanim się nie obudziłaś, coś powiedziałaś – rzekł i zmarszczył brwi.

– Co?

– Nie wiem. Było niewyraźnie…

Zamknęłam oczy, próbując sobie przypomnieć wspomniany moment. Nic. Pokręciłam głową.

– No trudno… Jestem Florian, Mary. – Podałam mu rękę. Ujął ją w swoją i pochylił się nad nią szarmancko. Wydawało mi się to jednak sztuczne, wyuczone. – Moja matka to Diana, pewno pozwoli ci do siebie mówić po imieniu. Siostra nazywa się Marina. Mam jeszcze brata, Jonasza, ale nie ma go w domu. Udał się na polowanie.

– Na jakie polowanie?

Florian zmieszał się.

– On poluje na ludzi. I wilkołaki.

– Poluje na… – Zamarłam.

– Tak. Bo my… jesteśmy wampirami. – Odwrócił wzrok w bok. – Ty zresztą też. No, prawie.

– Ja? Ale dlaczego?

Florian rozejrzał się czujnie.

– Niezbyt to dobry moment, by o tym rozprawiać. Marina tu się zaraz zjawi. Nie lubię, jak czyta w myślach. Robi to bardzo łopatologicznie. – Uniósł się kilka cali nad drewnianą podłogą. – Wiesz, powinnaś się trochę zregenerować. Przyniesie ci to sprawność. Po prostu połóż się w trumnie i wyłącz świadomość.

Po czym wyfrunął leniwie przez drzwi.

– A jutro ci wszystko wytłumaczę – rozległo się zza framugi.

Czując się nieco dziwnie, złożyłam swe ciało w trumnie, mając wrażenie, że głowa zaraz mi eksploduje.

Kim jestem? Skąd się tu wzięłam?

Póki co wiedziałam jedynie, że jestem prawie wampirem (cokolwiek to znaczy), mam na imię Mary (chyba), oraz że znajduję się w Norwegii. Gdzie cała moja przeszłość? Co się działo wcześniej? Ile mogę mieć lat?

Na żadne z tych pytań nie potrafiłam sobie odpowiedzieć. W mojej głowie powstała wielka, czarna dziura, w której znikło całe moje dotychczasowe życie.

Nad lasem rozpościerało się idealnie białe niebo. Zimny powiew owiał moją twarz, rozsypując po szyi i ramionach czarne pukle. Odgarnęłam je niedbale z twarzy i ponownie uniosłam głowę.

Najcichszy szmer nie mącił martwej ciszy. Wydawało mi się, że słyszę, jak kropla z wolna płynie po igiełce na pobliskiej jodle, by wkrótce spaść i wyżłobić pionowy tunel w śniegu pod nią.

Oderwałam spokojnym ruchem nitkę z półprzezroczystego, purpurowego, rozkloszowanego rękawa. Jego drugi koniec sięgał prawie połowy spódnicy. Sukienkę ową podarowano mi krótko po przybyciu do wieży.

Bezwiednie przejechałam dłonią po najbliższej gałązce średniego iglaka, usiłując przypomnieć sobie jakiś szczegół z życia, ale niezbyt mi to wychodziło. Głowa pulsowała tępym bólem, niezbyt dokuczliwym. Wiedziałam, że to od światła słonecznego, które pomimo gęstej, nieprzeniknionej warstwy białych chmur, zdołało ogrzać odrobinę i rozjaśnić ten ponury, nieruchomy las norweski.

Poczułam czyjąś obecność. Rozejrzałam się z trwogą dookoła, nikogo jednak nie było. Znów skupiłam wzrok na gałązce. Natychmiast ponownie odwróciłam się z czujnością.

– Kto tu jest? – zapytałam ostrożnie. Cisza. A potem…

– Wiedziałem, że prędzej, czy później się zorientujesz! – parsknął Florian i opadł na śnieg z powietrza, w którym przed chwilą wisiał. – Wampirów się nie oszuka.

– Obserwowałeś mnie! – oburzyłam się. Uśmiechnął się chytrze.

– Tylko trochę. Zachowujesz się nadzwyczaj osobliwie…

Podszedł do mnie z wolna, wciskając ręce głęboko do kieszeni garnituru, który nosił. Przyjrzałam mu się podejrzliwie.

– Jesteś taki smutny – wypaliłam, zanim nie ugryzłam się w język. – Tak myślę.

Jego blade wargi wykrzywił gorzki uśmiech.

– Z czego mam się cieszyć? Chyba nie z życia, którego nie mam, nie?

Odwrócił się i odszedł z wolna. Po chwili namysłu zaniechałam próby dogonienia go. Najwyraźniej wolał zostać sam, a ja doskonale go w tym względzie rozumiałam.

Ruszyłam w przeciwnym kierunku, delikatnie wodząc stuloną lekko dłonią po ośnieżonych, iglastych gałązkach. Chociaż śnieg wolno topniał na opuszkach palców, w ogóle nie czułam zimna.

Niebo przysłoniły ołowiane chmury, zwiastujące burzę śnieżną. Rozejrzałam się po nich ze spokojem. Kilka płatków zamrożonej wody nagły wicher podrzucił z ziemi w górę.

Rozległo się warczenie. Wyczułam jakiś nieprzyjemny smród sierści. Raptownie odwróciłam się dosłownie w tym samym momencie, w którym coś uderzyło mnie z prawej. Z cichym okrzykiem wylądowałam na ziemi w śniegu. Stwór z niewiarygodną prędkością zawrócił ku mnie, ujadając dziko.

Odleciałam szybko w bok, uderzając ramieniem o głaz pod śniegiem. Wróg dopadł jednak do mnie szybciej, niż mogłabym przypuszczać, kierowany dziką nienawiścią. Instynktownie wystrzeliłam w powietrze, bestia podskoczyła wysoko w biegu. Ostre, obnażone kły zabarwiła czerwona krew.

Z oszołomieniem zerknęłam na bok, cały skąpany we krwi. Nie czułam bólu. Na dole stwór wychodził z siebie, by sięgnąć do zawieszonej w powietrzu ofiary.

Z lasu ku stworzeniu śmignęła smuga czegoś, co poruszało się niezwykle szybko. W ułamku sekundy zaatakowało zwierzę. Rozległ się ohydny skowyt i jęk, donośne wycie zadźwięczało w mojej głowie. Stworzenie ochlapało swą krwią śnieg, kilka razy wierzgnęło konwulsyjnie, po czym zaległa martwa cisza.

Florian stał na dole, przyglądając mi się ze znużeniem. Otarł twarz, naznaczoną krwią napastnika. Delikatnie opadłam na ziemię.

– Dzięki… – wymamrotałam. – Co to było?

– Wilkołak – burknął Florian, z niesmakiem przełykając krew bestii. Wlepiłam w niego pytające spojrzenie. – One są naszymi największymi wrogami. Pamiętaj, NIGDY nie lituj się nad ŻADNYM wilkołakiem. On na pewno nie zlituje się nad tobą. Sama zresztą widziałaś…

Przyjrzałam się uważnie zwłokom na śniegu. Naokoło mokrej, brudnej mieszanki sierści i stygnących mięśni rozlewała się brunatna krew, topiąc i barwiąc śnieg w jakiś makabryczny sposób. Znowu przeniosłam wzrok na chłopaka. Wlepił zimne spojrzenie w obiekt na śniegu.

– Wracajmy, nic tu po nas – mruknął, gdy już otrząsnął się z letargu. – Ale wolno. Naprawdę, nie spieszy mi się do wieży…

– Do domu?

– Nie, do wieży. Dom utraciłem już dawno temu. – Spuścił swe oszołomione spojrzenie z powrotem na wilkołaka.

– Ja swój także – szepnęłam ze smutkiem, gdy już zrównaliśmy się i ramię w ramię ruszyliśmy ku wieży. Florian przeniósł na mnie nieco współczujący wzrok.

– Naprawdę nie pamiętasz domu?

Pokręciłam przecząco głową.

– Przypuszczam, że musiałaś znać Psią Gwiazdę… – Wpatrzył się w czubki ośnieżonych jodeł.

– Kogo? – zdziwiłam się.

– Psią Gwiazdę – powtórzył i zerknął na mnie z ukosa. – On zabił naszego ojca.

Nic, ale to nic z tego nie zrozumiałam.

– Możesz mi wyjaśnić to głębiej? Kim był wasz ojciec?

– Wampirem, jak my. Miał na imię Wiktor. Udał się na polowanie, na Wyspy Brytyjskie. Uwielbiał dreszczyk emocji i nie zważał na niebezpieczeństwa, w tym śmiertelne dla niego promienie słoneczne.

– Śmiertelne? Przecież my jesteśmy na zewnątrz, a nic nam się nie dzieje.

– Zależy od wampira, jak reaguje na światło słoneczne. Ojciec miał bardzo silną fotofobię, choć nie tak, jak Jonasz: mojego brata słońce mogłoby zabić. Ojciec jeszcze potrafił wytrzymać w pochmurny dzień, co prawda z silnymi bólami, ale jednak. Lecz bezchmurne niebo oznaczałoby dla ojca śmierć. Moja mama też nie jest zbyt odporna, mogłaby zemdleć i silne słońce pewnie by ja zabiło. Natomiast mi dokucza ból i ogólne otępienie, to wszystko. Mariny słońce w ogóle nie rusza. Czyli widzisz, jak wiele skrajnych reakcji może wywoływać światło słoneczne… Mniejsza, wrócę do ojca. Poleciał na Wyspy, by trochę zapolować, to była jego „pasja", czy coś takiego. W pewnym stopniu Jonasz go bardzo przypomina…

Zmarszczył brwi, dumając nad czymś usilnie, po czym podjął na nowo:

– Któregoś dnia matka wyznała, że ojciec nie żyje. Zabił go właśnie on. – Wlepił wrogie spojrzenie we własne buty.

– Psia Gwiazda? – zdziwiłam się. – Powiedz, czemu myślisz, że on mógłby mnie znać?

– Ponieważ nasz wróg zabił ojca w trakcie, gdy ten to samo robił tobie.

– Twój ojciec próbował mnie zabić?

– Dobra, wiem jak to brzmi! – rzucił prędko. – Ale tęsknię za nim, mimo, że taki był…

Odwrócił wzrok. Byłam prawie pewna, że jego blade policzki zwilżyły łzy, do których nie chciał się przyznawać.

– Kiedyś było inaczej – szepnął. – Kiedyś wszyscy mieszkaliśmy w zdrowym, normalnym amerykańskim miasteczku, mieliśmy swe plany na przyszłość…

– Florianie… – rzekłam ze współczuciem, kładąc mu prawą dłoń na ramieniu. Zwrócił ku mnie nieco oszołomioną twarz. Smutne oczy barwy ciemnego złota zasłoniła szklista kotara łez.

– Może myślisz, że to głupie, iż teraz płaczę. Ja też tak uważam. To takie niemęskie. Ale mam już dość. Dzień w dzień to samo, porażająca pustka, brak prawdziwego życia, tylko takie bezsensowne zawieszenie w przestrzeni… I tak w nieskończoność. To jak klątwa, odwieczna kara za nic. Chcesz tak?

– Nie – wyszeptałam, zaskoczona, że o to pytał.

Kiwnął lekko głową, jakby moja odpowiedź utwierdziła go w jakimś przekonaniu.

– Tak myślałem… – szepnął bardziej do siebie, niż do mnie.

Dobrnęliśmy do wieży, gdy dzień zamieniał się w noc. Delikatny, granatowy kolor opanował świat naokoło nas. Cisza, jaka tu panowała, zdawała się być aż zbyt głośna. Wnet rozdarło ją wycie dzikiego zwierzęcia gdzieś za naszymi plecami.

Wlecieliśmy z wolna do środka. Weszłam do dość sporej biblioteczki, Florian za mną. Nikogo tu nie było, ani kobiet, ani tego Jonasza, którego jeszcze nie zdołałam zobaczyć.

– Chciałabyś coś poczytać, Mary? – zapytał uprzejmie Florian. Wzruszyłam ramionami, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć.

– To jest doskonała książka, jeżeli chcesz więcej dowiedzieć się nas temat wampirów… Oczywiście, dla człowieka z połowy dwudziestego wieku tekst może być nieco ciężki do rozszyfrowania.

Wyjął dość cienki wolumin, oprawiony w połyskliwy materiał. Domyśliłam się, że musiał mieć co najmniej sto lat.

Drzwi za nami rozwarły się gwałtownie. Wleciała Marina.

– Florianie, jesteś proszony uprzejmie do salonu, prośba naszej matki – oznajmiła, jednak wyczułam, że była nieźle podminowana z jakiegoś powodu. Na białe policzki wkradł się rumieniec zdenerwowania. Wymieniłam zdziwione spojrzenia z Florianem. Westchnął i udał się za siostrą do salonu.

Opadłam na poduszki i otworzyłam książkę na chybił trafił.

„… od dawien dawna ma taką postać rzeczy. Gdyż ilekroć kogo Syn Nocy ukąsi, tego żywot nie do poznania się zmienia. Oto, co może się zadziać:

1) Ofiara bestyi staje się jej podobna, odtąd niewinne dusze żywych sama kąsać będzie, na błagania niepomna, niegodne miano wampira przybiera, demona z piekielnych czeluści rodem wziętego. Zważmy w duszach swych, iż nieczęsto tak się zadziać może;

2) Nieszczęśnik nieodżałowany snadnie ducha swego wyzionie. Ot jest najczęstszy skutek;

3) Jeżeliby kto potępioną sromotnie praktykę przerwał, którą to wampiryj na swej niewinnej ofierze z lubością stosuje, ten to liczne powikłania i zakłócenia w pracy ciała ugryzionego powoduje.

Nie jest to w ludzkiej słabej możliwości, by na ów stan rzeczy cóżkolwiek…"

TRZASK!

Gwałtownie uniosłam głowę znad książki i przeniosłam na ścianę, którą biblioteka dzieliła z salonem. Widocznie ktoś od drugiej strony coś o nią rozbił.

Z najwyższą ostrożnością podleciałam do ściany i przyłożyłam doń ucho.

– … No przecież ci mówię! – usłyszałam podniesiony głos. – Ona go nie pamięta!

– Trochę tego nie rozumiem, jak mogłaby nam pomoc zabić tego człowieka! – zadrwił obcy mi mężczyzna.

– Jonasz ma rację. Ona się do tego nie nadaje! Nie każmy jej robić takich rzeczy! Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, by Mary mogła kogoś…

Ktoś przerwał Florianowi:

– Nie po to ją tu sprowadzałam! – krzyknęła Diana.

– A ja myślałem, że…

– Że co? Że ona będzie do nas podobna? Możemy się starać ją tu jakoś uplasować, ale nie to jest naszym priorytetem, Florianie! Naprawdę, nie rozumiesz?

– To TY nie rozumiesz!

– Czego?! – podjęła gwałtownie Diana. Florian nie odparł.

– Nie no, to jest chore. Jak możecie się kłócić o taką błahostkę? – stłumiony głos Mariny był poirytowany. – Wiadomo, dziewczyna jest nam potrzebna. Polecimy zabić Psią Gwiazdę z jej pomocą, gdyż ona NA PEWNO go zna. Tylko to ukrywa, tak myślę.

– Myślisz widać za dużo… – burknął Florian.

– O co ci chodzi? Przecież po wszystkim przyjmiemy ją w swoje szeregi i już tu pozostanie! Stoję po twojej stronie, bracie! Co cię tak irytuje?!

– Florian na pewno pragnie ją uratować, czy jakoś tak, przed przerobieniem jej na wampira z krwi i kości. Wolałby ją taką, w tym godnym pożałowania stanie… Pół wampir, pół człowiek, też mi wampir, phi! Bardziej się nadaje na przekąskę! – znów ozwał się nieznany mi głos. – Ale cóż… Polecimy tam jutro wieczorem?

Wystarczyło mi tego dobrego. Wyleciałam dość gwałtownie z wieży i pomknęłam w ciemnym już las.

Śnieg padał z nieba, na którym brak było księżyca, zabranego przez chmury. Leciałam na niskiej wysokości nad ziemią, a w końcu przycupnęłam na grubej, oszronionej gałęzi wysokiego drzewa, obserwując tępo przestrzeń.

Czyli miałam być wampirem. Tym uwięzionym we własnym ciele stworem, którego mi opisywał dziś Florian. Taki był plan tych, którzy przyjęli mnie tu pod swój zrujnowany dach.

Ścisnęłam mocniej trzymany pień. Nie chciałam tego, nigdy. Chyba czas znikać… Tylko gdzie uciec?

I kto to jest Psia Gwiazda? Marina twierdziła, że go pamiętam. I w dodatku był ich wrogiem. Jeżeli to prawda, ten człowiek mógł się okazać tym, który pomoże mi umknąć przed okrutnym losem, jaki mnie czekał.

Usiłowałam rozpaczliwie przypomnieć sobie cokolwiek, ale nic nie przychodziło mi do głowy. Wiedziałam, że muszę coś szybko wykombinować, jeżeli chcę powrócić do normalności, gdziekolwiek ona się znajdowała.

Poczułam się okropnie dziwnie. Z jakiej racji chcą ze mnie zrobić jakąś krwawą, potworną bestię? Kto dał im prawo do decyzji, że zostanę wampirem? Na pewno nie ja, nikt mnie nie pytał o zdanie. Ale odmówić im… Co zrobią, zabiją mnie, zmuszą do przemiany? A może skończę jako przekąska, jak to określił Jonasz?

Bałam się choćby wrócić do wieży. I nie chodziło nawet o ich plany powiększenia rodziny o jeszcze jednego krwiopijcę. Pierwszy raz uderzyło mnie, jak bardzo niegodni zaufania byli. W końcu to wampiry. Jak powrócę, to może odezwie się ich instynkt i mnie zjedzą, kto to wie? W końcu człowiek to dla nich nie lada rarytas do schrupania, nawet taki pół na pół człowieczy…

Ukryłam twarz w dłoniach, by się uspokoić.

– Hej, co tak siedzisz?

Naprzeciw mnie, wysoko nad ziemią, zawisł Florian i przyglądał mi się nieco zdziwionym wzrokiem.

– Odejdź! – warknęłam, po czym zeskoczyłam z drzewa na dół i szybko oddaliłam się. Florian dogonił mnie z łatwością. – Zostaw mnie w spokoju!

– Co ci się stało? – zdziwił się.

– Nie łatwiej byłoby ci przeczytać moje myśli? Tak łopatologicznie, bezwstydnie. Oszczędziłbyś sobie!

– Mary! – Stanął przede mną, wlepiając oczy w moje. – Nie chciałbym czytać twoich myśli! Powinnaś o tym wiedzieć. Przecież należą do ciebie.

Wygładziłam zmarszczone ze złości czoło. Florian spuścił speszony wzrok.

– Ja nie chcę być wampirem, Florianie – rzekłam krótko. – I nie kojarzę waszego wroga.

Z wolna podniósł na mnie spojrzenie pełne zrozumienia.

– Słyszałaś naszą rozmowę. Może i dobrze, czułem, że muszę cię ostrzec prędzej, czy później…

– To dlaczego jeszcze tego nie zrobiłeś? – zapytałam dość ostro.

Florian odwrócił wzrok gdzieś na granatowe niebo.

– Bo… Ech, nie potrafię ci tego wyjaśnić… To było takie egoistyczne. Wybacz mi, proszę. Myślałem, że jak do nas dołączysz, to nie będę taki samotny, jak do tej pory. Z każdą sekundą, godziną, dzień w dzień. I tak upływają lata… Co innego z tobą. Wiesz, tak bardzo lubię przebywać w twoim towarzystwie, że bałem się ciebie stracić. Jedyną przyjazną mi osobę od dwustu lat. Może to dziwne dla ciebie, ale spróbuj zrozumieć. Jak ty byś postąpiła, po kilku stuleciach bycia skazaną na trudną we współpracy czwórkę wampirów, gdy wreszcie pojawia się ktoś nowy, inny, świeży, kto może być po twojej stronie?

Odwrócił się i z wolna ruszył, by odejść.

– Florianie, czekaj! – zawołałam za nim po chwili. Zatrzymał się raptownie. – Zostań ze mną, proszę!

Obserwowałam jego czarną sylwetkę. Chwilę potem podszedł do mnie, na jego twarzy gościł uśmiech, wyrażany nie poważnymi wargami, lecz oczyma.

– Chodź! – zawołał nagle, po czym złapał mnie za dłoń i zaczął szybko biec przed siebie. Z powodzeniem za nim nadążałam. Jednocześnie naszła mnie myśl, że już kiedyś biegłam z kimś za rękę w tak szybkim tempie…

– Gdzie lecimy? – krzyknęłam. Nie odparł.

W końcu zatrzymał się na polance, na której wznosiło się parę ośnieżonych głazów. Wdrapaliśmy się na nie. Florian spojrzał na śnieg na skale, ten w mig się roztopił, a głaz był suchy.

– Madame usiądzie pierwsza! – Skłonił się teatralnie, udając dżentelmena. I znowu naszło mnie dziwaczne deja vu, że już ktoś tak się przy mnie zachowywał.

– Spryciarzu, pewnie chcesz mnie wykorzystać i sprawdzić, czy głaz jest odpowiednio suchy! – parsknęłam, ale usiadłam. Skała była nagrzana dzięki psychokinezie Floriana. – Czemu akurat tu?

– Żeby wilkołaki nas nie dorwały. – Ukląkł obok i wpatrzył się w szaro-granatowe niebo, niosące zawieje śnieżne i zimne wichry. Obserwowałam jego delikatny profil z jakimś dziwnym spokojem.

– W zasadzie to ile ty masz lat? – zapytałam. Parsknął.

– Dziewiętnaście, tak w teorii. A w praktyce ponad dziesięć razy tyle.

Uśmiechnęłam się.

– A reszta twej rodziny?

– Cóż… Marina ma dwadzieścia cztery, Jonasz… dwadzieścia siedem, tak myślę. Matka miała czterdzieści cztery, gdy wampir ją ugryzł, ojciec był starszy o trzy lata. Ciekawe, ile ty masz lat…

Uśmiechnęłam się smutno. Niestety, na to pytanie nie znałam odpowiedzi.

Po chwili ciszy podjęłam:

– Florianie, jak to się stało, że jesteście wampirami?

Florian natychmiast spoważniał. Spuścił wzrok, unikając mojego.

– To chyba zbyt złożona historia, by ją opowiadać. Nie potrafiłbym ci tego opowiedzieć, by odpowiednio oddać to… ech, to, co wtedy się działo.

– Proszę, opowiedz!

– Nie, wolę ci to pokazać. Chcesz?

Posłałam mu pytające spojrzenie.

– Wystarczy, że zajrzysz do mojego umysłu… – zachęcił.

Skupiłam się więc na jego myślach. Po chwili w głowie uformował mi się obraz…

 _Stara, ciasna uliczka. Na jasnobłękitnym niebie zawisło słońce, które chyliło się ku zachodowi. Drewniany szyld piekarni z wymalowanym nań rogalikiem delikatnie kołysał się na wietrze, skrzypiąc przy tym monotonnie. Niewielu ludzi mijało stojącego przed piekarnią chłopca. Przeważnie czarne niewolnice, skromnie ubrane w fartuchy i proste sukienki, spieszyły do domu właścicieli. Co jakiś czas rozlegał się po brukowanej ulicy tętent koni i stukot obcasów, gdy możnowładcy wychodzili ze swych lektyk w celu załatwienia spraw finansowych._

 _Florian westchnął i zmrużył oczy, które zawiesił na wystawie piekarni. Miał śniadą, zdrową cerę, włosy w nieładzie. Jego twarz również wyglądała inaczej. Była spokojniejsza, mniej… szalona. Wyglądał jak najzwyklejszy w świecie nastolatek, ubrany w nieco niechlujny strój z końca osiemnastego wieku._

 _Ładna, czarnoskóra dziewczyna przemknęła prawie niepostrzeżenie pod ścianą piekarni, ściskając w dłoniach wiklinowy koszyk z jajkami. Kroki kierowała do drzwi._

 _–_ _Mary? – zapytał rozedrganym od emocji głosem Florian._

 _Dziewczyna raptownie odwróciła się ku niemu. Jej wielkie oczy z wolna rozwarły się szerzej._

 _–_ _Czekałem na pannę. – Spuścił wzrok na trzymany w ręku bukiecik fiołków i spąsowiał. Posłała mu pytające spojrzenie._

 _–_ _Co zaś pan mówisz? Przecież mówiłam, że niemożliwe moje spotykanie z panem… – Nieśmiało zwiesiła głowę, świadoma, że rozmawia z kimś ważniejszym od niej._

 _–_ _Nie dbam o zdanie piekarza, Mary. Ja pannę uwolnię i nawet, gdy on nie przyzwoli._

 _–_ _Paniczu Florianie, przecież to nie godzi się! Pan piekarz surowo zakazał! Ja jestem zwykłą niewolnicą, piekarz wydać może mnie jedynie za drugiego niewolnika. A prędzej już umrze, niż mnie wyswobodzi._

 _–_ _To w takim razie rychło umrze – zawarczał gniewnie przyszły wampir. Mary wytrzeszczyła jeszcze bardziej oczy i z przerażeniem pokręciła głową._

 _–_ _Nie. Pan nie możesz być mordercą! Proszę, odwołaj swe zgubne słowa!_

 _–_ _Co tu się wyprawia?! – Z piekarni wytoczył się pokaźnych rozmiarów człowiek. Wsparł grube ręce na bokach._

 _–_ _To znów ty, przybłędo? Nie nastawaj na moja służkę, bo cięte razy otrzymasz! A ty, dziewko nieprzyzwoita, ośmielasz się słuchać tego młokosa? Śmiesz łamać umyślnie nakazy pana?! Już, do spiżarki, pomiocie czarta! – Chwycił ją za gęste, czarne włos i począł szarpać niemiłosiernie. Dziewczyna błagała o zlitowanie. Nie pomogło._

 _–_ _Stać! – wrzasnął przerażony Florian. Piekarz puścił niewolnicę, która natychmiast skorzystała ze sposobności i poratowała się ucieczką do wnętrza piekarni._

 _–_ _Śmiesz mi rozkazywać, obdartusie?! – ryknął. Florian cofnął się automatycznie do tyłu. – WYNOŚ SIĘ STĄD I ŻEBY ME OCZY NA CIĘ WIĘCEJ NIE PATRZAŁY!_

 _Florian nie drgnął, jedynie mocniej i pewniej stanął na bruku, wlepiając zbuntowany wzrok w potężne ciało piekarza._

 _–_ _Słyszałeś mnie? Może się powtórzę kijem?!_

 _Zero odpowiedzi._

 _–_ _John! Natychmiast do mnie! – ryknął w głąb sklepu piekarz. Chwilę potem wytoczył się z niego olbrzymi, czarnoskóry niewolnik, o napakowanych mięśniami ramionach i ogolonej głowie. Na siebie zarzucił brudny fartuch, biały od mąki. Uśmiechnął się okrutnie do Floriana, który jakby skulił się w sobie._

 _–_ _Zabierz mi go sprzed inwestycji, bo niezmiernie mnie rozdrażnił. Jeno masz mi rychło wracać do tych francuskich rarytasków! A ty, młokosie, zaś spróbuj na mnie do panów donieść!_

 _Piekarz wrócił do piekarni, a murzyn chwilę potem zmiażdżył wątłego Floriana, wykręcając mu boleśnie kończyny. Florian jęknął z bólu, próbując jednocześnie umknąć. Nic to nie dało i po chwili spoczywał w rynsztoku, pełnym brudnych pomyj z pobliskich budynków. Słaniał się z bólu._

 _–_ _Za pozwoleniem, panie. – Niewolnik z okrutną miną pochylił się nad nim. – To ja posiądę na własność tę dziewkę. Jestem jedynym sługą mego pana, hojnie mnie nią wynagrodzi._

 _–_ _Ależ ona miłuje mnie! Jesteś od niej starszy o połowę! – przeraził się zrozpaczony Florian, nie dbając o obrzydliwe odpady, płynące z nurtem i zatrzymujące się na nim._

 _–_ _Nie robi to różnicy. Nie ważysz mi się do niej więcej zbliżyć – wyszczerzył się. Błysnęły białe, ostre kły. Zbyt ostre… Florian zmierzył je zaskoczonym spojrzeniem. – Bo jeśli nie posłuchasz, kara będzie niewspółmierna do przewinienia._

 _Niewolnik wstał i odszedł. Miodowłosy chłopak westchnął, po czym zrobił to samo. Zdawałoby się, że w jednym z niewielkich okienek błysnęły duże oczy, które przyglądały się chłopakowi. Ale on już się nie odwrócił, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie bukiecik fiołków, stratowanych brutalnie na bruku._

 _Obraz nieco się zamazał, potem wyostrzył i znajdowaliśmy się w bardzo skromnym i ciasnym wnętrzu. Na zewnątrz zapadł już dawno zmrok, pomieszczenie oświetlał bardzo słaby blask jednej, zwyczajnej świecy. Na przykrytej narzutą taniej ławie przycupnęła czarnowłosa kobieta i w skupieniu dziergała kobierzec na krośnie. Poznałam w niej Dianę. Przy prostym stole siedziała Marina i obierała kartofle do wielkiej miednicy. Rozejrzałam się za właścicielem wspomnienia: Florian podpierał jedną ze ścian, wlepiając tępo wzrok w nogę stołu._

 _–_ _Czyli fiołki nie pomagają zakochanym – westchnęła Diana nieco obojętnie, nie odrywając wzroku od wykonywanej pracy._

 _–_ _Nie pomagają… – szepnął chłopak. – Matko, cóż mam począć? Toć przecie ona mnie kocha! Jestem tego prawie pewien! Z wzajemnością._

 _–_ _Ależ to tylko niewolnica piekarza, synu mój. Wyszukać musisz pannę, co z twojego stanu pochodzi._

 _–_ _Nie mogę, zakochany jestem. W tej jedynie._

 _Diana westchnęła:_

 _–_ _Syneczku! Szkoda twego gorącego serca na takie czcze uczucie do jakiejś niewolnicy!_

 _–_ _Widocznie on tylko taką zdobyć potrafi – prychnęła Marina znad kartofli._

 _–_ _Milcz, siostrzyczko. Nie pojmujesz nic – burknął dziewiętnastolatek i wyszedł z domu._

 _–_ _Zali wróć rychło! – zawołała za nim Diana._

 _Na uliczkach amerykańskiego miasteczka na modłę Europejską panował już prawie mrok. Brakowało tu elektrycznych lamp, na to było za wcześnie. Ciemność oświetlały jedynie świece. Ich mdły blask wydobywał się z licznych okien skromnych zabudowań. Florian szedł sprężystym krokiem przed siebie, widocznie bez jakiegoś konkretnego celu. Minął bez zastanowienia piekarnię i skręcił w prawo. Po kilku chwilach wyszedł spomiędzy budynków na otwartą przestrzeń, nieco oddaloną od miasteczka. Tu oparł się o niską sosenkę i wpatrzył w czerniące niebo._

 _–_ _Wciąż tu pan przychodzisz? – rozległo się w półmroku._

 _Nieopodal stała Mary. W jej dłoni tkwił bukiet fiołków. Florian musiał ich narwać właśnie tu._

 _–_ _Tak. Tu przecież spotkałem pannę. – Spuścił głowę ze smutkiem, jakby go to zabolało._

 _Mary przybliżyła się nieco i śmiało wpatrzyła w jego twarz. Przyglądali się sobie chwilę z jakimś bólem, dopóki nie zapytała:_

 _–_ _Po co tak bardzo chciał pan mnie widzieć? Piekarz mówił, że nie jestem godna nawet dobrego słowa – szepnęła. – Uważam się za rzecz. Toć nie mogę zrozumieć pana. Skoro rzeczą jestem, po co pan mi kwiaty znosisz? I o miłowaniu mówisz?_

 _–_ _Bo cię miłuję, Mary – szepnął z prostotą chłopak._

 _–_ _Co? Myślałam, że pan mnie chce za żonę brać, żebym domu co dzień doglądała i sprawunki załatwiała!_

 _–_ _Mylisz się, ukochana – stwierdził jeszcze ciszej. Chwilę potem Mary i Florian zatracili się w delikatnym pocałunku. Jego delikatność wkrótce jednak zanikła, ustępując miejsca namiętności._

 _Obraz ponownie się zamazał, tym razem na nieco dłużej._

 _Ulica wyglądała bardziej ponuro. Na bruku leżały pojedyncze zbitki ze śniegu, wszystko było szare, zimne i mokre. Nawet ciemnobure niebo zdawało się płakać nad tym miejscem. Wydawało się, że od poprzedniego wieczora, który zapewne miał miejsce późnym latem, a obecnym wspomnieniem minęło co najmniej kilka tygodni._

 _Florian wyszedł z niewielkiego sklepiku. Ciaśniej otulił się lichą kurteczką, po czym ruszył ulicą, nie zwracając na siebie uwagi przeciętnego przechodnia._

 _Za rogiem wpadł prosto na przyczajonego tam rosłego murzyna, opatulonego grubą odzieżą._

 _Niewolnik przywitał go potężnym ciosem w brzuch, po czym zaciągnął miodowłosego chłopaka za kołnierz na wąską uliczkę._

 _–_ _Ty szumowino! – warknął murzyn. Florian wytrzeszczył oczy z przerażenia, próbując się rozpaczliwie uwolnić. – Jak śmiałeś!_

 _Mgła nasilała się i nikt nie widział zajścia w uliczce. Florian milczał._

 _–_ _Miałeś czelność… Ona jest przy nadziei! – wrzasnął w końcu, targała nim nieopanowana furia. Floriana natomiast tak zatkało, że przestał się wyrywać._

 _–_ _Co?! – wykrztusił._

 _–_ _Zaraz obaczysz, co robię z takimi, jak…_

 _–_ _Ludzie, ratunku! Co ten czarny niewolnik wyczynia?! – odezwał się głos z prawej. Jakiś mieszczanin zauważył poczynania murzyna i szybko do nich podszedł. Niewolnik pokornie ukląkł, puszczając Floriana._

 _–_ _Należy ci się za to chłosta, głupcze! – warknął nieznajomy._

 _–_ _Tak, panie._

 _–_ _Kto jest twoim panem?_

 _–_ _Pan Ramsey, piekarz._

 _–_ _Pójdź ze mną. A ty, młodziku, jeno czmychaj stąd szybko._

 _Razem się oddalili. Na odchodnym niewolnik posłał Florianowi tak potworne, złowrogie, mściwe spojrzenie, że tamten aż się wzdrygnął._

 _–_ _To nic takiego… – szepnął do siebie dla uspokojenia i wyłonił się nieśmiało na główną, opustoszałą ulicę. Potrząsnął głową, bardzo czymś zaaferowany, po czym wkroczył do pobliskiej gospody. W środku panował mrok i zaduch. Coś mi to przypomniało, ale zanim się nad tym zastanowiłam, Florian usiadł gwałtownie przy jednym ze stołów. Wbił buntowniczy wzrok w wyszorowany blat, chwilę potem gwizdnął na służącą, by przyniosła mu grzane piwo. Kilkanaście minut nie działo się nic godnego uwagi, a Florian, jedyny klient gospody, całkowicie skupił swe czyny na cynowym kuflu. Wydawałoby się, iż rozważa coś dokładnie. Jego czoło zmarszczyło się w próbie myślenia nad czymś i wyglądał, jakby się zamartwiał._

 _Scena nieco przygasła, w końcu Florian wstał. Wydawać by się mogło, że chwilę potem, jednak na stole dostrzegłam aż dwa nowe opróżnione kufle, które pojawiły się tam znikąd, a przy ścianie samotnego mężczyznę. Czas więc musiał pobiec trochę naprzód._

 _Florian nieco chwiejnym krokiem wyszedł na mroźną noc. Jego oddech owiał twarz w postaci pary, na ulicy nie było nikogo._

 _Dziewiętnastolatek ruszył samotnie ulicą, zapewne w stronę domu. Na chwilę dosłownie przystanął przed piekarnią, jakby się zamyślił, jednak szybko otrząsnął się i podjął drogę na nowo._

 _Cisza napierała na uszy, ludzie dawno już spali. Florian czujnie rozglądał się na boki, zanim nie stanął przed swym skromnym, obdrapanym domem. Wspiął się po niestabilnych, krzywych schodkach i przekroczył próg. Drzwi przeraźliwie zaskrzypiały, a chłopak syknął._

 _W środku panowała absolutna ciemność i cisza. Florian starał się zachowywać bezszelestnie. Minął drzwi, które były sypialnią jego rodziców (dzięki temu, że pozostały uchylone, dostrzegłam ich w łóżku) i pokrótce wkroczył na rozklekotane, drewniane schody na górę. Niemiłosiernie trzeszczały, gdy po nich się wspinał. Poza trzeszczeniem nie słychać było nic. Przeszły mnie ciarki._

 _Po omacku dotarł do drzwi i wkrótce opadł z cichym jękiem na zbyt skromne łóżko. Pod naprzeciwległą ścianą stało drugie, na którym spał w najlepsze jakiś czarnowłosy mężczyzna. Przyszło mi do głowy, że mógł być to jego brat, Jonasz._

 _Florian, mając głęboko w nosie fakt, iż ma na sobie kompletny strój codzienny, nie wyłączając butów, przewrócił się na plecy i założył dłonie za głowę. Jego wzrok błądził nieświadomie po sczerniałych belkach przy niskim stropie. Nic nie przerywało absolutnej ciszy. Nic, poza…_

 _Z korytarza dobiegł do uszu dziewiętnastolatka trzask. Potem następny. Ktoś niewątpliwie wchodził na górę, lub też schodził ze schodów. Trzaski były nieregularne, osoba zatrzymywała się z jakiś powodów, potem znów zaczynała iść. Florian zmarszczył brwi, lecz nie przejął się tym zbytnio. Nakrył jedynie kołdrę na siebie, aż na głowę. Spod nakrycia rozległo się ciężkie westchnięcie._

 _Drzwi cicho skrzypnęły i minimalnie się uchyliły. Nie byłam w stanie w mroku rozpoznać pojedynczego oka, które omiotło krótko pokój. Florian nie odkrył kołdry, widocznie uznając, że matka sprawdza, czy już powrócił. Postać cofnęła się i na korytarzu rozbrzmiały ciche kroki. Przeszły mnie dziwaczne ciarki. Nie spodobało mi się, że o tak późnej godzinie ktoś zajrzał do pokoju chłopców._

 _Florian zbytnio się tym faktem nie przejął i wciąż spoczywał pod kołdrą. Kroki ucichły, za to skrzypnęły drzwi w korytarzu, po czym zaległa martwa cisza._

 _Obserwowałam ciemne niebo, zasnute chmurami. Nie było żadnej gwiazdy, najmniejszy promień księżyca nie rozjaśnił niezdrowej ciszy i ciemności zakamarków hermetycznego miasteczka._

 _–_ _MAAAAAAAMOOOOOOOO!_

 _Florian, jak na komendę, poderwał się. Kołdra zjechała na ziemię. Jednym susem znalazł się przy drzwiach, następnym wypadł na korytarz. Dopadł do pobliskich drzwi jak burza i wpadł do środka. Moim oczom ukazał się straszny widok._

 _Na podłodze leżała ciemnowłosa dziewczyna w nocnej koszuli, zalana własną krwią. Zachowywała się, jakby zaczynał się jej atak padaczki. Przy nodze jednego z dwóch łóżek kulił się zaledwie kilkuletni chłopczyk. Wpatrzył się w wrzeszczącą na ziemi z potwornego bólu Marinę, skrajnie nieprzytomny z przerażenia. Nad nimi górował olbrzymi, ciemnoskóry człowiek. Jego twarz splamiły duże ilości krwi. Oblizywał się i wkrótce, gdy Marina ucichła, podszedł do dziecka._

 _–_ _NIE! ZOSTAW ZACHARY'EGO! – ryknął Florian, po czym zakrył własnym ciałem dziecko. Murzyn prychnął jedynie, po czym z łatwością pochwycił drobnego dziewiętnastolatka i zanurzył zęby w jego barku._

 _–_ _Zostaw! – jęknął Florian. – NIE!_

 _Dziecko płakało, chłopak wierzgał, ale robił to coraz wolniej i wolniej, niczym mucha, która dostała się w objęcia pająka i otrzymała śmiertelną dawkę trucizny._

 _Po chwili, trupioblady chłopak osunął się na ziemię i zawył z bólu. Jego mięśnie drgały w niekontrolowany sposób._

 _–_ _JONASZU, UCIEKAJ! – zawył jeszcze ostatkami sił. – JONASZ!_

 _Rozległy się pospieszne kroki, do pokoju wpadł czarnowłosy chłopak, który dzielił sypialnię z Florianem. Wydał zduszony okrzyk, po czym rzucił się ku napastnikowi. Florian miotał się na ziemi, ale jego ruchy znów się spowolniły i ustawały coraz bardziej. Jad trawił wnętrze…_

– O, rany.

Światło księżyca i ośnieżony las. Ponownie znalazłam się we własnej skórze, z oszołomieniem wlepiłam wzrok w nieistniejący punkt.

– Co było dalej? – wykrztusiłam wreszcie, przenosząc na Floriana wzrok, gdy już otrząsnęłam się z szoku.

– Dalej?… – Ocknął się z trudem i podjął – dalej wampir pogryzł Jonasza, a potem przeszedł do Zachary'ego. Obudziliśmy się kilka dni potem z potwornym bólem i dziwnym uczuciem na całym ciele. Później zorientowaliśmy się, że jesteśmy wampirami, gdy żadne z nas nie mogło usnąć i ten wstręt do słońca u niektórych…

– A Zachary? Nie wspominałeś o nim.

Florian spuścił wzrok na dłonie.

– Zachary nigdy się nie ocknął. On po prostu umarł. Był moim najmłodszym braciszkiem, miał zaledwie dziewięć lat…

Zaległa przykra cisza. Po chwili złamałam umowne milczenie:

– A ta dziewczyna, Mary… Co się z nią stało? I z twoim dzieckiem?

Dłonie Floriana drgnęły konwulsyjnie.

– Powiedziała mi, gdy tylko ją spotkałem, że woli być żoną Johna, niż spotykać się ze mną i ściągać na siebie gniew i zbulwersowanie. I tak przecież staliśmy się dziwakami. Wiesz, zasłonięte okna, wychodzenie po zmroku ojca i Jonasza, brak na ulicy roześmianego Zachary'ego… Kilka tygodni potem Mary poroniła w piwnicy swego pana, a on, zamiast wezwać medyka, zbił ją do nieprzytomności za zadawanie się z łachmytami. Zmarła w wyniku ran i przez ciężki poród, dosłownie parę dni potem. A my wynieśliśmy się tu, gdy tylko przyszło lato…

Głos Floriana się załamał.

– Florianie… – Mocno ścisnęłam jego dłoń w swojej. Wpatrzył się we mnie. Jasne, orzechowe oczy zalśniły.

– Dziękuję, że tu jesteś – szepnął. Delikatnie go objęłam w pasie, po czym oparłam swą głowę na jego ramieniu. Trwaliśmy tak długo, aż dopóki pierwsze zorze nie rozjaśniły milczącego lasu.

Ten dzień był niezwykle pochmurny. Słońce nie wychodziło zza chmur nawet odrobinę. Siedziałam grzecznie w bibliotece i czytałam o wampirach. Właśnie przechodziłam niezły atak ciarek na myśl, że mogliby ze mnie zrobić wampira, gdy do pomieszczenia wkroczyły dwie kobiety.

– Myślę, Mary, iż już czas, byśmy wyruszyli – stwierdziła Diana. Ja i towarzyszący mi Florian przenieśliśmy na nią wzrok.

– Teraz? – zapytałam.

– Tak. Eee, spieszy nam się z powrotem. Musimy wykonać ważny rytuał. – Oczywiście, zapewne chodziło o zrobienie ze mnie bestii.

Wstałam z wolna, odsyłając książkę na półkę, niezbyt wiedząc, jak zaprotestować. Florian również się podniósł.

– Dlaczego chcecie mnie użyć do zabicia Psiej Gwiazdy? – zapytałam podejrzliwie.

Diana westchnęła i odparła niecierpliwie:

– Ty jesteś z tamtego terenu. Znasz go, mniemam, doskonale. Znasz zapewne też naszego wroga. Musimy tam lecieć większą grupą. Dwie osoby nie wystarczą.

– Tylko dwie? – zdziwiłam się. – Kto leci, a kto nie?

– Marina ma pewne ważne sprawy na zachodzie Europy. Natomiast Florian nie planuje nikogo zabijać w najbliższej przyszłości… – mruknęła ze słabo ukrywaną pogardą.

– Ale nie wiem, jak mogłabym wam się przydać…

– W istocie… – Do pokoju wkroczył żwawo wampir, którego jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam. Miał czarne włosy i kojarzyłam go ze wspomnienia Floriana.

Jonasz zmierzył mnie straszliwym wzrokiem. Była w nim wrogość i pogarda, a także coś w rodzaju żądzy pomieszanej z ironicznym spojrzeniem i jakaś mściwa satysfakcja. Skuliłam się blisko Floriana, który nagle wydał mi się ciepły i przyjazny. Jasnowłosy wampir zmierzył skrajnie różnego od siebie brata ostrzegawczym, nieco zdenerwowanym wzrokiem, po czym delikatnie objął mnie w pasie, by dodać otuchy.

– Gdy już go dorwę… – zaczął Jonasz, zwracając się do matki pretensjonalnym tonem. – Pożałuje, że kiedykolwiek przyszedł na ten świat. Będzie cierpiał straszne męki. O ile nie wykorkuje z bólu.

Aż się wzdrygnęłam. Biedny ten nasz wróg…

– Dobrze, wyruszamy. Za dziesięć minut pod wieżą! – zarządziła Diana. – Dorwiemy tego Syriusza… Żegnajcie, synu i córko!

Jonasz i Diana wyszli z biblioteki, Marina westchnęła wymownie, po czym wyleciała leniwie przez drugie drzwi, prosto na piętro bez dachu.

– Syriusz… – szepnęłam ze zdziwieniem.

– Co mówisz? – Florian przybliżył się nieco i zmarszczył brwi.

– Syriusz – powtórzyłam. Coś uformowało mi się w głowie. Szare, lśniące oczy. Żaden z wampirów takich nie miał…

 _Specyficzne włosy…_ _No co? Smakowała tak, jak cuchnie mój skrzat domowy… A ja na twoim miejscu bardziej martwiłbym się tym, co masz na głowie… Czy ja jestem jakiś słownik?… Jak sobie życzysz, kotku!… Zrobię specjalnie dla ciebie zeza rozbieżno-dośrodkowego…_ _Byłbym grzeczny…_ _Uważaj, jak się do mnie zwracasz, dziewczyno!…_ _Zostawiłeś ją na pastwę CHIMERY?!… Słyszałeś panią profesor?! Zlizuj to!… Od pewnego czasu badam twój ciężki przypadek… Masz na myśli tego Ślizgona z mordą, niczym traktor?… Nie możesz usnąć! NIE MOŻESZ USNĄĆ!_

– Syriusz! – rzekłam stanowczo, zdziwiona, jak łatwo można było sobie o nim przypomnieć. Florian zmarszczył brwi jeszcze mocniej.

– Masz na myśli Psią Gwiazdę? Co z nim?

Nie odparłam. Stałam jak wryta, przetrawiając fakt, że pamięć całkowicie mi wróciła. Wszystko. Jakie to dziwne uczucie! Jeszcze przed sekundą nie wiedziałam, jak mam na imię. Wystarczył jeden bodziec, by odzyskać tożsamość, wspomnienia, pamięć. Całkiem dziwne.

Uśmiechnęłam się z ulgą i powiedziałam:

– Widzisz, Florianie, moje prawdziwe imię brzmi Mary Ann…

Rozpromienił się, gdy zrozumiał, co się stało.

– … Mam siedemnaście lat i chodzę do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie – mruknęłam dla pewności. – I dziś tam nareszcie wrócę!

I wtedy zmroziło mnie ze strachu. Dotarło do mnie, DLACZEGO mam tam wracać.

– Florianie. Syriusz… czy Psia Gwiazda… to mój przyjaciel. A twoja rodzina chce, byśmy go zabili! – szepnęłam ze strachem.

– To co zrobisz? – spytał powoli i zmrużył oczy.

– Musisz mi pomóc! Leć tam ze mną. Uratuj go! Ja nie poradzę sobie z twoją rodziną.

Florian zaśmiał się wcale nieśmiesznym śmiechem.

– Nie wiesz, o co prosisz. Ja mam ocalić zabójcę mego ojca? I jeszcze sprzeciwiać się matce i bratu? Przecież to nonsens!

– Florianie! – poprosiłam rozpaczliwie. – Potrzebuję twojej pomocy! Pomóż mi!

– Nie mogę spełnić twojej prośby! – mruknął, zmrużył chłodno oczy i odwrócił się, by odejść.

– Ale on jest dla mnie NIEZWYKLE ważny! – jęknęłam błagalnie. Po chwili zdałam sobie sprawę, jak to brzmiało. Wiedziałam jednak, że moje słowa niosły szczerą prawdę. Syriusz był mi bardzo bliski, z pewnością darzyłam go jakimś rodzajem braterskiej miłości. A już na pewno nie chciałam, by mu się coś stało.

Florian odwrócił się gwałtownie. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, twarz wyrażała szok.

– Kochasz go?… – wydusił z siebie wreszcie. Zmarszczyłam brwi, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

Dziewiętnastolatek wlepił we mnie niewidzące spojrzenie. Po chwili przerobił je na spojrzenie wściekłego, zranionego zwierza. A następnie po prostu wyparował.

– Florianie?! – jęknęłam z rozpaczą. – Florianie, wróć!

Nie pojawił się ponownie.

– Proszę bardzo, idź! Zajmij się tą swoją akromantulą, po co masz mi pomagać! – krzyknęłam z wyrzutem w milczącą przestrzeń. Przeszły mnie ciarki na myśl o pokonywaniu tych wampirów w pojedynkę, ale nie było odwrotu.

Sekundę potem Diana mnie zawołała. Czas ruszać do Hogwartu.

Wyłoniłam się na zimny wieczór.

– Ruszamy! Lećcie za mną, wiem, gdzie… Coś się stało, Mary? – Diana zmarszczyła brwi, przyglądając mi się.

– Nie, nic takiego… – mruknęłam, czując, że ktoś zagląda mi do umysłu. Zapewne był to Jonasz.

– W drogę! – zawołała Diana i wzbiła się momentalnie kilkanaście stóp nad ziemią. Jonasz poszedł za jej przykładem, a na końcu ja, czując narastającą rozpacz.

Diana pomknęła pionowo na południe, poły jej sukni gwałtownie zafalowały. Już po kilku chwilach wyglądała, jak mała kropka. Jonasz był nieco większy w moich oczach. Ja leciałam na końcu. Niewiarygodnie szybko. Nigdy na miotle nie osiągnęłam takiej prędkości. Wiatr zatrzymywał dech, suknia dziko łopotała na wietrze. To było jak sen.

Korony nagich drzew śmigały pod nami. Gdzieniegdzie dostrzegałam lśniące oczy wilka czy innego dzikiego zwierzęcia. Wyglądały jak kamienie szlachetne, jednak za szybko leciałam, by przyjrzeć im się bliżej. Niebo zasnuły granatowo-szare chmury, zwiastujące burzę śnieżną.

Wkrótce podróż mnie znużyła i poczęłam zastanawiać się nad Syriuszem. Mocno wątpiłam w moje zdolności uratowania go przed niechybną śmiercią. Byłam zbyt słaba, by walczyć z Dianą, a co dopiero Jonaszem! A, no właśnie, jeśli nawet… mam ich zabić? Mam osierocić Floriana, sprawić, by jego przeklęte, wieczne życie na nowo przeszył ból nie do usunięcia? Matka była najdroższą mu osobą. A może ich jakoś skutecznie z Hogwartu wykurzyć… Ten plan jawił się jako bezsensowny, byli oboje bardzo zdeterminowani. A jakby tak ostrzec w porę Dumbledore'a? Tylko jak wejść do Hogwartu, żeby nie poleźli tam za mną? Zakładając oczywiście, że w ogóle się do niego dostaniemy, przecież chronią go czary…

Po, zdawać by się mogło dwudziestu minutach lotu, oczom ukazał się niesamowity widok: norweskie fiordy i bezkresne morze.

Diana skręciła lekko w prawo, powieliliśmy jej zachowanie. W moje nozdrza uderzył ostry, morski zapach ryb i słonej wody. Wkrótce fiordy zostały za nami, otoczył nas nieograniczony niczym ocean. Przeszyła mnie lekka paranoja, gdy uświadomiłam sobie, że tam w dole faluje cała masa głębokiej wody, a do lądu jeszcze bardzo daleko.

Kolor wody był dosłownie czarny i nieco przytłoczyła mnie jej niewyobrażalna głębia. Ponura, nieugięta, ciągnąca się w nieskończoność toń…

Nad nami i oceanem roztaczała się kolejna nieprzenikniona potęga – niebo, o najciemniejszym istniejącym odcieniu. Zdawało się, że zawisłam pomiędzy dwiema nieskończonymi przestrzeniami: niebem a oceanem, rozdzielonymi ledwie widoczną granicą horyzontu. Można było odnieść wrażenie, że poza nimi nie istnieje inny świat, że jedynie dwa odcienie czerni zdobią wszechświat rzeczy.

Podróż trwała niewiarygodnie długo. Poza nieskończonym horyzontem nie widziałam nic nowego. Wkrótce z nieba znikły resztki chmur, a rozsypały się po nim lśniące, białe kropelki – gwiazdy. Przez nieboskłon biegła lśniąca Droga Mleczna. Nie widziałam nic poza srebrnymi punktami na niebie, pęd wiatru oddzielił mnie od świata. Nigdy nie czułam się tak zawieszona w czasie, w bezruchu i nicości. Sekundy zdawały się być wieczne, a wieczność była sekundą.

W końcu, zdawałoby się w następnym życiu, dostrzegłam delikatny zarys lądu. Wyspy Brytyjskie roztaczały przed nami swe tereny. Niedługo potem pode mną nie falowała już woda, lecz wyrosła trawa, oszroniona z powodu niskiej temperatury.

Jakiś czas potem Diana gwałtownie zniżyła lot, Jonasz za nią, a ja na końcu.

– Proszę, proszę, a więc to tu zginął Wiktor… – Kobieta zmrużyła oczy, rozglądając się czujnie po lesie, w którym stanęliśmy. Panowała nieprzyjemna, nocna cisza, bardzo niepokojąca. Tu i ówdzie rozległ się jakiś szelest. Był to Zakazany Las.

Jaka to ulga, stary, poczciwy, niebezpieczny Las! Tak różny od norweskiego krajobrazu, głównie przez brak śniegu.

Powstrzymałam się całą siłą woli od ucałowania ze szczęścia omszałego pniaka.

– Zatem chodźmy dopełnić zemsty! – warknął z teatralnym dramatyzmem Jonasz i pędem rzuciliśmy się w stronę zamku. Gdy tylko wyszliśmy spomiędzy drzew, naszym oczom ukazał się najukochańszy widok: zamek Hogwart w całej swej okazałości. Poczułam, jakby ktoś oblał moje serce złotym, kojącym balsamem.

– Cóż to! – fuknął nagle Jonasz, oczy mu się zwęziły. – Wyczuwam wilkołaka!…

– O czym ty mówisz? – zdziwiłam się. A potem serce mi zamarło. Remus. Cholera.

– W tym zamku czai się jakiś brudny szczeniak! – warknął. – Ale mnie nie umknie, jak tylko skończymy z tamtym, zajmę się wilkołakiem… osobiście.

– Dobrze, synku – rzuciła niedbale przez ramię Diana, widocznie zajęta analizowaniem czegoś ważnego. W tym momencie przyszła mi do głowy desperacka myśl.

– Mam pomysł! – orzekłam. – Pójdę po nich i wywabię ich do Lasu. Mi ufają, nawet nie będą pytać, dlaczego. Po co robić raban i napadać na nich w zamku, wszyscy się zbiegną, a tam są potężni czarodzieje… Zabijecie Psią Gwiazdę w Lesie. Uważam, że tak będzie bezpieczniej.

Jonasz zmierzył mnie zdziwionym, badawczym spojrzeniem. Skupiłam całą siłę woli na małej trawce i analizowaniu jej zwyczajnego wyglądu. Musiałam podjąć chociaż próbę zakamuflowania moich myśli o prawdziwym planie, mając nadzieję, że Jonasz nie zdoła mnie przejrzeć.

– Tak. To jest pomysł! – przytaknęła Diana, nie zdradzając jakichkolwiek podejrzeń. – Ale szybko wróć. Chcę już pomścić Wiktora.

Niepewnie ruszyłam przed siebie, a po chwili obróciłam się ku wampirom. Diana zachęciła mnie kiwnięciem, a Jonasz przypatrywał się z jakąś złowróżbną satysfakcją.

Potrząsnęłam głową, by odgonić przykre myśli i wzbiłam się w powietrze. Szybko pokonałam dystans pomiędzy zamkiem a lasem i kucnęłam na jednej z okiennic Wieży Gryffindora. Przede mną rozpościerał się znajomy widok: cztery łóżka z czerwonymi baldachimami i kolumienkami. Wszystkie były zasłonięte, ich właściciele musieli spać w najlepsze.

Poziomo, z wolna, twarzą w dół wleciałam do środka. Rozsunęłam zasłony pierwszego lepszego łóżka. James Potter chrapał w najlepsze, malowniczo rozwaliwszy swe ciało na całej powierzchni posiadanego posłania. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie, po czym wycofałam i uchyliłam zasłony przy nogach sąsiedniego łoża. Tym razem to był Syriusz, założywszy rękę za głowę, wtulił w nią niewinnie twarz. Odgarnęłam zasłony i wleciałam za nie, czując się, jakbym pływała w głębokiej wodzie.

Zawisłam nad Syriuszem głowiąc się, jak tu by go obudzić, żeby nie dostał śmiertelnego ataku zawału. Problem rozwiązał się sam, bowiem w tym momencie któryś z chłopaków za zasłoną przypuszczalnie zleciał z posłania – rozległo się głośne ŁUBUDU! i Syriusz ocknął się. Zamlaskał ustami z nieprzytomną miną, po czym wpatrzył się we mnie błogo, uśmiechając, jak przygłup. Dwie sekundy potem wytrzeszczył oczy, zamarł i rozwarł paszczękę:

– AAAAA!

– Nie, CIII! Nie krzycz, to tylko ja! – Szybko położyłam mu swoją dłoń na ustach. Wlepił we mnie skrajnie przerażone spojrzenie, a za zasłoną rozległo się:

– Łapsko, co prujesz twarz? Znowu ci się coś przyśniło? Sarenka, czy coś tam… – wybełkotał półprzytomny Rogaś.

– Syriuszu? – Skrzypienie podłogi oznajmiło, że ktoś się zbliża. Chwilę potem Remus rozchylił zasłony, a zaraz potem wargi, manifestując szczere zdumienie.

– Co jest? – Peter wstał ze swego łoża i wydał zduszony okrzyk. Stwierdziłam, że nie ma sensu tak wisieć nad Syriuszem, toteż chwilę potem zawisłam przy stropie na środku sypialni. Z dołu zmierzyłam wszystkich spojrzeniem: Peter kulił się gdzieś przy oknie, Remus wciąż stał z opuszczoną szczeną i trzymaną w dłoni zasłoną z łóżka Syriusza. Głowa właściciela tegoż wychyliła się zza zasłon i wpatrywała we mnie ze strachem i zaintrygowaniem. Natomiast James aż wypadł ze swego posłania przy próbie stanięcia na nogi, zaplątany w kołdrę, zdziwienie i własne odnóża.

– Duch Meg! – pisnął Peter. – Będzie nawiedzać Hogwart!

Roześmiałam się, nieco nerwowo.

– Co ty, chory?! – zapytał Syriusz i parsknął radosnym, pełnym ulgi śmiechem. Opadłam na ziemię i wykonałam teatralny ukłon, zamiatając połami bordowej sukni. Syriusz zwlekł się z posłania i podbiegł, by mocno mnie uściskać. Jego zachowanie powielili kolejno Remus, James i Peter, wciąż nieco wystraszony

– Nie pytajcie, co i jak. Syriuszu, grozi ci śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo. Tobie też, Remusie – rzekłam, zanim zaczęły się pytania. Obaj wytrzeszczyli oczy. Zaległa napięta cisza.

– Co?…

– Nie czas na pytania. Uciekamy stąd – zakomenderowałam stanowczo. Remus i Syriusz wymienili wymowne spojrzenia. – Nie pytajcie, gdzie. Gdziekolwiek. Byle tu tak nie stać.

Ujęłam dłonie jednego i drugiego, ściskając mocno.


	49. W cieniu i w słońcu

– Ale gdzie idziemy?! – zawołał za mną James, gdy tylko wybiegliśmy z pokoju wspólnego.

– Jeszcze nie wiem… – wymamrotałam pod nosem do siebie, ale szłam najszybciej, jak mogłam. W końcu przystanęłam na środku korytarza, kilka pięter nad salą wejściową. Panował mrok i cisza.

– Może uciekniemy do Hogsmeade? – zasugerował Rogaś, a ja zamyśliłam się.

– Nie, wolałabym udać się do dyrektora.

– No, nie wiem. Będziesz robić taki raban w nocy? Poza tym, nie znamy hasła…

– James! – zniecierpliwiłam się. – Jeżeli ktoś ma nam pomóc, to wyłącznie Dumbledore!

– Racja! – przytaknął Remus. W milczącym kręgu zerkaliśmy po sobie z wyczekiwaniem. – Poza tym jesteś chyba ostatnią osobą, która może krytykować raban w nocy, James…

– Dobra! – okularnik poddał się. – Jak chceta. Myślałem też o pelerynie. Ale w takim razie chodźmy do dyra.

– James, ty i Peter powinniście wracać. Ta sprawa was nie dotyczy, tylko ściągniecie na siebie zagrożenie – stwierdziłam, po czym dodałam błagalnie – proszę. To są przecież wampiry!

– Nie opuszczę kumpli w potrzebie! – zadeklarował Rogaś. – Nie zmusisz mnie do tego.

– Właśnie! Za kogo ty nas masz? – pisnął oburzony Peter.

Westchnęłam ostentacyjnie.

– Syriuszu! – zwróciłam się do Łapy wiedząc, że on jeden potrafi rozmawiać z upartym Jamesem. – Wytłumacz mu to! Musimy się śpieszyć, oni mogą nas napaść!

– Cóż, jeżeli chce z nami iść, to przecież go nie zmuszę do powrotu! – Uśmiechnął się z politowaniem.

– Peter! – poprosił Remus. – Wróć do dormitorium!

– Ale… – Peter posłał tęskne spojrzenie kumplom. – Wolałbym nie…

– No no no… – Wszyscy podskoczyliśmy jak oparzeni, gdy do naszej piątki dołączył szósty zawodnik. – Chyba pójdziecie ze mną.

Castor Black wyszczerzył białe zęby, obrzucając nas sadystycznym spojrzeniem.

– Panie Black! – jęknęłam. – Proszę… To bardzo pilne! Musimy się widzieć z…

– Och, obawiam się, że to będzie musiało poczekać! Póki co, zapraszam tradycyjnie do mojego gabinetu… – Castor Black uśmiechnął się mściwie.

– Słuchaj! – warknął Syriusz. Wszyscy przenieśli na niego zdumiony wzrok. – Mam głęboko gdzieś twoje szlabany! Idziemy do dyrektora, koniec kropka!

Panu Blackowi stężała twarz. Po chwili uśmiechnął się w bardzo nieprzyjemny sposób i wyciągnął zza pazuchy różdżkę, którą wycelował w naszą grupkę.

– Chyba teraz wyrażam się jasno, nie? Za. Mną.

Syriusz zgrzytnął zębami, po czym ruszyliśmy gęsiego ze spuszczonymi głowami ku gabinetowi. Ciarki biegały po moich plecach, gdy zdałam sobie sprawę, że za każdym rogiem potencjonalnie może się coś czaić. Traciliśmy tylko cenny czas na idiotyzmy, a wampirom mogło się znudzić czekanie na mnie i teraz zapewne same się tu miały pofatygować…

Oddalaliśmy się coraz bardziej od gabinetu, w którym czekało ocalenie, a zagłębialiśmy się w lochy. Jeszcze bardziej mnie to zaniepokoiło.

– No więc tak – zaczął Black, gdy tylko rozwalił się za swym biurkiem, pod którym kiedyś schowałam się jako kot i obserwowałam, jak profesor męczy Syriusza.

Nasza piątka stanęła przed blatem w rządku. James niespokojnie podrygiwał, Remus wlepił w Blacka nieme błaganie o litość, Syriusz ze zbuntowaną miną wpatrywał się we własne glany, które udało mu się zarzucić na górze, a Peter spocił się ze zdenerwowania i rzucał spojrzeniem na prawo i lewo.

– Ech, wy niepoprawne dzieciuchy… – pokręcił głową profesor, najwyraźniej rozkoszując się sytuacją. – Zero jakiegokolwiek myślenia. Nie przyszło wam do głowy, wodogłowe bachory, że ja ZAWSZE złapie takich bezmyślnych uczniaków, jak wy? Nie, najwyraźniej nie… Ale może i dobrze, to przecież WASZ problem, nie mój. Może następnym razem pomyślicie dwa razy, kretyni, jeżeli w ogóle macie czym, oczywiście…

– Jeżeli próbuje nas pan sprowokować do dania nam szlabanu za kolokwializmy, to może sobie pan darować – prychnął Syriusz z wyższością. – Mamy ważniejsze sprawy, niż pańskie zakichane problemy z samym sobą, które wyładowuje pan na uczniach i kretyńskie bzdury, które pan wygaduje.

Wymieniliśmy przerażone spojrzenia. Black podszedł do Syriusza powoli, po czym uderzył go w policzek otwartą dłonią.

– Uważaj na słowa, dzieciaku… – wycedził, po czym znów opadł na krzesło. – Wydawało wam się, że jesteście nieuchwytni, hę? Mnie tak łatwo nie wkręcicie w te żałosne, infantylne gierki! O nie, tym razem to nie uj…

TRZASK!

Szkło w smukłym oknie wysoko pod stropem rozprysło się w drobny mak. Przez okno wleciała jakaś kolorowa smuga, z rozpędu zatrzymując się dopiero pod naprzeciwległą ścianą.

Jonasz omiótł wzrokiem całą komnatę. Z przerażeniem gwałtownie obróciłam głowę ku Blackowi. Siedział za biurkiem, dosłownie sztywny z szoku.

– Mary… – powiedział Jonasz, ironiczne przeciągając moje imię. – Miałaś ich zwabić, a nie ratować!

– Co to ma znaczyć?! – wykrztusił Castor Black. Jonasz zignorował go.

Posłałam wampirowi wrogie spojrzenie.

– Powinnaś lepiej kontrolować myśli. Nawet, gdy odchodzisz ode mnie na ledwo kilka kroków.

Zamarłam. Najwyraźniej za szybko zaczęłam planować, gdy opuszczałam wampiry pod lasem.

Stanęłam przed Syriuszem, osłaniając go własnym ciałem. Jonasz roześmiał się.

– A więc Marina miała rację, ty naprawdę pamiętałaś Psią Gwiazdę. Ale nie ma to teraz znaczenia, ciebie też mogę zabić, wciąż jesteś człowiekiem…

Jonasz rzucił się nagle ku mnie i Syriuszowi. Błyskawicznie chwyciłam Łapę za ramiona i odtoczyliśmy się razem w bok. Jonasz wleciał prosto na Castora Blacka za biurkiem i obaj skotłowali się na ziemię.

– TERAZ! REMUS, SYRIUSZ! – krzyknęłam i złapałam obu za ręce, po czym rzuciłam się ku drzwiom. Otwarłam je kopniakiem i pomknęłam korytarzem, a za mną przebierali nogami z najwyższym trudem chłopcy. Czułam straszne napięcie mięśni i połówka Huncwotów szybko zaczęła mi ciążyć, jak dwa worki kartofli. Wiedziałam jednak, że za nami pędzi nieśmiertelna, krwiożercza, niewiarygodnie szybka bestia. Nie można się zatrzymywać.

Jednak wkrótce okazało się, że nie jestem w stanie udźwignąć takiego ciężaru. Zatrzymałam się, ramiona nie wytrzymały.

– Świetnie i co teraz?! – przeraził się Remus. – A jak James i Peter zostali zaatakowani?! Tamtego dziada mi nie szkoda, nawet bym się nieco ucieszył, jakby tak…

Zamilkł, zerkając przepraszająco na Syriusza.

– Nie martw się! – Łapa wyszczerzył zęby. – Też ubóstwiam wuja nad wszystko!

– Nie, on pobiegł za nami – mruknęłam. – Słyszę go, jak się zbliża… Nie pobiegnę dalej. Co teraz?

Ogarnęła mnie z wolna rozpacz.

– Wiem! – zakrzyknął cicho Syriusz. – Samego Remusa chyba zdołasz udźwignąć, nie? A gdybyś tak gdzieś go ukryła…

– To nic nie da. Poza tym, nie zostawię cię samego!

– Nie, poczekaj! – zniecierpliwił się. – W ten sposób go zmylimy, dwie zwierzyny, nie będzie wiedział, kogo ścigać. Remus zostanie ukryty, ja w tym czasie pobiegnę do dyra. Tam mnie spotkasz.

– Syriuszu! – jęknęłam, przerażona.

– IDŹ! Mnie nic nie będzie, idę do gabinetu przez salę wejściową. Spotkamy się po drodze! – uśmiechnął się, by dodać mi otuchy, i już go nie było.

Chwyciłam dłoń Remusa i szybko wznowiliśmy ucieczkę. Mimo niezwykle szybkiego biegu czułam, że tracę każdą sekundę, że to wszystko było za wolne.

Wpadliśmy do jakiejś niewielkiej komnaty z pojedynczym biurkiem i pustą szafką, na której stał jedynie globus księżyca.

– Tu cię zostawię. A teraz muszę lecieć do Syriusza… – rzuciłam na odchodnym do Remusa, który stanął sparaliżowany na środku. Kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi.

Wypadłam z korytarzyków na pierwszym piętrze i w pełnym biegu wskoczyłam na balustradę schodów w sali wejściowej, po czym zeskoczyłam z niej na sam dół, oszczędzając sobie bieganiny po marmurowych schodach. Stanęłam na środku, a po chwili podbiegł do mnie Łapa, który akurat przebiegał przez środek sali, pędząc ku gabinetowi. Otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, jednak natychmiast coś zwaliło go z nóg. Z rozpędu pojechał po posadzce na plecach i legł na ziemi pod ścianą, jęcząc z bólu.

– Psia Gwiazdo, tu się ukrywasz…

Pod stropem zawisła w bezruchu Diana.

– Co za spotkanie. Czekałam na nie długo.

– O czym ty mówisz? – stęknął Syriusz, podnosząc się z ziemi. – Kim jesteś?

– Żoną tego, któregoś zabił! – wycedziła. – Dziś to JA cię zabiję, pomszczę Wiktora…

– Ja? Nikogo nie zabijałem! – wrzasnął zdumiony Syriusz, kompletnie nic nie rozumiejąc.

– NIE KŁAM! – ryknęła kobieta. – Kto spowodował jego śmierć, jak nie ty?!

– Nie miałem zamiaru nikogo zabijać! Jeżeli o to ci chodzi, że go uderzyłem, to ja po prostu ratowałem moją przyjaciółkę przed twoim uwielbionym mężusiem, który…

– DOŚĆ! GIŃ, GŁUPCZE!

Diana błyskawicznie podleciała do Syriusza. Zanim jednak to zrobiła, dopadłam do niej pierwsza i chwyciłam za ramiona, przybliżając moją twarz do jej.

– Zostaw go – wycedziłam. Wyrwała się i cofnęła nieco.

– HA! Wiedziałam, że do niczego nam się nie przydasz, dziewucho! – wrzasnęła. – A teraz zejdź mi z drogi, muszę zabić tego chłopca.

– Tylko spróbuj go tknąć! – zawołałam wojowniczo. Diana wydała okrzyk nieosiągniętego jeszcze tryumfu, po czym rzuciła się na mnie, wpijając pazury głęboko w moją szyję. Poczęłam tracić dech, wzbiłyśmy się w powietrze, walcząc zaciekle wysoko pod stropem. Diana dusiła mnie mocno, ja złapałam jej długie włosy przy cebulkach i odchyliłam głowę do tyłu. Zawyła z bólu.

– NIE ZA WŁOSY, SZMATO!

Wymierzyła mi kopa w brzuch, po czym puściła. Opadłam na ziemię, boleśnie obijając ciało o posadzkę.

– Mary Ann! – krzyknął Syriusz z przerażeniem, po czym przylgnął płasko do ściany plecami, z niemym przerażeniem wpatrując się w wampirzycę. Diana z wolna ruszyła ku niemu w pionowej postawie, święcie przekonana, że mnie pokonała. Gdy tylko przelatywała nisko nade mną, chwyciłam jej kostkę. Wydała krótki okrzyk zdziwienia i zwaliła się na posadzkę z kretesem. Wzbiłam się w powietrze, korzystając ze sposobności.

– AUU! – jęknęłam, bowiem Diana nagle boleśnie uderzyła mnie w piszczel, gdy wzbijałam się ku górze. Opadłam na posadzkę, słaniając się z bólu. Kobieta podniosła się, zaśmiewając złowrogo do utraty tchu.

TRACH! Z lewej strony ugodził mnie w głowę dzban z pobliskiego stolika, rozwalając się. Prawie zwalił mnie z nóg, a na pewno zamroczył. Hmm, telekineza. A więc dobrze, zagram tymi samymi kartami.

Stolik za moimi plecami, na którym stała kiedyś waza, podleciał ku Dianie, godząc w jej czoło kantem. Zawyła z bólu, lecz chwilę potem pełna zbroja, w locie przyjmując poziomą pozycję, uderzyła we mnie z rozpędu. Oberwałam prosto w brzuch i metal zwalił mnie swym ciężarem na podłogę, gdzie ległam płasko na plecach, przygwożdżona ciężką zbroją. Uniosłam się z trudem na łokciach i kazałam zza kupy metalu drugiej zbroi uderzyć w Dianę. Kobieta skoczyła w ostatnim momencie na ścianę, wykonała jakieś salto i odskoczyła w prawo, lądując na ugiętych nogach i podpierając się podłogi rękoma. Zasyczała tryumfalnie i podleciała ku mnie, po czym zawisła nade mną podobnie, jak ja wcześniej, w sypialni chłopców, nad Syriuszem. Już wiedziałam, że nie jestem w stanie pokonać nieśmiertelnej wampirzycy. Nie byłam nawet wampirem, a co dopiero doświadczonym wampirem.

– A teraz zginiesz, złotko! – wyśpiewała i zacisnęła długie dłonie na mojej szyi. Brakło mi tchu, płuca poczęły się dławić brakiem tlenu…

– Auu! – zawyła i opadła na mnie. Potem coś uniosło ją ku górze i odrzuciło w bok. Był to Syriusz.

– Najpierw spróbuj jej coś zrobić! – warknął.

– Incarcerus! – rozległo się znikąd. Usłyszałam zdumiony krzyk Diany, a potem:

– Mobiliarbus! – Zbroja uniosła się ze mnie i odleciała w bok, po czy z potężnym zgrzytem opadła pod jedną ze ścian. Syriusz szybko chwycił mnie w objęcia i podniósł.

Niedaleko stał Dumbledore we własnej osobie, za nim kulił się Peter. Diana leżała nieopodal, związana magicznymi sznurami. Odetchnęłam z ulgą.

– Puść mnie, starcze! – wycedziła. – Mam pewną sprawę do załatwienia!

– Oj, nie wątpię! – zagadnął pogodnie dyrektor, lecz był to raczej sarkazm. – Próbujesz zabić mojego ucznia, który ośmielił się uderzyć twego męża w Zakazanym Lesie pięścią tak, że ten nie ocknął się na czas i światło słoneczne go uśmierciło. Niestety, nie mogę dopuścić do twojej obecności tu dłużej. Zechcesz sama opuścić to miejsce?

– ZOSTAW MNIE! WEŹ TE ZAPLUTE LINY I MNIE WYPUŚĆ! – wrzasnęła, rzucając się jak epileptyk.

– Czyli, jak mniemam, nie masz zamiaru zawiesić swego postanowienia?

– GŁUCHY JESTEŚ, STARCZE?!

– Słuchaj, kobieto – rzekł łagodnie Dumbledore, ignorując jej wrzaski. – Zastanów się. Pan Black nie chciał nikogo zabijać, zrobił to w obronie swej przyjaciółki, a na pewno nie sądził, że uderzeniem pięścią zabije wampira. Czy to naprawdę powód do zemsty? Gdyby twój mąż nie zaatakował panny Lupin, w ogóle by do tego nie doszło!

– ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! MUSZĘ GO ZABIĆ!

– To twoja ostatnia szansa i moja ostatnia prośba – mruknął ostrzegawczo. – Nie chcę zrobić tego, co zaraz nastąpi…

– ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! GŁUPI STARUCH!

Dumbledore westchnął głośno, po czym machnął różdżką ku drzwiom. Z ciężkim zgrzytem rozwarły się na oścież, ukazując błonia. Słońce, pięknie grzejące, oświetlało świat. Nie potrafiłam wyjść z podziwu, jakie jest piękne. Okrągłe, ciepłe. Tak dobrze było je nareszcie zobaczyć!

Długi promień wschodzącego, ciepłego słońca rozlał się smugą po całej sali wejściowej, oświetlając mnie, Syriusza oraz słaniającą się na ziemi Dianę. Dumbledore z Peterem pozostali w cieniu.

– SŁOŃCE! – wrzasnęła dziko Diana. Po raz pierwszy dostrzegłam u niej skrajne przedrażnienie. – WEŹCIE MNIE STĄD! NIEEEE!

Poczęła się jakby roztapiać. Uchodził z niej potężny dym.

– NIEEEEEEEEEE! – zawyła, miotając swym topniejącym ciałem po całej plamie słońca. Wkrótce pozostała tam jedynie garstka popiołu. Odetchnęłam z ulgą.

– Dzięki! – szepnął z wdzięcznością Syriusz.

– Przecież to nie moja zasługa! Gdyby nie ty, też byłoby krucho.

Uśmiechnęłam się lekko do niego, a on to odwzajemnił.

– Panno Lupin, widzę, że wróciłaś! – zawołał pogodnie dyrektor.

– Nie teraz, panie dyrektorze! – zawołałam. – Muszę biec do brata, bo kisi się w jakiejś salce, a tam gdzieś jest też drugi wampir!

Szybko rzuciłam się ku pierwszemu piętru, zauważając przy okazji, że zniknęły wampirze zdolności. Biegałam normalnym tempem, a próba uniesienia się w powietrze skończyła się fiaskiem. Najwyraźniej miały one związek z Dianą, były od niej wzięte. Poczułam lekkie rozczarowanie, ale chwilę później uśmiechnęłam się do siebie. Lepiej być normalnym człowiekiem, niż zawdzięczać zdolności krwiożerczej Dianie, która chciała mnie ukatrupić.

Po kilku chwilach wpadłam do niewielkiego gabinetu, gdzie zostawiłam Remusa.

– Remus, już…

Zamarłam. Nad zakrwawionym Remusem, który przywarł przerażony do ściany, unosił się Jonasz. Gwałtownie obrócił głowę w moją stronę i zasyczał.

– No to mamy gościa, wilkołaku. Może popatrzy, jak cię ukatrupiam… – wycedził wampir. Cisnął Remusem o ścianę. Luniaczek, jęcząc z bólu, osunął się na podłogę, a potem z wolna wstał. Warknęłam.

– Pozwól, że zakończę sprawę z wilkołakiem. Te brudne szczeniaki trzeba wybić. Co do jednego.

Podleciał do Remusa i pochylił się, by go zabić. Ten skulił się, przyciskając plecy do ściany jak najmocniej.

To się stało w ułamku sekundy, zanim zdołałam pomyśleć, co robię. Skoczyłam ku nim najszybciej, jak mogłam i zasłoniłam Remusa własnym ciałem.

– Nie tkniesz go – warknęłam ostrzegawczo. – Odejdź.

Jonasz roześmiał się w głos, po czym przyciągnął mnie do siebie, ku mojemu zaskoczeniu.

– Najpierw zatem skończę z tobą… – wyszeptał i zbliżył w ciągu sekundy twarz do mojej szyi.

Poczułam straszliwy ból, już mi znajomy.

– Nie!… – jęknęłam błagalnie, szamocząc się w objęciach Jonasza. Krew uchodziła gdzieś tak szybko, z każdym tchnieniem kończył się mój krótki żywot. Każde uderzenie serca było słabsze od poprzedniego. Wszystko czerniało, zamroczenie przybierało na sile.

Poczułam jedynie, że ramiona Jonasza mnie puściły, że jakby w zwolnionym tempie opadam na dół, ku otchłani. Głowa wygięła mi się do tyłu w niekontrolowany sposób, brakło siły, by ją utrzymać.

A potem przyszedł ból, porażający ból, wypełniający każdą najmniejszą komórkę w ciele, przysłaniający człowieczeństwo. Ciało bezwiednie wykręcało się na różne możliwe strony.

Drzwi się rozwarły, jakiś krzyk. A potem nic.

Wpatrywałam się w jakiś zielony baldachim, który doskonale znałam, tylko skąd? Tego już nie potrafiłam skojarzyć.

Usiadłam na posłaniu i już wiedziałam, gdzie jestem: we własnym pokoju, w domu. Tylko dlaczego?

Na fotelu przy zgaszonym kominku siedziała mama.

– Mamo! – zawołałam z radością. Z wolna odwróciła ku mnie twarz. Cała była zapłakana, wyglądała, jakby nie spała od wielu dni. W jej oczach czaiło się coś dziwnego.

– Córeczko! – jęknęła płaczliwie i podbiegła ku mnie, przytuliwszy mocno.

– Mamo, nie płacz! Żyję! – zawołałam uspokajająco. – Wszystko już się skończyło!

Mama zmierzyła mnie zrozpaczonym wzrokiem. Uśmiech powoli spełzł mi z twarzy. Przypominała bowiem z miny moją mugolską mamę, kiedy dowiedziała się o raku swej matki. Nie spodobało mi się to porównanie.

– Mamo, czy wszystko jest w porządku? – zapytałam, bojąc się odpowiedzi.

Mama spuściła głowę. Długo trwało, zanim się odezwała, a zrobiła to grobowym szeptem:

– Uzdrowiciele powiedzieli, że już taka pozostaniesz.

– Czyli jaka? – zapytałam, przeczuwając nadciągający cios.

– Będziesz wampirem.

Żołądek podjechał mi do gardła i pozostał tam na kilka tragicznych sekund. Mama wstała i szybko odeszła.

– Przyniosę ci coś do jedzenia, jeżeli w ogóle potrzebujesz… – Głos uwiązł jej w gardle.

Jeżeli w ogóle potrzebujesz…

Po tym sformułowaniu zakryłam twarz rękoma. Nie, to jest niemożliwe. Wampiry pragną krwi non stop, każdy będzie się czuł zagrożony, no i jak mam powstrzymać chęć zabicia ludzi naokoło mnie?

Poczułam, że nawet nie potrafię płakać. To jest zwyczajnie niedorzeczne! Nie mogę być wampirem, to już za dużo dla moich rodziców, mają w domu wilkołaka…

– Cieszę się, że żyjesz.

Florian zmaterializował się na środku pokoju. Uśmiechnął się smutno.

– Szkoda tylko, że tak to się skończyło – dodał.

– Florian?– siedziałam na łóżku, wpatrując się w niego z zaskoczeniem. – Co tu robisz?

– Jak to, prosiłaś mnie o pomoc, a ja przybyłem. To ja zatrzymałem Jonasza przed zjedzeniem twojego brata żywcem… Szkoda, że nie wpadłem tam minutę wcześniej. Wtedy udałoby mi się go także powstrzymać przed ugryzieniem ciebie.

Spojrzał na mnie smutno i współczująco.

– Co z Jonaszem? – zapytałam szeptem. Zmarszczył brwi.

– Cóż, Jonasz nie żyje. Byłem zmuszony go pokonać po tym, jak próbował mnie zabić. Nie przejmuj się, my nigdy się nie byliśmy dobrymi braćmi, tak naprawdę. Co innego matka… – Twarz drgnęła mu konwulsyjnie.

– Przykro mi – szepnęłam, niezbyt zgodnie z prawdą. Uśmiechnął się blado.

– Widocznie tak musiało być. Teraz Marina odleci, bo ma własne sprawy…

– A co będzie z tobą? – szepnęłam.

– Może rozpocznę gdzieś nowe życie, ko wie… – Jego twarz rozjaśnił cień nieznanej przyszłości, która teraz stanęła przed nim otworem. Nie miał wyjścia, musiał zacząć od nowa.

– Mam nadzieję, że odwdzięczyłem się wystarczająco za dotrzymywanie mi towarzystwa. Dziękuję ci za wszystko – szepnął. – I bądź silna. Nie daj się depresji! Ostrzegam cię, ona przyjdzie prędzej, czy później. Bądź na to gotowa. I staraj się żyć jak do tej pory, to pomaga. Bardzo cię polubiłem. Jeżeli naprawdę kochasz Psią Gwiazdę… – Na jego twarzy zagościł dziwny smutek. – Bądźcie razem szczęśliwi.

– Ale… – zaczęłam, usiłując wytłumaczyć mu, że Syriusz jest dla mnie po prostu przyjacielem, bratem. Zaniechałam tego i tylko wpatrzyłam w podchodzącego do mojego łoża Floriana.

– Żegnaj, Mary! – Położył mi rękę na ramieniu, siadając.

– Żegnaj, Florianie! – Podniosłam się nieco na posłaniu i cmoknęłam go w policzek, a potem w czoło. Po chwili jego twarz rozjaśnił prawdziwy, niespotykany dotąd uśmiech wdzięczności. Podbiegł do okna, wyskoczył przez nie i już go nie było. Odszedł.

– Tu masz trochę ziemniaków… Nie wiem, co jedzą wampiry, ale profesor Dumbledore odradzał podawanie mięsa, gdy jednocześnie spożywasz eliksir przeciwko łaknieniu. A to przyszło, gdy spałaś…

Mama wkroczyła do pokoju, niosąc miskę tłuczonych kartofli. Wyciągnęła zza pazuchy list i mi go wręczyła.

– Czemu jestem w domu? – szepnęłam nieśmiało, jakby mama była obca.

– Przecież już dawno kwiecień! Są ferie wielkanocne, Mary Ann… Smacznego.

Wyszła z powrotem, jakby pospiesznie. Westchnęłam i otworzyłam kopertę.

„Droga Panno Lupin!

Mam nadzieję, że czujesz się dobrze, jak na obecny stan. Myślę, iż muszę wyjaśnić Ci parę spraw.

Prawdopodobnie, według uzdrowicieli ze Szpitala św. Munga, pozostaniesz do śmierci wampirem. Jeżeli chodzi o kwestię Twej edukacji w szkole, nie pozostawia żadnych wątpliwości, bez obaw możesz wracać do Hogwartu. Będziesz musiała jednak brać jakieś środki, by zapobiec łaknieniu krwi.

Wampiryzm nie musi być dla Ciebie tragedią. Wilkołaki, wbrew pozorom, są o wiele gorzej akceptowane przez społeczeństwo. Zapamiętaj, że nikt w szkole nie ma prawa negować Twej przynależności do społeczności szkolnej i ogółu czarodziejów.

Odkryłem, dlaczego przed przeniesieniem Cię do świata wampirów miałaś tak liczne zmiany. Następuje to czasem, gdy wampir zostanie zabity lub straci przytomność w trakcie wysysania krwi. Być może osoba, o której myśli, może przenieść się na ofiarę. Niektóre wampiry mają moc przybierania innych postaci, te same zwykle potrafią w inne postaci przemieniać innych, jeśli tylko zechcą. W Twoim przypadku przybierałaś cechy wyglądu i umiejętności podobne do żony tamtego wampira, o której pewnie wtedy myślał. Zapewne już dawno się tego domyśliłaś.

Wyrażam nadzieję, że Twoje ferie wielkanocne przebiegną spokojnie i wbrew wszystkiemu, co Cię spotkało, uwierzysz na nowo w przyjaźń i miłość.

Z poważaniem, Albus Dumbledore.

PS.: Zapamiętaj, Twa nieśmiertelność nie zwalnia Cię z obowiązku czujnego obserwowania wydarzeń w kraju. Wampiry nie tylko może zabić słońce, ale także stosowne Zaklęcie Niewybaczalne…"

Zmięłam list w dłoniach bezwiednie. Z ciężkim westchnięciem opadłam na łóżko.

Tak bardzo bałam się wampiryzmu… Teraz nie mogłam normalnie funkcjonować, to oczywiste. Połowa ludzi, których znałam, nigdy już nie będzie się czuła dobrze w moim towarzystwie. Ludzie nigdy nie czują się swobodnie w towarzystwie ciężko chorej osoby, zwłaszcza, gdy jest dla nich zagrożeniem.

W zamyśleniu zerknęłam raz jeszcze na list. „…by zapobiec łaknieniu krwi.". No, pięknie to brzmi, nie ma co! Lepiej być nie mogło.

„Wilkołaki, wbrew pozorom, są o wiele gorzej akceptowane przez społeczeństwo.". Super. Czyli dyrektor próbuje mnie jakoś pocieszyć. Niezbyt mu to wyszło. Mógłby równie dobrze napisać: „Tak, tak, Mary Ann, nie płacz! Masz przekichane, ale nie martw się! Są tacy, co mają jeszcze gorzej, na przykład Remus!" Taa…

„Zapamiętaj, że nikt w szkole nie ma prawa negować Twej przynależności do społeczności szkolnej i ogółu czarodziejów." Aha, czyli już z góry zakłada, że coś takiego może mieć miejsce. W sumie, ma rację. Też tak sądzę. Wątpię, żeby Ślizgoni podzielali współczucie dyrektora i na pewno boleśnie mi to dadzą odczuć.

A co będzie z moimi dziećmi? Też będą wampirami? Czy wampiry w ogóle mogą się rozmnażać?

Wzdrygnęłam się, czując pustkę. Wszystko przez Blacka! Gdyby wysłuchał naszych próśb, gdyby nie był taki wredny i złośliwy, dotarlibyśmy na czas do Dumbledore'a i powiadomilibyśmy go o wszystkim. Nie musiałabym walczyć z Dianą, zostawiać samego Remusa, nie nadziałabym się na Jonasza, nie zostałabym wampirzycą…

Łzy potoczyły się po moim policzku. Coś mi się przypomniało. „My i tak cię kochamy!". No tak, to powiedział do mnie James, kiedy stałam się niewidzialna pod sklepem z bułkami. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie przez łzy. James i inni mnie nie zostawią, choćby nie wiadomo co.

Jednak gdy o tym pomyślałam, jakiś głosik szepnął mi do ucha: „Ale gdy to powiedział, byłaś tylko niewidzialna, nic strasznego. Teraz jesteś krwiożerczą bestią, niebezpieczną dla wszystkich. I każdy, a zwłaszcza ty, doskonale o tym wie".

Wybuchłam płaczem i opadłam na łóżko. To koniec wszystkiego. Kariery, przyjaźni, szczęścia. Zostałam skalana niebezpieczną, nieuleczalną chorobą. Prawdopodobnie nie będę mogła normalnie pracować i funkcjonować w społeczeństwie, a wszyscy, nawet najbliżsi, zostawią mnie kiedyś zupełnie samą. Nawet mama szybko uciekła z pokoju, to oczywiste, że się mnie boi.

Zapragnęłam nagle uciec tam, gdzie nikt nie wie o mojej przypadłości. Gdzie jestem taka, jak inni.

Od razu przyszli mi do głowy mugole. Kiedyś należałam do tego świata, może trzeba będzie tam wrócić.

– Wujek Giuseppe! – nasunęło mi się nagle.

Kompletnie zapomniałam o obiecanym liście. Co prawda, odpisywanie wujowi nie było może w tej chwili priorytetem, ale za to świetną okazją do zajęcia głowy czym innym, niż wyobrażanie sobie przyszłości jako wampir i przetrawianie tragedii. Wiedziałam, że prędzej, czy później dotrze do mnie z całą świadomością to, co się stało. Florian doskonale o tym wiedział, przestrzegając przed depresją.

Podbiegłam do biurka i wyciągnęłam karteczkę z adresem rodziny Pianta.

„Drogi wujku, dotrę do was 7 lipca pociągiem. Tam, gdzie zwykle. Znajdę takie połączenie, żeby być po piątej wieczorem, kiedy jest mniejszy upał. Mary Ann."

Chyba się nie pogniewają, pomyślałam, w końcu wujek zawsze powtarzał, że mogę wpadać, kiedy chcę.

Ciesząc się, że mogę zająć głowę czymś innym niż mój wampiryzm, zarzuciłam na siebie ciepły golf i wypadłam z sypialni (w celu znalezienia na najbliższej mugolskiej ulicy jakiejś skrzynki pocztowej). Potem zeszłam przez klapę w podłodze w dół po schodach do biblioteki. Odchyliłam regał i pobiegłam do hallu, by na najbliższe paręnaście minut opuścić dom.

Kluczyłam pomiędzy odżywającymi drzewkami i w końcu dotarłam do uliczki.

Rozległ się odgłos silnika, rósł z każdą chwilą. Po jakimś czasie zza węgła wyjechał motocykl i z hukiem się przede mną zatrzymał. A na nim siedział, cały ubrany w czarną skórę…

– Syriusz?! – Zatkało mnie. – Co ty tu robisz?

– O, hej! – ucieszył się, odrzucając grzywę czarnych włosów. – Cóż za znamienne spotkanie… Jechałem do was, by zobaczyć, co z tobą.

Zeskoczył z maszyny, wcześniej ją wyłączając, i podszedł do mnie. W oczach dostrzegłam troskę.

– I jak? – szepnął, gdy już przystanął. Odwróciłam wzrok, czując do siebie obrzydzenie. Nie byłam godna rozmawiać z niewinnym człowiekiem. Z drugiej strony budził się we mnie jakiś niepokojący, nieznany mi apetyt, gdy zmierzyłam go niechętnym spojrzeniem…

– Co jest? – zagadnął. Nie odparłam, więc westchnął – przecież wiem, co jest grane, jasne? I myślisz, że to cokolwiek zmienia? Że boję się ciebie? – prychnął. – Wciąż jesteś dla mnie tą samą Mary Ann z rudo-czarnymi loczkami i, hmm, specyficzną naturą…

Zerknął na mnie nieco przewrotnie.

– No, dzięki! – Moją twarz rozjaśnił niemrawy uśmiech. – Myślałam, że nikt nie będzie chciał ze mną rozmawiać… Mama uciekła tak szybko, a Remus? Sama nie wiem, jeszcze do mnie nie przyszedł, może siedzi w komórce, zamknięty na cztery spusty, a może po prostu nie chciał przychodzić…

Syriusz z powagą pokiwał głową wyrozumiale.

– Tak, teraz jest pełnia. Gdyby nie to, Remus na pewno by wpadł! Zawsze już będziesz wampirem? – spytał nieśmiało.

– Tak. Chyba, że ktoś miotnie we mnie Avadą, bo słońce mogę znieść, jak widzisz…

– Hmm – skomentował Syriusz.

– Widocznie tak miało być – mruknęłam, spuszczając głowę. – Przynajmniej Remus jest cały i zdrowy. Musiałam go zasłonić, nie mogłam inaczej… Ale, Syriuszu, boję się! Odrzucenia, separacji od normalnych…

Łapa zaśmiał się.

– Jakby ktoś stroił fochy, to Huncwoci nauczą go szacunku do ciebie! – wyłamał niebezpiecznie palce, po czym poklepał bezwiednie siedzenie motocyklu.

– Skąd go masz? – zaciekawiłam się.

– Wujek Alphard zostawił mi trochę kasy w Gringotcie. Co ja mówię, kupę kasy! I sobie sprawiłem taki o sprzęt… Spełniło się moje marzenie życia! – popatrzył tak tęsknym, cielęcym, wielbiącym wzrokiem na swój pojazd, jakby motocykl co najmniej uratował ludzkość przed zagładą.

– Pamiętam, że jak miałam dwanaście, trzynaście lat, to kręcili mnie motocykliści! – parsknęłam, gdy to sobie uświadomiłam. Syriusz uniósł brwi. – Czego to człowiek nie wymyśli, nie? A ten sprzęt wygląda nieźle… Zawsze marzyłam, żeby jeden z takich chłopaków wziął mnie na przejażdżkę swym motocyklem.

Syriusz uniósł brwi i jeden kącik ust.

– To co, może się przejdziemy? I tak masz jakąś sprawę do załatwienia w mieście… – Wskazał na trzymany przeze mnie list. – A więc, na pocztę!

Roześmiałam się szczerze, zapominając chociaż na chwilę o smutku i przygnębieniu.

Łapa wskoczył na swój ukochany motocykl i gestem zaprosił mnie ku sobie. Opadłam na skórzane siedzenie za Czarnym czując, że serce stało się z jakiegoś powodu bardzo lekkie.

– Tylko trzymaj się mnie mocno! – zawołał, więc ujęłam go ramionami w pasie najmocniej, jak mogłam. Jakoś nie uśmiechała mi się wizja mnie samej zlatującej z pojazdu i lądującej na tyłku na środku ulicy Londynu, pełnego samochodów.

– JUHUUU! – wrzasnął Syriusz radośnie, gdy motocykl zaryczał głośno, po czym ruszył ku Londynowi.

Pęd ciepłego, kwietniowego powietrza chlasnął mnie w twarz. Loki falowały za mną, a włosy Syriusza łaskotały mnie w nos, pozostawiając w nim jego charakterystyczny zapach.

Mijaliśmy pola i zagajniki, a ja czułam się autentycznie wolna. Mimo potwornej dziury w sercu, pomimo strachu o przyszłość i akceptację, poczułam prawdziwie cudowną wolność i szczęście.

Westchnęłam, gdy spakowałam wszystko do kufra, na szczycie kupki ubrań kładąc eliksir, który miał powstrzymać łaknienie krwi. Mój wzrok padł na niewielką kolekcję płyt winylowych, które kupował mi Syriusz, ilekroć docieraliśmy na jego motorze do Londynu. Poza czterema płytami Beatlesów, na gzymsie stała płyta Pink Floyd. Wiedziałam, że będę musiała obyć się bez ukochanej muzyki przez kilka miesięcy.

– Mogę? – nieśmiały głosik Remusa, który wsunął się niepostrzeżenie przez uchylone drzwi wywołał u mnie mimowolny uśmieszek. Kiwnęłam jedynie głową, po czym usiadłam na własnym kufrze, wskazując bratu pufkę przy toaletce. Zamiast tego dosiadł się do mnie. Wlepił we mnie uważne, zasmucone spojrzenie. Nie widziałam go, odkąd Jonasz mnie pogryzł.

– Nie przejmuj się – szepnęłam niezbyt przekonywująco do własnych kolan, mrugając intensywnie. – Jakoś to wszystko się zniesie.

– Meggie… – Objął mnie czule jednym ramieniem. Oparłam skroń o jego policzek. – Meggie, dziękuję. Nie musiałaś poświęcać swego życia w zamian za moje…

– Musiałam, Remusie. Też byś tak zrobił. Poza tym, ty już dźwigasz swe brzemię. Za bardzo cię kocham, by obarczać cię jeszcze jednym powodem, by ludzie cię nienawidzili.

– Przecież teraz ciebie będą nienawidzić! – zauważył z rozpaczą w głosie.

– Trudno.

– Remus! Mary Ann! – Głos taty wyrwał nas w jakiś dziwny, brutalny sposób z tej przykrej chwili. Wymieniliśmy ponure uśmiechy i szybko zeszliśmy do salonu, taszcząc cały swój dobytek.

– No już, lecimy na peron, dzieci! – zadecydował ojciec. – Rea, ty zostajesz, nie? Ugotujesz obiad?

– Dobra… – burknęła mama, wycierając ręce o fartuch. – No, chodźcie, dzieci! I znów was nie będzie!

– Do wakacji szybko zleci! Zostały nieco ponad dwa miesiące – zauważył Remus.

– Tak. A ja zawsze tęsknię… Chociaż, może to i dobrze, że Mary Ann wraca do szkoły! – rzekła apodyktycznym tonem, mierząc mnie od stóp do głów nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem. – W końcu przestanie nadstawiać karku i wałęsać się po okolicy na motorze z Syriuszem co popołudnie!

– Mamo! – zawołałam ze złością, a Remus zarechotał za moimi plecami. – Przynajmniej sobie znalazłam jakieś twórcze zajęcie, a nie non stop przesiadywanie w czterech ścianach!

– Przy krowach byś mi lepiej pomogła! A nie ryzykowała życiem na jakiejś głupiej, mugolskiej zabawce! I w ogóle nie jadłaś kolacji!

Popatrzyłam na nią ze zdziwieniem. Nie przeszło mi przez gardło to, o czym pomyślałam. A było to pytanie, czy nie dociera do niej, że wypadek na motorze w moim przypadku byłby raczej nieszkodliwy i czy zapomniała, kim się stałam. Przyszło mi do głowy z goryczą, że w obu przypadkach odpowiedź byłaby twierdząca.

– Nieprawda – zaprzeczyłam, wracając do rozmowy po stracie rezonu. – Robiliśmy z Syriuszem pikniki, a jak byliśmy w Londynie, to szliśmy do barów…

– I żarliście te fast foody?! No pięknie! Pogratulować! Daleko nie zajedziesz na takiej diecie, moja droga!

– Nie jadłam fast foodów, przecież wiesz, że nie mogę jeść teraz mięsa! I też cię kocham! – Cmoknęłam ją dwa razy, zanim zdołała dokończyć wywód na temat szkodliwości mugolskiego jedzenia, po czym dopadłam do kominka pierwsza.

– Londyn, Dziurawy Kocioł! – zawołałam i już wirowałam w zielonym popiele.

Chwilę potem wypadłam na posadzkę słynnego portalu pomiędzy światem mugoli i czarodziejów. Wciąż odpychając od siebie myśl, jak bardzo irytuje mnie ostatnimi czasy mama, odsunęłam się od paleniska. Chwilę potem przyszło mi do głowy, że może zrobiła się taka upierdliwa, odkąd stałam się wampirem. Rodzicielska nadopiekuńczość czy raczej podświadome dokuczanie potworowi?

Zapach świeżutkiej trawy drażnił mnie w bardzo przyjemny sposób. Z nosem blisko ziemi zaczaiłam się, by powąchać mrowisko. Zapiekło w śluzówkę nosa niesympatycznie i kilkoro mieszkańców tegoż kopca wlazło na mnie. Dobra, czas zwiewać.

Przebierałam łapkami po nie do końca obudzonej ziemi. Słońce grzało delikatnie, chyląc się ku zachodowi. Była pierwsza ciepła sobota tego roku.

Kwietniowy wiatr zderzył się ze mną, ale tylko przyspieszyłam. Czuć było, że wiosna rozwija skrzydła, natura budzi się z odrętwienia i smutku, wszystko się odnawia i wygląda teraz wbrew pozorom zupełnie inaczej.

Przystanęłam pod dębem i poczęłam z nudów ostrzyć pazury na jego chropowatej korze. Zignorowałam pokusę pożarcia pełzającego po niej robaka i nagle rzuciłam się sprintem przed siebie.

BUCH! Zza drzewa wpadł na mnie z biegu rozpędzony obiekt. Miauknęłam, bo zabolało i zjeżyłam się. Zwierzę, piszcząc, przekoziołkowało kilka razy przez siebie samego, po czym legło nieopodal plecami do mnie w siadzie. Po chwili obróciło pysk w moją stronę ze zdziwieniem.

Pies zawrócił ku mnie i przekomicznie przekrzywił głowę w prawo, stawiając uszy. Potem szczeknął radośnie, machając entuzjastycznie ogonem i podbiegł blisko. Skuliłam się nieufnie. Jakiś dziwny…

Pies wywiesił język i począł czule i bardzo sumiennie lizać mój pyszczek. Prychnęłam głucho, po czym odtoczyłam się na bok i przemieniłam w człowieka.

– Syriuszu! – zawołałam z oburzeniem i otarłam mokrą twarz rękawem wolnej ręki.

Tuż obok mnie czarny pies skulił się i przemienił w Łapę. Syriusz zaśmiewał się w głos, pokładając na ziemi. Miał niewątpliwie doskonały humor. Kącik mych ust powędrował w górę.

– Takie to zabawne? – Pokręciłam głową z politowaniem. – To było wstrętne!

Wyszczerzył zęby, niesamowicie z siebie zadowolony.

– Ciesz się, że w pyszczek! – zarechotał. – Mogłem z drugiej.

– Pff, jesteś obleśny! – zawołałam ze śmiechem i obrzydzeniem i wymierzyłam mu cios w ramię.

– Ja?! – udał oburzenie, wykonując ruch obronny przeciw atakowi. – Przecież ja tylko mówię, jak zachowują się normalne psy! Im jest obojętne, czy pyszczek, czy… no, nie pyszczek.

– Mniejsza. Nie lubię śliny psów.

Syriusz westchnął ostentacyjnie i łypnął na mnie swym lewym okiem z rozbawieniem.

– Zresztą – mruknęłam po namyśle, po czym wstałam i otrzepałam się z ziemi. – Psów też nie lubię!

Wytknęłam mu zadziornie język.

– Pa!

Uśmiech spełzł z twarzy Syriusza.

– Nie? – zmartwił się i zrobił teatralnie smutną, błagalną minę. Parsknęłam do siebie, po czym ruszyłam w głąb lasu do ruin, zostawiając Syriusza leżącego na ziemi. Właśnie tam chciałam dotrzeć, zanim zostałam uderzona psem.

Kluczyłam z wolna między zaroślami. Przez ich liście, jeszcze nie do końca rozwinięte, prześwitywało światło, kładąc się długim cieniem w leśnej ciszy. Zachodziło słońce, roztaczając ciemnozłoty blask, który igrał na pniach i wśród gałęzi. Delikatny zapach lasu wypełnił moje nozdrza. Tak pachniała zielona, spokojna wiosna, gdy zbliżał się zmierzch…

Usiadłam z namaszczeniem na zwietrzałym parapecie i chłonęłam całą sobą przyrodę. Dosłownie czułam, jak pod ziemią rusza się każde stworzonko, jak życie z każdą sekundą rozwija skrzydła.

– „When I get to the bottom I go back to the top of the slide, where I stop and I turn and I go for a ride, till I get to the bottom AND I SEE YOU AGAAAAIN, YEAH YEAH YEAAAH!" – rozległo się zza muru. Chwilę potem smukła sylwetka w rozchełstanej, pseudobiałej koszuli, krawacie na nadgarstku i nieco workowatych spodniach oparła się o mur nonszalancko.

Syriusz zmierzył mnie bystrym spojrzeniem, mrużąc oczy w charakterystyczny sposób.

– Słuchasz Beatlesów? – zdziwiłam się.

Uniósł brwi tak, że wyglądał, jakby się martwił.

– „Do you, don't you want me to love you?" – po czym, zamiast tradycyjnie, zająć parapet obok, wepchnął się przy mnie.

– Chyba nie umrzesz, gdy ścisnę się obok ciebie? – zagadnął pogodnie.

– No nie wiem… Czuję, że zarazisz mnie jakimś rzadkim świństwem – mruknęłam złośliwie i wróciłam do analizowania wyglądu klonu, rosnącego naprzeciw. Jego listki miały jasnozielony kolor, dzięki promieniom słońca. Panowała idealna cisza.

– EJ! – parsknęłam nagle. – Możesz mnie oświecić, co ty robisz?

– Ja? – Syriusz udał niewiniątko. – A co miałbym robić? Siedzę sobie jeno grzecznie…

– No już mi nie wstawiaj kitów, że przed chwilą nie dźgnąłeś mnie palcem wskazującym prosto w bok.

– Hej! Jak możesz mi zarzucać wyrabianie takich rzeczy? Masz mnie za dziecko? – Łapa zaplótł ręce na piersi i wycelował nos w niebo.

– Cóż… Miło, że się wreszcie zorientowałeś!

– No, dzięki! – burknął. – A nawet jeśli cię dźgnąłem, to co?

Pokręciłam głową z rozbawieniem.

– Syriuszu! – Potrząsnęłam lekko jego ramieniem. Zero reakcji. Obrócił tylko głowę w przeciwną stronę. Roześmiałam się. Ten to potrafi grać obrażonego!

– Panie Black! Proszę uniżenie o uwagę! – Nie podziałało. Prychnął tylko coś do siebie.

– Hej, Syriuszu!

Jak groch o ścianę.

– Łapuś? – poprosiłam czule na modłę Jamesa, po czym poczochrałam mu włosy delikatnie.

– Mmm… – rozległo się tylko zza jego pleców. – Nie przeszkadzaj sobie…

– Chyba ci tu za wygodnie jednak! – zawołałam, nieco się rumieniąc, i odjęłam dłoń od jego głowy. Obrócił się ku mnie z boleścią na twarzy.

– Jak mogłaś to przerwać? Weź zrób tak jeszcze raz! – rozkazał. Uniosłam brwi. – Tak wiem, mam ładnie poprosić, taa? Typowe…

Po czym pochylił się i cmoknął mnie znienacka w policzek.

– Wystarczy? – spytał, rozbawiony.

– Ech, myślę, że aż za dużo tego dobrego… – burknęłam i wytarłam policzek ostentacyjnie, na złość Syriuszowi. Ten jednak przybrał już ostrzegawczy wyraz twarzy, zwiastujący ciężką obrazę majestatu, toteż szybko wróciłam do robienia mu jeszcze większego artystycznego nieładu na łepetynce, by przypadkiem nie zachciało mu się narzekać. Chyba podziałało, bo nic nie powiedział. Zamiast tego westchnął, obrócił się do mnie plecami i położył głowę na moim podołku, po czym zamknął oczy. Stwierdziłam nagle, że wcale mi to nie przeszkadza.

– Tak na marginesie – zagadnęłam. – Masz tak doskonały humor, skąd?

– To dziwne? – mruknął, nie otwierając oczu.

– No… Coś ci dolega? – Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie.

Uchylił jedno oko i wpatrzył się we mnie z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

– Taa… – Pokiwał z powagą głową. – Ale już przywykłem.

Zaległa cisza, przerywana jedynie śpiewem ptaków i szumem liści. Chłodny, kwietniowy wietrzyk poderwał moje loki, a także zachęcił do tańca stare, martwe liście, spoczywające na ziemi.

– „All you need is love"…– zanucił po kilku chwilach milczenia Łapa leniwie. Delikatny uśmiech rozciągnął moje wargi. Gdy skończyliśmy razem nucić, wymieniliśmy pełne porozumienia, rozpromienione uśmiechy. Nie wiedzieć czemu, czułam się doskonale i niezwykle lekko.

– Nareszcie, upragniony odpoczynek. Jestem taki spracowany! – jęknął Syriusz teatralnie.

– Taa, rzeczywiście. A co, jeśli można wiedzieć, tak cię męczy i wyczerpuje?

Syriusz otworzył oczy i posłał mi nieco urażone, ale również zadziorne spojrzenie.

– Jak to? Wstać trzeba rano, potem taszczyć tę potworną torbę, w której są aż DWA podręczniki, rozumiesz to?! Makabra. Nie do zniesienia. I te potwornie męczące posiłki… Przeżuwanie wyczerpuje niesamowicie, nie wspomniawszy o podnoszeniu do ust widelca! Ale nie wiesz, co jest najgorsze, co mnie totalnie wyniszcza, czego nie mogę znieść, a gdy już ustaje, czuje się wreszcie wolny i nieskrępowany. To myślenie…

Roześmiałam się w głos.

– I te tabuny dziewczyn, co mi się pod stopami przewalają…

– Hej! – Poczułam się nieco urażona. – No wiesz, ja też jestem dziewczyną…

Przestałam czochrać mu włosy i odwróciłam wzrok, czując się nagle jakoś dziwnie.

– Mary Ann! – zaśmiał się i podniósł głowę z mojego podołka. Przysunął się bliżej i chwycił mnie za ramiona dłońmi. – Przecież ty jesteś zupełnie kimś innym!

– Nie mów tak – odparłam z powagą. – Nie jestem. Jestem taka sama, jak one.

– Co ty opowiadasz? Tak myślisz? Jesteś diametralnie inna! Dla mnie.

Z wolna obróciłam głowę ku niemu i niepewnie spojrzałam w szare, świecące intensywnie oczy. Syriusz przyglądał mi się uważnie, jego wzrok biegał po całej mojej twarzy, dopóki nie spoczął na oczach. Wystająca łagodnie grdyka pojechała po długiej szyi do góry, kiedy skupił się na nich.

– Dla mnie… – powtórzył znacząco, o wiele ciszej, niż przed chwilą, i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Odwzajemniłam po chwili niepewnym uśmiechem wdzięczności. Kotek, mruczący do tej pory zawzięcie, przeszedł samego siebie. Zdawać by się mogło, że twarz Syriusza nieco urosła w moich oczach, a mnie zrobiło się niespodziewanie gorąco…

– Och, no wiedziałem, że tu mam was szukać!... – James wypadł z zarośli. – Wy wiecie, że jutro nie robię treningu?! Chyba już to mówiłem Lukasowi i Caradocowi, ale nie wiem, czy wam…

– Nie, James, nie mówiłeś! – warknął agresywnie Syriusz, puszczając mnie. Zerknęłam na niego z oszołomieniem: na policzkach oblał się mocnym rumieńcem. Zaskoczyło mnie to nieco, bo nigdy się nie rumienił. A jeśli nawet, to przez jego śniadą cerę nic nie było widać.

– Ooo… – James chyba skumał, że coś jest nie tak. – Hmm… no, tego ehh… No więc tak… Hmm, taa… Ja już chyba ten-tego…

– No to ten-tego spływaj… – burknął Łapa. – Ech, a zresztą!... Wracamy, głodny jestem…

Po czym zerwał się i szybko ruszył ku majaczącym na horyzoncie wieżom, wpychając ręce głęboko do kieszeni i nie odwracając ku nam głowy. Stanęłam obok czerwonego ze wstydu Jamesa.

– Co ja mu zrobiłem? – zadał nieśmiałe pytanie James. – Speszyłem go czymś, ale nie wiem, czym…

Uśmiechnęłam się do Jamesa wyrozumiale i położyłam dłoń na jego ramieniu.

– Nie przejmuj się. Syriusz jest chimeryczny, miewa takie huśtawki. Cóż robić! Przeproś go i porozmawiaj z nim, na pewno wszystko się wyjaśni…

– Ja nie wiem! – Razem, ramię w ramię wspinaliśmy się ku zamkowi. – Patrz go, co ten kozak, tak szybko się ulotnił…

Nie podchwyciłam uwagi, mrugając usilnie i wstrząsając lekko głową. Za nic bowiem nie mogłam zapomnieć wyrazu twarzy Syriusza. Jego oczy, nawet gdy zamknęłam swoje, wpatrywały się we mnie, jakby chciały odkryć najbardziej oddalone zakamarki mojej duszy.

Kwiecień oznaczał dla wielu z nas również pilną naukę do egzaminów. Na szczęście, sumy mieliśmy za sobą, przed nami pojawiła się perspektywa ostatnich egzaminów w szkole. Zostaną wyłącznie owutemy, za rok.

Myślałam usilnie nad całym moim życiem, gdy swe niespieszne kroki kierowałam ku bibliotece, jak co wieczór.

Przeprowadzki z miejsca na miejsce, aż wreszcie upragniony dom. Hogwart, pełen tajemnic, zagmatwany. Nawet kurz wydawał się tu pachnieć wiekami, każdy kąt miał swoją historię. A oprócz mnie były tysiące uczniów ze wszystkich pokoleń, którzy czuli do Hogwartu to samo, co ja. Czy łatwo będzie mi go opuścić? Szczerze mówiąc, to nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez tego miejsca. Tu poznałam wszystkich przyjaciół, doświadczyłam przygód, zakochałam się dwa razy, poznałam magię, poczułam się ważna. I po raz pierwszy trochę ładna.

Każda z bliskich mi osób przeszła długą drogę od początków naszej znajomości, bym ich postrzegała tak, jak widziałam obecnie.

Od samego początku Jamesa lubiłam najbardziej. Musiałam przeżyć do niego silne uczucie, które teraz wydało mi się zwyczajnie śmieszne, by poczuć, jak bardzo go kocham. Przyjacielską miłością, rzecz jasna. Wiedziałam, że bez Jamesa moje życie byłoby takie puste i szare. Zbyt… rzadkie, jak rozwodniony kisiel bez smaku.

Syriusz? Hmm, nic dodać, nic ująć. Od obojętności, przez dziką nienawiść, liczne sprzeczki i depresje relacji po niewiarygodne porozumienie i swego rodzaju braterską miłość, przywiązanie i oddanie. Aż trudno było mi uwierzyć, gdy przypomniałam sobie tamtą noc: pierwszy szlaban i poczucie silnej do niego niechęci.

Lily. Z początku wielka przyjaciółka, potem przeze mnie odrzucona, teraz często nie rozmawiałyśmy, odkąd nasza grupka z Severusem się rozpadła. Było mi przykro, ale nie mogłam znieść obecności Lily bez Severusa. Nie mogłam znieść poczucia, że mnie jest dane z nią rozmawiać, a jemu już nie.

I wreszcie sam Severus. Z początku mnie nie znosił, potem zaakceptował, a potem… No właśnie, później poczułam, że jest mi niezwykle bliski. Bliższy, niż ktokolwiek inny…

– „Akumulacja asteroidów w dziejach ludzkości"… – mruknęłam do siebie, wodząc palcem po grzbietach starych ksiąg. – „Io. Księżyc owiany tajemnicą"…

– Cześć, Meg! – Niski, tępy głos oderwał mnie od poszukiwań. – Co tu robisz?

Westchnęłam cierpliwie i wysiliłam się na uśmiech.

– Szukam czegoś z astronomii. Muszę się pouczyć do egzaminów. A ty, Gregor?

– Ja też się muszę pouczyć – wydukał. – Możemy pouczyć się razem!

– Taa, myślę, że to całkiem dobry pomysł – rzekłam stwierdziwszy, że mi to specjalnie nie wadziło.

– Chodź do naszego stolika! – Złapał mnie za rękę zbyt mocno i łopatologicznie pociągnął za sobą. Gdy tylko tam podeszliśmy, już mnie cofnęło.

– Nie zjedzą cię! – zarechotał Gregor.

Przy stoliku bowiem siedziała grupka Ślizgonów. Na widok Severusa się ucieszyłam, gorzej z resztą.

Po jego lewej stronie siedział Nott, przewracając małymi oczkami na wszystkie strony. Obok Notta dostrzegłam Mulcibera, Ślizgona, który kiedyś podobno prawie obrał ze skóry jedną dziewczynę. Po prawej stronie Severusa rozwalił się jakiś Ślizgon, którego widziałam w drużynie quidditcha na meczach z innymi domami. Chyba nazywał się Lestrange. Obok stało puste miejsce, tak, jak obok Mulcibera.

– Mary Ann! – ucieszył się Severus. Reszta łypnęła na mnie spode łba. Gregor rozwalił się na pustym miejscu obok Mulcibera, zagarniając dla siebie jakąś książkę ze stosu.

– Usiądź! – poprosił mój przyjaciel. Goyle posłał kumplom wymowne, wściekłe spojrzenie. Opadłam na krzesło obok Lestrange'a. – I jak? Żyjesz jeszcze?

– Staram się… – mruknęłam, nieco sztywno. Lestrange parsknął.

– To ty jesteś tą dziewczyną, co ją wampir pogryzł? – zagadnął podejrzliwie Mulciber, mrużąc oczy.

– Tak, to ja – odrzekłam, starając się nie spuszczać wzroku. No tak, teraz się zacznie.

– Naprawdę? – Lestrange przekręcił się ku mnie z zaintrygowaniem. – I pijesz ludzką krew? Super!

– Ehe… – odpowiedziałam jedyną przychodzącą mi na myśl dość dobrze wyartykułowaną odpowiedź.

– Co ty, zgłupiałeś?! Wywaliliby ją za picie ludzkiej krwi! – parsknął Severus.

– Te, nie mądruj się, Snape. Nie jestem taki ciemny! – zarechotał.

– A wyglądasz, jakbyś był! – rzucił Gregor zza ciężkiego woluminu. Lestrange prychnął.

Przyjrzałam się każdemu z osobna. Mulciber miał twarz buldoga i krótko ścięte włosy. Był raczej krępy i nie wyglądał na typa intelektualisty. Nott był drobny i dałabym mu najwyżej dwanaście lat. Długie blond włosy zawiązał w kucyk. Po Lestrange'u od razu było widać, że śpi na pieniądzach. Poza tym miał ciemne, długie włosy i niedbały zarost.

– Uważaj, nie prowokuj go! Jeszcze gotowy cię sprać! – ostrzegł go Nott z uśmieszkiem szczurka.

– Co ty gadasz, Nott? Jeszcze koleżanka Goyle'a pomyśli, że jestem jakimś tyranem, który tłucze własnych kumpli! – Lestrange uniósł brwi, po czym począł się zabawiać podpalaniem zmiętych kartek pergaminu. – A wolałbym, żeby poznała mnie od innej strony…

– To jakaś aluzja, Lestrange? – parsknął ohydnie Mulciber. Lestrange cisnął w niego kulką pergaminu, trafiając prosto w oko.

– Ale masz cela! – warknął Mulciber, najwyraźniej niezadowolony.

– W końcu to najlepszy ścigający! – zawołał Nott. – Wszystkie gole wbija! Dzięki niemu nasza drużyna nareszcie zdobędzie Puchar, no nie?

– Noo! Ciągle kradli nam go Gryfoni – burknął Mulciber.

– Cóż, widocznie byliśmy lepsi! – orzekłam chłodno.

– Czas przeszły, słusznie… – zasyczał Mulciber, posyłając mi mściwie spojrzenie. Odpłaciłam mu tym samym.

– Sezon jeszcze nie dobiegł końca. Różne rzecz mogą się zdarzyć! Zbytnia pewność siebie może zgubić niejednego, skarbie…

– No, nareszcie się znalazł ktoś, kto podziela moje zdanie! Od miesięcy wmawiam to samo mojemu bratu… – westchnął Lestrange, irytująco przeciągając sylaby.

– A co takiego robi twój brat? – spytałam go z zaintrygowaniem. Być może ma to związek z Voldemortem?

– Ech, nawija o zaproponowaniu małżeństwa Bellatriks Black. Kręcą ze sobą od jakiegoś czasu, chociaż to stara baba jest. Ale wiesz, czystej krwi. Musimy połączyć majątek z innym bogatym szlachcicem. To się nazywa…

– Tradycyjne Czarodziejskie Śluby Czystej Krwi – wtrąciłam.

– Dokładnie! – Lestrange kiwnął głową z ukrywanym zdziwieniem, że wiem takie rzeczy.

– A czyż ona nie miała być z Crabbe'em? – zapytałam, bo przypomniała mi się przepowiednia Trelawney. Lestrange zmarszczył brwi, zaskoczony, a po chwili uśmiechnął się z politowaniem.

– Co, wierzysz tej starusze? – parsknął. – Nie, jej przepowiednie się nigdy nie sprawdzają. No, chyba że jakaś para już istnieje, to może…

– Nie, nie wierzę. – Przypomniało mi się, że według Kasandry będę żoną Syriusza.

– No, to w porządku. A tak w ogóle, to jestem Rabastan. – Wyciągnął do mnie rękę, w oczach dostrzegłam jednak chłód i jakąś niechęć.

– Mary Ann.

– Taa, wiem. Jesteś ścigającą z wrogiego obozu. Już się nasłuchałem od kapitana, jak bardzo jesteś niebezpieczna, ty i tamci – rzekł, ściszając głos.

– Ja? – zdziwiłam się.

Kiwnął głową nonszalancko.

Mimo, że rozmawialiśmy na różne tematy jakieś następne piętnaście minut, Rabastan wydał mi się jakiś nieprzyjemny i odpychający. Taki pretensjonalny.

– Któraż to godzina! – wydał zduszony okrzyk pod koniec. – Już szósta. Co za niesprawiedliwość, piękne, kwietniowe wieczory musimy spędzać na nauce do idiotycznych egzaminów, które na nic nam się nie zdadzą!

– Ty się nie uczysz, tylko rozmawiasz z Meg! – burknął Gregor, lekko czerwony ze złości. Chyba go irytowało, że całą uwagę skupiłam na Rabastanie, nie na nim.

– Masz rację, późno już – skwitowałam, czując, że muszę ich zostawić. Wstałam, chwytając książkę o podwójnych gwiazdach i rzucając krótkie „Cześć!" Severusowi, Rabastanowi i Gregorowi, opuściłam bibliotekę, ruszając długim korytarzem, po którym biegły pasma złotego, zachodzącego słońca.

Westchnęłam do siebie z jakąś ulgą. Cieszyłam się, że nie mam fotofobii, jak większość wampirów, że mogę obserwować, jak każdego dnia słońce budzi się do życia, jak rozwesela każdego. Sam widok takich pasm zachodzącego słońca, rozciągniętych po podłodze i ścianach napawa człowieka takim szczęściem i spokojem, słodką tęsknotą…

– A panna Lupin, jak zwykle, odosobniona! – rozległo się za mną i obok mnie znikąd pojawił się Syriusz, idąc ramię w ramię ze mną i wpychając ręce głęboko w kieszenie. Posłał mi zadziorny uśmiech.

– Przeszkadza ci to? – parsknęłam. – Wiesz, mogę wrócić do biblioteki i wynająć bodygarda w osobie Gregora Goyle'a do towarzystwa, na pewno chętnie na to pójdzie.

– Ej. – Zerknął na mnie z ukosa, uśmiechając się ciepło i uspakajająco. – Przecież ja tu jestem.

Chwycił mnie mocno za dłoń, posłaliśmy sobie porozumiewawcze, radosne uśmiechy i tak ruszyliśmy ku naszej Wieży Gryffindora…


	50. Osnute ciemnozłotymi smugami

– Iiiiiii, proszę państwa, Black przechwytuje kafla przeciwnika. Pięknie, co za chwyt, ten chłopak ma talent… Tak, teraz podaje go do Lupin, ta robi wspaniały slalom pomiędzy przeciwnikami! Już pędzi do bramek, GREYSON BROŃ! GOOOOL! GOL DLA GRYFOOONÓW! Doprawdy, dziś czerwona drużyna gra rewelacyjnie! Sto dwadzieścia do zera dla Gryfonów, absolutny rekord tego sezonu!

– Dokładnie! – wyszczerzył zębiska do mnie Syriusz, zawieszony na miotle niedaleko. Odwzajemniłam euforię podobnym uśmiechem.

– Wznawiamy grę, Krukoni do boju, jeszcze macie znikome szanse… Kafel w posiadaniu Lupin, podaje do Blacka… Znów Lupin, znów Black… Ona i Black lawirują ostro pomiędzy przeciwnikami, co za lot!…

Ja i Syriusz, śmiejąc się z siebie i głupich, otumanionych Krukonów, lecieliśmy blisko siebie i podawaliśmy sobie co chwilę piłkę. Ogarniała mnie aż zbyt pewna siebie euforia, coś takiego, jakby nikt mi nie był w stanie przeszkodzić. Widząc po minie, Syriusz czuł chyba podobnie. Przypominało mi to chwile na jego motorze. Wtedy było tak samo.

– A oto Potter już podlatuje ku bramkom przeciwnika, obserwując bacznie swoich. Lupin już pędzi ku niemu, już podaje mu kafla i… POTTER WBIJA GOLA! Sto trzydzieści do zera dla Gryfonów!

James wydał z siebie radosny odgłos. Przybiłam mu piątkę, gdy tylko mijaliśmy się w locie. Chwilę potem rozległ się gwizdek: nasz szukający złapał znicza.

Przez całą widownię przetoczył się gromki ryk szczęścia, aplauz i gwizdy zagłuszyły wszystko inne. Ja i mijający mnie James, wciąż kurczowo trzymający kafla, padliśmy sobie w objęcia i opadliśmy na zieloną, kwietniową trawę w uścisku. Po chwili cała drużyna zbiła się w jedną masę. Wrzeszczeliśmy, jakby Puchar był już nasz. Gryfoni wygrali druzgocącą liczbą punktów: dwieście osiemdziesiąt do zera, co było prawie niemożliwe. Nie potrafiłam w to wszystko uwierzyć.

Kiedy już nieco ochłonęliśmy, ja, James i Syriusz szybko się ulotniliśmy. Zignorowałam miażdżący wzrok Lukasa i przebłyski jego wściekłych myśli, gdy tylko zobaczył, z kim odchodzę. Gdy cała drużyna radośnie trajkocząc (z wyjątkiem Luke'a) opuściła przebieralnię, nasza trójka usiadła na jej drewnianych schodkach, obserwując z niemym zachwytem zamek.

– Nie no, to było wyczynowe! – ucieszył się James z mojej lewej, nie wytrzymując kilku minut ciszy. Chwilę potem zerwał się z miejsca i począł krążyć przed nami w kółko.

– James, masz robaki? Usiądź choć raz w spokoju! – parsknął Syriusz, siedzący obok mnie po prawej. – Psujesz mi widok zamku!

– Tak swoją drogą, Łapo, to czegoś się nawdychał przed tym meczem? Ty też, Meggie? Normalnie jak was obserwowałem, to mieliście miny, jakby was napoili alkomatem!

– Alkoholem – poprawił go z automatu Syriusz.

– Niech tam będzie. Alkoholem, jakby was napoili alkoholem…

– Dlaczego? – spytałam i uniosłam brwi.

– No patrz… – James wyszczerzył się tak bardzo, że wszystkie zęby mu było widać. – Jak totalne przygłupy. Coś wam się stało? Jesteście dziwnie uradowani, to podejrzane…

Wymieniliśmy z Syriuszem rozbawione spojrzenia. Syriusz bezwiednie kopnął deskę, która pełniła funkcję podłogi, rozmyślając nad czymś.

– No, nareszcie! Czekamy na was już kilkanaście minut na dole! – Remus i Peter wyszli zza drewnianej ściany szatni.

– Mecz był genialny! – zakrzyknął Peter na powitanie. – Szkoda, że tak nie poszło nam ze Ślizgonami.

– No, niestety. Mogliśmy im dokopać, stać nas było na to! – przytaknął Remus, opierając się o drewnianą barierkę niedaleko krążącego Jamesa. Peter usiadł kilka stopni niżej, niż ja z Syriuszem.

– Tja. Teraz nie panoszyliby się tak! Ten durnowaty Lestrange… – fuknął James, zatrzymując się na chwilę. – Napuszony pacan. Chodzi tylko z nosem wyżej niż czoło i uważa, że jest najlepszy.

– James, nie zaprzeczysz, że jest świetnym graczem! – stwierdziłam.

– No jasne! – Rogaś wyszczerzył zęby. – A ty go musisz bronić, bo ostatnio często rozmawiacie, nieprawdaż? Solidarność w stadzie musi być…

– Daj spokój! – żachnęłam się. – Przecież nikt nie podważy tego faktu! Dzięki temu, że Ślizgoni mają Rabastana w drużynie, są tacy mocni! Sam mi to powiedziałeś, gdy leżałam w szpitalu, pamiętasz?

– Ależ on wcale nie jest taki cudowny! – obruszył się Syriusz, czymś zirytowany. – Jest po prostu bardzo zwinny.

– Mam wrażenie, że z jakiegoś powodu macie do niego pretensję… – mruknęłam i zmarszczyłam brwi.

– Tak, bo ośmiela się z tobą rozmawiać! – burknął James. – To przecież parszywy gnojek!

Zaśmiałam się w głos.

– James, odbiło ci do reszty? To chyba dobrze, że jest dla mnie taki, nie? Ja go lubię, on…

Urwałam, zastanawiając się, co wypadałoby powiedzieć po stwierdzeniu „on".

– Ah, i tu mamy odpowiedź, na nurtujące nas pytania! – zawołał z teatralnym romantyzmem Remus. – Wielka miłość, ot co, mości panowie!

– Dobrze się czujesz, braciszku? – zadałam retoryczne pytanie, nasączone pogardą. – Źle odczytałeś moje milczenie, dziecinko. Po prostu, dobrze nam się rozmawia…

– Nie, nie wzbraniaj się przed tym namiętnym uczuciem! – Remus aktorskim gestem odgiął głowę w bok, zasłaniając twarz dłonią we wdzięcznej pozie. – Ty czujesz smak prawdziwego uczucia! Bo kiedy tak się dzieje, gdy jeden homo sapiens kocha drugiego homo sapiens, wszystko wkoło pokrywa taka kolorowa…

– Zaraz! – przerwał Peter zdziwionym głosem. – Myślałem, że jak homo kocha homo, to jest coś nie tak…

Remus urwał, James ryknął rubasznym śmiechem, a Syriusz obok mnie burknął, czymś zezłoszczony:

– Peter, ty ćwierćinteligencie z jedną, niedomagającą szarą komórką.

Peter rzucił mu spojrzenie pijaka, któremu ktoś ukradł podłogę spod stóp.

– Eh… – James chrząknął. – Syriusz chciał powiedzieć: "Peter, ty uzdolniony, wartościowy mężczyzno, którego nie ima się żadna wiedza…"! Nie odczytuj tego dosłownie, Pet!

Peter zrobił nieco urażoną minę.

– Syriusz ma zły humorek – dodał James z szyderczym uśmieszkiem.

– To proste, nie zaznał MIŁOOOŚCI! – podjął dramatycznie Remus na nowo.

Syriusz posłał mu tak wymowne spojrzenie, iż wszyscy zrozumieli, że powątpiewa poważnie w istnienie jakiegokolwiek choćby śladu organu myślącego w głowie Luniaczka.

– No, przecież mam rację. Bez miłości człowiek nie może żyć, spytaj mamy – zarechotał znacząco Remus.

– Osobiście uważam, że ważniejsza jest szama – mruknął pod nosem Łapa.

– Jak mogłeś! Sprowadzać naszego słodkiego Luńka tak gwałtownie na ziemię! – zakrzyknął James dramatycznie. – Każdy potrzebuje miłości, nawet taki kozak jak ty, Łapo! Co prawda, nie zazdroszczę tej ekstremalnie cierpliwej i wyrozumiałej dziewczynie bez rozwiniętego powonienia i narządu słuchu, która zagości w twoim życiu. Kupię jej trumnę na wasz ślub, tak na przyszłość…

– Dzięki, że mnie tak dowartościowujesz. Póki co, szaleją za mną same puste dziuńki… Jak się ich pozbyć? – zapytał retorycznie Łapa.

– To proste: nie myj się – odparł rzeczowym, poważnym tonem Rogaś. – Przez tydzień. Gwarantowane masz, że nawet zaczną uciekać! A jak wytrzymasz dłużej i na skórze pojawi ci się szarawo-brunatna skorupa: bonus! I belfrów masz z głowy! Fajnie, nie? A jak potrzymasz jeszcze trochę, załóżmy, że nie wykorkujesz po drodze, to niewątpliwie intensywny dym, jaki się za tobą pociągnie, wnet zabije uporczywe insekty, w tym Ślizgonów!

– Jakby się ze mnie tak kurzyło, to miałbym chyba nieco zakłóconą widoczność. Ale to dobry pomysł, dzięki! Grunt, to być zdesperowanym… – westchnął Syriusz.

Położyłam dłoń na jego kolanie, pragnąc dodać mu otuchy.

– Hej, uszy do góry! – szepnęłam uspakajająco. – Poza tym, nieco więcej radości z życia. Idzie maj, Łapo!

Posłał mi niemrawy uśmieszek.

A maj przyniósł stres przed egzaminami oraz wysokie temperatury i wspaniały zapach zbliżających się wakacji… Ale zanim egzaminy nastąpiły, uczniowie udali się po raz ostatni w tym roku do Hogsmeade. Większość wolała pozostać w zamku i uczyć się, ale spora ilość skorzystała z możliwości spędzenia soboty we wiosce.

Niezbyt interesował mnie fakt, że za dwa dni mam egzamin z transmutacji. Z czystym sumieniem ja i Lily chwyciłyśmy formularze i zbiegłyśmy na sam dół do Filcha, zbierającego pozwolenia od rodziców.

– Jesteś pewna, że nie chcesz powtórzyć do transmutacji? – spytałam Lily nieco niepewnie.

Pokręciła głową beztrosko.

– Naprawdę, kufel kremowego piwa dobrze nam zrobi, Meg. Nie stresuj się tak, to tylko egzamin… Poza tym, zaraz wrócimy i zdążymy wszystko powtórzyć pięć tysięcy razy!

– Niech ci będzie – mruknęłam, gdy zbiegałyśmy łagodnym zboczem ku drodze do wioski. – Ale nie chcę wysłuchiwać potem twoich utyskiwań, że czegoś nie zdążyłaś, ostrzegam!

– Co najwyżej nie zdążę się porządnie wyspać.

Leniwe, ciepłe południe odznaczało się małym, praktycznie niewielkim ruchem na uliczkach Hogsmeade. Także fakt egzaminów oznaczał mniej ludzi we wiosce. Czułam się doskonale, pomijając fakt nieprzyjemnego bólu głowy spowodowanego wstrętem do słońca, na szczęście w moim przypadku dość niewielkim.

Za zakrętem przy magicznej aptece przypomniało mi się o eliksirze przeciwko łaknieniu krwi.

– Wstąpimy na chwilę? Muszę coś kupić…

– Może poczekam na zewnątrz? Tam trochę cuchnie… Pogrzeję się na słońcu – mruknęła niewinnie Ruda. Westchnęłam ostentacyjnie i wstąpiłam do środka.

– Tak, kochaneczko? – zapytała dziarsko ekspedientka.

– Chciałabym prosić średniej wielkości porcję eliksiru zwalczającego łaknienie krwi.

Kobieta spojrzała na mnie ostrożnie, po czym sięgnęła do odpowiedniej beczułki, by nalać kilka uncji płynu. Poczułam się dziwnie wyobcowana, ale moją uwagę zaraz odwróciła Lily, która za oknem rozmawiała z Lukasem. Zmarszczyłam brwi. Ciekawe, czego on chce?

Zaledwie wyszłam z apteki, Lukas zwrócił się ku mnie. Posłałam mu niezbyt przychylne spojrzenie, toteż wykrzywił twarz, obrócił się na pięcie i odszedł.

– Ech, znowu ma jakieś zachcianki – wytłumaczyła mi Lily z niepewną miną. – Coś chciał od ciebie.

– No nie, chyba się nigdy nie odczepi! – Przeczesałam czarno-rude loczki palcami ze zniecierpliwieniem. – O co mu chodzi? Czy ja jestem jakaś… no nie wiem, zjawiskowa…

– No wiesz, nie powiedziałabym, żebyś była brzydka… – rzekła wymijająco. – Poza tym, czego ty chcesz? Nie miej do niego pretensji, tak to już jest na tym świecie. Jedna dziewczyna przykuwa uwagę tego, inna tamtego… Może, jakbyś sobie kogoś znalazła, to by przestał.

Zawiesiła głos sugestywnie, po czym zerknęła na mnie z niewinną minką.

– Jak tam Syriusz?

– Cóż za zgrabna aluzja… – mruknęłam, unosząc ironicznie brew.

– Oj, przestań się boczyć! Po prostu pytam, ostatnio często was razem widuję.

– Lubię go – odparłam i wzruszyłam ramionami. – Ostatnio chyba nawet jakoś bardziej…

Lily wydała z siebie odgłos pomiędzy okrzykiem tryumfu, a błogim westchnięciem.

– Lily! – fuknęłam z wyrzutem i zatrzymałam się, zaplatając ręce na piersiach. – Wykluczone! To nie jest tak, jak myślisz, że jest! To znaczy… Jeżeli już o tym mowa… Tak w ogóle… Syriusz jest tylko… Syriusz ma…

– No już, pozbieraj się z gleby! – zarechotała, rozradowana. – Widzę, że wprawiłam cię w niezły zamęt. To chyba mówi samo za siebie.

– Przestań! Nie ma mowy! Syriusz jest dla mnie…

– No, jaki? Dalej, kotku, nie krępuj się!

Niedaleko nas przystanęli Huncwoci, wszyscy czterej. Rozdziawiłam buzię z zakłopotania. James, Remus i Peter dusili się ze śmiechu, a Syriusz wyszczerzył białe kły, wspierając dłonie na ubranych w skórę biodrach. Chrząknęłam wymownie, zdając sobie sprawę, że od dłuższego czasu nas słuchali.

– No, jeżeli masz mówić o mnie, powiedz mi to prosto w twarz! – zawołał Syriusz ochoczo.

– Mhm, chciałbyś…

– Jakbyś zgadła! Chciałbym usłyszeć, co masz o mnie do powiedzenia.

Zaległa dziwna cisza, w czasie której wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie wyczekująco. Huncwoci i Lily porozrzucali swe spojrzenia po otoczeniu z zakłopotaniem, przynajmniej prawie wszyscy.

– Chciałam ci powiedzieć, Lily, że Syriusz jest dla mnie świetnym przyjacielem. Koniec podniecającej nowiny! – burknęłam przekornie. Huncwoci zgodnie parsknęli śmiechem, poza Syriuszem, który udał zmartwionego, marszcząc brodę w podkówkę.

– Czyli mnie już nie kochasz? – chlipnął teatralnie, a wszystkich to bardzo ucieszyło.

– Jesteś okropny! – warknęłam i obróciłam się na pięcie, czując na policzkach rumieńce wstydu i zakłopotania. Ruszyłam przed siebie, ignorując śmiechy za mną, po czym wpadłam do Trzech Mioteł, by napić się wytęsknionego kremowego piwa i mając nadzieję nieco ochłonąć po tej sytuacji.

Rosmerta zerknęła na mnie ze zdziwieniem, gdy tylko dostrzegła moją zaróżowioną z emocji twarz, ale bez zbędnych pytań podała mi butelkę piwa. Usiadłam sama przy jednym ze stolików, czując zirytowanie.

Wypadło zupełnie inaczej, niż miało, cholera. Syriusza lubiłam, owszem, może nawet za bardzo, ale nie w tym sensie! Nie podobał mi się, oj nie! A przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało.

Potrzasnęłam głową jak pies, który otrzepuje się z wody. Już sama nie wiedziałam, co czarne, a co białe. Łapa jest wyjątkowy, to nie pozostawia żadnych wątpliwości. Czyżby jednak miał być kimś więcej, niż wyjątkowym Łapą? Przecież to nonsens, nigdy tak na niego nie patrzyłam. Zawsze był po prostu… Syriuszem. Czasem wnerwiającym, czasem milusim, czasem zwyczajnie syriuszowatym. Co prawda, od pewnego czasu coś jakby się zmieniło, coś nieokreślonego, podskórnego. Lecz to nie musiało oznaczać od razu nie wiadomo czego. Może to po prostu swego rodzaju dojrzewanie relacji?

– Wszystko to bzdury! – syknęłam do siebie.

– Co: bzdury? – usłyszałam pretensjonalny głos nade mną.

Rabastan Lestrange zmierzył mnie podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. W ręku trzymał chyba Ognistą Whisky.

– Nic, nic! – zaśmiałam się z zakłopotaniem. – Mam na myśli instytucję egzaminów! Eee…

– Hmm, racja! – Postawił kufel naprzeciw mnie i usiadł.

– Gdyby nie egzaminy, mielibyśmy masę wolnego… – dokończyłam ostrożnie, gadając od rzeczy.

– Zgadzam się z tobą w stu procentach! – oznajmił nieco wyniośle, gładząc swój niedbały zarost. – Przez owutemy nie mam nawet kiedy polatać na miotle, a przecież one mi się nie przydadzą na nic!

– Nie? – zdziwiłam się. Posłał mi badawcze spojrzenie.

– No, zależy, gdzie trafię – rzekł wymijająco. – Poza tym, jestem tak bogaty, że nie muszę pracować.

– No tak, racja. Ja muszę pracować… Ale mnie to nie przeraża! – dodałam szybko, widząc jego pytający wzrok. Upił trochę whisky, wpatrując się w brudne okno. Przypominał mi teraz młodszą, choć nie tak przystojną, kopię Patricka Wildera, naszego zeszłorocznego nauczyciela obrony. Wpatrzyłam się bezwiednie w jego półprofil, nie dostrzegając, że zerknął na mnie. Przejechał smukłą dłonią po długich, ciemnych włosach, uśmiechając się do mnie.

– Co? – zagadnął.

– Nic – speszyłam się, karcąc w duchu za takie nieostrożne gapienie się. Wyczułam bijące od niego pozytywne rozbawienie i jakiś spokój. Coś go musiało odprężyć. Zapewne whisky.

– Długo przyjaźnisz się z Severusem? – zagadnął.

– Już ze dwa lata – odparłam, wzruszając ramionami. – A co?

– Zawsze bardzo pozytywnie cię opisywał, byłem ciekaw, czy miał rację. Tamtą szl… mugolkę… także. Tak samo Gregor. – Znów upił whisky, wlepiając we mnie swój badawczy wzrok.

– Na pewno Gregor coś sobie ubzdurał – pospieszyłam z wyjaśnieniem.

– Wątpię. Ale to bardzo dziwne. Wiesz, Gregor nie jest zbyt, hmm… no, żadna dziewczyna jeszcze nie zaprzątała jego myśli. Po prostu próbuję to rozgryźć. Próbuję ciebie rozgryźć.

Zerknął na mnie w bardzo dziwny sposób. Poczułam się niezręcznie i odwróciłam wzrok.

– Pomagałam mu w szpitalu, opiekowałam się nim. To wszystko, nic więcej – rzekłam cicho.

– No widzisz i tu masz odpowiedź! – Rabastan uśmiechnął się nonszalancko. – Czy wyobrażasz sobie, żeby on opiekował się, tak dla przykładu, Gryfonem? To go właśnie zafascynowało.

Uniosłam brwi, przenosząc wzrok z powrotem na niego. Rabastan przyglądał mi się chwilę z badawczym zaintrygowaniem, po czym wypalił:

– Jak tam umiejętności wampira? Masz jakieś?

– No… – Nie spodobał mi się niedbały ton, jakiego użył. – Na przykład myśli, słyszę jakieś przebłyski…

– Tylko przebłyski? Kontrolujesz to?

– Niespecjalnie, ja…

– Och, to doskonale. Nie chciałbym, żebyś wysłyszała moje myśli, kiedy jesteśmy razem.

Puścił mi bardzo poufałe oko, jednym haustem dokończył whisky, po czym rzucił:

– Na razie, Meggie!

Obserwowałam ze zdziwieniem jego smukłą sylwetkę, spowitą w raczej mroczny ubiór, dopóki nie wyszedł z pubu.

Nazwał mnie Meggie, pomyślałam z lekkim zaskoczeniem jednocześnie. Tak, jak mogli mnie nazywać tylko Lily, Remus i James. Co jeszcze dziwniejsze, nie zdenerwowało mnie to ani trochę.

Na zewnątrz poraziło mnie słońce i z cichym jękiem, posyłając tęskne myśli ku ciemnemu wnętrzu Trzech Mioteł, swe kroki skierowałam ku błoniom Hogwartu.

– Meg! – Z Miodowego Królestwa wypadła właśnie Lily, machając mi. Posłałam jej spojrzenie ciężko obrażonej sytuacją z Huncwotami i dalej szłam w swoją stronę. Trochę mnie goniła, dopóki zza węgła jednego z domów nie wynurzył się Severus z Nottem i Rabastanem. Wyglądali, jakby o czymś zawzięcie przed chwilą dyskutowali. Posłałam im zdziwione, ostrożne spojrzenie. Severus uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem, Rabastan podobnie, natomiast Nott coś warknął i odszedł w kierunku wioski. Wpatrzyli się w niego z niepokojem.

– Meg, idziesz do szkoły? – zagadnął Severus, gdy już otrząsnął się z letargu.

– Tak, miałam zamiar się pouczyć do transmutacji…

– Świetnie, pouczymy się razem. Chyba, że Lily…

– Nie, możemy pouczyć się razem! – ucieszyłam się. – Chodź!

– Idziesz, Rabastan? Może pouczysz się z nami do swoich owutemów? – zagadnął mój przyjaciel na odchodnym. Ślizgon jedynie kiwnął głową i razem, w trójkę, udaliśmy się do zamku, by spędzić wspólnie resztkę soboty na nauce. Odwróciłam się na odchodnym, by zaobserwować, gdzie udała się Lily. Jak się okazało, wciąż sterczała na ulicy, wpatrzona we mnie z bardzo zaniepokojoną, poważną miną.

Niedziela także nie zapowiadała się lepiej, już po śniadaniu ja i Severus ściągaliśmy ze wszystkich możliwych miejsc księgi z dziedziny transmutacji i zaklęć. Głowa bardzo mnie bolała, ale wolałam się nie skarżyć. Wiedziałam, że niewiele pozostało do końca. Severus chyba czuł podobnie. Razem wertowaliśmy woluminy w poszukiwaniu wiedzy, rozkoszując się myślą, że do końca pozostał jedynie ostatni ciężki tydzień.

– Mary Ann, czujesz? To ostatnie egzaminy w Hogwarcie! Więcej już nie będzie, tylko owutemy… – Severus sięgnął po księgę zaklęć i przewertował ją jeszcze raz od końca. Robił to po raz kolejny w ciągu pięciu godzin, które upłynęły od śniadania.

– Taa… Szybko zleciało – westchnęłam.

Naraz obróciliśmy głowy w kierunku korytarza, skąd dochodziły podejrzane odgłosy. Wymieniliśmy zaniepokojone spojrzenia.

– Dobra, pójdę zerknąć, o co chodzi – mruknęłam i podeszłam szybkim krokiem pod same drzwi biblioteki.

Na korytarzu zgromadził się mały tłum uczniów, obserwujący jakąś scenę z podnieceniem. W większości byli to Gryfoni, którzy krzyczeli coś, nieźle się przy tym bawiąc.

– Przepraszam, przepraszam… – Przepchnęłam się przez tłum gapiów, by dotrzeć do centrum sprawy, zaciekawiona, co się dzieje.

Rabastan Lestrange leżał na ziemi krzyżem, z ust wypłynęło trochę krwi. Nad nim, w optymalnej odległości stał Syriusz Black, celował weń różdżką i uśmiechał się mściwie. Pod ścianą dostrzegłam Jamesa i Petera, zaśmiewających się ze Ślizgona do rozpuku.

– Lestrange, jużeś się chyba należał – warknął Łapa i uniósł różdżkę.

– Stop.

Złapałam go za nadgarstek w ostatnim momencie. Jego pytający wzrok omiótł moją twarz.

– Zostaw go – poprosiłam.

Syriuszowi stężała twarz.

– Ale przecież to gnój! – Zerknął na Rabastana z obrzydzeniem.

– Ale go zostaw – nacisnęłam.

– Daj spokój, to Ślizgon! – Lekko oswobodził dłoń z mojego uścisku i z jego różdżki wystrzelił niebieski promień. Chybił, obok ofiary w podłodze pojawiło się płytkie wgłębienie.

– Syriuszu, PROSZĘ! – rzekłam natarczywie. Syriusz cmoknął ze zniecierpliwieniem i przybrał zblazowaną pozę. Wsparł ręce na biodrach.

– Radziłbym ci nie litować się nad takimi zgniłymi…

– On NIE JEST taki, rozumiesz? – zapytałam, czując wzbierającą złość.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

– Och, jeżeli uraziłem twoje uczucia… – Skłonił się teatralnie. – Z góry wybacz.

Zmarszczyłam się ze złością.

– Jego przeproś! – Wskazałam na Rabastana. Syriusz wydał jęk obrzydzenia.

– Chyba najpierw zdechnę… Nie rozmawiam ze śmieciami.

– Jesteś tak przekonany o własnej nadzwyczajnej wartości, że mnie mdli! – warknęłam. – Zawsze tak było.

Black spojrzał na mnie wrogo.

– Powinieneś mieć lepsze rozeznanie w rzeczywistości. – Zmierzyłam go od stóp do głów pogardliwym spojrzeniem.

– Tak, a w czym niby?

– Jest wiele takich rzeczy.

– Proszę bardzo, chętnie posłucham!

– Wolałabym, zamiast mówić o tobie, usłyszeć, dlaczego sławetny, boski Syriusz Black raczył zaatakować, jak mniemam, bezbronnego chłopaka.

– Nie muszę ci się tłumaczyć! – warknął.

– Och, no tak! – odparłam z ironią. – Zapomniałam, że doskonały pan Black nie życzy sobie, by zwykli śmiertelnicy zgłębiali sekrety jego świątobliwej główki!

– Ale jesteś miła! – rzekł zjadliwie. – Po prostu, może miałem powód! Nic ci do tego!

– Wiesz co? Nie pogrążaj się…

– No nie! – Zaśmiał się jak wariat. – Nie wierzę własnym uszom! Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, dziecinko…

– Nie mów tak do mnie – warknęłam ostrzegawczo.

– Mówię, jak mi się podoba, dziecinko!

– NIE MÓW TAK DO MNIE!

– Opanuj się trochę! – krzyknął ze złością. – I lepiej idź się pouczyć, z pewnością to pożyteczne, kotku…

Wymierzył w Rabastana Zaklęcie Swobodnego Zwisu.

– BLACK! – Opuścił różdżkę, gdy dostrzegł koniec mojej przy swym lewym policzku.

– Zgłupiałaś do reszty?! – wrzasnął, zaskoczony.

– NATYCHMIAST go wypuścisz!

– No no, tylko mi nie mów, co mam robić!

– Proszę, jakie to typowe! – Zaśmiałam się z sarkazmem. – O co ci chodzi? Wściekasz się na niego, bo… bo ze mną rozmawiał? Bo spędzam z nim czas?!

Blackowi twarz poczerwieniała z wściekłości.

– O czym ty bredzisz?! – Dostrzegłam w jego oczach jakiś strach. Roześmiałam się ze złośliwym, tryumfem.

– Hmm, jakie to oczywiste. Rabastan to konkurencja dla szacownego panicza Blacka.

– Ja… może mam coś… Jesteś nienormalna…!

– To ty jesteś nienormalny! Atakujesz go bezpodstawnie!

– Oczywiście, teraz panna Lupin postanowiła wspaniałomyślnie wszystkich nawracać na słuszną drogę miłości i pokoju… Weź już się zamknij, dobra? Nie mam ochoty słuchać twych prawych morałów!

– Ty jesteś jakimś totalnym idiotą! – zawołałam z niedowierzaniem. – Gadam z imbecylem!

– Przestań! – ryknął. – Po prostu się zamknij, dobra?!

– Nie mów tak do mnie, Black!

– MOGĘ MÓWIĆ, CO CHCĘ, DZIECKO!

– POWTÓRZ TO, KRETYNIE! SPRÓBUJ POWIEDZIEĆ TAK JESZCZE RAZ, A…

– A CO? – Ryknął śmiechem. Był tak wściekły, że aż się chwiał. – NIC MI NIE ZROBISZ, DZIECKO! MAM GŁĘBOKO GDZIEŚ TWOJE ZAKICHANE GROŹBY!

– UWAŻAJ, BO ZARAZ PRZEGNIESZ! – Miałam ochotę rozerwać go na strzępy. Z różdżki wystrzeliły czerwone iskry.

– I CO Z TEGO?! NIE ROZŚMIESZAJ MNIE, KOTKU! – Łzy wściekłości zwilżyły jego oczy.

– ACULEUS!

Fioletowy promień ugodził go prosto w policzek. Black zawył i złapał się za twarz. Zacisnęłam mocno dłoń na mojej różdżce.

Przez tłum gapiących się na scenę uczniów przebiegały szmery. Nie patrzyłam w tamtą stronę.

Black wyprostował się i odjął rękę od buzi. Na policzku miał wyraźną, czerwoną pręgę po Zaklęciu Żądlącym. Byłam tak wściekła, że miałam ochotę jeszcze wydłubać mu oko róźdźką. Nogi trzęsły się pode mną z furii. Waza, stojąca nieopodal, poszła w drobny mak.

Black wpatrywał się we mnie agresywnie i z niedowierzaniem. Był siny na twarzy od złości i upokorzenia, jego zaszklone łzami wściekłości oczy z dziką furią mnie obserwowały.

– Nienawidzę cię! – wycedziłam z goryczą – Nienawidzę!

– Z ust mi to wyjęłaś! – warknął szeptem.

– Przepuśćcie mnie, no! Black, Lupin! Co to ma znaczyć?! – Castor Black przepruł się przez tłum szepczących uczniaków. – Aha, wdajemy się w pojedynki na środku korytarza? Lestrange, a co tobie?

Pochylił się nad Rabastanem. Skorzystałam ze sposobności i przeniosłam wzrok z powrotem na Blacka.

– Nie odezwę się do ciebie do końca życia! – warknęłam.

Black mierzył mnie nienawistnym spojrzeniem.

– Są na to sposoby… – mruknął złowrogo po chwili. Zmarszczyłam się gniewnie, bo nie zrozumiałam tego debila ani trochę. Uśmiechnął się tylko z przerażającym, morderczym tryumfem i po prostu odszedł, łapiąc się za policzek. Obserwowałam chwilę jego plecy i trawiłam gwałtowną nienawiść, jaka opanowała moje serce.

Zacisnęłam mocno różdżkę w dłoni, prawie ją miażdżąc. Jego ostatnie słowa wydały mi się przez chwilę dziwnie złowrogie, jednakże szybko wróciła mi jedynie wściekłość i oślepiająca nienawiść do Blacka. Ta jego paskudna wyższość nad innymi, przekonanie o nieskazitelności… On nigdy się nie zmieni, choćby nie wiadomo co. Czułam, może pod wpływem emocji, a może po prostu, że to koniec przyjaźni. Nie miałam najmniejszej ochoty więcej z nim rozmawiać. Ile już razy przysporzył mi takich scen, ile razu uruchomił we mnie tą dziwną, zwykle uśpioną furię? Był jedyną osobą, która w jakiś sposób mogła tak łatwo doprowadzić do jej uwolnienia. Nie, lepiej się do niego nawet nie zbliżać. Kretyn.

– Black, wracaj tu! – zagrzmiał za mną profesor. – Rozejść się. ROZEJŚC SIĘ, mówię do was, idioci, no!… Syriuszu… – Uśmiechnął się z lubością, gdy ten stanął przed nim, wlepiając w niego zbuntowane spojrzenie. – Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, że za bójki na korytarzu grozi szlaban?

– A za coś nie grozi? – brzmiała przekorna odpowiedź.

– Zamknij się, baranie, i słuchaj, co mówię. Masz SZLABAN, złotko.

– A to niespodzianka…

– Lupin, ty zresztą też. RAZEM, zrozumiano? – No pięknie, już lepiej nie mógł wymyśleć…

Zaczęliśmy gwałtownie protestować.

– Cisza. Bez dyskusji. Razem stawicie się na niego po swych egzaminach, na początku czerwca. Jeszcze ustalę termin. Miłego dnia! – Uśmiechnął się zjadliwie i odszedł.

Minęłam Blacka z furią i wpadłam do biblioteki, do Severusa.

– Co jest? – zdziwił się.

– Black jest – wycedziłam jedynie.

– Który? – zapytał niewinnie.

Pokrótce streściłam mu przebieg kłótni.

– Już ci dawno mówiłem, że to kretyn. Powinnaś trzymać się od niego z daleka. – Wzruszył ramionami i odłożył notatki na temat zaklęć niewerbalnych na bok.

Nie odpowiedziałam, sięgając po nie. Ręce wciąż się trzęsły.

Następnego dnia po śniadaniu wszyscy uczniowie szóstej klasy (w tym Lily i Remus), którzy zdawali historię magii, udali się do sali lekcyjnej. Reszta wróciła do dormitorium, powtarzać do transmutacji, egzaminu datowanego na popołudnie.

Wciąż wytrącona z równowagi wczorajszą kłótnią samotnie weszłam do pokoju przez dziurę w portrecie, jak na złość wpadając natychmiast na trójkę Huncwotów: skonsternowanego Jamesa, otępiałego Petera i zblazowanego Blacka, który jednak błyskawicznie zrobił wściekłą minę na mój widok.

– Hej, Meggie! – zakrzyknął za mną James. – My chcielibyśmy pogadać…

Obróciłam się ku niemu z politowaniem.

– A konkretnie w jakiej sprawie? – Uniosłam brew wyczekująco.

– Eyuhm… – wydukał jedynie James, zerkając z ukosa na niewzruszonego Blacka. Wszystko wydało mi się jasne, James po prostu chciał nas pogodzić. Ta konkluzja była oczywista.

– Daruj sobie, Rogaś! – Uśmiechnęłam się zjadliwie i pokręciłam głową przecząco. Black łypnął na mnie spode łba.

– Nie wtrącaj się, James! – warknął po chwili. – Nie prosiłem cię o to!

– Ależ wy jesteście nienormalni! – James złapał się za głowę. – Przecież tak się lubicie! Nie psujcie tego, co budowaliście od kilku miesięcy! I to o taką pierdołę, nie wierzę! Dwa uparte osły! Syriuszu, przeproś Meggie, no…

– Z hipogryfa żeś zleciał?! – obruszył się Black. – Nie będę nikogo przepraszał!

– Łudziłeś się jeszcze, James? – warknęłam. – Niektórym po prostu woda sodowa uderzyła do głowy i nie potrafią przyznać, że nie są nieskazitelni, jak się powszechnie przyjęło…

– Woda sodowa?… – zapytał James, marszcząc brwi. – Nieważne… Syriuszu! Przeproś ją, zanim będzie za późno! – Posłał mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

– Na co? Myślisz, że mi zależy? Nie będę przepraszał kogoś, kogo nie znoszę!

Tym razem to ja się zaśmiałam.

– Wiesz co, James? Mamy dziś egzamin z transmutacji, więc pozwól, że sobie pójdę, zamiast tracić czas na niedojrzałych idiotów.

– Meg! – James zawołał za mną ostrzegawczo, ale nawet się nie odwróciłam.

W dormitorium usiadłam skrzyżnie na posłaniu, z księgą od transmutacji na kolanach, starając się skupić umysł na powtarzaniu. Wściekłe oczy Blacka obijały się o ścianki mojego mózgu i za nic nie mogłam się ich pozbyć. Nie potrafiłam wymazać z pamięci tego wspomnienia. James miał rację: wczoraj bezpowrotnie runęło coś, co budowaliśmy od wakacji. Ale może i dobrze, przekonałam się, że nie można ufać Blackowi, iż trzeba go omijać szerokim łukiem.

Westchnęłam z irytacją, stwierdzając, że już się niczego nie nauczę, odrzuciłam książkę i rzuciłam się do tyłu na plecy, zakładając dłonie za głowę. Wlepiłam zirytowany wzrok w baldachim.

Ale ten moment w lesie…

Szybko się zerwałam, by uwolnić się od tego wspomnienia, wściekła na Blacka i samą siebie.

– O, Meg! – Lily po pewnym czasie wkroczyła do dormitorium. – Co się dzieje? Jesteś jakaś rozsierdzona…

– O tę awanturę z wczoraj! – warknęłam i osunęłam się po kolumience łóżka na podłogę. Lily podeszła, po czym usiadła obok, obejmując mnie ramieniem. – Poza tym, denerwuję się egzaminem…

– Nie przejmuj się tym tak! Wkrótce z pewnością się pogodzicie i nie będzie sprawy!

– Taa. I mówi mi to osoba, która nie odzywa się do przyjaciela od roku… Pocieszające.

Lily spełzł uśmiech z twarzy.

– Zresztą, kto mówił, że chcę się z nim pogodzić? – ciągnęłam. – Irytuje mnie jedynie fakt, że nie potrafię się skupić na nauce przez tę złość!

– Może cię przepytam? Wysilisz nieco mózgownicę, zapomnisz o Syriuszu…

– Nawet nie wymawiaj jego imienia! – ofuknęłam ją. – Od dziś jest tabu.

– Od dziś jest na cenzurze – parsknęła Lily.

– Ehe, najlepiej by było, gdyby go całego ocenzurowali, szczególnie mordę.

Na szczęście egzaminy i adrenalina kazały mi się skupić na moich owutemowych przedmiotach, nie na Blacku. Po transmutacji przyszedł wtorek i zaklęcia z wróżbiarstwem. Następnie eliksiry oraz zielarstwo, na które nie musiałam iść. Za to Lily owszem, toteż to popołudnie spędziłyśmy na zewnątrz, gdy tylko zakończyła egzamin.

– Wiesz, tak dawno nie rozmawiałyśmy… – Lily uwiesiła się mojego ramienia z czułością, po czym z wolna ruszyłyśmy ku jezioru. Majowy, wieczorny powiew wiatru przyniósł zapachy lata. Słońce nisko zawisło nad horyzontem, oświetlając płynnym złotem całe błonia i wydłużając cienie. Na wschodzie, naprzeciw zachodzącego słońca, zawisły ciężkie, granatowe chmury, nieomalże czarne, tworząc ze złocistym światłem niesamowity kontrast.

– Będzie burza – westchnęła Lily. – Pierwsza burza tego roku.

Przytaknęłam do siebie z wolna.

Zajęłyśmy zazwyczaj obsadzone Huncwotami tereny pod dębem i oparłyśmy plecy o ciepłą korę, w milczeniu obserwując ciemniejące na wschodzie niebo.

– I co? Zapomniałaś już o Syr… eee, twoim problemie?

– Zapomniałam, w zasadzie – burknęłam. – Dzięki za przypomnienie, Lily.

– Aha. Przepraszam! Ja po prostu martwię się, i… – Lily spłonęła lekkim rumieńcem wstydu.

– Martwisz? – zdziwiłam się. – Czym?

– Nie wiem, czy mogę ci powiedzieć… To tajemnica. I proszę, nie czytaj w moich myślach!

– Tajemnica? Nie martw się, nawet nie umiem porządnie czytać w myślach. Bezużyteczny ten wampiryzm.

– Tak, moja i Syriusza – Lily ostentacyjnie zignorowała uwagę o wampiryzmie. Zresztą, od początku starała się to robić. – Powiedział mi to, gdy się rozstaliśmy. Prosił, bym nikomu nie mówiła.

Westchnęłam z rezygnacją.

– Obiecaj mi, że gdy on cię przeprosi, przyjmiesz to! – wypaliła nagle, pesząc się.

– Cóż, na przeprosiny się raczej nie zapowiada w najbliższym czasie. On jest wyjątkowo pewny siebie… – mruknęłam, nawijając trawę na palec.

– Ale bardzo chciałby dojść z tobą do porozumienia!

– Nie zauważyłam. Lily, możemy zmienić temat? Ty naprawdę tak lubisz to wałkować? Jak dla mnie wszystko w tym temacie jest już jasne i uważam go za zamknięty. – Lily przymknęła się, spuszczając głowę w dół.

– Może i masz rację… Też nie lubię rozmawiać o takich rzeczach – przyznała z lekką ulgą.

Głośno zaburczało jej w brzuchu. Roześmiałam się razem z nią, czując dziwny spokój.

– Chyba zrobiłam się głodna. Idziemy na kolację? Chętnie bym się też zdrzemnęła…

Wydałam z siebie odgłos, który natychmiast zakomunikował Lily, że na dworze jest zbyt pięknie, by iść do dusznej Wielkiej Sali w tak przyziemnych celach. Westchnęła.

– Dobra, wygrałaś! Przyniosę nam tosty, chcesz? – zaoferowała.

– Świetnie! – ucieszyłam się. – Dla mnie możesz dostarczyć z sześć, zgoda? Oraz dwie babeczki.

– Nie za mało? Może jeszcze szampana pani dostarczyć? – sarknęła.

– Szczerze mówiąc, wolałabym kremowe piwo.

– Przyniosę plebejski sok dyniowy. A ty jutro dostarczysz mi śniadanie do łóżka, kiedy będę zajęta marzeniem o różnych miłych sytuacjach! – obwieściła prostodusznie, wymierzając mi cios w bok, po czym pobiegła w kierunku zamku.

Z zadowoleniem wyciągnęłam się na chłodnej trawie. Niestety, nie dane mi było długo smakować samotności i milczenia, bowiem wkrótce po odejściu Lily ktoś usadowił się obok mnie, opierając plecy o korę, jak ja wcześniej.

– Lubisz samotność – było to bardziej stwierdzenie, ale Rabastan uniósł brwi, jakby oczekująco.

– Tak – przytaknęłam po krótkim czasie, unosząc się z ziemi do pozycji siedzącej. – Tak, jak ty.

– Masz rację. Wolę siedzieć sam.

– Zapewne więc ci przeszkadzam, nie? – zapytałam go. Gwałtownie pokręcił głową.

– Nie, twoje towarzystwo mnie odpręża.

Posłałam mu zdumione spojrzenie. Po chwili moje wargi rozciągnęły się w odwzajemnionym uśmiechu porozumienia.

Stwierdziłam w duszy, że Rabastan ma zbyt intensywny wzrok.

– Tylko tak mówisz. – Odwróciłam wzrok, zirytowana tym dziwacznym spostrzeżeniem. – Bo tak wypada, prawda? Jestem chyba wyjątkowo irytująca. Ze wszystkimi się ostatnio kłócę.

Miałam tu na myśli oczywiście Blacka, ale nie sprecyzowałam tego.

– Cóż. – Chrząknął znacząco, także spuszczając wzrok na kolana. Zerknęłam na niego z ukosa z zaintrygowaniem. – Nie zgodziłbym się z tobą. Zupełnie. Ja tak sobie pomyślałem…

Znów przeniósł na mnie nieco wytworny, arogancki wzrok, który już miał w genach.

– Moglibyśmy być razem. Jako para.

Żołądek podjechał mi pod samo gardło, potem opadł z wolna, jak w szalonej, pijanej windzie. Rozchyliłam jedynie usta.

Lestrange przeczesał swe czarne, długie do ramion włosy ze zdenerwowaniem.

– Przecież ty już odchodzisz z Hogwartu, no nie? – zdziwiłam się.

– Nie robi mi to różnicy. Związki na odległość też mają sens. A potem, jak skończysz szkołę… – urwał swą myśl, zawieszając głos wymownie. – To się zobaczy.

– Ale… Przecież to…! Ja jestem Gryfonką, ty Ślizgonem…

– No i co z tego? – Wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się do mnie tajemniczo. Parsknęłam i pokręciłam głową z rozbawieniem, czując silny rumieniec na całej twarzy.

– Znamy się ledwo miesiąc…

– To dostatecznie długo, by stwierdzić, że tego chcę.

Wyczekujący wzrok wwiercał się w moje zakłopotane oczy. Zamyśliłam się, jednak odpowiedź sama wepchała się na usta i już po chwili mruknęłam delikatnie:

– No dobra.

Rabastan obserwował mnie z tajemniczym uśmiechem jeszcze długo, jakby próbując coś odgadnąć. Po jakimś czasie przysunął się bliżej i objął, najpierw jedną ręką, przyciągnąwszy mnie najbliżej, jak tylko umiał. Zanim się obejrzałam, trzymał mnie mocno w objęciach, przytulając całym sobą. Serce dziko łomotało, próbując wyskoczyć z piersi, narastał jakiś nieznany spokój i szczęście. Nie mogłam się ruszyć z szoku. Pozostawało jedynie obserwować nieprzytomnie błonia znad ramienia Rabastana, w które to ramię się wtuliłam. Osnute ciemnozłotymi smugami, nigdy wcześniej nie były tak piękne, jak w tej chwili.


	51. Chandra

Trudno było mi się skupić na nauce, gdy myśli ciągle biegły do Rabastana. Wciąż nie potrafiłam uwierzyć, że ten smukły, poważny, arystokratyczny Ślizgon z ostatniej klasy jest mój i tylko mój. Wystarczyło, że go widziałam, serce podskakiwało pod samą krtań. Wywoływał u mnie z chwili na chwilę coraz silniejsze uczucie. Pod koniec tygodnia obarczonego egzaminami mogłam z całą pewnością stwierdzić, iż byłam zakochana.

Reakcje na tę wiadomość, która obiegła Hogwart w ciągu dnia, były różne. Ludzie dziwnie zareagowali w pierwszym momencie, gdy w czwartek ja i Rabastan wyszliśmy ze śniadania trzymając się za ręce. Obracali się, pytali jeden drugiego, czy to prawda, komentowali. Społeczność Hogwartu żyła plotkami, szczególnie dziewczyny. Uwielbiano tu wszelkiego rodzaju sensacje, wszystko, co zapełni czas podczas posiłków i przerw. Wszystko, co nieco odmieni szkolną rutynę tej jednej, wielkiej rodziny czarodziejów. Najwyraźniej dostali kolejny, gorący temat do przedyskutowania.

Severus był jednym z nielicznych, którzy się ucieszyli. Bardzo spodobał mu się fakt, że teraz więcej czasu będę spędzać z nimi. Ślizgoni przyjęli mnie również grzecznie, aczkolwiek miałam wrażenie, że robią to wyłącznie dla Rabastana. W sumie zdziwiłoby mnie, gdyby było inaczej.

Gryfoni mieli skrajnie inne podejście do sprawy. Szczególnie kilku z nich.

Pierwszą, która się dowiedziała, była Lily. Biegła w stronę jeziora z naręczem tostów, kiedy przyuważyłam ją kątem oka, wtulając się mocniej w Rabastana. Przystanęła, jak słup soli, i zajęła się po chwili zbieraniem z ziemi rozsypanego jedzenia, ignorując przy tym potłuczoną butelkę soku dyniowego. Jej twarz nie wyrażała kompletnie nic, przynajmniej na ile mogłam ją zaobserwować zza kurtyny jej rudych włosów.

Następnym był Black. Wydarzyło się to po śniadaniu następnego dnia. Stałam spokojnie przy drzwiach, czekając na Rabastana, który już zbierał się od stołu Slytherinu, gdy usłyszałam:

– Mary Ann! Musimy pogadać!

Black spieszył ku mnie wzdłuż stołu Gryffindoru. Coś w jego twarzy mówiło mi, że nie szedł po nową porcję krzyków. Najwyraźniej chciał po prostu porozmawiać, może nawet przeprosić. W tym samym momencie poczułam dłoń Rabastana na własnej, a właściciel pociągnął mnie ku wyjściu. Zdążyłam tylko uchwycić wzrok Blacka, jego niedowierzającą, tracącą kolory twarz, i wyszłam za Rabastanem.

– Czyś ty zgłupiała?! Ze Ślizgonem? I to w dodatku z tej grupy najgorszych typków?!

Ja i Lily wreszcie miałyśmy okazję nieco porozmawiać w naszym dormitorium, po całym dniu spędzonym osobno.

Położyła mi dłoń na czole, po czym pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem.

– Mary Ann, nie poznaję cię. Ile ty go znasz?

– Trochę ponad miesiąc. Ale wciąż się poznajemy, dzięki temu nie nudzi nam się razem!

– Nie mam nic przeciwko umawianiu się z kimś, kogo ledwo znam, nie zrozum mnie źle. To nawet romantyczne. Ale, naprawdę, Lestrange? Przecież nie wiesz, kiedy miotnie w ciebie czymś paskudnym… Jak, na przykład, jakimś bolesnym, zakazanym urokiem.

Popatrzyłam na nią potępiającym spojrzeniem.

– Lily, to nie tak działa…

– I co? On naprawdę ci się tak podoba? – skrzywiła się.

– Bardzo…

– Całowaliście się już?!

– No, nie… Przecież na to za wcześnie. Poza tym… ty mi po prostu zazdrościsz!

– Ja? W żadnym wypadku! Zwyczajnie się o ciebie martwię! – oburzyła się. – Ja też miałam kiedyś… kogoś bliskiego ze Slytherinu. Sądzę, że całkowite zerwanie kontaktów z tymi ludźmi wkrótce będzie jedną z rozsądniejszych rzeczy, jaką możemy zrobić. Obydwie, moja przyjaciółko.

Popatrzyłam na nią, z wolna odwracając wzrok od okna, przez które obserwowałam słoneczny wieczór. Lily rzadko kiedy miała tak stanowczą, rozognioną minę, jak w tej chwili. Zwykle bujała w chmurach, teraz coś wyraźnie sprowadziło ją na ziemię. Przeszył mnie nieprzyjemny, złowrogi dreszcz, gdy tak patrzyłam w te zielone, gorejące oczy.

Nadszedł czerwiec: cudownie gorący, pachnący latem i wolnością, choć pełen burz i deszczu. Teraz, gdy lekcje nie były tak wymagające, a prac domowych mieliśmy o wiele mniej, ja i Rabastan mogliśmy spędzać ze sobą każdą najkrótszą chwilę.

– O czym myślisz?

Szept wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia. Podkuliłam nogi i objęłam je rękoma.

Na jeziorze tańczyło pomarańczowe słońce, z każdą chwilą odchodzące za horyzont. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie, po czym obróciłam głowę w kierunku mojego chłopaka, siedzącego ramię w ramię ze mną na jednej z kamienistych skarp przy jeziorze. Przyjrzał mi się z jakąś tęsknotą i przygnębieniem.

– Nie wiem. Jest tak spokojnie, że żadne konkretne myśli mnie nie nachodzą…

– To prawda – westchnął, marszcząc ciemne brwi, i pochylił się trochę do przodu, by schwycić kostropaty kamień w szczupłe palce. Bezwiednie obracał go w opuszkach. Poczułam przemożną chęć, by złapać go za dłoń, ale tego nie zrobiłam.

– A ty o czym myślisz? – zagadnęłam po chwili spokojnej ciszy.

– O tobie, między innymi. – Uniósł wzrok znad obserwowanego kamienia i spojrzał na mnie intensywnym spojrzeniem. – Czasem nie potrafię uwierzyć, że to wszystko się dzieje.

Oparłam głowę na jego ramieniu, czując słodki spokój. Tu, na skarpie, było tak cicho, żadne zbędne odgłosy nie mąciły śpiewu ptaków i wieczornych świerszczy, a wiatr grał w trawach…

– Poznałaś już moich kumpli? – podjął z zaciekawieniem po dłuższej chwili milczenia.

– Tak, chyba wszystkich. Jest Severus, Nott, Mulciber, Goyle, Crabbe… Kogoś pominęłam?

– Całą masę… Wilkes, Avery. Nie wspominając o tych spoza szkoły. No, ale nie miałaś okazji ich poznać. Przynajmniej na razie.

Zmarszczyłam brwi, wpatrując się w Północną Wieżę Hogwartu. W mojej głowie uformował się wyraz „Voldemort", ale natychmiast go wyrzuciłam z pamięci, jakby był natrętną przeszkadzającą, muchą.

– Poznam cię kiedyś z nimi. Z pewnością ci się spodobają, może nawet potraktują cię, jak swoją!

– Mówisz o zwolennikach Voldemorta? – wypaliłam.

Rabastan uniósł głowę z mojej i spojrzał na mnie uważnie. Po chwili wzruszył ramionami.

– Cóż, jeżeli tak to nazywasz… Ale przekonasz się, że mam rację! To są świetni ludzie. Nie można tak po prostu określić nas zwolennikami Czarnego Pana. My jesteśmy wybrani.

– Czarny Pan?

– Tak, tak się na niego mówi. Zobaczysz. Spodoba ci się.

Uśmiechnęłam się do niego niepewnie, oplótł mnie jednym ramieniem i tak trwaliśmy, dopóki słońce nie zanurzyło się w jeziorze.

– Czy ja wiem, czy to taki genialny pomysł?

Dzwon wybił właśnie dwunastą, czyli przerwę na lunch. Ja i Severus przemierzaliśmy zatłoczony dziedziniec. Wsłuchiwałam się w stukot własnych obcasów o kamienną ścieżkę, czekając, co jeszcze powie.

– Wiesz, Rabastan jest bardzo zaangażowany w przyszłą służbę Czarnemu Panu. On to traktuje nieco inaczej. Co wiesz o Voldemorcie? – zapytał na koniec cicho.

– Niewiele. Do tej pory słyszałam o nim same najgorsze rzeczy. Kto to tak naprawdę jest?

– Ech, trudno mi rzec. Wolałbym jednak, byś ty się nie pchała, jak to się mówi, pod topór…

– A ty to niby co? – odszczeknęłam.

– Ja to ja. A ty jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Nie chcę, by coś ci się stało.

Zerknęłam na niego z ukosa, odrywając wzrok od czubków butów. Severus wytarł niedbale haczykowaty nos, by zyskać na czasie.

– Ale Rabastan mu ufa – mruknęłam niepewnie. – Czy Czarny Pan naprawdę jest tak zły?

– Hmm, przepraszam, że ci to teraz powiem. – Zawahał się przez chwilę. – Ja naprawdę się cieszę, że kręcisz się teraz w naszej paczce Ślizgonów. Jednak wolałbym, by na tym poprzestać.

– Oczywiście, tyś myślał, że ja chcę być zwolenniczką Voldemorta? – zaśmiałam się. – Za co mnie przepraszasz?

– Bo myślę, że twoja… miłość… Cię trochę zaślepia. Wiesz, myślisz sobie: „Rabastan to, Rabastan tamto…", a nie oceniasz racjonalnie, nie masz obiektywnej oceny sytuacji. Do tej pory, jak to mówiłaś, Potter i Black mieszali Czarnego Pana z błotem, a ty im wierzyłaś. Dlaczego tak nagle zmieniasz zdanie?

– Niczego nie zmieniam! I nic mnie nie zaślepia! – prychnęłam, odwróciłam się na pięcie i odeszłam swoją drogą, pozostawiając skołowanego Severusa na środku dróżki.

– Hej, Meeeeeeeeeeegie! – dało się słyszeć gdzieś z prawej. Zerknęłam tam.

Na niskim parapecie jednej z arkad siedział Remus, obok, co dziwne, Joanne, a niedaleko o słupek arkady opierał się James, machając do mnie tak ostentacyjnie i entuzjastycznie, że chyba i ślepy by trafił.

Podeszłam do nich ostrożnie, ciekawa, co mi powiedzą. Od egzaminów nie miałam z nimi okazji do rozmowy: spędzałam czas głównie ze Ślizgonami i Rabastanem, gdy ten nie miał treningów.

James ściągnął z włosów czarną frotkę, na którą naplótł kępkę swych bujnych włosów (nosił ją od wczoraj, odkąd Slytherin zwyciężył z Ravenclawem i Ślizgoni wygrali przez to Puchar Quidditcha) i teatralnie, zamaszystym ruchem cisnął mi ją pod nogi. Wpatrzyłam się w bezbronną gumkę, po czym skierowałam na Rogacza niewinny, pytający wzrok.

– Oto, co ci powiem! – rzekł z goryczą. – Wstyd. Jak możesz zdradzać czerwono-złote barwy? Jak możesz bratać się z wrogiem?!

– Ło, matko! – zawołałam ze zrezygnowaniem, podnosząc wzrok i dłonie ku niebiosom. – Przedstawienia ciąg dalszy… Czy wy nie możecie po prostu tego zaakceptować? Czemu wszyscy się nas czepiają?

– Nie, nie mogę go znaleźć… – wysapał Peter, pojawiwszy się znikąd. Stanął obok Jamesa, zaplótłszy ręce na piersiach. – A wydawałoby się, że… O, hej Meggie! – Spojrzał na mnie surowo. – Ty zdrajco!

– Skończcie już z tym! – Zerknęłam na Remusa wojowniczo, ciekawa, czy także ma coś mądrego do powiedzenia, ale on pogrążony był w rozmowie z Jo, czasem tylko zerkał na mnie ukradkiem. Wyczułam troskę bijącą od niego. Ze zdziwieniem spostrzegłam też, że jest lekko zarumieniony.

– My się tylko o ciebie martwimy! Dostałaś się w obmierzłe łapska tego Lestrange'a… – burknął Rogaś. – Nie podoba mi się to. A Ślizgoni wygrali Puchar, napuszone głąby – zakończył z goryczą.

Zaległa cisza.

– A TY DO TEGO ŚMIAŁAŚ ZOSTAĆ DZIEWCZYNĄ TEGO!… – wybuchnął nagle, machając rękoma na wszystkie strony, jak cepami, po czym znowu oklapł. – Ech, szkoda mi słów.

– Miło, przynajmniej zamilkniesz choć na sekundę! – rzekłam zjadliwie.

– I jeszcze do tego tak zignorowałaś Syriusza! – rozległ się pretensjonalny głos Petera zza Jamesa.

– Ja? To ON się ze mną pokłócił, to ON jest na mnie obrażony.

– Aha, czyli ty się na nim zemściłaś! – zdenerwował się Peter.

– Peter, o czym ty mówisz? Naprawdę sądzisz, że wchodzi się w związki dla zemsty? Nie umawiam się z Rabastanem, żeby na kimkolwiek się mścić czy wywoływać cokolwiek innego. Zresztą, nikt nie powiedział, że kiedykolwiek myślałam o Blacku jako o… no, w ten sam sposób, jak o Rabastanie!

– Przypomnij sobie te wszystkie chwile! – dodał James dramatycznie. – Choćby taką jedną, w lesie, tą, w którą kiedyś tak subtelnie wdepnąłem… Nie jestem taki znowu głupi i niekumaty!

Zmierzyłam Rogasia wątpiącym spojrzeniem.

– Jeżeli kiedykolwiek… nie mówię, że tak, no!… to już dawno odeszło to w niebyt. Teraz dużo się zmieniło w moim życiu. Jeżeli tego nie rozumiecie, to już wasz problem. – Wzruszyłam ramionami, zerkając podejrzliwie na Joanne. Coś mi się w niej nie spodobało.

– O, ouu, Łapsko… – wydukał nagle James sztywno. W istocie, zza Petera wyłonił się z wolna Black, wciskając ręce głęboko do kieszeni. Wtem mnie spostrzegł i się zatrzymał. Zaległa przykra cisza.

– Cóż, to chyba wszystko, co macie mi do powiedzenia. Pójdę już. – Machnęłam ręką w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. Black spopielił mnie wzrokiem, chwilę potem uśmiechnął się krzywo. Przekrzywił głowę, przyglądając mi się z jakimś rozbawieniem i politowaniem. Jego oczy pozostały lodowate. Miał w gruncie rzeczy straszliwą minę.

Posłałam mu miażdżący wzrok, odwróciłam się na pięcie. Wtedy oberwałam sówką z listem prosto w twarz. Black za moimi plecami zaśmiał się mściwie, wyraźnie usatysfakcjonowany. James i Peter też nie opanowali parsknięcia. Prychnęłam ostentacyjnie i otworzyłam niewielki liścik nabierając wrażenia, że już kiedyś dostałam bardzo podobny.

„Szacowna Panno Lupin!

Twój szlaban, jak i również szlaban czcigodnego panicza Blacka, odbywać się będzie codziennie, od godziny 4 do 9 wieczorem przez cały najbliższy tydzień od poniedziałku, do soboty włącznie. Liczę na Wasze skore do prac ręce w lochach, mamy trochę składników do obrobienia. Możesz być pewna, że wymyślę dla Was jakieś dodatkowe atrakcje, by umilić czas spędzony razem. Przyjacielskie stosunki zawarte na moim szlabanie powinny oduczyć Was pojedynków na korytarzu.

Z wyrazami szacunku, p. prof. Castor Black"

– Co?! – wydusiłam z siebie, zanim zdążyłam się powstrzymać, a potem westchnęłam – i jak ja wytrzymam przez te pięć godzin codziennie!?

– Wyobraź sobie, że mam podobny problem… – rozległo się zza moich pleców znużone sarknięcie.

Promień słońca padł na ścianę. Przyjrzałam mu się, wsłuchując w miarowe oddechy Lily i Alicji. Spały spokojnym snem, niezmąconym przykrościami.

Przewróciłam się na drugi bok, nie czując piasku pod oczami, mimo, że całą noc przeleżałam bez snu. Wlepiłam oczy w nieruchomy baldachim, niezmieniony obiekt mojej kilkugodzinnej obserwacji.

Westchnęłam do siebie ponuro. Wampiry nie sypiają, ale przechodzą w stan swego rodzaju hibernacji, pozbawionej snów, podczas której się niejako regenerują.

Czy naprawdę już nigdy nic mi się nie przyśni? Czy będę tak trwać w nieskończoność, aż przeżyję wszystkich najbliższych? Co zastanę w domu, gdy któregoś dnia wrócę po pogrzebie ostatniej żyjącej bliskiej mi osoby? Pustkę i ciszę. I te rzeczy, należące w przeszłości do kogoś mi bliskiego, leżące w bezruchu, a ich właściciel nigdy już ich nie dotknie. Pozostawią na sobie jedynie pamięć jego dłoni i zapach.

Wspomnienia, w których przechowam ukochaną osobę, nigdy nie wygasną. Będą doprowadzać mnie do szaleństwa codziennie, aż do niejasnego końca. Nieustająca tęsknota i samotność, tak będzie wyglądało moje życie za kilkadziesiąt lat. Co mi pozostanie, poza snuciem się po pustkowiach i wrzosowiskach, gdy społeczeństwo mnie odrzuci? Zupełnie sama na końcu świata, otoczona zdjęciami i przedmiotami noszącymi ducha bliskich, które codziennie będą sugerować: „Już nigdy ich nie spotkasz, jesteś sama. Zupełnie sama". I ta przejmująca cisza, wieczna cisza pędzących pokoleń…

A może by tak kogoś…?

Przewróciłam się na drugi bok, czując do siebie obrzydzenie. Co za egoizm! Zamienić kogoś w wampira tylko po to, żeby dotrzymał mi towarzystwa przez tyle lat? Jego także wpakować w to niekończące się szaleństwo?

Wyobraziłam sobie, jak wieczność spędzam z Rabastanem. Zamknięci w czterech ścianach, gdzieś na pustkowiu, zdani wyłącznie na siebie i na swe humory. Dzień w dzień sami ze sobą nawzajem. O rany, zwariować można, oglądając przez wieczność nawet najbardziej ukochaną twarz. Z jednej strony to niezła podpora, ale mogłoby to zniszczyć doszczętnie nasze uczucie. Droga wampira wydawała się z góry określona jako samotna.

Jedna łza z wolna spłynęła po mojej skroni, lądując w czarno-rudych loczkach. Wieczna samotność, zamknięcie we własnej głowie…

Zerknęłam na niewinnie śniącą Lily. Jej życie będzie takie piękne.

Usiadłam na skraju łóżka, wlepiając wzrok w blade stopy. Chwilę potem niepewnie postawiłam je na wyszorowanych belkach, pełniących funkcję podłogi, i ruszyłam do toalety.

Nie czując zmęczenia, lecz jedynie lekkie skołowanie, ściągnęłam z siebie o kilka numerów za duży t-shirt, używany jako piżama, przyjrzałam się blademu ciału w lustrze. Pięknie, jakbym nie wychodziła na słońce od wieków. W sumie kiedyś zapewne do tego dojdzie.

Wkroczyłam po kilku chwilach pod lodowaty prysznic, mający mnie orzeźwić i dodać sił przed bardzo przykrą perspektywą dzisiejszego szlabanu.

Uczucie smutku doskwierało mi cały dzień. Wszyscy naokoło wydawali się być żywymi trupami, kruchymi i nietrwałymi. Wystarczyło kilkadziesiąt lat, by pozamieniali się w proch. W przeciwieństwie do mnie. Ta świadomość skutecznie obarczyła mnie wyobcowaniem i przygnębieniem.

– Hej, Meg! Pobudka, zmiataj na szlaban! – Rabastan potrząsnął mną lekko. – Bo Black cię zabije.

Rozejrzałam się nieprzytomnie po twarzach przy stoliku. Prawie zupełnie zapomniałam, że siedzą tu poza mną Severus, Gregor i Rabastan. Wszyscy wyglądali na nieco zaskoczonych tym nagłym odlotem od rzeczywistości. Wymusiłam na twarzy niemrawy uśmiech i westchnęłam:

– Tak, już idę. Wcale mi się jakoś nie spieszy…

Wstałam niechętnie od stolika w bibliotece, gdzie odrabialiśmy resztki prac domowych.

– Odprowadzę cię, chcesz? – zaofiarował się mój chłopak. Kiwnęłam niepewnie głową, wciąż pogrążona w niezbyt sympatycznych myślach.

Poczułam jego dłoń na mojej, pozostali Ślizgoni zgodnym chórkiem ponuraków mruknęli „Cześć…", a my poszliśmy w kierunku lochów.

– Dzisiaj jesteś jakaś zamyślona i niedostępna. Coś się stało? – Zerknęłam na jego posępną twarz o szczupłych policzkach, którą już tak dobrze znałam.

– Nic… Dopadła mnie jakaś chandra w związku z moją przypadłością.

– Wampiryzmem? – zapytał. Kiwnęłam potakująco. – Cóż… Podobasz mi się taka, jaka jesteś. Podobasz mi się jako wampirzyca. Wiesz, jestem z arystokracji, my lubimy takie mroczne klimaciki.

Zerknął na mnie, jak na ciekawy okaz w zoo. Nie spodobało mi się to.

– Nie chodzi o to. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że ja wszystkich przeżyję?

Rabastan spoważniał i nic nie odparł. Westchnął pod nosem do siebie. Przez resztę drogi nie wypowiedzieliśmy ani słowa.

– No, to cię tu zostawiam – burknął swym ponurym głosem o ciemnej barwie po kilkunastu minutach. Wpatrzył się we mnie uważnie. – Mam nadzieję, że to jakoś przeżyjesz.

Cmoknął mnie w policzek na pożegnanie, po czym odszedł, przeczesując długie włosy palcami. Obserwowałam z rezygnacją jego czarną sylwetkę w najdroższych ubraniach od Madame Malkin, a gdy znikł za rogiem, wkroczyłam do komnaty.

Blacka jeszcze nie było, za to przy stoliku na środku spoczywał jego młodszy krewniak. Posłał mi takie spojrzenie, że automatycznie cofnęłam nogę. Serce zabiło ze strachu mocniej. Jak tu znieść to milczenie? Może powinnam się modlić, by Castor Black szybko przybywał?

Mimo wszystko odważnie podeszłam do stolika i opadłam na krzesło naprzeciw Blacka, za wszelką cenę starając się ignorować jego natarczywe spojrzenie. Wlepiłam beznamiętny wzrok w stary blat przede mną, czując się obserwowana przez bestię.

– Doskonale, już jesteś! Czekaliśmy wyłącznie na ciebie! – Castor Black wyłonił się zza drzwi po drugiej stronie komnaty. Chyba jeszcze nigdy tak mnie nie ucieszył jego widok. Podszedł i zawiesił na nas wręcz zachwycone spojrzenie.

– No, i następny szlabanik, prawda, Syriuszu? – wyśpiewał. – Wasze żałosne próby zabicia się nawzajem spełzły na niczym, niestety… Ale, skoro tak bardzo się kochacie, przygotowałem specjalne wydanie nudnego zadania, jakim jest marynowanie ingrediencji.

Machnął krótko różdżką. Ciężkie kajdany z białego złota o obręczach bezpośrednio przytwierdzonych do siebie uniosły się z jednej z półek i zawisły nad stolikiem, lekko podzwaniając. Na sekundę przed tym, co się stało, już wiedziałam, o co chodzi. Jedna obręcz z trzaskiem zacisnęła się na lewym nadgarstku Black, po czym kajdany błyskawicznie podleciały do mnie, szarpiąc go do przodu tak, że położył się w połowie na stoliku. Wkrótce mój prawy nadgarstek także był uwięziony.

Castor zaśmiał się perliście. Poczułam do niego silną nienawiść.

– Wstawać! – wrzasnął nagle. Ja i Black uczyniliśmy to, z trudem manewrując uwięzionymi rękoma. Stanęliśmy obok siebie (nie było wyjścia), a ja czułam do niego silny wstręt.

Castor Black ponownie machnął różdżką. Krzesła znikły, pojawiło się jedno jedyne, nieco szersze, by mogły się na nim zmieścić więcej niż jedna osoba, ale i tak niedostatecznie szerokie. Profesor uśmiechnął się zjadliwie.

– Siadajcie grzecznie…

Wykonaliśmy rozkaz, starając się usiąść jak najdalej od siebie. Nie było to jednak możliwe i wbrew swej woli musieliśmy skupić się jak najbliżej. Czułam duszące perfumy Blacka w nozdrzach i wcale mi się to nie spodobało. Ręka, obciążona cudzą, w dodatku w bardzo ciężkim żelastwie, poczęła mi drętwieć. A zostało jeszcze pięć godzin.

Na stoliku pojawiły się przedmioty związane z marynowaniem oraz masa składników. To, co się nie zmieściło, znajdowało miejsce w pudłach pod stolikiem. Jęknęłam pod nosem. Świetnie.

– Bawcie się dobrze! – zawołał Black z okrutnym uśmieszkiem. – I zapamiętajcie: ma tu być spokój i cisza. Pracuję w gabinecie obok, jak coś usłyszę…

Ruszył ku korytarzowi, po drodze niedbale przeczesując włosy krewniakowi. Tamten wykonał jedynie ruch obronny i popatrzył na niego jak na coś wyjątkowo obrzydliwego.

Trzasnęły drzwi i zaległa cisza. Black westchnął ze zbuntowaną miną i uniósł nasze ręce w kajdanach ku składnikom. Nie spodobało mi się, że kierował moją dłonią, a każdy przypadkowy dotyk jego skóry przyprawiał mnie o bardzo niesympatyczne uczucie.

W milczeniu razem sięgaliśmy po rzeczy, obieraliśmy je, potem wkładaliśmy do słoików, i tak w nieskończoność. Zrobiło mi się gorąco ze zdenerwowania, szczególnie gdy odkryłam, że następna porcja grzybów, którymi się zajmowałam, spoczywała w pudle przy nodze Blacka.

Chrząknęłam.

– Czy mógłbyś być na tyle łaskaw i podałbyś mi tamto pudło?

Dłoń Blacka na nożu drgnęła konwulsyjnie.

– Nie będę na tyle łaskaw – uciął cierpko.

– Jesteś wredny – stwierdziłam chłodno.

Zignorował mnie. Westchnęłam ze znużeniem i przechyliłam się przez niego, by sięgnąć wolną ręką ku pudle. Poczułam się niezmiernie głupio z głową dyndającą gdzieś pomiędzy jego kolanami i jeszcze bardziej się zaczerwieniłam. Gdy wróciłam do poprzedniej pozycji, niechcący uderzyłam potylicą w jego podbródek.

– Auu! Hej, uważaj trochę może, co? – warknął.

– Trzeba było mi podać to pudło, a nie grać obrażoną księżniczkę!

Mierzyliśmy się wściekłymi, nienawistnymi spojrzeniami.

 _Nienawidzę jej…_

– Nienawidzisz mnie? – parsknęłam ironicznie. – Ciekawe. A to była tylko zwykła kłótnia, Black, nic szczególnego…

Black zgrzytnął zębami.

– Z łaski swej nie czytaj moich myśli, dobra?!

– Z łaski swej nie muszę ciebie słuchać.

– Tylko spróbuj znowu zajrzeć mi do umysłu! – wrzasnął, blady na twarzy. Wyczułam strach bijący od niego i ogarnęła mnie ohydna satysfakcja. Niby nie umiałam tego robić na zawołanie, myśli innych docierały do mnie strzępkami w losowych momentach, ale coś w strachu Blacka kazało mi wykorzystać jego słabość i blefować, bawiąc się nim.

– Och, jaka szkoda, że nic z tym nie możesz zrobić – wyśpiewałam mściwie.

– Ostrzegam cię… – wycedził, ściskając mocno mój uwięziony przegub do krwi. Uderzyłam z całej siły wolną pięścią w jego zaciśniętą dłoń. Black wydał zduszony okrzyk bólu i chyba nosił się z zamiarem wymierzenia mi ciosu dłonią w kajdanach, gdy te nagle ożyły, szarpnęły i przylgnęły do naszych ud.

– Cholerne żelastwo! – syknął, próbując wolną ręką ściągnąć je z nadgarstka.

 _Usunąć to cholerstwo, i ją zabiję…_

– Hej, opanuj się nieco! – zawołałam ze zdziwieniem pomieszanym z konsternacją. Wiedziałam, że był zły, ale nigdy nie sądziłam, że mógłby tak pomyśleć. – Żeby od razu mnie zabijać, Black, chyba powinien cię ktoś dokładnie zbadać…

– Chyba coś ci mówiłem! Wara od moich myślisz, rozumiesz?!

– Przestań się na mnie wydzierać!

– Nie rozkazuj mi! Jesteś taka…

– Spokój! Co tu się dzieje?!

Castor Black stał naprzeciw, w dłoni trzymał jakąś księgę.

– Słychać was w całym korytarzu! Widzę, że radzicie sobie chyba za dobrze… Może trochę wam utrudnię, odechce się wam kłótni i wrzasków z byle powodu.

Wyjął zza pazuchy różdżkę i machnął nią w stronę kajdan. Ja i Black zawyliśmy z bólu, bowiem wykonały nagły odrzut w tył i sekundę potem uwięzione dłonie znajdowały się za naszymi plecami. Nie mogliśmy dać ich przed nas, kajdanki znieruchomiały. Posłałam Castorowi wściekłe spojrzenie.

– Och, co za pech!… – udał zmartwionego. – Musicie chyba sobie pomóc. Nie zwolnię was ze szlabanu, mimo, iż każde z was ma wyłącznie jedną rączkę do roboty. Biedactwa!…

Nienawidziłam go. Za jego cyniczność i znęcanie się nad innymi.

– I jeszcze raz któreś z was podniesie głos, zwiążę wam obie ręce z tyłu i będziecie pomagać sobie nawzajem ustami! Groźbę potraktujcie jako aktualnie obowiązującą przez cały szlaban, do końca tygodnia. Wyglądacie uroczo. Jak mutant o dwóch głowach.

Odszedł, rechocząc z uciechy. Black zgrzytnął zębami. Zaległa cisza.

– Wolisz skrobać to świństwo czy przytrzymywać? – zapytałam martwym głosem bez entuzjazmu.

– Wszystko mi jedno! – warknął cicho.

Musieliśmy przez pozostały czas wykonywać w nieskończoność żmudną pracę. Irytowało mnie przymusowe przylgnięcie do Blacka, ale nie było rady, musiałam to jakoś znieść. Starając się nie myśleć o chłopaku obok, znowu zatonęłam we własnych myślach, w których gościł głównie wampiryzm oraz Rabastan.

Szlaban każdego dnia był istną katorgą (Castor uparł się, że już na stałe odegnie nam kajdany do tyłu i „jeszcze jedno zbyt głośne słowo, a pozostaną wam wyłącznie usta!"), ale trzymałam się myśli, że semestr letni miał się wkrótce zakończyć. Nic, poza szlabanem i wampiryzmem, nie wywoływało u mnie przykrych emocji. Niestety, moja choroba zabierała wiele szczęścia z życia. Dopadło mnie ciążące przygnębienie. Zawsze, gdy tylko z czegoś się ucieszyłam, jakiś głos w głowie przypominał mi: „Spokojnie, wkrótce szczęście, jak i wszystko inne, będzie tylko wspomnieniem".

Noce spędzałam przewracając się z boku na bok, bez choćby kilkugodzinnego zapomnienia o życiu, ucieczki. W pełnię było jeszcze gorzej: nie potrafiłam nawet spokojnie leżeć, nie wspominając o spaniu. Organizm był bardzo pobudzony i jeszcze do tego wyczulony na ruch, dźwięk, zapach. Potem zorientowałam się, że chodzi o Remusa: wyczuwałam obecność wilkołaka, dlatego nie potrafiłam spocząć i pewnie czułam podświadomie, że trzeba bardzo uważać. Funkcjonowanie stało się jakby dręczące i sądziłam, że prędzej czy później oszaleję.

– Może jednak ktoś mógłby ci pomóc? – zapytał Rabastan, gdy ostatniego dnia szlabanu i jednocześnie ostatniej soboty roku szkolnego szliśmy korytarzem przy dziedzińcu.

– Nie wiem, czy znane jest na to jakieś remedium. Biorę tylko ten eliksir przeciwko łaknieniu krwi. To chyba jedyne lekarstwo… – westchnęłam. – Uzdrowiciele powiedzieliby moim rodzicom, jakbyśmy mieli jakieś możliwości.

Odrzuciłam niedbale długie do połowy pleców loki i zerknęłam nieco wrogo na Huncwotów, tradycyjnie okupujących wybraną arkadę i próbujących zmiażdżyć mnie wzrokiem. James wciąż nie rezygnował ze śmiesznej kiteczki na boku czerepu, przewiązanej czarną, żałobną frotką. Widocznie bardzo przejął się stratą przez jego drużynę Pucharu Quidditcha.

– Może Dumbledore coś wie? – Rabastan wymówił to z wyjątkową ostrożnością ze względu na mnie. Doskonale wiedziałam, że nie przepadał za pogodnym profesorem. – Zdążysz z nim porozmawiać. Spróbuj! Widzę, że twój wampiryzm cię zabija.

Spojrzałam na niego uważnie. Na jego zwykle ponurej twarzy nie odbijała się żadna emocja. Chwilę potem złapał w jedną dłoń niewielką przesyłkę od puchacza. Mała paczuszka z powodzeniem mieściła się w jego ręce. Wydał z siebie odgłos miłego zaskoczenia i schował przesyłkę do kieszeni, rzucając mi ukradkowe spojrzenie.

– Co to było? – spytałam z zaskoczeniem.

– Nic takiego.

Ściągnęłam brwi podejrzliwie i zasępiłam się.

– No dobra… – westchnęłam, gdy otrząsnęłam się z zamyślenia. – Wątpię, czy to cokolwiek da. Ale spróbuję.

Pożegnałam się z nim na rogu, po czym zrobiłam się niewidzialna. Są jednak jakieś plusy tej przypadłości, pomyślałam i wzbiłam się ku górze. Poleciałam wysoko ponad zamkiem, rozkoszując się widokiem całego świata na wyciągnięcie ręki. Zewsząd rozpościerał się nieskończony krajobraz. Góry, jezioro, zamek…

Z wolna podeszłam ku jednej z wież, przebierając nogami w powietrzu, i zerknęłam za witraż. No tak, Dumbledore siedzi przy swym biurku i czyta, tak dla odmiany. Chyba się nie obrazi, jeżeliby wkroczyć do niego w nieco niekonwencjonalny sposób…

– Panie profesorze? – Zapukałam w szybę. Podskoczył jak oparzony i zaskoczony podszedł do okna. Zmaterializowałam się pospiesznie. – Mogę wejść? Chciałabym porozmawiać…

– Proszę, panno Lupin… – Otworzył okienko najzwyczajniej w świecie i gestem zaprosił do środka. Trochę frapował mnie fakt, że w ogóle się nie przejął moim wejściem. Cóż, być może codziennie ktoś mu włazi do gabinetu przez okno kilkadziesiąt stóp nad ziemią. – O czym chciałaś porozmawiać?

– O moim wampiryzmie. Męczę się z nim trochę. – Spuściłam wzrok na własne stopy. Zabrzmiało to wyjątkowo mięczakowato, jak na mój gust. – Wątpię, by pan mógł z tym cokolwiek zrobić. Ale mój… przyjaciel… twierdzi, że może zna pan jakiś sposób, cokolwiek…

Dumbledore spojrzał na mnie znad okularów badawczo.

– Lecz ty mu nie wierzysz, jak widzę. I słusznie, teoretycznie nie ma takiego sposobu… – rzekł.

– Teoretycznie? – zdziwiłam się.

Dumbledore poprawił okulary na nosie.

– Jest pewien zabieg – odparł spokojnie. – Niestety, bardzo drogi i krótkotrwały. Pozwala pozbyć się na około roku, dwóch lat, wszelkich oznak i umiejętności związanych z wampiryzmem. Niestety, jak mówiłem, jest krótkotrwały. No, i de facto pozostajesz wampirem.

– Wszystko mi jedno. Wolę żyć jako człowiek chociażby przez dwa lata, bez przypadkowego czytania w myślach najbliższych, normalnie śpiąc, bez wstrętu do własnego brata i bólu głowy w słoneczny dzień.

– Ten zabieg jest bardzo drogi, panno Lupin – zwrócił mi uwagę dyrektor, a potem skłonił głowę z szacunkiem. – Twoja rodzina jest wspaniała, ale wątpię, czy stać by ich było na taki wydatek.

Westchnęłam. Czemu zawsze najważniejsze są pieniądze?

– Eliksiry, które wchodzą w skład takiej kuracji otrzymywane są z wyjątkowo rzadkich i drogich składników – ciągnął. – Chociaż… jeżeli wiążesz swą przyszłość z panem Lestrange, nie powinno to stanowić problemu…

Miałam dziwne wrażenie, że to stwierdzenie profesor podszył krytyką. Jednak do mojego serca wkradł się strzęp nadziei. Potem przyjrzałam się Dumbledore'owi dokładniej.

– Pan tego nie pochwala – stwierdziłam. – Tego, jak pan to nazwał, wiązania przyszłości.

– Nie pochwalam – przyznał prostolinijnie i zamilkł.

Mierzyliśmy się nieco wyzywającymi spojrzeniami jeszcze przez kilka chwil. Z jakiegoś powodu stwierdziłam w duszy, że Dumbledore mnie ani trochę tym nie zdenerwował.

– Dziękuję – ozwałam się po chwili. – To chyba wszystko.

– Zastanowię się, co z twoim problemem zrobić, skoro jest to dla ciebie ważne. Widzisz, wielu ludziom nie przeszkadza to, że są wampirami… – Ruszył ze mną ku dębowym drzwiom wyjściowym, a w jego błękitnych oczach błysnęła iskierka. – Perspektywa bycia niewidzialnym i podglądania sąsiadów, szczególnie w porach wieczornych kąpieli, wydaje się być dla niektórych z nich dostateczną rekompensatą. Do widzenia!

Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie i wyszłam z gabinetu dyrektora zastanawiając się, na ile żartował.

Za oknem burzowe chmury zakryły niebo. Jedna kropla uderzyła w szybę, za jej przykładem poszła inna, aż deszcz siekł bez litości w wiekowe szyby. W zamku zrobiło się ciemno, piski i śmiechy uczniów uciekających do środka z błoni wypełniły moje uszy. Ruszyłam wolno przed siebie, obserwując z zamyśleniem dywan.

Jutro wyjedziemy. Na nasze ostatnie wakacje szkolne. Zostanie jedynie rok.

Przede mną zawisł w powietrzu niewielki liścik. Ze zdumieniem go rozwinęłam.

„Musimy się spotkać. Czekam na korytarzyku do lochów"

Po piśmie poznałam, że to Rabastan. Zerknęłam na zegarek i zrobiło mi się słabo: od pięciu minut trwał mój szlaban.

Przynajmniej tyle dobrego z tego cholernego wampiryzmu, pomyślałam, gdy w ultraszybkim tempie ruszyłam na dół, do lochów. Wpadłam tam prosto na mojego chłopaka.

– Musimy porozmawiać – mruknął, nieco jakby wytrącony z równowagi. Skupiliśmy się blisko siebie w rogu korytarza. Patrzyłam na niego niepewnie.

– Dziś wieczorem opuszczam szkołę. Nie czekam do jutra. Mam coś ważnego do zrobienia – rzekł powoli, ale przyuważyłam dziwne roztargnienie.

– Ale… jak to? – wymamrotałam.

Spojrzał na mnie wymownie, ale przemilczał odpowiedź.

– Ja wyjeżdżam jutro, po uczcie pożegnalnej… – zaczęłam, starając się zablokować ogarniającą mnie rozpacz. Wyglądało na to, że to może być początek dość długiego rozstania. – Zobaczymy się niedługo?

– Nie w najbliższym czasie – odparł wymijająco.

Przełknęłam głośno ślinę. Nie byłam pewna, jak radzić sobie z rozdzieleniem. Dodatkowo, jego nagłe opuszczenie szkoły nieco mnie zmartwiło. Sądziłam, że Rabastan wróci ze mną, pociągiem. I czemu wracał wcześniej? Co się stało?

– Słuchaj, Meg – zaczął. – Wiem, że cierpisz z powodu wampiryzmu i jest ci smutno. Wiem, że masz szlaban i nie powinienem poruszać tego tematu właśnie teraz… No, i nie wiem, kiedy się znowu zobaczymy…

Spojrzałam na niego podejrzliwie. Bezwiednie potarł przedramię, jakby coś go tam zabolało, i ciągnął dalej:

– Chodzi mi o to, że zależy mi na tobie. Nie chciałbym, by to wszystko się zakończyło po szkole, gdy tylko przestaniemy się widzieć regularnie.

Zajrzałam w jego ciemne, smętne oczy. O co mu chodzi?

– W ogóle nie chciałbym, by to się skończyło. Dlatego…

Sięgnął wyjątkowo opanowanym ruchem do kieszeni czarnych, smukłych spodni i wyciągnął coś, co prawdopodobnie znajdowało się w widzianej wcześniej paczuszce: niewielkie pudełeczko. Uchylił je.

Wstrzymałam oddech.

W środku znajdował się pierścionek ze srebra z małym, czarnym diamentem o kształcie półksiężyca, lśniącym głębokim, granatowym blaskiem, nawet w ciemnościach lochów. Rozdziawiłam buzię.

– Wyjdź za mnie – usłyszałam szept w głuchej ciszy. Przeniosłam wzrok na twarz Rabastana. – Ja wiem, że znamy się dwa miesiące. Ale trudno. Chcę, byś była moją żoną. Kiedy tylko skończysz szkołę.

Czas jakby się zatrzymał. Czas, myśli, emocje… wszystko.

– Dobra, wyjdę za ciebie – odparłam cicho, jakby beznamiętnie, z trudem mówiąc. Zapomniałam, że jestem potworem, zapomniałam o szlabanie, o tych wszystkich pierdołach.

Włożył pierścionek na mój serdeczny palec. Przyjrzałam się klejnotowi.

– Jest taki piękny – wyszeptałam, wciąż w kompletnym szoku. Nie wiedziałam, co innego powiedzieć. Nic innego się nie nadawało.

Rabastan przybliżył się do mnie.

– Mógłbym cię pocałować? – spytał, jakby oficjalnie. – Do tej pory jakoś nie chciałaś…

Przeniosłam wzrok na jego twarz, trochę jakby zawstydzona, a z pewnością czerwona jak piwonia. Rabastan uśmiechnął się zachęcająco, najwyraźniej odbierając to jako zielone światło, i stopniowo zaczął przybliżać usta do moich.

– Czy możesz mi wyjaśnić, wampirku, dlaczego czekamy na ciebie z Syriuszkiem już piętnaście minut? Bardzo się stęskniliśmy, obaj!

Ja i Rabastan odskoczyliśmy od siebie gwałtownie. W korytarzu stał Castor Black, wspierając dłonie na biodrach.

– Ja… właśnie… – zająknęłam się.

– Nie widzę potrzeby obśliniania się ze Ślizgonem po kątach naszego lochu na twoim szlabanie. Już ci mówiłem, będziesz się mogła poślinić z moim kochanym krewniakiem, jeżeli tylko znowu zrobicie cyrk jak w poniedziałek. A teraz szoruj do gabinetu. A ty, Lestrange, zmykaj w podskokach.

Wykonał zamaszysty ruch w stronę wyjścia. Rabastan posłuchał, a ja, powłócząc nogami, poszłam za Blackiem.

– Siadaj! – przykazał Castor. Wykonałam polecenie z wielce obrażoną miną. Chwilę potem ja i Black syknęliśmy z bólu, gdy więżące nas kajdany znalazły się za naszymi plecami.

– Wiecie, co macie robić. Za karę zostaniecie piętnaście minut dłużej. Odechce ci się ślinienia z panem Lestrange, Lupin.

– Z nikim się nie śliniłam! – warknęłam, patrząc na niego bykiem.

– Nie, nie zdążyłaś. Ale liczą się intencje – stwierdził zjadliwie.

– Cóż, jeżeli pan uważa, że na tym polega całowanie… Nic dziwnego, że jest pan sam. Mam jeszcze jedno wytłumaczenie do mojej długiej listy – zripostowałam mściwie, nie dbając o przebieg dalszych wydarzeń.

Black chrząknął z premedytacją, a Castor wpatrzył się we mnie z zimnym niedowierzaniem. Przeczuwałam, że nastąpi najgorsze, kiedy podszedł do mnie i pochylił twarz nisko nad moją.

– Uważaj, dziewczynko – wyszeptał. – Nie jestem taki znowu dobry wujek, jak ci się wydaje…

– Nie odniosłam takiego wrażenia – wtrąciłam.

– CISZA, JA TERAZ MÓWIĘ! – Odgiął moją twarz w kleszczowym uścisku do tyłu. Nawet nie jęknęłam, choć nie należało to do najprzyjemniejszych doznań mojego życia.

Profesor zerknął przelotnie na moje dłonie, jakby czegoś szukając. Uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie po chwili.

– To zaręczynowy pierścionek, prawda? Wiesz, jak boli rozgrzany metal, gdy dotyka skóry? – wycedził. – Może się ZDARZYĆ, że rozgrzeję go do białości na czas pięciu godzin twojego szlabanu… Cóż to byłaby za niepowetowana strata tak pięknej i cennej ozdoby, nieprawdaż?

Syriusz gwałtownie obrócił głowę w naszą stronę, aż chrupnęło.

– Jeszcze mnie nie znasz od tej strony, ale potrafię być naprawdę… nieprzyjemny, słonko.

Odsunął się ode mnie, a ja wyczułam czerwone pręgi na policzkach, które pozostawiły jego mocno zaciśnięte palce.

– Do zobaczenia. Przyjdę za jakieś pięć godzin, no, chyba, że mnie zmusicie do wcześniejszej wizyty.

Opuścił komnatę i zostaliśmy sami, po raz szósty w tym tygodniu.

– Ach, rewelacja tygodnia… – usłyszałam z prawej. – Zaręczyny. Super. Gratuluję.

– Dziękuję – odburknęłam przekornie.

– Faaajnie – sarknął Black. – Podziwiam cię.

– Słucham?

– Że wytrzymasz z tym ponurakiem kilkadziesiąt lat. Ja to bym chyba się skichał, ale co tam. Życzę szczęścia młodej parze! Szczęścia po wsze czasy – ciągnął dalej tym wkurzającym, udającym radość głosem.

– Mógłbyś się przymknąć i siekać ten korzeń? – warknęłam. Z trudem mu to przychodziło, bo dłoń dzierżąca nóż drżała. Zaśmiał się jedynie pogardliwie.

– Pasujecie do siebie – mruknął. – Serio.

– Słuchaj, w rzyci mam, co ty o tym myślisz! – prychnęłam ze złością. – Siekaj ten korzeń. Nie mam zamiaru siedzieć nad nim przez cały szlaban.

– Rozkaz, słoneczko moje – szepnął zjadliwie i zaczął tak siekać, że w stole pojawiły się wgłębienia na cal.

Westchnęłam z politowaniem.

– Tak dobrze? – warknął, tracąc z lekka kontrolę nad sobą. Milczałam. – Pytam!

– Nie muszę ci odpowiadać. W ogóle nie muszę zamieniać z tobą jakiegokolwiek słowa przez całe życie – mruknęłam. Prychnął.

– Jak chcesz. Szkoda, że mam na to lekarstwo.

– O czym ty bredzisz?

– Nie muszę ci odpowiadać. – Uśmiechnął się mściwie. Niestety, tym razem nie docierały do mnie strzępki niczyich myśli. Zrezygnowałam z wsłuchiwania się w ewentualne ich echa i skupiłam uwagę na przytrzymywaniu korzonków, by Black mógł je posiekać swym genialnym sposobem rąbania stołu na drzazgi.

„Droga Panno Lupin!

Mam nadzieję, że czujesz się już lepiej we własnej skórze i że te dwa dni wakacji, które zdążyły minąć, przyniosły Ci odprężenie i radość.

Piszę w sprawie kuracji usuwania efektów ugryzienia przez wampira. Przemyślałem to i udało mi się znaleźć sponsora zabiegu, jeżeli Twój problem jest nadal aktualny. Pan Castor Black z przyjemnością przeznaczy część swych dochodów na taki cel. Wyperswadowałem mu to, w końcu uważam, a zapewne Ty również, iż jest niestety pośrednią przyczyną Twych problemów. Szczegółowe wytyczne prześlę Twoim rodzicom, jeżeli jeszcze nie zrezygnowałaś z pozbycia się nadprzyrodzonych cech. Pamiętaj, co Ci mówiłem o sąsiadach.

Łączę wyrazy szacunku. Albus Dumbledore"

– A jak im się nie spodobam?

Remus sięgnął do paczki z kolorowymi Fasolkami Wszystkich Smaków. Z podświadomą obawą włożył zieloną do ust. Parsknęłam, gdy gorliwie ją żuł.

– To Włosi, Remusie. Oni są naprawdę bardzo otwarci!

– I wydaje mi się, że dużo krzyczą i machają rękoma, a ich rodzina to mafia…

– Nie bądź taki znowu ksenofobiczny i uprzedzony. Nie bądź, jak typowy Anglik.

– Ja jestem Anglikiem, siostrzyczko. Typowym pewnie też.

Popatrzyłam na niego spode łba.

– Po prostu zastanawiam się, czy to taki dobry pomysł. Czemu nie wytłumaczyłaś mamie, żeby się nie upierała?

– Bo ja też chcę, żebyś pojechał ze mną. Byłeś kiedyś za granicą?

Popatrzył na mnie sceptycznie.

– No, nie. Nie licząc Mistrzostw i całej tej farsy ze świstoklikiem na wyspę… Ale i tak pozostaję przy swoim stanowisku. To jest po prostu niebezpieczne! Wyjeżdżamy tam na miesiąc, nie? A co z moją likantropią?

– O to się nie martw. Coś wykombinujemy. To duża, stara willa, znajdziemy dla ciebie miejsce. O ile się nie mylę, była tam taka komórka…

Remus zaśmiał się, podszedł do okna naszego przedziału i uchylił je. Pęd powietrza wpadł do środka, rozwiewając mu gęste, jasnobrązowe włosy.

– Komórka! Dzięki… A jak wytłumaczysz mój brak reszcie rodziny?

Przemilczałam to. Podeszłam do niego i wtuliłam twarz w jego ramię, wpatrując się ponad nim w drzewa o jasnych liściach i zwalczając ogarniające mnie obrzydzenie do jego klątwy. Remus odwzajemnił uczucie.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że już są wakacje! Zdaje mi się, jakbyśmy wczoraj lecieli na Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu – westchnęłam. – Teraz jedziemy dalej, niż kiedykolwiek byłeś. Cieszysz się?

– Hmm, w sumie tak. Nigdy nie byłem za granicą. Poza tym wyjazdem do Nowej Zelandii na mistrzostwa. Martwi mnie tylko, że niezbyt dużo zrozumiem z tego, co oni będą mówić.

– Nie przejmuj się. Włoski mam opanowany!… No prawie, nie mówiłam nim już od kilku lat, ale co tam! Mam nadzieję sobie przypomnieć… – Poczułam się nieco niepewnie. – Zresztą, oni trochę umieją po angielsku.

– Czemu tak dobrze znasz ten język?

– Miałam dużo do czynienia z moją przybraną rodziną z Włoch. Przypomnę ci, jakbyś zapomniał…

– Może lepiej nie? – Remus poruszył się niespokojnie. – Znowu coś pogmatwam. A więc tak. Twoja ciotka, Anastasia, była przyrodnią siostrą twej adopcyjnej matki? A jej mąż nazywa się Giuseppe.

– Tak. Nie byłam u nich od sześciu lat! – Pokręciłam głową z niedowierzaniem.

– No, i co dalej? Ojciec tego twojego wuja ma na imię Luciano, jesteś jego pupilkiem. Twoja przyszywana ciotka ma brata…

– Nie! To jest rodzina wujka Giuseppe, nie mojej ciotki. Zupełnie inna rodzina. Nie jestem z nimi czymkolwiek powiązana, ale traktują mnie jako członka rodziny, kumasz?

– Ehe. W takim razie od nowa. Twój wuj ma rodzeństwo…

– Tak, starszą siostrę Maddalenę i wiele młodszego brata, Sergio. Sergio jest kawalerem, z tego co pamiętam, rzadko bywał w domu, jest nieco odosobniony. Natomiast Maddalena ma męża i dzieci.

Remus westchnął, próbując się skupić:

– Twoje wujostwo ma trójkę dzieci, ale nie pamiętam imion.

– Najstarsza jest Margherita, z tego co pamiętam, jest między nami dwa lata różnicy. Czyli jest już pełnoletnia. Zawsze była nieco wyniosła i poważna. Potem jest Caterina, moja rówieśniczka, czyli siedemnastolatka. Zawsze ją najbardziej lubiłam. Pamiętam jeszcze tego malucha, Eustachio. Teraz ma jakieś jedenaście lat…

– A dzieci Maddaleny?

– Jedno, starszy ode mnie o rok Fabrizio. Nieco dziwny, zaglądał mi pod spódniczkę.

Remus parsknął.

– I co, oni kotwaszą się i gniotą wszyscy razem? W jednym budynku?

– A co to za problem? – Wzruszyłam ramionami. – To bardzo zgrana rodzinka.

– No, to ładnie… Będzie cud, jak nikt nie zorientuje się, że jestem jakiś lewy. Mam nadzieję, że wziąłem zestaw obowiązkowy… – Zerknął z obawą na kufer, po czym podszedł doń i pogrzebał trochę w idealnie uporządkowanym wnętrzu. – Jest!

Wyjął kuferek z eliksirami uśmierzającymi ból.

– Byłoby krucho… A ty nie zapomniałaś tej swej wypasionej, oszałamiającej-cud-miód kuracji?

– Weź już się nie nabijaj. Ale, skoro o tym mowa… Ale mnie to zdziwiło, że nasz ulubieniec postanowił być moim sponsorem…

– Taa, jasne – mruknął Remus. – Już widzę, jak chętnie, z ekstatycznym uśmiechem na ustach, w podskokach galopuje do banku, by wpłacić wspaniałomyślnie pieniądze na twoją kurację… Na pewno. Pewnie to Dumbledore go do tego zmusił, siłą perswazji.

– Serio? – sarknęłam, po czym założyłam ręce za głowę. – Dłuży mi się ta podróż… Gdzie jesteśmy? Wciąż w Szwajcarii?

– Nie pamiętam. Chyba już we Włoszech. – Remus zerknął na zegarek. – Trzynaście godzin podróży. Tyle to jeszcze nie jechałem. A wciąż nie dojechaliśmy!

– Która godzina? – jęknęłam, masując sobie kark.

– Prawie pierwsza. Dobrze, że jesteśmy tu tylko w dwójkę, a nie jak w trzeciej klasie. Widziałaś ten tłok? Dobrze, że mogliśmy spać tu na siedzeniach sami, bez towarzystwa. To była chyba najmniej wygodna noc mojego życia, wyłączając przemiany i spanie z Syriuszem po tym, jak James ze śmiechu posikał się w moją pościel.

Wzniosłam wzrok ku górze.

– To w ogóle jest w jakimś konkretnym miejscu? – zagadnął obojętnie.

– Nie, same lasy. Niedaleko jest miasteczko, Mortara, ale rzadko tam bywamy. Szczególnie w wakacje. Wszystko jest na miejscu, bujny ogród, rzeka…

– Rzeka? – zainteresował się Remus. – Kocham wodę. Jaka to rzeka? Duża, szeroka…

– Nie wiem. Jakiś nic nie znaczący dopływ rzeki Scrivia. Niezbyt głęboka, w sam raz na kąpiele… Nasz dom stoi na skarpie, pod którą ona płynie, z okien można by skakać! O ile oczywiście chcesz mieć złamany kręgosłup. Czasem jest rwąca, szczególnie w nocy. Słychać z okien jej delikatny szum.

– Super – ucieszył się Remus. – Ci twoi krewni muszą być bogaci. Willa w takim miejscu, duży ogród…

– Tak. Nawet na służbę domową ich stać – przyznałam. – Jednakże to dość stara posiadłość, sprzed wojny. Prawdziwie bogaty jest Luciano, mój przyszywany dziadek. On dzierży cały majątek, podzieli go dopiero po śmierci.

– Hmm. Służba. To brzmi nieco pompatycznie. Zapewne też wystawne przyjęcia…

– Nie, nic z tych rzeczy! – zaśmiałam się. – W sumie jest to bardzo hermetyczna rodzina, niewiele wspólnego mająca z zewnętrznym światem, odizolowana… Wystarczy im ich towarzystwo.

Za oknami zmieniał się krajobraz. Było trochę gór, ale nie pamiętałam, czy są to już Apeniny, czy jeszcze Alpy. Powietrze, cudownie rześkie, wpadało do naszego dusznego przedziału, robiąc nam bałagan na głowach. Trochę żałowałam, że pozbyłam się na rok moich wampirzych zdolności; mogłabym zrobić się niewidzialna i lecieć na zewnątrz, ramię w ramię z pociągiem. Przynajmniej przestałoby mi się nudzić.

– Nudzę się, Remus… – jęknęłam ospale.

– A to moja wina? Nudnym ludziom się nudzi. – Wyjął jakąś książkę i zagłębił się w lekturze. – Poczytaj coś.

– Już czytałam! Aż mnie głowa rozbolała…

– Nie marudź, Meggie. Za oknem dzieją się naprawdę niesamowite rzeczy.

– Wiem, że tobie się podobają, bo nigdy nie widziałeś niczego poza Epping Forest, Londynem, Hogwartem, ewentualnie krajobrazami na drodze do niego.

– A jeszcze wczoraj entuzjazm cię zatykał. Mówiłaś: „Wielka podróż, ekscytująca podróż"… Czyż nie tego chciałaś?

– Ale adrenalina już zdążyła mi opaść! – miauknęłam.

Remus westchnął cierpliwie

– Możesz mi poczytać na głos – orzekłam.

– Dzięki za łaskę – prychnął.

Pociąg począł zwalniać po jakimś czasie. Pomyślałam, że to już tysięczna z kolei stacja, lecz wkrótce zorientowałam się, iż zbliżał się koniec podróży.

– No, jesteśmy na miejscu. – Byłam tak ucieszona, że ogarnął mnie dziwaczny spokój.

Wygramoliliśmy się z kuframi na betonową, porośniętą kępkami ziół i chwastów leśną stację kolejową. Pociąg począł gwizdać, puszczać kłęby pary, a ja rozejrzałam się niepewnie po peronie. A jeśli nie pamiętali o naszym przyjeździe?

Jednak wkrótce spostrzegłam, że nie było się czym przejmować.

– Mary Ann! – rozległ się tubalny okrzyk i wkrótce ku nam potoczył się olbrzymi, brzuchaty wujek Giuseppe, tradycyjnie w garniturze i z gładkim kucykiem, oraz z dwoma mężczyznami, depczącymi mu po piętach. – No, chodź tu do mnie, wyściskam cię!

Wujek zgniótł mój nędzny szkielecik jednym, czułym uściskiem. Remus poruszył się niespokojnie – nie zrozumiał ni w ząb tego, co powiedział wujek. Włoch ujął moją twarz w ogromne dłonie, w jego małych oczkach dostrzegłam łzy szczęścia.

– Nie widziałem cię już tak dawno… Wszyscy bardzo żeśmy tęsknili! A ten młodzieniec?

Przeniósł wzrok na speszonego Remusa.

– On jest ze mną, to mój brat bliźniak. Wiesz, wuju, z mojej prawdziwej rodziny. Przepraszam, że tak bez uprzedzenia…

– Och, nic, nic! Znajdziemy dla niego miejsce, bądź tego pewna! Twój brat także należy do naszej rodziny! Eee… jakie ma imię?

– Remus. – Luniaczek poruszył się niespokojnie, słysząc swoje imię.

– Remus?! Pięknie. Brat założyciela naszej pięknej stolicy! – ryknął z uciechy wujek, a ja miałam wrażenie, że nawet beton pod moimi stopami się zatrząsł. – A poznajesz tych dwóch dżentelmenów? Widziałaś ich ostatnio z sześć lat temu!

Zza pokaźnego wuja Giuseppe wyjrzały dwie przyjazne twarze. Jednym z nich okazał się być Sergio, jego młodszy brat, z o wiele poważniejszą twarzą, niż go zapamiętałam. Miał czarne włosy jak wszyscy w rodzinie Pianta, nosił skórzaną kurtkę motocyklisty i dopasowane do tego spodnie. W gruncie rzeczy bardzo różnił się od swego brata. Drugiego mężczyzny nie poznałam, chociaż wydało mi się oczywiste, że znam jego twarz.

– To Fabrizio! – zawołał wujek z uciechą, widząc moją minę. – Pamiętasz Fabrizio? Zawsze robił ci na złość i kradł twojego misia. Albo podwijał spódniczkę. Raz pamiętam, jak miałaś pięć lat i hasałaś nago po ogrodzie i on się zakradł, i wtedy…

– Starczy, wuju… – burknął Fabrizio i spalił cegłę. Wujek i Sergio ryknęli potężną salwą niekontrolowanego śmiechu. Wuj tak się śmiał, że aż zrobił się siny. Remus zmierzył ich mocno spłoszonym spojrzeniem.

Fabrizio wyglądał na typowego osiemnastolatka. Jedna kępka lekko pofalowanych włosów śmiesznie sterczała nad czołem, ubrany był w dżins. Sprawiał wrażenie znudzonego pana i władcy.

– To co, idziemy do auta? Chodźcie, czeka na was w domu wyjątkowo dobre jedzenie! Co ja gadam! JEDZENIE ZAWSZE JEST DOBRE!

– Dawaj ten bagaż, Mary Ann… – Sergio wyciągnął rękę, wciąż krztusząc się ze śmiechu. Pokręciłam głową i uśmiechnęłam się do niego, podając kufer. Sergio zawsze mnie fascynował.

Remus nie chciał pomocy od wuja i sam chwycił walizę. Wkrótce zgromadziliśmy się przy ukochanym przez rodzinę Cadillacu z Ameryki. Kufry zostały załadowane do bagażnika, a ja, Remus i Fabrizio skotłowaliśmy się z tyłu.

– Tak się wszyscy ucieszą! – wrzeszczał wuj zza kierownicy. – Cieszyliśmy się na twój przyjazd! Naprawdę… Ale chociaż ty żyjesz, to się liczy! Hej, Sergio, ryczeliśmy wtedy jak bobry, nie?! O, puść głośniej, UWIELBIAM TO LIBRETTO! LA LA LA LAAAA!

Wuj zaryczał wraz ze śpiewakiem operowym, którego głos niósł się z radia, w Cadillacu zadudniło. Wyczułam, że Remus był autentycznie sztywny ze stresu. Jazda samochodem po prostu wytrąciła go z równowagi. Zastanawiałam się nawet, kiedy zdrowo puści pawia, wprost na radio i śpiewaka.

Po kilkunastu minutach zajechaliśmy na kamienisty podjazd. Wysiadłam z samochodu pierwsza, chłonąc wzrokiem ukochane miejsce. To samo ogrodzenie, obrośnięte powojnikiem, ten sam stary dom, zakryty prawie całkowicie koronami śródziemnomorskich drzew, stojący na lekkim wzniesieniu. Wiedziałam, że za nim rozpościera się niesamowity widok z niskiej skarpy na rzekę w dole i jej drugi brzeg, jego lasy i pagórki.

Uśmiechnęłam się lekko do Remusa, on to odwzajemnił.

– Nie bój się. Jestem tu. – Złapałam go za rękę, posyłając krzepiący uśmiech.

– Mary Ann! – Ciotka Maddalena upuściła misę z praniem i podbiegła do nas najszybciej, na ile pozwoliły jej na to obfite kształty. – Dziecko drogie, jak ty wyrosłaś!

– Normalka, ciociu. A to jest mój brat, Remus… – Wskazałam na Remusa. Ciotka pokiwała głową z powagą kilka razy, jakby wszystko zrozumiała. Posłała mu też zachęcający uśmiech.

– A ty co tak stoisz, chłopie, jakbyś Mussoliniego zobaczył? – skarciła brata i uderzyła w jego potężne przedramię. – Idź do kuchni i zagoń Bonifację do roboty!

– Swego syna poślij, babo, a nie na mnie będziesz wrzeszczeć, jak opętana! – zawołał z pasją wuj Giuseppe, z o wiele za dużą pasją, niżby wynikało z sytuacji. – Fabrizio ma zdrowe nogi, szybko się uwinie!

– No jasne, zawsze tylko „Fabrizio to, Fabrizio tamto"… – burknął chłopak, wpychając ręce do kieszeni i z wolna ruszył ku domowi. Sergio puścił mi oko i także się tam udał, rozglądając nieco niefrasobliwie po otoczeniu i pogwizdując beztrosko.

– Chodźcie, dzieci. Ach, i jeszcze jedno: twój brat mówi wyłącznie po angielsku, zgadza się? – zagadnęła ciotka. – Postaramy się mówić po angielsku, ale nie wszyscy są w tym dostatecznie dobrzy… Niektórzy praktycznie nic nie umieją! Świat się wali, dziecko drogie!

– Nie biadol! – rozległo się żachnięcie wuja. – Mary Ann umie w dwóch językach. Poradzi sobie.

Wkroczyliśmy do ciemnego korytarza, gdzie unosił się już znany mi przytulny zapach wilgoci.

– Zaraz pokażę wam wasze pokoje, tylko…

Przez cały korytarz przetoczył się dziki śmiech dziecka. Z jednego z wielu pokojów na parterze wypadło małe dziecko, zaledwie kilkuletnie. Zauważyło nas, po czym stanęło jak wryte. Za nim wybiegła dziewczyna o czarnych kędziorkach do pasa i czarnych, ładnie zarysowanych brwiach.

– Hej! – ucieszyła się Caterina. – Chiara, przywitaj się z gośćmi!

Mała, blada dziewczynka o wielkich, fioletowych sińcach pod oczami i dziwnie wydatnym czole popatrzyła na nas w nieco przerażający, wrogi sposób spod tego czoła, po czym wzięła szybki odwrót i znikła tam, skąd przyszła. Caterina westchnęła z cierpliwością.

– No tak, boi się obcych. Tak rzadko ich widuje. Mary Ann…

Rozpromieniła się i podbiegła do mnie, by przytulić mocno.

– Tak dawno cię nie widziałam! Co to za dziecko? – spytałam po tym, jak się wyściskałyśmy.

– Ja też! Chiara to siostra Fabrizio!

– Co? Ile ona ma lat?

– Pięć. Kiedy tu ostatnio byłaś, jeszcze jej nie było. A teraz…

– Dosyć tych pogaduszek, Caterina! Zwołaj wszystkich do salonu, będziemy jeść! Muszę pokazać gościom ich pokoje! – zniecierpliwiła się ciocia Maddalena.

– Ależ, ciociu! – jęknęła Caterina, ale posłusznie udała się na obchód ich olbrzymiego domu, mrucząc coś o niedawnym jedzeniu solidnego posiłku.

– Mary Ann, ty dostaniesz tradycyjnie wasz stary pokój, prawda? Twojemu bratu zaraz coś znajdziemy na jakimś piętrze. Już możesz odnieść tam swój bagaż, dziecko. Remus!

Luniaczek aż podskoczył, że tak poufale ktoś do niego podszedł.

– Chodź, pokażę ci pokój. Wprawdzie po angielsku nie umiem tak świetnie, ale może uda nam się porozumieć, co? No chodź, synku…

Chwyciła go pod ramię i zawlekła po drewnianych, pokrytych dywanem schodach na górę. Parsknęłam do siebie z powodu jego miny i zaniosłam kufer do pokoju na samym końcu długiego korytarza, naprzeciw łazienki. Uchyliłam solidne drzwi i weszłam do ukochanego, staromodnego wnętrza, w którym zawsze spałam z mamą.

Potężne meble zrobiono z dębu: dwuosobowe łoże o kolorowej, folklorystycznej narzucie stało przy wschodniej od wejścia ścianie, biurko z krzesłem naprzeciw, a olbrzymia szafa z wielkim lustrem na zachodniej, równolegle do łoża. Obejrzałam złoty, zaśniedziały żyrandol z żarówkami. Nie było na nim ani jednej pajęczyny. Widać, przygotowywali się na mój przyjazd.

Kufer położyłam w nogach łóżka i jeszcze raz rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu. Obraz z poprzedniego życia…

– Mary Ann? – Caterina wpadła do mnie z uśmiechem. – Już wszyscy czekają.

Udałam się za nią do jadalni. Gdy weszłam, od razu rzucił mi się w oczy spory tłumek panujący w pomieszczeniu. W wejściu dopadła do mnie ciocia Anastasia, skrajnie różniąca się posturą od swego potężnego męża. Była też jedyną blondynką w rodzinie. Młodsza od wujka Giuseppe o jedenaście lat, wciąż piękna i atrakcyjna. Zawsze ją lubiłam, była najspokojniejsza. I bardzo podobna do mojej adopcyjnej mamy.

Dziadek Luciano podszedł do mnie z wielkim trudem, wspomagany przez Margheritę. Ponad siedemdziesięcioletni staruszek był już ślepy i przygłuchy, lecz popłakał się ze szczęścia, gdy przytulił mnie zgrabiałym dłońmi. Poczułam, że jednak pozostał na tym świecie jeszcze jakiś mój dziadek, a ta myśl prawie wywołała łzy.

Margherita powitała mnie z umiarkowanym entuzjazmem, aczkolwiek grzecznie. Było to dla mnie normalne, ta krępa dziewczyna o czarnych, gęstych falach zawsze była bardzo powściągliwa i opanowana.

Giacinto, mąż Maddaleny, zazwyczaj odnosił się do mnie uprzejmie, jednak nigdy nie okazywał mi wylewnie uczuć. I tym razem tak było. Giacinto był młodszy od swej żony o jakieś cztery lata, robiła mu się łysina na czubku głowy, był szczupły i wysoki. Zawsze czułam do niego jakąś dziwną niechęć. Może dlatego, że był jedynie spowinowacony.

Eustachio, syn wujka i cioci, przywitał się nieco sztywno i niechętnie, jako że praktycznie wcale mnie nie znał.

Remus wywołał sporą sensację i deszcz pytań, sam będąc tak skulonym w sobie, że prawie wywrócił się na lewą stronę. W końcu zrobił się znany tu dobrze rumor i nic nie było w stanie go zagłuszyć. No, może z wyjątkiem wciąż wybuchającego tu i ówdzie rubasznego śmiechu wuja.

W końcu dało się słyszeć zachrypły wrzask:

– Cicho, ludzie szaleni! Zasiądziemy teraz do jedzenia! Bonifacjo!

To ciotka Maddalena wrzasnęła, aż domem zatrzęsło. Towarzystwo, jazgocząc beztrosko, zasiadło do stołu. Zajęłam miejsce pomiędzy Remusem a Cateriną, każdy porozsiadał się, gdzie chciał. Tylko Chiara z nieco speszoną miną wskoczyła wujkowi Giuseppe na kolana i mocno się przytuliła.

– Moje ty… – Pogładził ją po czarnych, martwych włosach czule.

– Chiara, córciu, złaź z wujka. Wciąż się tylko do niego kleisz. Wujek chce zjeść jak człowiek – rzuciła niedbale ciotka Maddalena do córeczki. Tamta tylko pokręciła przecząco głową i jeszcze mocniej się przytuliła.

Dostrzegłam, że Giacinto przewrócił oczyma, zanim nie zabrał się za swoją porcję mozarelli z pomidorkami. Przy stole zrobiło się jakby niezręcznie.


	52. Krzyk

„Rabastanie!

Bardzo za Tobą tęsknię i już mi Ciebie brakuje. Co słychać? Przyszły już wyniki owutemów?

U mnie świetnie. Jestem właśnie z Remusem na północy Włoch, u rodziny. Temperatura mnie dobija, ale to taka sympatyczna odmiana po mglistej Anglii. Rodzina Włochów u której mieszkamy jest bardzo barwna. Remus twierdzi, że są niezwykle głośni i rozhukani – zgadzam się z tym całkowicie. Trudno się z nimi nudzić. Chociaż mija dopiero tydzień od przyjazdu tu, czuję się stałym mieszkańcem mojego staromodnego pokoju.

W domu jest nieustanny szum. Każda pora i okazja jest, według wujka Giuseppe, dobra do świętowania, śmiechu, jedzenia. A świętują wszystko. Ostatnio Caterina (moja przyjaciółka) wygadała się przy stole o tym, że jestem zaręczona. Dopiero było! Nie wypuścili mnie z pokoju, dopóki mnie wszyscy nie wyściskali, nie zjadłam poczwórnej porcji placka z malinami i nie opowiedziałam każdemu z osobna o Tobie (bo był taki rejwach, że nie dało się wygłosić tego wszystkim naraz). Nie wspomnę o pierścionku, który chyba zaliczył pięciokrotnie pełen obwód stołu.

Czasem chciałabym jednak z kimś porozmawiać, tak jakoś poważniej. Remus z powodzeniem spełnia tę rolę, ale tak bardzo mi Ciebie brakuje! Szkoda, że nie wrócisz do szkoły po wakacjach. Trzymam Cię za słowo – musisz odwiedzać Hogsmeade!

Pytałeś o kurację. Sprawdza się doskonale. Brak mi wampirzych zdolności, ale snów nie odzyskałam, na to za wcześnie. Dobrze, że przynajmniej mogę spać – ten dom, chociaż taki kochany, czasem przyprawia mnie o niezbyt sympatyczne uczucia. Może to przez te staromodne, cieniste wnętrza, pełne starych i nieco ponurych mebli.

A, i jest tu takie dziecko – pięcioletnia Chiara. Jest nieco specyficzna, a w połączeniu z olbrzymim, starym domem może nawet wywołać dreszcze. To późne dziecko, jej matka urodziła ją, gdy miała czterdzieści pięć lat. Caterina mówi, że Chiara jest bardzo chora. Rzadko wychodzi poza dom, ma szarą cerę i nieprzytomny wzrok. Podobno to schizofreniczka. Czasem gada takie rzeczy, że włos się na głowie jeży. Albo, jak idę ciemnym korytarzem do łazienki w nocy, a ona stanie w drzwiach w tej swojej białej koszuli nocnej i mnie obserwuje… Mam jednak nadzieję, że będzie bardziej śmiała w stosunku do nas. W końcu przed nami jeszcze kilka tygodni razem!

Czekam z utęsknieniem na odpowiedź od Ciebie. Bardzo Cię kocham.

Twoja Meggie."

– Co tam bazgrzesz? Do tego twojego narzeczonego, mam rację? – Caterina przechyliła się przez moje ramię, by zerknąć na treść. Szybko zakryłam część o wampiryzmie. – Ech, zazdroszczę ci…

– Poranna kawa! – Służąca, pani Bonifacja, wniosła tacę z pięcioma filiżankami. – I sok dla malutkiej.

W salonie siedziałam ja, Caterina, Remus i wujek Giuseppe. Chiara spoczywała na poduszce przy oknie, błądząc we własnym świecie, Remus i wuj grali w szachy.

– No nie, to nie do przyjęcia! – huknął wuj Giuseppe teatralnie, z emocji rąbnął w szachownicę pięścią, aż gruchnęło. – Przegrałem z Remusem już chyba siódmy raz! Jesteś dobry, synu, oj tak!

– Dam ci radę, wuju! – parsknęłam. – Z Remusem nie ma żartów, jego umysł jest dla nas za mądry!

– Przesadzasz! – pokręcił głową mój brat, robiąc skromniutką minkę.

– Chiara, a pozwól no tu do mnie! – Giuseppe zawołał siostrzenicę ruchem ręki. Posłusznie przytruchtała, jak zwykle obdarzając mnie nieufnym spojrzeniem. Przylgnęła do wuja.

– Chiara, coś taka smutna? – zagadnął beztrosko Sergio, który właśnie wszedł do salonu. Zawsze na jego widok robiło mi się weselej.

– Nie wiem… – wymamrotała spłoszonym szeptem, wytrzeszczając oczy. Sprawiała wrażenie poważnie chorej.

– Wyglądasz, jakbyś się czegoś bała! – stwierdził Sergio i parsknął pod nosem. – Tu nie ma żadnych potworów.

– Nie? – zapytała, przeciągając wyrazy. – Jest duch.

Sergio obrócił ku niej głowę.

– Jaki duch?

– Duch.

– A jak ten duch w takim razie wygląda?

– Jest biały – wyszeptała.

Sergio zerknął na nią z lekkim zakłopotaniem.

– Psychodzi do mnie casem… Psynosi lózne zecy… – Wpatrzyła się w ścianę, jakby coś tam zobaczyła. Jej wzrok był bardzo błędny.

Zmarszczyłam brwi i wymieniłam porozumiewawcze spojrzenia z Remusem. On wyglądał na nieco zaniepokojonego, zwłaszcza, że niewiele rozumiał po włosku.

– Co ty mówisz? Co ci przynosi? – drążył Sergio.

– Sny… Mazenia. Taki duch jest fajny – skończyła z pewną obojętnością.

– Pewnie coś ci się przyśniło! – skarciła ją Caterina.

– Nie plawda! – wrzasnęła dziko, wypadając z transu, a wszyscy podskoczyli. – Widziałam go cęsto!

– Chiara może mieć rację – zwrócił uwagę wyrozumiałym tonem wuj Giuseppe. – Już dawno w tej rodzinie krążyła legenda o duchu zamieszkującym te stare mury. Być może Chiara go widzi, w końcu dzieci są bardzo spostrzegawcze.

– Spostrzegawcze, powiadasz? – ozwał się rozbawionym głosem Sergio, po czym parsknął pod nosem i wyszedł na taras. Wujek Giuseppe posłał mu apodyktyczne spojrzenie starszego brata.

Udałam się w kierunku Sergio. Stał w swojej czarnej skórze na tarasie i opierał o barierkę. Zajęłam miejsce obok i uśmiechnęłam się do niego wymownie.

– No co? – parsknął na mój widok. – Giuseppe może mieć w sumie rację, dzieci czasem widzą więcej. Problemem Chiary jest to, że widzi za dużo.

– Co masz na myśli? – Chociaż Sergio był bratem wuja i ciotki, zawsze byłam z nim na „ty".

– Ach, o tym duchu nawija przecież od trzech lat. Kiedy już myślę, że wytłumaczyli jej to i owo, okazuje się, że śpiewkę zaczyna od nowa… Niereformowalny przypadek. Zresztą, czasem słyszę jej rozmowy z samą sobą. Biedne dziecko, los ją skrzywdził. Jest chyba nawiedzona, a przynajmniej tak wygląda. Hermetyczność tej rodziny wiele jej nie pomaga.

– Nie nawiedzona, tylko chora. Ale można się jej przestraszyć.

– Tu jest wiele rzeczy, których można się przestraszyć – odparł Sergio, beztrosko pukając jakiś rytm palcami o barierkę. – Ten dom sam w sobie jest straszny, Mary Ann.

– Nie odniosłam takiego wrażenia – odpowiedziałam ze zdziwieniem. – O czym ty mówisz?

– Hmm, mieszkam tu trzydzieści cztery lata, wyłączając czas studiów, i to moja opinia.

Posłał mi niefrasobliwe, nieco obojętne spojrzenie. Zdziwiła mnie jego beztroska.

– Dobra, starczy. Bo cię nastraszę, czy coś! – parsknął.

– Nie nastraszysz. – Pokręciłam głową przecząco. – Ja się nie boję ducha. Duchy mogą być całkiem…

Przypomniał mi się Prawie Bezgłowy Nick, ostatniego dnia szkoły owrzeszczający Jamesa za narysowanie atramentem naokoło szyi Blacka przerywanej linii z napisem: „Ciąć tutaj. Wieczny hołd Sir Nicholasowi Z-Jego-Wszystkimi-Przydomkami-Których-I-Tak-Nie-Pamiętam"

Sergio zaśmiał się w głos.

– Ducha? Jakiego ducha? Tu nie ma duchów. Ale za to są żywi.

Położył mi dłoń na ramieniu i odszedł.

„Droga, przekochana Meggie!

Oczywiście, że mi się nudzi. CHOLERNIE MI SIĘ NUDZI! Siedzę tylko w tym domu na szacownych czterech literach… Żeby jakiś kot się nieroztropnie przypałętał… Ale nie, już swego czasu wszystkie doprowadziłem nieomalże do stanu przedzawałowego. Teraz zmądrzały, głupole, omijają mój dom i na wszelki wypadek wszystkie sąsiednie szerokim łukiem. A taka była zabawa! Jeden tak wiał, że przednie nogi nie nadążały za tylnymi. Albo inny – zesztywniał, jakby był wypchany, rozumiesz? Taki spryciarz, sobie odruch obronny wyrobił… Ale jak stwierdziłem, że sprawdzę o blat stołu, czy rzeczywiście jest na tyle sztywny, by robić za pałkę od perkusji, skubaniec sflaczał i zwiał!

No dobra, nie będę się rozpisywał o takich rzeczach. Cieszę się, że we Włoszech sobie radzicie. Czyli Luniaczek się jakoś odnalazł? Dobrze, że chociaż część tej Twojej rodziny umie angielski. Powiedz mi jeszcze, pełnia go tam nie zastanie, prawda?

U nas w Anglii leje deszcz. Piszę z Glizdkiem i Łapą, bo nie mam w co rąk włożyć. Nawet z desperacji odrobiłem już lekcje, czujesz?! Rodzice przesiadują w pracy, a ja włóczę się samotnie po deszczowych ulicach i tęsknię za czasami, gdy Syriusz tu ze mną siedział. To odeszło na zawsze! Stwierdzam teraz w pełni świadomie: jest Łapa, jest impreza.

A właśnie, pisałem Ci o tym w ogóle? Łapa powrócił do rodziny! Zastanawiałem się, na jakie świństwo zachorował, ale on mi nie chciał powiedzieć. To podobno bardzo ważne. Cóż, jeżeli był na tyle zdesperowany, że to zrobił, to musiał mieć w tym jakiś cel. Cokolwiek by to nie było, postanowiłem go w tym wspierać. Kiedy oczywiście się dowiem, co to.

Dobra, urwę temat Łapy, bo coś czuję, że zaraz spopielisz moje wypociny wzrokiem. Wczoraj wszedłem do salonu i miauknąłem rodzicom, że chcę mieć natychmiast braciszka, bo mi się nudzi. Szkoda, że nie widziałaś ich min! Dostali Zespołu Twarzy Karpia. Może o dziecku nigdy nie słyszeli, a ja im tak „niechcący", he he.

Liczę na szybką odpowiedź od Ciebie. Opisz mi jeszcze raz tę Twoją rodzinę, bo nic nie skumałem poprzednim razem. W dodatku jeden z tych kotów chyba zeżarł tamten list, kiedy szukałem butelki, by spróbować go do niej włożyć. Byłem ciekaw, czy kot by się zmieścił, wpychając od ogona.

Pa pa pa, całuski 102!

James „Walerian" Potter (to dlatego, że wali ode mnie walerianą, którą wabiłem te koty, gdy jeszcze były na tyle nieświadome, żeby zbliżyć się do strefy X).

PS.: Przekaż Remusowi, że może pozdrowić ode mnie Jo-ho-ho! Wiem, jestem okrutny."

Zaśmiałam się i spojrzałam za okno. Niedzielne niebo było niezwykle niebieskie, zupełnie inne, niż w mojej Anglii. Gdzieś tam, daleko, James gada coś do siebie w akcie desperacji… Westchnęłam, gdy uświadomiłam sobie, jak bardzo mi go brakowało.

Rozległ się gong obwieszczający śniadanie. Zerknęłam na zegarek. Dziewiąta czterdzieści.

– Pływanie jest doskonałym sportem! – usłyszałam nieco przemądrzały głos Giacinto w jednym z pokojów, gdy szłam korytarzem w kierunku jadalni.

– Zgadzam się. Pływacy podobno żyją długo. A ta stara Bonifacja musiała uprać moje slipy akurat dzisiaj rano! – to był Sergio. Rozległo się szuranie.

Po chwili panowie wyszli z pokoju i ruszyli za mną do jadalni.

– Pożyczę ci moje slipy! Mam chyba trzy takie same pary, Maddalena ostatnio mi kupiła na targowisku – rzekł Giacinto.

– Czy ja wiem? – ozwał się sceptycznie trzydziestoczterolatek.

– Och, Sergio. Musisz iść, by popływać! Nalegam…

– No dobra, jeżeli mi pożyczysz te majtki, to może…

Weszłam do jadalni z uśmiechem na ustach. W życiu nie założyłabym slipek Giacinto, ale cóż…

Wszyscy wyglądali na bardzo rześkich. Perspektywa rodzinnego wypadu nad rzekę pobudziła nawet małą Chiarę.

– Ja dziękuję, pani Bonifacjo! – rzekł poważnie Giacinto, wyciągając rękę przed siebie. – Zjem śniadanie na piaszczystej plaży!

– Doskonały pomysł! – ucieszył się wuj Giuseppe. – Poproszę kanapki z pastą na wynos.

– Słucham?! – Starsza pani pochyliła się ku wujkowi. – Ja nic nie słyszę, proszę pana!

– KANAPKI Z PASTĄ NA WYNOS! – zagrzmiał wuj, aż woda w szklance zadrżała.

– Oczywiście! – zaskrzeczała.

– PANI BONIFACJO! – wrzasnął Sergio. – DLA MNIE RÓWNIEŻ! Też zjem na plaży.

– To co, panowie, może pójdziemy już teraz? – zagadnął dziarsko wuj. – Jak za dawnych lat.

– Czemu nie? Ja już jestem gotowy, tylko te slipy… – Sergio podniósł się od stołu, to samo zrobił wujek i Giacinto.

– Przecież jest dopiero za kwadrans dziesiąta! – zdziwiła się ciocia Anastasia. – Giuseppe, spieszy ci się? Pójdziemy wszyscy razem!

– Nie, my mężczyźni musimy trzymać się razem! – zawołał Giacinto bohatersko.

– I weź tu coś tłumacz chłopom, no! – zaskrzeczała ciotka Maddalena, patrząc na swojego męża z pogardą.

– Cicho, kobieto. Nie stawaj mężczyznom na drodze! Synu, idziesz?

Fabrizio ziewnął potężnie i posłał Giacinto znużone spojrzenie.

– Jak chcesz. Panowie!

I w trójkę wyszli z jadalni, trajkocząc zawzięcie.

– Czekajcie! – Margherita po krótkim zastanowieniu wyskoczyła za nimi. – Ja też idę!

Na zewnątrz zrobiło się naprawdę upalnie. Po zjedzonym śniadaniu, co zwykle trwało naprawdę długo, pobiegłam do kufra, by wyciągnąć całkiem nowy kostium kąpielowy, dwuczęściowy. Bardzo mnie podekscytował fakt, że po raz pierwszy w życiu włożę na siebie dwuczęściowy kostium kąpielowy. I jeszcze do tego taki ładny, w ogórkowym kolorze!

Zarzuciłam go na siebie pod ubranie, zaplotłam długie do połowy pleców loczki w wysoki kucyk, powkładałam potrzebne rzeczy do torby. Po tym wszystkim usiadłam skrzyżnie na łóżku, czekając ze zniecierpliwieniem na wyruszenie kawalkady i wpatrywałam się w podłogowe deski, pomiędzy którymi ziała czeluść piwnicy pode mną.

Nie potrafiłam przypomnieć sobie, kiedy ostatnio pływałam. No, może z wyjątkiem tamtej greckiej wysepki, ale nie było to ani pożyteczne, ani tym bardziej przyjemne.

W końcu, po ponad godzinie czekania, rozległo się dudniące po korytarzach: „Idziemy!". Ruszyłam żwawym krokiem ku wyjściu, gdzie zgromadziły się już ciocie i Eustachio, jak zwykle niezbyt chętny do rozmowy.

Na dworze było niezwykle gorąco. Lekki, chłodny powiew ochłodził skórę. Poczułam, że rozpiera mnie radość.

– Myślałem, że się nigdy nie doczekam! – parsknął Remus. – Już pół do dwunastej!

Poczochrałam mu włosy, by czymś zająć ręce. Bardzo rozradował mnie widok uśmiechniętego brata. Cieszyłam się także, że coraz lepiej radził sobie z komunikacją z Włochami.

Ciotka Maddalena jak zwykle narzekała:

– Fabrizio, zdejmiesz te spodnie czy nie?! Mówię ci, chłopcze, załóż jakieś przewiewne majtki, no! Przecież se tyłka od słońca nie oparzysz! Gdzie jest moja córka?! Chiara, za rękę mnie złap! Tam są chaszcze, a w chaszczach są zboczeńcy, dziecko! Nie oddalaj się od dorosłych! A jak zobaczysz zboczeńca, to…

– Maddaleno! – zdziwiła się ciocia Anastasia. – Nie strasz małej! To swojski teren!

– Kto wie, moja droga! – pogroziła jej paluchem szwagierka. – Zboczeńców nigdy za wiele! Wszędzie wepchną te swoje… Fabrizio! Zostaw tego kija w tej chwili! Oko wydłubiesz!

Ja i Caterina zachichotałyśmy. Nawet Remus się uśmiechnął, rozumiejąc co nieco z sytuacji.

– Mamo, ja mam siedemnaście lat! – jęknął Fabrizio zbolałym tonem, odrzucając kij na bok.

– Wszystko jedno, ile. Na stracenie oka nigdy nie jest za późno, synek! Mój dziadek to…

Na szczęście przerwał jej dziki ryk zadowolenia Eustachio, gdyż dotarliśmy na blisko położoną plażę. Piasek pomieszał się z drobnym żwirkiem, czysta woda, od której odbijały się promienie słońca, leniwie płynęła w swoją stronę. Naokoło rozpościerał się widok na skarpy i chaszcze. Tak wyglądało lato.

Na środku plaży stał leżak, na leżaku opalał się wujek Giuseppe. Niedaleko spoczywały torby, ubrania, ręczniki i Bóg wie, co jeszcze. Sergio, daleko przed nami, właśnie wszedł w wysokie chaszcze i zniknął z pola widzenia. Giacinto nie dostrzegłam.

– Woda! – wrzasnął piskliwie Eustachio, rozebrał się do majtek i wpadł w biegu do rzeki, wrzeszcząc z uciechy.

– Uważaj, synek! – krzyknęła za nim ciocia Anastasia i ze stoickim spokojem zebrała jego ubrania z piasku. Remus ułożył w idealną kupkę swoje rzeczy gdzieś na uboczu, po czym wleciał do rzeki w bardzo podobny sposób, co o pięć lat młodszy Eustachio. Uśmiechnęłam się wyrozumiale, rozłożyłam przy Remusie i wkrótce wkroczyłam do wody. Była cudownie ciepła. Nie to, co w Anglii.

Ciotki rozebrały się do kostiumów – z dumą dostrzegłam, że jako jedyna mam dwuczęściowy – i położyły na ręcznikach przy Marghericie. Caterina szalała z Remusem w wodzie, Fabrizio usiadł na piasku i wpatrzył się w niebo, a Chiara wypakowała foremki z wiaderka i poczęła budować zamek.

– HA HA HA! – to Remus doskoczył do mnie i ochlapał porządnie. Poczęłam go gonić, aż wpadliśmy na głębinę do pasa. Remus zachłysnął się nagle ze strachu, lecz szybko okazało się, że to Caterina złapała go pod wodą za nogę. Wyłoniła się ze śmiechem. Wkrótce dołączył do nas Eustachio i zrobiło się jeszcze głośniej.

Z radością oglądałam taflę wody. Przelewała się przez moje palce, płynęła daleko w świat. Pierścionek zaręczynowy lśnił pod wodą nieziemskim blaskiem.

W tym momencie Remus podniósł mnie z powodzeniem na swe ramiona i skończyły się refleksje.

Gdy już znudziło mi się taplanie w wodzie, wyszłam z powrotem na plażę.

– A ty co tak siedzisz, Fabrizio? – spytałam. Uniósł na mnie wzrok i zmrużył oczy. – Nie idziesz…?

– Nie, wolę nie. Nie lubię wody. Zresztą… – Wzruszył ramionami, ale nic nie dodał.

– Szkoda. Woda jest bardzo ciepła.

Odeszłam w kierunku ciotek i Margherity. Wyglądały dość zabawnie, leżąc na kocach obok siebie – dwie szczupłe po bokach, a ta w środku z wylewającymi się wszystkimi otworami w kostiumie i poza nim fałdami skóry.

Opadłam na koc obok cioci Anasiasii, wystawiając buzię do słońca.

– I mówię ci, no! – ciągnęła rozmowę ciotka Maddalena swoim gderliwym, grubym głosem. Pod tym względem była nieodrodną siostrą swego brata. – Gorzej, niż pranie wina! Te majtki mojego starego… Potrafi je nosić kilka dni! I co go interesuje, że non stop kupuję mu nowe pary! Wytłumaczyć mu się nie da… Jak się już czegoś przywiąże, to jak rzep psiego ogona!

– Mamusiu, boli mnie główka… – rozległo się nad nami.

Chiara stała nieopodal z łopatką w dłoni i patrzyła uważnie na matkę.

– To od tych pyłków! – zachłysnęła się Maddalena. – Albo od słońca!

– To drugie już bardziej – mruknęła pod nosem ciocia Anastasia.

– Idź, kochanie, do wujka, wujek da ci proszki…

Chiara odwróciła się, położyła grabki na stosie foremek w wiaderku stojącym przy torbach, po czym podbiegła do wujka Giuseppe. Po kilku słowach dialogu zwlekł potężne cielsko z leżaka, który natychmiast zajęła Chiara, a on począł szperać w plecakach.

– Albo to czyszczenie twojego gabinetu, Margherito! – usłyszałam z prawej.

– Prosiłam cię, ciociu, byś tego nie robiła! Mam tam niebezpieczne substancje i lekarskie notatki!

– Ale przecież trzeba zetrzeć kurz, prawda? A notatki ci poukładałam, w tej szafce na lewo od wejścia. Te notatki o pierwszej pomocy.

– Aha, te, których wczoraj szukałam dwie godziny? – zadrwiła Margherita.

– Och! – rozległ się grzmiący głos, tym razem z lewej. – Przecież to wiaderko ma pęknięty pałąk, słonko!

– Gdzie? Nie widzę! – zdziwiła się Chiara i stanęła przy wujku Giuseppe.

– No tu… – Wskazał palcem. Dziewczynka przyglądała się trochę, a potem przytaknęła.

– Naplawis go? – spytała niepewnie.

– Dobrze. Poczekaj tu…

Wujek Giuseppe wstał. Przewróciłam się na prawy bok.

– A ciebie gdzie znów niesie? – zdziwiła się ciotka Maddalena do brata.

– Do domu, muszę skleić wiaderko dla Chiary.

Obserwowałam bezwiednie jego spacer – najpierw brzegiem rzeki, potem przejście po mostku i wspinaczkę na skarpę z domem. Wyglądał śmiesznie, niczym piłka na nogach, aż w końcu znikł w wejściu.

Wpatrzyłam się w dom. Miał chyba kilkadziesiąt pokoi, ścianę z jasnego kamienia na śródziemnomorską modłę, trzy piętra z parterem, zatęchłą piwnicę. Był taki piękny, w swoim własnym stylu, wznosił się dumnie nad rzeką, otulony palmami, kasztanami, piniami. Trudno byłoby przypuszczać, że wnętrze jest dosyć ponure i ciemne.

Wuj Giuseppe właśnie wyszedł z domu, czemu towarzyszył potężny trzask dębowych drzwi. Zrezygnowałam z leniwego obserwowania go i przewróciłam się na plecy, chłonąc słońce bladą buzią. Trzeba zmagazynować trochę ciepła przed powrotem na północ.

– Mary Ann, opowiadaj, jak szkoła? – usłyszałam głos cioci Anastasii w chwili, gdy potężny wuj Giuseppe, przechodząc na swój leżak, rzucił na nas obydwie cień.

– Świetnie. Naprawdę, ciociu – odparłam, myśląc o Hogwarcie.

– Na jakie studia się wybierasz?

Zamarłam.

– Eee… Jeszcze się nie zastanawiałam, co chcę robić…

– Pewnie, masz jeszcze czas – rzekła flegmatycznie. – Nasza Margherita idzie na medycynę, jak wiesz. Jestem z niej taka dumna! Giuseppe zawsze powtarzał, że obecność lekarza w rodzinie jest wprost nieoceniona. Albo Caterina i ta jej wiolonczela…

Przejechała dłonią po spoconym czole, wciąż nie otwierając oczu.

– A ty, ciociu, czym się zajmujesz? – zapytałam z zainteresowaniem. Nie pamiętałam, żeby kiedykolwiek musiała pracować.

– Ogrodem. I piszę dla męża różne rzeczy na maszynie. Nie muszę pracować, przecież Giuseppe jest dostatecznie bogaty.

– Ale pracuje. I nie tylko on.

– Tak, nasza rodzina pracuje bardziej z nudów, niż z przymusu. W końcu ile można leżeć brzuchem do góry… Mnie nigdy nie pociągała praca, nawet na studia nie poszłam.

– Nie? – zdziwiłam się.

– Jeszcze przed skończeniem szkoły poznałam męża. – Uśmiechnęła się na to wspomnienie. – Pobraliśmy się, urodziła się Margherita… Miałam tyle samo lat, co ona ma teraz, gdy wtedy przyszła na świat. Na studia nie miałam ochoty.

Zamyśliłam się, wpatrując w lazurowe niebo. Po ukończeniu szkoły kroiło mi się wyjście za Rabastana, też w wieku osiemnastu lat. Rabastan także jest wyjątkowo bogaty. Co by znaczyło, że nie będę musiała pracować. A co z moim marzeniem o pracy jako auror? W końcu nigdy nie chodziło o pieniądze, ale o zwalczanie zła. Chyba każdy Gryfon, jakiego znałam, pragnął tego samego. To było w pewnym sensie oczywiste, że wszyscy pójdziemy tam pracować. Z wyjątkiem Remusa. Jego likantropia była poważną przeszkodą.

I… czy auror może żyć pod jednym dachem ze zwolennikiem Voldemorta? Co to będzie oznaczać dla naszej rodziny? Dla dzieci, więzi małżeńskiej?

Wzdrygnęłam się i przyjrzałam pierścionkowi. Klejnot w kształcie księżyca przepięknie błyszczał.

– Śliczny jest ten pierścionek zaręczynowy! – ozwała się ciocia. – Ten twój narzeczony wydaje się być wspaniały, jeżeli lubi kupować kobiecie takie klejnoty. Julia bardzo by się cieszyła…

W tym momencie leniwe powietrze przeciął głośny, charakterystyczny, przeciągły dźwięk. Brzmiał jak dziwny i nienaturalny krzyk. Ja, ciotki, Margherita, Chiara i wuj Giuseppe obróciliśmy gwałtownie głowy w stronę chaszczy, skąd do nas dobiegł. Po chwili zamarło także towarzystwo w wodzie i Fabrizio, którzy byli nieco dalej. Caterina zmarszczyła brwi, nie wierząc własnym uszom.

– Jakaś tragedia! – ciotka Maddalena dzielnie zebrała swe obfite kształty z pozycji horyzontalnej.

Wszyscy zerwali się na równe nogi i ruszyli ku chaszczom.

– Chiara, zostań tu! Zostań, mówię ci! – Maddalena złapała córkę za rękę.

– Mamusiu, boję się…

– Zostańcie tu, Anastasio! – zwrócił się do żony przerażony wuj Giuseppe. – Ja i młodzież pójdziemy w te krzaki.

Wuj, ja, Remus, Caterina, Margherita i Fabrizio wpadliśmy w gęstwinę i biegliśmy wzdłuż rzeki. Potem każdy porozbiegał się w swoją stronę, gorączkowo wypatrując kogoś, kto mógł wydać taki krzyk. W panice wykonywałam kolejne kroki, rozglądając się za czymś podejrzanym. W powietrzu zaległa nieprzyjemna cisza. Kto krzyknął? Co się stało?

W końcu po jakichś kilkunastu minutach do mych uszu dobiegł następny, kobiecy krzyk:

– Tutaj, przy rzece! Mam go!

Pobiegłam jak najszybciej w wyznaczonym kierunku. Dopadłam do średnio wysokiej skarpy. Moje oczy padły na Caterinę, stojącą bezradnie na dole, przy wodzie. Wszyscy podbiegli do Włoszki, która roztrzęsioną ręką wskazywała na sąsiedni brzeg, przy którym zatrzymało się ciało mężczyzny…

Wuj i Fabrizio weszli do wody, by po chwili przytaszczyć je na brzeg. Położyli człowieka na piasku. Był to Sergio.

– Sergio! – jęknęłam, przed oczami zrobiło mi się czarno.

Bok głowy miał paskudnie rozwalony. Z uszu wypływała mu krew, miał sine usta i nie dawał oznak życia.

– Czekajcie… – Margherita uklękła przy Sergio i w milczeniu dokonała oględzin. Po kilkunastu sekundach posłała ojcu niedowierzające, skrajnie przerażone spojrzenie. – Nie żyje.

Zamarłam. Sergio, ten wesoły, niefrasobliwy człowiek w kwiecie wieku…

– Kiedy zmarł? – zapytał Fabrizio, starając się opanować drżenie i ignorując lament Cateriny.

Margherita zastanowiła się przez chwilę, w zamyśleniu obserwując twarz Sergio.

– Jakieś dziesięć minut temu… – szepnęła z trudem, głos jej zadrżał. – Trzeba go stąd zabrać.

– Zadzwonię po karetkę. – Wuj Giuseppe zalany był łzami, cały się zaczerwienił. Przypatrzył się bratu ostatni raz, wpadł między krzaki i już go nie było. Do naszych uszu dochodził jeszcze jakiś czas jego szloch.

Przytuliłam się do Remusa, roniąc łzy w milczeniu. Remus objął mnie, pocieszająco gładząc po głowie.

Sergio był taki żywy, rześki i radosny. Kochał życie, choć nikt nie zajmował w nim szczególnego stanowiska. Zawsze go lubiłam najbardziej, był po prostu entuzjastą uśmiechu, radości… A teraz leżał tu bez ruchu, wiecznie milczący, zapatrzony w inny wymiar.

– Coś się stało? Słyszałem krzyk… O, mój Boże!

Giacinto wypadł z krzaków w samych spodniach.

– On nie żyje? – przeraził się. Jego syn pokiwał głową z wolna. Giacinto przejechał po głowie dłonią, mrucząc:

– A to ci dopiero się porobiło…

– Pewnie spadł ze skarpy… – mruknął Fabrizio, przyglądając się rzece.

Od tego niedzielnego popołudnia po raz pierwszy w rodzinie Pianta zapanował grobowy nastrój. Wuj i Giacinto pojechali Cadillakiem załatwiać formalności pogrzebowe, Sergio przewieziono do kostnicy. Ciotki zamknęły się w sypialniach, płacząc. Szczególnie ciotka Maddalena przewyższała w tym wszystkich, w końcu Sergio był jej młodszym bratem. Dziadek Luciano dostał lekkiego ataku serca.

– Dla mnie to jest wciąż nierealne – wyszeptałam wtorkowego wieczoru, podkulając nogi pod siebie. Caterina siedziała na sofie obok mnie, głowę położyła na moim ramieniu.

– Sergio był taki wesoły, wnosił powiew świeżości w rodzinę… – dodała wilgotnym tonem.

Remus chodził nerwowo przy półkach na książki. Przed nami leciał film akcji „Trzy strzały", ulubiony film całej rodziny. Fabrizio oglądał go na okrągło w samotności, by czymś zająć skołataną głowę.

Młody Włoch westchnął ze smutkiem, nerwowo przekładając pilot od telewizora z dłoni do dłoni. Mruknął po angielsku:

– Taki wypadek, runięcie ze skarpy… Mogliśmy nie leźć nad tą głupią rzekę.

– Teraz to i tak nie ma znaczenia – mruknął Remus. – Nie cofniemy czasu. Za późno.

TRZASK! Samochód na małym ekranie poszedł w drobiazgi, rozwalając się z rozpędu o ścianę.

– Po co on szedł w te krzaki? – jęknęłam. – Mógł zostać z nami.

– Zawsze lubił samotność, był taki… – głos uwiązł Caterinie w gardle. Kolejny wybuch na ekranie. A potem długi, głośny krzyk przerażenia, wibrujący przeciągle w idealnej ciszy.

– To wszystko jest jak sen – westchnęłam.

– A jeżeli go ktoś popchnął? – zmartwiła się Caterina. – Skąd wiemy, że sam spadł?

– Nie miał kto. Wszyscy byli na plaży. No, może z wyjątkiem Giacinto… – mruknął Remus.

Fabrizio posłał mu wrogie spojrzenie, w końcu chodziło o jego ojca.

– Fabrizio! – Caterina zmarszczyła brwi, rozgorączkowana, i uniosła się z pozycji półleżącej. – Czekaj… To głupie. Ale przewiń! Do tyłu, na chwilkę!

Fabrizio spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem, ale wykonał prośbę. Znowu po pokoju telewizyjnym rozległ się wybuch, a potem krzyk.

– Jeszcze raz! – poprosiła, nadsłuchując.

Po raz kolejny usłyszeliśmy te same odgłosy. Remusa najwyraźniej olśniło.

– Czekajcie!… Przecież taki sam okrzyk wydał Sergio… Taki bardzo charakterystyczny, z tym akcentem.

Spojrzałam na niego, skołowana. Fabrizio parsknął i stwierdził:

– No nie, przecież to głupie.

– Wiem, co słyszałam! – warknęła Caterina. – Jestem muzykiem. Dobrze wiesz, że mój słuch jest lepszy, niż wasz. Już wtedy wydał mi się znajomy, ten krzyk!

– Caterina, zastanów się nad tym, co mówisz! Skąd by się tam wziął ten wrzask? To po pierwsze, a po drugie, Sergio spadł ze skarpy, nie? Musiał wrzasnąć i na pewno to zrobił.

– Ktoś mógł tam rozstawić jakiś sprzęt… – podjęłam z wolna. – Tylko nie wiem, po co… W końcu Sergio i tak zleciał ze skały, zgadzam się, że musiał krzyknąć i nie potrzebował do tego podkładu dźwiękowego.

– Przecież to nonsens! Komu potrzebny taki krzyk? Caterina, przesadzasz!

– A ty mi wierzysz, nie? – Zerwała się z miejsca i zwróciła twarz w kierunku Remusa.

– Wierzę – odparł ten zdecydowanym tonem.

– Remusie, przecież nie jest to zbyt trzymający się kupy fakt! – stwierdziłam.

– Pamiętasz, co ci mówił przed kilkoma dniami Sergio? Coś go niepokoiło… – odpowiedział.

– Tak, ale jeżeli nawet ktoś go zabił, to po co? Nikt nie miał motywu i wszyscy byli na plaży! – rzekłam. – No, i po co do tego podkład dźwiękowy z filmu?

– Z wyjątkiem wuja Giacinto! – pokręciła głową Caterina. Fabrizio wstał ze złością. – Szybko się zjawił po wypadku, to znaczy, że był najbliżej miejsca, gdzie Sergio zginął.

Zaległa napięta cisza, słychać było jedynie plusk rzeki za oknem.

– Mój ojciec nikogo nie zabił! – wycedził Fabrizio.

– Nikt tego nie sugeruje, ale sam doskonale wiesz, że jako jedyny nie ma alibi.

Fabrizio wyszedł z pokoju, ciskając ze złością pilot na sofę.

– Mógł go zabić ktoś z zewnątrz – stwierdził Remus.

– Też prawda. Ale ten krzyk… – Caterina potarła czoło wierzchem dłoni. – Możecie mnie zabić, ale jestem pewna, że nie należał do Sergio, był zgrany z tego filmu!

– Może powinniśmy się rozejrzeć? – zapytał Remus Caterinę zachęcająco.

– Róbcie, co chcecie! – rzekłam sceptycznie. – Jeżeli nawet ktoś coś takiego zrobił, to pewnie usunął wszystkie ślady, nie?

– Nie zaszkodzi poszukać. Idziemy na miejsce zbrodni. A ty, Meg? – zapytał Remus.

– No dobra, idę z wami…

Pobiegliśmy na feralną plażę, otoczeni zapadającym zmrokiem. Woda, która płynęła najspokojniej w świecie, niosła wielką tajemnicę. Co tak naprawdę tu się wydarzyło?

– Mamy naprawdę spory kawałek do obszukania. To jak igła w stogu siana… A nawet nie wiadomo, czego szukamy! – Caterina opuściła ręce bezradnie.

– Jakichś poszlak… – Remus potarł w skupieniu wargi. – Odtwórzmy, co się działo. Sergio zniknął w chaszczach na naszych oczach. Co potem?

– Poszedł nad brzeg. Ktoś wepchnął go do wody, zapewne z wysoka, skoro był ranny. Ten krzyk nie trzyma się trochę kupy, ale co tam.

– Mówię wam, to bez sensu… – mruknęłam i ukryłam twarz w dłoniach. – Jeżeli ktoś go zabił, to pewnie zbiegł już dawno daleko stąd. I zatarł wszelkie ślady. Nawet nie mamy żadnego dowodu, że Sergio po prostu nie krzyknął podobnie do tego faceta z filmu…

– Ten film widziałam już stukrotnie! – zdenerwowała się Caterina, odrzucając czarne sprężynki na plecy. – Moja rodzina męczy nas tym filmem zbyt często. Wszędzie poznam ten krzyk. Nawet podejrzane mi się wydało, że wtedy się rozległ. Nie wiedziałam, czemu tak się stało. Ale jak znaleźliśmy Sergio, to już to zlekceważyłam.

– Chodźmy z wolna w stronę miejsca, gdzie go znaleźliśmy – zasugerował Remus.

Dotarliśmy na wygórowaną, piaszczystą skarpę.

– Może stał tu? To dość wysokie, widokowe miejsce – Remus rozejrzał się uważnie.

Caterina podeszła nad brzeg i zerknęła w dół, Remus odszedł w przeciwną stronę. Popatrzyłam na jedno i drugie z rezygnacją, zastanawiając się nad sensem tego wszystkiego.

– Remus, to nie ma sensu.

– Mary Ann, proszę… – Remus złożył dłonie, jak do modlitwy.

– Wy wiecie chociaż, czego szukacie?

Remus ruszył w moją stronę.

– Nie zaprzeczaj, że… – zaczął ze złością, po czym syknął z bólu. Caterina odwróciła się ku nam ze strachem.

– Co jest?

– Nic, uderzyłem się w jakieś cholerstwo. – Począł podskakiwać na jednej nodze, trzymając obolałą stopę. Zerknął z nienawiścią na piasek, po czym ukląkł. Podeszłyśmy do niego ze zdziwieniem.

Remus popatrzył na nas uważnie, po czym odgarnął trochę piasku. Ukazał się kant drewnianej skrzynki. Wymieniliśmy wymowne spojrzenia i szybko wyciągnęliśmy skrzynię z sypkiego podłoża. Caterina z wielkim trudem oderwała pokrywę, po czym z trwogą zajrzeliśmy do środka.

W rogu niewinnie spoczywało jakieś małe radio na baterie, niezbyt drogie i nowoczesne. Były też spore, staroświeckie głośniki. Remus z nieco zagubioną miną wyjął urządzenie, obejrzał je.

– Głośność ustawiona na pełną moc – zauważyłam.

– Tam jest kaseta! – wydała zduszony okrzyk Caterina. – Remus, wyciągaj kasetę!

– Ale, yyy… Jak? – Wbił paznokcie w szparę i pociągnął, klnąc płynnie. Caterina zmarszczyła podejrzliwie brwi.

– Czy wy w Anglii nie macie takich rzeczy, jak odtwarzacze kaset?

Zignorowałam ją z premedytacją. Po ciężkim westchnięciu i kliknięciu guzika wyciągnęłam ze środka najzwyczajniejszą kasetę.

– Hmm. Jedna strona ma jakieś dwie godziny. No, trochę mniej… – mruknęłam, obserwując napis na boku. – Długo.

– Może puścimy? – zaproponowała z satysfakcją Caterina. Włożyłam kasetę do środka i przewinęłam nieco do przodu. Cisza…

A potem podskoczyliśmy, gdy dało się słyszeć potężny wrzask, który już kiedyś słyszeliśmy.

– Prochem jesteś i w proch się obrócisz…

Ze smętnym zamyśleniem obserwowałam wpuszczoną w ziemię trumnę. Czy to możliwie, że Sergio leży tam w środku?

Rzuciłam okiem na zgromadzonych. Wuj Giuseppe ryczał jak bóbr, wycierając nos chusteczką w kropki. Obok stała jego żona, przytulając go, łzy spływały obficie po jej policzkach. Caterina, Margherita i Eustachio trzymali się blisko nich. Dziewczyny płakały, Eustachio był przygnębiony. Ciotka Maddalena wyła z rozpaczy, jęcząc: „Mój braciszek, mój kochany braciszek!". Giacinto z grobową miną przytrzymywał ją, ich dzieci trzymały się blisko Luciano, spoczywającego na wózku inwalidzkim. Ojciec Sergio miał jeszcze więcej zmarszczek i siwych włosów, niż dotychczas.

Remus delikatnie objął mnie w pasie, dodając otuchy. W końcu trumnę zasypano, zgromadzeni ruszyli ku samochodom.

– Szkoda, że przyjechaliśmy tu teraz, kiedy dzieją się takie przykre rzeczy… – szepnęłam do Remusa. Nie odpowiedział. – Czy to nie dziwne?

Wsiedliśmy do Cadillaca z wujem Giuseppe, za nami weszła Caterina. Samochód ruszył ku willi. Panowała cisza, nie licząc pojedynczych szlochów pasażerów.

– Po co ktoś nagrał ten krzyk… – powróciła do tematu sprzed dwóch dni Caterina. – Wciąż tego nie rozumiem. Nie widzę sensu w tej opowieści.

Remus zmarszczył brwi i spytał szeptem:

– On umarł około dwunastej trzydzieści, nie? Tak powiedziała Margherita.

– Mogła się pomylić, prawda? W końcu to początkujący lekarz.

– Utrzymujecie, że widziałyście go, jak znikał w krzakach, gdy przyszliśmy. Zgadzają się godziny. Jak najbardziej mógł zginąć wtedy, kiedy Margherita to określiła. Wcześniej był przecież przez was widziany.

Coś mi jednak nie pasowało. Wiedziałam, że coś przeoczyliśmy, jakiś ważny szczegół.

– O czym rozprawiacie, dzieciaki? – dało się słyszeć smętny głos wujka zza kierownicy.

– Próbujemy ustalić, kto zabił Sergio, tato – odparła Caterina.

– Co?! – ryknął. – Jak to, kto zabił Sergio?!

Stracił na moment panowanie nad kierownicą.

– Nie powinnaś tego ogłaszać – syknął do Cateriny Remus korzystając z nieuwagi wuja, zajętego zapanowywaniem nad autem. – Jeżeli ktoś z rodziny zabił twego wujka…

– Oszalałeś?! Przecież to mój ojciec! – oburzyła się Caterina.

– Nie oskarżam go, ale…

– Czemu wymyślacie takie bajki? – podjął grzmiącym głosem wuj. – Chcecie mnie na drzewo władować?! Przecież to nie film kryminalny, tylko życie!

– Tato, mamy dowody. Co prawda niezbyt wiele nam mówią, ale są podejrzane… Fakt, że krzyk Sergio nie był jego krzykiem, tylko nagraną ścieżką dźwiękową. Nie wiem tylko, co to daje.

Wujek Giuseppe zerknął na nas zatroskanym wzrokiem w lusterku wstecznym.

– Nie wiem, co o tym myśleć, córciu – zagrzmiał. – Jeżeli ktoś go zamordował to po co? Nie, to by nie miało sensu… Tak na naszych oczach? Pod nosem rodziny?

Wytarł głośno nos w chusteczkę. Na chwilę zapadła cisza, podczas której wuj rozważał możliwość naszych słów.

– Jeżeli jednak macie rację… To zbiry pożałują, że się urodziły! – warknął ze złością.

„Droga Lily!

Bardzo się cieszę, że Twoje wakacje są takie barwne. Co prawda nie zazdroszczę siostry, która nie potrafi rozmawiać z rodzeństwem, ale cóż zrobić.

U mnie stało się coś strasznego. Zmarł jeden z domowników. Spadł ze skarpy do rzeki. Pogrzeb już się odbył, wczoraj. To było straszliwie smutne, bo zmarły miał ledwo 34 lata.

Co gorsza, ja z Remusem i Cateriną (córka mojego wuja) odkryliśmy, że nie jest to prawdopodobnie śmierć przez przypadek. Chociaż wszystko się zgadza (Margherita, siostra Cateriny, określiła zgon na około 12:30), krzyk, który wydał, nie był jego, lecz z kasety puszczonej w krzakach. Nie wiem, po co. Ostatnio wpadło mi do głowy, że może Margherita coś pokręciła.

Coś mnie niepokoi. Sergio, ten co umarł, powiedział mi na naszej ostatniej rozmowie w cztery oczy, że coś jest tu nie tak. Ten dom go przerażał, chociaż nie było tego po nim widać. Czasem, gdy siedzę sama w pokoju, mam ochotę stąd uciec. Jest coś niezdrowego w małej, hermetycznej grupie ludzi, siedzących całymi dniami w jednym budynku. Czuję, że czegoś nie dostrzegamy, czegoś oczywistego. Nie śnię w nocy, nawet o morderstwach, ale często budzę się i nie potrafię spać. Tu jest tak cicho. Po raz pierwszy zaczęłam się czuć jak więzień czterech ścian, jakby dom drwił ze mnie, kryjąc jakąś niewyobrażalną tajemnicę. Widzę twarz Sergio, jego puste oczy, kiedy tylko zamknę swe własne.

Dobrze, że mam Remusa. Ostatnio poszłam do niego w nocy, gdy nie mogłam usnąć, i przytuliłam się mocno. Rozmowy z nim są zawsze pomocne, jednakże boję się myśli, że w końcu przyjdzie pełnia i Remus mnie zostawi.

Chyba już skończę. Jakbyśmy coś odkryli, natychmiast Ci napiszę. Mam nadzieję, że szybko prześlesz mi odpowiedź!

Meg."

Przywiązałam liścik do nóżki sowy Remusa, Paproszka. Paproszek przyleciał z domu, toteż mogliśmy korespondować z Anglią do woli. Imię zawdzięczał Blackowi, który któregoś dnia po pełni stwierdził odkrywczo, że skoro tej sowy nikt nie karmi, to zapewne musi żyć samym kurzem i paprochami z podłogi.

Rzuciłam się w piżamie na narzutę. Noc, kolejna noc w tym miejscu. Czy znowu nie będę potrafiła spać? Chętnie wyszłabym na spacer, gdyby nie strach o własne życie…

Wpatrzyłam się w ciemny strop i trwałam tak, dopóki oczy nie przymknęły się z wolna.

Złota poświata… Nic nie widzę. Chociaż nie, tam jest mur, porośnięty bluszczem. Dostrzegłam w zielonych liściach klamkę. Chyba muszę otworzyć tą bramę. Czyżbym tu już kiedyś przypadkiem nie była?

Spróbowałam podnieść rękę ku klamce. Poczułam frustrujący bezwład dłoni. Próbowałam zrobić chociaż jeden najmniejszy krok. Nogi jakby wrosły mi w ziemię. Stałam, bezradnie wpatrując się w utęskniony obiekt. Jestem za daleko, by sięgnąć zbyt wiele mnie dzieli…

Mgła pochłonęła bramę i wszystko naokoło. Chwilę potem ocknęłam się z zamkniętymi oczyma. Powoli analizowałam, że do pokoju wpada światło słoneczne, słychać odgłosy przygotowywania posiłku z kuchni.

Usiadłam na łóżku, w pełni wypoczęta. Sen kotłował mi się po głowie, jednocześnie ogarnęła mnie radość. Miałam sen! Chyba po raz pierwszy od pół roku coś mi się przyśniło. I to jak wyraziście! Dopadło mnie jednak dziwaczne deja vu. Czy kiedyś nie śniło mi się coś bardzo podobnego?

Poczochrałam włosy i wygramoliłam się z pościeli, zerkając na zegarek. Ósma trzydzieści trzy, wcześnie. Na korytarzu nikogo nie było, ale głośno dźwięczały patelnie, garnki i głos ciotki Maddaleny.

Ciekawe, czy Remus śpi, pomyślałam. Pobiegłam po schodach na górę i podkradłam się do jego pokoju na palcach. Okazało się, że smacznie chrapał. Poczekałam jeszcze przez jakiś czas, ale się nie obudził. Nieco zrezygnowana ruszyłam z powrotem na dół. Trudno, o moim śnie opowiem mu potem.

– Wiesz, chyba przesadzasz. On nie powinien… – rozległ się żeński głos z pokoju cioci i wujka. Najwyraźniej oboje już wstali i zaczęli przetrawiać tragedię od nowa.

Zeszłam flegmatycznie po solidnych schodach do kuchni.

– Dzień dobry, pani Bonifacjo! – przywitałam się. Poza starszą kobietą po kuchni kręcił się jedynie Fabrizio, zaglądając z nudów do wszystkich słoików, oraz Chiara, bawiąca się łupinami orzechów przy śmietniku.

– Witam. Może kawy? – zagadnęła wesoło szczerbata Bonifacja.

– Tak, poproszę – odparłam z uśmiechem. – Przejdę do salonu.

– Proszę?!

– TAK, POPROSZĘ UPRZEJMIE!

W salonie zastałam jedynie Margheritę, czytającą jakieś pismo lekarskie.

– Dzień dobry – zagadnęłam. Popatrzyła na mnie nieco nieprzytomnie. Zauważyłam, że miała worki pod oczami i siną twarz. Posłałam jej pytający wzrok.

– Ech, wiem, że wyglądam strasznie. Nie spałam całą noc… – Obojętnie wzruszyła ramionami. – Marzę, żeby wreszcie Bonifacja przyniosła mi tę kawę… Już dziś wypiłam jedną szklankę, ale trudno, czasem trzeba…

– Czemu nie spałaś? – Opadłam na wiklinowe krzesło przy stoliku do kawy naprzeciw Margherity.

Nie odparła od razu, konstruując w głowie wypowiedź.

– Pracuję nad pewnym eksperymentem, piszę pracę… Mam dużo roboty i jeszcze to morderstwo… Czuję się fatalnie, o rany!

– Morderstwo? – zdziwiłam się.

Do tej pory jedynie wuj Giuseppe i Fabrizio wiedzieli, że ja, Remus i Caterina podejrzewaliśmy morderstwo. Dla innych pozostało to tajemnicą.

– Śmierć. Chodziło mi o śmierć, oczywiście – rzekła, spuszczając nieprzytomnie wzrok na zegarek. – Która to już godzina… Prawie dziewiąta, chyba idę do łóżka. Zaraz zwymiotuję.

– Co mówiłaś o morderstwie? – nacisnęłam z desperacją. W końcu Margherita była lekarzem, mogła być bardzo pomocna.

W tym momencie wkroczyła Bonifacja z tacą i dwiema filiżankami. Margherita poczekała, aż służąca wyjdzie i rzekła cicho, jakby z przymuszeniem:

– To nie był wypadek, że Sergio spadł z tej skarpy.

– Nie? – Postanowiłam pociągnąć ją za język. Nachyliłam się ku mojej filiżance w chabry.

– Nie.

Podniosłam do ust kawę, przyglądając się uważnie Marghericie.

– Fuj, jak ta kawa dziwnie pachnie! – skrzywiłam się nagle, oglądając czarną ciecz, zabarwioną czymś białym. – Ach, bo to kawa z mlekiem! Myślałam, że Bonifacja pamięta, że nie lubię kawy z mlekiem.

– Zamieńmy się. Ja mogę wypić twoją.

Margherita oddała mi swoją ulubioną filiżankę w drobne stokrotki i upiła z mojej.

– Okropnie gorzka. – Zakrztusiła się. – Ohydna! I do tego kwaśna… Ale już trudno, potrzebuję kofeiny.

– Mówiłaś, że to morderstwo – podjęłam na nowo, pijąc łyk jej kawy. – Ale przecież Sergio spadł ze skarpy, a ty stwierdziłaś jego zgon.

Margherita zbladła gwałtownie i spojrzała na mnie, jakby koniecznie chciała mi coś powiedzieć.

– To wszystko było nie tak… On nie spadł ze skarpy, a ja nie powinnam mu pomagać…

– Zaraz, co? Nie powinnaś pomagać komu? – zapytałam gwałtownie.

Odkaszlnęła, krzywiąc się okropnie. Poderwała swe ciało ku górze, odrzucając filiżankę na dywan, gdzie rozlała się jej zawartość, wsiąkając w materiał.

– Nie mogę… oddychać…

Upadła na ziemię w konwulsjach.

– Margherita! – krzyknęłam w panice, zrywając się od stołu. – POMOCY!

Fabrizio wpadł przez drzwi do salonu, za nim biegła Bonifacja. Margherita rzucała się na dywanie w konwulsyjnych drgawkach, sina i oblana pianą z ust. Po chwili zamarła.


	53. Filiżanka w chabry

– Proszę mnie przepuścić, jestem lekarzem!

Naokoło Margherity zgromadzili się chyba wszyscy z rodziny obecni w domu. Ciotka Maddalena szlochała, podtrzymując półprzytomną ciocię Anastasię, rodzeństwo Margherity zamarło ze skrajnie przerażonymi twarzami. Lekarz w białym kitlu pochylił się nad dziewczyną, odchylił jej powieki delikatnie, a po chwili wstał.

– Pani Pianta – zwrócił się do żony wuja Giuseppe, która zbladła momentalnie. – Proszę przyjąć moje kondolencje. Córka zmarła.

Cioci Anastasii najwyraźniej odpłynęła wszystka krew z twarzy, sądząc po kolorze skóry, po czym osunęła się na dywan. Zrobiło się zamieszanie, rodzeństwo Margherity – Caterina i Eustachio – podnieśli głośny lament.

Popatrzyłam na Remusa, Remus na mnie. Zrozumieliśmy się bez słów.

Zadzwoniono pod odpowiedni numer telefonu, dom nawiedził zamęt. Bieganie od drzwi do drzwi, rozdzierający skowyt po utracie Margherity, wciąż nowi goście, wezwani w celu zrobienia z tym porządku.

Wuj Giuseppe przyjechał jakiś czas z miasta po tragedii – był poza domem, gdy się wydarzyła, wiózł starego ojca do banku. Tak oszalałego z rozpaczy człowieka nie zdarzyło mi się nigdy zobaczyć. Stracił rozum z powodu utraty najstarszego dziecka, tłukł się o ściany jak pijany, wyglądał, jakby nie potrafił panować nad własnym ciałem. Jego lament wstrząsał posesją.

Mnie zrobiło się słabo. Nigdy nie miałam z Margheritą zbyt wiele wspólnego. Jednakże ta świadomość była po prostu straszliwa, że tak bezsensowna, nagła śmierć dotknęła osiemnastolatkę pragnącą iść na studia i leczyć ludzi, dziewczynę o życiu, które dopiero się zaczynało. A wszystko dlatego, że wiedziała za dużo, niżby ktoś sobie życzył…

– Śmierć naszej córki jest… – Wuj Giuseppe otarł czerwoną twarz chusteczką, stojąc przed rodziną. Wszyscy zgromadzili się w salonie. Panował pogrzebowy nastrój, nikt się nie odzywał. Cioci Anastasii nie było, wuj ulokował ją w pokoju, gdyż nie potrafiła nawet ustać na dwóch nogach. – To nie do uwierzenia. Ale wiem… – Tu zatrząsł się od szlochu. – Wśród nas jest morderca. Dzieciaki miały rację, ale kto ich słuchał!…

Zapłakał głośno.

– M-morderca? – wyjąkała ciotka. – Przecież to niedorzeczne…

– Gdy tylko się dowiem, kto zabił moją córkę, ten… Ten odpowie za jej śmierć swą własną.

Więcej nie był w stanie z siebie wydobyć. Dostał konwulsji, podobnie do kilku ludzi w pomieszczeniu.

Zerknęłam na zgromadzonych. Czy to możliwe, że wśród tej rodzinki spoczywającej na sofach i kanapach jest nieczuły, bezwzględny morderca?

Wszyscy udali się w swoją stronę, pocieszając nawzajem i roniąc łzy. Zaczekałam w korytarzu na Remusa, który rozejrzał się nieufnie po odchodzących. Po chwili szepnął, bym tylko ja usłyszała:

– To był wypadek.

– Że co? – zapytałam ze zdezorientowaniem.

– Mary Ann, nie rozumiesz? – Popatrzył na mnie z niepokojem. – To CIEBIE chcieli otruć, a nie Margheritę!

Rozdziawiłam usta ze zdziwieniem. Ta teza wcale nie przyszła mi do głowy przez ten rozgardiasz.

– Ale… jak to?

– Pomyśl trochę, to nie takie trudne.

Przypomniało mi się biały kolor kawy, jej paskudny zapach, okrzyk Margherity, że jest gorzka i kwaśna po tym, jak się wymieniłyśmy. Dlaczego mnie to wtedy nie zastanowiło? Czemu nie wylałam po prostu tej kawy po kryjomu do doniczki, czy coś takiego?

Rzuciłam nieufne spojrzenie w głąb pustego, ciemnego korytarza. Poczułam się jak na patelni.

– Wuj Giuseppe ma rację. Tym razem tylko ktoś z wewnątrz mógł otruć. Kawę przygotowywała Bonifacja w kuchni, nie? – spytał Remus.

Skierowałam ponownie wzrok na niego.

– A może to ona? – rzuciłam szeptem.

Remus skrzywił się.

– Szczerze w to wątpię. Takie coś łatwo byłoby jej udowodnić, to by było dla niej samobójstwo. Może przez przypadek jej coś wpadło do tej kawy? – cmoknął ze zniecierpliwieniem na tę tezę. – Tyle, że najprawdopodobniej nic takiego co leży w kuchni, nie zabiłoby człowieka w ciągu chwili.

– A inni mieszkańcy domu? – zapytałam szeptem. – Kto ma wytłumaczenie, a kto nie?

– Zacznijmy od początku. Giuseppe odpada. Wyjechał z Luciano do miasteczka, prawda? Jakoś grubo przed tym, zanim tę kawę zrobiono.

– Skąd wiesz? – zdziwiłam się.

– Słyszałem, jak Anastasia mówiła Caterinie, że ojciec jakiś czas temu wyjechał do miasta. Było przed dziewiątą.

– A kawę piłyśmy około dziewiątej, masz rację.

– Myślę, że jedynymi podejrzanymi są ci, co przebywali chociaż sekundę w kuchni. Pani Bonifacja zapewne wszystkich widziała… – Remus chytrze zmrużył oczy, po czym spytał jeszcze ciszej – a może byśmy poszli ją zapytać?

Zakradliśmy się do kuchni, jakby to było przestępstwo. Stara pani siedziała nad wiadrem i biadoliła do siebie, skrobiąc marchewki.

– Przepraszam, czy moglibyśmy o coś spytać?! – wrzasnęłam. Kobieta przeniosła na mnie zaczerwienione oczy i kiwnęła głową.

– Kto przebywał dziś rano w kuchni?

– Proszęęę?!

– KTO PRZEBYWAŁ DZIŚ RANO W KUCHNI?!

– Z takim wrzaskiem to nawet mordercy z Londynu by wiedzieli, że coś knujemy… Musimy się mniej z tym afiszować, siostrzyczko – syknął Remus.

– To jak inaczej ją spytać? – żachnęłam się.

Remus zamilkł z niezadowoloną miną, a starsza kobieta zmarszczyła czoło i odparła na wcześniej postawione pytanie:

– No więc, pani Maddalena.

– Tylko?!

– Nie, wszedł jej mąż. Sprzeczali się o coś.

– O co?!

– Nie wiem, ja głucha jestem, panienko. Aha, i ten młody chłopak. Bawił się wszystkimi pokrywami do przypraw.

Ja i Remus popatrzyliśmy na siebie ze zrezygnowaniem.

– I to wszystko? – zapytałam.

– Słucham?!

– CZY TO WSZYSCY?!

– Tak! Ja nic nie wiem, nic nie słyszałam! – zawołała z rozpaczą. – Jestem głucha jak głaz, dzieci.

Westchnęłam cicho.

– A ta kawa… Dolewała pani do kawy mleka?! Śmietanki?! Czegokolwiek?!

– Nie! Nie przypominam sobie… ech, ta skleroza…

– Czyli jak pani ją nam niosła, to była już biała?!

– Nie mam bladego pojęcia! Nie pamiętam… chyba tak. OJ!

Woda wykipiała na piec. Kobieta doskoczyła do garnka.

– Świetnie, głucha służąca – warknął Remus, gdy miotała się w kłębach pary. – I do tego ze sklerozą…

– Głuchy świadek – mruknęłam.

„Drogi Rogasiu!

Wydarzyła się następna tragedia. Margherita zmarła na skutek otrucia. Trucizna znajdowała się w filiżance rannej kawy, o którą poprosiła służącą. Najlepsze jest to, że to ja miałam umrzeć, nie ona. Na skutek nieszczęśliwego przypadku stało się odwrotnie. Pogrzeb odbędzie się jutro.

Czuję się strasznie. Patrzę na domowników, jakby byli jakimiś potworami, czyhającymi na moje życie. O ile śmierć Sergio, której również jeszcze nie rozszyfrowaliśmy, można było wytłumaczyć atakiem kogoś obcego, o tyle wykluczone jest to w tym przypadku. I to jest chyba najstraszliwsza rzecz. Najbardziej na razie podejrzewamy Giacinto (męża ciotki), w końcu pasuje do obu tych morderstw, ale nie mamy żadnych dowodów. Możliwe, że morderca nie jest sam. Raczej wątpię, by tak było. Jestem pewna, że Margherita wiedziała, kto zabił Sergio. Ciekawe, co chciała mi przez to dać do zrozumienia.

Ostatnio miałam mój pierwszy sen…"

Urwałam, obserwując liść palmy przed moim oknem. Nieodkryte tajemnice. Co tak naprawdę wydarzyło się na plaży? Kto wlał truciznę do mojej filiżanki, gdy pani Bonifacja nie patrzyła?

Na sznurku za oknem malowniczo powiewały kalesony któregoś z panów. Wyglądały na bardzo stare. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie. „Te majtki mojego starego… Potrafi je nosić kilka dni! I co go interesuje, że non stop kupuję mu nowe pary!", zaskrzeczała ciotka Maddalena w mojej głowie. „Mam chyba trzy takie same pary, Maddalena ostatnio mi kupiła na targowisku". Żal, trzy takie same pary slipek. Wszystkie identyczne, czarne. Jakież to nudne, w sam raz dla Giacinto.

I ten biedny Sergio musiał je nosić. Wyglądali jak idioci, obaj w takich samych galotach. Niczym bracia.

Podskoczyłam na równe nogi. Roztrzęsiona wypadłam z pokoju i poleciałam na górę do brata.

– REMUS! – wrzasnęłam, gdy wbiegłam. Remus także wrzasnął i podskoczył kilka cali na krześle na którym siedział, pisząc list. Ze wstydem zakrył dłonią adresata.

– Remus, a jeśli to nie było tak? – wydyszałam.

– Dobra, dobra. Na drugi raz zapukaj jak cywilizowany człowiek… – burknął, zmazując atrament z listu i blatu biurka.

– Remus, to nie był Sergio!

– Co? – Zmarszczył brwi ze zdezorientowaniem.

– To nie Sergio widziałam, gdy przyszliśmy na plażę! Widziałam faceta, który znikał w krzakach, wmówiłam sobie wtedy, że to Sergio, bo tak mi się wydawało. Ale to był Giacinto, mieli takie same kąpielówki! Sergio musiał już dawno nie żyć. Wszystko się zgadza!

– Nie! – zaprzeczył. – Margherita powiedziała, że zmarł około dwunastej trzydzieści. Czyli na chwilę przed tym, jak go znaleźliśmy.

– Tak, ale potem dała mi do zrozumienia, że skłamała. Ona po prostu…

– Dobrze. Dlaczego więc nie powiedziała prawdy?

Przygryzłam wargę.

– Nie mam pojęcia. Może miała ważny powód. Ale nie była pewna, gdy to mówiła. Zająknęła się, teraz pamiętam. Nie wmówisz mi, że tak nie było! Teraz już wiem! I ten nagrany krzyk ma tu zastosowanie. Teraz każdy traci alibi, bo Sergio zginął dawno przed swoją rzekomą śmiercią. Każdy mógł go zabić, nawet milion godzin wcześniej, uruchomić kasetę w krzakach… Kasetę, która miała blisko dwie godziny ciszy i gdzieś pod koniec nagrany krzyk.

Przełknęłam ślinę. Bardzo sprytnie.

– A przy drugim morderstwie krąg nam się zacieśnia – zauważył Remus. – Tylko trzy osoby wchodziły do kuchni: Fabrizio, Giacinto i Maddalena. Kto jest mordercą?

– Może pozostawił jakieś ślady? – zapytałam. Jakoś nikt nie pasował mi na skrytobójcę, z wyjątkiem Giacinto. – Jak w przypadku pierwszego morderstwa.

– Ehe. Tyle, że kręci się tam teraz ta stara Bonifacja… – westchnął Remus. – Zrobiłbym to w spokoju, żeby nikt nie dyszał mi w kark. A oględziny kuchni trzeba kiedyś zrobić, zanim nie zatrą dowodów pedantyczne ręce służącej.

– Może w nocy? – zapytałam. – Zostało jeszcze kilka godzin. Ale wiesz, co mnie przeraża?

Opadłam na jego łóżko. Odpowiedział mi pytającym wzrokiem.

– To musi być ktoś z nas. Jeżeli Sergio zaatakował obcy, nie nagrałby krzyku, by zapewnić sobie alibi.

– „Dwa biedne pisklacki ćwielkać w gniazdku chciały, nie wiedząc o kotku, baldzo wygłodniałym…" – rozległo się z korytarza. Chiara przemierzała właśnie ciemny korytarz. Jej obojętny, pozbawiony emocji błędny głos odbił się jak echo w mojej głowie.

Noc nadchodziła powoli. W piżamach zbiegliśmy na palcach na dół, gdy większość rodziny poszła spać. W kuchni nie powinno być żywej duszy.

Myliliśmy się. Fabrizio podskoczył, gdy weszliśmy. Szybko okręcił się na pięcie i popatrzył na nas podejrzliwie.

– Co tu robicie? – spytał nieufnie.

– A ty? – odparłam z taką samą nieufnością.

– Przyszedłem napić się wody… – Wzruszył ramionami. – Słuchajcie, eee… Wierzę wam. Przepraszam, że wyśmiałem wasz pomysł o morderstwie.

Trochę złagodniałam. Naprawdę przez moment wpadł mi do głowy pomysł o Fabrizio jako szalonym mordercy. To niemożliwe. Chyba…

– Nie przejmuj się. Pomożesz nam? – zapytał Remus. – Szukamy czegoś podejrzanego.

Rozeszliśmy się po kuchni.

– Nic. – Zajrzałam do słoiczka z bazylią i ostrożnie wyjęłam następny, tym razem z oregano.

– Niczego nieznanego nie dotykajcie! – zawołał Remus, grzebiąc przy piecu. – To niebezpieczne.

Prychnęłam, wąchając ostrożnie pieprz ziołowy.

– Czego właściwie szukamy? – Fabrizio buszował w niskich szafkach.

– Nie wiemy. Jakiejś dziwacznej substancji. Może tabletek, płynu, proszku…

– Ktoś idzie! – przeraziłam się.

Zamarliśmy, słysząc wyraźne kroki.

– A kosiaz kosił zyto, la la la la…

Chiara, w białej koszuli nocnej i z misiem w rączce wkroczyła do kuchni. Bez wahania podeszła do brata.

– Jesteś księciem z Zakazanych Klain? – wypaliła bez ogródek. Powieki w połowie zakrywały jej oczy.

Z Fabrizio popatrzyliśmy po sobie z konsternacją.

– Zakazane Krainy, o czym ona gada… – szepnęłam.

– Co powiedziała? – spytał Remus, który nie zrozumiał Chiary.

– Eee… Tak, kochanie. – Fabrizio ukląkł przy małej siostrzyczce, przyglądając jej się uważnie.

– To mnie ulatuj, księciu. Nie chcę, zeby on znowu psysedł.

Otworzyła oczy bardzo szeroko, obrzuciła wszystkich skrajnie przytomnym z przerażenia wzrokiem i szybko uciekła.

– No tak – skomentował Włoch ze znużeniem, jakby takie akcje były normą. Wróciliśmy do szukania.

– O kim Chiara mówiła? – zagadnęłam mimochodem, sprawdzając, czy ktoś nie zakamuflował czegoś dziwnego w pojemniku z solą.

– A, nie wiem. O kimś tak czasem gada. Co za smród! To mleko jest już chyba żywe…

Wyjął ze zniesmaczeniem szklaną butelkę zżółkłego mleka, ukrytą w szafce z naczyniami.

– Tylko co ono tam robiło? Dawno powinno być w śmieciach.

– Poczekaj… – Podeszłam do niego i z najwyższą ostrożnością powąchałam względnie białą ciecz. – Nie, to tylko mleko. Co prawda wyjątkowo stare. Weź je wyrzuć, jeszcze karaluchy przyjdą.

Poza tym dość osobliwym znaleziskiem nie było w kuchni nic, co mogłoby świadczyć o morderstwie. Dowody pozostały niewidoczne.

– Och, przepraszam. Mama szaleje…

Fabrizio wypadł prosto na mnie zza węgła. Trzymana w jego dłoniach miska z jadalnymi kasztanami rozsypała całą swą zawartość po podłodze korytarza. Padliśmy na kolana i poczęliśmy zbierać je z powrotem.

– FABRIZIO! GDZIE JESTEŚ, CHŁOPCZE! PRZYNOŚ MIGIEM TE PRZEKĄSKI! – dało się słyszeć z salonu.

Chłopak westchnął ostentacyjnie.

– Nie przejmuj się. Wszyscy są zdenerwowani. W końcu na pogrzeb zebrało się tylu jej znajomych… – pocieszyłam go. Spazmatycznie wciągnął powietrze.

– To trochę niesprawiedliwe, nie uważasz? Stypa stypą, ale wszyscy powinni obsługiwać gości. Czemu to ja zawsze występuję w roli czarnego robola?

– My też mieliśmy swoje zadania! – zaprzeczyłam. – Nakrywaliśmy stół.

Fabrizio wzruszył ramionami ze zrezygnowaniem. Z salonu dobiegał gwar rozmów mnóstwa ludzi. Na pogrzebowej stypie nie brakowało studentów, przyjaciół i znajomych.

Czujnie rozglądałam się po wszystkich kątach, zdając sobie sprawę, że morderca nigdy nie śpi, nawet na takiej niepozornej uroczystości, w tłumie.

Remus w bardzo podobny do mnie sposób toczył uważnym spojrzeniem po każdej twarzy, próbując coś wykryć. Przysiadłam obok niego na oparciu fotela, częstując kasztanami otrzymanymi od Fabrizio. Remus w posępnym zamyśleniu wziął jednego i poobracał trochę w palcach.

– Doprawdy, czegoś takiego jeszcze nie widziałem… – w najbliżej stojącym, dość młodym Włochu rozpoznałam lekarza, który czasem wpadał do tego domu. Opiekował się dziadkiem. On także zdiagnozował śmierć Margherity.

Remus cmoknął z irytacją i oczyścił trzymanego kasztana z paprochów.

– Tak, w istocie, dość przykry i tajemniczy przypadek… Otruto ją? – Giacinto z raczej przeciętnym zainteresowaniem rozmawiał z doktorem.

–Tak. Chyba niedługo na głowy zwali wam się policja.

Fabrizio przysiadł obok mnie i uśmiechnął się smutno, sięgając po garść kasztanów. Bezwiednie obracałam na palcu mój pierścionek od Rabastana.

– Policja? – w głosie Giacinto wyczułam jakąś niechęć, niedowierzanie, a nawet strach. – Policja tu nie wkroczy! Nasza rodzina nie wyrazi zgody, by roztrząsano nasze sprawy publicznie! Chiara! Zwolnij, bo na kogoś wpadniesz!

Bo oto mała dziewczynka przybiegła do Fabrizio i wskoczyła mu na kolana. Znad jego ramienia błysnęły złowrogie oczy, kiedy zerknęła na mnie i Remusa.

– Dość dziwne. Nie chcecie, aby rozwiązano tę sprawę? – spytał chłodno lekarz i zmrużył oczy.

– Policja jest tu raczej niemile widziana – rzekł półgębkiem Giacinto i sięgnął po najbliżej stojącą filiżankę z cappuccino. Tą samą, z której piła przed śmiercią Margherita. Nawiedziły mnie nieprzyjemne wspomnienia.

Remus chrupał smakowicie kasztana, głęboko się namyśliwszy. Wyglądał jak jakaś śnięta, rozlazła wiewiórka. Fabrizio rozglądał się wrogo. W kącie stała ciotka Maddalena i Bonifacja z tacą. Obydwie szeptały o czymś w ukryciu.

Każdy może być mordercą… Zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy nie ogarnia mnie przypadkiem paranoja.

– Tatusiu! – dał się słyszeć z prawej nieprzyjemny, cichy głosik Chiary. – Nie pij tej kawy!

– Dlaczego? – zdziwił się Giacinto.

Remus westchnął i wstał. Chwilę potem zajął się pocieszaniem Cateriny w rogu salonu. Zachichotałam do siebie samej. Cicha woda.

– Tam jest coś bleee – szepnęła mała dziewczynka.

– To tylko kawa. Kawa nigdy nie jest ble, dziecko.

– W tej jest. – Na jej szarej cerze wykwitły czerwone plamy, jakby zawstydzenia. – Zostaw!

– Chiara! Co ty znowu wymyślasz? – zniecierpliwił się jej ojciec.

– Nic! – wrzasnęła niespodziewanie, aż pół salonu podskoczyło. Wierzgnęła, lecz Fabrizio, który ją trzymał, dzielnie stawił opór. – Nigdy mnie nie słuchas!

– Tato! – skarcił go Fabrizio i spytał ostrożnie siostrzyczki – skąd wiesz, że coś tam jest, Chiara?

– Eee… – speszyła się i zaczerwieniła jeszcze bardziej. – Bo ja jej nie lubię, a ona zawse pije z tej ładnej filizanki, mojej ulubionej.

Spięłam się na te słowa, a Fabrizio spojrzał na mnie z lekkim przerażeniem.

– Której ładnej filiżanki, tej w niebieskie kwiatki? – spytał dość gwałtownie.

– T-tak…

– Czy dolałaś czegoś do tej filiżanki w kwiatki? – zapytałam ostrożnie, domyślając się źródła zakłopotania. Chiara wykręciła się w ramionach brata.

– Taak… – przyznała w końcu najcichszym szeptem, nie patrząc na mnie.

Ja i Fabrizio wymieniliśmy przerażone spojrzenia.

– Czego tam dolałaś? – zaatakował natychmiast.

– Stalego mlecka – jęknęła.

– Skąd je wzięłaś?

– Mlecko stało psy śmieciach. Carny napój zlobił się taki śmiesnie jasny…

– To było kilka dni temu, prawda?

– Ehe… Mlecko wciąz jest w filizance?

– I schowałaś mleko do szafki w obawie, że będzie na ciebie!

– Tak… Zbijes mnie?

– Jeszcze nie teraz – burknął nonszalancko Fabrizio i gestem kiwnął na mnie. Prawie wybiegliśmy z salonu, tak bardzo byliśmy tą informacją podekscytowani.

– Chiara wlała stare mleko do twojej kawy. – Wcisnął głęboko ręce do kieszeni.

– To dlatego była taka biała i niedobra. Zapach też nie należał do najprzyjemniejszych. – Zmarszczyłam brwi w zadumaniu. – Co to może oznaczać? Przecież Margherita nie zatruła się przeterminowanym mlekiem! Wąchaliśmy butelkę, pachniało tylko starym mlekiem. Chociaż, kto to wie, nie znam się na truciznach ani trochę.

– Może Margherita spożyła truciznę w inny sposób, wcześniej… – Fabrizio tryumfalnie uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – Tylko jak? Przecież nie jedliśmy śniadania, było za wcześnie.

Pokręciłam głową przecząco. A potem coś kliknęło w moim mózgu.

– Margherita mówiła mi wtedy… – szepnęłam z olśnieniem. – Że też wcześniej nie zwracałam na to uwagi! Pamiętam, że skarżyła mi się, że jest bardzo zmęczona. Kawa, którą przyniosła Bonifacja, była jej drugą tego dnia. O wiele wcześniej wypiła już jedną!

Ja i Fabrizio posłaliśmy sobie nieco przerażone spojrzenia.

– Siedziała w gabinecie, pisząc pracę… – szepnęłam ostrożnie i kiwnęłam porozumiewawczo głową.

– Być może wciąż stoi tam szklanka? – bezbłędnie odczytał mnie chłopak. – Od jej śmierci chyba nikt nie wstępował do jej pracowni. Ruszamy? Ale tak po kryjomu, zgoda?

Kiwnęłam potakująco i ulotniliśmy się po schodach na piętro tak, by nikt nas nie widział. W tym domu przebywał ktoś wyjątkowo groźny i jeżeli zorientuje się, że stanowimy zagrożenie, to…

Podłoga skrzypnęła za nami. Oboje, jak na komendę, obróciliśmy głowy w tamtą stronę.

– To tylko podłoga skrzypi… – szepnął niezbyt przekonująco Fabrizio, chyba równie zestresowany.

Wstrząsnęły mną dreszcze. Na piętrze było podejrzanie cicho, wszyscy zgromadzili się na dole.

Uchyliłam ostrożnie drzwi gabinetu.

– Właź, ja robię za strażnika – szepnął Fabrizio.

Wślizgnęłam się do martwego gabinetu, czując irracjonalny strach. Był to przestronny pokój o wąskich, pozasłanianych oknach i średnio wysokich półkach z książkami, szafkach z dziwacznymi przyrządami. Drewniane meble stały na środku, prostopadle do ściany wejściowej, przez co nie było widać jak na dłoni całego pokoju, wydawał się on nieco zagracony.

Przełknęłam ślinę. Za każdą z tych szafek może się coś czaić… Tu jest zdecydowanie za cicho, od śmierci Margherity czas stanął w bezruchu.

Ostrożnie ruszyłam wzdłuż najbliższej szafki. Nie podobał mi się fakt, że przebywałam w pomieszczeniu należącym do nieboszczyka. Z drugiej strony zaatakowało wspomnienie o legendarnym duchu, a z jeszcze innej – o przyczajonym mordercy, co mnie chyba przerażało bardziej niż dwa pierwsze fakty razem wzięte.

W gabinecie panowała martwa, wręcz niezdrowa cisza. Z wolna pokonywałam kolejne kroki, mijając coraz to nowe przyrządy i szafki z butelkami. Wyglądało to na pokój nieco szalonego lekarza.

W biurku i na jego blacie znalazłam spory zapas strzykawek, kilka zakurzonych butelek po spirytusie, zakurzone okulary, książkę o nowotworach, a także niedokończony projekt.

– Bingo – szepnęłam do siebie drżącym głosem. Nerwowo obróciłam głowę za siebie, nie mogąc się pozbyć nieustannego poczucia, że ktoś za mną stoi.

Sięgnęłam po filiżankę, w której na zaschniętych już fusach z kawy osiadł dziwaczny nalot. Ostrożnie powąchałam. Kawa miała metaliczny zapach i zupełnie nie przypominała aromatem kofeinowego napoju. Przyjrzałam się nalotowi uważnie.

TRZASK!

Zesztywniałam. A potem rozległy się kroki.

Walcząc z gulą, która narosła mi w gardle, podskoczyłam do najbliższej szafki, by do niej wleźć. Uchyliłam ją ostrożnie i z przerażeniem stwierdziłam, że zapełniona jest flakonikami. Kroki słychać było już zza szafki, coraz bliżej…

– Ach, tu jesteś!

Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Stał tam mój brat.

– Palpitacji serca się prawie nabawiłam! – skarciłam go. Remus parsknął i podszedł do mnie.

– Zauważyłem, że wypadliście z salonu, to za wami ruszyłem. Fabrizio wszystko mi już wyjaśnił. Pokaż tę filiżankę.

Podałam mu trzymane naczynie. Remus przyjrzał jej się i zmarszczył brwi.

– Cóż, wydaje mi się, że zaschnięte fusy po zwykłej kawie wyglądają nieco inaczej, ale nie jestem w stu procentach pewien. Nie wygląda to na czystą kawę.

Przytaknęłam gorliwie. Remus wpatrzył się w coś za mną, przekrzywiając podejrzliwie głowę.

– Ktoś musiał zatruć tę kawę, nie tamtą na dole. Poczekaj…

Schował filiżankę do biurka.

– Jakbyśmy potrzebowali jej potem – wyjaśnił mi. – A teraz muszę zejść do służącej. Idziesz?

Zbił mnie tym nieco z tropu, ale posłusznie pobiegłam za nim. Fabrizio dołączył do nas zaraz po naszym wyjściu z gabinetu.

Na dole wciąż trwało przyjęcie, choć niektórzy goście zdążyli się ulotnić. Bonifacja grasowała tym razem w salonie, zbierając na tacę brudne naczynia.

– Zapytaj jej czy pamięta, że przyniosła kawę Marghericie – poprosił Remus Fabrizio. Chłopak wykonał prośbę. Służąca westchnęła ciężko i z zakłopotaniem.

– Chyba tak… – Zastanowiła się. – Pamiętam, że coś jej niosłam. O której to było…

– Może o siódmej?! – zasugerował Fabrizio głośno.

Pokręciła głową przecząco.

– O siódmej na pewno nie, młodzieńcze, gdyż szłam do jej gabinetu chwilę po wizycie mleczarza. Zwykle przyjeżdża około poł do dziewiątej, leniwy człowiek… – westchnęła ciężko, po czym odeszła, mamrocząc coś pod nosem.

– Jeżeli Margherita otruła się chwilę po pół do dziewiątej, to nikt nie ma alibi, nawet Giuseppe i stary Luciano – zauważył trzeźwo Remus, gdy otrząsnęliśmy się z letargu. – Wyjechali chwilę przed dziewiątą. Żaden z nich nie był w kuchni, ale wcześniej mieliby okazję do wstąpienia do gabinetu Margherity.

– Zawsze wiedziałem, że wuj coś ukrywa! – zawołał cicho Fabrizio, zadowolony, że nie tylko na jego ojca pada podejrzenie.

– Raczej nie sądzę – szepnęłam, patrząc nieufnie na garstkę gości. – Kiedy szłam na śniadanie, wuj rozmawiał z ciotką w pokoju. Słyszałam ich rozmowę.

– Kiedy dokładnie to było?

– Trudno stwierdzić – mruknęłam. – Wstąpiłam po drodze jeszcze pod twój pokój, do łazienki i kuchni, nie wiem…

– Przed tym, zanim tam dotarłaś, Margherita zdążyła wypić kawę u siebie i zebrać się do salonu, gdzie ją zastałaś. Skąd wiesz, że któreś z twojego wujostwa nie zdążyło jej zatruć przed tym, zanim ich usłyszałaś?

Przygryzłam wargi sceptycznie i rzekłam po chwili:

– Remusie, otruliby własną córkę? Poza tym, popatrz na to logicznie: Bonifacja niesie jej kawę, jest przynajmniej ósma trzydzieści pięć, bo wcześniej zajęta była mleczarzem. W tym samym momencie ja sterczę pod twoim pokojem przez dobrych kilka minut, w celu opisania ci mojego snu. Na tym samym korytarzu, na którym wujostwo ma pokój. Nikt stamtąd nie wychodził przez cały ten czas. Mało tego, idąc do salonu mijam ich pokój i słyszę rozmowę. W salonie siedzi już Margherita, a trucizna od jakiegoś czasu pracuje w jej organizmie.

– No dobra, racja, ma to sens… Niestety, nie wiemy więcej, nikt poza nimi nie ma wykrętu na ten czas. Sergio zabity wcześnie rano, kaseta z krzykiem jako zmyła, otruta Margherita, głucha Bonifacja… – wyliczył Remus. – Ciekawe, co dalej?

„Meggie!

To, o czym piszesz, zakrawa na jakąś komedię. Ci mugole są nienormalni! Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie zrobią krzywdy Tobie. Ulżyło mi, gdy napisałaś, że tak naprawdę nie chodziło o Ciebie, tylko o tamtą dziewczynę. Jednakże wciąż nie jesteś bezpieczna. Radziłbym Ci stamtąd uciekać czym prędzej. Nie możesz po prostu wsiąść do pociągu?

Wiedz, że popieram stanowczo Twój powrót do Anglii. Jeżeli ci mugole chcą się nawzajem wybić i wytruć – w porządku, ale nie mogą do tego mieszać mojej narzeczonej. Jeżeli nie chcesz wracać pociągiem, przylecę po Ciebie na miotle.

U mnie nie tak źle. Koniec lipca w Anglii jest nieco cieplejszy i słoneczniejszy od jego początków. Owutemy napisałem na zadowalające mnie wyniki, nie narzekam. Trochę mi się jednak nudzi.

Rudolfus i Bella biorą ślub za kilka dni. Od dawna byli sobie obiecani, tak ustalili nasi rodzice. Tak więc będziemy mieli ją w rodzinie, choć Ty zapewne nie cieszysz się specjalnie. Nie wyobrażam sobie Was na wspólnej herbatce, ale cóż.

Nawiązując do tematu… Myślałem o dacie ślubu. Co powiesz na październik 1978? W przesądach czarodziejów jesień sprzyja miłości. Co prawda to już za ponad rok, no i po drodze musimy gdzieś wcisnąć uroczyste zaręczyny. Ale chyba się wyrobimy. Nie wiem jak Tobie, ale mnie się spieszy. Zbieram się w sobie, by napisać list do Twoich rodziców, ale jeszcze nie mam odwagi. Przemyślę tę kwestię za kilka dni.

Napisz mi koniecznie, co się tam dzieje i co Ty na taką datę ślubu. Rabastan."

Westchnęłam, wczytując się w treść listu pod stołem. Rabastan miałby napisać do rodziców… Poczułam silny uścisk w okolicach żołądka. Jak zareagują?

– Całkiem dobre te ozorki, Bonifacjo! – orzekła ciotka Maddalena. – Tylko trochę zbyt krwiste.

Byłam pewna, że starsza pani, podlewająca kwiatki w jadalni, nie usłyszała pochwały.

Remus bezwiednie bawił się łyżką, przelewając nią zupę cebulową. Podczas posiłków, odkąd zginął Sergio, panował grobowy albo nerwowy nastrój.

Wpatrzyłam się w okno oświetlone zachodzącym słońcem. Kolejna kolacja, dzień za dniem. A wciąż nie wiadomo, co tu się tak naprawdę dzieje.

– Ojciec nie chciał dziś jeść – pożalił się grubym głosem wuj Giuseppe, wchodząc właśnie do jadalni. W ręku trzymał talerz z ozorkami. – Od paru dni jest z nim naprawdę źle.

Bonifacja przejęła talerz, mrucząc coś o daniu ozorków psu, i wyszła z jadalni. Wuj usiadł z ciężkim westchnięciem na krześle i po raz enty zerknął z żalem na puste miejsce, na którym zwykle jadała Margherita.

Ukradkiem rzuciłam spojrzenie w stronę mojego brata. Po raz kolejny przyszło mi do głowy, że Remus potraktował to jako osobisty pojedynek umysłów. On kontra morderca.

Wstałam od stołu i ruszyłam do sypialni z głową w chmurach. Gdy kładłam się w miękkiej pościeli i starannie się okryłam, nawiedziła mnie wizja siebie samej w białej sukni i z bukietem róż. A obok Rabastan…

Furtka na wyciągnięcie ręki. Teraz musi się udać!… Uniosłam rękę i uchyliłam złotą bramę.

Stuk, stuk, stuk.

– Możesz wejść – mruknęłam i mocniej pociągnęłam za klamkę. Furtka rozwarła się na oścież. Stał tam duży, czarny pies. Kiedyś już tu, w tym samym miejscu.

– Ty tutaj? – zapytałam ze zdziwieniem. Pies warknął.

Stuk, stuk, stuk.

– Mam na to lekarstwo! – zawarczał głosem Blacka, przyglądając mi się z nienawiścią.

Stuk, stuk, stuk.

– Przestań. To irytujące… – mruknęłam.

Pies zaczął wydawać dziwaczne odgłosy, po czym rzucił się na mnie w swej furii i zaczął rozrywać moje gardło, szarpiąc boleśnie.

STUK, STUK, STUK.

– NIEEE! – wrzasnęłam i usiadłam gwałtownie na łóżku. Po chwili wypuściłam powietrze ze spoconej piersi i przejechałam dłonią po mokrym czole. Uff, to był tylko sen, przeraźliwy koszmar. Dla pewności przejechałam dłonią po szyi. Była cała. Westchnęłam z ulgą i znużeniem, wpatrując się bezwiednie w przestrzeń.

Przed moim łóżkiem w powietrzu nieruchomo zawisło prześcieradło. Zupełnie zdębiała i bez szmeru wpatrywałam się w wysoką, bardzo smukłą postać. Poczęła się lekko chybotać, to w jedną, to w drugą stronę. Z przerażenia znieruchomiałam. Co, do cholery?...

Nagle postać opadła gwałtownie na ziemię.

Stuk, stuk, stuk.

Podczołgałam się wolno do krawędzi mojego łóżka przy nogach. Prześcieradło spoczywało na ziemi. Nic nie wskazywałoby na to, że przed chwilą wisiało w powietrzu.

Rozległ się donośny stukot od strony biurka. Zauważyłam, że to krzesło. Drgało, raz wolno, raz gwałtownie, szurając po podłodze.

– Co, do… – szepnęłam, ale przestało. Tymczasem prześcieradło zaczęło jeździć w tę i nazad po podłodze, zwinięte w szmatkę. Towarzyszyły temu przedziwne stukoty. Nagle znieruchomiało. Przełknęłam głośno ślinę. Co to ma znaczyć?

Poczułam bardzo wyraźne drgania całego łóżka. Chodziło w posadach. Tego było już za wiele. Zeskoczyłam z posłania, potykając się o prześcieradło, które znów uniosło się ku górze i zawisło nade mną. Krzyknęłam ze strachu głośno i skrajnie przerażona skoczyłam ku drzwiom. W biegu, ogarnięta paraliżującą umysł paniką i pozbawiona orientacji gdzie góra a gdzie dół, wleciałam z impetem na drzwi naprzeciw moich. Bez trudu się otwarły, a ja wpakowałam się do idealnie ciemnego pomieszczenia.

ŁUP!

Poczułam ostry ból i wyłożyłam się prosto do wanny, boleśnie obijając sobie nogi, głowę i łokcie. Deszcz spadających zewsząd flakonów z kosmetykami nieco mnie skonfundował. Strach wzrósł dwukrotnie. Nigdy nie bałam się aż tak ciemności, jeszcze nigdy tak bardzo nie chciałam się z niej wydostać. Była lepka, nie pozostawiła miejsca nawet na iskierkę światła. Nie widziałam absolutnie nic, wyczuwając jedynie zimne ścianki wanny i oddech nieznanego na karku. Uniosłam się gwałtownie i zaraz zaryłam potylicą o kran. Doświadczając widoku wszystkich gwiazd, opadłam znowu do pozycji horyzontalnej.

– REMUS! – zawyłam w panice.

– Co tu się dzieje?!

Błysnęło światło, rozległy się kroki i czyjeś silne dłonie wyciągnęły mnie za ramiona z wanny. Flakoniki przetoczyły się po całym moim torsie w dół. Odetchnęłam spazmatycznie.

– Mary Ann, dziecko! – to był wuj Giuseppe. W jego oczach dostrzegłam niepokój i przerażenie.

– Co ci się stało? – za wujem dostrzegłam mały tłum ludzi. Stali tam Remus, Fabrizio, Eustachio i Maddalena.

– Ja n–nie wiem… – zająknęłam się. – Coś się stało w sypialni, meble się ruszały…

– Duch?! – pisnął z przerażeniem młody Eustachio.

– Duch? Jaki duch? – zachłysnęła się Maddalena i spojrzała na bratanka karcąco.

– Duchy nie atakują ludzi, przecież wiesz! – Remus położył nacisk na ostatnie dwa słowa i spojrzał na mnie wymownie.

– A poltergeisty? – zaprzeczyłam.

Wuj i ciotka wymienili spojrzenia, podobnie jak Fabrizio i Eustachio.

– Przecież to niedorzeczność! – zagrzmiał wuj z politowaniem.

– To jak wytłumaczysz, że Mary Ann znalazła się w wannie, śmiertelnie przerażona? – zauważył Fabrizio.

– Ech, wy, chłopy! – zaskrzeczała Maddalena, szybko zmieniając temat. – Trzeba się przede wszystkim zająć nią! Kawalerowie, na co jeszcze czekacie?!

Fabrizio i Remus usłużnie doskoczyli do mnie i wyciągnęli ostrożnie z wanny, wypatrując jakichś ran i obrażeń.

– Tu masz szlafrok. Chodź ze mną, napijesz się gorącej czekolady. – Ciotka Maddalena przygarnęła mnie do swojego obfitego ciała. Wstrząsały mną dreszcze strachu. Łomoczące serce wyrównywało powoli rytm. Zostawiłyśmy za sobą sprzeczającą się o coś zawzięcie grupkę mężczyzn i udałyśmy się do kuchni.

Odkąd rozpoczęłam naukę w Hogwarcie, wszelkie bajeczki o duchach przestały być straszne. Duchy nie przestawiały mebli, nie łaziły w prześcieradłach, a ja doskonale zdawałam sobie z tego sprawę. Tak samo jak z faktu, że właśnie ktoś chciał mnie przestraszyć na śmierć. Albo wysłać mi ostrzeżenie. Nie żaden duch, ale człowiek, który z premedytacją poruszał meblami i prześcieradłem, był źródłem mojego strachu.

Przypomniały mi się słowa Sergio: „Tu nie ma duchów. Ale za to są żywi".


	54. Tożsamość Ducha

– Mary Ann, Caterina, Fabrizio, chodźcie. Z nim jest coraz gorzej. To chyba koniec.

Wilgotny głos wuja Giuseppe wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia. Jego potężne brzuszysko tylko mignęło w futrynie i już wyszedł z bawialni. Wymieniliśmy zatrwożone spojrzenia i potruchtaliśmy za wujem, zostawiając Remusa samego.

Dziadek Luciano leżał na swym łożu. Miał napuchnięte wargi i małżowinę uszną. Sprawiał wrażenie prawie martwego. Poruszał nieznacznie ustami, jak ryba bez wody. Był chyba sparaliżowany.

Łzy napłynęły mi do oczu.

Cała rodzina zgromadziła się przed łóżkiem. Nad Luciano stał lekarz i przypatrywał mu się uważnie. Luciano toczył wytrzeszczonymi oczyma po pomieszczeniu.

– Już idę, tato. – Wuj Giuseppe zbliżył się ku ojcu, lawirując ostrożnie ze swym brzuchem między zgromadzonymi. Pochylił się nad twarzą taty, jego długie, lekko siwe włosy, opadły aż na twarz staruszka. Mocno go przytulił, a właściwie przykrył.

A potem zza wuja rozległ się bardzo ochrypły szept, przeciągający sylaby:

– Odchodzę. Żegnajcie, dzieci. Dziękuję za waszą troskę i opiekę… Majątek otrzymają moje dzieci. To chyba najsprawiedliwszy podział…

Łzy spłynęły po moich policzkach. Biedny dziadek!

Luciano znieruchomiał. Ciotka Maddalena wpadła w prawdziwy lament. Zakryłam twarz dłońmi. Ogarnął mnie przedziwny żal. Od kilku dni każdy spodziewał się śmierci Luciano, ale i tak wszyscy byli w szoku.

Caterina wsparła głowę na moim ramieniu.

– Dopełnię formalności związanych ze zgonem – usłyszałam, jakby przez mgłę, głos młodego lekarza. – Już od kilku dni straciłem nadzieję dla państwa ojca…

Wszyscy wyszli z pokoju, szlochając. Byli dziwnie spokojni jak na fakt, że umarła głowa rodziny. Przyjęli to w miarę dobrze.

Tym razem pogrzeb był dość skromny. Przyjechało kilkoro znajomych, a nas, młodzież, zagoniono do roboty albo kazano nie pałętać się pod nogami, gdyż tym razem mieliśmy do czynienia z emerytami i rencistami.

Ja wróciłam do mojego pokoju, nie mogąc odnaleźć się w tłumie starych dziadków, z których część w ogóle nie pamiętała, co tu robi, a część poruszała się na wózkach w znacznej mierze blokujących przepustowość pomieszczeń.

Ledwo zasiadłam do listu, który miałam zamiar wysłać do Jamesa, gdy wszedł Remus. Westchnął ciężko i kopnął bezwiednie mój kufer.

– Co jest? – wstałam od biurka i sfrustrowana runęłam na łóżko. Zerknęłam na brata wyczekująco znad ramienia. Wzruszył jedynie ramionami i usiadł za biurkiem na moim wcześniejszym miejscu.

– Chciałabym wrócić do domu… – mruknęłam.

– A ja nie. Nie mogę. Musimy określić, co tu się wyrabia – oznajmił hardo i kopnął ścianę za biurkiem. – Zaangażowałem się. W Anglii nie ma nic do roboty.

– Remusie! Przecież istnieje ryzyko, że w ogóle do niej nie wrócisz!

– Nie możemy się poddać. – Remus bawił się bezwiednie zakrętką od atramentu. – Ten psychopata by z nami wygrał.

– A co myślisz o duchu? To człowiek? A może Chiara ma rację, gdy powtarza te wszystkie bzdury o duchu?

Remus skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

– Nauczyłem się, że duchy wyglądają zupełnie inaczej. Ich zachowanie różni się od opisanego przez ciebie. To bardzo… mugolskie podejście do kwestii duchów.

– Myślisz, że mam mugolskie podejście? – rzuciłam w zamyśleniu.

Zakrętka spadła i potoczyła się pod biurko. Remus, by zyskać na czasie, zanurkował po nią.

– Nie ty, tylko ten, kto za tym stoi – rozległo się spod mebla.

– Wiem, co widziałam. Krzesło i łóżko chodziły, prześcieradło jeździło po ziemi… Bez magii trudno byłoby coś podobnego odwalić. Ale jest to prawdopodobne.

– Ludzie są bardzo pomysłowi, wbrew pozorom…

Remus z jakiegoś powodu zamarł pod biurkiem. Rozległy się stukoty.

– Co ty tam kombinujesz? – zapytałam ze zdziwieniem.

Luniaczek wyczołgał się z dziwnym spokojem spod mebla. W jednej ręce trzymał zakrętkę, w drugiej bardzo długą, dość cienką laskę, zakończoną okrągłą kulką.

– Co to? Co tam robiło?

– Hmm, no właśnie… Kulka sterczała spomiędzy szpar w podłodze, pod samą ścianą. Zauważyłabyś ją?

Pokręciłam przecząco głową.

– Pociągnąłem za kulkę i oto, co mam. – Obrócił laskę w dłoniach.

– A na co ona tam sterczała? – spytałam, marszcząc brwi.

Remus nie od razu odpowiedział. A potem zagadnął:

– Masz wyjątkowo szerokie te szpary pomiędzy deskami w podłodze, nie?

– Taki urok. – Wzruszyłam ramionami obojętnie.

– A pod twoim pokojem jest piwnica… – Remus upuścił laskę na ziemię, gdzie wydała śmieszny klekot, po czym dopadł do krzesła i przewrócił je, oglądając nogi od spodu.

– Eee, Remus?

– Poczekaj tu. – Postawił krzesło pieczołowicie na nogi i wypadł z sypialni, pozostawiając mnie w lekkim oszołomieniu na łóżku. O co mu chodzi?

Pode mną rozległ się jakieś szurania. Widać Remus grasował po piwnicy. Wkrótce potem zaczął kręcić się dokładnie pod biurkiem, wydając dziwaczne odgłosy szurania i brzęczenia stali. Na krótko zaległa cisza, a potem…

Krzesło poczęło jeździć dokładnie w ten sam sposób, co wcześniej w tamtą pamiętną noc.

Podbiegłam do niego z przerażeniem.

– Meggie, złaź do spiżarki! – rozległo się spode mnie.

Wypadłam z pokoju i poleciałam korytarzem w odpowiednią stronę. Podbiegłam do sąsiednich drzwi. Mieściła się tam malutka komórka zaledwie na dwie osoby, a w podłodze sterczała klapa. Była otwarta, jako że Remus zlazł na dół.

Idąc za jego przykładem, znalazłam się wkrótce na samym dole. Piwnica miała bardzo niski strop, była duża i zagracona. Mętne światło słabej żarówki prawie wcale jej nie oświetlało, pachniało stęchlizną i wilgocią. Czułam się jak w szybie kopalni.

Podbiegłam do mojego brata. Trzymał w ręku jakąś starą rurę zakończoną dziwnym gwintem.

– Popatrz sobie, jakie sztuczki stosuje ten twój duch – parsknął z politowaniem, wetknął rurę pomiędzy szpary w podłodze mojej sypialni. – Na spodzie nóg krzesła znajdują się wgłębienia. Gwint z łatwością w nie wchodzi.

Krzesło znowu zaczęło jeździć w tę i nazad, gdy poruszał żelastwem.

– A oto rusztowanie dla łóżka… – Wskazał długi pręt o wygiętych do góry końcach i podobnych gwintach. Narzędzie stało pod jedną ze ścian. – Wystarczyło wetknąć pod przednie nogi loża. Ktoś wywiercił dziury w nogach mebli w momencie, kiedy byłaś poza pokojem. Laska natomiast służyła jako szkielet na tamto prześcieradło. Pomysłowe, nie? „Duch" stanął tu z laską pomiędzy szparami i uniósł ją wysoko pod prześcieradłem. A po wszystkim wystarczyło wjechać nią pod biurko. Jak pociąg na szynach. Niedostrzegalna kulka pomiędzy szparami, kto mógłby coś podejrzewać? Osoba osiągnęła swój cel, wystraszyła cię porządnie.

– Nie myślałam racjonalnie! Była noc, a ja właśnie śniłam koszmarny sen! – prychnęłam.

– Na to liczył napastnik. Że podziała na twoją wyobraźnię. Skąd mógłby przypuszczać, że wiemy, jak zachowują się prawdziwe duchy? Od razu wyczułem, że to wszystko jest grubymi nićmi szyte. Myślę też, że w bardzo podobny sposób dana osoba manipuluje chorą Chiarą… – szepnął.

Przełknęłam ślinę.

– I co teraz będzie? Chcą nas stąd wykurzyć.

– Chodźmy na górę. Nie podoba mi się to miejsce – mruknął.

Zwalczając przerażenie, wspięłam się po schodach na sam szczyt. Remus kroczył za mną.

Zamarłam na chwilę przed opuszczeniem komórki, słysząc czyjeś przyciszone głosy w korytarzu, tuż przy drzwiach do piwnicy.

– … to cały problem – Giacinto cedził każde słowo najciszej na świecie.

– Sądzisz, że mój brat nie jest bezpieczny? – odparł mu zaniepokojony, tubalny głos jego żony, Maddaleny.

– A co wyście tam robili?! – Giacinto dopiero wtedy mnie zauważył ponad ramieniem ciotki, podskoczył z przerażeniem i upuścił cały plik kartek i dokumentów, które malowniczo rozsypały się po całym korytarzu.

– Ekhym… – Remus speszył się nieco, po czym ukląkł, by pozagarniać papiery.

– Upadł mi pierścionek, wpadł przez szparę do piwnicy pod moim pokojem– skłamałam gładko w twarz podejrzliwie patrzącej na nas Maddalenie. – Musieliśmy go znaleźć!

– Prawda, taki klejnot szkoda byłoby stracić… – wycedził Giacinto, także zagarniając dokumenty. – Nie powinniście jednak tam schodzić, to niebezpieczne! Tam jest tablica rozdzielcza i w ogóle… Różne dziwne rzeczy.

Stałam nad nimi i obserwowałam niby mimochodem treść kartek. W większości nie była jakaś specjalnie znacząca: rachunki, listy i tym podobne.

Kątem oka dostrzegłam, że Remusowi drżały ręce podczas zbierania kartek.

Maddalena obrzuciła nas tylko uważnym spojrzeniem, po czym odeszła bez słowa, jakby nie była sobą.

– Jak ciotka radzi sobie po stracie ojca? – palnęłam pierwszą lepszą rzecz, wciąż patrząc w stronę jej oddalającej się sylwetki. Giacinto uniósł głowę w moją stronę.

– Wciąż bardzo rozpacza – urwał cierpko.

– To musi być dla niej ciężkie… – westchnęłam flegmatycznie. Giacinto nie podjął wątku i począł znowu zbierać kartki.

Gdy już mu pomogliśmy, odszedł prędko. Remus odczekał jakiś czas i rzucił:

– Tak sobie pomyślałem… Dobrze byłoby mieć chwilę, by poszperać w całym domu. Tak skrupulatnie. Zwłaszcza w dokumentach. Są rzeczy, które bardzo chciałbym przeczytać.

Zerknęłam na niego ukradkiem. Miał niezwykle zdeterminowaną minę.

– Mówili o tym, że wuj Giuseppe jest w niebezpieczeństwie – rzuciłam.

– Słyszałem.

– Musimy coś z tym zrobić, zanim i on nie skończy w piachu.

Wzdrygnęłam się, ponownie doświadczając okropnego uczucia, że ktoś mnie obserwuje. Korytarz jednak był pusty, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało. Nagle z góry dał się słyszeć makabryczny skowyt dziecka i głośne tupanie. Chiara przeżywała jeden ze swoich ataków wściekłości. Zachowywała się wtedy jak opętana przez demony, czy coś takiego. Ja i Remus wpatrzyliśmy się w sufit w zamyśleniu.

„Kochany Severusie!

Dziękuję za Twoją troskę. Szkoda, że wakacje spędzasz w Anglii w Twojej dzielnicy – z tego, co mi pisałeś, niezbyt ciekawie to wygląda.

Ja na nudę nie narzekam, wręcz przeciwnie. Sam wiesz, co się u mnie dzieje.

Odkryliśmy, że nie o mnie chodziło mordercy, lecz o Margheritę. Została bowiem otruta grubo przed swoją śmiercią. Nic, niestety, poza tym faktem nie udało nam się ustalić.

Kolejną nowością jest śmierć dziadka Luciano. On chyba zmarł śmiercią naturalną. Przynajmniej tak to wyglądało, ale kto może być tego pewny, skoro po domu grasuje jakiś psychopata? Już nie wiem, kogo podejrzewać. Czasem przychodzi mi do głowy, że to może ja, we śnie lub w jakimś transie…

Ostatnio morderca zaatakował także mnie, zrobił to pod przykrywką jakiegoś wyimaginowanego ducha. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak się bałam! Nie miałam pojęcia, co się dzieje. To było w nocy, meble się ruszały, a jakieś prześcieradło…"

Wytężyłam słuch znad listu. Z korytarza bowiem doszedł do moich uszu odgłos wystrzału. O nie, co znowu…

TRZASK! Niewątpliwie gdzieś nad moją głową poszła szyba.

– Ludzie, poszaleliście? – zaskrzeczała ciotka Maddalena z korytarza. – Co się tam wyprawia?!

– Na pomoc! – dało się słyszeć.

Bez zastanowienia rzuciłam pióro na blat biurka i ruszyłam ku drzwiom. Chwilę potem już pędziłam po schodach, wyprzedzając ciotkę Maddalenę, która poruszała się o wiele za wolno przez swoje obfite kształty.

Tylko bawialnia miała uchylone drzwi. Wleciałam do niej prawie równo z Fabrizio, który posłał mi porozumiewawcze spojrzenie.

Na środku bawialni leżał wuj Giuseppe. Wypuściłam powietrze z płuc.

– Pomocy! – zagrzmiał, trzymając się za nogę. Podłogę oblała jego krew.

Wkrótce zgromadził się tłumek. Ciotki jazgotały, co należy z nim zrobić, Fabrizio biegał w tę i nazad po różne rzeczy, od wrzątku po cukier (nie wiem po co, ale ciotka Maddalena uparła się, by koniecznie przynieść cukier). W pokoju panował dziwny przeciąg. Gdy wszyscy obskakiwali wuja, ja rozejrzałam się bacznie. Jedynym, który nie brał udziału w ogólnym wrzasku, był Remus. Stał spokojnie, oparty o drewniany stolik niedaleko, i patrzył na wszystkich z dystansu. Zorientowałam się, że czujnie każdego analizuje. Za nim dostrzegłam malowniczo rozbitą szybę, co wyjaśniałoby przeciąg. Podbiegłam do resztek okna i wyjrzałam na ciemny wieczór. Niebo przysnuły burzowe, granatowe chmury, zasłaniając zachód. Na dole płynęła rzeka, nieco bardziej wzburzona, niż zwykle.

– Co się stało, wuju? – Podeszłam doń, gdy tylko nieco go wyswobodzili. Miał założony opatrunek na nogę.

Rozległ się donośny trzask i Remus skotłował się na ziemię ze stolikiem, o którego się opierał. Posłałam mu karcące spojrzenie. Stolik doszczętnie się rozwalił.

– Przepraszam… – wybąkał mój brat i zajął się składaniem mebla.

– Zaatakował mnie jakiś zakapturzony psychol! – zaryczał wuj Giuseppe, czerwony z przejęcia. – Stanął na środku, wycelował we mnie spluwę… Strzelił i wyskoczył przez okno, rozbijając je!

– Spokojnie, skarbie! – westchnęła ciotka Anastasia. – Do sypialni z nim.

Cała kawalkada ruszyła z wujem w kierunku wybranego celu. Zostałam sama z bratem, który stanął przy oknie, wyglądając na rzekę.

Remusem wstrząsały dreszcze. Położyłam mu dłoń na ramieniu.

– Co się stało? – spytałam czule.

– Niedługo pełnia – wzdrygnął się. Przeraziły mnie jego słowa. – Nie zostaniemy na jej czas, prawda?

– Nie zostaniemy. To zbyt ryzykowne dla rodziny. Wyjedziemy. Nie bez ulgi…

– Dobrze, wyjedziemy tuż przed. Ale do tego czasu koniecznie muszę to rozwiązać.

– Ciekawe, kto zaatakował wuja – zaczęłam, by odwrócić własny umysł od przykrych rozmyślań na temat pełni. – Musiał zostać wynajęty przez mordercę, nie?

Remus tylko westchnął.

– Nie wiem. Tu się nic nie trzyma kupy… Giuseppe został zaatakowany, bo, jak sama powiedziałaś, dziedziczy spory majątek ojca. Czyżby mordercą była Maddalena?

– Nie wiem. – Pokręciłam głową z niezadowoleniem. – Zastanawia mnie jedynie, dlaczego Giacinto pasuje dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności do wszystkich tych zbrodni. I ma motyw.

– A mnie zastanawia tylko jedno – rzekł nieco nieprzytomnie Remus. – Dlaczego nie słychać było plusku.

– Co? – spytałam, zdezorientowana.

– Nie słyszałem, żeby ktokolwiek wpadł do tej rzeki. Czyż nie jest to dziwne?

– Co, myślisz, że ulotnił się inną drogą?

– Myślę, że… – Remus urwał i nic więcej nie powiedział.

– Remus?

– Zaczyna mi się formować w głowie pewien pomysł. Nie mogę na razie nic powiedzieć, nie mam dowodów. Daj mi jeszcze trochę czasu, bo to nieco nietypowa teza. Na razie zachowam to dla siebie. Wybacz.

Tego wieczoru już nie poruszaliśmy tego tematu.

– Miejmy nadzieję, że mi jej nie amputują – zmieniony przez wydarzenia ostatnich tygodni głos wuja Giuseppe przeciął ciszę jego sypialni, gdy następnego dnia go odwiedziłam.

Przyglądałam mu się z Cateriną, siedząc na skraju jego posłania. Wuj poklepał się czule po nodze w bandażu.

– No, ale dobrze, że ci się nic nie stało – rozpromieniłam się.

– To już teraz nie ma dla mnie znaczenia… – mruknął z rozgoryczeniem.

– Tato, co ty opowiadasz! Masz nas! Masz mnie, mamę, Eustachio… – zawołała Caterina gwałtownie. Wuj tylko uśmiechnął się krzywo.

– Ech, masz rację… Straciłem ostatnio trzy bardzo bliskie mi osoby, to dlatego…

Głos uwiązł mu w gardle. Kilka łez zwilżyło jego szeroką twarz.

– To trudne. Trudne, gdy musisz żyć dalej i udawać, że nic się nie stało… – Otarł potężnym przedramieniem oczy. Caterina przytuliła się doń bardzo mocno. Czule odwzajemnił uścisk. Biedny wuj. Ze wszystkich on chyba otrzymał największy cios, stracił najwięcej bliskich.

– To nie ja! – Chiara wpadła do sypialni, rycząc. Rzuciła się na wujka Giuseppe i przytuliła mocno.

– Chiara, natychmiast do mnie! – zezłościł się Giacinto, który stanął w drzwiach. – Nie rób przedstawienia!

– Uspokój się, Giacinto – zagrzmiał wuj i czule objął małą dziewczynkę. Ja i Caterina wymieniłyśmy wymowne spojrzenia.

– Wujciu, to nie ja – rzekła Chiara donośnym szeptem. – Nie ja zabiłam, plawda?

– O czym ty mówisz, skarbie?

– Duch mi powiedział, ze to moja wina… To nie moja wina, nie?

– Kto ci naopowiadał takich rzeczy! – prychnął wuj, przyglądając jej się z niepokojem.

Wtuliła się mocniej w jego pokaźny brzuch. Wszyscy wpatrzyli się z napięciem w Chiarę, nagle wyjątkowo spokojną. Usadowiła się na kolanach wuja.

– „Wlas kotek na płotek i mluga…" – zanuciła w idealnej ciszy obojętnym tonem.

– Wszystko jest jedną, wielką enigmą – mruknęła Caterina, boleśnie kalecząc angielski.

Siedzieliśmy we czwórkę w moim pokoju, za oknami zapadał powoli zmrok.

– Nie przybliżyliśmy się ani na krok do sedna sprawy – burknął Fabrizio, skrobiąc bezwiednie paznokciem po powierzchni parapetu.

– Nie, jesteśmy bliżej, niż ci się wydaje… – Remus uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

Zmarszczyliśmy brwi ze zdziwieniem.

– Przynajmniej ja. Ale muszę zdobyć jeszcze parę dowodów. Czy nikt teraz nie chodzi po korytarzach?

– Jest dziewiąta – powiedziałam, zerknąwszy na zegarek. – Idealny moment na szperanie po kątach. Zważywszy, że dorośli udali się razem na operę w miasteczku. To co robimy?

– Nic. I nie wy, tylko ja sam. Wrócę za jakiś czas. Póki co, ruszcie trochę głowami.

Remus wypadł z mojej sypialni. Miałam jedynie nadzieję, że nikt mu po drodze nic nie zrobi. Poza nami w domu siedziała jedynie Chiara, która chyba przerażała mnie najbardziej ze wszystkich. Była taka niepozorna, nie z tego świata…

– Dobra, jeszcze raz! Sergio zmarł wcześnie rano. Każdy mógł go zabić, nawet ktoś, kto potencjalnie siedział w domu. Morderca włożył kasetę z krzykiem do skrzyni, by zapewnić sobie alibi. Tak więc ktoś, kto w momencie krzyku siedział na plaży, najprawdopodobniej jest mordercą. Dalej. Margheritę otruto w gabinecie przy porannej kawie, którą otrzymała od służącej rano.

– Wykluczamy moich rodziców. Mówiłaś, że rozmawiali – wtrąciła Caterina.

– I bez tego bym ich nie podejrzewała. Zabiliby własną córkę? Mniejsza. Atak na wuja. Ktoś postrzelił go w salonie i wyskoczył przez okno, rozwalając je. Sam wuj mówił, że był zakapturzony. Remus twierdzi, że nie słyszał plusku do wody, co dla niego było dziwne. To chyba wszystko…

– Nic mi się jakoś nie jawi – burknął Fabrizio.

– A mnie tylko tyle, że mam wrażenie, iż to co przed chwilą powiedziałam to czubek góry lodowej.

– Kto to mógł zrobić? – zapytała Caterina. – Musimy wykluczyć nas i Remusa, a także mojego tatę i mamę.

– Twoja mama nie ma wcale alibi – obruszył się Fabrizio.

– Ma, rozmawiała, gdy morderca otruł Margheritę.

– A jeżeli morderców jest kilku?

– Tego nie przewidzieliśmy. – Caterina przejechała palcami po głowie ze zniecierpliwieniem.

Zaległa cisza. Miałam takie okropne wrażenie, że coś było tak oczywiste, iż to aż wstyd tego nie widzieć. Czułam frustrację i rozdrażnienie.

Jako, że nic nie przychodziło nam do głowy, Caterina skoczyła po puzzle. Rozsiedliśmy się w trójkę nad tysiącem elementów. Nie szło nam nawet układanie puzzli, co w irytujący sposób przypomniało mi o nierozwiązanej zagadce, bardzo podobnej do właśnie takiej układanki. Wciąż brakowało elementów.

Po godzinie męki dało się słyszeć zgrzyt otwieranych drzwi w hallu. Aż ciarki mnie przeszły, gdy uświadomiłam sobie, że Remus szpera właśnie w najbardziej osobistych rzeczach zupełnie obcych ludzi.

W tej samej chwili zaskrzypiała podłoga nade mną, co oznaczało, że kręcił się po swojej sypialni. Na szczęście.

– I jak, dzieciaki, wszystko gra? – Wuj Giuseppe zajrzał do mojej sypialni, stojąc o kulach. Rozejrzał się po naszych twarzach bacznie. Mruknęliśmy ponuro: „Taa…". Wuj wycofał się, zza niego dało się słyszeć krótkie:

– Spać! Fabrizio, do łózia! – była to ciotka Maddalena.

Fabrizio westchnął potężnie i odszedł, ignorując nasze chichoty. Caterina też wkrótce poszła do siebie za namową cioci Anastasii.

Oddychając samotnością rzuciłam się na własne łóżko. Mieliśmy wyjechać praktycznie pojutrze, a ja nie czułam z tego powodu żadnego smutku. Jak piękne byłyby te wakacje, gdyby nic nam nie przeszkodziło! Czy my zawsze musimy mieć takie zrypane szczęście? Rok temu wyspa, teraz to… Czy naprawdę stałaby się tragedia, gdybyśmy w spokoju przeżyli dwa miesiące?

– Aach! – wydałam z siebie zduszony okrzyk, bo z sufitu niespodziewanie zleciał mały liścik, zbierając po drodze kurz i pajęczyny. Widocznie Remus przecisnął go przez szpary w podłodze. Otworzyłam go.

„Tej nocy radziłbym ci mieć się na baczności. Nie spuszczaj wzroku z drzwi! Luniek"

Przełknęłam ślinę i wlepiłam wzrok w sufit. Co go naszło? Z trwogą zerknęłam na wejście do mojego pokoju, jakby czaił się tam szaleniec z siekierką. Żałując, że nie mam klucza do zamka, położyłam się na łóżku, czujny wzrok wlepiając wciąż w drzwi. Oczy jednak same mi się kleiły i po kilkunastu minutach już je przymknęłam.

– Mam na to lekarstwo!

– Przestań… – mruknęłam. Słyszałam go za złotą furtką. Wiedziałam, że nie mogę otworzyć, rzuciłby się na mnie od razu i zabił. O tak, Black był ostatnio wściekły.

Zaczął po czymś szurać. Zaśmiałam się z tego odgłosu, wydał się zabawny.

– Mogę powiedzieć to samo! – zawarczał w końcu.

– Przestań skrzypieć! – rzuciłam ze zniecierpliwieniem.

– Co cię to obchodzi?! – zawołał ze złością.

– Przestań skrzypieć!

Nie odpowiedział. Rozległ się tylko chichot. Black się śmiał. Śmiał się tryumfalnie. A potem wrzasnął donośnym głosem:

– CO TO?!

– Otwieraj! – krzyknęłam, zdziwiona jego wrzaskiem.

Rozległ się odgłos szamotaniny.

– KTO TO?!

– HA!

– OTWÓRZ!

BUCH!

Usiadłam na łóżku tak gwałtownie, że złapał mnie skurcz w łydce. W pokoju było idealnie ciemno. A potem dotarło do mnie, iż coś szamocze się po podłodze. Serce zamarło.

– Kto tam?! – zawołałam.

– MARY ANN! ŚWIATŁO! – poznałam stęk Remusa. Podbiegłam do włącznika na oślep, modląc się w duchu, by nie zaliczyć o coś gleby po drodze. Dopadłam do ściany. Za mną rozlegały się odgłosy milczącej, lecz zaciekłej walki. W gorączce poczęłam macać dłonią po ścianie. Z ulgą wyczułam urządzenie i zapaliłam światło w pokoju.

Na środku szamotały się dwie postaci, zaplątane w prześcieradło. Niedaleko nich na podłodze dostrzegłam porzuconą samotnie strzykawkę z jakimś płynem.

– POMOCY! – krzyknęłam na cały dom, żeby wszyscy się zlecieli. Nie minęło parę chwil, gdy usłyszałam pospieszne kroki na korytarzu. Do pokoju wpadło kilka osób.

– Co tu się dzieje?! – zakrzyknął ktoś z nich tubalnym głosem.

Na podłodze leżeli bowiem Remus i…


	55. TCŚCK W fatalnym kontekście

… potężny człowiek, zaplątany w prześcieradło i w Remusa. Mój brat zwinnie wyplątał się z krępującego materiału.

– Puttana! – warknął ze złością wuj.

– Giuseppe, co ty tu wyrabiasz?! – zaskrzeczała ciotka Maddalena.

– Pozwólcie, że wytłumaczę… – zaczął rzeczowym tonem Remus. Stanął na środku. Zauważyłam, nie bez rozbawienia, że całą sytuacją się podświadomie rozkoszował.

– Wuj Giuseppe zamordował swego brata… – tu podniosły się okrzyki protestów i przerażenia, więc Remus dodał głośniej – oraz córkę, a także ojca.

– Ojca?! Ojciec umarł ze starości! Co za brednie! – Maddalena wytrzeszczyła oczy. – Jak możesz zarzucać mojemu bratu takie rzeczy!

– Remusie, o czym ty mówisz?! – oburzyła się Caterina.

– Posłuchajcie go! – poprosiłam. – Zaraz na pewno poda nam jakieś dowody!

– Nie będę słuchać takich oszczerstw! Spodziewałam się czegoś innego po gościu! – zezłościła się ciocia Anastasia. – Mój mąż mordercą?! Śmiechu warte!

– Poczekajcie, wysłuchajmy go! – zawołał nagle Giacinto. Z Remusem wymieniliśmy zdziwione spojrzenia.

Zaległa cisza. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w Remusa wyczekująco, co go lekko speszyło.

– Eee… Od czego by tu zacząć…

– Może od początku? – rzuciłam sarkastycznym szeptem, by go rozluźnić.

– Dobrze, jaki miałby mieć motyw? – zirytowała się Maddalena. – Nie miał motywów.

– Och, motyw był! – rzucił nonszalancko Remus, odrzucając włosy z oczu. – Dziecinnie prosty. Banalny. Pieniądze. A konkretnie majątek pana Luciano Pianta.

Zaległa napięta cisza.

– Może niewielu z was wie, jak wyglądała treść testamentu. Zgadza się?

Milczeli. Remus spojrzał chytrze na leżącego na ziemi wuja Giuseppe, zaplątanego w materiał.

– Ja miałem okazję go odczytać. Spoczywał sobie, jak nigdy nic, w biurku w pokoju Luciano. Znalazłem go wczoraj wieczorem, jak wiele innych interesujących rzeczy.

– Ach, więc jeszcze grzebiesz w naszych rzeczach?! – zdenerwowała się Anastasia.

– Cel uświęca środki. Testament zakładał pierwotnie, że cały majątek przejmie pupilka dziadka Luciano. Mary Ann nieświadomie kiedyś wyznała mi, że to ona nią była. Zgadzało się to z testamentem, prawie milion lirów miało trafić na jej konto. Ale Mary Ann zginęła, toteż testament został zmieniony. Zakładał, że po śmierci Luciano pieniądze przejmie jego najmłodszy syn, Sergio.

– Ja? Zginęłam? – spytałam ze zdziwieniem, nie rozumiejąc.

– Tak. Nie bez przyczyny. Zaraz do tego wrócę. Kiedy Giuseppe dowiedział się, że Meg żyje, zaprosił ją tu, by z nią skończyć, a przy okazji ze wszystkimi potencjalnymi spadkobiercami. W tym z własnym bratem.

Remus począł się przechadzać, by skupić myśli.

– Doskonały moment, plaża. Rodzinka zostaje w domu, nikt się nie pałęta… Wyszli wcześniej, on, Sergio, Giacinto i Margherita. Do przewidzenia było, że wszyscy porozłażą się po chaszczach, pewnie zawsze tak to wyglądało. Wcześniej Giuseppe już wszystko przygotował: radio w krzakach i nagraną ścieżkę dźwiękową. Wystarczyło się zaczaić na brata, który stał na skarpie. Giuseppe przyłożył mu pistolet do ucha, nie robić ewidentnej dziury, bo wszystko by się wydało. Miało to wyglądać na czaszkę rozwaloną po upadku z wysoka…

– Pistolet? My nie mamy broni! – zakrzyknęła Maddalena tubalnie.

– No, teraz już nie! Do tego też wrócę – zniecierpliwił się Remus. – Być może Sergio myślał, że Giuseppe żartuje? W każdym razie udało się mu, zastrzelił brata i zrzucił go ze skarpy, na której stał.

– A on go nie zepchnął? – zdziwił się Fabrizio. – Skąd wiesz, że użył broni?

– Spędziłem sporo czasu przeszukując rzeczy Giuseppe w jego prywatnym gabinecie. Powiadomienie z kostnicy o przyczynie zgonu to kolejna z tych ciekawych rzeczy, które wczoraj znalazłem. Uciszono kilka osób i sprawa nie trafiła w ręce policji.

– Kto uciszył?

– Odpowiedni ludzie. Zaraz o tym powiem. Wracając do wypadku… Wystarczyło nastawić nagranie, które za dwie godziny miało się skończyć, a na końcu taśmy znajdował się krzyk z filmu. Tym samym zapewnił sobie wytłumaczenie. Pistolet włożył do swojej torby, gdy nikt nie patrzył. Po jakimś czasie wszyscy przyszli. Oczywiście, Sergio już nie żył. Giuseppe chciał być pewny, że nikt nie odkryje pistoletu w torbie. Może zaczął się denerwować, musiał szybko wymyślić pretekst, by wrócić do domu z rzeczami, w których pistolet się znajdywał. Jakoś tak się stało, że Chiarę rozbolała głowa. Giuseppe udawał, że szuka leków, podczas gdy pomysłowo schował broń do wiaderka pod foremki. Żeby jak najszybciej się pozbyć pistoletu, powiedział Chiarze, że pałąk się złamał i ruszył do domu go naprawić.

– Skąd to wszystko wiesz? – szepnęłam.

– Opowiadałaś mi całą tę historię. Tyle, że widzisz. Pałąk się NIE złamał. Oglądałem przez przypadek to wiaderko wczoraj, leży wciąż w przedpokoju. Nie ma na nim najmniejszej rysy.

– To dlaczego Chiara powiedziała, że jest złamane? – rzekłam podejrzliwie. – Sama słyszałam.

Remus uśmiechnął się mściwie.

– Właśnie… Chiara. Otóż Chiarze dziecinnie łatwo jest wmówić różne rzeczy. Nawet coś, czego nie widzi. A szczególnie łatwo to przychodziło Giuseppe… Była od niego uzależniona, jako jedyny znosił cierpliwie jej fochy, chorobę, przywidzenia… Przychodził do niej w przebraniu ducha, całkiem łatwo w to uwierzyła, przesiadując z nim samotnie w swej dużej sypialni. Skąd miała wiedzieć, że facet w prześcieradle to nie duch, skoro była pod wpływem pewnych substancji? Uzależnił ją też środkami, jak to wy mówicie, psychotropowymi… Tyle razy była naćpana, a nikt nawet się nie zorientował.

Zaległa chyba najgorsza cisza.

– Jak to? Jakie środki? – przeraził się Giacinto.

– Chiara sama kiedyś powiedziała, że duch przynosi jej sny i marzenia. Miała tu prawdopodobnie na myśli urojenia, różne halucynacje. Tak mi się wydaje. A duchem był, oczywiście, Giuseppe. Silnie ją sobie podporządkował. Dość prosto jest podać niezorientowanemu dzieciakowi jakieś paskudztwo. Dzieciak ma pięć lat, jest poważnie chory, przecież i bez tego bierze kupę leków. Do tego zawsze nawija od rzeczy. Kto by się zorientował?

Wykrzywił się z obrzydzeniem, jakiego u niego nie znałam.

– To znalazłem u niej głęboko w szafce. – Rzucił zgrabnym ruchem opakowanie jakichś pastylek prosto w ręce Giacinto. Tamten obejrzał je i ogarnął go prawdziwy gniew.

– Ty… – wydyszał w stronę Giuseppe. Reszta domowników zamarła w szoku.

– Wracając do tematu… – szybko podjął Remus. – Poszedł naprawić wyimaginowaną szkodę, po czym wrócił. Pistolet był bezpieczny. Rozległ się krzyk, rozbiegliśmy się po krzakach. Margherita jako jedyna wiedziała, co jest grane. Ona doskonale zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, prawdopodobnie była naocznym świadkiem, nie wiem. Niestety, to był jej ojciec, nie potrafiła wydać go innym. Gdy chciała określić zgon, zapewne miała świadomość, że zmarł grubo wcześniej. Wcisnęła jednak kit, by nie pogrążać ojca.

Westchnął ze smutkiem i kontynuował:

– Giuseppe poleciał po karetkę, w rzeczywistości jednak poszedł zakopać skrzynkę. Zgubiło go to – gdyby skrzynkę usunął definitywnie, nigdy nie zacząłbym drążyć tego tematu. Liczył pewnie na to, że nikt piasku nie będzie przekopywał… No, ale nic. Pierwsze morderstwo się udało, spadkobierca odpadł. Pozostała kwestia Margherity, która nie dość, że wiedziała o jego zbrodni, to do tego była następną kandydatką do majątku. Luciano przecież chciał ułatwić jej żywot i marzenia o studiach. Ona była jego najstarszą i najukochańszą wnuczką. Poza tym pewnie liczył na sprawnego, zaufanego lekarza przy własnym boku. Rano, pewnego pięknego dnia, Giuseppe wślizgnął się do gabinetu Margherity, gdzie pracowała. Gabinet jest zawiły, zawalony półkami, łatwo się w nim ukryć. Margherita zajęta była pracą i krzątaniem się przy sprzęcie. A wkoło Giuseppe miał tak wiele niebezpiecznych płynów, tak wiele dziwnych eliksirów… eee, chciałem powiedzieć, substancji. Wystarczyło pobrać trochę do jednej z licznych strzykawek i wpuścić jej do rannej kawy środek. Oczywiście, wypiła. Nie musiał się nawet zakradać, mogli normalnie gawędzić, a dziewczyna była prawdopodobnie tak zajęta, że nie zwróciła uwagi. Odrzuciłbym jednak tę tezę, Margherita wiedziała, kim jest jej ojciec. Nie sądzę, by odwróciła się do niego plecami po tym, co zrobił z Sergio.

– Przecież mówiłam ci, że wtedy wuj i ciotka rozmawiali w sypialni! – zauważyłam.

– Rano, w przedziale czasowym od ósmej trzydzieści pięć do ósmej czterdzieści pięć? – Remus pokręcił głową z politowaniem. – Rachunki za telefon też się czasem przydają. Ciocia Anastasia rozmawiała przez telefon, a nie z twoim wujem! Wiem, bo na jednym z nich tkwi data, godzina i rachunek. To też znalazłem w przedpokoju, w stercie listów. Bonifacja zaniosła kawę Meg i Marghericie, która zrobiła sobie przerwę od pracy, a Giuseppe wyjechał z ojcem do miasteczka. Oczywiście, wszyscy uznali, że kawę zatruto przed podaniem. I że to Meg była celem, co przez przypadek zapewniło Giuseppe alibi. Przecież nie mógł być wtedy w kuchni, nie? Potem wydało się, że to Chiara wlała skwaśniałego mleka do kawy Meg, czego nie słyszała głucha Bonifacja.

Odetchnął trochę, po czym rozpoczął na nowo:

– Potem miejsce miał atak na Meg. Porządnie ją przestraszył, suwając meblami i prześcieradłem. Prawdopodobnie liczył na zawał, kontuzję, może jej decyzję o natychmiastowym wyjeździe. W każdym razie był to już drugi raz, kiedy miał nadzieję z nią skończyć.

– Po raz drugi? – zdziwiłam się.

– Tak, Meg. – Remus zwrócił ku mnie oblicze, miał poważną, zdecydowaną minę. – Pierwszy raz miał miejsce bardzo dawno temu. Bo widzicie, wuj Giuseppe miał wysoką pozycję we włoskiej mafii.

– Co?! – wszyscy wrzasnęli zszokowani.

– Stąd ta broń. Stąd lekarz, który nie jest lekarzem, tylko najętym pomocnikiem. Stąd atak mafii na domek, w którym mieszkała Mary Ann Brown z rodzicami w siedemdziesiątym czwartym, czego efektem był pożar i dwoje martwych ludzi.

– Co?! – wydałam zduszony okrzyk.

Nie, to niemożliwe… A więc śmierć moich adopcyjnych rodziców to była sprawka wuja Giuseppe?! Najął kogoś, by nas sprzątnęli?!

– Taa, nie działał sam. O wiele łatwiej mu było zorganizować trzecie morderstwo z pomocnikiem. Już kilka dni przed nadarzyła się okazja, by nieco osłabić ojca. Przede wszystkim Luciano nie mógł puścić pary z ust, trzeba było mu „pomóc" w określeniu kolejnego spadkobiercy, tym razem właściwego. Bonifacja zrobiła któregoś dnia ozorki. Giuseppe zaniósł je ojcu. Najprawdopodobniej wyciął mu jego własny język i zakamuflował w kupce ozorków zwierzęcych. Zauważyłem po prostu po wejściu do kuchni, że jeden z ozorków jest zupełnie inny. Odcinał się od reszty mimo faktu, że były niedopieczone. Ale przecież Bonifacja to stara babcia z rzędem dolegliwości, zauważyłaby to, dając ozorki psu?

Poczułam, że do mocnego odrętwienia całego ciała z szoku wywołanego przez informację o rodzicach doszło uczucie, jakby zbierało mi się na wymioty.

– Taka jest moja teza – ciągnął Remus. – Z tego, jak Meg mi opisała śmierci dziadka wywnioskowałem, że warto zajrzeć do jego pokoju. W stercie poduszek ukryto dyktafon, na którym nagrano słowa wypowiedziane w ostatniej chwili przez Luciano. Prawdopodobnie nigdy ich nie powiedział. Mógł być to ktokolwiek ze znajomych Giuseppe, robiący za aktora. Oprócz potwierdzenia sfałszowanego wcześniej testamentu miały one również charakter alibi – o wiele wiarygodniej to wyglądało. Nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że Luciano umarł na oczach wszystkich, śmiercią naturalną.

Wszyscy w pokoju mieli nietęgie miny.

– Tymczasem Giuseppe podszedł do ojca. Luciano wyglądał fatalnie od kilku dni, a to za przyczyną rycyny, którą regularnie otrzymywał od lekarza. Buteleczkę tego środka znalazłem na szafce. Nietrudno było znaleźć o nim informację w obszernych zbiorach po Marghericie. Przeciętnemu człowiekowi bez większej wiedzy kojarzy się ta nazwa z olejem rycynowym, całkiem nieszkodliwym. Ale to dwa różne specyfiki. Nikt więc nie zwróciłby uwagi, jak silną truciznę w regularnych dawkach otrzymywał. Tak więc spuchł i ogólnie nie wyglądał za ciekawie. Jednak Giuseppe musiał się upewnić, że wszyscy zobaczą śmierć Luciano. Podszedł doń i, jak opisała mi siostra, przytulił go. Giuseppe jest obszerny, łatwo mu było włączyć niepostrzeżenie ukryty w stercie poduszek dyktafon i zasłonić ojca – by nikt nie widział, że Luciano nie porusza ustami przy wypowiadaniu kwestii. Musiał się nieźle nachylić. Tak nieźle, że z łatwością wbił strzykawkę z natychmiastowo paraliżującą dawką trucizny w szyję ojca, zasłaniając to własnym ciałem. Miał już dość czekania, aż rycyna go wykończy. Strzykawkę znalazłem porzuconą pod łóżkiem. Obydwie rzeczy wcześniej podrzucił pomocnik, pseudolekarz. Ale biedaczek zapomniał sprzątnąć… Kolejny raz popełniono ten sam błąd.

– To wszystko jest takie zawiłe… – westchnął Giacinto.

– Tak, to prawda – przyznał Remus. – Dla mnie długo było. Do czasu, aż nie usłyszeliśmy waszej rozmowy. Pańska żona powiedziała, że Giuseppe nie jest bezpieczny. Brzmiało to jak jej obawa o życie brata… ale po krótkim zastanowieniu może też brzmieć jako stwierdzenie, że to brat JEST niebezpieczny, nie W niebezpieczeństwie. Nie dociekam, o którą wersję jej chodziło, ale wtedy przyszło mi do głowy, by przeanalizować wszystko pod kątem Giuseppe jako mordercy. Do tamtej pory w zasadzie go wykluczyłem z licznych powodów, wtedy jednak nasunęła się myśl o tym, że on też może być winny. Jakoś wkrótce potem wydarzył się z atak na niego. Rzecz jasna, wszystko było jedynie atrapą, ataku nie było.

– Przecież widzieliśmy, jak krwawił! – oburzyła się Anastasia.

– Bo krwawił naprawdę. Ale to wszystko było jedynie przedstawieniem. Kiedy wypadek się wydarzył zaskoczyło mnie, że nie usłyszałem plusku do wody. Przecież człowiek jest taki ciężki! Poza tym zdziwiła mnie kolejność wydanych odgłosów. Najpierw strzał, potem trzask, a potem „pomocy". Chyba „pomocy" powinno pójść na sam początek, no nie? Wtedy, kiedy się przestraszył widokiem obcego, którego rzecz jasna nie było. Przeciętny człowiek wydarłby się głupi, jakby nagle i niespodziewanie stanął we własnym domu twarzą w twarz z uzbrojonym i zamaskowanym typkiem. Kolejną poszlakę odkryłem, gdy stół się rozsypał. Było to podejrzane. Próbowałem go złożyć, ale brakowało śruby. Znalazłem ją daleko pod szafką, bezładnie rzuconą. Była to solidna, ostra śruba. Na czubku została okrwawiona. I już wiedziałem, jak wyglądał rzekomy atak: Giuseppe najpierw zranił się głęboko wyciągniętą ze stolika śrubą, rzucił ją gdzieś, po czym wystrzelił w okno. W panice cisnął pistoletem w szybę, żeby wyrzucić go w świat. Pistolet nie wywołał plusku w rzece, a przynajmniej nie na tyle głośnego, bym to usłyszał. Być może wcale do niej nie wpadł? By być pewnym, że zleci się pół domu, a także bardziej wiarygodnym, wrzasnął po namyśle: „pomocy". Siedziałem przy otwartym oknie piętro wyżej i tylko przytaczam to, co przez nie usłyszałem. Najpierw wystrzał i odgłos pękającego szkła, potem nic (nie było plusku), a na końcu „pomocy".

Rozejrzał się z tryumfem po zrezygnowanych i zszokowanych twarzach naokoło.

– I ostatnia rzecz: skąd wiem o mafii i o tym, że dziś miał zamiar pozbyć się Mary Ann? Z listów, które ukrył pod obluzowaną deską w swym prywatnym gabinecie.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko. Zaległa dziwna cisza, którą przerwało warknięcie wuja:

– Wścibski Angol!

– Jejku, Remusie! Masz łeb! – Ciotka Maddalena pokręciła głową z niedowierzającym zachwytem. Nikt nic nie mówił, zamurowało wszystkich, poza mną:

– Widzisz, wuju? – rzekłam chłodno. – Trzeba było potraktować moją radę serio: z Remusem nie ma żartów, jego umysł jest dla nas za mądry!

Giuseppe zgrzytnął zębami. Wszyscy byli w tak ciężkim szoku, że się nie odzywali. Giacinto poleciał za to po policję.

– Ja w to nie wierzę – rzekła Caterina roztrzęsionym głosem. – Tato, to nie prawda, nie? Nikogo nie zabiłeś…

– Giuseppe, powiedz coś! – poprosiła ze łzami w oczach ciocia Anastasia. – Broń swego honoru! Powiedz, że to, co on powiedział, jest bajką!

Giuseppe nic nie rzekł na początku.

– Wkrótce bylibyśmy jedynymi spadkobiercami, żono! – burknął. – Nie gnietlibyśmy się w jednym domu z darmozjadami, kupilibyśmy własną willę we Francji, a potem…

– Giuseppe, nie wierzę… Nie poznaję cię! Co się z tobą stało?! – Ciocia Anastasia rozpłakała się na dobre. Maddalena podtrzymała ją swym wielkim ramieniem.

Policja zjawiła się kilkanaście chwil potem. Aresztowano Giuseppe przy ogólnym jęku i rozgardiaszu, wzięto Remusa na spytki.

Całą noc nikt w wielkiej willi nie zmrużył oka. Nikt nawet nie próbował. Bonifacja zrobiła wszystkim duże latte z pianą. Każdy niezmiernie się tym przejął. Jedynie Caterina, Eustachio i ciocia Anastasia zamknęli się w pokojach, by spędzić kilka chwil samotności.

Następnego dnia słońce oświetliło cichą willę, ukrytą w koronach śródziemnomorskich drzew. Śniadanie było jakieś niemrawe, ale czułam, że w tej ciszy zagościł spokój. Znikło napięcie ostatnich kilku tygodni.

– Chcecie, bym was podwiózł na stację, prawda, Mary Ann? – zagadnął dziwnie nieśmiało Giacinto. – A może poczekamy z tym jeszcze kilka dni?

– Nie, myślę, że już na nas najwyższa pora. – Uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie. – Dziś jest dobry moment. Teraz możemy już odjechać. I tak… i tak za dużo namieszaliśmy.

– Ależ chyba wręcz przeciwnie! – zadudniła Maddalena z uśmiechem. – Pomogliście wyjaśnić tak wiele… Co prawda moja bratowa i jej dzieci jeszcze długo nie będą mogły się pozbierać… – Zerknęła na puste miejsca przy stole. – Ale dziękujemy, że zdemaskowaliście prawdziwe oblicze Giuseppe. Tak widocznie miało być.

– Przykro mi. – Spuściłam wzrok z zawstydzeniem.

– Uratowaliście moje życie. Gdyby nie wy, zapewne wkrótce pozbyłby się mnie także. Dziękuję, dzieci. – Jej uśmiech był najlepszą nagrodą.

– Wszyscy żeście się spisali! – zagadnął dziarsko Giacinto, czochrając włosy synowi.

– Tato… – burknął Fabrizio.

– To co, pakujecie się teraz? Na pewno już się zbieracie?

– Tak, już postanowiliśmy. Najwyższy czas. Remus…

Kiwnęłam na niego, po czym wstaliśmy od stołu, by udać się do kufrów w sypialniach.

Westchnęłam, pakując wszystko. Ten czas tak szybko minął… Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że za trzy tygodnie ponownie wrócimy do Hogwartu, by przygotowywać się do owutemów. A Rabastana ze mną nie będzie!

Wkrótce wytaszczyliśmy rzeczy na podjazd. Giacinto spakował wszystko do Cadillaca, a Maddalena ryknęła na cały regulator, że wszyscy mają się zebrać, bo będzie pożegnanie.

– Fajnie było cię poznać! – Fabrizio uściskał Remusowi dłoń, po czym mnie przytulił, nieco skrępowany.

– Chodźcie tu, no! – zachlipała ciotka Maddalena, przygarniając nas do swych potężnych kształtów. – Tylko pamiętajcie o ciepłych swetrach, jak wjedziecie w Alpy!

– Dobrze, ciociu – rzekliśmy naraz, Remus nawet po włosku.

– A ta jak zwykle biedzi… – prychnął Giacinto, ładując się do samochodu.

Zerknęłam z nostalgią na domek. Nie sądziłam, bym kiedykolwiek miała powrócić. Co miało się wyjaśnić – wyjaśniło się. Przyszło mi do głowy, że zmarli mogli teraz spoczywać w spokoju. Włączając w to moich adopcyjnych rodziców.

Przez dębowe drzwi przebiegli Anastasia, Caterina i Eustachio.

– To cześć! – rzucił zawstydzony chłopak do swoich trampek i uścisnął nam końce palców.

Zauważyłam, że Caterina i ciocia mają zaczerwienione oczy.

– Dziękuję, Remusie – rzekła ta ostatnia. – Za to, że pozwoliłeś mi przejrzeć na oczy.

Remus kiwnął porozumiewawczo.

– Pa, Meggie! – Caterinie puściły nerwy i zaczęła znowu płakać. Przytuliła mnie mocno. Odwzajemniłam uścisk.

– Trzymaj się – szepnęłam w jej ucho.

– Postaram się…

– Żegnaj, kochanie. – Ciocia mocno mnie objęła. – Pisz do nas, co? Bardzo się cieszę, że przeżyłaś atak mafii trzy lata temu… Bądź szczęśliwa z Rabastanem do końca swojego życia. Jeżeli go kochasz, nie pozwól, by los ci go zabrał.

Uśmiechnęłam się w odpowiedzi nieśmiało.

– Żegnaj Remusie… – Caterina objęła go nieco nieśmiało. – To mój adres. Napiszesz?

Kiwnął głową, uśmiechając się lekko. Caterina po chwili wahania cmoknęła go w policzek, a Remus spiekł obciachowego raka. Zachichotaliśmy.

– Ładujcie się! – zawołał Giacinto z auta.

– Choć, Remusie. – Złapałam go za kołnierz i pociągnęłam. Był nieco rozkojarzony. – Casanova…

– Casanova? – obruszył się, gdy wsiedliśmy. – To znaczy?

– Najpierw Jo, teraz Caterina… Opanuj się, jedna w zupełności ci wystarczy!

– Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi – parsknął. – Lubię Jo, a ty dobrze o tym wiesz. Caterinę też lubię, ale inaczej… Zresztą, co ja się będę tłumaczył, ty jesteś dla mnie najważniejsza, mój kotku.

– Nie mów tak do mnie – rzekłam ze znużeniem. – Z tym „kotkiem" brzmisz jak Black.

Remus się przymknął. Wyjrzałam za okno, by uchwycić ostatnie obrazy tego pięknego, starego domu. W jednym oknie na piętrze stała Chiara i przyglądała nam się z grobową miną. Jej szara, chora cera dziwacznie współgrała z ciemnym pomieszczeniem, które za nią majaczyło. Po chwili jej małe wargi rozciągnęły się w ohydnym uśmiechu i wytrzeszczyła jednocześnie oczy. Twarz zmieniła się i straciła dziecięcą niewinność, wyglądała dość upiornie.

Wzdrygnęłam się i z powrotem opadłam na siedzenie.

– I wracamy do Anglii… – westchnął Remus. – Przed nami kilkanaście godzin podróży, wiesz?

– Ehe… Pocieszające.

Zamyśliłam się głęboko. Tak więc to wuj Giuseppe zesłał mafię na nasz dom, przez głupi spadek. Teraz już znalazłam odpowiedź na dręczące mnie pytanie. Wuj był chyba ostatnią osobą, którą mogłabym podejrzewać. W ogóle nie brałam go pod uwagę, gdy myślałam o morderstwie. Z góry go wykluczałam. Taki ciepły, opiekuńczy, wesoły… Z nim czułam się bezpiecznie, radośnie. Kochał swą rodzinę. A przynajmniej tak to wyglądało.

Tym bardziej cieszyłam się na powrót do domu i opuszczenie tego dziwnego, pełnego pozorów miejsca. Poczułam jednak dziwaczną nostalgię, gdy pożegnaliśmy się z Giacinto i wsiedliśmy do pociągu, by wyruszyć do ojczyzny.

– Mary Ann! Na dół! – usłyszałam wrzask mamy. Och, co za życie… Ciekawe, co znowu przeskrobałam.

Wyszłam więc z mojego pokoju, otworzyłam klapę w podłodze i zeszłam spiralnymi schodami za regał, który uchyliłam pchnięciem ręki. Następnie skierowałam kroki do kuchni, gdzie prawdopodobnie siedzieli rodzice.

Jednak tam ich nie było. Zapewne są w salonie.

Przekroczyłam próg salonu, tego w ciemnozłotych barwach. Rzeczywiście, przy okrągłym jasnym stole siedziała cała rodzina, łącznie z moim bratem.

– Coś się stało? – spytałam.

– Usiądź, córeczko, i napij się z nami herbaty – zaproponowała mama, wskazując na pusty fotel. Ciekawe, o co im chodzi.

Gdy już spoczęłam i nalałam sobie herbaty do porcelany, rodzice wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Remus spojrzał na mnie pytająco. Chyba również nie wiedział, co się stało.

– Hmm, sprawa, którą chcemy poruszyć jest nieco… – zaczęła kulawo mama, bawiąc się bezwiednie jednym z licznych rudych loczków. Spojrzała na ojca, prosząc niemo o pomoc.

– Więc, jesteście już dorośli – przejął inicjatywę tata. – Możecie czarować i tak dalej…

– Ale nie wiemy nic o waszych planach na przyszłość – wtrąciła matka.

Ja i Remus wymieniliśmy spojrzenia. A więc o to chodzi.

– Chcę być aurorem, mamo – mruknęłam. – A Remus…

– Nie, nie chodzi mi o to! – zmieszała się mama. – Kariery zostawmy w spokoju, czy dobre, czy złe. Nam chodzi o wasze życie prywatne. O założenie rodziny.

– Remus i tak nie powinien tego robić, prawda, synu? – Ojciec posłał mu wymowne spojrzenie, a Remus skulił się mimowolnie i skinął. Ja wiedziałam, że bardzo chciał mieć kiedyś dzieci i żonę, a nie mógł, bo był wilkołakiem. – Więc chodzi nam bardziej o ciebie, Mary Ann. Masz kogoś?

– Eee… – Co robić?! Jak im powiem, że zaręczyłam się z Rabastanem Lestrange, to mnie wydziedziczą i będzie awantura…

– Wspaniale! – ucieszyła się mama. – A więc znaczy, że jeszcze o tym nie myślałaś?

Milczałam, zastanawiając się, co powiedzieć.

– A po co chcecie to wiedzieć? – zainteresował się Remus.

Rodzice znowu się zmieszali. Chyba chcieli mi powiedzieć coś nie do końca wygodnego. Zapadła niezręczna cisza.

– Wiesz, co to są Tradycyjne Czarodziejskie Śluby Czystej Krwi? – zapytał w końcu ojciec.

Ostrożnie przytaknęłam.

– No właśnie. A my jesteśmy ze szlacheckiego rodu, nieco podupadłego, ale zawsze…

– Kiedyś myśleliśmy, że uda nam się odzyskać świetność naszej rodziny, ale tak się nie stało. Możliwe by to było chyba jedynie przez otrzymanie Orderu Merlina, gdyby któreś z nas przysłużyło się Ministerstwu. Albo przez małżeństwo któregoś z was z kimś o bardzo wysokim statusie społecznym.

Remus spojrzał na mnie z lekkim przerażeniem. Wytrzeszczyłam oczy.

– Oczywiście, nie mieliśmy zamiaru cię do niczego zmuszać, słonko! – zaśmiał się tata kulawo, widząc moją minę.

– Ale przyszedł do nas pod waszą nieobecność list z pewną propozycją. Pewna bajecznie bogata osoba wysłała do nas pytanie, czy nie wydalibyśmy ciebie za któregoś z jej synów. To połączyłoby nasze rody, odzyskalibyśmy dobre imię, a ty miałabyś męża. Czyż to nie cudowne?

Zaschło mi w gardle. Czyżby Rabastan zrobił mi niespodziankę i odważył się wysłać im ten list? Brzmi świetnie. Ale co, jeśli to nie Rabastan?

Coś kliknęło mi w mózgu. Czy mój narzeczony napisałby mi o tym, czy raczej niekoniecznie? Może lepiej udawać, że nic o tym nie wiem…

– Kto, jakaś rodzina bogaczy? – spytałam mimochodem. – Lestrange'owie jacyś, albo kto inny?...

Remus przeniósł na mnie wymowny wzrok, którego nie dostrzegli rodzice. Wyczytałam w jego oczach zrozumienie całej sytuacji.

– Lestrange'owie? Nie, na całe szczęście, dziecko… – mruknął ojciec groźnie.

Coś powiedziało mi, że całe wnętrze mojego ciała zesztywniało do konsystencji betonu. Ktoś jakby wygasił światło w pokoju, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało.

– Właściwie… – zaczęłam ze zdrętwiałymi ustami, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć. – Mamo, tato, czy muszę?

Rodzicom zrzedły miny.

– Kochanie, przecież to rewelacyjna okazja! Całe życie ledwo wiążemy koniec z końcem, teraz nareszcie mielibyśmy nieco więcej ulgi! Majątek, który wniósłby ten chłopak do waszego małżeństwa, jest niesamowity! – obruszył się ojciec.

– A jeśli nie przypadłabym mu do gustu? I by mnie zdradzał, czy coś… – próbowałam jakoś to ratować, czując coraz większą panikę.

– O to się nie martw, jesteś przecież taka śliczna! – rzekła natychmiast słodkim głosikiem matka i ujęła z emfazą w dłonie moją twarz.

Pokręciłam głową przecząco, oswobadzając się z jej dłoni i czując narastającą złość.

– Mamo, nie pleć bzdur! Po pierwsze: to nieprawda. Po drugie: to nie ma żadnego znaczenia! Poza tym, nie pomyśleliście o mnie? Ja też mam swoje uczucia! – zawołałam, zirytowana.

– Mary Ann, od ciebie zależy dobro całej naszej rodziny! – zdenerwował się ojciec. – Wiesz, co mi ostatnio przysłali z Ministerstwa? Groźbę, że jeżeli nie uregulujemy do końca przyszłego roku wszystkich zaległości w Gringotcie, to zabiorą nam dom! Jedyny skarb po przodkach, pełen wspomnień i pamiątek rodzinnych. Tu są groby naszych rodzin, na tym terenie! A my wylądujemy gdzieś pod mostem w Londynie, jak tysiące biednych i bezdomnych! Podoba ci się ta opcja?

Zamarłam z przerażeniem.

– I nic się nie da zrobić? Potrzebujecie gotówki na wczoraj i dlatego chcecie mnie wydać za jakiegoś bogacza, tak?

– MY potrzebujemy. Ty też, jako członek naszej rodziny.

Jęknęłam z rozpaczą.

– Proszę was, czemu akurat ja? – Poczułam, że łzy stanęły mi w oczach.

– Kochanie, pomyśl o Remusie – szepnęła mama. – Co z nim zrobimy, gdy wylądujemy na ulicy? Nie będzie można go zamknąć w szopce za domem jak teraz… Zabiją go, po prostu. By uniknąć zagrożenia.

Wszyscy wpatrywali się we mnie w milczeniu. To jest jakiś zły sen…

Upłynęło pół minuty, zanim wydobyłam z siebie głos.

– Dobrze. – Przełknęłam ślinę i łzy, nie patrząc na nich. – Dla Remusa.

Rodzice nieco rozpromienili się. Zaległa cisza.

– A kim są kandydaci? – spytałam, starając się, by zabrzmiało to spokojnie.

W Hogwarcie było kilkanaście osób ze szlacheckich rodzin. Pomyślmy…

James. No, to już byłby najlepszy wybór, James to mój przyjaciel. Ale on lubi Lily, nie bylibyśmy szczęśliwi razem. Poza tym jest jedynakiem, a mowa była o synach.

A tak w ogóle, to w Slytherinie jest, i zawsze było, największe w szkole skupisko braci arystokratów, więc to pewnie któryś z nich. Super, ech! Kto to może być? Lucjusz i Gwidon Malfoyowie? Co prawda skończyli już szkołę dawno temu. I Lucjusz był mężem Narcyzy Black. Odpada, na szczęście. A co z Gwidonem?

Och, Narcyza Black… No tak, zapomniałam jeszcze o całej barwnej plejadzie Blacków…

– W swym liście Walburga wymieniła dwa imiona. Są to…

– Walburga? – przerwał jej tata z lekkim rozbawieniem. – To już jesteście na ty?

Mama uśmiechnęła się z wyższością.

– Walburga? – spytałam. – Kto to?

– Mama Syriusza! – zawołał nagle z uciechą i ulgą Remus.

Żołądek zjechał mi do jelit, by potem podskoczyć znowu do gardła, i tak sobie sprężynował przez jakiś czas w górę i w dół. Tymczasem w płucach zabrakło tlenu. To niemożliwe.

– Nie – ledwo wykrztusiłam czując, że zaraz wsiąknę w fotel z rezygnacji i rozpaczy.

– Co: nie? – spytał ostro tata.

– Walburga mówiła o Syriuszu i Regulusie – powiedziała mama, dokańczając przerwaną myśl. – Ale…

– Możesz jej przesłać odpowiedź, że wyjdę za Regulusa – rzuciłam stanowczo.

– Że co?! – krzyknęła cała moja rodzina. Czego się spodziewali?

– No co? – spytałam sucho, wzruszając ramionami. – I tak mam zawężony wybór, to chociaż pozwólcie wybrać tego, z kim będę brać ten cholerny ślub.

– Ale… – Remus wytrzeszczył oczy. – Meg, a co z Łapą?

– Nic z Łapą! – zezłościłam się. – Czy choć przez chwilę łudziłeś się, że wyjdę za Syriusza Blacka? Nic z tego!

– Ależ, kochanie! – oburzył się ojciec. – Bądź rozsądna! Regulus jest młodszy, to jeszcze dziecko! Poza tym jest ze Slytherinu! Czy nie lepiej ci wybrać Syriusza? To taki inteligentny i odważny chłopak! Gryfon, jak i ty!

– Syriusza już znamy, i to całkiem dobrze! – dodała mama. – Uratował cię dwa lata temu i nie tylko, pamiętasz? Poza tym jest taki przystojny! W sam raz dla ciebie, dziecko!

– Jeśli chcecie się nad nim rozpływać, to załóżcie jego fanklub – warknęłam. – Nie wyjdę za niego! Jest zarozumiałym palantem i egoistą. Nikt mnie tak nie wkurza na tym ziemskim padole jak on! Chcecie, żebym dostała nerwicy? Prędzej wyjdę za Voldemorta niż za tego imbecyla!

– Mary Ann! – zdenerwował się nie na żarty ojciec. – Nie pozwolę, by w mojej rodzinie znalazł się Regulus Black! Nie lubimy Blacków, ale Syriusz jest inny, więc dlatego się na to godzimy! To doskonała okazja by odzyskać honor w bezbolesny sposób!

– W bezbolesny sposób?! – krzyknęłam. – Bezbolesny dla kogo?! Jak możecie być tacy bezduszni?! Po tym co sami przeszliście w młodości?!

– Mary Ann! – krzyknęła ostrzegawczo matka. – Bez dyskusji!

Poczułam, że nie zniosę tego dłużej. Wstałam i popędziłam do swego pokoju, roniąc łzy złości.

„Musimy się spotkać jutro. Na Pokątnej. O jedenastej, w Kotle. To bardzo ważne"

Napisałam tekst dwa razy i wysłałam sowę Remusa. Jeden świstek dla Lily, jeden dla Severusa z dopiskiem „trzydzieści„ po podanej godzinie. Ciekawe, co oni na to powiedzą.

Siedziałam przy biurku, roniąc łzy i ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. To jest po prostu chore. Chore.

Zatęskniłam nagle całym sercem za moimi adopcyjnymi rodzicami. Oni by mnie nigdy nie postawili w takiej sytuacji! I nie zrobiliby mi takiego świństwa! Cholerny wuj Giuseppe, odebrał mi ich raz na zawsze.

Mam za kogoś wychodzić z przymusu – w porządku, jestem w stanie JAKOŚ to znieść, z trudem. Ale dlaczego chociaż nie dadzą mi prawa wyboru?

Wpatrzyłam się załzawionymi oczyma w ścianę przede mną, nie mogąc wciąż w to uwierzyć. Mam wyjść za Syriusza Blacka. Za kogoś, za kogo nigdy nie wyszłabym z własnej woli. Za największego idiotę, jakiego nosił świat. I co ja powiem Rabastanowi?

Skuliłam się na łóżku, płacząc nieprzerwanie. Usnąć… Usnąć, to może się obudzę i to będzie tylko zły sen…


	56. Kara

Ocknęłam się z przeświadczeniem, że coś nie gra. A potem nawiedziła mnie wizja wczorajszego dnia. A więc to działo się naprawdę.

Prychnęłam i wstałam, orientując się, że spałam w ubraniu. „Wyjdę za Syriusza Blacka, wyjdę za Syriusza Blacka". Powtarzałam w głowie tę mantrę z ogromnym niedowierzaniem.

Oparłam się o biurko bezwiednie. Na jego blacie od dawna leżał porzucony w kąt i zwinięty bezładnie wisiorek z kotkiem, którego zdjęłam, odkąd zaczęłam chodzić z Rabastanem. Mruczał błogo, a nawet tryumfalnie. Obdarzyłam go gaszącym spojrzeniem, ale nic sobie z tego nie zrobił.

Odwróciłam wzrok, który padł na zakurzony gramofon i kolekcję płyt. Dostałam to wszystko od Blacka. Zgrzytnęłam zębami. Czemu wszystko tu musi mi go przypominać?

Zerknęłam na zegarek i trochę się ucieszyłam. Było już grubo po dziesiątej. Czas wyruszać na Pokątną.

Przebrałam się i zrobiłam ze sobą porządek, zebrałam jednego galeona ze słoika z oszczędnościami, po czym zeszłam na sam dół. Chwilę potem weszłam do kominka i sięgnęłam po proszek Fiuu. Niezbyt interesowała mnie reszta rodziny i to, co teraz porabiali. Nie poczułam też potrzeby mówienia im, gdzie się wybieram.

– Londyn, Dziurawy Kocioł!

Kilka chwil potem wylądowałam na zimnej posadzce i rozejrzałam się. W Kotle nie było zbyt wielu osób, toteż szybko dostrzegłam Lily. Siedziała samotnie przy stoliku.

– Meg! – ucieszyła się i padłyśmy sobie w objęcia.

– Nawet nie wiesz, jak miło cię widzieć – westchnęłam.

– Siadaj. Zamówiłam ci Ognistą Whisky. – Wskazała na stolik.

– To bardzo miło z twojej strony, Lily. Ile mam ci oddać?

– Daj spokój, na mój koszt – mruknęła z niejakim oburzeniem.

– W porządku. Przyda się teraz coś mocnego… – rzekłam i opadłam na jedno z krzeseł.

– No więc. – Lily postawiła przede mną kufel i sama usiadła. – Coś się stało, prawda? Zdziwił mnie twój wczorajszy list.

– Tak – burknęłam, wbijając wzrok w kufel. – Stało się coś potwornego.

– Ktoś ci umarł? – zapytała niezbyt przekonana Lily. – Chyba nie, bo byłabyś raczej nieszczęśliwa, nie wzburzona.

– No właśnie.

– Rabastan zerwał zaręczyny? – była w tym ledwo wyczuwalna nutka nadziei.

– Lily, nie rozśmieszaj mnie! – parsknęłam z politowaniem.

– To co jest? – spytała z pewną dozą niepokoju.

– Wiesz, że czarodzieje ze szlacheckich rodów lubią łączyć się w pary. Niektórzy nie pozwalają dzieciom żenić się inaczej! Tylko z kimś o czystej krwi.

– No… – Lily kiwnęła ostrożnie głową, ciekawa, co się kryje za tym wstępem.

– I moi cudowni, kochani, opiekuńczy rodzice wpadli właśnie na genialny pomysł, że wspaniałomyślnie też mi zafundują taką atrakcję!

– No co ty… Nie żartuj… – Dziewczyna szeroko rozwarła oczy, pełna chłodnego niedowierzania. – Każą ci za kogoś wyjść? Nie wierzę.

– Nie, to wszystko prawda! – zawołałam z rozgoryczeniem. – Fajnie, nie?

– I za kogo wyjdziesz? – spytała z niekłamanym przerażeniem.

– Za boskiego Syriusza Blacka… – burknęłam.

Spodziewałam się, że Lily się przerazi, zacznie mi współczuć, czy jeszcze jakoś inaczej. Ale ona odetchnęła z wyraźną ulgą i rzekła:

– Rany, Meg… A już myślałam, że naprawdę cię wkopali w jakieś straszliwe bagno.

– Co? Lily, o czym ty mówisz? – zapytałam gwałtownie.

– No… Myślałam, że wylądujesz z jakimś starym dziadem albo ze śmierciożercą. A tu Syriusz! Powiem ci więcej, masz szczęście, że chcą cię wydać akurat za niego.

– Lily, co ty pleciesz?! Myślałam, że mnie jakoś pocieszysz! Wspomożesz!

– Meg – odparła cierpliwie. – Wybacz, że ci to powiem, ale może trochę przesadzasz w swojej histerii.

Poczułam się, jakby ktoś uderzył mnie w policzek.

– Teraz wydaje ci się to tragedią, bo jesteś z Syriuszem na ścieżce wojennej, ale myślę, że jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu ta rewelacja nie zrobiłaby na tobie aż takiego negatywnego wrażenia. Może nawet by ci się ten pomysł spodobał. Myślę, że zbytnio żyjesz teraźniejszością.

– Wiem, czemu tak mówisz. Chcesz, żebym wyszła za Blacka, bo nie chciałaś mojego ślubu z Rabastanem. Nie chciałaś, bym wchodziła do grona ludzi, z którymi on trzyma – rzekłam martwym tonem. – Ciebie to nawet cieszy, że tak się stało.

Lily nieco się zmieszała, ale postanowiła trzymać rezon:

– Masz rację. Stokroć wolę, żebyś wyszła z przymusu za Syriusza, niż zadawała się z Rabastanem. To dla twojego dobra, Meggie. Kiedyś twoim rodzicom podziękujesz.

– Wszystko zawsze jest dla mojego dobra! – warknęłam. – Z Blackiem NIGDY nie będę szczęśliwa. Ja to po prostu wiem!

– Zmienisz zdanie za kilka lat, gdy już do niego przywykniesz, jak będziecie mieć dzieci. Tak poza tym, Syriusz o wiele lepiej pasuje mi na troskliwego, czułego ojca, niż twój były narzeczony.

Rozsierdziło mnie „były".

– O dzieciach nie ma mowy! – zawołałam z przerażeniem. – Niechby się tylko zbliżył!...

– Chcesz mieć dzieci czy nie? – odparowała natychmiast.

– Chcę… kiedyś.

– No to wybacz, ale coś mi się nie klei. Z kim ty niby chcesz mieć te dzieci?

– Nie wiem. Ale nie z Blackiem.

Lily przewróciła zielonymi oczyma.

– Już to widzę, jak Syriusz wspaniałomyślnie na to przystaje – zauważyła. – Poza tym naprawdę sądzisz, że unikanie kontaktu z mężem jest takie proste? Nawet w gigantycznym dworku pewnie nie jest. I do tego jestem pewna, że nie zawsze będziesz miała siłę i ochotę toczyć z nim tę bezsensowną wojnę.

Zmarkotniałam i nic nie odparłam. Lily miała całkowitą rację, jeśli chodziło o unikanie Blacka. I właśnie to było najgorsze. Istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że on sam był nieprzychylny temu pomysłowi naszych rodziców i unikałby mnie z równym zaangażowaniem, co ja jego. Ale co, jeśli jemu bardziej spodoba się idea udawania szczęśliwej rodzinki? Jeżeli zachce mu się małych paniczów, wyprodukowanych przeze mnie i przez niego? Albo już nawet nie chodziło o dzieci, ale jego męskie potrzeby. Co prawda nie wyglądało na to, że ma jakiekolwiek. Nie byłam nawet pewna, czy wiedział, skąd biorą się dzieci i jak to wszystko działa. Mimo tej niewiedzy zaczęłam się bezwiednie zastanawiać, czy Black byłby zdolny dopuścić się gwałtu.

– Meg, uszy do góry! – usłyszałam melodyjny głos Lily. – Wiesz, jaką jesteś szczęściarą? Nawet sobie nie zdajesz sprawy.

– Jaką szczęściarą? – zezłościłam się.

– W zaaranżowanych małżeństwach kobiety nie mają tak dobrze. Wychodzą za starych i zgrzybiałych. Albo za takich, których nie znają wcale. Oba te przypadki cię nie dotyczą. Sama to zresztą kiedyś zrozumiesz.

– Świetnie. Dzięki za radę. Myślałam, że coś poradzimy – burknęłam. – Ja bym tak się zachowała, gdyby kazali ci wychodzić za Jamesa.

Lily natychmiast spoważniała.

– To nie jest śmieszne, Meg.

– O, Severus…

Mój czarnowłosy przyjaciel właśnie wszedł do Dziurawego Kotła i rozejrzał się niepewnie. Zerknęłam na zegarek. Było dopiero piętnaście po jedenastej. Naraz nas zobaczył, ale szybko się cofnął, gdy dostrzegł Lily.

– Eee… – bąknęłam. – Nie tak to miało wyglądać.

– Nie przejmuj się mną, Meggie. Ja już się pozbieram. Myślę, że nie ma co więcej płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem. Mam nadzieję, że chociaż odrobinę podniosłam cię na duchu. Przemyśl to sobie, proszę.

– Nie chcesz zostać jeszcze przez chwilę?

– Nic nowego ci nie doradzę – stwierdziła. – Moją opinię na temat tej sytuacji znasz.

Wstała, przytuliła mnie mocno i odeszła, zostawiając chyba w jeszcze gorszym stanie, niż poprzednio. Severus natychmiast przysiadł się na jej miejsce.

– I jak tam? Coś się stało? – Był wyraźnie wytrącony z równowagi widokiem Lily.

– Tak, i to coś tragicznego. – W skrócie opisałam mu, o co chodzi.

Reakcja Severusa była skrajnie różna od tej, którą zaprezentowała wcześniej Lily.

– Co?! – prawie krzyknął, po czym wpatrzył się we mnie z przerażeniem i głębokim współczuciem. – Przecież to okrutne. Całe życie pod jednym dachem z Blackiem…

Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl.

– Cieszę się, że rozumiesz powagę sytuacji.

– Ale makabra – syknął. – Nie mogłaś im powiedzieć o Rabastanie?

– No nie mogłam! Już widzę, jak chętnie by to przyjęli.

– Trzeba było ich postawić przed faktem dokonanym! – jęknął Severus. – Meg, nie daj się! Nie pozwól, by cię unieszczęśliwili.

– Łatwo ci mówić – westchnęłam. – Oni potraktowali to bardzo poważnie. Nieodwołalnie.

– I co teraz zrobisz? – przejął się Severus. Obserwowałam w milczeniu jego zatroskane, czarne oczy. Wzruszyłam ramionami.

– Nie wiem. Po prostu tego nie wiem.

– A jakby Rabastan cię porwał nagle z domu i wzięlibyście potajemnie ślub?

– To jest myśl – przyznałam, czując płomyk nadziei. – Problem w tym, że muszę najpierw go zawiadomić, a tego najbardziej się boję. Jego reakcji. A nuż nie doczyta listu do końca, tylko rzuci nim ze złości w ogień? Różne rzeczy mogą się stać. Wolałabym mu to osobiście powiedzieć.

– To musisz się z nim umówić. – Po jego minie widziałam, jak bardzo Severus się tym wszystkim przejął. Wiedziałam, że najgorszemu wrogowi nie życzył takiej kary. – Nie przejmuj się. Zrobimy wszystko, żeby ci pomóc. Ja na pewno, jeżeli tylko poprosisz.

– Dzięki. – Ujęłam jego dłoń. Uśmiechnął się smutno. – Nawet nie wiesz, ile to dla mnie znaczy. Lily wzięła stronę Syriusza…

– Naprawdę? – Wpatrzył się w wyszorowany blat stolika i nie więcej nie powiedział.

– Tak sobie myślę – zaczęłam. – Powinnam już wracać, nie mówiłam nic kochanej rodzince o mojej wycieczce.

– Spróbuj porozmawiać z nimi o Rabastanie. Mówiłaś mi, że ich związek sam spotkał przeszkody. Może zrozumieją.

Kiwnęłam potakująco głową. To był dobry pomysł. Pełna nadziei pożegnałam się z Severusem i postanowiłam wracać do ponurego, nieprzyjaznego mi domu.

Kilka chwil i już leżałam na dywanie w feralnym salonie, w którym miała miejsce nasza wczorajsza rozmowa.

– Gdzie byłaś? – zagadnął chłodno ojciec zza "Proroka".

– Daleko – odburknęłam.

– Odpowiadaj mi, gdy zadaję pytania.

Nic skomentowałam tego, jedynie ruszyłam do swojego pokoju.

– Mary Ann! – zagrzmiał za mną ojciec. Zignorowałam to i wkrótce siedziałam już na zielonej, aksamitnej pościeli.

Nie wiedzieć czemu, byłam jedynie wściekła. Może nie czułam innych emocji, bo po prostu jeszcze nie do końca w to wszystko uwierzyłam?

Doskoczyłam do biurka, by napisać list do Rabastana. Drzwi za mną otworzyły się na pełną odległość. Stanęli w nich moi rodzice. Posłałam im nieżyczliwe spojrzenie.

– Mam nadzieję, że nareszcie dotarło do ciebie to, co powiedzieliśmy wczoraj – rzekł gniewnie ojciec.

Milczałam.

– Remus powiedział nam o twoim chłopaku – dodała mama.

Podniosłam głowę z przerażeniem.

– Czy ty naprawdę sądziłaś, że się na to zgodzimy? – spytał retorycznie ojciec.

Zacisnęłam pięści pod biurkiem. To oznaczało wojnę.

– Mówcie, co chcecie. Ja i tak nie wyjdę za Blacka – prychnęłam, ale do serca wkradła się panika.

– Wysłałem właśnie odpowiedź do Oriona i Walburgi Black. Że zgadzamy się na twój ślub z ich starszym synem.

Jęknęłam mimowolnie ze zgrozą.

– Pogódź się z tym, Mary Ann – rzekła mama nieco błagalnie. Zrobiła minę, jakby chciała mi zakomunikować: „To twoja ostatnia szansa...".

– Nie ma mowy – oświadczyłam hardo.

Przez drzwi wytknął głowę Remus.

– Co, wciąż stawiasz opór? – mruknął ze znużeniem.

– Tobie nic do tego – ucięłam krótko.

– Owszem, dużo mi do tego. O wiele bardziej Syriusz pasuje mi na szwagra, niż jakiś zapluty Lestrange.

Posłałam mu nienawistne spojrzenie.

– Tobie pasuje? Aha, nie liczy się, że mi nie pasuje, musi pasować tobie… Wiesz co, sam się z nim ożeń, będzie z was cudowna para – warknęłam zjadliwie.

– Już za późno, Łapa jest zajęty – odgryzł się mściwie.

– Mary Ann, radzę ci się opanować. Trzymaj nerwy i buzujące hormony na wodzy – ostrzegł mnie ojciec.

– To dajcie mi spokój – odparłam chłodno.

Rodzice westchnęli.

– Czyli nie chcesz spokornieć?

Milczałam, gniewnie lustrując ścianę ze zdjęciami bliskich.

– Dobrze więc. Eee, masz karę – oznajmił ojciec.

Popatrzyłam na niego z politowaniem, ale nieco mnie tym zaniepokoił. Jaką karę? Coś gorszego, niż śluby z imbecylami? Odetchnęłam jednak szybko z ulgą, w końcu zostały tylko dwa tygodnie do szkoły. Nie powinno to trwać długo.

– Zostaniesz wysłana do mojego przyjaciela, do Ameryki.

– Ale kara – sarknęłam. – Błagam o litość.

– To biedna, liczna rodzina – ciągnął ojciec, ignorując zaczepkę. – Na nic ich nie stać. Muszą codziennie zajmować się wielkim gospodarstwem. Praca tam jest ogromna i bardzo żmudna. Nawet życie tu jest przy tym luksusem. Jest to chyba najpokorniejsze zadanie, na jakie wpadliśmy z twoją matką. Zważywszy na fakt, że mój przyjaciel zrezygnował z używania magii. Stwierdził, że życie jak mugol jest świetną przygodą. Cóż, zawsze był trochę dziwny.

– Super.

– Aha… Wracasz w październiku. Dwa tygodnie to za krótko.

– Co?! – Poderwałam się. – Ale ja mam owutemy! Muszę iść do szkoły! Nie mogę stracić miesiąca!

– Z owutemami sobie poradzisz. Zresztą, gdy już wyjdziesz za Syriusza Blacka, nie będą ci potrzebne żadne owutemy – dodał bezwzględnie. – Spakuj swoje rzeczy. Mój przyjaciel będzie tu lada chwila.

Cała trójka wycofała się. Kopnęłam z całej pary krzesło z kości słoniowej. Przeklinać dzień, w którym Black przylazł na ten cholerny świat!

W tej sytuacji nie było sensu pisać do Rabastana. Sowa mogła nie dolecieć na czas, a ten przyjaciel miał przybyć w każdej chwili.

Nie myliłam się. Mężczyzna już czekał przed domem następnego dnia rano, a ja, rozkazem ojca, wyszłam go przywitać. Był wysoki i umięśniony. Czerstwa cera wskazywała, że dużo przebywał w polu. Coś mi nie pasował na człowieka wychowanego w czarodziejskim otoczeniu, bardziej na farmera. Zdziwiłam się więc, kiedy wyszczerzył idealnie białe zęby i pokazał miotłę, na której przybył.

– Hej, Marshall! – ucieszył się ojciec i ze śmiechem rzucili się sobie w objęcia. Matka i Remus już zbiegli na dół i wszyscy zgromadzili się przed domem. Obserwowałam całe zajście ze złością i buntem. Było mi wszystko jedno, gdzie się zaraz znajdę.

– Czyli polecicie na miotle? – zagadnęła matka po stosownym powitaniu gościa.

– A teleportacja? – zastanowił się Remus.

– Coś ty, Marshall był takim patałachem, że nie zdał egzaminu – parsknął ojciec i otrzymał kuksańca od kumpla ze szkolnych lat.

Podniosłam oczy ku niebu. Wszystko mnie irytowało w moich rodzicach. Od zachowania, gestów, sposobu wysławiania się, po wygląd.

– Chce pan wskoczyć na herbatkę? – zapytała matka grzecznie.

– Nie, odmówię tym razem! Przed nami długa droga, pani Lupin!

– Pa, Meg. Mam nadzieję, że zmądrzejesz. – Remus łaskawie poklepał mnie po głowie, by okazać swoją wyższość umysłową nade mną.

– Zanim się pożegnamy, to… – Ojciec wyciągnął rękę. – Twoja różdżka.

– Słucham?! – oburzyłam się.

– Nie, dziecko. Nie będziesz sobie pomagała czarami przy pracy!

– Chyba żartujesz. Myślisz, że ci oddam moją różdżkę? – prychnęłam.

– Oddaj ją. Dopiero wtedy zrozumiesz sens tego pokornego zadania.

Popatrzyłam na niego wilkiem i cisnęłam moją różaną różdżkę w jego wyciągniętą dłoń.

– I pamiętaj, Marshall, macie ją tam przegonić przez suchy las. Mary Ann brakuje pokory nauczcie ją tam – zwrócił się do kumpla.

Złapałam niewielką torbę z najpotrzebniejszymi środkami do zachowania higieny (rodzice uznali, że rodzina farmerów da mi stare ubrania).

– A pożegnanie? – zapytał mnie Marshall.

Niechętnie zerknęłam w stronę ojca.

– Może się wstrzymacie? – zapytała matka. – Słyszałam o jakichś wichrach na zachodzie Anglii, od kilku dni utrzymują się tam sztormy na morzu. Możecie przeczekać do jutra…

– Spokojna głowa! – wyszczerzył zęby Marshall. – Sztormy mi niestraszne.

– Chodź tu, córko… – Uchyliłam się przed ramionami matki, nie dając jej możliwości do pożegnania. Zerknęła na mnie ze smutkiem. Odpowiedziałam jej wściekłym, dumnym spojrzeniem.

– Lećcie już. – Ojciec nawet nie próbował się ze mną żegnać. Wskoczyłam na miotłę za farmerem i wzbiliśmy się w powietrze. Epping uciekło spod naszych stóp.

– Trzymaj się! – wrzasnął Marshall i ponaglił miotłę do ruchu. Z niechęcią wtuliłam się w jego szerokie plecy, obserwując ponury świat pode mną.

Chmury pędziły z zawrotną szybkością, miały barwę ołowiu. Czułam, że za parę chwil rozpęta się prawdziwa ulewa.

Marshall nic sobie z tego nie robił i pędził, jak mi się zdawało, na zachód. Ku Atlantykowi.

Po kilku godzinach drogi dopadło mnie znużenie. Podróż nawet nie umywała się do bajkowego lotu, jaki kiedyś odbyłam z wampirami. W dodatku wszystko mi ścierpło. Z zimna i utrzymywania niewygodnej pozycji. Czułam się niezmiernie głupio, wtulona w obcego człowieka. Żeby Rabastan tu był…

Nagle uderzył w nas potężny wicher. Miotłę odrzuciło w lewo, ale dzielnie mknęła dalej. Powstrzymałam wzbierające wymioty, patrząc ze zgrozą na korony drzew. Ciekawe, czy przeżyłabym upadek z tak wysoka, jakbym wylądowała w jednej z nich.

Na horyzoncie, ku któremu mknęliśmy, rysowały się ciemnogranatowe chmury. Błyskawica przecięła niebo gdzieś daleko.

– Może przeczekamy? – zapytałam, przekrzykując huk.

– Nie, nie ma sensu! Damy radę! W takich warunkach nie raz leciałem! – odwrzasnął.

– Super… – burknęłam do siebie, kiedy kolejny mocny podmuch wiatru prawie przekręcił miotłę do góry nogami.

Tymczasem, ku mojemu przerażeniu, Marshall wyleciał na otwarte morze. Skończyła się Anglia, przed nami dostrzegłam jedynie kilka wysp.

Usłyszałam z przodu jakieś przekleństwo. Chwilę potem wpadliśmy w ścianę potwornego deszczu. Siekł, mocząc nas do suchej nitki. Miotłą zataczało nieprzyjemnie. Choć Marshall próbował nad nią zapanować, wkrótce całkowicie stracił kontrolę.

Sparaliżowana, kurczowo trzymałam się jego pleców, nie dbając o pozory. Miotła samowolnie, kręcąc młynka, pruła przed siebie. Nie wiedziałam, gdzie góra a gdzie dół. Straciłam orientację w czasie i przestrzeni, a potem nagle zrozumiałam, że odrywam się i lecę w górę, głową ku niebu, przyspieszając.

Chwilę później poczułam ostry ból głowy. Coś chropowatego i kanciastego smagało mnie wszędzie, gdzie się dało. Rozpaczliwie złapałam się pierwszej lepszej napotkanej przez dłoń rzeczy. Szarpnęło za rękę i… świat obrócił się do góry nogami. Roztrzęsiona ręka nie wytrzymała ciężaru i znów runęłam w dół. Poczułam przerażający ból w nogach, a na twarzy miękką trawę i błoto. Z trudem obróciłam się na plecy, obserwując prawie czarne niebo, przecinane błyskawicami. Woda lała się strumieniami, zrobiło mi się przeraźliwie zimno. No tak, zleciałam z miotły do góry nogami i wleciałam w koronę tego wielkiego drzewa, pod którym aktualnie spoczywałam.

Marshalla nigdzie nie dostrzegłam, huk deszczu i bezlitosne grzmoty wstrząsające ziemią zagłuszały moje myśli, wdzierając się bezlitośnie do świadomości.

Wstałam na roztrzęsionych nogach i niepewnie oparłam się o śliską korę. Dookoła rosło dużo niskich drzew o rozłożystych, zielonych koronach. Mimo tego faktu ściana deszczu z łatwością tu docierała, więc nie widziałam dalej, niż za najbliższe drzewo. Zrobiło się dziwacznie ciemno i mroczno. Nigdy chyba nie czułam się taka bezradna. Włączając w to noc, kiedy to uciekłam z domu. Szum szalejącego morza dosłownie kilka kroków ode mnie, gdzie to zaczynał się wysoki klif, spotęgował wrażenie paraliżującej samotności.

Zrobiłam parę niepewnych kroków przed siebie. Szalała burza, w związku z tym musiałam się czym prędzej ukryć. Pośliznęłam się na błocie, zaliczyłam wywrotkę i z cichym okrzykiem zdziwienia zjechałam ze śliskiego zbocza prosto do błotnistego rowu, w którym płynęła brudna woda. Deszcz lał się po mnie strumieniami, siedziałam po pas w brązowej mazi, do tego kostka niemiłosiernie mnie rozbolała. Złapałam ją dwoma palcami, zaciskając zęby i przełykając łzy wściekłości, bezradności i rozpaczy. Wygramoliłam się z wody i położyłam na plecach w błocie. Wpatrzyłam się z trudem w niebo. Byłam zziębnięta, ranna, brudna, głodna, mokra i do tego przeraźliwie sama i zagubiona. Tak, jakby nie było innych ludzi, jakbym była sama z tym mokrym lasem, ciemnym niebem i burzą.

Bycie pod wpływem kuracji przeciwwampirzej sprawiło, że w tej sytuacji groziło mi po prostu najgorsze. Wiedziałam, że umrę, jeżeli się nie ruszę. Śmierć z głodu. Albo coś mnie po prostu zaatakuje, bądź ktoś. Jest tak wiele możliwości.

Nieco nieprzytomnie i jakoś obojętnie omiotłam wzrokiem wszystko dookoła, rozważając nad swoim położeniem. Odkryłam z niejakim rozgoryczeniem, że nie zależy mi na przeżyciu. Co mnie czeka po ucieczce stąd? Do kogo powrócę? Do Blacka? Do rodziców, którzy mnie w to wpakowali?

Ze spokojem, głęboko oddychając, wlepiłam wzrok w ledwo dostrzegalny przez ścianę deszczu pień drzewa naprzeciw. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie z goryczą i niejaką ulgą. Można tu zdechnąć. Tak będzie lepiej, dla mnie i dla ogółu.

A co z Rabastanem?

Z trudem spróbowałam wstać. Noga odmówiła posłuszeństwa.

– To na nic! – jęknęłam do siebie. Łzy zmieszały się z deszczem. Poddałam się i ległam z powrotem na plecach. Po chwili jednak podjęłam próbę i zaczęłam się czołgać po błotnistym zboczu ku górze, zjeżdżając co jakiś czas w dół. Czułam narastające zrezygnowanie po tym, jak po raz enty wylądowałam znów w głębokim rowie, jednak ponowiłam swoistą wspinaczkę.

Udało mi się wdrapać dość wysoko, by chwycić kępy trawy. Natychmiast prawie je wyrwałam, ale zapewniły jakieś oparcie. Wkrótce leżałam na mokrej, bujnej trawie.

Spróbowałam powoli pełzać do przodu w siekącym deszczu. Przypominało to potworny koszmar, w ktoś związuje śniącemu nogi.

Wreszcie, po minięciu paru drzew, przycupnęłam pod jednym, wyjątkowo dobrze ukorzenionym. Wcisnęłam się w norę pomiędzy jego wilgotnymi korzeniami, z pewną dozą obojętności znosząc fakt, że jakiś piorun może uderzyć właśnie w to drzewo.

Unosił się zapach wilgoci i ziemi, deszcz już nie moczył mnie do suchej nitki. Skuliłam się w samotny kłębek, rozpamiętując noc ucieczki z domu sprzed lat. Zrobiło mi się nawet odrobinę przytulnie.

Po kilkudziesięciu minutach wpatrywania się nieustannie w szary, mroczny świat zza korzeni mojej kryjówki odczułam znużenie. Choć broniłam się przed snem, wkrótce poczułam, że w zasadzie jest mi wszystko jedno, czy coś zaatakuje mnie podczas snu. Powieki same się zakleiły i odpłynęłam w nicość.

Ocknęłam się prędko, nawiedziły mnie podejrzenia. Poczułam się obserwowana.

Świat okrył szary, ponury welon. Było prawdopodobnie późno. Deszcz już nie padał, panowała nienaturalna cisza.

Wyczołgałam się z trudem spod korzeni. Nie śpiewały ptaki, wiatr najcichszym szmerem nie poruszał liściastych gałązek. Wszystko tkwiło w bezruchu. Bardzo mi to nie odpowiadało.

Zerknęłam na pulsującą bólem kostkę. Z trudem się na niej utrzymywałam, a o chodzeniu raczej nie było mowy.

Trzask przełamywanej gałązki gdzieś za mną przeciął martwą ciszę. Raptownie obróciłam głowę, ale alejka z drzew była pusta, wciąż szara i zasnuta ciemną mgłą. Może mi się wydawało?…

Z wolna, niechętnie tracąc kontakt wzrokowy z obszarem za mną, zlustrowałam zabłocone ubranie. Jest już chyba do wyrzucenia.

Tym razem wyraźnie poczułam ciarki na plecach. Ponownie się obróciłam, marszcząc brwi. Zza drzew dostrzegłam parę żółtych, rozjarzonych punkcików. Były wlepione centralnie we mnie.

A potem coś w moim żołądku osunęło się ciężko na sam dół. Być może to moja rozszalała wyobraźnia, ale wydawało mi się, że słyszałam narastające ohydne warczenie.

Bez zastanowienia rzuciłam się przed siebie. Paraliżujący strach usunął ból kostki. Czułam, że za chwilę coś powali mnie na kolana, odgryzie głowę, rozszarpie ciało…

Słyszałam wyraźnie ujadanie za sobą. Polowanie rozpoczęte.

Kontuzjowana kostka chrupnęła nieprzyjemnie, tym razem na amen się rozwalając. Potknęłam się o niesprawną nogę i stoczyłam z mokrej, trawiastej skarpy, tracąc w nadchodzących ciemnościach orientację. Wreszcie, po kilkunastu sekundach ległam w bezruchu na plecach. Gdzieś nade mną słychać było wyraźnie ujadanie i wycie. Co to?…

Wstałam z wielkim trudem. Noga odmówiła mi już całkowicie posłuszeństwa. Kuśtykając, weszłam w zarośla, nie mając pojęcia, co innego robić. Czy istota ruszyła za mną w pogoń? Może ten nagły manewr w bok przerwał jej polowanie?

Daleko przede mną zamajaczył nagle jakiś złoty błysk. Włosy zjeżyły mi się na głowie. Czyżby znowu coś mnie obserwowało?

Światło jednak przypominało mi bardziej blask świecy. Najciszej, jak tylko mogłam na rozwalonej nodze, pokuśtykałam w jego stronę.

Na niewielkiej polance w rzadkim lesie dostrzegłam coś, czego najmniej się spodziewałam, mianowicie chatkę. Była okrągła, zbudowana została z polnych kamieni, stożkowy dach porastał mech i trawa, na jednej ze ścian rósł bluszcz z dojrzałymi winogronami. Przypominała nieco chatkę Hagrida. Jedyne okienko, okrągłe i dość małe, rozjarzone było przyjemnym, złocistym blaskiem.

Poczułam przemożną chęć, by zapukać do drzwi, jednak nieco wystraszyło mnie to, kogo mogłabym spotkać wewnątrz. Problem rozwiązał się sam, bowiem zza chatki wyszedł przedziwny człowiek. Nosił czarodziejską szatę i szpiczasty kapelusz. Miał kasztanową bródkę i grube brwi, a niósł z namaszczeniem zakrzywiony kostur. Jego zaskoczony wzrok zlustrował mnie. A potem warknął:

– Przecież mówiłem: nie życzę sobie was, łachmytów! Trzymajcie się ode mnie z dala, a ja będę się trzymał z dala od wioski! Ciągle mi muszą przeszkadzać…

Ruszył w kierunku domku, mamrocząc coś pod nosem, i otworzył drzwi. Na odchodnym zawołał jeszcze:

– Zjeżdżaj! Bo cię przemienię w wiewiórkę, dzieciaku!

– Nie jestem dzieciakiem! – zawołałam w rozpaczy. – I nie jestem z jakiejś tam wioski!

Człowiek zamarł ze zdumieniem.

– Nie? – Uniósł brwi.

– Nie. Nazywam się Mary Ann i… zgubiłam się. Nie jestem stąd. Nie wiem nawet, co to za miejsce. Czy może mi pan powiedzieć, jak mam się stąd wydostać?

Nieznajomy lustrował mnie z zaintrygowaniem.

– To niebezpieczne miejsce. A ty wyglądasz dość mizernie…

– Racja… Pomoże mi pan? – zapytałam z nadzieją w głosie.

– Właź. – Zaprosił mnie gestem do środka, jego oblicze złagodniało.

Weszłam nieco ostrożnie do wnętrza. W środku było ciepło, sucho i czysto. Pod sufitem wisiały zioła, na kominku płonął ogień, na stole stał kociołek i kilka składników jakiegoś wywaru.

– Rozgość się, Mary! Widzę, że jesteś taka zziębnięta i przemoczona… Ugotuję coś gorącego.

Począł krzątać się przy garnku. Obserwowałam go nieco nieufnie.

– Dlaczego pan zrobił się dla mnie taki dobry? – zapytałam podejrzliwie.

Obrócił się ku mnie.

– Nawet nie wiesz, jakie bestie szaleją teraz na zewnątrz – rzucił. – A skoro nie jesteś stąd, nie ma potrzeby nastawiać się przeciwko tobie i zostawiać na ich pastwę. Co innego ta wioska… Błee!

Warknął coś pod wąsem, po czym nastawił wodę w wielkim kotle. Mimo wszystko nie poczułam, że moje zaufanie względem niego się zwiększyło.

– Popatrz na siebie! – zakrzyknął. – Siadaj do stołu, zaraz zagotuje się woda na kąpiel. Potem pokażę ci, gdzie będziesz spać.

Niespecjalnie spodobał mi się fakt, że ten dziwny, niewątpliwie czarodziejski jegomość tak bardzo chce mi pomóc. Wydało mi się to podejrzane, ale doskonale zdawałam sobie sprawę, że nie było dla mnie wyjścia.

– Masz, jedz. To skromna zupa z… eee, mięska…

Przeniosłam na niego nieco spłoszone spojrzenie, gdy postawił mi przed nosem glinianą, prostą miskę z czymś dziwnym.

– Wiem, jak to zabrzmi. To zupa z myszy polnych. Nie ma nic innego – rzekł nieco oburzonym tonem, widząc to.

– Przepraszam… – bąknęłam. Zajęłam się jedzeniem, odczuwając burczenie brzucha. Zupa była nieco mdła i żołądek skręcał mi się w mękach, gdy uświadamiał sobie, co trawi. Powstrzymałam jednak malowniczego pawia. W końcu nie z takich rzeczy czarodzieje wytwarzali eliksiry i wywary. Miałam jedynie nadzieję, że nie była zatruta.

– Jak ma pan na imię? – spytałam, gdy nieznośna cisza przerosła samą siebie.

– Dawno nikt nie zadał mi tego pytania – mruknął. – Widzisz, rzadko miewam gości. Nieczęsto widuję ludzi. Ta wyspa jest prawie bezludna, no, może z wyjątkiem tych…

Dalszą treść jego wypowiedzi wymówił podirytowanym warczeniem pod nosem.

– Jestem Mortimer, Mary – wypowiedział w końcu.

– Co pan robi na bezludnej wyspie?

Rzucił mi nieco wrogie spojrzenie.

– Uciekam przed cywilizacją, otóż to. Teraz wszystko wygląda inaczej. Równouprawnienie, phi! Nikt nie pomyśli o tym, że mugo…

Urwał raptownie i zrobił minę, jakby się zapędził. Zmierzył mnie oceniającym spojrzeniem.

– Możesz poczekać w tamtym pokoju, ja przygotuje balię z wodą. – Machnął niecierpliwie w stronę bogato zdobionej, starej zasłony, zasłaniającej jakiś pokój. Udałam się tam, odnosząc wrażenie, że człowiek ma coś do ukrycia.

Odchyliłam zasłonę. W prawie zupełnie ciemnym, malutkim pokoiku stało parę mebli. Wystrój przypominał najbardziej cygański wóz objazdowy. Na gołych ścianach wisiały kolorowe, zakurzone dywany, przede mną stał wygodny, aczkolwiek wysłużony puf. Środek pomieszczenia zawalał okrągły, czarny stolik na krzywych nóżkach, na stoliku dostrzegłam ozdobną lampę naftową, rzucającą czerwony blask zza bordowego szkła. Zauważyłam brak okien.

– Tylko niczego nie ruszaj! To mój pokój! – usłyszałam zza zasłony nieco zaniepokojony krzyk.

Podeszłam do dziwnego obiektu, niedbale wrzuconego między pufa a ścianę. Była to jakby kula magiczna, przyczepiona do stolika. Na ścianie nad nią wisiały jakieś fotografie w kolorach sepii i proporczyk… Slytherinu.

– Przepraszam, mogę wejść?! – podbiegłam do zasłony z entuzjazmem. Skończył Hogwart! Mogłam się tego domyśleć.

Zza kotary usłyszałam huk, potem plusk i głośne „Auu!", a potem przekleństwo.

– Jasne! Tylko najpierw uprzedź, zanim zaczniesz krzyczeć. Zawału bym dostał…

– Przepraszam… – Odchyliłam kotarę. – Pan skończył Hogwart?

Mortimer popatrzył na mnie z niekłamanym zdumieniem, jakby zobaczył mnie po raz pierwszy.

– Ja też jestem w Hogwarcie! – oświadczyłam z dumą.

– Naprawdę?! Trzeba było mi od razu mówić, że jesteś czarownicą, nie robiłbym tych cyrków z wypraszaniem cię z pokoju, gdy przenosiłem misę czarami. Cóż, trafił swój na swego! Będzie mi prościej bez kamuflowania się. Powiedz mi, Mary, możesz już czarować?

– Tak, dawno już skończyłam siedemnaście lat.

Nie odparł, wskazał jedynie na misę.

– Kąpiel. Ja pójdę przygotować ci spanie.

– Czy nie sprawiam zbyt wiele kłopotu? – zaniepokoiłam się.

– Nie, ależ skąd! Zawsze pomogę czarodziejowi w potrzebie. A teraz się myj.

Wyszedł. Zdjęłam przemoczone, ubłocone ubranie i weszłam do ogromnej miednicy z przyjemnie parującą wodą. Była odrobinę czerwonawa. Pewnie źródło było zanieczyszczone.

Wyleżałam się w gorącej wodzie, aż mnie głowa rozbolała. W końcu zarzuciłam na siebie prostą, lnianą szatę, którą Mortimer mi przygotował, i weszłam do malutkiej izby. Była całkiem podobna do tego, w którym odkryłam proporzec.

– Tu będziesz nocować. – Mój gospodarz wskazał na pufa okrytego prostym, kolorowym kocem. – Nie przejmuj się wyciem i jazgotem zza ścian, a także burzami i deszczem. To bardzo niespokojne miejsce. Dobranoc.

Wyszedł, zostawiając mnie zupełnie samą z wygodnym pufem. Zza ściany dobiegł mnie straszny, chrapliwy skowyt i warczenie. Włos zjeżył się na karku, strach spotęgowało poczucie samotności i ciemności.

Ułożyłam się na pluszowym pufie i przykryłam pledem. Dlaczego ten człowiek postanowił mi pomóc? Wyglądało to na zwykłą gościnność. Czarodziejską solidarność. Nie ma się czym przejmować.

Udało mi się odgonić nieprzyjemne rozmyślania i zapadłam w twardy sen.

 _Krzyki. Pełne przerażenia._


	57. Nowe życie

Obudziłam się z zamkniętymi oczyma. Co mi się śniło?

Nie od razu przypomniało mi się, co tu robię. Zapomniałam zupełnie, że jestem u jakiegoś dobrodusznego, aczkolwiek tajemniczego czarodzieja. Po chwili, oprócz tego przeświadczenia, wróciły wspomnienia ostatniego tygodnia. Jak zwykle skwitowałam je ciężkim, sprzeciwiającym się westchnięciem.

Naprawdę nie wyobrażałam sobie, jak można wyjść za Blacka. Może i dobrze, że tu wylądowałam? Może myślą, że zginęłam?

Spróbować się tu zadomowić? Nigdy nie wracać do Hogwartu i cywilizacji? Nie zobaczyć przyjaciół, Rabastana, brata… Może jest to cena, jaką przyjdzie mi zapłacić za ucieczkę przed małżeństwem z rozsądku. To miejsce może nie jest takie złe. Może Mortimer pozwoli mi tu zostać, być może się zaprzyjaźnimy?

Usiadłam na pufie i wpatrzyłam się w dolną część prostej, lnianej sukienki, jaką dostałam. Makabra. Nawet mój gospodarz wydawał się lepszym kandydatem na męża. Wszyscy, tylko nie Black.

Wstałam i weszłam do kuchni, pełniącej rolę głównego pomieszczenia. Bez okien, z wyjątkiem jedynego, malutkiego i okrągłego, czułam się jak w norze. Wrażenie to potęgował do tego niski strop i gliniane ściany.

– Witam! Mam nadzieję, że dobrze spałaś! – zagadnął nonszalancko właściciel domku, krzątający się przy niewielkim kociołku na stole.

– Co pan gotuje? – zagadnęłam.

– Ja nie gotuję – odparł z lekkim zniecierpliwieniem. – Warzę eliksir.

– Aha. – Usiadłam przy wyszorowanym stole i przyglądałam się, jak w moździerzu ugniata jakąś roślinę o niebieskich jagodach.

– To wilcza jagoda, prawda? – zagadnęłam.

Mortimer przerwał i rzucił mi uważne, oceniające spojrzenie. Wyglądał na nieco zaskoczonego.

– Tak… Jesteś dobra z eliksirów?

– Poszły mi najlepiej ze wszystkich przedmiotów na sumach, razem z zaklęciami – odparłam i wzruszyłam ramionami obojętnie. Sumy dla takiego wygnańca jak ja nie miały żadnego znaczenia. Mortimer jednak przyglądał mi się wciąż bardzo świdrującym spojrzeniem.

– Jeszcze nie pisałaś owutemów? – zagadnął powoli.

– Nie. Miałam dopiero w tej klasie.

– Przecież mamy prawie wrzesień! – zdziwił się, marszcząc brwi. – Czemu nie wracasz do domu?

– Niech pan zgadnie – burknęłam drwiąco.

– To czemu mnie nie poprosisz, bym ci pomógł? – rzucił nieco rozbawionym tonem, a potem podszedł do kredensu, by wyjąć fiolkę z jakimś czerwonym płynem.

– Nie chcę wracać – prawie wyszeptałam.

Mężczyzna zmarszczył krzaczaste brwi i popatrzył na mnie nieco zszokowany.

– Nie chcesz…? Do jakiego domu należysz?

– Gryffindor – brzmiała nieco zbolała odpowiedź.

– No tak. To by wiele wyjaśniało – odparł drwiąco.

– Ma pan rację – rzuciłam i zmrużyłam oczy ironicznie. – Co innego Slytherin. Do szkoły nie chciałabym wracać już po pierwszej klasie.

Odpowiedział mi nieco sardoniczny uśmiech.

– Nie musisz mi dogryzać. Jestem dumny, że zakończyłem edukację w najznamienitszym domu Hogwartu, Slytherinie. – Wypiął dumnie pierś i wlał trzy krople czerwonawego płynu do kociołka.

Uniosłam powątpiewająco brwi do góry.

– Nie, tak naprawdę powód jest zupełnie inny – mruknęłam smutno, stawiając pięty na brzegu taboretu na którym siedziałam i podkulając nogi pod brodę. – Chcą mnie wydać za mąż za takiego idiotę…

Westchnęłam ciężko. Mortimer nie odrywał wzroku od wykonywanej czynności, ale wyglądał, jakby uważnie słuchał. Poczułam do niego wdzięczność.

– I do tego naprawdę nie trawię tego chłopaka. Dla moich rodziców liczy się jedynie, że jest bogaty.

– Cóż, jak zawsze. Pieniądze to świństwo, co napędza cały ten świat – rzekł z obrzydzeniem.

– Cieszę się, że pan rozumie powagę sytuacji.

Mortimer wpatrzył się we mnie po dłuższej chwili ciszy, głowiąc się nad czymś i kalkulując. Spuściłam wzrok, nieco speszona.

– Mogłabyś pozostać u mnie na tyle długo, na ile będziesz chciała… – rzekł z wolna, jakby się jeszcze zastanawiając.

– Dziękuję – odparłam, podchodząc do bezkształtnego bochenka chleba, by ukroić sobie kromkę na śniadanie. Poczułam ulgę, ale i rozpacz. Szkoda, uwielbiałam Hogwart, ale to jedyne wyjście. Najwyraźniej nie można mieć wszystkiego. Trzeba dokonać wyboru i albo zostać tutaj, albo wracać tam. Do wszystkiego, co kocham, ale na dokładkę z Blackiem.

Mój wzrok padł na pierścionek zaręczynowy w kształcie półksiężyca.

Na zewnątrz mżył delikatny deszczyk, jak to we wrześniu. Niebo przybrało dziś po raz kolejny barwę ołowiu, ale jakby się nieco przejaśniło.

Uchyliłam drzwi chatki, aż zaskrzypiało, i zeskoczyłam z trzech schodków na mokrą, bujną trawę. Rzadki las drzew nieco mnie zniechęcał. Ich korony, okryte w większości liśćmi koloru ognistego lub bardzo jasnego żółtego, były morzem bez końca. Nie wiedziałam, gdzie można by dobrnąć, gdybym zagłębiła się w ten zagajnik. I do tego ta wieczna mgła…

Doprawdy, nie byłam jeszcze nigdy w miejscu, które tak bardzo mogło przygnębiać. Włączając w to nawet samotną, ponurą wieżę w Norwegii, gdzie osiedliła się Diana, Wiktor, Florian, Marina i Jonasz. Zero wiatru. Zero słońca, śpiewu ptaków. Martwa cisza, wiecznie ciemne niebo, gęsta mgła.

Mortimer przycupnął za węgłem, próbując pielić dwa szare badyle w niechlujnej zagródce, podobnej do tej przy moim domu, lecz o wiele skromniejszej. Zbliżyłam się doń i aż zatrzymało mnie to, co usłyszałam. Mortimer bowiem klął, ale to tak, że nawet Black przy tym wymiękał.

Schylił się nisko nad badylem, z furią rąbał małą motyką u nasady i warczał jakieś dziwaczne neologizmy, które sam sobie stworzył. Postanowiłam doń zagadać, siląc się na powagę. Trudno było ją utrzymać, słysząc pod adresem badyla wachlarz takich epitetów:

– Ty zadzie niemyty, mendo kładziona…!

– Ekhym – odchrząknęłam. Mortimer przeniósł na mnie wściekły wzrok. – Czy bezpiecznie byłoby się przejść? Jestem ciekawa okolicy, ale nie wiem, czy mnie coś nie zaatakuje… W końcu siedzę tu już kilkanaście dni, a nigdy nie byłam gdzieś dalej.

– A, idź! – warknął, wymierzając cios badylowi. – Tylko uważaj. Nawet w dzień nie jest tu do końca bezpiecznie.

– Dziękuję – rzuciłam i ruszyłam między rzadkimi, poskręcanymi drzewami, starając się iść prosto, żeby się nie zgubić.

Z niektórych drzew zleciał pojedynczy, czerwony liść. Trawa miała wciąż soczyście zielony odcień, była poskręcana i dzika. Przyszło mi do głowy, że to przez nieustanną wilgoć. Mgła nie rozwiewała się, a dom za moimi plecami nikł coraz bardziej, aż w końcu zupełnie znikł w szarej, gęstej zasłonie. Żwawo ruszyłam dalej.

Na skraju rzadkiego lasu dobrnęłam do pierwszej przeszkody. Dalszą drogę przecinała dziwnie rwąca, niezbyt szeroka, za to głęboka rzeka. Musiała niedaleko wpadać do morza. Kanał, w którym płynęła, miał pionowe ściany, co wydało mi się nienaturalne.

Przesadziłam ją paroma susami po wystających kamieniach i ruszyłam w o wiele gęstszy las. Tu drzewa były inne: szare, poskręcane, jakby martwe. Liści też nie miały, rosły gęsto, tworząc nieprzyjazny wędrowcom labirynt.

Stanęłam na skraju tegoż lasu, rozglądając się po szaroburym niebie. Zanosiło się na straszną ulewę. W tym problem, że tu zawsze się na to zanosiło, niezależnie, czy ulewa rzeczywiście potem nastąpiła.

Obejrzałam się przez ramię. Na drugim brzegu stała gdzieś daleko we mgle przytulna chatka Mortimera.

Coś mi jednak mówiło, żeby wejść w wyżłobiony w gęsto rosnących, poskręcanych gałęziach tunel. Skąd znałam to miejsce? Ta dróżka przez las… Miałam przedziwne wrażenie, że wiem, co jest na jej końcu.

Schyliłam się nieco i hardo wkroczyłam w zrobiony przez kogoś (lub coś) tunel. Zrobiło się jakby ciemniej. Lniana, prosta sukienka wciąż zahaczała o jakąś ostrą gałąź, toteż odnosiłam wciąż nieprzyjemne uczucie, że coś mnie schwytało.

Labirynt ciemnych, ponurych drzew zdawał się nie mieć końca. Wzmagał we mnie z chwili na chwilę coraz większe obawy, zasilane jeszcze do tego mgłą, przedzierającą się przez najmniejszą przerwę pomiędzy martwymi roślinami. Z łatwością łamałam wszelkie gałęzie na mej drodze – drewno było straszliwie suche i już od dawna pozbawione życia. Przyszło mi do głowy, że to swoisty cmentarz. Dla drzew.

Hmm, jakie ponure miejsce, pomyślałam, unosząc wzrok na prawie zasłonięte martwymi kikutami niebo. Można je nazwać Martwym Lasem.

Wreszcie (zdawać by się mogło – po wieczności) wyłoniłam się na świat z mroków. Przede mną rozpościerał się nieco dziwny widok. Bezkresne, pagórkowate pole z szarawej trawy. Była inna, niż u Mortimera. Ciekawe, dlaczego?

Szare pole i szare niebo stykały się ze sobą, prawie zlewały w jedno na linii horyzontu. Tutaj wiatr wiał, choć przynosił jedynie przykry zapach ryb i jakiejś zgnilizny.

Ciekawe, jaki widok roztacza się po drugiej stronie. Pobiegłam ze sto kroków, by dostać się na pagórek. Zmarszczyłam brwi.

W dole był bowiem dość gęsty, liściasty las. Między liśćmi dostrzegłam fragment muru. Szybko znalazłam się na dole, by obejrzeć odkrycie. Okazało się, że mur jest gruby, porośnięty bluszczem i szarawą trawą. Były to jednak ruiny, w ścianie ziały wielkie przerwy, czas skruszył niezniszczalność. Może mur miał odgradzać jedną ze stron od drugiej? Ostrożnie przekroczyłam granicę.

– ŁA!

– AACH! – wrzasnęłam i wpakowałam się do tyłu na grubą ścianę.

– HAHA! Przestraszyłam cię!

Mała, na oko ośmioletnia dziewczynka w brudnej, znoszonej sukni zaśmiewała się do łez. Miała ubłoconą buzię i skołtunione włosy oblepione brudem. Tak zabiedzonego stworzenia jeszcze nie widziałam.

– Nieładnie! – fuknęłam i pogroziłam jej palcem. – Gdzie twoi rodzice, mała?

Nieco się naburmuszyła.

– Nie jestem mała, duża!

– Jak masz na imię? – zaintrygowałam się.

– Molly – odparła niechętnie. – A ty?

– Mary Ann. To gdzie masz rodziców?

Zmierzyła mnie nieco zbolałym wzrokiem.

– Gdzieś łażą, jak zwykle. Nie mają czasu nawet się ze mną pobawić, wiesz? Wszędzie chodzę sama, albo z Jackiem.

– Jackiem? – spytałam.

– Mój przyjaciel – rzekła nieco obojętnie. – Chodź, pokażę ci go.

Złapała mnie nieco lepką ręką i pobiegłyśmy przez las. Po chwili się przerzedził, ukazując liche, drewniane budynki, porozrzucane luźno bez ładu składu na polance. Dostrzegłam zarysy starego, zarośniętego muru za każdym obiektem. Wioska była sporawa mimo biedy.

– Tu mieszkamy. Dorośli się boją obcych – zaskrzeczała Molly.

– Czemu?

– Nie lubimy ich. Obcy są niebezpieczni i wścibscy. I dziwnie pachną – dodała po namyśle, wszystko wypowiadając na wskroś obojętnym tonem.

– Molly! – z jednej z chałup wynurzył się umięśniony, ubrudzony człowiek z jedną brwią. – Ile razy ci mówiłem, do jasnej cholery, poobieraj te… O!

Zauważył mnie i zjeżył się nieprzyjaźnie. Zmierzył mnie podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, po czym wlazł z powrotem do chatynki. Zerknęłam na dziewczynkę z zaciekawieniem.

– Normalka. Ojciec nie jest zbyt przyjazny. No, chyba że wypił dwa głębsze. Pewnie oberwę niezłe lanie – zauważyła beztrosko. – Chodź, Jack na pewno siedzi na swoim drzewie!

Potruchtałyśmy przez wioskę, ja nieco speszona. Wydawało mi się, że mnie obserwują wszystkie domy.

– Hej, Jack! – zagadnęła wesoło. Z drzewa zeskoczył chłopak. Na oko w moim wieku, lub nieco młodszy. Miał bardzo skołtunione, brudne włosy, do których poprzyczepiały się gałązki i liście, oraz podarte, proste ubranie. Ciarki mnie przeszyły: lewa strona twarzy była absolutnie zmasakrowana pazurami jakiegoś zwierzęcia, oko najwyraźniej wypłynęło. Dostrzegłam niewprawne dłonie jakiegoś szewca, próbującego desperacko uratować chłopca nieporadnymi szwami.

– To Jack. Jest cudowny, nie? – zawołała mała dziewczynka bez krępacji.

– Eee… – odrzekłam tylko, powalona z nóg taką śmiałością.

Chłopak przyglądał mi się nieufnie, nie racząc zrobić kroku w przód. Rozchylał dziurki od nosa, jakby wietrzył zapach. Wyglądał po prostu kompletnie dziko.

– Jestem Mary Ann. A ty to Jack? – zagadnęłam, byle tylko go nieco ośmielić. Z wolna pokiwał głową, po czym zapytał, nie robiąc sobie nic z mojej obecności:

– Co ona tu robi, Molly?

– Znalazłam ją w lesie i zabrałam – oznajmiła hardo, jakby Jack ośmielił się obrazić jej znalezisko.

– To zabronione! – warknął.

– Przecież ta dziewczynka jest bardzo miła!

– Dziwnie pachnie… Śmierdzi tym czarodziejem. Wiesz, co to dla nas oznacza! Jesteś obca – zwrócił się do mnie. Ciarki znów mnie przeszły, gdy zobaczyłam poszatkowaną część twarzy. – Nic tu po tobie. Odejdź, jesteś obca. To nasz teren.

Zerknęłam ze zdziwieniem na Molly.

– Jesteś obca. Odejdź – powtórzył natarczywie.

– Chodź, odprowadzę cię. – Chwyciła mnie za rękę i powróciłyśmy do muru.

– Żegnaj – rzekła nieco smutno, spuściwszy głowę.

– To na razie… – odparłam, obserwując kątem oka nieprzyjazną wioskę.

– Jack ma rację. Dziwnie pachniesz – stwierdziła i pokiwała z wolna potakująco.

– Aha. – Przekrzywiłam głowę.

– Ale to nic. I tak cię lubię. Przyjdziesz do mnie czasem? Pobawimy się. Poproszę starszych wioski, by zrobili dla ciebie wyjątek. A jak nie, to będziemy się bawić na polu, nie?

– No… – odpowiedziałam, nie do końca wiedząc, czy chcę kiedykolwiek postawić nogę w tym miejscu.

– Będziemy się bawić!… – Speszyła się jakby, obróciła i czmychnęła do domu.

Plask! Pierwsza kropla uderzyła o moje ramię. Podniosłam z niepokojem wzrok ku niebu. Było prawie czarne, chmury pędziły z pośpiechem, jakby w szaleństwie.

Pobiegłam w stronę chatki Mortimera.

Co to było? Dlaczego mieszkańcy tej wioski zachowywali się tak dziwnie? Czemu byli tacy nieprzystępni? We wiosce było nienaturalnie cicho… Może czegoś się bali? Ten chłopak, Jack, powiedział: „Śmierdzi tym czarodziejem". Nacechowane to było wrogością. Mortimer także nie lubił ludzi stamtąd, nie chciał mi pomóc, dopóki się nie dowiedział, że jestem z zewnątrz. O co tu chodzi?

Na zewnątrz rozpadało się porządnie, gdy przekroczyłam próg chatki.

– Mortimerze!

– Gdzie byłaś? – zawołał ze swego pokoju. – Myślałem, że coś ci się stało!

– Nie, tylko…

Wyjrzał zza kurtyny przedzielającej jego pokój od kuchni.

– Tylko co?

– Możemy pogadać? – Opadłam na krzesło przy stole i spojrzałam nań wyczekująco. Kiwnął na zgodę i usiadł ze mną.

– Byłam w tej wiosce, której tak nie lubisz.

– We wiosce, której…? – Zerknął na mnie zszokowany.

– Tak. Pamiętam, jak o niej mówiłeś – rzekłam z powagą.

– I co? – zainteresował się po kilku sekundach.

– Dziwni byli – rzekłam wymijająco. – Tajemniczy i nieodgadnięci. Miałam wrażenie, że znajduję się w gnieździe przerażonych stworzeń.

Mortimer przyglądał mi się teraz z najwyższą uwagą.

– I co jeszcze?

– Nic. Poprosili mnie o opuszczenie ich terytorium. Jednak… Zastanawia mnie to wszystko.

– Nie powinnaś sobie tym zaprzątać głowy. Ta wioska jest… nienormalna – mruknął.

– Zauważyłam. Co im się stało? Czemu nie słychać u nich śmiechu, wrzawy, krzątaniny, a jest tak pusto i szaro? Czego się boją? Czemu cię denerwują? – zagadnęłam nagle.

– Czemu mnie…?

Wydawał się zbity z tropu.

– Cóż… Mieliśmy mały zgrzyt w przeszłości… I wygnali mnie. Tak, tak… – Pokiwał głową, widząc moją minę. – Należałem do nich kiedyś. Powiedzmy sobie szczerze, nie pasowałem do ich zbiorowości…

– A co takiego zrobiłeś, że cię wygnali?

Mortimer przygryzł wargę.

– Nic takiego, w zasadzie… Nieistotne. Radziłbym ci jednak trzymać się od nich z dala.

Posłał mi bardzo surowe, zakazujące spojrzenie. Czaiła się w nim nawet groźba.

– Rozumiemy się? – dodał ostrzegawczo.

– Eee, jasne – odparłam ze strachem.

– Wingardium Leviosa! – nakazał dzbankowi z wodą, a ja wbiłam zaaferowany wzrok w blat stołu.

 _–_ _BIEGNIE TU! TO ON!_

 _Wrzaski. Kobiety piszczały, nawoływały z rozpaczą bliskich. Smak i zapach krwi._

 _NIEEE!_

Usiadłam na łóżku, zlana potem. Westchnęłam ciężko. Rudo-czarne loki opadły na uda. Zsunęłam się flegmatycznie z łóżka.

W kuchni nie było Mortimera. Wyjrzałam przez jedyne w domku okienko. Na zewnątrz lało jak z cebra. Było prawie zupełnie ciemno, choć wiedziałam, że jest dopiero ranek. Drzewa poruszały ciężkie krople deszczu, namokłe góry liści walały się po zielonej trawie.

Wróciłam, by zarzucić na siebie sukienkę ze lnu. Czemu Mortimer jeszcze nie wstał? A może znów kopie w swym bujnym ogródku, wyzywając dwa nieszczęsne badyle od niemytych zadów? Chyba musiałby być bardzo znudzony, jeżeliby chciał wyłazić w taką ulewę na zewnątrz.

– Mary! – usłyszałam z jego pokoju. – Pozwól no tu do mnie!

Zajrzałam przez kolorową zasłonę do jego pokoju. Siedział w siadzie skrzyżnym na swym pufie, przed nim stał tamten stolik z dziwną kulą.

– Zrób omlety – przykazał złowieszczym szeptem. W ciemnym pokoju bez okien widziałam ledwo jego zarys.

– Co robisz? – zapytałam nieśmiało z zaintrygowaniem.

– To bardzo złożona czynność – wyjaśnił w skupieniu. – A teraz zrób śniadanie. Wytłumaczę ci potem, jak chcesz. Nie przeszkadzaj teraz.

Posłusznie wycofałam się do kuchni. Przez cały czasy, gdy mieszałam składniki omletów, myślałam nad tym wszystkim, co się działo naokoło. Minęło parę dni, odkąd byłam we wiosce. Co się tam działo? Czemu Mortimer zakazał mi tam chodzić?

Charakter i doświadczenie przebywania z Huncwotami podpowiadały mi, że zapewne i tak go nie posłucham. Właśnie, ciekawe, jak tam Huncwoci? Już była pewnie połowa września. Oczyma wyobraźni widziałam Jamesa, rzucającego się po jakiejś klasie. Nie, może bez przesady, w końcu chłopak już spoważniał. Nieco.

Mortimer przekroczył próg kuchni, węsząc w powietrzu, po czym usiadł za stołem, okręcając jeden z kosmyków bródki naokoło palca.

– Co w takim razie porabiałeś przed chwilą? – zagadnęłam, gdy wzięliśmy się za jedzenie.

– Jestem magicznym eksperymentatorem, wynalazcą. Nie mówiłem ci?

– Coś wspominałeś.

– Jeżeli się skupisz i wyłączysz inne myśli, tamta kula może pomóc ci zapaść w bardzo głęboki, spokojny sen. Stajesz się wtedy niewykrywalna dla wrogów. Gdyby jacyś przyszli. To rzecz, nad którą pracowałem z początku. Kiedy jeszcze działały na mnie wrzaski potworów z zewnątrz.

– Tylko to wymyśliłeś? – spytałam z lekką drwiną.

– Oczywiście, że nie – żachnął się. – Są jeszcze inne wynalazki. Na przykład, możesz podejść do mojego zwierciadła. A wtedy…

– A wtedy co? – zaciekawiłam się.

– Nie przerywaj. Możesz podejść do zwierciadła i coś zobaczyć. – Wskazał na okrągłe, wąskie lustro w swoim pokoju. Niewinne spoglądało na mnie, zasłonięte częściowo kotarą.

– Zobaczyć co?

– Nie wiem. Nikt nie wie. Coś, co masz w nim zobaczyć. Mogę wtedy widzieć moje dawne, zatracone wspomnienia, niegdyś istotne dla mnie osoby, spiski we wiosce, przyszłość… Albo tak prozaiczne rzeczy, jak łyżka na stole, gdy jestem głodny. Można zobaczyć swe marzenia i obawy. Chcesz spróbować?

– Spróbuję. Tylko dokończmy śniadanie.

Tak więc poszłam za Mortimerem do jego pokoju, gdy talerze zabrały się do samodzielnego mycia.

– Podejdź tu. Skup się. Musisz spojrzeć głęboko w taflę – poinstruował mnie.

Z pewnym niepokojem podeszłam do lustra. Spróbowałam się wyciszyć, jednak nie potrafiłam osiągnąć całkowitej bierności. Coś mi ciągle przeszkadzało: a to tajemnicza wioska, a to Mortimer, a nawet Black obijał się o ścianki mej głowy.

– Widzisz coś? – spytał czarodziej po dość długiej ciszy.

– Widzę tylko siebie – odparłam z rozczarowaniem.

– No tak… Czasem nie działa.

Spojrzałam na niego z powątpiewaniem.

– Spróbuję jeszcze raz, może tym razem nie będzie popsute – mruknęłam.

– Dobra. Siedź tu, ile chcesz. I tak nic nie będziemy robić w taki deszcz. – Mortimer wylazł ze swego pokoju, by znów pobawić się w alchemika.

Molly zeskoczyła z niskiego, rozłożystego drzewa.

– Rodzice tylko w kółko łażą i narzekają na wszystko. A najbardziej jak muszą doić krowy, a jak krowy nie chcą być dojone, narzekają jeszcze bardziej – stwierdziła pogodnie.

Uniosłam brwi, opierając się o mur obronny.

– A długo już tu mieszkacie? – zapytałam, zerkając na dalekie dachy ze strzechy.

– Od stu lat – zawołała, wytrzeszczając oczy.

– Powinno być was więcej, czyż nie?

– Szybko się rozmnażamy – rzekła bez zająknięcia. – Ale dziesiątkują nas plagi.

– Plagi? – Usiadłam na niskim, czarnym pieńku.

Dziewczynka nie odpowiedziała od razu, zerkając na niebo. Było jak zwykle buro szare, zwiastujące burzę. Nie zdarzyło się dotąd, bym na wyspie dostrzegła słońce.

– Choroby, żywioły… No wiesz, huragany, pioruny, rozszalałe morze. I ten potworny stwór.

– Jaki stwór? – spytałam i zmarszczyłam brwi, sztywniejąc.

– Potworny zwierz. Czasami napada naszą wioskę – stwierdziła Molly obojętnie. – Zjada nas. Kiedyś też się pojawiał, ale nie był tak silny i wielki.

– Kiedyś?

– Ehe. Od jakiegoś czasu jest inaczej.

– Od kiedy?

– Od jakiegoś czasu – powtórzyła z uporem.

– Aha… – Wpatrzyłam się w korony drzew. Dziwne dziecko.

– Nasza wioska stara się przed nim chronić. Ale potwór nic sobie nie robi z naszych barier. A jak ktoś wyjdzie poza obręb wioski w nocy, to już nie wraca! – Wytrzeszczyła dziko oczy.

– Jak on wygląda?

W tym momencie zza drzew wyłonił się ten dziwny chłopiec, przyjaciel Molly. Zmierzył mnie taksującym spojrzeniem i nieco obnażył górny rząd zębów.

– Hmm, macie dziwny sposób witania gości – skwitowałam sardonicznie.

– Molly, zaraz się zacznie. Chodź. Chyba ci coś mówiliśmy. Nie możesz z nią rozmawiać – całkowicie mnie zignorował.

– Ale ona jest miła – oznajmiła dziewczynka.

– Jest z tym czarodziejem. – Znów obdarzył mnie nieprzychylnym wzrokiem. – Chodź. Zaczyna się.

Molly posłała mi tęskne spojrzenie.

– Pa. Długo się nie zobaczymy. I uważaj na potwora – rzuciła nieco obojętnie i znikła za pniakami z kolegą. Odeszłam od muru i ruszyłam pod górkę. Ciekawe, co się zaczyna?

Raptownie zatrzymałam się i wpatrzyłam nieświadomie w ziemię. Długo się nie zobaczymy?

Z wolna obróciłam głowę w kierunku muru. Po minucie kłótni z samą sobą na palcach podbiegłam do niego i wyjrzałam zza zwietrzałych cegieł. Niestety, drzewa zasłaniały mi widok na to, co się działo we wiosce.

A coś działo się na pewno. Spomiędzy pni prześwitywał ciągły ruch i zamieszanie, jakie powstało przed jednym z budynków. Ludzie tłoczyli się u wejścia. Wkrótce nikt żywy nie pozostał w zasięgu wzroku. Zmarszczyłam brwi, zaciskając dłonie na zimnym, chropowatym kamieniu na murze. Co oni robią? Czyżby był to jakiś wioskowy rytuał, niedostępny dla osób z zewnątrz? Podejść bliżej, czy nie? Wyjaśnienie tych wszystkich zagadek leżało u moich stóp. A jak mnie zobaczą?…

Zrobiłam krok do przodu. W tym momencie rozległ się straszliwy skowyt i krzyki bólu. Ohydne warczenie i wycie, a także pełne przerażenia wrzaski podniosły się ku granatowo-ołowianemu niebu. Zamarłam, czując włosy jeżące się na plecach. Podbiegłam na palcach przez rzadki las, znajdując się na skraju wioski i czując nerwowe napięcie mięśni. W tej samej sekundzie, w której zatrzymałam się na chwilę (by rzucić okiem na duży, drewniany budynek i ocenić, czy ma w ogóle coś takiego jak okna w jakimkolwiek miejscu), stało się coś nieoczekiwanego. Prowizoryczne drzwi celu rozwarły się z takim hukiem, że odpadły w diabły na klepisko, a z wnętrza budynku wypadł z impetem człowiek. Dosłownie wyleciał, jakby podmuch wiatru wywalił go na zewnątrz. Upadł na plecy parędziesiąt cali dalej, wijąc się w potwornych mękach i wrzeszcząc opętańczo. Wytrzeszczyłam oczy. Wyraźnie cierpiał.

Za nim wyłoniło się… COŚ. Zamarłam. To COŚ z wolna podeszło ku mężczyźnie… a potem niespodziewanie obróciło łeb ku mnie.

– O, cholera – sapnęłam jedynie, po czym natychmiast rzuciłam się do dzikiej ucieczki przez rzadki gaj. Jednym susem przesadziłam wyłom w murze, biegnąc jeszcze chwilę przez las, a potem pod górkę po zszarzałej trawie, by dobrnąć wreszcie do Martwego Lasu. Nie miałam nawet siły obrócić głowy, by przekonać się, czy stwór mnie goni. Droga przez tunel utworzony pomiędzy martwymi drzewami okazała się jeszcze bardziej mozolna. Miałam wrażenie, że sukienka celowo zatrzymuje mnie w miejscu, bym padła ofiarą rozszalałej bestii. Co gorsza usłyszałam, że z wściekłością przedziera się ku mnie, szarpiąc przeszkadzające konary i ujadając dziko. Nie było więc wątpliwości, że rzeczywiście wybrała się na polowanie.

Wreszcie, dysząc ciężko, wypadłam z Martwego Lasu. Prosto na brzeg rzeczki. Nie oglądając się za siebie, pokonałam ją kilkoma zgrabnymi susami. Na ostatnim kamieniu potknęłam się i z okrzykiem cichego zdumienia wylądowałam w spienionej tego wieczora wodzie. Była zimna i wzburzona, ogarnęła mnie nieznana dotąd pod wodą panika.

Nie zdążyłam się porządniej wystraszyć, gdyż żywioł wypchnął mnie na powierzchnię. Uchwyciłam się brzegu i z lękiem obróciłam w stronę drugiego. Zwierz stał tam, nieruchomy, jakby czatował na mnie. Czekał. Nie przekroczył jednak rzeczki, choć z pewnością potrafił.

Wygramoliłam się z idealnego kanału na bujną trawę i rzuciłam mu zdumione spojrzenie. Nie zareagował, posyłając mi jedynie wygłodzony wzrok. Wzdrygnęłam się. Ten sposób patrzenia, cierpliwego, wytrwałego mordercy… Nie, lepiej go nie wkurzać apetycznym widokiem, pora się ulotnić.

Obróciłam się i czym prędzej pobiegłam przez las Mortimera. Mokra od wody sukienka kleiła mi się do ciała, ale byłam zbyt roztrzęsiona i wzburzona, by brać to do głębszej wiadomości. Czemu nie przekroczył? Może… coś go blokowało? Coś w tym lesie, w tej wodzie, może w osobie Mortimera?

– Mortimerze! – krzyknęłam od progu, gdy go dostrzegłam. Pracował w swym umiłowanym hmm… ogródku. Tym razem z ohydną, mściwą satysfakcją i dziką uciechą podpalał różdżką swoje dwa niereformowalne, nieszczęsne badyle, najwyraźniej komunikując im: „Jak tak, to spadać na bambus!". Niechętnie przerwał dobrą zabawę i zerknął w moją stronę.

– Gdzieżeś się włóczyła! – obsztorcował mnie na dzień dobry. – Zbliża się noc!

– Ja… – wydyszałam.

Zmrużył podejrzliwie bystre oczy.

– Tylko mi nie mów, że byłaś w tej pogrzanej wiosce wariatów?

– Tak jakby… – przyznałam ze wstydem.

– Mówiłem ci, nie łaź tam! – zawołał ze złością. – Jak tak mówię, to znaczy, że to NIEBEZPIECZNE! Dociera?!

– Tak! – krzyknęłam, głęboko obrażona.

– Phi! – prychnął tylko, obrócił się teatralnie i powrócił do smażenia badyli na popiół.

Nadąsana, że mnie tak okrzyczał, pchnęłam drzwi do domku i weszłam do środka. Też coś! Ja go próbuję ostrzec, a ten nic.

Wyjrzałam przez jedyne okienko w chatce. Gwiazdy jeszcze się nie pojawiły. Za to księżyc świecił jasnym, szlachetnym blaskiem. Księżyc w pełni. Biedny Remus.

Noc była jedynym momentem, gdy z nieba znikały chmury. Przygnębiało mnie to chyba jeszcze bardziej. Słońce nigdy nie mogło tu dotrzeć. A ja tęskniłam za jego złocistą tarczą.

Z wolna ruszyłam ku pokojowi Mortimera. Ostrożnie podeszłam do lustra. Nie spodziewałam się cudu, przez ostatnie kilka dni nic mi nie pokazało. Byłam też pewna, że niedawny stres i wzburzenie nie pomogą oczyścić umysłu i skupić się. Próbowałam jednak zrobić cokolwiek, co nie będzie krążeniem w kółko po izbie i baniem się bestii, gdy za oknem zapada zmrok.

Przez chwilę w lustrze odbijała się średniego wzrostu dziewczyna z czarno-rudymi lokami do pasa, mokrą sukienką i wyczekującą twarzą. Potem… odbicie zafalowało jak tafla wody, rozmyło się nieco. Zamiast Mary Ann Lupin stał tu jakiś chłopak. Przez pierwszy ułamek sekundy ogarnęła mnie niewytłumaczalna radość. Poczułam się jakby rozrzewniona. Zastanawiające, co mogło wywołać to uczucie?

Na oko miał pod dwudziestkę, był wysoki i przeciętnej budowy, miał ciemnobrązowe włosy i szare, smutne oczy. Jego twarz prezentowała się jako miła dla oka, ładna, coś wyrażała. Byłam nieco zdziwiona, gdyż na sto procent nigdy go w moim życiu nie widziałam. Jednak jego twarz, to spojrzenie… Nawiedziło mnie poczucie, iż w jakiś sposób go ZNAM. Był jak melodia, której nasłuchałam się przez sen. Niby nowy, ale tak bardzo znajomy… Kogoś mi przypominał. Może trochę Remusa, tylko odrobinę. Te oczy miały podobny doń smutny wyraz, przez twarz przemknął cień czegoś podobnego, co często przeszywało buzię mojego brata. No i podobny kolor włosów. Ale ogólnie nikt z moich znajomych tak nie wyglądał.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się do mnie lekko. Zauważyłam, że szare oczy pozostały smutne i melancholijne.

– Ekhym, Mary? – za sobą usłyszałam nieśmiałe, nosowe mruknięcie, charakterystyczne tylko dla czarodzieja. – Chciałem… O, co widzisz?

Nie obróciłam się do rozmówcy, zafascynowana obrazem. Nie mogłam wprost odkleić wzroku od nieznajomego. Poczułam, że Mortimer stanął obok.

– Kto to? – zapytał.

– Widzisz go? – zdumiałam się, nie odwracając spojrzenia.

Nie odparł.

– To… nie wiem, kto to jest – zawahałam się.

– Nie znasz go?

– Nie. Chyba, że widziałam go już, ale nie kojarzę twarzy. Jest taki niezwykły…

– Niezwykły? Jak dla mnie wygląda jak zwyczajny chłopak.

Dotarło do mnie, że Mortimer obrócił ku mnie głowę.

– Coś czujesz, gdy na niego patrzysz – stwierdził analitycznym tonem.

Po raz pierwszy oderwałam wzrok i przeniosłam na rozmówcę.

– W jakiś sposób czuję… – mruknęłam i zastanowiłam się. – Sama nie wiem. Jakąś więź. Czułość.

– Jest dla ciebie istotny, prawda?

– Tak sądzę. – Znów wpatrzyłam się w chłopca. Urzekła mnie jego twarz. Była śliczna, przynajmniej według mnie.

Obraz powoli wyblakł. Wciąż wlepiałam wzrok w taflę, jakby chłopak obiecał, że zaraz wróci. Ale więcej się nie pojawił.

– Zrobię kolację – mruknął czarodziej i taktownie wycofał się z pomieszczenia. Kiedy przekonałam się, że Mortimera już nie ma, delikatnie położyłam dłoń na lustrze, marząc, by podążyć za chłopcem. Przysunęłam się blisko odbicia.

– Wróć, proszę! – poprosiłam błagalnym szeptem. Niestety, nic się nie wydarzyło, nadal stałam ogarnięta tęsknotą za nieznaną osobą. Kim był?

Poczułam rozgoryczenie. Nie ma go. Odszedł, i już się nie pojawi. Po kilkunastu minutach czekania na próżno usłyszałam ponure burknięcie z pokoju, zapewne oznaczające, że kolacja stygnie. Westchnęłam więc i weszłam do kuchni.

Mortimer cierpliwie czekał i nie zaczynał rozmowy. Jedliśmy w milczeniu jajecznicę z jajek znalezionych gdzieś tam przez czarodzieja. Nie był skory powiedzieć, gdzie.

– Tak więc, byłaś we wiosce – zagadnął, gdy już nie wytrzymał.

– No – mruknęłam, nie paląc się do rozmowy.

– Ty wiesz, że oni nie są normalni? Mówiłem ci to już.

– Tak, zauważyłam… – Po czym opowiedziałam całe zdarzenie Mortimerowi.

Czarodziej przygryzł wargi, czymś zdenerwowany.

– Widziałaś za dużo, Mary. O wiele.

– Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? – zdziwiłam się. To brzmiało tak, jakby coś wiedział.

– Otóż, gdy mówiłem ci, że to niebezpieczne, to miałem ku temu powody. Nie wolno ci było chodzić do tej wioski! Ale nie, ty oczywiście w nosie miałaś moje ostrzeżenia!

– Nie zaczynaj – westchnęłam.

– Nie zaczynam! Co by było, jakbyś się na nich wpakowała? Oni są potworami, dziewczyno – warknął. – Groźnymi bestiami. Nie wolno z nimi rozmawiać czy utrzymywać kontaktów w jakikolwiek sposób. A najlepiej to ich wyciąć w pień.

– C-co? – ogarnęło mnie przerażenie. – To oni są tymi bestiami?!

– Się zdziwiła! – prychnął.

– Ale… Myślałam, że oni jakoś… wywołują tę bestię. Myślałam, że to jakiś rytuał, czy coś…

– Ta jasne, i co jeszcze! – zadrwił Mortimer.

– No co? – naburmuszyłam się. – Ja słyszałam od nich, że jest tylko jedna bestia i ich atakuje!

Tym razem Mortimer nie odparł od razu.

– Dziwne rzeczy ci gadają, by cię oszukać – zaskrzeczał w końcu. – Nie zauważyłaś ich dziwnego zachowania? Ich tendencji do… ścisłej stadności? To wilkołaki, Mary. Wilkołaki!


	58. Klątwa

Tej nocy wcale nie potrafiłam usnąć. Cała wioska zarażona likantropią! Pod naszym nosem. A niech mnie, jakbym nie przyblokowała wampiryzmu eliksirami, wyczułabym to! Co więcej, natychmiast znalazłabym mordercę w domu Pianta, czytając w myślach. Czasem wampiryzm się jednak przydaje, najwidoczniej.

Jak tylko słyszałam potworne wycie, gdzieś na polach i w lasach, ciarki mnie przechodziły. Mogła to być Molly.

Ta wioska, taka tajemnicza, nieodgadniona. Jakby nad tym głębiej pomyśleć, zachowywali się jak wilki. Dzicy, brudni, „zmierzwieni". Byli hermetyczni, trzymali się stada. Co za dziwne życie, trochę smutne. Z dala od cywilizacji, na ponurej, zimnej wyspie, w małej społeczności. Tylko… czym to się różni od mojej obecnej egzystencji?

I o co im chodziło z tą bestią, co ich atakuje? Przecież sami są potworami, czyżby na wyspie było jeszcze coś? Komu wierzyć?

– Mortimerze.

Czarodziej nerwowo ściągnął usta w ciup. Klęczał i usiłował, niezbyt skutecznie, powyrywać z ziemi pozostałości po dwóch badylach, czyli korzenie. Co jak co, ale ukorzenienie badyle miały spore, toteż Mortimer znajdował się obecnie kilkanaście stóp od ogródka. Za nim na ziemi spoczywał zwój korzeni mierzący zapewne w przybliżeniu tyle, ile najmniejszy londyński most.

– Słucham cię! – brzmiała pełna złości odpowiedź.

– Czy na wyspie jest, poza wioską, jeszcze jakiś potwór?

Mortimer oderwał się od pracy i przeniósł na mnie oceniające, pełne rozwagi spojrzenie.

– Co masz na myśli? Coś konkretnego? – spytał powoli.

– Jedno z dzieci w tej wiosce powiedziało mi, że napada ich potworna bestia…

– Bzdury. – Natychmiast powrócił do pracy, nie patrząc na mnie. – Na pewno bachor chciał cię nastraszyć. Albo okłamać, że to nie oni są potworami.

Otworzyłam usta, ale nie przyszło mi nic więcej do głowy. Odeszłam więc, zaaferowana mnóstwem pytań cisnących się do głowy. Najgorsze było, że nikomu nie mogłam się zwierzyć i liczyć w zamian na szczerą odpowiedź. Tak bardzo chciałam porozmawiać z Remusem, Rabastanem, Severusem lub Lily! Niestety, nie wchodziło to w rachubę. Wydałoby się, że żyję, zaczęliby mnie szukać. A potem – ołtarz, obrączki, noc poślubna i inne paskudztwa. Poza tym Mortimer nie miał żadnej sowy, jako że był zbuntowanym pustelnikiem, skłóconym z całym społeczeństwem. A tak chciałam z kimś zamienić słowo! Kimś, kto nie byłby zezłoszczonym magiem albo dziką dziewuszką-wilkołakiem.

Myśl o nieznanym potworze nie dawała mi spokoju. Co to mogło być? I co zaraziło ich likantropią? Czy Mortimer też był wilkołakiem?

Wyjrzałam zza węgła domku, by się upewnić, że czarodziej nadal wyrywa te swoje korzenie – od kilku dni nie robił nic innego – po czym wśliznęłam się ciemniejący gąszcz.

Wieczór, jak zwykle, charakteryzował się ciemnogranatowymi chmurami, przez które od czasu do czasu prześwitywało światło księżyca. Wiedziałam, że jesień zaczęła się na dobre. Liście zlatywały leniwie z drzew w rzadkim gaju czarodzieja. Z dziwną gulą w gardle, na paluszkach, przetuptałam przez las do rzeki. Obróciłam się jedynie, by zerknąć na Mortimera, którego jednak nie dostrzegłam. Pewnie jeden z korzeni sięgnął już daleko za chatkę.

Przeskoczyłam bród, czując boleśnie, że bariera ochronna zaraz przestanie na mnie działać. Gdy stanęłam na twardym gruncie, pomyślałam: „Może by tak zaczekać do rana?". Ale coś, niewątpliwie jakaś dzika ciekawość, nie potrafiłaby zdzierżyć tylu godzin bezsenności w łóżku.

Droga przez Martwy Las była jeszcze gorsza niż zazwyczaj. Zapadał zmrok, więc w tak gęstym lesie poruszać się było zarówno trudno, jak i nieprzyjemnie.

Wreszcie dotarłam do pogrążonego w mroku szarego pola. Musiałam przyznać, że wyglądało imponująco: nieskończona szara przestrzeń pod kłębiskiem ciemnogranatowych chmur. Dopadłam do muru i z duszą na ramieniu, a także ogarniającym podekscytowaniem, wkroczyłam na teren wioski.

Drzwi zostały naprawione, a po wsi kręciło się kilka osób. Panowała strachliwa cisza i jakaś chora atmosfera przymusowego milczenia. Zauważyłam Molly, siedzącą w piachu i bawiącą się bez entuzjazmu dwiema najprostszymi na świecie lalkami. Miała, jak zwykle, pozbawioną wyrazu twarz. Stanęłam nad nią.

– Hej! – przywitałam się zdawkowo. Z wolna uniosła głowę w górę. Chyba wyczuła mój zapach wcześniej.

– Cześć – odparła beznamiętnie. Nie byłam zaskoczona. Zazwyczaj tak na mnie reagowała.

Stałam dalej ze skrępowaniem, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

– W co się bawisz? – Kucnęłam przy niej.

– W dom.

– Teraz widzę. To jest mama, a to tata? – zapytałam, wskazując na lalki z bardzo prowizorycznych surowców.

– Nie. Na odwrót. Nie widać? – była nieco zdziwiona.

– Eh… No tak, oczywiście! Ale ze mnie głąb! – zaśmiałam się nerwowo, zachodząc w głowę, jak Molly rozróżnia, która z tych bezkształtnych kukiełek jest facetem, a która babką.

– Mamę boli głowa. – Wskazała na jedną z lalek.

– Trzeba ją wyleczyć – podjęłam, desperacko podtrzymując rozmowę.

– Taa… Chyba masz rację.

Po czym ze stoickim spokojem oderwała głowę lalce i cisnęła za siebie.

– I już nie boli – skwitowała.

– Eee. Molly?

– No? – zapytała ze średnim zainteresowaniem, dokonując oględzin tułowia bez głowy.

– Możemy pogadać?

– No.

– Czy możesz mi powiedzieć, co za stwór atakuje twoją wioskę?

– Potwór.

– Ale czy mogłabyś nieco lepiej określić? – rzekłam cierpliwie. – Czy na pewno on istnieje?

– Oczywiście! – zawołała, a ja po raz pierwszy dostrzegłam u niej jakiekolwiek emocje, mianowicie oburzenie. Zerknęła na mnie ze zdziwieniem. – Dlaczego pytasz?

Ociągałam się z odpowiedzią. W końcu postanowiłam wyłożyć karty na stół.

– Ja wiem, że jesteście wilkołakami.

Molly wytrzeszczyła oczy. A potem zerwała się z miejsca i wpatrzyła we mnie z przerażeniem.

– Nie, czekaj! Nie boję się ciebie. Musisz mi pomóc – powiedziałam szybko.

Molly wciąż wytrzeszczała oczy. Nie wiedziałam, czego się po niej spodziewać. Być może zaraz zacznie wrzeszczeć na całą wieś. Szybko zatem streściłam, o co mi chodzi:

– Mortimer powiedział, że kłamiesz. Że nie ma tu nic więcej, tylko my i wy. Mam dylemat. Czy mówił prawdę? Kłamałaś? Odpowiedz, proszę. Czuję się zagubiona.

Dziewczynka rozważała coś w myślach.

– Czarodzieja nikt nie lubi. Czarodziej jest dziwny – odparła w końcu.

– Co? – rzekłam ze zdezorientowaniem.

– Ja nic nie wiem. Jestem za mała. Ale może dziadek będzie wiedział…

– Dziadek? Jaki dziadek?

Wskazała podbródkiem na jakiegoś człeczynę. Siedział on niedaleko muru, obierał jakieś nędzne jabłka i od czasu do czasu łypał na nas spode łba. Molly ruszyła ku niemu, a ja za nią.

– Dzień dobry! – przywitałam się niemrawo.

– Jesteś obca – odwarknął. – Nie masz tu wstępu.

– Wiem! – żachnęłam się. – Potrzebuję pomocy.

Człowiek nie patrzył na mnie, uporczywy wzrok wbijając w obierane owoce.

– Odejdź – powiedział jedynie. – Jesteś kobietą czarodzieja.

– Cóż, nie nazwałabym tego tak – odparłam z irytacją. – Ale chcę się dowiedzieć, co atakuje waszą wioskę. A może to kłamstwo?

Starzec nie bez zdumienia przeniósł na mnie wzrok. Miał wyjątkowo świecące oczy.

– Po co chcesz to wiedzieć? – odburknął.

– Chcę wiedzieć, bo się niepokoję o własne życie. Też tu żyję. A poza tym chcę się dowiedzieć, czy... to nie Mortimer, na przykład. Mieszkam z nim pod jednym dachem. Dlaczego jest on waszym wrogiem?

Staruszek wyprostował się, by zyskać na czasie. Odrzucił obrane jabłko w piach i przyjrzał mi się, usilnie myśląc.

– Proszę, dziadku – rzekła nagle Molly zza mnie. – Mieszka z tym czarnoksiężnikiem, to źle. Musi wiedzieć.

Starzec wreszcie przemówił swym suchym głosem:

– Musisz wiedzieć, że czarodziej był tu kiedyś z nami. Był częścią naszej wioski. Zasłużył jednak na wygnanie. Od kilku pokoleń zasiedlamy te rejony, głusi na zwodnicze luksusy świata zewnętrznego. Mój ojciec przybył tu jako jeden z pierwszych. Chcieli uciec od agresji, wojen, nieludzkiej cywilizacji. Stworzyć niewielką wieś z dala od tych wszystkich okropieństw, które dzieją się na kontynentach. Kilka lat temu odkryliśmy w lesie nieopodal czarodzieja. Chcieliśmy być gościnni, zaprosiliśmy go do wioski. On także chciał uciec od świata. Osiedlił się tu, jadł przy naszych stołach, był jednym z nas. Jednak nadużył naszej dobroci.

Zamarłam, ale nie zdradziłam żadnych oznak zaskoczenia.

– Eksperymentował z dziećmi. Parę zabił. Postanowiliśmy go wygnać. I wtedy przeklął naszą wyspę swymi magicznymi sztuczkami. Od tej pory wygląda właśnie tak. Nie ma słońca. Nie ma radości. Do tego przemienił nas wszystkich w te poczwary. Jest winny wszystkiego.

– To niemożliwe! – przeraziłam się. – Mortimer jest dobry! Okazał mi dobroć!

– Ciebie też omotał – warknął starzec.

Czułam, że grunt wali mi się pod nogami. Mieszkałam pod jednym dachem z mordercą. Nie, przecież on musiał się zmienić, coś w nim przeszło metamorfozę, z pewnością żałował…

Jednak cząstka w moim mózgu zaczęła wierzyć słowom starca.

– A… bestia? – zapytałam, starając się utrzymać spokój. – Skąd się bierze bestia?

Starzec łypnął na mnie spode łba.

– Czyżby bestią był Mortimer? – spytałam ostrożnie, odczuwając lekkie przerażenie.

– Tak, to wygnany czarownik jest największym, najbardziej krwiożerczym stworzeniem na wyspie. On umie w jakiś sposób zamieniać się w wilka.

Animag, pomyślałam. Przyszedł mi do głowy duży, czarny pies – Black. Nie wiedzieć czemu, poczułam się przytulnie i swojsko.

Za murem coś hałasowało. Zanim to do mnie dotarło, starzec rzekł:

– Pod tą postacią atakował nas, gdy byliśmy ludźmi.

– Mylisz się!

Wszyscy na placu, którzy przysłuchiwali się bezczelnie naszej konwersacji, obrócili raptownie głowy. Na środku klepiska stał nie kto inny, jak Mortimer we własnej osobie. Jego twarz wyrażała mściwą satysfakcję.

– Mordercą jest ona! To jest bestia! – Wskazał na mnie.

Na placu zrobiło się jakoś gęsto. Osłupiałam.

– Ż-że co? – wykrztusiłam w końcu. – Ale… jak to?

– Co?! – Molly utkwiła we mnie skrajnie zszokowane spojrzenie.

– Łudziłaś się, że nie wykorzystam idealnej sytuacji? – roześmiał się złowrogo czarodziej. – Samotne, niezorientowane w sytuacji dziecko! Przyczołgało się wprost w moje otwarte ramiona! Wystarczyło nieco… wpłynąć na twoją powłokę cielesną, byś mogła, kiedy chcę, zamieniać się w potwornego wilka. Oszczędziło mi to wielu nocy ciężkiej pracy polegającej na nieustannym mszczeniu się na wiosce. Przynajmniej się wyspałem.

– Ty… ty wlałeś mi coś wtedy do kąpieli… – wyjąkałam powoli.

– No, jak pomyślisz, to od razu ci łatwiej, nie? – zadrwił. – Jak chcę, mogę tobą sterować, moja kochana Mary… Hipnozę, transmutację i polimorfię opanowałem do perfekcji. Tak łatwo udało mi się ciebie usidlić.

Zbladłam.

– Teraz, kiedy już wszystko wiesz, nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak skończyć z tobą i tą pogrzaną wioską. Raz na zawsze. I tak okazałem wiele litości, jak na mnie. Mój ogródek potrzebuje przestrzeni.

Zanim zdążyłam cokolwiek zrobić, Mortimer wyciągnął różdżkę i machnął nią krótko.

Poczułam straszliwy ból w sercu i wszystkich mięśniach. Zgięłam się wpół, osuwając na kolana. Przed oczyma zrobiło mi się czarno. Jednak nie było porównania do tego, co działo się z resztą wioski. Rozległ się wrzask cierpienia i krzyki. Każdy upadł na piaszczyste klepisko, Molly i staruszek obok mnie. Trzymane przez niego jabłko odtoczyło się niewinnie w zwiędłe liście nieopodal. Przez całą wioskę przetoczył się jeden wielki ryk bólu. A Mortimer się śmiał. Stał na środku wioski i ryczał wniebogłosy. Spojrzałam na niego błagalnie, zwinięta w kłębek bólu na ziemi.

– Uwaga! Szalony morderca, czyli Mary, zagryzie niedługo najmniejszego nawet wilkołaka! – zaryczał z dziką radością. Oczy płonęły szaleńczo. – Przy odrobinie szczęścia może uda się wam ją powstrzymać, bando śmierdzieli!

Nie, jęknęłam w myślach. Nie chcę się zmieniać, by zabić całą wioskę, w tym Molly.

Zmieniać…?

Dostrzegłam Molly, obecnie przypominającą pół dziecko, pół wilczka. Ignorując ten przykry widok, skupiłam się. Bardzo dokładnie, a potem pomyślałam: „Animago!". Poczułam się jak zwykle zresztą dziwnie, ale wkrótce świat nieco się zwiększył, zrobiło się cieplej i jako wyraźniej. Inne wilkołaki podnosiły się z ziemi.

– CO?! – wrzasnął osłupiały czarodziej. Nie czekając na jakąś szkodliwą reakcję, wykonałam kilka szybkich kocich susów, lądując pazurami na jego piersi.

– ZŁAŹ! – wrzasnął, gdy drapnęłam go w twarz, sycząc wściekle. Potem zaatakowałam jego dłoń, zażarcie drapiąc i gryząc. Zawył z bólu, gdy rozharatałam mu żyłę. Wypuścił różdżkę, swą jedyną broń z dłoni. W tym momencie, gdy czarodziej zaabsorbowany był dzikim atakiem kota, jeden z wilkołaków podbiegł doń i zatopił zębiska w jego barku. Mortimer wył jak syrena alarmowa, a ja ze stoickim spokojem zeskoczyłam z szarpanego przez bestię czarodzieja i chwyciłam różdżkę w pyszczek, by przypadkiem nie zechciało mu się po nią sięgać, po czym odbiegłam na skraj lasu.

Do wilkołaka dołączyły inne, pragnące rozszarpać jedynego człowieka w pobliżu. Żadnemu do głowy nie przyszło, by zaatakować czarno-rudego, bezbronnego kotka. Patrzyłam w milczeniu i bez emocji na rzeź.

– BĄDŹ PRZEKLĘTA, DZIEWUCHO! NA WIEKI! NIECH TEN CHŁOPIEC Z LUSTRA, KTÓREGO TAK KOCHASZ, ZOSTANIE NAZNACZONY PIĘTNEM MOJEJ ŚMIERCI! NIECH CIERPI MĘKI! AUUU! ARGH! – ryczał Mortimer.

Serce zaczęło mi mocniej walić. Przerażał mnie ten na pół rozwalony człowiek, bez rąk i nóg, wywrzaskujący takie rzeczy. Zrobiło mi się dziwnie złowrogo.

– LUPUS! DEFORMITAS! DOLOR! MOLESTIA! MORS VIOLENTA!

Coś we mnie jakby zatrzepotało ze strachu.

– PRZEKLĘTY, HA HA HA! HA HA HA! – wył opętańczym śmiechem. Nie mogłam patrzeć na rzeź, więc natychmiast pobiegłam do jego domku.

Trawa na polu nabrała jakby życia. Za mną rozlegał się makabryczny śmiech Mortimera, dopóki nie wydał nieprzyjemnego, gardłowego odgłosu i ucichł na wieki.

Zbyt wstrząśnięta, by to odczuwać, przegalopowałam przez Martwy Las, przesadziłam rzekę, a w dziewczynę zamieniłam się po drugiej stronie wody. Nie myśląc więcej, niżby wypadało, rzuciłam się ku domowi, jakby goniła mnie sama śmierć. Wpadłam doń, zaryglowałam drzwi, oparłam się o nie i dopiero wtedy bardzo ciężko westchnęłam, zamykając oczy. Nie wiedziałam, przed czym uciekam. Były to chyba wyrzuty sumienia względem Mortimera. Miałam po prostu wrażenie, że wciąż tu jest i patrzy na mnie z żądzą mordu w bystrych oczach. Może trzeba mu było pomóc, coś zrobić, w końcu to też był człowiek…

Nie docierał do mnie wcale fakt, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Jeszcze godzinę temu moja sytuacja życiowa była w miarę ustabilizowana. A teraz? Co mam począć? I jeszcze to straszliwe wrażenie, że duch złego maga czai się gdzieś w kącie… Było cicho. Za cicho. Poczucie przytłaczającej samotności zwaliło mnie z nóg. Nie. Tu się nie da żyć.

– Co robić?! – jęknęłam do siebie, odgarniając pukiel loków za ucho niedbale. Położyłam dłoń na czole i zamknęłam oczy, schylając głowę i próbując opanować nerwowy ucisk gardła. Skup się…

Dotarło do mnie z wolna, że żadne bariery ochronne nie działają już na to miejsce. Cała wataha krwiożerczych potworów przyjdzie tu. A potem rozszarpią mnie, jak to przed chwilą zrobili z czarodziejem.

Mój wzrok padł na zapaloną lampę naftową, stojącą na środku stołu. Podbiegłam ku niej i natychmiast zgasiłam. Ogarnęła mnie prawie absolutna ciemność. Mętne, szarawe światło padało od strony jedynego, malutkiego okienka. Przylgnęłam do ściany, nasłuchując i wstrzymując oddech. Nic. Wciąż ta martwa cisza. Chwila… Czyżby ktoś krzątał się w jego pokoju?!

Wyostrzyłam słuch. Nie, to tylko gałąź, poruszana wiatrem.

Zwariuję tu, pomyślałam. Wpadłam w paranoję i dostanę zawału przez te urojone hałasy. Absolutna ciemność, cisza. I ten potworny, irracjonalny strach przed Mortimerem… Muszę się wziąć w garść. W końcu nie na darmo jestem w domu odważnych. Tylko te wyrzuty…

Odetchnęłam kilka razy, by uspokoić skołatane nerwy i serce. Nic się nie stanie, pomyślmy…

Nieco nerwowym ruchem rzuciłam się ku szafkom po omacku. Muszę znaleźć coś, by się stąd wydostać. Nawet wizja małżeństwa z Blackiem nie przerażała mnie tak bardzo, jak przymusowy pobyt do końca życia w samotności na tej dzikiej wyspie likantropów. Jak mam tu przeżywać takie cyrki co noc, to dziękuję bardzo.

W szafkach, poza śmierdzącymi eliksirami i dziwnymi substancjami, nie znalazłam nic godnego zainteresowania. Niestety, w absolutnych ciemnościach nie mogłam polegać na żadnym zmyśle poza węchem i dotykiem.

Przyszła pora na obmacanie gzymsu prymitywnego paleniska. Pusty talerzyk, pusta miska, coś dziwnego, martwy pająk, figurka kościotrupa, coś dziwnego…

Wreszcie natrafiłam na dziwny, gliniany kubek, w dodatku pełny. Przyszła mi do głowy niespodziewana myśl, rodząc dziką nadzieję i ulgę. Skoro Mortimer był czarodziejem, to każdy szanujący się mag, nawet taki odludek, ma w pobliżu paleniska nieco błyszczącego proszku…

Kubek rzeczywiście zawierał dziwną, sypką materię, jednak wolałam nie ryzykować i nie sypać tego w płomienie bezmyślnie. W głowie powstało wspomnienie Blacka, wylewającego nieznane eliksiry na płonące zasłony państwa Potter. No właśnie.

Rozpaliłam ogień sposobem złego czarodzieja, uwielbiającego proste sztuczki (czyli kamień o kamień…), a potem z wolna obróciłam głowę ku lampie naftowej. Zaryzykować zapalenie, by obejrzeć zawartość kubka? W tym mdłym świetle słabego ognia nic nie widziałam, z drugiej jednak strony wolałam nie zapalać – wilkołaki mogłyby dostrzec światełko.

Szybkim susem znalazłam się przy lampie i zapaliłam ją. Po kilkusekundowym, pośpiesznym przyglądaniu się proszkowi stwierdziłam, nie bez porażającej ulgi, że to Fiuu.

Dopadłam do paleniska i wrzuciłam szczyptę, czując euforię i roztrzęsienie. Płomienie zabarwiły się na zielono, a ja wkroczyłam w nie. Do domu! Chociaż…

– Hogwart, gabinet dyrektora! – zawołałam hardo stwierdzając, że mam jeszcze bardziej dość moich rodziców, za to wszystko, co mi zgotowali. A szczególnie za parę ostatnich minut. Dobrze, że gabinet Dumbledore'a jest podłączony do sieci Fiuu!

Podróż w popielnej zamieci na dobre odcięła mnie od potwornej dziczy. Szkoda, że nie pożegnałam się z Molly. Miałam jedynie nadzieję, że sobie poradzi.

ŁUP!

Westchnęłam ciężko, rozkoszując się delikatnym światłem świec oświetlających moje zamknięte powieki. Leżenie plackiem na dywanie dyrektora, na którym wylądowałam po raz pierwszy trzy lata temu, było niezwykle przytulne i wygodne, a przede wszystkim bezpieczne. Po raz pierwszy tak bardzo ucieszyła mnie świadomość, że jestem w szkole.

Wstałam i otrzepałam się z popiołu. Rozglądając się, doszłam do wniosku, że nikogo nie ma. Dumbledore musi być poza gabinetem.

Zerknęłam na mój nieśmiertelny zegarek. Była godzina kolacji. Serce zabiło mi mocniej. Wybiegłam z gabinetu dyrektora. Na korytarzach nie było żywej duszy. Lampy paliły się, rzucając niewyraźne światło na moje trampki. Prosta, lniana suknia od Mortimera podarta była przez gałęzie w Martwym Lesie i niezwykle brudna od popiołu i ziemi, włosy porozrzucane w nieładzie i zmatowiałe, twarz okopconą i spoconą. Kiedy to do mnie dotarło, poczułam, że mam to w głębokim poważaniu. Dysząc ciężko, zbiegłam po marmurowych schodach sali wejściowej. Czułam tylko determinację, by dotrzeć do kogokolwiek ważnego i pokazać, że żyję. Nie wiedzieć czemu, w tej sekundzie w nosie miałam fakt, co przybycie do Hogwartu oznacza.

Stanęłam przed olbrzymimi, dębowymi drzwiami, zza których dochodził gwar rozmów. Dyszałam ciężko z powodu niekontrolowanego, bardzo szybkiego bicia serca i niedawno przebytego przez pół zamku biegu. Stwierdziłam, że muszę otworzyć drzwi, zanim trema zje mnie doszczętnie, toteż z całej siły oparłam się na portalu, nie chcąc zastanawiać się nad tym zbytnio.

Drzwi do Wielkiej Sali uchyliły się nieco, a ja wślizgnęłam się do środka nieśmiało. Głowy niektórych zwróciły się w moją stronę ze średnim zainteresowaniem. A potem dotarło.

Połowa ciała pedagogicznego wstała z miejsc w ciężkim szoku. Panował szum przerażonych, podnieconych i zdziwionych rozmów i okrzyków. Niektórzy z uczniaków podnieśli się, by mogli lepiej widzieć, chociaż część pozostała niezainteresowana.

– Kto to?

– Ona ŻYJE!

– Zobacz!

Rozejrzałam się niepewnie po gigantycznej Sali, onieśmielona ilością osób i przytłoczona gwarem. Najwyraźniej pozostawanie z dala od cywilizacji przez długi czas tak się właśnie kończyło. Pokonałam odruch, by zwiać skąd przyszłam, po czym z niejakim trudem ruszyłam ku stołowi z nauczycielami.

– Meg! – zdawało mi się, że słyszę Jamesa gdzieś z lewa. Automatycznie obróciłam głowę w tamtą stronę. Istotnie, siedzieli tam Huncwoci. Peter zamarł z kawałkiem kurczaka przed otwartymi ustami, Remus zakrył usta dłonią, James wstał z przejęcia, a Black totalnie osłupiał, po chwili oblizał wargi ze zdenerwowania.

Odwróciłam głowę w stronę dyrektora. Zbierało mi się na wymioty. Stanęłam wreszcie przed Dumbledorem. Zaległa względna cisza.

– Jestem – wychrypiałam ledwo. – Dotarłam. Przepraszam za spóźnienie.

Zaniosłam się kaszlem, zabrakło mi tlenu. Może to przez gigantyczny stres, pokonanie bez wytchnienia biegiem całego Hogwartu, może przez wielki głód, a może przez niejako szokujący i nieprzyjemny widok Blacka, ale zrobiło mi się niezwykle słabo.

Chwilę potem ocknęłam się na posadzce. Nade mną klęczał Slughorn, Dumbledore, a nad nimi McGonagall.

– Panno Lupin? – Slughorn był wyraźnie przestraszony, odgarniał mi kosmyki ze spoconego czoła z troską. Słyszałam wzburzony hałas.

– Albusie! – ozwał się zachrypły głos, którego nie znałam. – Tylko osłabła. No, panno Lupin! Słyszysz mnie?

Obraz raz wyostrzał się, raz rozmazywał. Udało mi się wkrótce skupić skonfundowany wzrok na tym kimś. Twarz miał poznaczoną licznymi bliznami.

– Słyszysz? – powtórzył.

– Tak.

– Nic jej nie jest! – Człowiek się wyprostował i spojrzał gdzieś w bok.

– Alastorze! Musimy ją zabrać do skrzydła szpitalnego! Horacy, odsuń się!

– Ja ją wezmę – rozległ się jeszcze inny, chłopięcy głos.

– Proszę, tylko ostrożnie, chłopcze! – zagrzmiał głos człowieka nazwanego Alastorem.

Ktoś mnie podniósł.

– Na pewno nie chcesz pomocy? Różdżką też możemy ją przenieść! – ozwała się McGonagall.

– Nie, poradzę sobie.

Po głosie i zapachu poznałam, że był to James. Obecnie starałam się nie zwymiotować na jego pachnący sweter.

Słyszałam głos Dumbledore'a, rzucony na odchodnym:

– Dokończcie w spokoju kolację, a potem rozejść się!

W końcu poczułam, że leżę. Otworzyłam nieśmiało oczy. Tak jak się spodziewałam, rozpościerało się nade mną krzyżowo-żebrowe sklepienie skrzydła szpitalnego. I całkiem sporo głów i par oczu, obserwujących mnie z napięciem.

– Lupin! Wypij to! – głos nieco przestraszonej młodej uzdrowicielki, Pomfrey, oprzytomnił mnie jeszcze bardziej. Usiadłam na białym prześcieradle i chwyciłam szklankę z eliksirem, po czym wypiłam. Strasznie dawno nie miałam nic w ustach, od rana. Westchnęłam ciężko i odważyłam się popatrzeć po zgromadzonych.

Zakodowałam, że stali tu, od lewej: Pomfrey, Slughorn, jakiś obcy człowiek, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Black (którego ledwie omiotłam wzrokiem), Remus i James. Wszyscy wpatrzeni byli we mnie albo ze strachem, albo z wyczekiwaniem.

– Który… Co dziś za dzień? – wymamrotałam.

– Sobota, trzydziesty września – odparł wilgotnym, roztrzęsionym tonem Remus.

– No tak – skwitowałam cicho.

– Panno Lupin, czy mógłbym oczekiwać, abyś… – zaczął Dumbledore, ale Pomfrey doskonale go wyczuła i zaskrzeczała:

– O nie! ŻADNYCH SPOWIEDZI! Ona musi nieco odsapnąć i coś zjeść!

– Nie, czuję się dobrze… – zaczęłam delikatnie.

– CICHO! A kto właśnie zasłabł? Ja wiem lepiej! – ofuknęła mnie.

– Panno Pomfrey! – zawarczał tamten nieznany człowiek. – Zapewniam pannę, że dziewczynie nie odpadnie głowa, jeśli powie dyrektorowi kilka niezbędnych informacji!

– Dobrze! – burknęła w końcu. – Może chociaż ograniczcie liczbę osób, które tu będą przebywać! Black, Potter, Lupin! WYNOCHA!

– Nigdzie się nie ruszę! To moja siostra! – zawołał Remus ze złością.

James posłał jej tak pełen politowania wzrok, jakby mu powiedziała, że od jutra będzie nosił różowe getry w Myszkę Miki na głowie. Natomiast Black prychnął z wyższością:

– Chyba pani się nie słyszy!

– BLACK! – fuknęła nań McGonagall, nagle rozbudzona. – Co to za ton, impertynencie?! Okazuj więcej szacunku dla starszych!

– Najmocniej przepraszam, pani profesor! – Uczynił wzniosły ukłon pełen ironii. – Jak zwykle, od jutra się poprawię.

Pomfrey jednak w ogóle się nie przejęła jego grubiaństwem. Obecnie burczała przekleństwa pod nosem i odeszła, pokonana z kretesem.

– A więc… co się stało? – Dumbledore i reszta porozsiadali się, gdzie kto mógł, by słyszeć.

Zaczęłam więc opowiadać. Mówiłam dość długo, a nikt mi nie przerywał, chyba, że coś było niejasne. W końcu dobrnęłam do fragmentu o wilkołakach. Kątem oka zauważyłam zaniepokojenie Remusa.

– Czy to możliwe? Za pomocą eliksiru stać się wilkołakiem? Tak okresowo? I kontrolować czarami, kiedy dana osoba ma zmieniać kształt? – zapytał James ze zdumieniem.

– Cóż, może nie jest to to samo, co klątwa likantropii, ale ma podobne skutki. Uczyliście się o eliksirze wielosokowym, prawda?

– Uczyli się! – przytaknął gorliwie Slughorn tubalnym głosem, a wąsy mu zatrzepotały.

– Eee… no, TAAK! – pokiwał z entuzjazmem James i szturchnął najlepszego przyjaciela.

– Eliksir ten jest dość podobny do opisanego tu efektu – podjął Slughorn, marszcząc brwi. – Sądząc po efektach, pewnie przygotowywał coś takiego jak Mikstura Polimorfii. Ale nie znam takiej, co zamieniałaby w wilkołaka. Pomijając już fakt, że nie da się w zasadzie stać wilkołakiem na zawsze przy pomocy wywaru. Za pomocą eliksirów można jednak wywoływać jakiś tymczasowy efekt.

– On był wynalazcą – wyjaśniłam. – Pewnie sam ten eliksir stworzył. Nie wiem, jak udało mu się zaczarować całą wioskę, ale najwyraźniej tak postąpił ze mną. Dolał mi czegoś do kąpieli pierwszego dnia pobytu w jego chacie.

Wróciłam do opowiadania. Kiedy skończyłam, Dumbledore wstał. Podobnie uczynili wszyscy inni.

– Cóż, panno Lupin – rzekł dyrektor spokojnie. – Przynajmniej wszystko zakończyło się w miarę szczęśliwie. No, może jednak nie wszystko.

– To znaczy? – zapytałam.

– Nie pamiętasz słów, które czarodziej wypowiedział przed śmiercią, jesteś pewna?

– Absolutnie. To wszystko działo się tak szybko…

Dyrektor spojrzał na mnie znad okularów-połówek badawczo z niejaką troską.

– Zastanowię się nad tym – podjął. – Mam nadzieję, że odpoczniesz nieco. Wyślę sowę do twych rodziców i do ministerstwa, by przestali cię bezskutecznie szukać. Aha, muszą ci też dostarczyć rzeczy. A teraz wypoczywaj.

I wyszli wszyscy, poza trzema czwartymi Huncwotów. Za wszelką cenę starałam się nie patrzeć na Blacka. Poważny, niepewny wzrok utkwiłam w zaniepokojonym Remusie.

– Chłopcy! Chodźcie! – McGonagall chwyciła niezbyt zorientowanego Jamesa za kołnierz i wywlekła za próg. Reszta ruszyła za nim, a zrobili to wyjątkowo niechętnie. Nie zaszczyciłam gapiącego się na mnie Blacka nawet jednym pogardliwym zerknięciem.

Szybko zorientowałam się, że nie usiedzę w miejscu. Niezbyt widziałam sens w pozostawaniu w szpitalu. Po wcześniejszym otrzymaniu eliksiru od pielęgniarki, a także solidnej, trzydaniowej kolacji poczułam się zupełnie sprawnie. Toteż wstałam chwiejnie i wyszłam po cichu ze szpitala.

Korytarze olbrzymiego zamku były oświetlone przez światło ubywającego księżyca. Nikt już po nich nie spacerował. Mogłam się rozkoszować tym, że tu jestem. Wystarczyły trzy miesiące wakacji, by zatęsknić niemiłosiernie. A był to już ostatni rok.

– HA!

Podskoczyłam o kilka cali do góry. Naprawdę cud, że dzisiejszego wieczora dożyłam, pomyślałam. Kolejny raz dzisiaj coś nieomalże przyprawiło mnie o zawał.

– Tu cię mam! – Filch, siwiejący woźny, właśnie wypadł na mnie z latarnią.

Ucieszyłam się niezmiernie na jego widok. Stary, kapciowaty Filch! Za nim także tęskniłam.

– Za mną!

– Doprawdy, ja też pana kocham! Dobranoc! – I podjęłam wędrówkę do Wieży Gryffindoru, ignorując zaskoczonego Filcha. Jeżeli Mortimer i wilkołaki mnie nie zabiły, to ten kapeć na pewno nie zaciągnie mnie do swego zatęchłego gabinetu.

Na wszelki jednak wypadek, gdyby Filchowi zachciało się mnie gonić, przyspieszyłam kroku. Wkrótce stanęłam pod portretem Grubej Damy, na szczęście uchylonym. W wejściu stały jakieś pierwszaki. Przeprosiłam grzecznie i wgramoliłam się przez dziurę w portrecie.

– Meggie!

James właśnie czytał tablicę ogłoszeń, gdy mnie spostrzegł. Podbiegł do mnie, o mały włos nie zabijając się o nogę stołu.

– Co tu robisz? Pomfrey cię zabije, a potem będzie leczyć do końca życia!

Uniosłam brew. James skończył filozofować i mocno mnie przytulił. Mocniej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Kompletnie zignorował fakt, jak brudna i utytłana byłam.

– Myśleliśmy wszyscy, że nie żyjesz! – jęknął. –To było takie przerażające, Dumbledore powiedział to na uczcie powitalnej! Myślałem, że mnie zgryzota zje!

Wpatrzyłam się ze wzruszeniem w śliczne, orzechowe oczy Jamesa. Bardzo za nim tęskniłam. Prawie tak, jak za Remusem.

– Chodź, Luniaczek na pewno chce się przywitać! I no… ten, tego…

Speszył się wyraźnie.

– Co cię tak deprymuje? – zagadnęłam podejrzliwie.

– No, poza Remusem ktoś jeszcze wyłaził ze skóry. Ekhym. Z nim też powinnaś się przywitać.

– Masz na myśli Blacka? – prychnęłam z pogardą.

– A kogo, trójnożny stolik?! On także…

– Co to? – przerwałam mu, wskazując na tablicę ogłoszeń.

– Ach, kurs teleportacji. Zacznie się w grudniu. – Wzruszył ramionami ze średnim zainteresowaniem, a potem zawołał nagle – ty wiesz, co nam się z Łapą wydarzyło w wakacje?

– No, opowiadaj – mruknęłam i ruszyliśmy ku sypialni chłopców. Ten fakt wyraźnie nie spodobał się mojemu sercu, które nagle zaczęło łomotać w proteście. W tym samym czasie zanotowałam coś, co mogłabym nazwać jedynie bardzo silnym i nieprzyjemnym stresem.

– Goniły nas śmierciojadki na miotłach, gdy jechaliśmy motorem. Potem złapała nas mugolska policja! Mugolscy policjanci zarzucili nam, że za szybko jedziemy i że nie mamy kasków. Pruliśmy równo chyba ze sto pięćdziesiąt!

– Ile?! To niezbyt bezpieczne…

– No, totalny odlot! A te głupie czapomózgi nas zatrzymały, wsadzili do tego ich samochodu… Coś się musieli z deka zdziwić, jak nagle wyparowaliśmy z auta, he he! No, bo musieliśmy wiać, ze śmierciożercami nie ma żartów. A oni wciąż nas gonili. Teleportowaliśmy się w desperacji.

– Przecież nie umiecie – zauważyłam ze zdziwieniem.

– Wiem! Ale mój tato tłumaczył mi kiedyś i znaliśmy teorię. Wiem, że mogło nas rozszczepić, ale musieliśmy wiać natychmiast. Jakby nas zaatakowali, to byśmy mieli pasztet z dżemem!

Pokręciłam głową. Śmierciożercy ich gonili? Nie brzmi to zbyt optymistycznie…

James rozwarł przede mną wrota do huncwockiego szpitala psychiatrycznego. W moje nozdrza uderzył taki odór, jakbym weszła do koryta dla świń i niemytej toalety naraz. Na chwilę stres przed spotkaniem Blacka ustąpił stresowi związanemu z podduszeniem się.

– Mmm… – z ironią udałam, że rozkoszuję się tym smrodem. – Cóż to za cnotliwa woń? Składujecie tu obornik dla Hagrida?

– Niee. – James uśmiechnął się pajacowato. – Wiesz, mam wrażenie, że to nasze męskie ciałka wydzielają tę…

– Ten gaz obronny – wpadłam mu w słowo.

James wypiął pierś z dumą.

– Trza se radzić, nie? My to nazywamy Aurą Śmierci.

Gdy tylko przekroczyliśmy próg, natychmiast rzucił się ku nam Remus i objął mnie tak, jakbyśmy się mieli już nigdy więcej nie widzieć. Wtuliłam twarz w jego jasnobrązowe włosy i popłakałam się ze wzruszenia. Trwaliśmy tak długo, bez słowa. Za plecami Remusa James odgrywał z Peterem pantomimy rozstania i romantycznych scen, czyli dzikiego szlochu, tarzania się w bólu po uświnionej posadzce, wsadzania zrozpaczonej głowy w stertę brudnych ciuchów i, w ostateczności, rżnięcie swych żył czymś niezidentyfikowanym.

– Witaj, Meg! – zawołał Peter wesoło, gdy Remus wypuścił mnie z objęć. Otarłam łzy i objęłam także Petera. – Długo cię nie było. Ale ja wiedziałem, że i tak dasz sobie radę! Widzisz, Łapo?! Wygrałem od ciebie pudło czekoladowych żab!

– Zaiste – brzmiała wyniosła odpowiedź. Black uniósł się z rozpartej pozycji leżącej na plecach, usiadł okrakiem na łożu i wlepił we mnie dziki, tryumfalny wzrok.

Przełamałam się i moje niechętne spojrzenie wreszcie padło na niego. Poczułam się strasznie i wypity wcześniej eliksir Pomfrey powędrował w górę, skąd przyszedł. Za nim dreptała cała trzydaniowa kolacja. Zrobiłam się czerwona jak burak i opuściłam wzrok na ziemię, starając się nie zwymiotować.

– Uuuach, Syriuszu! – zachłysnął się z uciechy James, widocznie błędnie odczytując moje speszenie. – Ten wzrok! I kobiety padają jak muchy…

Posłałam mu spojrzenie, że też padłby jak mucha, tyle, że taka spopielona.

– Co tak wali w tym waszym pokoju?! – zmieniłam szybko temat.

– Wali? Ja nic nie czuję. – Peter powąchał się gorliwie i bez krępacji pod pachą.

– To… – James zastanowił się. – Jakiś eliksir Luńka?

– Nie, na moim terenie powietrze jest zdatne do życia – objaśnił Remus z dobitną powagą.

– Hmm… – Rogacz podjął myślenie. – Tak więc może Łapsko coś zmajstrował? Łapsko, przyznaj się, jaką nieznaną ludzkości z konsystencji i struktury składnikowej glutowatą masę ukrywasz pod swym grzesznym łożem?

– Nie pod łożem, tylko w twoim łbie, niuniuś – odparł Black z uśmieszkiem spryciarza i znów legł w poprzedniej pozycji udając, że gapi się w baldachim z wielkim zainteresowaniem.

– Czyli nie Łapa… Nie. Czyli Pet… Powiedz, pączusiu, czy to ty używasz ostatnio mojej kupki brudnej bielizny jako atrakcyjnego obiektu do oszczania? Nie… – stwierdził, widząc minę Peta. – Czyli… Wiem… To chyba… YYYY…

Nadął się jak Gregor Goyle, myślący nad tym, czy ma w ręku trzy czy dwie gałki oczne gryfa, aż w końcu skonkludował:

– NASZ POT! O ja cię, ale jestem mądry! Przytłacza mnie to.

– Brawo, geniuszu. Wyjmij z tego Remuska, on nie jest winny, że to komora gazowa – dało się słyszeć od lewej strony. Black usiadł na łóżku, James dosiadł się obok.

– No właśnie! Mnie nie trzeba winić, za to że mi zaburzacie zdrową, potrzebną wymianę gazową, truciciele! – udał pokrzywdzonego Remus.

– Co to jest „wymiana gazowa?" – zapytał Peter ze zdziwieniem chłopaków.

– Nie wiem, ale sądząc po nazwie, to dostaję tego, jak się nażrę fasoli – rzucił James bez zainteresowania i legł na poduszce Blacka, wbrew jego niezadowoleniu.

– Nie do końca, James – jęknął Remus.

– Może już pójdę. Chciałam się jeszcze przywitać z Lily. – Wycofałam się taktownie z ich królestwa w momencie, gdy Black położył głowę na twarzy Rogasia, a ten rozwarł paszczę na maksymalną szerokość i ugryzł go w potylicę w odwecie.

Wyszłam, czując wciąż nieprzyjemny ucisk w brzuchu. Smród, którym nasiąkłam, towarzyszył mi pod same drzwi sypialni dziewcząt z ostatniej klasy. Jeżeli nasz dom z Blackiem też będzie takim syfem zajeżdżał, to przyjdzie mi się zaczadzić. Chociaż to raczej niemożliwe, nasilenie tego odoru musi się wiązać z liczbą Huncwotów na stopę kwadratową. Jeden Huncwot nie może wydzielać chyba tak intensywnie tych doznań nosowych. Chyba.

Złapałam się na tym, nie bez złości, że zaczynam myśleć „nasz dom". Okrzyczałam siebie samą w głowie i zrobiłam sobie dziką awanturę za bierność. Co to ma być?!

– Meg! – Lily podbiegła do mnie prawie płacząc i przytuliła mocno, gdy tylko przekroczyłam próg sypialni. – Gdzieś ty była?! Tak bardzo się bałam!

– To długa historia! – odparłam ze słabym uśmiechem, po czym rzuciłam okiem po całym dormitorium. – Gdzie Alicja?

– Spisuje daty lekcji teleportacji na dole. Nie widziałaś jej?

– Przepraszam, James zasłonił mi cały świat.

Lily nie odparła, nieco tylko zmarszczyła czoło, po czym odsunęła się i dała mi pooddychać.

– Pewnie potrzebujesz się wykąpać – rzuciła z troską, lustrując mnie. – Łazienka jest wolna. A potem mi wszystko opowiesz. Umierałam ze strachu!

– Dobra… – Weszłam do toalety nie bez nostalgii. Niestety, poza podartą sukienką od Mortimera nie miałam nic innego, toteż musiałam ją narzucić po kąpieli z powrotem.

Zastałam Lily na łóżku. Swym starym zwyczajem leżała z zamkniętymi oczyma, prawdopodobnie przebywając w świecie własnych marzeń. Otworzyła zielone oczy, gdy tylko mnie zobaczyła.

– O nie, moja droga! – parsknęła na mój widok. – Zdejmuj tę brudną szmatę. Dam ci mój szlafrok!

– Ale… – zaprotestowałam, ale było już za późno i Lily zanurkowała po szlafrok do łazienki.

Nie bez wdzięczności przyjęłam od niej puchate odzienie, a potem rozłożyłyśmy się na łóżkach i zaczęłam opowiadać od samego początku, czyli od kary narzuconej przez moich rodziców. Szło mi nieźle, aż do pewnego momentu.

– I wtedy, kiedy zorientowałam się, że mieszkam u czarodzieja, stwierdziłam, że powrót jest po prostu zbędny. Postanowiłam nie wracać.

Lily wytrzeszczyła oczy i odgarnęła za ucho swe płomiennorude włosy.

– Jak to? Po prostu nie chciałaś wracać? – spytała z niedowierzaniem.

– Tak – odparłam nieco buńczucznie.

Moja przyjaciółka popatrzyła na mnie takim wzrokiem, że coś kazało mi rzucić:

– No co?

– Meg… Ty wiesz, co twoi bliscy przechodzili? Co ja przeszłam? Mogłaś dać nam chociaż znak, że żyjesz.

– Nie, Lily! Bo by się wydało i zmusiliby mnie do powrotu! – zaperzyłam się.

– Co w tym złego? – Wpatrzyła się we mnie z czymś rodzaju surowego osądu. – Jaki był w tym cel?

– Bo… bo uciekłabym od ustawionego małżeństwa!

– A więc o to ci chodziło? – Lily westchnęła z jakimś smutkiem, po czym wstała i zaczęła nerwowo chodzić w kółko. – Dlaczego?

– Co: dlaczego? – zdziwiłam się, obracając w jej stronę na moim posłaniu. – To chyba oczywiste. Nie chcę być żoną Blacka, teraz już wiesz, dlaczego. Proste!

– Meg, nie denerwuj się. Wybacz, ale trochę tego nie rozumiem. Co z Remusem? Pomyślałaś o nim? Pomyślałaś, co będzie, jeśli twoje dochodowe małżeństwo nie dojdzie do skutku? Przecież po to twoi rodzice cię w to zaangażowali. Nie uważasz, że to nieco… egoistyczne?

– Przecież Rabastan też jest dochodowy! – prychnęłam ze złością. Nie spodobało mi się oskarżenie o egoizm ze strony Lily. Jeszcze bardziej rozsierdził mnie fakt, że zdałam sobie sprawę, iż Lily ma krztynę racji.

– Ale twoi rodzice się nie zgodzili na Rabastana i podejrzewam, że nie zgodziliby się na niego nawet w sytuacji, gdybyś nie miała Syriusza jako alternatywy! – odparła szybko. – Poza tym już o tym rozmawiałyśmy, a ja błagałam cię o zmianę zdania. Przecież doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę z pewnych rzeczy. On jest śmierciożercą, wiesz o tym. On będzie ZABIJAŁ, Meg! Chcesz mieć mordercę w domu?

– Nie dbam o to! – prychnęłam ze złością. Nie było to prawdą, chciałam powiedzieć cokolwiek, by nie stracić rezonu. – I tak go kocham.

– Tak? On ciebie też? – Uśmiechnęła się kąśliwie.

– Co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć? – rzuciłam z irytacją.

– Starał się ciebie znaleźć? Wysłał ci chociaż jeden list? Odpowiedz sobie na pytanie: co by się stało, gdyby on zaginął? Jak byś się zachowała? Szukałabyś go dniami i nocami czy może odpuściłabyś?

– Na pewno zaangażował wszystkich możliwych ludzi!

– Nie chce mi się w to wierzyć, skoro przez tak długi czas tak zdesperowany człowiek nie mógł cię odnaleźć. Pewnie jest bardzo zajęty… swoimi nowymi obowiązkami.

– Ja… Zamknij się! – warknęłam w końcu i wstałam z posłania. – Po prostu…

W tym momencie wkroczyła Alicja. Wykonała manewr jakby chciała mnie przytulić, ale chyba wyczuła, że atmosfera jest specyficzna, więc zamarła przy otwartych na oścież drzwiach.

– Czuły punkt, czyż nie? – zdenerwowała się Lily, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. – To dlatego postanowiłaś być dla mnie chamska?

– Słucham?! – Wsparłam ze złością dłonie na biodrach. – To ty zaczęłaś, gdy nazwałaś mnie egoistką!

– To nie chamstwo, to szczera, bolesna prawda! Nie pomyślałaś o Remusie? O rodzinie i przyjaciołach? Ani o Syriuszu? Ty wiesz, jak wyglądała jego mina, jak usłyszał na uczcie, że prawdopodobnie nie żyjesz? Ja to widziałam! Chłopak się załamał, wiesz?!

– Tak, na pewno! – prychnęłam. – Chyba tylko dlatego, że nie będzie miał kogo męczyć i torturować swoją nadobną osóbką do końca życia. A skoro już mowa o egoizmie, nie jesteś ode mnie lepsza, słonko.

– Ale o co ci teraz chodzi? – warknęła Lily, robiąc minę pełną pogardy.

– Dziewczyny, proszę… – wtrąciła Alicja.

– Alicjo, nie uciszaj mnie! – zawarczała Evans w stronę naszej współlokatorki. – No proszę cię, co chcesz mi takiego powiedzieć? Co uraziło biedną Mary Ann Lupin?

Zacisnęłam zęby, czując, że zaraz spiorę ją na kwaśne jabłko.

– Ty też jesteś egoistką! Nie zauważyłaś, że James…

– Ach, mogłam się tego domyśleć! – zauważyła kwaśno. – Teraz odwracamy kota ogonem!

– James TEŻ ma swoje uczucia!

– Jest wrednym, napuszonym idiotą!

– NIE, to TY go tak kreujesz! Nawet nie chcesz go jakoś bliżej poznać, by to zweryfikować! I kto tu jest egoistyczny i przewrażliwiony?

– Nie sprowadzaj naszej dyskusji na inne tory! James Potter jest dumnym, butnym, wiecznie napuszonym i niedojrzałym dzieciakiem! A Syriusz natomiast…

– Co: Syriusz natomiast? Tylko mi nie próbuj udowodnić, że Black jest jakimś chodzącym ideałem, jak to próbują wszyscy naokoło! Mam o nim swoje własne zdanie!

– Ja o Potterze też! – krzyknęła.

– Dziewczyny… – błagała Alicja.

– Super! – odwrzasnęłam. – Tyle, że JA Blacka znam, a TY Pottera N. I. E! Gdybyś chociaż spróbowała go poznać… Ale ty go nie znasz! Nawet nie spróbujesz, a powiem ci, że Potter to najfajniejszy, najzabawniejszy i najbardziej dobroduszny chłopak, jakiego poznałam!

– Dziewczyny…

– CICHO! – wrzasnęłyśmy naraz, a potem Lily zaklęła, tupnęła jak mała dziewczynka, z impetem wpadła do łazienki i trzasnęła drzwiami tak mocno, że szybki w oknach zadrżały. Westchnęłam ciężko i padłam na posłanie, wpatrując się w czerwoną kotarę.

– Cześć, Alicjo! – burknęłam, wciąż wzburzona.

– Hej, Meggie. O co poszło?

Wlepiłam wzrok w Alicję, krzątającą się przy swym kufrze.

– Nie przejmuj się. Mamy nieustabilizowane życie uczuciowe – parsknęłam ponuro.

– Właśnie słyszałam. Ciekawie to wszystko brzmiało. Czy to prawda, że jesteś obiecana Blackowi? James mi mówił na uczcie powitalnej.

– Brawo. Dzięki, James! – burknęłam. – Ktoś jeszcze wie?

– Cóż, eumm… – Alicja się zmieszała. – Chyba cała szkoła… James jest dostatecznie przyciągającym uwagę człowiekiem, by cała szkoła słyszała wszystko, co wypowiada. Dla nikogo nie miało to do tej pory znaczenia, dopóki byłaś uznana za martwą.

No tak. Teraz się zaczną ploty i ploteczki. Oczami wyobraźni dostrzegłam siebie samą, zamkniętą przez rozszalałe fanki Blacka w jednej z klas, w której wcisnęły też dwa smoki i bazyliszka na dokładkę.

Lily wyszła z łazienki, miotnęła się na łoże ze złością, zakryła kołdrą po uszy i tyleśmy ją widziały. Alicja po wyszorowaniu się w toalecie uczyniła podobnie, lecz nie z taką złością. Zrzuciłam z siebie szlafrok obrażonej przyjaciółki stwierdzając, że lepiej będzie spać w samym staniku i majtkach. Miałam nadzieję, że jutro dostarczą mi wszystko, od ubrań po szkolne przybory i różdżkę.

Przewróciłam się na wznak, próbując usnąć. Nie potrafiłam, zbyt wiele się wydarzyło. Może nie powinnam tak ostro reagować na Lily? To chyba moja wina, że się pokłóciłyśmy. Wyszło idiotycznie. Może wypadałoby ją przeprosić? Nazwała mnie egoistką i hipochondrykiem. Może miała rację? W końcu w ogóle nie pomyślałam o Remusie, tu się z nią zgadzałam. To prawda, czekała go śmierć, jeśli bogato się nie wydam.

Co rusz to Black przewijał mi się przed oczyma. Towarzyszyła mi wściekłość i ból przegranej, ilekroć to się zdarzało. Jednocześnie, słowa Lily krążyły po mojej głowie: „Ty wiesz, jak wyglądała jego mina, jak usłyszał na uczcie, że prawdopodobnie nie żyjesz? Ja to widziałam! Chłopak się załamał, wiesz?!". Dziwnie się czułam, gdy słuchałam tej swoistej melodii w mojej głowie. Black się załamał? Swoją drogą to ciekawe, jak zareagował, kiedy się dowiedział, że jego mamuśka chce go swatać ze mną. Nie potrafiłam sobie tego wyobrazić.

Poddać się czy coś knuć? Jeszcze dziś w chatce Mortimera byłabym skłonna raczej knuć, ale po tym, co usłyszałam od Evans, przeszła mi silna wola. Powiedziała, że Rabastan wcale się mną nie zainteresował. Jeżeli to prawda? Jeśli on mnie nie kocha, to co? Chyba byłoby mi w takim razie wszystko jedno, czy wyjdę za Blacka… Jutro trzeba będzie napisać do Rabastana list. Spytać, jak się czuje i co porabia.

Zerknęłam na świecący w półmroku pierścionek w kształcie półksiężyca.

– Bezsens… – westchnęłam do siebie cicho.

– O, ja też tak uważam! – zarechotał jakiś głosik.

Poderwałam się na równe nogi.

– Kto to?! – wydyszałam w ciemności.

– ROGACZ – wyburczał obcy tubalnym, mrożącym krew w żyłach głuchym głosem, po czym ściągnął pelerynę, rechocząc cicho. I w ciemności go poznałam.

– James?! – szepnęłam ochryple. – Podglądałeś nas?!

– Ehe. Przysłuchiwałem się waszej wesołej pogawędce! – odparł cicho. – Prawie od początku! Słodkie to było, skarbie! Przyleciałem, jak usłyszałem swój nadobny tytuł z twoich usteczek!

– A Lily tu paradowała w bieliźnie… Ja ci zaraz pokażę! – zawarczałam cicho, modląc się, by Evans nie zechciało się obudzić niezamierzenie. Chwyciłam trampka w dłoń, zamachnąwszy się potem na Jamesa, by popamiętał. Ten, niestety, wydał z siebie rzecz jasna potworny, włażący pod skórę wrzask i wypadł z naszego dormitorium prawie na czworaka, przewracając się po drodze o własną stopę z hałasem zdolnym obudzić skremowanego trupa.

Lily usiadła na łóżku, patrząc na mnie spode łba.

– Rzeczywiście, taki fajny ten Potter! Aż mi skóra cierpnie z wściekłości, taki fajny… – syknęła ze złością półprzytomnie, przewracając się na drugi bok.

Zgrzytnęłam zębami, czując upokorzenie, i w przypływie gniewu wyskoczyłam do salonu, zamierzając wygarnąć Jamesowi.

Zleciałam z furią na sam dół, dzierżąc trampka, by przyładować na odlew w bezrozumny łeb obrośnięty czarnym włosiem.

– Gdzie on jest?! POTTER! – wrzasnęłam.

W opustoszałym pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów byli wszyscy czterej Huncwoci i McGonagall. Namierzyłam cel. Stał za stołem, obok profesorki przylepiającej ogłoszenie o Hogsmeade i czymś jeszcze. Pokręciła głową cierpliwie, westchnęła ostentacyjnie i dalej czyniła swoje.

Przy stole Black i Remus grali w szachy. Peter czytał książkę, zerkając ukradkiem na grę kumpli co jakiś czas.

James wydał z siebie dziewczęcy, wysoki pisk na mój widok i zrobił niekontrolowany ruch w dół. A potem twarz mu się wydłużyła i ryknął rubasznym śmiechem, odginając się do tyłu.

– Co cię tak bawi? Właśnie zrobiłeś z siebie i ze mnie idiotę! Najadłam się wstydu przez ciebie! – Wsparłam ręce na biodrach, marszcząc gniewnie brwi.

– Uuu, Meggie! Wyglądasz spoko w samych galotach i tym… czymś! – Po czym zawył ze śmiechu raz jeszcze, wywołując u McGonagall nerwowe drgania dłoni.

Zdałam sobie sprawę z całą mocą, że wypadłam z dormitorium w samej bieliźnie. Poza błagalną prośbą wysłaną w przestworza o natychmiastowe wsiąknięcie w dywan lub inną ścianę odnotowałam u siebie spieczenie epokowego raka.

– Potter! Ciszej! PETTIGREW! – fuknęła opiekunka przez ramię. – Co za banda błaznów!

Bo oto Peter ryknął nie ciszej niż James, ze śmiechu zlatując pod stół. Remus zrobił się czerwony jak jego odznaka perfekta i zasłonił twarz obiema rękoma. Black natomiast osłupiał i rozdziawił jamę ustną, ale raczej nie miał zamiaru iść w śladu Luniaka z tym zasłanianiem oczu.

– Chłopaki! Uwaga, oto ostatnia okazja, więcej nie zobaczymy Meggie w takim stanie! – wykrztusił ledwo James, nieco się uspokoiwszy, a potem dodał złośliwie unosząc brewki – no, może poza jednym z nas.

McGonagall popatrzyła na niego krytycznie. Black po tych słowach spalił jeszcze większą cegłę niż Luniak. Dopiero teraz zreflektował, że może wypadałoby zasłonić oczy, co zresztą niepewnie uczynił.

Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziane przez Jamesa podziałało na mnie jak płachta na byka. Zrobiłam się chyba jeszcze czerwieńsza, syknęłam ze złością i cisnęłam dzierżonym butem w jego stronę.

Trampek zgrabnie wykonał łuk w powietrzu. James wrzasnął coś niesubtelnie i wykonał przysiad, a trampek wyrżnął centralnie w… tył głowy McGonagall, strącając jej tiarę.

Zakryłam usta dłonią, a James przewrócił się z przysiadu na ziemię, gdzie ryczał na całego. Zresztą, nie tylko on.

– Lupin… – Powoli jej biała ze złości twarz obróciła się w moją stronę.

– Przepraszam, chciałam zdzielić tylko tego palanta… – wytłumaczyłam ze strachem. – Nie chciałam w panią profesor! Naprawdę!

– Minus piętnaście punktów dla Gryffindoru. Jak śmiałaś rzucić butem?! To miało być w Pottera, wiem, ale na miłość boską! Przecież mogłaś zabić kogoś! Mogłaś uderzyć w głowę Pottera!

– Cóż, nie wpłynęłoby to zbytnio na stan jego mikrego rozumku… – burknęłam do siebie.

McGonagall pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą, zabrała naręcze papierków i odeszła. A na odchodnym rzekła:

– I proponuję ci, Lupin, odziej się, bo pan Potter i pan Pettigrew wkrótce się uduszą. Panna w twoim wieku obnażająca się przed chłopcami? Jak tak można?

Po czym opuściła salon, zostawiając mnie w jeszcze gorszym stanie.

– Syriuszku, coś taki czerwony?! HA HA, Łapa ma kosmate myśli! – cieszył się Rogaś.

– James, jesteś totalnym kretynem! – warknęłam, ignorując wers o Blacku.

– Czemu? – zmartwił się.

Zignorowałam to i szybko uciekłam na górę, wciąż się czerwieniąc. Czułam straszliwe upokorzenie przez tę sytuację. Do tego zaczęło męczyć mnie co innego. Jak mam funkcjonować pod jednym dachem z Blackiem, gdy oboje mamy świadomość tego, co nas czeka?


	59. Deszczowa jesień

– Że co, proszę? – zdziwiłam się, przekrzywiając głowę.

Remus odłożył łyżkę obok miski z płatkami i zetknął czubki palców ze sobą, zerkając na mnie.

– Nie słyszałaś o balu? – Peter z wyjątkową szybkością pochłaniał kolejne cztery jajka sadzone, ale uniósł brwi ze zdziwieniem.

– Nie, nie słyszałam… – Sięgnęłam po cukier.

– Pozwól, że wyjaśnię, ekhym ekhym… – James profesjonalnie poprawił swój krawat, chrząkając rzeczowo. – Bal to taki stan egzystencjalny, gdzie parędziesiąt spragnionych pląsania odnóżami przygłupów kotwasi się i gniecie razem na dość niewielkiej powierzchni drewnianej lub też kamiennej. Inne stany skupienia podłoża niewskazane.

– Ty, serio? – rzuciłam z sarkazmem, unosząc brwi.

– Każdego roku odchodzi siódma klasa, jak wiesz – Remus pospieszył z wyjaśnieniami. – Poza Balem Bożonarodzeniowym, organizowanym co pięć lat, siódma klasa ma mały bankiet z okazji owutemów, ostatniego dnia pierwszego semestru. Takie kameralne wydarzenie.

– Czyli znowu nas czeka taki bal, jak dwa lata temu, tylko mniejszy? – Przełknęłam zbyt głośno ślinę. Tak głośno, że James nie mógł się opanować przed złośliwym uśmieszkiem, jakim obdarzył wiadomego kumpla, zajętego własnym butem. Tamten tylko parsknął z wyższością.

– Tak. I znów trzeba kogoś zapraszać – jęknął Peter. – Tym razem jest jeszcze gorzej!

Odrzucił długie włosy do tyłu, gdyż od dłuższego czasu konsekwentnie szorowały po smażonych jajkach na jego talerzu.

– Mianowicie?

– No bo to tylko dla siódmoklasistów jest.

James wydał z siebie okrutny rechot wiedźmy i zaśpiewał:

– Och, biedny Petuś… Nie znajdzie sobie chyba lasencji wśród tak nielicznego grona wybranych…

– Spadaj – burknął tamten ze znużeniem, znów odgarniając maczane w talerzu włosy.

– Spoko. – Rogacz wyszczerzył zębiska. – A tak na marginesie, powinieneś więcej jeść, Pet.

Glizdogon uniósł ze zdziwienia obie brwi, niedowierzając własnym uszom.

– No, skoro jesteś na tyle głodny, że magazynujesz szamę na końcówkach włosów, by mieć na zapas – skonkludował wesoło James, zakładając ręce za głowę. Black parsknął, a Peter naburmuszył się i z godnością wytarł brudne, otłuszczone włosy o dłonie, co spowodowało mimowolne skrzywienie u Remusa. – Teraz już wiem, czemu je tak miętosisz w ustach na lekcjach, hehe.

– Spójrz lepiej na siebie – odparł dumnie Glizduś.

– Ja? Moje owłosienie jest doskonałe, pączusiu – tu popisowo przeczesał dłońmi swoje nastroszone, kruczoczarne włosy. – Przykuwa uwagę spojrzeń niewieścich…

Zerknął ukradkiem na Evans, siedzącą z Alicją parę miejsc od nas. Akurat na niego patrzyła, więc tylko poczerwieniała i natychmiast spuściła wzrok, udając zajętą własnym widelcem. Black, widząc to, wydał z siebie chichot pełen uciechy i uniósł jedną brew. James uśmiechnął się pod wąsem nieco innym uśmiechem, niż kiedykolwiek widziałam u niego, takim bardziej spokojnym. Ja i Remus wymieniliśmy wymowne spojrzenia.

– No, to pa! – rzuciłam w powietrze nagle i zaczęłam się zbierać, zerknąwszy na plan.

W ostatniej klasie wybrałam pięć przedmiotów na owutemy (jak wszyscy), rezygnując z astronomii i wróżbiarstwa, więc powinno być prościej. Nic bardziej mylnego. Każda lekcja wymagała przypomnienia sobie jakichś sześciu poprzednich prawie na pamięć. No dobra, może przesadzam, ale niewiele. Chociaż mieliśmy mnóstwo wolnego czasu, to jednak trzeba było go poświęcać na kucie, przynajmniej tak robili ci roztropniejsi.

– Teraz my mamy z Binnsem, to znaczy ja mam – rzekł natychmiast Remus, widząc, że patrzę na poniedziałkowy plan.

– Podziwiam cię, Lunatyk. – Black pogrzebał bez entuzjazmu widelcem w pucharze z sokiem dyniowym. – Nikt poza tobą nie wyrobił do końca z tym śmiertelnym nudziarzem. Pewnie zdechł, bo zanudził sam siebie w tamtym fotelu…

– Przetrwają najsilniejsi – Remus wyszczerzył zębiska.

– Nie mądruj się, tylko szoruj na tą swoją histerię magii – kąśliwie odparł Black.

– Histerii dostanę, jak znów ten ułom, tak tak, do ciebie mówię, Potter!… – James zrobił skruszoną minkę niewinnie oskarżonego. – … wsadzi mi bez ostrzeżenia gumochłona pod prześcieradło, jak tydzień temu!

Wytknął mu jęzor i odszedł na swoją lekcję. Black wyszczerzył zęby do Jamesa.

– Rany, ty to masz wyczucie. Akurat musiałeś mu go podłożyć, kiedy Remusik miał napad głupawki i dobrego humoru i z olbrzymiego rozpędu wtarabanił się na swoje łoże. Współczuję gumochłonowi, tak tragicznie zginąć, zgniecionym przez rozpędzone cielsko Luńka…

– Jego śmierć była bohaterska. Zginął w pełnym poświęceniu dla wyższych idei. – James zrobił bardzo poważną, smutną minę. – Uczcijmy pamięć heroicznego gumochłona minutą ciszy.

– Poczekaj, przemowa – podniecił się Black, dzielnie ignorując Petera, który z rozbawienia wciągnął przez nos sok dyniowy i teraz pluł nim i rzęził, jednocześnie ryjąc na blacie stołu. – Charles był dobrym mężem i ojcem…

Głos mu zadrżał od powstrzymywania parsknięcia.

– Pracowitym człowiekiem – dorzucił James, także ledwo wytrzymując.

– Lubił golf, kotlety sojowe i kolekcjonować pleśń w łazience – dokończył Black, parskając parokrotnie na widok Petera.

Pokręciłam głową, powstrzymując się od czegoś więcej niż uśmieszku, i znów zerknęłam na plan.

– Cztery lekcje – mruknęłam do siebie pod nosem.

– No! – przytaknął James z przerażeniem w głosie. Jako jedyny ze wszystkich moich znajomych miał identyczny plan, jak ja. – AŻ CZTERY! Matulu, jak ja wyrobię, zatyram się w tej szkole na śmierć…

– Zaraz! – zareagowałam ostro, dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę, że czyjeś pochyłe pismo dopisało „Black" przy moim nazwisku. – Potter…

– Słucham cię? – pisnął.

– Czy to twoja sprawka? – warknęłam złowrogo, wskazując na plan.

Wszyscy trzej Huncwoci wytrzeszczyli oczy. A potem Peter zaśmiał się złośliwe, Black uniósł brwi, a James uśmiechnął się przekornie, po czym zawołał:

– Ja? Gdzieżbym śmiał? Urażać przyszłą panią Black tak wstrętnie?!

– Jim, to nie jest zabawne. – Wstałam, czując się nagle bardzo zmęczona życiem.

– Bynajmniej, mnie to bawi na całego, a ciebie, Łapuś? – Poszturchał nieco kumpla łokciem. Black był chyba innego zdania, bo nie uśmiechnął się, wpatrując we mnie z uwagą.

– To baw się dobrze. Na razie.

Po tych słowach odeszłam od Huncwotów, którzy właśnie uczcili gumochłona minutą ciszy.

Od prawie trzech tygodni, kiedy to przybyłam do Hogwartu, James nieustannie robił sobie żarty. Huncwoci jakby uspokoili się w zakresie wyczyniania tego, co oni nazywali „bawiącymi wszystkich, a szczególnie ich samych, żartami". Wydawałoby się, że fakt posiadania na karku siedemnastu lat (no, może z wyjątkiem Petera) powinien nieco ostudzić ich chore wymysły. Nie zmieniło to jednak faktu, że Rogacz każdy dogodny moment wykorzystywał, by nabijać się ze mnie i z Blacka. Co prawda, tamten miał to głęboko w poważaniu. Albo też się z tego śmiał, co także irytowało, bo mnie osobiście wcale nie bawiła cała ta impreza. Na razie o jakichkolwiek krokach w stronę ślubu czy zaręczyn nic nie było słychać. Ta cisza jednak mnie niepokoiła, jakby próbując wprowadzić w złudną nadzieję, że coś się nie uda, że ślubu nie będzie. Od moich rodziców dostałam jak do tej pory jedyny list, prawie natychmiast po moim dotarciu tutaj. Zazwyczaj pisali do mnie raz na tydzień, teraz jednak zaniechali tak częstego okazywania zainteresowania. Czasem przychodziło mi do głowy, że są na mnie obrażeni o stawanie okoniem w te wakacje. Ich jedyny list był dość chłodnawy i sztywny, choć czasem zastanawiałam się, czy to nie urojenia.

Jeśli chodzi o samego Blacka, to trudno powiedzieć, co czuł. Nie zdradzał jakichkolwiek oznak, iż o czymkolwiek wie. Był chyba jeszcze bardziej zblazowany, wyniosły i arogancki niż zwykle, nawet w stosunku do nauczycieli. Jedynie James powodował u niego jakieś zahamowania i fazę lepszego humoru. Z samym Blackiem nie rozmawiałam w cztery oczy na temat naszego ślubu. Drżałam na myśl, że taka rozmowa mogłaby się nawiązać, ostatnio mieliśmy szansę zamienić słowo na szlabanach u Castora Blacka, a nasze pogawędki tam nie były najmilsze.

Czułam się głupio, gdy Huncwoci mnie osaczali, a Remus i James upierali się, żebym wszystko robiła w ich asyście. Chyba specjalnie, bym jak najwięcej przebywała w towarzystwie Syriusza, lecz z czasem starali się, bym przebywała WYŁĄCZNIE z nim. Raz nawet James zaciągnął mnie wbrew woli do męskiej toalety i zamknął w niej. Jak rechotał przez zamknięte drzwi, Syriusz właśnie wlazł do środka i na pewno nie poradzi sobie sam z rozpięciem rozporka, a tak poza tym, to powinniśmy mieć trochę chwil sam na sam. Chyba nigdy nie byłam tak speszona jak właśnie wtedy, gdy Black miał zamiar wyjść z łazienki i w zdumieniu wpadł prosto na mnie, w kolorycie buraczanego pola. Posłał mi jedynie niepewne spojrzenie, jakby nie za bardzo wiedział, po kiego muchomora polazłam za nim do kibla i jeszcze sterczę przy drzwiach jak Cerber. James, gdy tylko zobaczył nasze miny i barwę mojej twarzy, rył dyskretnie non stop przez cały blok transmutacji w rękaw szaty. W pewnym momencie tak nie wyrobił na to wspomnienie, że ryknął na cały regulator, wpadając z uciechy pod ławkę, a że na transmutacji siedzi ze mną, dostałam niezłego wstrząsu mózgu. McGonagall, po tym, jak wzięła parę głębokich oddechów trzymając się za serce kurczowo, zwymyślała go od niedojrzałych imbecyli i dosłownie wykopała za próg. Jego sporadyczne wycie ze śmiechu zza drzwi towarzyszyło nam przez resztę lekcji, doprowadzając pozostałych Huncwotów, Remusa i Blacka, do utraty powagi.

Spiekłam raka na to wspomnienie, wychodząc z Wielkiej Sali. Do tego wciąż pulsowała we mnie irytacja związana z niedawnym odkryciem, że James dopisał „Black" przy moim własnym nazwisku na moim równie własnym planie lekcji.

– O, Meggie! – odbiłam się od czego czarnego. Tym czymś czarnym okazał się być Severus Snape, mój najlepszy przyjaciel, z którym poza przymusowym przywiązaniem do Huncwotów przebywałam najwięcej. – Jak tam nastrój?

– Hmm – odparłam jedynie burkliwie , po czym przeniosłam ponure spojrzenie na Huncwotów, wciąż siedzących w Wielkiej Sali.

– Eee, czy oni są na coś chorzy? – Severus uniósł z drwiną brwi, gdy zerknął na Huncwotów.

– Nie, chyba. – Obróciłam głowę. Wciąż w skupieniu milczeli, choć dostrzegałam u Blacka nerwowe drgania ust od powstrzymywanego śmiechu.

– Co oni robią? – zdziwił się mój przyjaciel.

– Cóż, obecnie postanowili uczcić zasłużenie pewnego gumochłona minutą ciszy – prychnęłam, obserwując Jamesa kiwającego się w skupieniu w przód i w tył, jakby miał chorobę sierocą, a Black obok niego dla kontrastu kiwał się na boki.

Severus posłał w ich stronę pełne pogardy spojrzenie.

– Ja ci naprawdę współczuję – rzekł z powagą.

– Nie jest źle. Mogłabym być z pijakiem, mordercą, pedofilem… Jest tyle możliwości. – Zerknęłam na niego zbolałym wzrokiem.

– Dobrze wiem, że się z tym nie pogodziłaś – szepnął, ignorując grupkę dziewcząt wychodzącą z Wielkiej Sali i przyglądającą mi się morderczo.

– Nie. Nie pogodziłam się – mruknęłam. – Severusie, ty mnie znasz.

Zmrużył oczy i położył mi dłoń na ramieniu. Spojrzałam głęboko w jego czarne, nieprzeniknione oczy i aż przeszły mnie ciarki. Echo dziwnego uczucia do Severusa, uczucia, którego nigdy w pełni nie rozumiałam.

– Dobrze, że mam chociaż ciebie – rzuciłam, spuszczając wzrok i pragnąc szybko odwrócić jego uwagę od moich zarumienionych policzków.

– Pisałaś o tej katastrofie Rabastanowi? – zagadnął po chwili ciszy.

– Nie. Ale poprosiłam go o spotkanie w Hogsmeade za miesiąc. Już nie widziałam jego pisma ani jakiegokolwiek listu od co najmniej dwóch miesięcy. – Uśmiechnęłam się, udając obojętność, ale coś mi nie wyszło i jedna łza stoczyła się po policzku.

– Co jest? – przejął się Severus, złapał mnie za rękę i wyszedł ze mną do sali wejściowej.

– Nie płaczę – zaprzeczyłam szybko i otarłam łzę. – Ostatnio pokłóciłam się z Lily. Ona powiedziała coś, co było bardzo bolesne.

– Że Rabastan cię nie kocha? – zapytał natychmiast szeptem, a ja przytaknęłam. – Nieprawda. Nie wierzę w to. Pamiętasz, jaki był w szkole? Przypomnij to sobie.

Spojrzałam na niego niepewnie.

– Oświadczył ci się, bo wiedział, że będziesz wątpić. On jest po prostu… bardzo zapracowany – dokończył kulawo. Miałam wrażenie, że coś ukrywa.

– Ale żeby nie napisać ani jednego listu?

– Musisz w niego wierzyć. On jedyny może cię uratować przed Blackiem. Jeżeli w niego zwątpisz, na zawsze zwiążą cię z niebezpiecznym szaleńcem. I już nie będzie odwrotu!

Razem wspięliśmy się po marmurowych schodach, mijając grupki ludzi. Przywykłam do przykrych spojrzeń od strony fanek Blacka, które teraz były na porządku dziennym.

– Pogodziłaś się już z Lily? – zapytał łagodnym tonem. Zawsze ten ton przybierał na wzmiankę o Lily.

– Nie.

– Nie chcesz?

– Eee… Nie mam jakoś tak do tego odwagi. Lily jest na mnie wściekła, że byłam tak egoistyczna i wytknęłam jej… parę wad. Zresztą, od kilku miesięcy zaprzyjaźniła się bardzo z Alicją, wszędzie łażą razem, w końcu mają identyczny plan… Szkoda, że my tak nie mamy. Za to wszędzie towarzyszy mi James i jego basowy rechot: „IDZIE PANI BLACK, PRZEJŚCIE DLA SZLACHCIANKI! HE HE!".

Severus parsknął pod nosem po mojej parodii Rogasia.

– Dobrze, że chociaż mamy cztery lekcje razem – ciągnęłam. – Szkoda, że nie chodzisz na transmutację, może siedziałbyś ze mną, nie musiałabym wysłuchiwać kąśliwych szeptów Jamesa.

– Wolałem zielarstwo – mruknął, drapiąc się po haczykowatym nosie. – Choć obserwowanie Lily na zielarstwie nie jest zbyt przyjemne.

Spuścił głowę.

– I pomyśleć, że jeszcze dwa lata temu była ze mną na balu… – rzekł cicho.

– Właśnie, ten bal! – burknęłam z niezadowoleniem. – Powymyślali cuda na kiju od miotły. Czyż to nie okrutne? Chyba już wolę egzaminy. Nie podoba mi się to wcale… Teraz z pewnością James mnie nie zaprosi. Co więcej, nie omieszka wejść na głowę Blackowi, żeby to on ze mną poszedł. W oczach Jamesa mnie i Blacka łączy coś na kształt nieziemskiej miłości na wieki, więc nie da nam spokoju.

– Black jest upartym osłem, może się nie ugnie – odparł mój przyjaciel, wykrzywiając wargi.

– Black już mnie zapraszał… Poprzednim razem – burknęłam niechętnie.

– Serio?

– Ano… Wtedy mu odmówiłam, to się obraził śmiertelnie. Teraz chyba nie umknę tej przykrej konieczności, jeżeli znowu zaszczyci mnie swą propozycją.

Przed oczyma przewinęła mi się wspomniana sytuacja, jakby miała miejsce wczoraj. Black, czatujący na mnie w sowiarni z chytrą minką, którą zastąpił oburzeniem, gdy odmówiłam. Przeszedł mnie dreszcz na myśl o tym, że zdarzenie mogłoby się powtórzyć.

– Mary Ann, możemy iść razem – rzucił Severus. – Będziesz mieć spokój.

– Naprawdę? To miło, Severusie! Dzięki ci bardzo!

Ogarnęła mnie niesamowita ulga, a coś w mojej głowie kazało lekko uśmiechnąć się na myśl, że tym razem Lily się nie wtrąci. Poczułam się nieco nieswojo z tą myślą. Czy powinny takie rzeczy przychodzić mi do głowy, jeżeli mam narzeczonego? Na wspomnienie Rabastana świat naokoło jakby nieco poszarzał.

Wreszcie dotarliśmy do biblioteki i zajęliśmy stolik. Severus ze znużeniem położył swe czarne buty na blacie i zagłębił się w swój egzemplarz „Eliksirów dla zaawansowanych", po którym po raz setny coś nabazgrolił, a ja zanurkowałam w notatkach z transmutacji na temat zmiany człowieka w cielę.

– Lepiej byś się za zaklęcia wziął! – ofuknęłam go cicho. – Dziś Flitwick będzie sprawdzał, czego się nauczyliśmy w czwartek.

– Nie chce mi się – brzmiała znudzona odpowiedź. – Mam ciekawsze zajęcia.

– Ja też – westchnęłam. – Powinnam się odprężyć. Jutro mecz ze Ślizgonami. Ostatni w moim życiu. Tym razem James się zawziął, tak łatwo Pucharu nie zdobędziecie, jak rok temu.

Severus zerknął na mnie ukradkiem.

– Powinnaś na nich uważać – rzekł z wolna. – Na naszą drużynę.

– Znam tych Ślizgonów, kumplowaliśmy się, gdy Rabastan był jeszcze w szkole. Nie widzę powodu, dla którego mieliby mnie zaatakować – odparłam, marszcząc brwi.

– Pewnie masz rację… – Schylił się szybko nad książką. – Jest wiele innych, ważniejszych rzeczy niż jakiś mecz.

Obserwowałam go uważnie.

– No, przynajmniej dla ciebie – dodał po chwili namysłu, ssąc koniec pióra. – Mnie raczej nic nie grozi. To chyba niezbyt pocieszająca myśl.

– Hę?

– No, mam na myśli Czarnego Pana. Kiedy ciebie nie było, gazety wariowały. Codziennie ktoś znikał, i to głównie mugole. Czasem odnajdywano ciała i była wielka sensacja. A nawet paru czarodziejów. To dlatego w Hogwarcie aż roi się od aurorów.

– Zauważyłam… – Zmrużyłam oczy, gdyż niedaleko, pomiędzy półkami przechadzał się ten bliznowaty straszny człowiek. Jego czarne oczy miały nadzwyczaj świdrujący i nieprzyjemny wyraz. Wyglądał niebezpiecznie.

– To Alastor Moody – wyszeptał Severus do mojego prawego ucha z jakąś drwiną. – Przystojniak, co nie?

– Może być nawet aparycji rozkładającej się akromantuli, byleby był skuteczny – odparłam ponuro. – W „Proroku" ciągle afery. Tyle, że donosili już o zniknięciach ludzi od jakichś dwóch lat. Czemu nikt z tym nic nie zrobił?

– To proste. Ministerstwo Magii po prostu jest bezsilne.

Tłuste, czarne strąki mojego towarzysza wkrótce zasłoniły jego twarz, gdy zagłębił się w swych zapiskach. Zamrugałam parę razy i przeniosłam wzrok z Severusa na blat stolika. Brzmiało to dość makabrycznie. My tu mamy jakieś wielkie problemy typu bal, a gdzieś tam Voldemort rośnie w siłę. Co to może oznaczać? Co może się wydarzyć? Jak to wpłynie na moje życie za rok, dwa, pięć lat?

Niesympatyczne myśli zaprzątały moją głowę aż do momentu wkroczenia na stadion quidditcha następnego dnia. Zimne, październikowe powietrze uderzyło w twarz i otrzeźwiło umysł.

– A OTO DRUŻYNA GRYFONÓW! POTTER, BLACK, LUPIN, BELL, DEARBORN, STEINMANN, HAMMERSMITH!

Wkroczyliśmy w identycznym jak w tamtym roku składzie na wciąż zieloną trawę. Każdy czuł, jak ważna jest wygrana ze zwycięzcami ubiegłorocznych rozgrywek. Ślizgoni, wyłącznie płci przeciwnej, już kroczyli naprzeciw, mieli nieco przerażające, zacięte miny. Wyglądali na zdeterminowanych w stu procentach. Albo i nawet bardziej. Będzie ciężko.

Poczułam się dziwnie zadowolona z faktu, że Rabastana, głównej siły napędowej Slytherinu, nie ma już w szkole. Drużyna pozostawała jednak niebezpieczna i nieobliczalna.

– Rogacz, zmiażdż tej bagiennej masie mackę, którą szczytnie nazywa dłonią – syknął Black mściwie do Jamesa, a ten pokiwał głową z poczuciem misji wypisanym na twarzy. Zerknęłam ukradkiem na Blacka. Miał zbuntowaną, zaciętą minę i dumną postawę. Oderwał morderczy wzrok od Ślizgonów i spojrzał na mnie uważnie z powagą, jakby coś kalkulując. Szybko odwróciłam wzrok, czerwieniąc się z zakłopotania.

James i „Potwór z Bagien" życzeniem Blacka zmiażdżyli sobie dłonie i zaczęła się gra.

– Ślizgoni przejmują kafla, a oto Black odbija go dla swej drużyny. Black podaje do Pottera…

James zachwiał się na miotle z powodu nagłego podmuchu wiatru i wypuścił kafla. Piłka zleciała na sam dół. Tłum ryczał wściekle, gdy Black zanurkował po kafla i w ostatniej sekundzie chwycił go koniuszkami palców, pozbawiając tej przyjemności nadlatującego Potwora z Bagien. Posłał mu uśmiech pełen politowania i współczucia, po czym odleciał w stronę bramek Slytherinu. Nie podobało mi się spojrzenie, jakie za Blackiem wysłał Ślizgon.

– GOOOL! BLACK ZDOBYWA GOLA!

Gra zrobiła się bardzo zacięta. Dwukrotnie umknęłam tłuczkowi, którego ślizgoński pałkarz posłał w moim kierunku, raz ratując się desperacką ucieczką, a raz Lukas odbił go prawie sprzed mojego nosa, gdy zagapiłam się na Blacka paręnaście stóp pode mną. Nie pomogły wysiłki Ślizgonów, Black, James i ja rozumieliśmy się bez słów. Podczas gdy Caradoc pozwolił im wbić zaledwie jednego gola, my mieliśmy na koncie już sześć, wbitych przez Syriusza. Ślizgoni musieli prędzej czy później interweniować.

Walcząc z narastającą chęcią obserwowania Blacka i silnym, jesiennym wiatrem, leciałam już ku bramkom Slytherinu wzrokiem namierzając mojego partnera w boju. W tym momencie Syriusz zauważył coś wyżej, posłał mi uważne spojrzenie, rzucił kafla do Jamesa krążącego zawsze w pobliżu i popędził na drugi kraniec boiska.

– Co…? – zdziwiłam się, pewna, że to ja dostanę piłkę. Wtedy zobaczyłam, czemu poratował się dzikim lotem w drugą stronę. Jeden pałkarz i ścigający pruli równo w jego stronę, nawet wtedy, gdy kafel nie spoczywał u Blacka. Syriusz obrócił na nich wściekłą twarz przez ramię. I wtedy z naprzeciwka podleciał drugi pałkarz, zamachnąwszy się pałką, i…

ŁUP! Syriusz odgiął się na miotle do tyłu o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, prawie się na niej kładąc, chwilę utrzymując się w powietrzu, po czym runął z kretesem w dół. Miał rozwaloną, krwawiącą czaszkę, zamknięte oczy i rozchylone usta, z których ciekła krew. Tłum równo zaryczał, albo z przerażenia, albo tryumfalnie w przypadku Ślizgonów, a Black gruchnął malowniczo o murawę, nie dając oznak życia. Drużyna Slytherinu wymieniła uśmieszki satysfakcji.

Sędzia się wściekł i nagrodził naszą drużynę rzutem za umyślne, bezpodstawne i brutalne wyeliminowanie ścigającego Gryffindoru. Ślizgoni się tym nie przejęli. Doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę, że właśnie wyeliminowali z gry najgroźniejszego zawodnika.

Zrobiło się dość nieprzyjemnie. Chwyty Ślizgonów były poniżej pasa, a przynajmniej robili wszystko, by takie były, bo nasza drużyna nie dawała sobie w kaszę dmuchać. Zdobyliśmy z Jamesem trzy gole, ale Ślizgoni dogonili nas aż pięcioma celnymi strzałami. Strata Blacka była poważną, godzącą w samo serce drużyny. Złamała w nas pewność. Czułam, że powoli przestaję lubić moich byłych kolegów ze Slytherinu. Byli inni, niż zeszłej wiosny.

– Potter przechwytuje kafla, podaje do Lupin, ta znów do Pottera, chłopak leci ku bramkom…

– Hej! – wrzasnął Luke w tym momencie do mnie. – Na prawo!

Błyskawicznie zerknęłam w tamtą stronę. Chociaż to James dzierżył kafla, centralnie na mnie pędziło aż dwóch ścigających. Zanurkowałam najszybciej jak mogłam, starając się nie myśleć z przerażeniem, że mogliby potem wyeliminować także i Rogacza.

Pęd świszczał mi w uszach. Wyprostowałam miotłę i gnałam przed siebie. Z naprzeciwka znów podleciał pałkarz, a ja dostałam nieprzyjemnego deja vu. Uchyliłam w ostatnim momencie głowę przed jego młócącą powietrze pałką. Nagle z lewej ślizgoński ścigający prawie się ze mną zrównał, uśmiechając mściwie. Był to nie kto inny, jak Mulciber we własnej osobie. Ten sam, z którym tak chętnie rozmawiałam pod koniec zeszłego roku.

Przyspieszyłam nieco, wciąż prując przed siebie. Dogonił mnie, chwycił mocno za ramię, po czym brutalnie i mocno odgiął je do tyłu.

– AUU! – jęknęłam, czując potworny ból złamanej ręki i łzy w oczach. Straciłam kontrolę nad miotłą, Mulciber odleciał gdzieś w bok.

ŁUP!

Oberwałam z całej pary w głowę zimnym żelastwem, po czym osunęłam się na rączkę miotły, czując ciepło krwi na twarzy. Był to słupek bramkowy, w którego zaryłam czołem. Delikatnie zsunęłam się na dół przy akompaniamencie ogólnego huku…

Obudził mnie szalejący ból głowy. Jęknęłam na dzień dobry przez mocno zaciśnięte zęby. Nikt nie zareagował, więc doszłam do wniosku, że jestem sama. Uchyliłam powieki wiedząc dokładnie, co zobaczę. Nie myliłam się, po raz drugi w ciągu trzech tygodni przywitało mnie krzyżowo-żebrowe sklepienie lazaretu.

Westchnęłam ciężko ze zrezygnowaniem i delikatnie poruszyłam głową. Była cała, z jednym tylko plastrem na skroni, pod którym poczułam naciągnięty strup. Ręką mogłam sprawnie ruszać, chociaż przewiązana była ściśle bandażem dla bezpieczeństwa. Usiadłam więc ostrożnie.

W szpitalu panował mrok, nieliczni pacjenci z poważniejszym przeziębieniem lub z urazami po bijatykach (najczęściej niski pierwszak przeciwko bandzie sześciu doborowych Ślizgonów…) spali w najlepsze. Łóżko obok zajmował Black, który także niewinnie drzemał.

Opuściłam spojrzenie w dół na swoje wyprostowane nogi w białych, obcisłych spodniach od szaty gracza i wbiłam otępiały wzrok w czarno-rude loki, kładące się zakręconymi falami na udach. Ciekawe, co się stało Blackowi.

Z niechęcią przyznałam się przed sobą, że nieco zmartwił mnie brutalny atak na niego. W końcu tamten ślizgoński menel odwinął mu swoją pałką dość solidnie. A potem jeszcze grzmotnął z wysoka o ziemię.

Bezwiednie zerknęłam w prawo na Blacka. I wtedy się zorientowałam, że jego błyszczące w słabym świetle oczy także na mnie patrzą.

Skóra mi ścierpła pod tym wzrokiem i szybko wróciłam do oglądania własnych włosów. Usłyszałam ciche parsknięcie rozbawienia.

– Co, nie możesz tego znieść? – zapytał kąśliwie. Były to pierwsze słowa, jakie do mnie skierował od prawie pół roku.

Nie odparłam, zaciskając usta mocniej.

– Nie możesz mnie znieść – dodał po chwili ciszej.

Miał rację. Ilekroć o nim pomyślałam, a robiłam to często, przechodziły mnie niesympatyczne ciarki i gardło zaciskało się kurczowo. Nie wiedziałam jednak, co odpowiedzieć.

– Przeżyję – stwierdził bez entuzjazmu po chwili.

Miałam mieszane uczucia, gdy patrzyłam na jaśniejące za oknem niebo. Z Blackiem się straszliwie pokłóciłam w zeszłym roku, lecz z drugiej strony to nie jego wina, że rodzice chcą go swatać ze mną. W sumie nie powinnam być dla niego bardziej niegrzeczna, niżby wypadało. On też stał się ofiarą interesów rodziny, chociaż nie wiem, co Walburga Black mogłaby zyskać na naszym małżeństwie. Jedynie zapewnienie, że jestem czystej krwi. Może też to bardzo przeżył, a teraz jedynie gra obojętnego.

– Bardzo cię boli? – zagadnęłam cicho, zanim się powstrzymałam.

– Sam nie wiem – rzucił bez entuzjazmu. – Ale jak mnie postawią na nogi, to mu chyba ostro przylutuję.

Wciąż jakoś nie mogłam na Blacka patrzeć. Irytowało mnie całe jego jestestwo: że leżał rozwalony jak bohater narodowy, jego głosik kryjący drwinę, spokojny i dumny wzrok… Nie wiedziałam czemu, przecież nie zrobił mi żadnej krzywdy, czy coś w tym stylu. Po prostu był, leżał sobie spokojnie, a mnie krew zalewała.

Zaległa przykra, napięta cisza.

– Także… – wydukał po chwili sztywno i znów zamilkł.

Jeździłam bez zastanowienia paznokciem po białych spodniach, widząc je coraz lepiej w dziennym świetle mglistego, październikowego poranka. Cisza, jaka zapanowała, była nieznośna, zdawała się elektryzować włoski na przedramionach. W powietrzu zawisła stuprocentowa świadomość tego, kim niedługo dla siebie mieliśmy być. Czym zostaniemy związani i jakie konsekwencje i sytuacje to przyniesie.

– I… co tam u ciebie, Mary Ann? – jego głos zmienił się nie do poznania. Tak miły nie był dla mnie spokojnie od pół roku.

– Dobrze – rzekłam sztywno.

– Świetnie. Super. U mnie też.

– Dlaczego pytasz?

– Bo wyglądasz na nieco przybitą.

– To chyba nie powinno cię dziwić – odparłam chłodno i ległam na plecach po kilku sekundach wiercenia się. – Wydawać by się mogło, że ty też masz powód. Oboje mamy ten sam, Black.

– Mam na imię Syriusz – mruknął lodowato.

Zerknęłam na niego, unosząc brwi.

– Mówiłeś, że mnie nienawidzisz – burknęłam twardo. Przyglądał mi się buntowniczo. – Zwiększam dystans, dla obopólnego komfortu.

– Cóż… Już mi przeszło.

Znów uniosłam brwi.

– Aha – rzuciłam pod nosem. – Cóż, dobrze wiedzieć.

– Chyba musimy się do siebie przyzwyczajać, nie? – zapytał Black cicho. Z wolna przeniosłam na niego ostrożne spojrzenie. Zdaje się, że zaczynał po raz pierwszy nawiązywać do tego, czego tak bardzo się bałam…

– Rozumiem, że pogodziłeś się z tą katastrofą? Ciebie rodzice też postawili przed faktem dokonanym? – spytałam chłodno, zakładając zdrową rękę za głowę i przyjrzałam mu się.

Black zapatrzył się w sufit, rozmyślając.

– A ty? – zapytał w końcu, gdy nie znalazł odpowiedzi i przeniósł na mnie bardzo uważny wzrok.

– Ja się nie liczę, nie mam nic do gadania – burknęłam niecierpliwie. – Moi rodzice byli na tyle wściekli, że za buntowanie się przeciw ich decyzji wysłali mnie prawie na tamten świat. A przynajmniej tak się to mogło skończyć.

– Musiałaś się nieźle stawiać… – zauważył z wolna, gdy zorientował się, o czym mówię. Nie odparłam, zapatrzona w okno.

– I w nosie mieli fakt, że już się zaręczyłam – mruknęłam z goryczą, oglądając pierścionek od Rabastana.

Black nic nie powiedział, obserwując bezemocjonalnie sufit.

– Meggie?

Przez drzwi zajrzała głowa Jamesa, szepcząc moje imię.

– Żyję, James.

Pomachałam mu na powitanie zdrową ręką. Wskoczył do środka, pewnie ledwo wyszedłszy ze śniadania, jako że nie miał torby. W dłoniach trzymał „Proroka". Stanął między naszymi łóżkami. Skręciło mnie, gdy sobie uświadomiłam, że zaraz zacznie się rozpływać nad naszą romantyczną sytuacją.

Ale pierwsze uważniejsze spojrzenie na Jamesa mogło mi powiedzieć, że raczej tego nie zrobi. Był bardzo poważny i jakiś… nieogarnięty.

– Kto wygrał? – zapytałam natychmiast. James nie odpowiedział od razu, miął gazetę w dłoniach ze zdenerwowania, a potem uśmiechnął się kulawo.

– My. Jesteście pośmiertnie odznaczeni medalami za bohaterską śmierć na polu bitwy – nie uśmiechnął się wcale, mówiąc to. – Ja nie po to tu…

– Czuję się zaszczycony – wpadł mu w słowo zblazowany Black. – Parszywe gnoje, ci Ślizgoni.

– A ja myślałam, że mnie polubili po zeszłym roku. W końcu w towarzystwie Rabastana byli całkiem uprzejmi – powiedziałam z lekką goryczą.

– Żeby Lestrange ich potem nie zlał! – prychnął Black. – To chyba najlepszy dowód na to, że nie jest to odpowiednie towarzystwo.

– Skąd miałam wiedzieć, że po odejściu Rabastana znowu będą tacy, jak dawniej? – warknęłam.

– Dobra, Meggie – ozwał się James. – Potem będziesz się zastanawiała nad dalszą relacją ze Ślizgonami. Teraz chciałem coś powiedzieć…

Zaczął ze zdenerwowania szorować butem po kamiennej posadzce.

– James, wszystko dobrze? – zaniepokoiłam się.

– No, właśnie nie do końca – mruknął, patrząc na mnie ze strachem.

– Coś z Remusem? Peterem? Czemu tu jesteś sam?

– Bo Remus… No…

– Co, pełnia?

– Nie, nie. Remus nie potrafił tu przyjść. On całkowicie…

Wypuścił hałaśliwie powietrze z ust. Zauważyłam, że się spocił.

– Zostawiłem go z Glizdkiem, żeby się nim opiekował…

– James, gadasz od rzeczy! Nic nie rozumiem! Co się stało Remusowi?! – nacisnęłam ze złością, czując lekkie przerażenie.

– Nie Remusowi. Masz.

Z wielkim zakłopotaniem rzucił mi gazetę. Niecierpliwie rozwinęłam zmiętoszony papier.

– Czwarta strona na samym dole. – James przełknął ślinę. Zaczęłam czytać niewielki wers.

„Zwłoki kobiety, poszukiwane przez aurorów od wczoraj, zostały dziś znalezione. Nie ma wątpliwości, iż jest to poszukiwana po wczorajszym zniknięciu Rea Lupin (37 l.). Na jej ciele wykryto używalność najstraszliwszej Klątwy Niewybaczalnej. Kobieta wracała prawdopodobnie z Londynu zwykłym środkiem mugolskiej lokomocji. Została osaczona i bestialsko zamordowana przez tak zwanych śmierciożerców. Statystyki wykazują, że jest to już szósty członek społeczności czarodziejów, który zginął z ich ręki w tym miesiącu."

Nadszedł zimny, wietrzny listopad. Mgła okryła błonia, ludzie zrobili się melancholijni, panowała ciemność przez ołowiane chmury, ciągnące się bez końca po niebie.

Pogrzeb odbył się trzy dni po tym, jak James przyniósł mi gazetę. Ciało mamy złożono do szarej, drewnianej trumny i pochowano w ogródku, obok grobów wszystkich naszych przodków. Był tata, ja, Remus i facet od pogrzebów.

Nie płakałam. Przynajmniej nie cały czas. Do pogrzebu mamy większość czasu spędziłam na parapecie we własnym pokoju, obserwując w milczeniu szare korony drzew, okryte mgłą. Tata i Remus rozpaczali, ale nie ja. Moja kamienna twarz przez trzy dni nie przybrała żadnej innej maski niż obojętny, mętny wzrok skierowany w przestrzeń. Siedziałam i rozmyślałam nad postacią mamy.

Jej marchewkowe loczki tańczyły wesoło naokoło trójkątnej, ślicznej twarzy. Uśmiechała się na całego pełnymi, uroczymi ustami, figlarnie odsłaniając rządek zębów. Remus mówił, że wyglądam podobnie.

Wyglądała tak wesoło, gdy uwijała się w ogrodzie w letnie poranki. Oczami wyobraźni widziałam pięcioletniego Remusa biegnącego do niej z radością i przytulającego się do kochanego, ciepłego brzucha mamy. Zawsze pachnącej kwiatami i piernikami, które robiła nam na Boże Narodzenie i w lecie, gdy jej dzieci mogły wreszcie z nią pobyć.

Nigdy się do niej nie tuliłam. Czemu? Dlaczego przenigdy nie przyszłam, by złożyć głowę na jej podołku, gdy czytała w bibliotece? Remus tak robił.

Dlaczego nie podziękowałam jej bardziej za sukienkę, którą mi zrobiła dwa lata temu w lecie? Za inne rzeczy też nie dziękowałam na tyle, by mama promieniała wdzięcznością. Może czuła się przeze mnie odrzucona, niekochana. Teraz mamy nie ma, nigdy nie usłyszę jej głosu, nie poczuję zapachu kwiatów, którym była spowita, do nikogo nie zwrócę się per „Mamo", nie powiem „Kocham cię" – coś, czego nigdy do niej nie skierowałam…

Zeszłam do kuchni. W domu panowała kłująca w uszy cisza. Nie było już wesołego pobrzękiwania garnków roznoszącego się po całym domu, brakowało jazgotliwego gdakania karmionych kur zza budynku. I nigdy to nie wróci.

Kuchnia wydała mi się dziwnie, niesympatycznie wielka. Leżały tu stosy brudnych naczyń. Panował bałagan, jedno krzesło leżało przewrócone na ziemi. Do tego pomieszczenia nikt nie wchodził od wielu dni.

Rozejrzałam się uważnie. Brakowało tu mamy. Jej bieganiny po kuchni, szurania słoiczkami z przyprawami, wesołego nadawania albo reprymend, gdy czegoś nie chciałam zjeść. Czy kiedykolwiek podziękowałam za posiłek, którego przecież nie musiała gotować?

Wszystko wyglądało tak, jak to zostawiła. Czas zatrzymał się w kuchni. Unosił się jakby jej zapach, a może tak mi się tylko zdawało…

Potrafiłam ją sobie wyobrazić, jak krząta się przy tamtym blacie. Teraz sięga po bazylię. Podeszłam do słoika z bazylią. Wciąż tkwiły na jego ściance jej drobne odciski palców. Pewnie miała tłuste palce i nie umyła w pośpiechu, chciała, by jedzenie dla nas się nie spaliło.

Po raz pierwszy zaszkliły mi się oczy.

– Mamo – szepnęłam. – Czemu odeszłaś?

Cisza. Krzesło wciąż leżało na ziemi.

– Kto mi teraz pomoże? Przede mną tyle ciężkich dni…

Odpowiedziało mi milczenie.

Do kuchni wszedł ojciec. Był nieogolony i rozchełstany. Gdy mnie zobaczył, zatrzymał się. Miał czerwone, podkrążone oczy komunikujące, że nie sypiał po nocach. Staliśmy w ciszy w zrujnowanej kuchni.

– Mary Ann, umyj naczynia – rozkazał przez nos i natychmiast wyszedł, nie zabrawszy tego, po co przyszedł.

Westchnęłam ponuro. Wiedziałam, że prędzej czy później obowiązki mamy spadną na mnie. Teraz ja powinnam być gospodynią i robić wszystko, by dom się nie rozpadł, a ludzie nie umarli z głodu.

W dzień pogrzebu padał deszcz. Szara zasłona opadła na świat, ulewa wybijała smutny rytm, mieszała się ze łzami. Szara trumna wjeżdżała wolno do dołu, krople odbijały się od niej z melancholią. Facet od pogrzebów miał znudzoną minę. Przecież robił to często.

I teraz, kiedy pierwsze grudki ziemi zasypały chciwie szare drewno, poczułam łzy w oczach. Mama wyruszyła w ostatnią podróż.

Chciałam otworzyć trumnę, zobaczyć jej wieczny sen na własne oczy, przytulić. Ostatni raz widziałam ją przecież tak dawno. Odmówiłam wtedy nawet pożegnania z nią, nie wiedząc, że już jej nie zobaczę. Tak, w tym drewnie spoczywało drobne ciało o marchewkowych, wesołych loczkach, jedynym kolorze w tej wszechobecnej szarości. Wiecznie śpiąca kochana osoba. Gdzie teraz jest?

W końcu ziemia całkowicie zabrała mamę, mężczyzna postawił różdżką pionową płytę nagrobną z ciosanego kamienia i chrząknął coś o rachunku, a potem odszedł, gwiżdżąc wesoło.

W domu wciąż panowała cisza.

– Meg, bardzo, bardzo mi ciebie żal.

Severus objął mnie delikatnie w pasie, by dodać otuchy. Uśmiechnęłam się doń blado.

W szkole nie zmieniło się wiele przez kilka dni. Poza rozochoconymi uczniakami, którzy rozprawiali wciąż o Hogsmeade, ciesząc się z jutrzejszej wyprawy.

Cieszyłam się, że był piątek. Nie wyobrażałam sobie w tym stanie iść na jakiekolwiek lekcje. Zdawałam sobie sprawę, że ja jeszcze jakoś to przeżyłam. Śmierć mamy wywołała we mnie istny wstrząs i wodospad wyrzutów sumienia i nagłej miłości ku tej kobiecie. Jednak nie płakałam bez opamiętania i byłam raczej przybita i rozwalona. Nie to, co Remus.

Mój brat nie pozbierał się wcale, on znał ją o wiele dłużej i zawsze bardzo kochał mamę. Podczas pobytu w domu zamykał się w pokoju, blady i skrajnie załamany. Raz do niego poszłam i mocno przytuliłam. Trwaliśmy razem na jego łożu pół godziny. Nie wytrzymał i rozkleił się. Po przybyciu do szkoły wciąż przesiadywał w dormitorium a jeden lub dwóch Huncwotów zawsze mu towarzyszyło.

– Ja wiem, co czujesz. Przeżywałem to samo dwa lata temu, pamiętasz?

Kiwnęłam głową.

– Życie płynie dalej – westchnęłam, uśmiechając się blado. – Tylko…

Głos mi zadrżał.

– Co? – zapytał Severus.

– Tylko zastanawiam się, dlaczego akurat teraz odeszła, gdy jej tak potrzebujemy. – Zamrugałam szybko, by nie uronić żadnej łzy.

Mój przyjaciel położył mi dłoń na ramieniu, po czym zmierzył pogardliwym spojrzeniem Jamesa i Syriusza, stojących pod klasą obrony przed czarną magią. Pod salą stało jeszcze parę innych osób, w tym Alicja i Lily, szepczące do siebie. Remusa nie dostrzegłam. Wiedziałam, że leży teraz w dormitorium i z towarzyszącym mu Peterem wciąż na nowo przeżywa stratę mamy. Black posłał Severusowi standardowe spojrzenie, zaprawione wściekłością. Chyba chodziło mu o to, że stoimy razem zbyt blisko siebie.

– Dzwonek i jej jeszcze nie ma, no! – zirytował się na cały regulator James. – Jak myślisz, Łapo, co ona porabia?

– Cóż, znając Redhill, pewnie sprasza kolegów na naszą lekcję.

– Kolegów? Ona ma kolegów?

– No, przywołuje demony albo inne tałatajstwo – wydął wargi Black.

James parsknął.

– Zawsze wiedziałem, że ona ma jakieś konszachty z ciemną stroną mocy. Gdybyś widział, co robi po kolacji w gabinecie…

Black wytrzeszczył oczy, po czym zaśmiał się w bardzo psi sposób.

– Ależ Rogaś, wcale jej nie podglądasz wieczorami! – rzucił z rozbawieniem.

– To nie ja, tylko Peter… – brzmiała oburzona odpowiedź.

– Ech, Potter, nie rozumiesz, że ona ma swoje własne potrzeby, jak każda kobieta?

To Lily, stojąca kilka stóp od chłopców, odezwała się z pogardą.

– Słuchamy cię, Evans, tak tak! – James z entuzjazmem przejechał po czuprynie palcami. – Jaką powalającą tezę nam wysnujesz? Stoję otworem do wszelkich twych propozycji!

Poruszał zalotnie brewkami. Black za Jamesem zachłysnął się śliną. Lily zmrużyła oczy.

– Po prostu, ma swoje własne sprawy – rzekła cierpliwym tonem. – Ty też masz swoje sekrety, prawda?

– No, a chcesz je poznać? – zapytał niskim, męskim głosem. Blacka znowu zgięło.

– Słucham? – Lily uniosła ironicznie brwi.

– Jak się ze mną umówisz, wszystko ci wyśpiewam. Kuszące, nie? – zamruczał.

Uśmiechnęłam się mimowolnie. James jest uroczy, jak się zgrywa.

– Eee, niezbyt – odparła Lily ze speszeniem.

– No, Evans! Nie chcesz znać najbardziej sekretnych spraw Jamesa Pottera? Szczególnie jeden sekret jest wyjątkowy…

– Który? – zapytał na głos Black, uśmiechając się drwiąco. – Ten, że jesteś kastratem, niuniek? Oj, miałem nie mówić!…

– Cicho siedź! To nie ten! – zapiał James wysokim głosikiem. A potem zerknął na niego z udawanym przerażeniem. – A tak w ogóle to skąd wiesz?

I odsunął się od niego teatralnie.

– Potter, uspokój się wreszcie – rzuciła Lily, nieco zaróżowiona. – Mówiłam ci, że się z tobą nie umówię! Nie naciskaj!

– Nie będę! Ale kiedyś role mogą się odwrócić i może to ty właśnie będziesz mnie naciskać, Evans! Kiedyś będę sławny – wyśpiewał Rogaś.

– Nie będę cię naciskać! – nastroszyła się.

– Czemu nie? Bardzo bym chciał, żebyś mnie nacisnęła… – Puścił jej oko i z wolna ruszył ku niej. Lily nieco osłupiała. Black za Jamesem miał niezły ubaw. Usłyszałam, że zęby Severusa trzeszczą niebezpiecznie.

James oparł się nonszalancko o ścianę korytarza kilka cali przed zesztywniałą Lily. Alicja stojąca za Lily zacisnęła wargi, żeby nie parsknąć na widok kołtuńskiej miny Rogacza.

– Co robisz dziś w południe, Evans? – zapytał bardzo niskim głosem i popatrzył na nią z góry.

– Eyyuu… – odparła jedynie.

– To super, poróbmy to razem! – ucieszył się James.

Lily przeniosła na mnie przerażone spojrzenie. Posłałam jej pełen politowania wzrok. Mnie również przypomniała się nasza kłótnia.

– Ale tak na poważnie. Jutro mamy Hogsmeade, Evans… – Spojrzał w sufit z cierpliwością.

– Proszę bardzo, Potter! Wygrałeś! – rzuciła w końcu ze złością.

I wtedy po raz pierwszy w życiu zobaczyłam Jamesa, któremu zabrakło słów. Rozdziawił buzię.

– N-naprawdę? – wydukał w końcu.

– Tak. Proszę bardzo! Czekam na ciebie jutro w sali wejściowej. Przyjdź sam, bez obstawy! – warknęła, czerwona ze wstydu, i wbiegła do otwartej klasy obrony.

James stał w osłupieniu jeszcze jakiś czas, a publika wiwatowała na jego cześć. Potem, gdy inni zaczęli wchodzić do sali, uśmiechnął się głupkowato.

– He he… – zachichotał nerwowo pod nosem, wciąż wytrzeszczając oczy.

Black ryczał ze śmiechu, po chwili wstał z ziemi i podszedł do kumpla.

– Ale ja tylko żartowałem – pisnął James.

– Szkoda, że nie widziałeś swej miny! – wydusił z siebie Black.

Severus zgrzytnął potężnie zębami i odszedł do łazienki chłopaków. Miałam wrażenie, że dostrzegłam nagłe zaszklenie jego oczu. Tak wściekły jeszcze nigdy nie był.

– Evans się ze mną umówiła! – wyszeptał teatralnym szeptem Rogacz, po czym chwycił Blacka z przodu za szatę i potrząsnął nim potężnie, rycząc – EVANS SIĘ ZE MNĄ UMÓWIŁA!

– Zawsze to mogę cofnąć, Potter! Nie pruj się jak zarzynane prosię! – dało się słyszeć z sali.

– Dla ciebie wszystko, Evans! – wrzasnął rozgorączkowany w stronę otwartych drzwi, po czym przyłożył palec do ust i szepnął gniewne „Szszsz…" do Blacka, jakby to właśnie Black wypruł się na cały zamek i przyległe tereny.

– Człowieku, luzik! – Syriusz poklepał go łaskawie po głowie.

– Łapo, uwielbiam cię! – wymamrotał błogo James w stronę kumpla wysyłając mu cielęcy wzrok. – Zawsze wiedziałem, że masz mnie za coś wartościowego…

– Co ci? – zapytał Black, patrząc na niego z niepokojem.

– Nazwałeś mnie człowiekiem… Nikt mnie jeszcze tak nie dowartościował…

James oprzytomniał, rozejrzał się i szepnął:

– Czemu ta Mumia się spóźnia?

– Hmm, może maluje szpony – rzucił Black bez zainteresowania.

– Eee, tam. Pewnie zeżarła coś niezdrowego i teraz ma mały problem – zarechotał mściwie James. Black uśmiechnął się złośliwie i mruknął:

– Może jakiego Ślizgona. Zakład, że chodzi o Bagienną Masę? On wygląda nieco toksycznie.

– Eee, to już by zdechła. Może Voldemort ją porwał dla picu? – ucieszył się głośno James.

– Biedaczyna. Poklepałbym go po ramieniu, by wyrazić kondolencje. O ile jeszcze je ma, może ramię też mu zeżarła – parsknął donośnie Syriusz.

– A może Voldemort chciał z nią…! – wrzasnął James w przypływie weny.

– POTTER! BLACK! Może byście tak wleźli do klasy, zamiast snuć te farmazony?!

Wytrzeszczyli oczy i obrócili się z wolna w JEJ stronę.

Przy sali stała pani Redhill, nauczycielka obrony. Miała lat około dwadzieścia pięć i posiadała naprawdę oszałamiającą urodę i cudne, czarne włosy. Oczy kryła za kwadratowymi, czerwonymi okularami. Jej wygląd był drapieżny i niebezpieczny, toteż James wysnuł tezę, że jest ona drapieżnikiem żerującym na uczniach. Nieraz słyszałam od Alicji, że Lily mówiła, jak Slughorn flirtował z tą kobietą niezręcznie na wieczorkach organizowanych w jego gabinecie dla wybranych. Na tych spotkaniach nie mogło zabraknąć oczywiście pani Redhill. Przykuwała uwagę pięknie dobranymi szatami i nieziemską urodą niczym wampir. Jedynymi anomaliami w jej osobie było nienaturalnie wychudzone ciało anorektyczki (przez co zyskała sobie u Jamesa ksywkę „Zasuszona Mumia" lub „Prochy Tutenchamona"), bardzo wysoki i skrzekliwy głos oraz naprawdę paskudny charakterek, chociaż zła do szpiku nie była.

– ŁEHEHE – odchrząknął James z zakłopotaniem w stuloną dłoń.

– Natychmiast do klasy! – wskazała na drzwi nauczycielka.

– Bezzwłocznie, pani profesor! – zawołał James, salutując.

– ZrobiĘ to i uczyniĘ – przesadnie wyakcentował Black i ukłonił się kurtuazyjnie.

– A ty Lupin na co czekasz? Szoruj do środka! – warknęła.

Wykonałam rozkaz i usiadłam sama. Zazwyczaj na obronie w siódmej klasie siedziałam z Remusem, ale on otrzymał zwolnienie na cały tydzień.

– Nie róbcie tego więcej, chłopcy! – warknęła do Jamesa i Blacka, kokoszących się przed jej nosem w pierwszej ławce. Zamarli i zgodnie wywalili do niej dwa garnitury zębów. – Bo zarobicie szlaban za obrażanie nauczycieli.

Prychnęłam do siebie. Co jak co, ale szlabanu chłopcy nie zarobią. Już dawno każdy zauważył, że Mumia miała słabość do tych dwóch delikwentów z pierwszej ławki. Niektórzy utrzymywali, iż Syriusz Black i James Potter po prostu jej się podobają.

– Potter, czy mógłbyś powiedzieć mi, czego nauczyłeś się o obronie przed zaklęciami dezintegracyjnymi? – Splotła ręce na piersi i wpatrzyła się w niego zadziornie.

– Yyyyyy… Hmm, no więc yyyyy…

Zrobił pauzę, myśląc. Redhill uniosła brew.

– YYYYY… – podjął z nową mocą James po chwili próbnej przerwy.

– Pasjonujące, Black?

– No więc… – Syriusz wydął wargi. – Zaklęcia dezintegracyjne… są.

– No coś takiego. Zaklęcia dezintegracyjne są. – Uśmiechnęła się ironicznie. – A jak przychodzi co do czego, to bardzo jesteście do przodu.

– Ktoś musi być z przodu, by inni byli z tyłu… – mruknął Syriusz nieśmiało.

– Dobrze, tak więc dowiedzcie się, iż zaklęcia dezintegracyjne są jednymi z najbardziej złożonych, jak również… Czyja to sowa?!

Bo oto ładna płomykówka dobijała się do okna.

– Rabastan… – szepnęłam, uśmiechając się delikatnie. – Mój list, pani profesor. Czy mogę go odebrać?

Wstałam. Zastanawiała się przez moment.

– Dobrze, weź go…

Podbiegłam do okna, wyjrzałam na listopadowe, zimne błonia i chwyciłam wstążkę, do której przywiązany był list. Wkrótce już przyciskałam go do piersi, a sowa Rabastana odleciała do sowiarni, by nieco odsapnąć. Usiadłam cicho, ignorując sprzeczająca się o coś z Blackiem Redhill, i przeczytałam liścik pod ławką.

Rabastan pisał, że wciąż ma bardzo dużo do roboty, żebym się nie martwiła i że owszem, spotka się ze mną jutro w Trzech Miotłach. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie, bardzo podniesiona na duchu. Już nie mogłam się doczekać, aż mu opowiem o ślubie i śmierci mamy. Musiałam mu się wyżalić.

– …i właśnie dlatego Ministerstwo uznało, że… BLACK! Zamknij tego ryja! Non stop nadajesz do Pottera! Potter! Czemu go nie uciszysz?!

– Bo pani to robi? – odparł ironicznie James.

– Ale jak tego nie robię!

– Wolę nie. Jeszcze mi się oberwie za gadanie! – mruknął urażony.

Redhill zacisnęła pięści.

– POTTER!

– Złość piękności szkodzi – powiedział niewinnym, podszytym drwiną tonem Black.

– Wiesz co, Black? Czasem twoja osoba tak działa mi na nerwy, że gdyby to było dozwolone, wywiesiłabym cię przez okno za twoje czarne kłaki – odparła z morderczym błyskiem, pochylając się nad nim niebezpiecznie.

Black zesztywniał, po czym wyszczerzył zęby i zawołał wesoło:

– O, jak ja lubię pani cięty charakter!

Słuchałam jeszcze tej sprzeczki jakiś czas, wciąż rozmyślając o mamie. Jej osoba gościła w mych myślach najczęściej od jakiegoś czasu.

Nawet następnego dnia nie potrafiłam odegnać od siebie przykrych rozmyślań. Do Hogsmeade ludzie poszli tłumnie. Mimo, iż padało.

Z przodu kolumny dostrzegłam Jamesa z Lily. Szli ramię w ramię. Daleko za nimi z dystansem paru grupek uczniów popylało pozostałe trzy czwarte Huncwotów. Remus był nieco nieogarnięty i ledwo powłóczył nogami, ale Black dzielnie wziął go pod ramię i prowadził.

Ja szłam sama, jako że Severus pozostał w zamku, niechętnie oświadczając, że nie ma najmniejszej ochoty natknąć się na Jamesa i Lily razem.

Wkrótce moje trampki stanęły na szarym bruku głównej ulicy Hogsmeade. Przystanęłam pod Trzema Miotłami, rozglądając się dookoła. Tłum ludzi był radosny, wesoły. A gdzieś tam Voldemort i jego pobratymcy mordowali kolejną niewinną ofiarę… Radości z Miodowego Królestwa, Zonka, kremowego piwa nie było końca, może ostatni raz.

Huncwotów nie dostrzegłam. Musieli gdzieś skręcić, na szczęście. Za to wkrótce minęli mnie Lily i James. James zaaferowany był rozmową i zaróżowiony od emocji i zimna, Lily wpatrywała się we własne buty, radosny uśmiech chowając za zwojami ciemnoniebieskiego szalika. Rude, grube włosy podrygiwały w rytm jej kroków.

– …I mówię ci, wtedy gruby wujcio ryknął i przewalił się z kretesem na ziemię z fotelem. Nikt się nie spodziewał, że taki niewinny, siedmioletni chłopczyk mógłby przeciąć nogi fotela – usłyszałam strzępek rozmowy. Lily parsknęła, a James jej zawtórował. Potem mnie zobaczył i puścił mi oko. Uśmiechnęłam się na ich widok. James wydawał się rozlewać ze szczęścia.

Wkroczyłam do pubu, gdy znikli we wnętrzu Miodowego Królestwa. Rabastan zajmował stolik pod ścianą i popijał whisky, czujnie rzucając spojrzeniami po kątach. Stanęłam nad nim.

– Meggie! – zawołał szeptem i wstał. Rzuciliśmy się sobie w objęcia. Przytuliłam się do jego ciemnobrązowego golfu, skrytego pod długim, skórzanym płaszczem. Staliśmy tak, przytulając się przy ścianie z dala od tłumu i wścibskich oczu. Odjęłam twarz od jego torsu i wsparłam brodę na jego piersi, patrząc z uwagą na twarz.

Oczy Rabastana świeciły w półmroku, jaki panował w Trzech Miotłach. Miał jeszcze gęstszy zarost, twarz cechowało jakieś dziwne uczucie, nienazwana dzikość, jakby Rabastan czuł się obco w tłumie.

– Co ci się stało? Czemu nie odpisywałeś? – szepnęłam.

– Mieliśmy parę spraw – mruknął wymijająco. – Usiądźmy.

Zajęliśmy miejsca i Rabastan wlepił we mnie wzrok.

– Martwiłam się. Wiesz, Voldemort…

– Wołałbym, żebyś tak go nie nazywała – skrzywił się. – Mówmy o nim Czarny Pan, dobra?

– Dlaczego? – teraz to ja się skrzywiłam. – On nie jest moim panem. To morderca.

Rabastan przeniósł wzrok na podłogę z jakąś zawziętością.

– Dobra, zmieńmy temat – mruknął nieco rozdrażniony.

– Moja mama zginęła – rzekłam od razu.

– Zginęła?

– Tak. Pisali w gazecie, że to wasza sprawka. Mam na myśli śmierciożerców. Co ty na to? – zagadnęłam, czując się dziwnie niezręcznie.

Po raz pierwszy zdałam sobie w pełni sprawę z faktu, że za to odpowiadają jego pobratymcy, Voldemort. Zapaliła się czerwona lampka w mojej głowie. „On jest śmierciożercą, wiesz o tym. On będzie ZABIJAŁ, Meg! Chcesz mieć mordercę w domu?". Głos Lily odbił się echem w mojej głowie. Odegnałam tą przykrą myśl i skupiłam się na moim narzeczonym.

– Cóż… – odparł po zastanowieniu. – Przykro mi. Nie wiem, co powiedzieć. My w służbie Voldemorta nie wiemy, kto jeszcze z nim trzyma, więc nie wiem, kto to mógł być. A o śmierci twej mamy nie słyszałem.

Spuściłam zbolały wzrok na blat.

– Rabastanie? – zagadnęłam i usiadłam blisko niego.

– Hmm?

– Proszę, odejdź od nich. Dla mnie – poprosiłam.

Spojrzał na mnie, jakbym oszalała.

– Nie wiesz, czego żądasz. Nie da się tak po prostu odejść od Czarnego Pana, to służba na całe życie. Patrz!…

Odsłonił dyskretnie przedramię, by nikt nie widział. Tkwił na nim czarny Mroczny Znak, mała replika tego, co widziałam w zeszłym roku na niebie na Sylwestra.

– Jak masz Mroczny Znak to koniec. Jesteś jak naznaczona. Nie możesz odejść. To by był wyrok śmierci – szepnął.

– Ale ty będziesz mordercą! Może… – nie mogłam dokończyć tego zdania, ale zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy już kogoś nie zabił.

Rabastan nie odparł, tylko przeniósł wzrok na kufel mojego kremowego piwa. Zaległa między nami cisza. Było mi tak dziwnie, po raz pierwszy czułam się przy moim narzeczonym głupio i obco. To nie był już tamten Rabastan.

– To… co myślisz o naszym ślubie za rok? – zagadnął nieśmiało. – Nie dałaś mi jasnej odpowiedzi.

Prawie zupełnie o tym zapomniałam i po raz pierwszy wydało mi się to absurdalne. Ja i Rabastan w jednym domu? Auror i śmierciożerca? To przecież wykluczone, albo on zrezygnuje, ryzykując życiem, albo ja zejdę na złą ścieżkę i będę zabijać. A do tego nie może dojść.

Coś we mnie ucieszyło się na myśl, że mam poważną wymówkę w postaci zaaranżowanego ślubu. Mimo tego, że bardzo nie chciałam brać ślubu z Blackiem.

– Nie możemy się pobrać. Moi rodzice obiecali mnie Syriuszowi Blackowi. Orion i Walburga Black już przygotowują wszystko razem z moim ojcem – szepnęłam, czując pustą rozpacz.

– Co?! Ale… przecież… Dlaczego?! – zdenerwował się Rabastan. – Przecież to MY jesteśmy zaręczeni, nie mówiłaś im o tym?!

– Oni nie chcieli nawet o tym słyszeć, Rabastanie.

Łzy stoczyły się po moich policzkach. Targało mną wiele bardzo sprzecznych uczuć i do Rabastana i do Blacka i do moich rodziców. Do każdego z nich czułam wdzięczność z jakiegoś powodu i na każdego byłam jednocześnie wściekła. Nie wiedziałam zupełnie komu ufać, kogo się trzymać. Posłuchać ojca i wyjść za Blacka? Mogło być gorzej. Black miewa momenty, choć jest też wkurzający po całości, ale przynajmniej lojalny Dumbledore'owi. Ojciec chce dla mnie dobrze, ale ja nie kocham Blacka. Z drugiej strony jest Rabastan, mój ukochany. Prawdopodobnie morderca i nasz związek po prostu nie może przetrwać.

– Nie przejmuj się, coś wymyślimy – Rabastan zapewne pomyślał, że płaczę, bo nie mogę za niego wyjść. Nie przypuszczał, że po prostu opłakuję możliwy koniec naszego związku.

Popatrzyłam na niego bezradnie. Jego twarz wydała mi się najpiękniejsza pod słońcem i za nic nie chciałam stracić możliwości oglądania jej na zawsze.

Rabastan wlepił we mnie wzrok i zmrużył oczy.

– Nie bój się, Meggie. Tak łatwo mi ciebie nie zabiorą.

Patrzyliśmy na siebie w napięciu i milczeniu. Rabastan zbliżył twarz to mojej niepewnie. Poczułam, że policzki i uszy spłonęły rumieńcem. Utkwiłam mętny wzrok w jego ciemnych oczach. Nigdy wcześniej się nie całowałam, ciekawe, jak to jest…

– STOP!

Czyjaś łapa w czarnej, skórzanej rękawiczce położyła się bezczelnie na ustach Rabastana, zanim te dotknęły moich warg.

– W imieniu Syriusza Łapy Blacka, Kawalera Na Zamku Hogwart, Wice Huncwota, Króla Ciętej Riposty, Bossa Wśród Ścigających Wszechczasów, Najseksowniejszego Ucznia Hogwartu, et cetera, oraz w obronie godności i czystości Mary Ann Rei Lupin oraz jej nienaruszalności przez nikogo innego niż wyżej wymieniony delikwent: NIE POZWALAM!

Był to James.

– Zakazuję wam jakichkolwiek wargowych manewrów! – zaskrzeczał.

– James! – zezłościłam się.

Rabastan wstał i popatrzył na Jamesa z góry. Tamten wcale się nie speszył, wręcz przeciwnie.

– Co, matołku? Dobieramy się do pani Black?! Ale ja na to nie pozwolę, będę ją chronił własną piersią! – zawołał ostrzegawczo. Dostrzegłam Lily za jego plecami, siedzącą przy stoliku i patrzącą na to wszystko z niepokojem.

– To MOJA narzeczona i będę ją całował, kiedy mi się podoba! – warknął Rabastan, po czym przyciągnął mnie brutalnie do siebie jak lalkę i zbliżył twarz do mojej.

– NIEEEE! – wrzasnął James i rozdzielił nas dynamicznie, zanim nasze wargi się złączyły. – WARA! Ona jest dla Syriusza Blacka, ciulu jeden! Nie dla psa kiełbasa, HA!

Rabastan rozejrzał się, puścił mnie, warknął „Będziemy w kontakcie", po czym wypadł z gospody. Spojrzałam naokoło, nieco oszołomiona. W gospodzie była cisza i wszyscy z wielkim zainteresowaniem śledzili przebieg tej nietypowej konwersacji, głównie przez wrzaski Rogacza.

– Wielkie dzięki, James! – skwitowałam to warknięciem.

– On jest chory na głowę, Meg! Weź idź po rozum do głowy i więcej z nim nie gadaj! – zawołał James, odzyskując powagę, po czym wziął mnie pod rękę i podeszliśmy razem do stolika, gdzie siedziała Evans. Ja i Lily nie patrzyłyśmy na siebie.

– Mogłeś być bardziej dyskretny, a nie robić przedstawienie na cały pub – mruknęłam, stukając paznokciem o szklankę.

– Musiałem gnoja wykurzyć. Sam by nie wylazł!

– Przestań!

James i Lily wymienili wymowne spojrzenia.

– Co? – warknęłam złowrogo.

– Nie zastanawiało cię nigdy, czy twój nieskalany Rabastan przypadkiem nie był w ekipie, która ukatrupiła twoją mamę? – zapytał James z powagą.

– Nie był! Sam mi to mówił! – zaperzyłam się.

– Och, na pewno by ci powiedział, jakby ją zabił! W pierwszym liście by ci to napisał! – sarknął Jim. – Przemyśl to, Meggie. My naprawdę chcemy, żebyś nie kręciła się przy śmierciożercy. Nie teraz.

Wbiłam wzrok w blat stołu, czując zmęczenie.

– No, to teraz poszukamy Łapy i reszty, co? – zaproponował dziarsko James.

– Tylko jego mi teraz brakowało – burknęłam do siebie pod nosem.

– A gdzie on jest? – zapytała Lily.

– Ja już wiem, gdzie przebywa nasze Łapsko… – zmrużył chytrze oczy Rogaś.

Wyszliśmy z pubu razem. Czułam się bardzo dziwnie.

Ruszyliśmy wzdłuż Hogsmeade. James zarzucał Lily pytaniami o najdrobniejsze szczegóły mugolskiego dzieciństwa, a ja obserwowałam wystawy i szare, mokre budynki. W końcu dobrnęliśmy do miejsca, którego jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam. Ta część Hogsmeade była bardziej obskurna i wyludniona, niż reszta wioski. Budynki pooblepiane zostały zdjęciami śmierciożerców i ostrzeżeń, a także ogłoszeniami w zakresie nielegalnego handlu składnikami wywarów. Uniosłam brwi. Było tu dość cicho, a ostrożne kroki Rogacz kierował do jednego z licznych, ciasno obstawionych obskurnymi sąsiadami budynków. Okno obok drzwi było czarne i prawie nie przepuszczało światła. Złamany szyld dyndał na wietrze. Przekrzywiłam głowę, rozczytując ociekającą deszczem, nieodnowioną tabliczkę z poszarzałego drewna.

– „Brian Connel, Twórca Magicznych Tatuaży"…? – Popatrzyłam na Jamesa, jakbym go widziała pierwszy raz w życiu. – Eee…

– Madame… – Zaprosił nas gestem do środka, unosząc brwi.

Panował tu mrok i bałagan. Przy ścianie dostrzegłam Petera i Remusa, siedzących na stołkach. Mój braciszek wyglądał nieco nieprzytomnie.

Na środku stał stół, a na stole leżał na brzuchu, rzecz jasna, Black. Oparł czoło o złożone przedramiona, ubrany był wyłącznie w spodnie mimo chłodu.

– Bohater idzie! – zawołał od progu James. Ja i Lily jednomyślnie popatrzyłyśmy na niego z politowaniem. – Łapsko, ty tu się wylegujesz i tatuażami szpetnymi zdobisz swe kuszące ciało, a tam ten dupek Lestrange dobierał się do twojej hożej dziewoi!

Podziałało jak kopnięcie prądem. Black natychmiast uniósł głowę z przedramion i popatrzył na mnie z wściekłością.

– Kiedy?! – warknął.

– Jakieś kilka minut temu. Jak ci nie wstyd?!

Black wykonał ruch, jakby miał zamiar zejść ze stołu i rzucić się z pięściami na cały Układ Słoneczny.

– Nie jestem niczyją własnością! – warknęłam, ale nikt nie słuchał.

– Proszę się położyć! – Wysoki, łysy człowiek wyszedł z jednego z pokojów. – Zaraz dokończę!

Klient niechętnie wykonał polecenie i musiał zaniechać gonitwy za Rabastanem w celu sprania go na dżem.

– Jak wzorek wybrałeś, Syriuszku? – zapiszczał James, pełen ekscytacji. Black złożył podbródek na przedramionach i mruknął, zblazowany:

– Ciekawy.

– Eeej. Ja też chcę widzieć! To nie fair, że tylko jedna osoba w tym pomieszczeniu dostąpi zaszczytu obejrzenia tych paskudztw…

Puściłam mimo uszu zaczepkę Jamesa, będąc już relatywnie przyzwyczajoną.

– Łapa zażyczył sobie kilka, Rogaczu – wyjaśnił Peter.

– Rozpustnik – rzucił James. – Rozpustnik i narcyz. Czy nie szkoda ci forsy i skóry, kochanie, na takie czcze ozdoby?

Obserwowałam tępo różdżkę malującą na plecach Blacka jakieś czarne wzory. Nawiedziło mnie niemiłe skojarzenie z Mrocznym Znakiem na przedramieniu Rabastana.

– Popatrzmy…

James zbliżył się do przykładów tatuaży, wymalowanych na podpalonym kawale pergaminu. Ja tymczasem usiadłam obok Remusa i złożyłam mu głowę na ramieniu. Odpowiedział mi położeniem własnej głowy na mojej. Oboje myśleliśmy o tym samym. O mamie.

– Ooo, kuper koguta! – ucieszył się Rogacz. – Evans, poleciałabyś na mnie, gdybym miał na torsie kuper koguta?

– Potter… – westchnęła Lily ze słabo udawanym rozbawieniem.

– To nie jest kuper koguta, tylko tiara – podpowiedział Black.

James przekręcił głowę.

– Ano, faktycznie. Chociaż z tej strony patrząc…

Przekręcił arkusz.

– Evans, co mogę sobie wytatuować? Mogę wszystko, tylko powiedz co i gdzie. Twoja twarz zmieściłaby się na…

– Nic nie musisz, Potter! – rzuciła szybko Lily. – Naprawdę, nie musisz.

– To fajno! – odetchnął z ulgą. – Przynajmniej nie będę się czuł lekko przytłoczony obok tego kozaka z bazgrołami… co to się będzie ze sobą obnosił teraz po całej szkole…

Łypnął na Syriusza potępieńczo. Black uśmiechnął się z wyższością i wlepił we mnie wzrok. Mocniej zacisnęłam dłoń na dłoni brata.

– Może ja bym coś sobie wytatuował? – zastanowił się na głos Peter.

– Najlepiej alfabet na dłoni – zażartował Black. Wszyscy, poza oburzonym Peterem, parsknęli. – A tobie, Rogacz, proponuję jakiś znak ostrzegawczy na czole.

James popatrzył na niego w szczególny sposób, a Syriusz dodał:

– Tego jelenia, co oznacza dzikie zwierzęta. Tematycznie i zgodnie z prawdą.

Parskając śmiechem, popatrzyłam na Lily. Ona również posłała mi radosne spojrzenie. I już wiedziałam, że się pogodziłyśmy.

Gdyby tylko mama żyła…


End file.
